Roi des Neiges
by Raven AzuNoctuli
Summary: Suite du Prince des Neiges. La guerre contre Voldemort fait rage et Erik est au coeur du conflit. Aidé de ses amis, il tente tant bien que mal de sauver les sorciers d'Angleterre d'un sort funeste mais se languit d'Arendelle, une terre où il se refuse à voir pénétrer le spectre de la guerre. Mais peut-être n'aura-t-il pas le choix...
1. Arc des Exilés - Chapitre 1

Roi des Neiges

Arc de l'Exil

Chapitre 1 : Guerre d'usure

.

Le ciel nocturne était orangé. Les nuages bas reflétaient la lumières des flammes qui dévoraient la vieille maison qui semblait faite de bric et de brocs. La végétation autour d'elle avait également pris feu et l'incendie se rapprochait dangereusement des autres habitations dans lesquels les habitants du petits villages dormaient, inconscients du danger. Rien, ni l'incendie, ni les bruits de la bataille qui l'avaient provoqués ne les avaient réveillés ce qui était pour le moins étrange. En vérité, aucun des deux camps qui se battaient ne voulaient les mêler à cela. Les uns se fichaient qu'ils périssent et même trouverait cela amusant qu'ils y restent. Les autres cependant avaient déjà mis en place des mesures pour les évacuer si cela devenait nécessaire.

Mais on n'en était pas encore là. Pour le moment, chacun des deux camps se concentrait sur l'autre. Ce n'était pas bien difficile, ils étaient éminemment reconnaissable. Les uns étaient vêtus de lourdes robes noires et portaient des masques d'argent tendit que les autres portaient des armures de cuirs avec, par-dessus, un grand manteau blanc dont la capuche dissimulait leurs visages.

Cependant tous avaient en commun de brandir des bâtons de bois desquels sortaient des rayons de couleurs.

« Maintenez la ligne de front jusqu'à ce que tous le monde ait pu évacuer ! » cria l'une des silhouettes en blanc.

Rien ne la distinguait des autres. Tous les combattants en blanc semblaient avoir la même taille et la même corpulence. Pourtant, à son ordre, tous redoublèrent d'effort pour repousser ceux en noir. Celui qui semblait être le chef des blancs n'était pas en reste et parcourait le front front en jetant des sorts à ses adversaires quand ceux-ci s'avançaient trop. Au bout d'un moment, il recula et se dirigea vers l'un de ses camarades qui restait en arrière, le visage pointé au loin.

« On en est où ? » lui demanda-t-il.

« On a pas encore réussit à atteindre les limites de la seconde zone anti-transport. Elle est plus étendue que l'autre. »

« C'était donc un piège. »

« Il faut croire. Une première juste suffisante pour que les renforts arrivent puis une seconde plus étendue pour que les renforts n'arrivent pas trop vite. »

« On a pas le choix, il va falloir commencer à faire avancer le groupe de réfugiés dès maintenant pendant qu'on retiendra les Mangemorts ici. »

« Ils vont être à découvert avec même pas la moitié de nos effectifs pour les protéger. Si ils se rendent comptent de ça, ils… »

« C'est pour ça qu'il faut continuer de les occuper ici. Il ne faut pas qu'ils se doutes que les réfugiés ne sont plus avec nous. »

L'autre combattant en blanc hésita quelques instants puis hocha la tête. Le deux s'éloignèrent encore plus du combat et rejoignirent le flanc opposé de la colline. Malgré la couleur blanche de leurs habits, ils ne se détachaient pas dans la nuit, sûrement grâce à la magie qui les imprégnait.

« C'est étrange que les Mangemorts aient su où trouver les réfugiés de Loutery St Chaspoule juste au moment où on allait les évacuer » dit le chef.

« Tu penses à un espion ? »

Le chef ne répondit pas. Les deux silhouettes blanches arrivèrent devant un bosquet d'arbres touffues d'apparence impénétrable. Une troisième silhouette blanche apparut alors à côtés d'eux et ouvrit un passage dans la végétation d'un simple geste de la main. Les trois empruntèrent alors le chemin à présent dégagé et émergèrent dans une clairière qui n'avait rien de naturel. Les arbres avaient semble-t-il été repoussés sur les côtés pour dégager cet espace tout en rendant le bosquet impénétrable sauf pour les quelques initiés. Leur apparition provoqua une réaction de crainte parmi le groupe qui se cachait là mais la peur fit rapidement place au soulagement quand ils reconnurent leurs sauveurs.

« Nous allons commencer l'évacuation » dit le chef. « Formez une groupe uni. Les enfants à l'intérieur et les adultes autour avec leur baguettes prêtes. »

« Vous venez avec nous ? » demanda quelqu'un.

« Moi non. Seulement ces deux là » dit le chef en posant ses mains sur mes épaules de ses deux camarades.

« Mais si… »

« Nous retiendrons les Mangemorts ici pendant que vous fuirez. Ne vous inquiétez pas. »

« Attendez ! » s'exclama une voix. « Molly ? Ou est Molly ? Je croyais qu'elle devait nous rejoindre ! On ne peut pas partir sans elle ! »

L'homme qui venait de parler avait émergé de la foule pour se rapprocher des trois silhouettes blanches. Particulièrement débraillé, il portait une simple chemise de nuit à rayures rentrée dans un pantalon élimé. Ses cheveux roux étaient ébouriffés et il avait les yeux légèrement bouffies et rouges. Mais il n'était pas le seul dans ce cas, tous ces sorciers avaient été réveillés en sursaut quand les Mangemorts avaient mit le feu au Terrier, l'endroit où ils résidaient en attendant leur transfert vers un lieu plus sécurisé.

Le chef regarda les autres puis avança vers l'homme pour poser sa main sur son épaule.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas Arthur, partez avec les autres, je vais la retrouver. »

Arthur Weasley hocha la tête et suivit le groupe quand ils s'engagèrent hors du bosquet. Les trois combattants blancs les aidèrent à se mettre en position puis donnèrent le signal du départ. Le chef resta quelques instants pour veiller à ce qu'il ne leur arrive rien, puis remonta la colline. Il avait quelqu'un à trouver.

De nouveau sur le champs de bataille, il vit que la situation n'avait pas beaucoup évolué. Les deux camps se battaient toujours avec acharnement. L'un des combattants en blanc s'écroula alors sur le sol. Le chef se dirigea vers lui, l'ausculta sommairement puis le transporta à l'écart avant de poser des protections sur lui. Enfin, il posa une balise magique pour que leur camps puisse le retrouver après la bataille et il retourna vers le front où il accosta le plus proche combattant en lui touchant l'épaule.

« Où en sont les renforts ? »

« Aucune nouvelle. Ils ne doivent pas encore être prêts. »

« Mais par Saint Eustache, qu'est-ce qu'ils peuvent bien faire ? »

« Et c'est à moi que… »

Un sort arriva sur les deux. Le chef brandit sa baguette et le sort s'écrasa sur un bouclier luminescent.

« Molly Weasley doit être dans le coin. Fait passer le mot. Je vais la chercher mais si l'un de vous la trouve avant, faites lui rattraper le groupe. »

« Ok »

Le chef remonta la ligne de front jusqu'à la maison en feu et trouva enfin la personne qu'il cherchait. La petite femme rousse énergique se battait furieusement contre deux Mangemorts et, si elle ne semblait pas gagner, au moins leur résistait-elle avec acharnement.

« _Bombarda_ ! » incanta le chef en faisant exploser le sol devant les Mangemorts. « Molly ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites encore là ? Il faut partir ! »

« Je ne peux pas abandonner ma maison ! » cria la femme en montrant la bâtisse en flammes.

« C'est trop tard, venez ! »

« Non ! » cria obstinément la femme.

« Molly » s'écria le chef en prenant ses bras pour la forcer à le regarder. « Votre maison, c'est là où se trouve votre famille. Arthur est avec les autres réfugiés et vos enfants sont à Poudlard, sauf Percy qui est au Ministère. Ils ont besoins de vous. »

La femme le regarda longuement puis hocha la tête.

« Attention ! » cria-t-elle soudain.

Le chef se retourna et vit que les Mangemorts s'étaient relevés et pointaient leur baguette sur eux. Un sort d'une couleur assez écœurante fusa mais le combattant réussit à l'éviter en se jeta au sol en entraînant Molly avec lui.

« Courrez vers les autres, ils ont pour consigne de vous mettre à l'abri ! » cria l'homme.

Molly hocha la tête et se releva. Mais à ce moment là d'autres Mangemorts arrivèrent dans leur dos. Ils étaient trop loin du front principal, ici, rien n'avait empêché les Mangemorts d'avancer. De plus ils étaient très isolés.

« Et merde ! » jura le combattant en dressant un bouclier autour de lui et de la femme.

Une pluie de sorts s'écrasa dessus mais il tint bon. Cependant il ne pouvait pas rester comme ça indéfiniment, il devait se ménager une porte de sortie. Peut-être que s'il…

Priant pour que ça fonctionne, il surchargea son bouclier. La structure du sort, rendue instable, explosa, propulsant les Mangemorts au loin.

« Courrez ! » s'exclama l'homme a une Molly terrifié.

La femme voulut obéir mais elle n'arrivait pas à se relever. Le combattant voulu l'aider mais un sort explosa à côté de lui, le propulsant en arrière. Sous le choc, sa capuche tomba en arrière révélant un flot de cheveux noirs et blancs.

« Oh ! Tu me gâche mon plaisir ! » dit alors une voix aiguë de femme.

« Et qu'auriez vous fait s'il était mort ? Vous auriez dit au Maître que vous n'aviez pas fait exprès ? »

Au son de cette voix, Erik releva la tête pour regarder le Mangemort qui venait de parler. Son masque et sa capuche étaient lui aussi tombé, révélant l'éclat de ses cheveux blonds argentés. Son front était ouvert et du sang coulait le long de sa tempe mais cela n'enlevait rien à la morgue et au dédain qui transpirait de son expression.

« Draco ! » s'exclama le jeune Prince d'Arendelle.

« Potter » répondit celui-ci sur un ton sarcastique.

« Allons mon Draco chérie » dit la Mangemorte en enlevant son masque, « finissons-en. »

« Le Maître à dit que Potter lui appartenait » rappela un autre Mangemort près de Draco à Bellatrix Lestrange.

« Théo a raison, ma Tante. Nous, nous pouvons nous amuser avec les autres jusqu'à ce que…ah ! Jusqu'à maintenant. »

Au loin, on entendit les bruits caractéristiques de personne qui transplannaient. Enfin. Les renforts. Ils avaient dû briser le zone anti-transport pour arriver plus vite sur les lieux.

« Et c'est maintenant que nous partons » dit Draco.

« Je pense leur laisser un petit cadeau avant » dit Bellatrix en pointant sa baguette sur Molly Weasley. « _Avada Kedavra_. »

« Non ! » cria Erik alors que le rayon vert percutait la femme.

Ses yeux se voilèrent et elle s'effondra sur le sol. En deux bonds, Erik était près d'elle mais il n'osait pas la toucher.

« Molly… » murmura-t-il, des sanglots dans la voix.

« Oh ? Bébé Potter va pleurer ? » s'esclaffa Bellatrix.

Mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Erik se releva et, faisant apparaître son épée dans sa main par l'intermédiaire de son anneau, fonça sur la femme. Mais Draco se posta devant elle et lui envoya un _expeliarmus_. Erik passa la lame devant son visage et le tranchant enchanté dispersa le sort. Cependant, les autres Mangemorts ne restèrent pas inactif et Erik finit par succomber sous le nombre de sorts de désarmement simultanés. Son épée vola au loin avec sa baguette et il s'effondra au sol en tenant son poignée que l'expulsion de son arme avait foulée.

« Pourquoi, Draco ? » s'exclama Erik en jetant un regard furieux à l'autre garçon.

« Si tu veux que je réponde à ta question, il va te falloir être plus précis, Potter. »

« Pourquoi nous as-tu trahis ? Je croyais que tu étais mon ami ! »

Draco laissa échapper un petit rire.

« Alors c'est que tu es bien naïf. Ce n'est pas à Serpentard que tu aurais du être repartie, mais à Gryffondor ou mieux, à Poufsouffle. Il n'y a que ces idiots qui croient à des choses comme l'amitié ou la loyauté. »

« L'amitié nous rendait plus fort. Je t'en prie Draco, rappelle-toi tout ce qu'on a vécu ensemble ! »

« L'amitié n'existe pas Potter. Il n'y a que l'obéissance et la réciprocité. Rien d'autre. »

« Je t'en prie ! Ton père te manipule ! Voldemort te manipule ! Tu n'es pas comme ça ! »

« Comment oses-tu prononcer le nom de notre Seigneur ! » cria un Mangemort en pointant sa baguette vers Erik.

« Paix, Selwyn. Rien de ce que dit Potter n'a de l'importance. »

« C'est Potter-Elsasson ! »

« Un nom bien trop long pour un mort en sursis » dit Draco en haussant les épaules. « Allons-y ! »

Un à un, les Mangemorts disparurent dans un tourbillon flou jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus que Draco.

« Je t'en prie… » dit Erik en se relevant doucement.

Mais Draco ne dit rien. Il disparut comme les autres.

0o0o0

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous faisiez ! » s'exclama Erik aux combattants en blanc qui venaient de les rejoindre.

L'un des hommes s'avança et baissa sa capuche. C'était Kingsley Shaklebolt.

« La zone anti-transport à été plus difficile à abattre que prévue. »

« Il fallait venir en balais »

« Impossible, cette nouvelle barrière est plus puissante que le les précédentes. Peut ont réussis à faire fonctionner leur balais et ceux qui ont réussis n'ont pas volés longtemps. »

Erik remarqua alors les éraflures et les salissures présentes sur l'uniforme de Kingsley. Il avait du être de ceux qui avaient réussit à s'envoler et qui s'étaient crashés.

« Je suis désolé » dit Erik. « Ça va ? »

« Les blessures les plus importantes son celles de mon ego » dit le noir.

Erik renifla et tapota l'épaule de Kingsley. Pour le moment elle était à son niveau donc il en profitait.

« Des nouvelles des Aurors ? » demanda-t-il ensuite.

« Le Ministère est toujours barricadé jusqu'à la réunion d'après-demain. Personne n'entre et personne ne sort, et encore moins les Aurors. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont dit à propos de l'attaque ? »

« Aucune idée, les communications sont coupés. Mesure de sécurité à ce qu'il paraît. »

« Pour les cheminées je comprends mais ils ne peuvent pas avoir au moins un ou deux miroirs ? Ils ont peur de quoi ? De se prendre un Avada par reflet interposé ? »

« Avec eux, il faut s'attendre à tout. »

Erik soupira et se gratta les cheveux d'énervement. Ces enfoirés de bureaucrates commençaient vraiment à l'agacer.

« De toute façon, rien ne dit qu'ils auraient agis. Tu sais bien ce qu'ils pensent des Dé…Défenseurs » dit Kingsley dont la phrase avait été entrecoupé d'un énorme bâillement.

« Tu es réveillé depuis longtemps ? »

« L'alarme m'a tiré du lit mais j'étais déjà prêt à agir. »

« L'influence de Maugrey je suppose. Vigilance constante. »

« Je me demande comment tu fais. Tu n'as pas dormi, toi, tu étais de quart. »

En effet, Erik n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit puisque lui et son groupe devait rester éveiller pour pouvoir réagir en cas d'attaque ou que ce soit en Angleterre. Normalement ils auraient dû être relevé vers une heure du matin mais l'attaque c'était produite juste avant minuit. A croire que les Mangemorts avaient comprit le fonctionnement des Défenseurs.

Après le retour de Voldemort, Dumbledore avait remis en activité l'Ordre du Phoenix, une organisation secrète créé lors de la première guerre. Devant l'inaptitude du Ministère et des Aurors à défendre la population, le vieux directeur avait rassemblé autour de lui des sorciers qui lui étaient fidèles afin qu'ils reprennent les choses en main. Ils agissaient en secret et heureusement car le Magenmagot de l'époque les avait déclaré hors la loi puisqu'ils ne faisaient pas partie des forces de l'ordre.

Les parents d'Erik en avaient fait partie. De même que ceux de Neville. C'était la raison pour laquelle ces deux familles avaient été ciblés par Voldemort quand il avait appris au sujet de la prophétie. Tant Alice et France que James et Lily avaient été des épines dans son pied. Bien sûr, ils n'avaient pas été les seuls dans ce cas mais seuls ces deux couples avaient eut un enfant à la fin du mois de juillet.

Ce détail avait son importance si on prenait en compte le fait qu'une prophétie avait été faite des années auparavant, une prophétie qui annonçait la fin de Voldemort des mains d'un enfant né fin juillet de parents ayant été ses opposants. Erik avait été pour le moins en colère quand le directeur lui avait avoué ce « détail ». Savoir que si Voldemort le ciblait lui particulièrement à cause d'une prophétie était une information qui lui aurait été utile. Ou auquel il avait au moins le droit d'avoir accès.

Cependant il avait du ravaler sa colère car l'heure n'était pas aux veines mesquineries mais au combat. Cependant, quand Dumbledore lui avait proposé de rejoindre son Ordre, Erik avait refusé. Croyant que c'était une sorte de vengeance pour ses cachotteries, Dumbledore avait bien tenté de lui faire la leçon mais les raisons étaient toutes autres. L'Ordre du Phoenix était secret. A raison bien sûr, mais secret tout de même. Il avait te condamné par le Magenmagot lui-même. Ce n'était donc pas une très bonne idée de le ressusciter maintenant alors que les gens avaient besoin d'espoir.

Selon Erik, il fallait créer un nouveau groupe plus officiel avec un leader connu à sa tête. Bien évidemment, Erik pensait à Dumbledore. Cependant le directeur avait prit le jeune prince au mot et à nouveau groupe, il avait choisis un nouveau leader : Erik lui-même. Aujourd'hui encore, le jeune garçon maudissant son mentor pour avoir fait cela. Franchement, à l'époque il n'avait que quinze ans…et il avait pas beaucoup plus aujourd'hui.

Selon lui, c'était une folie de placer quelqu'un d'aussi jeune que lui a la tête d'un groupe de défense mais c'était sans compter le caractère de moutons des sorciers. Erik était et demeurait un héros à leurs yeux. Quel que soit son âge, ils s'attendaient à ce qu'il les débarrasse de Voldemort une fois de plus. Et cette fois le Magenmagot était avec eux puisque la majorité formé par Sirius et ses partisans rejetait toutes contestations.

C'est comme ça qu'étaient nés les Défenseurs et l'une des premières choses qu'avait fait Erik avait été de leur choisir un uniforme. Beaucoup avaient objectés sur la frivolité d'une telle décision mais le jeune prince avait balayés tout cela. Ce qu'il recherchait c'était avant tout un atout psychologique. Il fallait que leur groupe puisse être reconnut au premier regard, que les gens sachent tout de suite qu'ils venaient les aider. Dans un certain sens, il voulait appliquer la même tactique que Voldemort avec ses Mangemorts. Les robes noir et les masques inspiraient la peur, leurs uniformes à eux devaient inspirer l'espoir et la confiance.

De plus, des armures enchantées étaient des protections nécessaires en cas de combat magique. Les matériaux étaient ensorcelés pour protéger leurs utilisateurs de la plupart des attaques et leur permettre aussi une meilleur autonomie de mouvements tout en préservant leur corps des différences de températures.

La forme avait bien sûr posée problème. Les puristes exigeaient une robe mais Erik ne voulait pas en entendre parler. Les robes de sorciers étaient trop encombrantes pour le combat. Un compromis avait finalement était fait. Les Défenseurs porteraient une armure de cuir avec par-dessus un manteau semblable à celui des Aurors mais plus court.

Bien sûr, cette milice spéciale était composée de volontaires qui étaient entraînés sur le tas. La limite d'âge était de quinze ans (il aurait été hypocrite qu'elle soit plus haute au vue de l'âge de son leader) mais seulement avec l'accord des parents.

A part les vétérans de la première guerre, aucun n'avait jamais participé à de vrais combats ce qui au final n'était pas un problème. Loin de se lancer dans une bataille rangée, Voldemort avait lancé une sorte de guérilla contre les sorciers britanniques. C'était souvent de petites attaques courtes sur des lieux isolés. De temps en temps il attaquait de grands centre comme le Chemin de Traverse mais ses actions étaient vraiment imprévisibles. C'est la raison pour laquelle Erik avait créé le système de quart. Pour être toujours en alerte. Le groupe de quart partait en premier sur les lieux pour faire évacuer les civils et repousser les Mangemorts tandis que les autres se préparaient à les rejoindre.

Cependant, avec les zones anti-transport qui se perfectionnaient, ils avaient de plus en plus de mal à se retrouver. Déjà que ça interdisait le transplannage, la cheminette, les portoloins et même les portails, voilà que ça perturbait aussi les balais. Erik savait qui était responsable de ça et il lui ferait payer…non, ça quelqu'un d'autre s'en chargerait.

Erik baillait quand il referma le portail que lui et les autres avaient empruntés pour revenir à Poudlard. Lui non plus n'avait pas beaucoup dormi. En fait, il avait manqué son quart obligatoire de sommeil la veille (prérogative du chef) et il ne comptait pas s'arrêter là.

« Vas te coucher » dit une voix près de lui.

Il leva les yeux et vit un Défenseur debout près de lui, capuche mise ce qui empêchait de voire son visage et même de reconnaître sa voix. Mais Erik savait parfaitement qui s'était.

« Plus tard, Ingrid » lui répondit-il. « Comment vont les réfugiés ? »

« Bien, on a retrouvé Hans peut avant que la barrière soit brisée et on les a ramenés ici. »

« Il fait que j'aille les voir. Il faut préparer leur ébergement et… »

« Arrête ! Hans et Hotun sont restés avec eux pour les conduire à la Grande Salle. Ils sont pris en charge. »

« Mais… »

« Pas de « mais » ! Il faut que tu dormes ! Je sais que tu es réveillé depuis près de vingt-quatre heure. Ne le nie pas. Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui a insisté pour établir des tour de sommeils obligatoires. »

« Oui, je sais. Pas plus de dix-huit heures d'affilée. Mais j'ai une dérogation, je suis le chef. »

« Et ben le chef va se faire botter les fesses s'il ne va pas se coucher tout de suite.

Erik allait répliquer mais un autre Défenseur posa sa main sur son épaule. Il enleva sa capuche, révélant le visage de Wolf. C'était toujours assez étrange car à cause du manteau des Défenseurs, il faisait la même taille qu'Erik. En fait, son but premier était de dissimuler l'identité de ceux qui le portaient, leur donnant la même corpulence. De même, une fois la capuche mise, il était impossible de reconnaître le visage ou la voix.

Devant le regard de son compagnon, Erik soupira et capitula. En rentrant dans le château, le jeune Prince jeta un coup d'œil dans la Grande Salle. Plusieurs personnes dont la directrice adjointe McGonagall avaient pris en charge les réfugiés. Ils les rassuraient et prenaient leur nom pour le registre (Erik avait insisté pour qu'ils aient un minimum de rigueur). Mme Pomfresh et d'autres médicomages provenant de Sainte Mangouste passaient de l'un à l'autre pour les examiner de façon succincte. La plupart ne nécessitaient que des soins mineurs qui leur furent administrés tandis que d'autres étaient conduit à l'infirmerie pour des examens ou des soins plus poussés. Mais dans l'ensemble, tout le monde allait bien. Déjà certains partaient de la Grande Salle, guidés par des résidents qui les conduisaient vers leurs appartements.

Quand la guerre avait commencé, mes attaques Mangemort étaient quotidiennes. Ils arrivaient, tuaient et torturaient puis repartaient. Les sorciers eux, restaient là. Ils pleuraient leurs morts, attendaient les blessés mais après recommençaient comme avant. Quand la même communauté avait été attaqué deux fois de suite, Erik en avait eu assez. Ce n'était pas la solution. C'était pour cette raison qu'il avait ouvert Poudlard aux sorciers. Quand un village se faisait attaquer, il proposait aux gens de venir se réfugier au château. Après tout, les protection de Poudlard étaient connus pour faire partie des meilleurs. Ce fait était si connu que bientôt certaines familles venaient d'elles même se réfugier dans l'école pour ne pas subir d'attaques.

Bien sûr, il avait fallu faire des aménagements importants mais la magie de Poudlard avait fait des merveilles et tout le monde pouvait trouver de quoi être logé.

Alors qu'il allait repartir, Erik remarqua Arthur assis, ou plutôt prostré dans un coin. Un médicomage arriva et Arthur s'anima quelques instants pour lui parler mais le médicomage secoua la tête et Arthur retomba dans son mutisme.

 _Il faudra lui dire. Pour Molly_ , dit Erik dans sa tête.

 _On a prévenu McGonagall, elle va lui en parler_ , répondit Ingrid.

Erik hocha la tête mentalement et repris sa route vers les appartements qu'il partageait avec Wolf au 7ème étage. Ce n'est qu'en ouvrant le portrait et en se retrouvant dans sa chambre qu'il comprit à quel point il était fatigué. Il s'effondra sur le lit.

« Déshabille toi au moins » lui dit Wolf.

Erik répondit par un grognement mais e bougea pas. Wolf enleva son manteau et son corps sembla reprendre sa taille normale. Ce n'était cependant qu'une illusion car si quelqu'un d'aussi grand que lui se retrouvait soudain avec une carrure aussi petite, il aurait des problèmes de coordination et d'équilibre qui ne feraient pas de lui un bon combattant. Il suspendit son manteau à une patère puis détacha ensuite les sangles de son plastron de cuir et l'enleva en le passant par-dessus sa tête.

C'était un simple plastron en cuir blanchi avec des attaches sur les côtés. Sa particularité était que des runes avaient été creusés dans l'épaisseur du matériau à l'intérieur. Loin d'affaiblir l'armure, elles se nourrissaient de la magie du sorcier pour le protéger au mieux. Le plastron était complété par des brassards qui recouvraient aussi le dessus des mains et des jambières qui remontaient jusqu'aux genoux, le tout en cuir blanc renforcé par des runes. En dessous, Wolf portait, comme tout les combattant, une culotte et une tunique épaisse toutes d'ex blanches sur laquelle reposait l'armure. Il y avait également des runes sur ceux-ci qui régulaient la température du corps porte éviter la transpiration et les écarts de températures.

Entre les vêtements du dessous qui rendait le combat confortable, l'armure qui protégeait des attaques physiques et le manteau qui protégeait des attaques magiques, les Défenseurs étaient bien équipés pour agir.

Wolf posa les pièces de son armure sur une table puis s'approcha du lit. Il posa un genou sur le matelas et s'étendit pour secouer l'épaule d'Erik.

« Allez, il fait enlever ton armure. Tu vas avoir des courbatures demains si tu dors dedans. »

Erik grogna mais dû concéder se fait à son petit ami. La magie avait ses limites. Il se releva et s'assit abord du lit. Comme il ne bougeait pas, Wolf se mit dans son dos et prit les pans de son manteau pour le lui enlever. Erik se laissa faire et bientôt son plastron suivit aussi le même chemin. Wolf alla ranger les deux puis alla se mettre à genou devant Erik pour lui enlever les brassards et les jambières.

« Allez, lève les bras » dit Wolf en prenant le bas de la tunique.

Erik obéit et la tunique passa par-dessus ses épaules. La culotte suivit bientôt le même chemin après quelques contorsions. En sous vêtements, Erik s'allongea à nouveau, sur le dos cette fois. Calé contre les coussins, il regarda Wolf finir de se déshabiller à son tour. Il prit le bas de son habit et le passa par-dessus sa tête, dévoilant son torse ciselé. Wolf avait toujours été musclé mais les années et les entraînements intensifs pour la guerre lui avait donné un corps de colosse, solide, ferme…et désirable.

Une fois qu'il fut en sous-vêtement, il voulut se glisser dans le lit mais Erik avait une autre idée. Il enjamba ses cuisses musclés et se posa à califourchon sur elles.

« Finalement, je ne me sens plus si fatigué. »

Il passa ses bras autour du cou de l'autre garçon puis avança son visage vers le sien pour l'embrasser. Loin de leurs baisers enfantins du début, c'était un vrai baiser d'amant. Erik dévorait les lèvres de son petit ami, poussant sa langue aussi moins qu'il le pouvait dans sa bouche alors que Wolf, loin d'être inactif, répondait à son baiser tout en caressant le dos de l'autre garçon et descendait même plus bas, là où le dos cessait de porter ce nom. Finalement, Erik mit fin au baiser et se recula légèrement. Il sourit quand il sentit quelque chose de dur contre sa cuisse.

« Je vois que toi non plus tu n'es pas trop fatigué »

0o0o0

La forteresse de Voldemort n'avait pas changé en deux ans. Pas du tout. L'île rocheuse était toujours balayée par les vagues qui creusaient peu à peu la roche, créant des failles dans lesquels le vent s'engouffrent en un bruit lugubre. De jour comme de nuit, le ciel était toujours sombre et orageux et souvent des flots de pluie noyaient tout autour d'elle, transformant le peu de terre existante en bouillasse immonde.

Voldemort, malgré les demandes pressantes de ses disciples de lui trouver un endroit digne de lui, avait toujours refusé. C'était le fief de Serpentard, son illustre ancêtre, le plus grand de tous les sorciers ayant existés jusqu'à lui-même. Il n'y avait donc pas de meilleur lieu pour être le siège de son pouvoir. De plus, le fait que l'île soit en dehors de l'espace-temps, coupé du monde dans une poche accessible seulement à celui qui possède l'anneau de Serpentard et ceux à qui il donne la grâce était un avantage non négligeable.

Draco se tenait à genoux devant le maître comme tous les Mangemorts qui avaient participés au raid sur la maison Weasley ce soir là. Voldemort avait envoyé trois unités, une de vétérans, une de nouveaux disciples adultes et un groupe de jeunes Mangemorts.

« Et bien » dit Voldemort du haut de son trône. « J'attends votre rapport. »

Lui cependant avait bien changé. C'est comme s'il avait trouvé une nouvelle énergie ces dernières années. Physiquement il était toujours aussi squelettique, pâle et avec un visage de serpent mais il émanait de lui autre chose. Une sorte d'aura de noblesse, voire même de royauté. Ses serviteurs mettait cela sur le compte notamment de son accession à son titre légitime. Il était maintenant le vrai Prince de Serpentard, siégeant sur le trône de Serpentard en son château. C'était là toute la différence par rapport à la dernière fois.

Enfin, ce n'était pas la seul différence avec la première guerre. Dès son retour, Voldemort avait restructuré ses troupes. Ou plutôt il les avait structuré car c'est ce qui manquait la dernière fois : de la structure, de l'ordre. Afin d'être plus efficace, Voldemort avait créé une hiérarchie stricte au sein de Mangemort. Auparavant, tous étaient plus ou moins égaux sauf quand Voldemort désignait un favori. Cette fois, Voldemort avait mit en place un système de « cercles », des cercles dont il était le centre bien entendu. Le premier cercle était composé de la majorité des vétérans, ses généraux en quelques sortes. Ensuite les cercles allaient croissants et chacun avait plus de Mangemorts. Le dernier, le neuvième, était cependant celui où il y avait le moins de membres, il était constitué des jeunes dont Draco avait prit la tête depuis peu ce qui lui avait valu de monter d'un cercle.

Toujours à genoux, Lucius relata l'attaque avec soins alors que tous les autres se taisait et gardaient la tête baissé. Voldemort écoutait avec attention en caressant distraitement la tête de son serpent qui, enroulé autour du dossier du trône, avait descendu son museau au niveau de l'accoudoir droit du trône. De l'autre côté, debout, se tenait une silhouette fine cachée dans l'ombre. Elle était vêtue d'une robe noir de très bonne qualité et brodée d'argent comme celle de Voldemort.

« Et comment s'est comporté ton fils, Lucius ? » demanda ensuite Voldemort avec de légers sifflements dans la voix.

Bien sûr Draco avait déjà participé à des raid auparavant. En fait, la condition _sine qua non_ à son initiation en tant que Mangemort était d'avoir participé à son premier raid et d'avoir tué quelqu'un. Draco avait été le premier et, aux yeux de tous, le plus enthousiaste. C'était cependant la première fois qu'il était chef de son propre groupe.

« Il n'y a eut aucun problème lors de l'attaque donc je suppose qu'il a été correct, Mon Seigneur. Le personne qui serait la plus à même de vous répondre serait Bellatrix. »

En effet celle-ci n'avait été à la tête d'aucun groupe mais avait été placé là par Lucius (nommé chef pour l'attaque de cette nuit) pour encadrer l'équipe des jeunes. Une autre personne, Evan Rosier, avait été nommé pour encadrer le troisième groupe, celui des recrues adultes.

« Bella ? »

« Bébé Draco s'est bien débrouillé mais j'ai dû l'empêcher de faire du mal à Potter. »

« Donc Potter était là ? Raconte-moi jeune Draco. »

« Je ne l'ai pas reconnu tout de suite à cause de sa capuche. Deux de mes subordonnées essayaient de s'occuper de la traîtresse à son sang Molly Weasley quand… »

« Deux de mes farouches Mangemorts tenus en respect par une ménagère ? Tu me donnera leur nom. »

« Comme il plaira à Mon Seigneur »

« Continue »

« Potter est venu aider la traîtresse mais nous avons réussis à les encercler. J'ai envoyé un _bombarda_ qui a fait tomber sa capuche et c'est là que j'ai reconnu Potter. Comme leur renforts arrivaient, j'ai obéit à votre plan et ai sonné la retraite pour notre groupe. Tante Bellatrix a tué la traîtresse et Potter m'a attaqué. Je me suis défendu. Quand nous sommes partis Potter allait bien. »

« Bien j'accepte ton explication » dit Voldemort.

Puis il pointa sa baguette sur Draco et lui lança un sort. Le rayon rouge pulsations comme un éclair fonça sur Draco et le percuta. Celui-ci poussa un cri et tomba sur le sol. Il se roula sur le grand tapis en proie à une douleur inimaginable jusqu'à ce que Voldemort fasse cesser me sortilège.

« J'avais spécifiquement donné comme consigne que chaque groupe fasse au moins un mort. Votre compte à vous est de zéro. »

« M…Molly Weasley… » commença Draco en tentant de se relever.

« C'est Bellatrix qui l'a tué et elle ne fait pas partie de ton groupe. De plus, deux de tes subordonnés ont échoués à abattre une vulgaire petite sorcière. Les fautes des subordonnés sont les fautes du chef, voilà pourquoi je t'ai puni. »

« Dans ce cas… » haleta Draco en se remettant finalement à genoux. « Dans ce cas je ne vivrai plus que pour racheter mon erreur et d'être à nouveau digne vous servir. »

« Ton fils parle bien Lucius. Tu l'as bien éduqué. Cependant j'attends une plus grande rigueur dans son entraînement et dans celui de nos plus jeune recrues. Ils sont l'avenir, ils sont ceux qui me serviront après nous. »

« Oui, Maître » répondit Lucius.

« Ce sera tout pour le moment. Je vous annonce que dans deux jour au soir aura lieu une nouvelle attaque, cette fois plus importante. Je donnerai des instructions plus précises aux membres du cercle intérieur dès demain matin. Pendant ce temps là, préparez-vous. »

Voldemort se leva et quitta la salle du trône suivit par son serpent et la personne qui se trouvait à côté de lui. Juste avant de sortir, il regarda en direction de Draco. Celui-ci croisa son regard et hocha la tête. Haldus se retint de soupirer avec soulagement et suivit son père.

Quand Voldemort fut sortit. Les Mangemorts se relevèrent et chacun retourna dans ses appartements pour prendre du repos. Draco suivit son père non sans d'abord jeter un coup d'œil au Mangemort qui s'était trouvé juste derrière lui pendant toute la séance. C'était Théo. Voyant le regard de son chef, il hocha la tête et suivit son propre père. Les Nott et les Malefoy avaient des appartements assez éloignés les uns des autres. Draco se retourna vers Lucius qui l'attendait le regard courroucé. Draco savait ce qui allait se passer mais ce qui devait être fait avait été fait.

0o0o0

Quand Erik ouvrit les yeux, il vit le jour passer par sa fenêtre. Le soleil semblait déjà haut dans le ciel. Il se retourna pour voir qu'il se trouvait dans un lit vide. Foutu Wolf. Il était partie et l'avait laissé dormir. En grognant, l'esprit encore un peu embrumé, il tendit la main vers sa table de nuit et chercha ses lunettes. Sauf quelles n'étaient pas là. Normal, il n'en avait plus besoin. Au début de la guerre, il s'était rendu compte que sa myopie pouvait être un handicape pendant les combats. Si jamais il les perdait, il aurait du mal à ne pas se faire tuer. Après quelques recherches, il avait découvert qu'il existait une procédure magique qui lui rendrait une vue parfaite. Depuis, il n'avait plus besoin de lunettes mais il était difficile de perdre ses vieilles habitudes. Après tout, pendant plus de dix ans, chercher ses lunettes sur sa table de nuit avait été son premier geste de la journée, normal qu'il en garde des traces.

Il réussit finalement, malgré les courbatures, à s'assoir sur le lit et jeta le sort _tempus_ pour faire apparaître des chiffres dans le creux de sa main. Il était onze heure passé. Erik grogna à nouveau puis se releva avant de se diriger vers la porte qui menait à leur salle de bain à lui et Wolf. Généralement, les salles de bains étaient partagés entre deux chambres ou alors il y avait des salle de bains communes mais Erik faisait partie des rare à avoir une salle de bain pour lui tout seul (enfin lui et Wolf). Il avait bien tenté de rejeter cette discussion mais on ne lui avait pas vraiment donné le choix. Devant la pression, il avait cédé.

L'eau chaude détendit ses muscles douloureux éprouvés par le combat et pas ses autres activités nocturnes et détendirent aussi son esprit en ébullition. Il avait l'impression qu'on esprit aussi était purifié par l'eau, comme si elle lui faisait oublier ses problèmes. Se sentant déjà mieux, il se sécha puis s'habilla rapidement avec la tunique et la culotte propre qui lui avait été apporté. Il ne portait jamais rien d'autre en fait, comme la majorité des Défenseurs. Après tout, il fallait pouvoir être prêt à tout moment.

Une fois sortit, il se pressa de descendre à la Grande Salle pour se sustenter avant de pouvoir faire autre chose. Se nourrir et dormir à heure fixe étaient devenu des luxes et Erik voulait manger avant que quelque-chose d'urgent ou de catastrophique (voire les deux) n'arrive pour l'occuper. Cependant en chemin, il passa dans une coursive ouverte et s'arrêta quelques instants pour goûter aux rayons du soleil de juin.

Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Il se mit à penser à Arendelle. Son pays lui manquait. Il n'y était pas revenu depuis deux ans en dehors de quelques visites périodiques entre deux attaques. Il avait pu ainsi assister à la naissance de son filleul, Lyall, le second enfant de ses parrains. Remus avait été obligé de rester en Arendelle jusqu'à la fin de sa grossesse et si cela n'avait tenu qu'à Sirius, il y serait encore avec leur fille, pour leur protection. Mais Remus avait été clair. L'Angleterre était son pays aussi et il resterait pour la défendre. Sirius s'était incliné.

De plus Remus avait une mission : apprendre aux loup-garous comment maîtriser leurs transformation comme lui l'avait fait. Il s'y était attelé depuis déjà des années et ses leçons portaient ses fruits. Grâce à cela, peu de loups-garous avaient accepté de suivre Fenrir Grayback auprès de Voldemort, conservant ainsi un statut neutre. Cependant ils étaient loin d'être dupes. Pour le moment ils étaient laissés tranquille mais tôt ou tard, Voldemort s'en prendrait aussi à eux. C'était la raison pour laquelle ils se préparaient aussi au combat. Erik savait que ce serait plus logique de s'allier avec les sorciers mais aucune des deux races ne faisait confiance à l'autre. Les sorciers étaient trop pleins de préjugés et les loups avaient trop soufferts à cause de ces mêmes préjugés. Si seulement ils pouvaient entendre raisons…

Alors qu'Erik était arrivé au niveau du premier étage, une clameur retentit dans les couloirs adjacents. Il se retourna et vit débouler plusieurs bandes d'enfants qui courraient jusqu'aux escaliers en criant. Il devait y avoir à peu près une cinquantaine de gamins ce qui faisait un bruit assourdissant. Parmi eux, Erik reconnut sa première filleule, Agnès, qui se précipitait avec les autres pour aller jusqu'à la Grande Salle. Les cours du matin venaient de se terminer et tout ce joyeux petit monde se dépêchait d'aller déjeuner.

« On ne court pas dans les escaliers ! » criait une jeune sorcière qui se précipitait à la suite des enfants.

Arrivé au niveau d'Erik, elle s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle.

« Et dire qu'il manque encore les plus grands » dit-elle entre deux respirations. « On ne m'y reprendra plus à les accompagner seuls pour le déjeuner. Attention à ne pas tomber ! »

Erik sourit en regardant la pauvre fille courir après les enfants mais se décida à se dépêcher lui aussi. S'il manquait encore les grands, c'est-à-dire les enfants entre sept et onze ans, alors il préférait être dans la Grande Salle avant qu'ils n'arrivent. Et puis il y avait les autres aussi.

Malgré la guerre, et malgré mes changements importants que le château avait subit, Poudlard restait ce qu'elle avait toujours été : une école. Bien sûr, elle n'enseignait plus qu'aux adolescents présents dans ses murs en permanence, hors de question d'en faire venir de l'extérieur. Et puis pourquoi faire ? Les sorciers qui n'étaient pas à Poudlard ou au Ministère, le second endroit à accueillir des réfugiés, essayaient de se faire le plus discret possible quand ils ne se terraient pas carrément chez eux.

Bien sûr, cela avait donné lieu à des changements. Devant le peu d'effectif, le système des maisons avait été annulé. Ceux qui avaient entre onze et quinze ans avaient classe tous ensemble tandis que les autres se divisant en deux groupes : les Défenseurs et ceux qui ne l'étaient pas. En effet, entre les quart de surveillance, les entraînements et les batailles, les Défenseurs n'avaient pas assez de temps pour suivre les cours de façon conventionnels (ils n'avaient même pas parfois celui de dormir ou de manger). C'est la raison pour laquelle ils disposaient d'un emploi du temps spécial et flexible qui leur permettait de tout de même suivre les cours et de les reporter au besoin.

De plus, pour éviter le désœuvrement des plus jeunes enfants, ceux en-dessous de l'âge de normalement être à Poudlard, il avait été décidé de leur donner des cours à eux aussi. Cela évitait les bruits intempestifs quand élèves et combattants devaient se concentrer et aussi bien sûr les nombreuses mauvaises idées et bêtises qui avaient tendances à fleurir dans l'esprit des enfants quand ils n'avaient rien à faire. L'école primaire était un concept peu connu voir même inconnu chez les sorciers. Bien sûr, les nés-de-non-sorciers et la majorité des demi-sang l'avaient fréquenté mais pour les autres l'instruction des connaissances de bases (lecture, écriture et calcul) se faisait à la maison par les parents ou, dans le cas des riches Sang-Pur, par un ou des tuteurs. Ce concept en particulier avait donc été une nouveauté et accueilli avec circonspection par certains…jusqu'à ce qu'ils voient que ça marche.

Bien entendu, avec l'abandon (temporaire comme Dumbledore le rappelait souvent) du système des maisons, les différentes salles communes et dortoir restaient vides car tous les élèves, petits comme grands, vivaient avec leurs parents. Enfin non, ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai, certains dortoirs étaient occupés. C'est là qu'on avait mit les orphelins, ceux qui avaient tout perdus à cause des Mangemorts et il y en avait…de plus en plus.

Enfin arrivé à destination, Erik parcouru l'assemblé du regard et vit Wolf qui lui avait gardé une place à l'une des tables. Il voulu lui reprocher de l'avoir laisser trop dormir mais son ventre émit un bruit assez sonore alors que son nez sentait les premiers effluves de nourriture. C'est à ce moment là qu'il se rendit compte qu'il avait faim. Décidant d'abandonner sa diatribe, il s'assit devant une grande assiette de ragoût qu'il entama presque aussitôt. Gémissant de plaisir à la première bouchée, il en prit rapidement une deuxième. Il dévora le ragoût et le riz qui l'accompagnait puis se servit une seconde assiette. Comme il avait déjà moins faim, il mangea cette fois plus lentement tout en détaillant la salle autour de lui.

Ici aussi ça avait bien changé. Fini les quatre longues tables en plus de celle des professeurs, la surface de la Grande Salle (qui avait été doublé par magie) était recouverte de dizaines de tables rectangulaires avec des chaises. Elles avaient toutes la même taille mais il arrivait parfois que certaines familles, plus grandes que les autres, ou alors des bandes d'amis, les rapprochent pour être ensemble. Mais c'était surtout des familles.

Il y en avait tant. Alors qu'auparavant Poudlard semblait bien trop grand à Erik au regard de ses effectifs, elle lui semblait maintenant bien exiguë. Il faut dire que l'école accueillait maintenant près de deux mille personne. Presque dix fois plus qu'avant. Heureusement, Poudlard n'était pas un château magique pour rien. Alors que personne (pas même Dumbledore) savait qu'elle pouvait faire ça, l'école s'était tout de suite aménagé pour remplir ses nouvelles fonctions. Si la majorité de l'aile Est était resté inchangé et accueillait toujours les cours, ce n'était pas le cas de l'aile ouest. Les salles de classes avaient disparus remplacés par des appartements pour chacune des familles. De nouveaux apparaissaient à chaque nouvelle arrivage et certains couloir n'étaient que des succession de portes menant à des espaces impossible sans magie. Certaines portes avaient même commencés à apparaître dans les escaliers.

Peu de temps après le premier arrivage de réfugiés, Erik et les autres avaient trouvés dans le Journal des Fondateurs une texte de la Poufsouffle disant que Poudlard avait _aussi_ été créé comme un refuge et que donc sa magie s'adaptait à sa nouvelle fonction. Enfin, il y avait quand même quelques limites. Après tout, on commençait tout de même un peu à se sentir à l'étroit dans cette école.

Un autre regard sur la nouvelle population du château en train de manger fit soupirer Erik. Parfaitement visible pour qui savait regarder, un schisme important était présent à l'école. C'était tout particulièrement visible ici où tout le monde était rassemblé.

Au fil des ans, les sorciers n'avaient pas été les seuls à venir se réfugier à l'école. Il y avait aussi des non-sorciers. Il s'agissait bien sûr des familles de sorciers nés-de-non-sorciers et qu'ils avaient mit à l'abri par peur que les Mangemort s'en prennent à eux. C'était déjà arrivé. Les premiers à en faire les frais avaient été les Granger. Hermione étant proche d'Erik, Voldemort avait du vouloir faire d'une pierre deux coup en blessant Erik au travers de son ami et en se débarrassant d'une « engeance moldus ». Maud et Benjamin en avaient réchappé mais c'était limite. Les suivants n'avaient pas eu cette chance. A cause de cela, Dean Thomas était à présent soutien de famille pour ses petits frères et sœurs puisque ses parents avaient été tués.

« On a cours cette après midi, non ? » demanda soudain Erik. »

« Oui, mais inutile de te presser » dit Wolf en lui posant une main sur le bras. « On ne commence que dans une heure. »

Erik souffla de soulagement et se remit à manger. Ils avaient réussis à caser un cours de métamorphose et un autre de potion dans l'après-midi. Normalement l'après repas devait être un temps pour l'entraînement mais Erik voulait faire le point sur l'intervention de cette nuit. Il fallait ajuster les entraînements pour chacun afin qu'ils puissent travailler plus ce qui leur faisait défaut que le reste. Ça, il l'avait appris de Manning.

« Au fait, Erik… » commença Wolf. « j'ai reçu un message de…tu vois. »

Erik fronça les sourcils, anxieux.

« Quand ? » demanda simplement le jeune prince.

« Ce soir, après le dîner »

Autant pour le point avec les troupes. Peut-être qu'Ingrid accepterait de s'en occuper. Soupirant, Erik se remit à observer la salle. Au moment où il regardait vers la porte, quelqu'un entra. Il le vit fouiller la salle des yeux et son regard croisa le sien.

 _Oh non_ , pensa Erik en voyant le sourire sur le visage de l'homme puis son avancée vers lui. _Non, non, non, non, non, je mange._

Mais ça n'empêcha pas l'homme de le rejoindre et de se pencher vers lui pour lui parler à l'oreille.

« Votre Altesse, Lady Parkinson voudrait vous voir. »

« À la bibliothèque je suppose »

« C'est cela »

« Très bien, j'arrive » soupira Erik en commençant à se lever.

Mais Wolf le retint.

« finit d'abord de manger »

« Mais… »

« Ce n'est pas négociable. »

« Oui maman » grogna Erik en se rasseyant.

Il finit son plat en quatrième vitesse et se leva pour suivre l'homme non sans avant avoir prit la pomme que lui tendit son petit ami en guise de dessert. Quand ils arrivèrent devant les portes de la bibliothèque, Erik l'avait finit et il fit disparaître magiquement le trognon. La bibliothèque était toujours le territoire de Madame Pince et Altesse ou pas, il ne voulait pas savoir ce qui lui arriverait si jamais il entrait dans son saint des saint avec de la nourriture et encore plus s'il l'y laissait.

« Milady ? » dit l'homme en amenant Hariel devant une table où une femme travaillait, dos à eux. « Je vous ai ramené son Altesse. »

« Et tu crois que je l'ai pas vus ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix acide sans se retourner. « Vas donc me chercher du thé au lieu de souligner les évidences. »

« Tu as l'art de parler à tes subordonnés. Mais ce n'est pas très digne d'une Lady. »

« Rien à faire. Il est nul en recherche mais très bon pour les commissions…quand on le pousse un peu. »

« Je vois, tu voulais me voire ? »

« Oui, moi et mon équipe on a bossé toute la matinée et… »

« Dit Pansy, je sais que toi tu me vois mais personnellement, je préfère regarder les gens dans les yeux quand je leur parle. »

« Oups, pardon » dit Lady Pansy Parkinson en se retournant et en braquant sur son ami ses deux yeux de couleur différente.

L'un d'eux, le gauche, était de la couleur vert-marron que la jeune fille avait depuis sa naissance tandis que l'autre était d'une couleur violette vibrante et tournait dans tous les sens dans son orbite. C'était un œil magique.

Cet artefact, ainsi que le titre de Lady Parkinson faisait partie de sa panoplie depuis la mort de sa mère, Anthea, plus d'un an auparavant. Erik, comme ses amis, avaient toujours été au courent des penchants Mangemort de Lord Parkinson, son père, la jeune fille ne leur avait jamais caché et elle comme sa mère s'en moquaient joyeusement. Les femmes Parkinson étaient toujours fortes. Issue d'une lignée féminine, elles se transmettaient de mère en fille non seulement un titre mais un caractère bien trempé et indépendant. Dans une société à tendances patriarcalistes comme l'Angleterre magique, ce genre de lignée énervait les plus puritains. Pourtant c'était comme ça. La magie avait décidé que la lignée serait féminine et personne n'y pouvait rien.

Cependant, ce n'était pas pour plaire à Lord Parkinson. Relégué au même rang que les épouses de ses amis Mangemorts, il n'arrivait pas à supporter la honte de cette situation. Sauf qu'il avait peur de sa femme. Elle le terrifiait littéralement et elle le savait. Cependant, elle l'avait aussi cru stupide, juste une belle gueule avec un titre et des biens. Elle s'était trompée et cette erreur lui avait coûté la vie.

Quand à Pansy, et bien Pansy était la fille de sa mère. Malgré la douleur de la perte, elle s'était défendue bec et ongles quand son père avait essayé de la mettre sous _imperium_ afin de contrôler la maison Parkinson par son intermédiaire et la faire rejoindre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Pansy l'avait emporté malgré tout mais le combat l'avait laissée épuisée et blessée. Elle avait notamment perdu son œil. Son père, lui, s'était enfui.

Il lui avait fallu du temps pour se remettre. Mais ce n'était pas tant les blessures physiques que psychologiques qui avaient été longues à guérir. La douleur de la perte de sa mère avait été encore amplifiée par la trahison de son père. Même si elle m'avait toujours considéré comme un petit crétin arrogant, c'était son père. Elle était resté pendant plus d'un mois dans un état de prostration mutique et puis un jour, elle avait disparut. Malgré la panique, ses amis savaient qu'elle allait bien et qu'elle allait revenir. Et ce fut le cas. Tel le phœnix renaissant de ses cendres, Pansy était revenue plus forte. Son orbite vide était à présent pourvu d'un nouvel œil, un œil magique semblable à celui de Maugrey Fol'œil mais avec quelques améliorations de son cru, un œil du même violet que celui de l'anneau qu'elle portait au doigt, le violet des Parkinson.

« Moi et les autres Chercheurs on a réussit à décortiquer le nouveau sort de zone anti-transport » dit Pansy en désignant plus de deux douzaines de personnes installés à différentes tables de la bibliothèque. « C'est du sacré boulot. Ça me tue de l'admettre mais il est plus doué que je ne le pensais. »

Carver Parkinson n'avait pas seulement prit l'œil de sa fille quand il s'était enfui. Il avait aussi emporté une partie importante de la bibliothèque privée de la famille. Celle-ci contenait notamment les travaux de certains de ses membres en matière de magie. Les Parkinson (hommes comme femmes) avaient toujours été très intelligents. Anthea n'avait pas été la seule à se diriger vers le droit mais la plupart avaient été des chercheurs en magie. La fondatrice de la la lignée, Lisbeth Parkinson, avait fait de nombreuses recherches sur les protections magiques. La légende familiale disait qu'elle avait travaillé avec Rowena Serdaigle et que c'était ensemble quelles avaient conçu les barrières de Poudlard. Personne ne savait si c'était vrai ou pas. Toujours est-il que Lisbeth avait laissé des notes reprises au fil des siècles par d'autres membres de la famille qui les avaient perfectionnés.

C'était ces recherches qu'avaient emporté Carver Parkinson. Dissimulant son intelligence comme un vrai Serpentard, il avait trouvé et étudiés les barrières magiques des Parkinson et les avaient encore développés, cette fois pour le compte de Voldemort. Alors qu'auparavant, il était nécessaire aux Mangemorts de lancer deux barrière différentes pour empêcher l'utilisation du transplannage et des portoloins, il leur était maintenant possible de créer une barrière qui empêchait ces deux moyens de transports en plus des cheminettes, des portails, et maintenant les balais si on comptait l'amélioration qui lui avait été donné.

Bien qu'elle ne l'ait jamais dit, ses amis étaient sûr que c'était ce fait qui l'avait aidé à se reprendre. La preuve en était son œil magique. En plus de voir à travers les choses comme le faisait celui de Maugrey, le sien permettait une lecture plus rapide et une aide à la recherche. Elle s'était mise aussitôt au travail et avait planché sur des centaines de livres pour reprendre les recherches des Parkinson et ainsi bloquer son père.

D'abord seule, elle avait été rejoint par d'autres personnes, des gens qui, bien que ne combattant pas, voulaient aider (et ça comprenait les élèves de plus de quinze ans dont les parents avaient refusés qu'ils participent aux combats). Petit à petit, c'était un vrais groupe de recherche qui s'était formé. Ils s'étaient diversifiés et maintenant étaient devenus un groupe officiel et reconnus des Défenseurs. Quelqu'un, pour rire, les avaient appelés les Chercheurs. C'était resté.

« Et alors ? Tu pense pouvoir faire quelque chose ? »

« Bien sûr ! » s'indigna Pansy. « Le problème c'est que le nouveau rituel risque de prendre un peu plus de temps moins que cette nuit mais quand même plus que le rituel habituel. »

« Et pendant ce temps là nos unités sont cloués au sol » soupira Erik.

« Pas forcément. Quand on a comprit pour le nouveau rituel, on a commencé à chercher des solutions alternatives. Euh…Darius ? »

« Oui » répondit un jeune sorcier d'une vingtaine d'année en s'approchant.

Il était maigre, voire dégingandé, et avait des cheveux auburn ébouriffé et une barbiche.

« Je te présente Darius Whitehorn, il va t'exposer son idée. »

« Merci, Milady. En fait, c'est simple Votre Altesse. Si on ne peut pas agir plus vite sur la barrière, on peut agir sur les balais. »

« Comme en les protégeant des effets de la barrière vous voulez dire ? »

« C'est cela » exulta le jeune homme. « Nous sommes en train de créer un jeu de runes assez simple qui devrait protéger les balais. Il suffit de les graver sur le manche et le tour est joué. »

« Mais d'après ce que je sais, les balais fonctionnent déjà avec des runes qui fixent les sorts, n'est-ce pas ? Les nouvelles ne risquent elles pas de…court-circuiter les autres ? »

« Non, non, elles seront étudiés pour cela. »

« Cela veut donc dire que vous vous y connaissez en balais magique ? »

« Erik, tu t'adresse à Darius Whitehorn, le petit fils de Devin Whitehorn » dit Pansy.

« Ça me dit quelque chose… »

« Mon grand-père à fondé la Société des Balais de Course Nimbus » dit Darius. « Je m'y intéresse depuis tout petit. J'espère pouvoir reprendre la société de mon grand-père quand…enfin, quand ce sera fini. »

« Je vois » répondit Erik.

« Ne fais pas le modeste ! » s'exclama Pansy en lui donnant des petits coup de coudes dans les côtes. « Son but est de faire un balais qui pourra concurrencer le produit phare de la Compagnie Ellerby et Spudmore, l'Éclair de Feu. »

« Randolph Spudmore l'a créé seul en un temps records et son œuvre est novatrice » s'enthousiasma Darius. « Mais ce n'est pas tout. C'est aussi lui qui a incorporé des accessoires en métal forgés par les gobelins. Personnes n'avait eu l'idée avant lui et… »

« Désolé de vous interrompre Darius, mais il faut que je sache quand est-ce que votre nouveau jeu de rune sera prêt » interrompit Erik.

« Hein ? Oh ! Euh… » balbutia Darius. « Ça dépends… »

« Il faudrait que ce soit fait le plus rapidement possible. On…on a reçue un appel » rajouta Erik devant le regard inquisiteur de Pansy.

« Oh » répondit simplement la jeune fille.

« Tu veux venir ? »

La jeune fille hésita puis se retourna.

« Non » dit-elle simplement.

« Tu es sûr ? »

Voyant que la discussion devenait personnelle, Darius préféra s'éclipser.

« Oui, je suis sûr » soupira Pansy.

Erik allait insister mais referma la bouche. Ce n'était pas la peine. De route façon, elle s'était remise à travailler.

« Tu viens en cours cette après-midi ? » demanda-t-il alors.

Il n'y eu aucune réponse. Erik regarda l'heure et se dépêcha de sortir de la bibliothèque. Il allait être en retard.

0o0o0

La statue de gargouille s'écarta à l'approche d'Erik. Plus besoin de mit de passe, elle lui ouvrait le passage sans discuter (autant qu'une gargouille de pierre puisse discuter). Il monta l'escalier en colimaçon et ouvrit directement la porte du bureau du directeur. Il avait arrêté de frapper depuis longtemps puisque de toute façon Dumbledore savait toujours quand quelqu'un venait.

« Bonsoir Erik » dit celui-ci avec un sourire.

« Bonsoir M…Albus »

Le vieux directeur avait finit par insister pour qu'Erik l'appelle par son prénom mais ce dernier avait abrogé du mal à s'habituer.

« J'y vais »

Dumbledore prit alors un air sérieux.

« Bien. Tu y vas seul ? »

« Non, j'emmène Neville avec moi »

« C'est tout ? »

« C'est suffisant »

« Très bien » soupira le directeur.

Il paraissait plus vieux et plus fatigué qu'auparavant et Erik savait que c'était le cas. Tout le monde voyait en lui le puissant sorcier mais c'était un vieil homme, un très vieil homme épuisé par la vie. Bien sûr, il le cachait à tout le monde, restant le rempart imprenable qui faisait de l'école un endroit aussi sûr mais Erik était parfaitement conscient que c'était une façade et que s'il advenait qu'il doive se battre contre Voldemort, alors il perdrait sans doute.

Fumseck s'envola de son perchoir et se posa sur l'épaule de son sorcier. Il faisait cela souvent ces temps-ci. Erik soupçonnait qu'il donnait de la force à Dumbledore pour que celui-ci puisse tenir en alerte. Erik se promit que si…non, plutôt quand ils auront gagné la guerre alors il ferait en sorte que le veux directeur se repose. Il faudrait en parler à Minerva, histoire que la transition se fasse sans heurt car il était sûr que ce serait elle qui prendrait sa suite.

« Vous voulez me dire autre chose Albus ? »

« Non, non, ça ira » dit Dumbledore en agitant la main.

« D'accord. Il faudrait faire organiser une réunion des chefs de groupes pour quand je rentrerais. Il est probable que nous devrons nous lettre sur le qui vive. »

« Très bien » dit Dumbledore en hochant la tête.

Erik lui jeta un dernier coup d'œil et sortit. Il traversa le château jusqu'à la sortie nord où l'attendait déjà Neville. Ils avaient mit leurs armures de Défenseurs mais ils l'avaient obscurs pour paraître plus inaperçus dans la nuit qui tombait. Les deux garçons marchèrent jusqu'au portail de l'école et, une fois qu'ils furent en dehors des barrières et contrairement à leur habitude, ils transplannèrent.

0o0o0

Erik regarda autour de lui, nostalgique. La troisième Cachette était vraiment semblable aux autres. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment fait d'effort d'originalité. Cependant, alors que d'habitude la disposition des lieux répondaient à un besoin, là, c'était purement dans le but de leur rappeler les jours d'avant la guerre. Cette Cachette était un lieu de rencontre. Ils n'avaient pas besoins de sièges, de bureaux, de coussins et de bibliothèque. C'était surtout un lieu de rendez-vous.

Une lumière s'alluma. Quelqu'un venait de pénétrer dans la grotte. C'était le seul moyen de l'attendre, enfin, sauf à la nage. Erik regarda Neville puis s'approcha du mur d'entrée et bougea la main devant. Celui-ci devint alors transparent. Bien entendu, ce n'était pas visible de l'autre côté. Erik avait choisis une grotte avec plusieurs salles en enfilade sur l'une des côtes d'Angleterre. On lui avait demandé pourquoi mais en dehors des aspects stratégiques évidents, il n'était pas sûr. Il y avait beaucoup de grottes dans le coins et d'autres avaient plusieurs salles mais il avait choisis celle-là. La première de ces salles était très grande mais ses parois s'affinaient en un goulot étroit sur lequel ils avaient posé une illusion qui faisait croire que la grotte n'avait qu'une salle unique.

La personne qui venait d'apparaître se dirigea sans hésitation vers le faux mur et Erik s'écarte pour le laisser traverser.

« Draco » dit Erik avec un sourire en reconnaissant son ami.

Neville se détendit. Il avait été prêt à l'action à cas où. C'est vrai que la magie du mur ne laissait passer que certaines personnes mais il fallait quand même être prudent.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » demanda Draco, inquiet, en se rapprochant d'Erik. « J'ai pas pu faire autrement pour le _bombarda_. Bellatrix avait commencé à lever sa baguette et…tu sais comme elle est ? Je voulais pas que tu… »

« Calme toi. Calme toi ! Je vais bien » dit Erik en prenant le visage de Draco entre ses mains. « C'est pour toi que je m'inquiète. Quand j'ai vu le sang, j'ai faillit tout faire rater. C'est moi qui ai fait ça ? Quand j'ai surchargé mon bouclier ? »

« Oui mais ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai été soigné » dit Draco alors que son amis caressait du pouce sa tempe, là où il avait été blessé. « Il y a plus important. Comment ça Molly ? »

« Elle va bien » dit Erik avec un sourire. « Théo et toi vous avez été parfait, comme d'habitude.

« Je n'étais pas sûr que ça ait marché, elle nous a prit au dépourvus. »

« Non, non, tes illusions sont vraiment convaincantes. »

Draco soupira, soulagé. Lui et Théo s'étaient entraînés avec acharnement pour perfectionner leurs pouvoirs, le tout en secret. Cela faisait maintenant un peu plus de six mois que leur technique était au point et qu'ils parvenaient à sauver des vies. En fait, quand un Mangemort lançait l' _Avada Kedavra_ sur quelqu'un, Théo utilisait son pouvoir sur l'air pour manipuler la pression et dévier le sort alors que Draco utilisait ses illusions pour faire croire que le sort était efficace. Pour cela, il fallait qu'il fasse un effet de mirage sur le sort de mort porte faire croire qu'il allait bien sûr sa cible tout en lançant lui-même un _stupefix_ rendu invisible sur la victime pour qu'elle s'effondre effectivement. Après il fallait juste ajouter quelques détails comme les yeux qui devenaient vides, la pâleur de la mort...

C'était un travail harassant mais qui avait déjà permis à de nombreuses personnes de survivre dont Molly Weasley.

« Elle a encore un peu de mal à se dire qu'elle est considéré comme morte aux yeux des autres mais Arthur est avec elle. »

Les gens sauvés par Draco ne pouvaient pas, bien sûr, réapparaître, ce serait ridicule…et dangereux aussi puisque les Mangemorts finiraient par se douter de quelque chose. Ils étaient donc isolés dans une partie secrète su château où seul leur famille pouvait les voir. Jusque là ça avait marché et le secret avait tenu mais cela faisait de plus en plus de monde.

« C'est bien qu'elle s'en soit sortit » dit Draco d'un ton amer.

« Arrête. Ne fait pas ça ! » s'exclama Erik.

« Quoi ? »

« Tu me l'a déjà dit il y a longtemps. Cette fois c'est moi qui le fait : Arrête de te sentir responsable. Tu fais déjà tout ce que tu peux. Tu ne peux pas surveiller tous les Mangemorts en permanence. Je sais que tu essai de faire partie de tous les raids mais je t'en prie, repose-toi un peu. »

« Je sais. Je sais » soupira Draco. « J'ai réussis à ne pas avoir de sang sur les mains. J'ai réussis à ce que mes amis n'aient pas de sang sur les mains. Tu sais que ça a faillis pour moi. Le soit où ils m'ont obligés, je ne l'avais encore jamais réussis. »

« Mais tu y es arrivé et tu les as sauvé tous les deux. »

« Au fait, comment va Luna ? Et son père ? »

« Ils vont bien tous les deux. Et je te le redis encore une fois, Luna ne t'en veux pas. Ça fait longtemps qu'elle t'as pardonné. »

« Je crois qu'elle m'avait déjà pardonné quand je pointait ma baguette sur elle » soupira Draco.

« Au fait » dit Neville en s'approchant.

Il n'avait pas voulu interrompre les retrouvait les mais ils avaient à faire.

« Le message n'était pas très…clair d'après ce qu'a dit Wolf. »

« La transmission était encore plus mauvaise que d'habitude » s'excusa Draco.

Il est vrai que discuter par télépathie depuis une île hors de l'espace-temps était assez difficile. Il fallait toute la force de Vincent, Gregory et Théo pour permettre à Draco, par transfert, de communiquer avec les autres. Se rencontrer était plus facile pour échanger des informations.

« Ha…Haldus n'a pas pu vous aider ? » demanda nerveusement Neville.

« Il va bien » me rassura Draco. « C'est juste que Voldemort le laisse rarement loin de lui. »

« Il doit se sentir tellement seul » dit Neville d'une voix triste.

« Il sait que tu penses à lui »

Neville hocha la tête puis respira un grand coup.

« Alors ? Les informations ? »

« Voldy a parlé d'une nouvelle attaque pour demain soir. »

« Si tôt ? » s'étonna Erik.

« Et en plus il veut qu'elle soit plus importante. »

« À moins qu'il compte s'attaquer à des non-sorciers, il n'y a plus beaucoup de cibles magiques importante à part… »

« Le Ministère et Poudlard » acheva Erik.

« Oui » acquiesça Neville. « Sainte Mangouste à été évacué depuis longtemps quand au Chemin de Traverse, il est désert. »

« Et Gringotts ? » demanda Draco. « Théo à entendu parler de couloirs, de salles et d'autres choses. Pas une cible extérieur. »

La maîtrise élémentaire de Théo était parfaite pour l'espionnage. Vu que les sons étaient portés par l'air, il lui suffisait de le faire voyager d'une pièce jusqu'à lui pour entendre les discussions qui s'y trouvaient. Malheureusement, il y avait presque toujours une protection magique contre l'espionnage lors des réunions et Théo ne parvenait pas toujours à entendre la totalité de ce qui se disait.

« J'ai des doutes pour Poudlard » dit Erik. « Je pense qu'il veut la garder pour la fin. »

« Et Gringotts ? »

« Vide aussi. Les Gobelins ne se trouvent plus là-bas. »

Des le début de la guerre, les gobelins avaient disparus et Gringotts, scellée. Cela avait créé une paniqué général à cause de l'impossibilité d'accéder aux comptes mais il y avait d'autres choses plus problématiques que l'argent : les Mangemorts. La question économiques était donc passé au second plan…pour l'instant.

« Donc le Ministère » conclut Neville.

« Ça reste une hypothèse » dit Erik. « Le mieux serait de leur en parler. Nous avons une réunions demain matin. »

« Tu sais quoi, Erik ? Je vais aller leur dire à tous. Je crois que tu as du temps à rattraper avec Draco alors je vais vous laisser. »

« Mais la réunion… »

« On peut la faire sans toi, ne t'inquiète pas. »

« Oh, attends ! » s'exclama Draco alors que Neville s'apprêtait à passer la barrière.

Il était impossible de transplanner directement dans ou depuis la cachette. Au moins le sort de Carver Parkinson servait à quelque chose.

« Severus m'a donné ça pour Dumbledore » dit Draco en sortant une lettre et un papier de sa poche et en les tendant à Neville.

« Qu'est ce que c'est ? »

« La lettre j'ai déjà vu » remarqua Erik. « Tu m'en a fait passé d'autre, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui, ce sont des lettres personnels que Dumbledore à pour tâche d'envoyer. »

« Les envoyer ? A qui ? » demanda Neville.

« Il ne me l'a pas dit » dit Draco légèrement frustré.

Il avait eut beau demandé, Severus était tout simplement resté de marbre.

« Et le papier ? »

« Voldemort lui a encore demandé des ingrédients. »

« Encore ? » demanda Erik en prenant le papier pour le lire.

Severus avait marqué une série d'ingrédients qui lui étaient inconnus et il avait ajouté des notes, des suppositions quand à leur utilisation. Dumbledore s'aiderait sûrement des chercheurs pour savoir ce que Voldemort mijotait.

Cela faisait la troisième fois qu'il demandait à Severus de lui trouver des ingrédients sans lui demander également de les utiliser pour brasser une potion. La confiance de Voldemort en Severus était assez limité et il préférait le cantonner à la préparation des potions, notamment de soin, faisant de lui une sorte de médicomage de fortune pour les Mangemorts.

« Ça devient inquiétant » dit Neville, les sourcils froncés en reprenant le papier. « Cette fois j'y vais. »

« À tout à l'heure » dit Erik.

Il regarda Neville sortir de la Cachette et soupira. Il se sentait tellement sous pression. Il n'avait que 16 ans enfin ! Et voilà qu'il était déjà héros, sauveur, chef de guerre, c'était trop.

Draco, sentant sa tension se rapprocha de lui et se mit à lui masser les épaules. Erik grogna sous la sensation. Ce lieu n'était peut-être qu'un lieu de rencontre avec Draco, leur espion, mais ici, il se sentait bien, en sécurité, loin de la guerre. C'est pour ça qu'il avait fait ressembler ce lieu à la Cachette de Poudlard, abandonné depuis qu'ils avaient transféré toute leur bibliothèque dans celle de l'école. Cette grotte ressemblait à un lieu familier et il s'y sentait un peu mieux.

« Dis, tu fais attention là-bas, hein ? » dit-il alors que l'inquiétude le tenaillait.

« Ne t'inquiète pas » répondit Draco dont le massage se faisait plus sensuel.

« Et dit à Vincent, Gregory, Théo et…et Haldus de faire attentions à eux au…aussi » haleta Erik sous la caresse.

« Ils…le…savent » dit Draco en embrassant la peau sensible de la nique d'Erik entre chaque mots.

« J'aimerai tellement que vous n'ayez pas à faire ça. Qu'on puisse rentrer tous ensemble à Poudlard. »

Draco s'arrêta et devint plus sérieux.

« Tu sais que ça ne peut pas arriver. Il faut des gens dans les rangs de Voldemort pour espionner, nous n'avons pas le choix. »

« Je sais ! » s'exclama Erik en se retournant.

Ses yeux étaient pleins de larmes. Il prit la tête de Draco entre ses mains et l'embrassa furieusement. Draco répondit immédiatement au baiser et posa ses mains sur les hanches d'Erik. Alors que le baiser continuait, il glissa ses mains sous la tunique sombre du Défenseur et caressa sa peau douce.

Emporté par leur passion, les deux garçons tombèrent au sol, sur les coussins et les fourrures qui le garnissait.

A suivre…

* * *

Alors ? Vous en avez pensé quoi de ce premier chapitre ? Ça valait le coup d'attendre ?

Et oui, Erik et les autres ont 16 ans, presque 17. C'est l'âge où les hormones bouillonnent et où les corps se mêlent…bref, l'âge du sexe !

Je suis sûr que j'en ai fait flippé quelques uns au début quand Draco fait le méchant, allez, avouez !

En tout les cas, c'est fini pour cette semaine. J'espère que vous continuerais à suivre mon histoire. A bientôt !


	2. Arc des Exilés - Chapitre 2

Roi des Neiges

Arc de l'Exil

Chapitre 2 : Prise de pouvoir ?

.

Leurs corps nus encore un peu humides de sueur recouvert en partie par une fourrure de renne gris-blanc, les deux garçons regardaient le plafond. Erik avait la tête posée sur le torse de Draco et celui-ci jouait distraitement avec ses mèches noires et blanches. On n'entendait dans la grotte illuminée par un simple feu de bois dans un foyer creusé à même la roche que leurs respirations qui reprenaient un rythme normal après leurs précédentes activités.

« Co…comment vont les autres ? » demanda finalement Draco.

« Bien. Tout le monde va bien. Pansy te salue. Je lui ai proposé de venir, mais… »

« Quoi ? »

« Elle a décliné. »

« Oh… »

Le silence se réinstalla à nouveau dans la grotte.

« Et…et Wolf ? » demanda encore Draco.

« Sérieux ? » demanda Erik en se redressant. « Tu me demande comment va mon…mon petit ami après ce qu'on vient de faire ? »

« Donc c'est toujours ton petit ami » dit Draco.

Erik soupira. Il s'assit dans leur couche improvisée puis remonta ses genoux pour y appuyer ses coudes et se frotter le visage.

« Oui » répondit-il finalement alors que Draco n'avait pas vraiment posé de question.

« Tu couche aussi avec lui ? »

Erik roula des yeux.

« Et même si c'était le cas ? »

« Tu pense lui dire ? »

« Lui dire quoi ? Que je le trompe avec toi ? »

« Peut-être qu'il faudrait que tu choisisses avant. »

Erik ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais la referma aussitôt. C'était vrai. Il n'avait pas vraiment choisis. Il couchait avec Wolf, il couchait avec Draco…en ce moment là définition de la relation se limitait pour lui à du sexe. Il n'avait pas le temps pour autre chose. Cela mettait en quelque sorte ses relations avec Wolf et Draco au même niveau. Il ne savait plus où il en était. La seule chose qu'il savait c'est que Draco était au courent de leur situation et que Wolf, non. C'est pour cela que dans son esprit, il trompait bien Wolf et cela le dégoûtait.

Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Sa relation avec Draco avait commencé alors que celle qu'il avait avec Wolf n'était plus au beau fixe. A cette époque la, il ne couchait pas encore avec Wolf et donc leur relation était presque comme celle de deux amis. Ni plus ni moins. Tout les deux étaient bien trop occupés pour faire autre chose que dormir quand ils se retrouvaient. Erik ne se retrouvait plus dans leur couple et ça, Draco l'avait sentit.

Il ne se souvenait plus bien qui avait commencé mais lui et Draco avaient commencé une sorte de jeu de séduction mêlés de sous entendus. La tension sexuelle avait grimpé en flèche et un soir, après une attaque particulièrement éprouvante où Erik avait cru voir Draco mourir, il l'avait embrassé dès son arrivée dans la grotte. La frustration, l'inquiétude et la tension sexuelle qui régnait alors avait prit le pas sur leur raison et ils avaient fait l'amour.

C'était la première fois pour tous les deux. Ils avaient été maladroits, bien sûr, mais ils avaient aussi éprouvés beaucoup de plaisir. Cependant, par la suite, Erik, honteux, avait refusé de revoir Draco. Cela avait duré pendant deux semaines mais finalement, par la force des choses et celle de la guerre, ils avaient dû se revoir. A nouveau, la frustration avait prit le dessus et ils avaient fait l'amour. Cette fois, avant qu'Erik ne parte, Draco lui avait fait promettre d'arrêter de le fuir et Erik avait accepté.

C'était une relation étrange mais qui pourtant ne mettait pas vraiment Erik mal à l'aise. C'était tellement différent d'avec Wolf. C'était une relation en dent de scie, parsemés d'absences, de frayeurs, de doutes…Erik avait toujours été avec Wolf, physiquement parlant. Cet éloignement était quelque chose de nouveau. L'attente de revoir l'autre avait quelque chose de délicieux et mes retrouvailles avaient un goût d'éternité. Que leur temps ensemble soit court participait au feu de leur passion et, pendant quelques mois, ils avaient été heureux.

Puis il y avait eu la naissance de Lyall, six mois auparavant. Erik avait été invité au baptême, évidemment, c'était lui le parrain. Ses amis Arendils avaient aussi été invités ainsi que quelques sorciers, ses amis, ceux de Sirius et Remus, les parents comblés de cette nouvelle petite merveille…Erik ne s'attendait tout simplement pas à ce qui allait se passer. Ils ne devaient rester qu'une junte mais manifestement, Wolf avait comploté avec leurs amis pour qu'ils restent tout les deux plus longtemps. Ce n'était qu'une seul journée mais elle avait tout changé.

Wolf l'avait emmené faire une balade à traîneau avec Snøvhit. Le fier étalon était ravi d'être enfin utilisé puisque son petit maître n'était plus présent au pays. Le midi, ils avaient pique-niqués sur un haut plateau surplombant la ville d'Arendelle et le soir ils avaient partagés un succulent dîner dans le cadre enchanteur du palais de glace de la Reine. Le service était assuré par les Shammallow et les Neigeux qui, après le repas, les avaient installé près d'un cristal lumineux bordé de fourrures et de coussins où les deux garçons avaient pu se reposer.

Ce soit là, c'était comme si Erik redécouvrait Wolf. L'amour qu'il y avait entre eux naquit à nouveau sous la voûte de cristal gelé et Erik se laissa aller. Après un baiser profond que ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulait arrêter, les deux garçons s'étaient mutuellement déshabillés dans une fièvre nouvelle et avaient ainsi consommés leur amour. Cela avait été moins maladroit que la première fois avec Draco. C'était peut-être justement parce que ce n'était pas la première fois pour l'un des deux. Ou alors c'était peut-être parce qu'ils se connaissaient si bien qu'ils arrivaient à anticiper le désir de l'autre.

Quel que soit la raison, Erik était à nouveau tombé amoureux de Wolf ce soir-là. Cependant ses sentiments pour Draco n'avaient pas diminués pour autant. Il avait envisagé pendant un temps de ne rien dire à Draco au sujet de Wolf. Il n'avait pas pu. Draco et lui partageaient le secret de leur relation. Ils se supportaient mutuellement dans leur mensonge, un mensonge sommes toute assez innocent puisque la relation qu'ils bafouaient n'était plus au beau fixe. Erik ne se voyait pas porter un secret tout seul. Il était peut-être égoïste d'embarquer Draco dans sa tromperie, une tromperie plus grande encore qu'auparavant. Est-ce que le Serpentard lui en voulait ? Un peu. Mais les moments où ils ne pouvaient être que tous les deux étaient rares. Cependant il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher parfois de faire remarquer à Erik à quel point la situation était injuste.

« C'est injuste pour moi et aussi pour Wolf » dit Draco.

« Si tu n'a que ça à me dire » remarqua Erik en se levant et en commençant à s'habiller.

Draco le regarda mettre sa tunique, ses culottes puis son armure.

« Tu fuis » dit-il alors que son amant finissait d'attacher sa cuirasse.

Celui-ci se figea quelques instants puis finit de serrer les boucles de son plastron.

« Je sais » dit-il finalement.

Il prit alors son manteau blanc, s'en drapa puis disparut par l'ouverture de leur cachette avant de transplanner. Draco, qui avait levé la tête pour suivre son amants du regard la laissa retomber lourdement sur les coussins puis soupira.

0o0o0

Erik, Ingrid et Hans marchaient dans le grand hall en faisant bien attention à ce que personne ne les voient. Il était tôt dans la matinée mais beaucoup de gens étaient déjà réveillés. Heureusement les habitants de Poudlard s'attardaient peu dans le hall. Quand ils ne venaient pas pour les repas, ils restaient généralement dans les étages, sois en cours (pour les plus jeunes et leurs enseignants) soit dans leurs appartements ou même à la bibliothèque. Cependant, de plus en plus ces temps ci, ils se rendaient dans le parc pour profiter du temps redevenu clément en ce début d'été.

Alors qu'Ingrid et Hans continuaient à surveiller les lieux, Erik s'approcha de l'endroit où se trouvait auparavant l'escalier menant aux cachots. C'était bien « auparavant » parce que le dit escalier avait été scellé au début de la guerre avec l'intégralité des passages secrets menant vers l'extérieur du château (que cette sortie soit en dehors du terrain de l'école ou non). La raison en était simple, il fallait à tout prie contrôler tous les accès menant au château. Les cachots étant un dédale pas tout à fait exploré, ils représentaient également une menace pour la sécurité et avaient donc été bouchés. En fait, il s'agissait d'un faux prétexte.

Erik posa son pied sur les briques qui avait été ajoutés pour boucher le passage et les traversa. C'était une illusion. Une fois qu'il eut disparut, ses deux amis se jetèrent un regard puis se séparèrent. Il les contacterait quand il devrait sortit.

Erik s'avança dans le noir, seulement éclairé par une sphère lumineuse qui flottait autour de lui. Il s'avança alors vers le mur qui abritait auparavant le dortoir des Serpentard et chuchota me mot de passe.

« Cours des Miracles »

Alors que le mur s'ouvrait, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire une fois de plus face à l'ironie de ce nom. Cela venait de quartiers de grandes villes françaises du XVIIe et XVIIIe siècle dans lesquels les mendiants perdaient leurs infirmités comme par miracle. Les aveugles voyaient et les boiteux marchaient sans béquilles. C'était en fait le lieu où ils se débarrassaient des déguisements utilisés dans le reste de la ville pour abuser les gens sur leur malheur et leur réclamer quelques sous par charité…et parfois même les délester de leur bourse. Tout comme dans les vrais Cours, la leur était le lieu où étaient rassemblés leurs miraculés qui avaient guéris, non pas d'infirmités quelconque mais de la mort elle-même.

Une fois l'ouverture dégagée, Erik s'avança dans la pièce et la fouilla du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il ait trouvé ma personne qu'il cherchait. Molly Weasley était assise sur un fauteuil de cuir, le visage un peu pâle mais ayant l'air sommes toute en pleine forme. Arthur était à ses côtés et lui tenait la main en lui parlant doucement.

« Molly ? » demanda Erik en se dirigeant vers le couple.

« Erik chérie » dit-elle en tentant de se lever.

Elle vacillante un peu et du se rasoir, aider par son époux.

« Excuse-moi, je ne suis pas encore toute à fait remise de ma « mort » » dit-elle avec un petit sourire nerveux. « Tout mes enfants sont venus me voir les uns après les autres, ça faisait un peu…procession mortuaire. »

Elle était tendue, ça se voyait. Malheureusement, Erik n'y pouvait rien. Où plutôt, il avait décidé de ne rien en faire. Pour garder leurs espions en sûreté, il fallait que les morts restent morts aux yeux du monde. Cela voulait bien sûr dire être enfermé là. En effet, Erik, en tant que chef des Défenseurs était l'un des rares à pouvoir descendre ici. En vérité, tous les Défenseurs étaient au courent de la vérité. La politique d'Erik était qu'on ne faisait pas la guerre en cachant des choses à ses troupes. Surtout quand la magie pouvait aider. Avec un simple serment en prenant ses fonctions de Défenseurs, aucun d'eux ne pouvait parler de ce qu'ils faisaient vraiment. Le secret, et bien, c'était pour les autres. Mieux valait que me moins de personnes possible soient au courent.

« Je suppose qu'on vous à déjà parlé de notre proposition quand vous êtes arrivé » demanda alors Erik.

« Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit vraiment le mom… » intervint Arthur avant d'être coupé par sa femme.

« Bien sûr que j'accepte » s'exclama Molly. « Je peux encore me battre. »

« Vous êtes sûr ? »

« Je ne pourrais pas empêcher mes enfants de se battre. Déjà, Ronald est majeur et fait ce qu'il veut. Il ne me reste que Ginny. Je ne resterai pas à ne rien faire pendant que mes garçons prennent des risques. De plus, je n'ai aucune autre obligation. Le Terrier… »

Les mots se coincèrent dans sa gorge alors qu'une boule de chagrin lui serrait le ventre. Elle respira un coup et continua.

« Le Terrier étant détruit, il n'y a plus de refuge. Je suis donc libre de vous rejoindre. »

« Arthur ? » demanda alors Erik en regardant l'homme.

« Je reste avec Molly » dit-il simplement.

C'était l'autre avantage de l'anonymat donné par les manteaux des Défenseurs. Si les Mangemorts ne savaient pas qui se cachaient sous les capuches alors les personnes censées être mortes pouvaient s'engager dans la bataille sans risque d'être repéré. Parmi le groupe des morts vivants (comme certain l'appelaient) il y en avait peu qui étaient disposés à se battre mais on pouvait tout de même en dénombrer un certain nombre ce qui avait permis de contraire un bataillon supplémentaire de leur armée de fortune.

« Bien » acquiesça alors Erik. « Je vous ferais parvenir des tenues de combat dès demain. »

Inutile de leur parler du combat qui aurait lieu ce soir. Ils ne seraient jamais prêts à temps pour bien se coordonner avec les autres. De plus, se jeter dans la bataille sans préparation était dangereux. Erik préférait avoir deux soldats en moins ce soit qui pourraient mes aider plus tard que deux cadavres en plus qui ne pourront plus aider personne.

Voyant que le couple Weasley semblait vouloir être plutôt seul, Erik préféra s'éloigner. Malgré le fait qu'il n'avait plus rien à faire ici, il resta quelques instants pour observer les gens autour de lui. Certains lui jetaient des coups d'œil mais revenaient rapidement à leurs propres activités, quel qu'elles soient. Certains, habillés de l'armure des Défenseurs, le saluèrent, mais cela n'alla pas plus loin. L'ambiance était morose, il le sentait bien.

« C'est l'enfermement » dit alors une voix juste à côté de lui. « Ça mine tout le monde. »

Erik tourna la tête et vit que Luna se trouvait juste à côté de lui. Faisant partie des Défenseurs, elle portait son armure mais aussi des boucles d'oreilles en forme de radis et un collier de bouchon de bièraubeurre. Erik la voyait tout le temps avec excepté mors des combats. C'était peut-être une manière pour elle de ne pas se sentir miner par la situation.

« Je sais » soupira Erik. « Mais je ne vois pas d'autre solution. »

Quand Luna avait parlé d'enferment, c'était au sens stricte du terme. Seul les personnes pouvant rentrer dans les cachots pouvaient en sortir et ça ne concernait _pas_ les Défenseurs « morts vivants » et encore moins les autres. C'était une mesure de sécurité nécessaire selon lui pour garantir me secret. Bien sûr, ne pouvant pas tout simplement mes laisser enfermer, il organisait des sorties à heures fixes dans le parc mais ce n'était au final que des horaires de prisons. Cela faisait vraiment mal au cœur d'Erik mais il ferait tout pour mener ses plans à bien.

« Il y a de plus en plus de tensions » reprit Luna.

« Que font les Jumelles ? »

« Ce qu'elles peuvent mais elles vont vite se retrouver dépassée. »

« Tu ne peux pas les aider ? »

« J'ai essayé mais étrangement, les gens s'énervent encore plus quand je me met à parler donc Padma m'a demandé d'arrêter. »

Les Jumelles Patil étaient des résidentes des cachots depuis déjà pas mal de temps. Elles y étaient venus seuls, traumatisés et la peur au ventre. Leurs parents n'étaient pas morts mais plongés dans le coma et des hôtes permanents de la nouvelle infirmerie de Poudlard, agrandie pour les nouveaux besoins de la population du château. C'était Padma, la douce et timide Padma qui était, la première, sortit du marasme dans lequel leur attaque par les Mangemorts les avait plongés. Elle avait commencé par secouer sa sœur puis tout le monde. Depuis, les deux filles tentent tant bien que mal de conserver la cohésion de leur groupe et calmer les disputes.

« Au fait, Draco te dis bonjour » dit Erik.

« Je sais » répondit-elle simplement.

Wolf avait déjà dit à Erik que Luna possédait des dons. Il les avait sentis la première fois qu'il l'avait vu et ce sentiment n'avait fait que se renforcer au fil des années au point de dire qu'il valait mieux se fier à Luna qu'à lui en matière de prédiction. Il demandait généralement son avis dans ce domaine précis mais soit elle abondant dans son sens, soit elle répondait de manière très absconse, si bien que peu de personnes l'écoutaient.

Erik balayé une dernière fois la pièce du regard et se promit de trouver une solution pour alléger le fardeau de tout ces gens. Mais en attendant, il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre. C'est pour cela qu'il ressortit de la salle commune et se dirigea vers l'escalier pour remonter vers le monde des vivants.

0o0o0

« Ne restez pas en place si vous pouvez l'éviter » cria Erik. « Je vous l'ai déjà dit. A moins que vous ne deviez protéger une position, rester en place est le meilleur moyen de se faire tuer. »

La bataille rangée entre Défenseur repris alors de plus belle. Chacun des deux camps formés par Erik se mit à évoluer au travers du terrain et à se mélanger. Pour la durée de leur entraînement, ils avaient abandonnés leur couleur blanche pour du rouge ou du bleu selon leur camps.

« N'oubliez pas, si vous ne pouvez pas toucher votre adversaire, attaquez-vous à son environnement direct : sol, plafond, etc. »

Il prit quelques notes sur la tablette qu'il tenait à la main puis se reconcentra sur le combat. La salle sur demande avait trouvé une nouvelle utilisation depuis le début de la guerre. Sa grande polyvalence permettait d'en faire une salle d'entraînement des plus acceptables. Sa surface changeait selon les besoins, son sol et ses murs étaient ensorcelés pour éviter les accidents quand l'un ou l'autre des combattants tombait ou était propulsé par un sort et elle était même capable de générer des mannequins pour tester les sorts les plus dangereux ou se battre contre des adversaires car ils avaient la capacité de répliquer.

Voyant que Neville et Wolf étaient eux aussi concentrés sur la bataille, Erik décida de leur laisser l'observation pour se diriger vers l'autre groupe, celui qu'ils appelaient le « niveau 2 ». Il s'agissait de ceux qui avaient montré une grande maîtrise de la magie et qui étaient suffisamment avancés en combat pour avoir le temps d'apprendre d'autres choses comme la magie sans baguette ou la perception magique. Le groupe était assez réduit et était principalement composé de chefs d'unités. Ce n'était pas un hasard puisqu'ils avaient été choisis comme chef pour leurs capacités de combat.

Parmi eux, les plus doués étaient sans contexte Kingsley, Cédric et Tonks. Les capacités de cette dernière pouvaient s'expliquer par le fait que toute sa vie elle avait utilisé une capacité innée sans la moindre baguette pour se transformer. Elle comprenait donc mieux que quiconque comment manipuler l'énergie de son corps. Il avait seulement fallu qu'elle apprenne à l'utiliser d'une autre façon.

Pour les deux autres cependant, c'était en majorité due à leur travail acharné. Il semblait que les deux soient déterminés à être les meilleurs. Si Erik avait eut connaissance de ce trait chez Cédric dont l'envie de prouver sa valeur n'avait fait que croître au fil des années, il le découvrait chez l'ancien Auror. Cependant, il était fort possible que le fait qu'il ait toujours du se battre pour avancer dans la société ait participé au développement de ce trait de caractère. Né dans une famille non-sorcière assez pauvre, il avait atterrit à Poudlard en plein au moment de l'ascension de Voldemort et en avait été diplômé au plus fort de son règne de terreur. Les préjugés contre les nés-de-non-sorciers étaient très présent quel que soit le camp et Kingsley avait du travailler dur pour obtenir son poste au sein des Aurors, plus dur que n'importe qui…et pourtant il avait tout quitté quand Erik avait fondé les Défenseurs.

Le niveau de ces trois là était à présent si avancé qu'ils pouvaient parfaitement aider les autres à s'améliorer et même à apprendre ces techniques à ceux de leur armée qui n'y arrivaient pas encore. Grâce à cela, il y avait à présent plus d'une cinquantaine de Défenseurs capable d'utiliser la magie sans baguette en comptant Erik et ses amis. Cependant, ils n'étaient pas les seuls.

Les professeurs de Poudlard, qui avaient pour tâche avant tout de protéger et d'aider les élèves et les réfugiés avaient tenus à apprendre aussi ces techniques et pour la majorité, se débrouillaient mieux que beaucoup d'autres. Ce n'étaient pas pour rien que Poudlard était l'une des écoles les plus prestigieuse d'Europe, ses professeurs étaient parmi les sorciers les plus doués. Eux-mêmes avaient d'ailleurs honorés leur statut d'enseignant en apprenant ces mêmes techniques à tous les élèves ou tous les sorciers adultes qui en faisaient la demande quelque soit leur âge. A ce jour, près du tiers des personnes résidants au château pouvaient faire ne serait-ce qu'un peu de magie sans baguette ce qui était plus que ce à quoi Erik s'attendait.

Le groupe de niveau 2 étant devenu quasiment autonome depuis que Cédric et les deux ex-Aurors en avaient officieusement pris la tête, il passa au dernier groupe.

Ce n'était pas vraiment un « groupe » à proprement parlé. Hans et Hermione discutaient avec un élève d'environs 16 ou 17 ans en lisant un très vieux livre. Le gamin (Erik ne se souvenait plus de son nom) faisait partie des Chercheurs et avait dû être envoyé par Pansy pour leur apporter un nouvel ouvrage qui pourrait leur être utilisé dans leur entraînement.

En effet, les Chercheurs ne se cantonnaient pas aux recherches sur les barrières de Carver Parkinson, ils avaient aussi entreprit de référencés l'intégralité de la bibliothèque des fondateurs à la recherches d'ouvrages pouvant les aider pour la guerre. Aidé par Mme Pince, les dizaines de milliers d'ouvrages rejoignaient petit à petits les rayonnages de la bibliothèque de l'école qui s'était agrandie de façon à tous les accepter. De temps en temps, Pansy estimait qu'un livre pouvait être intéressant pour l'entraînement des Défenseurs et elle envoyait l'un de ses Chercheurs pour le faire. Les volontaires pour ce genre de mission étaient surtout les adolescents mineurs de plus de quinze qui, à cause de leurs parents ne pouvaient pas participer autrement qu'en faisant partie des Chercheurs et qui saisissaient toutes les occasions pour participer autrement comme en aidant les Défenseurs à apprendre de nouveaux sorts et techniques.

Dans ces moments là, c'était Hermione et Hans qui étaient chargés de les réceptionnés. Ils étudiaient l'ouvrage concerné avec eux et commençaient à tenté d'en tirer le plus de choses possible. Hermione était toujours celle qui arrivait à maîtriser un sort le plus vite et Hans pouvait l'aider à en saisir les différentes variantes grâce à sa perception magique surdéveloppée. Ces deux là transmettaient ensuite ce qu'ils avaient appris à leurs amis qui l'apprenait à leur tour aux Défenseurs.

Et c'était comme cela la plupart du temps lors des entraînements.

Alors qu'il allait retourner superviser la bataille entre ses troupes, il vit les portes de la salle s'ouvrir et Sirius et Maugrey Fol'œil pénétrer dans la Salle sur Demande. Le vieil Auror n'avait gardé pratiquement aucune séquelle de son enlèvement deux ans auparavant si ce n'est une paranoïa encore plus aiguë et une haine encore plus farouche des Mangemorts. Il avait accepté le poste de professeur de Défense (pour de vrai cette fois) et s'était aussi montré l'un des plus acharnés à l'apprentissage de la magie sans baguette qu'il transmettait aux plus jeunes avec un acharnement tout aussi important.

Si tous les deux étaient présent c'était pour venir le chercher, Erik le savait. Il retourna vers le groupe de niveau 2 et posa une main sur l'épaule de Kingsley. Celui-ci se tourna vers lui puis regarda dans la direction qu'Erik lui montrait. L'ex Auror vit les nouveaux arrivants puis hocha la tête. Les deux se dirigèrent alors vers la sortie non sans qu'Erik ait d'abord prévenu ses amis de son départ. Il était temps d'y aller. Ils avaient rendez-vous au Ministère.

0o0o0

L'une des grandes cheminées du Ministère de la Magie s'alluma de flammes vertes et une troupe en émergea. Erik était en tête. Il était suivit de Sirius, Maugrey et Kingsley puis des membres du Magenmagot qui les avaient suivis à Poudlard notamment les amis de Sirius les Seigneur McMillan et Boot ainsi que les Dames Diggory et Shafiq. Pansy était aussi présente bon gré mal gré en tant que Dame Parkinson. Elle avait beuglé qu'elle avait d'autres choses à faire mais Erik avait réussis à la convaincre. Il fallait déployer toute leurs forces dans leur combat contre le Ministère.

Car malheureusement c'était bien un combat. Il y avait une scission au Magenmagot entre les partisans d'Erik et les partisans du Ministère. Les premiers voulaient un investissement massif de toute la société sorcière dans me combat du jeune prince tandis que les seconds s'accrochaient à la moindre parcelle de pouvoir qu'il leur restait. Ils prenaient le contre pieds des décisions d'Erik et tentaient par tous les moyens de les discréditer afin de prouver la suprématie du Ministère.

Cette lutte de pouvoir mettait Erik hors de lui. Comment pouvaient-ils penser à ce genre de chose alors que la guerre menaçait ? C'était complètement dingue. La majorité des membres se terrain dans leurs manoirs et n'en sortaient que pour venir au Ministère afin de voter des décisions toutes plus aberrantes les unes que les autres.

Erik traversa l'Atrium pour se rendre aux ascenseurs. Plus besoin de passer par l'accueil, il n'y en avait plus. A la place, des tentes. Des dizaines et des dizaines de tentes plantés, ou plutôt fixés sur le sol de marbre. Chacune d'elle était occupée par une famille. C'était des tentes sorcières donc il y avait beaucoup de place à l'intérieur mais cet entassement de gens dans un seul lieu était tout ce que pouvait offrir le Ministère à ses citoyens. Chacun recevait une ration de nourriture quotidienne et c'était tout. C'était plus de la survie qu'une véritable vie. Au moins à Poudlard, les gens avaient le parc. Erik ne savait pas ce que les gens du Ministère avaient bien pu dire à ces gens pour les convaincre de rester. Pourtant, c'était efficace car les neuf dixième de la population sorcière étaient ici, caché sous une voûte sombre, au sein d'une ville tentaculaire formée de tentes posées sur le sol de marbre d'une pièce froide agrandie par magie pour les accueillir. L'Atrium avait toujours était grand, il l'était maintenant dix fois plus.

C'est la raison pour laquelle Erik et les autres mirent plus de d'une demi-heure à atteindre le bout de la salle et à entrer dans l'un des ascenseurs. Certains sorciers étaient au dehors et les avaient regardés passés en chuchotant. Ce qu'ils disaient était un mystère mais Erik pouvait voir de la colère sur certains visages. Il ne comprenait pas. Qu'est-ce que les gens du Ministère avaient bien pu leur dire ?

Ils avaient rendez-vous dans une salle de réunion du niveau 1, près du bureau du Ministre. La porte s'ouvrit devant Erik et son groupe et ils pénétrèrent à l'intérieur. Manifestement, on les attendait. Ils étaient pile à l'heure, voire même en avance mais il semblerait que leur but était de les mettre mal à l'aise et de les faire passer pour des gens peu fiables.

« N…nous vous attendions v…votre Altesse » dit le Ministre Thickness.

Amelia Bones avait fait partie des premières victimes sorcières de la guerre…du moins on le pensait, elle avait disparu plus d'un an auparavant. On ne savait pas exactement où cela c'était passé mais le fait est qu'un jour, elle ne s'était pas présentée au travail et que son manoir était vide. Il n'y avait pas la moindre trace d'effraction ni aucune trace magique suspecte, rien qui pouvait faire penser à un enlèvement. Les rumeurs les plus folles avaient couru sur le sujet, certains pensaient même qu'elle avait fui. Le Magenmagot avait du faire paraître un édit pour dire que face à cet état de crise, un ministre par intérim allait être choisi et Puis Thickness, le directeur du département des accidents et catastrophes magiques, avait été nommé.

Tout cela était bien sûr organisé par Ernest Hawkworth III, un membre éminent du Magenmagot et qui avait pris la place de Lucius Malefoy en tant que Leader des conservateurs. Pendant plus d'un an il s'était opposé à Sirius, considéré comme le leader du parti opposé, dans toutes les décisions concernant la guerre et notamment au sujet des Défenseurs. Selon lui une milice privée risquait de mener à de nombreux excès mais il n'avait surtout pas envi que les sorciers pensent que quelqu'un d'autre que le Ministère (et par là même, le Magenmagot) œuvrait pour les sauver. Heureusement, Sirius n'était pas seul et même s'il n'était pas un grand orateur, il avait des amis. McMillan et Shafiq avaient galvanisés les foules et avaient ainsi gagné à leur cause la frange neutre, ce qui avait eut pour conséquence de leur permettre de remporter le vote.

Car c'était cela qui était important. La frange neutre. Les deux camps étaient pratiquement de force égale en nombre de voix. Pour obtenir une victoire sûre, il leur fallait obtenir les voix de ceux qui ne faisaient partie d'aucuns camps : la frange neutre. Auparavant un groupe d'indécis ou de personne n'ayant pas d'avis aussi tranchés que les autres, ils votaient pour l'un ou l'autre des camps en fonction de leurs intérêts ou de leurs envies. Ce n'était pas qu'ils étaient faciles à acheter, non, ils étaient en grande majorité honnêtes. C'est juste qu'ils étaient plus modérés. Ils représentaient tout de même un cinquième des voix ce qui fait que les cessions de Magenmagot étaient devenus un lieu de négociations pour appâter la frange neutre et la faire voter pour son camps.

Jusqu'à la disparition de Bones, les neutres étaient majoritairement en faveur de Sirius et de son camps (quelques uns préféraient celui de Hawkworth mais peu, la frange neutre n'était pas un groupe soudé contrairement aux parties) mais avec l'élection de Puis Thickness, Hawkworth avait repris l'avantage et ils étaient à présent tous de son côté. Il faut dire qu'il avait quand même les voix du Ministre qui, bien qu'il ne puisse intervenir dans les débats, votait comme les autres grâce aux voix apporté par son titre propre (s'il en avait ce qui n'était pas le cas de Thickness) et par celui de Duc de Londres que lui apportait son statut. Cela faisait quand même onze voix supplémentaire. De plus, son vote avait tout de même une influence plus psychologique. Il était quand même la tête de l'état.

Donc depuis la disparition d'Amelia, à aucun moment Sirius ou ses amis n'avaient pu l'emporter. Si, une fois. Un an après la création des Défenseurs, Hawkworth avait appelé à voter pour sa dissolution (un organisme permis par le Magenmagot, quel qu'il soit, ne pouvais être dissolution avant une période de probation de un an). Cela s'était joué à une seule voix mais les Défenseurs étaient saufs. Ils étaient donc tranquilles pour un an mais Erik savait que Hawkworth reviendrait à la charge en septembre. Heureusement, d'ici là, il aurait eu 17 ans et s'adresserait lui-même au Magenmagot. En espérant que ça suffise.

« Veuillez m'excuser Monsieur le Ministre » répondit Erik en s'asseyant de l'autre côté de la table. « Nous sommes venus dès que les cheminées ont été remises en service. »

Cela lui écorchait la bouche de rester aussi poli face à ces imbéciles mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre de se mes mettre à dos. Il avait malgré tous besoins d'eux et eux aussi avaient besoin de lui quoi qu'ils en disent malgré le fait qu'ils cherchaient le premier prétexte pour rompre tout lien avec eux.

« P…pour qu'elle raison avez-vous demandé une audience ? » continua Thickness.

Une audience ? Première nouvelle. C'est le Ministère lui-même qui avait mis en place ces cessions arguant de vouloir être au courent de la situation des Défenseurs. Cette histoire de quarantaine était une nouveauté par contre. Erik se demandait ce que Hawkworth mijotait et si cela pouvait les affecter. Dissimulant sa colère, Erik jeta un coup d'œil qu'il n'espérait pas trop courroucé. Raté, le Ministre Thickness se recroquevilla sur son siège.

C'était un homme malingre au visage allongé avec des cheveux noirs coiffés en arrière jusqu'aux épaules et une barbichette. Il semblait constamment nerveux et jetait de temps en temps des coups d'œil qu'il voulait discret à son voisin de droite, Ernest Hawkworth III.

D'autres membres du Magenmagot étaient aussi présents autour de la table ainsi que le directeur du Département de Justice Magique, Rufus Scrimegeour.

« J'irai droit au but » dit alors Erik. « Je suspecte une attaque prochaine contre le Ministère. »

« Ridicule ! » s'exclama l'un des parlementaire, un proche d'Hawkesworth alors que des chuchotements paniqués se faisaient entendre autour de la table.

« Qu'est ce qui vous fait penser cela ? » demanda la Ministre d'une voix un peu plus sûr.

« J'ai…mes sources » répondit Erik.

Dévoiler la présence d'espion dans les rangs de Voldemort serait tout aussi dangereux que de donner leur nom. Si comme il le suspect ait il y avait bien espion dans leur rangs, il voulait éviter de lui donner des informations compromettantes. Cela faisait déjà plusieurs fois qu'il réservait le même argument au Ministère et même si les informations étaient toujours justes, elles étaient toujours contestées. Mais Erik savait pourquoi. Déjà plusieurs fois auparavant, les Défenseurs avaient été doublés par les Aurors sur certaines interventions dont il avait prévenu le Ministère. Il était clair qu'ils voulaient utiliser les informations à leur compte. D'ailleurs à chaque fois, Hawkworth ou Thickness avaient fait des déclarations dans les journaux chose que ne faisait jamais Erik (d'autres chats à fouetter).

Comme à l'accoutumée, la discussion s'envenima entre les deux camps et alors que la dispute était à son paroxysme, Hawkworth proposa d'en discuter avec le Magenmagot. Erik avait beau avoir dit à tout le monde de se calmer, cela n'avait pas fonctionné. Encore en colère, ses partisans allaient sûrement avoir du mal à se concentrer pour bien parler à la Chambre et évidemment, Erik n'y était pas encore admis.

La décision tomba à peine deux heures après. Aucune action.

Énervé cette fois pour de bon, Erik répartit vers l'Atrium pour retourner à Poudlard. En bas, alors qu'il sortait de l'ascenseur, il croisa à nouveau Rufus Scrimegeour. Quand il croisa son regard, l'homme secoua la tête. Erik fit une grimace mais ne s'arrêta pas. Cependant alors qu'il marchait, il fouilla dans sa poche et en sortit un gallion. Il joua avec un moment et le remit dans sa poche. Au même moment, Scrimegeour sortit un gallion identique de sa propre poche.

« Alors ? » demanda Sirius alors qu'ils se dire aient vers les cheminées. « Qu'est ce qu'on fait ? »

Erik ne répondit pas tout de suite mais contact Pansy par télépathie. La jeune fille s'avança alors et se mit à la hauteur de son ami.

« On va se passer de leur avis » dit finalement Erik. « Pansy, toi et les Chercheurs vous allez trouver un moyen de rompre les protections des cheminées du Ministère. Il faut qu'on puisse y entrer au moment de l'attaque. »

« Ça va être coton… » dit pensivement la jeune fille.

« J'ai confiance en toi. Quoi que le Ministère décide, nous combattons les Mangemorts ce soir. »

0o0o0

Wolf ferma les yeux et laissa son esprit dériver. A chaque fois qu'une pensée lui venait, il la mettait de côté. Il attendait autre chose, quelque chose qui ne venait pas de son esprit, des visions.

Assis seul au sommet de la tour d'astronomie, il laissait le soleil caresser son visage mais il ne le sentait déjà plus, il était déjà trop plongé dans sa transe. Contrairement à beaucoup d'autres voyants, il n'avait pas besoin de médium pour discerner le futur. Ni cartes, ni boule de cristal, ni feuilles de thé. Il lui fallait juste se concentrer, plonger lentement au plus profond de son esprit dans un lieu où son corps physique se sentait à l'aise.

Certes, il avait encore des visions, des pressentiments mais cette fois c'était différent. Il cherchait des réponses. Il désirait se plonger complètement dans son don pour que le futur se révèle à lui par la force de sa volonté. Il ne désirait pas attendre que l'avenir vienne à lui, c'est lui qui irait vers l'avenir.

Comme poussé par leur don, la Guilde des Voyants avait émigré à Poudlard dès le début de la guerre. Ses membres n'avaient rien à voir avec Trelawney. C'était de vrais voyants, des gens possédant le don de double vue, des gens sérieux. Grâce à eux et grâce à leurs prédictions, beaucoup de gens avaient pu être sauvés, presque autant que grâce aux renseignements donnés par les espions. Cependant ce n'était pas tout le monde qui les prenait au sérieux. Le Ministère était le premier à critiquer leurs visions (alors que c'étaient eux-mêmes qui avaient l'autorité pour certifier les voyants et les faire entrer dans la guilde) et même dans le camp d'Erik, les sceptiques étaient nombreux. Beaucoup leurs reprochaient leur imprécision ce à quoi Erik répondait toujours qu'une information même imprécise était mieux que pas d'information du tout. C'est avec l'aide à la fois de leurs visions et du travail des espions qu'Erik avait toujours pu échafauder des plans pour sortir au mieux des batailles contre les Mangemorts. Les informations des uns comblant les lacunes de celles des autres.

Comme il cherchait une formation depuis longtemps, Wolf les avait approchés. Malheureusement il avait appris qu'avec un tel don, l'apprentissage était impossible car chaque voyant était différent des autres dans leurs méthodes, dans les types de visions qu'ils pouvaient obtenir, etc. Cependant, même s'ils ne lui avaient rien appris, ils l'avaient guidé, ils lui avaient fait essayer des méthodes diverses et variés et au fur et à mesure, Wolf avait trouvé sa propre méthode. Ce n'était pas bien compliqué mais les tâtonnements avaient été nombreux. Aujourd'hui, bien que ce ne soit pas officiel, Wolf était considéré comme membre de la guilde ainsi que le voyant officiel des Défenseurs.

Soudain, quelque chose remua dans ses entrailles. C'était à la fois désagréable, douloureux et écœurant.

 _Tu ne trouveras pas ce que tu cherches_ , dit la voix dans sa tête.

Elle ne l'avait pas quitté depuis deux ans, depuis qu'il avait tué Barty Croupton Junior. Il s'était souvent demandé si c'était la voix qui l'avait poussé à agir ou alors si elle était née de son acte atroce, de sa monstruosité. Peu importe la raison elle était toujours là et même quand elle ne lui parlait pas, il pouvait sentir sa présence en lui, aussi sinueuse qu'un serpent. Enfin non, pas comme un serpent. C'était vraiment insultant envers les serpents. Elle le tentait, lui proposait une force bien supérieur à celle qu'il possédait et lui disait que c'était son désir puisqu'il était une partie de lui.

« Comment peux-tu savoir que je ne trouverai pas si moi-même j'ignore ce que je cherche » dit péniblement Wolf.

Il s'était rendu compte que parler à voix haute atténuait légèrement la présence, comme si sa pensée exprimé était contradictoire avec la chose et contrebalançait son pouvoir.

 _Je sais ce que tu cherches à trouver. C'est juste que tu ne t'es pas encore avoué que tu le cherchais._

« Il n'y a rien que je ne recherches sans le savoir. »

 _Je n'ai pas dit que tu ne le sais pas mais que tu ne te l'étais pas encore avoué. Tu as peur de cette connaissance._

« Tu te trompes »

 _Tu en es sûr ? Regarde._

Au même moment, une image apparut dans l'esprit de Wolf. C'était Erik…et Draco…nus…enlacés.

 _Regarde, voilà la vérité que tu essai à tout prie de fuir. Cette trahison qui te fait horreur, qui te fait souffrir, voilà ce que tu fuis._

« Ce n'est pas vrai » dit Wolf d'une voix légèrement étranglée en se pliant en deux sous la douleur.

 _Tu vois, tu fuis. Tu veux penser à ton cher Erik comme l'être pur que tu te plais à voir en lui mais regarde, tel et sa vraie nature._

C'était cela. C'était cela que Wolf attendait, une confirmation. La confirmation de ce qu'il pensait ou plutôt qu'il espérait du plus profond de son cœur. Son soulagement fut tel que la douleur dans son ventre diminua et qu'il réussit à se relever.

« C'est étrange. Jusque là tu voulais me donner du pouvoir pour protéger Erik. A chaque fois tu me disais que j'étais trop faible pour lui être d'une quelconque utilité et il est possible que je l'ai cru. Mais maintenant ton discours à changé. Si tu es vraiment moi alors ce n'est pas logique. »

 _Je ne suis que l'expression de tes désirs secrets. Tes désirs ont changés alors moi aussi._

« Non. Si tu étais vraiment moi tu saurais que mes désirs n'ont pas changés. Je ne ressens pas de colère ou de haine. Je suis triste de ne plus suffir à Erik et heureux qu'il ait trouvé le bonheur même si c'est avec quelqu'un d'autre que moi. »

 _Tu vis dans le déni._

« C'est toi qui semble n'avoir de la psyché humaine qu'une vision très réduite. Je ne sais pas qui tues ou ce que tu es mais tu est sans le moindre doute un parasite. »

 _Je…_

« Vas t'en ! »

Il y eu une nouvelle douleur puis…plus rien. Rien d'autre qu'une paix intérieur. Avait-il réussi ? C'était bien trop facile.

Une main sur son épaule le sortit de sa transe. Il tourna la tête et papillonna des yeux. Le soleil l'éblouissait. Il ne pouvait voir qu'une silhouette auréolée d'une lumière dorée. Finalement, ses yeux se réhabituèrent à la lumière et il reconnut la silhouette d'Erik. Il sourit. Il se rendit alors compte que ce qu'il avait dit à la voix était vrai, il était heureux.

« Tu es seul ? » demanda son ami. « J'ai cru t'entendre parler. »

« Je me parlais à moi-même. »

« Nous allons commencer le briefing avant la mission de ce soir. »

« Très bien. Vas-y d'abord, je te rejoindrais. »

Erik hocha la tête et se retourna. Alors qu'il allait commencer à descendre les marches de la tour, Wolf l'appela.

« Erik ! »

« Oui ? » demanda celui-ci en se retournant.

Wolf ouvrit la bouche pour lui dire qu'il l'aimait mais les mots restèrent coincé au font de sa gorge.

« Non. Rien. On se voit tout à l'heure »

« Très bien » dit Erik en reprenant sa descente.

Wolf soupira. Oui, c'était le bon choix. Il devait le laisser partir.

Il se releva doucement puis s'approcha de la rambarde pour regarder le soleil disparaître derrière les arbres de la forêt. Il réfléchissait. Et si la voix n'était pas liée à son esprit mais à son pouvoir de divination. Peut-être en est elle l'origine ou alors un parasite mental que ses visions auraient attirés. Si c'était cela alors il était probable qu'il reviendrait. Mais de toute façon, Wolf était prêt. Il connaissait la sensation de sa présence donc elle ne pourrait plus le prendre au dépourvus. Jamais.

0o0o0

« Il n'y a qu'une seule entrée, les cheminée de l'Atrium. Cela veux dire que 1) les civils seront prit au piège et 2) nous arriverons juste dans le dos des Mangemorts. »

Erik se trouvait dans la salle sur demande avec les vingt chefs d'équipe des Défenseurs. Chacune de ces équipes étaient composés de vingt à trente sorcier ce qui faisait en tout une armée d'environ cinq cents personnes.

« Il risque d'y avoir des bousculades » dit Cédric. »

« C'est pour ça que nous n'iront pas tous en même temps. Le quart des équipes ira en premier pour sécuriser le maximum de civil. Je donnerai les équipes tout à l'heure mais l'équipe 4 est sûre d'être du voyage. Vous êtes les plus discrets et rapide. Votre tâche sera de trouver les poseurs de barrière de Voldemort pour les empêcher de faire leur travail. »

« Très bien » dit Angelina Johnson qui dirigeait cette équipe.

« Une fois qu'ils seront neutralisés, nous poserons nos propre barrière pour empêcher les Mangemorts de recevoir des Mangemorts. »

« Donc l'équipe 17 fera aussi partie de la première vague ? » demanda Olivier Dubois.

Contrairement à la majorité des autres membres de son équipe, Olivier Dubois n'était pas spécialisé dans les rituels. Il en était loin. Cependant, son expérience de gardien au Quidditch lui avait donné une certaine expérience de l'interception. Lui et trois autres ex-gardiens de Quidditch utilisaient leur don pour protéger les ritualistes qui étaient généralement vulnérable au moment de procéder.

« Non, mais vous serez parmi les premier de la seconde vague qui prendra les Mangemorts en tenaille. Le but de ces huit équipes sera de les empêcher de bouger que ce soit pour essayer de s'enfuir ou de s'en prendre aux civils. »

« N'oubliez pas qu'il disposent de portoloins spéciaux » ajouta Kingsley, le chef de l'équipe 2. « Ils ne leur permettent pas de pénétrer une barrière mais facilement de la traverser pour sortir. »

Une autre gracieuseté de Carver Parkinson.

« Donc si nous voulons des prisonniers, il faudra les mettre hors d'état de nuire avant qu'ils ne puissent les utiliser. Cependant attention, la dernière fois nous avons été surpris quand les portoloins se sont activés après que les Mangemorts aient perdus connaissances. On ne sait pas s'ils ont été rappelés à distance ou si les portoloins se sont activés à cause de leur état d'inconscience mais cette fois, faites attention à les immobiliser en les gardant conscient. »

« Ça risque d'être dur de les garder en place » dit Charlie Weasley qui dirigeait sa propre équipe. « Surtout qu'on ne sait pas combien ils seront. »

« C'est pour cela que la tâche de la troisième vague sera de se disperser dans les étages pour sécuriser les lieux et les personnes. Les équipes se diviseront en deux et occuperont les étages les uns après les autres. Des questions ? »

« Et la quatrième vague ? » demanda Gemma Farnsworth.

« Elle restera au château en renfort » repris Erik. « Quand les portoloins des personnes à terre s'activeront…ah oui, j'oubliais, que chaque équipe pense bien à activer les portoloins de leurs camarades à terre, c'est important. Ils seront cette fois utilisable donc il faut en profiter. Je disais donc, une fois que le nombre de blessés rapatriés dépassera un certain seuil, l'une des équipes restante devra se lancer à l'assaut. »

« Et elles devront aller où ? » demanda Bill Weasley. « Rester dans l'Atrium ou aller dans les étages. »

« Je vous fais confiance pour savoir où vous serez le plus utile. D'autres questions ? »

Il y en eut mais rapidement, Erik du mettre fin à la réunion. Chacun des chefs d'équipe devait aller informer ses subordonnés de la situation alors qu'Erik devait peaufiner quelques derniers détails, notamment les équipes qui feront partie des différentes vagues.

Après il ne leur resterait plus qu'à attendre.

0o0o0

Haldus se sentait malade. C'était comme cela depuis qu'il était arrivé dans cette forteresse et que son « père » l'avait reconnu. Voldemort était tout sauf un père. Tout au plus il était un géniteur. Haldus avait l'impression de n'être qu'un jouet utilisé par Voldemort pour singer les Sang-Pur. Pour eux, l'Héritier était la preuve de la force et de la continuité de la lignée, une lignée pure et c'était cela que Voldemort voyait en Haldus, la pureté de sa propre lignée, une pureté qu'il ne possédait pas mais qu'il recherchait à tout prix. Une pureté qu'il affichait en la présence de son fils.

Voldemort avait personnellement entraîné Haldus mais encore une fois, il ne ressemblait pas à un père, plutôt à un maître. Une nouvelle fois, il singeait (mais cette fois de façon involontaire) le comportement des Sang-Pur qui ne voulait voir dans leur Héritier, non un enfant, non un fils mais le reflet du prestige de leur nom et de leur lignée

C'est pour cela que Voldemort n'exigeait rien de moins que la perfection et les rappels à l'ordre étaient…douloureux.

Mais Haldus tenait bon. En fait, en un sens, il allait même un peu mieux qu'avant. Libéré de son lourd secret, il avait cessé d'éprouver le besoin de se scarifier, de ce faire du mal pour ne pas ressenti le malaise de son existence. Cela, c'était fini. Cependant il se sentait seul.

Si Voldemort se tenait au dessus de la multitude alors Haldus le devait aussi. C'est pour cela qu'il n'avait fait qu'apercevoir Draco et les autres, que ce soit pendant les réunions ou dans les couloirs. Heureusement qu'ils pouvaient communiquer par télépathie. Mais rien ne pourrait remplacer la chaleur humaine. Une en particulier. Neville.

Il ne l'avait plus vu depuis cette nuit là où il lui avait raconté son secret, son noir secret et où il était partie parce que comme les autres, il sentait que c'était son devoir de rester dans le camp adverse pour espionner.

Il lui avait bien parlé, une fois ou deux quand grâce à ses amis il avait pu projeter son esprit au-delà de ma barrière d'espace temps qui protégeait l'île mais ce n'était que quelques mots et il voulait tellement plus. Il aurait pu lui écrire et donner les lettres à Draco mais c'était trop dur, il avait peut que son chagrin et sa mélancolie ne soient plus grands encore.

Heureusement, il y avait quelque chose qui lui permettait de garder espoir. Un souvenir, celle de l'image qui avait soulagé son esprit bien des années auparavant quand sa mère avait tenté de le droguer pour faire ressortir sa nature sauvage, son mariage avec Neville. Même trois ans après, cette image était toujours aussi claire, limpide et précise, comme si à chaque fois que son esprit en oubliait ne serait-ce qu'un fragment alors elle réapparaissait comme elle m'avait fait la première fois, spontanément. C'était cet espoir qui faisait tenir.

Soudain, un bruit le fit se redresser et remettre son masque de neutralité sur son visage, ce masque froid et dénué d'émotion si ce n'est un profond mépris que tout noble Sang-Pur porte presque en permanence.

« Te voilà, mon fils » dit Voldemort qui semblait savourer ce dernier mot avec une ferveur étrange.

« Père » dit simplement Haldus.

« Vient avec moi » lui dit Voldemort. « Il est temps que le monde puisse nous voir tout les deux dans notre plus grande gloire. »

Haldus tressaillit. Est-ce que cela voulait bien dire ce qu'il croyait que cela voulait dire ? Il n'osait y croire. L'espoir le submergea. Enfin il allait sortir. Enfin il allait retrouver le monde réel et peut-être même… Mais il ne devait pas s'emballer, il devait garder son visage froid et neutre. C'est ce que voulait Voldemort.

« C'est un grand honneur que vous me faites père » répondit Haldus d'une voix égale en inclinant légèrement la tête.

« Maintenant, reste près de moi, il est temps que mes fidèles Mangemorts soient au courent de mes projets pour ce soir.

Haldus suivit alors son géniteur dans la salle du trône et se lit debout à ses côtés, comme à son habitude. Ce qu'il entendit le fit blêmir.

 _Draco !_ S'exclama-t-il dans son esprit. _Aide-moi ! Il faut prévenir Erik._

0o0o0

L'attente était sans doute la chose la plus éprouvante pour le guerrier. Cet instant qui précède le combat et où tous les doutes reviennent le hanter. Erik n'était pas le seul à le ressentir, il en était sûr. Autour de lui, la tentions était palpable. Personne ne parlait. Tous attendaient un signal, un ordre.

Erik aussi attendait un signal, celui de ceux de ses gens qui étaient au ministère et qui le préviendra quand commencerait l'attaque. Mais rien ne venait. Il était près de minuit.

Soudain, il sentit que quelqu'un cherchait à le contacter. Pour qu'il ait tant de mal, c'était forcément l'un des espions. Il ferma les yeux et tendit son esprit dans sa direction pour faciliter la communication. C'était étrange, l'esprit qu'il captait semblait…pressé. Il comprit pourquoi quand il parvint à entendre un mot, un seul mot : Azkaban.

Il ne lui fallut pas plus pour comprendre. Ils s'étaient trompés de cible.

« Vous tous écoutez-moi ! » cria-t-il alors à ses troupes. « La cible vient de changer, nous devons nous rendre à Azkaban. »

Le changement de ma cible allait l'obliger à revoir son plan. Mais le nouveau serait forcément bancal. C'était dangereux. D'un autre côté ils n'avaient pas le choix.

« Que ceux qui y sont déjà allé lève la main ! »

Une dizaine de personne levèrent leur main, parfois avec hésitation tant le choc de la révélation était grand. C'était principalement d'ancien Aurors ou policiers magiques.

« Vous fabriquerez des portoloins pour chaque équipes dès que nous partirons pour sortir de l'enceinte de l'école. Il faudra qu'ils soient assez grand pour être touchés par tous les membres et puissent être activés à volonté. »

Les têtes se hochèrent, certaines plus pâles que d'autres. Erik se dit que la fabrication de portoloins devrait figurer dans les prochains entraînements. Il était sûr qu'il y aurait quelques ratés aujourd'hui. Tout ce qu'il espérait c'est que ça n'aurait pas de conséquences dramatiques.

« L'ordre des équipes ne changent pas. Les trois premières vagues partiront simultanément et dès qu'elles seront sur le terrain, les équipes 4 et 17 iront à la recherche des poseurs de barrière tandis que les autres repousseront les Mangemorts. La dernière vague restera en renfort. »

Inutile cette fois d'attendre, le champ de bataille serait dégagé. Il n'y aurait pas de risque d'engorgement. De plus, l'absence de civils rendrait les choses plus faciles.

« Quand le front sera installé, les équipes de la troisième vague iront dans la prison sécuriser les détenus. Il ne faut pas que Voldemort puisse récupérer ses partisans. Ne lésinez pas sur les moyens pour mes empêcher de bouger mais sans les blesser. Rassemblez les ensuite dans le corps de garde et tenez votre position. »

D'après ce qu'il savait, le corps de garde d'Azkaban était suffisamment grand pour accueillir tous les prisonniers. Ayant une position centrale, il serait assez facile à défendre et cela empêcherait ses troupes de se retrouver acculé.

« N'oubliez pas aussi que les Détraqueurs seront présent alors n'hésitez pas à vous servir du charme du Patronus dès que vous vous sentez mal et… »

« Du chocolat ! » s'exclama alors quelqu'un.

Erik se retourna et vit Mme Pomfresh, l'infirmière. Elle et son équipe se trouvaient dans la pièce pour attendre le début de l'assaut. Ils devaient ensuite migrer vers l'infirmerie mobile installé en bordure de l'école pour récupérer les blesser et leur prodiguer les premiers soins avant de les envoyer au château. Enfin, son équipe était là tout à l'heure mais maintenant elle était seule.

« Ils sont parti aux cuisines chercher du chocolat pour tout le monde » expliqua-t-elle. Chacun de vous en récupérera avant de partir. N'hésitez pas à l'utiliser quand vous vous sentez mal. »

« Parfait » dit Erik. « Maintenant, allons tous en direction du portail. Les chefs d'équipes, essayez de maintenir vos troupes en place et une fois arrivée la bas, faites l'appel. »

La grande troupe se mit alors en mouvement et sortit rapidement de la grande salle. En passant par le hall, ils prirent les morceaux de chocolat que leur donnaient les infirmiers et médecins puis sortirent et se dirigèrent vers l'entrée du parc. Au pas de course, il leur fallut tout de même plus d'un quarté d'heure. Erik espérait que les Mangemorts n'aient pas encore mit de barrières.

« Distribuez les Portoloins ! Rassemblez-vous et touchez-le ! A mon signal ! »

Il y eut une petite cohue mais globalement tout n'alla pas trop mal. A chaque fois qu'une équipe était complète et avec son portoloin, son chef levait la main et bientôt toutes les mains furent en l'air.

« Maintenant, mettez vos capuches ! » s'écria Erik.

Comme un seul homme, les Défenseurs utilisèrent la main qui ne tenait pas le portoloin et relèvent la capuche de leurs manteaux. Ils étaient à présent tous semblables. Erik donna alors l'ordre du départ et de nouveau tous en même temps, tout les Défenseurs qui devaient partir disparurent.

0o0o0

L'île d'Azkaban était calme. Elle l'était presque toujours. La haute bâtisse de la prison était enchantée pour que les cris de désespoir des prisonniers ne puissent pas se faire entendre. Erik était sûr que si ce n'était pas le cas, ils s'entendraient jusque sur le continent. Pour lui, la prison d'Azkaban était une offense à l'humanité et montrait le caractère des sorciers dont le seul souci était de se débarrasser des éléments perturbateurs de leur société sans jamais chercher à les réinsérer. S'il le pouvait, et il était sûr qu'il le pourrait bientôt, il ferait fermer cet endroit insalubre et abandonnerait cette île aux Détraqueurs. Mais pour le moment, tout était calme. Trop calme.

« Avancez vers vos positions ! » s'exclama Erik. « Tenez vous prêt à tous moment, je ne veux aucun angle mort. »

Formant des cercles, les équipes de Défenseurs, baguettes levés, avançaient vers l'immense bâtisse. L'immense tour triangulaire de la prison était planté à un bout de la petite île et la majorité de ses fondations baignaient dans l'eau déchaînée de la mer. Erik ne savait pas précisément de laquelle il s'agissait mais pour le moment ce n'était pas important.

Alors qu'ils étaient presque arrivés, ils aperçurent du mouvement dans la prison et des lumières s'allumèrent. L'alerte devait avoir été donnée. Est-ce que c'était parce que les gardiens les considéraient comme une menace ou parce qu'ils avaient comprit que la présence des Défenseurs était synonyme d'attaque Mangemort, Erik l'ignorait et pour le moment, il s'en fichait. Il avait autre chose à penser. Des bruits très spécifiques avaient attiré son attention et celle de ses hommes. Des bruits de translannage. Les Mangemorts étaient là.

0o0o0

Draco se retint de justesse de soupirer de soulagement quand il vit que les Défenseurs étaient déjà en place.

« Comment ont-ils su ces misérables insectes ! » s'écria Mauricius Selwyn.

« Ne te déconcentre pas » dit Draco d'une voix froide. « Nous avons une mission à accomplir pour notre Seigneur. Tu ne voudrais pas le décevoir à nouveau, n'est-ce pas ? »

Mauricius se recroquevilla sous son masque. Il avait fait partie des deux Mangemorts qui avaient tenté de s'en prendre à Molly Weasley sans y parvenir et l'avait payé chèrement. Depuis, Draco utilisait cet argument pour le calmer. Le garçon était un peu trop excité à son goût et convoitait sa place. Hors de question qu'il le laisse faire.

En tant que jeunes, lui et son équipe à avaient pour ordre de rester en arrière et de couvrir les plus âgés qui se battaient tout en cherchant une ouverture possible par laquelle se glisser pour rentrer dans la prison. Cela arrangeait bien Draco car comme cela, lui et Théo pouvaient davantage se concentrer pour sauver le plus de Défenseurs possible.

Du coin de l'œil, il vit les poseurs de barrière de Voldemort se mettre au travail. Aussitôt, il informa Erik de leur emplacement pour qu'il y envoi ses équipes.

Il pouvait tous les voir. Hermione, Hans, Neville, les Jumeaux, Hotun, Pansy, Ingrid, Wolf…Erik. Il les voyait et il les reconnaissait. Il y avait des sorts spéciaux sur les manteaux des Défenseurs qui leur permettaient de se reconnaître les uns les autres malgré les capuches. Draco et ses autres amis espions possédaient chacun un charme spécial sur leur manteau qui avait le même effet. Plus restreins, il permettait seulement de reconnaître ses amis et d'être reconnus par eux. Pas besoin de plus. Trop dangereux.

Alors que le combat faisait rage, il vit plusieurs équipes de Défenseurs se dégager du front et avancer vers la citadelle de la prison. Erik et ses amis, qui constituaient l'équipe 1, étaient en tête.

0o0o0

« Au nom des Défenseurs, ouvrez ! » s'exclama Erik en tapant sur la porte.

Mais rien ne se passa. Les gardiens s'étaient cadenassés à l'intérieur et semblaient ne pas vouloir ouvrir à qui que ce soit.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? » demanda Ingrid. « On ne peut quand même pas défoncer la porte ! »

« Ça ne marcherait pas » dit Hans. « Les sorts sur cette porte son très puissants. »

« De plus, c'est la seule protection contre les Mangemorts » rajouta Erik. « Ce ne serait pas une bonne idée de leur mâcher le travail. Je n'ai pas le choix. Au nom du Prince Erik Harry Potter-Elsasson, ouvrez ! »

En même temps qu'il disait ces mots, il enleva sa capuche et leva les yeux vers les gardiens qui, il le savait l'observait depuis les hauteurs. Au bout d'un moment, la porte s'ouvrit.

« V…votre Altesse » dit un homme bourru en robe marron.

Un insigne sur sa poitrine montrait qu'il était le gardien en chef.

« Où est le directeur ? » demanda Erik.

« Comme le veux la procédure, il s'est enfermé dans son bureau pour donner l'alerte et attendre les Aurors. »

« Bien. Nous allons rentrer et sécuriser les prisonnier en les rassemblant dans la salle des gardes. »

« Mais la procédure… »

« Il ne faut _pas_ que Voldemort mes récupère, vous m'entendez ? »

« Ou…oui » bégaya l'homme qui avait tremblé au nom du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

« Vous allez diviser vos troupes entre mes équipes pour ouvrir les cellules et immobiliser les prisonniers » ordonna Erik. « Vous avez un moyen de contrôler les Détraqueurs ? »

« Non, seulement le directeur le peut et il ne sortira pas de son bureau avant l'arrivée des Aurors. C'est la procédure. »

Erik en doutait fortement.

« Et je suppose que vous n'avez pas d'autre protections » dit Erik en désignant le médaillon autour du cou de l'homme.

L'amulette avait le pouvoir de protéger de l'influence des Détraqueurs mais son processus de fabrication était tellement complexe qu'il n'y en avait que très peu d'exemplaires, la majorité réservé à la garde d'Azkaban.

Erik jura et se concentra pour faire apparaître ses patronus avant de rentrer dans l'enceinte de la prison. Aussitôt, les bruits de prisonniers et les odeurs qu'ils répandaient le prirent à la gorge. Mais il utilisa la magie pour isoler son odorat et continua d'avancer. Quelques Détraqueurs voulurent se mettre sur son chemin et sur celui de ses amis mais ils furent repoussés par les silhouettes argentés des gardiens magiques.

« Ils s'échappent ! » s'exclama Ingrid alors que plusieurs silhouettes encapuchonnées flottaient vers les portes.

« Ce n'est pas grave » dit le gardien en chef. « Il y a une barrière tout autour de l'île. Ils ne peuvent pas en sortir sans autorisation du Ministère. »

Erik hocha la tête puis recommença à donner des ordres. Il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre.

0o0o0

Haldus avait perdu depuis longtemps le fil de la bataille. Il ne voyait qu'une seule chose. Neville. Celui-ci s'était détaché de son équipe et remontait la ligne de front dans sa direction. Soudain, trois Mangemorts l'entourèrent et lui jetèrent des sorts au même moment.

Surpris, Neville eut juste le temps de placer ses bras devant son visage et d'attendre. Il sursauta quand il sentit une main se poser sur lui. Par instinct il l'attrapa et pointa sa baguette sur lui.

« Haldus » souffla-t-il en reconnaissant son amant.

« Viens » dit celui-ci avec un large sourire en prenant ses mains.

Neville regarda autour de lui et vit que les Mangemorts ne bougeaient plus. En fait, les sorts qui sortaient de leurs baguettes étaient aussi figés à mi course. Alors que plus tôt le tumulte de la bataille semblait assourdissant, il n'y avait à présent plus aucun bruit, plus aucun son, plus aucun mouvement. Le temps était figé.

« C'est toi qui a fait ça ? » demanda Neville.

Il connaissait les pouvoir de son ami mais figer autant de monde devait demander une énergie colossale.

« Ils ne sont pas figés » répondit Haldus. « C'est seulement nous qui allons trop vite pour mes voire bouger. »

« Tu m'impressionneras toujours » dit Neville avec un grand sourire.

Haldus rosie de plaisir puis réduit la distance entre eux et posa ses lèvres sur celle de Neville. D'abord surpris, celui-ci posa ses mains sur les hanches de son amant et approfondit le baiser.

« Si tu savais comme j'ai attendu cet instant » souffla-t-il après qu'il se soit séparé.

« Moi aussi » haleta Haldus en embrassant Neville à nouveau.

« Ça me tue de te savoir là-bas et de ne pas avoir de nouvelles de toi. »

« Voldemort ne m'a laissé jamais loin de lui. Il veut toujours m'avoir sous les yeux. Parfois j'ai l'impression qu'il me soupçonne. »

« Ne dis pas ça, je t'en prie ! » s'exclama Neville. « Écris moi au moins des lettres ! Draco me les transmettra. »

« Je te l'ai dit, Voldemort est toujours à mes côtés et je sens qu'il le surveillé quand je dors. Je ne pourrais pas les écrire sans éveiller ses soupçons. »

« Alors dictes-les à Draco. Par télépathie. Je me fiche que ce soit de ta main tant que ce sont tes mots. »

Haldus sourit à son amant mais ses yeux se voilèrent et il chancela.

« Haldus ! » s'écria Neville en le retenant de tomber.

« Je…je vais bien » dit celui-ci. « C'est juste que…ce n'est pas la première fois que je fait ça aujourd'hui. »

Neville comprit aussitôt ce qu'il voulait dire. Haldus avait déjà utilisé son pouvoir lors de la bataille.

« J'ai…j'ai essayé…je…je ne comprends pas encore…toutes les règles de ce pouvoir. Mes sorts se figent aussitôt sortit de ma baguette, je dois être très proche de mes adversaires pour… »

« Je t'en prie, ne te surmené pas. »

« Je n'ai pas pu ! » s'exclama Haldus les larmes aux yeux. « J'ai voulu attaquer Voldemort mais je n'ai pas pu, j'ai trop peur. Je voulais me rendre utile comme Draco et les autres mais je… n'ai même pas pu le tuer lui. Il était devant moi, sans défense et…je n'ai rien fait. »

« Moi non plus je ne pourrais pas. Moi aussi j'ai peur de lui. C'est normal, Haldus, c'est normal d'avoir peur. Et puis rien ne dit qu'il serait vraiment mort. Il est revenu une fois, il pourra revenir. Ce qu'il faut faire c'est l'arrêter. »

Haldus renifla mais hocha la tête.

« Maintenant il faut que tu arrêtes d'utiliser ton pouvoir d'accord ? »

Haldus hocha à nouveau la tête.

« Dès que je t'aurais lâché, ton temps va redevenir normal. »

« Très bien. N'oublie pas de m'écrire. Même quelque mot. »

« Je le ferais. Promis » dit Haldus en se séparant de son amant.

Aussitôt, le vacarme du combat revint aux oreilles de Neville. Derrière lui, les trois Mangemorts qui l'avaient attaqué s'étaient presque mutuellement mis hors d'état de nuit (mort ?). L'un d'eux était encore debout mais sa baguette lui échappa des mains et son corps se raidit quand Neville l'acheva de deux sorts simultanés et sans baguette. Il se retourna pour voir une dernière fois son amant et lui parler et fronça les yeux.

 _Haldus ? Tu m'avais bien dit que Voldemort ne se séparait jamais de toi ?_

 _Oui._

 _Alors où est-il ?_

Haldus regarda autour de lui. Il était tellement préoccupé par Neville et par son envie de le revoir qu'il n'avait pas remarqué que pour la première fois depuis deux ans, il était seul. Voldemort avait disparut.

0o0o0

 _Erik, les Mangemorts se retirent._

 _Neville ? Où es-tu ? Pourquoi tu n'es pas avec nous._

 _Je…je voulais…enfin bon, peu importe. Les Mangemorts s'en vont. On a gagné._

 _Si vite ?_

Erik était perplexe. Ce n'était pas logique. Ils auraient pu durer bien plus longtemps. Ils ne s'étaient même pas attaquer à la structure de la prison. Il aurait été facile de créer une brèche dans la muraille. Ils étaient bien plus nombreux qu'eux. Quelque chose n'allait pas.

 _Erik !_ S'exclama Hans qui se trouvait à un autre étage pour chercher les prisonniers. _Je…je sens quelque chose._

 _Quoi ?_

 _C'est…c'est la barrière autour de l'île ! Elle se délite !_

 _Quoi !_

Sans prendre la peine de dire quoi que ce soit à quiconque, Erik redescendu en trombe jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée de la tour et émergea à l'extérieur. Déjà les Mangemorts disparaissaient les uns après les autres. L'équipe 17 ne devait pas avoir eut le temps de refaire la barrière. Les troupes criaient de joie mais Erik lui voyait. Il voyait Voldemort au loin, entouré de dizaines de silhouettes en capes déchirées. Il tendit let doigt sur la mer et les Détraqueurs s'envolèrent. Voldemort se retourna alors et vit Erik qui n'avait pas remis sa capuche. Il fit un grand sourire moqueur et disparut.

Erik jura. Ils avaient été eut. Voldemort cherchait bien à renforcer son armée mais il n'avait que faire des prisonniers. Ce qu'il voulait, c'était les Détraqueurs. Maintenant il avait à sa disposition plusieurs centaines de monstres capables de distiller la peur dans le cœur de leurs ennemies et d'aspirer leur âme.

A suivre…

* * *

Ouf. Fini. J'ai eu du mal pour celui-là, j'avoue. Je l'ai fini aujourd'hui (le jour où je l'ai posté).

Alors ? Qu'est ce que vous en pensez ? Je dois dire que maintenant que je n'ai plus les livres d'Harry Potter comme base, j'ai un peu l'impression de faire un saut dans le vide à chaque fois que j'étais. J'espère que ça vous plaît toujours.

Mais bon, y'a quand même plein de choses dans ce chapitre. Le triangle Wolf Erik Draco, la voix de Wolf, les intrigues du ministère….pas mal quand même…

Enfin bref, j'espère que ça vous a plu. Je vous dis donc à dans deux semaines !


	3. Arc des Exilés - Chapitre 3

Roi des Neiges

Arc de l'Exil

Chapitre 3 : Majorité

.

Erik et Wolf apparurent au milieu de la grotte et se dirigèrent immédiatement vers le faux mur pour pénétrer dans la cachette. Quelqu'un y était déjà. La personne, se tourna vers eux et baissa la capuche de sa cape, révélant le visage blafard et anguleux de Rufus Scrimegeour.

« Vous savez où elle se trouve ? » demanda directement Erik.

« Pas encore malheureusement » dit le directeur de la Justice Magique en fouillant sans sa cape. « Il a trop de propriétés différentes. »

Il sortit un dossier et le posa sur la table. Erik l'ouvrit et l'examina en détail.

« Je vous ai tout amené, tous les dossiers que nous possédions. Notre hypothèse est qu'il l'a caché dans l'une des plus isolée. »

« Aucune irrégularité dans ses déplacements ? » demanda Wolf.

« Rien à partir du Ministère en tout cas » dit Scrimegeour.

« Donc à partir de chez lui… » dit pensivement Erik. « Il y a un moyen de vérifier les allez et venus à partir de ses cheminées ? »

« En théorie oui. La Régie Autonome des Transports par Cheminée dispose de sorciers spécialisés dans la recherche de ce type d'information mais ça ne peut être fait que sur la cheminée concernée et seulement sur présentation d'un mandat. »

« Le bureau ne garde pas de traces de ces analyses ? »

« Pas à moins qu'elle ait amené à une arrestation. Question de confidentialité. Ils ne sont pas appelés autonome pour rien. »

« Je vois » soupira Erik. « La solution la plus simple serait de fouiller toutes les propriétés mais j'ai peur qu'il finisse par s'en rendre compte. Il n'est pas idiot, il a sûrement préparé des leurres. »

« Si je vous suis bien, l'autre solution serait de pénétrer directement dans sa résidence principale et jeter des sorts d'analyses très spécifiques que peu de gens connaissent afin de trouver une adresse en particulier et s'y rendre ? »

« Pas en utilisant le réseau » dit Erik en secouant la tête. « Il est fort probable qu'il protège ses cheminées avec un mot de passe. On utilisera seulement l'adresse pour s'y rendre par nos propres moyens. »

« C'est de la folie… » balbutia Scrimegeour.

« Il nous faudra plus d'information sur son manoir… » dit pensivement Erik.

« Tout ce que contiennent mes archives sont ici. »

« Il me faudrait aussi des renseignements sur… »

Erik prit lune des feuilles du dossier.

« ...Édouard Beaupré. »

« Qui est-ce encore ? » soupira Scrimegeour.

« L'architecte. Si on en sait un peu plus sur lui et sur ses autres réalisations ça pourrait nous être utile. »

« On pourrait aussi utiliser les plan cadastraux » suggéra Wolf.

« Ils sont sous scellés » dit Scrimegeour. « Impossible de les faire sortir sans… »

« …Sans mandat » termina Wolf. « Mais il y a un autre moyen. Les plans cadastraux et les détails des protections utilisés sont disponibles à la banque. Pour des besoins d'assurance. »

« Mais biens sûr ! » s'exclama Erik. « C'est brillant ! »

« Sauf que les gobelins ont disparut depuis le début de la guerre » intervint Scrimegeour.

« Pour le Ministère, oui, ils ne leur font pas confiance » dit le jeune Prince avec un air malicieux sur le visage. « Mais moi j'ai encore des contacts avec eux. »

Puis il se mit à réfléchir quelques instants.

« Il me faudrait une liste des employés de la Régie » dit-il finalement. « Surtout les agents de terrain. S'il y en a un a Poudlard, on lui demandera de nous aider. »

« Et s'il n'y en a qu'au Ministère ? »

« On se débrouillera » soupira Erik.

Il grogna et réajusta son armure avant de jeter un autre coup d'œil au dossier.

« Vous avez l'air éreinté » remarqua alors Scrimegeour.

« La nuit à été assez…mouvementée » répondit le jeune garçon.

« Il n'y a pourtant pas eut d'attaque au Ministère. »

« Erreur d'appréciation des informations. La cible était Azkaban. »

Frénétiquement, Scrimegeour fouilla dans ses poches et en tira un carnet qu'il ouvrit rapidement. Son assistant savait qu'en cas d'urgence, il pouvait noter les messages dans un carnet jumeau de celui-ci et que le directeur les recevrait immédiatement.

« L'information n'est pas encore remonté jusqu'à moi »

« Alors vous feriez bien de rentrer leur secouer les puces parce que Voldemort est répartit avec l'intégralité des Détraqueurs de la prison. »

Scrimegeour blêmit, s'excusa puis se précipita vers la sortie. Mais au moment où il allait sortir, il se figea puis se tourna à nouveau vers les deux garçons.

« Qu'est ce que vous pensez faire maintenant ? Pour les Détraqueurs ? »

« Nous adapter. Nous allons essayer de faire en sorte que chacun des Défenseurs connaissent le sort de _patronus_. Il est probable ensuite que les meilleurs de chaque groupe aient pour consigne de se concentrer sur ce sort pour protéger leur camarade. Ensuite Maugrey devrait commencer à l'apprendre à ses élèves et on fera des ateliers pour les adultes. Je suis sûr que certaines personne connaissent le sort et pourront l'apprendre aux autres. Au pire il reste les autres professeurs. »

« Vous pensez aussi l'apprendre aux civils ? Même s'ils ne combattent pas ? »

« Je ne peux pas exclure une attaque sur Poudlard. Peut-être pas maintenant ou dans quelques mois mais je veux que tout le monde soit prêt à se défendre et à fuir si c'est nécessaire. »

« Je vois » dit pensivement Scrimegeour. « La majorité des Aurors sont de service et n'auront certainement pas le temps De s'occuper des civils… »

Ou l'envie. Le monde sorcier était très compartimenté. Ceux qui se battaient se battaient et les autres non. C'était l'une des raisons pour laquelle il était si facile pour Voldemort de prendre toujours plus de pouvoir car malgré le fait que tout le monde ait appris à se défendre à l'école, peu semblaient s'en rappeler quand venaient une attaque. C'était aussi pour cela que le groupe des Défenseurs irritaient autant les autorités, c'était comme une insulte à leurs compétences.

« Peut-être que certains instructeurs de l'académie des Aurors pourront accepter de former les civils…enfin, ceux qui veulent. »

Effectivement, les gens étaient tout à fait d'accord pour se fier aux autres pour leur défense plutôt que de se débrouiller tous seuls. C'était bien simple, leur propre protection n'était pas leur problème.

« Faites ce que vous pouvez » dit finalement Erik. « Pensez juste aux documents que je vous ai demandés. »

Scrimegeour hocha la tête et traversa le mur de la Cachette.

« Et maintenant ? » demanda Wolf. « On contacté les gobelins ? »

« Pas encore » répondit Hariel. « Il faut lancer Pansy et les autres sur les textes de lois. Tu peux être sûr qu'Hawkworth va essayer de faire retomber le blâme sur nous, il va falloir se défendre contre ses accusations. »

« Tu penses qu'on peut arriver à lui faire abandonner les accusations ? » demanda Wolf.

« Non » répondit Erik après un temps de réflexion. « Pas avec la frange neutre de son côté. Il faut arriver à faire traîner la procédure jusqu'à mon anniversaire. Je serais majeur et je pourrais m'adresser directement à eux en tant que Seigneur. »

« Ce sera suffisant tu crois ? »

« Ça devrait jouer en notre faveur. Un Seigneur à plus de prestige et de pouvoir qu'un Régent. Surtout si je dispose aussi de mon héritage magique… »

Il était courent dans la société sorcière qu'un enfant reçoive un afflux de pouvoir magique à son dix-septième anniversaire. C'était dû à de très anciens sortilèges mis en places par de vieilles familles pour empêcher les enfants de se consumer avec leur pouvoir. Là où les Sang-pur avaient raisons, c'était que le sang, la lignée, donnait de la puissance. Les lignées les plus anciennes accumulaient du pouvoir dont les enfants pouvaient hériter. Les Sang-Pur avaient pensé que pour cela il fallait qu'ils ne se reproduisent qu'avec des sorciers d'ascendance toute aussi pure pour renforcer leur lignée. Tout cela était sans compter la consanguinité qui avait tendance à affaiblir les lignées et à empêcher les héritages magiques mais bornés comme ils l'étaient, les Sang-Pur étaient loin de le voire de cette façon.

Cette magie supplémentaire pouvait cependant être trop puissante pour l'organisme d'un jeune enfant ce qui faisait que plus des trois quart des nouveaux nés mourraient en bas âge, si ce n'était pas en couche. C'est la raison pour laquelle une grande partie des familles avaient ensorcelés leurs lignées pour qu'une partie du pouvoir ne leur soit donné qu'à leur majorité. Beaucoup d'enfants avaient ainsi pu être sauvés mais il arrivait parfois que certains enfants naissent avec plus de pouvoir que prévu, même sans héritage. Dans ces cas là, les parents faisaient eux-mêmes posé des sceaux magiques sur les pouvoir de l'enfant pour le protéger.

Ça avait été le cas d'Erik. A sa naissance, James et Lily avaient poses plusieurs sceaux supplémentaires sur sa magie et avaient prévus de mes faire enlever au fur et à mesure de son développement. L'attaque de Voldemort avait créé une situation d'urgence qui avait fait sauter les sceaux avant l'heure ce qui aurait put tuer Erik si les Trolls n'avaient pas fait de sceaux temporaires sur ses pouvoirs. Ils avaient eu pour projet de remettre ceux de ses parents pour son sixième anniversaire mais son partage de ses pouvoirs avec ses amis avait réglé le problème.

Maintenant il était sûr le point de recevoir la magie supplémentaire de sa lignée directe mais aussi, selon les gobelins, de celui des autres lignées dont il était l'héritier c'est-à-dire Peverell et Gryffondor. L'héritage magique Serdaigle était envisageable mais ils n'étaient pas sûr.

Parmi ses amis, les Jumeaux les premiers avaient reçu leur Héritage, ainsi que les Serpentards par contre Hermione n'avait rien reçu, première génération oblige, et Neville l'aurait en même temps que lui. Ses amis Arendils n'avaient pas non plus reçu d'héritage mais Erik avait émis l'hypothèse que puisqu'il était la source de leurs pouvoirs, il était possible que son héritage se répercute sur eux.

Ce qu'Erik espérait, c'était que l'afflux de pouvoir de son héritage serait suffisamment perceptible pour lui donner une présence plus grande lors des débats.

« Et si ça ne suffit pas ? »

Erik soupira.

« Si ça ne suffit pas…il faut qu'on la retrouve. »

0o0o0

Le mois de Juillet fut assez mouvementé. Erik et ses Défenseurs étaient tiraillés de tous les côtés.

Comme il l'avait prévu, Ernest Hawkworth III utilisa l'attaque d'Azkaban et la fuite de Détraqueurs contre eux. Il voulait avancer la date de révision de l'autorisation des Défenseurs et malgré tous les efforts de leur camp, il y parvint. Fort heureusement, la commission de révision avait été seulement avancée d'un mois et mise le premier août. Erik n'aurait pas beaucoup de temps pour se remettre de son héritage mais il espérait que ça irait.

D'un autre côté, ce n'était pas à cause de cela que Voldemort allait stopper ses attaques. Surtout qu'à présent qu'il disposait de nouveaux jouets, il n'allait pas attendre pour les utiliser. Les premières missions avaient été dures. Erik avait du recomposer certains groupe pour qu'il y ait au moins une personne dans chaque capable d'utiliser un patronus corporel.

Grâce à cela, les ripostes des Défenseurs étaient redevenus efficaces bien que ça n'enlève pas le spectre de la commission de révision d'au dessus de leur tête.

Au final, cela avait été un mois de juillet assez bien rempli mais ce n'était pas rare depuis le début de la guerre. C'était plutôt que tout soit tranquille qui était rare. Mais dans ces moments là, la tension était plus forte qu'avant parce que chacun savait que l'absence d'attaques n'était que les prémisses d'une action de plus grande ampleur.

0o0o0

Comme si le ciel avait ressentit à quel point ce jour était particulier, la voûte céleste au dessus de la Vallée des Pierres Vivantes s'éclairait de myriades de voiles multicolores des aurores boréales en plus de milliers d'étoiles scintillantes.

Couché sur une large pierre plate, Erik attendait avec une certaine appréhension que sonne minuit, le minuit qui séparait le 31 juillet du premier août 1997, le moment où il aurait 17 ans et où il serait un adulte aux yeux du monde sorcier. Ce n'était en fait qu'une expression puisque dans cette vallée, il n'y avait pas d'horloge. Non pas que ce soit impossible mais il doutait que les Troll en aient besoins. Pas qu'ils n'attachent pas d'importance au temps, c'est juste qu'ils semblaient toujours savoir l'heure qu'il était et que…

Erik s'ébroua pour éclaircir ses pensées qui partaient dans tous les sens et tenta une nouvelle fois de se calmer. Il avait beaucoup de choses en tête et son héritage n'était même pas le plus important.

Une main prit alors la sienne et il se sentit mieux. Il tourna la tête et ses yeux rencontrèrent le regard bienveillant de Wolf. Erik lui sourit en retour comme pour lui signifier qu'il allait bien mais ne lâcha pas sa main. Il avait besoin de la chaleur de Wolf. De l'autre côté de lui se trouvait allongé Neville. Lui aussi devait recevoir son héritage ce soir là.

Le reste de leurs amis étaient tous assis en tailleurs autour de la pierre et attendaient eux aussi minuit au cas où L'héritage d'Erik change aussi quelque chose pour eux. Bien sûr, ils n'étaient pas tous présents, les espions manquaient à l'appel car ils ne pouvaient quitter le château de Voldemort sans crainte d'être découvert, notamment Haldus que Voldemort continuait à surveiller.

Tout autour, les Trolls se balançaient au rythme des sons gutturaux qui sortaient de leur gorge. La magie qu'ils mettaient en œuvre coulait avec fluidité partout autour d'eux, comme si elle voulait les protéger, ce qui devait être le cas.

A l'extérieur du cercle, présents mais à distance se tenaient Elsa, ainsi que Sirius et Remus. Il y avait aussi Anna et Kristoff ainsi que les parents de la plupart des enfants présents qu'ils soient Arendils ou non en particulier Augusta qui ne cessait de fixer son petit fils avec angoisse.

Les seuls sont qu'on entendait étaient la mélopée des trolls qui semblaient se mêler aux bruits de la nature. On ne savait pas si les Trolls étaient en accord avec elle où si c'était elle qui s'était mise au diapason des créatures de pierres.

Au bout d'un moment, Grand Pabbie se détacha du chœur des Trolls et s'avança vers la pierre.

« L'heure approche » dit-il.

Erik et Neville hochèrent la tête et leur respiration commença à se faire plus profonde. Erik commença à sentir des picotements à travers son corps puis sa température se mit à augmenter. Il sentit son esprit être tirailler de toute part avant que quelque chose ne le force à plonger au plus profond de lui-même.

Comme dans un rêve, il se vit survoler son monde mental. Ce n'était pas le carrefour, il était beaucoup, beaucoup plus loin et malgré la proximité physique, il avait du mal à sentir ses amis. Pourtant il n'arrivait pas à ressentir de la crainte ou de l'appréhension. Ses émotions étaient comme étouffés.

Il dériva, loin, loin, loin du bord de son esprit et loin de sa conscience. Le paysage glacé en dessous de lui n'était plus aussi lisse ou aussi brillant qu'avant. Il y avait des crevasses, des monticules, des sculptures aux formes étranges qu'il lui semblait reconnaître mais dont les souvenirs s'étaient perdus. C'était la partie la plus profonde de son être, son inconscient, tous ses souvenirs enfouis, ses réflexes et ses automatismes se trouvaient là.

Enfin, il arriva au bout. Au bout de son inconscient. A cet endroit il y avait une grande muraille de glace et dans cette muraille, une porte. Une porte menant vers où ? Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait bien y avoir au-delà de son inconscient ? Il ne pouvait rien y avoir puisque là se finissait son esprit. Et pourtant cette porte devait bien mener quelque part.

Erik sentit alors son corps descendre à niveau du sol, enfin, au niveau de la représentation du sol faite par son esprit pour rationaliser son monde conscient. Quand ses pieds s'enfoncèrent dans la neige, il resta quelques instants à s'émerveiller de sentir la poudre gelée sous lui avant de se tourner vers la muraille. A part elle, il n'y avait rien. Ah si, une…chose étrange, en bois, avec des barreaux…une sorte de lit pour bébé. Il était cassé.

N'y prêtant que peu d'attention, Erik s'avança vers la muraille et se mit à observer la porte. Il n'y avait pas de poignée, rien pour tirer ou pousser…en fait, seul sa forme semblait faire de cette porte une porte. Et pourtant Erik savait qu'il y avait quelque chose de l'autre côté, quelque chose qui l'appelait.

Il posa alors sa main à plat sur le battant et poussa. Il n'eut pas beaucoup d'effort à faire car la porte se mit à bouger d'elle-même, comme si tout ce qu'elle attendait c'était qu'Erik lui donne un petit coup de pouce.

Erik sur ce qu'il y avait derrière cette porte quand ce qu'elle contenait le frappa. De l'énergie. De l'énergie magique. Mais pas seulement. A peine la porte ouverte, Erik fut englouti dans un flot impétueux et c'est alors qu'il comprit. Les lignées. Ce qu'il y avait derrière la porte était ses lignées, l'ensemble de l'énergie et des connaissances amassés par ses ancêtres au cours de leur vie et stocké à l'intérieur d'un subespace exclusivement psychique et lié à la mémoire génétique. C'est comme si chacun de ses ancêtres quel que soit ses lignées avaient laissé ses connaissance et son énergie magique pour la génération suivante. C'était…c'était si fort. Il y avait tellement de données, des connaissances provenant des Potter, des Peverell, des Fleamont, des Gryffondor…et même des Serdaigle. Grâce à cela il allait pouvoir…

Mais il ressentit alors une douleur au cœur. Quelque-chose…non, il savait ce qui se passait. Il avait atteint son maximum.

Si tous les enfants pouvaient recevoir l'intégralité de l'énergie de leurs ancêtres, ils en sortiraient affaiblie et en danger de mort pour les mêmes raisons que celles qui avait forcé les sorciers à sceller les pouvoir en premier lieu : leur corps ne pourrait pas résister. Impossible.

C'est pour cela que seule une partie de cette formidable énergie n'était disponible et seulement dans les limites que pouvait le supporter le corps. Heureusement la magie ne jugeait pas de l'état actuel du corps mais de son potentiel de devenir, de l'énergie maximum qui pourrait être donné à une personne en fonction du potentiel maximum qu'il pourrait atteindre un jour et celui-ci pouvait être important.

Les portes d'accès à la mémoire génétique et magique des lignées d'Erik commencèrent alors à se fermer. Paniqué Erik essaya par tous les moyens de retenir le plus d'informations qu'il le pouvait avant qu'elles ne soient complètement closes. Dès qu'elles le furent, Erik fut éjecté de son esprit.

« Erik ! » s'écria Wolf en se précipitant vers son amant qui venait de se réveiller en sursaut.

« Que….que… » balbutia-t-il.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » demanda Elsa qui se tenon au dessus de lui.

« Je…oui…Nev… »

« Il va bien » dit Sirius qui faisait quelques sorts de diagnostique sur leur ami a côté d'une Augusta encore plus soucieuse qu'avant. « Je pense qu'il devait bientôt se réveiller. »

« Que…qu'est ce qui… »

« Après que vous vous soyez évanoui » commença Wolf, « vous vous êtes mis à briller d'une lumière dorée et vous avez flotté dans les airs. »

« Des réactions aussi voyantes ne son pas courantes mais normales » rajouta Sirius.

« Et…et après ? »

« Vous êtes retombé et on est venu voir si vous alliez bien » fit Ingrid.

« Vous…et vous ? » demanda Erik.

« Non » dit Ingrid en haussant les épaules. « Rien du tout, pas même un petit choc électrique. »

Donc, même malgré leur lien, ils n'avaient pas profité de la nouvelle énergie qui coulait dans son corps au point de lui faire mal aux os. Quels veinards.

Sentant encore des bouffées de chaleur, il voulut passer le dos de sa main sur son front humide mais sentit quelque chose d'étrange. Il regarda sa main et vit que les fines bagues d'Héritier avaient disparus, remplacés par de lourds anneaux d'or ou d'argent, sertis de cabochons avec les armoiries de sa famille. Ça y est. Il était maintenant Seigneur.

« Alors ? » demanda Hans avec un sourie de connivence. « Tu as vu quoi dans ton sommeil ? »

« Je… »

Erik fronça les sourcils.

« Je ne m'en souviens plus… »

0o0o0

Erik n'ayant pas beaucoup de temps pour se reposer et se remettre avant la commission du lendemain (ou plutôt du jour même puisqu'il était minuit passé), tous le groupe rentra immédiatement à Poudlard. Wolf porta son amant épuisé jusqu'à sa chambre tandis que tout le monde regagnait la sienne.

A peine arrivée dans celle qu'elle partageait avec Hermione, Ingrid entreprit de se déshabiller pour se mettre au lit. Alors qu'elle n'était plus vêtue que de sous-vêtements, elle se rendit compte que sa petite amie était toujours habillée et regardait par la fenêtre. Ingrid se rapprocha alors d'elle et se colla à son dos.

« Quelque chose ne vas pas ? » lui demanda-t-elle en posant son menton au creux de son cou.

« Ce n'est rien…c'est juste…j'espérais… _plus_ »

« Plus de quoi ? »

Hermione rougit.

« De pouvoir » répondit la jeune fille. « Je pensais que L'héritage d'Erik rejaillirait sur nous et que…enfin tu vois… »

« Hermione… »

« Je sais, c'est horrible et…et idiot. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit. Mais tu comprends, je me sens tellement inutile ! Je ne suis pas très puissante alors je pensais qu'un peu plus de magie…mais tu te rends compte ? Je n'ai même pas de pouvoir ! »

« Arrête Hermione. Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas la puissance magique qui fait les sorciers puissants mais la manière dont ils l'utilisent. Quand à ton pouvoir, c'est juste qu'il n'a pas encore émergé. Ça viendra. »

« Oh ! Ingrid ! » s'exclama alors Hermione d'une voix plaintive. « Et si en fait je n'en avait pas parce que je suis…je suis. »

« Je t'interdit de dire ça ! Regarde Neville. Son pouvoir ne s'est manifesté que tout récemment et on n'est même pas encore sûr de ce que c'est. Il est sortit juste quand il en avait besoin, pour le protéger ! »

Puis Ingrid se calma et commença à déposer de petits baisers dans le cou.

« Je…suis sûre…que ton pouvoir…va aussi se réveiller…bientôt…et…quand ce sera fait…ce sera un…magnifique…merveilleux et très…utile pouvoir…comme toi »

Hermione fit un pauvre sourire puis se retourna et posa ses lèvres directement sur celles de son amante. Si seulement c'était vrai. Elle avait hâte de découvrir son pouvoir et elle ne pouvait plus attendre. Elle était la dernière avec Pansy à ne pas l'avoir encore découvert et si son amie s'en fichait, elle non. Elle voulait savoir, elle le voulait au point de…au point de forcer le destin.

0o0o0

« Nous allons maintenant procéder au vote » dit Dumbledore de sa voix magiquement amplifiée.

Le vieux directeur était toujours le président du Magenmagot malgré les nombreuses tentatives d'Hawkeworth pour le déloger de ce poste (et accessoirement me remplacer). Le prestige du sorcier était tout simplement trop grand et même l'autorité du Ministre n'avait pas réussit à ce que l'assemblée vote son renvoi. Malheureusement, qu'il soit toujours en poste n'avait pas vraiment aidé mes Défenseurs, au mieux ils avaient reçu une certaine sympathie.

Comme tous les sorciers devants lui, Erik plongea la main dans une boîte devant lui et en tira une pierre noire. Il l'effleura avec chacune de ses bagues seigneuriales puis la laissa tomber dans un trou de la rambarde devant lui où elle disparut dans un tintement. A ses côtés, ses alliés faisaient de même alors que de l'autre côté de l'hémicycle, ils utilisaient des pierres blanches.

C'était ainsi que l'on procédait au vote. Pour chaque proposition, une pierre blanche équivalait à « pour » et les pierres noires à « contre ». Bien sûr, chaque membre du Magenmagot avait sa propre valeur selon ses titres et le fait de toucher les Pierres avec les anneaux permettaient de prendre en compte cette donnée. Au bout d'un moment, le président demandait si tout le monde avait voté et s'il n'y avait pas d'objection, il clôturait le scrutin.

Aujourd'hui la proposition était simple : la dissolution de l'armée privée connu sous le nom de « Les Défenseurs ».

Au fur et à mesure que les gens votaient, deux grands sabliers semblables à ceux qui servaient à compter les points à Poudlard et situés derrière le Président se mirent en mouvement. Les chiffres en dessous d'eux ne cessaient de grimper à un rythme soutenu jusqu'à ce que celui-ci se mette à diminuer. Au bout de dix minutes, il n'y avait plus un seul mouvement. Erik souffla soulagé. L'écart entre les deux camps n'était que de dix points. C'était une victoire du pour mais Erik savait que ce n'était que temporaire et que le revirement de situation qu'il avait préparé suffirait à leur apporter la victoire.

En fait, la plus grande incertitude dans son plan avait été sa propre prestation. Dissimulé sous un glamour, un sort d'altération de l'apparence, qui cachait sa fatigue, il s'était adressé à l'assemblée à la suite d'Ernest Hawkworth et avait par la suite débattue avec lui avec l'aide bien sûr de ses alliés. Les deux camps s'étaient affrontés verbalement avant de passer à ce vote. Erik était content d'avoir persuadé autant de personne de la frange neutre. Grâce à cela, leur victoire était assurée.

« Il semble que les votes soient clôt »dit finalement Dumbledore. « Y a-t-il une objection ? »

« Moi j'en ai une » dit alors Erik en se levant.

« Inutile Potter » dit Hawkworth en se levant à son tour. « Les votes sont clôt, le décompte est clair, vous avez perdu. »

« Tout d'abord, Lord Hawkworth, en assemblée il convient d'appeler chaque membre par son titre et s'il en a plusieurs, le titre le plus élevé » dit Erik avec un petit sourire. « Possédant deux titres magiques de princes, je vous prierai de vous adresser à moi comme au Prince Gryffondor-Serdaigle. Ensuite, le président sorcier n'a pas _encore_ clôt les débats, je n'ai donc techniquement pas encore perdu. »

« Sophisme que cela »

« Je peux vous assurer que non, Lord Hawkworth, mon objection est tout à fait fondée puisqu'il y a une personne qui n'a pas encore voté. »

« Vous divaguez ! » s'exclama l'homme.

Il avait hâte que cela finisse. Il avait travaillé pendant des mois et des mois pour en arriver là où il en était. Une fois que ce petit prince ridicule qui n'avait rien à faire sur la scène politique serait mit hors d'état de nuire avec ses hordes de barbares ahuris, il serait seul maître à bord. Et il n'aurait même pas eu à s'allier avec Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom pour le devenir. Il avait gardé cette option en dernier recours, faire semblant de prêter allégeance au Seigneur des Ténèbres puis le trahir quand il aurait eu ce qu'il voulait.

« Nous sommes tous présent et il n'y a eu aucune abstention » continua Lord Hawkworth. « Dites nous donc qui donc est cette personne ? »

« C'est moi » dit alors quelqu'un alors que la grande porte s'ouvrait.

Ernest Hawkworth pâli en reconnaissant cette voix.

« V…vous… » balbutia-t-il.

« Et bien qu'y a-t-il Lord Hawkworth. Auriez-vous vu un fantôme ? »

« Ma…ma…madame le Ministre, c'est….imposs… »

« Oui, j'étais sûr que vous diriez cela. Bien le bonjour Albus, excusez-moi, je n'ai plus l'habitude, Lord Dumbledore. »

« Ravi de vous revoir Lady Bones. Je suppose que vous êtes au fait de ce dont il est question ? »

« Bien sûr » dit Amelia Bones en échangeant un regard de connivence avec Erik.

Elle s'approcha de l'endroit où se trouvait Lord Hawkworth et prit une pierre noire juste devant lui. L'homme avait perdu toute couleur et, quand la femme avait approché de lui, il s'était mt à chanceler puis s'était effondré sur son banc. Avec un petit sourire victorieux, elle mit la pierre dans le trou de la rambarde et au même moment, le score des « contre » augmenta de six points.

« La…la proposition l'emporte toujours ! » s'exclama alors Lord Hawkworth d'une voix aiguë.

« En êtes-vous sûr ? » demanda Amelia avant de tendre la main vers Pius Thickness.

« Non ! » s'exclama celui-ci en ramenant sa main vers son corps. « Je suis le Ministre, je… »

« Par intérim » dit Erik depuis l'autre côté de la salle. « Après la disparition de Lady Bones, vous avez été nommé Ministre par intérim. La situation aurait pu être officialisée un an après la disparition si aucune preuve de la mort n'avait été trouvée mais vous avez fait traîner les choses. Lady Bones étant de retour, elle redevient, de facto, la Ministre de la Magie. »

Thickness gémit mais ôta de son doigt l'anneau qui lui donnait son titre de Duc de Londres qui allait de paire avec la fonction de Ministre et le tendit à Amelia Bones qui s'en saisit en plus d'une seconde pierre noire.

« Lord Dumbledore, si vous voulez bien » dit Amelia en montant sur l'estrade du Président Sorcier.

Le vieux directeur hocha la tête puis sortit sa baguette avant de l'agiter quelques instants au dessus de la main qu'Amélia Bones avait placé juste au dessus de l'un des trous servant à voter et qui se trouvait sur le pupitre du Président Sorcier. Il y eut un tintement et l'une des pierres blanches sortit du trou et fut attrapé par la Ministre. Aussitôt, le côté des « pour » perdit quinze voix, les plaçant en dessous des « contre ». Les Défenseurs étaient saufs.

« Et pour faire bonne mesure… »

Amelia Bones apposa l'anneau de Duc de Londres sur la pierre noire qu'elle tenait toujours et la plongea dans le trou. Les quinze voix furent à nouveau comptabilisés mais cette fois, dans le camp de « contre ».

« Cette fois je décrète les débats clôt » dit Dumbledore. « Les « Contre » l'emporte avec une avance de vingt-six points. L'armée privée connue sous le nom de « Défenseurs » ne sera pas dissolu. Et c'est avec cela que je clôture également cette séance. »

« Merci Albus » dit Amelia. « Et à présent, moi, Amelia Bones, Comtesse de Bones, porte plainte contre Ernest Hawkworth III, Marquis d'Hawkeworth, pour atteinte à la sécurité et à la vie d'un haut fonctionnaire du gouvernement et séquestration. »

En même temps qu'elle avait prononcé ces mots, une multitude d'Aurors s'étaient précipités dans la pièce et avaient encadrés la Ministre et Ernest Hawkworth, la première pour la protéger et le second pour l'arrêter.

Erik sourit. C'était finalement une bonne journée. Il espérait cependant qu'il l'y aurait plus de surprise parce que la seule chose qu'il désirait à présent, c'était dormir.

0o0o0

Hermione et les autres amis d'Erik avaient passé l'intégralité de la séance à attendre à l'extérieur de la chambre. Ils avaient vu Amelia Bones y rentrer, puis Les Aurors qu'elle avait laissé en faction. Ils avaient pu suivre mentalement toute l'affaire et ne furent donc pas surpris de le voir sortit triomphant accompagné de Sirius, de Dumbledore et d'Amelia Bones (entre autre) ainsi que d'Ernest Hawkworth encadré par deux Aurors.

« Vous vous chargez de lui, Rufus ? » demanda Amelia à son Directeur de la Justice Magique qui se trouvait là aussi.

« Avec plaisir Amelia, enfin je veux dire, Mme la Ministre. »

« Attendez ! » s'écria Hawkworth alors que Scrimegeour ordonnait aux Aurors de l'emmener. « Je voudrais parler à P…au Prince Gryffondor-Serdaigle. »

 _N'y va pas,_ dit Wolf. _Tu n'es pas en état de…_

 _Ils lui ont prit sa baguette, je ne risque rien._

Il s'avança alors vers le prisonnier sans se rendre compte qu'Hermione était juste derrière lui. La jeune fille avait une idée et elle voulait être prêt d'Erik au cas où ça tournerait mal. Son intuition était bonne car dès qu'Erik fut devant Hawkworth, celui-ci se de battit et réussit à bousculer les Aurors qui le tenaient et à sortir une baguette de secours de sa manche. Erik voulut invoquer un bouclier d'urgence mais à cause de l'héritage, sa magie était erratique. Cela avait bien fonctionné pendant la séance du Magenmagot quand il avait fallut en quelque sorte montrer sa puissance en créant une aura autour de lui mais à présent, il perdait le contact.

C'est à ce moment là qu'Hermione agit. Elle se jeta devant Erik et tendit la main vers Hawkworth alors que sa baguette jetait un sort. Pourtant, elle ne faisait rien, elle n'utilisant même pas de magie, elle se contenta de rester debout tout en servant de bouclier humain.

Le sort allait la percuter de plein fouet quand quelqu'un la bouscula, elle et Erik et les plaqua au sol. Rapidement, Ingrid se releva puis aida ses deux amis à se remettre sur pieds.

« Non mais tu es folle ! » cria-t-elle à Hermione. « Qu'est-ce qui te prends de te mettre en danger comme ça ! Pourquoi tu n'as pas utilisé la magie. »

À ce moment là, Hermione se mit alors à ressentir une colère inexplicable mêlée à de la peur.

« Je suis désolé, d'accord ? » s'exclama-t-elle. « Désolé d'être aussi…aussi pathétique. Désolé d'avoir cru qu'en me mettant en danger j'arriverai à faire émerger mon pouvoir ! »

« Mais…mais c'est dingue ! » s'écria Ingrid.

« Tu me traite de dingue ? Tu ne comprends rien à rien ma pauvre fille ! Tu as toujours eu un pouvoir toi, tu as toujours été une battante et je… »

À ce moment là, Hermione eut l'impression de prendre une douche froide. La colère qui l'habitat auparavant semblait avoir fait place à de la tristesse et aussi…de la déception. En face d'elle, Ingrid était pâle et la regardait avec des yeux horrifiés.

« Je… »

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de finir. Elle fronça les yeux et son attention se tourna à nouveau vers Hawkworth. Celui-ci était à nouveau encadré par les Aurors mais il avait sa main dans sa poche.

« Attention ! Il a un portoloin ! » cria Hermione en tendant la main vers lui.

Alors qu'elle faisait ça, Ernest Hawkworth se retrouva propulsé dans les aires alors que son portoloin volait dans les airs et retomba sur le sol de marbre, près d'Hermione.

« Fouillez cet homme ! » s'écria alors Amelia Bones. « Je ne veux plus de nouvelles surprises ! »

Elle s'approcha ensuite d'Hermione et posa une main sur son épaule pour lui demander si elle allait bien. Mais celle-ci ne le remarqua même pas. En fait, elle ne remarquait rien. Pâle comme un linge, elle regardait sa main, celle qu'elle avait pointée dans la direction de Lord Hawkworth.

« Hermione ? » demanda alors Erik. « Ça va ? »

« Je…je…Hawkworth…je… »

« Calme-toi » lui dit-il. « Doucement. Tu parlais d'Hawkeworth… »

Elle tourna alors le visage vers lui et parvint enfin à articuler.

« Pour le repousser…je n'ai pas utilisé de magie… »

0o0o0

« Votre amie ira bien ? » demanda Amelia.

Erik regarda Hermione et soupira. La jeune fille avait parfaitement réussi son coup finalement. Que ce soit le fait qu'elle se soit mise en danger, le choc physique quand Ingrid l'a plaqué au sol ou alors celui psychologique quand elle s'en était prise à elle, toujours était-il qu'elle avait fait émerger son pouvoir. Erik ne savait pas exactement de quoi il s'agissait mais il en avait une petite idée et cela l'inquiétait. Le caractère d'Hermione était devenu erratique depuis l'incident et ils avaient du mal à la contrôler.

« Ça ira » répondit finalement Erik. « Enfin j'espère. Pour le moment le mieux serait de la ramener à Poudlard. »

« Très bien. Moi pendent ce temps je vais reprendre les choses en main ici, il faut… »

« Non, ça peut attendre » l'interrompit Erik. « Vous rentrez avec nous. »

« Votre Altesse…Erik » se corrigea-t-elle en voyant le regard du jeune homme. « Nous n'avons pas le temps d'attendre. Si je n'agis pas tout de suite, certaines personnes penseront qu'ils pourraient prendre la place d'Hawkeworth ! »

« Mais ça peut attendre au moins quelques heures. Il y a quelqu'un que vous devez absolument voire au château. »

Amelia finit par se laisser convaincre et ne le regretta pas. Des qu'elle pénétra dans le hall de l'école, elle vit sa nièce courir vers elle. Au moment où celle-ci se jeta dans ses bras, elle se souvint à quelle point elle lui avait manqué. Elle avait repoussé ce sentiment tout au fond de son esprit parce qu'il était trop douloureux mais à présent tout lui revenait. Elle était à la fois triste, en colère et soulagée.

Susan, elle, pleurait toute les larmes de son corps. Comme Erik, elle avait perdu ses parents dans la première guerre contre Voldemort et elle refusait de perdre la dernière famille qui lui restait dans la seconde. Les premiers temps après sa disparition avaient été très sombres pour elle. Elle avait pleuré toute les larmes de son corps et avait continué après. Jusque-là membre des Défenseurs, elle avait été mise à pied par Erik de force pour éviter que son état ne la mette en danger. Elle lui en avait voulu mais avait finit par comprendre que c'était la meilleur chose à faire. Ne sachant pas si sa tante était encore en vie ou non, elle s'était mise à étudier par elle-même pour devenir une digne Héritière de la Maison Bones, chose qu'elle avait jusque-là toujours refusée. Elle ne voulait pas penser que sa tante, la seule famille qu'il lui restait, puisse disparaître un jour. Mise face à l'hypothèse de sa mort, elle avait prit conscience que rien n'était éternel, qu'il était inutile et vain de croire qu'il suffisait d'ignorer la mort pour qu'elle ne nous atteigne pas et qu'elle devait chérir ce que sa tante allait lui léguer : son titre et sa Maison.

Maintenant qu'elle était de retour, elle tenait à lui montrer à quel point elle avait grandit pendant son absence, même si elle n'avait duré que quelques mois. Elle voulait que sa tante puisse être fier d'elle et qu'elle le soit encore à l'avenir.

« Je vais vous laisser » dit finalement Erik alors que les deux femmes s'étreignaient encore.

Il prit le temps d'accepter quelques félicitations des Défenseurs et des autres habitants de l'école avant de se diriger vers les étages supérieur du château. En arrivant, Ingrid avait dit qu'elle conduisait Hermione dans leur chambre pour la mettre au calme et Blaise les avait suivit pour les aider avec la situation. Occlumens et Legilimens d'exception, Erik était sûr qu'il arriverait à l'aider.

« Alors ? » demanda-t-il en entrant dans la chambre des deux filles.

Blaise était assis au sol en face d'Hermione alors qu'Ingrid était assise plus loin, sur un fauteuil, les coudes sur les genoux. Elle se rongeait les ongles. Ça devait être Blaise qui lui assistait demandé de s'éloigner car sinon Erik était sûr qu'elle serait près de la femme qu'elle aimait.

« Il n'y a pas de doute » dit le jeune italien, « son pouvoir à bien émergé. Son paysage mental à subit quelques changements. »

« Et…qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Je suppose que tu as déjà quelques doutes. D'après ce qu'Ingrid m'a raconté, quand elle s'est mise en colère contre elle c'est parce qu'elle avait captés colère puis elle s'est calmé en sentant sa tristesse. »

« Empathie » résumant Erik.

« Ensuite elle a entendu les pensées d'Hawkeworth, enfin, je suppose. »

« Télépathie »

« Et enfin elle l'a repoussé sans aide de la magie ou d'un élément quelconque »

« Télékinésie » acheva Erik en soupirant. « Que des pouvoirs de l'esprit. »

« Oui, ça semble être son… « Élément » » dit Blaise avec circonspection.

« Entre elle et Neville, on peut dire que ce sont des dons vraiment atypique. »

« Je sais. Le pire c'est qu'elle va devenir aussi bon Occlumens et Legilimens que moi sans effort » grogna l'autre garçon. « Mais pour le moment… »

« Elle se noie » conclue Erik. « Elle ressent les pensées et les émotions de tout le monde, ça doit être infernal. Tu peux l'aider ? »

« Je pense. Notre lien spécial devrait être un plus. Par contre je vais devoir rester seule avec elle. »

« Il n'y a pas moyen, je reste ! » s'exclama Ingrid en se relevant.

« Très bien mais mets tes boucliers mentaux au maximum. Il faut le moins de pensées parasites possible. Et si t'es boucliers sont trop faible, tu sors. »

« y'a pas… »

« Oh si, y'a moyen » l'interrompit Blaise. « Si tu veux qu'Hermione aille mieux tu le fera. »

Ingrid serra les dents mais finit par accepter.

« En partant, tu peux essayer d'isoler la chambre du mieux que tu peux ? » demanda Blaise à Erik.

Celui-ci accepta et sortit. Pour être à peu près sûr que ce qu'il voulait faire fonctionne, il sortit sa baguette et créa un bouclier spécial qui isole des ondes mentales. Cette fois, son pouvoir sembla coopérer...ou alors c'était la baguette. En tout les cas ça avait marché.

 _Erik, Susan et Mme Bones voudraient te voir,_ dit alors la voix de Wolf dans sa tête.

 _J'arrive_ , répondit-il.

Il allait redescendre jusque dans le Hall quand Wolf lui dit qu'ils se trouvaient en fait dans le bureau du directeur. Erik monta donc encore plus haut dans les étages et montra ses anneaux à la gargouille qui le laissa passer. Comme à son habitude, il ne frappa pas.

« Vous repartez ? » demanda-t-il en voyant la Ministre près de la cheminée.

« Il le faut. Mais d'abord je crois que vous aviez quelque chose à raconter à Susan. »

« C'est vrai. Tu m'avais dit que tu me raconterais comment tu avais retrouvé Tante Amelia. »

Erik se souvenait en effet avoir dit quelque chose comme cela. Quand ils étaient rentrés de leur expédition de sauvetage sans Amelia, trois jours auparavant, Susan avait cru qu'ils avaient échoué ou qu'ils l'avaient retrouvée morte. En fait, au lieu de la ramener au château, il l'avait amené à la Cachette et y avait ensuite conduit Mme Pomfresh et Sirius pour la remettre sur pied. Cette histoire d'espion le taraudait et au cas il y en ait vraiment, qu'ils soient envoyés par Voldemort ou par Hawkworth, il préférait prendre des précautions et ne révélait la présence de la Ministre qu'au moins de personnes possible.

Malheureusement, il ne pouvait pas expliquer cela à Susan et il lui avait donc demandé de lui faire confiance. La jeune fille avait finit par céder mais à la condition qu'Erik lui raconte tout après, même le sauvetage.

« Commençons par le début » dit-elle. « Pourquoi enlever ma tante. »

« Politique » répondit Erik. « Les Défenseurs et moi étions une faction totalement indépendante du ministère. Il ne pouvait donc pas nous contrôler et comme Mme…Amelia nous soutenait, il ne pouvait pas non plus nous contrer. »

« Mais pourquoi l'enlever ? Hawkworth auraient pu simplement essayer de la mettre sous _imperius._ »

« Il a essayé » intervint Amelia. « Et pour être sûr que cela fonctionne, il a réussis à circonvenir un Elfe pour qu'il m'apporte chaque jour un thé drogué avec une potion qui affaiblit la volonté. Malheureusement pour lui j'ai longtemps été en contact avec un certain Auror et à sa paranoïa. »

En disant ces mots, elle jeta un coup d'œil dans un coin du bureau où se trouvait Alastor Maugrey.

« Ce n'est pas de la paranoïa » grogna-t-il. « C'est de la vigilance, une vigilance… »

« Constante » dirent Amelia et Erik en même temps.

« Quoi qu'il en soit » reprit la Ministre, « Je ne buvais ou ne mangeais rien que je n'avais pas analysé. Je savais donc que quelqu'un cherchait à me droguer mais j'ignorais qui. »

« Jusqu'à ce qu'Hawkworth tente de vous ensorceler. »

« Oui. Voyant que je résistais à l' _imperius_ , il a paniqué et m'a enlevé. »

« Et pourquoi il ne t'as…enfin… »

Susan ne pouvait pas prononcer le mot.

« Pas tuée ? » termina sa Tante.

« Je pense que je crois savoir » intervint Erik. « De toute évidence, Pius Thickness n'était qu'un pantin temporaire destiné à occuper le poste de Ministre jusqu'à votre retour, une fois qu'il aurait réussit à vous contrôler. C'est pour ça qu'il n'a jamais fait de lui officiellement le Ministre. »

« Exact. Il m'a forcé à boire des potions pendant des jours mais ce n'était jamais assez. Je lui résistais toujours. Je suppose que s'il avait réussis, il aurait proclamé qu'il m'avait retrouvé puis je l'aurais sûrement prit à mes côtés pour qu'il me serve de bras droit pour le remercier, ce genre de choses. »

« C'est terrible » dit Susan.

« Mais je crois qu'il a finit par se lasser de tout ça » dit finalement Amelia.

« Pourquoi ? »

Erik et Amelia se regardèrent. Devaient-ils en parler ? Décidant que oui, ce fut Erik qui se lança.

« Écoute Susan, ce que ta tante veut dire c'est que quand nous l'avons retrouvé, nous avons dû nous battre…pour sa vie. »

Comme Susan semblait choquée, Erik préféra tout raconter depuis le début, après son entrevue avec Scrimegeour au début du mois. En fait, avant cela, il avait chargé le directeur de la Justice Magique d'espionner au Ministère. C'était lui qui le premier avait rapporté à Erik la disparition de la Ministre et lui aussi qui avait émis les premiers doutes sur Ernest Hawkworth. Sa seconde mission avait donc été d'espionner plus particulièrement l'homme pour retrouver Amelia. C'est comme cela qu'il avait déduit qu'elle devait se trouver dans l'une des propriétés.

« Et ensuite ? » demanda Amelia.

« Et bien disons que certaines choses que nous avons faites ne sont pas tout à fait…euh…légale. »

« Mais encore ? »

Comme prévu, Scrimegeour avait trouvé la liste des employés de la Régie Autonome des Transports par Cheminée susceptibles de connaître les sorts capable d'analyser celle de Lord Hawkworth pour trouver un lieu où il s'était rendu le plus souvent. Fort heureusement, il y en avait au moins un à Poudlard, une femme du nom de Séraphina Daud qui avait accepté d'enseigner à Erik et aux autres ses sorts d'analyse.

Assuré donc de pouvoir obtenir l'information qu'il désirait, Erik avait ensuite contacté les Gobelins. Ceux-ci n'avaient pas exactement désertés la banque mais en avaient seulement scellé les niveaux supérieur pour se retrancher dans les profondeurs de la terre dans une ancienne forteresse datant des premières révoltes gobelines du XIVe siècle.

Aucun humain n'y était admis et Erik n'avait pas fait exception. A la place, il avait communiqué avec Rangor pour obtenir ce qu'il désirait. Habituellement ce genre de renseignement était couvert par le secret bancaire mais la banque était fermée en même temps que les gobelins avaient toujours accès aux coffres des sorciers et aux documents qu'ils contenaient. Rangor avait rencontré Erik à leur Cachette et lui avait remis tous ceux qui concernaient le manoir principal des Hawkworth. Plans initiaux, plans de rénovations et surtout, détail du dispositif de sécurité.

Celui-ci était assez complexe et surtout très diversifié. Selon Rangor, c'était habituel que les demeures sorcières de la noblesse. Ça datait du temps où les Maisons pouvaient se déclarer la guerre et tenter de renverser les autres en pénétrant dans leur demeure.

Comme pour Poudlard, il était impossible de transplanner à l'intérieur. Généralement ce genre de protections avaient tendance à perturber les portails ou même à les empêcher donc ils avaient du trouver autre chose. Heureusement, le bouclier qui protégeait le domaine en le scellant n'était pas activé en permanence donc il n'y aurait pas de problème non plus de ce côté-là.

Il fallait aussi trouver un moyen de pénétrer à l'intérieur de la Terre Incertaine sans passer par l'entrée principale. Ils avaient réussis à trouver une faiblesse au niveau du puits qui se trouvait dans les jardins. Il était alimenté par une rivière souterraine qui prenait sa source au dehors de la Terre Incertaine. C'était une faille majeure dans l'enveloppe de la dimension car cela formait une entrée naturelle cachée par laquelle ils pourraient entrer.

Mais une fois à l'intérieur ils savaient qu'ils devraient faire face à pas mal de pièges magiques, des chausse-trappes végétaux, des animaux de gardes et même de simples portes closes mais enchantés pour ne pas pouvoir être ouverte par magie. Heureusement, rien qui, à l'avis d'Erik et de ses amis, n'était insurmontable.

Cependant, il était clair qu'ils ne pouvaient pas tous y aller. Ils étaient quand même onze. Il avait fallu sélectionner ce qu'Erik avait appelé une équipe de sauvetage. Elle était composé d'Erik, qui en plus de sa qualité de chef était celui qui avait le mieux maîtrisé les sorts d'analyse de cheminée Wolf, au cas où son pouvoir de divination pouvait les aider mais surtout pour utiliser son pouvoir des ombres afin de les rendre plus discret Ingrid qui saurait s'occuper des animaux de gardes et Neville qui saurait identifier les plantes dangereuses Hans s'occuperait des pièges magiques grâce à sa grande perception et Blaise utiliserait son pouvoir sur le métal pour déverrouiller les portes.

Au final, ça ne s'était pas trop mal passé. Erik avait recréé son exploit de la seconde tâche du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers et avait fait avancer le groupe dans un tunnel de glace dans lequel ils s'étaient faufilés jusqu'à la base du puit avant de pénétrer dans le jardin. Ils auraient vraiment aimé que Vincent soit là. Avec son pouvoir d'eau, il aurait pu tout aussi bien créer le tunnel et Erik aurait pu conserver son énergie au-cas où. Heureusement, il ne tomba pas à cours pendant l'infiltration. Celle-ci avait été assez longue mais chacun avait rempli son rôle.

Il y avait cependant eu un incident. Ils avaient beau savoir qu'il y avait des plantes dangereuses et des animaux qui gardaient les lieux, ils ne savaient pas exactement lesquels et avaient décidés de s'attendre à tout. Malgré cela, ils ne s'étaient pas du tout attendu à se retrouver face à un Nundu, une sorte de félin à dents de sabre et au pelage tacheté et recouvert de piquants notamment au niveau du cou où il possédait une sorte de jabot qui pouvait se gonfler comme le ferait un poisson globe et formait comme une crinière autour de sa tête. Il possédait une queue de scorpion et son souffle était empoisonné.

Ils étaient très dangereux et pratiquement impossible à battre quand ils se trouvaient à l'état sauvage et encore plus à domestiquer. Il devait avoir été très difficile de le dresser à voir les marques sur son corps. Ingrid avait réussit à le calmer et à le faire reculer mais l'animal marcha sur une plante que Neville n'avait pas vu et qui le blessa. Fou de douleur et de rage, le Nundu s'était jeté sur eux. Il voulut mordre Neville mais celui-ci, par réflexe ou inspiration divine, avait saisit les deux canines proéminentes de l'animal et l'avait soulevé dans les airs avant de le lancer plus loin. Surpris par son propre geste Il était resté statufié sur place à regarder ses mains alors que le félin revenait sur lui. Il ne dû son salut qu'à ses amis qui l'avaient prévenus par la pensée. Cela aurait été trop tard pour un être humain normal mais Neville avait réagit à une vitesse surprenante, voir même surhumaine, et s'était mit hors de portée du félin. Remit de son choc, il avait sortit sa baguette pour envoyer un _stupefix_ mais le sort était sortit bien plus puissant qu'il l'aurait dû et avait assommé l'animal.

Il était clair pour tous qu'il s'agissait de la manifestation de son pouvoir, celui donné par le sang d'Erik, pourtant ils auraient été bien en peine de dire de quel élément il s'agissait. A posteriori ils avaient déterminé que Neville pouvait augmenter sa force, sa vitesse ou même sa magie de façon spontanée. Ils n'avaient pas pu trouver d'autres nom à ce pouvoir que celui de « l'augmentation » ce qui faisait donc bien, avec Hermione, deux pouvoirs assez atypique.

Cependant ils ne s'étaient pas appesantis là-dessus au milieu de leur mission. Fort heureusement, Erik avait eu la présence d'esprit de jeter un sort de silence pour que l'altercation avec le Nundu passe inaperçu si bien qu'après quelques minutes à vérifier si personne ne venait, ils étaient répartis.

La cheminée de Lord Hawkworth n'était pas si loin que ça mais il y avait énormément de piège autour d'elle et tous avaient eut l'impression d'avancer comme des escargots alors que Hans les défaisait un à un. Finalement, ils avaient atteints le foyer et Erik avait lancé ses sorts. Une liste de destinations était apparue dans les aires en lettres lumineuses blanche. Certaines destinations étaient redondantes mais à l'exception du Ministère, il n'y avait qu'une seule autre adresse qui était fréquemment utilisée, une sorte de pavillon de chasse entre le Pays de Galles et l'Angleterre.

Ayant eu ce qu'ils voulaient, Hans avait remis les pièges en place puis ils étaient ressortit dans les jardins jusqu'au puit. Bien sûr, ils avaient dû réveiller le Nundu mais Erik s'était assuré qu'il ne les poursuive pas en liant ses pattes et sa gueule avec de la glace. Ils étaient ensuite à nouveau passés par là rivière souterraine en utilisant le tunnel de glace déjà formé puis étaient rentrés au château. Là, leurs amis les attendaient pour se rendre directement à l'adresse. Inutile de perdre du temps. L'équipe de Kingsley était également présente mais devait rester en arrière pour le moment. Erik avait décidé qu'il ne les appellerait qu'en cas de besoin.

Ce ne fut heureusement pas nécessaire mais Erik et les autres durent quand même se battre contre une troupe de mercenaire engagée par Hawkworth pour garder Amelia et pour la tuer au besoin. Erik ne savait pas si s'en servir de bouclier faisait aussi parti des consignes mais toujours est-il qu'ils avaient essayés. Fort heureusement, ils n'étaient pas au courent des capacités de leurs adversaires notamment pour la magie sans baguette et avaient finalement été vaincus. Ils avaient ensuite été enfermés sans l'une des pièces avec eau et nourriture mais sans baguettes ni autre objets magiques. Ils avaient prévus d'envoyer les Aurors les chercher plus tard. Erik avait espéré qu'Hawkworth n'irait pas vérifier dans sa cachette et heureusement ça n'avait pas été le cas.

« Et bien, quelle aventure » dit Amelia sur un ton légèrement acide. « J'espère que pour la suite, nous ne seront plus obligé de sortir de cadre de la loi. »

« Et s'il le faut ? » demanda Erik.

Amelia plongea ses yeux dans ceux de couleurs différentes du Prince et réfléchit.

« Alors je ferais en sorte que ce ne soit pas le cas » dit-elle finalement avant de prendre une poignée de poudre de cheminette et de disparaître dans un éclat de feu vert.

Erik fronça les sourcils. Qu'avait elle voulut dire par là.

0o0o0

La réponse lui vint dès le lendemain quand elle demanda à le voir avec Kingsley Shaklebolt, considéré comme son second au sein de Défenseurs. Amelia elle-même avait convoqué Rufus Scrimegeour ainsi que Gawain Robards, le chef des Aurors qui avait remplacé Scrimegeour après sa promotion à ma suite de la nomination d'Amelia à la tête de l'Angleterre Magique, Enide Pensley, son second, Robert Ogden, le nouveau chef de la Brigade de Police Magique ainsi que son propre second Scott Bowery qui dirigeait également l'équipe des tireurs d'élites de baguettes magiques. Tous les cinq étaient concernés par sa décision après tout.

Et quelle décision. Ni Erik ni les autres n'en revenaient. C'était sans précédant. Il y eu bien des récriminations mais Amelia su trouver les arguments pour calmer les esprits.

« Je vous laisse une semaine pour régler les détails » dit finalement la Ministre en les laissant.

Il n'y avait plus dans la pièce que le pauvre Rufus Scrimegeour, laissé en victime sacrificielle (officiellement pour coordonner les débats) face aux trois factions qui se regardaient en chiens de faïence.

Les débats furent rudes mais ils aboutirent si bien qu'une semaine après, la Ministre Bones pu tenir une conférence pour l'ensemble delà communauté sorcière. Une grande estrade avait été monté sur le terrain de Poudlard et ma Ministre se tenait derrière un pupitre encadré par les personnes qui avaient mises en place le projet.

« Mesdames et messieurs, citoyens de la Grande Bretagne Magiques » commença-t-elle alors que sa voix magiquement amplifié résonnait jusqu'au dernier rang. « Je ne vous ferais pas de long discours, vous savez que ce n'est pas ma façon de faire. Je vais juste vous faire part de la décision que j'ai prise et vous l'expliquer afin que vous puissiez comprendre son importance. »

L'auditoire était suspendu à ses lèvres. Erik, lui, était tendu. Une fois que ce serait sortit, il n'y aurait plus de retour en arrière.

« À cause de la guerre qui nous opposé au camp des Ténèbres, j'ai pris la décision de dissoudre de façon _temporaire_ le corps des Aurors et la Brigade de Police Magique pour intégrer leurs forces aux Défenseurs sous le commandement du Survivant, le Prince Gryffondor-Serdaigle, Erik Harry Potter-Elsasson d'Arendelle. »

Le brouhaha qui suit cette déclaration est sans précédant et Amelia à bien du mal à faire revenir me calme. Il se passe bien un quart d'heure avant qu'elle ne puisse parler à nouveau. Mais c'était compréhensible. Jamais un dirigeant n'avait dissolu des forces armées régulières encore plus pour les intégrer à une armée irrégulière et privée dirigée par un garçon de dix-sept ans. C'était tellement illogique, personne ne ferait cela. Pourtant Amelia l'avait fait.

« Nous ne pouvons pas demeurer diviser » continua-t-elle. « Nous ne pouvons nous le permettre. Pas avec cette guerre. L'armée de défense créée par Erik Potter-Elsasson a accomplie des prouesses durant le peu de temps de son existence et malgré la jeunesse et l'inexpérience de son chef et d'une grande partie de ses membres. Je ne remets pas en cause les capacités de nos forces armées, de notre fidèle Brigade de Police et de nos Aurors compétant, non, c'est nous qui avons faillit, nous, leurs dirigeants. La corruption qui règne au Ministère a failli me coûter la vie et même encore maintenant, si je veux accomplir mon devoir de Ministre, alors je dois faire don de nos forces armées en quelqu'un qui saura se battre pour vous sans arrière pensée et cette personne, c'est Erik Potter-Elsasson. »

C'était très émouvant mais voilà à présent que d'une troupe de près de deux ou trois cent personnes, il passait à une armée de plus d'un millier et tout cela sans compter les volontaires qui risquaient d'affluer après cela. C'était en quelque sorte inimaginable pour un garçon de 17 ans. Certes, il s'était assuré le soutient du chef des Aurors et de celui de la Brigade magique mais c'était malgré leurs nombreuses discussions lors de cette semaine, ils étaient encore loin de lui avoir donné leur confiance et leur respect.

Il en était là de ses idées noires quand quelque chose dans le discours d'Amelia le frappa.

« Notre ennemi est sournois, il frappe sans prévenir. Puisque nous ne pouvons pas choisir le lieu de la bataille nous devons… »

 _C'est ça !_ S'exclama Erik dans sa tête. _C'est ça qu'il faut faire._

 _De quoi tu parles, Erik ?_ Lui demanda Ingrid.

 _J'ai un plan._

0o0o0

 _J'ai un mauvais pressentiment Erik,_ dit Wolf. _Je ne suis pas sûr que ton plan…_

 _Mais si, je t'assure, ça va marcher._

Wolf déglutit mais ne dit rien. C'était la première fois qu'Erik n'écoutait pas ce qu'il avait à dire. Il sentit un peu d'amertume naître dans son cœur. Cela commençait il ? Est-ce qu'Erik se détachait vraiment de lui ? Il avait beau avoir dit à la voix que cela ne le dérangeait pas tant qu'il savait qu'Erik était heureux, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'avoir peur de le perdre, de ne plus être à ses côtés… Mais pour le moment, il se taisait. Erik devait choisir seul.

« Alors Erik, quel est votre plan ? » demanda Amelia.

Après la cérémonie, il lui avait demandé s'il pouvait lui parler non seulement à elle mais aussi à tous les directeurs de Départements. Dumbledore avait alors proposé son bureau pour la réunion mai au moment où il allait partir, Erik lui avait demandé de rester.

« C'est à propos de quelque chose que vous avez dit dans votre discours : on ne sait jamais où Voldemort va attaquer. »

À la mention du nom du Mage Noir, la majorité des personnes frémirent. Les seuls qui n'eurent aucune réaction furent bien sûr Erik et Wolf, Dumbledore, Amelia et aussi le Directeur du Département des Mystère également chef des Langues-de-plomb, nom donné aux sorciers qui y travaillaient.

Leur nom venait du fait que leur travail était secret et qu'ils ne pouvaient en parler à personne. D'ailleurs, les Langues-de-plomb étaient généralement anonymes et ne montraient jamais leurs visages, utilisant le même système que les Défenseurs pour ne pas être reconnus physiquement. En fait, c'était d'eux qu'Erik avaient pris l'idée.

« La solution serait de faire en sorte de le forcer à attaquer à un endroit où nous serons sûr d'avoir l'avantage. »

« Et comment voulez-vous faire ? » demanda Bartley Johnson, le directeur du Département de la Coopération Internationale qui avait remplacé Bartemius Croupton. « Vous voulez lui envoyer une invitation ? »

« Nous sommes seul Directeur Johnson. Aucun autre pays ne semble prêt à nous aider et c'est notre faute. Les gouvernements précédents se sont aliénés trop d'alliés au fil du temps et même nos voisins hésitent à se mettre en danger. Nous ne pouvons donc compter que sur nous-même et nous débrouiller. »

Johnson allait répondre mais il ne trouva aucun argument et se contenta de se renfrogner.

« Donc, comment comptez-vous faire ? » demanda Amelia.

« En réunissant ses cibles au même endroit. »

« Vous voulez dire… »

« Exact. Puisqu'il cible les sorciers alors tous les sorciers doivent se trouver au même endroit, un endroit que nous aurons choisis et qui nous sera favorable pour une bataille finale. Autrement dit Poudlard. »

« Comment ! » s'exclama Jane Wakefield, une ancienne oubliator devenue Directrice du Départements des Accidents et Catastrophes Magiques. « Outre le fait que ce plan est démentiel, pourquoi Poudlard ? Pourquoi pas le Ministère ? »

« Les protections sont plus anciennes et donc plus fortes » dit le Directeur du Département des Mystères. « Depuis mille ans elles absorbent les excès de magie des élèves ce qui a fait que les renforcer. En comparaisons celles du Ministère font pâle figure. »

« Exact » approuva Erik. « De plus Voldemort veut l'école, elle a une importance symbolique pour lui. Je suis certain qu'une fois qu'il saura que l'école est la seule cible qu'il peut atteindre, il viendra. »

« Et il amènera toutes ses forces » ajouta la Directrice Wakefield.

« Je l'espère bien » dit Erik. « Ce qu'il faut savoir c'est que le point fort de Voldemort jusque-là était son imprévisibilité. Contrairement à nous, ses forces ne sont pas suffisamment importantes pour une bataille rangée mais j'espère que la possibilité de gagner plus rapidement cette guerre devrait lui ôter toute prudence. Vous qui le connaissez bien, Albus, qu'en pensez-vous ? »

« Cela fait des années que Tom n'est plus mon élève mais je pense que son orgueil pourrait le pousser à venir » dit le vieil homme après réflexion. « Cependant, quelque chose m'inquiète. Tu as déjà détruit son corps une fois et il est revenu. Nous ne savons toujours pas comment cela se peut mais c'est ce qui s'est passé. Qu'est-ce qui pourra l'empêcher de revenir à nouveau la prochaine fois ? »

« Il suffit de ne pas le tuer. Voldemort est un sorcier puissant, c'est vrai. Mais à ce que je sache, Grindelwald l'était aussi et vous avez réussis à l'enfermer. De plus il a besoin de son armée. Si la bataille nous permet de lui en privé alors il ne sera plus un danger, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Tu as raison » en convainc Dumbledore.

Erik sourit. Maintenant, il fallait convaincre les autres.

0o0o0

L'Atrium était vide. Il avait été remit à sa taille habituelle et pourtant, ainsi vide de vie, il semblait encore plus immense. Enfin, il n'était pas tout à fait vide. Une troupe de gens recouverts de capuches venait de sortir de l'ascenseur où quelqu'un les attendaient.

« C'est fait ? » demanda Erik.

« C'est fait » répondit le Chef des Langues-de-plomb.

A présent le ministère était totalement vide. Pendant le mois qui avait passé, tout ce que contenait le centre névralgique de la société sorcière d'Angleterre avait été empaqueté et déplacé à Poudlard. Seul le département des Mystère avait posé problème. Les artefacts qu'il contenait étaient trop grands, trop puissants ou trop instables pour être déplacés et c'était pour ces mêmes raisons qu'ils ne pouvaient pas tomber entre les mains de Voldemort. A aucun prix. Alors les Langues-de-plomb s'étaient rassemblés et avaient jeté un sort. Tous le Département avait été scellé, déplacé dans le temps et l'espace et remplacé par une copie vide. Tout ce qu'il restait à espérer c'était que Voldemort ne découvre jamais ma supercherie.

Mais c'était fait, le Ministère était vide. En fait, il n'y avait plus un seul sorcier en dehors de Poudlard. Même le village de Pré-au-lard avait été évacué.

Alors que les sorciers encapuchonnés rentraient dans le foyer la large cheminée du Ministère de la Magie, Erik regarda une nouvelle fois en arrière. Un doute le prit à la gorge. Il se demanda si finalement il avait bien fait. Si son plan était sûr de réussir. Mais il ne dit rien. Trop tard pour revenir en arrière. A son tour il rentra dans le foyer de la cheminée.

Maintenant il ne restait plus qu'à attendre.

A suivre...

* * *

Encore un chapitre où j'ai ben cru ne pas atteindre les 20 pages mais j'ai réussis. C'est de plus en plus dur. On dirait que sans le filet de sécurité que me donnaient les livres d'Harry Potter j'ai du mal à trouver l'inspiration. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas. Je persiste et vous aurez encore un chapitre dans 2 semaines.

En tout cas maintenant vous connaissez les pouvoirs de Blaise, Hermione, Vincent et Neville…même si c'est qu'en passant. Vous en pensez quoi ? Je sais, ils les ont pas beaucoup utilisés mais hey ! Ce sera la surprise.

En tous cas je vous dit à dans deux semaines et que j'ai hâte de vos commentaires.


	4. Arc des Exilés - Chapitre 4

Roi des Neiges

Arc de l'Exil

Chapitre 4 : La Bataille de Poudlard

.

Le pire, c'était l'attente. Attendre que Voldemort vienne pour eux. Il y avait bien eu quelques attaques sur des lieux sorciers mais il n'y avait plus personne à attaquer. Pour la première fois dans l'histoire de la Grande Bretagne Magique, toute la population sorcière se trouvait rassemblée en un seul lieu.

Au bout de deux ou trois attaques infructueuses, les Mangemorts avaient complètement cessé d'apparaître. On aurait ou croire que Voldemort aurait décidé d'attaquer des cibles moldus mais aucune nouvelle de ce genre n'était parvenu aux oreilles des sorciers. C'était le calme plat. Et c'était ça le plus dur.

Rentrer une population de près de cent mille personnes dans un seul lieu avait déjà été dur mais la faire patienter alors que l'ennemi était dehors était un véritable défi. La seule solution était d'occuper toute cette population. Pour les Défenseurs c'était simple, ils devaient s'entraîner, notamment pour apprendre à bien travailler ensemble ce qui n'était pas des plus faciles. Ils avaient de quoi occuper leurs journées.

Le problème, c'était les autres. Il avait fallu trouver des activités pour tout le monde. Fort heureusement, il y avait toujours un effort de guerre nécessaire. Les effectifs des Chercheurs s'étaient trouvés décuplés notamment avec l'ajout des Langues-de-plomb qui avaient mit leur bibliothèque à la disposition de tous. Pas de problème de commandement, Pansy avait laissé la place au chef des Langues-de-plomb qui l'avait gardée comme second pour qu'elle continue les recherches sur les barrières.

Les guérisseurs avaient commencés à préparer des stocks de potions en prévision de la bataille à venir et beaucoup de personne s'étaient portés volontaires pour les aider. Bien sûr, tous n'avaient pas le niveau nécessaire pour réaliser les plus délicates mais certaines d'entre elles étaient plus faciles d'accès et en nivelant les ateliers, ils commençaient à avoir un bon stock.

Il y avait aussi ceux qui s'occupaient des enfants parce que guerre ou pas, hors de question pour eux de travailler en été. Ne pouvant pas être livrés à eux-mêmes, surtout les plus jeunes, il fallait que certaines personnes s'occupent d'eux et les occupent en faisant des activités et des jeux voir même des sorties dans le parc. Celles-ci étaient très réglementés et quelques équipes de Défenseurs les accompagnaient toujours au cas où. C'est vrai qu'il y avait les barrières et que les espions les préviendraient si Voldemort se décidait enfin mais on n'était jamais trop prudent.

Les employés du Ministères continuaient leurs tâches habituelles autant qu'ils les pouvaient mais ils étaient tous un peu désœuvrés. Heureusement, ils se servaient de leur autorité pour maintenir le bon ordre dans la population car évidemment les conflits n'étaient pas rares.

Et puis enfin il y avait les autres, ceux qui n'avaient pas de compétences particulières utiles en cette période. Cependant il ne manquait pas d'ouvrage au château. Nourrir tout ce monde et nettoyer après eux était un défi, même pour les elfes. C'est pour ça que des équipes avaient été formées ainsi qu'un roulement pour les différentes tâches : ménage, cuisine et lessives.

Les seuls sortis étaient pour le ravitaillement : nourriture et ingrédients de potions. Pour éviter une embuscade, il fallait les organiser à intervalle irrégulier et ne jamais aller aux mêmes endroits. Cela avait été l'occasion de voir si les nouveaux Défenseurs et les anciens pouvaient coopérer ensemble. C'est à cette occasion qu'ils avaient vu qu'il y avait pas mal de travail. Que ce soit les Aurors ou les policiers, ils n'avaient pas tous l'habitude de travailler en équipe et pas de la façon dont les Défenseurs le faisaient. Ils avaient une hiérarchie stricte la plupart du temps alors que ce n'était pas le cas des Défenseurs. Cela causait pas mal de problèmes notamment avec les plus haut gradés qui voulaient garder leur rang mais Erik était strict là-dessus : les Défenseurs n'étant pas une armée destinée à perdurer donc son fonctionnement devait rester le plus simple possible afin d'être efficace.

L'un dans l'autre cela se passait plutôt bien mais ce n'était pas une solution qui pourrait durer très longtemps.

Au moins, les Défenseurs pouvaient mettre ce temps à profit pour s'entraîner et aussi pour élaborer des stratégies. Ignorant comment Voldemort mènerait l'attaque, Erik avait préparé divers stratégies pour parer à toute éventualité : attaques de front, infiltration, raids multiples, attaque de nuit, etc. Il refusait d'être prit au dépourvu. Pour ce faire, les Défenseurs ne devaient pas être les seuls à se préparer. Afin de pouvoir affaiblir les forces de Voldemort, Erik avait fait truffer le parc et le château de pièges diverses, la plupart provenant de Weasley et Weasley Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux.

C'était la marque créé par Fred et George. Erik était sûr que ça aurait pu faire un tabac s'ils avaient pu ouvrir leur boutique. Mais avec la guerre, cela n'avait tout simplement pas eut lieux. Pourtant, loin de se décourager, les Jumeaux avaient redoublés d'efforts pour créer des farces et attrapes qui seraient utiles pour la guerre.

Le parc de l'école était couvert de pièges entourés de sorts spécifiques pour en faire des sortes de mines. Une fois les Mangemorts sur le terrain, il suffirait d'un sort pour toutes les amorcer. Ensuite, le premier de leurs adversaires qui marcherait dessus se ferait prendre. Il y avait des marais portables commence lui qui avait piégé Ombrage et sa brigades plus de trois ans auparavant, mais aussi des dispositifs qui forçaient les Mangemort à manger des bonbons qui rendaient malade ou des pâtisseries qui transformaient en animaux. Certaines de ces mines changeaient les vêtements pour quelque chose de ridicule ou de peu pratique (voir les deux) ou échangeant les baguettes par des fausses qui se transformaient en poulet en caoutchouc quand elles étaient utilisés.

Grâce à la maestria de Flitwick pour les sorts et enchantements, il était possible que ces mines ne s'activent que pour les Mangemorts et aussi il était possible de les activer à distance. C'était très pratique mais aussi inquiétant car le petit professeur de Sortilèges semblaient avoir prit un peu trop de plaisir à aider les Jumeaux dans leur tâche.

Cependant, la guerre étant ce qu'elle était, certaines de ces mines magiques étaient un peu plus que des farces. Certaines lançaient des sorts plus ou moins dangereux ou alors des potions et certaines ne faisaient qu'exploser. Les Jumeaux déploraient que leur précieux attirail soit utilisé avec ces armes et Erik les comprenait tout à fait. Les farces et attrapes servaient à apporter de la joie, pas de la peine.

0o0o0

Erik était inquiet, il n'avait plus aucune nouvelle des espions depuis des semaines. Depuis la dernière attaque dans le vide de Voldemort.

« Ils doivent réserver leur énergie pour l'attaque » lui dit Wolf. « Et il est possible qu'ils soient trop surveillés pour s'absenter et rejoindre la Cachette. »

Les deux garçons étaient assis dans leur lit, torse nu. Ils venaient de rentrer d'une séance d'entraînement et aucun des d'eux n'avait la force de se lever pour aller se laver. Ils étaient seulement assis l'un contre l'autre, Wolf adossé à la tête de lit et Erik assis entre ses jambes, contre son torse. C'était un peu humide et collant mais ils n'avaient pas vraiment l'énergie nécessaire pour s'en plaindre.

« Tu as sans doute raison » répondit Erik. « Je me fais du souci pour rien. »

Wolf voulait demander à son amant s'il s'inquiétait pour tous leurs espions ou pour un en particulier. Mais il se retint. Il voulait qu'Erik lui parle, il voulait qu'il le lui dise. Il voulait que le garçon qu'il aimait soit honnête avec lui. C'est tout ce qu'il désirait.

Mais Erik se taisait et Wolf avait mal. Avait-il peur de lui ? De sa réaction ? Est-ce que c'était plus _pratique_ de les avoir tout les deux ? Non, non, non, Erik n'était pas comme ça, il le savait. Pourtant, il avait du mal à comprendre pourquoi il ne lui disait rien, pourquoi il ne lui disait pas qu'il en aimait un autre.

Soudain, Erik se redressa.

« Haldus ? » appela-t-il.

« Tu l'entends ? » demanda Wolf.

« Je…oui »

… _rik…Erik…ents…tu m…tends…Erik tu m'entends ?_

 _Oui, ça y est je t'entends._

 _L'attaque à été décidé. Ce sera le 1_ _er_ _Septembre. Au soir._

Donc, dans trois jours.

0o0o0

« Tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée ? » demanda Ingrid.

Il ne lui était pas vraiment nécessaire de parler à voix haute mais ça la rassurait.

« Sûr, non, mais je refuse de ne rien faire » dit Erik en avançant dans les sous-bois.

Ingrid soupira. Cette randonnée dans la forêt interdite ne lui disait vraiment rien qui vaille. Surtout pour rencontrer ceux qu'ils voulaient rencontrer.

Le sac qu'elle tenait en bandoulière se mit alors à bouger. Ingrid le retint puis le caressa doucement en faisant des bruits apaisants. Ce qui se trouvait dans le sac se calma rapidement mais la jeune fille préféra continuer ses caresses.

« On devrait être bientôt arrivé…je pense. »

Comme pour lui donner raison les buissons tout autour d'eux se mirent à frémir et bientôt, les deux adolescents furent entourés par plusieurs centaures qui pointaient sur eux des flèches acérés.

« Le humains ne sont pas permis sur notre territoire » dit l'un d'entre eux, un brun à la robe baie.

Erik leva alors ses mains qui se mirent à briller d'une lueur argentée. Plusieurs centaures baissèrent leurs armes à la vue de la bénédiction de la licorne mais pas leur chef.

« Je te connais » lui dit alors Erik. « Tu es Bane c'est ça ? Je t'ai rencontré il y a six ans, dans cette même forêt. C'était le jour où j'ai reçu cette bénédiction. »

Mais le centaure, loin de la baisser, banda un peu plus son arme.

« Paix, Bane » dit alors un centaure plus âgé avec une robe blanc gris.

« Selon nos lois, ils doivent mourir » cracha l'autre.

« Et selon nos lois, toute personne ayant été béni par une licorne est sacrée. Tes actions risquent de ternir l'honneur de notre tribu. »

Comme Bane ne se décidait pas à baisser son arc, plusieurs autres centaures levèrent le leur mais cette fois dans sa direction. Bane grogna mais finit par baisser son arme et à s'en aller au travers des fourrés. Le vieux centaure se tourna alors à nouveau vers Erik et s'inclina légèrement.

« Je me nomme Arkas et je suis le Doyen de la tribu qui vit dans cette forêt » dit-il. « Y a-t-il une raison à ta présence en ces lieux ? »

« Il y en a une en effet Vénérable. Dans deux jours le Mage Noir connus sous le nom de Voldemort va venir avec toute son armée pour amener la guerre aux portes de l'école de Poudlard… »

« Je t'arrête, jeune béni, si tu es venu chercher assistance auprès de mon peuple pour t'aider dans ta bataille, sache que nous centaures préférons vivre à l'écart des humains et de leurs querelles et tout béni d'une licorne que tu sois, tu ne nous fera pas changer d'avis… »

« C'est à moi cette fois de vous interrompre, Vénérable. Bien que je pense que Voldemort est une menace non seulement pour les sorciers mais pour la magie elle-même et tous ses enfants sans exception, je comprends le fossé qui vous séparé des sorciers et je n'ai pas la prétention d'utiliser le don qui m'a été offert pour vous forcer à le combler. Mon seul désir était de vous prévenir de l'attaque pour ne pas que vous soyez pris au dépourvus et que vous puissiez rester hors du chemin de Voldemort. »

« Cette démarche est toute à ton honneur, jeune béni » dit Arkas en s'inclinant à nouveau.

Erik se lécha alors les lèvres, hésitant.

« En fait, j'aurais tout de même un service à vous demander Vénérable. »

« Je t'écoute, jeune béni »

Erik fit signe à Ingrid qui commença à ouvrir son sac.

« Hagrid, le garde chasse de Poudlard… »

« Je connais Hagrid » dit Arkas.

« Il a mit en sûreté toutes les Créatures qui vivaient dans le parc et en bordure de forêt mais l'une d'elle est trop jeune pour s'occuper d'elle-même toute seule. »

Ingrid posa le sac au sol et laissa la créature en sortir. Celle-ci fut précédée d'une longue langue bifide puis une tête écailleuse émergea du sac. Elle regarda à droite et à gauche puis, sous les encouragements de la jeune filles, sortit un peu plus.

A la vue du reptile, certains centaures reculèrent légèrement tandis que d'autres frappaient leur sabot sur le sol de façon nerveuse.

« C'est un jeune basilic si je ne me trompe pas » dit Arkas.

« Il ne possède ni venin, ni regard mortel encore et même si c'était le cas, nous l'avons scellé » dit Ingrid en caressant la crête écailleuse du serpent. « Il est très facile à vivre. Vous n'aurez même pas à le garder dans votre village, juste lui trouver un endroit protégé et lui amener de la viande une fois pas jour. »

Le vieux centaure ne dit rien au premier abord et regarda le jeune serpent. Il faisait à peine deux mètres et demi de long et était d'un vert terne et uni ce qui voulait dire qu'il n'avait pas encore fait sa première mue sinon ses écailles auraient été plus brillantes et les couleurs plus variés avec des motifs. Comme tous les basilics, il avait plus la tête d'un lézard que d'un serpent avec deux yeux verts aux pupilles fendus. Il n'avait pas de crocs mais arborait quand même deux rangées de petites dents fines comme des aiguilles.

« En tant que Doyen de ma tribu, mon devoir est de la protéger » dit finalement Arkas. « Cependant ce petit être est sous la protection d'un béni de la licorne et nous lui porteront assistance. Mais s'il advenir qu'il blesse l'un des miens, j'ordonnerais qu'il soit laissé à son propre sort. »

« Je vous remercie Vénérable » dit Erik avant de s'agenouiller près du jeune basilic alors qu'Ingrid donnait à Arkas des précisions et des précaution à prendre.

« _Ccc'est icccci que nous ssséparons, Jor_ » siffla Erik.

« _Pourquoi, père ? J'ai fait quelque chosssse de mal ? »_ demanda le jeune serpent.

 _« Pas du tout. Mais des hommes méchants vont venir et ta maman et moi allons devoir nous battre. Toi, tu vas resssster ici et obéir aux quatre pattes qui ressssemblent à des deux pattes._ »

Le serpent n'était pas convaincu mais Erik réussit à lui faire étendre raison.

Jor, diminutif de Jormungand, était né de l'œuf laissé par Alaisiaga deux ans plus tôt, presque au même moment où Voldemort avait recommencé ses attaques. Les seuls présents au moment de sa naissance étaient Erik et Ingrid ce qui faisait que le jeune serpent les prenaient pour ses parents. La faculté d'Erik à pouvoir parler sa langue n'avait fait que renforcer ce sentiment et les deux avaient fini par s'en occuper bien que cet honneur revenait le plus souvent à la jeune fille qui l'adorait.

Selon les notes du Serpentard sur les basilics, la période de sevrage du jeune serpent serait assez longue. Sauf cas exceptionnelle, elle durerait entre cinq et dix ans. Pend cette période, son intellect serait limité à celui d'un enfant et sa taille à celle d'un serpent ordinaire. Au bout de cette période, le basilic passait par une première mue et à partir de ce moment, sa taille et son intellect croissaient de façon exponentielle plus ou moins rapidement selon l'individu. C'est aussi à partir de ce moment là que le pouvoir de ses yeux et ses crochets à venin commençaient à se développer.

Il y avait donc pas mal de temps avant que Jor devienne un vrai basilic et il ne serait pas une charge pour les centaures. Enfin, Erik l'espérait.

Il serra une dernière fois le serpent dans ses bras et Ingrid fit de même avant de le jucher sur le dos d'Arkas. Ils lui jetèrent un dernier coup d'œil et puis s'en allèrent.

0o0o0

Une foule se pressait autour de l'immense table apparut dans la Salle sur demande et sur laquelle était posée une carte toute aussi grande de l'école. Les Jumeaux avaient été dégoûtés quand ils avaient sut que ma Salle pouvait générer une carte en tout point identique à celle qu'ils avaient eut tant de mal à créer et cela, simplement en l'imaginant. Elle possédait toutes les capacités de celle de Maraudeurs dont celle non négligeable de montrer toutes les personnes présentes avec leur nom. Cependant, elle avait aussi la particularité de montrer aussi l'extérieur du domaine de l'école, c'est-à-dire le village de Pré-au-lard ainsi que la campagne environnante.

Erik avait rassemblé autour de cette carte les soixante-dix chefs d'équipes pour un dernier briefing.

« Donc je récapitule » dit-il. « Comme nous ne savons pas quel sera le plan de Voldemort, les équipes seront disséminés entre le parc et les sorties des différents passages secrets. »

« Ça veut dire qu'ils seront ouvert ? » demanda quelqu'un.

« Non, les équipes assignés passeront par l'extérieur avant la bataille et se cacheront sur place. Les scellés ne seront enlevés que quand les civils seront évacués. Il y aura trois équipes pour chaque passage et le commandement ira à ceux qui connaissent le mieux les lieux. Abelforth, Mme Rosmerta, M. Dukes, vous êtes prêt ? »

Les trois hochèrent la tête. C'est eux qui prendraient la direction des équipes quand ils se rendraient sur leur propriété, la Tête de Sanglier et les Trois Balais pour les deux premiers et Honeydukes pour le troisième. Erik annonça ensuite ceux qui dirigeraient les équipes qui garderaient les sorties des autres passages secrets, ceux qui débouchait à la gare, près du portail de l'école et en rase campagne.

« Toutes les autres équipes seront disséminés par groupe de trois au travers du parc » continua Erik. « Souvenez-vous, si les Mangemorts veulent passer par les passages secrets, alors la moitié des équipes du parc devra se rendre en renfort aux différentes sorties, je donnerai à chacun une cible. L'autre moitié devra rejoindre les civils pour les protéger durant leur transfert. »

La sécurité des civils était une priorité pour Erik. Déjà qu'il se servait d'eux comme appât, il refusait qu'ils soient plus blessés. Il avait donc mit au point un plan d'évacuation et tous les civils seraient déplacés et emmenés à Azkaban. Les prisonniers avaient été déménagés quand Erik avait rassemblé tout le monde à Poudlard et les Détraqueur étaient absents. Il avait envoyé des gens de confiance aménagé l'endroit qui ferait un parfait camps de réfugiés.

« Et quand les civils seront en sûreté, les équipes iront en renfort. Cependant, si l'attaque vient du parc, alors les équipes des passages secrets resteront sur leurs positions jusqu'à ce que les civils soient en sûreté avant de rejoindre les combats. »

« Jusqu'à quand les équipes du parc devront rester à couvert ? »

Il n'y avait que peu de cachettes là-bas mais chaque Défenseur possédait des capes d'invisibilité Weasley et Weasley. Elles n'étaient pas aussi puissantes que la cape d'Erik et ne donnait pas une invisibilité complète mais si une personne restait immobile près du sol alors il était sûr de ne pas être vu.

« Le mieux serait d'attendre qu'ils aient atteint le champs de mine. A ce moment là, ils auront dépassé la plupart des équipes et pourront être prit en tenaille. Le mieux serait que les équipes arrière se découvrent en premier pour forcer les Mangemorts à avancer sur le champ de mine. Les autres équipe pourront alors leur barrer le passage de l'autre côté. »

« Et si les Mangemorts attaquent des deux côtés ? »

« Je doute qu'ils le fassent au vu de leurs effectifs réduit mais si c'est le cas, le plan reste le même sauf qu'aucun des deux fronts ne pourra servir de renfort à l'autre. »

« Et si…et s'il y a des loups garous. »

Un frémissement traversa l'assemblée. Le fait que le 1er septembre de cette année coïncide avec la pleine lune n'avait échappé à personne. Voldemort avait Fenrir Greyback sous ses ordres et il était possible qu'il ne soit pas le seul.

« C'est pour cela que vous disposez tous d'un poignard en acier recouvert d'argent » dit Hotun. « N'oubliez pas que vous n'avez pas besoin de percer, un simple contact avec le métal peut blesser. Vous pouvez utiliser votre baguette pour le faire léviter et attaquer à distance ou le lancer. Tous les poignards ont un jeu de rune de rappel gravé sur eux. Cependant n'oubliez pas de mettre le bracelet avec la rune cible pour que cela fonctionne. »

Tous hochèrent la tête et tâtèrent leur flanc où leur poignet pour vérifier que l'un et l'autre des deux objets était présent. Erik, lui, regarda son ami et hocha la tête. Si celui-ci était présent c'est parce qu'en tant que chef d'état major, Erik devrait rester en arrière pour coordonner les équipes depuis cette salle avec Robards et Ogden, les anciens chefs de Aurors et de la Police qui le seconderaient dans sa tâche. Il avait donc donné son autorité de chef d'équipe à Hotun.

« Je répète aussi encore une fois que si vous avez un problème, si vous avez besoin de renfort ou que vous ne savaient pas où se trouve l'ennemi ou encore que vous avez perdu un coéquipier alors utilisez le système de communication pour nous contacter et recevoir des directives » reprit Erik.

Le système de communication auquel il faisait référence consistait en des boucles d'oreilles permettant à deux personnes les portants de communiquer. Étant un système qui n'acceptait qu'une seule ligne de réseau, Erik avait nommé un opérateur pour chacune des équipes. Celui-ci porterait l'une des boucles d'oreille tandis que le chef de l'équipe correspondante aurait l'autre. Ainsi, l'équipe serait toujours en contact avec la salle sur demande et surtout la carte ce qui permettrait, outre de guider les équipes, de les prévenir de danger arrivant vers eux.

« Albus, qu'en est-il de la barrière ? » demanda alors Erik au directeur qui se trouvait avec eux.

« Elle est prête depuis déjà quelques temps et elle est suffisamment solide pour tromper Tom » répondit celui-ci.

En effet, Erik s'était montré soucieux que Voldemort détruise les barrières de l'école. Dumbledore avait alors proposé de les laisser abaissé et d'en dresser une autre par-dessus. Pour entrer, Voldemort détruirait la nouvelle mais le directeur pourrait remettre en place l'ancienne plus tard pour empêcher les Mangemorts de s'enfuir.

Il y eut par la suite encore quelques autres questions mais elles furent vite réglées. Erik donna alors congés aux chefs d'équipes pour que ceux-ci aillent rapporter ce qui s'était dit à leurs troupes et il leur donna rendez-vous à tous (les chefs et leurs troupes) dans la Salle sur demande pour un dernier discours.

Lui resta dans la salle avec ses deux second pour discuter encore de stratégies et ce n'est que quand les portes se rouvrirent qu'ils se rendirent compte que l'heure était passée. Aussitôt, Erik demanda par la pensée à la salle de changer afin de pouvoir accueillir l'intégralité des troupes.

« Défenseurs ! » s'écria Erik avec une voix amplifiée pour attirer l'attention de tous.

Il attendit que le calme se fasse et continua son discours.

« Je n'irais pas par quatre chemins » l'heure est proche. Demain sera votre dernière journée d'entraînement. Ne vous surmenez pas trop. Il est inutile de gâcher vos forces en vous précipitant. Cultivez vos points forts ou ciblez vos points faibles mais ne tentez rien de nouveau. Comme je l'ai dit, rien de bien ne vient de la précipitation. Après demain, ce sera le 1er septembre. Ce jour-là, pas d'entraînement. Reposez-vous, passez du temps avec votre famille ou préparez-vous mentalement car ce soir-là la bataille va commencer. Vous savez ce que vous avez à faire donc je ne m'étendrai pas là-dessus. Je tiens simplement à vous dire bonne chance et à vous remerciez une dernière fois pour m'avoir suivit. C'était un honneur de me battre à vos côtés et cela me sera encore dans deux jours. »

Erik retira le sort d'amplification sur sa voix et soupira. Voilà qui était fait. Alors qu'il allait faire signe à tout le monde de partir, quelqu'un prit la parole.

« Erik ! Erik ! Erik ! » scanda-t-il en levant la baguette à chaque fois qu'il prononçait son nom.

Aussitôt, une autre voix se joignit à lui, puis une autre et deux autres encore jusqu'à ce que toute l'assemblée scande le nom de leur général, leur jeune général de 17 ans.

0o0o0

Draco sentait une boule dans son estomac. Il était pour une fois heureux qu'un masque dissimule son visage car il n'aurait voulu que personne ne puisse voir son malaise. Il aurait voulu chercher du réconfort auprès de ses amis mais il ne pouvait se retourner, pas maintenant. Heureusement, il sentait leur présence rassurante dans son dos et son esprit alors qu'ils marchaient jusqu'au bas de la forteresse de Voldemort.

Tous les Mangemorts partaient au combat, formant une longue file qui serpentait jusqu'à la plage où ils transplannaient jusqu'au point de ralliement à l'extérieur de Poudlard où, Voldemort le leur avait dit, ils retrouveraient des alliés pour leur bataille.

Mais ce n'était pas seulement pour ça, que Draco était inquiet. Voldemort leur cachait quelque chose. Ça il en était sûr. Une chose dont il avait parlé à son premier cercle mais à personnes d'autres. Hors ils n'avaient plus d'espion dans me premier cercle. Severus aurait pu en être mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres se méfiait trop de lui pour ça. Même le pouvoir de Théo n'avait pas réussis à capter quelque chose. Bref, ils étaient dans le brouillard.

C'était la raison pour laquelle Erik leur avait interdit de se révéler. Cela avait beau être la bataille finale, Erik ne voulait pas prendre de risque. Draco et les autres resteraient aux côtés des Mangemorts jusqu'au bout pour être sûr de ne pas rater des informations importantes.

Enfin, Draco et son équipe arrivèrent à l'air de transport. Le jeune Serpentard se retourna pour faire face à ses coéquipiers et leur fit signe de partir. Ce n'est qu'une fois qu'ils eurent tous disparut qu'il transplanna à son tour. Il eut l'impression que son corps passait dans un très fin tuyau et enfin il réapparut.

Aussitôt, son attention fut attirée par quelque chose sur le sol. C'était un pied, un pied énorme. Le regard de Draco remonta ensuite sur la jambe tout aussi gigantesque, un pagne de peaux cousues ensemble, un torse large et poilu et enfin une longue barbe surmontée de deux petits yeux noirs et durs. Derrière lui, Draco aperçu plusieurs autres silhouettes tout aussi gigantesque.

Des géants. Voldemort avait réussit à rallier à sa cause des géants.

0o0o0

Comme prévu, Voldemort arriva par le portail principal et commença à attaquer le bouclier. Cela avait été l'une des hypothèses d'Erik que la mégalomanie de Voldemort le force à faire son entrée par la grande porte. Sur la carte, ils avaient une vue sur toute l'armée de Voldemort qui se pressait contre les protections magiques.

« Prévenez les troupes » dit alors Erik en s'adressant aux opérateurs autour de la carte. « Les troupes de Voldemort comptent également une dizaine de géants et une troupe d'environ trente loups-garous prêts à se transformer. Dites bien à tout le monde de garder sa position. Nous n'avons pas envisagé l'implication des géants mais tous les hommes ont été entraînés pour s'adapter aux situations les plus difficiles. Rappelez leur seulement de rester assez loin d'eux pour éviter d'être fauché par meurs armes ou attraper. Comme les géants sont pratiquement insensible à la magie, qu'ils ne perdent pas de temps à essayer de leur envoyer des sorts. Qu'ils visent le sol pour les déséquilibrer, invoquer des cordes ou des chaines pour les attacher ou des armes pour les abattre. S'il le faut, qu'ils utilisent des sorts de lévitation pour leur envoyer des choses à la figure, peut-être même leurs propres armes. Allez ! »

Alors que les opérateurs transmettaient les ordres, Erik se tourna vers Dumbledore.

« Comment ça va avec le bouclier ? »

« Il tient bon » répondit le directeur. « Je l'ai peut-être fait trop puissant… »

« Non, ça ira. Voldemort ne se doutera de rien comme ça. Et cela l'affaiblira pour la suite. Que les équipes se trouvant entre le portail et le château se déplacent pour les laisser passer. On aurait l'air malin si les Mangemorts trébuchaient sur nos hommes. Qu'en est-il de la situation aux passages secrets ? »

« Rien aux Trois Balais » dit un opérateur.

« Rien à Honeydukes » dit un autre.

Un a un, les autres opérateurs confirmèrent qu'aucun détachement de Mangemort ne tentait de rejoindre un passage secret.

« Prenez contact avec les équipes pour confirmation » ordonna Erik.

« Dois-t-on commencer l'évacuation des civils ? » demanda Robards.

« Pas encore. Attendez le début de l'attaque. »

« Ça y est, la barrière est tombé » dit alors Dumbledore.

« Professeurs Flitwick ? »

« Les mines sont prêtes. »

« Le chef de l'équipe 45, position Est-Sud-Est, secteur 13, demande si toute les troupes situé dans la partie Sud du Parc doivent remonter jusqu'au Nord » demanda un opérateur.

« Pareil ici » dirent plusieurs autres sorciers autour de la table. »

« Quelle est la situation des troupes ennemis dans ce secteur ? » demanda Erik.

« Nulle, Votre Altesse. »

Erik réfléchit quelques instants. S'il envoyait les troupes du parc côté sud vers le nord alors il prenait le risque d'exposer leurs arrières et ce serait eux qui seraient prit en tenaille.

 _Draco ?_ Appela-t-il par la pensée.

Il devait être assez prêt pour entrer en contact avec lui tout seul.

 _Toutes vos troupes sont au même endroit ?_

 _Je crois,_ répondit le Serpentard.

 _Oui,_ répondit Théo. _J'ai compté._

 _Très bien. Essayez d'éviter de rester vers l'avant._

Erik n'avait pas parlé des systèmes de défense aux Serpentard et ils étaient d'accord avec ça. Mieux valait prendre des précautions si jamais ils étaient découverts. Voldemort était un très puissant legilimens et la meilleure façon de protéger des secrets c'était de ne pas les connaître.

« Que les groupes des secteurs 1 à 18 se déplacent discrètement vers le château pour rejoindre la partie Nord par l'intérieur. Qu'ils conservent leurs capes et se rassemblent à l'entrée, juste avant les serres d'Herbologie. Qu'ils ne sortent pas des murs avant notre ordre. »

Après que les opérateurs eurent transmis le message, plusieurs étiquettes sur la carte se mirent à avancer vers les portes principales de l'école. Dans le même temps, l'armée de Voldemort avait commencé à avancer en direction du château.

« Dites aux équipes de la partie Nord de se tenir prête » ordonna Erik.

 _Draco, préviens moi quand ça commence._

 _Quand quoi commence ?_

 _Tu le sauras._

0o0o0

Accroupis au sol, Hotun resserra la main sur le poignard qu'il tenait dans sa main gauche et sa baguette qui se trouvait dans l'autre main. La tunique qu'il portait sous son armure diffusait sa magie dans ses muscles pour éviter les crampes et la fatigue musculaire. Recouvert de sa cape de transparence, il était invisible pour les Mangemorts qui étaient passés à côtés de lui quelques secondes auparavant. Derrière lui, ses amis se tenaient également prêt, armes et baguette à la main, prêts au combat.

Ils savaient exactement quand Erik leur demanderaient d'attaquer. Quand les premiers Mangemorts commenceraient à sauter sur leurs mines.

Soudain, il y eut du bruit et de grands feux d'artifices apparurent de l'autre côté de l'armée Mangemort. Ça y était, ils avaient marché sur une mine. C'était une de celles des Jumeaux. Elle avait dû projeter le Mangemort en l'air au moment d'exploser. Toute la troupe en robe noire se figea alors.

 _Ils ne bougent plus,_ dit-il à Erik.

 _Préparez-vous à vous relever mais ne bougez pas encore._

L'armée des Mangemorts se mit à frémir puis commença lentement à reculer.

 _Maintenant !_ Cria alors Erik.

Au moment où il disait cela, Hotun et les autres rejetèrent leur cape et commencèrent immédiatement à envoyer des sorts. Autour d'eux, des dizaines d'autres personnes sortirent de leur cachette pour se jeter sur les Mangemorts. Les premiers sorts furent échangés et, sous la surprise, les Mangemorts se mirent à avancer vers le château. Mal leur en prie car en quelques minutes, trois d'entre eux vomirent dans leurs masques, deux se transformèrent en canaris et un dernier se retrouva habillé en ballerine. Ils voulurent faire stop mais il était difficile d'arrêter une armée en marche, surtout quand elle se trouve sous le feu de l'ennemi.

Au même moment, les troupes dans et au-delà du champ de mines sortirent à leur tour de leur cachette et se mirent à attaquer. Les Mangemorts étaient prit en tenaille.

0o0o0

Erik fut peut-être le seul à voir une première étiquette disparaître de la carte. Ça faisait un. Un mort. Le premier mort. Était-ce un Défenseur ? Un Mangemort ? Il ne le savait pas et en fait ça n'avait pas vraiment d'importance. Tout ce qu'il savait c'est que quelqu'un était mort et d'une manière ou d'une autre, il était responsable.

Mais il n'avait pas le temps de s'appesantir là-dessus.

« Albus, commencez à défaire les sceaux pour l'évacuation ! » ordonna-t-il.

Le directeur hocha la tête et lui et son professeur de Sortilège sortirent de la salle sur demande.

« Dites aux équipes Sud de laisser tomber la discrétion et de se rendre immédiatement dans la zone Nord » s'exclama ensuite Erik.

Il jeta un coup d'œil vers un coin de la salle où se trouvaient les voyants. Chacun méditait ou consultait boule de cristal, cartes et feuilles de thé pour essayer d'aider leur armée à gagner mais pour le moment, ça ne donnait aucun résultat.

Erik revint à la carte. Son œil exercé suivait les déplacements de chaque équipe et modifiait leurs mouvements si nécessaire. Pourtant, son retard était invariablement attiré par une étiquette solitaire proche du portail et qui n'avait pas bougée depuis le début de l'assaut : Tom Jedusor.

0o0o0

Alors que Flitwick partait déjà vers le passage qui lui avait été désigné, Dumbledore se planta devant la tapisserie qui faisait face à l'entrée de la salle sur demande.

« Barnabas, c'est l'heure, prévenez les autres de commencer à détruire les sceaux des passages secrets. »

Barnabas le Follet hocha la tête et reposa son violon avant de quitter sa tapisserie. Les trolls des montagnes auquel il tentait d'apprendre la danse classique se séparèrent et s'assirent au sol pour compter leur doigts de pieds. Dumbledore partit alors et descendit les escaliers jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée. Il ne s'occupait pas des passages secrets, pas des officiels en tout cas.

Approchant de l'entrée des cachots, il dissipa l'illusion d'un coup de baguette. Aussitôt, près d'une cinquantaine de Défenseurs encapuchonnés remontèrent les escaliers.

« Les combats sont au Nord, dans le parc au-delà des serres » dit Dumbledore.

Les deux silhouette les plus proche hochèrent la tête et firent signe aux autres de les suivre. Il ne resta bientôt plus que deux d'entre eux. Les deux Défenseurs baissèrent leur capuche révélant les jumelles Patil.

« Erik vous attends dans la salle de contrôle » leur dit Dumbledore.

Les deux jeunes filles hochèrent la tête à leur tour ce qui fit bouger leur boucle d'oreille. Elles remirent leur capuche puis se dirigèrent vers les escaliers du hall. Dumbledore alluma sa baguette et descendit jusqu'aux cachots. La lumière magique éclairage des visages inquiets dans les couloirs.

« L'évacuation va commencer » dit Dumbledore. « Veuillez me suivre. »

Il traversa la foule de civils puis les mena jusqu'au couloir où se trouvait le sceau magique. Comme tous ceux qu'ils avaient faits, il était très puissant. Il lui faudrait du temps pour l'enlever. Il demanda à chacun des morts vivants d'allumer sa baguette et demanda à trois d'entre eux de venir près de lui pour l'éclairer.

0o0o0

« J'ai des signaux étranges » dit un opérateur. « On dirait qu'un groupe d'individu est brusquement apparu dans le hall et se dirige vers le champs de bataille. »

« Ne vous en préoccupez pas. Ce sont aussi des Défenseurs. »

« Des Défenseur ? » s'exclama Ogden. « Mais d'où viennent-ils ? Vous nous cachez des choses Potter ? »

« Une minute » dit un opérateur avant qu'Erik ne puisse répondre, « je vois une étiquette au nom de Molly Weasley. C'est impossible. Elle est morte. »

À ce moment là, les portes s'ouvrirent avec fracas sur les jumelles toujours encapuchonnées qui soufflaient légèrement.

« Je vous expliquerais plus tard » dit Erik à ses deux bras droits. « Vous, deux, rejoignez les autres. »

Les deux filles hochèrent la tête et allèrent s'installer autour de la table.

0o0o0

La respiration d'Ingrid se bloqua dans sa gorge alors que du sang coulait le long de sa lance jusqu'à sa main. C'était la première fois qu'elle tuait quelqu'un. Elle avait appris à se battre mais jamais encore elle n'avait tué. Ce Mangemort était arrivé par derrière en pensant à une cible facile mais Ingrid avait plongé et s'était accroupie en se retournant. Se servant de la force de ses jambes, elles s'étaient relevés, lance pointée vers le haut en biais et l'avait enfoncée dans le torse de son adversaire.

Celui-ci avait émit un gargouillis et du sang était sortit des interstices de métal de son masque. Ses mains s'étaient convulsivement accrochés à la longue hampe mais avaient finit par retomber le long du corps. C'est comme ça qu'il était mort.

La jeune fille tenta de calmer son angoisse mais à ce moment là, elle vit d'autres sorciers en robe noir tirer des sorts sur un Défenseurs qui se protégeait du mieux qu'il pouvait. Reprenant ses esprits, elle pointa sa lance dans leur directions et lança un _depulso_ grâce à sa baguette incrusté dans son arme. Aussitôt, le corps du Mangemort qu'elle venait de tuer s'arracha de sa lance et son corps atterrit sur le groupe de ses semblables.

Elle n'avait pas le temps de s'émouvoir de ce genre de choses. C'était la guerre.

0o0o0

Draco grimaça sous son masque. Le combat venait à peine de commencer et il se sentait déjà assez faible. Mais c'était normal, il avait fort à faire. Depuis le début il utilisait son pouvoir de différentes façons sur le champ de batailles : il envoyait des sorts invisibles sur ses camarades Mangemorts pour les mettre hors d'état de nuire, il crée ait de fausses illusions de sort pour faire croire qu'il participait à la bataille et parfois, il envoyait même de vrais sorts sur les Défenseurs. Ils étaient inoffensifs mais il manipulait leur couleur pour qu'on croie qu'ils étaient mortels. Dans ces moments là, les personnes étaient généralement stupéfixés et il suffisait à Draco de faire passer le message à Erik pour qu'il envoie les secours s'occuper du « blessé ».

L'un des contrôleurs dans la salle sur demande était relié à la Grande Salle transformée en infirmerie géante et transmettait la position des blessés. Munis de capes de transparence, ils pouvaient facilement déambuler sur le champ de bataille. Ils émettaient par ailleurs un signal spécial qui permettait aux Défenseurs de savoir s'ils étaient près d'eux et ainsi de faciliter leur passage et aussi leur retraite.

Draco aurait donc la satisfaction de voir ses prétendus adversaires revenir rapidement au combat sans que personne ne sache qu'il ne l'avait pas tué. C'était satisfaisant mais tous ces efforts commençaient à lui coûter.

Soudain, il sentit de l'énergie couler dans ses veines. Il remonta me flux et découvrit qu'elle venait de Vincent et Gregory.

 _Qu'est ce que vous faite ? Arrêtez ! Vous en avez besoin vous aussi !_ S'exclama-t-il.

 _Contrairement à toi et Théo, nos pouvoirs ne nous servent à rien,_ dit Vincent.

 _Et personne ne s'attend vraiment à ce que nous fassions grand-chose,_ dit à son tour Gregory.

En effet, s'il y avait bien deux personnes que même leurs parents sous-estimaient c'était Vincent et Gregory. Beaucoup les pensaient stupide mais c'était juste qu'ils n'éprouvaient pas le besoin de montrer de quoi ils étaient capable et encore moins quand on les prenait pour des idiots. Draco et Blaise et aussi Théo avaient été les premiers à ne rien attendre d'eux et c'étaient les seuls avec qui ils avaient toujours voulus montrer quelque chose. Au fil du temps, cette simple disposition d'esprit était devenue une sorte d'arme qui leur permettait de tromper les gens. Après tout, qui faisait attention à deux idiots ?

Comme l'avait dit Gregory, personne ne s'attendaient à se qu'ils fassent des étincelles lors du combat si bien qu'ils pouvaient à loisir donner leur énergie à leurs amis.

Sachant qu'il serait inutile d'essayer de faire changer d'avis à ses amis, Draco se contenta de les remercier et de reprendre le combat.

0o0o0

Un cri fit se retourner Neville. Le jeune garçon écarquilla les yeux quand il vit la haute silhouette du géant qui venait de percuter un Défenseur à l'aide de son énorme gourdin en bois. Le coup était trop puissant pour que l'armure protège le pauvre homme qui était mort sur le coup. Le géant releva son gourdin tout dégoulinant de sang et le remis sur son épaule d'un air satisfait. Il vit ensuite le jeune sorcier et commença à lever son arme dans les airs pour lui faire subir le même sort.

Au lieu de courir pour s'éloigner de lui, Neville se campa sur ses pieds et au moment où le géant abattit son gourdin, il plaça ses deux bras au-dessus de sa tête. Son corps, renforcé par son pouvoir, encaissa le choc, puis, augmentant sa force, il saisit le gourdin. L'arme était si large que ses bras étaient loin d'en faire le tour. Il réussit à planter ses doigts dans le bois pourtant dur et arracha l'arme des mains de son propriétaire.

Le géant recula de surprise.

 _Je m'occupe de lui,_ dit alors la voix d'Hotun dans sa tête.

Le jeune Arendil jeta une poignée de graines au pied du géant et se concentra. Aussitôt de longues lianes aux fleurs violettes en forme de cloches sortirent du sol et s'enroulèrent autour des jambes de la créature. Celui-ci essaya de s'en débarrasser mais leur étreinte était trop forte et le géant s'effondra sur le sol.

 _Je vais l'achever,_ dit Neville qui avait prit le gourdin dans l'autre sens.

 _Attends,_ lui demanda simplement Hotun.

Même si le géant était immobile, les lianes continuèrent à grandir. Il y en avait même de plus en plus et elles étaient de plus en plus épaisses. Au contact des milliers de feuilles se pressant contre son corps, le géant commença à trembler. Son rythme cardiaque accéléra, sa peau s'assécha et ses pupilles se dilatèrent. Il se mit à pousser des cris mais les lianes continuèrent à progresser. Elles ressemblaient à présent à un long serpent qui rampait sur le corps immense. Arrivé près de la bouche, des fruits ronds et noirs se mirent à pousser. Il y en avait des milliers, des dizaines de millier. Le serpent de liane plongea alors sa tête faite de fruit dans le gosier du géant. La réaction fut immédiate. Il se mit à convulser puis ses mains se portèrent à sa bouche et il réussit à arracher les lianes. Il réussit à se redresser et du jus pourpre coula de ses lèvres.

Il était trop tard pour lui.

Dans un cri étranglé, il retomba au sol puis convulsa quelques instants avant de cesser totalement de bouger. Mort.

 _Belladone ?_ Demanda Neville.

 _Oui,_ répondit Hotun. _Les lianes l'ont immobilisé, la tachycardie induite par le contact des feuilles l'a distrait puis les fruits ont rapidement paralysé son système cardio-respiratoire…_

 _Et c'était la mort,_ termina le Poufsouffle.

Soudain, il y eut un rugissement. L'un des géants restant s'était aperçu de la mort de son camarade et se précipitait pour châtier les coupables. Aussitôt, Neville prit le gourdin qu'il avait encore par le bout et tourna sur lui-même. Lorsque la force centrifuge fut suffisante, il le lança en direction de l'assaillant puis, prenant sa baguette, lança un _depulso_ sur le bout de bois dont la vitesse fut accélérée par la magie augmentée du jeune garçon.

Le gourdin percuta le visage de l'autre géant de plein fouet, enfonçant son os nasale avec tellement de force qu'il fut projeté dans le cerveau, provocant la mort immédiate.

 _Deux à la suite, beau score_ , dit Neville. _On pourrait aller s'occuper des autres._ _Il te reste des graines de Belladone ?_

 _Non, mais j'ai de l'aconit._

 _Ça fera l'affaire, je pense._

 _Tu pense qu'ils vont nous donner le surnom de Tueur de Géants ?_ Demanda Hotun.

 _J'espère que non,_ renifla Neville.

0o0o0

Saisissant son poignard en argent, Blaise le planta dans le dos du loup-garou. La bête hurla et se détourna du groupe de sorcier qu'il attaquait en essayant de se débarrasser de larme. Mais celle-ci était enfoncée assez près du milieu de son dos et le loup-garou ne parvenait pas à l'atteindre. Une odeur de chaire brûlée commença à se diffuser dans l'air alors que l'argent du poignard attaquait le corps de la bête.

Mais à ce moment là, un autre loup-garou arriva par derrière et arracha la lame du dos de son camarade avant de jeter l'arme au loin. Comme les deux hommes loups se mirent à grogner dans sa direction, Blaise rappela le poignard à lui grâce à la rune de rappel et rangea sa baguette dans son fourreau pour en sortir un deuxième. Mais alors que l'un des deux se jetait sur Blaise, griffes en avant, la silhouette d'un autre Défenseur s'interposa entre eux et arrêta le loup à main nue en saisissant les mains griffues de la bête et en s'arc-boutant à la manière des lutteurs. Blaise, voyant que l'autre loup-garou s'apprêtait à passer aussi à l'attaque, lui barra le chemin en le menaçant de ses lames.

Le premier loup-garou tenta de forcer sur les mains de son adversaire mais choses surprenante pour un humain, il ne ploya pas. Au contraire, le loup-garou commença à se faire repousser. Au même moment, il sentit les mains du Défenseur se mettre à grossir alors que tout le reste de son corps enflait. Le manteau à capuche se tendit mais au lieu de craquer, c'est comme s'il s'enfonçait en lui. Un museau émergea alors de sous la capuche alors que ses mains, son dos et le reste de son corps se couvrait d'une fourrure d'un blond doré.

Le loup-garou se mit à japper quand il vit son semblable se tenir devant lui. Non, ils n'étaient pas vraiment pareils. Alors que lui, malgré sa taille, était une créature à la fois famélique et difforme au poil rare, une créature monstrueuse avec seulement quelques attributs lupins, la créature en face de lui était un magnifique animal, le parfait métissage entre un loup et un humain avec son torse large, ses bras musclés et puissants et ses pattes postérieurs arquées sans oublié sa fourrure foisonnante.

Le loup-garou blond faisant facilement deux ou trois tête de plus que l'autre loup-garou, il réussit à le soulever dans les airs et le balança au loin.

« Bien joué professeur Lupin ! » s'exclama Blaise avec un grand sourire en se tournant vers le loup.

Mais son inattention ne passa pas inaperçu auprès de son adversaire qui réussit à me désarmer d'un coup de patte. Remus se mit alors à grogner et à avancer vers le loup mais Blaise mit sa main devant son museau.

« Non » dit-il d'une voix calme. « Je m'en occupe. »

Il plongea la main dans l'une des pochettes qui pendaient à sa ceinture et en tira une poignée de poudre brillante. Il la leva ensuite paume vers le haut, l'ouvrit et souffla la poudre sur le loup-garou. Celui-ci reconnaissant l'odeur de l'argent, glapit et recula. Mais Blaise était prêt. Il leva la main et les particules d'argent disséminés dans les airs et sur le sol se figèrent. Répondant à son contrôle, elles se mirent à bouger toutes seules et à se diriger vers le loup pour pénétrer dans son corps par sa gueule et sa truffe. Le loup toussa, éternua, glapit, mais rien n'arrivait à éteindre le feu que l'argent provoquait dans sa gorge et, au fur et à mesure que Blaise faisait progresser la poudre dans son organisme, dans son corps tout entier.

Le loup était condamné. Ne voulant pas faire souffrir inutilement son adversaire, Blaise relâcha son pouvoir de métal sur la poudre et rappela l'un de ses poignards qu'il plongea directement dans le cœur de l'animal. Celui-ci poussa un dernier râle et s'effondra sur le sol.

« Et ben finalement c'était pas trop dur » soupira Blaise.

Mais à ce moment là, Remus lui donna une légère bourrade. Le Serpentard se retourna vers lui et vit plusieurs autres loups approchés. Manifestement, celui que Remus avait balancé avait appelé des renforts. Il devait aussi être retombé sur une mine des Jumeaux car il portait à présent une robe de bergère rose à pois.

« Heureusement que j'ai amené l'artillerie lourde » soupira Blaise.

Il ouvrit son manteau révélant plus d'une dizaine de dagues argentées suspendu à l'intérieur. Les lames se soulevèrent dans les airs et se mirent à entourer le jeune sorcier. Blaise relâcha les pans de son manteau et récupéra le second poignard que le loup-garou lui avait fait lâcher et se mit en position de combat alors que Remus faisait de même à ses côtés. Au même moment, les poignards de Blaise pivotèrent dans les airs et se pointèrent sur leurs adversaires.

0o0o0

Dans la salle sur demande, Erik se détourna de la carte et se dirigea vers la porte.

« Où allez-vous ? » s'exclama Robards.

« Combattre Voldemort. »

« Quoi ? Mais vous devez rester pour commander les troupes ! » s'exclama Ogden.

« La bataille est engagé. Pareil pour l'évacuation. Vous êtes des hommes d'expérience, je suis sûr que vous pourrez me remplacer. Mais Voldemort, c'est mon combat. Vous avez entendu la prophétie, je suis le seul à pouvoir le tuer. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je ne sais pas comment mais ça ne va pas m'empêcher d'y aller. »

Sans ajouter un mot, il prit une boucle d'oreille dans sa poche et la lança à Robards tout en accrochant la seconde à sa propre oreille. Il ouvrit ensuite la porte et sortit de la salle en mettant sa capuche.

« Personne ne peut me remplacer. »

Il court jusqu'au grand escalier mais ne prit pas la peine de descendre les marches. Il sauta par-dessus la rambarde et de laissa tomber jusqu'au sol, utilisant sa magie pour ralentir sa course. Il avait enfin réussit à reprendre le contrôles de ses pouvoirs devenus erratiques après son héritage et sa magie sans baguette s'en était trouvée facilitée et renforcée.

Arrivé au rez-de-chaussée de chaussée, il traversa le château vers le Nord en direction des serres. Juste avant de sortir, il sortit sa cape d'invisibilité d'une poche sans fond de sa ceinture et s'en drapa. Marchant d'un pas leste, il traversa le champ de bataille. A aucun moment il ne s'arrêta. Il ne devait pas, il devait faire confiance à ses troupes et garder son énergie pour Voldemort.

Le Mage Noir se tenait près du portail. Il n'avait pas bougé depuis qu'il avait détruit le portail. Toujours sous sa cape, Erik avança vers lui, l'épée à la main. Haldus n'est pas près de lui. Erik ne l'avait pas vu sur le champ de bataille.

« Je sais que tu es là Potter » dit Voldemort. « Enlève donc cette cape et montre-toi. »

« Comment as-tu su ? » demanda Erik en apparaissant.

« Tu veux savoir n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda Voldemort avec un sourire malsain.

« En fait non, peu importe » répondit Erik.

Il espérait que son ton désinvolte fasse réagir Voldemort. Ce ne fut pas le cas.

« Tu es donc venu m'affronter. »

« Comme cela a été prédit » dit Erik en pointant son épée sur son ennemi.

« Tu oublié que dans toutes les batailles épiques, les rois ne s'affrontent que lorsque l'armée est vaincu. »

« Et c'est ce que j'ai fais ! Mes hommes sont en passe de détruire les tiens. Tu as eu beau amener des géants et des loups-garous, ça n'a pas suffit à compenser votre infériorité numérique. Tu as péché par orgueil en venant te battre quand même et tu vas le payer. »

Mais Voldemort, à la grande surprise d'Erik, se contenta d'éclater de rire.

« Pauvre, pauvre petit Prince Potter. Tu pense que c'est moi qui suis tombé dans un piège ? Qui a péché par orgueil ? »

Il sortit alors sa baguette de sa robe et la leva vers le ciel.

« Regarde ! Regarde mon pouvoir ! »

0o0o0

Un bruit de verre et de porcelaine brisé retentit dans la salle sur demande, faisant taire l'intégralité des opérateurs et des chefs. Tous se retournèrent vers le coin de la pièce où se trouvaient les voyants. Tous étaient figés sur place ou bien prostré, les yeux hagards et le corps tremblant. Le bruit était venu de plusieurs boule de cristal et tasse à thé et café qui s'étaient brisés sur le sol lorsque leurs propriétaire s'étaient figés.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda Ogden.

Il fallu quelques instants avant qu'on ne lui réponde.

« C'est un crime » dit un lecteur de tarot en balayant les cartes qui se trouvaient devant lui.

Eudora Dandridge, la Maîtresse de la Guilde des Voyants, se lava dans sa robe pervenche brodée de perle et leva les bras au ciel.

« C'est un crime de la Vie contre la Vie ! »

0o0o0

Alors que Wolf balançait son énorme épée sur son adversaire en le tranchant en deux, il eut soudain le souffle coupé. Une douleur se fit sentir dans son ventre et le plia en deux. Le pressentiment qui le poursuivait depuis qu'Erik lui avait parlé de son plan se transforma en présage.

Un crime avait été commis. Un crime contre la Vie perpétré par la Vie elle-même.

Il ignorait ce que cela voulait dire mais il s'en fichait. Il ne voulait qu'une seule chose, rejoindre Erik.

0o0o0

Les nouvelles capacités mentales d'Hermione avait non seulement augmentée sa capacité à bloquer son esprit mais avait aussi augmenté sa capacité de perception magique. A présent, elle dépassait même celle de Hans si ce n'est en précision, au moins en portée.

Depuis le début du combat, son esprit scannait inlassablement me champs de bataille à la recherche de faille dans leur défense. Elle avait conscience de chacun des êtres présents autour d'elle et même sur tout le terrain du château.

C'est grâce à cela qu'elle les sentit. Ce n'était pas humain. Ce n'était même pas animal. Les humains comme mes animaux dégageaient des émotions mais ça…ça ce n'était que de la puissance. De la puissance vide de sens et de raison.

Aussitôt, elle se retira dans son esprit. Elle avait peur.

0o0o0

Filius Flitwick progressait dans le souterrain qui menait jusqu'à la boutique de bonbons Honeydukes à la tête de plusieurs dizaine de milliers de personnes. Il avait brisé le sceau i peine quelques minutes et maintenant il menait les civils vers l'extérieur aussi rapidement qu'il le pouvait.

Soudain, il y eu des bruits devant eux et le petit professeur vit tout un groupe de Défenseurs arriver dans leur direction.

« N'allez pas plus loin ! » leur cria le premier.

Flitwick s'arrêta et attendit le groupe de sorcier en armure blanche.

« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Des…des monstres ! » dit le premier d'une voix essoufflé. « Des créatures inconnus nous ont attaqués. Elles sont fortes, rapides, insensibles à la magie et presque invulnérable. Les autres équipes tentent de les retenir. Nous sommes venus vous prévenir de rebrousser chemin. »

« À quoi ressemblent-ils ? » demanda Flitwick.

« Il n'y en a pas un qui ressemble à un autre. On dirait qu'ils sont faits de parties de créatures différentes. »

À ce moment là, un rugissement se fit entendre et d'autres Défenseurs se mirent à courir dans leur direction.

« Ils arrivent ! »

0o0o0

Les créatures étaient apparut d'un seul coup à la lisière des protections du château. Les vraies barrières avaient été remises en place après l'entrée des Mangemorts et il était à nouveau impossible d'être transporté par magie dans l'enceinte de l'école, ce qui était une chance.

Erik aimait la littérature et s'il devait comparer ce qu'il avait sous les yeux à un livre ce serait sans équivoque « L'île du Docteur Moreau » de H. G. Wells. Les créatures semblaient le résultat hasardeux des expériences d'un esprit dérangé. La plupart se tenaient sur deux pattes, d'autres quatre et d'autres encore rampant et volaient. Ils avaient des griffes et des crocs mais les deux ne semblaient pas toujours appartenir à la même créature. Pensant également au monstre de Franckenstein, Erik remarqua qu'ils semblaient cousus de bric et de broc et le pire c'est que ce n'était pas toujours dans un ordre naturel. Certains avaient deux bras et deux jambes (ou quatre pattes) mais d'autres avaient des bras ou des têtes surnuméraires ou encore des parties qui n'étaient pas exactement à la bonne place.

Il se rendit compte que quelque chose n'allait pas dès qu'il jeta son premier sort, un simple _stupefix_. La magie ricocha sur la créature (un centaure difforme mi homme mi chien avec une tête de serpent) sans qu'elle ne ralentisse sa course.

« Alors Potter, que penses-tu de mes jouets ? » demanda Voldemort en gloussant. « Impressionnants, n'est ce pas ? »

Erik ne répondit pas. Il jeta un sort plus puissant sur serpent à pattes et tête de félin mais à nouveau le sort fut arrêté par la créature.

« Après avoir digéré ma…défaite, oui je l'avoue, c'était une défaite, je me suis rendu compte que tu m'avais tout de même laissé un petit cadeau. Tu sais, dans ton sang. »

Erik frémit. Voldemort possédait son sang. Son sang à lui coulait dans ses veines, ce sang qui avait…

« Non… » balbutia Erik.

Voldemort éclata alors d'un rire suraigu.

« Si ! » s'exclama-t-il. « J'ai à présent le pouvoir de donner la vie. Je peux prendre ce qui est mort et lui redonner un semblant de vie, une vie qui m'obéit au doigt et à l'œil ! Je suis devenu un dieu ! »

Pour la troisième fois, un sort jeté par Erik toucha une créature sans avoir le moindre effet.

« Inutile » reprit Voldemort. « Mes fidèles monstres sont insensibles à la magie. »

« Ah oui ? » dit Erik.

De sa main libre, il envoya un rayon de glace qui percuta un chien-chat à ailes de mouche. La créature fut presque instantanément congelée sur place et s'écrasa au sol.

« On dirait qu'ils ne sont pas tout à fait invulnérable »

 _Ils sont insensibles à la magie,_ cria-t-il mentalement aux autres. _Utilisez vos pouvoirs !_

 _Je te jure que je n'étais pas au courent,_ s'exclama Draco.

 _Je sais._

« Robards ! Sonnez la retraite, maintenant ! »

« Inutile » dit Voldemort. « Même si toi et tes pitoyables serviteurs peuvent effectivement vaincre mes monstres. Ils sont trop nombreux pour vous. Et puis, vous ne pouvez pas être partout en même temps. Si tu veux sauver tout le monde, il faudra aussi détruire ceux qui entrent dans le château par les passages secrets. »

« _Votre Altesse ! »_ dit alors Robards à son oreille. « _L'évacuation à échouée ! Tous les civils ont été obligés de revenir. Nous avons ordonné aux professeurs de remettre les sceaux en place pour les arrêter. »_

Ça ne suffirait pas. De plus les monstres pouvaient facilement entrer dans le château en défonçant les portes. Erik regarda une nouvelle fois Voldemort puis se détourna pour retourner vers le château.

« Tu peux courir autant que tu veux, tu ne m'échapperas pas ! » lui cria le Mage Noir.

Mais Erik avait d'autres choses à penser. Il devait aider ses amis à retenir les créatures pour permettre aux Défenseurs de se réfugier dans le château. Il se mit alors à courir vers les portes tout en lançant des sorts autour de lui. Les Mangemorts tombaient les uns après les autres mais ce n'était pas le cas des Créatures. Heureusement, son pouvoir de glace était efficace.

Soudain, une espèce de chien écailleux à langue bifide se jeta sur lui. Erik lui porta un coup d'estoc qui lui perfora à peine la peau. Il s'écarta alors et la créature le manqua. Il voulut se retourner pour l'attaquer à nouveau mais elle se jeta sur son épée et en mordit la lame de ses petites dents pointu. Erik essaya de la dégager mais la créature résistait. Finalement quelque chose se brisa. C'était l'épée d'Erik. Stupéfait, le garçon leva le bras et regarda bouche bée sa rapière à la lame sectionnée.

Mais la créature n'attendit pas que le jeune garçon se reprenne et passa à nouveau à l'attaque. Erik se retrouva plaqué au sol et il eut juste le temps de lever son avant bras pour le mettre sous la gorge du chien reptilien pour l'empêcher de le mordre. Les mâchoires acérées claquèrent plusieurs fois près de sa figure et il dut détourner le visage pour les éviter. Il essaya de le repousser mais l'animal était trop fort.

Soudain, un éclair percuta l'animal qui fut projeté à plusieurs mètres. Il n'eut pas le temps de se relever qu'un second éclair, plus puissant, le carbonisa.

« Allez ! Relève-toi ! » lui ordonna Ingrid en lui tendant la main.

Une fois debout, Erik remarqua qu'elle tenait un bout de bois effiloché à la main. C'était tout ce qui restait de sa lance.

« J'ai laissé la lame dans le ventre d'un de ces trucs. Il l'a assez mal digéré mais mon arme est fichue » dit-elle en jetant le bout de bois a présent inutile au sol.

Erik regarda avec regret son épée et après avoir récupéré sa baguette, fit de même. Il avait du mal à la laissé car c'était un cadeau des maîtres et sa première armes mais ils leurs avaient toujours dit qu'une arme s'entretient quand elle peut encore servir et doit être jetée quand elle ne peut plus. Le sentimentalisme, c'est encombrant.

Les ennemis étaient partout, ils grouillaient comme des parasites et attaquaient tout ce qui bougeait. Erik vit une espèce de rat géant sauter sur le dos de l'un des Défenseurs et le congela rapidement. Il arriva au niveau du guerrier et le releva.

« Vas te mettre à l'abris, vite ! » lui cria-t-il.

Lui est ses autres amis avançaient à présent à reculons. Ils avaient dépassé le front des créatures et à présent, la seule chose qu'ils pouvaient faire c'était les retenir pour les empêcher de suivre leur troupe en débâcle.

« Robards ! Y a-t-il encore des personnes qui ne sont pas à l'abri ? »

« _Non. Il n'y a plus que vous._ »

 _Ok les amis, maintenant on va continuer à reculer tout en…_

Mais une sorte de rugissement plus puissant le coupa dans sa phrase et une ombre apparut au-dessus d'eux.

« Oh non… » murmura Erik en levant les yeux. « Attention ! »

Lui et les autres se jetèrent en avant pour éviter la masse plus qu'énorme de la nouvelle créature. C'était un dragon, un immense Dragon, plus grand encore que le Magyar à pointe de la première tâche du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Mais il était différent. Tous les dragons qu'Erik et les autres avaient rencontrés jusque-là, bien que ça ne faisait que quatre (cinq en comptant Norberta), étaient très différents du spécimen qui se trouvait face à eux. En fait, tous les autres dragons ressemblaient plus à des wyverns qu'à des dragons, c'est-à-dire qu'ils possédaient une seul paire de pattes, à l'arrière et que leurs ailes leurs servaient de pattes antérieurs comme les chauves-souris. Ce dragon-là ressemblait à ceux des légendes. Le torse massif, il avait quatre larges pattes et une non moins large paire d'aile qui lui sortait des épaules ainsi qu'un long cou serpentin. Ses écailles étaient noires, de même que ses crocs. Seuls ses yeux brillaient de cette même lueur verte qui luisait dans les yeux de toutes les créatures.

Campé fermement sur l'herbe devant la porte Nord du château, à l'endroit où se trouvaient auparavant les serres d'Herbologie (détruites par l'atterrissage mais dont les plantes avaient été déplacés pendant l'été), il les empêchait de trouver refuge à l'intérieur de l'école.

« Préparez-vous ! » cria Erik plus pour rassurer tout le monde que pour vraiment les avertir.

Mais la créature était plus résistante que ce qu'ils n'avaient prévus et même les attaques faites avec leurs pouvoirs semblaient sans effet.

 _Contournez-le, doucement,_ ordonna alors Erik.

 _Laisse-nous vous aider !_ supplia alors Draco.

 _Non ! Maintenant plus que jamais il faut que vous restiez près de Voldemort. Je voudrais tant que tu…que vous soyez en sureté avec nous mais je ne peux pas…_

Il n'acheva pas et préféra coordonner la manœuvre avec ses amis. Peut-être qu'ils pourraient arriver à passer sans se battre et se réfugier dans le château. Mais alors qu'ils allaient passer, sa longue queue préhensile les balaya, les jetant tous au sol. La créature tourna alors son long cou serpentin en direction d'Erik et commença à avancer vers lui.

 _Hermione !_ S'exclama alors Ingrid. _Utilise tes pouvoirs mentaux pour le détourner !_

 _Je…J'essaye ! Je n'y arrive pas ! C'est comme s'il n'avait pas d'esprit ! Elles ont beaux êtres primitives, même les animaux ont des pensées, mais cette…cette chose…elle est vide ! Je ne peux m'accrocher à rien !_

La créature ouvrit alors sa gueule immense. Donc Voldemort ne le voulait plus si en vie que cela pensé Erik. Il se prépara à utiliser son pouvoir de glace en priant pour que ce soit suffisant au moment où le monstre plongea vers lui. Mais alors qu'Erik sentait sa dernière heure arrivée, quelqu'un se plaça devant lui.

« Wolf ! »

Celui-ci s'arc bouta et réussit à maintenir la gueule du dragon en arrière. Il tenait sa large épée en travers de la gueule du dragon, sa main gauche tenant fermement la poignée et l'autre à plat sur la lame. Avec un effet surhumain, il fit un pas en avant malgré la résistance du dragon. Wolf réussit à faire un autre pas, puis encore un autre. Par la seule force de ses bras, il réussit à faire légèrement pivoter le dragon, juste assez pour dégager la porte du château.

« Allez…Allez-y ! » s'écria-t-il alors.

« Mais ! »

« Dépêche-toi Erik ! Je ne le retiendrais pas longtemps ! »

Comme Erik n'arrivait pas à se décider, c'est Ingrid qui le prit par le bras pour l'entrainer vers la porte avec les autres. Wolf se préparait à les suivre quand la pression commença à se faire sentir, non sur son corps, bien que celui-ci soit déjà bien éprouvé, mais sur son épée. Voyant que l'acier commençait à plier, il se recula d'un bond. Aussitôt, le dragon se retourna vers Erik et les autres mais reprenant la poignée de sa lame à deux mains, Wolf lui porta un coup aussi puissant qu'il le pouvait sur le côté de la gueule. Le dragon trébucha mais ne tomba pas. Il se secoua comme pour reprendre ses esprits puis revint à la charge comme si de rien n'était. On ne pouvait pas en dire autant de Wolf. Épuisé, il était tombé à genoux, le moignon de son épée qui s'était brisée sous le choc l'empêchant de s'effondrer complètement. Heureusement, ses amis étaient rentrés dans le château. Malheureusement, le Dragon lui barrait à nouveau la route.

Les jambes tremblantes, le jeune homme de 17 ans se releva et repris la poignée de son arme à deux mains. La lame avait peut-être disparus mais il lui restait encore une utilité. De la noirceur violacée émergea alors de son corps et glissa sur le métal jusqu'à former une nouvelle lame de ténèbres.

0o0o0

Les dix amis émergèrent dans le hall et les Défenseurs qui les attendaient refermèrent la porte derrière eux.

« Non ! » s'écria Erik d'une voix plaintive. « Wolf est toujours là-bas. »

« Le dragon l'a coincé et son épée est brisée » dit Pansy, son œil magique rivé sur la porte.

« Il faut aller l'aider ! Il faut… »

« Votre Altesse ! » s'exclama alors une voix derrière lui.

Erik se retourna et vit arriver le Chef des Langues-de-Plombs.

« Nous sommes attaqué de toutes part, au Nord comme au Sud, sans compter les passages secrets » dit-il. « Les sceaux que les professeurs ont fait tiennent le coup mais ils ont été fait à la va vite donc ça ne va pas durer. Tous les Défenseurs disponibles renforcent les portes ou sont dispersés dans les étages pour empêcher les créatures qui peuvent voler de rentrer et les repousser au besoin. Il faut sceller le château. »

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? »

« Il existe un sort qui peut sceller totalement un lieu, le protéger de toute attaque extérieur. Le problème c'est que si rien ne peut rentrer, rien ne peut non plus en sortir. Si nous le faisons, nous serons piégés. »

« Erik ! On n'a pas le choix ! » s'exclama Ingrid.

« Mais Wolf…on ne peut pas l'abandonner ! »

« Vous ne pouvez pas y aller votre altesse ! » s'exclama le chef des Langues-de-Plombs. « Ni vous ni vos amis n'êtes en états de vous battre contre cette chose. »

Erik allait protester mais il finit par regarder autour de lui. Ses amis étaient à différents degrés d'épuisements, ils étaient sales, recouverts de boue mais aussi de sang. Des médicomages étaient déjà à l'œuvre autour d'eux. L'un d'eux soignait d'énormes traces de griffures sur les bras de Hans. Ses boucliers avaient été totalement déchiquetés et il n'en restait plus que les lanières qui les avaient retenus à ses avants bras. Elles ne les avaient pas protégés de la folie destructrice des créatures qui l'avaient attaqué et Hans ne portait pas de brassard mais à quoi cela aurait bien pu servir contre des créatures capables détruire des boucliers en métal ? Celles-ci avaient déchirés les armes à coup de griffes et ne s'étaient pas arrêtés quand elles les avaient détruites.

Hotun, lui, avait une large morsure sur le flanc. Apparemment, son armure ne l'avait pas si bien protégé que cela. Les guérisseurs avaient rapidement retiré ses couches de vêtement pour pouvoir arrêter l'hémorragie. Le torse ainsi que le dos du jeune garçon était couvert de petits trous en forme d'arc de cercles d'où s'écoulaient des ruisseaux de sang. La ceinture autour de sa taille était vide. Il n'avait ni ses poignards ni ses lames de jets. Peut-être qu'il pourrait les rappeler à lui ou peut-être pas.

Blaise, de son côté, absorbait une potion en grimaçant alors que les guérisseurs observaient une morsure qu'il avait à l'épaule. C'était différent d'Hotun, celle-là n'avait pas été faite par une créature de Voldemort mais par un loup-garou. Il avait été distrait lors de leur attaque et s'était laissé surprendre. Il avait aussitôt mit de la poudre d'argent dans les plaies pour empêcher le poison de le transformer en lycanthrope et à présent il prenait une dose massive de Tue-Loup en espérant que cela fonctionne pour empêcher la transformation. Seul le temps pourrait leur dire si cela avait marché.

Les autres allaient plutôt bien mais ça voulait seulement dire qu'ils n'étaient pas blessés, aucun d'eux n'était prêt à reprendre le combat. Même Neville était à bout alors que son pouvoir aurait pu renforcer son endurance.

« Je comprends… » dit finalement Erik. « Préparez le rituel pour sceller l'école. »

Mais il se refusait à abandonner.

« Je sais que vous avez mal et que vous êtes fatigués…mais qu'en est-il de vos réserves magiques ? »

0o0o0

Pour la troisième fois, Wolf rematérialisa sa lame de ténèbres après que le Dragon l'ai détruite. Il était à bout de souffle et de magie et son corps était recouvert de petites éraflures sanguinolentes occasionnées par des dents et des griffes. A ce moment-là, son instinct lui dit de se baisser. Une créature lui passa par-dessus et finit sa course dans la gueule du Dragon qui referma sa gueule sur elle. Ses énormes mâchoires se refermèrent sur elle et les crocs noirs s'enfoncèrent dans la chaire de la créature plus petite comme du beurre. Donc les crocs du dragon étaient suffisamment puissants pour blesser ces créatures. Et si…

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de pousser son raisonnement plus long. Profitant de son inattention, le dragon avait envoyé un formidable pour de patte dans sa direction. Wolf réussit à l'éviter de justesse mais sa lame lui échappa des mains. Il essayé d'utiliser la magie pour la faire revenir à lui mais la rune de rappel avait dû être abimée parce qu'elle refusa de bouger. Il voulut utiliser un sort d'attraction mais à ce moment, l'une des pattes du dragon s'abattit et écrasa l'arme avant de plonger sa gueule sur le jeune garçon. Laissant les ténèbres recouvrir ses bras, Wolf saisit les mâchoires à mains nus. Celles-ci, protégés et renforcé par la brume ténébreuse réussirent à les maintenir ouverte mais ses jambes commencèrent à le lâcher et il mit un genou à terre. Tournant légèrement la tête, il vit l'une des énormes canines de la bête. Elles faisaient presque sa taille. Si seulement il pouvait…ce serait l'occasion de tester sa théorie.

Reprenant son souffle, il réussit à nouveau à se relever mais cette fois, au lieu de se dégager, il posa son pied sur la mâchoire inférieur de la bête. Comme pour ses mains, ses pieds étaient à présents recouverts d'ombres et étaient, semble-t-il, protégé des dents aiguisés. Il réussit à poser son second pieds et pu ramener sa main rejoindre l'autre sur la mâchoire supérieur. A ce moment-là, le dragon releva la tête et se secoua pour essayer de déloger l'intrus qui était en travers de sa bouche. Mais Wolf s'accrochait. Pourtant, il se sentait coincé. Il essaye de lever une jambe pour frapper l'immense canine avec mais sentant sa seconde trembler, il la reposa sur la mâchoire inférieure. Il avait juste assez de force pour maintenir la gueule ouverte mais il lui fallait utiliser ses deux bras et jambes.

Il jura intérieurement pour avoir été si stupide et chercha une solution. Les ténèbres. Il n'y avait que ça. Au lieu de simplement entourer ses bras et ses jambes, les ténèbres se rependirent sur tout son corps. Des bras sombres émergèrent alors de son dos et une partit se saisit du croc noir pour tenter de le déloger alors que dans le même temps, les autres commençaient à griffer la gencive pour faciliter l'extraction. Le dragon rugit et secoua la tête plus fort pour déloger Wolf mais le garçon tenait bon. Les mains continuaient à essayer de bouger la dent et aussi à creuser dans la chaire. Wolf remarqua alors que le Dragon ne perdait pas de sang.

Mais il sentait aussi ses bras et ses jambes faiblir. Il ne tiendrait plus très longtemps. Soudain, la dent bougea. Wolf le sentit au travers des terminaisons nerveuses énergétiques qui parcouraient les bras ténébreux et qui faisaient d'eux des extensions de son propre corps. Ce n'était qu'un tout petit peu mais c'était déjà quelque chose. Comme un enfant étant en passe de perdre un dent de lait, il se mit à la bouger plus fort, plus vite et l'oscillation se mit à augmenter. Il lui fallait maintenant porter le coup de grâce. Il se souvint de comment son père avait arraché sa première dent de laie. Il l'avait attaché à une ficelle et l'autre extrémité de la ficelle à la porte avant de la claquer. Il fallait qu'il fasse la même chose ici. Une brusque traction.

Les bras qui creusaient la gencive revinrent vers la mâchoire et se placèrent près des mains et des jambes de Wolf. Utilisant la force de son esprit, le jeune garçon fit s'écarté un peu plus les deux rangées de dents jusqu'à ce qu'il soit libéré. Son corps était trop faible pour faire ce qu'il envisageait mais il avait encore son pouvoir. Comme si c'étaient des pattes d'araignées, ses mains de ténèbres le propulsèrent hors de la gueule de la créature et se réceptionnèrent ensuite au sol. Les autres mains tenaient encore la dent. Sous la brusque traction provoquée par le saut, elles se tendirent et finalement la dent craqua.

Le dragon rugit en se jetant en arrière alors que sa dent tombait au sol. Sans perdre une minute, Wolf contrôla les mains ténébreuses pour s'en saisir et la pointer en direction du poitrail de l'animal. Malgré ses différences, si c'était vraiment un dragon alors son ventre devait être plus sensible. Répondant à son commandement, les bras de ténèbres se lancèrent en avant et firent pénétrer la dent dans le thorax du dragon, directement là où se trouvait son cœur. Le dragon se mit à tituber puis s'effondra sur le sol.

A bout de souffle, Wolf ordonna aux mains de ténèbres de le déposer. Il fallait qu'il reprenne son souffle un instant puis il rentrerait. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il entendit un bruit, quelqu'un qui frappait dans ses mains.

« Bravo, très impressionnant » dit une voix.

Wolf releva les yeux et son regard tomba sur les yeux rouges de Voldemort. Il se tenait à quelques mètres de lui avec son armée de Mangemorts derrière lui.

« Pour un vulgaire Sang-de-Bourbe c'était très impressionnant » reprit le Seigneur des Ténèbres. « Et cela m'a beaucoup appris aussi. J'aurais dû penser à leur ôter la capacité de ressentir la douleur. Et puis dans mon souci de réalisme j'aurais dû me rendre compte que mon dragon aurait la même faiblesse que les autres au niveau du thorax et du ventre. Mais bon, on ne peut pas être parfait du premier coup. »

« C'est vous qui avez créé ces merveilleuses créatures maitre ? » demanda alors une voix ronronnante mêlée d'excitation.

Malgré le masque et aussi le fait qu'il ne l'avait jamais rencontrée, Wolf reconnut tout de suite Bellatrix Lestrange.

« Oui Bella, c'est le résultat de mes travaux et de mon pouvoir magique »

Menteur, pensa Wolf, ce n'était qu'un pouvoir qu'il avait reçu par hasard de la part d'Erik. Un pouvoir volé.

« Ta capacité à manipuler les ténèbres me ravi, jeune homme. Tu devrais venir avec moi. Ton pouvoir compensera magnifiquement la faiblesse de ton sang. »

« Non merci » dit simplement Wolf.

Il aurait voulu dire plus mais il était trop fatigué. A genoux au sol, les mains pendant entre ses jambes, la tête baissée, il pouvait à peine bouger.

« Non ? Quelle dommage…pour toi bien sûr » dit Voldemort avec un léger rire. « Puisque tel est le cas et que je ne peux pas t'avoir dans mon camps, je me vois dans l'obligation de te tuer. Ton pouvoir est trop dangereux pour que je te laisse continuer à me combattre. De plus, je compte bien faire en sorte que ta mort porte un coup de grâce au moral de ce cher Erik. »

Il fit un geste et des dizaines de créatures se mirent à entourer Wolf. Allait-il vraiment mourir maintenant. Il avait du mal à rester éveiller.

 _Courage,_ dit alors une voix dans sa tête.

 _Draco ?_ demanda Wolf.

Il sentit alors de l'énergie couler dans son corps. C'était bien Draco. Et aussi Vincent, Gregory et Théo. Ils lui donnaient leur énergie pour qu'il puisse se battre. A ce moment-là, une créature attaqua mais elle fut tranchée en deux par la dent de dragon manipulé par une unique main d'ombre. Wolf n'avait pas bougé.

Voldemort grimaça et fit un autre geste pour que les créatures recommencent à attaquer. A nouveau, la dent de dragon fit son œuvre et tué une à une les créatures. L'une d'elle cependant, échappa eu tranchant de la lame improvisée et voulut se précipiter sur Wolf mais un second bras de ténèbres la saisit et l'écrasa au sol.

Il y arrivait, il pouvait les tuer. Mais à nouveau, son énergie commença à s'amenuiser. Les Serpentard aussi n'en avaient presque plus. Les gestes des mains de ténèbres se firent plus lents et finalement, un chien-rat géant réussit à lui faire lâcher la dent. Celle-ci tomba juste devant Wolf qui réussit à convoquer ses dernières forces pour s'en saisir alors que les mains de ténèbres disparaissaient en fumée.

« Tu t'es bien battu, jeune Sang-de-Bourbe, mais c'est la fin. »

Voldemort fit à nouveau un geste et toutes les Créatures se mirent à courir pour se jeter sur Wolf. Celui-ci voulut tendre la dent devant lui pour se défendre mais ses bras tombèrent et la dent retomba au sol. Peu à peu, il se sentit tomber dans les ténèbres.

 _Wolf !_ S'exclama la voix de Draco dans sa tête.

 _Prends soins de lui, il le mérite,_ dit simplement le garçon.

C'est alors qu'il sentit le froid et des flocons de neiges se mirent à danser devant ses yeux fatigués. Juste avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience, il vit quelque chose se dresser entre lui et les créatures. Un mur de glace.

0o0o0

Erik se précipita. Le mur n'allait pas tenir bien longtemps. Il contourna rapidement la dépouille du dragon et se précipita vers Wolf. Il n'avait pas le temps de l'examiner, il devait le ramener dans le château. Il lui jeta un sort de lévitation et se remit à courir en direction des portes. Déjà, son mur de glace commençait à s'effriter et des créatures essayaient de passer au travers. Il atteignit enfin la porte et fit passer le corps de Wolf au travers. Un couinement le fit se retourner. Certaines créatures parmi les plus petites avaient réussi à traverser et se dirigeaient vers lui. Il passa la porte à son tour et la claqua derrière lui.

« Allez-y ! » hurla-t-il alors au chef des Langues-de-Plombs.

Celui-ci, qui psalmodiait à genoux au sol, les mains jointes, les tendit alors devant lui. Au même moment, à différent endroits du château, d'autres Langues-de-Plombs faisaient de même. L'énergie brassée par chacun se connecta les unes aux autres en formant une chaine qui engloba tout le château et se mêlant aux protections déjà en places.

A l'extérieur, une déflagration magique prodigieuse prenant la forme d'une lueur jaune repoussa toutes les créatures qu'elles soient au sol ou dans les aires en en pulvérisant certaines. La lueur reflua rapidement mais sembla se solidifier et finalement recouvrit le château d'une fine pellicule d'énergie lumineuse.

« Vous avez réussi » s'exclama Erik en se tournant à nouveau vers le Chef des Langues-de-Plombs.

Mais c'est alors qu'il remarqua que celui-ci était dans le même état que le château : recouvert d'une pellicule lumineuse et qu'il n'avait pas bougé.

« Désolé Votre Altesse, Je ne peux pas… » dit-il avec difficultés. « Le sort nécessite que nous restions concentré…sur lui…Les…Les autres sont surement déjà tombé en…en transe ce qui…va nous permettre de…tenir le plus long…longtemps possible. Malheureusement ça ne pourra…pas…durer… »

Puis il ferma les yeux et cessa de bouger. A ce moment-là, des médicomages arrivèrent pour prendre Wolf en charge. Ils tentèrent de lui faire lâcher la dent noire mais le garçon la tenait trop fermement. Décidant d'abandonner, ils lui donnèrent rapidement une série de potion contre l'épuisement magique et la restauration sanguine, vu qu'il semblait avoir perdu pas mal de sang, avant de l'évacuer vers l'infirmerie.

Erik s'appuya contre la porte à présent scellé et glissa jusqu'au sol. Des mots lui revinrent en mémoire. L'avertissement de Wolf. Il ne l'avait pas écouté et maintenant voilà où ils en étaient : blessés, fatigués, dans le coma pour Wolf mais surtout, ils étaient piégés. Ils ne pouvaient pas sortir du château et bientôt les Langues-de-Plomb seraient épuisés et alors Voldemort et son armée pourraient renter et tous les massacrer.

Ô Dieu ! Qu'avait-il fait ?

A suivre…

* * *

Et voilà ! Encore un chapitre de fait. Comme d'hab je m'attendais pas à ce qu'il soit si long ^^…J'ai aussi eu du mal à le commencer mais une fois que j'étais parti, j'étais parti. En tout cas, j'espère que ça vous a plu, c'était un chapitre plutôt épique, non ? Vous en avez pensé quoi ?

Alors, niveaux pouvoirs, pour résumer, il reste seulement celui de Gregory, qui a émergé mais qu'on a pas vu et ceux de Pansy et des Jumeaux qui n'ont pas encore émergés.

Bref, voilà, c'est tout pour cette semaine. Je vous dit donc à la prochaine fois et merci encore de me lire !


	5. Arc des Exilés - Chapitre 5

Roi des Neiges

Arc de l'Exil

Chapitre 5 : Repentance

.

Erik ferma les yeux et se concentra sur la barrière. Son esprit glissa hors de son corps et se mit à glisser sur la surface de magie solide tout en essayant de vérifier son intégrité structurelle. Quelques minutes auparavant, toute une troupe de créatures volantes de Voldemort s'étaient écrasés sur ce point précis de la barrière, au niveau d'une coursive du troisième étage.

Erik n'était pas tout à fait sûr que Voldemort cherchait vraiment à rentrer. Il devait plutôt soit tenter d'affaiblir le mur soit essayer d'analyser ses réactions faces aux attaques. Si Erik avait accès à des créatures semi vivantes et obéissant aux moindres de ses ordres, c'est ce qu'il ferait.

Comme les autres fois, aucune trace de l'assaut. La trame de la barrière était intacte. Cependant il sentait une sorte de fluctuation de l'énergie magique. A un moment donné, il devait y en avoir eut plus que d'habitude en ce point précis et à présent elle se répartissait à nouveau sur l'intégralité de sa surface.

Cela confirmait une hypothèse émise par Hans quelques jours plus tôt. Il pensait que la barrière concentrait plus d'énergie sur les surfaces attaquées en la redirigeant depuis d'autres points de sa surface. En clair, la partie attaquée s'épaississait alors que le reste s'affinait. C'était à la fois une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle, bonne car cela empêchait les dégâts de la barrière mais aussi cela la rendait vulnérable. Si jamais Voldemort comprenait cela et menait de multiples attaques simultanés alors il lui serait peut-être possible d'affaiblir suffisamment la barrière pour la traverser.

Mais pour l'instant il ne semblait pas vraiment y penser.

Erik rouvrit les yeux et regarda au travers du voile lumineux qui recouvrait le château. Il arrivait à distinguer les tentes noires que les Mangemorts avaient mises en place pour leur siège du château. Depuis la bataille, il y avait déjà deux semaines de cela, ils n'avaient pas bougé. Les premiers jours ils avaient essayé d'attaquer la barrière mais leurs sorts avaient été complètement absorbés. Les géants qui avaient survécu au combat avaient eux aussi essayés à coup de poing ou de massue mais sans plus de résultats. Ils n'avaient plus été vus depuis mais Erik ignorait s'ils étaient juste partis camper ailleurs, s'ils étaient répartis chez eux en attendant que Voldemort ne les appelle ou s'ils l'avaient juste abandonné.

Et puis il avait envoyé ses monstres. Ce n'était rien d'aussi gros que le Dragon noir que Wolf avait tué mais ils étaient bien plus nombreux. Portes, fenêtres, toutes les ouvertures avaient subi des assis en règles par des centaines de créatures qui grattaient, griffaient ou frappaient mais heureusement sans aucun résultat…enfin, jusque-là.

 _Je pense que ton hypothèse était la bonne Hans,_ dit-il par la pensée alors qu'il redescendait vers le rez-de-chaussée. _Il y a bien des fluctuations._

 _Je vous l'avais dit,_ s'exclama le jeune homme sur un ton triomphal. _Comment est l'intégrité structurelle de la barrière aux autres endroits ?_

 _Assez bonne, je dirais,_ dit Hermione.

Un à un, Wolf, Ingrid et les Jumeaux dirent de même. Ils avaient pris l'habitude de faire des rondes autour de l'école pour vérifier l'état général de la barrière, en particulier après une attaque. Jusque-là il n'y avait jamais eu de problème mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il n'y en aurait pas.

 _Neville et moi avons finit de faire l'inventaire de toutes nos ressources,_ dit alors Hotun. _En fonction de nos réserves de nourriture et si nous rationnons tous le monde, il devrait y en avoir pour à peu près un mois._

 _Tu as prit en compte les morts-vivant ?_

 _Oui, bien sûr._

Erik s'en voulait encore un peu d'avoir été obligé de les faire retomber dans l'anonymat mais il se refusait à laisser tomber un atout de poids. Après tout, aucun des ennemis n'avait pu se rendre compte qu'il s'agissait de sorciers qui étaient censé être mort et les autres Défenseurs étaient trop occupés par le combat pour faire attention. Les seuls à être au courent étaient les opérateurs, mais ceux-ci avait fait le serment de ne rien dire, ainsi que Robards et Ogden. Ils avaient accepté de se taire à la seule condition qu'Amelia soit également mit au courent.

 _Et avec les sortilèges de multiplication ?_ Demanda ensuite Erik.

 _Nous avons fait des essais. Chaque aliment peut être copié cinq fois avant d'être dénaturé._

En effet, même si la magie permettait de répliquer presque n'importe quoi, l'objet original ne restait pas tout à fait indemne après une telle opération ce qui bien sûr altérait également les copies. Par exemple, une chaise pouvait devenir plus fragile et à mesure des copies, les chances qu'elle craque sous le poids de quelqu'un augmentaient. Dans le cas de la nourriture, la détérioration provoquait un vieillissement et une putréfaction de l'aliment multiplié.

 _Et en copiant les copies ?_ Demanda Hans.

 _Cela dépend. La première copie peut l'être trois fois, la seconde, deux et la troisième une seule fois. Les autres ce n'est pas la peine._

 _Mais la comestibilité n'est pas le seul problème,_ rajouta Neville, _le goût est aussi affecté par les réplications. Je pense que chaque aliment devrait être copié seulement trois fois et que chacune des copies le soit une fois._

 _Cela ferait…un ratio de sept pour un_ , dit Erik. _Soit sept mois au lieu d'un seul._

 _En diminuant encore les rations et en répliquant plus on pourrait durer le double mais…_

 _Oui je comprends,_ dit Erik. _On va garder ce système pendant cinq mois et après seulement on verra pour diminuer les rations._

 _Tu penses qu'on sera encore là ?_ Demanda Hermione. _Enfin, je veux dire…_

Personne ne répondit. Personne ne voulait vraiment y penser.

 _De mon côté ça va,_ dit alors Blaise pour changer de sujet. _Sirius dit que les Langues-de-plomb sont toujours physiquement en bonne santé mais pour ce qui est de leur état mental._

 _Tu n'es toujours pas arrivé à les contacter ?_

 _Non_

 _Moi non plus,_ rajouta Hermione. _Leur transe est trop profonde pour que la legilimancie ou ma télépathie puissent les atteindre. Cependant la tension augmente dans leur esprit._

 _Ce qui veut dire ?_

 _Leur transe leur permet de se concentrer sur seulement deux tâches : assurer les fonctions physiques liées à leur survie et maintenir la barrière. Cependant, une concentration 24h sur 24h c'est beaucoup pour le cerveau. Beaucoup trop._

 _Que se passera-t-il quand la pression sera trop importante ?_ Demanda Ingrid.

 _Normalement, ils devraient mourir. Mais je pense qu'ils ont prit leur précaution pour lâcher prise avant l'issue fatale._

 _Et on a combien de temps ?_

 _Environ…six ou sept mois…je pense,_ dit Blaise.

 _Et il se passera quoi à ce moment là ?_

 _Ils cesseront de se concentrer et la barrière tombera._

Il y eut un autre silence gêné.

 _Au fait, tu veux dire quoi par « fonctions physiques lié à leur survie » ?_ Demanda Pansy.

 _Les fonctions vitales qui les maintiennent en vie comme la respiration, la régulation thermique, la digestion..._

 _La digestion ? Mais ils ne mangent pas, non ?_

 _Pas exactement,_ dit Blaise. _Leurs fonctions vitales sont au minimum mais ils ont quand même besoin d'une source d'alimentation. C'est pour cela que Sirius, Pomfresh et les autres guérisseurs utilisent la magie pour leur faire ingérer des potions de nutrition._

 _Mais que je sache, on ne peut pas vivre qu'avec des potions de nutrition,_ dit Ingrid.

 _En temps normal oui, mais leurs besoins sont bien moindres en ce moment et les potions suffisent. Les médicomage les examinent tous les jours et il y a des tas de sorts d'alerte sur eux donc ça va._

 _Et à propos de leur magie ?_ Demanda Pansy. _Ils ne risquent pas de tomber à court ? C'est quand même un gros truc, cette barrière, non ?_

 _Pas de souci à se faire pour ça,_ dit Hans. _Ils risquent pas de tomber à court puisqu'ils n'utilisent pas leur propre magie._

 _Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là ?_

 _Ils puisent leur énergie dans le cœur magique de l'école._

 _Ça me dit quelque chose,_ dit Hotun. _C'était dans le Journal des Fondateurs, non ?_

 _Oui. J'ai fais des recherches là-dessus et je pense que ce terme fait référence à un node, un nœud de plusieurs lignes de Ley, des courent d'énergies qui parcourent la planète. Ma théorie c'est que l'école à été construite dessus pour faciliter sa construction._

 _C'est comme quand on construit un bâtiment à proximité d'une carrière ?_ Demanda Erik. _Pour avoir la matière première sous la main ?_

 _C'est ça, sauf que ce cœur sert toujours puisque c'est lui qui alimente l'école en énergie._

 _Et elle le lui rend bien je suppose,_ dit Hermione. _S'il capte toutes les énergies résiduelles des élèves…_

 _Je pense aussi. Je ne sais pas comment ils ont fait mais les Langues-de-plomb ont réussit à se connecter à ce cœur. Dire que c'est ce que j'ai essayé de faire depuis que j'en ai entendu parler…_

 _Sérieux ?_

 _Mais je me suis rattrapé. J'ai suivit le fil de leur lien pour examiner le cœur._

Un frisson mental se fit alors ressentir à travers leur propre lien.

 _C'était…intense._

 _Crétin !_ S'exclama Ingrid. _Te plonger dans une masse de magie aussi grande ce n'est pas prudent. Ton esprit pourrait s'y noyer._

 _Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis resté en surface._

 _Bien sûr que je m'inquiète ! Je te connais assez pour savoir que tu ne vas pas en rester là ! Et je t'interdis de mêler Erik à ça. Avec son goût pour l'exploration, on risque de le perdre !_

Erik soupira. En fait ça ne lui était même pas venu à l'idée. Il avait trop de choses à penser pour ça. Il devait aider toute une population piégée entre quatre mur avec des réserves de nourriture qui finiraient pas s'épuiser et protégés par une barrière qui pourrait aussi les lâcher. D'un côté comme de l'autre, ils seraient foutus.

0o0o0

Après près d'une heure de recherche, Erik trouva enfin les Jumeaux. En face de la fenêtre la plus au Nord du château au niveau du rez-de-chaussée, ils se tenaient appuyés l'un contre l'autre, me regard perdu à l'extérieur. Cela faisait pas mal de temps qu'ils avaient arrêté de répondre aux sollicitations télépathiques de leurs amis, raison pour laquelle Erik était partit à leur recherche.

En approchant, Erik vit qu'une écharpe de Gryffondor était passé autour de leurs cous et qu'ils en serraient chacun une extrémité. C'était l'écharpe de Théo, celle qu'ils lui avaient donné en première année et qu'il leur avait rendu à la fin de leur quatrième, quand il était devenu espion. Posséder cette écharpe le mettait en danger et il voulait que les Jumeaux aient quelque chose de lui.

Erik s'approcha puis posa sa main sur l'épaule de l'un des deux. Les Jumeaux sursautèrent et se tournèrent vers leur ami.

« Ça va ? » demanda Erik d'une voix douce.

« Théo nous manque » dit Fred (ou George)

« C'est dur de ne pas savoir comment il va.

Erik soupira. C'est vrai que la barrière qui les protégeait était parfaitement hermétique. Rien n'entrait ni ne sortait. Aucun moyen de transport magique ne fonctionnait. Pas même la magie des Elfes, une grande première pour eux. Mais la barrière arrêtait aussi les communications télépathiques. Communiquer à l'intérieur était possible mais pour ce qui était de l'extérieur… ils avaient tout essayé mais même par transfert il était impossible que leurs pensées atteignent leurs amis qui pourtant étaient si proches.

Même si avant les communications étaient rare, ils savaient que s'ils avaient des problèmes, ils le sauraient, ils pourraient être prévenu. Là c'était tout simplement impossible. Impossible de savoir si leurs amis allaient bien et c'était ce qui affectait autant les Jumeaux.

En effet en tant que Gemini et malgré les apparences, ils étaient mentalement très vulnérables, raison pour laquelle ils avaient besoins d'un partenaire pour préserver leur équilibre. Théo, malgré le fait qu'il soit plus jeune, était ce partenaire et sans lui, Fred et George se sentaient mal.

Erik aussi était inquiet. Pour Draco. Et aussi pour sa mère. Impossible de lui envoyer un hibou pour lui dire qu'il allait bien. Ça rendait aussi Sirius et Remus fou car ils n'avaient aucun moyen de rejoindre Agnès et Lyall, restés en Arendelle le temps de la bataille.

Erik ne s'était jamais senti autant coincé que maintenant. Ce n'était pas seulement physique. Il était aussi à court d'idées. Il ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre si ce n'était attendre…et mourir.

0o0o0

Erik ouvrit les yeux. Il resta allongé quelques instants le temps de s'habituer à la faible lumière de la lune puis se redressa. Il tendit la main vers Wolf pour le réveiller mais au dernier moment, il hésita. Il devrait mieux le laisser dormir. Cela avait beau faire deux semaines, il était encore affaibli par son combat contre le dragon.

En fait, il ne s'était pas réveillé pendant une semaine après l'affrontement. Erik, très inquiet, avait passé la majorité du temps à le veiller, inquiet malgré le fait que Sirius lui disait que tout allait bien et que son sommeil prolongé n'était dû qu'à son épuisement magique. Il ne s'était senti soulagé que quand il avait ouvert les yeux. Depuis, il allait bien malgré le fait qu'il utilisait une canne à cause de douleurs musculaires et qu'il était souvent fatigué mais d'après Sirius c'était normal et cela s'estomperait avec le temps, il lui fallait juste du repos.

C'est pour cela qu'Erik ne le réveilla pas. Le plus discrètement possible, il se leva et prit de quoi s'habiller avant de passer à la salle de bain. Il était peu probable qu'il en ait vraiment besoin mais il mit tout de même son armure. Une fois prêt, il ressortit doucement et prit sa cape d'invisibilité avant de sortir de la chambre. Il avait pensé un instant laisser un message à Wolf mais finalement il y renonça. Ce qu'il avait à faire ne lui prenait certainement pas toute la nuit et il serait de retour avant son réveil et probablement aussi celui de tout les autres.

Invisible, Erik se mit à parcourir les couloirs sombres, croisant de temps en temps l'une des sentinelles. Il s'agissait de Défenseurs, deux groupes différents par nuit, qui veillaient à l'intégrité de la barrière et qui surveillaient les mouvements des troupes de Voldemort durant la nuit. Aucun d'eux n'aurait trouvé suspect de voir Erik déambuler dans le château passé minuit mais celui-ci ne voulait pas vraiment avoir à leur parler. Il n'avait pas le temps.

Il sortit de la tour qui abritait la grande cage d'escaliers mouvant et se retrouva au premier étage. Il descendit l'un des deux escaliers latéraux mais ne continua pas vers le Grand Hall. A la place, il s'arrêta sur le palier, en face de la statue qui s'y trouvait. Erik se rendit alors compte que depuis six ans qui était à l'école, il avait arrêté de lui prêter attention. Pourtant elle était idéalement placée, juste en haut du grand escalier, c'était sans doute celle que tous les élèves voyaient le plus dans la journée. Elle avait aussi de singulier son état de délabrement. En effet, les quatre figures représentées étaient très délabrés. La pierre n'était pas sale mais comme rongée si bien que bien qu'il était visible qu'il s'agissait de quatre humains, il était impossible de discerner leurs traits ou un quelconque indice sur leur identité.

Cet état de délabrement était surprenant car les autres statues de l'école, quel que soit leur âge, étaient toutes en parfaite état, conservées par la magie de l'école. Pourquoi celle-ci n'avait alors pas protégé cette statue en particulier ? Une autre question se posait également : pourquoi personne ne l'avait jamais déplacée ?

Erik respira un coup et tendit ses deux mains vers la statue. Peut-être que ce qui allait se passer ce soir allait pouvoir répondre à ces questions. Comme rien ne se passait, il se mordit la lèvre. Avait-il eu tord de croire… mais soudain, l'anneau Gryffondor à sa main gauche et l'anneau Serdaigle à sa main droite se mirent à briller. La résonnance magique se répercuta sur la statue qui se mit à briller à son tour. Sous les yeux d'Erik la lueur se mit à danser comme des reflets de soleil sur l'eau puis la statue se liquéfia. Le liquide brillant, au lieu de s'écouler sur le sol, se mit à se rependre sur la surface de l'alcôve et bientôt Erik se retrouva face à quelque chose qu'il connaissait bien. C'était un portail.

Erik hésita un instant puis prit une grande respiration et passa au travers. Derrière lui, la porte scintillante resta en place quelques instants puis coula à nouveau pour réformer la statue qui brilla encore quelques instants avant de s'éteindre.

De son côté, Erik émergea du portail dans une grotte d'allure naturelle. Il ne savait pas où il se trouvait, probablement toujours sur les terres de l'école mais très en profondeur. Les murs et le sol de la grotte étaient recouverts de milliers de runes chatoyantes qui se déplaçaient lentement. Leur complexité était telle qu'Erik était incapable de tout comprendre mais s'il devait faire une hypothèse, il devait dire qu'il s'agissait du centre névralgique de Poudlard, son cœur.

Cette grotte devait être l'ancre physique du node de l'école, le lieu où tout les sorts qui et enchantements de l'école étaient gravés dans la pierre et puisaient leur pouvoir directement dans le nœud d'énergie. Celle-ci n'était pas vraiment visible mais il y avait des indices de sa présence. De la même façon que l'eau érodait la roche de son lit, la magie avait modifié son environnement. Des cristaux multicolores et lumineux avaient poussé dans la roche de la grotte en nombre suffisant pour l'éclairer totalement malgré sa taille monumentale.

Curieux comme à son habitude, Erik posa son doigt sur l'un d'eux. Une onde lumineuse se propageant sur tout la surface du cristal et se répandit sur les autres à travers la grotte alors que des notes légères déchiraient le silence des lieux. L'écho demeura quelques instants dans la grotte puis diminua en même temps que les ondes lumineuse jusqu'à ce que la grotte retrouvé sa quiétude.

Prudent, Erik se retint d'ajouter à l'investigation physique une investigation psychique. En effet, il se trouvait physiquement au centre de toutes les énergies de l'école (les frissons qui parcouraient son corps et faisaient se dresser les poils de ses bras et de sa nuque en étant la preuve). Y immerger son esprit lui ferait courir le risque de se noyer dans ces énergies. Ingrid avait mit Hans en garde contre ça et il avait parfaitement entendu ses arguments.

Se retournant, Erik vit derrière lui une alcôve contenant une statue, les deux semblable à celles qu'il avait utilisées pour venir. La statue était exactement dans le même état de délabrement. Il observa à nouveau la grotte et trouva enfin ce qu'il cherchait. De l'autre côté se trouvait une autre alcôve avec une autre statue mais celle-là était différente. Elle représentait un lion et un blaireau au pied d'un arbre. Un aigle était perché sur une branche et un serpent était lové dans la crinière du lion.

Erik s'avança et à nouveau présenta ses mains. Comme la première fois, ses anneaux de Fondateurs se mirent à briller et la statue également. Celle-ci se liquéfia et forma un portail. Sans hésiter, il passa au travers.

0o0o0

Draco se retourna à nouveau dans son lit. Il n'arrivait pas à dormir. C'était quelque chose de fréquent ces temps-ci. Il s'inquiétait. Ce siège commençait à le rendre fou. Comme il n'avait pratiquement rien à faire à part attendre (après tout, il s'agissait d'un siège), il avait tout le loisir de penser et bien sûr de se faire du souci pour ses amis dont il n'avait aucune nouvelle.

Bien sûr, il pensait à Erik mais Wolf occupait également beaucoup ses pensées. Malgré le fait que celui-ci soit son rivale en amour, il appréciait l'autre garçon et avait été bouleversé de le voir en aussi piteux état. Il s'était même sentit prêt à faire tomber sa couverture pour le sauver.

Draco soupira et repoussa les couvertures. Décidément il n'arriverait pas à dormir cette nuit. Il pouvait toujours essayer de lire ou s'entraîner peut-être. Au moins ça lui occuperait l'esprit.

C'est alors qu'il sentir quelque chose. Une présence familière dans sa tête.

 _Erik ?_ Demanda-t-il, incertain.

 _Draco ? Je…ça fait tellement du bien de te sentir à nouveau._

 _Mais…mais comment tu…_

 _Je n'ai pas le temps, désolé_ , dit Erik d'une voix pressé. _J'ai quelque chose à faire. Si tu pouvais juste me rendre un service…_

 _Tout ce que tu veux._

 _Il faudrait que tu envoi un message à ma mère. Il faut qu'elle sache que je vais bien. Que nous allons tous bien._

 _Severus m'a dit qu'il allait lui envoyer un message quand je lui ai dit ce qui s'était passé._

 _Severus ? Pourquoi ?_

Draco pouvait presque imaginer son ami froncé les sourcils de perplexité face à cette nouvelle.

 _Je n'en sais pas plus que toi._

 _Bon, peu importe. Je veux que tu écrives à ma mère pour lui dire que nous allons tous bien._

 _Même…même Wolf ?_

 _Oui, lui aussi. Il est encore fatigué et endolori mais il va bien._

 _Tant mieux. Mais s'il te plaît, répond-moi, comment tu es sortit ?_

 _Je n'ai pas le temps de te répondre désolé, il faut que j'y aille._

 _Ou ça ? Où tu dois aller ? Erik ? Erik ?_

Mais il n'y eu pas de réponse. Draco soupira à nouveau et se leva. Il avait une lettre à écrire. Heureusement, il avait un bureau. Mais que n'y avait-il pas dans une tente sorcière, surtout une tente de noble ? Il avait presque l'impression de se trouver au manoir Malefoy. Il déroula une feuille de parchemin puis prit une plume qu'il trempa dans de l'encre afin d'écrire une lettre à une personne qu'il connaissait finalement à peine. Mais ce n'était que la première étape. La seconde serait de trouver un moyen de l'envoyer sans éveiller les soupçons.

0o0o0

Erik soupira de soulagement. Au moins sa mère n'était pas dans le noir quand à sa situation et il savait que la lettre de Draco dissiperait encore plus ses craintes. Il eut soudain l'envi de créer un portail en direction d'Arendelle pour la voir et la serrer dans ses bras mais il fit rapidement taire son désir. Il avait quelque chose à faire.

Il se trouvait dans la forêt interdite, près d'un petit mausolée décoré de la même statue représentant les animaux symboles des quatre fondateurs que dans la grotte. C'était là qu'il avait émergé quelques instants plus tôt. Il était suffisamment loin du château pour être en dehors des protections (il pensa que cela devait être fait exprès) mais suffisamment prêt pour contacter Draco.

Entendre sa voix était un vrai soulagement mais là non plus, il ne pouvait pas s'attarder. Rapidement, il transplanna et réapparut dans la grotte en bord de mer qui donnait accès à leur cachette.

Il regarda à droite et à gauche mais il ne vit personne. Perplexe, son regard se tourna vers le mur factice au fond de la grotte. Elle ne pouvait pas… décidé à en avoir le cœur net, Erik s'avança et traversa le mur. Quelqu'un l'attendait à l'intérieur.

« Pouvez-vous me dire comment vous avez fait pour rentrer ? » demanda-t-il.

« Beaucoup de secrets ne sont en fait que de l'ignorance » dit la femme.

« Ce qui veux dire ? »

« Que certaines informations qui seront révélés ici vous permettront de répondre vous-même à cette question. Asseyez-vous je vous prie » dit-elle en désignant une chaise en face de la sienne.

Erik prit un instant pour regarder la table laquée de rouge qui ne faisait pas partie du mobilier originel de la Cachette puis tira la chaise assortit pour s'y asseoir dessus.

« Du thé ? » demanda la femme en désignant un plateau garni d'un service de porcelaine chinoise dont la bouilloire fumait et qui n'était pas là quelques instants auparavant.

Erik hocha la tête. La femme prit alors la bouilloire et versa le liquide fumant dans une tasse sans hanse décoré de fin motifs d'animaux. Les manches de son vêtement était si longues quelles recouvraient ses mains si bien qu'elle tenait la bouilloire au travers de la soie jaune brodée de fils noirs et or. Elle la reposa ensuite puis prit la tasse à deux mains et la posa devant Erik.

« Je suis très heureuse que nos routes se croises enfin, jeune Prince »

« Le plaisir est partagé Jīnfă Zôngshi » répondit Erik après avoir bu une gorgée de thé. « Mes amis m'ont beaucoup parlé de vous et j'avoue que j'avais hâte de vous rencontrer. Cependant, ce n'est pas un hasard n'est-ce pas ? C'est vous qui m'avez appelé ? »

La chinoise aux long cheveux blonds sourit mais ne répondit pas. Elle se versa une tasse de thé puis la porta à sa bouche. Elle souffla dessus deux fois puis en but une gorgée.

« Ce rêve était…assez perturbant » reprit Erik.

« Vous m'en voyez navré » dit Jīnfā sans se départir de son sourire. « Mais il vous a amené ici. »

« C'est exact. Je me demande d'ailleurs toujours comment j'ai pu sortir du confinement magique des Langes-de-plomb. »

« Il arrive que certains chemins soient praticable quoiqu'il arrive…mais le plus souvent leur accès est restreint. »

« Que voulez-vous dire ? »

« Je sais le souci que vous cause la sécurité de votre peuple, jeune Prince, mais ne tentez pas de tromper celui qui s'autoproclame Seigneur des Ténèbres en les faisant fuir par cette voie. Non seulement elle ne s'ouvre que pour le sang des Fondateurs mais elle ne permet aussi de ne laisser passer que lui. »

Erik se retint de jurer. Il avait effectivement pensé à lancer une évacuation par cette voie.

« Comment êtes vous au courent pour ce passage ? »

« Comme je vous l'ai dit, certaines réponses demeurent dans ce que vous ignorez et ce que vous ignorez pour le moment c'est qui je suis. »

« Je ne comprends pas » dit Erik. « Vous êtes un maître du Meìshù qui dirige un monastère en Chine, non ? »

« Certes. Mais cette fonction est assez récente…enfin, relativement récente. Sachez que j'ai aussi enseigné mon art en Europe et en Angleterre en particulier. »

« Quand cela ? »

« Il y'a…fort longtemps. Voyez-vous, je ne suis pas…tout à fait humaine » dit-elle.

Et elle agrémenta la dernière partie de sa phrase d'un petit sourire malicieux. Erik fronça les sourcils et ouvrit la bouche pour demander des précisions quand il vit quelque chose bouger dans le dos de la chinoise. C'était des queues, neuf en tout, de longues queues soyeuses d'un noir d'encre qui semblaient former comme une cape autour de Jīnfă. Quelque chose bougea alors au niveau de sa tête et Erik vit émerger deux oreilles triangulaires et duveteuse du même noir que les queues.

« Je me souviens avoir lu quelque chose sur une créature comme vous » dit Erik en plongeant ses yeux vairons dans ceux dorés aux pupilles allongés de la femme. « Vous êtes un Kyubi, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Presque » dit-elle. « Je suis à moitié humaine et à moitié Jiu wei hu, c'est le nom que nous donnent les chinois. Kyubi ou Kyubi no kitsune est le nom qui nous est donné par les japonais. Nous sommes des créatures magiques féeriques d'Asie… »

« Et vous êtes immortels n'est-ce pas ? »

« Tout est relatif. Disons que notre espérance de vie n'est pas vraiment décidée par notre physiologie contrairement à de nombreuses autres créatures comme les humains et que nous pouvons vivre bien plus longtemps que beaucoup d'espèces. »

« Ce qui veut dire que la période où vous avez enseigné en Angleterre pourrait être bien plus lointaine que ne le suggère votre apparence. »

« Vous sous-entendez que j'ai l'air jeune ? Je suis flattée. »

« Vous êtes donc une magicienne immortelle qui a enseigné en Angleterre il y a longtemps » résuma Erik. « Je ne vois pas en quoi ce petit jeu va m'aider à répondre à ma question. »

Il était fatigué, stressé et légèrement découragé. Ce n'était pas vraiment une combinaison d'humeur compatible avec une réflexion.

« Je croyais qu'il était censé être intelligent » dit alors une voix rauque provenant d'en dessous de la table.

Surpris, Erik sursauta et se pencha pour voir qui avait parlé. Il vit alors aux pieds de la chinoise une épaisse boule de poils grises avec un long museau noir et blanc. C'était un blaireau. Celui-ci leva son museau vers lui, révélant de marge pattes griffues.

« Et bien ? Tu n'as jamais vu de Mujina, gaki ? »

« Ne sois pas si grossier Byakkoku » dit Jīnfă. « Excusez le comportement de mon ami, votre Altesse. »

« Il a dit qu'il était un…un mujina ? »

« Exact, c'est une fae japonaise, un yokai. Il a la forme d'un blaireau mais peut aussi prendre n'importe quelle apparence…la plupart du temps pour tromper les humains. »

« Je vois…et la façon dont il m'a appelé ? »

« Gaki ? On pourrait le traduire par « gamin », je dirais. »

« Ça fais longtemps qu'on ne m'a pas traité de gamin » dit Erik sur un ton acide en regardant à nouveau le blaireau.

« Et je me répète, gaki, parce que même si tu m'as vu, tu ne sais pas encore _qui_ elle est. Tu restes un gaki, gaki ! »

« Je ne vois pas en quoi une fée farces déguisé en boule de poils pourrait… »

Puis Erik se figea. Byakkoku était un blaireau. Un blaireau japonais mais un blaireau tout de même. Erik se redressa et regarda à nouveau Jīnfă. Ses cheveux blonds, sa peau mat, ses oreilles et ses queues noirs ainsi que sa longue robe chinoise jaune parée de fils dorés et noir. Elle portait de nombreux bijoux notamment des épingles de cheveux tous en or ou en ébène sertis de perles d'ambre et de pierres jaunes.

Noir et jaune. C'était une combinaison de couleur qu'il connaissait. Ajouté à cela le blaireau et…

Au fil des recherches dans la bibliothèque des fondateurs, Erik et ses amis avaient remarqués que beaucoup de textes ne concernaient pas seulement l'Europe. Il n'y avait pas que des traités magiques. Il y avait aussi des résultats de recherches ethnologiques, économiques, agraires, etc. Certains étaient de leurs mains et d'autres non mais au fur et à mesure ils en étaient venus à la conclusion que les Fondateurs avaient beaucoup voyagés, chacun dans une région du monde différente. La Serdaigle avait traversé le continent américain avant même que Christophe Colomb y mette les pieds, le Gryffondor avait parcouru le continent Africain et le Serpentard, l'intégralité de l'Europe jusqu'aux plus lointaines peuplades du nord. Les recherches de la Poufsouffle, elles, traitaient de l'Asie.

Et s'ils s'étaient trompés ? Et si les Fondateurs s'étaient intéressés à un continent en particulier non pas parce qu'ils y avaient voyagés…mais qu'ils en venaient.

« Helga Poufsouffle » souffla-t-il.

« C'est sous ce nom que je suis connu aujourd'hui » acquiesça Jīnfă. « Mais d'après ce que je sais, toi et tes amis êtes au courent que ce n'est pas de mon fait. »

« Oui, nous nous en sommes rendu compte rapidement quand… »

« Quand vous avez lu notre journal » termina Jīnfă.

« Oui » dit Erik en rougissant. « Je suis désolé, nous n'aurions pas dû… »

« Allons, vous savez bien que le journal à sa volonté propre. S'il n'avait pas voulu que vous le lisiez, il ne vous serez pas apparu »

« Effectivement… »

« J'imagine que maintenant, tu as la réponse à ta question. »

« Oui » dit Erik. « Je voulais savoir comment vous étiez au courent pour le passage et maintenant que je sais que vous faites partie de ceux qui ont construit Poudlard, il me paraît normal que vous le connaissiez. »

Erik reprit sa tasse et prit une gorgée de thé.

« Et maintenant, si vous me disiez pourquoi vous m'avez fait venir. »

« C'est simple. Je sais que vous et tous les sorcier d'Angleterre vous terrez dans l'école et je voudrais vous faire part d'une solution pour vous en sortir. »

« Je vous écoute » dit Erik, intéressé.

La femme se leva alors de sa chaise puis contourna la table. Elle se pencha vers le jeune sorcier et murmura quelque chose à son oreille. Erik écarquilla les yeux.

« Vous êtes sérieuse ? Vous pouvez vraiment faire ça ? » s'exclama-t-il.

« Pas seule, mais je sais comment faire » dit Jīnfă en se rasseyant.

« Dites moi alors ! » s'exclama Erik en se levant brusquement. « Je ferais n'importe quoi ! »

« Il y a cependant…une condition. »

« Tout ce que vous voudrez ! Je ferais n'importe quoi, absolument n'importe quoi ! »

Alors qu'il disait ces mots, les yeux de la Fondatrice se durcirent.

« Ne dites jamais cela ! Plus jamais ! » siffla-t-elle. « Si vous promettez de faire n'importe quoi, même à toi-même, vous finirez par faire n'importe quoi…et vous le regretterez pour le reste de vos jours. »

Erik déglutit et hocha la tête.

« Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous ? » demanda-t-il alors.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas » dit la femme renarde avec un doux sourire. « Je ne vous demanderais rien de dangereux. Je veux seulement…trois objets, des objets ayant appartenu à mes amis Fondateurs. »

« Pourquoi moi ? »

« Ils se trouvent à Poudlard et je ne peux pas y aller. »

« Mais je pensais que le passage… »

Jīnfă secoua la tête. Elle sourit toujours mais son sourit était triste à présent, solitaire.

« Je ne peux pas y entrer » dit-elle. « Impossible. C'est la conséquence pour avoir fait…n'importe quoi. J'ai besoin de ces objets pour pouvoir à nouveau rentrer dans l'école. Sans ça, je ne pourrais pas vous aider. »

« Je comprends » dit simplement Erik.

Elle ne semblait pas vraiment vouloir en dire plus et il ne voulait pas insister.

« Quels sont ces objets ? » demanda-t-il.

Jīnfă passa sa manche devant elle et un nuage de fumée apparut devant Erik.

« Il y a une épée ayant appartenu au Gryffondor, un diadème ayant appartenu à la Serdaigle et un médaillon ayant appartenu au Serpentard. »

Au fur et à mesure, les objets se mirent à apparaître. Une longe épée à deux mains sertis de rubis, un diadème avec un aigle aux ailes ouvertes et sertis de saphirs et un médaillon de métal avec sur le devant un serpent en forme de « S » serti d'émeraudes.

« Je suis sûr qu'ils sont encore à Poudlard. Je mes aient cherchés il y a quelques siècles et je n'ai pas pu mettre la main dessus. C'est donc qu'ils se trouvent encore là-bas. »

« Pour l'épée, j'en suis sûr » dit Erik qui avait reconnu l'arme avec laquelle il avait tué Alaiciaga, la basilic, il y avait quatre ans de cela. « Pour les autres je dois faire des recherches. »

« Donc vous acceptez ? » demanda Jīnfă.

Sa voix était pleine d'espoir. Quel que soit l'utilité que pouvait avoir ces objets pour elle, elle semblait désespérément les vouloir.

« Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, j'ai besoin de vous. Car vous êtes la seul qui peut mettre en place le plan que vous m'avez proposé, n'est-ce pas ? »

« C'est exact » dit la chinoise.

« Très bien » dit finalement Erik. Je vais rentrer au château pour commencer les recherches. Comment puis-je vous contacter ? »

Jīnfă avança sa manche sur la table. Quand elle la retira, un miroir avec un cadre doré était posé dessus.

« Je suppose que ça fonctionne comme les miroirs des sorciers »

« Entre autre » dit-elle. « Il a aussi la capacité de détecter les objets que je cherche. »

« Ah oui ? » demanda Erik en prenant l'objet.

« Il s'illuminera si vous vous trouvez à proximité. »

« À quel distance ? »

« Ça peut varier »

« Et est ce qu'il peut me dire de quel objet il s'agit. »

« Malheureusement, non. Mais il faut dire que calibrer un objet magique de recherche ce n'est pas si facile. »

« Je vois » dit Erik en se levant.

Il allait partir quand il se rendit compte qu'il avait encore une question.

« Vous ne m'avez toujours pas dit comment vous êtes entré ici » dit-il.

Jīnfă ne répondit pas et se contenta de sourire. Décidément certaines choses devraient rester des mystères.

0o0o0

« Elle veut faire quoi ? » s'exclama Ingrid.

« Oui, je sais, ça m'a surpris aussi » dut Erik. « Mais je pense que ce ne sont pas des paroles en l'air. »

« Mais…mais comment ? »

« Cela ne doit pas être si compliqué en théorie » dit Hotun alors qu'il commençait à réfléchir. « Il suffirait… »

« Ce n'est pas vraiment le moment de penser à cela » l'interrompit Erik. « Nous devons d'abord retrouver ces trois objets. Albus, vous êtes sûr que vous voulez bien vous séparer de cette épée ? »

« Elle n'a jamais été vraiment à moi » répondit le directeur. « Elle appartenait à Gryffondor et donc à ses descendants. Elle t'appartient. »

Erik hocha la tête et resserra sa prise sur la poignée de l'arme.

« Vous ne dites rien Amelia » dit-il.

« Je suis encore sous le choc » admit la Ministre. « Vous avez vraiment rencontre Helga Poufsouffle ou quelque soit son vrai nom. De plus sa solution pour nous sortir de là est…je ne sais pas quoi en dire. Il va falloir trouver un bon moyen pour le présenter au Conseil de Poudlard. »

Erik grimaça. Le Conseil était né après la bataille de Poudlard. Comme au départ la concentration de la population sorcière dans le château n'était que temporaire, le système de gouvernement n'avait pas changé mais comme la situation semblait devoir durer, il y avait eu des pressions pour du changement. La majorité venait du Magenmagot qui se sentait un peu mis à l'écart. Avec l'absence de procès et la quasi paralysie du gouvernement, ils étaient totalement désœuvré et voulaient une part plus active dans les décisions qui devaient être prises.

C'est pour cela qu'au groupe composé de la ministre et de ses directeurs de département s'était ajouté un représentant élu du Magenmagot. Mais par la suite, Dumbledore avait fait valoir qu'il était toujours le directeur et donc qu'il avait un certain contrôle sur le château, raison pour laquelle il devait lui aussi participer. C'était surprenant que le vieil homme puisse vouloir être aux commandes de cette façon alors qu'il s'y était toujours refusé mais Erik supposait que sa place de président sorcier du Magenmagot lui avait permis jusque-là de garder un œil sur la politique sans toutefois s'investir complètement et qu'il préférait continuer en faisant partie du nouveau corps décisionnel.

Cependant, en apprenant les remaniements du gouvernement, certains citoyens avaient voulus eux aussi pouvoir participer et Amelia n'avait eu d'autre choix que de leur faire organiser des élections pour désigner un représentant. La procédure fut assez rapide et le représentant fut élu tout aussi rapidement mais les votants avaient été peu nombreux. Comme d'habitude, la majorité des sorciers se fichaient de savoir qui était aux commandes.

Devant ces nombreux changements et surtout devant les frictions qu'il y avait eut entre les membres qui se disaient officiels et ceux qu'ils considéraient comme des pièces rapportés, Amelia n'avait eu d'autre choix que de dissoudre temporairement son propre gouvernement comme elle l'avait fait avec ses forces de l'ordre, pour former un gouvernement de crise sous la forme d'un conseil dont elle aurait la tête. Ce conseil avait exactement les mêmes membres qu'auparavant mais cette fois tous y avaient une place légitime.

Elle avait complété son conseil en demandant à d'autres personnes de les rejoindre selon leur spécificités notamment Erik ainsi que Robards et Ogden puisqu'ils s'occupaient des forces armées. Erik avait accepté mais ne participait que peu. En effet, il avait sentit une certaine opposition à sa présence à cause de son échec lors de la bataille de Poudlard et préférait éviter les conflits. Ce n'était pas vraiment le moment. Penser qu'il allait devoir présenter une idée aussi…extravagante au Conseil ne lui faisait donc pas exactement plaisir.

« Et tu es sûr que les autres objets sont à Poudlard ? » demanda finalement Dumbledore. « Je n'ai pas le souvenir de les avoir un jour aperçu…mais il est vrai que cette école recèle bien des mystères. »

« Ils y étaient, c'est certains » dit alors une voix.

Tous se retournèrent vers le bureau du directeur où se trouvait le Choipeau magique.

« C'est vrai. Tu as été créé par les Fondateurs » réalisa Neville.

« Et c'est toi qui a donné l'épée à Erik » continua Blaise. « Tu n'aurais pas les autres par hasard ? »

« Malheureusement non » dit l'objet magique. « Je sais juste qu'ils ont été gardé à l'école après…après la mort des Fondateurs. L'épée m'a été confiée selon la volonté du Gryffondor mais pour les autres je ne suis pas sûr. Vous devriez demander à Helena. »

« Helena ? »

« La Dame Grise » précisa le Choipeau. « C'était la fille de la Serdaigle. »

« Sa fille ? » demanda Ingrid. « Mais je croyais que les fantômes de l'école avaient tous été des sorciers ! »

« En effet, rare sont les non-sorciers à produire un fantôme » approuva Dumbledore. « Ils ne possèdent pas la magie nécessaire pour former un ectoplasme après leur mort. »

« Mais tous les enfants de la Serdaigle étaient des non-magiques » dit Erik. « Elle a épuisé ses pouvoirs dans la création du château et tous ses enfants étaient des Nés-sans-magie. »

« Mais Helena n'était pas sa fille biologique » dit le Choipeau. « Elle l'a adopté vers la fin de sa vie et c'est elle qui a présidé à l'exécution des dernières volonté des Fondateurs. »

« Donc elle saura où se trouve le diadème et le médaillon » en conclut Hermione.

« Pour le médaillon, elle ne pourra rien vous dire » dit une nouvelle voix.

Il s'agissait du portrait de l'un des anciens directeurs, un homme À l'air intelligent avec des yeux noirs et des cheveux de la même couleur avec une barbiche pointu et de fins sourcils. Sur le cadre, une plaque donnait son nom : Professeur Phineas Nigellus Black, 1847-1925.

« Que voulez-vous dire, cher ami ? » demanda Dumbledore.

« Simplement que le médaillon à été dérobé dans les années 1860 »

« Merde ! » jura Hermione. « Et vous ne savez pas qui l'a volé ? »

« Est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait dire à cette petite gueuse de Sang-de-Bourbe de bien vouloir se laver la bouche avant de s'adresser à nouveau à moi en utilisant un langage plus châtié ? »

C'était bien un Black. Pas de toute.

« Il n'empêche que sa question était judicieuse » reprit Erik. « N'avez-vous pas une idée sur l'identité du voleur ? »

« Cela se pourrait bien. A l'époque cela m'était bien égal mais puisque maintenant c'est nécessaire… »

« Nous vous écoutons, Phineas » dit Dumbledore.

« Je n'ai aucune preuve, cependant je sais que l'un de mes amis de l'époque disait que ce médaillon aurait dû appartenir à sa famille puisqu'il était un descendant de Serpentard. Je ne dis pas que c'est lui mais le médaillon à disparut peu avant la fin de notre septième année. »

« Quel était le nom de cet élève ? » demanda Hotun.

« Elvis Gaunt »

« Gaunt…Gaunt…Gaunt… » répéta Ingrid. « J'ai déjà entendu ce nom quelque part… »

« Moi je sais » dit Hans. « Elvis Gaunt est le père de Morphin et Merope Gaunt et Merope était l'épouse de Tom Jedusor et la mère de... »

« Tom Jr, alias Voldemort ! » s'exclama Erik. « Cet Elvis Gaunt est son grand-père ? »

« Ça ne nous dit pas où il se trouve » dit Blaise.

« Malheureusement, peut-être bien que si » dit Dumbledore. « Connaissant Tom comme je le connais il doit avoir hérité de l'obsession de son grand-père à propos de Serpentard et dois avoir tout essayé pour le récupérer. »

« Donc l'objet se trouverait…dans le camps ennemi ? »

0o0o0

Finalement, il fut décidé de faire les choses les unes après les autres. Puisqu'ils étaient à peu près sûr que le diadème était au château, Erik et ses allèrent demander à la Dame Grise si elle savait quelque chose. Mais dès qu'ils eurent posés leur question, le fantôme éclata en sanglot. Il fallu du temps pour la calmer suffisamment et la faire parler.

L'histoire était qu'après la mort de sa mère, Helena avait sentit le poids de ses responsabilités peser plus lourd sur ses épaules. Sa mère avait beau ne plus avoir aucun pouvoir, son savoir et sa sagesse avaient continués à marquer les foules et en tant que fille, même adoptive, tout le monde s'attendait à ce qu'Helena fasse de même. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Elle avait beau être une sorcière douée, elle n'était pas à la hauteur de sa mère et cela, tout le monde le lui faisait sentir.

Elle avait donc prit pour elle le diadème de Serdaigle espérant acquérir un peu de sa sagesse mais au contraire, elle l'a rendu un peu plus folle chaque jour si bien qu'elle s'est enfui de Poudlard. Ce n'était qu'en Albanie qu'elle avait été rattrapé par un homme, un jeune noble sorcier amoureux d'elle et qui était venu pour la ramener. Devant son refus et son rejet, l'homme l'avait transpercé de son épée puis, voyant son geste, c'était à son tour donné la mort. Ils étaient tout deux réapparut à Poudlard sous forme de fantôme et avaient prit le nom de Dame Grise et Baron Sanglant pour faire oublier la honte liés à leurs noms. Le diadème, lui, était resté sur le corps d'Helena dans la forêt où elle était morte.

« Donc il est perdu ? » s'exclama Pansy avec rage.

« Non ! » s'écria le fantôme d'une voix hystérique. « Je sais qu'il est ici, je sais qu'il est revenu. Je le sens dans ma tête, j'entends sa voix… »

« Où cela ? » demanda Erik.

« Partout ! »

« Vous pensez qu'on peut lui faire confiance ? » demanda Ingrid après le départ du fantôme.

« On n'a pas trop le choix, non ? » dit Hans. « Heureusement qu'on a un détecteur. »

Mais cela faisait une très grande surface à couvrir. Heureusement les gens les laissaient tranquilles quand Erik et mes autres leurs disait que l'appareil sait à repérer plus facilement les fissures dans le bouclier. Ils préféraient ne rien dire de leur plan exact avant d'être sûr de pouvoir le mener à bien. Ils n'en avaient même pas parlé au Conseil. Les seuls qui savaient étaient Amelia et Dumbledore.

Finalement, le miroir se mit à briller. C'était au septième étage, juste en face de la tapisserie de Barnabas le Follet.

« La salle sur demande » dit Wolf.

« Mais comment ouvrir la porte pour qu'il nous donne ce qu'on veut ? » geignit Hermione.

« Je crois que je sais » dit Hans.

Il s'avança vers le mur vide et passa trois fois devant en pensant :

 _Je veux retrouver le diadème de Serdaigle ! Je veux retrouver le diadème de Serdaigle ! Je veux retrouver le diadème de Serdaigle !_

« Tada ! » cria-t-il en ouvrant la porte qui venait d'apparaître.

Mais son cri de triomphe se mua en gémissement de désespoir quand il vit ce qui se trouvait à l'intérieur. C'était un immense capharnaüm d'objets divers entassés à peu près pêle-mêle dans tous les coins. Heureusement les personnes qui avaient entreposés ces objets ici ne les avaient pas simplement jetés là. Ils étaient posés de façon à former des travées, des dizaines de travées formant un labyrinthe géant de bric-à-brac. Et le miroir ne pouvait pas les aider, sa luminosité ne semblait pas varier selon s'ils se rapprochaient ou non du miroir. Il ne faisait que briller.

« Pas au point ce truc » grogna Blaise.

Heureusement, à eux onze, ils purent facilement se diviser l'espace de recherche mais cela leur prit presque la journée jusqu'à ce que Neville appelle Erik.

« C'est ça ? » demanda-t-il à son ami en désignant l'objet posé sur un cousin de velours verts.

Ils se trouvaient au fond d'un cul de sac et celui-ci était posé sur un guéridon de bois vermoulu à côté d'un buste assez affreux et d'une vieille armoire délabrée.

« C'est ça » dit Erik en tendant la main.

« Attends ! » s'exclamèrent simultanément Hans et Hermione en retenant leur ami.

« Ce truc pue la magie sombre » déclara Hans.

Erik ferma les yeux et étendit sa perception. En effet une aura malsaine se dégageait du diadème. Il aurait été incapable de dire ce que c'était exactement mais c'était clairement maléfique avec en même temps un je-ne-sais-quoi de familier.

« Tu es sûr que c'est lui ? » demanda Hermione.

« Ça ressemble à l'image que m'a montré Jīnfă Zôngshī »

« Tu pense que la Serdaigle aurait pu maudire son diadème ? » demanda Pansy. « Ce serait pour ça que la Dame Grise serait devenu folle ? »

« Non » dit Hans. « Je pense que c'est Voldemort. »

« Comment ça »

« Je ne saurais pas comment l'expliquer mais je sens que ça vient de lui. J'ai la même impression qu'avec le Journal, vous vous souvenez ? »

Évidemment qu'ils se souvenaient.

« Donc tu pense que Voldemort lui aurait fait quelque chose. »

« Possible » dit Hans.

« Dans ce cas là c'est peut-être aussi lui qui l'a ramené ici. »

« Mais pourquoi ? » demanda Hotun.

« Rappelez vous, ce que Voldemort à fait avec son journal à presque permis de le faire revenir. C'est peut-être aussi le cas pour ce diadème. »

« Dans ce cas, mieux vaudrait éviter d'y toucher » dit Neville en leur tendant une boîte.

Erik prit délicatement le coussin et le posa avec le diadème à l'intérieur de la boîte. Au même moment, le miroir s'éteignit.

« Tiens… » remarqua Erik. « Est-ce qu'il sentirait quand on a trouvé un artefact ? »

« Pas si nul que ça finalement » dit Blaise avec un grand sourire. »

Cela faisait déjà deux. Il ne leur en restait plus qu'un mais ce ne serait pas le plus facile à trouver. Du moins c'est ce que pensèrent Erik et ses amis.

0o0o0

En effet ils trouvèrent le troisième plutôt facilement mais cela ne fut dû qu'à la chance.

Une semaine à peine après avoir trouvé le diadème, les onze amis se trouvaient dans la bibliothèque pour faire des recherches sur un moyen magique de trouver le médaillon. Ils étaient aidés par les Chercheurs dont Pansy étaient redevenu la responsable depuis que les Langues-de-plomb étaient en transe pour maintenir la barrière.

C'est à ce moment là qu'avec un léger bruit, Kreatur, l'elfe de la Maison Black, apparut à côté d'eux.

« Le maître souhaiterait la présence de son filleul le plus rapidement possible dans les appartements qu'il partage avec son compagnon au sang souillé » dit-il d'une voix presque neutre.

Alors que l'elfe avait été envoyé très loi dans une autre propriété Black à cause de désaccord avec Remus et à cause de son comportement grossier, Sirius avait du le récupérer quand Amelia et Erik avaient rassemblés tous les sorciers d'Angleterre à Poudlard. Bien sûr, ceux qui possédaient des Elfes voulaient pouvoir les garder avec eux et Amelia avait accepté à condition qu'ils soient également au service de toute la communauté. Bien que Sirius n'apprécie pas vraiment l'elfe et qu'il n'en avait pas non plus vraiment besoin, il l'avait fait venir à Poudlard en pensant qu'il serait plus utile ici que dans une propriété lointaine.

Malheureusement l'elfe était plutôt réfractaire au travail quand ça ne concernait pas la famille Black raison pour laquelle Sirius devait s'en occuper presque en permanence en lui donnant des ordres précis et répétés et pour se venger, il lui faisait aussi faire ses commissions en le forçant à être poli. Enfin, plus ou moins.

« T'as t'il dit ce qu'il voulait ? » demanda Erik sans lever le nez de son livre.

« Le maître n'a pas l'habitude de partager ses si profondes réflexions avec Kreatur. »

« Très bien, dans ce cas dit lui que j'arr… »

« Erik, Erik ! » s'exclama Hermione en le poussant du coude. « Regarde, le miroir ! »

Erik se tourna alors sur sa droite où se trouvait l'artefact et vit qu'effectivement il brillait.

« Si vous n'avez plus besoin de Kreatur, Kreatur va s'en aller » dit l'elfe.

« Non, attends ! » s'exclama Erik.

Mais l'elfe avait déjà disparu. Au même moment, le miroir s'éteignit.

« Le possesseur du dernier artefact serait donc…Kreatur ? » balbutia Blaise. « Imposs… »

« Et pourtant… » balbutia Erik en se levant et en se dirigeant vers la sortie de la bibliothèque.

« Mais où tu vas ? » lui demanda Ingrid en le rejoignant avec les autres.

« Voir Sirius, c'est le seul qui pourrait faire parler Kreatur. »

Accélérant le pas, il monta jusqu'au cinquième étage et courut presque jusqu'à l'appartement de son parrain dont il ouvrit la porte avec fracas en faisant sursauter ses occupants.

« Tu sais, ce n'était pas si urgent, je pouvais attendre » dit Sirius.

« Appelle Kreatur ! » lui demanda Erik.

« Quoi ? »

« Appelle-le ! Il faut que je lui parle. »

« T…très bien » balbutia Sirius. « Kreatur ! »

« Le maître a demandé Kreatur ? » demanda l'elfe d'une voix froide dès qu'il apparut.

« Non c'est moi » dit Erik. « J'ai besoin de te poser des questions. »

« Kreatur ne répond qu'à maître Black et à personne d'autre »

« Et moi je t'ordonne de répondre à ses questions » déclara Sirius d'une voix forte.

« Comme le maître voudra » répondit Kreatur, les dents serrés.

« Je cherche un médaillon, un médaillon ancien, en métal, avec dessus un serpent en forme de « S » fait avec des émeraudes. »

Aussitôt, l'expression arrogante de l'elfe s'effondra et il se mit à trembler.

« Kreature ne peux pas ! Il ne peut pas ! Kreatur a promis ! Il a promis à maître Regulus ! »

« À Regulus ? » s'exclama Sirius en s'emparant du bras malingre de l'elfe « Qu'est ce que tu lui a promis ? Qu'est ce que c'est que ce médaillon ? Parle ! »

« Arrête Sirius ! » s'exclama Erik en voyant que l'elfe se mettait pleurer.

Surpris, celui-ci lâcha la petite créature qui s'effondra en sanglotant. Erik se mit alors à genoux à côté de lui et posa sa main sur son épaule.

« Dit moi Kreatur, quel est ton nom ? Ton vrai nom ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Kreatur s'appelle Kreatur » dit l'elfe. « C'est le nom que mes maîtres Black lui ont donné et c'est le nom que Kreatur aime. »

« Très bien Kreatur » concéda Erik. « Maintenant il faut que tu me dises tout. Tu sais où se trouve le médaillon ? »

« Il était au manoir mais Kreatur l'a récupéré quand le mauvais fils Sirius à détruit la maison de ses ancêtres. »

« Je ne l'ai pas… » commença Sirius avant de s'interrompre face au regard noir de son filleul.

« Donc il était au manoir » reprit Erik. « Pourquoi était-il là ? »

« C'est maître Regulus ! Il…il… »

Mais l'elfe se remit à sangloter.

« Et si tu me racontais tout depuis le début » demanda Erik.

« Il y a longtemps, le Seigneur des Ténèbres est venu chercher Kreatur. Il avait besoin d'un elfe et maître Refulus a donné Kreatur parce que se serait un honneur de servir le maître. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a ensuite amené Kreatur dans une grotte, près de la mer. A l'intérieur il la fait monter dans une barque pour traverser un lac plein de gens pas vraiment mort puis il l'a amené devant un piédestal avec un grand récipient. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres à prit une jolie tasse et l'a trempé dans le grand récipient puis a ordonné à Kreatur de boire. Là, Kreatur à eut mal, si mal ! Son corps n'était que douleur et des images mauvaises étaient dans sa tête. Kreatur ne voulait plus voire mais me Seigneur des Ténèbres lui a ordonné alors il a bu jusqu'à ce que le grand récipient soit vide. »

Erik le laissa quelques instants sangloter au souvenir de ce qui s'était passé.

« Et ensuite ? » demanda-t-il finalement.

« Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a mit un médaillon dans le grand récipient qui s'est remplit tout seul de la méchante potion et puis il est parti en laissant Kreatur. A cause de la vilaine potion, Kreatur avait soif mais il ne voulait pas boire à l'eau du lac pour ne pas réveiller les gens pas vraiment mort. Kreatur savait que les sorciers ne pouvaient pas disparaître de la grotte mais Kreatur pouvait alors Kreatur est rentré près de maître Regulus quand il l'a appelé. Maître Regulus a soigné Kreatur et lui a ordonné de tous lui raconter puis de le conduire à la grotte. Il est allé jusqu'au grand récipient puis il a ordonné à Kreatur de le faire boire. Kreatur ne voulait pas mais Kreatur n'avait pas le choix alors il l'a fait boire. Maître Regulus à tout bu puis il a mit un faux médaillon dans le grand récipient. Mais le maître avait soif, il n'a pas écouté Kreatur quand il lui a dit de ne pas s'approcher du lac. Les gens pas vraiment mort se sont réveillés et ont tiré maître Regulus. Kreatur a voulu aider mais il ne pouvait pas alors maître Regulus a donné le médaillon à Kreatur et lui a ordonné de le laisser, de partir et de le détruire. Kreature à obéit et à abandonné maître Regulus. Mais il n'est pas arrivé à détruire le médaillon. Kreatur a tout essayé mais rien n'a marché. Kreatur est un mauvais elfe de maison ! Mauvais, mauvais, mauvais… »

Sirius se sentait faible en entendant ce récit. Il ne s'était jamais bien entendu avec son frère mais Regulus demeurait son frère et il était triste de savoir qu'il est mort tout seul surtout en faisant quelque chose de bien, quelque chose contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

« Kreatur, il faut que tu me donne ce médaillon » dit alors Erik.

« Vous allez le détruire ? » demanda Kreatur avec espoir. « Maître Regulus ne voulait pas qu'il tombe entre les mains du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il est trop mauvais. »

« Malheureusement, je ne peux pas le détruire, je dois le donner à quelqu'un. Mais ne t'en fais pas, cette personne est puissante, elle ne laissera pas Vol….le Seigneur des Ténèbres mettre la main dessus je te le promets. »

« Personne n'est plus puissant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres. »

« Elle, elle l'est » dit Erik d'un ton ferme même s'il n'en était pas tout à fait sûr. « C'est l'une des Fondatrice de Poudlard, Helga Poufsouffle »

« La Dame Sans Pitié » s'exclama Kreatur avec de la peur dans la voix.

Erik se retint de froncer les sourcils. Il se demander ce que Jīnfă avait fait pour mériter un tel surnom.

Kreatur se mit à se tordre les doigts en regardant à droite à gauche pendant quelques instants puis finalement plongea la main dans sa tunique crasseuse et en sortit le médaillon. Ne voulant pas le prendre à main nu, Erik sortit un mouchoir de sa poche et le recueillit à l'intérieur. Enfin, ils les avaient tous. Il releva ma tête pour remercier l'elfe mais celui-ci avait disparut.

0o0o0

Quand Erik arriva à la Cachette, Jīnfă était de nouveau là à l'attendre devant sa table de bois laqué qui ne faisait pas partit du mobilier originale. Cependant, le jeune sorcier remarqua que la femme renarde de plus de mille ans avait un peu perdu de son calme et de sa nonchalance. On pouvait même dire qu'elle était…fébrile.

« Alors ? Tu les a ? » demanda-t-elle dès son arrivée d'une voix qu'elle voulait sans doute posée et désintéressée.

Au lieu de répondre, Erik posa le coffret et l'épée sur la table. La chinoise avança sa main avec hésitation puis retroussa sa manche pour pouvoir poser ses doigts sur l'acier de la garde de l'épée. Elle dégagea ensuite sa seconde main et les avança toute deux pour ouvrir le coffret. Mais au moment où elle posa ses mains sur le couvercle, elle les retira comme s'il l'avait brulé.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? » s'écria-t-elle d'une voix paniquée.

« Moi, rien » répondit Erik. « Nous les avons trouvé comme ça. Nous pensons que Voldemort… »

Mais Jīnfă ne semblait pas écouter. A nouveau, elle approcha ses mains du couvercle et, comme si elle devait faire face à un dégout quasi insurmontable, l'ouvrit et regarda à l'intérieur. Elle avança une main vers le contenu, hésita, puis effleura du doigt le métal du diadème de Serdaigle. A nouveau, elle le retira comme si elle s'était brûlée.

« Le maudit ! » cracha-t-elle. « Il a osé… »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il osé ? » demanda Erik. « Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait à ces objets ? »

Mais Jīnfă ne répondit pas. Elle rapprocha la boite d'elle et se mit à bouger les mains par-dessus les deux objets maudits. Des volutes de magie jaune dorée émanèrent lors de ses mains et enveloppèrent les objets qui se tintèrent de bleu et de vert avec un soupçon de noir. Jīnfă soupira.

« Ils n'ont pas été compromis » dit-elle sur un ton soulagé.

« Qu'est ce qui n'a pas été compromis ? Qu'est-ce que Voldemort à fait ? » demanda à nouveau Erik.

« Il est certaine chose qui sont trop horrible pour qu'on accepte ne serait-ce que de leur donner un nom. Ce…ces choses en font partie. En vérité, seuls les sorciers ont été assez fou pour leur donner un nom. »

« Quel est-il ? »

« Horcruxe » répondit Jīnfă.

Malgré lui, ce mot fit parcourir un frisson dans le dos d'Erik. C'était la première fois qu'il l'entendait et pourtant il donnait l'impression de de savoir qu'il désignait quelque chose de viscéralement mauvais, d'interdit…de tabou. Il déglutit.

« Que…Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda-t-il finalement.

Sa bouche était sèche. En même temps il désirait plus que tout savoir mais tout son être se révulsait à cette idée.

« Tuer quelqu'un n'est pas une chose anodine » dit finalement Jīnfă. « Plus que tuer un animal, tuer un autre être, un être pensant, possède un signification profonde et maléfique. Cet acte a une portée telle qu'elle atteint l'âme au point de la blesser. L'âme se déchire alors. Les remords et la repentance peuvent combler cette déchirure mais une personne qui n'éprouve ni remord, ni regret pour avoir tué un autre être doué de pensée voit cette déchirure perdurer. »

Erik était hypnotisé par les paroles de la chinoises. Il n'y avait dans sa voix plus de nervosité, de nonchalance ou même de dérisions. Seulement un sérieux des plus mortels.

« Il existe un rituel qui permet de se servir de cette déchirure pour enlever une partie de sa propre âme et la lier à un réceptacle physique. »

« Dans quel but ? » s'exclama Erik.

« L'éternité » répondit simplement la chinoise. « L'immortalité. Tant que le réceptacle demeure alors le sorcier aussi demeurera. Son âme sera attachée à ce monde. »

« Même si…même si son corps est détruit ? »

« Oui »

L'esprit d'Erik tournait à toute vitesse. C'était pour cela ! C'était pour cela que Voldemort n'était pas mort quand son sortilège s'était retourné contre lui à Halloween, en 81 ! Son âme ne pouvait pas quitter ce monde. Cela voulait dire aussi que pour que Voldemort soit vraiment vaincu, que chacun de ses horcruxes, puisque manifestement, il en avait fait au moins trois (en comptant le journal), soient détruits. Le venin de basilic avait fonctionné pour détruire le journal et le souvenir de Jedusor, rien ne disait que cela ne fonctionnerait pas à nouveau. Il suffisait juste de pouvoir communiquer avec Severus pour en avoir un peu de la réserve qu'il avait faite à la mort d'Alaiciaga. Sinon…

« Vous pouvez les détruire ? » demanda Erik à la femme renarde.

« Quoi ? Non ! » s'exclama-t-elle. « Je ne peux pas les détruire ! Ils sont…ils sont trop précieux ! Je ne peux… »

« Désolé de vous dire ça, mais ce ne sont que des objets. Je ne sais pas comment ils sont censé vous aider à retourner à Poudlard, mais… »

« Tais-toi ! Tu ne sais rien ! » S'exclama Jīnfă.

La respiration d'Erik se bloqua dans sa poitrine. L'éclat de colère de la chinoise avait été suivit d'une vague de magie assez puissante pour lui couper le souffle. Ses yeux semblaient jeter des éclairs et ses queues frémissaient dans son dos. Finalement, la pression exercée par la magie se calma et Jīnfă repris son calme.

« Je suis désolé » dit-elle. « Je suppose que je te dois des explications. »

Repoussant le coffret loin d'elle, elle prit alors l'épée et la serra contre elle. Elle se mit à murmurer des mots inintelligibles puis embrassa le métal. Une onde de magie se propagea sur toute la surface et l'épée se mit à émettre une vapeur rouge parsemé d'étincelles dorée. Celle-ci se mit à se disperser dans les airs et à tourbillonner jusqu'à ce qu'une forme apparaisse, une forme humaine.

D'abord simple silhouette de brume rouge, la forme se mit à avoir des contours plus définit jusqu'à faire apparaitre la silhouette d'un homme. C'était un homme grand, bien bâtit, à la peau d'ébène. Ses cheveux noirs étaient tressés et teints avec de l'ocre rouge. Il portait une tunique de laine écarlate posée sur son épaule gauche et attaché à la taille par une large ceinture de cuire et de tissus. Ses oreilles, son cou et ses bras étaient couverts de bijoux dorés. Erik pouvait distinguer toutes ces couleurs car, contrairement aux fantômes qu'il avait l'habitude de voir (car il était sûr qu'il s'agissait bien d'un fantôme), il n'était pas fait d'une brume argenté et semblait bien plus réel malgré sa très légère transparence. Erik était sûr que s'il passait la main au travers de son corps, il ne sentirait pas le froid que l'on ressentait habituellement en traversant les fantômes.

« Je ne pensais pas te revoir » dit-il d'une voix grave en dardant Jīnfă de ses yeux noirs qui jetaient des éclairs.

La chinoise ouvrit la bouche mais finalement, baissa la tête.

« Je suis désolé » dit-elle.

« Désolé » s'écria le fantôme. « Je te rappelle que tu m'as tué ! Que tu nous as tous tué ! Tous les trois ! »

Erik était tellement surpris qu'un petit cri lui échappa. Dès que l'homme était apparu il avait compris qui il était. Le Gryffondor. C'était logique, l'esprit était sorti de l'épée de Gryffondor, portait du rouge et de l'or et était africain. Le Gryffondor parlait beaucoup de ce continent dans ses livres et si la Poufsouffle, qui parlait beaucoup d'Asie dans ses écrits, était en fait chinoise alors le Gryffondor pouvait bien être africain.

Le bruit fait par Erik attira l'attention du fantôme qui se tourna vers lui.

« Qui es-tu ? » demanda-t-il.

« Je… »

Erik demeurait sans voix. Les nouvelles se bousculaient un peu trop vite à son goût. Non seulement il venait d'apprendre que Voldemort était quasi immortel mais aussi que l'une des Fondatrice avait assassiné les trois autres. C'était beaucoup à assimiler d'un coup. Finalement, Erik respira un coup et reprit ses esprits.

« Je me nomme Erik Harry Potter-Elsasson, Comte de Fleamont, Duc de Peverell et de Potter et Prince d'Arendelle, de Serdaigle et de Gryffondor. »

« De Gryffondor ? » demanda le fantôme.

« C'est exacte. Je suis l'un de vos descendant…le dernier en fait. »

« Combien de temps s'est-il écoulé dans le monde pour que ma descendance soit aussi différente de moi ? » demanda le Gryffondor en avançant la main pour caresser la joue pâle d'Erik.

Comme celui-ci l'avait supposé, le contact était chaud. C'était comme être effleuré par une douce vapeur.

« Cela fait près de mille ans… »

« Et que fais-tu avec cette sorcière, mon héritier ? »

« Oltau ! » s'exclama Jīnfă. « Je n'ai pas… »

« Tu nous a tué, Jīnfă ! » cria le Gryffondor. « Tu nous as tué et tu as enfermé nos âmes dans ces colifichets ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? »

« Parce que je ne voulais pas vous perdre ! » s'écria la chinoise en fondant en larme. « Je vous voyais vieillir autour de moi, devenirs vieux, et bientôt morts ! Je ne voulais pas survivre l'éternité sans vous. »

Pendant quelques instants, les seuls sont qui purent se faire entendre étaient les sanglots de Jīnfă qui s'était effondré au sol. Finalement, le Gryffondor s'avança et s'agenouilla devant elle.

« Tu as toujours été maladroite » dit-il.

Il y avait toujours de la colère dans sa voix mais elle était un peu plus douce.

« Si vous pouviez ma raconter, je pourrais comprendre ce qui se passe » dit Erik.

« Peut-être » dit le Gryffondor en se relevant. « Par où commencer, cependant… »

« Le début, sans doute. »

« Bonne idée, jeune descendant. Mon nom est Oltau Olembalan ce qui dans votre langue veut dire « Cœur de Lion ». Je suis un guerrier Maasai de la tribu des Arusha et leur Shaman. A peine entrée dans l'âge adulte, j'en entendu un appel, l'appel d'un Mage puissant qui souhaitait rassemblé des disciples chez lui, en Albion. »

« Qui était-il ? » demanda Erik.

« C'était un druide, mi humain, mi démon répondant au nom de Myrddin Emerys. »

Donc, Merlin.

« Je n'étais pas le seul à avoir répondu à l'appel. Avec moi il y avait cette femme » il désigna Jīnfă, « ainsi qu'un guerrier Viking du nom de Tankred Alfhildson dont le nom signifié Le Conseil et Fils de celle qui combat aux côtés des elfes et une chamane de la tribu Sioux des terres à l'ouest de la grande mer qui se nommait Ehawee Dyami ce qui signifiait Aigle Joyeuse. »

Erik se souvint de textes de la bibliothèque des Fondateurs qui parlaient de quelqu'un appelé « La Joyeuse ». Donc c'était la Serdaigle…

« Le Mage nous a formé et nous avons à notre tour formé les autres » continua Oltau. « Au fil du temps, d'autres sont venus nous rejoindre pour apprendre. Mais ce n'était pas assez. Ceux qui utilisaient la magie en Albion étaient divisés, éloignés les uns des autres. Les parents apprenaient leur magie à leurs enfants qui le faisaient à leur tour avec leurs enfants. Parfois, un sorcier prenait un disciple et lui enseignait son art mais c'était rare. C'est la raison pour laquelle nous avons décidé de fonder une école. Nous y avons consacré beaucoup de temps et de magie. Certains plus que d'autre… »

Son ton était amer. Il devait penser à la…à Ehawee Dyami qui avait perdu tous ses pouvoirs.

« Mais nos sacrifices n'ont pas été vains car des quatre coins du mondes, des magiciens, des sorciers, des enchanteurs et des chamans sont venus pour notre enseignement et sont retourné ensuite fonder des écoles chez eux. Je me souviens que nous étions vieux quand nous avons finalement appris le résultat de notre dur labeur. Et puis nous avons été trahis »

A nouveau il regarda Jīnfă qui avait depuis séché ses larmes.

« Vous étiez si vieux » dit-elle, « si ridés, si faibles, si proches de la mort. J'aurais fait n'importe quoi pour vous avoir encore à mes côtés. N'importe quoi. »

Elle avait dit ces derniers mots en regardant fixement Erik. Celui-ci frémit. C'était donc cela qu'elle avait voulu dire. Quand on est prêt à faire n'importe quoi, on fait n'importe quoi, même le pire.

« Je savais que je ne pouvais pas rendre vos corps immortels mais vos âmes, oui, je pouvais les capturer et les enfermer dans des objets que je garderais avec moi pour que vous soyez à mes côtés. »

« Et pour cela, tu nous a tué »

« J'étais jeune à l'époque, ma durée de vie était celle d'un humain. Malgré mes connaissances, je ne connaissais pas la magie des âmes. J'avais peur de ne pas arriver à attraper les vôtres au moment où vous rendriez votre dernier souffle. »

« Alors tu as décidé de les prendre quand elles se trouvaient dans un endroit où tu étais sûr d'y avoir accès. En nous. »

« Oui » dit Jīnfă. « J'ai regretté ce que j'ai fait à la seconde où j'ai senti votre vie vous échapper. Mais il était trop tard. »

« Pas suffisamment pour que nous n'ayons le temps de te maudire » dit Oltau.

« C'est vrai. Vous m'avez maudite. Vous m'avez interdite de revenir à Poudlard, là où se trouvaient vos réceptacles… Mais si j'ai demandé à Erik de vous rassembler, c'est parce que je veux implorer votre pardon pour revenir à l'école. »

« Il est aussi trop tard pour le pardon, Jīnfă » dit Oltau d'une voix dure.

« Je vous en prie, vénérable ancêtre » intervint alors Erik. « L'école est en péril et seule Jīnfă peut nous aider. »

Cette explication prit plus longtemps que celle d'Oltau. Il fallut remonter à l'origine de Voldemort, à la première guerre, à la mort de James et Lily, et puis toute l'histoire d'Erik, sa vie, les affrontements avec Voldemort, sa renaissance et son nouveau pouvoir, la seconde guerre, la bataille de Poudlard, le sceau, sans bien sûr oublier les Horcruxes

« Dans ce cas-là, il est possible que je fasse une exception » dit finalement Oltau qui avait écouté son descendant avec attention. « Je ne le fais pas pour toi, Jīnfă, mais pour les sorciers et pour l'école. Peut-être qu'un jour je te pardonnerais mais ce jour est encore loin. »

« Je ferais tout pour mériter ton pardon Oltau. »

« Dans ce cas, la première chose que je te demande, c'est de détruire les réceptacles maudit de Tankred et Ehawee. »

« Non ! » s'écria Jīnfă d'une voix forte. « Je ne veux pas les perdre à nouveau ! »

« Il le faut car tant que ces artefacts existent, le Mage Noir peut perdurer encore et encore. »

« Je…Je trouverais un autre moyen. Je ferais en sorte de séparer le fragment d'âme du réceptacle sans endommager celle de nos amis, je te le promets. Après que vous m'ayez…je me suis entrainé, j'ai appris tout ce que je pouvais sur les âmes et sur la magie qui y est lié. Je sais que je peux le faire. »

« Même si je n'ai plus confiance en toi en tant qu'ami, je fais toujours confiance à la magicienne que tu es, Jīnfă. Très bien, fait ce que tu veux. Mais si tu n'y arrive pas, ils devront être détruits. »

« Merci Oltau, merci, merci » murmura Jīnfă alors que le spectre se dématérialisait et regagnait l'épée duquel il était venu laissant seule le jeune sorcier et la vieille femme renarde.

0o0o0

Erik respira un grand coup. Ça y était, il était prêt. Il savait quoi dire pour les convaincre et avait tous les arguments qu'il fallait sans compter ses atouts. Il regarda l'assemblée devant lui et déglutit. Il pouvait sentir de l'hostilité de la plupart des membres. Mais peu importait. Il devait le faire.

« Vous avez demandé une réunion du Conseil de Poudlard, votre Altesse ? » demanda Amelia.

Elle savait de quoi il était question mais elle jouait son rôle.

« C'est exacte Mme la Ministre » répondit Erik d'une voix qu'il espérait assurée. « J'ai une solution pour nous sortir de la situation où nous sommes. »

« Situation où vous nous avez mises, non ? » dit quelqu'un.

« Exact » répondit Erik. « Et parce que c'est moi qui nous y est mis, je me suis fait un devoir de trouver la solution pour nous en sortir. »

Le silence régnait. Ça y était. Il allait lâcher sa bombe.

« Pour cela il va falloir transporter l'école ailleurs. »

A suivre…

* * *

Alors ? Vous en pensez quoi ? Beaucoup de rebondissements et d'informations dans ce chapitre, n'est-ce pas ? J'espère aussi avoir répondu à toutes les questions que vous vous posiez après le précédant chapitre.

Pour les noms des fondateurs, sachez que j'ai consulté des dictionnaires de langue pour les trouver. La signification que j'ai donnée pour leur nom est réelle. Au fait, vous en pensez quoi de cette idée de Fondateurs étrangers ? Vous vous y attendiez ? Perso j'ai adoré faire ça. Et puis pour ce qui est de Jīnfă, sa « trahison », c'était pas mal, non ? Vous en pensez quoi ?

En tout cas, j'espère que ça vous a plu et je vous dis à dans deux semaines !


	6. Arc des Exilés - Chapitre 6

Roi des Neiges

Arc de l'Exil

Chapitre 6 : Travail spirituel

.

Le silence dans la pièce était assourdissant. D'un côté comme de l'autre de la table, Erik et Amelia guettaient les réactions des conseillés qui ne se firent pas trop attendre. Une cacophonie épouvantable se fit rapidement entendre autour de la table. Tous les conseillers se mirent à parler en même temps sans qu'on sache vraiment à qui ils s'adressaient.

« Messieurs, Dames, je vous en prie ! » s'exclama Amelia d'une voix plus forte que la normale.

« Madame la Ministre, allons, c'est grotesque ! » dit quelqu'un.

« Comment cela se peut-il ? C'est aberrant ! » s'exclama quelqu'un d'autre.

« J'étais moi-même sceptique » dit Amelia. « Et pour tout dire je dois vous avouer que j'ai encore du mal à voir comment cela peut-être possible, mais… »

« C'est impossible ! » s'exclama Jane Wakefield. « Déplacer un bâtiment ? On croit rêver ! Ça n'a jamais été fait ! »

« Faux » répliqua Erik. « L'institut Durmstrang se déplace constamment depuis sa construction il y a des siècles. Nous il nous suffira de le faire une fois. »

« Cet ouvrage était l'œuvre de sorciers puissants qui disposaient d'un savoir auqel nous n'avons plus accès aujourd'hui » dit le vieil Alibert Grandcrew, le Directeur du Département des Transports Magiques.

« Encore une fois, c'est faux » dit Erik. « Une personne les possède encore. C'est elle qui est venue nous voir avec cette solution. »

« Et qui peut bien être cette personne sortie de nulle part ? » demanda Enguerrand McMillan qui représentait le Magenmagot.

Certes il était un allié de la première heure du jeune Erik par l'entremise de Sirius mais iI se devait d'être impartial malgré le fait que peu l'étaient autour de lui.

Erik sourit au vieil homme puis alla ouvrir la porte. Jīnfă sortit alors de l'ombre du couloir et pénétra dans la pièce. Elle était vétu d'une robe différente de celles qu'Erik connaissait mais toujours jaune décoré de fils noir et or. Comme pour les autres, ses manches recouvraient ses mains qui tenaient un éventail à travers le tissus et qui dissimulait le bas de son visage. Elle n'avait cependant ni queues ni oreilles et Byakkoku n'était pas à ses côtés. Inutile de choquer les sorciers pour le moment. Cela viendrait bien assez tôt.

« Mon nom est Jīnfă » dit-elle en inclinant légèrement la tête. « Mon nom de mage est Wúqín. Ravie de vous rencontrer. »

« Il ne me semble pas vous avoir déjà vu dans le château » dit McMillan. « Pourtant une personne telle que vous ne passe pas inaperçu. »

« En effet, je suis un atout…récent à ce château »

« Est-ce que cela veut dire que notre barrière de protection est compromise ? » demanda John Goon qui représentait les citoyens lambda dans leur petit gouvernement.

C'est lui qui le premier avait réclamé un représentant et l'un des seuls qui s'était présenté. Vu le peu d'entrain des dits concitoyens à voter, il avait été élu par défaut. Comme quoi, au royaume des aveugles, les borgnes sont rois. Il a profité de l'inaction de ses congénères pour prendre plus de pouvoir et bien tant pis pour les autres.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas » dit Jīnfă. « J'ai seulement utilisé un passage secret qui… »

« Un passage secret ? Est-ce que cela veut dire qu'on pourrait sortir ? » demanda quelqu'un.

« Malheureusement, ce passage n'est praticable que par les descendant des Fondateurs comme le jeune prince…ou par les Fondateurs eux-mêmes. »

Il fallu quelques secondes pour que les conseillers comprennent son allusion.

« Vous ne voulez quand même pas dire… » commença Goon.

« En effet, je suis bien la personne que vous connaissez sous le nom d'Helga Poufsouffle. »

Le tumulte produit par cette déclaration fut encore plus difficile à calmer que le précédant.

« Mais comment cela est-il possible ? » demanda Jane Wakefield.

« Il suffit de ne pas être humaine » répondit Jīnfă.

Puis comme elle m'avait fait pour Erik, elle déploya ses appendices ce qui acheva de choquer les conseillers.

« Bous ne pouvez pas être Helga Poufsouffle ! » s'exclama Goon.

« Et pourquoi donc ? » demanda Jīnfă.

« Vous…vous ne ressemblez pas à… »

« À quoi ? » insista la chinoise.

L'homme rougit mais ne répondit pas.

« En effet » repris Jīnfă. « Je ne ressemble pas à ce qu'on pourrait s'attendre en entendant le nom « Helga Poufsouffle » et pour cause, je ne suis pas Helga Poufsouffle. »

« Mais vous venez de dire… »

« J'ai dit que j'étais celle que vous connaissiez sus le nom d'Helga Poufsouffle sauf que cette personne n'existe pas et n'a jamais existé. Après notre…départ, beaucoup de choses ont été oublié sur nous et quand les premiers historiens ont commencé à écrire sur nous ils ont prit les titres qui nous avait été donné pour des noms de famille et ont inventés des prénoms pour aller avec en fonction des quelques éléments qu'ils avaient sur nous. »

« Mais en tant qu'immortelle, pourquoi ne pas avoir rétabli la vérité ? » demanda Ogden.

« Cela n'avait pas vraiment d'importance pour moi » dit Jīnfă.

« Je ne suis toujours pas convaincu » dit Goon.

« Il suffit de demander à Dumbledore » dit McMillan.

Les deux vieillards avaient été particulièrement calmes depuis la présentation de Jīnfă, le second bien sûr parce qu'il était au courent quand à l'autre Erik savait que c'était un homme qui n'aimait pas s'exciter et qui réfléchissait toujours avant de décider quoi que ce soit. Ce n'était pas le cas de tout le monde.

« Que voulez-vous dire ? » lui demanda Scrimegeour.

« En tant que Directeur, Dumbledore à la charge des protections et des sorts du château. Si la Dame Jīnfă est bien ce qu'elle prétend être, ce dont je n'ai aucun doute, alors la charge doit être partagée entre elle et lui. »

Tout le mode se tourna alors vers Albus.

« C'est exact mon cher » répondit-il. « Et en effet, Les protections et autre charges magiques répondent aussi à la Dame Jīnfă. En fait je pense même que ses prérogatives sont plus importantes que les miennes. »

« Ce qui veux dire ? »

« Quelle est virtuellement seule maître à bord »

La déclaration du directeur provoqua quelques remous assortis de regard suspicieux à l'encontre de la chinoise.

« Très bien » dit finalement Robards. « Mettons que cette jeune dame est bien qui elle prétend être et qu'elle possède bien le pouvoir qu'elle prétend avoir. Où est ce que l'école sera transporté ? »

« En Arendelle » dit Erik. « Dans une nouvelle Terre Incertaine. »

« Pourrez-vous en faire une de taille suffisante ? » demanda McMillan.

« C'est moi qui ait dirigé les opérations la première fois. Avec l'aide de son Altesse, qui est, avec moi, la seule personne à pouvoir sortir, ça sera vite fait. »

Il y eut une vague d'excitation. Cela faisait longtemps qu'une Terre Incertaine aussi grande n'avait été créé, même par les gobelins. Retrouver un savoir aussi ancien était un événement important.

« Mais est ce que ce n'est pas dangereux ? » demanda Ogden. « Arendelle est connu pour être la patrie du Prince. Est-ce que ce ne sera pas… trop évident ? »

« Bien sûr mais nous n'avons pas vraiment le choix » dit Erik. « Je doute qu'aucune autre nation magique ne nous accueille sur son sol. »

« Cependant la nouvelle Terre Incertaine sera bien plus cachée que ne l'était celle-ci » rajouta Jīnfă, « et bien plus difficile à trouver. »

« Et de plus nous comptons sur l'orgueil de Voldemort pour qu'il considère un pays sans société magique comme négligeable pour accueillir l'école. »

« Vraiment ? » demanda Jane Wakefield. « Il n'y a pas de société magique ? »

« Pas officiellement » répondit Erik. « La raison en est que pendant longtemps Les seuls sorciers étaient moi, mes amis ainsi que le Lord Black et son conjoint. Même l'ajout de ma nièce, la princesse Emma ainsi que celle des enfants de Lord Black plus une vingtaine d'enfants magiques trouvés à travers le pays forme un trop petit noyau de sorcier pour vraiment parler de société magique. »

Il y eut encore quelques discussions à voix basses.

« La question maintenant est de savoir si nous pouvons vous faire confiance » dit finalement Goon. « Après tout, c'est de votre faute si nous en sommes là. »

Erik se mordit la joue. Il s'était attendu à une telle réflexion. Il avait même préparé un petit discours. Cependant on lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied avant même qu'il ne s'en rende compte.

« « Si nous en sommes là » » dit Ogden. « Où voulez-vous dire ? En vie ? C'est vrai, c'est grâce à lui que nous sommes en vie. Il a tout fait pour utiliser les informations dont il disposait à son avantage et nous a tous mené au combat. »

« Mais il n'en demeure pas moins… »

« Mais par les couilles de Merlin, réveillez-vous ! » s'exclama Robards en tapant du poing sur la table. « Ce gosse a à peine dix-sept ans ! Et il a réussis à diriger toute une armée contre un Mage Noir dont la majorité d'entre nous arrive toujours pas à prononcer son nom et ce avec des pertes minimes. »

« Alors oui, c'est vrai, nous sommes coincé » repris Ogden, « mais cette bataille à eut pour avantage de forcer V…V…Voldemort à dévoiler ses armes et pas au meilleur moment pour lui. »

Erik était figé sur place. De tous ceux qui auraient pu être de son côté, Robards et Ogden étaient les dernières personnes auquel il aurait pensé. Après tout, leurs premiers rapports avaient été tendus. Alors qu'ils étaient montés au sommet de leur hiérarchie, les voilà devenu subalternes d'un gamin. Il y avait de quoi rendre furieux n'importe qui. Et pourtant, ils le défendaient.

« De plus son Altesse ne s'est pas reposé depuis la bataille » dit McMillan. « Non seulement il a organisé notre survie mais le voilà qui vient avec un nouveau plan. Celui-ci paraît assez incertain et saugrenu, je vous l'accorde, mais nous n'avons pas le choix. »

0o0o0

La décision fut prise par un vote des membres du conseil. Au final, le plan fut accepté à l'unanimité. Les derniers réfractaires durent se rendre à l'évidence. Comme McMillan leur avait dit, ils n'avaient pas le choix si bien qu'ils finirent par se ranger à l'avis de ma majorité.

Pour ce qui est d'informer le public du plan de déplacer l'école, il fut décidé de le garder secret jusqu'à ce que la majeur partie des préparatifs soient effectués pour éviter de leur donner de faux espoirs. Et des préparatifs il y en avait. Il fallait d'abord persuader le Gouvernement Arendil (pas seulement la Reine) de laisser l'école s'implanter sur son sol et choisir le lieu. Ce premier point était des plus délicats car dans son argumentaire pour l'approbation de son projet, Erik avait plus ou moins laissé entendre que la permission avait déjà été donnée alors qu'il n'en avait même pas encore parlé à sa mère. Il allait devoir jouer serrer porte qu'aucun des deux parties ne sache ce qu'il avait fait mais il pouvait y arriver.

Donc après que le Gouvernement Arendil aurait accepté de laisser les sorciers anglais résider sur son sol, il faudrait qu'Erik et Jīnfă travaillent ensemble pour créer la nouvelle Terre Incertaine qui accueillerait l'école, une tâche qui s'avèrerait, selon la chinoise, assez longue.

« Il nous a fallu près de trois mois entier pour créer celle de Poudlard » avait dit Jīnfă. « Nous serons moins nombreux pour cette tâche mais je suis plus puissante que je ne l'étais à l'époque donc on devrait y arriver dans un temps approximativement identique. »

Pendant ce temps là, au château, un travail de titan serait engagé pour tracer les runes qui seront utilisés pour le rituel de déplacement. Ce serait un chantier important et les traceurs de runes devraient être nombreux et il faudrait enrôler pas mal de monde. Le conseil avait décidé de faire une révélation partielle du projet à ce moment là. Inutile de le révéler dans son intégralité mais ils ne pourraient pas empêcher les gens de parler s'ils voyaient des sorciers se mettre à dessiner des runes un peu partout.

Après vérification du travail par Jīnfă, ce serait le temps de la préparation du rituel proprement dit. La chinoise avait dit qu'elle aurait besoin de plusieurs officiants pour cela et Erik avait proposé ses amis. Ce serait alors le moment de révéler le plan au public, pas juste avant le départ mais pour leur laisser le temps de se préparer mais pas trop tôt pour éviter la contestation.

Au final, le tout devrai durer quatre ou cinq mois mais Jīnfă avait insisté pour fixer la date au vingt mars pour faire coïncider le rituel avec l'équinoxe de printemps. Selon elle, la charge magnétique et magique de la Terre serait suffisamment neutre du fait de la verticalité de l'axe par rapport au soleil pour permettre un transport sans danger.

Donc après avoir chargé Erik de la gestion totale de l'entreprise avec obligation de rapport hebdomadaire, Amelia Bones mit fin à la cession du Conseil. Alors que tous commençaient à vider les lieux, Erik vit Dumbledore s'attarder dans la pièce. Debout près d'une fenêtre, il regardait le parc au travers du scintillement de la barrière.

« Vous avez l'air soucieux, Albus » dit Erik en s'approchant de lui.

Le vieux directeur se tourna vers lui et le regarda attentivement. Erik remarqua que le scintillement qui caractérisait habituellement mes yeux bleus de l'homme avait disparut.

« Je me rends compte qu'il y a beaucoup de pression sur tes épaules » dit-il d'une voix usé.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous prends tout à coup ? » demanda Erik avec un léger rire. « C'est comme ça depuis longtemps non ? »

« Vraiment ? Je pense que je ne m'en rendais pas compte…personne ne s'en rend compte en fait… »

« C'est ce qu'a dit Robards qui vous a fait réfléchir ? »

Le directeur ne répondit pas et soupira.

« Je penses n'avoir pas toujours fait les bons choix en ce qui te concernait… » dit-il finalement.

« Comme tendre un piège à la fois à Voldemort et à moi alors que je n'avais que onze ans ? » demanda Erik sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

Mais il se rendit compte rapidement que Dumbledore, lui, ne plaisantait pas.

« C'est effectivement l'une des erreurs que je regrette le plus. Je n'ai vu en toi que l'instrument hypothétique d'une prophétie que je devais vérifier. Je crois que je n'avais même pas remarqué que tu n'avais que onze ans. Cette année là tu as dépassé mes espérances. Après ça je n'arrivais plus à te voir comme l'enfant que tu étais en réalité et j'ai mit de plus en plus de poids sur tes épaules. »

« J'étais capable de le supporter, Albus. »

« La question n'est pas là » soupira le vieil homme. « Tu n'aurais pas dû avoir à le porter, tu n'étais qu'un enfant…tu l'es toujours. C'est aux adultes de prendre les responsabilités, pas aux jeunes. »

Erik se rendit alors compte à quel point Dumbledore était vieux. C'était un vieillard, il avait plus de cent ans. C'est alors qu'il se rendit compte que lui aussi vivait d'illusion. Il avait toujours considéré Dumbledore comme un grand homme et un puissant sorcier, d'abord adversaire puis mentor. Il avait jamais comprit à quel point ce n'était qu'un homme et surtout un homme âgé, épuisé et éprouvé par la vie.

« On dirait que nous sommes tous les deux victime des mêmes erreurs » dit finalement Erik. « Je viens juste de me rendre compte du fardeau qu'on a mit sur vos épaules à vous, que _j'ai_ mit sur vos épaules. Cela ne doit pas être facile d'être toujours le grand Dumbledore, le pilier de la lumière, n'est-ce pas ? »

« J'ai projeté sur toi les mêmes sentiments que les autres projettent sur moi, cette aura de toute puissance qu'il faut maintenir à tout prix pour éviter que les gens se détournent de vous et ne fassent n'importe quoi. »

« C'est un peu de l'orgueil de penser qu'on est les seuls à pouvoir faire les choses correctement, non ? »

« Ça n'en reste pas moins vrai. »

Il y eu un moment de silence.

« Est-ce que…est-ce que ça s'arrête un jour ? » demanda finalement Erik. « De se sentir obligé tout le temps ? »

« Après mon combat contre Grindelwald, j'étais…anéantis. Nicolas est venu me chercher et m'a forcé à vivre avec lui et Pernelle. Je n'avais alors rien d'autre à faire que de me laisser vivre et à travailler avec Nicolas sur les propriétés du sang de Dragon. »

« Donc c'est ça qu'il faut faire ? S'isoler ? »

« Oui…sans doute…mais ça ne dure jamais bien longtemps. Le mode ce rappel à nous. »

« Comment cela ? »

« Il n'a pas fallu longtemps pour qu'on vienne me chercher pour me donner la place de Ministre. Le monde sorcier était au bord de la ruine. »

« Mais vous avez refusé non ? » demanda Erik. « Vous aviez peur que le pouvoir vous corrompe. »

« C'est exact. J'ai refusé le poste. Cependant j'ai accepté celui de Président Sorcier du Magenmagot et de Manitou Suprême de la Confédération Internationale des Sorciers. Grâce à cela j'ai pu remettre de l'ordre sans pour autant être au sommet. »

« Mais vous n'êtes plus répartit ? »

« Non. J'avais trop peur que tout dégénère une nouvelle fois. Cependant j'ai demandé la place de Directeur de Poudlard en compensation de mon travail. J'espérais pouvoir former les jeunes esprits avant que…mais tu vois à quel point mon travail à été inefficace puisque la grande majorité des Mangemorts d'aujourd'hui sont des élèves qui sont venus dans cette école. »

Erik ne répondit pas. Il se posait des questions sur sa vie et sur les ressemblances avec celle de Dumbledore. Il se souvenait de l'image que lui avait renvoyée le miroir du Rised six ans auparavant. Déjà à l'époque il s'était demandé s'il était fait pour le pouvoir ou si, comme Dumbledore il devait s'en tenir éloigné pour éviter qu'il ne le corrompe.

« Tu n'as pas à t'en faire pour ça, Erik. Toi et moi, nous sommes différent » dit Dumbledore comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées.

« Commet le savez-vous ? Comment pouvez-vous savoir que je ne vais pas…je ne sais pas, devenir fou et devrait un despote ou le prochain Voldemort ? »

« Je sais que Nicolas t'as raconté mon histoire. Jeune, je me suis laissé séduire par la quête du savoir que m'avais proposé Gellert au détriment du reste et notamment de ma famille avec les funestes conséquences que tu sais. Toi, tu n'as jamais été seul, tu as toujours fais partie d'un groupe qui considérait la connaissance comme un moyen, non un but, le moyen de réussir des objectifs plus grand comme vaincre un ennemi ou diriger un royaume et à chaque fois c'était au détriment de ton confort et en direction des autres. Une personne comme moi qui considère un outil telle que la connaissance comme un but en soi et non pas le moyen de construire quelque chose de plus grand ne peut pas accéder au pouvoir. Pas plus que ceux qui considèrent l'argent, le pouvoir ou la magie pour autre chose que ce qu'ils sont vraiment, des outils, de simples outils. Toi tu as un but et tu utilise les outils pour l'atteindre. »

« Mais vous aussi vous avez un but, non ? »

« Ce but, je me le suis imposé. Il ne m'est pas venu spontanément comme toi. C'est la raison pour laquelle j'ai tendance à ne pas voir ce qui m'entoure quand je poursuis ce but et à oublier certaines choses comme la valeur de la vie…ou la jeunesse… »

Erik ne savait pas trop que répondre à cela. Alors il resta debout aux côtés du directeur et regarda le paysage avec lui.

0o0o0

Wolf soupira quand il perdit une nouvelle fois sa concentration.

« Ton esprit est troublé » dit Eudora Dandridge sans ouvrir les yeux.

« J'ai…beaucoup de choses en tête » dit le garçon en décroisant ses jambes.

La Maîtresse de la Guilde des Voyants ouvrit alors les yeux et baissa le regard vers le jeune garçon assis sur un coussin aux pieds de son fauteuil à haut dossier.

« Et si tu nous préparais une tasse de thé » dit-elle finalement.

« Vous allez faire une lecture des feuilles ? »

« Mais non voyons ! » s'exclama-t-elle avec un petit rire. « Je trouve juste qu'une conversation est bien plus agréable autour d'une tasse de thé bien chaud. »

Wolf rougit puis se releva et se dirigea vers le placard où Eudora rangeait son service à thé. Sur un plateau il mit deux tasses avec soucoupes, une bouilloire, un sucrier (tous du même service de porcelaine anglaise à fleurs roses bordé d'or) avec une pince en métal, deux petites cuillers et un petit sablier. Il chercha quelques instants parmi les différents thés que possédait la voyante et choisis finalement un mélange de thé vert à la framboise et à la violette. Il en remplit un infuseur qu'il posa sur le plateau avant de remplir le sucrier. Il prit ensuite le plateau et l'amena jusqu'au petit guéridon à côté du fauteuil d'Eudora.

« Tu sais que tu aurais pu le faire léviter » dit celle-ci.

« Je penses que les sorciers dépendent trop de la magie. Certaines choses devraient être faites normalement… » dit-il en posant le plateau avant de poser ses deux mains sur les côtés de la bouilloire, « …et d'autre non. »

De la fumée se mit à sortir du bec de la bouilloire, preuve qu'elle était à présent pleine d'eau chaude. Wolf mit alors la boule à l'intérieur alors que le sablier se retournait tout seul.

« La magie sans baguette à l'air assez pratique » dit Eudora.

« Le professeur Dumbledore à dit qu'il pensait à ajouter l'apprentissage de la magie sans baguette dans me cursus de l'école une fois qu'elle aura rouverte…enfin, de façon normale. »

Comme le sable avait finit de couler, Wolf retira la boule à thé et la sécha avant de servir les deux tasses.

« Trois sucre je te prie » dut la voyante en prenant celle que le garçon lui tendait.

Elle remua le liquide clair, souffla dessus puis en prit une gorgée. Le sursaut qui secoua son corps quand elle se brûla la langue fit tressauter toutes les perles qui parsemaient sa robe. Elle souffla à nouveau puis prit à nouveau une gorgée.

« Mmm…très bon choix » dit-elle.

Wolf hocha la tête sous le compliment.

Il avait rencontré Eudora quand elle avait mené les membres de sa guilde se réfugier dans le château des le début de la guerre. Wolf s'était montré distant à cause de son expérience avec Trelawney. Il faut dire que tous ces voyants étaient habillés de façon aussi extravagante que la vieille professeure de Divination. Selon Eudora l'accoutrement bigarré, les coiffures étranges et les monceaux de bijoux faisaient partie de l'uniforme comme les chapeaux pointus pour les autres sorciers.

C'était Luna qui les avait présenté l'un à l'autre. La jeune Serdaigle était fille de voyante et possédait elle-même quelques dons certifiés par la Guilde mais elle était loin du niveau des véritables membres et surtout de Wolf. Pourtant elle avait sentit le potentiel du jeune garçon et surtout son manque de formation. Eudora Dandridge avait donc accepté de devenir le mentor de Wolf pour lui enseigner tout ce qu'elle savait. Bien sûr, on n'enseignait pas la voyance, c'était un don. Au lieu de ça, elle lui avait appris des techniques pour contrôler et exploiter son don au mieux. Elle disait souvent (à la plus grande gêne du jeune garçon) qu'elle avait de grands espoirs pour lui.

« Maintenant si tu me disais ce qui te trouble » dit-elle.

« Il y a beaucoup de choses…notamment…notre prophétie. »

« Celle que nous avons faite lors de la bataille… » dit Eudora d'un air sombre.

« Je sais que ça à avoir avec le fait que Voldemort a créé ces…ces créatures, mais je ne comprends pas exactement… »

« Comment il a fait et en quoi c'est un crime ? » demanda Eudora.

Wolf hocha la tête. Eudora prit une autre gorgé de thé, s'essuya les lèvres avec un mouchoir en soie.

« Tout comme toi et tes amis, le Mage Noir a reçu le sang du jeune Prince Erik et à réussi à développer un pouvoir particulier. Et pour la même raison qu'aucun de vous n'a développé le même pouvoir que lui, Voldemort à lui aussi reçut un pouvoir. »

« Le pouvoir de Vie ? » demanda Wolf.

« Aussi ironique que cela soit, c'est exact, le Mage Noir à reçu ce don. Il aurait pu en faire des tas de choses, soigner les êtres, purifier la nature et même créer des êtres vivant… »

« C'est ce qu'il a fait »

« Non » dit Eudora en secouant la tête. « Ce qu'il a fait, c'est créer des armes meurtrières. Il a utilisé le pouvoir de la Vie comme un moyen pour la détruire. En faisant cela, il a affaibli le principe fondamental de la Vie. Plus il crée ces monstruosité, plus la Vie s'affaiblit. C'est comme si la Vie s'attaquait elle-même. »

« Un crime de ma Vie contre la Vie » cita Wolf.

Eudora hocha la tête.

« Et s'il continue ? S'il créé plus de ces monstres ? »

« Je pense que tu connais la réponse »

« Le principe de Vie va continuer à s'affaiblir » dit Wolf après un temps de réflexion. « L'énergie vitale pourra de moins en moins se renouveler…et la Vie va disparaître. »

« C'est cela » dit Eudora. « Le Seigneur des Ténèbres doit être arrêté à tout prix ou nous sommes tous condamné à plus ou moins brève échéances. »

Wolf frémit. C'était bien plus grave que ce qu'il pensait. Il fallait absolument qu'Erik ignore ce fait. Si jamais il savait que toute vie pouvait disparaître par sa faute, il ne s'en remettrait jamais.

« Mais je suis sûr que ce n'est pas la seule chose qui te tracasse » dit alors Eudora d'une voix plus enjouée. « Ton trouble n'aurait-il pas un lien avec…tes amours ? »

Wolf rougit.

« C'est…plutôt personnel » dit-il. « D'ailleurs je vais régler ça bientôt. »

Il releva la tête et se tourna vers l'entrée de la chambre.

« On dirait que ça va être plus tôt que prévu » remarqua Eudora.

A ce moment-là, quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

« Entrez Votre Altesse » dit la voyante.

« Excusez-moi de vous déranger Eudora » dit Erik qui se trouvait sur le seuil. « Je cherchais juste Wolf. »

« J'arrive » dit celui-ci en reposant sa tasse sur le plateau.

Il allait reprendre celui-ci quand Eudora l'en empêcha.

« Laisse, laisse ! Je m'en occuperai » dit-elle.

« Vous êtes sûr ? »

« Comme tu l'as dit, certaines choses peuvent être faites par magie »

Le garçon hocha la tête puis sortit avec son compagnon. Ils marchèrent silencieusement le long du couloir avant qu'Erik ne prenne la parole.

« Je sais que c'est un peu tard et que j'aurais dû le faire avant mais comme je vais bientôt partir, je voudrais m'excuser…tu sais, pour ne pas t'avoir écouté avant l'attaque. Tu avais senti que quelque chose n'allait pas et moi je ne t'ai pas écouté. Péché d'orgueil je suppose… »

Wolf sut alors que c'était le moment, le moment qu'il choisisse. Il choisit.

« Je voudrais qu'on se sépare » dit-il.

A ces mots, Erik se figea et un frisson glacé parcouru son corps.

« Qu…quoi ? » balbutia-t-il. « Mais…je…enfin…tu ne peux….je me suis excusé ! Je sais que j'ai fais une erreur mais… »

« Ça n'a rien à voir avec ça. Je sais. »

« Quoi ? »

« Je sais pour…pour Draco. »

Erik sentit alors ses jambes trembler. C'était comme si tout son monde s'effondrait autour de lui. Sa respiration se fit alors difficile.

« Je…je…je suis… »

Il n'arrivait pas à parler. Mais que pouvait-il dire ? Qu'il était désolé de l'avoir trompé ? Cela revenait à s'excuser d'aimer Draco, à considérer ce qui s'était passé avec lui comme une simple aventure et ça il se refusait à le faire. Ce qui s'était passé entre lui et Draco c'était bien plus qu'une simple aventure.

Le désarroi d'Erik était tellement visible sur son visage que Wolf sentit son cœur se serrer.

« Non, s'il te plaît, ne dit rien » dit Wolf en prenant le visage d'Erik entre ses mains. « Je t'aime. Je veux ton bonheur et je sais que tu le trouveras avec Draco. Je sais que cette situation te met mal à l'aise que tu as l'impression de nous tromper tous les deux. Mais maintenant c'est fini, tu n'auras plus à choisir. »

Erik lança un regard perdu à Wolf puis il se dégagea de son étreinte et s'enfuit. Il fallait qu'il parte, il fallait qu'il parle à quelqu'un. On était le soir, il était assez tard si bien qu'il n'y avait pratiquement personne dans les couloirs. Il finit par arriver devant la statue des Fondateurs et ouvrit me passage avant de se précipiter à l'intérieur.

0o0o0

Un bruit étrange réveilla Draco. Sortant des limbes du sommeil, il se rendit compte avec horreur que c'était des sanglots. Des dizaines d'histoires de fantômes vengeurs assez horribles lui revinrent en mémoire avant qu'il ne se rende compte que les pleurs étaient dans sa tête.

 _Erik ?_ Appela-t-il dans le silence de son esprit.

Il n'y eu pas de réponse. Seulement d'autres sanglots.

 _Erik, c'est toi ?_

Cette fois il obtint un grognement d'assentiment.

 _Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?_

 _C'est…c'est Wolf, il…il a tout découvert et il…il m'a quitté._

 _Tout découvert ? Pour nous ?_ Demanda Draco.

 _Évidemment pour nous !_ S'exclama Erik avant de se radoucir. _Je suis désolé._

 _Il l'a mal prit ?_

 _Non, il…il a dit qu'il faisait ça parce qu'il voulait mon bonheur, qu'il savait que je serais heureux avec toi surtout si je ne me sentais plus coupable…_

 _Il a eu…une vision ?_

 _Mais comment veux-tu que je le sache ?_ S'exclama Erik avant de fondre à nouveau en sanglots.

Draco le laissa pleurer quelques instants.

 _Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu en pense ?_

 _Je…je ne sais pas…je suis en colère qu'il ait prit la décision pour moi, triste parce qu'on partageait quelque chose depuis si longtemps et aussi…et aussi…je…_

 _Quoi ?_

 _Je suis…soulagé…je crois…après tout je n'ai plus à mentir._

 _Donc tous va bien ?_

 _Je…je ne sais pas tout est si…nouveau…je crois que j'ai besoin d'y penser._

 _Prends tout le temps dont tu as besoin Erik. Ce n'est pas comme si on pouvait vraiment se retrouver de toute façon._

 _Merci. Comment vont les autres ?_

 _Bien…enfin, du mieux qu'ils peuvent._

 _Et Haldus ?_

 _Il est retourné à la forteresse avec Voldemort. Il vient de temps en temps avec lui quand il vient superviser le siège. On parle dans ces moments là. Il…ne se sent pas toujours très bien._

 _Pourquoi ?_

 _Disons que ce qu'il tente de lui apprendre Voldemort a tendance à le rendre malade parfois. Surtout…les travaux pratiques._

 _Ne me dit quand même pas…_

 _Non, il ne le fait pas pratiquer sur des humains ou des créatures, juste sur des animaux mais c'est déjà éprouvant._

 _Tu lui dis bien qu'on pense à lui ?_

 _Bien sûr. Mais s'il pouvait entendre la voix de Neville, je suis sûr que…_

 _On y travaille. Si le plan réussit, tout devrait s'arranger…j'espère._

 _Ne m'en dit pas plus, on ne sait jamais._

C'est à ce moment là qu'Erik lui dit au revoir. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait mais il devait être pressé. Draco soupira et se recoucha. Il essaya de se rendormir mais il n'y arrivait pas. Il venait d'apprendre qu'Erik allait devenir officiellement son petit ami mais il n'arrivait pas à se réjouir. Il pensait à Wolf. Il se sentait coupable.

0o0o0

« Erik ? »

Celui-ci, assis contre le tronc d'un arbre, sursauta et se retourna. Jīnfă se tenait debout près de l'entrée du passage encore ouvert. La lumière du portail dans son dos se reflétait dans l'or de son vêtement et de ses bijoux. Le reste de son corps était dans l'ombre mais ses yeux brillaient dans la nuit.

Erik dit au revoir à Draco et se releva. La discussion ne l'avait pas vraiment aidé. C'est vrai qu'il devrait se sentir soulagé mais en fait, il ne se sentait pas du tout soulagé. Il se sentait vide.

« Nous allons partir » dit la chinoise.

Erik acquiesça. Plutôt que se faire des allers retours entre le château et l'extérieur au risque de se faire repérer, la Fondatrice avait décidé qu'Erik et elle partiraient pour de bon et ne reviendraient que pour achever les préparatifs. Jīnfă venait de finir de transmettre toutes les indications du futur rituel au professeur Babbling qui se chargerait de former les équipes de traceurs. Jīnfă vérifierai à son retour mais elle avait confiance en la femme pour mener le chantier à bien.

Erik reprit le passage pour aller chercher son bagage dans sa chambre. Quand il y arriva, son cœur se serra en voyant que Wolf avait déjà déménagé ses affaires. Encore un effet de sa rupture qu'Erik n'avait pas prévu. Rapidement, il prit le sac qu'il avait préparé et sortit de la pièce. Heureusement, il n'aurait pas à y retourner avant longtemps. Il doutait qu'il ait pu le supporter.

Il retourna rapidement au portail et sortit à nouveau de l'école. Au dehors, Jīnfă l'attendait encore. Il la laissa poser sa main sur son épuré et les faire disparaître vers une destination connu d'elle seule.

0o0o0

Ingrid regarda le schéma qu'elle avait sous les yeux en se mordillant le bout du pouce. La complexité des jeux de rune qu'elle avait sous les yeux étaient d'une complexité telle qu'elle n'en avait jamais vue. L'une d'elle en particulier la rendait perplexe. Plus complexe que les autres, elle lui était totalement inconnue.

« C'est un Sigil » lui dit Hermione.

« Un Sigil ? Je n'en ai jamais entendu parler. »

« C'est du travail runique de très haut niveau. Rien qu'on n'ait jamais rencontré en cours ou dans nos travaux personnels. »

« Mais au final c'est quoi ? »

« C'est… » hésita Hermione. « En fait, tu sais que fondamentalement, les runes qu'on a étudié sont des alphabets ? Chaque graphème, chaque lettres si tu préfère, est chargé d'une symbolique mais finalement ça ne reste qu'une lettre. On assemble ces lettres pour former des phrases qui ont un « effet » pourrait-on dire. »

« Comme l'effet d'un sort. Et la phrase de rune, c'est la formule » conclut Ingrid, « ou le « jeu », le « jeu de runes ». C'est bien ça ? »

« C'est ça. Maintenant, un Sigil, c'est quelque chose de différent parce que ça représente…une chose. »

« Une chose ? »

« Oui, comme une personne, un lieu où même un sort. »

« C'est une sorte d'idéogramme alors ? »

« En quelque sorte...sauf que ça ne représente pas le nom de la chose mais la chose elle-même. »

« Je ne comprends pas » dit Ingrid en fronçant les sourcils.

« Je ne sais pas comment dire ça plus clairement…représenter le Sigil d'une chose permet de contrôler cette chose, sa magie, son corps, son existence. »

« À ce point là ? » s'exclama la jeune Arendil. « Et celui-là, il représente quoi ? »

Hermione se lécha les lèvres.

« Je pense…je pense que ça désigne…Poudlard. »

0o0o0

Depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés, Erik n'avait pas dit un mot. Le soleil frappait durement sur un paysage désertique. Au vue du soleil, ils devaient se trouver dans l'après-midi ce qui voulait dire qu'il se trouvait sur le continent américain. Compte tenu qu'il était à peu près minuit quand ils étaient partis d'Angleterre, le seul endroit sur terre où c'était ce moment là de la journée c'était outre atlantique. Par contre il aurait eu bien du mal à dire où exactement.

L'endroit où ils étaient à présent ressemblait à un village composé de maisons quadrilatérales à toits plats construit à flanc de falaise. Non, ce n'était pas exactement ça, en fait, le flanc de la falaise avait été creusé pour y installer le village. Les pierres dont les différentes maisons étaient faites devaient provenir des travaux d'excavation.

Les différentes maisons étaient de tailles et de hauteurs variés avec des ouvertures pour les portes et les fenêtres. En regardant de plus près, Erik vit qu'ils étaient fermés par des rideaux de laine brute décorés de motifs géométriques colorés.

Les lieux semblaient vides. Malgré l'heure, il n'y avait pas âme qui vive. Pourtant malgré l'ancienneté des lieux, le village semblait en assez bon état et bien entretenu. Les rues et les escaliers qui permettaient de grimper dans les hauteurs du village étaient pavés même si c'était de façon sommaire et la couche de poussière qui les recouvraient était sommes toute assez minime.

Alors que Jīnfă et Erik arrivaient vers le point le plus haut du village, Erik remarqua enfin quelqu'un. C'était une vieille femme encore bien charpentée mais voûtée avec un visage souriant et si ridé qu'on voyait à peine ses yeux sous ses épais sourcils aussi blancs que ses longs cheveux coiffés en nattes qui pendaient sur chacune de ses épaules. Son sourire s'agrandit quad elle vit la chinoise et elle avança à sa rencontre. Jīnfă sourit en retour et prit les mains de la vieille femme dans les siennes. Les deux femmes se mirent alors à parler dans une langue qu'Erik ne comprenait pas et il se sentit vite mit à l'écart.

Au bout d'un moment là vieille femme tourna son regard vers lui, probablement à cause de quelque chose que lui avait dit Jīnfă et Erik se sentit légèrement rougir. Elle se tourna alors à nouveau vers la chinoise et lui dit quelque chose qui ressemblait à une question.

« Je crois qu'il parle espagnol » répondit Jīnfă dans cette même langue.

« Oui, c'est exact » dit Erik, lui aussi en espagnol.

« Alors c'est très bien » dit la vieille femme. « Ça aurait été dommage de ne pas se comprendre, n'est-ce pas ? Je m'appelle Jimena »

Malgré le fait que son nom commence par un « J », elle ne l'avait pas prononcé avec le son rauque et râpeux qui caractérisait la prononciation de cette lettre en espagnol. A la place, elle l'avait prononcé comme si son nom commençait en fait par « DJ », de la même façon que les anglais prononçaient les noms commençant par « J ». Ça devait être une caractéristique de sa langue d'origine.

« Je suis Erik » répondit alors celui-ci.

« Venez avec moi, je vais vous montrer où vous pouvez vous installer. Ensuite je vous apporterez à manger et vous pourrez dormir. »

« Dormir ? » demanda Erik.

Mais il n'eut pas de réponse car Jimena était déjà partie. Au lieu de les faire entrer dans la maison devant laquelle elle les avait attendu, elle les mena plus bas, devant une maison qui se trouvait sur un sorte de palier formant une place avec au centre un grand trou. Est-ce que c'était un puit ? Erik l'ignorait. La vieille femme écarta le rideau de l'entrée de la maison et leur fit signe de rentrer et une fois qu'ils furent à l'intérieur, elle referma le rideau derrière elle.

A cause de la forte luminosité extérieure, il fallut du temps à Erik pour s'habituer à la pénombre. Quand enfin il pu voir correctement, il discerna une table avec deux chaises ainsi que des fauteuils et une table basse, le tout sur un tapis qui semblait tissé main avec des motifs géométriques semblables à ceux des rideaux. Dans un coin, il y avait une paillasse faite de briques. Une partie était percée de plusieurs trous et il y avait un foyer en dessous, le reste était en brique pleine avec un dessus de pierre polie. Ça devait être une sorte de coin cuisine.

De chaque côté de la pièce il y avait une porte menant à deux autres pièces plus petites avec des lits et des bureaux sommaires. Des chambres. Erik remarqua également que ça et là dans les chambre et la pièce principale se trouvait diverses coffres.

« Voilà, je vous laisse vous installer et je reviens dans quelques instants » dit Jimena avant de sortir.

« Est-ce qu'on peut vraiment ? » demanda Erik. « Ça ne va déranger personne si on s'installe ici ? »

« Bien sûr que non » dit Jīnfă en s'asseyant dans un fauteuil. « En tant qu'intendante du domaine, il est normal que Jimena puisse loger les invités dans les quartiers des invités…même si nous sommes les seuls. »

« Le domaine ? Ce n'est pas un village ? »

« Plutôt comme une sorte de temple. »

« Un temple ? Pour qui ? Des moines ? Des moines magiciens ? »

« Pas exactement » dit la chinoise ave un sourire. « Concentre-toi. Étend tes sens et analyse les énergies autour de toi. »

Erik obéit et ferma les yeux.

« C'est étrange. Je ressens peu de magie » dit-il au bout d'un moment mais toujours les yeux fermés. « Ça fait bizarre après avoir passé autant de temps à Poudlard qui en ruisselle. »

« Nous sommes assez éloigné de toute ligne de Ley » dit Jīnfă. « Le lieu à même été choisis pour cela. »

« Et pourtant…pourtant je ressens comme une énergie en ces lieux, une énergie que je ne connais pas… »

Erik rouvrit les yeux.

« C'est de l'énergie spirituelle » dit Jīnfă. « Ce lieu est un domaine fortement liés aux esprits et protégés par les shamans qui y habitent. »

« Les shamans ? »

« Ce sont des spirites, des personnes possédant la capacité d'interagir avec le monde des esprits. »

« Tu veux dire, les fantômes ? »

« Oui, mais pas seulement. Il y a aussi tous les esprits de la nature et même les divinités. Les spirites sont capables de les ressentir, de les voir et parmi eux, les shaman ont la capacité d'utiliser leurs énergies. »

« Les sorciers peuvent voir les fantômes, est-ce que ce sont des spirites ? »

« Non, pas vraiment. Les sorciers sont capables de voir les mêmes choses que les spirites mais ils ne peuvent interagir avec eux en utilisant la magie. De même les spirites ne peuvent pas faire les mêmes choses que les sorciers avec leurs propres pouvoirs. »

« Mais est ce qu'il est possible qu'un sorcier soit aussi un spirite ? » demanda alors Erik.

Jīnfă sourit.

« Toujours aussi malin, je savais que tu arriverais à cette conclusions. Et pour répondre à ta question, oui, c'est possible. C'était notre cas à nous, les Fondateurs. Nous étions à la fois sorciers et spirites. Ehawee était la shaman de sa tribu, Oltau également même si son titre équivalait plus au mot « sorcier » et c'était aussi le cas de Tankred. Quand à moi, disons que mon ascendance maternelle me mettait à la limite entre le monde physique et le monde des esprits… »

Erik allait poser une autre question quand le rideau de la porte se rouvrit et que Jimena rentra à nouveau. Elle portait un plateau recouvert d'un torchon qu'elle posa sur la table. Derrière elle entre une jeune fille qui portait un large saladier en bois qu'elle posa aussi sur la table. Alors que Jimena, en chantonnant, s'approchait d'un coffre pour en tirer de quoi mettre la table, Erik détaillant la jeune fille.

Elle devait avoir son âge. Peut-être un peu plus jeune. Coiffé comme la vieille femme, elle avait un air de ressemblance avec elle. Son corps fin et délié cependant, loin d'être recouvert de la longue robe vieillotte et du châle de Jimena, était serré dans un pantalon de jean et un haut bleu qui remontait légèrement sur son ventre.

Intrigué par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre, Erik utilisa ses sens magiques sur les deux nouvelles venues pour voir s'il trouvait des traces de cette énergie spirituelle. Comme ce n'était pas de la magie et qu'il n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude, il eut un peu de mal à trouver ce qu'il chercher mais finalement il réussi à ressentir un flux provenant des deux femmes. C'était flou mais c'était bien présent. Curieux, il creusa un peu plus profond et trouva…quelque chose de familier mais qu'il ne s'attendait pas à trouver ici : de la magie. Cette fille, en plus d'être spirite était aussi une sorcière.

Soudain celle-ci tourna les yeux vers lui et se mit à rougir. De son côté, Jimena éclata de rire et lui donna une tape sur le dos de la main.

« Ce n'est pas très poli de scruter les gens comma ça » dit-elle. « Regarde, ma petite fille est toute gênée. »

Erik rougit à son tour et marmonna des excuses. La jeune fille sortit rapidement mais Jimena ne semblait pas lui en tenir rigueur. Elle finit de mettre le couvert et s'éclipsa.

Il devait être près de deux ou trois heure du matin en Angleterre mais Erik devait avouer qu'il avait un peu faim. Il se mit donc à table avec Jīnfă. Dans le grand récipient il y avait une sorte de bouilli blanc jaune, un peu comme du gruau mais qui semblait froid et sur le plateau, des galettes souples qui ressemblait à des crêpes. Elles étaient chaude comment en témoignait la fumée qui s'en dégagea quand Jīnfă enleva le torchon.

« Allez-y, servez-vous » dit-elle.

Erik prit la cuiller de service en bois et prit une cuillerée de bouillie. Il plongea ensuite sa propre cuiller et goûta le mélange. Ça ressemblait vraiment à du gruau mais en plus goûteux. Il y avait également une pointe sucrée qu'Erik identifia comme du miel.

« C'est de l'ātolli. Une bouillie de farine de maïs » dit Jīnfă.

« Ils ont aussi mit du miel. »

« Possible. C'est un plat de base qui est utilisé salé ou sucré. Et ça… » dit-elle en pointant les crêpes, « ce sont des tortillas, des galettes de maïs. Vous pouvez les tremper dans l'ātolli. »

Pendant quelques instants, les deux n'échangèrent aucune parole et se contentèrent de déguster leur repas léger.

« Et maintenant si vous me disiez pourquoi on est venu ici » dit finalement Erik. « On ne devait pas se rendre en Arendelle ? »

« Avant ça, je voulais effectuer l'exorcisme des artefacts Serdaigle et Serpentard. »

« Pourquoi ici ? Pourquoi maintenant ? »

« Ici parce que ce n'est pas de la magie que je vais utiliser pour les purifier mais un exorcisme. »

« Et ? »

« Les lieux chargées d'énergie spirituelle et sacrée sont plus propices et la magie à tendance à générer des parasites dans ce genre d'exercice. »

« Spirituelle et sacrée ? Ce n'est pas la même chose ? »

« Pas…exactement. L'énergie sacrée provient d'un lieu qui a été purifié par des religieux avec le pouvoir d'une divinité. Comme par exemple les lieux de cultes, les cimetières, les temples… »

« Ce n'est pas un temple ici… »

« Pas exactement…c'est vrai que j'ai dit que c'était un temple mais on y consacre pas de divinité. »

« Et donc, pourquoi celui-ci ? »

« J'y ai des connaissances » dit Jīnfă en haussant les épaules. « Pas autant que sur le domaine Asakura au japon mais c'est trop près de la Chine et dison qu'il y a certaines personnes là-bas que je n'ai pas vraiment envie de croiser pour le moment. »

Erik décida de laisser la question de l'endroit pour le moment et de revenir sur le moment.

« Pourquoi maintenant ? » répéta la chinoise.

« Oui, pourquoi pas après avoir déplacé le château par exemple ? »

« Et bien tu sais, il s'avère que peut-être que la présence des autres Fondateurs soient nécessaire au…processus…enfin, c'est un détail. »

Erik leva un sourcil puis soupira face au sourire à la fois innocent et rusé de la femme renard. Il n'eut pas vraiment le temps de répondre que Jimena était revenue. Cette fois, elle était seule et portait un simple bol qu'elle posa devant Erik.

« Boit ça » dit-elle. « Ça t'aidera à dormir. »

« À dormir ? » demanda à nouveau Erik.

Mais la vieille femme ne lui répondit pas et se contenta de rassembler les affaires qu'ils avaient utilisées pour manger ainsi que les plats vides avant de repartir avec. Erik jeta un coup d'œil à Jīnfă.

« Il est tard…ou plutôt tôt en Angleterre, tu dois être fatigué » dit-elle.

C'est alors qu'Erik se rendit compte qu'effectivement, il n'était pas loin de dormir debout.

« Mais ici c'est à peine le début de soirée. Cette potion va t'aider à dormir jusqu'au lever du soleil de ce fuseau horaire. »

Erik acquiesça et prit le bol pour boire une gorgée du breuvage. Il grimaça. C'était très sucré, presque trop. Mais, sous les encouragements de Jīnfă, il termina le bol.

« Maintenant va te coucher » dit-elle.

Erik acquiesça. Il sentait déjà les effets de la potion. Il reprit son sac et l'amena dans une des deux chambres avant de s'effondrer sur le lit et de s'endormir.

0o0o0

Là où ils se trouvaient à présent il faisait bien plus frais qu'à n'importe quel autre endroit du village. Jīnfă l'avait emmené dans des grottes souterraines qui parsemaient la falaise sans la qu'elle était construit le temple shamanique afin de procéder à son rituel. Ce n'était d'ailleurs pas trop tôt. Cela faisait presque une semaine que la chinoise se préparait. Elle disait vouloir attendre la nouvelle lune.

Pendant tout ce temps là, elle s'était isolée pour se purifier disait-elle. Erik était plutôt convaincu qu'elle tentait à moitié de se préparer mentalement à ne rien rater tout en redoutant de revoir les amis qu'elle avait elle-même assassinés. Quoiqu'il en soit, Erik s'était retrouvé seul, livré à lui-même et surtout, désœuvré ce qui ne lui était pas arrivé depuis longtemps. Il en avait profité pour reprendre contact avec un vieux travers personnel qu'il avait négligé pendant pas mal de temps : son goût de l'exploration.

Bien entendu, au départ, il était resté dans les strictes limites du village. Enfin, pas vraiment un village en fait. Après avoir discuté avec Jimena, il avait appris que c'était en fait une seule habitation, un palais construit des siècles et des siècles auparavant par les indiens Anasazi dont la tribu de Jimena étaient des descendant. En fait, ce palais n'était pas le seul construit dans les formations rocheuses de ce que les américains avaient appelé le Parc National Mesa Verde. La majorité étaient des temples shamaniques protégés et rendus invisible par le pouvoir des esprits. Les autres avaient été abandonnés et une grande partie de ceux-là avaient disparus dans des éboulements. Le seul restant était celui que l'on appelait le Cliff Palace, le palais de la falaise.

Cependant, faire le tour du palais avait été rapidement fait. Il avait beau être légèrement labyrinthique, c'était toujours un peu la même chose et bientôt, Erik voulut élargir ses horizons.

Muni de quoi boire et de quoi manger, il s'était mit à parcourir les environs à pieds depuis le lever du soleil jusqu'au début de l'après-midi, quand les heures chaudes de la journée le forçaient à rentrer. A ce moment là, il restait dans ses appartements pour entraîner sa magie jusqu'à la fin de l'après-midi, quand le soleil était moins hait et qu'il puait sortir s'entraîner au combat jusqu'à l'heure du dîner.

C'est cela qui avait été sa routine jusqu'à soir où, pendant le repas, Jīnfă lui avait proposée de venir avec elle pendant qu'elle effectuait le rituel. Ils étaient donc descendus sans les grottes jusqu'à une salle naturelle dont le sol avait été polie pour former un cercle. Jīnfă se tenait dans le cercle, le médaillon et le diadème devant elle et Erik, lui, a l'extérieur.

La chinoise sortit alors cinq papiers allongés de sa manche et les tint en éventail devant son visage. Elle prit le premier et le lança devant elle. Comme s'il était solide, le papier traversa les airs et se fixa dans les aires à la limite du cercle, droit et rigide. Au travers du papier, Erik pouvait voir des écritures chinoises.

« Xuanwu, tortue noire gardienne du nord. Protège ce cercle de ton eau régénératrice. »

Le papier se consuma dans un feu noir et l'image d'une tortue noire à queue de serpent apparut dans les aires. Elle prit ensuite un deuxième papier et le jeta cette fois-ci derrière elle où il se colla comme le premier.

« Zhuque, oiseau vermillon gardien du sud. Protège ce cercle de ton feu purificateur. »

À nouveau, le papier se consuma mais cette fois d'un feu orangé alors qu'un grand Phoenix apparaissait à sa place. Jīnfă répéta alors le rituel pour les deux dernières directions.

« Shenlong, dragon azur gardien de l'est. Protège ce cercle de ton bois prolifique » dit-elle après avoir jeté un papier à sa droite qui se transforma en un long dragon asiatique bleu. « Bàihū, tigre blanc gardien de l'ouest. Protège ce cercle de ton métal tranchant. »

Le quatrième papier se consuma d'un feu blanc et fut remplacé par l'image d'un grand tigre. Il ne restait plus à Jīnfă qu'un dernier papier qu'elle jeta dans les airs au dessus d'elle.

« Qilin, bête sacrée gardienne du centre. Fermé le cercle, lie les quatre animaux entre eux et protège mes alliés par le pouvoir nourricier de la terre. »

Le papier se consuma à son tour d'un feu jaune afin d'être remplacé par une bêtes fantastique ressemblait à un cheval à fine écailles avec sur le front un unique bois de cerf. On aurait dit un mélange de licorne et de dragon.

« Le cercle protecteur est maintenant formé » dit Jīnfă à Erik. « N'essayez pas de pénétrer à l'intérieur. »

Elle leva alors sa main droite devant son visage, son index et son majeur relève et les autres doigts repliés. Elle se mit ensuite à marmonner une longue litanie alors que son corps se nimbait d'une aura d'un jaune brillant. Ses oreilles et ses queues apparurent alors et ses dernières se mirent à flotter, portées par l'énergie que dégageait la femme.

Erik n'avait beau pas avoir le droit de rentrer physiquement dans le cercle, rien ne l'empêchait de jeter un coup d'œil magiquement et surtout pas sa curiosité maladive. Prudemment, il étendit son esprit et le mena à la limite du cercle avant d'y pénétrer. Bien que ce ne soit pas encore visible, il avait l'impression que l'énergie dégagée par Jīnfă tentait d'aspirer quelque chose du médaillon et du diadème, quelque chose qui s'accrochait manifestement.

Au bout d'un moment d'intense concentration et efforts, quelque chose apparut. C'était comme une vapeur noir qui émergeait lentement des deux artefacts, une vapeur lourde et surtout maléfique. Alors que son esprit l'effleurait Erik sentit une résonance dans son être. Il sentit une douleur dans son front et sentit quelque chose couler sur son visage. C'était du sang. Son front saignait.

Pendant ce temps-là, Jīnfā se battait avec la vapeur devenu ombre. Ces deux morceaux d'âme étaient bien accrochés mais elle ne perdait pas espoir. Elle continua à psalmodier son mantra bouddhiste de purification jusqu'à ce qu'enfin elle sente les deux morceaux d'âme lâcher prise et abandonner leur réceptacle. Rapidement, elle joignit les mains devant elle, majeur relevés et autres droits croisés.

« Rin ! » s'écria-t-elle avant de changer ses doigts de positions, auriculaires, pouces et index relevés et le reste des doigts rentrés vers l'intérieur. « Pyo ! Toh ! Sha ! Kai ! Jin ! Retsu ! Zai ! Zen ! »

À chaque syllabe, ses mains prenaient une autre forme. Après avoir crié la dernière enfin, elle sortit à nouveau deux papiers de sa manche.

« Akuryou Taisan » cria-t-il le enfin en jetant les papiers.

Ils se fichèrent sur les ombres qui se mirent à se tordre. Des éclairs se mirent à grésiller mais les ombres résistaient. L'index et le majeur droit tendu devant elle, Jīnfă continuait à insuffler du pouvoir à ses talismans. Elle refusait de lâcher prise. Après tout elle était Wúqín, sans pitié, elle avait plus de mille ans et ce n'était pas les fragments d'âme d'un petit mage noir qui allaient lui résister. Dans un dernier effort, elle lança une vague d'énergie sur les ombres à travers des talismans. Une sorte de cri inhumain se fit alors entendre et les ombres commencèrent à se désagréger avant de disparaître.

Haletante, Jīnfă laissa retomber sa main. Elle reprit son souffle quelques instant et se redressa. Son travail n'était pas finit.

« Tenpo » dit-elle en faisant un pas en avant.

Une lumière apparut sous son pied alors qu'elle murmurait ce mot.

« Tennai » dit-elle à nouveau en posant son autre pied à un autre endroit.

A nouveau, une lueur apparut sous son pied.

« Tensho. Tempo. Tenkin. Tenshin. Tenshuu. Tennin. Ten'ei. »

A chaque mot elle faisait un pas et à chaque pas, une lueur apparaissait sous son pied. Erik se rendit alors compte que les points lumineux formaient la constellation de la Grande Ourse.

Une fois son dessin terminé, Jīnfă mit son bras droit en travers de sa poitrine, index et majeur tendus et, dans un geste ample et précis, tranchant l'air devant elle en étendant brusquement son bras sur le côté. Il y eut un souffle, un flash et tout disparut, les lumières au sol ainsi que les animaux sacrées.

Erik sentit les énergies s'apaiser. Il vit Jīnfă vaciller et se précipita pour la retenir.

« Merci » dit-elle en le repoussant légèrement. « Ça…ça va aller. »

Puis elle le regarda et fronça les sourcils.

« Vous êtes blessé ? Vous saignez… » dit-elle en prenant son visage entre ses mains.

« C'est arrivé pendant le rituel. Mon front s'est comme qui dirait ouvert tout seul. »

« Quelle étrange cicatrice » dit pensivement la chinoise. « On dirait un éclair. »

« Un éclair ? » demanda Erik en frémissant.

« Oui. C'est étrange, on dirait qu'il y a aussi des résidus. En fait ce sont plutôt des résidus de résidus de résidus. C'est déjà en train de disparaître. »

« Il…il y avait quelque chose à l'intérieur ? »

« Je vous l'ai dit, des résidus. Il y en a tellement peu que j'aurais bien du mal à dire ce que c'était. Cette chose à du partir depuis longtemps et le rituel à juste purifié tout ça. »

« « Depuis longtemps » ça veut dire combien de temps ? » demanda Erik d'une voix blanche.

« Je dirais…une dizaine d'année, un peu plus » dit la chinoise après quelques secondes de réflexions.

« Quand j'étais jeune, j'avais une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front. Je ne m'en souviens plus bien mais ma mère me l'a dit. Selon Sirius c'était le résultat de l'attaque de Voldemort. Elle a disparut quand j'ai eut six ans. »

« Si je me souviens bien ce qu'on m'a dit, c'est à cette époque que vous et vos amis avaient fait votre rituel du sang… »

« Je n'ai pas beaucoup de souvenirs de cette nuit là, mais je crois me rappeler que quelque chose m'a attaqué quand j'étais affaibli et mon pouvoir de glace l'a détruit. »

Jīnfă soupira.

« Je ne sais pas quoi vous dire. Peut-être que si nous retournons sur les lieux du drame… »

« Puisqu'Arendelle est notre prochaine étape, nous pourrions essayer d'enquêter…enfin, si Arendelle est bien notre prochaine étape. »

« Oui, oui » le rassura Jīnfă. « Nous… »

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase et se retourna. Derrière elle, le médaillon et le diadème s'étaient mis à émettre des fumées vertes et bleu et à présent deux silhouette se dressaient dans les airs.

La première était celle d'un homme de taille moyenne au corps fin mais musclé avec de longs cheveux blonds tressés et des yeux verts. Il portait des vêtements de peau et de cuir ainsi qu'une cape de fourrure autour des épaules. L'autre était celle d'une femme svelte à la longue chevelure noire. Elle portait une tunique de peau décorée de perles et portait des bijoux et des parures faites de plumes et de serres de rapaces. Les deux avaient comme point communs de foudroyer Jīnfă du regard.

La chinoise déglutit et s'avança vers eux. Erik, lui, se dit qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'assister une nouvelle fois à de houleuses retrouvailles entre Fondateurs et s'éclipsa, remontant à la surface où il ou admirer le ciel plein d'étoiles.

0o0o0

Il commençait à faire froid en Arendelle. Le mois d'octobre venait de commencer et dans ces régions du nord, la température chutait rapidement. Mais cela, Erik s'en fichait. Moins encore que d'habitude il ne sentait le froid, serré dans les bras de sa mère.

« J'étais tellement inquiète » dit-elle d'une voix tremblante. « Malgré la mettre de Severus je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser… »

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase et se contenta de garder son fils contre elle pendant encore quelque temps. Celui-ci acceptait d'ailleurs l'étreinte et pensait à remettre à plus tard les questions qui lui taraudaient l'esprit notamment à propos de la raison pour laquelle sa mère appelait son professeur par son prénom.

« Tu vas tout me raconter, d'accord ? » dit-elle finalement.

« Je le ferais, mais demande a Lord Aksel et Sir Hugo d'être présent aussi, ce que je vais dire les concernera aussi. »

« Très bien » dit la Reine d'une voix hésitante.

Elle envoya un serviteur prévenir les deux hommes que leur présence était requise et amena son fils ainsi que Jīnfă jusqu'à son bureau où ils se mirent à attendre.

« Si je me souviens bien, Votre Altesse, le plan était de défaire ce…ce Voldemort dans une grande bataille mais quelque chose est allé de travers et vous avez subit un siège ? » demanda Lord Aksel une fois que la réunion eut commencé.

Erik résuma alors la bataille, leur avancée puis leur repli à cause de créatures de Voldemort. Il raconta le quasi sacrifice de Wolf puis l'action des Langues-de-plomb visant à sceller le château, le siège et enfin la rencontre avec Jīnfă ainsi que sa solution.

« Déplacer l'école sur notre sol pour la soustraire à votre esprit. Une idée brillante » remarqua Sir Hugo.

« Je viens de vous dire qu'un château entier allait être déplacé sur des milliers de kilomètre grâce à l'aide de l'une des personne qui l'a construite plus de mille ans auparavant, personne toujours en vie parce que n'étant pas complètement humaine et c'est là tout l'effet que cela vous fait ? » demanda Erik.

« Vous nous avez habitué depuis longtemps à nous attendre à l'inattendu votre Altesse » dit le Premier Ministre en haussant les épaules.

« Cependant, je suis préoccupé par le fait que la présence de cette école et de toute la population magique anglaise sur notre sol attire l'attention de ce Voldemort sur notre pays et nos concitoyens » dit Aksel.

« Malheureusement je pense que c'est déjà le cas » dit Erik. « J'ai tenté pendant longtemps de me dire que ça n'aurait aucune incidence pour notre pays mais j'ai dû me rendre à l'évidence. Voldemort cherche à m'atteindre et même s'il ne l'a pas encore fait jusqu'à présent, la possibilité demeure qu'il décide d'essayer de le faire en s'en prenant à Arendelle. »

« Ce ne serait peut-être donc pas judicieux de déplacer le champs de bataille ici. Inutile d'en rajouter. »

Erik savait que malgré ses arguments, Aksel était de son côté mais il devait avant tout penser au pays avant de prendre en compte ses sentiments personnels. C'était également le cas pour Sir Hugo et bien sûr, pour sa mère.

« Tout d'abord » reprit Erik, « Le transfert demeurera secret et l'intégralité du château sera soumis à un sortilège appelé _fidelitas._ »

« C'est le sortilège qui protégeait la maison de tes parents, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Elsa.

« C'est exact. Il permet de cacher un secret au sein d'une personne appelé Gardien du Secret. Une fois sous _fidelitas,_ la localisation de n'importe quel lieu où personne est effacée de la mémoire de tous à l'exception du Gardien. En fait, ce lieu où cette personne pourrait être sous leurs yeux qu'ils ne pourraient pas le voir. Il appartiendra ensuite au Gardien de partager le secret ou non. Les personnes à qui il l'a confié peuvent à nouveau accéder au lieu. »

« Mais si ce secret est confié à une personne qui le trahit comme cela a été le cas pour vous ? » demanda Lord Aksel.

« Cet impossible. Seul le Gardien peut partager le secret. Les personnes avec qui il l'a partagé ne peuvent que trouver le lieu, rien de plus. Ils ne peuvent partager le secret avec quiconque que ce soit de façon volontaire ou non. »

« Mais il y a une faille, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Sir Hugo. « C'est la raison pour laquelle Lord James et Lady Lily sont… »

« La seule faille, c'est le Gardien. Mes parents ont fait confiance à la mauvaise personne et celui-ci les à trahit. »

« Et n'est-il pas possible pour vos ennemis de trouver ce…Gardien et de le faire parler par la force ? » demanda encore Sir Hugo.

« Si. C'était la raison pour laquelle Sirius avait décidé d'être un leurre et qu'il avait fait semblant d'être le Gardien pour attirer l'attention de Voldemort sur lui et détourner les soupçons de Peter. C'était une erreur de jugement, une erreur humaine qui n'avait rien à voir avec la magie employée. »

« Mais personne n'est à l'abri d'une erreur humaine » dit Lord Aksel.

« C'est vrai. C'est pour cela que d'autres précautions seront prises, notamment en choisissant un lieu très éloigné de toute population. »

« En fait, on ne peut pas implanter l'école n'importe où » intervint Jīnfă qui s'était abstenue d'intervenir jusqu'à maintenant. « Il faut impérativement trouver un lieu où se trouve un node, un croisement entre plusieurs lignes énergétiques formant un nœuds. »

« La dernière fois que Jīnfă est venue, elle a listé les nodes présent dans nos frontières. L'un deux se trouve dans la partie la plus à l'ouest de la Grande Chaîne du Nordland, à une distance assez importante de la Citadelle de Berghen. »

« C'est effet un lieu très reculé, Votre Majesté » remarqua Sir Hugo en s'adressant à Elsa.

« Pardon de chercher une nouvelle fois la petite bête, Votre Altesse » intervint Lord Aksel « Mais vous nous demandez de faire confiance à une quasi inconnue, sans vouloir vous offenser, Madame… »

« Ce n'est rien, Lord Aksel » dit Jīnfă avec un petit sourire qui se voulait innocent. « Je peux tout à fait comprendre que la parole de votre Prince Héritier ne vous suffise pas. »

Alors que l'homme s'étouffait dans sa barbe d'indignation, la chinoise se contenta de fouiller dans l'une de ses manches.

« Peut-être que _cette_ personne pourra vous convaincre » dit-elle en sortant le diadème de Serdaigle.

La rencontre entre Elsa et le fantôme de son ancêtre fut…édifiante. Les deux femmes étaient tellement différentes. La brune Ehawee à la peau sombre et ma blonde Elsa à la peau blanche. Pourtant toutes les deux étaient fines et gracieuses et toutes les deux partageaient ce même regard bleu vif, une couleur qui ressortait particulièrement sur le teint bistre de l'indienne.

Malgré le fait qu'elle lui en voulait encore, la Dame Serdaigle, tout comme Oltau avant elle, exprima sa confiance dans les capacités de la chinoise. Face à la parole de la mère du Fondateur de la lignée qu'il avait juré de servir, Lord Aksel s'inclina. Sir Hugo et lui prirent alors congé pour déposer la demande du Prince auprès de leurs conseils respectifs c'est-à-dire le Conseil des Clans pour Lord Aksel et la Chambre du Parlement pour Sir Hugo. Ils espéraient pouvoir obtenir une réponse rapidement mais ils savaient, et Erik avec eux, que ce ne serait pas fait avant la fin de la journée.

Mais il n'était pas pressé. Par la suite il aurait encore de nombreuses choses à faire et à Issei de nombreuses personnes à voir comme sa tante, sa cousine, ses filleuls…mais en attendant, il voulait juste agir un peu égoïstement pour une fois et profiter de sa maman.

0o0o0

Erik frémit, il n'était plus revenu ici depuis ses six ans. En fait, presque personne n'était revenu. Le grenier avait été scellé puis oublié. Malgré la couche de poussière, tout était resté comme onze ans auparavant : le sang, les débris du plat qui leur avait servi au rituel, les débris des meubles qu'ils avaient heurtés et mêle le couteau qu'ils avaient utilisés.

Parmi le désordre, il y avait le lit, le lit de bébé d'Erik. Celui dans lequel il se trouvait quand ses parents étaient mort et duquel était sortit la chose qui l'avait attaqué. Dans sa mémoire parcellaire, il revoyait des mains noires qui l'avaient saisies et avaient voulu entrer en lui mais c'était flou. Il ne se rappelait pas vraiment et ne souhaitait pas vraiment se rappeler.

Bloqué sur le pas de la porte, il regarda Jīnfă avancer dans la pièce, la poussière s'écartant toute seule sur son passage. Elle regarda autour d'elle comme pour imaginer ce qui s'était passé puis se dirigea vers le lit.

« Alors ? » demanda Erik.

« Les résidus sont plus marqués ici. Il y avait bien un fragment d'âme de Voldemort dans ce lit. »

« Et…et moi ? » demanda Erik en frémissant. « Est-ce que j'étais…un horcruxe ? »

« Je ne pense pas. A mon avis, Voldemort voulait bien faire un horcruxe ce soir-là mais il n'avait pas prévu ce qui allait arriver. »

« Et j'en aurait été le réceptacle ? »

« Non, il était là pour vous tuer. A mon avis je pense qu'il voulait faire de vous la victime sacrificielle. Seulement quand il a voulu vous tuer et que vous vous êtes protégé, il a juste eut le temps de créer un horcruxe à la va-vite. »

« Dans le lit ? »

« C'est cela. »

« Et comment des résidus se sont-ils retrouvés en moi ? »

« Probablement un effet secondaire de la proximité » dit Jīnfă.

« D'accord, mais il y a onze ans, qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? »

« Je pense que le résidus étaient assez important pour avoir en quelque sorte appelé le fragment d'âme qui se trouvait dans le lit. Comme je l'ai dit, cet horcruxe a été fait à la va-vite. Il ne devait pas être très stable. Comme un horcruxe nait d'un fort désir de survit, il a du vouloir se trouver un autre réceptacle plus stable. C'est aussi simple que cela. »

Elle se recula légèrement et écarta les bras, elle tourna lentement le buste, ses longes manches flottant dans les aires. Comme prit dans un courent d'air, la poussière se mit à tourbillonner autour d'elle et se transforma en myriades d'étincelles dorées qui se rependirent dans le grenier, réparant les meubles et nettoyant les lieux. Quand la magie se calma, c'était comme s'il ne s'était jamais rien passé dans cette pièce.

« Il n'est pas bon de laisser le passé nous bloquer » dit alors Jīnfă en passant à côté d'Erik et en sortant du grenier.

Erik jeta un dernier coup d'œil derrière lui avant de partir et frémit. Le passé n'était pas prêt de le laisser repartir.

0o0o0

Ingrid s'étira. Elle venait de terminer un entraînement assez intense avec Wolf et elle devait faire attention à ne pas avoir de courbatures. Une fois qu'elle sentit son corps se détendre, elle se dirigea vers les douches. Ces temps-ci, elle s'entraînait beaucoup. C'était nécessaire pour évacuer la frustration de se sentir inutile.

En effet, le traçage de rune, c'était pas son truc. Ça ne l'avait jamais été. Ayant plus d'affinités avec la magie noire, la magie viscérale, celle des émotions, elle n'était pas compatible avec des travaux précis et nécessitant un esprit analytique comme celui des runes. Elle se débrouillait pour la théorie mais pour ce qui était de la pratique, sa magie n'était pas du tout compatible au contraire de personnes comme Hermione qui avaient une magie purement sidérale ou des personnes plus équilibrés comme…comme à peu près tout le monde a l'exception de Wolf avec qui elle s'entraînait. C'était rageant.

Une fois sortit de la douche, elle s'habilla et se rendit au bureau du professeur Babbling qui était devenu le centre névralgique de l'opération de traçage. Par chance, Hermione s'y trouvait.

« Salut » dit Ingrid en embrassant sa joue.

« Salut » lui répondit distraitement Hermione en fouillant dans des papiers.

« Je peux t'aider ? »

« Malheureusement non » soupira l'autre jeune fille.

« Ah… » répondit simplement Ingrid.

Hermione se tourna vers elle et lui fit un regard contrit.

« Désolé que tu ne puisse pas te rendre plus utile. »

« Mmm… » grogna Ingrid.

« Allez, ne fais pas la tête ! Toi aussi tu auras ton rôle à jouer. Après tout, Jīnfă Zôngshī a dit qu'elle aurait besoin d'assistant avec une affinité pour la magie viscérale pour le rituel. »

« En attendant je ne me sent pas vraiment utile. »

« Tu pourrais…m'aider à porter les dossiers » dit innocemment Hermione en lui tendant plusieurs rouleaux de parchemins.

« Oh joie… » dit ironiquement Ingrid.

Elle prit tout de même les rouleaux et se dirigea vers la sortie avec sa petite amie. Mais alors qu'elles allaient sortir, leur regard fut attiré par le spectacle d'une sorcière froissant rageusement un parchemin et le jetant au sol.

C'était une petite femme blonde entre deux âges aux cheveux coiffés en chignon lâche avec un chapeau pointu tombant sur le côté et des besicles.

« Qui c'est ? » demanda Ingrid.

« Le professeur Babbling. Elle essai de tracer correctement le Sigil de Poudlard et elle a du mal » répondit Hermione.

« Ça ne va pas poser problème ? »

« Non, Jīnfă Zôngshī a dit qu'elle s'en occuperait personnellement mais le professeur Babbling veut lui prouver qu'elle peut y arriver. »

« Manifestement ce n'est pas le cas. »

À ce moment là, un jeune sorcier se leva de son siège avec un morceau de parchemin entre les mains et se dirigea vers Babbling.

« Professeur, regardez, d'autres Sigils. »

La femme gémit mais prit tout de même le papier. Intrigué, Hermione s'approcha du bureau suivit par Ingrid. Le papier représentait non pas un mais quatre Sigils disposés en cercle dans une construction mathématique complexe. Hermione faillit haleter quand elle vit les nouveaux Sigils. Leur complexité était bien plus grande que celui de Poudlard.

Le professeur Babbling prit un nouveau parchemin et pointa sa baguette dessus. L'extrémité s'illumina d'une lueur noire montrant que le sortilège de traçage à l'encre qu'elle utilisait pour inscrire les runes sur le parchemin était actif. Elle regarda les Sigils, puis sa feuille et à nouveau les Sigils et encore sa feuille. Elle fronça les sourcils puis regarda à nouveau les Sigils mais cette fois elle commença à abaisser sa baguette comme pour tracer à l'aveugle.

Soudain, elle l'a lâcha. L'extrémité eut le temps de laisser une trace d'encre sur le parchemin avant que la magie ne se dissipe. Le professeur Babbling mit ses mains devant sa bouche et se mit à respirer plus fort.

« On a un problème » dit-elle.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe professeur ? » demanda Hermione.

« Je pense…je pense que ces Sigils sont ceux des Fondateurs. »

Hermione écarquilla les yeux. Pas étonnant qu'ils soient si complexes. Mais c'était aussi incompréhensible. Aucun sorcier avec un tant soit peu de connaissance sur les Sigils n'irait trouver le sien. Car un Sigil ne se conçoit pas, il se trouve. A l'aide de méditations intenses, un maître de rune peut ainsi trouver le Sigil de n'importe quelle chose, même le sien propre. Mais il ne le ferait jamais car connaître le Sigil d'une chose donne le pouvoir sur cette chose et personne ne voulait que quelqu'un puisse être la main sur son Sigil pour l'utiliser contre lui. Fort heureusement toutes les tentatives pour un sorcier de trouver le Sigil d'un autre sorcier avaient jusque-là échoués. Probablement parce qu'il était impossible d'appréhender la complexité d'un autre être que soit, surtout une être humain ou même une créature.

C'était Jīnfă Zôngshī qui leur avait confié ces documents et qui leur avait fit comment recopier les runes. Pourtant, Hermione remarqua que celui-là était plus vieux que les autres et que les Sigils ne semblaient pas tracés de la même main.

« C'est…c'est incompréhensible de leur part d'avoir fait quelque chose d'aussi dangereux » dit-elle au professeur.

« Au contraire, c'est génial » soupira le professeur. « Ils ont réussi à ensorceler leur propre Sigil pour empêcher qu'on ne les contrôle. D'après ce que j'ai vu, il est impossible de se souvenir du tracé exacte tant qu'on ne l'a pas sous les yeux et si on essai de le tracer en le fixant, la motricité de la main diminue. Je suis sûr que d'autres moyens ont été mis en place pour empêcher de tromper le système en agissant à plusieurs. C'est fascinant mais aussi problématique. »

« Pourquoi cela ? » demanda Ingrid.

« Parce que cela veut dire que les seuls personnes pouvant tracer ces Sigils sont les Fondateurs eux-mêmes. Hors, un seul d'entre eux est encore vivant à ce jour… »

À suivre…

* * *

Ouf ! Plus de 23 pages. Je m'y attendais pas. En fait, l'histoire elle-même est plus importante que ce que je pensais. Le chapitre devait finir avec la disparition de Poudlard mais tout le truc des Shaman à émergé dans mon esprit alors que j'écrivais alors voilà…le château disparaîtra dans deux semaines...

Il y a beaucoup de dialogues dans ce chapitre, des explications, des argumentés, etc. J'espère que ça ne vous a pas trop emm…bêté…

Pour ceux qui connaissent, vous aurez vu un léger sous entendu de mélange avec le monde de Shaman King, notamment avec la mention du nom de Asakura. Ne vous en faites pas…ce sera plus voyant dans les prochains chapitres. De plus, j'ai fais allusion au Cliff Palace qui m'a en fait servi d'inspiration pour le temple de Jimena. Hors il se trouve que ce même Cliff Palace à servi d'inspiration pour le village Patch (le village de Dobi en vf) ou à lieu le second tour du tournoi pour devenir Shaman King dans le manga et l'anime.

Alors pour le rituel de Jīnfă, j'ai utilisé pas mal de trucs. D'abord pour la formation du cercle, les quatre premiers âlaux sont connus au Japon (surtout dans les mangas) sous les noms de Genbu, Suzaku, Seiryu et Byakko. Avec la Qilin ou Kirin en japonais, ils sont liés aux cinq éléments asiatiques. Ensuite, les mouvements de mains qu'elle fait en prononçant les syllabes s'appelle le Kuji Kiri. On le voit souvent dans les mangas ou animé avec des exorcistes. Ensuite, le « Akuryo Taisan » veut dire « vas t'en Démon » dans la culture nippone, il est surtout connu pour être utilisé par Sailor Mars dans le manga et l'anime Sailor Moon car elle est aussi prêtresse shintô (miko). Enfin, le tracé de la grande ourse à la fin est fait en nommant les noms des étoiles qui forment la constellation japonais. Normalement la constellation ne possède que sept étoiles et non neuf mais dans la cosmologie japonaise, il existe deux étoiles gardiennes secrètes. Bref, j'espère que ça vous a pas saoulé.

Voilà, j'espère que tout ça vous a plu et je vous dit à dans deux semaines !


	7. Arc des Exilés - Chapitre 7

Roi des Neiges

Arc de l'Exil

Chapitre 7 : Exil

.

La tempête les prit par surprise. Vraiment par surprise. Ils ne s'attendaient pas du tout en ouvrant un portail dans la cours du palais d'Arendelle à ce que leur destination soit la proie des éléments déchaînés.

Rapidement, Erik utilisa sa magie combiné à son pouvoir de glace pour créer un bouclier autour d'eux afin de les protéger du vent, de la neige et du froid.

« À ce rythme là, tu ne tiendra pas longtemps » lui dit Jīnfă. « Tu dois ancrer ton sortilège dans le cœur pour qu'il y puise son énergie. »

« Je ne sais pas comment faire. »

« Je vais te montrer. Quand à vous, vous devriez comencer à monter le camps » ajouta-t-il à la petite troupe de gardes que ma reine leur avait confiée à sa demande.

Elle fit apparaître un tapis d'osier tressé sur le sol et s'y agenouilla, invitant Erik à faire de même juste en face d'elle ce qu'il fit. La chinoise lui tendit les mains et le jeune sorcier les prit.

« Maintenant ggrâce à ce contact physique, nous allons joindre nos esprits afin que je te montre la marche à suivre. »

« Comment ? »

« Toi et tes amis ne l'avaient jamais fait avant de créer ce lien mental entre vous ? »

« Nous avions l'habitude de lier nos magies pour faire des sorts plus puissants mais nos esprits… »

« C'est un peu pareil. Utilise ton esprit pour chercher le mien et entre en contact avec lui. »

Erik procéda comme avec sa détection magique et affranchis son esprit des limites de son corps mais cette fois, au lieu d'analyser son environnement, il se concentra sur Jīnfă. Enfin, son esprit rencontra quelque chose qui…lui répondit. C'était étrange. Pourtant il avait l'habitude de partager son esprit avec d'autres personnes et de le ressentir mais cette fois l'esprit ne faisait pas partie de son cercle. C'était un esprit étranger.

« _Bien_ » dit Jīnfă dans sa tête. « _Conserve bien la manœuvre en tête car nous en aurons besoin pour notre tâche._ »

Erik acquiesça mentalement.

« _Maintenant trouve un flux de magie et remonte le. »_

Ça c'était assez facil. L'air était presque saturé d'énergie magique. De toute façon, même dans les endroits pauvres en magie comme le sanctuaire shamanique de Jimena on pouvait toujours trouver un petit flux en cherchant bien. Ici, inutile de chercher, l'énergie magique était partout dans l'air et suivait des mouvements comme le faisaient des courent aériens. C'est la suite qui était plus délicat. Cette énergie magique venait principalement du sol et des courent tellurique qui le parcourait. Ce qu'il fallait faire c'était trouver le bon flux et le remonter jusqu'au courent mais en faisant attention que celui-ci se dirige vers le nœud et non qu'il en vienne.

« _Trouves un autre flux et un autre courent »_ dit Jīnfă avant qu'il n'entre dans un courent sortant. « _Remonter le flux est une tâche complexe et qui demande trop d'efforts inutiles._ »

« _Pourquoi ne pas entrer directement dans le node ?_ » demanda alors Erik.

« _À moins que tu ne sois pressé par le temps où la situation, passe toujours sur flux au courent et du courent au node. Ça évitera ton esprit d'être submergé. »_

Trouvant un nouveau flux et le remontant, il comprit ce qu'avait voulu dire Jīnfă. Plonger dans un courent c'était la même chose que plonger dans une rivière mais pas d'un de ces court d'eaux paisibles, plutôt du genre remuant. La magie n'était pas violente mais elle était…concentré et assez sauvage. Centrant son esprit, il parvint à contrôler sa glissade dans le courent jusqu'au node. C'est là qu'il faillit perdre pied. C'était comme se trouver à nouveau dans la tempête mais en pire. Il se serait perdu si Jīnfă n'avait pas été avec lui. Dire que Hans arrivait à se sortir seul de _ça._

« _La magie à Poudlard est bien moins chaotique qu'ici »_ lui dit Jīnfă. _« Nous l'avons domestiqué pour construire le château. »_

Enfin, elle le conduisit dans la périphérie du node, dans une frange bien moins tumultueuse. Quand Erik lui demanda pourquoi ils n'étaient pas allé ici directement, la chinoise lui répondit que viser un lieu précis du node depuis l'extérieur était un travail qui nécessitait une connaissance bien trop poussé de celui-ci pour qu'ils puissent le faire dans l'état actuel des choses.

« _Maintenant »_ lui dit-elle, « _imagine un fil entre ta magie et ton sortilège. »_

Erik obéit et visualisa son cœur magique. Quand il essaya la même chose avec les fils, il vit qu'il y en avait plusieurs. L'un d'eux était lié à sa baguette, ce qui était normal puisque sa fonction était de puiser l'énergie de son cœur pour faire de la magie. La magie circulait comme un flux constant entre son cœur et le cœur de la baguette. Il y avait également un relié à sa bague. Il était inactif. S'il l'activait, s'il faisait circuler de la magie à l'intérieur alors sa bague ferait apparaître son épée…enfin, en théorie puisque son épée était brisée. Une série de fils aussi désactivés étaient liés aux différentes parties de son armure de Défenseur qu'il portait toujours. Là aussi, s'il envoyait de la magie, alors cela activerait les différentes runes et donc les différents pouvoirs de son habit.

Enfin, le dernier fil était relié au bouclier qu'il avait créé. Il était différent des autres. Pour celui-là, le flux était unilatéral et s'écoulait de son cœur pour alimenter le sort. Ensuite, il avait une…couleur différente. Erik supposa que c'était parce qu'il avait aussi utilisé son pouvoir de glace et que celui-ci était également visible.

« _À présent, manipule ton fil pour le relier au node mais sans le séparer de toi. Sans runes pour cadrer son action, il deviendrait hors de contrôle. »_

 _« Et pourquoi ne pas me relier directement au cœur pour qu'il recharge l'énergie que je perds avec le sort ? Comme ça je me lie une fois au cœur et je peux jeter autant de sort que je veux. »_

 _« Ce genre de technique pourrait convenir lors d'un combat magique ou d'un lourd travail de magie comme nous allons le faire, pas pour un seul petit sort car la pression sur ton cœur serait trop forte. »_

Erik acquiesça à nouveau mentalement et se « saisit » de son fil pour le lier au cœur.

« Parfait » dit alors Jīnfă à voix haute en séparant son esprit de celui d'Erik et en ouvrant les yeux. « Tu sens comme le sort ne prélève plus ta magie mais celle du cœur ? »

« Oui » répondit Erik en ouvrant les yeux à son tour.

« Très bien. Je t'apprendrai plus tard comment délier le sort du node. »

Erik voulut se lever mais grimaça en sentant ses jambes endoloris. Il devait être resté dans cette position un certain temps. Il regarda autour de lui et vit que les soldats avaient fini de monter les tentes, cinq de deux places pour eux et une grande tente pour Jīnfă et lui bien qu'elle leur serait probablement inutile.

C'était la chinoise qui avait insisté pour qu'ils aient des gardes. Elle pouvait garantir leur sécurité psychique et magique durant leur travail mais pas leur sécurité physique. C'est là que les gardes entraient en scène.

Il aurait en fait une double mission qui serait de faire ingérer quelques potions à Erik tous les jours. En effet le travail mental qu'ils allaient entreprendre nécessitait qu'il soit fait d'une traite ce qui sous entendait qu'ils resteraient en transe pendant plusieurs mois et qu'il faudrait qu'Erik se nourrisse. Or dans cet état, il serait difficile de lui faire avaler des aliments solides et de toute façon, Jīnfă avait proscrit tous aliments qui pourraient produire des déchets à éliminer. Les potions seraient assimilées entièrement et maintiendraient le corps d'Erik en vie.

Bien sûr, de son côté, Jīnfă n'avait pas vraiment besoin de se nourrir puisque les renards comme elle étaient presque des esprits.

Erik jeta un regard jaloux à la chinoise qui se leva sans le moindre problème.

« Je vais renforcer ta barrière avec des runes » dit-elle. « Après nous commencerons. »

Erik hocha la tête et s'allonge sur la natte. Il était à la fois excité et inquiet. Ce travail était très important et il n'était pas sûr d'arriver à me mener à bien. Il ne connaissait rien à la création d'espaces artificiels.

Sentant ses jambes un peu moins douloureuses, il se releva. En chancelant tout de même un peu, il approcha de Jīnfă qui s'adressait aux soldats.

« La barrière vous protégera des éléments mais ne négligez pas de vous couvrir et de faire du feu. Toutes les provisions sont pour vous, n'oubliez pas. Ne donnez au prince que les potions. De jour ou de nuit, il doit toujours y avoir au moins deux personnes qui nous veillent quoi que vous fassiez ? »

« Excusez-moi Madame » demanda un jeune soldat en levant la main. « Si quelque chose venait à arriver auquel vous n'avez pas pensé, que faisons-nous ? »

« Toute ces questions seront à voir avec votre chef de mission » répondit Jīnfă.

« Notre chef de… »

« Lui » dit alors la chinoise en désignant Byakkoku.

« Le…le blaireau ? »

« Le respect se perd » grogna alors la créature.

Il poussa sur ses pattes avant et se redressa. Dans le même temps, son corps se modifia subtilement pour s'anthropomorphiser et lui permettre la station debout alors qu'il était revêtu d'une armure de samurai jaune et noire avec un sabre qui semblait être sortit de nulle part.

« Je suis une créature transformiste » dit-il en pointant le bout de son sabre devant le nez du jeune soldat.

On put alors se rendre compte qu'il était légèrement plus grand.

« J'ai l'apparence, la taille et la dangerosité que je veux » ajouta-t-il. « Vous, vous êtes là parce que la seule chose que je ne peux pas faire c'est être partout et tout le temps. C'est clair ? »

« Ou…oui monsieur » répondit le jeune soldat.

Avant qu'ils ne commencent, Jīnfă traça un cercle de runes spéciales sur leur tapis. Il devait limiter les dégâts sur leur corps du à la longue immobilité ainsi qu'une protection supplémentaire. A nouveau, Erik se mit à genou devant Jīnfă et ferma les yeux.

0o0o0

Quand il les rouvrit, il se trouvait dans son lit à Arendelle. Il se sentait plus reposé qu'il ne le pensait. Il se redressa et aperçu des symboles sur ses mains. Il remonta les manches de sa chemise de nuit et vit qu'ils remontaient le long de ses bras. En fait, son corps entier semblait en être couvert. Tout son corps, remarqua-t-il avec embarras. Les symboles, sans doute de vieilles formes d'idéogrammes chinois, étaient d'un marron rouge qui faisait penser à Erik que Jīnfă devait les avoir tracé avec son propre sang.

Il ne savait pas ce que les symboles voulaient dire mais avec sa perception magique, il se rendit compte que leur but était de stimuler ses muscles ankylosés et de favoriser le repos de son esprit ainsi que la reconstitution de ses réserves d'énergies physiques, psychiques et magiques.

C'est alors qu'il se souvint. A peine était-il sortit de sa transe qu'il avait perdu connaissance. Probablement que Jīnfă et les gardes l'avait ramené à Arendelle pour qu'il se repose. Il ne savait pas combien de temps il avait dormi…en fait, il ne savait pas combien de temps il était resté en transe.

Il faut dire que cela avait été un travail de titan mais sûreté oblige, la première chose que Jīnfă lui avait fait faire c'était de créer une ancre, une sorte de fil de vie attaché à son esprit pour pouvoir sortir de la transe en cas de problème. Ensuite, après avoir vérifié la solidité de son amarre, elle l'avait fait se lier au node. Directement.

A ce moment là, Erik avait comprit pourquoi elle lui avait dit de ne pas le faire plus tôt, quand il avait créé son bouclier. Il aurait eu du mal à se contrer en même temps à maitenir le sortilège et à empêcher toute cette magie de le faire exploser. La pression était tellement forte. C'était comme le jour où il avait reçu son héritage magique mais en continue. C'était à la fois intoxiquant et douloureux. Heureusement, ils s'étaient tout de suite mis au travail.

Il y avait deux manières de créer une Terre Incertaine. La première consistait à créer une bulle de réalité alternative et à l'agrandir par magie aux dimensions et avec la forme voulue. La seconde consistait à copier une partie du monde environnant et à la forcer dans la bulle de réalité créé de la même façon que l'on aspire l'air pour ensuite gonfler un ballon de baudruche. Chaque méthode avait ses avantages. La seconde permettait de créer un monde plus stable, plus rapidement et avec une dépense magique moins grande. Cependant la première solution permettait une plus grande capacité de personnalisation de la nouvelle dimension puisque c'était comme une feuille vierge. Bien sûr, la seconde solution permettait également de modifier l'environnement pour l'adapter à ses besoins mais la dimension restait soumise aux lois de la nature alors qu'une dimension totalement artificielle pouvait être soumise à tout un tas d'autres règles voulus par le créateur.

Jīnfă avait choisi la seconde solution, plus facile, plus pratique et moins dépensière en magie. Après tout, ils n'avaient pas vraiment besoin de créer un univers avec ses propres règles. Il avait donc fallu délimiter la zone à copier et Erik devait avouer qu'elle avait vu grand. S'il devait estimer, la surface devait faire la même que celle du terrain de Poudlard actuellement, village comprit.

« _Ça ne risque pas de nous faire repérer plus facilement un espace aussi vaste ? »_ avait demandé Erik.

« _Peu importe la taille d'une Terre Incertaine, elle est naturellement incartable et donc introuvable sauf par ses entrées._ »

C'était vrai qu'après tout, à part en train ou par cheminée, peu de gens étaient arrivés à Poudlard autrement.

Ensuite, il avait fallu copier cette zone. C'était comme étendre un voile de magie par-dessus, un voile qui avait formé comme un moule sauf que la magie avait aussi copié l'espace en dessous, la matière, les arbres, les pierres, etc. Même le ciel et l'atmosphère avaient été copiés. Le coût en magie avait été assez faramineux. Heureusement qu'il était connecté au node. La magie était tellement rapidement vidangé de son cœur et remplacé par celle du node qu'il avait l'impression de n'être qu'une se de carrefour magique.

La zone copiée avait donc ensuite été transféré dans la bulle dimensionnelle qui avait épousé ses formes et c'était bon. Ils avaient leur dimension.

Mais le travail n'était pas fini. Sous la supervision directe de Jīnfă et avec son aide, Erik avait modifié le paysage pour l'adapter à leur besoin. Il avait diminué l'altitude de certaines montagnes, augmenté la surface des plateaux et les avaient reliés entre eux puis creusé un large lac de montagne aux dimensions qui n'avaient rien à envier à celui de Poudlard. Jīnfă lui avait également fait augmenter la flore, surtout au niveau de la forêt afin de créer un amas touffu d'arbres. Enfin, ils avaient manipulés le climat pour diminuer l'impact du vrai climat sur l'intérieur de la zone. Pas la peine que le château soit soumis aux tempêtes s'ils pouvaient l'éviter.

Ça, ce n'était pas vraiment une modification des lois physiques, juste des protections pour réguler le climat. C'était courent. Jīnfă lui avait même parlé d'une rue parisienne magique appelé la Rue du Soleil où il faisait beau toute l'année. Peu de gens la connaissaient, elle était presque à l'abandon, mais il arrivait que certaines personnes, souvent des non-sorciers, arrivent à y entrer par hasard.

L'étape suivante (et finale) avait consisté à ancrer la nouvelle dimension à la réalité parce que sinon, cela n'aurait été qu'une bulle dimensionnelle flottant dans le vide entre les différentes dimensions. C'est ce que n'avait pas fait Tankred en créant le Bastion qu'occupait Voldemort à présent. Les attaches pouvaient être considérées comme des points faibles de la structure en matière de sécurité, raison pour laquelle on y mettait également les points d'entrée de la Terre Incertaine, afin de minimiser les accès. Cependant, la dimension créé par le Serpentard était une forteresse et donc faite pour avoir le minimum de faiblesse. C'était donc une dimension flottante dont le seul accès était par magie et avec la permission de son sang.

Mais ce n'était pas ce que voulait Jīnfă pour le nouvel emplacement de Poudlard. Elle pensait que laisser une dimension flotter était trop dangereux raison pour laquelle elle l'avait ancré. Elle avait envisagé un instant de ne faire qu'une seule ancre afin de minimiser les faiblesses de la structure mais pour une dimension de cette taille, l'ancre aurait été trop importante et donc trop facilement repérable. De plus, ne permettre qu'une seule entrée était suicidaire car si Voldemort les retrouvaient et contrôlait cette entrée ci alors ils seraient pièges. A nouveau. Sa solution avait donc été, même si c'était risqué, de faire une ancre la plus importante possible qui ne puisse pas être repéré et en créer plusieurs autres plus fines qui pourraient servir d'accès de secours. Les entrées et sortis, même les plus petites étaient dissimulés dans le paysage physique environnant et seraient très difficile à trouver.

Ce n'est qu'après avoir achevé cette étape, qui nécessitait plus de concentration que de magie, que Jīnfă lui avait appris à se détacher du node qui était bien vidangé par leur travail et à sortir de la transe. Il avait à ce moment là relâché sa concentration et la fatigue mentale l'avait rattrapée et il s'était évanoui.

Il était encore en train de rassembler ses sœurs quand ma porte s'ouvrit et que Jīnfă pénétra dans la chambre.

« Comment te sens-tu ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Mieux » répondit Erik. « Je suppose que c'est grâce à ça. »

Il montra ses bras peinturlurés.

« Je me suis dit que tu en aurais besoin. »

« Combien de temps j'ai été… »

« Une semaine. Mais il te fallait bien ça. Notre travail a duré exactement 103 jours. »

Erik souffla. Il avait été en transe pendant plus de trois mois. S'il calculait bien, ils étaient arrivé en Arendelle le 2 octobre et partit pour la montagne le 7, et donc il était sortit de transe le 18 janvier et maintenant ils étaient le 25. Quand il y repensait, c'était assez effrayant. En transe, les notions de temps, de jour et de nuit étaient inexistantes et il avait l'impression qu'on lui avait en quelque sorte volé ces jours.

« J'ai déjà envoyé un message à Poudlard pour les tenir au courent. »

« Quand y retournons nous ? »

« Bientôt. Le temps que tu te remettes complètement. »

« Je me sens bien, je t'assure »

« Ça ne veut pas dire que tu es totalement remis. Nous rentrerons dans quelques jours mais nous ferons aussi un petit crochet. »

« Au sanctuaire de Jimena je suppose. »

« Bien déduit. »

« C'était assez facil. Tu y as laissé le médaillon de Serpentard et après la présentation de Ehawee, tu es parti avec le diadème, je suppose que tu l'y as amené et qu'on va ensuite les récupérer. »

« Oui, c'est un peu ça »

Sentant qu'elle ne lui disait pas tout, Erik haussa un sourcil mais il n'eut pas le temps de demander des précisions que sa mère accompagné de sa famille entrait dans sa chambre pour voir comment il allait.

0o0o0

En réapparaissant dans la touffeur de la Mesa Verde, Erik remercia le ciel de posséder la magie. Le froid ne le gênait pas bien sûr, mais la chaleur… Le pire, c'était les différences de températures. Déjà que passer de l'Angleterre au climat tempéré de début d'automne à l'atmosphère sèche et brûlante, même en hiver, du centre des États-Unis était assez désagréable mais y retourner depuis un endroit aussi froid qu'Arendelle était une épreuve. Heureusement, un simple sortilège de protection suffisait à protéger son corps de la chaleur.

Jīnfă avait fait en sorte de partir dans la soirée pour qu'ils arrivent au sanctuaire aux environs de midi. Dès leur arrivée, Jīnfă grimpa les escaliers et les rues tortueuses du palais sanctuaire jusqu'à la maison de Jimena, au sommet. Comme la dernière fois, la femme attendait sur le pas de la porte. La différence était que cette fois elle avait un aigle sur l'épaule. Non, ce n'était pas vraiment un aigle. Il ressemblait à un aigle mais Erik pouvait voir comme une sorte de halo autour de lui. C'était un esprit aigle.

Lors de son premier séjour, il s'était étonné de ne voir aucun esprit…ni même de shamans d'ailleurs à l'exception de Jimena et de sa petite fille qui l'avait évité toute la semaine où il avait été présent. Après tout c'était censé être un sanctuaire pour mes shaman et les esprits non ? Il s'en était ouvert à Jimena qui lui avait répondu que la majorité des shamans vivaient généralement avec les autres humains, les humains non magiques. Il existait cependant des communautés pas exactement cachés qui vivaient entre elles.

Cela avait été le cas pour sa tribu, les Paches, qui descendaient de métissages entre différentes tribus indiennes dont les Anasazi et qui pendant très longtemps jusqu'à ce que les jeunes générations décident de se rouvrir au monde. Ça avait été le cas des enfants de Jimena dont la petite fille ne venait la voir que de temps en temps. Peu vivaient encore selon leurs anciennes traditions et tous s'étaient rassemblés dans l'un des palais de la Mesa Verde. Les autres n'étaient plus que des Sanctuaires tenus par des Intendant comme elle qui donnaient leur nom au lieu et qui accueillaient des shaman du monde entier pour communier, s'entraîner ou juste se reposer lors d'un voyage.

Pour ce qui était des esprits, avoir la capacité de les voir ne voulait pas forcément dire qu'ils pouvaient être vus. La plupart des esprits préfèrent souvent observer de loin, raison pour laquelle l'aigle de Jimena était le premier esprit que voyait Erik. La vieille femme lui avait expliqué que son peuple et les shaman indiens en général avaient plutôt tendance à avoir des esprits animaux à leurs côtés plutôt que d'autres esprits.

L'aigle regarda Erik avec la même intelligence qu'il avait souvent rencontré chez sa chouette Hedwige et le jeune prince fut tout de suite convaincu que c'était lui qui avait prévenu Jimena de leur arrivée.

A nouveau, Jīnfă s'avança seule et les deux femmes se prirent les mains en se saluant dans la langue natale de la vieille femme.

« Ils sont là ? » demanda alors Jīnfă en espagnol.

« C'est l'heure du déjeuner donc bien sûr qu'ils sont là » dit Jimena en riant avant de les inviter à rentrer. « Venez ! Venez ! Il y a assez de nourriture pour tout le monde. »

C'était l'heure du souper à Arendelle mais Erik n'avait pas mangé et avait donc assez faim. Il entra donc à la suite de Jīnfă et, une fois que sa vue se fut habitué à l'ombre, il put fin voir qui « ils » étaient.

Bien sûr, il reconnaissait la petite fille de Jimena, Rebeca, s'il se souvenait bien, mais les deux autres garçons, à peu près du même âge qu'elle, lui étaient inconnus.

L'un des deux avait la peau très sombre avec un corps un peu rablé mais musclé déjà bien sortit de l'adolescence. Son visage était rond mais avec une mâchoire solide. Ses cheveux noirs, tressés et coupé en iroquoise et teint avec de l'ocre l'identifiait soit comme un masai, soit comme quelqu'un qui trouvait la couleur « branché » ce qui, au vu de ses vêtements pouvait être le cas.

Le second était degingandé mais finement musclé bien que c'était difficile à dire sous ses vêtements amples. Il formait un contraste certain avec l'autre garçon tant sa peau était pâle, limite légèrement maladive et ses yeux gris verts étaient bordés de cernes. Il avait des cheveux couleur paille, raides et miming et ses joues étaient couvert du duvet inégal des adolescents qui essayent de se faire pousser la barbe mais dont la génétique n'était pas vraiment faite pour. Erik était dans ce cas, raison pour laquelle il se rasait tous les jours.

C'est aors qu'il remarqua que le second garçon portait quelque chose autour du cou. C'était le médaillon de Serpentard. En regardant à nouveau le premier garçon il vit que l'épée de Gryffondor était rentrée dans un fourreau à sa taille et suspendu à un baudrier à sa ceinture. Rebeca, elle, ne semblait pas posséder un des artefacts mais elle arborait une pochette en bandoulière. Peut-être que le diadème de Serdaigle se trouvait à l'intérieur.

Erik s'assit se rien dire sur le tabouret que lui désigna Jimena. Il était juste à côté du garçon noir et en face des deux autres alors que la vieille indienne et la chinoise s'asseyaient aux extrémités.

La table était garnie de plusieurs plats qu'Erik connaissait pour les avoir goûté durant son séjour. Il y avait des tamales, un mélange de semoule de maïs et de viande cuit à la vapeur dans des feuilles de maïs, des gorditas, des galettes fourrés au fromage et aussi des bols de guacamole, une purée d'avocat avec piment, tomate et jus de citron dans lequel on pouvait tremper des tortillas. Chacun se servait et mettait ce qu'il désirait dans les a siestes d'argiles cuite et vernis qu'ils avaient devant eux.

Le déjeuner (dîner pour Erik et Jīnfă) se déroula d'abord dans le silence. Erik observait les trois autres et ceux-ci l'observaient en retour. Cela aurai pu continuer ainsi longtemps si Jimena n'avait pas prit la parole.

« Et bien » dit-elle, « Si chacun se présentait. Erik, tu pourrais commencer ? »

Erik hésita un moment puis se décida à se présenter de façon simple.

« Je m'appelle Erik Potter-Elsasson, ravi de vous rencontrer » dit-il en ponctuation sa présentation d'un léger signe de tête.

« C'est vrai que tu es un sorcier ? » demanda le blond en anglais.

Erik se figea puis jeta un coup d'œil à Jīnfă qui n'avait pas réagit et continuait à manger. Bon, il imaginait qu'il n'y avait pas vraiment de risque pour le Statut du Secret.

« Oui, c'est exact »

« Super ! Tu nous fais un tour ? »

« Allons, Styr, ce ne sont pas vraiment des manières » le disputa Jimena en espagnol.

Le jeune garçon rougit (ce qui sur sa peau blanche était très voyant) alors que son compagnon ricana.

Intrigué, Erik laissa traîner son esprit en direction des garçons et remarqua un fait intéressant. De la même façon qu'il l'avait remarqué chez Rebeca, les deux garçons étaient des shamans qui possédaient un embryon de cœur magique. Ce n'était pas suffisant pour vraiment faire de la magie mais bien assez pour ne pas être affectés par certaines protections anti non-sorciers.

A ce moment là, les deux garçons se raidirent et se tortillèrent comme s'ils étaient pris d'un frisson.

« Ne fait pas ça » lui dit alors Jīnfă sans lever les yeux de son assiette. « Les shaman sentent ce genre de chose. »

« Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? » demanda le garçon noir qui parlait pour la première fois, lui aussi en anglais.

« Juste une…analyse magique » répondit Erik en cherchant un mot qu'ils pourraient comprendre.

« Trop cool » souffla celui que Jimena avait appelé Styr.

« Ouais ben ne le fait plus » grogna son camarade.

« Désolé » dit Erik. « J'ai pris l'habitude de le faire spontanément avec mes personnes que je ne connais pas. Chez moi, c'est la guerre. En connaître le maximum sur son ennemi, c'est la base pour le battre…ou au moins rester en vie. »

Sa déclaration jeta un froid autour de la table.

« La guerre ? Vraiment ? » demanda Styr d'une voix un peu mal à l'aise.

« Normalement vous deviez être au courent de la situation » dit Jīnfă.

« Oh, on l'est, on l'est » dit précipitamment le garçon. « C'est juste qu'une guerre magique secrète ça semble un peu…irréel. »

Difficile de le blâmer, pensa Erik.

« Je m'appelle Styr Silvason, je viens de Hólmavik, en Islande » dit alors le blond.

« Ravi de te rencontrer » répondit Erik.

« Rebeca » se présenta alors la petite fille de Jimena. « Rebeca Sandoval, j'habite à Denver. »

Erik se tourna vers le dernier qui avait croisé les bras sur sa poitrine. Comme il ne disait rien, les autres se mirent également à regarder dans sa direction. Finalement le garçon soupira et leva les yeux aux ciels.

« Nalangu Kamau, Nakuru, Kenya » se présenta-t-il.

« Ravi de te rencontrer aussi. Pourquoi vous êtes tout les deux ici ? L'Islande et le Kenya ce n'est pas la porte à côté. »

Styr et Nalangu se regardèrent puis regardèrent Jimena.

« On dirait que tu ne lui a rien dit » dit-elle à Jīnfă avec un rire mutin dans la voix.

Elle parlait espagnol mais semblait très bien avoir comprit la conversation en anglais.

« Laisse-moi deviner, tu veux qu'ils viennent avec nous a Poudlard ? » demanda Erik.

« C'est exact. »

« Leur noyau magique va leur permettre de s'approcher de Poudlard. »

« C'est exact. Leur capacité magique même embryonnaire était l'un des critères qui m'a fait les recruter. »

« Mais ils ne pourront pas emprunter le passage secret…à moins bien sûr que leur pouvoir de shaman alliés aux esprit des Fondateurs leur en donnera la capacité. »

« Encore exact. Le passage se satisfait de reconnaître l'âme d'un Fondateur. »

« Malin le gamin » dit Styr.

« Vous avez le même âge » grogna Nalangu.

« Mais ce que je ne comprends pas c'est pourquoi tu as besoin de shaman dans l'école. »

Après trois mois à travailler avec leurs esprits liés l'un à l'autre, Erik estimait avoir le droit de tutoyer la chinoise.

« Leur permettre d'approcher Poudlard n'est pas la seule raison pour laquelle il était impératif qu'ils possèdent un peu de magie. Les shaman ont la capacité de fusionner avec les esprits, les deux partageant un même corps et de même capacités. »

« Dont les capacités magiques » en conclut Erik.

« Encore une fois, c'est exacte. Les personnes pourvus de pouvoirs magiques conservent leur potentiel après leur mort mais il leur faut un corps physique pour l'utiliser. »

« Leur cœur n'est pas très développé mais ils possèdent tout de même des canaux énergétiques et peuvent donc permettre à un esprit de magicien d'utiliser son pouvoir comme s'il était en vie. Et je suppose que s'ils viennent des régions originelles de fondateurs ce n'est pas un hasard. Tu pense peut-être que ça va favoriser…je ne sais pas, l'entente entre eux ? »

« Plutôt leur synchronisation. »

« Si tu veux. Mais la question que je me pose c'est à quoi ça pourrait servir…à part à avoir accès au pouvoir et au savoir de trois des Magiciens les plus puissant connus ? »

« Euh…olah ! » s'exclama Styr. « Il est pas question de se battre là. Non, non, non ! »

« C'est exact. Ce n'est pas pour se battre que j'ai demandé leur aide. Afin de finaliser le rituel, une clé d'accès au cœur de Poudlard est nécessaire et cette clé nécessite de tracer des sigils représentant chacun des Fondateurs. »

Erik frémit. Comme Hermione, il connaissait l'importance des sigils.

« Ils ont été ensorcelés pour que personne à part les Fondateurs puissent les reproduire. »

« Exception faites de shamans liés aux esprits des Fondateurs » conclut Erik.

Décidément, il avait vraiment horreur de la manie de certaines personnes de tous révéler au compte goutte.

0o0o0

Le portail de glace s'ouvrit juste à côté du petit mausolée et cinq formes en émergèrent. Styr était extatique face à ce transport alors que Nalangu essayait de faire comme s'il n'était pas impressionné. Ils avaient décidé d'arriver en pleine nuit pour éviter de se faire repérer. Certes l'ouverture du passage était très loin de la lisière de la forêt mais il était plus prudent de prendre quelques précautions.

« On y voit pas grand-chose » dit Nalangu qui essayait de se faire à la pénombre alors que l'instant précédant, le soleil brillait de mille feu.

Erik s'avança vers la statue qui marquait l'entrée du passage secret et l'ouvrit. Le portail blanc offrait suffisamment de luminosité pour leur permettre d'y voir plus clair.

« Allez-y, il est temps » dit Jīnfă.

Les trois shaman hochèrent la tête. Au même moment, des vapeurs rouges, vertes et bleus sortirent du médaillon, de l'épée et de la pochette où se trouvait le diadème.

« Tu as l'air craintive, enfant » dit Ehawee à Rebeca qui se trouvait face à elle.

« Je…oui…je.. » balbutia la jeune Pache.

« Tout ira bien » dit le fantôme avec un sourire réconfortant.

La jeune fille hocha la tête et tendit la main devant elle. De leur côté, les deux garçons firent de même. Les formes fantomatiques des fondateurs se mirent alors à se déliter jusqu'à devenir de simples silhouettes qui se décomposèrent en rubans d'énergie spirituelle qui se concentrèrent dans le creux de la main des shaman jusqu'à former une boule. Les adolescents ramenèrent les formes compressés des esprits contre leur poitrine et les y enfoncerent. Une aura se mit alors à briller autour d'eux et la forme des Fondateurs apparut de nouveau mais cette fois mêlée à celle des shamans.

« Donc c'est ça… » dit Erik, admiratif. « Et vous pouvez maintenir ça combien de temps ? »

« Autant qu'on a de Furyoku » répondit Styr.

« De ? »

« C'est le mot japonais pour désigner l'énergie spirituel que possèdent les shaman » répondit Nalangu. « On naît tous avec mais elle peut être développé par l'entraînement. Plus un shaman à de Furyoku, plus il pourra maintenir la fusion longtemps et efficacement. »

« Les esprits possèdent aussi de l'énergie, le Reiryoku » dit Rebeca d'une voix fluette. « Plus l'esprit possède de Reiryoku, plus il est puissant et difficile à contrôler pour le shaman. »

« Pourquoi utiliser le japonais ? » demanda Tankred. « À notre époque, chaque langue avait ses propres termes. »

« Le monde a évolué » répondit Nalangu. « Il est plus facile de franchir de grandes distances. Les mots suivent les shamans et parfois certains restent. Les mots Furyoku et Reiryoku sont presque devenu des termes universels. »

« Il n'est pas l'heure des cours » les interrompit Jīnfă. « Les Fondateurs sont des esprits puissants, il sera difficile de maintenir la synchronisation parfaite que nécessite le passage du portail très longtemps. »

Nalangu s'approcha alors du portail et avança la main. Il y eu comme un petit bruit, quelques éclairs et le jeune shaman retira brusquement sa main en grognant.

« Je me suis pris le jus » dit-il en suçant le bout de ses doigts.

« C'est ce que je vous avez dit. Concentrez vous sur votre harmonie avec les esprits et allez y. »

Les trois shamans se mirent alors à se concentrer sous l'œil attentif et curieux d'Erik. C'est comme si les esprits des fondateurs se superposant un peu plus à ceux des adolescents jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne semblent plus être qu'une seule personne.

Nalangu avança alors à nouveau la main et c'était comme si Oltau levait la main en même temps que lui. Non pas en même temps, c'était comme si leur individualité avait disparut et qu'ils n'étaient qu'un seul être. La main du jeune Kenyan passa alors à travers le portail puis le reste de son corps suivit. Styr fit de même avec Tankred.

Quand arriva le tour de Rebeca, elle resta coincée un long moment au dehors. Plus elle échouait, plus elle paniquait et plus elle paniquait, plus elle avait du mal à se se synchroniser avec Ehawee et à passer le portail. Au bout d'un moment, elle se figea et respira lentement. Elle resta un moment immobile, sans doute à écouter la voix de la Fondatrice puis se dirigea à nouveau vers la surface miroitante et réussit finalement à passer au travers.

Jīnfă fut la suivante à passer puis ce fut le tour d'Erik. Le jeune homme était nerveux. Il avait laissé tellement de choses là-bas, des choses inachevées, des responsabilités. Ce n'est qu'à présent qu'il savait qu'il allait les retrouver qu'il se rendit compte qu'il avait redouté ce moment et que cette brève escapade lui avait enlevé tellement de poids des épaules.

Il comprenait à présent ce qu'avait ressentit Dumbledore quand il avait passé les mois suivant le duel avec Grindelwald chez Nicolas Flamel avant de se retrouver à nouveau confronté à la dure réalité.

Erik sentit alors l'idée de fuir émerger fugacement dans son esprit. Mais il la rejetta. Il était un prince et ce titre ainsi que la vie qu'il avait vécue jusque-là s'accompagnait de devoirs, des devoirs auquel il se refusait à échapper tant des vies en dépendaient. Il respira donc un grand coup et traversa la surface liquide du portail pour rentrer chez lui.

0o0o0

Le choc des cultures fut assez manifeste. En effet, les shamans avaient beau plus ou moins garder leurs pouvoirs secrets, ils étaient quand même resté connecté au reste du monde alors que les sorciers s'en étaient tellement séparé que leur culture entière était resté bloqué dans le passé (c'était au moins le cas des sorciers du Royaume-Uni). En même temps il n'était pas si difficile que cela pour les shamans de se cacher puisque peu encore croyaient en leurs pouvoirs et aux esprits. Beaucoup avaient tendances à ne croire que ce qu'ils voyaient hors tout le monde ne pouvait pas voir les esprits. Au contraire la magie avait la particularité d'être assez voyante quand on ne faisait pas attention.

Toujours est-il que les trois shamans avaient l'impression d'avoir fait un voyage dans le temps.

Et puis il y avait les sorciers. Ceux-ci étaient tellement refermés sur eux-mêmes que la majorité ignorait ce qu'étaient des shamans. Pour eux il y avait toujours eu deux sortes d'humains. Ceux qui avaient de la magie et ceux qui n'en avaient pas. Et maintenant, voilà que ces êtres débarquaient, des êtres qui ne pouvaient pas faire de magie mais qui n'étaient pas des moldus pour autant, des êtres qui manipulaient un mystérieux pouvoir auquel personne à part quelques initiés comme Dumbledore ou la Ministre Bones n'avaient entendu parlés.

Bien sûr la xénophobie latente qui existait depuis longtemps chez les sorciers qui s'était affaibli à partir du moment où ils avaient autre chose à penser comme par exemple leur survie, refit surface à ce moment là et certaines franges assez radicales de la population mais pas assez pour être du côté de Voldemort (ou n'y trouvant pas d'avantages) avaient commencé à s'agiter. Comme il est toujours dangereux que des rébellions émergent dans des espaces aussi restaient et pleins que ne l'était le château, il fallu y mettre bon ordre et assez rapidement.

Heureusement, Erik avait eu la sage idée de faire en sorte que les tumultes n'atteignent pas les shamans en ne les confrontant qu'avec un comité restreint de personnes dont bien sûr lui et ses amis. Il avait abandonné temporairement la tête des Défenseurs au profit de Robards et Ogden afin de pouvoir se concentrer sur l'entraînement des nouveaux venus.

Parce qu'ils avaient besoin d'entraînement. Et beaucoup. Jimena avait mis près de deux mois à trouver et faire venir Styr et Nalangu aux États-Unis. Ils n'avaient donc eu qu'un seul mois pour se familiariser avec les esprits des Fondateurs et à atteindre une synchronisation optimale afin de passer le portail du passage secret. De son côté, Rebeca avait commencé à parler avec Ehawee à propos de magie mais son manque de confiance en elle l'avait jusque-là empêché de passer à la pratique. Déjà qu'elle avait du mal al à se synchroniser. Elle avait bien essayé de persuader sa grand-mère de confier la mission à quelqu'un d'autres mais la Fondatrice elle-même avait insisté pour qu'elle continue.

Aidé des sorciers, les shamans avaient donc commencé à apprendre à utiliser la magie. Bien sûr, les Fondateurs aidaient aussi, après tout c'était leur magie et ils avaient enseigné à énormément de sorciers, mais l'aide de jeunes de leur âge dont l'apprentissage n'était pas aussi lointain était d'une aide supplémentaire.

Ensuite, sous la direction de Jīnfă, ils apprenaient également à tracer les sigils des Fondateurs. La complexité venaient du fait qu'ils dent maintenir une synchronisation parfaite en même temps qu'ils utilisaient la magie. Lors de leur entraînements, il n'était pas nécessaires que la synchronisation soit parfaite mais pour cette exercice particulier, si. C'était la raison pour laquelle, en plus de tout ça, ils s'entraînaient pour développer leur Furyoku.

C'est comme ça que les sorciers firent la connaisse des Esprits Gardiens ou du moins de certains d'entre eux. Selon les shaman, on appelait « Esprit Gardien » l'esprit principal utilisé par un shaman. Bien sûr, un shaman pouvait utiliser les pouvoirs de n'importe quel esprit (parfois même non consentant) mais il tissait le plus souvent des liens avec un ou deux esprits avec qui il avait une grande compatibilité. A l'occasion de leur premier combat d'entraînement, les jeunes sorciers avaient donc fait la connaissance de Hugin et Munin, de Laibon et des Calaveras.

Comme le leur avait appris Styr, Hugin et Munin étaient des esprits jumeaux partiellement divins. Ils avaient été à une époque les messages du dieu Odin mais aujourd'hui c'étaient deux corbeaux parlants, bavards et moqueurs qui regardaient souvent les entraînements de leur shaman en faisant des commentaires.

Laibon, lui, était un lion de couleur rouge avec une paire d'aile. Nalangu leur avait dit que le lion était un animal sacré pour son peuple, les Masai et que Laibon était un esprit qui se transmettait de génération en génération dans sa famille. Le mot « Laibon » était en fait le nom donné aux shaman dans la culture Masai. Le nom avait finit par dériver pour désigner les Esprits Gardiens des familles qui étaient en fait un concentré de la force des ancêtres. Laibon ne parlait pas au contraires des corbeaux de Styr mais il était évident qui possédait une certaine intelligence.

Les esprits de Rebeca, car ils étaient plusieurs, ressemblaient à des petites poupées squelettes flottantes aux crânes disproportionnés et décorés de motifs très colorés. Les Calaveras étaient une tradition mexicaine du Jour des Morts mais selon elle, cette tradition avait été reprise récemment par les mexicains et avait été utilisé depuis longtemps par certains Paches du sud des États-Unis. Ces esprits n'appartenaient pas à des humains ou des animaux, c'était de l'énergie spirituelle à qui on avait donné forme, ce que les japonais appelaient des Shikigami, des esprits serviteurs.

Selon Styr et Nalangu, on ne pouvait pas vraiment les considérer comme de véritable Esprits Gardiens. Rebeca affirmait qu'elle en avait un mais elle refusait de l'utiliser. Une fois, Styr avait fait une remarque blessante et elle s'était pour une fois mise en colère. L'air autour d'elle avait semblé s'assombrir et des craquements étaient sortis de nulle part. Comme quelqu'un qui faisait craquer ses os. Rebeca s'était calmé immédiatement mais Styr s'était promis de ne plus l'embêter.

Heureusement, ils avaient encore presque deux mois pour se préparer.

0o0o0

Beaucoup de personnes étaient rassemblés autour de Jīnfă, le professeur Babbling en tête, alors que la chinoise observait avec attention les runes peintes sur le sol.

« Vous avez fait un travail remarquable » dit-elle à la grande satisfaction des gens présent et qui faisaient tous partie du groupe qui les avaient tracés.

Enfin, elle arriva à un emplacement vide. C'est là que devait se trouver l'un des sigils de Poudlard. La femme renard repli son éventail et le pointa devant elle. L'extrémité s'illumina d'une lueur jaune et Jīnfă se mit à tracer dans les aires le motif délicat du sigil comme si elle était devant une toile. Une fois que ce fut achevé elle fit disparaître l'éventail et tendit cette fois les deux bras vers le sigil. Suivant les mouvements qu'elle faisait, le dessin du sigil se mit à plat et se posa au sol. Le scintillement de la magie se dissipa mais le sigil resta. Il était maintenant tracé au sol.

Le professeur Babbling soupira.

« Je vais vous laisser faire les autres » dit-elle, fataliste.

0o0o0

Le château était en ébullition. La veille, le Conseil de Poudlard avait enfin annoncé la raison de tous ces préparatifs et expliqué à tous le plan d'Erik et de Jīnfă. On était le 13 mars, une semaine exactement avant l'équinoxe. C'était aujourd'hui la date limite pour tracer les sigils des Fondateurs au centre du système complexe de rune. Après, il faudrait faire les préparatifs du rituel de déplacement et cela devait être fait avant pour bien lier les sigils au cœur de l'école.

Pour éviter les distractions, Jīnfă avait demandé que l'opération se asse en comité restaient et donc les lieux avaient été vidés. Outre les principaux protagonistes, les seuls présents étaient Erik et ses amis ainsi que Dumbledore et Amelia Bones.

Jīnfă et les trois shamans étaient disposés aux quatre points cardinaux du cercle qui allait accueillir les sigils, assis dans les positions les plus confortables pour eux.

« Vous êtes prêts ? » demanda Jīnfă.

Les trois shamans hochèrent la tête de même que les trois esprits des Fondateurs en fusion parfaite avec eux. Ils s'étaient entraînés sans relâche depuis leur arrivée et les entraînements s'étaient intensifiés depuis le début du mois de mars afin d'être sûr qu'ils pourraient effectuer le tracé. Outre la difficulté du motif et les efforts à la fois shamaniques et magiques pour réaliser l'opération, il était nécessaire que les quatre sigils soient traces simultanément afin que leur magie se lie les uns aux autres.

Voyant que Rebeca était nerveuse, Jīnfă lui prit la main.

« Tout ira bien » lui dit-elle avant de se tourner également vers les garçons. « Vous vous êtes entraînés sans relâche. Vous êtes prêts. »

Elle avait du sentir que, même si ça ne se voyait pas, Styr et Nalangu étaient aussi stressé que leur amie américaine. Peut-être que savoir qu'ils n'étaient pas les seuls allait les aider.

Simultanément, les quatre levèrent la main et se mirent à tracer dans les aires. La magie s'écoulait avec fluidité de leur corps jusque dans les airs devant eux et leurs mouvements étaient parfaitement synchronisés. C'était comme un ballet de mains qui bougeaient ensemble.

Mais soudain, l'une des formes se mit à vaciller. Contre toute attente, ce n'était pas celle de Rebeca mais celle de Nalangu. Les traits lumineux rouges commencèrent à trembler et à se déliter. Par répercussion, les trois autres constructions aussi devinrent instables. Paniqué, le jeune Kenyan chercha à rectifier le tir et ce faisant, se désynchronisa d'Oltau. Les sigils se mirent à trembler de plus en plus fort et finalement, implosèrent. Chacun se couvrit le visage mais heureusement, c'était inutile. Rien ne se passa.

« Ce n'est pas grave » dit immédiatement Jīnfă. « Ce n'est rien, il suffit… »

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de finir que Nalangu se leva et fuit dans un coin, abandonnant l'esprit d'Oltau derrière lui. Jīnfă voulut le suivre mais une main se posa sur son épaule. Rebeca fit non de la tête et se leva à son tour. Elle s'approcha de Nalangu et se mit à lui parler à voix basse.

Erik, tout comme ses amis, avait remarqué un rapprochement entre les deux durant le dernier mois. Ils espéraient que cela suffirait à rendre confiance au jeune shaman kenyan.

Ce fut finalement le cas quand les deux revinrent et reprirent leur place dans le cercle. Aucune question ne fut posée à l'exception d'une seul :

« Prêt ? » demanda Jīnfă.

Nalangu comme les autres hocha la tête et se remit en position. A nouveau, ils se mirent à tracer les lignes délicates des sigils mais cette fois, les dessins tinrent bon. Finalement, les quatre placèrent leur main devant le dessin, doigt écartés, puis le poussèrent au sol où ils le posèrent en même temps. Il y eu alors quelques éclairs de magie, un flash ou deux puis ils retirèrent leur main.

Sur le sol, la luminosité des sigils s'étaient accrus. Ils n'étaient à présent plus de quatre couleurs différentes mais d'un blanc irisé.

Ils avaient réussis.

0o0o0

Erik était inquiet. Il était, à ce stade des opérations, totalement inutile. Les shamans avaient fait leur travail donc il n'était plus besoin de les entraîner. Pour des raisons de sécurité, ils resteraient tous au château jusqu'à son déplacement. La date limite était bien trop proche pour attirer l'attention des Mangemorts. De plus, les personnes qui assisteraient Jīnfă lors du rituel avaient été choisies et Erik n'en faisait pas partie. Il fallait avoir une affinité exclusivement pour la magie noire pour cela ce qui fait que parmi ses amis, comme l'avait dit Hermione, seule Ingrid et Wolf avaient été retenus.

Pour le rituel de déplacement, Jīnfă avait besoin d'un total de cinquante-six personnes. Tout d'abord, quarante neuf divisés en sept groupes de sept qui fourniraient l'énergie en la canalisant depuis l'air environnant et le node puis cinq qui formeraient une barrière qui empêcheraient des interférences énergétiques de venir perturber le rituel. Au centre du cercle formé par les cinq se trouverait bien sûr Jīnfă avec les deux dernières personnes qui lui serviraient d'assistant pour le tissage du sortilège. C'était pour ce rôle que les deux amis d'Erik avaient été choisis. Pour le reste, ça avait été un peu plus difficile.

En effet il avait fallut commencer à expliquer la différence entre la vraie magie noire et la vraie magie blanche, que l'une venait des émotions et l'autre de la réflexion. Il faut dire que les sorciers étaient un peu chatouilleux sur le sujet. Ensuite il avait fallu trouver des sorciers qui puissent utiliser la magie qui allait être mise en œuvre. Qu'ils aient besoin d'une baguette ou non n'avait pas d'importance, il fallait qu'ils puissent sortir des barrières de leur esprit afin de se concret à la magie et les uns aux autres. Heureusement, une bonne partie des Défenseurs en étaient à présent capable mais aussi certains citoyens lambda. En effet, Jīnfă avait laissé pour consigne à ceux qui savaient d'apprendre la perception magique au plus grand nombre de personnes possibles.

Au final, les cinquante six ritualistes furent trouvés et surtout entraînés. Parmis eux se trouvaient des gens comme Kingsley Shaklebolt et Maugrey Fol'œil ou encore Charlie Weasley. Molly Weasley avait été testé positive à la magie noire et s'était entraîné à la perception magique mais état toujours une morte-vivante, elle ne pouvait participer au rituel. Sa fille Ginny, cependant avait fait montre d'un certain talent et se trouvait parmi les quarante neuf qui s'occuperaient de l'approvisionnement en énergie.

Erik s'était plaint au sujet du fait que seul les pleins affiliés à la magie noire soit choisis et avait demandé à Jīnfă la raison. Selon elle, ceux affiliés à la magie blanche, même partiellement, réfléchissaient trop et avaient du mal à rester concentrés sur une tâche surtout comme celle-ci. Un rituel était effectué par un maître de rituel, Jīnfă dans ce cas précis. Les autres ritualistes étaient plus des soutiens et en tant que soutien, ils devaient obéir sans discuter au maître ritualiste et surtout avoir foi en lui. De façon quasi inconditionnelle car leur mental ne devait pas flancher ou perturber les énergies.

Erik avait accepté à contre cœur l'explication mais il n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser de ce sentiment d'inutilité. Trop inquiet pour vraiment se concentrer sur quelque chose, il avait passé le reste de la semaine à s'entraîner avec les shamans.

0o0o0

« Tu es sûr que tu peux y arriver à deux contre un ? » demanda Styr.

« Je ne saurais pas avant d'avoir essayé » répondit Erik en se mettant en garde avec sa rapière d'entraînement.

Puisque son autre avait été brisé, il utilisait celle-là après y avoir gravé des runes pour augmenter sa résistance et changer son poids. Le plomb dont elle était faite ne lui donnait pas le même poids que l'autre et il ne voulait pas perdre sa balance.

« Si c'est ce qu'il veut, on a qu'à y aller » dit Nalangu.

« Très bien. Hugin, Munin »

Les deux corbeaux apparurent alors dans le dos du jeune shaman. Celui-ci ajusta sa prose sur le cuir de la poignée de ses épées et les croisa au dessus de sa tête.

« Over Soul ! Épées Jumelles Ailées ! »

Aussitôt, les esprits corbeaux se dissolurent et pénétrèrent dans les lames pour fusionner avec. Aussitôt, celles-ci se couvrirent d'un puissant halo noir bleuté et une aile sombre apparut sur chacune des deux gardes. Styr ne tenait même plus les épées, elles flottaient dans les aires, portées par l'énergie qui émergeaient des mains du jeune shaman.

Over Soul. C'était considéré comme la plus achevé des manipulations du Furyoku par les shamans. Grâce à cette technique, ils étaient capables de faire émerger des constructions métaphysiques à partir de leurs esprits. Pour cela, il fallait le faire fusionner avec un objet. Plus l'objet choisis avait d'affinités avec l'esprit, plus l'Over Soul était stable et puissant.

Les lames de Styr étaient d'authentiques lames viking qui, bien que récentes, avaient été forgés dans la plus pure tradition Scandinave. C'était le réceptacle idéal pour les messagers d'Odin.

« À mon tour » dit Nalangu alors que Laibon se dématérialisait. « Over Soul. Cœur de Lion. »

L'énergie de l'esprit se mit à tourbillonner et plongea dans me corps du jeune Kenyan. Aussitôt des marques tribales apparurent sur son corps. Ses yeux se mirent à briller d'une lueur rouge orangée et des griffes faites d'énergies de la même couleur apparurent sur ses mains et ses pieds.

Même si l'esprit du lion était entré en lui, cela n'avait rien à voir avec la synchronisation des esprits. Tout comme les épées de Styr étaient son médium pour matérialiser son esprit, Nalangu, lui, utilisait son propre corps. C'était une forme plus puissante de l'Over Soul appelé Convergence mais qui nécessitait une synchronisation absolue et perpétuelle du shaman et de l'esprit.

« C'est quand vous voulez » dit alors Erik en voyant que ses adversaires étaient prêts.

Styr fut le plus rapide pour attaquer. En effet, son Over Soul avait la capacité de démultiplier sa vitesse et sa précision. Avec une précision quasi mortelle, le jeune Islandais se rapprocha de son adversaire à la vitesse de l'éclair en lui assenant un coup de chacune de ses épées simultanément. Erik réussit néanmoins à anticiper l'attaque et utilisa sa rapière pour bloquer la lame de droite alors qu'il arrêtait l'autre à main nue. Styr se retira en sautant en arrière et regarda la main du sorcier. Il n'y avait pas une marque, simplement un léger chatoiement de couleur jaune vert.

S'inspirant de la barrière qui entourait le château en ce moment même, Erik avait mit au point un nouveau type de bouclier. Il s'agissait d'une fine couche de magie protectrice qui enveloppait l'intégralité de son corps. Elle n'était pas suffisante pour arrêter les coups ou les sorts mais Erik pouvait en faire fluctuer l'énergie afin de la déplacer vers l'endroit de l'impact pour renforcer un point précis et ainsi éviter les dégâts. Cela nécessitait une assez importante virtuosité d'esprit et une rapidité de pensée qu'il n'était cependant pas sûr de pouvoir maintenir.

C'est à ce moment-là que Nalangu attaqua, toutes griffes dehors. Il avait beau être moins rapide que Styr, sa convergence avait tout de même augmenté sa vitesse. Erik savait également d'expérience, après s'être déjà entraîné plusieurs fois avec lui, qu'il sautait également très haut. Il attendit donc que son adversaire bondisse et sois presque sur lui pour décoller les pieds du sol et envoyer un _depulso_.

Ce que certains sorciers apprenaient trop tard et mettaient souvent du temps à comprendre, c'est que quand on utilisait ce sort, il fallait faire attention à l'objet que l'on souhaitait expulser et surtout à son poids. Erik, grâce à son éducation, était familier avec la troisième loi de Newton qui disait que toute action était sujette à une réaction égale et opposée. Plus l'objet qu'on voulait expulser était lourd, Plus le contrecoup était puissant et nombre de sorciers se demandaient encore pourquoi aujourd'hui le sortilège de répulsion les avaient envoyés eux balader et non la montagne qu'ils cherchaient à faire bouger. Erik, lui, savait et il l'utilisait.

Nalangu était bien plus dense que lui, le contrecoup était donc plus important. Sauf qu'en sautant en l'air et en enlevant ses pieds du sol, il avait supprimé la résistance de son corps au contrecoup et était parti en arrière ce qui était ce qu'il cherchait à faire.

Il retomba sur ses pieds à quelques mètres de distance, tout cela pour se faire attaquer par Styr. Les deux adversaires échangèrent quelques passes jusqu'à ce que le shaman cherche à lui donner un coup d'estoc en profitant d'une ouverture. Mais à ce moment là, Erik plongea vers le sol, et, d'un mouvement circulaire de sa jambe, faucha celles de Styr. L'Islandais retomba sur les fesses mais n'eut pas le temps de se relever qu'il fut pétrifié par le sorcier ce qui brisa son Over Soul.

« Tu t'es encore fais avoir, idiot » dit Nalangu en approchant. « Il m'entends au moins ? »

« Bien sûr » lui répondit Erik en défaisant son sortilège.

Styr gémit et plaqua ses mains sur son visage.

« Je croyais avoir bien réussit à te lire cette fois. »

En vieux Norrois, Hugin signifiait la « pensée » et Munin, la « mémoire ». Sous leur forme d'Over Soul, ils permettaient à Styr de lire les pensées de son adversaire pour anticiper ses mouvements. Mais Erik était un occlumens, tout comme ses amis. Ils avaient rapidement appris à laisser filtrer de fausses pensées pour piéger le shaman islandais ce qui marchait à chaque fois.

« Bon, ben moi j'arrête, je vais me doucher » dit alors Styr d'une voix boudeuse.

« Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée » dit Erik. « C'est bientôt l'heure du dîner. »

« Je vais rester pour m'entraîner un peu » dit alors Nalangu.

Styr et Erik laissèrent donc leur ami dans la salle de classe abandonnée qu'ils avaient utilisée pour leur entraînement et se dirigèrent vers la tour des escaliers. Alors qu'ils étaient presque arrivés, une porte s'ouvrit et Wolf apparut dans le couloir.

Erik se figea. L'autre garçon referma sa porte et, comme prit d'un pressentiment se retourna vers lui.

« Salut » dit simplement Erik.

« Salut » répondit à son tour Wolf.

Les deux garçons s'étaient évités autant qu'ils avaient pu depuis le retour d'Erik. Celui-ci avait dit qu'il lui fallait du temps pour réfléchir mais en fait, durant tout son voyage, il avait tout fait pour éviter de penser à lui et aussi à Draco. Il avait même fait en sorte de ne pas communiquer avec l'espion Mangemort lors de son retour en Angleterre. C'est dire comme il se sentait perdu.

« Je…j'aime bien ta nouvelle tenue » dit-il en désespoir de cause pour rompre le silence pesant.

En effet, Wolf portait une sorte de veste nouée sur le côté et un pantalon, tout deux de toile fine et blanche.

« Jīnfă a convoqué les ritualistes pour des rites de purification du corps et de l'esprit. On va rester isolés jusqu'à moment du rituel demain. »

« Je vois » dit Erik.

Il y eux encore un long silence. Erik ouvrit à nouveau la bouche mais il fut interrompu avant d'avoir dit un mot.

« Wolf ? » appela Jīnfă qui venait vers eux. « Vous venez ? J'ai besoin que vous expliquiez le processus de purification aux hommes. »

« Au fait Jīnfă » dit la voix de Tankred en se matérialisant depuis le médaillon de Serpentard que Styr portait toujours sur lui, « qu'as-tu prévu de faire au sujet de la Magi-Nuit que ton petit rituel va engendrer.

Magi-Nuit. Encore un terme depuis longtemps oublié des sorciers et pourtant très important. Mais après tout c'était normal puisque cela faisait longtemps que personne n'avait fait de magie d'envergure. En effet, on appelait Magi-Nuit la pollution qui demeurait dans un lieu après qu'une forte concentration de magie avait été utilisée. Elle provoquait souvent l'apparition de poches de réalités déformés et d'atmosphères nocives. Il y a longtemps, certains Magiciens étaient spécialisés dans la purification des Magi-Nuit et aussi des miasmes, les déchets énergétiques laissés par le pouvoir des monstres.

Entendant la question de son camarade, Jīnfă eut un sourire rusé.

« Ne t'inquiète pas » répondit-elle. « J'ai fait en sorte que l'énergie se mêle aux résidus déjà présent dans le château à cause de la turbulence des élèves. Ça devrait faire une belle surprise pour ce cher Voldemort. »

« J'espère que ce n'est pas dangereux » intervint Erik. « Tu sais que… »

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Ça devrait juste nous laisser un peu plus de temps. »

Erik hocha la tête et son attention retourna vers Wolf qui n'avait pas bougé. Tout les deux étaient gênés.

« Il faut que j'y aille » dit finalement Wolf.

« O…Ok. A demain. »

Wolf hocha la tête et se détourna avant de partir pour suivre Jīnfă qui s'éloignait déjà.

« C'était bizarre » dit alors Styr qui s'était tût jusque là. « Est-ce que toi et ce mec… »

« C'est mon ex » dit Erik. « Il…On… On s'est séparé récemment. »

« Oh…vous étiez ensemble depuis longtemps ? »

« Onze ans » répondit Erik d'une voix amer.

« Er þađ ! » s'exclama Styr dans ce qui devait être sa langue natale. « Mmm…pardon, sérieux ? »

Erik ne répondit pas. « Ex », « séparé ». Il avait l'impression que c'était la première fois qu'il disait ces mots. C'était en fait le cas. Et puis ça, onze ans. Ils avaient été ensemble onze ans. Il existait des couples mariés qui ne restaient pas ensemble aussi longtemps. C'était dur de penser que quelque chose d'aussi long et d'aussi important dans sa vie venait de s'achever et pourtant, il commençait à se faire à l'idée…c'était sans doute ce qui le rendait le plus triste.

0o0o0

Assis sur son lit, Erik se mordait les ongles. Il avait été prié, comme toutes les personnes qui ne participaient pas au rituel, de rester dans ses appartements. La seule exception à cette règle était pour les médicomages en faction auprès des Langues-de-plomb. Dès que le château serait déplacé, la transe dans laquelle ils s'étaient plongés serait interrompu. Bien sûr, cela voudrait dire que le château ne serait plus protégé mais à ce moment là ce ne sera plus vraiment utile. Ce qui était important c'est qu'à ce moment là, les Langues-de-plomb auront besoins de soins urgents que les médicomages pourront leur fournir.

Mais de son côté, Erik, lui, n'arrivait pas à tenir en place. Plus que son inquiétude, c'était sa curiosité qui le taraudait. Finalement il prit une décision. S'il n'allait pas espionner le rituel physiquement, ce n'était pas vraiment dangereux, non ?

Il s'assit sur le sol pour mieux se concentrer et laissa son esprit dériver hors de son corps. Il chercha alors un flux de magie (ce qui, ici, fut rapidement fait) et le suivit. Il n'avait rien d'autre à faire, le rituel était en train de pomper toutes la magie dans l'air du château. En se laissant aller, il était sûr il rejoindrait le lieu du rituel.

C'était étrange de voir la grande salle aussi vide. Surtout qu'elle avait été agrandie pour lui donner une plus grande largeur. Les sept membres de chacun des groupes de sept étaient dos à dos. Les groupes eux-mêmes étaient disposés en cercle autour du groupe de cinq dont les membres étaient tournés vers l'intérieur où se trouvaient Jīnfă, Wolf et Ingrid. La magie était tellement concentrée qu'elle en devenait visible à l'œil nue. Les différents flux de magie étaient aspirés par les groupes de sept ce qui formaient une sorte de maelstrom de magie au centre de leur cercle. Des courants de magie en partaient et passaient par le groupe de cinq pour créer un vortex de magie au centre de leur cercle. C'était tellement puissant qu'Erik avait peur que ses deux amis ainsi que la chinoise ne soient emportés.

Cette dernière, il le savait, se trouvait juste au-dessus du sceau comportant les sigils des Fondateurs qui brillait toujours d'une lueur irisée. Elle semblait danser en chantant une mélopée dont Erik ne comprenait pas les paroles. Soudain, il y eut une onde de magie. Sur son passage, les runes inscrites sur le sol se mirent à briller du même blanc irisé que le sceau des Fondateurs.

Fasciné, Erik regardait toute ces lumières s'illuminer et l'onde magique venir vers l'endroit où il se trouvait. Quand celle-ci le percuta, il comprit qu'il avait fait une erreur. Une terrible erreur. Il se passait quelque chose avec sa magie. Il avait déjà subi une augmentation de pouvoir mais jamais comme cela. C'était comme une sorte de déséquilibre. L'onde était purement viscérale, lié au sentiment de préservation des sorciers qui effectuaient le rituel mais aussi des autres dont ils percevaient les sentiments pour augmenter le pouvoir du rituel.

Un sorcier n'est pas censé recevoir une telle quantité d'énergie sans conséquence. Mais le pire, c'est que c'était comme si seulement une partie de la magie d'Erik était amplifiée. Son affinité était en part égales Sidérale et Viscérale. S'il n'avait été que Sidérale alors l'onde l'aurait sans doute heurté et renvoyé dans son corps. S'il avait été purement Viscéral, sa magie dans son intégralité aurait été augmentée comme c'était le cas pour ceux qui se trouvaient en dessous. Mais Erik était très équilibré. Trop. Sa magie était déséquilibrée. Le coté viscéral de sa personnalité prenait trop d'importance par rapport à l'autre, le compressant, le malmenant.

Paniqué, Erik voulut se défendre, renforcé sa Magie Sidérale pour l'opposer à l'inflation grandissante de l'autre. Il força alors les deux forces en lui à s'opposer et ce qui devait arriver arriva. Quelque chose craqua.

Blessé, souffrant le martyr, Erik se dépêcha de regagner son corps pour panser ses blessures. Qu'avait-il fait ?

0o0o0

C'était la première fois que Voldemort revenait à Poudlard depuis la bataille. Dès que le siège avait été mis en place, il était retourné au bastion Serpentard pour expérimenter à nouveau avec son pouvoir et reconstituer son armée de créatures. Après quelques essais, il avait compris qu'en utilisant des miroirs magiques, il pouvait ordonner à ses créatures d'attaquer le château à distance. Il n'y avait donc plus de raison qu'il quitte sa forteresse où il pouvait continuer à créer son invincible armée tandis que ses fidèles Mangemorts surveillaient ses proies.

Sauf que ce soir-là, il avait été dérangé par un quelconque Mangemort paniqué venu lui dire que quelque chose se passait au château. Quelque chose, selon lui, de grave.

Donc, après avoir puni le Mangemort pour l'avoir dérangé, le Seigneur des Ténèbres transplana jusqu'à Poudlard accompagné d'Haldus. A part quand il travaillait dans les sous-sols de la forteresse, il refusait que son fils soit hors de vue.

Le château brillait. C'était, selon les rapports, une constante depuis que la mystérieuse et infranchissable barrière tenait son armée en échec mais cette fois, la lueur s'était intensifiée, illuminant la nuit comme un phare. Voldemort se rendit rapidement compte que cette lueur allait en s'intensifiant de plus en plus.

« Que se passe-t-il Lucius ? » demanda Voldemort à celui qu'il avait désigné comme chef en son absence.

« Nous l'ignorons Mon Seigneur » dit-il, à genoux et la tête baissée. « Ça a commencé en début de soirée et ça ne fait que s'amplifier. »

« Je le vois bien, idiot ! » cracha le Lord. « Y'a-t-il eu des sorties ou des entrées ? »

« Tous les passages secrets sont gardés nuit et jours et nos hommes patrouillent partout à la recherche d'autres qu'on n'aurait pas vu. »

Donc personne n'était entré. Et pourtant il y avait cela. Voldemort ne savait pas ce que c'était mais il en sentait le pouvoir. Il savait qu'aucun sorcier n'était aussi puissant, pas même Dumbledore ou ce damné Potter. Donc qu'est ce qui se passait ?

Soudain, le processus se mit à accélérer. Alors que la lumière ne s'amplifiait jusque-là que lentement, elle se mettait à présent à croitre de plus en plus de plus en plus vite. Bientôt, son éclat fut insoutenable et tous durent fermer les yeux.

Quand tout s'arrêta, Voldemort réussit à rouvrir les paupières et regarda autour de lui. Rien. Il n'y avait plus rien. Là où se dressait auparavant le château de Poudlard, il ne restait à présent rien du tout. Furieux, il sortit sa baguette et lança un sort pour lui indiquer des présences humaines. S'ils croyaient pouvoir le tromper avec un écran d'invisibilité, ils se trompaient. Mais à part lui et ses Mangemorts, il n'y avait rien. Il jeta alors un second sort qui lui permettait de détecter toutes les âmes présentes. Il trouva des insectes, des animaux mais rien d'autre. L'emplacement du château était vide, le lac était vide, la forêt était vide. Tous les êtres et créatures magiques qui avaient peuplés le château et ses alentours étaient à présent totalement et absolument vide.

C'était presque comme s'ils n'avaient jamais existés.

A suivre…

* * *

Et voilà ! Alors ? Vous en avez pensé quoi ?

Juste pour l'anecdote. La Rue du Soleil dont je parle lors de la création de la Terre Incertaine à Arendelle vient d'un recueil de contes moderne appelé « Raconte-moi la vie ». Le conte en question s'appelle « Les chiens de la rue du soleil » et a été écrit par Patrick Modiano. Il est très beau.

Là, maintenant, je suis sûr que vous les avaient vu les allusions à shaman King, non ? Et oui, voici les tout premiers shamans et au mystère qui entoure encore l'un d'eux, vous pouvez voir qu'on risque de les revoir dans le futur ^^

Donc maintenant c'est officiel, Erik est en train d'accepter sa rupture. Il va encore être triste un moment mais Draco va le consoler, ne vous inquiétiez pas.

Et puis il y a la mystérieuse blessure magique d'Erik. Comment cela va-t-il affecter ses pouvoirs ? Va-t-il guérir ? Vous le saurez (peut-être) au prochain chapitre qui sera aussi le premier du second arc : l'Arc de la Force.

Malheureusement, je ne vous dit pas à dans deux semaines car je pars à New York avec mes parents pour toute la fin du mois de Septembre donc je n'aurais pas le temps d'écrire (y'a d'autres choses à faire à New York ) ). Bref, comme je reviens un samedi et que je ne veux pas me presser et bâcler un chapitre, le prochain ne paraitra que le 11 novembre. Plus d'un mois donc.

Allez, courage et à dans un mois.


	8. Arc de la Force - Chapitre 8

Désolé ! Désolé ! Désolé ! Ce chapitre devait normalement sortir la semaine dernière. Le truc c'est que comme je vous l'ai dit en septembre, je suis parti en vacances 2 semaines. Vous savez ce que c'est, on se détend, on oublie tout…et bien j'ai oublié l'ordre de passage donc j'ai publié un chapitre de DxD à la place. Désolé _.

* * *

Roi des Neiges

Arc de la Force

Chapitre 8 : Refuge

.

Erik respira un grand coup et s'étira. Il avait l'impression que c'était la première fois depuis des mois qu'il sortait. Il avait pourtant passé une longue période à l'extérieur du château mais c'était la première fois qu'il se sentait vraiment libéré. Enfin ils étaient moins de Voldemort et de la menace que celui-ci représentait. Bien sûr, ils n'étaient pas encore sortis d'affaire mais il ressentait déjà moins de pression qu'auparavant.

Il s'appuyant contre la pierre des créneaux et regarda le parc devant lui pour voir des dizaines de centaines de sorciers s'ébattre dans la nature environnante. C'était surtout pour eux que ça avait été dur, c'était pour eux que l'air devait vraiment être frais et pur.

Les pensées du jeune prince retournèrent cependant à ceux qui ne pouvaient pas encore sortir, les morts vivants. Il avait été prévu qu'ils les déplacent pendant la nuit vers un refuge prévu pour eux dans les montagnes. Hors de question de leur demander à nouveau de se terrer dans un coin sombre. Erik voulait qu'ils puissent bouger et profiter de cette liberté retrouvée qui bien que précaire, était plus que bienvenue.

Erik regarda à nouveau autour de lui. C'était tellement étrange. Il était tellement habitué au paysage de l'Angleterre que voir le château aux milieux des résineux et de la neige de son enfance lui paraissait comme déplacé. En regardant le paysage il vit que le lac était agité. Le calmar avait dû être surpris quand il avait été transporté dans un nouvel environnement beaucoup plus froid. Il avait probablement paniqué et était remonté à la surface en brisant la glace. Plus loin, des merrows faisaient de même alors que leur cheftaine, tête sortie de l'eau, discutait avec Jīnfă. A côté d'eux se tenait un grand centaure gris blanc qui battait des sabots et fouettait de la queue. Ce devait être Arkas mais Erik était vraiment trop loin pour être sûr. Apparemment, les chefs des deux tribus d'êtres intelligents peuplant le terrain de l'école étaient venus aux nouvelles et n'étaient pas très content.

Si Erik avait su ce que projetait Jīnfă, c'est-à-dire transporter, non seulement le château mais aussi tout ce qui marche, nage, vole ou rampe et qui n'est pas Mangemort, il aurait insisté pour qu'ils leur en parlent pour leur laisser le choix ou bien au moins pour les prévenir. Cependant, et Erik l'avait rapidement remarqué, la renarde avait la manie de se montrer très maternaliste envers tous les êtres plus jeunes qu'elle (c'est-à-dire tout le monde). Cela se traduisait notamment par une croyance profonde de savoir ce qui était le mieux pour les autres et à faire les choses pour leur bien sans vraiment leur laisser le choix. Une caractéristique d'immortelle sans doute…ou de vieillard puisque Dumbledore était parfois comme ça aussi.

Erik respira une dernière fois l'air du soir puis se redressa. Il avait encore des choses à faire. Maintenant qu'ils étaient en sécurité, ils allaient devoir organiser leur nouvelle vie en Arendelle. Déjà, les elfes étaient repartis s'approvisionner et des équipes les attendaient pour faire l'inventaire. Amelia, elle, avait prévue une réunion du Conseil pour le lendemain matin de bonne heure. La situation avait changé et ils devaient s'y adapter. Ils devaient mettre en place de nouvelles consignes de sécurités et organiser la vie dans le nouveau château. Certes ils étaient cachés mais ce n'était pas une raison pour se relâcher. Ils devaient mettre en place des limites pour empêcher qu'ils ne soient repérés et aussi des patrouilles afin d'observer les environs. C'était tout un travail.

Mais avant cela, il y avait encore quelque chose à faire : remettre en place des protections. Comme l'avait dit Jīnfă. Ils avaient réussit à déplacer beaucoup de choses mais les protections n'en avaient pas fait partie. Tout ce qui était physique était arrivé entier et dans le bon ordre et la magie qui le maintenait en place via le cœur aussi. Celui-ci était d'ailleurs bien fixé au nouveau node et permettait à nouveau de faire fonctionner le château. Cependant pour ce qui était des protections, plus volatiles par nature puisque posés presque sur du vide, elles avaient été bien trop abîmé pour être utiles. La première chose qu'avait donc faite Jīnfă en arrivant avait été de les abattre. Ensuite elle avait été dérangé par l'affaire avec les centaures et les merrows mais apparemment, elle avait finit. Elle allait donc retourner au travail et Erik voulait être présent.

« J'allais commencer sans toi » dit Jīnfă alors qu'il traversait le portail menant au cœur.

« Désolé, j'avais vraiment besoin de prendre l'air et je n'ai pas vu le temps passer. »

« Tu aurais pu transplanner. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui, les protections sont totalement détruites.

« Tu compte les remettre ? »

« Mmm…non, pas celle-là, pas exactement. »

« Ce n'est pas dangereux ? Si jamais quelqu'un transplanne par hasard… »

« C'est rare que ça arrive » répondit Jīnfă avec un sourire. « Et de toute façon, je vais en mettre une version modifiée. J'ai eu le temps d'y réfléchir en mille ans. Elle permettra de transplanner à l'intérieur de la zone mais pas depuis ou vers l'extérieur. »

« Bien. Autre chose ? »

« Je vais remettre des versions améliorés des protections qui existaient avant, ça devrait aller. Cependant pour la dernière il nous faudra l'aide de Dumbledore. »

« Pourquoi cela ? » demanda Erik en fronçant les sourcils.

« Je vais protéger le château sous un _fidelitas_. C'était hors de question quand c'était une simple école mais maintenant c'est une nécessité. Dumbledore sera le Gardien. »

« Je sais qu'il est puissant mais il se fait vieux » dit Erik inquiet en se rappelant la conversation qu'il avait eut avec le directeur des mois avant. « Ce serait peut-être bien de choisir quelqu'un de plus…jeune. »

« Inutile. Dumbledore fera parfaitement l'affaire. Il est solide malgré son âge et il restera toujours ici donc il sera protégé. Crois-moi, c'est le meilleur choix…et en plus il a déjà accepté. »

Erik soupira. Et voilà qu'elle n'en faisait à nouveau qu'à sa tête. Il espérait de tout son cœur que ça ne leur retombera pas dessus.

« Toute les personne présente dans la zone au moment de l'activation du _fidelitas_ seront inclus dans le secret » continua Jīnfă. « Il sera inutile de le leur révéler. En revanche peut-être que tu pourrais faire en sorte de le partager avec…tes amis. »

« Tu veux dire… »

« Oui, tes espions. Cela fait longtemps que vous ne vous êtes pas vu. »

« Ce…ce serait trop dangereux ! » s'exclama Erik. « Si jamais Voldemort lisait dans leur esprit… »

« Mais justement, il ne pourra pas. Ils ne sont pas les gardiens. Ils ne peuvent pas le révéler même involontairement. »

« Mais il se rendra compte que se sont des traîtres. »

« Non car tous les souvenirs qu'ils se sont fait ici feront partie du secret et ne pourrons donc pas être trouvés. »

Erik ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer. C'est vrai. C'était l'une des spécificités du _fidelitas._ Tout ce qui se passait à l'intérieur faisait partie du secret. Draco et les autres s'en souviendraient mais jamais Voldemort n'y aurai accès. De toute façon, ils étaient déjà compromis. Ils avaient en tête tous leurs souvenirs ensembles, ceux à la troisième cachette aussi et d'autres. Ils avaient toujours été conscients que s'ils n'étaient pas assez forts, si leur blocage mental leur faisait défaut, alors ils seraient perdus.

L'infiltration, c'était comme marcher sur le fil du rasoir et Hariel voulait être sûr qu'ils aient un endroit protégé où se détendre alors pourquoi pas Poudlard puisque c'était sûr ?

0o0o0

« _Endoloris_! » s'exclama Voldemort.

Un genou à terre, Draco vit son géniteur se tordre sur le sol en retenant à peine ses cris. Il empêcha de justesse un rictus amer d'orner ses lèvres. Elle semblait bien avoir disparu la fierté des Malefoy. Quelle pitié. L'hypocrisie de Lucius n'en était que plus palpable en ces lieux où il l'avait vu plus longtemps ramper au sol que debout et fier comme (selon lui) un Malefoy devait être.

« Vous allez fouiller toute l'Angleterre ! » s'écria Voldemort au comble de la fureur. « Ils ne peuvent pas être parti bien loin ! Répartissez les zones de fouilles par équipe et retrouvez-moi Poudlard ! Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? »

« Oui Maître » dirent les Mangemorts dans un bel ensemble.

« Puisque Lucius s'est trouvé incapable d'effectuer une simple mission, c'est toi qui t'occupera des recherches Bella. Je compte sur toi. »

Bellatrix s'inclina plus profondément, aux anges. Enfin elle allait pouvoir servir plus étroitement le maître. Elle pensait avoir un poste important en tant que mère de son fils mais elle s'était vu passer devant par ce couard inutile de Lucius. Maintenant, elle tenait son heure de gloire. Bien sûr, elle était consciente que les mots de son maître signifiaient qu'en cas d'échec, elle serait tenue comme seule responsable mais elle ne se voyait pas échouer. Pour elle, s'était impossible à imaginer.

Après avoir donné ses ordres, Voldemort se leva et quitta la pièce avec son fils. Ils se rendirent dans leurs appartements et Voldemort s'assit dans un très lourd siège près de sa cheminée.

Haldus hésita un instant. Voldemort était encore très en colère. Ce n'était peut-être pas le meilleur moment pour lui demander une faveur. Pourtant s'il ne demandait pas maintenant, il n'était pas sûr que la chance se présente à nouveau. Il devait la saisir. Il s'avança alors juste devant son père et posa un genou à terre.

« Tu as quelque chose à me dire, mon fils ? »

« Père vénéré, je vous demande de me permettre de partir avec les autres à la recherche de nos ennemis. »

« Penses-tu vraiment être prêt ? »

« Je ne le sais, mon père, seul vous pouvez le savoir. Cependant, je veux pouvoir vous être utile. J'ai beaucoup appris de vous, il est temps, je pense, de faire mes preuves. »

Voldemort le regarda un instant et Haldus eut l'impression de se faire évaluer, jauger. Finalement Voldemort donna son accord.

« Je vous suis très reconnaissant, père vénéré. Je ne vous décevrai pas. »

« Il n'y a pas de mal à ce que tu puisses encore jouir de ce monde, mon enfant. »

Haldus frémit. Il avait l'impression d'être un condamné à mort à qui on accordait un dernier souhait avant son exécution. C'était une sensation très perturbante et pour la première fois, il se demanda si faire que son fils lui succède était vraiment l'objectif de Voldemort.

0o0o0

« Bien » dit Bellatrix une fois leur maître partit. « Que tout le monde à l'exception des chefs d'équipes retourne dans ses appartements. Draco, mon neveu adoré, et si tu ramenais ta larve de père chez vous et que tu lui donnais des potions pour qu'il aille mieux ? »

Draco plissa les yeux. Sa tante cherchait visiblement à l'écarter. Il était lui aussi chef d'équipe après tout, il aurait du pouvoir assister à cette réunion. On aurait dit qu'elle voulait écarter ses opposants probables.

Quoiqu'il en soit, Draco répondit par un simple hochement de tête et vit flotter le corps inconscient de son père jusqu'à leurs appartements. A peine eu-t-il ouvert la porte qu'il vit sa mère assise dans le petit salon. Son regard était glacé.

« Inutile d'amener ton père jusqu'à la chambre » dit-elle d'une voix tout aussi froide. « Qu'il reste ici pour méditer sur l'opprobre qu'il a jeté sur notre nom. »

Elle ferma le livre qu'elle lisait puis se leva et disparut dans sa chambre. Apparemment elle était au courent de ce qui se passait. La compétition entre elle et sa sœur était féroce et chacune se battait bec et ongles. Enfin, Bellatrix le faisait elle-même alors que Narcissa le faisait par l'intermédiaire de son époux et de son fils. A chaque fois que Bellatrix se retrouvait avec l'approbation de leur maître, sa sœur les accusait de vouloir salir leur nom. Enfin, c'était surtout dirigé contre Lucius. Pour un peu, Draco le plaindrait.

Il déposa son fardeau sur le canapé puis alla chercher des potions pour réparer les dégâts nerveux du _doloris._ Il se rendit compte qu'il n'y en avait plus. Voilà un excellent prétexte pour aller voir Severus. Il sortit de l'appartement et traversa la citadelle avant de descendre vers les sous il où se trouvait le laboratoire.

Il toua et entra sans attendre. Si Severus était en pleine phase délicate de préparation, il aurait fermé la porte.

« Draco ? » demanda le Maître de Potion sans se détourner du chaudron qu'il remuant. « Que puis-je faire pour toi ? J'espère que tu as une raison de venir me voir. Tu sais bien qu'il est plus sûr de… »

« Je sais, je sais parrain. J'ai une raison. Je viens chercher des potions contre les effets du _doloris_ pour mon père. »

Severus leva un sourcil.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait cette fois ? »

« Quoi ? Tu n'es pas au courent ? »

« Et comment veux-tu que je le sois ? Le maître à tellement peu confiance en moi que je suis à peine sortit d'ici depuis deux ans. »

« Poudlard à disparu » répondit Draco sur un ton excité.

« Je te demande pardon ? »

« Pouf ! Disparu ! Envolé ! Le château est complètement partit. »

« Il est devenu invisible ? »

« Non, le Lord a essayé tout un tas de magie et nous sommes aussi allé sur place mais il est bel et bien absent. Comme s'il n'existait plus. »

« C'est presque inconcevable » balbutia Severus en en oubliant sa potion.

« Et accroche-toi bien. Il n'y a pas que le château qui a disparut. Le lac, le parc et la forêt sont vide ! Je savais qu'Erik préparait quelque chose mais je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ça. »

« Attends, attends » tempéra Severus. « Tu es sûr que ce n'est pas une ruse du Seigneur des Ténèbres ? »

« Vu comme il était en colère, j'en doute. Il a aussi demandé à Bellatrix se mener des recherches et… »

Il ne finit pas sa phrase et se figea.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » demanda Severus.

« C'est Erik » dit Draco avec un grand sourire. « Il nous donne à tous rendez-vous à la cachette. »

« Est-ce bien prudent ? »

« S'il estime que oui, alors je lui fais confiance. »

Severus grogna mais ne dit rien. Il se leva et marcha jusqu'à son bureau. Il ouvrit un tiroir et en sortit une lettre qu'il donna à Draco.

« Comme d'habitude ? » demanda celui-ci.

Severus hocha la tête. Draco prit l'enveloppe et la cacha dans une de ses poches et sortit non sans oublier de prendre ses potions. Il faudra qu'il donne la lettre à Erik pour sa mère. Il retourna à ses appartements et réussit à faire avaler une potion à son père avant de le laisser avec les autres sur un guéridon à proximité. Il observa la scène puis déplaça le guéridon de quelques centimètres pour l'éloigner du canapé. S'il avait bien estimé la distance, son père ne pourrait pas les attraper juste en tendant le bras. Satisfait de son tour, il ressortit rapidement et se dirigea vers la salle de réunion. Devait-il donner la bonne nouvelle à ses amis tout de suite ? Non, il attendrait la fin de la réunion pour ça, c'était plus prudent.

 _Draco,_ dit une voix dans sa tête.

 _Hey, Haldus !_ S'exclama celui-ci. _J'ai une super nouvelle._

 _Attends, moi d'abord,_ l'interrompit son cousin. _Tu te diriges vers la réunion ?_

 _Oui pourquoi ?_

 _J'y suis aussi. J'ai obtenu de_ Tom _de participer aux recherches avec vous mais Bellatrix à divisé notre groupe en deux et nous a bombardé Mauricius et moi chef d'équipe à ta place._

Draco s'arrêta net.

 _Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle cherche en faisant ça ? A gagner des points contre ma mère ?_

 _Oui et probablement aussi à nous brouiller._

 _Le mieux serait de lui faire croire que ça marche._

 _Tu ne m'en veux pas ?_

 _Tu veux rire ?_

 _Je suis content que tu penses ça,_ dit Haldus sur un ton soulagé.

 _Il y a qui dans notre équipe ?_

Peut-être qu'ils pourront facilement s'en débarrasser plus tard si nécessaire. Haldus eut un rire mental.

 _Tu vas rire. Juste toi, moi, Théo, Vincent et Gregory._

Draco renifla d'amusement. Décidément, Bellatrix n'était pas très douée en tactique.

 _J'arrive quand même puisque je ne suis pas censé savoir_ , dit Draco. _On lui fera croire que son plan fonctionne._

 _Très bien._

Draco pressa l'allure et arriva devant la porte de la salle de réunion qu'il ouvrit à la volée.

« Ah ! Draco ! Tu te joins enfin à nous ! » dit Bellatrix d'une voix mielleuse qui n'était pas sans rappeler celle de Doloris Ombrage. « Malheureusement ce n'est plus la peine. Comme votre groupe était trop nombreux, je l'ai coupé en deux et ton nouveau chef sera Haldus. Tu peux donc rentrer dans tes appartements t'occuper de ton père. »

Draco la foudroya du regard puis fit la même chose à son cousin. C'était assez convaincant mais Haldus faillit ruiner l'illusion en explosant de rire. Heureusement, il se retint alors que Draco claquait la porte. Celui-ci se mit alors à retourner à ses appartements assez satisfait. Tout allait donc pour le mieux. Ils auraient un prétexte pour partir de la forteresse et même Haldus serait avec eux cette fois. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à en parler aux autres puis attendre Haldus pour savoir quand ils seraient envoyés en mission. Il avait hâte d'y être.

0o0o0

Ce n'est qu'en arrivant dans leur Cachette que Draco se rendit compte que ça lui avait manqué. C'était le seul lieu où il pouvait être lui-même sans danger, loin de sa famille, loin des Mangemorts et de Voldemort. Mais aussi c'était le lieu où son amour avec Erik avait grandi et c'était épanoui. C'était des souvenirs très importants pour lui.

D'ailleurs, comme à chaque fois, Erik était là, debout à l'intérieur. Son visage s'illumina quand il le vit entrer et Draco se sentit fondre. Il aurait voulu l'embrasser, là, tout de suite, pour lui prouver à quel point il lui avait manqué. Mais sachant que les autres suivaient derrière, il se contenta de le prendre dans ses bras et de le serrer fort.

« Au fait, regarde qui on a amené » dit Théo en désignant la dernière personne qui était rentré dans la grotte.

« Haldus ! » s'exclama Erik en prenant le garçon dans ses bras.

Il ne l'avait pas vu depuis tellement longtemps. Il avait eu des nouvelles, bien sûr, mais ce n'était pas pareil.

« J'en connais un qui va être ravi de te voir. »

« Neville est là ? » demanda Haldus, tout excité en regardant tout autour de lui.

« Non mais je vais t'amener à lui…avec vous bien sûr. »

Tout le monde se figea en entendant ces mots.

« Tu veux dire…à Poudlard ? » demanda Vincent.

« Oui bien sûr » répondit Erik.

« Mais…ce n'est pas très…prudent » répliqua Gregory.

« Écoute Erik » reprit Draco. « On était d'accord pour ne rien savoir de ce que vous faites pour être sûr que Voldemort ne trouves l'information. Si on se fait prendre, on veut être sûr que ça ne vous retombe pas dessus. Donc il ne vaut mieux pas qu'on sache où vous vous trouvez. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Le château est maintenant sous _fidelitas_. Jamais Voldemort ne pourra lire ces informations dans votre esprit. »

Erik était tellement enthousiaste que le cœur de Draco battait plus vite dans sa poitrine. Il interrogea les autres du regard. Haldus semblait plein d'espoir, bien entendu alors que Théo, Vincent et Gregory étaient plus dubitatif. De son côté, Draco avait très envie d'y aller d'abord pour être avec Erik mais aussi pour prendre une pause, une pause de l'espionnage. En fait ils en avaient tous besoin. Cesser de se contrôler tout le temps, de faire attention à ce qu'ils disent, à comment ils se comportent…

« Bien sûr, vous devrez rester caché pour éviter que des gens vous remarquent mais in s'arrangera pour que ce soit confortable » précisa Erik qui semblait savoir où le menait les pensées de son amant.

« On va dire que c'est toujours mieux que rien » dit Draco.

Erik sourit et fit alors apparaître un portail. Il prit la main de Draco et le tira à travers alors que leurs amis les suivaient. Ils réapparurent dans une forêt couverte de brume et de verglas. Ils étaient venus tôt à la grotte mais il leur semblait qu'il était encore plus tôt ici. Draco ne savait pas si la noirceur environnante venait du fait des arbres très serrés ou du fait que le soleil n'était pas encore levé. Le fond de l'air était frais et même froid. A chacune des expirations des jeunes hommes, de la buée sortait de leur bouche.

Erik ne lâcha pas la main de Draco et entraîna ses amis plus loin, vers l'entrée d'une grotte. A l'intérieur, ils durent allumer des lumières magiques tant elle était sombre. Ils suivirent le boyau étroit sur quelques mètres jusqu'à un cul de sac. Devant la paroi rocheuse se tenait deux personnes : Albus Dumbledore et Amelia Bones.

« Comme promis, Amelia, voici mes espions. Ou du moins la majorité. Severus Rogue n'a pas pu se joindre à eux. »

La femme observa pendant quelques instants les Serpentard avant de se retourner vers Erik.

« Vous avez confiance en eux ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Sur ma vie » répondit Erik sans ma moindre hésitation.

« Bien, ça me suffit » dit la femme. « Merci de me l'avoir dit. »

« Non, merci à vous. Ça me rassure que d'autres personnes soient au courent. »

Draco frémit en entendant ces mots et en comprenant ce qu'ils impliquaient. Erik voulait prendre des précautions au cas où personne de leurs amis ne survivent pour témoigner du fait qu'ils étaient des espions. Cette perspective glaça Draco et il resserra sa main sur celle de son amoureux. Erik se retourna, surpris, puis lui sourit d'une manière rassurante.

« Puisqu'Amelia est satisfaite… » dit Dumbledore.

Il sortit un papier de sa manche et la présenta aux Serpentards qui se penchèrent dessus.

« _Poudlard se trouve dans les montagnes du Norland, en Arendelle_ »

Dès qu'ils eurent lu, le boyau derrière le directeur se contractant puis s'écarta, libérant le passage. Erik se mit à nouveau à tirer Draco jusqu'à ce qu'ils voient la lumière au bout du tunnel. Ils sortirent de la grotte en clignant des yeux tant la luminosité était plus forte ici et soupirèrent. Enfin ils avaient l'impression d'être de retour chez eux.

Pourtant l'atmosphère était un peu différente. C'était le même château mais le paysage différait totalement. Ils se trouvaient sur un haut plateau à flanc de montagne, Poudlard fièrement posée sur un affleurement rocheux un peu en hauteur. Un lac, aux dimensions semblables que le premier, scintillait dans la lumière du soleil matinal alors qu'en bordure s'étendait une forêt qui, bien qu'elle soit aussi touffue que la précédente, était à présent composé de résineux enneigés.

Tout était calme et paisible comme il ne l'avait plus été depuis des mois.

Draco se laissa entraîner par Erik mais au lieu de les conduire au château, il les amena vers la forêt.

« Je vais nous faire prendre un passage secret pour éviter de rencontrer des gens » dit-il.

A nouveau, les Serpentards se retrouvèrent dans un souterrain mais quand ils en sortirent, ils se trouvaient à l'intérieur du château. Bien sûr, rien n'avait changé et c'était ce qui les rassurait le plus. Ils pouvaient enfin se détendre.

« Venez, il faut absolument que je vous présente quelqu'un » dit Erik, toujours surexcité.

Il les entraîna à travers les couloirs tout en babillant. D'après lui, cette partie du château était peu fréquentée donc ils ne risquaient pas de tomber sur quelqu'un. Enfin, il arriva devant la porte qu'Erik ouvrit sans même frapper. A l'intérieur, dans un salon décoré à la chinoise se tenait une femme asiatique en robe jaune et dorée, aux cheveux blond qui, assise à une table laquée, buvait du thé.

Elle tourna la tête vers eux et Draco remarqua pendant un bref instant son regard ciller avant qu'elle ne reprenne le contrôle et leur sourit. Il se tourna vers Erik et vit que non seulement il avait remarqué la réaction de la femme mais aussi qu'elle le surprenait également.

« Bienvenu à vous » dit-elle. « Je suppose que se sont tes amis espions Erik ? »

« C'est ça. Voici Draco Malefoy, Théodore Nott, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Foyle et ça c'est Haldus Lestrange. Les amis, voici Jīnfă Wuqin. »

La femme se leva et s'inclina.

« Je suis très heureuse de vous rencontrer tous. »

Draco remarqua qu'en disant ces mots, elle ne les regardait pas vraiment tous. Il suivit son regard et vit qu'elle n'avait d'yeux que pour Haldus.

« Nous avons beaucoup entendu parler de vous, Dame Jīnfă » dit celui-ci. « Heureux de vous rencontrer. »

« Et encore, vous ne savez pas tout » dit Erik en riant. « Sachez que Jīnfă n'est pas humaines et qu'elle est immortelle. Elle a plus de mille ans et c'est la Fondatrice connue sous le nom d'Helga Poufsouffle. »

Dire que Draco était choqué était un euphémisme. Il se trouvait dans la même pièce que l'une des sorcières les plus connu de l'Angleterre magique alors que son amant lui parlait aussi familièrement que s'il s'était agit d'une amie de ligue date. C'était déroutant.

« C'est elle qui nous a contacté avec le plan pour déplacer le château » continua Erik.

« Il faut dire que ça a été une surprise. Tom n'était pas content du tout » dit Théo.

« J'espère qu'il ne vous a pas puni » dit Erik, inquiet.

« Non, ne t'inquiète pas. C'est Lucius qui a tout prit. »

« Je serais presque désolé pour lui. »

« Moi pas » dit Draco avant d'éclater de rire en entraînant ses amis avec lui.

A ce moment là, on frappa à la porte.

« Entrez » dit Jīnfă.

La poignée tourna puis Wolf apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais la referma en voyant ses amis.

« Je venais vous demander si vous saviez ou se trouve Erik mais je vois qu'il est là. »

« Oui » répondit celui-ci d'une viens faible.

Draco, de son côté était gêné. C'était la première fois qu'ils se retrouvaient tous ensemble, Erik, Wolf et lui. Ce n'était pas vraiment agréable.

« Les Shamans vous font savoir qu'ils désireraient partir le plus tôt possible » reprit Wolf.

« Très bien » dit Jīnfă. « Je propose que nous allions leur dire au revoir avant que je ne les ramène au sanctuaire. »

À ce moment, Hans apparut juste derrière son ami.

« Wolf, tu as trouvé… »

Il se figea quand il vit leurs amis Serpentards et commença de longues embrassades. Ensuite, le groupe suivit la chinoise au travers des couloirs jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée pendant que Hans leur expliquaient qui étaient ces Shamans et ce qu'ils avaient fait pour eux. Ceux-ci avaient désiré rentrer chez eux des que possible et leur départ avait été organisé en petit comité. Seuls les amis sorciers seraient présents. Ce sera aussi l'occasion de leurs présenter les dernier d'entre eux.

De leur côté, Erik, Draco et Wolf étaient silencieux. Aucun d'eux ne semblait vraiment vouloir commencer une conversation qui s'annonçait assez déplaisante.

Arrivé dans une cours vide, Erik présenta ses amis Serpentards à Styr, Rebeca et Nalangu et durent dans la foulée leur dire adieu. Ils préférèrent faire comme s'ils allaient se revoir même si en fait, aucun d'eux n'en était sûr. Jīnfă créa ensuite un portail et fit traverser les jeunes Shamans. Un à un ou par groupe, les amis d'Erik se dispersèrent. Neville et Haldus avaient été les premiers. Ils avaient beaucoup de temps à rattraper. Finalement, il ne resta plus qu'Erik ainsi que Draco et Wolf. Aucun d'eux ne parlait. Chacun des trois se débattait avec ses propres pensées en essayant de deviner ce que les autres avaient en tête.

Draco se sentait comme de trop, comme s'il s'était immiscé dans le couple formé par Wolf et Erik et l'avait détruit. Il n'aimait pas avoir le mauvais rôle, enfin, sauf quand il le faisait exprès. Il ne savait pas ce que Wolf ressentait à son encontre. Était-il en colère contre lui ? Il s'était pourtant retiré de lui-même. Et si c'était une manœuvre pour voir si Erik tenait vraiment à lui ? Et s'il avait voulu qu'Erik se batte pour lui ? Non, ce n'était pas le genre de Wolf. Wolf avait beau être un Serpentard, il avait l'âme loyale et droite d'un Poufsouffle. Et de l'autre côté, il y avait Erik. Erik qui, depuis son arrivée, semblait chauffer le chaud et le froid sur lui. Il était à la fois amicale, sensible, excité mais aussi distant. Draco se demandait même si les autres savaient que Wolf et lui s'étaient séparés. Même maintenant qu'ils étaient seuls, Draco avait l'impression qu'il n'assumait pas vraiment ses choix.

Erik, lui, hésitait. Il se sentait pitoyable. Pitoyable d'avoir trompé Wolf, pitoyable d'avoir mentit à ses amis, pitoyable de cacher Draco, de le forcer à rester dans l'ombre, à se cacher alors qu'il ne faisait rien de mal. Non, c'était Erik le seul coupable. Lui et lui seul. Mais depuis le début de leur relation, Draco n'avait rien dit, ou si peu. Il s'était plié à la volonté d'Erik et il me faisait encore aujourd'hui. Non, Erk ne se considérait pas comme le meilleur des petits amis. Il était même à ses yeux le pire qui soit. Mais comment faire ? Comment prendre Draco dans ses bras alors que Wolf se trouvait la ? Pour le coup se serait vraiment cruel de sa part et en aucun cas il ne voulait blesser Wolf…enfin plus qu'il ne l'avait déjà fait.

Wolf était mal à l'aise. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il restait. Il se doutait qu'Erik avait besoin d'être seul avec Draco pour mettre les choses à plat maintenant qu'ils étaient réunis…vraiment réunis. Il comprenait que sa présence pouvait gêner et en même temps il remerciait Erik et Draco de ne pas vouloir encore les voir ensemble. Malgré ce qu'il avait dit, son cœur se serrait quand il en sait aux deux garçons. Le mieux qu'il avait à faire c'était de les éviter le plus possible pour que des situations aussi gênantes que celles-ci ne se reproduisent pas. Pourtant, il n'arrivait pas à quitter Erik. Il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas. Une ombre, un mauvais présage qui s'accrochait à lui et qui l'effrayait. Erik avait changé depuis la veille. Il ne savait pas comment, il ne savait pas en quoi mais il était sûr que quelque chose était différent. Pourtant, ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il pouvait rester tout le temps avec lui. Après tout ils n'étaient plus…ensemble.

Il se détourna alors et commença à partir.

« Wolf ! »

Ce n'était pas Erik qui le retenait, c'était Draco.

« Je… »

« Prends soin de lui…s'il te plaît » dit Wolf avant de disparaître.

Draco déglutit et se tourna à nouveau vers Erik qui avait du mal à le regarder. En fait, lui aussi ne savait pas trop quoi dire…ou plutôt par où commencer.

« Donc… » finit-il par dire. « Où est-ce qu'on en est ? »

« Je… »

Erik soupira et se prit la tête entre ses mains. Draco se précipita vers lui et mit sa main sur son épaule.

« Hey, hey, hey ! Doucement ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Ça va ? »

« Je ne sais pas trop où j'en suis. Je sais que je ne suis plus avec Wolf mais c'était sa décision alors je reste encore dans le floue. Ça allait tant que tu n'étais pas là mais maintenant. »

« Tu n'es pas content de me voir ? »

Erik releva la tête vers lui et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

« J'étais très heureux de te revoir » dit-il.

Draco sourit et baissa ses lèvres vers lui.

« On devrait peut-être…continuer ailleurs » dit alors Erik.

Draco eut l'impression de plonger dans un bain d'eau froide. Est-ce qu'il allait devoir se cacher encore longtemps ? De mauvaise grâce, il suivit Erik à travers plusieurs passages secrets afin d'éviter la foule et ce jusqu'à sa chambre. C'est au moment où il referma la porte derrière eux que Draco explosa.

« Tu vas continuer encore longtemps ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix excédée.

« De quoi tu parle ? »

« De me cacher. Comme si j'étais un secret honteux. Merde ! Tu n'es plus avec Wolf. »

« Excuse-moi de vouloir préserver ta couverture en évitant de rester plus que nécessaire à un endroit où tu aurais pu être vu » s'exclama Erik en retour en détournant légèrement les yeux.

« À d'autres ! Ce n'était pas du tout la raison, tu voulais juste que personne ne nous surprenne ensemble. »

Erik se prit le commentaire en pleine figure. Il avait l'impression que Draco venait de le gifler mais le pire, c'est qu'il pensait qu'il le méritait.

« Je parie que tu n'as même pas parlé de ta rupture avec les autres. »

Erik rougit et détourna les yeux. En effet, il n'avait rien dit. A personne. Ni à sa mère quand il l'avait vu, ni à ses amis, à personne. C'était comme si au fond de lui, il espérait que ce ne soit pas vraiment finit, qu'il dure un lien entre lui et Wolf.

« Je ne sais même pas si tu m'aime. »

Les mots de Draco firent à Erik l'effet d'un coup de tonnerre. Il se sentait encore plus stupide et misérable. Il ne faisait que faire souffrir les gens qui l'aimaient. Mais il devait arrêter maintenant, il devait faire de son mieux pour le rendre heureux.

« Pourtant c'est le cas » dit Erik.

Il prit les bras de Draco pour le maintenir face à lui et plongea ses yeux dans ceux couleur orage de Draco.

« C'est la cas, je…je t'aime Draco. »

Ce dernier sentit alors son cœur battre la chamade. Il avait tant prié pou entendre ces mots qu'il en savourait la sonorité. Il l'aimait. Erik l'aimait.

« Moi aussi, je t'aime Erik » dit-il en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Le baiser était pressant, affamé. Chacun se délectait des lèvres de l'autre, de la saveur de l'autre, une saveur qui leur avait tant manqué après des mois de séparation. Erik passa ses bras autour du cou de Draco alors que celui-ci défaisait le ruban qui retenait les cheveux noirs et blanc de son amant. Tout à leur baiser, ils ne se rendirent compte qu'ils avaient bougés que quand Erik buta sur le lit et qu'ils tombèrent tout les deux sur le matelas. Ils se mirent à rire puis Draco prit les mains de son amant, y entrelaça ses doigts avant de les coincer au dessus de la tête d'Erik sur le matelas et de reprendre ses lèvres.

Ainsi épinglé, Erik ne pouvait que subir les assauts délicieux de son amant qui de laissa rapidement Ses lèvres pour glisser le logo de sa mâchoire puis me long de sa gorge, embrassant, léchant et mordillant ma peau sensible. Erik se tortilla mais la prise était trop forte. Des gémissements se mirent alors à sortir de sa gorge, encourageant Draco dans ses efforts.

Il descendit encore plus bas jusqu'au creux de son cou puis se redressa. D'un regard et avec un peu de magie, il défit un à un les boutons de la chemise d'Erik, dévoilant peu à peu son torse blanc. Enfin, quand le dernier bouton eut sauté, il écarta les pans de tissu fin, révélant l'éclat ciselé des muscles du garçon qui se tenait sous lui. Draco se mordit la lèvre puis redescendu son visage. Il sortit sa langue et traça une ligne brûlante le long du sternum d'Erik. Il remonta légèrement puis prit l'un des tétons rose de son amant entre ses lèvres. Erik se mit cette fois à miauler et poussa même un petit cri quand Draco mordit légèrement le mamelon.

Erik avait l'impression que son corps était parcouru d'électricité. Incapable de bouger, il était à la merci de Draco et il adorait ça. Le Serpentard jouait de son corps comme d'un instrument de musique et en tirait des sons puissants. La respiration d'Erik était rapide et essoufflée. A un moment, Draco laissa son téton et se redressa. Erik eut juste le temps de voir son sourire mutin avant qu'il ne replonge pour torturer son second téton.

Au bout d'un moment, Draco se redressa à nouveau mais se fut pour reprendre à nouveau la bouche de son amant.

« Alors ? On profite ? » demanda-t-il.

« Je..je… » balbutia Erik.

« C'est bien ce que je me disais » plaisanta Draco.

« Et si tu lâchais mes mains ? »

« Pourquoi ferais-je ça ? »

« Disons que je pourrais leur trouver une occupation plus intéressante » ronronna Erik.

« Intéressant. »

Mais dès qu'Erik fut libre, il fit rouler Draco d'un coup de rein et inversa leurs positions.

« Je ne m'attendais pas à ça mais j'aime bien » dit Draco. « Lucius à tord, la soumission ça a du bon. »

« Pitié, ne parle pas de lui quand on fait « la chose ». »

« « La chose » ? Quel prude » rit Draco. « Tu ne veux pas aussi qu'on éteigne les lumières ? »

« Non. Mais les baisser un peu rendrait l'atmosphère plus…chaleureuse. »

Draco éclat de rire alors qu'Erik utilisait sa magie pour éteindre les chandelles. Mais au lieu de s'éteindre, celles-ci se mirent à brûler plus fort. Surpris face aux longues langues de feu, Erik faillit tomber mais Draco le retint et éteignit lui-même les chandelles, les plongeant dans une semi obscurité seulement percé par les rayons de lumières provenant d'entre les rideaux.

« Ouf… » souffla Erik. « J'ai du être un peu trop prit par l'excitation du moment. »

« Ça doit être ça » dit Draco incertain.

Pour le détourner du sujet, Erik se mit à embrasser son visage et son cou et se dirigea vers la barrière des vêtements.

« Pour ça, laisse-moi faire » dit Draco en faisant disparaître ses robes par magie. « Je ne voudrais pas que ton « excitation » fasse encore des siennes. »

« Aurais-tu peur pour une certaine partie de ton anatomie ? » demanda Hariel sur un ton joueur.

« Plutôt oui »

« Ah bon ? Quelle partie ? Celle-là ? » demanda Erik en caressant du bout des doigts le torse nue de son amant. « Où peut-être celle-là ? »

La caresse de ses doigts le long de son ventre fit augmenter la respiration de Draco ainsi que sa tension.

« Non, je sais » dit-il en baissant la main encore plus bas. « C'est celle-l… »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir car Draco le fit à nouveau basculer sur le dos et l'embrassa.

0o0o0

Ce furent les premiers rayons du soleil qui réveillèrent Erik. Il tourna la tête sur le côté et ses yeux tombèrent sur le visage endormis de Draco. Il sourit et lui fit un baiser léger sur les lèvres. Draco grogna et se retourna alors qu'Erik faisait en sorte de rire le plus silencieusement possible.

Il réussit à se dégager sans réveiller Draco puis se rendit à la salle de bain pour se doucher. Quand il ressortit, Draco n'était toujours pas réveillé. Ayant aucune raison de ne pas le laisser dormir, il prit des affaires et retourna à la salle de bain pour s'habiller puis sortit le plus silencieusement possible de l'appartement.

Il descendit dans la cours pour son entraînement matinal et vit que la plupart de ses amis étaient déjà présent. C'était du moins le cas des Arendils. Il hésita un peu en voyant Wolf mais après cette nuit avec Draco, il se sentait un peu moins dans le flou. Il aimait Draco. Il était en couple avec lui. Il fallait…il fallait qu'il le laisse partir. Il prit donc sa rapière d'entraînement et s'avança sur le terrain.

Grâce à cette réalisation, l'entraînement se passa plutôt bien. Il put même faire quelques passes avec Wolf sans trop être gêné. Cependant, à un moment, alors que Hans se battait contre Wolf, un coup plus fort ou peut-être mal ajusté fractura l'un de ses boucliers dont fragment tomba sur le sol.

« Ça c'est le bouquet » s'exclama-t-il rageusement en jetant le reste du bouclier au sol.

« Allons, calme toi » dit Hotun alors que les autres se rapprochaient de lui.

« Désolé, c'est juste…de la frustration. Merde, on n'ira pas loin avec ces…ces trucs.

« Tu n'as pas tord » dit Blaise en ramassant le bouclier et le fragment.

Aidé de sa magie et de son pouvoir de métal, il réussit à ressouder larme et la rendit à son propriétaire.

« Merci » dit Hans. « Mais ça ne résout pas vraiment le problème. »

« Comment ça ? » demanda Pansy.

« Je crois que je comprends » dit Hotun en montrant ces poignards. « Ces armes d'entraînements sont faites en plomb. Elles ne sont ni affûtés, ni bien équilibrés, ni même très solide. Leur seul but est de s'habituer à manier du poids. Ce ne sont pas vraiment des armes faites pour se battre…pas comme les autres. »

Les Arendils ressentaient encore le poids de la perte de leurs armes pendant la bataille de Poudlard. Pour eux, ça n'avait pas été que des objets ou de simples armes. Elle leurs avaient été remises par leurs maître et Erik quand ils étaient devenus Thanes. C'était le symbole de leur fonction et de leur serment de protection envers leur Seigneur, Erik, leur Reine et leur pays. Les perdre ça avait été un peu comme trahir leur serment.

« De plus, si nos armes n'ont rien pu faire contre les monstres de Voldemort, alors ce n'est pas ces pseudo armes qui vont nous être utiles » grogna Ingrid.

« Il faut donc vous en procurer d'autres qui soient plus puissantes » dit Hermione. « Avec de nouveaux jeux de runes, peut-être qu'il sera possible de… »

« Inutile, ça ne marchera pas » dit une voix dans leur dos.

Ils se retournèrent et virent Jīnfă arriver dans leur direction accompagné des Serpentards. Tous avaient dormis plus longtemps que les autres. Sans doute parce que c'était la première fois depuis des mois, ou peut-être des années, qu'ils se trouvaient dans un lieu où ils étaient totalement en sécurité.

« Pour battre les créatures de Voldemort, il vous faudra des armes plus puissantes et plus résistantes, des armes magiques » reprit la chinoises.

« Nos armes _étaient_ magiques » lui fit remarquer Erik. « Et le résultat n'a pas été brillant. »

Jīnfă secoua la tête.

« Vos armes n'étaient pas magiques. Vous les aviez renforcés et modifiés à l'aide de la magie mais elles n'étaient pas intrinsèquement magique. Les véritables armes magiques sont forgées lors de rituels puissants et faites à partir de matériaux enchantés. »

« Comment peut-on s'en procurer ? » demanda Wolf.

« Ces armes ne se trouvent pas. Elles se fabriquent. Chacune d'elles devra être faites exclusivement pour vous par des maîtres armuriers. »

« Et où peut-on les trouver ces… maîtres armuriers ? » demanda Hans.

« Les gobelins possédaient autrefois ce savoir mais ils l'ont perdus » dit Jīnfă.

« Et en plus, ils se terrent on ne sait où » rajouta Ingrid.

« C'est exact. Cependant il est encore possible de demander à ceux qui leur avaient appris leur art. Les nains. »

« Je croyais qu'ils avaient disparus » remarqua Draco.

« Ils n'ont pas disparus, ils se sont retirés dans leurs montagnes, des montagnes hors du temps et de l'espace. »

« Et comment peut-on s'y rendre ? » demanda Hotun.

« Je ne sais » dit Jīnfă en secouant la tête. « Je n'étais pas particulièrement intéressée par eux donc je n'ai jamais cherché. »

« Mais dites moi, ce sont des informations vachement utiles que vous nous avez donné » grogna Blaise.

« Je ne sais peut-être pas où ils se trouvent mais je sais ceux qui pourraient le savoir. »

Erik regarda ses amis et tous hochèrent la tête.

« Qui ? » demanda-t-il alors.

« Qui d'autre que les trolls ? »

0o0o0

Le printemps ne voulais pas dire grand-chose en Arendelle, surtout aussi tôt dans la saison. Certes les jours devenaient de plus en plus long mais les neiges et le froid persistaient et persisteraient encore au moins jusqu'au mois de mai. Tout cela pour dire qu'en ce jour de la fin mars, il faisait très froid même dans la Vallée des Pierres Vivantes où Erik s'était rendu avec ses amis.

« Voilà bien une épineuse question à me poser, jeune Prince » répondit Grand Pabbie en caressant sa barbe.

A peine Jīnfă leur avait parlé des nains que le groupe s'était mit en route pour se rendre chez les trolls. Plus précisément, Hans avait créé un portail et tous étaient passés au travers. Après des retrouvailles émouvantes, le doyen des trolls avaient écouté leur histoire ainsi que leur requête.

« Il suffit simplement de nous dire où se trouve leur montagne » dit Ingrid.

« Ce n'est pas si simple » répondit le vieux troll en secouant la tête. « Cette montagne est partout est nulle part à la fois et y pénétrer demandera beaucoup d'effort. »

« Jīnfă avait dit que les nains s'étaient retirés au-delà du temps et de l'espace » dit Hotun. « Cela veut dire qu'ils se trouvent dans une Terre Incertaine, n'est-ce pas ? »

« On peut dire ça » répondit Grand Pabbie. « Toutes les Terres Incertaines que vous avez vus jusqu'à présent ont été créé par des sorciers mais il arrive que certaines se créent spontanément de la volonté d'un peuple magique de se couper du monde. La Montagne de Kazath Dúr des nains et la forêt du Lovarhyen des elfes sont dans ce cas. Les deux peuples se sont si bien isolés dans leurs villes que la réalité elle-même à oublié qu'ils existaient. Ces anciennes cités existent donc maintenant en marge de la réalité, ni vraiment réels, ni vraiment un mythe. »

« Donc c'est impossible de s'y rendre ? » demanda Hermione.

« Pas impossible, seulement très difficile. Rien ne disparaît jamais complètement et des entrées existent encore…probablement. »

« Ce n'est pas très encourageant » grogna Blaise en frottant ses bras transis.

« Les plus hautes montagnes ont encore le souvenir de leur sœur disparue, surtout ici, au nord du monde. S'il y a une entrée, vous la trouverez là-bas. »

0o0o0

« C'est clair comme du jus de boudin » grogna Ingrid.

« Je pense que c'est une affaire de résonance » dit Hotun alors que lui et Erik étaient plongés dans un grand atlas. « Kazath Dúr était une montagne très haute et quand elle a disparu de la réalité, son existante à du se reporter aux autres montagnes. »

« C'est toujours aussi peu clair. »

« Oui et bien je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer autrement » dit le jeune garçon avec humeur.

« Et la Montagne du Nord ? » demanda Hans en regardant par-dessus son épaule.

« Là où il y a le palais de la Reine ? Pas assez haut…apparemment, Kazath Dúr culminait à près de cinq mille mètre. »

« Il y a une montagne qui irait, au nord. »

« Dans le massif au dessus de Poudlard ? » demanda Hans.

« Plus haut en fait. Au-delà du massif il y a une grande vallée tempérée et de l'autre cotée, une montagne qui pourrait convenir. »

« Ça fait loin ? » demanda Draco.

« Plusieurs jours de marche »

« De marche ? » s'exclama Blaise. « On n'y va pas en portail. »

« On ne peut pas faire un portail vers un endroit inconnu » dit Hotun.

« Ou avec lequel on a une certaines connexion » rajouta Erik.

« Et des balais ? »

« Trop de vent dans le massif et on ne connaît pas le climat au-delà »

Blaise soupira.

« Ça va être un long voyage. »

« Pas forcément » dit une voix dans leur dos.

« Ça ne vous dirait pas de porter une clochette ? » demanda en grognant Ingrid que l'arrivée de Jīnfă avait faite sursauter.

« Sans façon, merci » répondit celle-ci avec un sourire. « Je disais que ce ne sera pas un long voyage au moins pour certains d'entre vous parce que toi Erik, et tes amis Arendils allaient partir seuls. »

« Quoi ? » s'exclama celui-ci.

« Pourquoi ? » s'exclama à son tour Draco.

« Je souhaiterai emmener les autres avec moi, dans mon temple, pour y apprendre le maniement des armes et la magie. »

« Pourquoi soudainement ? » demanda Wolf.

« Vous tous recevez un entraînement depuis de nombreuses années » dit-elle à Erik, Hotun, Hans, Ingrid et Wolf. « Ce n'est pas le cas de vos amis. Seuls vous avez besoin de nouvelles armes, il serait donc logiques que vous soyez les seuls à partir. »

« Oui mais… » commença Erik.

« Veux-tu vraiment imposer un voyage aussi périlleux à tes amis si ce n'est pas nécessaire ? »

« Je… »

Non, effectivement, sa solution était plus logique.

« Moi je viens avec toi » dit Draco.

« Non, elle a raison » le contredit son ami.

« Mais Erik… »

« Non, écoute-moi. Je sais que c'est dur de se séparer alors qu'on est à nouveau ensemble mais je pense que c'est pour le mieux. Nous devons profiter de chaque instant pour nous entraîner et devenir plus fort. »

Draco se mordit la lèvre et se lit à combattre des sentiments contradictoire. Finalement il soupira.

« Tu as raison » dit-il avant de se tourner vers Jīnfă. « Je pars avec vous. Les autres feront ce qu'ils veulent même si je pense que c'est une chance à ne pas manquer. »

« Mais, et les Mangemorts ? » demanda alors Hermione. « Ils ne vont pas s'étonner si vous ne revenez pas ? »

« Bellatrix n'est pas si douée que ça pour diriger » dit Théo. « Haldus doit seulement lui faire un rapport hebdomadaire par miroir interposé. Cependant si notre marque brûle, nous devront y aller. »

« Cela devrait être suffisant » dit Jīnfă.

Draco et Erik se regardèrent. Ils savaient qu'ils n'allaient pas se voir avant quelques temps.

0o0o0

Ils mirent près d'une semaine à se préparer. Il fallut rassembler l'équipement, les provisions et des vêtements chauds affaires qui heureusement rentraient parfaitement dans leurs sacs sans fond. Kristoff leur fut bien utile car en tant qu'excavateur de glace, il connaissait le moyen de survivre dans la nature mais aussi de grimper. Erik et les autres étaient sûrs que ses conseils seraient précieux.

La préparation se fit à Arendelle mais ils partirent depuis Berghen, la Citadelle du Nord. C'était l'endroit duquel le trajet serait le moins long…enfin, d'après leurs estimations. De plus, c'était aussi de là que les pistes les plus praticables partaient. Elles étaient encore dangereuses mais bien moins que s'ils devaient s'engager sur les chemins moins fréquentés.

« Cette fois on est prêt » dit Erik alors que lui et ses amis, sac sur le dos, s'apprêtaient à partir.

« Pas encore tout à fait » dit Jīnfă.

Elle fouilla dans sa manche et en sortit une boule de verre. A l'intérieur, des étincelles dorées tourbillonnaient en formant des arabesques complexes et fascinantes.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda Erik en prenant la boule de verre que Jīnfă lui tendait.

« De la magie. Un sort d'aide. Si jamais vous êtes en danger, en grand danger, brisez là. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle va faire ? »

« Je l'ignore. Ça dépend du danger. La magie saura quoi faire le moment venu »

« Vraiment ? » s'étonna Erik en mettant religieusement la sphère dans son sac.

Il se tourna alors vers Draco qui le regardait fixement. Il voulut faire un pas dans sa direction mais il s'arrêta et hocha simplement la tête dans sa direction avant de se détourner pour commencer à partir avec ses amis.

« Allons-y, vous voulez bien ? » demanda Draco à Jīnfă en tentant d'ignorer son cœur qui se serrait.

La chinoise hocha la tête et créa un portail. Draco s'avança en premier puis les dix autres derrières lui.

A suivre...

* * *

Et voilà un autre chapitre. Bon, I est un peu court mais j'espère qu'il vous a plut. C'est le début de nouvelles aventures pour nos amis.

Juste pour infos, le nom de la montagne des nains, Kazath Dúr, vient du nom nanique de la mine de la Moria du Seigneur des Anneaux (Khazad-Dúm). Pour la forêt des elfes, je me suis inspiré du nom de la forêt de Galadrielle, la Lorien.

Par contre, j'ai quelque chose à vous demander. Les non-arendils vont apprendre à ses servir d'armes et je voulais vous demander votre amis sur celles qu'ils vont manier. Essayez de trouver des armes pas trop occidentales puisqu'ils vont en Chine. Merci !

Je profite de ce chapitre pour partager une réflexion avec vous sur le _fidélitas_. Pourquoi est ce que le gardien du secret des Potter n'était pas James ? Ou Lily ? Ils seraient restés à l'intérieur de la maison à l'abri puisque le gardien se trouvait lui aussi incluant secret ? C'est possible puisque dans les livres Dumbledore peut entrer dans le 12 square Grimmaurd. Vous en pensez quoi ?

En tout cas, merci de continuer à me supporter. Je vous dis donc à dans deux semaines !


	9. Arc de la Force - Chapitre 9

Désolé du retard, j'ai eu une semaine un peu chargé…

* * *

Roi des Neiges

Arc de la Force

Chapitre 9 : Nuits de Chine

.

Les sorciers se rendirent immédiatement compte qu'ils se trouvaient dans un environnement totalement différent de celui qu'ils venaient de quitter il faisait chaud. Chaud et surtout humide. Sous les lourdes capes qui s'étaient avérés nécessaires dans les neiges d'Arendelle ils étouffaient et durent rapidement les enlever.

Ils se trouvaient dans une forêt aux arbres d'un vert vif malgré la luminosité faible due à la brume. Celle-ci était partout et les entrait d'un mentaux blanc et cotonneux un peu étouffant.

« On est loin ? » demanda Blaise qui s'éventait avec sa main.

« Pas loin non » répondit Jīnfă.

Elle leva le bras et fit un geste ample dans les airs. Aussitôt la brume se mit à reculer et les sorciers se rendirent compte qu'ils se trouvaient à l'orée d'une vaste clairière occupée entièrement par un énorme bâtiment cylindrique. Haut de plusieurs étages, au moins cinq ou six, ses murs blanchis à la chaux étaient percés de dizaines de petites fenêtres, les dernières surplombé par un toit recouvert de tuiles anthracites.

Jīnfă mena les sorciers muets d'admiration vers l'immense porte ronde en bois brut peint en rouge et percé de clous qui perçait le flanc du bâtiment juste devant eux. Arrivé juste devant, tout le monde s'attendait à la voir frapper ou l'ouvrir par magie mais il n'en fut rien car la porte s'ouvrit tu te seule révélant un petit vieillard au visage ridé comme une pomme. Il était difficile de croire que c'était lui qui l'avait ouverte.

« Bon retour parmi nous Zôngshī » dit-il d'une voix sèche comme du vieux parchemin.

Il avait parlé en chinois mais apprendre la langue avait fait partie des préparatifs que Jīnfă avait imposé aux jeunes sorciers. Bien sûr, apprendre une langue aussi complexe en seulement quelques jours est impossible sauf si on possède la magie.

« Je suis contente d'être ici, Lao » dit Jīnfă en inclinant la tête.

Le vieil homme sourit et ouvrit un peu plus la porte pour les faire passer. Ils suivirent un couloir et finalement débouchèrent dans une cours intérieur. En fait non, ce n'était pas vraiment une cours, c'est plutôt que le bâtiment était creux. L'immense édifice était comme un anneau géant. Les cinq étages étaient composés de déambulatoire de bois avec des rambardes et des colonnes peintes en rouge formant de long couloirs sur lesquels se trouvaient des portes qui devaient ouvrir sur des pièces disposés dans l'épaisseur de l'anneau.

Le centre de celui-ci n'était pas vide et était occupé par de délicates constructions de colonnes et de rambardes des pierres recouverts de tous de tuiles formant des espaces protégés de la pluie. Des tables se dressaient ici et là, bien alignés avec des chaises assorties.

Le plus perturbant c'était que les lieux étaient totalement vides. En fait, à part Lao, il ne semblait pas y avoir âme qui vive ici.

« Où sont leurs chambres ? » demanda Jīnfă.

Le vieil homme sourit et ouvrit une porte sur le côté du couloir d'entrée ouvrant sur un escalier. Comme tous les éléments en bois, il était peint en rouge mais un rouge écaillé, usé, sans doute à cause des nombreux pieds qui l'avaient foulé. Il grimpa d'un pas leste jusqu'au premier étage puis le second, le troisième et le quatrième sans jamais se fatiguer ni ralentir.

« Cet étage ci est pratiquement vide » dit-il. « Vous pourrez vous installer dans les chambres que vous voulez. »

« Heum…seul ? » demanda Haldus en levant la main.

« Le nombre qui vous plaira » dit Jīnfă avec un petit sourire.

Draco s'approcha de la rambarde et s'y appuya pour regarder le bâtiment de ce point de vue. Il remarqua que le rez-de-chaussée était légèrement plus élevé que les autres étages, sûrement à cause de la taille de la porte ou plutôt des portes puisqu'il y avait une ouverture identique à celle par laquelle ils étaient arrivés situé à l'exacte opposé.

« Où se trouve tout le monde ? » demanda-t-il alors.

« Ici il est encore tôt dans l'après-midi donc ils se trouvent encore au temple » dit Jīnfă.

« Je croyais que c'était ici le temple. »

La chinoise échanga un regard avec le vieil homme et tous deux rapprochèrent leur main de leur visage pour dissimuler leur rire.

« Non voyons » dit Jīnfă. « Ici c'est un lieu de vie et de repos. « Ce n'est pas adapté aux études. Le temple en lui-même se trouve là-haut. »

Elle tendit le bras droit devant elle et la brume qui entourait la bâtisse s'ouvrit. Bouche bée, les yeux des sorciers montèrent le long de la montagne qui venait d'apparaître sous leurs yeux et finirent enfin par apercevoir une bâtisse tout au sommet.

« Le premier devoir de chaque élève est de grimper jusqu'au temple tout les matins et le dernier de redescendre ici. »

« Mais ça doit prendre des heures ! » s'exclama Pansy dont l'œil magique tourbillonnait dans l'orbite.

« Les plus aguerris et les maîtres y arrivent en moins d'une heure. Les autres n'excèdent jamais deux. Et il faut que vous soyez en haut à neuf heures tout en vous étant lavé et en ayant prit votre petit déjeuner. »

« Ça va nous faire lever à six heure » geignit Blaise.

« Ne vous plaignez pas. Vos condisciples doivent y être à sept » dit Lao sur un ton mi sévère, mi amusé.

« Nous allons vous laisser vous installer » dit alors Jīnfă. « Une cloche sonnera pour annoncer le repas du soir. »

« Du soir… » dit pensivement Hermione.

Elle comme les autres avaient presque oubliés qu'il y avait sept heure de décalages être ici et Arendelle. Si pour eux c'était encore le matin, ici c'était le milieu de l'après-midi.

« Bon et bien c'est simple » dit l'un des Jumeaux une fois que la renarde et le vieil homme furent partis. « On a qu'à se répartir par groupe. »

« Forge avec moi, Haldus avec Neville et puis les autres, Pansy, Hermione, Draco, Blaise, Vincent et Gregory, vous pouvez vous prendre une chambre pour vous tout seul » ajouta son frère.

« Et moi ? » demanda Théo d'un ton mi énervé mi peiné.

« Toi ? Tu viens avec nous » dit le premier Jumeau en soulevant l'autre garçon et en le posant en travers de son épaule.

« Lâche-moi ! Mais lâche-moi Fred ! » cria Théo en se débattant. « Lâche…Ouh ! »

Fred venait de lui mettre une claque sur les fesses alors que les trois garçons disparaissaient par l'une des portes.

« Bon ben… nous on va…heu… » commença Neville en entraînant Haldus vers une autre porte.

« Très bien » dis alors Pansy. « Hermione, tu viens avec moi, on partage une chambre. »

« Hein ? Mais pourquoi ? »

« Ben on est les deux seuls filles. »

« Je veux bien, mais pourquoi prendre une chambre pour deux ? »

« Parce que c'est ennuyant d'être seul » dit la jeune Serpentard en croisant les bras, l'air décidé. « Allez, viens ! Ce sera amusant ! On se fera des soirées entre filles à se faire les ongles et à parler de m…enfin des personnes qui nous plaisent ! »

« C'est censé me convaincre ? » demanda Hermione avant de rouler des yeux et de laisser Pansy l'entraîner vers l'une des chambres.

Il ne restait donc plus que Draco, Blaise, Vincent et Gregory. Les deux derniers se jetèrent un regard et se dirigèrent vers l'une des portes sans échanger un mot laissant les deux derniers seuls.

« Je me suis toujours demandé » commença Blaise. « Est-ce qu'ils sont…enfin tu vois. »

« Je sais pas…enfin si, je sais, je vois ce que tu veux dire mais je n'en sais fichtrement rien » répondit Draco.

Il y eut encore un moment de silence puis Blaise se tourna vers son ami.

« Tu veux qu'on… »

« J'allais te le proposer. »

Ils choisirent à leur tout une porte à côté de celles qu'avaient choisies leurs amis et rentrèrent dans leur appartement.

En tout les cas, ils étaient bien dans un lieu sorcier. L'intérieur était plus grand que l'extérieur. La porte débouchait sur un petit couloir avec quatre portes. Les deux premiers à droite et à gauche étaient deux chambres simples avec un lit de bois dur, un matelas et une couverture ainsi qu'un bureau et une bibliothèque. La deuxième à gauche était une petite salle de bain avec une grande cuve en bois tapissée de bronze avec une ouverture sur le dessus ainsi qu'un lavabo avec miroir et un meuble. La porte en face contenait seulement un cabinet de toilette.

Le couloir ouvrait sur une pièce rectangulaire avec une large fenêtre ronde décoré d'une grille à motifs géométriques. Le sol était composé de tapis de paille tressée et agencés pour recouvrir l'intégralité de l'espace. Il y avait au centre une table basse carré avec des coussins autour et c'était tout.

« Oula, c'est me grand luxe ici » dit Blaise.

« Sérieusement ? » demanda Draco, un sourcil levé.

« Toi ça se voit que tu n'as jamais vu une cellule de moine des _figlio de Gaia_. »

« Les figues de quoi ? »

« _figlio_ » prononça clairement Blaise. « Les fils de Gaia. C'est un ordre monastique magique très présent en Italie. C'est leur ordre qui dirige la principale école de sorcier d'Italie, la _San Marco Scuola de Magica_. J'ai déjà vu une de leur cellule, une de leur chambre si tu veux, et crois moi, par rapport à ça, ici c'est le grand luxe. On a même des matelas. Quand Jīnfă nous a parlé de temple et de moines j'ai eu un peu peur mais on s'en tire pas trop mal. »

« Si tu le dis » grogna Draco.

« En tout cas moi, je prends cette chambre » dit Blaise en ouvrant la porte de la chambre de droite. « Je sais, c'est dommage qu'on soit pas dans la même mais je n'aurais pas été un très bon partenaire sexuelle remplaçant de ton Erik adoré. »

« Ça c'est clair » grogna à nouveau Draco en entrant dans sa chambre. « Attends une minute, quoi ? »

0o0o0

Alors que l'après-midi finissait, il y eut de plus en plus de bruit dans le bâtiment à mesure que les élèves rentraient. Ne sachant pas si oui ou non ils pouvaient sortir, ils préférèrent ranger leurs affaires. En vérité, ils n'avaient pas grand-chose. Jīnfă leur avait dit que des tenues leurs seraient donnés donc ils n'avaient pas varient besoins de vêtements. En fait, Draco pensait être le seul (sans doute avec Hermione) à avoir emmené quelques affaires en plus. Il était sûr son amie ne serait jamais partie sans une bonne collection de livres. Sans doute l'intégralité de ceux de la bibliothèque d'Erik ayant été écrit par Jīnfă ou traitant de la Chine…enfin entre autre.

Draco, lui, avait amené son nécessaire de potion. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'allait leur réserver leur entraînement donc il avait préparé de nombreuses potions de soins en tout genre avant leur départ et il avait de quoi en faire d'autre ici. De plus il y avait quelques préparations qu'il avait toujours eu envie d'essayer mais qu'il avait du remettre à plus tard à cause de son travail d'espion. C'était pour la plupart d'anciennes décoctions trouvés dans les livres des Fondateurs et qu'il avait copié dans son livre des ombres. Il espérait profiter de ce voyage pour les préparer ou au moins faire des essais.

Enfin, une cloche annonça l'heure du repas. Il était temps, les deux garçons commençaient à avoir faim. Ils sortirent de leur chambre et virent qu'effectivement, l'endroit était un peu plus animé quand il y avait des étudiants. Des garçons et des filles de tout âge se dirigeaient vers les escaliers pour les descendre rapidement. Certains ne prenaient même pas la peine d'emprunter les escaliers et utilisaient colonnes, rambardes et aspérités pour descendre jusqu'à la cour central. Tous étaient vêtus de tuniques attachés sur le côté, de pantalons et de chaussons noirs avec, dans le dos, un symbole chinois dans une sorte de cercle brodé avec du fil doré. Le tissu était trop fin pour que ce soit leurs vêtements d'entraînement. Peut-être une tenue décontractée.

Blaise et Draco suivirent le mouvement sans faire trop attention aux regards et chuchotements des autres élèves sur leur passage. Il faut dire que les deux garçons détonnaient et pas seulement à cause de leurs vêtements. Arrivés au rez-de-chaussée, ils se rendirent à la structure centrale, là où tout le monde se pressait pour s'installer. Ce devait être le réfectoire.

« Blaise ! Draco ! »

« Par ici ! »

Les garçons n'eurent pas à se demander qui étaient les énergumènes qui leurs faisaient de grands signe en les appelant par leur nom au milieu de la foule et ils se dirigèrent vers les jumeaux Weasley. En fait, ils étaient presque les derniers de leur groupe. Il ne manquait plus que Neville et Haldus.

« On vous attendait » dit Fred (ou George).

« On vous présente Li, Nuo et Jiao » dit son frère en montrant respectivement un garçon et deux filles qui les saluèrent d'un signe de tête.

Ils semblaient tous assez jeune. Plus qu'eux en fait. En prenant en compte le fait que les asiatiques paraissaient souvent plus jeune, Draco estima qu'ils devaient avoir…14 ou 15 ans.

« Ils ont tous les trois 13 ans et eux aussi viennent d'intégrer ce temple » dirent les Jumeaux. « Les amis, je vous présente Blaise et Draco. »

« Ravi de faire votre connaissance » dirent mes trois jeunes chinois.

« Tous le plaisir est pour nous » répondirent les deux garçons presque machinalement avant de s'assoir.

Apparemment, d'après ce que disaient les Jumeaux, ils n'avaient pas attendu la cloche pour sortir et se mêler à la foule en entraînant avec eux un Théo plus que non consentant. Ils étaient assis depuis près de dix minutes quand Neville et Haldus arrivèrent en courant. Ils avaient les joues rouges et le souffle court. Ça pouvait être à cause de la course ou bien…d'autre chose.

« Désolé » dit Neville. « On s'était endormis.

« Oh je suis sûr que vous étiez sur le lit » commenta Blaise avec plein de sous entendu dans la voix.

Leurs deux amis rougirent un peu plus et s'assirent sans dire un mot. En les observant, Draco se dit qu'ils avaient de la chance de pouvoir être ensemble…pas comme Erik et lui. Il avait été surpris quand Blaise avait fait sa remarque. Il ne savait pas que ça se voyait autant. Mais bon, Blaise e semblait heureusement pas au courent de tout comme de l'officialisation quasi officielle de leur couple.

Ses pensées furent interrompues quand la nourriture apparut devant eux. Draco soupira. Il y avait de la nourriture, c'est tout ce qui comptait. Il gémit intérieurement. Voilà qu'il se mettait à ressembler à Ronald à présent. Quelle misère.

0o0o0

Enfin leur première journée était terminée. Draco s'effondra sur son lit en grognant.

« Ne t'endort pas » lui dit Blaise. « Il faut encore prendre ta douche et aller au repas. »

« Vas-y d'abord » souffla Draco.

Ça ne ferait pas de mal de fermer les yeux une seconde ou deux. La journée avait été tellement épuisante.

Cela avait commencé à six heures précises quand il avait ouvert les yeux. Il savait l'heure exacte car il avait jeté un sort de _tempus_. Il aurait bien refermé les yeux mais quelque chose l'en ait empêché. Apparemment, il y avait un sort qui réveillait les élèves et les empêchaient de se rendormir ici.

Et encore, ça aurait pu être pire. Si après le repas ils n'avaient pas prit une potion pour les faire dormir, ils seraient resté éveillés une partie de la nuit à cause du décalage horaire.

D'après ce que leur avait dit Jīnfă, ils avaient une heure pour se doucher, s'habiller et déjeuner avant d'entamer la montée de la montagne.

 _J'ai pas envie de me lever_ , avait geint Blaise à travers leur lien mental.

 _Apparemment, on n'a pas trop le choix,_ avait répondu Hermione depuis sa propre chambre.

 _Premier à la douche !_ S'écria alors exclamé Blaise mais trop tard car Draco s'y était déjà enfermé.

Conscient du peu de temps à leur disposition, Draco n'avait, pour une fois mit qu'un quart d'heure pour prendre une douche dans le baquet puis se sécher et s'habiller.

Le principe de la douche était simple. Dès qu'il avait enjambé le rebord, une pluie de gouttes d'eau s'était mise à tomber de l'ouverture du plafond. Plutôt fraîche sans heureusement être glacé, l'eau l'avait tout de suite réveillé et il s'était donc dépêché de se savonner et de se rincer avant de sortir et de rapidement prendre l'épaisse serviette posée à côté.

Comme il avait été prévu, on leur avait fournit des uniformes. Il y avait une veste noire à manches courtes qui tenait plus de la tunique, avec un col droit et boutonnée sur le devant, maintenue par une ceinture blanche. Elle avait des bordures de la même couleur ainsi que le monogramme dorée dans le dos, probablement le nom de Jīnfă, et un autre sur le devant différent du premier. Le reste de la tenue se composait d'un pantalon simple noir ainsi que de chanson à semelle de paille tressée. Le costume était fait d'un tissu épais mais élastique qui permettait des mouvements amples et rapides. Il était également bardé de sort qui en faisait presque une armure.

Draco n'aimait pas trop les manches courtes. A cause d'elle, sa Marque des Ténèbres était bien visible et il n'aimait pas ça. Ici, personne ne pouvait savoir ce qu'elle signifiait mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il appréciait de la voire lui ou de laisser ses amis la voir. Ce n'était pas vraiment quelque chose dont il était fier même s'il l'avait fait pour la bonne cause. Utilisant son pouvoir de lumière, il avait alors fixé une illusion sur son bras pour cacher la Marque. Si les autres lui demandaient, il pourrait aussi le faire avec la leur.

Laissant Blaise à sa toilette, Draco était ensuite sortit pour aller petit déjeuner. A nouveau, il y avait peu de monde, principalement des débutant comme lui et qui portaient tous des ceintures blanches.

Selon ce que leur avait dit leurs nouveaux amis chinois, il y avait trois niveaux au temple : Débutant, Intermédiaire et Confirmé, chacun symbolisé par une couleur de ceinture différente, dans l'ordre, blanc puis violet et enfin noir. Les deux derniers commençaient leur entraînement vers sept heure donc ils étaient tous déjà partie. Seuls restaient quelques maîtres, reconnaissables à leur large ceinture blanche et qui, eux, pouvaient grimper la montagne en une demi-heure à peine, raison pour laquelle ils prenaient leur temps.

En fait, il y avait peu d'adultes ici, dans le secteur d'habitation, la « maison ronde » comme on disait. Les maîtres résidaient le plus souvent au temple tout comme Jīnfă bien que certains redescendent de temps en temps, sans doute pour aider le Lao à surveiller les élèves. Personne était tout à fait sur du statut de ce dernier. Il faisait office de portier, de concierge et aussi de conseillé pour les jeunes et tout le monde l'appelait le Vieux Lao ou alors Lăodàyé qui désignait un vieil homme de façon respectueuse et qui faisait par la même occasion un bon jeu de mot avec son nom. Pourtant, pour ouvrir la porte à main nu, il fallait une force colossale ou alors posséder de la magie hors le vieil homme ne semblait avoir ni l'un ni l'autre. C'était un mystère pour tous les élèves excepté ceux que le Vieux Lao avait surpris à enfreindre le règlement. Pourtant ceux-ci refusaient obstinément de dire un mort sur ce qui s'était passé. Mais ils n'avaient pas non plus récidivés.

Le petit déjeuner avait été frugal mais assez consistant et les sorciers anglais l'avaient fini rapidement avant de se décider à partir. Ils ne savaient pas comment aller se dérouler le trajet alors autant prendre de l'avance même si ce n'était que de dix minutes. Ils étaient donc sortie par la porte opposée à celles où ils étaient entré la veille non sans avoir prit un petit baluchon donné par le Vieux Lao et qui contenait leur déjeuner. Ils s'étaient ensuite dirigés vers le flanc de la montagne sur la paroi de laquelle avait été sculpté un escalier à l'air assez abrupte.

Pendant la montée, Draco avait remercié Merlin d'avoir suivi l'entraînement d'Erik pendant toutes ces années, le pratiquant même avec ses amis en secret quand ils étaient Mangemorts. Il était sûr que la montée aurait été pire qu'elle ne l'avait été. Bien sûr, il n'y avait pas eu que des escaliers. Parfois ils avaient dû marcher le long de crêtes ou alors longer les flancs de la montagne par des chemins escarpés. Heureusement, les pistes semblaient assez sûrs, sûrement renforcés par magie, et il y avait des rambardes pour s'assurer qu'ils ne tombent pas.

Ils avaient fait plusieurs pauses, une à une cascade pour boire un peu d'eau sans prendre celle de la gourde contenue dans leur baluchon et une autre fois pour admirer le panorama magnifique qui s'était étendu sous leurs yeux quand ils étaient arrivés sur un promontoire. Ils avaient eu la vision de la vallée noyée dans la brume avec, surgissant tel des îles, les montagnes qui exposaient les flancs au soleil levant qui faisait scintiller ma verdure qui les couvrait d'un éclat émeraude.

Enfin, ils étaient arrivés jusqu'au temple. C'était un magnifique ensemble de bâtisses de plusieurs étages avec des toits recourbés de tuile sombre. Comme pour la maison ronde, les murs étaient blanchis à la chaux et les rambardes et colonnes mais aussi les grilles des fenêtres étaient peints en rouge. Le temple était surmonté d'un pic rocheux sur lequel se dressait une élégante pagode.

Sur la grande esplanade faite de pierres douces taillées, des élèves étaient déjà en plein entraînement. Certains enchaînaient des prises complexes avec ou sans armes, d'autres se battaient contre des mannequins enchantés et d'autre encore, entre eux. D'après ce qu'avaient vu les sorciers, ils n'y avaient pas tous les effectifs. Autour d'eux ils avaient vu tous les débutants en ceinture blanche qui faisaient des étirements ou se reposaient mais ceux qui se trouvaient dans la cours ne représentaient pas l'intégralité des élèves de niveau intermédiaire ou confirmé. Ils devaient être dans les bâtiments en train de pratiquer la magie ou d'étudier la théorie. Car il ne fallait pas oublier que le temple était une école à la fois de combat et de magie et que la théorie y était aussi importante que la pratique.

Prenant exemple sur Li, Nio et Jiao, les jeunes sorciers s'étaient mit à faire des exercices d'étirements pour se préparer à la journée. Draco se souvenait qu'Erik leur avait dit à quel point les échauffements et les étirements étaient primordiaux pour une pratique du sport ou du combat. Cela lui avait évité pas mal de douleurs musculaires à lui et à ses amis, il n'allait donc pas faire l'impasse dessus.

Alors qu'il était presque neuf heures, deux maîtres, reconnaissables à leur large ceinture de soie blanche, s'étaient avancés dans leur direction. Ils portaient des tenus semblables à celles des jeunes gens mais avec des manches longues et leurs propres couleurs.

« Bonjour chers élèves » avait dit le plus jeune des deux qui semblaient tout de même avoir une cinquantaine d'années.

« Bonjour maître Ying ! Bonjour maître Hū ! » avaient répondus les élèves dans un bel ensemble en s'inclinant, imités tant bien que mal par les sorciers anglais.

« Comme vous avez pu le constater » avait continué maître Ying, « Nous avons de nouveaux élèves étranger. Il s'agit de sorciers, des Wūshī venus d'Angleterre sur invitation de notre Grand Maître. »

Il devait s'agir de Jīnfă.

« Ils se mêleront à vous pour la plupart de vos cours à moins que nous décidions que leur niveau ne corresponde pas au votre. Mais pour le moment, nous allons commencer la pratique des kata ensemble alors que maître Hū s'occupera d'évaluer nos nouveaux élèves en même temps qu'il leur apprendra nos us. »

Les sorciers s'étaient donc séparés des autres et avaient dit au revoir à leurs nouveaux amis avant de suivre le second maître, un homme qui avait l'air encore plus vieux, ridé et voûté que le Vieux Lao. Cependant son apparence de gentil grand-père ne l'avait pas empêché de les torturer toute la journée avec des exercices sportifs complexes mais aussi de méditations et d'exercices de manipulations magiques. Le midi, ils avaient à peine eut le temps de manger et n'avaient terminé que peu de temps avant me couché du soleil.

Malgré leur épuisement, ils avaient dut encore descendre de la montagne jusqu'à la maison ronde avant de regagner leur chambres. Et dire que ça allait être tout les jours comme ça se dit Draco en fermant les yeux.

« Draco, j'ai fini ma douche, tu peux y…aller » dit Blaise en entrant dans la chambre de son ami.

Mais celui-ci dormait à poing fermé.

0o0o0

« Alors ? » demanda Jīnfă en servant deux tasses de thé. « Comment sont nos nouveaux élèves ? »

Elle prit l'une des tasses et la posa devant maître Hū qui s'inclina en remerciement. Il la prit et respira le délicat arôme de la boisson avant de souffler délicatement dessus et d'en prendre une gorgée.

« Il est clair qu'ils possèdent déjà de solides bases » dit-il ensuite. « Du moins sur le plan physique et magique. Mais pour ce qui est de la technique, ils sont bien évidemment en dessous du niveau des débutants. »

« Bien évidemment, ce n'est pas leur culture » dit Jīnfă en faisant rouler sa tasse entre ses mains.

« La moyenne de leurs performances est assez homogène mais leurs résultats personnels sont assez disparates. »

Oui, elle s'en était doutée. D'un point de vu physique, Vincent et Gregory devait arriver au dessus du panier, peut-être avec les Jumeaux. Draco, Blaise et Théo devaient être dans ma moyenne quand à Hermione, Pansy, Neville et Haldus, ils devaient avoir un peu plus de retard.

« Combien de temps pensez-vous qu'il soit nécessaire pour leur apprendre les bases des arts martiaux et de la magie ? »

« Seulement les bases ? » demanda maître Hū en caressant sa barbe. « Sans doute…un mois. »

« Dans ce cas vous profiterez également de ce mois pour améliorer leurs capacités physiques puis nous les feront passer au niveau supérieur. »

« Mmmm » dit pensivement le maître.

« Vous pensez que c'est une erreur ? »

« Je pense que nos élèves de niveau intermédiaire verraient d'un mauvais œil de tout nouveaux élèves les rattraper aussi facilement et pourraient vouloir…disons, réaffirmer leur suprématie. »

Jīnfă laissa échapper un petit rire.

« Je vous rappelle que ces jeunes viennent d'un monde en guerre mon cher Hū. Ils sauront parfaitement se défendre contre nos élèves si le besoin s'en faisait sentir. »

0o0o0

Une semaine. Cela faisait une semaine qu'ils marchaient dans cette forêt touffue. D'après ce qu'en savait Erik, les caravanes du nord l'évitaient et préféraient longer la montagne pour aller plus au nord ou alors passaient en Arendelle pour atteindre la mer. La raison était simple. Personne n'avait jamais réussit à en sortir et maintenant Erik comprenait pourquoi.

L'endroit était presque saturé de magie. C'était une magie ancienne et surtout très sauvage. Si au premier abord il n'y avait rien d'étrange, en avançant on s'apercevait que l'énergie magique avait fait muter en profondeur la faune et la flore, créant un environnement à la fois fantasmagorique et dangereusement mortel. Des créatures étranges à fourrure fluorescente pullulaient dans tous les coins mais heureusement ils avaient tous pour la plupart la taille d'insectes. Cependant si des créatures plus grandes existaient, ils n'en avaient pas trouvés.

Tout ce qu'ils espéraient c'était qu'ils allaient dans la bonne direction. Leur boussole s'affolait et leur détection magique leur causait des migraines tant la quantité de magie dans l'air était grande. Ils devaient donc s'orienter à l'ancienne tout en priant pour que la nature des mousses présente soit restée identique et qu'elles poussent toujours au nord. Ils avaient renoncés à faire le tour en suivant les montagnes parce que cela aurait été trop long mais finalement, au train où ils allaient, ça n'aurait finalement pas été une mauvaise idée. Ils étaient finalement reconnaissants pour n'avoir pas pris leurs balais car avec toute cette magie, ils se seraient surement écrasés.

Pour la cinquième fois, les cinq amis avaient planté leur tente à un endroit qu'ils espéraient sûr et mangeaient autour du feu. Autour d'eux, il y avait trois tentes, deux grandes pour les garçons et une plus petite pour Ingrid.

La répartition avait gêné Erik et Wolf puisqu'ils avaient été mis d'office ensembles. Ils ne pouvaient pas leur en vouloir, ils n'étaient pas au courent qu'ils s'étaient séparés. Wolf avait dit qu'il serait peut-être temps de le faire afin qu'ils puissent changer de tente et Erik avait accepté… mais cela faisait cinq jours et il n'avait toujours rien dit. Il n'avait même pas tenté d'amener le sujet.

Mais ce n'était pas comme si leur manège était passé inaperçu des autres, surtout depuis le début de leur voyage. Avant, ils étaient perpétuellement actifs mais là, alors qu'ils se regardaient dans le blanc des yeux, il était évident qu'il y avait anguille sous roche.

« Dites vous deux, vous vous faites la gueule ou quoi ? » demanda brusquement Ingrid après une énième fois où les regards des deux garçons s'étaient croisés et qu'ils s'étaient brusquement détournés.

« Qu…quoi ? Mais non, nous… » balbutia Erik.

« Allez Ingrid, laisse les ! » la sermonna Hans en rigolant. « Ils doivent penser à ce qu'ils feront quand ils seront seuls dans la tente et ils ne veulent pas que ça se voit. »

Erik ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais Wolf le prit de vitesse.

« Ça ne risque pas, on a rompu » dit-il d'une voix sèche.

Les trois autres se figèrent. Dans une autre station cela aurait été comique car ils avaient tous la bouche pleine.

« Tu…tu plaisante ? » demanda Ingrid alors qu'elle tapotait le dos de Hans qui s'étouffait. « Depuis quand ? »

« Avant son départ pour Arendelle en Septembre. »

« Six mois ! » cria presque Hans qui était rouge d'avoir toussé. « Six putains de mois et on ne l'apprend que _maintenant_? »

« Tu n'aurais peut-être pas dû leur dire de cette façon » dit Erik sur un ton aigre.

« Il le fallait bien. Si je t'avais laissé faire ils ne l'auraient jamais su. »

« Je m'apprêtais à le leur dire. »

« Quand ? » cria Wolf. « Quand cela ! Sur ton lit de mort ? J'en ai marre de tes indécisions. »

« Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui a rompu avec moi. »

« Ah non, ne me met pas ça sur le dos. Ça n'a rien à voire. Tu sais très bien pourquoi j'ai rompu avec toi, j'ai été honnête et je m'attendais à ce que tu le sois aussi. Je suis quoi moi ? Un faire valoir ? Un en-cas qu'on garde au cas où, destiné à rester seul pour le reste de ma vie pour maintenir tes petites illusions ? »

Erik pâlit.

« Wolf… » dit-il d'une voix étranglé.

Mais celui-ci s'était levé et avait quitté la lumière du feu de camps. Il se sentait en colère, déçu et aussi un peu honteux. Il s'était vidé de sa colère mais il n'arrivait pas vraiment à se sentir soulagé. Il se sentait mal d'avoir dit tout ça à Erik.

 _Il l'a mérité. Je te l'avais dit, tu ne compte pas pour lui._

Wolf frémit. Non, pas elle ! Pas cette voix ! Il pensait s'en être débarrassé.

 _C'est un égoïste qui ne pense pas à toi. Lui il est heureux avec son Draco mais toi, tu es seul et pire encore tu ne peux pas exprimer ton chagrin de l'avoir perdu car iI faut maintenir mes apparences._

« Tais-toi ! » s'exclama Wolf en mettant ses mains sur ses oreilles tout en sachant que c'était inutile. « Tais-toi ! Tais-toi ! Tais-toi ! »

La voix savait exactement quoi faire pour faire souffrir Wolf car tout ce qu'elle lui disait, il l'avait pensé. Cela avait été bref et sous le coup de la colère mais ces pensées avaient effleurés son esprit et c'était de cela qu'il avait le plus honte.

 _Finalement, tu as été bien inspiré de le quitter._

Wolf se mit à se frapper la tête tout en continuant à supplier pour que cette voix maléfique se taise enfin.

« Et donc, tu es avec Draco maintenant ? » demanda Hotun après le départ de Wolf.

« Quoi ? Draco ? » s'exclamèrent Ingrid et Hans.

« Ce n'est pas parce que les relations ce n'est pas mon truc que je n'y connais rien » répondit leur ami en haussant les épaules. « J'avais bien remarqué que Draco était intéressé par toi et puis quand il est revenu, tu évitait bien trop les contacts. Mais je suppose que ça dure depuis longtemps. »

« En fait on couche ensemble…depuis presque deux ans » avoua Erik sans regarder ses amis.

« Deux ans ? » s'exclama Ingrid. « Tout ça dans le dos de Wolf ? »

« Oh ça va ! Je n'ai pas besoin que tu me fasses la leçon ! » s'écria alors Erik.

Soudain, le feu autour duquel ils étaient s'embrasa et les flammes montèrent de plusieurs mètres avant de s'éteindre brusquement, laissant les sorciers dans le noir.

« Je…je n'ai pas fait exprès » dit Erik.

Intérieurement, il se sentait très mal à l'aise. Cet incident lui rappelait trop ce qui s'était passé avec les bougies dans sa chambre le jour du retour de Draco pour que ce soit une coïncidence. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passait avec sa magie ?

0o0o0

« Tu pense le dire aux autres ? » demanda Blaise.

Il faisait nuit mais il régnait encore une certaine activité à la maison ronde. C'était généralement le moment, entre le dîner et le couvre-feu, le moment pour les élèves du temple de se détendre ou alors de faire leurs devoirs. C'est ce que faisaient Blaise et Draco à ce moment là. Ou plutôt Draco travaillait, assis en tailleur à la table basse de leur pièce à vivre et Blaise était couché sur le sol en train de rêver.

« Dire quoi ? » demanda distraitement Draco qui mettait au propre ses notes de cours tout en regardant sur un rouleau de parchemin ancien pour ajouter certains détails.

« Pour Erik et toi. »

Draco releva les yeux de son travail.

« Pas sans qu'il m'ait dit que je pouvais le faire. »

Il avait été surpris que son ami ait été au courent de sa relation avec Erik. Aujourd'hui encore il se demandait ce qui avait bien pu le trahir.

« Tu es…non rien…j'ai rien dit » dit précipitamment Blaise en voyant le regard de son ami.

« Quoi ? » demanda celui-ci sur un ton énervé.

« Ben…je me demandais si… » hésita Blaise. « Si tu étais sûr d'être satisfait de ça. Je veux dire, vous cacher…tout le temps…c'est pas…enfin tu vois quoi. »

Draco soupira et se laissa tomber en arrière.

« Non, ce n'est pas vraiment sein pour un couple…mais bon, la situation en elle-même n'est pas vraiment favorable. »

Blaise grimaça. Évidemment vu sous cet angle, cette guerre était une vraie pourriture. Au moins Draco avait une raison de plus de faire sa fête à Voldemort : avoir le temps de résoudre ses problèmes de cœurs.

0o0o0

L'apprentissage du Meìshù était vraiment très différent de la sorcellerie apprise dans les écoles de magie. En effet, leur art était plus focalisé sur l'apprentissage de la manipulation de l'énergie que de son utilisation pour effectuer des sorts. Bien sûr, il y avait des cours qui leur enseignaient des techniques ainsi que des livres de sort mais c'était vraiment une partie mineure de l'apprentissage et la plupart des sortilèges ou enchantements appris par les élèves provenaient de leurs familles ou avaient été appris dans des livres en autodidacte.

Les cours de magie, qu'il s'agisse de théorie ou de pratique, étaient axés sur la découverte de sa propre énergie et des techniques pour la manipuler et la connaître sur le bout des ongles. Au final, Haldus pensait que les deux, le Meìshù et la Sorcellerie étaient compatibles.

A Poudlard, ils ne s'étaient jamais soucié de connaître leur propre magie, seulement à l'utiliser pour apprendre des dizaines et des dizaines de sorts. On reconnaissait là un apprentissage scolaire qui visait à faire engranger le plus possible de connaissances aux élèves car c'était ce qui était le plus facile à évaluer. L'élève connaissait le sort et pouvait l'effectuer…ou non.

Cependant avec le Meishu, même si on apprenait à se connaître soi-même, il était difficile de voire la finalité de ces exercices…sinon s'ils étaient utilisés pour le combat. En effet, dans le temple, à part apprendre la magie pour se battre et se battre, il n'y avait pas grand-chose d'autre. Mais peut-être que c'était voulu.

Apprendre à combattre, que ce soit de façon magique où non, c'était apprendre une discipline. Discipliner sa vie, discipliner son corps et bien sûr, discipliner sa magie. Les études restaient rarement au-delà de 18 ans et après…après, Haldus n'était pas très sûr. Est-ce qu'ils entraient tout de suite dans la vie active ? Mais alors en tant que quoi ? Avec quel titre ? Maître en arts martiaux ? Ou alors allaient-ils dans une école plus…traditionnelle et scolaire comme l'école sorcière de l'oiseau de feu, l'école chinoise, pour apprendre d'autres choses et se spécialiser ? Il faudrait qu'il se renseigne.

En tout les cas, il devait admettre que l'enseignement prodigué ici était très compatible avec leur propre sorcellerie. Apprendre à mieux connaître leur magie leur permettait de mieux la sentir, de mieux la manipuler et de mieux l'utiliser pour faire des sorts.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda Neville en s'asseyant derrière lui et en le serrant dans ses bras.

« Juste noter quelques observation » répondit Haldus en refermant son Livre des Ombres.

Il se laissa aller en arrière pour se serrer un peu plus côté le torse ferme de Neville. Il lui avait tellement manqué. Quand ils s'étaient séparés, ils n'étaient que des enfants. Ils avaient à peine 15 ans et leur amour avait la candeur des jeunes adolescents. Mais maintenant ils étaient presque adultes, ils avaient plus de 17 ans. Pourtant, dans leur tête, ils étaient encore ces deux adolescents qui rougissaient en se tenant la main et se faisaient des baisers du bout des lèvres. La guerre, la séparation, tout cela avait créé un retard émotionnel, comme si à chaque fois qu'ils se retrouvaient ils voulaient effacer ces années de guerre pour retrouver l'amour pur de leurs débuts. Ils s'étaient retrouvés mais il était encore impossible pour eux de se considérer comme des amants.

Neville, qui sentait la chaleur du garçon qu'il aimait contre lui, entreprit d'avancer ses lèvres et de déposer un léger baiser au creux du cou d'Haldus. Celui-ci gémit, d'abord de surprise et ensuite de plaisir. Sa respiration s'accéléra. Le simple contact des lèvres de Neville sur sa peau pâle mêlé au léger chatouillement dû à sa barbe naissante avait envoyé des frissons dans tout son corps.

Voyant la réaction plus que positive d'Haldus, Neville recommença à un autre endroit mais toujours le long du cou d'albâtre de son bien-aimé. Après avoir embrassé Haldus plus de fois encore en alternant des deux côtés, encouragés par ses halètement, Neville se sentit remplit d'audace et ouvrit ses lèvres pour saisir entre elle l'un des lobes charnue du garçon qu'il tenait dans ses bras. Haldus voulut mettre une main devant sa bouche pour couvrir son gémissement mais Neville lui prit les mains.

« Non, ne fais pas ça » lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille. « J'aime t'entendre. »

Puis il sortit sa langue et en passa le bout sur l'intérieur du pavillon d'Haldus qui ne pû cette fois retenir un gémissement plus bruyant.

« N…Nev » haleta Haldus. « Je…je veux… »

« Oui ? » demanda Neville d'une humeur taquine.

« Embrasse-moi » souffla Haldus.

Neville permit à son partenaire de se retourner vers lui et de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Cela n'avait plus rien à voir avec les baisers tendres qu'ils échangeaient auparavant. Celui-ci était plus humide, plus sauvage…plus agréable. Prenant un moment le dessus, Haldus fit basculer son partenaire sur le dos tout en gardant leurs lèvres scellés et se mit à le chevaucher.

Au bout d'un moment, il se releva et les deux garçons purent se regarder dans les yeux, offrant la vue de leur corps haletant à l'autre. Pour Haldus, voir Neville couché sous lui était électrisant. Il avait depuis longtemps perdu ses rondeurs d'enfants et, même s'il paraissait encore chétif, avait un corps solide. Appuyé sur ses coudes, il dévorait Haldus des yeux avec une sorte d'appétit prédateur dans le regard. Il était excité de voir son bien aimé à cheval sur ses hanches, la respiration courte, les lèvres gonflés et le regard embué de désir.

Il sentait son pantalon devenir plus étroit et adorait l'idée qu'Haldus le sente aussi. La respiration de celui-ci s'accéléra et, presque inconsciemment, il se servit de sa magie pour défaire la ceinture de Neville et ouvrir sa chemise sur son torse finement musclé. Avec un ronronnement, il passa ses mains sur la peau légèrement velue et douce alors qu'il entendait le souffle de l'autre garçon devenir à son tour plus rapide. Souriant, il se pencha à nouveau vers le visage de son partenaire.

Mais soudain, il poussa un cri étouffé et se mit à se tenir le bras. L'illusion posée par Draco quelques jours plus tôt se dissipa alors et la Marque des ténèbres réapparut dans toute sa splendeur rougeoyante. Le souffle court, Haldus se releva, les yeux hanté posé sur Neville.

« Haldus ? » demanda celui-ci.

Le garçon le regarda quelques instants puis se détourna et sortit de leur appartement. Il ne voulait pas qu'il le voit comme ça. Dehors, Draco, Vincent, Théo et Gregory étaient là aussi. Sans se concerter, les cinq sorciers firent apparaître leur tenue de Mangemort et transplanèrent.

0o0o0

L'humeur de Voldemort était sombre mais il n'avait pour le moment puni personne. Chacun des groupes était agenouillé en ligne, son chef devant. Bellatrix, elle, en tant que coordinatrice, était agenouillé presque au pied de son maître, la tête baissé.

« Cela fait plus d'une semaine et tu n'as toujours pas de résultats, Bella » dit celui-ci d'une voix dangereusement calme. « Cela ne doit pourtant pas être difficile de retrouver un château entier. »

Haldus sentait le regard du Seigneur des Ténèbres sur lui. Pourquoi le regardait-il lui alors qu'il parlait à Bellatrix ? Mystère. En tout les cas, il se sentait extraordinairement mal à l'aise même s'il faisait tout pour ne pas le montrer. Il pensait à Neville. Il avait déjà hâte de me retrouver et peut-être que cette fois ils pourraient finir ce qu'ils avaient commencé.

« Chaque équipe a fouillé magiquement les quatre coins de l'Angleterre sans trouver une trace de Poudlard » dit prudemment Bellatrix.

« Alors il semble qu'ils n'aient pas suffisamment cherché » grinça Voldemort en serrant ses longs doigts blanc sur le bois de sa baguette.

« Mais peut-être qu'elle ne se trouve plus en Angleterre » rajouta Bellatrix précipitamment.

« Absurde, jamais ce vieux fou de Dumbledore ou ces imbéciles du Ministère n'oseraient laisser… »

Il s'interrompit et se mit à réfléchir. S'ils avaient bien passés les frontières alors ils devaient avoir trouvé une terre d'accueil. Il était impossible qu'un château aussi imposant passe inaperçu aux yeux de la communauté magique résidente. Ils devaient donc avoir des complices ailleurs. Mais qui ? La réponse la plus évidente serait les Français…ou les Italiens…le Américains ? Non, improbable…et pourtant… l'autre problème était de savoir comment ils avaient contacté cet allié. Est-ce que ce plan était prévu depuis longtemps ? Ou alors est ce qu'il s'est fait plus tard ? Mais dans ce cas comment auraient-ils contacté leurs alliés, ils étaient piégés…à moins que…

Son regard glissa sur les dos voûtés face à lui. L'un d'eux, oui, l'un d'eux devait être un traître. Il avait déjà court-circuité Severus en l'enfermant dans son propre laboratoire parce qu'il était trop précieux pour qu'il me tue. Y en avait-il un autre ?

« Bella » dit-il alors en s'adressant à la Mangemorte. « Reprends tes recherches mais que cette fois des équipes se rendent dans les autres communautés magiques. Une partie des membres sera chargé de fouiller le territoire, une autre de s'infiltrer dans leurs ministère pour trouver des renseignements sur leur position et enfin les autres trouveront de nouvelles recrues pour notre armée. »

« Il en sera fait selon vos désirs, Monseigneur » dit Bellatrix, visiblement soulagée.

« Je te laisse à la tête de cette expédition mais je te préviens Bella, je veux des résultats. »

« Bien, Maître. »

Puis le Seigneur des Ténèbres regarda de nouveau dans la direction d'Haldus.

« Mon fils, vient avec moi. »

Celui-ci se leva et suivit son père lorsqu'il sortit de la pièce pour rejoindre leurs appartements.

« Toi et ton groupe resteraient en Angleterre. »

« Pensez vous que ma mère ou moi vous aurions démérités ? » demanda Haldus, la peur au ventre.

Il voulait absolument pouvoir retourner en Chine.

« Je te fais confiance comme ma propre chaire Haldus, c'est pour cela que ton groupe et toi continueraient à fouiller en Angleterre sous prétexte de ne rien laisser au hasard. »

Haldus se sentit respirer à nouveau.

« Vous avez parlé de prétexte, père bien-aimé, y aurait-il une autre raison ? »

« Je pense qu'il y a un traître dans nos rangs » dit Voldemort alors qu'Haldus sentait à nouveau ses entrailles se tordre. « Et je pense qu'il fait partie de ton groupe. »

« Qu'est-ce qui…vous fait penser cela ? » demanda Haldus qui avait du mal à garder un air détaché.

« C'est eux qui ont été le plus en contact avec Potter, il est possible que ce damné gamin ait réussis à en pervertir un. »

« Si c'est ce que vous pensez, vénérable père. »

Voldemort approcha d'Haldus et posa sa longue main décharnée sur son épaule.

« Surveille-les, trouve le traître. »

« Dois-je en parler…à ma mère. »

« Non » dit Voldemort après un moment. « D'ailleurs, tu ne lui rendra plus de compte. Tu ne feras tes rapports qu'à moi quand tu le jugeras utile. »

« Bien, père » dit Haldus en s'inclinant.

« Tu peux disposer » dit Voldemort avec un geste négligeant de la main.

Haldus s'inclina à nouveau puis sortit rapidement. Il referma la porte derrière lui puis s'effondra sur le mur opposé en retenant difficilement un éclat de rire. Erik et Dumbledore avait parfaitement cerné Voldemort. A aucun moment il n'avait pensé que Poudlard se trouverait sur une terre non magique. Mais ce n'était pas tout. Son génial géniteur avait demandé à un traître de surveiller les traîtres. C'était parfait. Maintenant, Haldus serait une protection supplémentaire pour la protection de leur couverture. Pour la première fois, Haldus se sentait vraiment utile dans cette guerre.

0o0o0

Cette fois, ça y était, ils étaient perdus. La saturation magique était telle dans cette partie de la forêt que certains endroits avaient leur propre microclimat. Ils avaient trouvés une clairière envahie par la banquise et à un autre endroit un désert de la taille d'une flaque d'eau. La faune était toujours aussi dangereuse et le dicton « manger ou être mangé » n'avait jamais été aussi vrai.

« Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? » demanda Ingrid.

« L'idéal serait de pouvoir regarder ce qu'il y a au-dessus des arbres. »

« Personnellement, vu les bestioles qu'il y a, je ne monte pas sur un de ces trucs » grogna Hans.

« On pourrait faire léviter l'un de nous » proposa Erik.

« Hotun ! » s'exclama alors Hans en désignant son ami. « C'est le plus léger ! »

« Quoi ? Mais non ! » s'exclama celui-ci. « Pourquoi pas toi ? »

« J'ai le vertige » dit Hans.

Ils se tournèrent alors vers Ingrid.

« Même pas en rêve » leur dit-elle avec un regard noir.

« Bon ben Hotun, il reste que toi »

« Je refuse » dit celui-ci, catégorique.

« Moi en tout cas je n'y vais pas » dit Erik.

« Et si on montait plutôt sur cette colline ? » dit alors Wolf.

Les autres se tournèrent vers lui puis regardèrent dans la direction qu'il leur indiquait. En effet, à cet endroit la, les arbres s'éclaircissaient et ils pouvaient voir une déclivité.

« Dites, vous ne trouvez pas qu'elle est très régulièrement arrondie cette colline ? » demanda Hotun alors qu'ils la grimpaient.

« Avec toute cette magie ambiante, le bizarre n'est en fait pas si étonnant » dit Hans en haussant les épaules.

« J'ai un mauvais pressentiment »

« Pique pas son job à Wolf, mon grand » dit Hans avant de crier à ce dernier. « Dit, tu ressens quelque chose ? »

« Euh…non » dit Wolf.

« Tu vois » dit Hans à Hotun.

En fait, Wolf avait vraiment d'autres choses à penser. Erik, la voix, Erik, le fait d'être perdu en forêt, Erik, … il n'était pas en état de se préoccuper d'autres choses.

« Vous voyez ce que je vois ? » demanda Erik qui venait d'arriver au sommet de la colline.

Fort heureusement, la colline était suffisamment haute pour voire au dessus des arbres. Mais elle n'était pas la seule chose à se dresser au dessus de la masse. A quelques centaines de mètres à peine, moins d'un kilomètre se dressait un immense pic rocheux sur lequel se trouvait ce qui ressemblait à une ville. Malgré le beau temps, elle était recouverte d'un nuage sombre qui participait encore à la rendre inhospitalière.

« Personnellement, je n'ai pas vraiment envi d'y aller » dit Ingrid en grimaçant.

« On ne sera peut-être pas obligé » dit Hotun en montrant quelque chose par derrière le pic rocheux.

En effet, derrière lui se dressait un imposant cône enneigé, si grand qu'il paraissait tout proche malgré la distance.

« On va devoir grimper ça ? » gémit Hans.

« Arrête de chouiner » s'exclama Ingrid en essayant de le tapant derrière la tête.

Hans fit un mouvement pour l'éviter mais il perdit l'équilibre et tomba sur les fesses. En grognant, il voulut se relever en s'appuyant à des rochers mais ceux-ci se dérobèrent sous sa main. Les deux pierres s'élevèrent dans les airs rattachés au sol par deux sortes de câble puis une fente apparut sur le dessus et s'élargit.

C'était des yeux. Deux gros yeux globuleux et injectés de sang qui les fixaient.

« Oh non » souffla Erik en baissant les yeux.

Une crevasse s'ouvrit alors sous leurs pieds. Une crevasse plein de dents. Ils ne se trouvaient pas sur une colline. Ils étaient grimpés sur la tête d'une créature en partie enfoncée dans le sol et qui allait les avaler.

Aussi vite qu'il le put, Erik essaya de faire un bouclier autour d'eux tous mais il sentit l'énergie fluctuer trop rapidement ce qui provoqua une explosion. Les cinq sorciers se retrouvèrent alors projetés dans les airs et atterrirent sur un arbre. Ils se seraient écrasés au sol si une quantité impressionnante de lianes ne les avaient pas retenus. Malheureusement, ils se retrouvaient à présent empêtrés dans une situation plus périlleuse encore.

« Mais qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? »

« Aie ! Ton coude me rentre dans les côtes. »

« Arrêtez de bouger vous allez… »

« Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe mais je vais… »

À ce moment là, Erik sentit le rabat de son sac lui tomber sur la tête et quelque chose en sortir. Il sentit l'objet rouler sur son crâne puis tomber. Avec effroi, il se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait de la sphère magique que lui avait donnée Jīnfă. Il réussit à tendre le bras et à l'arrêter en pleine chute grâce à la magie.

Il soupira. C'était moins une.

C'est alors que son regard se posa sur le sol et qu'il les vit. Deux petites personnes. Deux petites créatures à peine plus haute qu'un doigt. C'était manifestement un mâle et une femelle. Ils étaient recouvert de fourrure, rose pour la fille et grise pour le garçon et avait de grandes oreilles duveteuse. Ils avaient de petits yeux rapprochés au milieu d'une bulle toute ronde sans menton mais avec un nez épais, tout cela sous une impressionnante masse de cheveux qui tenaient fermement en l'air, d'un beau fushia pour la fille et noir triste pour le garçon.

Erik était tellement surpris que son emprise sur la sphère lui échappa. Sous le regard horrifié d'Erik et de ses amis, la sphère s'écrasa au sol et se brisa.

A suivre…

* * *

Et voilà un autre chapitre. La prochaine fois : crossover ! Il y a des indices dans ce chapitre alors essayer de deviner avec quoi. Un indice ? D'accord, c'est un film d'animation. Alors à vos cerveaux et que le meilleur gagne ! (Hein ? Un prix ? Euh…mes plus sincères félicitations ça suffit ?)

Donc, voilà nos héros divisés dans deux endroits différents et ce n'est pas finit. Le temps où ils étaient toujours ensemble est finit depuis longtemps…et heureusement, vous pouvez pas savoir à quel point c'est dur de faire des chapitre avec plus d'une dizaine de protagonistes.

Bref, en tout cas, j'espère que ça vous a plu. Je vous dit donc à dans deux semaines !


	10. Arc de la Force - Chapitre 10

Roi des Neiges

Arc de la Force

Chapitre 10 : Troll d'aventure

.

Erik grogna et ouvrit les yeux. Il voyait flou. Il y avait beaucoup de rose…et un peu de bleu aussi.

« Oh ! Regarde ! Y'a lui qui se réveille ! » dit une voix féminine.

« Tu devrais pas rester si proche » dit alors une voix masculine, un peu plus loin. « Ça pourrait être des espions des Berghens ! »

« Ce que tu peux être parano » soupira la voix féminine.

Erik commençait à y voir plus clair. Il clignant des yeux et vit…un visage. Un grand visage rond et rose pâle avec un nez ressemblant à une truffe d'un rose plus foncé, de petits yeux rapprochés roses ainsi que des cheveux encore rose maintenus par une couronne de fleurs bleus en tissu.

« Salut ! » dit le visage. « Ça va mieux ? »

Surprit, Erik poussa un crie et se releva en trébuchant.

« Ben n'est pas peur, voyons ! » dit la fille en se levant à son tour.

Ses cheveux étaient attachés au dessus de sa tête et se dressaient comme un palmier. Ses oreilles était énormes, de la même couleur rose que sa peau et légèrement décollées. Elle portait une petite robe bleu, un bracelet de liane avec un bourgeon, pas de chaussures et surtout un très très grand sourire. Derrière elle se tenait un garçon…oui, ça devait être un garçon, qui ressemblait beaucoup à la fille avec la même morphologie générale et la même taille. Sa peau était grise (avec une truffe un peu plus foncé), des yeux noirs et des cheveux de la même couleur dressés sur sa tête. Sa tête était un peu allongée horizontalement avec de chaque côté des oreilles disproportionnés et légèrement pointus. Il ne portait pas non plus de chaussure, seulement une veste qui semblait faites de feuilles et un short marron rapiécé.

Qui étaient-ils ? Erik avait l'impression de les avoir déjà vu. Il fallait qu'il se ressaisisse. Lui et ses amis avaient été attaqués par un monstre (sur la tête duquel ils étaient montés), il avait essayé de les défendre, il y avait eut une explosion, ils avaient fini empêtrés dans un arbre, la sphère magique de Jīnfā était tombée, il l'avait rattrapée par magie et là…il les avaient vu. Les deux. Exactement comme il les voyaient maintenant…mais plus grand. Est-ce qu'ils avaient la capacité de changer de taille ?

Alors qu'il reculait, il se heurta à quelque chose. Il se retourna. Ça ressemblait à un tronc mais la couloir était bizarre. Il remonta le long de l'espèce de colonne blanche et comprit. C'était un champignon. Il était adossé au pied d'un champignon géant. Dans une telle forêt, ce ne serait pas inhabituel mais au vue du reste de la végétation, une seule explication s'imposait. Il avait rétréci.

« Allons, calme toi » dit la fille rose en venant vers lui. « Nous sommes tes amis. Tous les Trolls sont amis. »

« Pas moi » dit le garçon. « Je suis sûr qu'il est avec les étranges Berghens qu'on a vu tout à l'heure. »

« Je ne sais pas qui sont ces « Berghens » » dit Erik, « mais si vous voulez parler de la ville, nous… »

Mais attendez une minute…est ce que la fille avait dit que tous les Trolls étaient amis et que eux-aussi. Fébrilement, il regarda ses mains. Elles étaient bleu pâle et avaient le même aspect pelucheux que celle des deux autres. En baissant les yeux il vit qu'il était pieds nu (et que ceux-ci étaient bleus) et qu'il portait un simple short noir avec une tunique blanche. Il tata alors son visage et sentit qu'il était allongé, tout comme ses oreilles et qu'il avait une truffe et que ses cheveux étaient dressés sur sa tête. Alors qu'il commençait à paniquer, la jeune fille s'avança vers lui pour lui prendre la main.

« Allons, allons, calme toi » lui dit-elle d'une voix douce. « Quoi que toi et tes amis vous ayez traversé, maintenant on est là. Il n'y a rien qui ne peut être guéri par un câlin. »

À ce moment là, le bourgeon sur son bracelet s'ouvrit avec un tintement révélant une fleur rose au cœur lumineux.

« D'ailleurs, c'est l'heure du câlin » dit-elle en prenant Erik dans ses bras.

Surpris, le garçon se dégagea et trébucha en voulant s'éloigner d'elle. Il se rendit alors compte qu'elle avait parlé de ses amis. Est-ce qu'ils étaient ici aussi ? Est-ce qu'ils étaient aussi…

Il regarda autour de lui puis gémit intérieurement. Là, couchés sur le sol, il vit ses amis. Enfin il supposait que c'était eux. Il voyait surtout quatre « Trolls » comme la fille en rose les avaient appelés. Il y en avait un violet avec des cheveux noirs, un vert avec des cheveux oranges, un recouvert de paillettes dorées avec des cheveux jaunes et un ou plutôt une à en juger par ses vêtements, jaunes avec des cheveux marron.

Mais qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu se passer ? Est-ce que c'était…est ce que c'était à cause de la sphère de Jīnfā ? Elle était censé leur apporter de l'aide pas les transformer en…en…Trolls ? D'ailleurs ils ne ressemblaient pas vraiment à des Trolls…enfin pas ceux qu'ils connaissaient. Ça devait encore être une autre espèce. Mais bon, peu importe, pour le moment il fallait plutôt qu'il essai de réveiller ses amis. Préférant la manière douce, il entra dans son propre esprit et essaya de communiquer avec eux. C'était étrange, son esprit était tout cotonneux et il avait du mal à s'exprimer par l'esprit. Pourtant, son impulsion mentale eut l'effet escompté et il vit ses amis commencer à se réveiller.

La scène qui suivit fut assez brutale. Il eut la mauvaise idée de commencer par Ingrid qui lui mit un coup dans la figure en le voyant. Pour les autres ça c'était un peu mieux passé. Wolf était resté stoïque, Hans, indifférent et Hotun intéressé.

« La fille a dit qu'ils…qu'on était des Trolls » dit Erik après qu'il eut finit ses explications.

« Je pense qu'on est des Trolls Chevelus » dit Ingrid. « Un autre espèce de Trolls. Ils sont de petites tailles, adorent chanter et danser et son tous de bonne humeur. »

Elle jet un regard au Troll garçon qui tirait la gueule depuis le début.

« Mouais. Il y a toujours des exceptions. »

« Euh…salut ! » dit alors la fille Troll en s'avançant vers eux. « Je ne sais pas trop qui vous êtes ni d'où vous venez mais euh…peut-être que le mieux pour se connaître ce serait de se présenter. Je m'appelle Poppy, je suis la Princesse des Trolls. »

Elle assortit sa présentation d'une petite révérence.

« Et lui, c'est Branch » dit-elle en désignant le garçon.

« Ne donne pas de nom ! » s'exclama celui-ci en se rapprochant d'elle. « On ne sait pas qui ils sont ! On ne les connaît pas ! »

« Mais justement, c'est pour ça que je nous présente, pour nous permettre de nous connaître. »

« Ça ne te semble pas bizarre de rencontrer des Trolls qu'on ne connaît pas ? Tu les à déjà vu au village ? »

« Et bien non, mais… »

« Tu vois. On ne les a jamais vu. »

Il se rapprocha alors de son oreille et se mit à chuchoter.

« C'est peut-être même pas des Trolls. »

« Allons, tu dis vraiment n'importe quoi » rit Poppy.

« Ben en fait c'est vrai » dit Hans. « On est pas des Trolls. »

« Je te l'avais dit ! » s'exclama Branch.

« Vous ressemblez beaucoup à des Trolls quand même » dit Poppy.

« C'est parce qu'on a été transformé » dit Erik. « Par magie. »

« C'est quoi la magie ? » demanda Poppy.

« C'est…et bien c'est… » commença Erik.

Il se rendit compte alors que c'était en fait assez dur d'expliquer ce qu'était la magie.

« C'est une force…une énergie qui permet de…modifier les choses » dit Hotun en se concentrant.

« Comme une paire de ciseaux ? » demanda Poppy.

« Oui…non…enfin, comme des ciseaux, c'est un outil mais c'est pas quelque chose que l'on touche…enfin si on peut la toucher mais on ne la manie pas avec ses mains…enfin pas tout le temps… »

« C'est pas clair… » dit Branch en mes regardant d'une manière suspicieuse.

« Bref » interrompu Ingrid. « Tout ça pour dire qu'on avait pas du tout la même apparence avant. »

« Et vous ressemblez à quoi ? »

« On est plus grand »

« Beaucoup plus grand. »

« On a pas autant de couleurs et nos cheveux ne se dressent pas comme ça sur notre tête. »

« Oh ! C'est comme les Berghen bizarres qu'on a vu prit dans les lianes de l'arbre tout à l'heure. »

« C'était nous » dit Hotun.

« Sauf qu'on est pas des Berghens » rajouta Ingrid. « On est des humains. »

« C'est quoi des zhumains ? » demanda Poppy.

« C'est…une espèce pensante. Comme les Trolls…ou euh…les Berghen ? » tenta Hotun.

« Les Berghens ne pensent pas » intervint Branch. « Ce sont des monstres sournois assoiffés du sang des Trolls. »

« Euh…d'accord » dit Hotun une voulait pas être contrariant.

« Et sinon, votre machin…votre ciseau que vous ne touchez pas mais en fait si » reprit Poppy, « vous ne pouvez pas l'utiliser pour redevenir comme avant ? »

Les cinq Arendils se regardèrent. Jusque-là, ils n'y avaient pas pensés. Ils fermèrent alors les yeux et commencèrent à se concentrer. Ils cherchèrent leur magie comme ils avaient l'habitude de le faire depuis des années à présent et alors…rien. Rien du tout. Il ne ressentait rien et pire encore, il ne se passait rien.

Ils avaient perdus leurs pouvoirs.

0o0o0

« Et ça c'est Smidge. Et puis Cooper et Suki et Biggie avec Mr Dinkle et Chenille et Satin et Guy Diamant et Fuzzbert et puis Creek. »

Les amis de Poppy étaient…intéressant. C'était donc des Trolls…ou à peu près. Celui qui s'appelait Cooper était plus quadrupède que bipède avec une fourrure rayée rose et rouge des jambes bleus et des petites tresses de la même couleur, Guy Diamant était comme Hans recouvert de paillettes mais argentés, Fuzzbert était juste une masse de cheveux avec des pieds, Suki avait des dreadlocks, Biggie était plus grand et large que les autres, tout le contraire de Smidge, Mr Dinkle était le ver-animal de compagnie jaune fluo de Biggie et Chenille et Satin étaient des sœurs siamoises rattachés par les cheveux. Le seul qui semblait à peu près normal c'était Creek.

« Tu semble bien l'aimer, non ? » demanda Hans en parlant de ce dernier.

« Creek est super » répondit Poppy avec un grand sourire. « Il est toujours calme et serein et joyeux et… »

Hans jeta à ce moment là un regard vers Branch et vit que celui-ci levait les yeux au ciel. Il n'avait pas l'air de beaucoup apprécier ce Creek.

« J'espère juste qu'ils vont bien » dit alors Poppy avec un air triste.

D'après ce qu'elle leur avait dit, les Trolls était une espèce en danger qui se cachait. Pendant très longtemps ils avaient vécu dans un arbre au sommet d'un pic rocheux jusqu'à l'arrivée des Berghens.

Les Berghen étaient un peuple triste qui ne connaissait pas la joie. Cela se rapprochait des légendes Arendils qu'Erik et les autres avaient entendu sur des êtres féeriques appelés Berghen et qui devaient avoir vécus à l'emplacement de la ville du même nom. Sauf que quand ces Berghen étaient arrivés, ils avaient enfin connus la joie…en mangeant des Trolls. Pour eux c'étaient un signe : ils ne pouvaient être heureux qu'en mangeant des Trolls. Ils les avaient donc capturés en enfermant leur arbre derrière des barrières gardés et fondé une ville tout autour, Berghenville. Ils avaient même créés une fête, le Trollstice, où chacun pourrait manger du Troll et être heureux. La fonction de Chef royal avait été créé et celui-ci ou celle-ci était responsable de cuisiner les trolls.

Tous les Trolls vivaient donc dans la peur jusqu'à ce que le roi Peppy, père de Poppy, ne réussisse à fuir avec tous les Trolls et à s'installer dans un coin reculé de la forêt où ils avaient pu vivre heureux.

« Et tout ça jusqu'à ce qu'une certaine personne décidé de donner la fête la plus marrante, la plus bruyante et la plus fracassante jamais donné » avait dit Branch.

« Oh ça va ! Je t'ai déjà dit que j'étais désolée ! » s'était exclamé Poppy.

Toujours est-il que la fête était si marrante, bruyante et fracassante que la Chef, celle qui était en poste au moment de la fuite de Trolls et qui avaient été chassé de Berghenville à cause de ça, les avait entendu. Elle avait passé les vingt dernières années à les chercher et ne s'était pas faite prier pour se rendre au village et attraper le plus de Trolls possible, espérant sans doute revenir en grâce, et c'était les amis de Poppy qui s'étaient fait prendre. Elle avait donc décidé de partir à leur recherche en installant le reste des Trolls dans le bunker de Branch qui, étant un poil misanthrope, avait rapidement fui pour rejoindre Poppy.

« Mais je ne m'en fais pas ! » s'exclama Poppy. « Nous allons les retrouver. Je sais que nous allons les retrouver. Avec votre aide ce sera encore plus facile ! »

Elle parlait bien sûr des Arendils. N'ayant plus aucun pouvoirs pour on ne sait quelle raison, ils s'étaient donc décidé à suivre Poppy et Branch dans leur quête. Ils étaient dans un endroit inconnu et dans des corps inconnus donc mieux valait rester avec les deux seuls personnes pouvant les aider. Ils auraient sans doute le temps de réfléchir plus tard. Après tout leur perte de magie n'était peut-être que temporaire. Enfin c'était à espérer…

En tout les cas ils suivaient Poppy qui avait bien reprit du poil de la bête et s'était mise à chanter à tue tête.

« Elle est toujours comme ça ? » demanda Hans en se mettant au niveau de Branch.

« Tu vois ce que je subis ? Et encore, attends qu'elle se mette à faire du scrapbooking » répondit l'autre Troll.

« Du scrap… »

« Non mais c'est vrai ! Pour elle la vie c'est que cupcakes et arcs en ciel. La vie c'est pas ça. J'ai eu beau leur dire à tous de faire attention au Berghen. J'ai posé des pièges, organisé des simulation d'attaque, fais de la prévention mais est ce que quelqu'un m'a écouté ? Bien sûr que non ! »

Hans clignant des yeux puis remonta en direction de Poppy qui chantait toujours.

« Dis » l'interrompit le jeune homme en montrant Branch de la tête. « Il est toujours comme ça ? »

« Tu vois ce que je subis ? »

Hans clignant des yeux. Tiens. C'était intéressant ça.

0o0o0

La nuit était tombée rapidement et ils avaient du s'arrêter pour la nuit. Tout le matériel des Arendils avait été perdu lors de leur chute et de leur transformation et ils n'avaient plus de magie pour le rappeler à eux. Heureusement, du fait de leur taille il était facile se confectionner des draps avec des feuilles ou de la mousse.

« Au pire, vous pourrez toujours utiliser vos cheveux » dit Poppy.

C'est à ce moment là que les Arendils apprirent que si cette variété particulière de Trolls s'appelaient des « Trolls _Chevelus_ » c'est parce qu'ils avaient la possibilité de manipuler leur propre chevelure, de l'allonger à volonté et de changer sa couleur. En fait, ils pouvaient même s'en servir comme membre supplémentaire, un membre bien plus fort que leurs bras ou jambes.

« Smidge adore s'entraîner à soulever des altères avec ses cheveux » les informa Poppy.

Cette nouvelle rendait les jeunes Arendils dubitatifs au vue de la taille minuscule de la jeune Troll. En tout les cas, ils avaient rapidement préparé le repas avant que Branch ne revienne avec leur repas : une plâtrée d'insectes. Car oui, les trolls étaient insectivores. Enfin, disons que ça faisait partie de leur alimentation avec les fruits et les cupcakes.

« Gluant mais apetissant » avait conclut Hans après avoir été désigné volontaire par ses amis pour goûter.

Toujours est-il qu'ils se couchèrent assez rapidement pour pouvoir repartir le plus tôt possible le lendemain matin, tous installés autour du feu. Couchée sur son matelas improvisé, Poppy sortit à nouveau le cadre sur lequel se trouvait les photos de ses amis et dit bonsoir à chacun d'eux. Elle termina par Creek dont elle caressa légèrement la photo.

« Et bonne nuit Poppy ! » s'exclama alors Branch en se retournant sous sa couverture.

Hans sourit pour lui-même. Ça se précisait. Mais Poppy, elle, soupira. Elle souhaita bonne nuit aux autres et se coucha. Sur son poignet, la fleur de son bracelet s'ouvrit à nouveau. Chez elle, ça voulait dire que c'était l'heure du câlin elle se redressa brusquement en se tournant vers son ami mais celui-ci ne bougea pas.

« Même pas en rêve » dit la voix du Troll sous les couvertures.

Poppy soupira et regarda les autres mais ils faisaient semblant de dormir. Elle soupira et se recoucha en regardant le ciel nocturnes. Elle se sentait un peu déprimée. Généralement dans ces cas là, il n'y avait qu'une seule chose à faire. Chanter.

« _Les étoiles brillent partout… »_

« Non mais t'es sérieuse là ? » s'exclama Branch en se tournant vers elle. « Tu chante encore ? »

« Oui » répondit simplement Poppy. « Je suis très sérieuse. Chanter ça me détends. Tu devrais peut-être essayer. »

« Je chante pas et je me détends pas » râla Branch en se recouchant. « Demande aux autres ! »

« Ne nous mêlez pas à ça ! » s'exclama Ingrid.

« En tout cas moi, c'est comme ça que je suis et ça me convient. J'apprécierais un peu de silence. »

Poppy ne répondit rien.

 _C'était gênant…_ dit Hotun par l'esprit.

C'était bien le seul pouvoir qu'ils avaient encore. Ils fermèrent les yeux pour essayer de s'endormir mais c'est alors qu'ils entendirent de la musique. Poppy avait sortit une guitare d'on ne sait où et s'était rapproché de Branch pour se mettre à jouer.

« _Hello Darkness, my old friend_

 _I've come to talk with you again… »_

Elle avait reculé et des fleurs parlantes s'étaient ouvertes pour se mettre à chanter avec elle. En fait, il semblait que toute la faune et la flore parlante, ou plutôt chantante, s'était mise au diapason pour accompagner la jeune fille. Il y avait même une araignée peluches verte et violette suspendue à côté de Branch.

« _Because a vision softly creeping_

 _Left it's seed when I was sleeping »_

En plus tout ce beau monde semblait phosphorescent et brillait dans le noir.

« _And the vision that was planted in my brain_

 _Still remains_

 _Within the sound of silence »_

En disant ces derniers mots, elle avait ralentie et s'était à nouveau approchée de Branch alors qu'autour d'elle, les animaux et les végétaux redevenait silencieux et surtout invisibles.

Branch se leva alors. Il avait un drôle de sourire sur son visage.

« Je peux ? » demanda-t-il en tendant les bras vers la guitare.

« Euh… » commença à dire Erik qui sentait le coup fourré.

Mais Poppy était trop contente d'avoir réussit à convertir Branch qu'elle lui donna la guitare. Branch la jeta alors dans le feu avant de se recoucher.

 _Non, ça c'était gênant…_ grogna Ingrid.

 _Moi je trouve ça mignon,_ dit Hans.

 _Mignon ?_ Demanda Hotun.

 _Ben oui ? Vous avez pas remarqué ? Branch est amoureux de Poppy._

 _Hein ?_ S'exclama Ingrid. _Mais n'importe quoi ! Il la déteste !_

 _Alors dans ce cas, pourquoi il l'accompagne ? En plus vous avez pas vu ? A chaque fois que Poppy mentionné ce Creek, il s'énerve._

 _C'est difficile à voir, il est tout le temps énervé._

 _Oui mais il a aussi ces regards blessés que lancent les amoureux éconduits_

 _Toi tu lis trop de roman d'amour._

 _Tu veux rire ? Personnellement je pense que cette volonté perpétuelle de ne vouloir absolument former que des couples à deux stupide. Pourquoi se limiter ?_

 _Hermione et moi nous sommes très heureuse,_ lui rétorqua Ingrid. _Être en couple à deux ce n'est pas stupide._

 _Je n'ai pas dit que c'était stupide d'être seulement à deux, seulement que c'était stupide qu'on ne pouvait être heureux qu'à deux. Il suffirait que Creek et Branch règlent leurs problèmes de jalousie et qu'ils soient tout les deux en même temps avec Poppy._

 _Venant de toi, on dirait plutôt que tu cherche des excuses pour sortir avec plusieurs personnes en même temps,_ dit Hotun.

 _Ce n'est pas mon genre,_ s'offusqua Hans.

 _Ah non ? Et quand Susan Bones, Mandy Blockhurst et Colin Creevey t'ont accusés d'être un salop devant toute la grande salle l'année dernière ?_

 _C'est sortie de son contexte !_ S'étouffa Hans en soulevant l'hilarité de ses amis.

De son côté, Erik réfléchissait encore à ce qu'avait dit Hans. Ses paroles révélaient comme un écho en lui, comme si une vérité qu'il refoulait cherchait à sortir.

0o0o0

« On y est » dit Branch.

Ils se trouvaient devant une butte percée de plusieurs dizaines de trous. Au loin, on pouvait voir le pic rocheux qu'Erik et les autres avaient vu la première fois quand ils se trouvaient sur la fausse colline. Ils avaient appris plus tard qu'il s'agissait de la ville des cruels Berghen, Berghenville.

« Et donc l'un de ces tunnels va nous conduire à l'arbre à Troll » dit Poppy en regardant fixement les trous qui perçaient la paroi.

C'était par là que, 20 ans auparavant, son père avait permis à l'intégralité des Trolls de fuir la ville, risquant sa vie pour qu'aucun d'eux ne reste derrière. Il avait emmené son peuple en sûreté et elle, sa fille, qui était destinée à prendre sa place, avait conduit les Berghen jusqu'à leur cachette par son manque de prudence. Elle ne s'était encore jamais demandé jusque-là si elle ferait une bonne reine mais aujourd'hui elle avait des doutes.

« Il y en a tellement » dit Hotun en regardant les nombreux tunnel. « Tu sais lequel c'est ? »

Il avait essayé d'étendre son esprit dans la terre comme il le faisait auparavant mais rien ne s'était passé. A part pour contacter ses amis, son esprit restait confiné dans sa tête. C'était une sensation étrange et désagréable. Comme être amputé de quelque chose.

« Je me le demande » dit Branch en prenant de la terre à l'entrée de l'un des tunnels.

« _Choisissez avec prudence, voyageurs !_ » dit alors une voix désincarnée.

Elle semblait venir de partout et nulle part à la fois et son échos les entourait.

« _L'un de ces tunnels mène à Berghenville et les autres à une mort certaine._ »

« Qui a parlé ! » s'exclama Branch alors que lui et les autres regardaient autour d'eux.

« C'est moi » dit alors une voix plus normale.

Tous se retournèrent dans ma direction d'où elles venaient et virent alors…un nuage. Ce nuage avait un visage ainsi que des bras et des jambes.

 _Cet endroit est du plus en plus déjanté_ …dit Ingrid.

« Salut les gars, comment ça va ? » demanda le nuage en avançant vers eux.

 _Et tu as vu ? Il a des chaussettes,_ rajouta Hans.

« Bienvenu aux tunnels de racines. Je voulais seulement vous mettre en garde. Un de ces tunnels vous mènera à l'arbre à Trolls et tous les autres à une mort certaine certaine certaine certaine… »

Il avait répété le dernier mot en baissant la voix au fur et à mesure comme si c'était un échos.

« Euh…et tu crois que tu pourrait nous dire quel est le bon ? » demanda Poppy

« Et comment ! »

« C'est super ! »

« Euh non, ça ira » l'interrompit Branch. « Tu sais quoi, on va se débrouiller. Merci »

« Parce que tu sais lequel prendre ? » demanda Erik.

« Il a raison. Franchement Branch, il veut juste nous aider. »

« Je le sens pas » répondit le Troll en jetant un regard au nuage qui se grattait les dents. « Franchement, qui met des chaussettes et pas de chaussures ? »

« Tu peux parler, tu portes ni l'un ni l'autre » rétorqua Ingrid en roulant des yeux.

« Le truc c'est qu'on a pas vraiment le choix » dit Hotun.

Branch lui jeta un coup d'œil et soupira.

« Bon très bien » dit-il en se retournant vers le nuage. « Lequel on doit prendre ? »

« D'abord, tu dois m'en taper cinq…euh quatre » dit le nuage en levant sa main en l'air.

« Quoi ? » s'exclama Branch.

« Moi je peux le faire ! » s'exclama Poppy.

« Moi aussi ! »

« Hans, ta gueule » chuchota Ingrid.

« Tous les deux, je sais que vous le ferez » dit le nuage. « Et puis les autres aussi si je le demandais mais lui ? »

Il regarda Branch.

« Oh allez ! Arrête de faire du boudin ! Hop là ! »

« Non, je fais pas ça ! » dit Branch en croisant les bras.

« Tope la boss »

« Non je le ferais pas. »

« Allez, fais plaisir à papa. »

« T'es chelou toi »

« Branch c'est bon ! Tu lui en tape cinq et puis voilà ! » s'exclama Poppy.

« Tes vraiment un gosse ! » soupira Ingrid. « T'as pas comprit ? Les autres tunnels mènent à une mort certaine ! »

« C'est vrai ça, tu pourrais relativiser ? » demanda Hans.

Branch soupira encore.

« Je te le fais une fois et tu me dit quel est le bon tunnel. »

« Ok patron » dit le nuage avec un grand sourire.

Branch s'approcha pour frapper sa main avec la sienne mais le nuage s'écarta.

« Trop lent ! »

« Trop lent ? » s'énerva Branch.

« Classique » dit Poppy en pouffant.

« On parlait pas de maturité y'a deux secondes ? » demanda Erik.

« Allez, allez, j'arrête » dit le nuage en tendant le poing. « Allez, check ça et on en parle plus. »

Branch tandis son poignet en retour mais le nuage se mit à faire des mouvements de mains bizarres et puis il lui prit le poing pour jouer avec avant d'éclater de rire.

« On est pas rendu » soupira Erik alors que Poppy suivait le mouvement.

« Ok, ok, ok ! » s'exclama le nuage en essayant de se calmer. « Allez, on se fait un câlin ? »

Mais Branch en avait assez. Il ramassa un bâton et le brisa en deux avant de brandir les deux bouts comme des armes. Devant la menace, le nuage se fit pluie-pluie dessus et s'enfuit quand Branch se mit à le poursuivre, les bâtons en l'air.

« Non ! Branch ! Fait pas ça on a besoin de lui ! » s'exclama Poppy en se mettant à courrier après eux.

« T'as intérêt à courir vite nuage ! » cria Branch.

« Euh…on fait quoi ? » demanda Hans.

« Il vaudrait mieux les suivre » dit Erik en les voyant rentrer dans les tunnels.

Ils se mirent donc à courir derrière Poppy et Branch, ce dernier continuant à poursuivre et à menacer le nuage.

« Je vais arracher tes petits bras de nuages de ton petit corps de nuage et je t'en tape cinq dans la figure. »

« Arrête ! C'est qu'un nuage ! » s'écria Poppy.

« Et on a besoin de lui ! » ajouta Hans.

Il faisait sombre dans le tunnel mais ils couraient sans s'arrêter. Pour le moment il ne semblait pas y avoir de danger. Est-ce que c'était le bon ? Peut-être, il y avait de la lumière devant.

« Je vais te tuer ! » s'exclama Branch alors que le nuage émergeait.

« Tadaaa ! On est arrivé ! » dit celui-ci en s'arrêtant.

Aussitôt, Branch s'arrêta ce qui laissa le temps à Poppy et aux Arendils de le rejoindre.

« Ouf, on se marre bien avec vous » dit le nuage en les dépasse pour retourner au trou dans le bois derrière eux. « Allez, j'y go, j'ai du boulot, du taf de nuage. On se revoit quand vous repassez…sauf si vous êtes mort mort mort mort… »

Et il disparut en continuant son effet d'échos.

Les Arendils regardèrent alors autour d'eux. De loin, ils avaient déjà trouvé que Berghenville était un endroit triste mais de près, c'était encore pire. Il faisait gris et sombre, les maisons, de style médiéval, et les rues étaient sales et pleine d'ordures et tout cela sans parler des habitants.

Pour la première fois, Erik et ses amis virent à quoi ressemblaient les Berghen. Il n'y avait jamais eu de description d'eux dans les contes donc ils ne savaient pas vraiment à quoi s'attendre. Ils avaient à peu près tailles humaines certains était dégingandés et d'autres petits et rond avec tout ce qu'il y a entre. Ils avaient des peaux grisâtres avec des nuances violettes, bleu ou vertes avec des cheveux assortis, quand ils en avaient. Leurs bras étaient très long, de même que leurs jambes et ils étaient le plus souvent voûté. Ils avaient de longues oreilles pointus et tombantes, une truffe semblable à celle des Trolls et des mains griffus. Leurs dents jaunes et inégales sortaient le plus souvent de leurs larges bouches, leurs yeux rapprochés était petits et jaunes.

Mais surtout, surtout, ils paraissaient tous tristes. Pas de la tristesse qui vous prends quand on perd quelqu'un ou que quelque chose de mal nous arrive mais de ce désintérêt de tout. Comme si la vie n'avait pas vraiment d'importance et qu'ils ne faisaient que la subir.

« Wow, ils sont aussi malheureux que toi dis donc » dit Poppy en s'adressant à Branch qui tiqua.

« Est-ce que celui-là est en train de s'enterrer lui-même ? » demanda Hans en se penchant vers ses amis.

« Donc ça veut dire qu'ils n'ont pas mangé de Trolls puisque tu nous a dit que c'était la seule chose qui les rend heureux » dit Hotun.

« Mais oui ! » s'exclama Poppy avec un grand sourire. « Allez, venez, allons sauver nos amis. Y'a pas de temps à perdre ! »

« Tes amis » grommela Branch.

« _Nos_ amis. »

Erik et les autres soupirèrent alors que Branch et Poppy continuaient à se disputer. C'était pas gagné.

0o0o0

Assis nonchalamment sur son trône, le Roi Graillon des Berghens, s'ennuyait. Non, ce n'était pas vraiment de l'ennui, c'était plutôt le cafard...un cafard qui durait depuis vingt ans, depuis que les Trolls s'étaient enfuis. Il n'était qu'un enfant à l'époque et il n'en avait encore jamais mangé auparavant. Ça devait être sa première fois et a cause du Chef, ça avait été gâché. Il n'avait pas pu goûter au bonheur et depuis ce jour sa vie était vide de sens.

Son père, le précédant roi, le lui avait bien dit. Un Berghen qui n'a jamais mangé de Trolls ne pourra jamais connaître le bonheur. Il avait banni le Chef mais ça n'avait bien sûr pas ramené les Trolls.

Très petit, surtout pour son âge, il avait un corps rond, la peau verte et une touffes de cheveux de la même couleur avec par-dessus une couronne dorée. Ses vêtement royaux se composaient d'un tee-shirt à rayures blanches et rouges un peu trop court au niveau du ventre ainsi que d'un short bleu et des sandales. Il portait également un manteau de pourpre et d'hermine à sa taille attaché sous son menton par une broche décorée d'une grosse pierre verte.

Il était en fait pas vraiment seul dans la pièce. Couché au pied de son trône en bois brut décoré il y avait Barnabus, l'animal de compagnie du jeune roi, une espèce de crocodile vert et violet ventripotent qui dormait en faisant apparaître une langue bleu au travers de ses crocs. Il y avait également deux gardes en livrées pourpre et or avec des lances placés de chaque côté de l'estrade. Ils avaient la même peau verte que leur Roi et étaient assez dégingandés et limites avachis. La seule autre personne présente était une servante, aussi petite que le roi mais avec la peau grise et des cheveux violets pales qui passaient l'aspirateur.

« Oh Barnabus » soupira Graillon en réveillant le crocodile. « Tu es mon seul ami dans ce monde si morose et déprimant. »

L'animal, de mauvaise humeur d'avoir été réveillé, roula ses yeux rouges et bleus à cette déclaration. Et voilà, c'était répartit…encore.

« Papa avait raison » continua le roi en regardant un portrait de son défunt père dans la pièce. « Je ne pourrais jamais jamais jamais connaître le bonheur…de toute ma vie. »

Il cessa de se taper la tête contre le dossier de son trône et s'affala encore plus.

« Ne jamais dire jamais » dit alors une voix mystérieuse provenant de partout et de nulle part.

Graillon, surprit et un peu apeuré regarda en direction de la grande entrée de la salle du trône. A ce moment là, l'une des plante qui encadrait la porte se renversa et la Chef surgit de derrière.

Grande, dégingandée, la peau pourpre, les cheveux bleu verts, elle en imposait encore malgré son état de délabrement. En effet après ses années d'exiles, son uniforme de chef était déchiré et sale de même que sa peau et ses cheveux. Elle portait tout de même une cape rouge flamboyante doublée de fourrure blanche qui drapait ses maigres épaules.

Graillon cria. La Chef se mit alors à avancer vers le trône. Elle vit les gardes pointer leurs lances sur elle mais elle se contenta de les saluer par leur nom puis, dans un geste théâtrale se débarrassa de sa cape et continua à avancer en écrasant de son pieds nu et griffus le bout de l'aspirateur de la servante.

« Chef ! » s'exclama Graillon en essayant de faire preuve d'autorité. « Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Mon père t'as banni de Berghenville depuis vingt ans !...Tu te cachés derrière cette plante depuis tout ce temps ? »

« J'aurais bien aimé, Sire » dit la Chef d'une voix doucereuse. « Non, je méditais dans la nature sauvage me rappelant jour après jours à quel point je vous avez déçu. Je voulais trouver un moyen de vous réconforter. »

« Et ben c'est raté » cracha Graillon, peu ému par l'air contrit de la femme. « Ma seule chance de connaître le bonheur c'était de langer un Troll et ça n'arrivera jamais grâce à toi ! »

« Ah mais si ça se pourrait, Sire » dit alors la Chef avec un air rusé sur le visage.

Elle porta la main à un sac banane de cuir pose sur son ventre et l'ouvrit, faisant émerger les têtes de plusieurs Trolls chantant à la grande stupéfaction de tous.

« Tu as retrouvée les Trolls » balbutia Graillon en tendant la main vers eux.

Mais la Chef lui donna une claque sur la main et le jeune roi retomba sur son trône.

« Ça veut dire que je vais pouvoir connaître le bonheur » demanda-t-il avec un regard affamé en direction des Trolls qui se recroquevillèrent dans la sacoche.

« C'est tout à fait ça » dit la Chef en la refermant. « Bien sûr tous les autres Berghen continueraient à vivre dans le désespoir mais ça c'est pas votre problème. »

« Ben je suis leur Roi quand même alors peut-être que si en fin de compte. »

« Et donc que proposez vous ? » demanda la Chef en s'approcha tout près du Roi qui tenta de s'écarter. « Réinstaurer le Trollstice ? Pour tous les Berghens ? »

Son ton était innocent mais il ne faisait aucun doute qu'elle voyait manipuler le Roi.

« Oui ! Cet exactement ce que je propose ! » s'exclama celui-ci.

« C'est une idée magnifique ! Quel esprit brillant ! »

« Oui, sûrement »

La Chef prit alors son roi dans les bras et le posa sur le sol.

« Quand à moi je serais juste derrière vous » dit-elle en s'asseyant sur le trône. « Un couteau à la main… »

« Un quoi ? »

« Euh…un couteau, une petite cuillère, une louche, je suis votre Chef voyons ! » dit-elle rapidement.

« Ah ça ! Tu l'as dit ! »

Quelques instants après, la Chef, de nouveau propre et dans des habits neufs, était de retour dans sa cuisine. Avisant la petite servante de tout à l'heure, elle lui brandit une cuiller sous le nez.

« Toi, la fille de cuisine ! C'est quoi ton nom ? »

« Euh…Brigitte » balbutia la pauvre fille effrayée.

« Amène toute cette vaisselle en bas et fait la briller ! Plus vite que ça ! »

Alors que le jeu fille se précipitant pour obéir aux ordres, la Chef se dirigea vers une cage et y transféra les Trolls.

« On va tous y passer ! » s'exclama Biggie. « Même M. Dinkle est mort de peur ! »

Mais sa chenille de compagnie semblait comme a son habitude, très indifférente.

« Allons du calme » dit Creek en se recoiffant. « Restons zen. »

« Bonne idée » dit la Chef. « La viande n'en sera que plus goûtue. Après tout, vous êtes à la base de toutes mes recettes. La personne qui contrôle les Trolls contrôle le Royaume et cette personne ce sera moi ! »

Elle s'approcha encore de la cage et se mit à sourire.

« Demain à la même heure je serais Reine et les Berghen recevront exactement ce qu'ils méritent ! Le véritable bonheur ! »

0o0o0

Traverser la ville et pénétrer dans le château avait été assez facile. Personne ne regardait par terre et les cheveux leurs permettaient de se hisser n'importe où. A l'intérieur du château par contre, ils restèrent en hauteur, le long des lambris de bois. Pour traverser les couloirs il leur suffisait d'accrocher leurs cheveux aux lampes et de se balancer. Au final c'était assez pratique.

« Où tu pense qu'ils sont vos amis ? » demanda Hans au bout d'un moment.

« Je sais pas…je dirais dans le ventre d'un Berghen » répondit Branch.

« Tu veux pas essayer d'être positif deux minutes ? » demanda Poppy. « Essai au moins. »

« D'accord » soupira l'autre Troll. « Non seulement je suis sur qu'ils sont vivant mais en plus ils vont nous les servir sir un plateau d'argent. »

« Ouf, merci. Tu vois quand tu veux » rit Poppy qui n'avait pas saisit l'ironie.

Soudain, son poignet s'alluma et elle sourit.

« L'heure du câlin ? Sérieux ? » grogna Branch.

« Chut, écoute ! » s'exclama Poppy.

Erik, qui avait comprit son plan, tandis l'oreille et perçu les tintements qui annonçait l'ouverture des bracelets des autres. Heureusement, ils n'étaient pas loin. Ils se dépêchèrent de poursuivre le signal et arrivèrent près d'une salle dans laquelle entrait une grande Berghen en habit de chef que Poppy reconnut comme celle qui avait enlevé ses amis ainsi que deux plus petits, un avec une couronne et une en habits de servante qui poussait un chariot avec une cage dessus…une cage pleine de Trolls posée sur un plateau argenté.

« Ça va être le meilleur Trollstice de tous les temps ! » s'exclama le Roi.

« Ils sont toujours vivants ? » s'exclama Branch alors que lui et les autres avaient réussit à atteindre l'un des lustres.

« Et en plus ils sont sur un plateau d'argent » rajouta Poppy. « On avait raison tous les deux. »

« Dit Chef, au fait » dit le Roi en regardant la cage. « Y'a pas assez de Trolls pour tous les Berghen non ? »

« On…on peut s'en procurer beaucoup d'autres là où j'ai trouvé ceux-là. »

« Alors là on est mal ? » dit Ingrid. « Vos autres amis sont bien cachés ? »

« Normalement oui » dit Branch.

« Tout ira bien, Sire » dit la Chef. « Si j'étais inquiète, croyez-vous que je ferais ceci. »

Elle ouvrit alors la cage et saisit Creek dans sa main. A ce moment là, Poppy cria le nom de son ami et Branch et les autres durent la retenir et la cacher du regard que la Chef lança dans leur direction. Le Roi, lui, n'avait d'yeux que pour la petite créature qui pouvait le rendre heureux.

« Oh ! Mon premier Troll ! »

« Oui, tenez, mangez-le Roi Graillon » dit la Chef en lui donnant Creek. « Goûtez donc au véritable bonheur. »

Elle lui reprit Creek et le mit dans un petit pain garnie avant de l'approcher de la bouche du Roi.

« Mais on devrait pas attendre les autres ? » demanda-t-il.

« Non ! Mangez ! » ordonna la grande Berghen en lui enfonçant le sandwich dans la bouche.

Le roi frémit et gémit mais déjà, la Chef l'entrainait hors de la salle.

« Fille de cuisine ! » s'exclama-t-elle avant de sortir en lançant sa cuiller en bois au visage de Brigitte. « Ramène ces trolls en bas et surveille les comme le lait sur le feu ! »

« Oui Madame » répondit la jeune fille en de frottant le front.

« Il faut qu'on aille sauver Creek ! » s'exclama alors Poppy.

« Mais le sauver de quoi ? » demanda Branch en la retenant. « D'un estomac ? »

« On l'a pas vu le mâcher ! Ni l'avaler ! »

« Écoute ! » dit Erik. « Peut-être qu'il est en vie mais peut-être que non. La seule chose qu'on sait c'est qu'on risque de se faire avoir si on va le chercher et personne ne pourra aller sauver les autres. »

« Erik a raison » reprit Branch. « Je suis désolé mais pour lui, c'est trop tard. »

Poppy le regarda d'un air désespéré puis, voyant Brigitte amener la cage, elle sauta du lustre pour s'accrocher au chariot. Branch puis Erik et les autres se précipitèrent et firent de même. Ils restèrent accrochés jusqu'à ce que la servante arrive dans un petite chambre dans un coin des cuisine. Ça devait être la sienne. Elle posa les Trolls sur un meuble et leva les yeux vers un trou au plafond. Des casseroles, des chaudrons et des ustensiles de cuisine lui tombèrent alors dessus alors que la Chef lui ordonnait de tout faire briller.

« Et que se soit fait pour demain ! » cria-t-elle. « le roi invite tout le monde…sauf toi. »

Brigitte émergea de sous une marmite et se mit à pleurer. Poppy sortit alors de la cachette où elle et les autres se trouvaient et la regarda, l'air triste. La jeune Berghen se jeta alors sur son lit et se mit à chanter.

 _Mais qu'est ce qu'ils ont tous à chanter ?_ Grogna Ingrid.

Apparemment, elle était très amoureuse de Graillon…si on en croyait les paroles et les dizaines de photos de lui découpés dans les magazines. Poppy trouvait ça touchant. Erik aussi. Finalement, ses pleurs la fatiguèrent tellement qu'elle finit par s'endormir.

« Oh…elle est amoureuse du Roi » dit Poppy.

« Mais les Berghen n'ont pas de sentiments ! » dit Branch.

« Peut-être que tu ne les connais pas aussi bien que tu le pense » dit Hans.

« Peu importe, allons y pendant que la voie est libre » dit Erik en se mettant à courir vers le meuble.

Ils arrivèrent au sommet et Branch enleva le drap qui recouvrait la cage.

« Les amis ! » s'écria-t-elle.

« Poppy ! _Célébrez la vie, venez… »_

« _C'est une célébration ! »_

« Chut ! » s'exclama Branch.

« _Y'a une fête qui commence ici »_

« Ils sont sérieux la ? » demanda Ingrid.

« Oh ! Des nouveaux amis ! » s'exclama Biggie.

« Ça suffit ! » chuchota Branch en tirant une paire de ciseaux de la chevelure de Poppy.

Il déverrouilla le cadenas et, avec l'aide de Wolf, l'enleva et ouvrit la cage.

« Et maintenant, le plus vite on sort de là… »

« Le plus vite on pourra aller sauver Creek ! » s'exclama Poppy.

« Quoi ? Mais ça va pas ! » s'exclama Branch. « Je sais que tu est encore branchée cupcakes et arc-en-ciel mais soit réaliste, Creek est mort ! »

« Il a raison » dit Biggie en sortant de la cage.

« Il a été avalé dans un petit pain » ajouta Cooper.

Guy Diamant sortit à son tour et posa sa main sur l'épaule de Poppy.

« Je suis désolé Poppy. Creek n'est plus. »

« Poppy, comment tu as pu pensé que Creek était encore en vie ? » demanda Branch.

« Je ne _crois_ pas qu'il soit encore en vie ! » s'exclama la princesse. « J'ai _l'espoir_ qu'il le soit encore en vie et ça, ça me suffit. »

Alors que tous les Trolls acquiesçaient, Erik était partagé. Si l'un de ses amis étaient en danger, il voudrait aller le sauver coûte que coûte mais si jamais certains de ses sujets étaient en danger ? Pouvaient-ils les entraîner vers une mort certaine alors qu'il avait la responsabilité d'eux ?

Il se rendit compte alors que ce gère de pensées étaient celles qu'il avait plus jeune, quand ses amis s'étaient retrouvés embarqués dans son monde. C'était à eux de choisir. Il les regarda et vit qu'ils étaient décidé.

« On y va » dit-il alors.

« Mais pourquoi chercher toujours une lueur d'espoir quand il y en a pas ? » s'exclama Branch.

« Il y a toujours une lueur d'espoir ! » répondit Poppy.

A ce moment là, il y eut une lueur mais ça venait de la lampe que Brigitte agitait dans leur direction.

« Hey ! » s'exclama-t-elle. « Vous allez où comme ça ? »

Les trolls se mirent à paniquer mais les Arendils étaient prêts. Ils avaient beau ne plus avoir de pouvoirs, ils étaient des combattants. Pris d'une impulsion subite, Hans se précipita vers la Berghen et l'aspergea des paillettes qui composait son corps. Cela permis aux Trolls de se cacher alors que les autres rejoignait Branch qui s'était muni d'une cuiller. Les Arendils l'imitèrent alors que la jeune Berghen prenait une poêle à frire en main.

« Hey ! Brigitte ! » s'écria Poppy qui était montée au dessus du lit de la jeune fille. « Je sais que tu es amoureuse du Roi Graillon ! »

« Quoi ! » s'exclama Brigitte. « Mais…mais non ! Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? »

Poppy écarta alors les rideaux qui se trouvaient là, montrant à tous les dizaines de photos du Roi accrochés sur le mur.

« C'est pas à moi ! » s'exclama Brigitte en refermant mes rideaux.

Poppy rouvrit le rideau en montrant un montage où les têtes de Brigitte et Graillon étaient collés sur les têtes d'un couple. La jeune Berghen soupira.

« Qu'est ce que ça peut faire ? » dit-elle d'une voix triste. « De toute manière, il ne sait même pas que j'existe. »

« Je peux t'aider si tu veux » dit Poppy. « Il y a peut-être un moyen pour qu'on ait toute les deux ce qu'on souhaite. »

« Toi aussi tu aimes Graillon ? » s'exclama Brigitte. « Attention ! Je te préviens ! Pas touche, cocotte ! »

« Euh…non…non, c'est pas ça » dit Poppy. « En fait, on dit retrouver notre ami Creek, le Troll que le Roi à mangé mais on peut pas s'approcher de lui sinon…enfin tu vois. »

« Ah ? Ah oui…je vois… »

« Mais toi tu pourrais t'approcher de lui ? »

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui ! Tu pourrais aller le voir et lui dire ce que tu ressens ! »

« Parce que tu t'imagine que je peux aller voir le roi comme ça ? Sa royale sublimitude parlerait jamais à une fille de cuisine comme moi… »

« Et s'il voyait en fait une fille super canon ? »

Au fur et à mesure de la discussion, les autres Trolls, dont les Arendils, s'étaient rapprochés. Erik voyait bien ce que la jeune princesse essayait de faire. Peu être qu'il devrait essayer…quoique, aider Voldemort à chercher l'amour était un peu irréalisable.

« Mais comment il pourrait voir une fille super canon avec des vêtements comme ça ? » reprit Brigitte. « En plus je sens le ragoût. »

« Et si ont te fabriquait de nouveaux vêtements ? » dit Chenille.

« Oh oui ! Une combinaison ! » ajouta sa sœur, Satin.

« Et qu'est ce que je ferais d'une « combination » avec des cheveux comme ça ? »

« On peut s'en occuper facilement ! » dit Poppy.

« Mais je saurais pas quoi lui dire ! »

« Pour ça aussi on va t'aider »

« C'est vrai ? »

« Qu'est ce que tu en dis Brigitte ? » dit Poppy. « Tu nous retrouve Creek et ou on te décroche un rendez-vous avec le roi. »

Brigitte hésita…mais pas longtemps.

« Et bien c'est partie » dit elle.

« _Et cinq, six, sept et huit ! »_

 _« Pense donc à ton image_

 _Un peu de maquillage_

 _Et tu sera rassuré »_

 _Encore ?_ grogna Ingrid. _J'ai l'impression d'être dans un dessin animé._

 _Un quoi ?_ Demanda Hans.

 _Un…un truc que m'a montré Hermione une fois. C'est…enfin bref, je t'expliquerai plus tard._

« Attendez ! » s'exclama alors Brigitte. « Pourquoi ils chantent pas eux ? »

Son doigt était pointé sur Branch et sur les Arendils.

« Ben…pour nous cinq c'est que euh… on sait pas chanter » dit Erik, un peu gêné.

C'était vrai. L'éducation royale comprenait beaucoup de choses mais aucun d'eux n'avaient jamais chantés. En fait, Hans était le seul qui touchait à la musique avec son pipeau.

« Mais tous les Trolls savent chanter ! » s'exclama Suki.

« Puis sauf que nous ont est pas des Trolls à l'origine. »

« Ah bon ? »

« Euh oui…c'est compliqué… »

« Oui mais lui ? C'est bien un vrai Troll ? » demanda Brigitte en désignant Branch.

« C'est vrai ! » s'exclama Cooper. « Allez Branch ! Chante avec nous ! »

« Euh non, non, non, ça ira » dit celui-ci.

« Tu penses que ça va pas marcher ? » se mit à sangloter Brigitte.

« Mais non, pas du tout ? C'est juste que je chante pas c'est tout… »

« Branch ! »

« Non ! Il a raison, c'était une idée stupide. Graillon m'aimera jamais ! »

Alors que la jeune Berghen se remettait à pleurer, les Trolls se rassemblèrent autour d'elle pour la consoler. Branch soupira et préféra s'éloigner.

« Mais Branch, qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Tu dois chanter ! »

« Je viens de vous me dire, je chante pas »

« T'es obligé ! »

« Désolé, je peux pas. »

« Si, tu peux, tu veux pas. »

« Exact, je veux pas »

« Mais il le faut ! »

« Non ! »

« Si ! »

« Non ! »

« Mais pourquoi tu chante pas ? »

« Parce que chanter ça a tué ma grand-mère, ok ! »

Il y eut un silence. Personne n'osait plus dire un mot. Finalement, Poppy se rapprocha de Branch.

« Comment…comment chanter à pu tuer ta grand-mère ?...quelle chanson elle chantait ? »

Branch hésita puis finit par se résoudre à répondre.

« C'est…c'était pas elle…c'était moi » dit-il. « Quand j'étais petit, j'adorais chanter. Je chantais tout le temps. Cette fois-là, j'étais tellement prit par ma musique que je n'ai pas vu arriver ce Berghen. J'ai même pas entendu ma grand-mère me prévenir. Elle m'a sauvé et elle… »

Il ne put rien dire de plus. De toute façon, c'était inutile. Derrière eux, les amis de Poppy jouaient la chorale.

« _Il y avait plein de lumière dans sa vie_

 _Maintenant il est perdu dans le noir_

 _Rien de plus à dire… »_

« _Son cœur est en larme ce soir »_ termina Brigitte.

« Je…je suis désolé Branch » sanglot Poppy. « J'étais pas au courent. Je me disais que tu devais chanter comme une casserole… »

« Oh non…tu sais, ma grand-mère disait que j'avais la voix d'un ange… »

Poppy regarda son ami avec un grand sourire triste et le prit dans ses bras.

« Oh ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? C'est pas l'heure du câlin. »

« Je me suis dit que ça te ferais pas de mal » dit la jeune fille.

Un à un, les Trolls se rajoutèrent au câlin et les Arendils les imitèrent. Brigitte, la dernière, les prit tous dans ses bras et les serra.

« Ok, ok, ça va ! » s'exclama Branch en se dégageant. « Je vais vous aider. Mais c'est pas pour autant que je chante. »

« Je m'en contenterai » dit Poppy. « Allez les amis ! Quand on cheveux on peut ! »

0o0o0

A peine une heure plus tard, Brigitte était en ville. Elle portait une combinaison moulante rose à carreaux avec une ceinture et des talons compensés blanc, une sacoche à paillette et des Trolls sur la tête qui avaient agrandis et modifiés leur cheveux pour former une perruque arc-en-ciel.

Elle avait un peu de mal à marcher mais sa nouvelle tenue et sa nouvelle coiffure lui donnait une nouvelle assurance. Elle acheta un sandwich dont elle se servit pour amadouer Barnabus et entra dans le magasin de bavoir où se trouvait Graillon.

« Non, non et non ! » s'exclamait celui-ci. « Je suis le Roi qui a rétabli le Trollstice ! Il me faut un bavoir qui en impose. J'ai l'air d'un enfant avec celui-là ! »

Il le jeta à la tête du tailleur.

« J'ai besoin de quelque chose délégant, de sophistiqué. Un bavoir d'homme ! »

« Il est tellement beau ! » souffla Brigitte. « Mais tu vas m'aider dit ? Tu vas me souffler ce que je dois dire ? »

« Oui évidemment » dit Poppy depuis la perruque.

« Oui évidemment » répéta Brigitte.

« Euh non, pas celle-là. »

La Jeune Berghen s'avança dans le magasin.

« Je vous trouve plein de graisse » dit-elle en essayant de répéter ce que lui disait Poppy.

« Plein de grâce avec un A. Et prends la pose. »

« Plein de grâce…avec un A »

Fort heureusement elle ne répéta pas la dernière partie de la phrase. A la place elle fit un déhanché assez sexy mais pas vraiment naturel. Mais bon, au moins, au vue du regard du Roi Graillon, ça avait plus que bien marché. Il lui manquait que la bave aux lèvres.

« Wow » dit-il en s'approchant de la jeune femme. « Super franche et super canon de la balle, bébé. »

Brigitte eut un rire gêné qui se transforma en malaise quand le Roi prit sa main.

« Et c'est comment votre petit nom ? »

Ne sachant que répondre, Brigitte jeta un coup d'œil vers ses cheveux.

« Euh…tu t'appelle euh… » balbutia Poppy.

C'est idiot, personne n'y avait pensé. Elle jeta alors un regard paniqué à ses amis.

« Lady ? »

« Paillette ? »

« Froufrou ? » proposèrent Biggy, Guy Diamant et Smidge (qui décidément avait une voix bien masculine et profondes pour une jeune fille Troll).

« Sérieusement ? » leur demanda Branch.

« Je m'appelle Lady Paillette Froufrou…sérieusement » répondit alors Brigitte.

« Et bien Milady Paillette Froufrou » dit Graillon en s'inclinant. « Voudriez-vous venir avec moi faire du patin au Luna Park du capitaine Starfunckle ? »

« Voudrais je…voudrais-je ? » rajouta-t-elle plus bas à l'attention de Poppy.

« Oui, tu en serais enchanté » lui souffla la petite Troll.

« Oui, tu en serais enchanté » répéta Brigitte.

« Euh…oui, ça c'est sûr » répondit Graillon.

« Et quand est-ce que tu vas lui demander où est Creek ? » chuchota Branch à la princesse.

« Il fait d'abord un peu l'amadouer » lui répondit Poppy. « Tu as déjà entendu parlé du romantisme ? »

« Oh bien sûr, c'est mon truc, ça me passionne. »

« C'est vrai ? »

« Tu as déjà entendu parlé du sarcasme ? »

« Je crois que j'ai eu un sarcasme une fois » intervint Cooper.

Quelques temps plus tard, Graillon et Brigitte…enfin, Lady Paillette Froufrou étaient assis devant un pizza qui avait été apporté et presque jetée sur la table par un Berghen des plus apathique.

« Ouh ! C'est drôlement classe ! » dit la jeune femme. « Ça tombe bien j'ai drôlement faim. »

Elle tendit la main pour prendre une part au moment où Graillon faisait de même. Leurs doigts se touchèrent, ils se regardèrent, commencèrent à se rapprocher l'un de l'autre…puis Brigitte frappa la main du Roi et lui arracha la part de pizza qu'elle dévora goulument.

« Vous êtes fantastique ! » s'exclama alors Graillon.

« Brigitte, fais lui un compliment » lui souffla Poppy.

« J'adore le piment » dit celle-ci.

« Non, un _compliment !_ Sur lui ! »

« Mais c'est vrai j'adore le piment… »

« Quoi ? » demanda Graillon.

« Poppy, elle a besoin de ton aide ! » dit Branch.

« Okay…euh…vos yeux sont…euh…vos oreilles… »

Elle galérait visiblement. Derrière elle ses amis voulaient l'aider mais prit sur le vif ils n'arrivaient pas à trouver quelques chose. En plus Graillon commençait à se fâcher. Au moment où Erik pensait avoir trouvé quelque chose, c'est Branch qui, à la surprise de tous se mit à parler.

« Vos yeux sont pareils à deux lacs si profonds que j'ai peur, si je devais y plonger de ne plus pouvoir remonter à la surface. »

En entendant ça, Poppy se tourna vers Branch et sourit, émue.

« Quand à votre sourire, le soleil lui-même en est jaloux et refuse de sortir de derrière les nuages parce qu'il sait qu'il ne pourra jamais être aussi éblouissant. »

« J'ai un joli sourire est ce pas ? » demanda Graillon, gêné alors que Brigitte répétait les paroles du Troll.

« Oui, très joli » répondit Branch en regardant cette fois Poppy dont le sourire s'agrandit.

Comme ils ne se lâchaient plus du regard, Erik décida d'avancer prudemment et de prendre la place du Troll.

« Vous savez, il est des fois où on ne se rend compte de la vrai valeur d'une personne qu'en regardant en soi pour comprendre les sentiments que l'on éprouve pour elle. Et à ce moment là on sait et on voit. »

Il sentit alors quelque chose dans son dos. Il se retourna. Wolf le regardait fixement. Son cœur manqua un battement. Il avait mal. Pendant des semaines, des mois il essayait de se dire que c'était fini et qu'il devait l'oublier mais la vérité c'était que c'était impossible. Il aimait toujours Wolf et ça lui faisait mal. Erik essaya de se détourner de son ex compagnon et de trouver quelque chose à ajouter mais Brigitte ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

« J'arrive pas à croire que je vais vous dire ça… »

« Elle se la joue solo les gars ! » s'exclama Biggie.

« …mais me retrouver là avec vous me fait penser que…le bonheur est possible. »

Erik ne songeait même plus à ce qu'il voulait dire. C'était dérisoire à côté de ce que venait de dire la jeune Berghen car ça venait du plus profond de son cœur.

« C'est sûr » dit Graillon en se glissant sur la banquette en demi cercle afin de se rapprocher de Brigitte. « Le bonheur est plus près qu'on ne le pense, il est juste ici »

Cela aurait pu sembler romantique quand il posa ses mains sur sa poitrine mais en fait il montrait sa grosse broche dorée sertie d'émeraude.

« C'est…euh…c'est très beau » balbutia Brigitte.

« Attendez de voir la suite »

Il posa ses griffes sur la broche et l'ouvrit. Il y avait quelque chose à l'intérieur. Une peau violette, des cheveux bleus…

« Creek ? » dit Branch.

« Je savais qu'il était encore en vie » dit Poppy alors que les autres Trolls tentaient de réfréner leur joie.

« Je me garde celui-là pour plus tard » dit Graillon en montrant le Troll.

« Aidez-moi ! » réussi à supplier Creek avant que Graillon ne l'enferme à nouveau.

« Dites-moi Milady, vous verrais je à la fête du Trollstice ? »

« Ben euh…je dois faire mes corvées… »

« Choré ! » s'exclama Poppy.

« Choré ! » répéta Brigitte. « Je dois faire ma choré. La dance et tout ça…shake your booty…vous voyez ? »

« C'est parfait ! » s'exclama alors Graillon. « Parce que je veux que vous soyez mon invitée. »

« C'est vrai ? »

« Ça veut dire que c'est oui ? » demanda le Roi, hésitant.

« Oui ! » répondit Brigitte.

« Maintenant que c'est réglé on pourrait faire quelque chose pour s'ouvrir l'appétit » dit Graillon avec un regard intense.

« Et à quoi vous pensez ? »

Au grand soulagement des Trolls, il ne s'agissait que de faire du roller. C'était comme du patin à glace mais sur du bois et avec des patins à roues. Manifestement, les deux Berghen étaient assez doués. Le tout était très romantique jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient interrompus par la Chef.

« Votre Majesté ? Apparemment vous passez un moment…plaisant. »

Ça n'avait pas l'air de lui faire plaisir à elle. Et pour cause. Elle devait être la seul par qui les Berghen pouvaient obtenir le bonheur. Brigitte, elle, s'était recroquevillé pour être sûr que la Chef ne la reconnaissance pas et ce fut le cas. Malgré tout, elle semblait assez méfiante à son encontre. Elle profita d'un moment d'inattention et réussit à s'enfuir en perdant par la même occasion l'un de ses rollers que le jeune Roi ramassa comme le plus précieux des trésors.

0o0o0

Malgré sa frayeur, Brigitte était très heureuse de sa journée et très excité. C'était le cas aussi des Trolls puisque leur ami Creek était vivant.

« Je suis tellement contente ! » s'exclama-t-elle alors que ses amis poussaient des exclamations enjouées.

Mais alors Branch se mit à crier et tout le monde se tourna vers lui.

« Ben quoi ? » demanda-t-il.

« Tu fais quoi là ? » demanda Ingrid.

« Je croyais qu'on faisait la fête… »

« Et c'est ça ton cri de joie ? » demanda Cooper.

« Je suis un peu rouillé » grogna Branch.

« C'est pas grave parce qu'on va avoir plein d'occasions. On va aller sauver Creek et la vie sera à nouveau cupcakes et arc-en-ciel ! »

 _Au fait, vous savez ce que c'est des cupcakes ?_ Demanda Hans.

« Ok, tope là…trop lent » dit Branch après avoir écarté sa main alors que Poppy voulait lui en taper cinq.

Ils se regardèrent et sourirent. Has s'approcha alors de Branch et lui chuchota à l'oreille.

« Tu devrais le lui dire que tu l'aime »

« Quoi ? Mais…mais c'est pas vrai je… » balbutia Branch sous le regard interrogateur de Poppy.

« Allez, les amis, on y va ! » s'exclama finalement Poppy en entraînant les autres vers la porte.

« Attendez ! » s'exclama Brigitte en leur bloquant le passage. « Vous pouvez pas me laisser ! Lady Paillette Froufrou doit accompagner le roi au dîner ! »

« Celui où on va servir des Trolls ? » demanda Erik.

« On passe » rajouta Hans.

« Mais j'ai besoin de vous ! »

« Tu ne vas quand même pas te faire passer pour quelqu'un d'autre éternellement » dit Poppy.

« Non…mais au moins au dîner de demain… »

« Brigitte, le Roi t'aime bien, vous pouvez vous rendre heureux mutuellement. »

« Non ! C'est impossible ! Y'a qu'en mangeant un Troll qu'on peut connaître le bonheur tout le monde le sait ! » s'exclama la jeune servante avant de s'effondrer en pleurant sur son lit.

« Brigitte… »

« Allez vous en ! sortez de ma chambre ! Laissez moi tranquille ! »

« Qu'est ce qui se passe là-dessous ! » cria alors la voix du chef provenant du dessus.

« Allez viens Poppy » dit Erik. « Il faut y aller.

Poppy regarda son amie avec déchirement puis sortit avant de suivre les autres jusqu'à la chambre du Roi. Fort heureusement, il faisait du sport et ils purent monter sur le lit où était abandonné sa cape sans se faire remarquer. Mais c'était sans compter Barnabus. Alors que Poppy et les autres essayaient d'ouvrir le médaillon, le crocodile grimpa à son tour sur le lit. Il n'y avait plus qu'une solution : prendre le médaillon et partir.

Les dégâts furent nombreux mais le roi avait une sorte de casque sur la tête qui diffusait de la musique et l'empêchait d'entendre. Les Trolls trouvèrent alors le roller de Brigitte que Graillon avait ramené et montèrent dedans. En voulant sauter sur ses proies, Barnabus propulsa accidentellement l'engin qui partit dans les couloirs. En se penchant, les trolls arrivèrent à manœuvrer le roller ce qui leur permit de circuler dans le château mais aussi d'éviter le crocodile qui les avait prit en chasse.

« Rapide le bestiau ! » s'exclama Ingrid.

Pour les virages serrés, ils s'agrippaient aux lampes des coins avec leurs cheveux et pouvaient ainsi tourner aisément. Soudain, Guy Diamant prit un lacet de la chaussure à roue et sauta dans le vide directement sur la roue. Le plastique se mit à frotter contre son derrière, détachant les paillettes qui aveuglerent l'animal. En voyant ça, les Arendil se tournèrent vers Hans.

« Même pas en rêve » grogna celui-ci en caressant son postérieur.

Mais ce n'était pas suffisant.

Soudain Poppy cria. Devant eux, un panneau était posé sur le sol et formait une pente. Le roller la prit à pleine vitesse et passa par la fenêtre. Malheureusement à ce moment là, Poppy mâcha le médaillon qui fut avalé par Barnabus. Le crocodile en train de s'étouffer ne ralentis pas et se cogna contre le mur. Le choc le fit alors recracher le médaillon que Poppy sauta pour récupérer. Elle étendit ensuite ses cheveux de même que Branch qui la ramena avec eux.

A ce moment là, le roller traversa une autre fenêtre et s'écrasa sur le sol. Le médaillon fut propulsé mais Branch et Wolf réussirent à le rattraper. Rapidement Poppy l'ouvrit. Il était vide.

« Non… » balbutia la jeune Troll, désespérée.

« Je suis désolé Poppy » dit Branch en posant sa main sur son épaule. « On arrive trop tard. »

« Au contraire » dit une voix. « Votre timing est parfait. »

Les Trolls levèrent la tête juste à temps pour voir la Chef plaquer un cage au dessus d'eux.

« Désolé mais je ne peux pas vous libérer avant le dîner de demain » dit-elle en posant ensuite la cage sur un meuble. « Après tout, vous êtes tous les invités d'honneur. Et quand je dis tous, je parle de chacun des Trolls de votre village. »

« Jamais tu ne les trouvera ! » s'exclama Poppy. « Pas là où ils se cachent ! »

« Tu as sans doute raison. Cependant ils pourraient sortir de leur cachette si quelqu'un de confiance le leur demandait. Quelqu'un comme ce jeune homme. »

Elle ouvrit sa sacoche banane et en tira un Troll par les cheveux.

« Creek ! » s'exclama Poppy.

A suivre...

* * *

Et voilà ! Enfin 20 pages. Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? J'ai vraiment eut du mal à l'écrire. Retranscrire un film c'est difficile surtout que Erik et les autres sont un peu passé au second plan.

Je le demande. Vous avez vu le film des Trolls ? Moi je l'ai adoré.

Bref, j'espère que ça vous a plu. Mais attention, si vous pensez que ce chapitre est un peu inutile, je vous arrête. Son utilité sera révélée la prochaine fois.

Donc, à dans deux semaines !


	11. Arc de la Force - Chapitre 11

Roi des Neiges

Arc de la Force

Chapitre 11 : Décider d'être heureux

.

« Tu nous a vendu ! » s'écria Branch.

Aussitôt, il lança ses cheveux en dehors de la cage et ceux-ci s'enroulèrent autour de la gorge de Creek pour la serrer.

« Branch ! Arrête ! » s'écria Erik alors que le troll violet s'étranglait.

« Il y a forcément une explication » rajouta Poppy en tirant l'autre Troll qui lâcha prise. « Laisse-lui une chance de s'expliquer. »

« Merci Poppy » répondit Creek en se frottant le cou. « En fait…je vous ai vendu. »

Aussitôt, il se retrouva à nouveau à essayer de libérer sa gorgé de cheveux qui l'étranglaient. Sauf que cette fois, les cheveux étaient roses.

« Poppy ! Arrête ! » s'écrièrent ses amis en essayant de la faire lâcher.

« Aidez-nous ! » s'exclama Biggie aux Arendils.

« Vu ce qu'il a fait, je ne suis pas vraiment pressé » dit Ingrid, les bras croisés.

Aucun des autres n'avait d'ailleurs envie de bouger. Branch non plus d'ailleurs. Il faut dire qu'il avait un air assez satisfait sur le visage. Finalement, Poppy lâcha l'autre Troll qui ut reprendre son souffle.

« Tu ferais bien d'expliquer ce qui se passe, Creek ! » lui ordonna Poppy avec un regard noir.

C'était la première fois que les Arendils la voyaient en colère et d'après les réactions des autres, ça ne devait vraiment pas être fréquent.

« Très bien, très bien » souffla Creek. « Alors que je me préparais à affronter mon destin, j'ai éprouver ce que je pourrais qualifier de révélation spirituelle…je ne voulais pas mourir. En fait je me sentais capable de faire n'importe quoi pour éviter de mourir…n'importe quoi. »

« Non... » balbutia Poppy. « Creek, je t'en pris, ne fais pas ça. »

« Poppy, crois-moi » dit l'autre en avançant vers elle, « j'aimerais qu'il existe une autre option, une option où je ne me ferais pas manger. »

« Mais il n'y en a aucune » intervint la Chef en aiguisent un hachoir.

« Et maintenant je vais devoir vivre avec ça jusqu'à la fin de ma vie » reprit Creek qui se trouvait à présent juste en face de Poppy, à travers les barreaux. « Au moins vous, vous mourrez avec la conscience tranquille. Alors d'une certaine manière, on pourrait dire que je fais tout ça pour vous. »

Il se mit à caresser le visage d'une Poppy complètement horrifiée puis il plongea la main dans sa chevelure pour en sortir une clochette et un maillet. Il sourit puis toucha le nez de la jeune Troll avec le bout du maillet en faisant un petit bruit sa la même façon qu'Erik l'avait vu faire elle-même sur sa photo la veille. Il bouillant de colère. Cet…cet être…ce…faux jeton, ce…cet…

« Hypocrite ! » s'écria-t-il en essayant de frapper Creek.

Mais il s'était déjà éloigné. La Chef le reprit, le remit dans sa sacoche et sortit, laissant les Trolls seuls avec leur amertume.

0o0o0

Au plus profond du bunker de Branch, le Roi Peppy broyait du noir. Il s'inquiétait pour sa petite princesse, sa petite et merveilleuse Poppy, si courageuse. Il avait essayé de la dissuader de partir mais elle était la fille de son père. De la même façon qu'il avait libéré les Trolls du joug des Berghen sans en abandonner un seul, elle s'était lancée à l'aventure pour sauver ses amis. Lui était trop vieux pour la suivre ou pour aider son peuple. Il ne pouvait faire qu'attendre.

Soudain, il tendit l'oreille. Il entendait quelque chose…une son qu'il connaissait. Est-ce que ça pouvait être…

« Chut ! Chut ! Faites silence ! » ordonna-t-il aux autres Trolls. « Écoutez ! »

Tous obéirent et se mirent à tendre l'oreille. Le son était clair à présent. C'était un son métallique, le son de la cloche de Poppy. Elle était revenue. Vite, tous les Trolls sortirent du bunker et suivirent le bruit. Mais ce n'était pas Poppy qui faisait sonner la cloche. C'était Creek.

Celui-ci leur souri puis haussa les épaules. Quelque chose le tira alors par les cheveux et le souleva dans les airs. Peppy suivit sa course jusqu'à ce qu'il les voit. Les Berghen.

0o0o0

C'était le grand jour. Celui du Trollstice. Tous les Berghen, grands et petits se pressaient pour entrer au palais où aurait lieu le festin, un festin de bonheur, un festin de Trolls. Tous étaient excités.

A l'entrée du château, le patin à roulette serré contre lui, le Roi Graillon attendait sa bien aimée. Il scrutait la foule en espérant apercevoir les mèches arc-en-ciel de Lady Paillette Froufrou. Mais rien ne venait.

Dans les cuisines pleine d'activité, la Chef posa une grande soupière à couvercle scellé sur une table et l'ouvrit. Elle et ses commis se mirent tout autour et ouvrir leur sac banane à l'intérieur pour y déverser tous les petits Trolls avant de sceller leur prison à nouveau.

A l'intérieur, il faisait sombre mais pas complètement noir. De la lumière filtrait par de petits trous qui permettait aux Trolls de respirer. Buggy aida le Roi Peppy à se relever. Celui-ci regarda autour de lui et finit par apercevoir sa fille.

« Poppy ! » s'exclama-t-il en se précipitant vers elle. « Je suis tellement soulagé que tu ailles bien. »

« Oh oui, très bien » dit-elle sur un ton ironique en s'écartant de lui. « J'ai jeté tous les gens que j'aimais dans une soupière mais à part ça, ça va. »

« P…Poppy ? » osa alors demander Biggie. « Est-ce que tu viens d'être…sarcastique ? »

« Oui et alors ? » s'exclama cette dernière.

« Oh mon Dieu ! » s'exclama Smidge alors que tout les autres hoquetaient, horrifiés.

« Je suis désolée » repris Poppy. « Je sais pas comment j'ai pu croire que je vous sauverais. Je ne voulais qu'une chose, c'était tous vous mettre à l'abri. Comme tu l'as fait, papa…mais j'ai pas pu. »

Erik sentit sa gorgé se serrer. Il connaissait bien ce sentiment d'avoir peur de ne pas être à la. C'était un sentiment qui l'obsédais depuis des années. Au départ il n'avait à se préoccuper que d'Arendelle mais avec le début de la guerre, il s'était retrouvé investit également du destin de tous les sorciers Britanniques. Alors il avait cédé, il s'était jeté dans les combats, dans le travail….il avait négligé les autres, ses amis, ses amours…il leur avait fait du mal parce qu'il n'avait pas réussit à lâcher prise, à se laisser aider.

« Poppy… » souffla son père.

Mais celle-ci n'arrivait pas à le regarder en face.

« Je n'ai pas été à la hauteur » dit-elle alors en tombant à genoux par terre.

« Poppy… » tenta à son tout Branch qui ne supportait pas de voir la jeune Troll dans cet état.

« Tu avais raison, Branch » dit-elle, « le monde n'est pas que cupcakes et arc-en-ciel… »

C'est alors que Poppy se mit à…à changer. Progressivement, elle se mit à perdre ses couleurs. Tous le rose de son apparence devenait noir et gris. C'était donc ça. C'était donc ce qui était arrivé à Branch. Le désespoir. C'est le désespoir qui fait perdre sa joie et ses couleurs aux Trolls.

Devant le désespoir de leur princesse et amie, tous les autres Trolls baissèrent à leur tour les bras. Lentement, toutes les couleurs dont ils étaient parés s'estompèrent et disparurent.

« Erik ! » s'exclama alors Ingrid d'une voix paniquée. « Erik, il fait faire quelque chose ! »

« Qu'est ce qu'on peut faire ? »

« Dit le nous ! »

Erik regarda ses amis et il vit leurs attentes dans leurs yeux. Il ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit. Il n'avait rien à dire. A ce moment plus que les autres il ressentait ma perte de ses pouvoirs et l'inutilité qu'il en ressentait. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il ne savait pas comment répondre à leurs attentes.

Il baissa les yeux et c'est alors qu'il vit ses mains. Elles étaient grises. Toutes ses couleurs s'en allait alors que son désespoir augmentait.

Ses amis virent les couleurs de leur ami disparaître et comprirent qu'il ne pourrait pas les aider. Il ne pouvait rien faire et eux non plus. Peu à peu, ils perdirent leurs couleurs à leur tour si bien qu'il ne resta bientôt plus qu'une seule chose au fond de la soupière : le désespoir.

0o0o0

Au plus profond du château, le d'espoir régnait aussi. Brigitte continuait encore et toujours de faire la vaisselle comme la Chef lui avait ordonné. Les vêtements de Lady Paillette Froufrou étaient poses sur le lit mais sans les Trolls pour parfaire le déguisement, elle ne voulait même pas penser à l'enfiler. Le patin restant était posé aussi là, sur le lit et ma jeune fille le regardait de temps en temps en soupirant tristement.

L'autre patin, lui, était posé bien en évidence sur ma table royale où Graillon siégeait. Tous ses sujets étaient à la fête mais lui avait commencé à déprimer. Lady Paillette Froufrou n'était pas là.

0o0o0

Branch ne pouvait pas…il ne pouvait pas supporter de voire Poppy comme ça. Il ne pouvait pas supporter ce désespoir qui émanait d'elle. Elle voyait enfin le monde de la même façon que lui et il n'en était pas heureux. Ce qu'il aimait lui, c'était la Poppy joyeuse, celle qui riait et dansait et faisait la fête. Même sa manie de faire du scrapbooking lui manquait.

Il voulait lui dire quelque chose. Il voulait qu'elle retrouve sa joie de vivre. Il voulait…chanter

« _Tes yeux sont si tristes_

 _Ne perds pas courage_ »

Tout le mode se regarda pour voir qui chantait. Quand ils le reconnurent, ceux qui étaient devant lui s'écartèrent pour le laisser rejoindre Poppy. Celle-ci le regarda mais finit par détourner les yeux. A quoi bon ? Branch s'agenouilla près d'elle et lui prit le menton pour tourner son visage dans sa direction.

 _« Faut que tu résistes..._

 _Pas facile le courage,_

 _Dans un monde plein de gens_

 _Tout ça te semble fatal_

 _Et tu te sens perdu_

 _Ton p'tit coeur a trop mal._ »

À ce moment là, la fleur du bracelet de Poppy s'ouvrit avec un tintement. Branch écarta alors les bras pour un câlin mais à nouveau, Poppy détourna le regard et cacha le fleur de sa main. Mais à ce moment là, les fleurs des autres Trolls s'ouvrirent à leur tour avec chacun son tintement et sa petite lumière colorée.

A l'extérieur de la soupière, Brigitte écoutait. La Chef l'avait appelée mais elle ne semblait pas se préoccuper d'elle à présent alors la jeune Berghen avait tendu l'oreille et entendu la chanson.

« Qu'est ce que tu fabrique ? » demanda alors la Chef en la faisant sursauter. « Le Roi attends alors emporté les Trolls pour le banquet ! »

« Désolé chef » balbutia la jeune fille.

« Oh tu es désolé » se moqua la Chef alors que Brigitte partait en poussant la soupière su un chariot.

Mais à l'intérieur, Branch ne s'avouait pas vaincu. Non, il refusait. Il prit donc les mains de Poppy et la força à se relever.

« _Fais-moi un sourire_

 _Oublie tes larmes_

 _Je n't'ai pas vu rire_

 _Depuis bien trop longtemps..._ »

Sa grand-mère avait raison, se dit Erik. Il avait la voix d'un ange. Mais Poppy se détourna encore une fois et s'éloigna de lui.

« _Ce monde te détruit_ » continua Branch en se mettant à genou et en glissant vers elles. « _Tu as tant donné de toi… »_

Poppy le regarda à nouveau et sourit. C'était un tout petit sourire mais c'était déjà énorme pour Branch qui redoubla d'ardeur.

 _« Juste, appelle-moi..._

 _Je serai toujours là pour toi_

 _Car je vois les douces couleurs_

 _Qui t'entourent_ »

Poppy regarda ses pieds. Ses couleurs revenaient en effet. Ça commençait par ses pieds et ça remontait lentement le long de son corps. Erik, lui, ne savait pas pourquoi mais il sentait aussi son propre espoir revenir. Quand Branch s'était mis à chanté, il avait tourné les yeux vers Wolf. La chanson de Branch résonnait dans sa tête mais aussi dans son cœur. Elle lui disait qu'il n'était pas seul.

 _« Et du fond de mon coeur,_

 _je t'aimerai toujours. »_

Poppy, qui avait retrouvé toutes ses couleurs, se tourna alors vers Branch, surprise. Son cœur battait fort dans sa poitrine. Branch de son côté était soulagé. Il l'avait enfin dit. Il avait enfin avoué ses sentiments à ma fille qu'il aimait. Elle lui sourit et il lui sourit en retour. Elle avait de nouveau envie de chanter.

« _Alors n'aie pas peur..._ »

Elle avança sa main et posa sa paumé sur celle de Branch. Au même moment, Erik avança vers Wolf et lui prit les mains. Aux contacts de leurs peau, il y eut de la lumière alors que Poppy et Branch reprenaient en duo.

« ... _de les montrer_

 _Les vraies couleurs de ton coeur_

 _Si merveilleuses..._ »

La couleur rêvant sur la peau et les cheveux d'Erik et de Wolf mais aussi sur celle de Branch. Débarrassé de son désespoir, le cœur plein d'amour, il sentait à nouveau monter en lui un feu qu'il n'avait pas connu depuis longtemps. Sa peau devint d'un beau cyan alors que ses cheveux prenaient une teinte d'un bleu outre-mer.

« _Je vois les vraies couleurs_

 _qui t'entourent..._

 _Les couleurs du bonheur_

 _Qui brillent mon amour_ »

Erik et Wolf avaient maintenant retrouvés leurs couleurs. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux et se sourirent. Ils se tournèrent alors vers les amis. Ingrid, Hans et Hotun virent leurs expressions décidés et commencèrent à reprendre courage. De tout côté, les Trolls faisaient de même et à nouveaux brillaient de couleurs chatoyantes et regardaient Branch et Poppy danser.

« _Alors n'aie pas peur de les montrer_

 _Ces vraies couleurs_

 _Ces vraies couleurs_

 _De l'arc-en-ciel_ »

Erik et Wolf se rapprochèrent des autres et meurs prirent les mains.

« Je ne peux pas le faire seul » dit Erik. « J'ai besoin de vous. De vous tous »

Les autres lui sourirent. Il y eu alors quelque chose entre eux. Comme une étincelle. Mais aucun ne le remarqua.

« _C'est tellement beau_

 _Oh oh oh ooooohh Ooh_

 _C'est tellement beau_ » continuèrent à chanter Poppy et Branch à présent accompagné par l'harmonica de Cooper et que tous les Trolls se rapprochaient du couple qui s'enlaçait à présent.

« Merci Branch » dit Poppy quand ils se séparèrent.

« Non, merci à toi » dit-il en plongeant ses yeux bleu dans ceux de la jeune fille.

« Merci de quoi ? »

« De m'avoir fait découvrir…le bonheur. »

« T'es sérieux ? T'es heureux finalement ? » demanda-t-elle toute excitée avant d'ajouter, dubitative : « Maintenant ? »

« Ouais, je crois que je le suis » répondit Branch. « Le bonheur est en chacun de nous, pas vrai ? Parfois on a juste besoin d'un peu d'aide pour le trouver. »

Poppy sourit.

« Qu'est-ce qui va se passer maintenant, Princesse Poppy ? » demanda une petite Troll.

« Je ne sais pas » lui répondit celle-ci. « Mais je sais qu'on va pas baisser les bras. »

Elle se tourna à nouveau vers Branch et ils se sourirent.

« Bon, écoutez-moi » dit alors Erik à ses amis. « Il va falloir qu'on se tienne prêt. »

« Tu as un plan ? » demanda Hans.

« On est des guerriers non ? On ne va pas se laisser faire comme ça. S'ils veulent nous mettre dans leur bouche, crois moi ils devront le mériter parce que…Oulah ! » s'exclama Erik en essayant de rester debout alors que la soupière tremblait.

Ils entendirent alors de grands bruits. C'était les attaches du couvercle sautaient une a une. Tout le monde tremblait.

« Tenez vous prêt » dit Erik à ses amis.

Le couvercle se souleva alors et la lumière envahis la soupière. Un visage apparut alors. Le temps qu'ils se réhabituent à la lumière, celui-ci se pencha.

« Poppy ! »

« Brigitte ? » s'exclama celle-ci en reconnaissant la jeune Berghen.

Celle-ci tendit la main et Poppy grimpa dessus.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda la Troll.

« Je peux pas les laisser vous manger » répondit Brigitte en rapprochant le petit être de son visage.

« Mais… »

« Dépêchez-vous ! Allez vous en ! » s'exclama alors la jeune Berghen en renversant la soupière. « Courez ! Courez ! Courez ! Courez ! Courez ! E restez pas ici. »

« Non ! Brigitte ! » s'exclama Poppy alors que celle-ci la reposait au sol. « Si tu retourne là-bas sans nous, tu sais ce qui t'attends. »

« Oui, je sais » dit simplement celle-ci en repassant la porte.

« Mais Brigitte… »

« C'est pas grave. Ça va aller. »

Elle se voulait rassurante mais on sentait sa peur. Elle se pencha alors et mit son visage au niveau de la jeune Troll.

« Tu m'as fait découvrir ce que c'était que le vrai bonheur. J'aurais jamais pu connaître ça si t'avais pas été là et je t'aime rien que pour ça. »

« Moi aussi je t'aime Brigitte… » dit Poppy d'une petite voix.

A ce moment là, ils entendirent la voix de la Chef qui appelait Brigitte. Celle-ci sursauta et se releva.

« Allez ! Va-t-en ! Tu ois te dépêcher ! » s'exclama-t-elle en voulant refermer la porte.

« Alors viens avec nous ! »

« Pour qu'ils vous retrouvent plus facilement ? Non, sûrement pas ! Allez ! Sauve-toi ! »

« Brigitte ! » s'exclama alors Poppy en retenant la porte.

La jeune Berghen eut un sourire triste. Elle se baissa puis repoussa son amie Troll du doigt. Poppy le lui serra mais finit par le lâcher.

« Au revoir Poppy » dit Brigitte, les larmes aux yeux.

Puis elle referma la porte. Branch prit alors le bras de Poppy et l'entraîna avec lui.

De son côté, Erik et ses amis suivaient les autres Trolls.

« Vous pensez à ce que je pense ? » demanda-t-il.

« Et comment ! » s'exclama joyeusement Hans.

« On met le Trolls en sûreté… »

« …Et on retourne sauver Brigitte ! » dirent Hotun et Ingrid.

Erik se tourna alors vers Wolf qui hocha la tête. Le jeune Prince sourit. Il n'était pas seul.

0o0o0

« Trolls ! Trolls ! Trolls ! Trolls ! »

Dans la grande salle du banquet, les Berghen s'impatientaient en criant et tapant sur la table. Mais les bébés sur leur chaise haute et avec leur sucette à la bouche tapait sur leurs tablettes avec leurs couverts. La Chef, debout devant la table royale, les excitait de plus en plus.

C'est de cette ambiance que Brigitte entra dans la salle. Elle poussa son chariot avec la soupière désormais vide par-dessus et se faufila entre les tables jusqu'à celle où se trouvait Graillon. Elle le regarda. Il semblait mal à l'aise.

« Attendez ! » s'exclama-t-il. « On ne pourrait pas attendre Lady Paillette Froufrou ? »

Le cœur de Brigitte fit un bond dans sa poitrine quand elle entendit ces mots et qu'elle vit que le Roi tenait entre ses mains son patin. Elle sentit ensuite l'amertume lui étreinte la poitrine. La fille qu'il attendait n'existait pas.

« Vous avez parfaitement raison » répondit la Chef avant de se tourner vers la foule. « Nous ne servirons pas de Troll tant que l'invitée du Roi ne sera pas arrivée. »

Il y eut des cris et des grondements dans la salle. Les Berghen en avaient assez d'attendre. La Chef sourit.

« À moins que… »

« À moins que quoi ? » demanda Graillon.

« À moins qu'elle ne vienne pas du tout. Mais franchement, ce serait ridicule, pourquoi ne voudrait elle pas vous voir ? »

Le Roi regarda la Chef, puis son peuple en colère et enfin le patin entre ses mains. Il était triste. Brigitte pouvait le voir. Graillon posa alors le patin et se tourna vers la Chef.

« Oui, peut-être qu'on devrait commencer » dit-il d'une voix triste alors que les autres Berghen exposaient.

Brigitte regarda la marmite. Elle ne pouvait pas gagner plus de temps. Tout ce qu'elle espérait c'était que les Trolls avaient réussit à s'enfuir.

0o0o0

C'était le cas. Branch, Poppy et mes Arendils étaient à l'entrée du trou dans l'arbre à Troll et faisaient entrer tout me monde dans mes tunnels. Alors que presque tous étaient déjà passé, le regard de Poppy s'attarda sur le château où se trouvait son ami.

« Poppy ? » l'appela Branch.

« Brigitte à détruit sa vie pour sauver la notre ! C'est pas bien ! »

« Donc vous venez avec nous » les interrompit Ingrid.

« On avait déjà l'intention d'aller sauver Brigitte après avoir mit tout le monde a l'abri. »

« Mais il faudrait un plan ! » s'exclama Branch.

« On en a un » dit Hans.

« On vient aussi »

Tous se retournèrent et virent Biggie, Smidge, Cooper et les autres se tenir prêt.

« Alors, on y va ? » demanda Erik à la Princesse.

Celle-ci sourit et hocha la tête mais alors qu'elle allait partir, elle fut interpellée par son père.

« C'est dangereux ! » lui dit-il.

« Il faut que j'y aille. Brigitte mérite de connaître le bonheur au moins autant que nous ! Ils le méritent tous. Et puis souvient toi, on ne laisse aucun ami derrière. »

Elle l'enlaça une dernière fois et partit rejoindre les autres. Ils devaient se dépêcher.

0o0o0

« Bien, très cher Berghen, qui est prêt à manger des Trolls ! » cria la Chef sous les viva de la foule.

Elle se tourna ensuite vers le souverain.

« Roi Graillon, il n'y a qu'une seule chose qui peut vous faire connaître le bonheur » dit-elle en désignant la soupière, « Et qu'un Berghen au monde qui peut vous l'apporter. »

Elle commença à enlever les attaches unes à unes puis saisit le couvercle.

« Bon appétit ! » cria-t-elle alors.

Mais quand elle baissa les yeux vers la soupière, elle vit qu'elle était vide.

« Ils ont disparut… » balbutia-t-elle.

« Disparut ? » s'exclamèrent plusieurs Berghen.

« Brigitte ! Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ! » s'exclama ma chef en reposant brutalement le couvercle et en se tournant vers la jeune servante. « Tu les a mangé ! Tu n'es qu'une sale petite goinfre. »

La Chef se mit à avancer vers Brigitte qui reculait, paniquée.

« Non…je » tenta de dire Brigitte alors que les autres Berghen l'accusaient.

« Gardes ! Enfermez-la ! » cria la Chef.

Quatre garde pointèrent alors leur lance vers Brigitte et la menacèrent. La foule était de plus en plus hostile. Terrorisée, La jeune Berghen ferma les yeux.

Soudain, il y eut un bruit de vitre brisée et quelque chose atterrit sur le sol de la salle. C'était un patin. Me second patin, celui que Brigitte avait gardée. Au commande, Poppy réussit à le diriger vers Barnabus qui était couché là et à lui grimper dessus. Agissant comme un tremplin, le crocodile les propulsa dans les airs.

Tous les Trolls sautèrent alors pour atterrir sur la tête de Brigitte qui, déséquilibrée, tituba. Son pied rentra alors dans le patin qui était retombé au sol et elle se mit à tourner sur elle-même. Quand elle réussit à se redresser, les Trolls avaient déjà allongés leurs cheveux et formaient à présent une perruque arc-en-ciel sur sa tête.

La stupéfaction était totale mais les lus surprit étaient sans contexte la Chef et, bien sûr, Graillon. Rapidement, il passa sous la table pour émerger devant la jeune fille.

« Lady Paillette Froufrou ? » balbutia-t-il.

Brigitte s'avança alors vers lui et, alors que les Trolls faisaient revenir leur chevelure à la normale, elle le posa sur la table, à côté d'elle.

« Mais…comment…pourquoi… » se mit à bredouiller Graillon. « Pourquoi avoir fait ça ? »

« Parce qu'elle pensait que tu ne voudrais pas d'une personne comme elle » lui répondit Poppy.

« C'est vrai ça… » reprit Brigitte. « Non mais allo quoi, est ce que c'est vraiment quelqu'un comme moi que tu attends ? Je ne crois pas… »

La Chef était un peu en panique. Tout ça n'était vraiment pas prévu et elle avait un mauvais pressentiment. Elle devait agir.

« Gardes ! Finissons-en ! » cria-t-elle.

« Non ! » tenta faiblement de s'interposer Graillon.

Mais ça ne semblait pas efficace. Les Arendils se mirent en position de combat ais a ce moment là, Poppy intervint.

« Attendez ! » cria-t-elle. « Roi Graillon, quand tu étais avec Brigitte, tu as bien éprouvé quelque chose ? »

« Oui, c'est vrai mais… je croyais que j'avais mangé trop de pizza » dit celui-ci en se tournant vers Brigitte.

« Moi aussi ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

« Cette sensation, c'était ça, c'était le bonheur ! » leur dit Poppy.

 _Et on fait quoi si c'était pas ça et qu'ils ont vraiment mangé trip de pizza ?_

 _Hans, ta gueule._

Un brouhaha commença à se faire entendre.

« Mais on doit langer un Troll pour connaître le bonheur ! » dit un Berghen sans l'assemblée. « Tout le monde sait ça… »

« Mais le Roi Graillon n'a jamais mangé un Troll de sa vie, pas vrai ? »

« Non, jamais » dit celui-ci en souriant à Brigitte. « Et pourtant… »

Il se mit à genou et présenta le second roller à ma jeune fille en face de lui avant de le glisser sur son pied.

 _Ça m'a rappelle quelque chose…_ dit Hotun à ses amis.

« Mon ventre est vide mais mon cœur déborde » reprit Graillon en se relevant et en prenant les mains de Brigitte.

Tout autour d'eux, les Berghen soupirèrent, attendris. Mais l'un d'entre eux n'était pas mais alors pas content du tout. La Chef voyait ses plans tomber à l'eau à cause d'une vulgaire fille de cuisine et de simple amuse-gueules parlant. Ça n'allait pas se passer comme ça.

« N'écoutez pas ces sornettes ! » s'écria-t-elle en avançant vers le couple. « Il n'y a qu'une manière d'accéder au bonheur ! _Ma_ manière ! »

Elle poussa Brigitte et Graillon et se précipita sur les Trolls. Elle plongea la main vers eux et se saisit d'un. C'était Wolf.

« Avec moi aux commandes, vous mangerez de Trolls tout les jours de l'année ! »

Elle se saisit ensuite de Graillon et l'assit sur son siège. Elle lui ouvrit à bouche et essaya de mettre Wolf a l'intérieur.

« Avec moi comme Reine » continua-t-elle, « la vie dans ce royaume sera une véritable indigestion de bonheur ! Maintenant, Mangez ! »

Graillon voulait résister mais la Chef était trop forte. A ce moment là, Erik se jeta sur elle et lui mordit la main. La grande Berghen cria et lâcha à la fois Wolf et Graillon. Erik se précipita alors vers son ami.

« Er… » commença Wolf.

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir car Erik avait écrasé sa bouche sur la sienne et l'embrassait. Quand ce dernier se sépara de lui, Wolf clignait des yeux, ébahis et incrédule. Erik lui sourit. Il sentit une main sur son épaule et vit Poppy. Il hocha la tête pour dire qu'ils allaient bien.

« Ce qu'elle dit est faux » dit alors la princesse Troll. « Le bonheur n'est pas quelque chose que l'on met à l'intérieur de soi, il y est déjà. Parfois on a juste besoin qu'on nous aide un peu à me trouver, c'est tout. »

Elle se tourna vers Branch et celui-ci lui sourit.

« Je peux vraiment connaître le bonheur ? »

« Moi aussi je veux le connaître »

« Moi aussi ! » se mirent à quémander les Berghen.

« Vous pensez vraiment que moi je peux connaître le bonheur ? »

« Évidemment » répondit Poppy. « Il est au fond de vous, il est au fond de chacun de nous…et je ne le pense pas, je le sens. _Je sens le feeling_

 _Là, dans mon corps_

 _J'me sens électrique_

 _Dès que je prends mon essor_ »

À ce moment là, Branch s'avança et se mit à reprendre la chanson avec sa bien-aimée.

« _Et si tu le veux_

 _De fond du cœur »_

 _« Le tempo t'emmène sur la musique en douceur »_ reprirent ils ensemble. « _Car… »_

A ce moment, ils se mirent à danser et les autres Trolls avec. Prient dans le tempo, Hotun, Ingrid et Hans les imitèrent.

 _« … j'ai du soleil dans mes poches_

 _Et le rythme dans les pieds_

 _Cette chanson qui m'accroche_

 _Quand elle coule »_

Les Berghen étaient totalement hypnotisés par ces petits êtres chantants et joyeux. C'était un spectacle qu'ils n'avaient encore jamais vus.

 _« Aide-moi, tu es magnifique_

 _Et on danse à la folie_

 _Tout le monde se donne et c'est fantastique_

 _Oui, c'est top »_

Maintenant, Smidge, Cooper, Chenille, Satin, Guy Diamant et Biggie s'était mis à chanter aussi alors que Fuzzbert mes accompagnait en dansant. Même les trois Arendils avaient entrepris de pousser la chansonnette et ils ne s'en sortaient pas trop mal (c'était sûrement dû à leur nouvelle apparence).

 _« Sous les sunlights, enfin vient l'amour_

 _Si tu m'appelles, je viens à ton secours »_

 _« Je serais là toujours »_ rajouta Cooper.

 _« On se prouve ce qu'on a su toujours »_

 _« Allez, on bouge ! »_

Comme répondant à l'ordre, certains Berghen se mirent à bouger. Ce n'était pas grand-chose, une épaule qui bougeait ou un pied qui tapait sur le sol mais ça montrait que ça marchait. Ils sentaient me rythme de la chanson.

Grâce à ça, Chenille, Satin, Guy Diamant et Smidge s'enhardirent et montèrent sur les mains d'un Berghen.

 _« Alors imagine, imagine, imagine »_

Utilisant leurs cheveux, les Trolls se mirent à faire une grande construction avec des cœurs multicolores. A ce moment là, des dizaines et des dizaines de Trolls se mirent à sauter des lustres pour rejoindre les autres. Apparemment, le Roi Peppy ne voulait pas refaire l'erreur de laisser sa fille partir seule et avait amené tous ses sujets et amis avec lui pour l'aider.

C'était maintenant une grande fête avec des lumières. En effets, certains Trolls à paillettes s'étaient suspendus deux par deux au plafond par les cheveux pour jouer les boules disco. C'était assez incroyable.

 _« Je ne vois vraiment que toi_

 _Quand tu danses, danses, danses_

 _Je sens enfin mon cœur qui bat_

 _Alors danse, danse, danse_

 _Je ferai n'importe quoi_

 _Si tu danses, danses, danses_

 _Rien n'est meilleur qu'ici-bas_

 _Alors danse »_ chantaient les Trolls.

Il y en avait partout, partout autour des Berghen, sur les Berghen et avec les Berghen. De plus en plus, ils ressentaient le rythme et se mettaient à essayer de danser aidés par les Trolls qui étaient bien content de leur mitre comment faire.

 _« On a tous le feeling_

 _Alors danse, danse, danse_

 _On a tous le feeling_

 _Alors danse, danse, danse_

 _On a tous le feeling_

 _Alors danse, danse, danse_

 _On a tous le feeling_

 _Alors, danse »_

« Et si on les rejoignaient ? » demanda Erik en jetant un coup d'œil à ses amis de toujours.

« Attends ! » demanda Wolf en le retenant. « Pourquoi…pourquoi tu m'as embrassé ? »

« Parce que je t'aime » répondit fermement Erik.

« Mais Draco… »

« Et j'aime aussi Draco » dit le jeune Prince. « Jusque-là, j'ai ai fais que me laisser faire. Je t'ai laissé m'aimer, j'ai laissé Draco m'aimer, je t'ai laissé me quitter…les seuls fois où j'ai agit, c'était pour vous faire du mal. J'ai gardé le secret pour Draco, je n'ai rien dit à personne sur notre séparation et je vous ait tout les deux obligés à subir et moi aussi je l'ai subit. J'ai décidé que ça suffisait. Je vais arrêter de me laisser faire et agir vraiment. Je veux être heureux et je veux aussi vous rendre heureux tout les deux, toi et Draco. Je ne conçoit pas la vie sans vous deux, vous deux en même temps. »

« Tu…tu crois que ça sera aussi facile ? » demanda Wolf.

« Je ferais en sorte que ça le soit » dit Erik avec un grand sourire, « dussé-je te séduire, je le ferais. J'ai décidé d'être heureux.

A ce moment là, ils ressentirez quelque chose. C'était comme…des picotements aux bouts de leurs extrémités. Ces picotements se propagèrent et bientôt ce fut comme si tout leur corps fourmillait. Erik et Wolf se tournèrent vers leurs amis et virent qu'ils l'avaient sentit également. Ils regardèrent leurs mains et virent des étincelles lumineuses et colorés au bout de leurs doigts.

Leur magie revenait.

Mais ils n'eurent pas vraiment le temps de se réjouir. La Chef n'avait pas bougée depuis le début de la chanson mais elle bouillant littéralement de rage. Tout son plan, toute sa vengeance était foutue à cause de ces misérables petits êtres qui ne savaient faire que chanter et danser. Elle ne serait peut-être jamais Reine mais il était hors de question qu'elle se laisse faire sans se battre. Si elle tombait, elle emporterait me plus de Trolls avec elle. Elle bouscula alors les gardes qui l'entouraient, saisit ses couteaux et se précipita vers Poppy et ses amis.

Brigitte vit son action et lui lança la première chose qui lui tomba sous la main. Une cuiller en bois. Elle toucha la Chef en pleine tête ce qui la figea sous le choc. A ce moment là, Erik tendit la main et essaya de lui lancer un _stupefix_. Le sort frappa la grande Berghen mais celle-ci ne broncha pas.

 _Je…je crois que les Berghen sont insensibles à la magie,_ dit-il.

 _On va voir s'ils sont insensible à ça !_ S'écria Ingrid.

Elle joignit les mains et créa entre elle un éclair qu'elle envoya directement sur la Chef. Celui-ci la toucha de plein et elle se retrouva électrocutée. Elle tituba en arrière et se prit les pieds dans les cheveux de Chenille et Satin qui s'étaient placés derrière elles à dessin. Elle tomba alors dans la soupière à Trolls et le chariot sur lequel elle se trouvait se mit à avancer sous son poids. Il continua à rouler à travers le château puis passa par la grande porte avant de dévaler les escaliers, puis la rue et sortit de la ville.

Dans la grande salle de banquet, personne ne se préoccupait d'elle car ils avaient autre chose à regarder. Les cinq Trolls Arendils avaient commencé à briller et à s'élever dans les airs. Il y eut un grand flash et bientôt, cinq humains apparurent…et tombèrent au sol en un tas de corps meurtris.

« Erik ! » s'exclama Poppy en courant vers son ami.

Elle arriva ores de sa tête et posa sa petite main sur sa joue.

« Ça…ça va » dit Erik en ouvrant les yeux. « Je vais bien…mais ça irait mieux si certaines personnes voulaient bien se lever de dessus moi ! »

Finalement, personne ne posa trop de questions, tout le monde était bien trop pris par l'ambiance festive et ma joie de connaître le bonheur pour se préoccuper de détails. Mais Poppy demanda à Erik et ses amis s'ils pouvaient lui montrer leur magie. Ils acceptèrent bien évidemment. Wolf et Erik chasserent alors les nuage au dessus de la ville tandis que Hans et Ingrid se mirent à colorer murs et sols avec des formes psychédéliques. Hotun, lui, alors que la fête se propageant dans la ville, posa sa main sur l'arbre à Troll et lui redonna sa vitalité.

En regardant le résultat, les Arendils se dirent qu'il ferait presque bon vivre à Berghenville…presque.

0o0o0

« Vous croyez que ça va aller pour eux ? » demanda Hotun à ses amis.

« Les Trolls ont rapidement oubliés le quasi génocide de leur race par mes Berghen et se sont mit à danser avec eux donc je dirais que oui » lui répondit Ingrid.

Les Arendils étaient à présent répartit dans la forêt. Il ne fallait tout de même pas oublier que leur but, c'était de retrouver les nains. Il s'était passé tellement de choses qu'ils avaient presque oublié le but de leur voyage.

Le Roi Graillon et la future Reine Brigitte les avaient tout de même invités à passer la nuit au château pour ne repartir que le lendemain. En fait, il avait étendu l'invitation a tout le monde, Trolls comprit, qui avaient préférés rester auprès de leur arbre pour la nuit avant de repartir chez eux. Cependant le reste de la journée avait été l'occasion d'une très grande célébration pour fêter rien de moins que le couronnement de Poppy. Devant son courage mais aussi sa détermination et son grand cœur, le Roi Peppy avait décidé qu'elle était prête à lui succéder.

Débarrassé de la menace d'une fin imminente, ils avaient ou faire une fête encore plus bruyante que les autres. Ils avaient cependant dû se réfréner parce que les Berghen n'avaient pas vraiment l'habitude et s'était rapidement retrouvés épuisés.

En tout les cas, le marin avait été le moment des adieux. Erik et les autres avaient convoqués leurs sacs par magie (ceux-ci étant mystérieusement intact) avant de dire au revoir aux Berghen et aux Trolls. Prudent, ils avaient jetés un sort qui créait une ligne dans le ciel. Elle reliait Berghenville aux flan de la montagnes. Comme ça ils ne pourraient pas se perdre.

Ils marchaient depuis déjà une bonne heure quand Wolf se rapprocha d'Erik.

« Ce que tu as dit hier, tu le pensais vraiment ? »

Erik le regarda un instant avant de répondre.

« Tu sais, j'ai eu le temps d'y penser. Je ne comprenait pas pourquoi la sphère de Jinfa nous avait transformé en Troll et nous avait privé de nos pouvoirs et puis je crois que j'ai comprit. Jinfa avait dit que la magie nous aiderait et elle la fait…enfin, pour moi. Sans pouvoirs, nous avons dû suivre Poppy et nous confronter à une autre manière de penser. Je pense qu'avec cette guerre nous avons oublié comment être heureux. Nous ne faisions plus que survivre. Quand j'ai comprit que ce qui comptait ce n'était pas la guerre elle-même mais ce qu'on ferait après, ce qui nous rendrait heureux, le but à atteindre, alors la magie s'est dissipé et nous avons récupéré nos pouvoirs et notre apparence. »

« Et où est-ce-que tu veux en venir ? »

« Si je ne pensais pas ce que je disais, jamais nous ne nous serions retransformés » conclut Erik avec un sourire.

Wolf sentit son cœur battre plus fort et il se mit à espérer plus que tout de ne pas avoir rougit.

« Donc tu compte me séduire ? » demanda Wolf.

« Pas seulement. Je te rendrais heureux aussi. »

« Et bien bon courage » dit Wolf en le dépassant pour marcher devant.

Erik sourit. Oui, il allait être heureux, c'était sûr et certain. Et puis il pourrait toujours demander de l'aide à ses amis. Après tout, il n'était pas seul.

0o0o0

« Vous êtes sûr qu'on doit monter tout ça ? » demanda Hans en geignant.

Ils avaient enfin traversé la forêt et se trouvaient manteau au pieds de la montagne. Celle-ci était immense, plus que tout ce qu'ils n'avaient jamais vu. Le ciel était si bleu qu'ils pouvaient même en voir le sommet. C'était impressionnant et surtout…effrayant.

« Allez, arrête de te plaindre » dit Ingrid.

« C'est vrai » rajouta Erik. « Et puis tu te souviens : Quand on cheveux on peut ! »

À suivre…

Un chapitre assez court, seulement une quinzaine de pages mais je suis content d'avoir finit le film Troll cette semaine là plutôt qu'il y a deux semaines.

En tout les cas, j'espère que ça vous a plut et que ce chapitre à répondu à vos attentes. Maitenant, vous savez ce que je veux pour la vie sentimentale d'Erik et j'espère que ça vous plaît. En tout les cas, sachez que c'est prévu depuis le début. Maintenant le tout est de savoir comment va réagir Draco 😉.

En tout les cas, je vous remercie encore et je vous dit à dans deux semaines !


	12. Arc de la Force - Chapitre 12

Roi des Neiges

Arc de la Force

Chapitre 12 : La Foudre et la Fureur

.

Ils pouvaient remercier Dieu pour la magie. N'étant pas des professionnels de l'alpinisme ou de la montagne, ils n'y serait jamais arrivé sans et surtout aussi rapidement. Une semaine. Il ne leur avait fallu qu'une semaine pour y arriver car non seulement la magie les avait aidé à monter plus vite mais elle avait aussi résolu certains petits problèmes liés à l'altitude.

Déjà il y avait eu le froid. Tous, sauf Erik et malgré l'habitude et leurs vêtements chaud, y avaient été sensibles. Un sortilège de chauffage appliqué toute la journée avait réglé le problème et la nuit, ils dormaient sous un dôme de protection, le même que Jīnfă avait montré à Erik quand ils avaient créé la nouvelle Terre Incertaine de Poudlard. Ils n'étaient certes pas près d'un node mais il était facile d'encrer le sort à la ligne de Ley la plus proche…même si celle-ci se trouvait à plusieurs dizaines de kilomètres de là.

Mais cela, ils y avaient réfléchis avant leur départ.

Ce auquel ils n'avaient pas pensés, c'était la diminution de l'oxygène. Erik avait estimé que la montagne était plus haute que le Mont Blanc, en France, mais qu'elle ne devait pas être au niveau des géants d'Asie qui faisaient tous plus de 7000 mètres. Ils n'avaient aucune données dessus mais ils pensaient que plus de 5500 mètre était une estimation assez juste de la hauteur totale de la montagne.

Hors à partir de 2000 mètres d'altitude, le manque d'oxygène pouvait commencer à se faire sentir. C'est à peu près à cette altitude qu'il avait commencé à présenter des symptômes de mal des montagnes. Fatigue, nausées, maux de tête…cela avait inquiété les Arendils mais pas au point de s'arrêter jusqu'à ce que son visage et ses mains se mettent à enfler. Ils avaient alors fait une longue pause et réfléchis. Il leur fallait un moyen de respirer en altitude pour éviter le problème. Le phénomène allait être de pire en pire à mesure de leur montée et tous finiraient par être touchés. Ils devraient à ce moment-là faire de très fréquents arrêts pour s'habituer et ils n'avaient vraiment pas le temps pour ça. Sans compter qu'au but d'un moment, leur corps ne pourrait plus s'adapter tellement l'oxygène serait rare.

Au final, c'est Hotun lui-même qui avait trouvé la solution. Son corps s'était rapidement adapté et il était allé mieux en début d'après midi le jour de son malaise. Il avait alors proposé d'utiliser le sortilège de _têtenbulle_. Il permettait de créer une protection étanche autour du nez et de la bouche qui en même temps délivrait de l'oxygène. Il savait que cela fonctionnait en extérieur pour avoir vu des élèves l'utiliser après une blague plutôt odorante des Jumeaux. La provenance de l'oxygène était inconnue et Hotun pensait que la bulle agissait comme un filtre qui ne laissait passer que l'oxygène, que ce soit celui présent dans l'eau ou dans l'air.

C'était assez risqué. Si le sort fonctionnait bien comme ça, alors il filtrerait bien l'oxygène de l'air mais vu qu'il y en avait peu, ça ne résoudrait pas leur problème. Ils essayèrent néanmoins et, à leur grande surprise, cela fonctionna. Apparemment, le sort semblait ponctionner de l'oxygène dans l'environnement ambiant sur une plus grande portée qu'ils ne le supposaient.

En tout les cas, ils purent maintenir leur cadence de marche et, grâce à beaucoup de sortilèges de lévitation, purent facilement passer au travers de différents obstacles qui les auraient forcés à faire un détour. Mais parfois, ils devaient se contenter de faire travailler leurs muscles.

Ils grimpaient une paroi particulièrement abrupte quand leur ascension prit un tour plus tragique. C'était l'une des fois où utiliser la magie serait plus dangereux qu'autre chose, enfin, pour ce qui était de la seule ascension. Ils étaient en ligne le long de la roche et encordés les uns aux autres.

Wolf était en tête. C'était le plus fort et au cas où tout les autres lâchant prises, il avait suffisamment de muscles pour que le choc ne l'arrache pas à la paroi le temps qu'il utilise un sort pour aider ses compagnons à s'y accrocher de nouveau. Tout au bout de la queue, Hotun, lui, utilisait son pouvoir de la Terre pour les aider. Il faisait naître des prises sous les mains et les pieds de Wolf et des autres et ramollissait de temps en temps la paroi pour permettre à son ami en tête d'y planter des pitons auquel serait accroché la corde. Il lui suffisait ensuite de la durcir à nouveau pour les sceller. Grâce à cela, même si Wolf tombait aussi, ils resteraient accrochés. C'était un travail fatiguant et surtout qui prenait beaucoup de sa concentration. Il n'était pas étonnant que par moment, Hans, qui se trouvait juste au dessus de lui, soit obligé de le traîner.

Ils ne voyaient pas grand-chose. Le vent soufflait assez fort et ils étaient au milieu d'un nuage. Ils ne savaient même pas combien de temps ils allaient encore devoir monter. Ils espéraient que ce ne serait pas trop long car d'après leurs estimations, la nuit commencerait bientôt à tomber.

 _Vous avez entendu ?_ Demanda tout d'un coup Wolf.

 _Non, quoi ?_ Demanda Hans.

 _Une sorte…de cri_

Tous se mirent à tendre l'oreille. Le bruit recommença et cette fois ils l'entendirent tous. C'était un cri aiguë qui ressemblait à celui d'un aigle mais en bien plus fort. Soudain, il y eu un coup de tonnerre et un éclair zébra le ciel au dessus d'eux. Le vent redoubla de violence, plaquant les cinq amis sur la paroi, et commença à dégager le ciel.

 _Là !_ S'exclama Hans en pointant du ciel quelque chose.

Ça ressemblait bien à un aigle mais pas complètement. C'était gros, bien plus gros qu'un aigle ordinaire, énorme même, au moins trois à quatre fois la taille d'un humain, plus gros encore si on comptait sa longue queue préhensile qui se finissait par un plumeau de rémiges blanches. D'une couleur dorée, l'oiseau n'avait non pas une mais trois paires d'ailes qui battaient furieusement, une attachée au sommet de sa cage thoracique comme pour les autres volatiles mais aussi une autre au niveau du bassin et une dernière dans la partie supérieur de sa queue.

Il était difficile de savoir si les éclairs qui l'entouraient le frappaient ou bien s'ils émergeaient de son corps, peut-être les deux en même temps. En tout les cas, son plumage brillait du même éclat bleuté que la foudre.

 _C'est un Oiseau Tonnerre !_ S'exclama Ingrid qui avait reconnu l'animal. _C'est impossible ! Ils ne vivent qu'aux États-Unis ! A moins qu'il n'ai migré je ne vois pas…_

 _C'est pas le moment !_ S'exclama Hans pour arrêter le cours d'ornithologie. _Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?_

 _On reste immobile, peut-être qu'il ne nous verra pas,_ dit Erik.

Mais manifestement ça ne fonctionna pas du tout. L'énorme oiseau bascula vers l'avant et descendit droit sur eux. Il frôlant le groupe qui se plaquage contre la paroi.

 _Mais qu'est ce qu'il nous veut ?_ Demanda Hotun.

 _Je ne sais pas,_ répondit Ingrid. _On est peut-être sur son territoire où alors…je sais pas, peut-être que notre odeur ne lui revient pas._

 _Peut-être que si on fait un sort d'occlusion mentale, peut-être…_

 _Trop tard !_ S'exclama Hans en interrompant Erik. _Il nous a vu, il ne sera pas berné par le sort._

 _Alors il faut…_

Erik n'eut pas le temps de finir. Déjà, l'Oiseau Tonnerre revenait. Son corps massif s'écrasa contre la paroi juste au dessus des Arendils et l'une de ses serres se planta dans la pierre tandis que l'autre se saisissait du corps d'Ingrid. Sa tête massive se pencha alors et son bec acéré entreprit de couper la corde entre la jeune fille et son partenaire du dessus qui se trouvait être Erik. Celui-ci essaya d'utiliser la magie mais il manqua lâcher la paroi.

 _Ingrid !_ S'exclama-t-il.

 _Je fais ce que je peux !_ Grogna la jeune fille en essentiellement de desserrer l'emprise de l'oiseau.

Elle essaya alors de lui envoyer une décharge. Mauvaise idée puisque la Créature vivait presque d'électricité. Cela ne fit que le rendre plus excité. Erik tenta de protéger la corde pour l'empêcher de la trancher mais peine perdu. Dès que celle-ci lâcha, l'oiseau se détacha de la paroi et s'envola avec Ingrid dans sa serre ainsi que Hans et Hotun à la remorque. Voyant qu'il avait des passagers clandestins, l'oiseau cria et secoua la patte pour les faire tomber.

 _E…Erik ! Wolf !_ S'exclama Hans.

Hotun, lui, s'était évanoui.

 _Je…j'ai peur de vous toucher !_ S'exclama Erik.

A ce moment là, l'Oiseau Tonnerre plongea à nouveau la tête et son bec se mit à cisailler la corde.

« Non ! » s'exclama Ingrid à voix haute en essayant d'attaquer la tête de la Créature.

Mais c'était trop tard. La corde lâcha et les deux garçons suspendus se mirent à tomber. Hans n'était pas loin de rejoindre son ami dans l'inconscience quand sa chute se mit à ralentir. Il leva les yeux et vit Erik et Wolf concentrés. Ils avaient dû unir leurs forces pour les retenir. Aussitôt, il leur envoya de l'énergie pour les aider. Leur chute finit par ralentir au point où ils étaient presque immobiles. Il arriva à se rapprocher d'Hotun et tenta de lui faire reprendre ses esprits.

 _Allez ! Réveille-toi mon vieux, on a besoin de toi,_ dit-il en lui tapotant les joues.

Finalement, Hotun gémit et ouvrit les yeux. Il regarde son amis quelques instants sans comprendre puis vit qu'ils étaient suspendus dans le vide.

 _Qu…qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_ Balbutia-t-il.

 _Pas le temps pour les explications,_ dit Hans. _Il faut que tu envoi ton énergie à Erik et Wolf pour qu'ils nous fasse remonter._

Hotun leva mes yeux et vit les efforts de ses amis.

 _Ils ne pourront pas y arriver sans lâcher,_ dit-il. _J'ai une meilleur idée._

Il tendit la main vers la paroi et, à un ou deux mètres en dessous d'eux, une saillie rocheuse se mit à émerger.

 _Lâchez tout !_ S'exclama Hotun.

Erik et Wolf obéirent avec soulagement. Les deux autres garçons tombèrent sur la courte distance qui les séparait de ce sol nouvellement créé et se réceptionnèrent sur leurs pieds.

 _On vous rejoint,_ leur dit Erik.

 _Attendez une minute,_ leur dit Hotun, _Hans et moi on va se connecter à la ligne de Ley et vous faire descendre par magie._

Erik et Wolf se détachèrent et se retrouvèrent rapidement sur la terre ferme.

« Bien, maintenant on répare le matériel et on va sauver Ingrid » dit Erik.

« Attends ! » lui demanda Hotun en le retenant par le bras. « Le soleil va bientôt se coucher. Ce serait suicidaire de reprendre l'ascension maintenant. »

« Il faudrait essayer de la contacter » dit Hans.

Ils essayèrent les uns après les autres puis tous ensemble mais ils n'obtinrent aucun résultat.

« Soit elle est évanouie, soit quelque chose créé des interférences » reprit Hans.

« Donc on va monter le camps » dit Hotun.

« Mais on ne peut pas laisser Ingrid ! Et si jamais… »

Il ne finit pas sa phrase.

« Je ne pense pas qu'il lui veuille du mal » dit Hotun. « Ce qu'il a fait est loin de ses habitudes alimentaires. On peut donc en conclure qu'il ne veut pas la manger donc jusqu'à preuve du contraire, elle ne risque rien. »

« Mais alors pourquoi l'a-t-il enlevé ? »

« Je ne suis pas un spécialiste des Créatures Magiques comme Ingrid donc je ne peux pas te répondre » dit Hotun en secouant la tête. « Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'on ne gagnera rien à se rompre le cou en essayant de grimper cette paroi de nuit. »

« Mais… »

Wolf posa alors sa main sur l'épaule de son ami.

« Elle peut se défendre » dit-il. « De plus, grâce à ses connaissance, elle est la mieux armée pour faire face à ce genre de situation. »

Erik regarda Wolf quelques instant puis baissa la tête. Bien sûr, il avait raison.

Ce soir là, ils ne montèrent pas les tentes. Ils mirent en place leur bouclier et se pelotonnèrent les us contre les autres.

0o0o0

Ingrid ne s'était pas évanouie. Au contraire, elle avait lutté de toute ses forces pour se dégager mais c'était peine perdue. Enfin, l'oiseau arriva à une large saillie rocheuse où se trouvait un amas de branches et de feuilles. Ça devait être son nid.

Ingrid fut surprise quand il la lâcha juste au dessous mais elle réussit à se réceptionner sur ses pieds. Cependant à cause de la nature irrégulière et peu stable du sol, elle perdit l'équilibre et roula jusqu'au fond du nid. Seul des sortes de pierres stoppèrent sa course. Elle se mit à genoux et vit que ce n'était pas des pierres mais des œufs. Trois œufs qui, une fois debout, lui arrivait à mi taille.

Reprenant ses esprits elle se mit à réfléchir à sa situation. Elle se trouvait dans le nid d'un Oiseau Tonnerre, sans doute femelle. Cette espèce d'oiseau était trop territoriale pour qu'elle et son reproducteurs soient restés ensembles après l'accouplement. Elle venait de pondre des œufs donc elle devait chercher de la nourriture pour sa portée.

Est-ce que c'était elle la nourriture ? Non, non, non, ce n'était pas logique. Elle ne correspondait pas au gabarit de ses proies possibles. Généralement, les Oiseaux Tonnerre se comportaient comme des rapaces mais au lieu de petits animaux, comme des rongeurs, ils avalaient des animaux un peu plus gros, de la taille d'un chien ou d'un chat. Il pouvait leur arriver de manger des animaux plus volumineux mais seulement s'ils étaient déjà morts. Ingrid était plus grande qu'un chat ou qu'un chien et elle n'était de toute évidence pas morte non plus. En plus, ramener de la nourriture au nid n'avait pas le moindre sens. Les rapaces mangeaient sur les lieux de la chasse et ne ramenait des proies au nid que pour nourrir ses oisillons mais pas avant quelques mois. Pour des oisillons aussi jeunes, la mère commencerait normalement par prédigérer la nourriture puis la déglutir directement dans leur bec.

Donc normalement, ce n'était pas pour la manger qu'elle était là. C'était déjà au moins ça de gagné…même si elle ne savait pas pourquoi cette maman Tonnerre l'avait kidnappée.

La question aussi était, est-ce qu'elle pouvait arriver à s'enfuir ? La femelle Oiseau Tonnerre répondit à cette question quand elle avança sa masse au dessus des œufs et d'Ingrid et entreprit de se coucher sur eux. Ingrid eut juste le temps de se jeter face contre terre. Malheureusement, me bas de son corps se retrouva coincé par celui, massif, de la Créature.

Ingrid pensa un instant transplaner pour s'enfuir mais elle décida que c'était une mauvaise idée. Elle ne savait pas vraiment où elle était et le transplanage à l'aveugle était plutôt dangereux. Elle pourrait simplement le faire pour se dégager mais à quoi bon ? Où aller ? Même si la maman oiseau dormait (ce qui n'était pas sûr) elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas partir de là. Elle n'avait pas de matériel et en plus la nuit tombait.

Elle essaya de contacter ses amis mais c'était peine perdu. Elle n'y arrivait pas. Étaient-ils…non, impossible. Elle le saurait si jamais ils n'avaient pas survécu. La seule autre explication était qu'ils y avait en quelque sorte des interférences. Peut-être dû à l'Oiseau Tonnerre. Elle avait vu des témoignages que la magie était parfois erratique à proximité de ces Créatures. Encore une fois la preuve de l'incompatibilité de l'électricité et de la magie. Raison de plus pour ne pas transplaner. Il aurait plus manqué qu'elle se désartibule.

Comme il n'y avait rien à faire, elle décida de se préparer pour la nuit. Elle réussit à enlever son sac et y prit de quoi manger avant de se décider à dormir. Délicatement, elle connecta les deux sortilèges qu'elle avait sur elle, celui de chauffage et le _têtenbulle,_ à la ligne de Ley et remercia le ciel que le pouvoir de l'oiseau n'ai pas grillé ces deux-là. Elle aurait été mal.

Elle roula sa couverture pour s'en servir de coussin et bascula rapidement dans le sommeil.

0o0o0

Ingrid se réveilla quand le soleil se mit à taper sur son visage. Elle grogna et ouvrit les yeux. La femelle Oiseau Tonnerre s'était relevée et permit à la lumière matinale d'atteindre la jeune fille. Elle se redressa lentement puis se frotta les yeux avant de fouiller dans son sac. Elle devait reprendre des forces si elle voulait partir. Avec un peu de chance. La maman allait bientôt repartir en chasse et elle pourrait en profiter.

Elle regarda autour d'elle. Il faisait sombre la veille au soir donc elle n'avait pas bien pu voir l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Aujourd'hui, le ciel était dégagé, autant que sa visions de son environnement. Ce qu'elle avait d'abord cru être une saillie était en fait plus un renfoncement. C'était un creux taillée de façon naturelle sur la paroi de la montagne. La partie inférieur était à peu près plate ce qui avait permis à l'Oiseau Tonnerre d'installer son nid. La petite supérieur formait, elle, une voûte qui permettait à l'énorme volatile de se tenir debout à l'intérieur.

Un battement d'aile la sortie de sa concentration. Enfin elle repartait. C'était le moment d'essayer de trouver un moyen de s'enfuir.

Ingrid se releva puis enleva son ancre sur la ligne de Ley avant de s'approcher prudemment du rebord. Elle soupira de soulagement quand elle vit que la paroi n'était pas a-pic et qu'il y avait un plateau rocheux à une vingtaine de mètres en contrebas. La question était de savoir comment descendre. Pouvait elle simplement se laisser tomber et utiliser la magie pour se faire léviter elle-même ? Elle ne l'avait jamais fait avant. C'était assez risqué, même si l'oiseau était partie. On aurait dit que son champs magnétique était persistant.

Alors qu'elle réfléchissait, elle vit quelque chose bouger à l'une des extrémités du plateau. Elle plissé les yeux et regarda plus fixement. Est-ce que c'était…on dirait bien que c'était Wolf. Donc ils l'avaient retrouvés. Elle ne savait pas comment ils avaient fait aussi rapidement mais elle était assez contente. Elle vit son ami prendre pieds sur le plateau ouïs se retourner pour tirer Erik, Hans et Hotun. Ouf, ils étaient tous les quatre en vie.

Ingrid était rassurée qu'ils n'aient rien. Elle se mit à réfléchir. Comment attirer leur attention ? Ils étaient trop loin pour qu'ils l'entendent. Elle essaya mais évidemment ça ne fonctionna pas. Et la télépathie ne fonctionnait pas non plus. Alors comment…et si elle utilisait ses pouvoirs ? D'un geste, elle envoya un éclair dans le ciel. Le coup de tonnerre provoqué réussit à attirer leur attention. Elle les vit se tourner dans sa direction et agita les bras dans les airs.

0o0o0

Erik sentit un poids se lever de son cœur. Enfin, ils l'avaient retrouvés. Elle était en vie et semblait aller bien.

Lui et ses amis s'étaient réveillés aux premières lueurs de l'aube et s'étaient préparés à repartir. Au moment où Hans allait défaire le sortilège qui les avait protégé du froid, il avait remarqué une seconde ancre sur la ligne de Ley et avait immédiatement reconnu la magie d'Ingrid.

Il en avait fait part aux autres qui s'étaient rapidement préparés pour repartir. Is allaient essayer de suivre la magie jusqu'à sa propriétaire en espérant qu'elle ne se retirerait pas avant qu'ils ne l'aient retrouvés.

Ils étaient en pleine escalade de leur troisième paroi quand c'était arrivé. Wolf était toujours en tête avec ensuite Erik, Hans et Hotun. Quand c'était arrivés, ils s'étaient arrêtés quelques secondes avant de reprendre l'ascension. Inutile de rester figé en plein milieu d'une paroi. Ils pourraient tout aussi bien parler sur le plateau.

Une fois arrivé, Wolf les avait hissé avec lui sur le plateau avant qu'il ne récupère la corde et ne la plie. Ils avaient alors remarqué que le sommet n'était plus très loin. Ingrid devait forcément être dans les parages. Son coup de tonnerre les avait fait sursauté mais ils étaient bien content de la voir. Le tout maintenant était de savoir comment la faire descendre.

Comme leur télépathie ne fonctionnait toujours pas même s'ils ignoraient pourquoi, ils durent communiquer par signes. C'est de cette façon qu'Ingrid leur avait fait comprendre d'éviter de se servir de la magie directement sur elle. Wolf avait alors essayé de faire léviter la corde jusqu'à elle. Cela avait été laborieux. La corde faisait des embardée comme un marin ivre et Wolf avait toute les peine du monde à contrôler l'ascension. Heureusement, elle finit par arriver au niveau d'Ingrid qui faillit tomber essayant de l'attraper.

0o0o0

Maintenant, il lui fallait trouver quelque chose à quoi l'attacher. Elle regarda autour d'elle et vit un vieux tronc calciné. Elle s'en approcha et noua la corde autour. Elle fronça alors les sourcils. Mais au fait, qu'est ce que ce truc faisait là ? Pourquoi l'Oiseau Tonnerre l'avait elle ramené au nid ? Ce n'était pas un élément structurel du nid et c'était bien trop gros pour provenir d'une pelote de rejection…et en plus pourquoi avalé du bois ? Non, elle avait amené ça d'elle-même puis s'en était débarrassé. Mais pourquoi ?

Ingrid caressa la surface noircie. C'était froid. Évidemment. L'un des côtés du morceau de bois comportait des racines et de la terre. L'autre était presque déchiqueté. Mais comment ça avait bien ou arriver ? Et si…

Ingrid ouvrit sa perception magique et sentit le bois. Une odeur de foudre. Ce tronc avait été foudroyé puis avait brûlé. Mais pourquoi le ramener, quel intérêt pouvait avoir un Oiseau Tonnerre pour quelque chose qui sentait…la foudre.

Ingrid écarquilla les yeux. Rapidement, elle remonta dans le nid et s'approcha des œufs. Elle respira alors leur odeur magique. De la foudre. Les œufs des Oiseaux Tonnerre sentaient la foudre. Quoi de plus logique mais cette constatation fut comme un choc pour Ingrid. Cela expliquait tout. Le tronc avait la même odeur que les œufs et s'était pourquoi la mère l'avait ramené au nid puis rejeté quand elle avait comprit que ce n'était qu'un vulgaire bout de bois. L'instinct maternel à tendance à devenir plus important chez les espèces magiques que non magique. Il est possible qu'elle ait pensé que quelque chose ayant la même odeur que ses œufs devait en être un aussi. C'est pour ça qu'elle avait prit le tronc…et elle.

Ingrid avait le pouvoir de la Foudre. Elle sentait littéralement la Foudre. Comme les œufs. C'est pour ça que la femelle Oiseau Tonnerre l'avait couvée. Elle devait vite partir d'ici.

0o0o0

Les garçons en bas étaient inquiets. Cela faisait plusieurs minutes qu'Ingrid avait prit la corde et elle ne descendait toujours pas. Enfin, il virent le filin passer par-dessus le rebord du renfoncement et se dérouler jusqu'au sol. Juste après, Ingrid la suivit et se mit à descendre en rappel.

A ce moment il y eut un bruit. Ou plutôt un cri, un cri que les cinq Arendils reconnurent. L'Oiseau Tonnerre revenait. Il avait dû entendre le bruit de l'éclair qu'avait fait Ingrid plus tôt. Il se précipita vers leur amie et voulut la saisir à nouveau dans ses serres. Mais Ingrid n'était plus encordée, elle était seulement en rappel et le brusque vent dû aux ailes de l'oiseau lui firent lâcher la corde. L'Oiseau Tonnerre plongea et réussit à la rattraper avant qu'elle ne touche le sol puis il remonta pour ramener Ingrid dans son nid. Il se posa ensuite sur le rebord et se mit à crier en battant des ailes pour les intimider.

Erik tendit la main dans le but de lancer un _stupefix_ à l'oiseau mais rien ne se passa. Rien du tout. Il resta quelques seconde hébété et réessaya. A nouveau il ne se passa rien. Pourtant sa magie était là, bien présente, ce n'était pas comme quand il était transformé en Troll. Et pourtant il n'arrivait pas à lancer de sort. Ni celui-là, ni d'autres.

Pendant ce temps, là, ses amis n'étaient pas restés inactifs et avaient eux aussi commencé à attaquer sauf qu'ils s'étaient concertés (pas par télépathie puisqu'elle était à présent inaccessible) pour lancer des _incarcerous_ sur la Créature. Des cordes se mirent à apparaître et commencèrent à attacher l'oiseau qui se débattait. C'était dur, il était gros et aussi très fort.

Voulant désespérément aider ses amis, Erik tendit à nouveau la main pour lancer un sort.

« _Stupefix !_ » cria-t-il en espérant faire une différence.

Cela en fit une. La force du sort était telle que l'oiseau fut propulsé en arrière et heurta la voûte du renfoncement.

0o0o0

Ingrid était en train de chercher un moyen de faire cesser le combat quand l'attaque d'Erik propulsa la mère contre la voûte. Celle-ci retomba sur le rebord puis glissa jusqu'en bas de la paroi.

Ingrid voulut aller voir si elle allait bien mais à ce moment-là, elle entendit une craquement. Elle leva les yeux et vit que la voûte commençait à se fracturer. Un morceau se mit alors à glisser et menaçait de tomber droit sur le nid…et sur les œufs.

Rapidement, Ingrid se précipita et se plaça près d'eux pour dresser un bouclier au dessus d'eux. Le morceau de roche était volumineux, elle espérait qu'elle pourrait tenir. Elle aurait bien voulu lancer un _reparo_ sur la paroi mais c'était inutile. Ce sort ne fonctionnait que sur des objets fabriqués par des humains. C'était comme s'ils gardaient le souvenir de la forme qu'on leur avait donné et qu'il leur était possible de la reprendre d'elle-même. Ça ne fonctionnait pas cependant avec des choses totalement naturel. On ne pouvait pas ressouder une fleur à sa tige ou replanter un arbre…ou empêcher une voûte de pierre de s'effondrer sur vous.

Le morceau finit par tomber et s'écrasa sur le bouclier. Ingrid souffla au choc en retour mais tint bon. Tout en maintenant le bouclier, elle réussit à éjecter le morceau de pierre et à le pousser hors du nid. L'effort l'avait vidé. Son bouclier tomba. Heureusement, ils semblait que la voûte ce soit stabilisée à nouveau.

0o0o0

« Est-ce que vous pensez qu'il est… » demanda Hans après que le corps de l'Oiseau Tonnerre se soit effondré.

« Je ne pense pas » dit Erik. « Il faudrait vérifier. »

Les quatre garçons approchèrent alors prudemment du large corps mordoré. L'animal ne semblait pas avoir de blessures apparentes mais il ne bougeait pas d'un poil…ou d'une plume.

« Il est en vie » dit Hans qui avait analysé l'animal avec sa perception.

« Dans ce cas il faut s'occuper de récupérer Ingrid avant que… »

Erik n'eut pas le temps de finir. L'Oiseau Tonnerre ouvrit alors un œil d'une couleur or profond et se mit à crier en se relevant.

« Accrochez-vous à lui ! » s'exclama alors le jeune homme.

Les autres garçons obéirent et tous les quatre se saisirent d'une brassée de plumes. L'oiseau cria encore et se mit à se secouer. Comme les garçons tenaient bon, il s'envola et fit quelques cabrioles dans les airs pour se débarrasser d'eux. Rendu fou, il ne se rendit pas compte qu'il revenait vers son nid.

0o0o0

Ingrid la vit arriver et cette fois prit les devants. Concentrant ses dernières forces, elle arriva à ralentir l'oiseau qui s'écrasa tout de même sur le sol dur du renfoncement. Épuisée, elle tomba à genoux mais quand elle vit ses amis sauter du dos de l'oiseau et se tenir prêts au combat, elle s'obligea à se mettre debout, surtout que la femelle Oiseau Tonnerre avait repris ses esprits et, voyant les intrus dans son nid, était elle aussi prête à en découdre.

« Stop ! » cria Ingrid en se plaçant entre les combattant les bras levés.

Elle se tourna vers l'oiseau.

« Calme-toi » dit-elle d'une voix forte mais douce. « Tu n'as rien à craindre d'eux. Ce sont mes amis, ils croyaient que j'était en danger. »

« Ingrid ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda Erik. « Enlève-toi de là ! Il va… »

« Elle » répondit simplement Ingrid. « C'est une femelle. Avec des petits. »

Elle indiqua les œufs.

« Elle t'a enlevé et… »

« Ferme ta gueule ton Altesse et ramène tes fesses ! »

« Quoi ? »

« Fais ce que je te dis » siffla Ingrid.

Prudemment, Erik la rejoint et passa à côté d'elle. Elle lui prit alors le poignet et lui demanda de bien écarter les doigt alors qu'elle levait sa main en l'air.

« Regarde ! Regarde ! » dit-elle en secouant la main.

Elle leva alors son autre main et la posa sur celle d'Erik.

« Pareil ! Tu vois ? Elles se ressemblent ! »

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ? » souffla Erik entre ses dents.

« J'essaie de communiquer » dit-elle à avant de pointer son doigt vers l'une des ailes de l'oiseau. « Pas pareil ! »

Elle montra à nouveau sa main puis l'aile.

« Pas pareil ! Je suis différente ! Humaine ! Humaine ! » répéta-t-elle en détachant bien les syllabes.

Elle saisit à nouveau la main d'Erik et le tira vers le nid.

« Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ? » demanda Erik d'une voix légèrement paniquée.

« T'occupes, je sais ce que je fais ! » dit Ingrid.

En fait, elle faisait tout un peu au hasard en espérant que l'oiseau comprenne. Elle approcha de l'un des œufs puis le caressa. Elle essaya ensuite de tirer la main d'Erik. La mère poussa un cri et Ingrid leva à nouveau les mains en l'air.

« Regarde ! Ami ! Ami ! »

Elle caressa à nouveau l'œuf.

« Ami »

Elle prit la main d'Erik et la posa sur l'œuf pour qu'il le caresse.

« Ami aussi ! On ne te veux pas de mal ! Ni à toi ni à tes œufs. »

Elle leva à nouveau les mains en l'air et se mit à reculer.

« Commencez à descendre » dit-elle tout bas.

Erik fit signe aux trois autres qui comprirent le signal. Wolf commença à descendre suivit par Hans et Hotun. Erik et Ingrid continuaient à reculer sans quitter l'oiseau des yeux. Une fois arrivé au bord, Ingrid dit à Erik d'y aller. Le jeune garçon regarda son ami puis l'oiseau géant et puis se suspendit à la corde.

« Maintenant, je vais partir. Tu comprends ? Partir. Ce n'est pas chez moi ici. »

Elle regarda dans les yeux brillant de moi seau et sentit à ce moment-là qu'elle l'avait comprise. La femelle Oiseau Tonnerre pencha alors la tête en direction du plumeau qui ornait sa queue et en arracha une plume qu'elle tendit à Ingrid.

« Pour moi ? Merci ! » dit-elle en prenant délicatement la grade plume.

Elle avança la main et caressa la tête de la magnifique Créature qui roucoula de bonheur. Elle réussit à caler la plume en entre son sac et son dos et saisit la corde pour descendre. L'Oiseau Tonnerre la regarda faire puis se pencha sur le rebord pour la voire descendre. Quand elle vit qu'Ingrid était arrivée. Elle rentra sa tête et retourna rejoindre sa progéniture.

0o0o0

« C'est bien ici le sommet, non ? » demanda Ingrid.

Elle était fatiguée. Ils étaient répartit directement en direction du sommet puisqu'il n'était pas loin et elle avait mal partout. Ils étaient finalement arrivé au point le plus haut pour trouver…rien. Oh le paysage était magnifique mais il n'y avait pas ce qu'ils étaient venus chercher : des nains.

« Ils étaient pas censé avoir une citée ici ? » demanda-t-elle encore.

« Normalement si… » dit Erik.

« Où peut-être pas » dit Hans.

« Comment ça ? »

« Jīnfă a dit que la montagne était leur citée mais si on en croit les légendes, les nains sont des mineurs, non ? »

« Donc il serait logique que leur cité ne soit pas _sur_ à montagne mais _dans_ la montagne » en conclut Hotun.

« Donc il y a une entrée par ici ? » demanda Ingrid.

« Et bien… » commença Hans, gêné. « Si tu construisait ta ville dans une montagne, tu mettrais la porte tout en haut ? »

« Je pense que ce que veux dire Hans c'est que l'entrée doit être…au pieds de la montagne. »

« Vous vous fichez de moi ! » s'exclama Ingrid. « On s'est fait chié à monter jusque là et vous me dites qu'on a fait ça pour rien ! Je vous rappelle que je me suis fait enlever par un Oiseau Tonnerre moi ! »

« Écoute ! » essaya de la résonner Hans. « Il n'y a rien ici ! Je ne sens rien du tout, enfin rien de concret, juste des traces et une piste qui va dans la montagne. On a pas le choix, il faut redescendre ! »

Il y eut un moment de silence puis Wolf reprit la parole.

« Quand il faut y aller… »

« Non ! » s'écria Ingrid. « Stop ! On ne va nulle part aujourd'hui ! J'en ai assez ! Je suis crevé. Alors on va installer le camps, se reposer et partir demain, c'est clair ? »

Les garçons allaient protester mais leur amie n'avait pas fini.

« Et le premier qui fait _un_ commentaire avant qu'on soit en bas s'en prends une ! »

Finalement, les remarques n'étaient pas si importantes que cela.

0o0o0

Ils étaient parfaitement conscient des tensions qui régnaient autour d'eux. Cela faisait à peine deux semaines qu'ils étaient élèves au temple et ils étaient déjà passé au niveau intermédiaire. Quelques jours auparavant, Maître Hū leur avait demandé d'enlever leurs ceintures blanches et leur avait donné à chacun une violette qu'il avait lui-même noué autour de leurs tailles. Dès le lendemain, les jeunes sorciers avaient du se lever encore plus tôt pour être à sept heure au temple. Heureusement, ils pouvaient escalader la montagne plus vite qu'auparavant, surtout après avoir appris et maîtrisé les techniques magiques qui renforçaient le corps et augmentait l'endurance. Ils n'étaient bien sûr pas au niveau des plus âgés mais ils ne mettaient à présent guère plus d'une heure pour arriver en haut de la montagne.

Cependant cette ascension fulgurante n'était pas au goût de tout le monde. Les maîtres et Jīnfă l'avaient bien sûr prévu et avaient prévenus les sorciers mais ils ne s'attendaient pas à une telle hostilité de la part de leurs camarades. Ces adolescents, qui avaient passés déjà plusieurs années dans l'espace confinés semblaient voir dans cette progression rapide une sorte de négation de leurs efforts. Ils avaient progressés à la sueur de leur front et ne supportaient pas de se faire passer devant par des étrangers arrivés au temple que depuis quelques jours. C'était humiliant. Ceux-ci ne semblaient pas comprendre que leur progression n'avait rien à voir avec un quelconque favoritisme mais avec le fait qu'ils s'entraînaient au combat bien avant leur venue au temple. Ils avaient déjà la forme physique et la maîtrise magique. Ce qu'il leur manquait c'était les connaissances et les techniques enseignés et ils les avaient assez rapidement assimilés.

Le problème c'est que l'hostilité s'était étendu à tous les autres élèves. Les plus âgés, ceux de la classe supérieure sentaient que ce serait bientôt leur tour de se faire humilier quand les étrangers passeront encore un niveau alors que les plus jeunes se sentaient trahis puisque la majorité était là depuis bien plus longtemps qu'eux.

Les sorciers se sentaient un peu gêné par ce climat de tension mais ils savaient qu'ils avaient des choses plus importantes à faire qu'à se disputer. Ils suivaient donc les cours et les entraînements avec assiduité et travaillaient entre eux plutôt qu'avec les autres. Ce n'était pas vraiment idéal puisque ça limitait le nombre de possibilités d'adversaire mais ils devaient faire avec.

Cela faisait déjà quatre jours qu'ils avaient obtenu leur ceinture et que les autres les snobaient. Ils venaient de finir l'entraînement de la journée et se préparaient à rentrer jusqu'à la maison commune au pied de la montagne. Depuis déjà quelques temps ils avaient prit l'habitude de ne pas descendre tout de suite mais de prendre une pause pour être ensemble et admirer le paysage.

« On devrait peut-être commencer à descendre » dit Hermione.

« On a pas trop de devoir ce soir » dit Draco. « On pourrait en profiter. »

Il prit sa gourde et voulut y boire mais celle-ci était vide.

« Donne, je vais aller la remplir » dit Hermione qui n'aimait pas trop rester à rien faire.

« Tu pourrais aussi remplir la mienne ? » demanda Théo.

« Et la mienne ! » demandèrent simultanément les Jumeaux en tendant leurs gourdes.

« Mais où est votre galanterie ? » Soupira Pansy en se levant à son tour. « Je viens avec toi. Ça sera plus pratique à deux. »

« On vient aussi » dit Neville en aidant Haldus à se relever.

« Je vous prévient » leur dit Pansy, « Si vous venez, ce n'est pas pour vous faire des mamours dans un coin sombre. »

« Ça ne nous serait même pas venu à l'idée ! » s'exclama Haldus dont le rouge qui recouvrait ses joues démentait ses propos.

Ils prirent finalement les gourdes de tout le monde et se dirigèrent vers un coin reculé du temple où se trouvait une source d'eau potable.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda Pansy à Hermione quand ils furent arriver.

La jeune fille semait mal à l'aise depuis déjà quelques minutes.

« Je ne sais pas… » dit-elle. « J'ai l'impression d'être observée. »

« Ah ? » dit simplement Pansy.

Les pouvoir d'Hermione étaient essentiellement mentaux. A plusieurs reprises ils avaient remarqués que son intuition s'était affinée en particulier quand il s'agissait de sentir la présence d'autres personnes. Utilisant son œil magique, Pansy regarda tout autour d'eux. Elle n'était pas comme Maugrey, elle n'était pas paranoïaque au point de regarder tout le temps partout autour d'elle. C'est la raison pour laquelle son œil ressemblait à n'importe quel autre œil si on omettait sa couleur. Pourtant il avait toutes les capacités qu'offraient celui de l'ancien Auror notamment de tourner à 360° et de voir au travers des objets, même du crâne de sa propriétaire ce qui permettait à Pansy d'avoir au moins un œil derrière la tête.

« On a de la compagnie » dit-elle.

Les autres se retournèrent pour voir quatre autres élèves du temple sortir des arbres. Il y avait deux garçons et deux filles et trois d'entre eux étaient armés. Ils devaient avoir le même âge qu'eux.

« Je ne suis pas sûr qu'ils viennent pour boire un coup » reprit Pansy en voyant les regards que leurs envoyaient les jeunes.

« On peut vous aider ? » demanda Hermione.

Ils ne répondirent pas mais l'un des jeunes garçon, qui tenait un bâton, se jeta sur eux et voulut frapper Hermione. Surprise, celle-ci se figea. Heureusement, Neville réagit plus vite et se plaça juste devant elle. Il croisa ses bras au niveau de son visage et stoppa le bâton.

« Ça répond à ta question ? » souffla le jeune garçon en repoussant l'arme.

« Ça va ? » demanda Haldus en s'approchant de lui.

« Ça va. J'avais renforcé ma résistance. »

« Donc on utilise nos pouvoirs ? » demanda Hermione.

« On a pas trop le choix » dit Pansy. « Je ne pense as qu'ils vont s'arrêter là. »

« Jīnfă avait dit que notre avancée pourrait poser des problèmes. Je ne pensais pas qu'ils iraient jusque-là. »

À ce moment-là, le garçon au bâton attaqua à nouveau suivit des deux filles. L'une d'elle portait une épée de bois et l'autre des tonfas. Les jeunes sorciers les évitèrent mais Hermione se retrouva coincé par un tronc d'arbre. La fille au tonfas l'attaqua à nouveau et elle réussit à l'éviter en roulant sur le sol, non sans d'abord recevoir une méchant coup sur l'épaule.

 _Le terrain n'est pas assez dégagé ici,_ dit-elle par télépathie. _On a trop de mal à éviter._

 _Sans rire ?_ S'exclama Pansy qui avait déjà été touchée plusieurs fois.

 _Ils nous barrent le chemin,_ dit Haldus. _Celui qui reste en retrait à l'air d'être plus spécialisé en magie. Il doit servir d'arrière garde._

 _Bref, il nous barre la route._

 _Il faut transplaner,_ dit Neville qui se protégeait à nouveau.

 _Où ça ?_ Demanda Hermione…

 _Pas loin, juste derrière ce gars. A trois ! Un, deux…_

Les quatre sorciers disparurent en même temps et se rematérialisèrent à quelques mètres à peine du Magicien chinois. Des qu'ils furent stable sur leurs pieds, ils se mirent à courir jusqu'au temple.

 _Et après ?_ Demanda Hermione.

 _On a juste à atteindre un endroit un peu plus dégagé, là un professeur pourra nous voir et faire cesser le combat. Sinon on sera plus à l'aise pour combattre._

Heureusement, le chemin était assez court et ils se retrouvèrent rapidement sur l'esplanade du temple. Cependant c'était un coin assez encaissé et près d'un escalier donc il était difficile de les voir.

 _Je sens des présences autour de nous,_ dit Hermione.

 _C'est parce que nous avons un public,_ lui répondit Pansy en regardant autour d'elle. _Il y a pas mal de niveaux intermédiaires mais aussi des niveaux supérieurs._

Ils étaient bien cachés mais pas suffisamment pour lui échapper.

 _Tu crois qu'ils vont se lancer dans le combat ?_ Demanda Haldus.

 _Normalement non. Nos adversaires ont été choisis pour que les combats soient à la loyal mais rien ne nous dit ce qu'il se passera si on gagne._

 _Tu veux dire_ quand _on gagnera ?_ Fit remarquer Neville.

 _Vous avez besoin d'aide ?_ Demanda alors la voix de Draco.

 _Non,_ dit Haldus, _restez en retrait. Je pense qu'on et de taille mais si ça devient plus compliqué, on vous appelle._

En tout les cas, le combat était à présent un peu plus facile. Ils avaient la place de bouger et d'éviter les attaques de leurs adversaires plus facilement. Chacun avait son adversaire. Neville le garçon au bâton, Pansy la fille au sabre de bois et Hermione, celle aux tonfas. Haldus, lui, restait en retrait et se concentrait sur le quatrième au cas où il agirait en usant de magie ou d'autre chose.

 _On est trop sur la défensive !_ S'exclama alors Pansy.

 _Et tu veux qu'on fasse quoi ?_ S'exclama Neville. _Les battre comme plâtre ? Ça va être pire avec les autres !_

Comme le combat progressait, les élèves qui se cachaient avaient commencé à apparaître. Certains étaient près des arbres, d'autres au sol et d'autre encore sur les escaliers. Alors qu'elle avait réussit à s'éloigner de son adversaire, elle vit que certains jetaient des coups d'œil nerveux sur les côtés. Elle suivit leurs regards et s'aperçut que Jīnfă était là avec les autres professeurs, debout au sommet de l'escalier. Rapidement, la jeune fille utilisa ses pouvoirs mentaux pour établir une connexion mentale avec elle.

 _Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ?_

 _Je profite du spectacle,_ dit-elle d'une voix malicieuse.

 _Pourquoi vous les laissez faire ça ?_

 _Tant que vous ne leur auraient pas prouvés que vous méritez d'être au niveau où vous êtes alors personne ne vous respectera._

 _Et si on se fait blesser ?_

 _Ça n'arrivera pas. Vous êtes bien plus doués que ces quatre là. Ils ont été choisis en fonction de votre niveau par quelques élèves de la classe supérieur…enfin, le niveau qu'ils pensent que vous avez._

 _Mais pourquoi nous ?_

 _Ils pensent que vous êtes les plus faibles. Ce qui est vrai dans une certaine mesure._

 _Merci du compliment._

 _Tu m'as mal comprit. Le fait est que vous paraissez moins doués que vos camarades au combat. Mais c'est sans compter vos pouvoirs personnels. Je te le répète, tous ira bien._

Mais Hermione sentait un goût un peu amer dans sa bouche du fait de la connexion et elle savait ce que ça voulait dire.

 _Si vous êtes si sûre de vous, alors pourquoi vous êtes inquiète ?_

Hermione sentit la femme vaciller légèrement puis rompre la connexion entre elles. Hermione voulut la réformer mais à ce moment-là, une douleur la plia en deux. Son adversaire avait profité de son inattention pour lui envoyer une attaque du plat de son tonfa en plein en travers du ventre. Hermione tomba à genoux en se tenant l'abdomen et releva la tête. Voyant son adversaire préparer une autre attaque, elle ferma les yeux et propulsa inconsciemment son pouvoir vers elle.

Ne sentant pas le coup venir, elle décida tout de même de garder les yeux fermés quelques instants. Quelque chose clochait mais quoi ? C'est alors qu'elle se rendit compte que le bruit environnant avait cessé. Plus de coups, de pieds frappant le sol, rien, plus un son. Elle rouvrit prudemment les yeux. Elle ne se trouvait plus au temple. Elle était toujours en Chine, ça elle en était certaine, mais ce n'était pas le temple.

Autour d'elle s'étendait une vaste vallée luxuriante d'où émergeait des bâtiments dispersés ça et là. Leur forme était très structurée et ils étaient symétriquement disposés. Cependant ce n'était rien qu'Hermione ne connaissait.

Prudemment, Hermione se mit à avancer et son pieds but sur quelque chose. Elle baissa les yeux et vit que c'était une paire de tonfa. Elle les ramassa et en prit les poignets comme elle avait vu son adversaire le faire plus tôt. Elle ne savait pas s'en servir mais au moins elle avait de quoi se défendre.

Elle reprit sa route à travers la végétation et vit d'autres objets au sol. D'autres tonfas mais aussi des armes dans un état plus ou moins délabrés ainsi que des parchemins ouvert sur le sol. Elle émergea enfin sur un chemin dallé décoré de colonne sur les côtés. En regardant plus attentivement, elle vit qu'elles étaient étranges puisqu'aux trois quart du fut était planté une autre colonne, à l'horizontale. Elle réalisa alors que c'était des tonfas. Des tonfas géants.

Alors qu'elle empruntait le chemin, elle essaya de se concentrer pour savoir s'il y avait quelqu'un dans les parages. Elle fronça les sourcils, surprise. C'était incohérent. Il y avait bien quelqu'un mais cette personne était autour, partout autour d'elle. C'était tout bonnement impossible, elle ne pouvait quand même pas être…

C'est alors qu'elle comprit. Elle comprit pourquoi il y avait quelqu'un partout autour d'elle et pourquoi le paysage était étrange. Grâce à ses pouvoirs mentaux, elle avait plongé dans l'esprit de son adversaire et se trouvait à présent dans son paysage mental.

0o0o0

 _Hermione ! Hermione !_

Les appels d'Haldus étaient vains. Malgré sa concentration, il avait vu l'adversaire de son amie lui porter un coup au ventre puis essayer de la frapper à la tête alors qu'elle était à genoux au sol. Et là, les deux s'étaient figés. Ni Hermione ni son adversaire ne bougeaient plus. On pouvait voir qu'elles respiraient mais leurs corps restaient dans la même position.

N'en pouvant plus, Haldus se précipita alors vers elle. C'était une grosse erreur car son adversaire n'attendait que le moment où il serait distrait pour attaquer. Il décrocha une bourse qu'il portait à la ceinture et en jeta le contenu devant lui. C'était des petits cailloux peints. Il leva la main et aussitôt les cailloux s'élevèrent du sol pour se mettre à flotter. Une énergie bleuté se mit alors à émaner d'eux et à prendre diverses formes de créatures étranges. Il fit un autre mouvement de la main et toutes ses petites créatures se précipitèrent sur Haldus. L'une d'elle lui saisit la jambe. Le jeune sorcier voulut se dégager mais la créature était fermement accrochée. A ce moment là, une autre s'accrocha à son bras et une autre à son dos. De plus en plus de créatures invoqués se mirent à s'accrocher à lui, pesant de plus en plus sur son corps jusqu'à ce qu'il s'effondre et disparaisse sous la masse.

Du côté des deux autres, ce n'était pas brillant non plus. Neville n'osait pas attaquer et ne faisait que se défendre. Son pouvoir de Renforcement lui permettait de résister à n'importe quel coup mais ses réserves d'énergies n'étaient pas infinies et il commençait à ressentir légèrement la douleur.

De son côté, Pansy était face à un autre problème. Son adversaire semblait maîtriser les illusions et créait des copies d'elle-même pour la tromper et l'attaquer par derrière. Normalement, son œil aurait dû être capable de voir au travers mais elle n'avait pas l'habitude de l'utiliser au combat et son adversaire était assez rapide. A chaque fois qu'elle frappait quelque part, elle se rendait compte que la fille avait été remplacé par un clone qui partait en fumée et elle se prenait un coup soit sur les côtés, soit dans le dos.

Ils étaient assez mal.

0o0o0

Après quelques temps à marcher, Hermione était arrivés aux bâtiments. Ils étaient de tailles différentes, tous de plein pied et reliés par des chemins. Le plus proche d'elle était assez grand. Elle monta les quelques marches qui menait à la porte et l'ouvrit. La pièce, unique, était vide. Enfin, vide, c'était une façon de parler. Des sortes de cubes blanc flottaient dans les aires, de tailles différentes certains reliés entre eux. Sur le plus proche d'elle, il y avait le mot « langue ».

Elle fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi y aurait-il des mots en anglais dans la tête d'une jeune fille chinoise ? Et puis elle se rappela. Le langage mental n'avait rien à voir avec le langage physique. Il n'utilisait pas des mots mais des idées et parfois même des sensations. Deux personnes parlant par télépathie se comprennent même s'ils ne parlent pas la même langue puisqu'ils se transmettent mutuellement des idées qui sont transformés en mot par le cerveau.

Prudemment, pour ne pas faire de bêtises, elle toucha le bloc de langues. Celui-ci frémit et deux autres cubes en émergèrent, plus petit et reliés au plus gros. Sur l'un des deux des deux était marqué le mot « Mandarin » et sur l'autre « Xiang ». Ça devait être les deux langues qu'elle maîtrisait se dit Hermione bien qu'elle ne connaisse pas du tout la seconde. Peut-être un dialecte chinois.

Le bloc de langues était reliés à d'autres blocs. Un appelé « lectures » et l'autre « cours ». Celui des cours étaient reliés à d'autres dont un appelé « combat ». Hermione comprit alors. Elle se trouvait dans la mémoire sémantique de son adversaire, c'est-à-dire celle de ses connaissances, de ses savoirs.

Hermione serait bien resté pour analyser tout ça mais elle devait trouver un moyen de sortir de l'esprit de cette fille. Elle continua à marcher et trouva un autre bâtiment, plus gros encore que le précédant. Elle rentra à l'intérieur et se figea. Au centre de la salle se trouvait quelqu'un. Pas n'importe qui, la fille a qui appartenait l'esprit. Elle était en position de combat. Par réflexe, Hermione fit de même et attendit. Son adversaire ne bougeait pas. En fait, elle avait même l'impression qu'elle ne la voyait pas.

Prudemment elle s'approcha et passa une main devant ses yeux. Rien. Elle tapota son épaule et il n'y avait toujours rien. En partie rassuré sur le fait qu'elle n'allait pas l'attaquer, Hermione se mit à regarder autour d'elle. A nouveau, il y avait des cubes blancs. Il portaient sur eux les inscriptions « famille », « maison » « nourriture », « papa », « maman »... Elle devait se trouver à présent dans la mémoire épisodique, celle des souvenirs. Et donc il était possible que la représentation de la propriétaire de l'esprit soit en quelque sorte son être, la représentation psychique de sa personne. Enfin, ce n'était qu'une hypothèse.

Ça ne lui disait pas comment sortir de là. Elle sortit du bâtiment et s'assit sur les marches pour réfléchir. Elle était coincé dans un esprit. Où pouvait bien se trouver la sortie ? A ce moment-là, elle se dit qu'elle prenait peut-être le problème dans le mauvais sens. Elle essayait de trouver une sortie physique mais ce monde n'était pas physique. C'était un monde de l'esprit, de volonté.

Elle ferma les yeux et se concentra. Elle se concentra sur son corps, la sensation son être, de son propre esprit. Elle commença à se sentir partir et puis tout à coup, elle arrêta tout. Une idée venait de germer dans son esprit. C'était une idée un peu folle mais tellement tentante.

Elle se mit à courir sur l'allée et retourna au bâtiment qui contenait la mémoire sémantique de son adversaire. Elle approcha du cube « combat » et le toucha. D'autres cubes émergèrent : « code du guerrier », « échauffement », « technique »… elle appuya sur ce dernier et trouva ce qu'elle cherchait : « tonfa ».

Elle se mit à caresser les armes passés à sa ceinture en se mordant les lèvres. Elle espérait de tout cœur ne pas faire d'erreur. Elle approcha sa main du cube mais au lieu de le toucher, elle l'imagina se dédoubler. Le cube se distordit et en quelques secondes, se divisa en deux. Le premier cube était toujours attaché au cube « technique » mais le second flottait dans les airs.

Excité par sa découverte, Hermione voulut entreprendre de copier toutes les connaissances de la fille mais elle se contraint à se calmer. Non, ce n'était pas le moment. Elle devait sortir. Elle regarda le cube puis se demanda comment le ramener dans son propre esprit. Elle l'imagina alors se fondre en elle et le cube obéit en entrant dans son corps par sa poitrine. Hermione attendit quelques instants mais ne sentit pas la moindre différence. Elle était déçu. Puis elle se dit qu'il fallait peut-être revenir dans son corps.

A nouveau, elle ferma les yeux et souhaita rentrer. Elle se sentit partir et émerger de la tête de la jeune fille pour regagner son propre corps. Elle pouvait même voir la scène qui se déroulait à l'extérieur. Elle vit le coup qu'allait lui porter son adversaire qui avait recommencée à bouger et sentit son corps bouger tout seule.

Quand elle sentit à nouveau son corps sur elle, elle avait les yeux fermés et des douleurs dans les bras. Elle rouvrit les yeux et vit que les tonfas de son adversaires avaient été arrêtés par ceux qu'elle tenait à la main. Elle ne les avaient quand même pas ramené de l'esprit de son adversaire quand même ? Elle avait des doutes. Ils étaient brillants, translucides et de couleur lavande. En dehors de ça, ils semblaient assez solide.

Son adversaire sauta en arrière et se remit en position de combat. Elle ne semblait pas savoir ce qui s'était passé. Elle répartit à l'attaque et toucha Hermione au bras. La jeune fille serra les dents. Pourquoi ça n'avait pas marché ? Elle devait à présent avoir toutes les connaissances de la fille sur l'utilisation de ses armes alors pourquoi…

Elle devait aller voir. Rapidement, elle plongea dans son propre esprit. Son paysage mental ressemblait à un Londres fantasy avec de nombreuses bibliothèques. Mais seuls certaines d'entre elle étaient importante. Elle chercha quelques instants son alter-ego à l'intérieur de son esprit avant de se traiter d'idiote. C'était elle l'alter-ego. Il fallait chercher ailleurs. Au centre de sa ville fantastique se trouvait un château qui ressemblait à Poudlard en plus grand. Elle rentra à l'intérieur et trouva ce qu'elle cherchait. Sa mémoire. Ici pas de cubes blanc, seulement des livres. Elle en trouva un au sol et vit le titre : « tonfa ». Pas étonnant que ça n'ait pas marché, il n'était pas rangé, c'est-à-dire connecté à son esprit.

Elle le ramassa rapidement et chercha où le ranger. Pas question de les mettre n'importe où. Salle de la mémoire sémantique, secteur des cours, étagère combat, section combat moldus, sous-section arts martiaux, techniques, armes.

Dès qu'elle plaça le livre sur l'étagère, elle émergea de son esprit. Sa tête lui faisait mal mais elle savait que ça avait marché. Elle bloqua son adversaire puis la repoussa. Celle-ci attaqua de nouveau mais Hermione fit voltiger ses tonfas lumineux et réussit à lui en faire lâcher un.

 _Allez les amis, on se reprend et on gagne. Ils ne nous respecteront pas tant qu'on ne leur aura pas montrer ce qu'on vaut vraiment._

0o0o0

Haldus fut le premier à réagir aux paroles de son amie. Depuis qu'il était enfoui sous ces créatures de pure magie, il avait essayer sans succès de les repousser. Mais quels que soit les sorts qu'il utilise, les petits êtres semblaient les aspirer. La panique avait commencé à prendre possession de son corps et ses sorts étaient de plus en plus erratiques.

En entendant la voix d'Hermione, il se calma et se mit à réfléchir. Les créatures aspiraient toute magie qu'il leur envoyait. Il avait donc deux solutions, soit utiliser la magie sur le sol…soit ne pas utiliser la magie du tout mais la force brut. Il n'était physiquement pas assez fort pour se débarrasser de ces Créatures…pour l'instant.

De l'extérieur, on ne pouvait voir qu'une masse informe. Le jeune magicien chinois concentrait toute sa force pour maintenir la prison en place. Son prisonnier allait se fatiguer à force d'utiliser sa magie pour sortir et il aurait gagné par défaut. Mais à ce moment là, la masse formée par ses invocations se mit à enfler pour finalement exploser alors qu'une énorme créature en émergeait en rugissant. C'était un imposant sanglier noir aux défenses acérés et aux yeux brillants. Ses sabots épais se mirent à écraser une à unes les créatures avant de tourner son attention vers le jeune chinois qui, surprit, tremblait de peur.

De son côté, Pansy avait réussit à se calmer. Prenant une position défensive, elle avait concentré sa magie autour d'elle pour se protéger. Elle devait réussir à contrôler l'œil. A cause des mouvements rapides de son adversaire, il ne cessait de tourner dans tous les sens en essayant de se fixer sur elle. Elle devait absolument en reprendre le contrôle.

Son adversaire ne lui facilitait pas la tâche car elle faisait en sorte de ne jamais frapper au même endroit. Heureusement, depuis qu'elle s'était figée, elle avait cessée d'utiliser des clones. Pansy commençait à avoir la nausée. Elle avait beau fermer les yeux, son œil continuait à voir et à tourner et ça lui donnait le tournis. Au bout d'un moment, elle décida que trop, c'était trop.

« Assez ! » explosa-t-elle subitement.

Comme répondant à son ordre, son adversaire se figea. Pansy fronça les sourcils. Avait elle arrêté le temps comme Haldus ? Non, elle pouvait voir la poitrine de la fille se soulever et ses yeux rouler dans ses orbites (chacun son tour, pensa la jeune fille). On aurait dit qu'elle avait été touché par un sortilège de saucissonnage mais qui l'avait tut simplement cueilli en plein mouvement et pas ramené bras et jambes le long du corps. C'était assez étrange, surtout pour elle parce qu'elle ignorait totalement comment elle avait fait. Oh et puis qu'importe, elle n'allait quand même pas chipoter. Elle s'approcha de la fille et frappa sa nuque du plat de la main, une prise qui la rendit immédiatement inconsciente. Son corps se relâcha et elle s'effondra sur le sol.

Il ne restait plus que Neville. Ses états d'âme encore présent, il avait hésité à répondre aux assauts mais en voyant ses amis attaquer, il se décida à agir. Alors que le bâton de son adversaire approchait à nouveau de son visage, il augmenta sa force et sa vitesse et l'attrapa au vol. Le jeune chinois essaya de le reprendre mais la poigne de Neville était bien trop forte. Le jeune sorcier ferma son autre poing et l'envoya sur le bâton, le brisant sous le regard complètement ahuri de son adversaire. Neville profita alors de sa surprise pour le repousser en lui envoyant un coup de pieds en plein torse. Le souffle coupé, le garçon recula.

Au même moment, Hermione et Haldus réussirent à repousser leurs adversaires au même endroit et Pansy leur jeta la sienne, toujours inconsciente, à l'aide de la magie.

 _Vous allez bien ?_ Dit Draco dans leur esprit.

Le sorciers levèrent la tête et virent celui-ci avec leurs autres amis. Ils se tenaient en haut des escaliers pas moins de Jīnfă.

 _Ça va,_ dit Neville, _mais si Hermione à raison il va falloir marquer les esprit._

 _Tu as une idée ?_ Demanda Blaise.

 _Donnez-moi toute votre énergie._

 _Neville prend du poil…_

… _de la bête ! Ça a l'air très…_

… _amusant !_ Dirent les Jumeaux.

Aussitôt, Neville sentit un afflux d'énergie dans son corps alors que tous ses amis lui transmettaient leur énergie. C'était tellement…intense. Il se demandait comment Erik avait pu le supporter. Lui ne pourrait pas tenir bien longtemps, il devait se débarrasser. Il posa son pied dominant devant lui et y prit appui alors qu'il ramenait ses deux mains en arrière et concentrait l'énergie entre elle. Il n'y avait pas de sort, pas de formule, juste de l'énergie brute qui formait une sphère incandescente qui prenait petit à petit de l'ampleur.

Quand il sentit qu'il ne pourrait plus tenir très longtemps, il utilisa son pouvoir de renforcement sur la sphère, décuplant la puissance de la magie puis ramena brusquement les mains en avant et laissa partir l'énergie. La sphère explosa en un rayon d'énergie pure qui passa juste au dessus de leurs attaquants, pulvérisant les arbres et continuant son chemin. Il fendit l'air jusqu'à percuter le flanc de la montagne voisine qui explosa.

Quand la lumière de l'attaque se dissipa, le sommet avait compétemment disparut, remplacé par un cratère fumant. Plus personne ne bougeait. Draco et les autres avaient rejoint Hermione, Neville, Pansy et Haldus et virent que tous les fixaient avec une lueur de crainte sur le visage. Ils se tournèrent vers leurs adversaires qui se mirent à trembler.

C'est alors qu'ils entendirent des applaudissement lents et rythmés.

« Bien, ça suffira pour cette fois » dit Jīnfă.

« Shifu ! » s'exclamèrent plusieurs des personnes qui ne l'avaient pas remarquée.

Les quatre jeunes qui les avaient attaqués blêmirent. La chinoise passa d'un geste leste par-dessus la rambarde des escaliers et flottait jusqu'au sol. Elle fit un geste et la jeune fille que Pansy avait assommé se réveilla. Elle regarda autour d'elle et quand elle vit la femme renard, elle cria et tomba en arrière.

« J'espère que vous avez tous vu » dit Jīnfă à la cantonade. « Depuis quelques jours déjà, j'entends des rumeurs. Des rumeurs d'injustices, de favoritisme…de népotisme. »

Hermione remarqua alors que Jīnfă avait regardé Haldus en disant ce dernier mot. C'était étrange. Surtout que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle surprenait la Fondatrice à fixer son ami.

« Il me semble que vous avez oublié que le temps passé ici ne compte pas et que seul le mérite vous fera progresser en ces lieux. Si ces jeunes gens ont reçu la ceinture violette en si peu de temps, c'est que vos professeurs et moi avons pensé qu'ils le méritaient. En fait, la seule raison pour laquelle ils ont eut un temps la ceinture blanche, c'est du fait de leur méconnaissance de nos techniques. S'il ne s'était agit que de cela, ils auraient été de niveau intermédiaire dès leur arrivée, voir même de niveau supérieur. Ces Magiciens occidentaux viennent d'un monde en guerre et ils se sont déjà battu pour leur vie. Vous qui apprenez à vous battre, vous avez toujours été protégés chez vous et entre ces murs mais ces magiciens se sont formés sur le champs de bataille. Ils sont plus que capable de lutter à armes égales avec n'importe lequel d'entre vous et vous le sauriez si vous vous étiez entraînés avec eux au lieu de crier à l'injustice. »

Elle se tourna alors vers les quatre assaillants qui baissèrent la tête.

« Il n'y aura pas de punition » dit-elle. « La honte de votre défaite est à mes yeux un châtiment suffisant. Cependant vous serez dès à présent assigné pour être des partenaires d'entraînements des camarades que vous avez attaqués. »

Après une telle démonstration de force, on pouvait considérer cela comme une punition.

« À présent, que tous le monde rentre » dit-elle. « Il ne s'agirait pas d'être en retard pour le dîner. »

Les quatre attaquants furent les premiers à partir, la tête basse, encore plus honteux qu'auparavant. Jīnfă jeta un dernier regard à leurs adversaires puis fit un petit geste. Aussitôt un petit vent entoura les sorciers et ils sentirent leurs contusions se résorber en même temps que leurs uniformes redevenaient comme neufs. La Fondatrice sourit, jeta un dernier regard discret à Haldus, puis s'en alla en direction de la pagode du temple où elle résidait.

« C'était…wow » dit Pansy en bougeant ses articulations dont la douleur avait à présent disparue.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » demanda alors Théo.

Alors qu'ils commençaient à descendre de la montagne, le groupe écouta meurs amis leur raconter comment les événements s'étaient déroulés avant et surtout pendant le combat.

« Et tu ne sais pas comment c'est arrivé ? » Demanda Hermione à Pansy.

« Pas du tout » répondit la jeune fille. « J'essayais de contrôler ce foutu œil, il faudra d'ailleurs que je m'entraîne sérieusement, quand j'ai explosé et que la fille s'est figé. »

« Tu es sûr que tu lui a pas seulement fait peur ? » demanda Blaise avec un petit air innocent qui se transforma en grimace quand son amie lui donna une claque derrière la tête.

« La meilleure hypothèse serait qu'il s'agissait de ton pouvoir » dit Draco.

« Ça ne me dit pas à quoi ça correspond » grogna la jeune fille. J'en ai assez d'être la seule à ne pas savoir quel est mon pouvoir. »

« Allons, Pansy-jolie ! »

« Et nous alors ? »

« Nous non plus on ne sait… »

« …pas quel est notre pouvoir » dirent les Jumeaux.

« Vous voulez dire à part être super énervant ? » persifla la jeune fille.

« Personnellement, je suis plutôt intéressé par le nouveau développement apporté par le pouvoir d'Hermione » dit Théo pour éviter la dispute.

« Si tu peux prélever des connaissances à n'importe qui et les assimiler, les possibilités sont…infinis » rajouta Blaise.

« Pas totalement » dit Hermione. « Elles seront en fonction de ma capacité de mémorisation. La mémoire n'est pas extensible. »

« C'est vrai, c'est vrai » consentit le jeune homme. « Mais ça reste quand même impressionnant. »

« Et douloureux » ajouta la jeune fille. « Le sort de Jīnfă n'a pas fait passer ma migraine. »

« Est-ce que tu crois qu'il serait possible que tu puisse…faire l'inverse ? » demanda Draco.

« Comment ça ? »

« Et bien au lieu de prendre des connaissances à quelqu'un, est ce que tu pourrais lui en donner. »

Hermione cligna des yeux. C'était une question intéressante…dont elle n'avait pas la réponse. Il lui faudrait sans doute expérimenter.

« Je suis _pas_ volontaire ! » les prévient alors Blaise.

« En ce qui concerne Hermione » reprit Théo. « Il y a aussi ça. »

Il désigna les tonfas que la jeune fille n'avait pas lâché.

« Tu dis que tu les as « ramenés » du monde mental de cette fille ? »

« Je suppose. Je les ai prit quand j'étais à l'intérieur puis quand je suis retourné dans le monde physique, ils étaient là. »

« Et ils étaient comme ça ? » demanda Blaise.

Il voulait bien sûr parler de la couleur…et puis de la texture aussi, et de la luminosité.

« Non ils étaient…normaux. »

« C'est quoi comme matière ? » demanda Neville.

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit quelque chose de physique » dit Hermione en levant les mains pour observer les armes. « Je pencherait plutôt pour de l'énergie solidifiée. »

« On dirait bien » dit Théo qui utilisait sa perception. « Mais je ne pense pas que ce soit de la magie. »

« Quoi alors ? » demanda Haldus.

« Et bien c'est évident. Les pouvoirs d'Hermione sont exclusivement mentaux, non ? Donc il s'agirait d'énergie psychique. »

« Ça existe ça ? » demanda Blaise.

« Pourquoi pas ? » demanda l'autre garçon. « Quand on crée un portail, on utilise notre pouvoir élémentaire, non ? Pourtant on utilise pas exactement notre élément, plutôt l'énergie élémentaire. »

« Ça se tient » dit Draco.

« Et si tu les lâche ? » demanda Pansy.

Hermione desserra les mains et aussitôt, les tonfa disparurent.

« Et tu peux les faire réapparaître ? »

« Je ne vois pas comment » dit Hermione.

« Théo à dit que c'était la même chose que créer un portail non ? » dit Neville.

« Je n'ai pas exactement dit ça » répliqua ce dernier, vexé. « Juste que ça utilisait le même type d'énergie. »

« Si tu veux. Sauf que pour créer un portail, il faut invoquer de l'énergie élémentaire, non ? Ça doit être pareil pour tes armes. »

Hermione tendit les mains et se concentra. Elle essaya de faire comme quand elle invoquait un portail mais en pensant plutôt à ses tonfas. Il y eu quelques étincelles lavandes mais rien n'apparut.

« Je n'y arrive pas » souffla Hermione.

« Mais si, il s'est passé quelque chose ! » la rassura Pansy. « Ça veut dire que tu es sur la bonne voie ! »

« Il faut juste que tu t'entraine…comme Pansy » dit Blaise avant de se faire frapper à nouveau.

Les autres éclatèrent de rire et le groupe se mit à descendre de la montagne.

« Je peux te parler une minute ? » demanda Hermione en retenant Haldus.

« Bien sûr » dit le jeune garçon.

Ils dirent signe aux autres d'avancer et marchèrent un peu à la traîne. Haldus attendit qu'Hermione lui parle mais elle semblait mal à l'aise.

« Est-ce que tu as remarqué si Jīnfă te…te regardais plus que les autres ? » dit-elle finalement.

« Me regardais ? » demanda le garçon.

« Oui » dit Hermione gênée. « De temps en temps, pendant nos entraînements, j'ai remarqué qu'elle te regardait fixement. »

« Elle a assisté à pas mal de nos entraînements ça ne veut pas dire que ce soit moi qu'elle observait. »

« Oui, tu as raison » dit Hermione rapidement « je suis idiote. Comme j'ai sentit qu'elle était inquiète quand j'ai communiqué avec elle dans son esprit je me suis mit à imaginer…et puis le fait qu'elle t'observe en parlant de népotisme… mais non, ce…ce n'est rien, je divague. »

Haldus essaya de la retenir mais elle était déjà en train de rejoindre les autres. Il leva alors les yeux en direction du temple, des questions pleine la tête et il ne savait pas si elles pourraient trouver une réponse.

0o0o0

Une tempête les avaient accueillit quand ils étaient enfin arrivés au pied de la montagne. La fin de la descente avait été pénible et ils étaient heureux que leurs sortilèges anti froid fonctionne. Comme ils étaient bien en dessous des deux mille mètres, ils avaient abandonnés les charmes _têtenbulle_ et utilisait à la place une protection pour se protéger des bourrasques de neiges. Ils avaient d'abord essayé un bouclier mais la prise au vent était trop importante et les ralentissaient. Ils avaient donc du opter pour une protection plus près du corps.

 _Il faut se mettre à l'abri !_ S'exclama Hotun. _Impossible de voir où on va, je ne suis même pas sûr qu'on soit au même endroit que lorsqu'on est monté !_

 _D'accord,_ dit Erik. _Mais où ? Vous avez vu une grotte ou quelque chose ?_

 _Tu veux rire ?_ S'exclama Hans. _On y voit rien du tout avec cette neige !_

 _Il faudrait alors trouver un gros rocher et se mettre contre le vent._

 _Je…je crois que je vois quelque chose,_ dit Hotun.

Il pointa le doigt vers une forme imposante à quelques mètres d'une large paroi. Si c'était bien un rocher, alors ils seraient doublement protégés. Ils s'y dirigèrent aussi rapidement qu'ils le purent et s'arrêtèrent, essoufflés, une fois qu'ils furent à l'abri. Ils étaient protégés mais la tempête continuait à hurle autour d'eux. Ils se recroquevillèrent contre la pierre et entreprirent de dresser un bouclier autour d'eux. Cependant, il y avait quelque chose d'étrange dans l'air qui faisait que dès que le champs de force excédait une certaine taille, ils s'affaissait. Ils en créèrent alors un plus petit, juste autour d'eux et attendirent que les éléments se calment.

Comme ils avaient mit un charme de silence, ils purent s'endormir un peu. Quand ils se réveillèrent, ils ne virent que du blanc. Malgré leur abri, la neige s'était un peu accumulé autour du bouclier. Une fois dégagés, ils virent que non seulement la tempête avait cessée mais qu'il faisait à présent assez beau.

« Quel heure est-il vous croyez ? » demanda Ingrid.

« Pas loin de quatre heure de l'après-midi » répondit Erik en regardant le soleil.

« Je ne sais pas du tout où on est » dit Hotun en regardant autour d'eux.

« Attends, je vais voir si je reconnais quelque chose » dit à son tour Hans en commençant à faire le tour du rocher.

« Il va falloir se remettre en route » dit Erik.

« Maintenant ? » demanda Ingrid. « On est au milieu de l'après midi et on ne sait pas où on est. Il vaudrait mieux attendre demain. »

« Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on arrivera à trouver les nains » répliqua Erik.

« Parce que tu crois que les quatre heures avant le coucher du soleil vont nous y aider ? »

« Ce sera toujours mieux que de se tourner les pouces » s'énerva Erik.

« Je te rappelle qu'on vient de passer des heures à marcher dans une tempête ! Je n'appelle pas ça me tourner les pouces ! »

Elle aussi commençait à s'énerver. De leur côté, Hotun et Wolf se demandaient s'ils devaient intervenir.

« Arrêtez de vous disputer et venez voir ça ! » s'exclama alors Hans depuis l'autre côté du rocher.

« J'espère que c'est important » dit Ingrid en le rejoignant avec les autres.

« Jugez en par vous-même » dit-il d'un air content de lui en pointant du doigt la falaise.

Les autres se tournèrent pour voir ce qu'il montrait et écarquillèrent les yeux. Alors qu'ils croyaient que la paroi près de laquelle ils étaient restés pendant des heures était vide, ils virent que ce n'était pas le cas. Incrusté dans la pierre grise, il y avait une immense porte de métal sombre et ouvragé. Arrondit dans sa partie haute, elle devait mesurer plus d'une vingtaine de mètres.

« Mes amis je crois que cette fois on a trouvé Kazath Dúr, la cité des nains. »

À suivre…

Question, me haïssez vous ? Si oui alors je suis content parce que ça veut dire que mon chapitre était tellement bien que vous ne vouliez pas qu'il se finisse. Mais désolé, c'est tout pour cette semaine. Alors ? Vous en avez pensé quoi ?

Si vous ne savez pas comment imaginer un oiseau tonnerre, regarder sur internet ou mieux, regarder le premier filmé des Animaux Fantastique, y en a un magnifique. En tout les cas on avait un aigle (ou presque), des œufs, une plume…j'avais l'impression de récrire Bernard et Bianca au pays des Kangourou.

Et aussi plein de trucs sympa avec les pouvoirs des amis d'Erik. Bon, pour Haldus et Neville, rien de nouveau mais y'a des rebondissements avec Hermione et Pansy. Pour Pansy, vous pouvez m'envoyer des hypothèses mais sachez que vous n'aurez pas la réponse tout de suite, chaque chose en son temps.

Pour Hermione par contre, c'est déjà un peu plus claire. Sa capacité d'entrer dans mes esprits et d'y copier les infos vient d'une autre fic, Mastermind Hunting, de **Louis IX**. C'est une fic assez bien mais longue, complexe et en anglais. Et aussi y'a pas de slash. Vous êtes prévenus. Par contre pour sa capacité de matérialisation, c'est un peu plus connu car on les retrouve dans les comics Marvel. Les personnages de Bettsy Braddock, alias Psylocke et Quentin Quire, alias Kid Omega sont tous les deux des mutants capable de générer des armes grâce à leurs pouvoirs psychiques. Cool non ? Comme ça Hermione va avoir un côté un peu plus actif pour son pouvoir.

Aussi, est-ce que vous avez remarqué la référence à Dragon Ball dans ce chapitre ? Oh allez ! C'est pendant la partie en Chine !

Et enfin, petit appel à enquête : à votre avis, quel est le secret de Jīnfă ? Pourquoi regarde-t-elle Haldus ?

J'attends vos réponse et en attendant je vous dit à dans deux semaines !


	13. Arc de la Force - Chapitre 13

Premièrement, je vous souhaite une bonne année et une bonne santé pour cette nouvelle année. Et voilà le tout premier chapitre de 2019 !

.

Roi des Neiges

Arc de la Force

Chapitre 13 : La Forge des Nains

.

Bon d'accord, ils avaient trouvés la cité des nains…ou au moins ils en avaient trouvés la porte. Maintenant le tout c'était d'arriver à rentrer et ça, c'était bien plus facile à dire qu'à faire. La porte massive était bien trop lourde pour qu'ils l'ouvrent même avec la magie. Mais il n'y avait pas que ça. Le fait était que la porte n'était pas très…présente. Elle était bien en face d'eux mais elle ne semblait pas très tangible.

« Je pense que c'est parce qu'elle n'est pas vraiment là » proposa Hotun. « Après tout cette montagne n'est _pas_ Kazath Dúr. »

« Oui, d'après ce que nous a dit Jīnfă, elles se ressemblent seulement et c'est pour ça qu'on peut trouver une entrée » dit Erik. « Par une sorte…d'écho. »

« Tout ça c'est très bien mais ici ou non, il nous reste à savoir comment l'ouvrir, cette porte » grogna Ingrid.

Hans s'approcha puis se gratta le menton avant de donner plusieurs coups sur l'un des battants.

« Hans ? » demanda Erik. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Je frappe pour qu'on vienne nous ouvrir » dit le garçon en collant sa tête contre le métal de la porte tout en continuant à frapper.

« Tu te fouts de nous ? » lui demanda Ingrid.

« Un peu » répondit distraitement Hans avant de décoller son oreille. « Ça sonne creux derrière »

« Si je frappe ta tête ça fera le même bruit » grogna son amie.

« Comment ça ? » demanda Erik.

« Colle ton oreille là » lui dit Hans en lui montrant la surface de métal.

Erik s'approcha accompagné par Hotun et les deux garçons firent ce que leur avait dit leur ami. Hans frappa à nouveau la porte et les deux autres entendirent alors ce qu'il avait entendu. Un échos. Il y avait bien quelque chose de vide derrière la porte.

« Mais est ce que l'écho provient d'une ouverture dans Kazath Dúr ou dans cette montagne ci ? » demanda Hotun.

« Kazath Dúr je pense » lui répondit Erik. « l'écho était métallique donc il est probable que l'espace soit au même endroit que la porte. Je doute qu'une cavité de cette montagne résonne comme ça puisque la porte n'est pas vraiment là. »

« Ça se tient » soupira Hotun qui décidément en avait assez de ne devoir s'en tenir qu'à des hypothèses.

« Bon. Très bien. Donc il y a bien quelque chose de l'autre côté de cette porte » grogna Ingrid. « Je vous signale qu'on sait toujours pas comment… »

Il y eut alors un énorme bruit métallique. Les Arendils levèrent les yeux et virent la pierre qui entourait la porte frémir. Il y eut un autre bruit et cette fois les deux battants de la porte se séparèrent. Il y eut des cliquetis ainsi que des bruits d'engrenages et ils se mirent à glisser latéralement. Le mécanisme ne devait pas avoir été utilisé depuis longtemps car un concert de grincements se mit à se faire entendre et les Arendils durent se boucher les oreilles tant les bruits étaient fort et strident. Finalement, les battants de la porte finirent de s'ouvrir et le silence revint.

« …l'ouvrir » finit la jeune fille.

« Ok, qui a tiré la chevillette ? » demanda Hans.

Ingrid roula des yeux.

« Allez ! Ferme-la et avance, mère-grand ! » s'exclama-t-elle en poussant Hans dans le dos.

Le garçon trébucha mais réussit à reprendre son équilibre en passant le seuil de la porte. Il se redressa et regarda autour de lui. La porte s'ouvrait sur une large caverne naturelle mais sur le sol de laquelle avait été creusé un chemin pavé qui la traversait de bout en bout, allant de la porte jusqu'à la paroi opposée où se trouvait l'entrée d'une galerie. Il était assez large et présentait la particularité d'avoir, au milieu, deux ornières parallèles qui couraient tous le long.

Le chemin était en assez mauvais état. D'après ce que disait la perception magique des Arendils, il aurait du y avoir des sorts d'entretiens mais ceux-ci semblaient encore plus usés que les pavés. Comme laissés à l'abandon.

« Vous pensez que c'est le cas ? » demanda Erik.

« Puisqu'ils ont retiré leur montagne du monde, pourquoi entretenir encore la sortie ? » dit Hotun en haussant les épaules.

« Ils vivent en autarcie » dit simplement Wolf.

« C'est quoi ça ? » demanda alors Hans.

Il était penchée par-dessus l'une des ornières. Les autres le rejoignirent et virent que les parois internes étaient recouvertes de séquences de Runes qui se répétaient à intervalle régulier.

« Ta détection ne te dit rien ? » demanda Ingrid.

« Il n'y a pas d'énergie à l'intérieur. »

« Elle s'est évaporée avec le temps ? » demanda Hotun.

« Non, c'est comme s'il n'était pas censé y en avoir. Comme si elles devaient être activés en permanence. »

La plupart des objets magiques sur lesquels on mettait des runes disposaient généralement de sortes de « batteries magiques » pour que l'énergie des runes reste en place. Cela permettait de ne pas avoir à activer consciemment leur pouvoir et surtout à fonctionner sans utiliser de sa propre magie. Certains vêtement cependant se servaient du corps du sorcier comme batterie sur lequel ils prélevaient l'énergie nécessaire. Tout cela faisait que des runes avaient toujours au moins une petite trace de magie en elles ou alors la preuve qu'il y en avait eu.

Ce n'était pas le cas ici. C'était comme si ces runes avaient été faites pour _ne pas_ retenir la magie. C'était incompréhensible…ou alors c'était brillant. Venant des nains ça ne serait pas surprenant. Le tout était de savoir en quoi c'était si brillant parce que sur ce sujet là, les Arendils séchaient.

« Selon les runes, cela devait permettre à la fois de faire léviter et de maintenir quelque chose » dit Hotun.

« Il y a aussi une idée de propulsion… » continua Erik. « Peut-être un système d'égout… »

Malgré le fait que tous avaient fait des études de runes, ces deux-là étaient ceux qui y arrivaient le mieux…enfin, avec Wolf mais celui-ci se contentait de les approuver.

« Dites, je sais pas vous mais si on omet le fait que c'est creusé dans le sol, ça ressemble à ses rails de train, vous trouvez pas ? » dit Hans.

Soudain, un nouveau bruit se fit entendre. Les Arendils se retournèrent et virent que la porte se refermait sur eux. Ingrid se précipita comme pour retenir les battants mais c'était trop tard.

« Et merde ! » s'exclama-t-elle en donnant un coup de poing au métal.

Ils étaient enfermés. Non seulement ça mais ils étaient aussi dans le noir. Il y avait bien des mousses phosphorescentes dispersés dans les grotte mais ce n'était pas assez pour les éclairer. Elle fit apparaître une sphère lumineuse et ses amis firent de même.

« On a pas vraiment le choix » dit Erik. « On va suivre le chemin »

Ingrid grogna mais ne le contredit pas.

« Dites, je sais pas vous mais depuis tout à l'heure, je me sens comme observé » dit Hans alors que leur groupe s'engageait dans le tunnel.

A l'insu des jeunes Arendils, il y eu un chatoiement à un endroit du plafond de la grotte puis un autre dans le tunnel. C'était comme si quelqu'un ou quelque chose s'était tourné pour suivre les jeunes sorciers du regard.

0o0o0

Au final, ils ne surent pas vraiment s'ils avaient été surveillé ou s'ils avaient déclenchés un système d'alarme ou autre chose. Toujours est-il qu'ils avaient finit par être pris dans une embuscade.

Le tunnel dans lequel ils se trouvaient était long mais heureusement, malgré son état, il n'avait pas été bouché par un éboulement. Ils avaient fini par déboucher dans une autre grotte naturelle et avaient continué à suivre le chemin jusqu'à un second tunnel.

Ce n'était qu'au bout d'un certain temps qu'ils avaient remarqués la déclivité. Elle n'était pas bien importante mais il avait fallu qu'ils se rendent à l'évidence : ils s'enfonçaient bel et bien en dessous de la surface du sol.

Dans la troisième grotte, ils s'étaient trouvés face à une intersection. Deux autres chemins provenant de tunnels différents rejoignaient celui qu'ils suivaient. Manifestement, ils venaient d'endroit différent et menaient tous à la sortie, celle par laquelle ils étaient entrés. Mais bon, ce qu'ils cherchaient à faire, eux, c'était à rentrer, pas à sortir. Heureusement, le choix avait été assez vite fait car les deux nouveaux tunnels étaient bouchés. Ils avaient donc continués tout droit.

Ce n'est qu'en arrivant dans la quatrième grotte qu'ils avaient vu qu'ils étaient attendus.

Erik et ses amis avaient, le long de leur voyage et même avant, parlé au sujet de l'apparence des nains. Malgré tous leurs efforts de concentration et toute leur imagination, ils n'étaient pas arrivé à se faire une autre idée que celle que l'on trouvait dans les livres. Fort heureusement, celle-ci était on ne peux plus exact.

Ils étaient bien sûr petits, pas un ne dépassait le mètre cinquante, loin de là. Ils étaient aussi râblés, presque aussi large que haut et avec une musculature impressionnante. Cet aspect monolithique était renforcé par leur armure. Certains étaient blond, d'autres bruns ou roux avec des barbes et des moustaches fournis et tressés. Pour leurs cheveux en revanche, il y avait un peu plus d'originalité. Certains avaient le crâne rasé, d'autres n'avaient qu'une mèche, d'autres une iroquoise ou encore une tresse. Leurs yeux étaient petits et enfoncés, souvent cachés par d'épais sourcils.

Il y avait aussi des femmes. Chez elles, pas de barbe mais une masse impressionnante de cheveux soyeux, coiffés en chignon, en natte ou avec des tresses. Leurs sourcils étaient plus fin si bien qu'il était plus facile de voir leurs yeux très claires, légèrement gris avec des nuances parfois brunes, vertes ou bleus.

Elles aussi étaient en armure. C'était, à quelques détails près, la même que celle des hommes. C'était une cuirasse sans manches avec juste de larges épaulettes. Elle était complétée par de larges gants et bottes de cuirs qui remontaient jusqu'aux coudes et aux genoux et qui étaient renforcés d'acier. Il y avait quelques différences entre les armures, comme la forme des épaulettes ou des décorations des parties métalliques mais chacun d'eux portait par-dessus un tabard de tissu épais, noir décoré de motifs de fils d'or et bordé de fourrure.

Ils étaient aussi tous bien évidemment armés de larges épées mais aussi de haches et de marteaux. Toutes leurs armes étaient massives et décorés mais aussi assez usés.

Le premier réflexe des Arendils en les voyant avait été de se tourner vers la sortie, c'est-à-dire l'entrée du tunnel mais ils s'étaient rendus compte que d'autres nains avaient émergés du tunnel derrière eux pour couper leur retraite. La question était de savoir d'où diable ils pouvaient bien venir.

Quel que soit la réponse à cette question, il n'en demeurait pas moins qu'ils étaient encerclés.

C'est à ce moment là qu'ils eurent l'idée de lever les bras pour montrer qu'ils n'étaient pas armés. Cette idée s'avéra assez malheureuse car les runes sur les armures et les armes des nains se mirent à briller et les guerrier se mirent en position de combat.

« Inutile d'essayer de résister, sorciers ! » s'exclama l'un des nains.

C'était celui qui avait l'armure la plus large et la plus décorée d'or. Sans doute le chef.

« Nous sommes plus nombreux que vous et prêt à mourir sous vos sorts s'il le faut ! »

 _Aïe ! J'avais pas pensé à ça_ , dit Erik. _Je crois qu'il pense qu'on a levé mes mains pour les attaquer._

 _On devrait peut-être les baisser alors,_ dit Hotun en remettant ses bras le long du corps bientôt imité par les autres.

 _Dites, ça n'étonne personne qu'ils parlent norvégiens ?_ Demanda Ingrid. _J'appréhendais un peu le moment où on devrait causer avec eux, pour tout dire…_

 _Ils ne parlent pas norvégiens,_ dit Erik. _Ils y a des sorts qui traduisent leurs paroles._

 _Comment tu le sais ?_

 _Fourchelangue,_ répondit simplement son ami.

Il avait un peu la même impression que quand il parlait à un serpent. Il entendait du norvégien mais il savait que ce n'en était pas.

 _Tu es sûr ?_ Demanda à nouveau Ingrid.

 _Il n'y a qu'un moyen de le savoir,_ dit Erik.

« Toute mes excuses Maître Nain » dit-il à voix haute.

 _« Maître Nain » ?_ Demanda Hans.

 _J'essaie d'être poli,_ répondit son ami.

 _Et c'est pour ça que tu parles comme dans le Seigneur des Anneaux ?_

« Il n'était pas dans nos intentions de vous attaquer » reprit Erik sans répondre à son ami. « Chez nous, lever les mains est un signe d'apaisement. Il sert à montrer que nous ne sommes pas armé et que nous n'avons aucune intention belliqueuse. »

Les nains semblèrent se détendre quelque peu mais les runes de leur équipement ne s'éteignirent pas pou autant.

« Quelqu'un qui pénètre dans le domaine de quelqu'un d'autre sans y être invité peut-il vraiment se dire « non-belliqueux » ? » demanda un autre nain, un rouquin chauve à la gauche du chef.

« Nous nous excusons d'avoir pénétré Kazath Dúr sans votre permission, mais nous ne connaissions pas d'autre moyen d'entrer en contact avec vous. »

« Et que veulent de simple humains au fier peuple N… »

« Il suffit, Nori ! » s'exclama alors le chef en faisant taire l'autre d'un geste de la main. « Le Roi a demandé à voir les intrus. C'est lui qui les interrogera. »

Il remis sa troupe en formation de marche avec les cinq prisonniers au milieu et s'engagea dans le tunnel. Erik et les autres avaient des nains prêt au combat de chaque côté. Leurs armes et leurs armures étincelaient de magie et ils jetaient des regards scrutateurs aux adolescents.

 _Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?_ Demanda Ingrid.

 _Je ne pense pas qu'on doive faire grand-chose,_ répondit Erik.

 _On est quand même prisonnier…et on est emmené chez le roi,_ dit Hans.

 _Et alors ? C'est pas ce qu'on voulait ?_

 _En fait…ce n'est pas comme si on en avait vraiment parlé…_ dit Hotun.

Erik devait en convenir. A part trouver la porte de Kazath Dúr et rencontrer les nains, il se rendait compte qu'aucun d'eux n'avait vraiment réfléchi à la suite des événements. Il était prévu qu'ils demandent aux nains de leur forger des armes. Mais quel en serait le prix ? Accepteront-ils seulement ? Pourquoi le feraient-ils ?

Erik connaissait peu les nains. Il n'y avait pas assez d'écrits sur eux et Jīnfă n'avait pas été des plus loquace à leur sujet. Le jeune Prince se maudit en se disant qu'il aurait dû demander au Salazar s'il avait des connaissances sur eux. Mais encore une fois, il s'était trop concentré sur le trajet.

 _Bah, il suffira de faire attention à ce qu'on dit et tout ira bien,_ dit alors Hans.

« Vous devriez cesser vos messes basses » dit alors une voix tout près d'eux qui les fit sursauter. « D'autres que moi pourraient penser que vous planifier une évasion. »

D'instinct, Wolf se mit devant Erik, pour le protéger mais celui-ci le repoussa doucement.

Celui qui avait parlé était un nain qu'ils n'avaient pas remarqué au départ. C'était le seul avec les cheveux blancs. Certains en avaient bien quelques uns mais celui-là était le seul à avoir une pilosité d'un blanc aussi éclatant. Il portait la même armure que les autres mais n'avait pas d'armes.

« Vous êtes un sorcier » dit Hans dont le nez était plissé.

La magie du vieillard était si forte qu'elle lui irritait les narines.

« Tous les nains sont des « sorciers » comme vous dites » dit celui-ci. « Nous utilisons tous la magie mais certains sont plus doués que d'autres. »

« Comme vous ? » Demanda Hans.

Le vieux nain sourit mais ne répondit pas.

« Vous savez, nous ne parlions pas de nous enfuir » lui précisa Erik.

Inutile de le détromper au sujet de leur conversation mentale, Erik savait qu'i les avait percé à jour Dieu sait comment.

« Je vous crois, je vous crois, mon jeune ami » dit celui-ci avec un petit rire. « Mon nom est Óin. Óin Fierté-de-Neige. »

« Fierté-de-Neige ? » demanda Hans avant que ses amis aient pu l'en empêcher.

« Dans ma jeunesse on m'appelait Fierté-de-Sang mais ma barbe à blanchit avec les années. Et vous jeunes gens, quels sont vos noms ? »

« Je m'appelle Erik Potter-Elsasson » dit celui-ci.

Il ne voyait pas l'intérêt d'y ajouter des titres. Ils n'avaient pas cours ici donc inutile d'en faire état.

« Et mes amis sont Wolf Henrickson, Ingrid Gudrundottir, Hotun Georgson et Hansel Ingmarson. »

« Ravis de vous connaître » dit le vieillard en caressant sa barbe. « Êtes vous déjà venu dans une cité Naine auparavant ? »

« Non » dit Erik.

« Dans ce ça je vous conseille de bien regarder devant vous »

Les jeunes Arendils obéirent et écarquillèrent les yeux face au spectacle qui s'offrait à eux. À la sortie du tunnel, ils venaient de déboucher sur les hauteurs d'une nouvelle grotte naturelle sauf que celle-ci était bien plus grande et majestueuse que toutes celles qu'ils avaient traversés jusque-là. Si Erik avait du faire une estimation, il aurait dit qu'elle faisait près de trois ou quatre kilomètres de diamètre et plusieurs centaines de mètres de hauteur. Le fond était une cuvette remplie d'eau avec d'énormes stalagmites émergeant de part de d'autre d'un immense pont. Celui-ci menait de l'autre côté de la grotte où se trouvait une cité immense posée sur le flanc d'une large avancée rocheuse.

De ce qu'il voyait, Erik pouvait dire que la ville était composé d'un amoncellement de tours massives ou de maisons a étages, poses sur des plateaux rocheux et reliés entre elles par des ponts, toutes de tailles différentes et formant un ensemble impressionnant. Ces constructions étaient coiffés de petites coupoles du métal doré, le même duquel était faites toutes les décorations des murs.

Mais les Arendils n'eurent pas le temps d'admirer le panorama car déjà on les pressait de continuer à avancer. Ils descendirent le long d'un chemin tortueux jusqu'à un ensemble de construction bordant le lac intérieur. Il y avait des bâtiments qui ressemblaient à ceux de la grande ville mais plus petits et modestes.

C'est là qu'ils comprirent à quoi servaient les ornières creusés dans toutes les routes naines. Hans avait vu juste. Ça ressemblait à des rails parce qu'en quelque sorte, ça en était. Des véhicules métalliques semblables à des wagonnets ou à des trains glissaient par-dessus à grande vitesse en transportant matériel, cargaisons et même des gens. En lieu et place de roue il y avait de long cristaux bleus qui s'inséraient parfaitement dans les creux des routes.

« La magie des cristaux activent les runes » dit Óin. « Cela fait léviter le véhicule et ça le repousse vers la séquence runique suivante et ainsi de suite. »

« Et pour la vitesse ? » demanda Hotun, intéressé.

« Une manette permet d'augmenter ou de diminuer la puissance émise par le cristal ce qui permet de moduler la vitesse. Plus le cristal émet de puissance, plus les runes le propulse et plus il va vite et inversement. »

« Et c'est quoi comme cristaux ? » demanda Erik.

« Ah ça… » répondit simplement Óin en se caressant la barbe d'un air satisfait.

L'endroit où ils se trouvaient, avant le pont, était très fréquenté. On aurait dit une sorte de carrefour ou de gare de triage. Plusieurs dizaines de rails magiques se croisaient avec dessus des dizaines de véhicules. Certains allaient ou venaient de la grande ville mais d'autres apparaissaient et disparaissaient dans des tunnels qui menaient à d'autres endroits de la montagne.

La troupe de nain et leurs prisonniers firent un léger détour pour éviter la circulation et s'engagèrent sur le pont. Il était encore plus large que ce qu'Erik avait cru de prime abord, environ une dizaine de mètres. De chaque côté il y avait des voies magiques, à droite pour aller dans la ville et à gauche pour en venir, avec un large espace pour les piétons au milieu.

D'ailleurs, nombre de ceux-ci regardait la troupe passer, en particulier les plus jeunes. Il faut dire qu'ils ne devaient pas avoir beaucoup vu d'humain dans leurs vies. En fait, ils étaient sans doute les premiers depuis pratiquement mille ans. Les nains avaient beau avoir une longue espérance de vie, il y avait eut au moins quatre ou cinq génération depuis qu'ils s'étaient retirés.

La ville en elle-même était ceinturé d'une impressionnante muraille de pierre de taille, la même que celle du pont et du reste des constructions, percé d'une grande porte dorée. Erik n'était pas sûr que ce soit de l'or. C'était plus sombre que de l'or en fait et avec un aspect loin polie. En tout les cas, de part et d'autres de cette porte, des têtes de créatures géante crachaient de l'eau, formant des cascades qui se déversaient dans le bassin.

Cette eau provenait de plusieurs cours d'eaux qui semblaient descendre du sommet de ma ville comme purent le constater les Arendils une fois à l'intérieur. Ils courraient entre des pierres et étaient enjambés ça et là de ponts menant à des habitations.

C'est en grimpant pour atteindre le sommet qu'Erik et les autres se rendirent compte de l'étrange arrangement des rues de la ville. Rien n'était vraiment rectiligne. Des fois ils montaient en pente douce, des fois il y avait des escaliers ou des ponts. Il y avait souvent des cul de sac qui les forçaient à faire des détours par des vois étranges.

« La ville a été conçu pour désorienté un ennemi qui arriverait à passer nos murs » leur dit Óin. « Nous avons gardé l'habitude de construire nos villes de cette façon même si ici il n'y a plus d'ennemi. »

Enfin, ils arrivèrent au sommet. Une sorte d'auvent avait été creusé dans la pierre avec au fond une large porte. Le sol était pourvus de grilles par laquelle on pouvait voir l'eau bouillonner et s'engouffrer dans les différents cours d'eau qui parcouraient la ville.

« D'où vient-elle ? » demanda Hotun. « D'une source ? On dirait qu'elle est chaude… »

Óin sourit mais ne répondit pas.

Derrière la porte, il y avait une autre grotte. De taille plus modeste, elle en était pas moins imposante, en particulier par sa hauteur. A l'opposé se trouvait une immense porte du même métal doré qu'il y avait partout. Elle était encore plus haute que celle de la muraille de la ville et était flanquée de deux larges statues de nains aussi en métal.

« Bien, jeune gens, c'est ici que je vous quitte » dit alors Óin.

« Dans ce cas adieu, Maître Óin » dit Erik.

« Oh ça je ne crois pas, mon jeune ami, je ne crois pas » dit le vieux Nain en riant dans sa barbe.

Puis il se tourna vers le chef de la formation.

« Je te confie ces jeunes Durin. »

« Il sera fait comme vous le désirez, Maître du Feu » dit le dénommé Durin en inclinant la tête.

Óin fit un dernier signe de tête aux Arendils puis bifurqua sur la gauche, vers une partie de la caverne qui n'était pas visible d'ici. Ceux-ci remarquèrent alors un symbole dans son dos. C'était deux runes scandinaves entrelacés, Fehu, la flamme primordiale et Kenaz, la torche, la domestication du feu pour créer et transformer.

En comprenant ce symbole et en voyant que l'eau venait de là bas avec des nuages de vapeurs, les Arendils comprirent ce qui s'y trouvait : le domaine d'Óin, le domaine du Feu. Autrement dit la Forge des Nains.

0o0o0

Erik était embarrassé. Il se trouvait devant le Roi des Nains et il ne savais pas comment se tenir. En tant que Prince il avait prit comment réagir en présence de la royauté mais il s'agissait généralement d'humain. Il avait aussi appris à réagir à celle des autres races grâce à Rangor qui lui avait fourni des documents qui faisaient cruellement défaut aux sorciers sur les us et coutumes des autres races magiques mais il ignorait tout des nains. Et personne ne lui avait donné de consignes.

Derrière lui, ses amis le regardaient, mal à l'aise. Ils avaient l'habitude de le suivre quand il s'agissait diplomatie. Son malaise était pour eux assez inquiétant.

Erik respira un grand coup et se décida. S'il ne savait pas comment mes nains traitaient leur Roi alors il le traitait avec tout le respect avec lequel lui, traitait sa mère…enfin, quand il la considérait comme sa reine et pas comme sa mère. Il posa une main sur le cœur et fut une profondeur révérence. Derrière lui, ses ami se retinrent de soupirer et l'imitèrent.

« Votre Majesté, avant toute chose, je tiens à m'excuser en mon nom et en celui de mes amis pour notre intrusion dans votre domaine. Il n'était nullement dans notre intention de vous offenser mais seulement d'entrer en contact avec vous. »

Erik jeta un retard au Roi. Pas de réaction. C'était peut-être bon…ou pas, difficile à dire.

Thorin Hache-Feu, fils de Thror, Roi des Nains, était un homme physiquement moins impressionnant que la plupart de ses compatriotes qu'avait rencontré Erik jusque là. De taille moyenne, il avait une musculature plus fine que les autres même si elle restait assez importante. Il avait de long cheveux blonds, rasés sur les côtés et dont le reste était coiffé en lourde natte terminée par une décoration en acier et qui pendait sur son épaule. Ses yeux étaient d'un gris perçant parfaitement visible sous ses sourcils fins. Sa longue moustache était tressée de même que sa barbe qui reposait sur son poitrail.

Il portait une armure d'acier complète lourdement décorée par le même métal doré qu'il y avait partout ainsi qu'une lourde cape rouge attachée sous ses épaulettes. Sa couronne était un simple anneau d'acier décoré de métal jaune avec un unique cabochon de saphir poli au milieu.

Mais cependant ce n'était pas ses atours qui le rendaient impressionnant. Il se dégageait de sa personne une impression de force et de noblesse qui ne correspondait pas à son corps (surtout par rapport aux autres nains) mais qui faisait sans nulle doute de lui un être d'exception. Il arrivait même à être impressionnant par rapport à l'imposant trône sur lequel il était assis.

En fait, tout dans cette salle paraissait imposant. A peine arrivé au château, leur guide, ou plutôt leur geôlier avait amené les Arendils jusqu'à cette salle du trône. C'était une vaste nef de plus d'une dizaine de mètres de large bordée par des colonnes massives. Au premier abord, on aurait pu croire que l'architecture naine était basique, voire même fruste, pourtant c'était loin d'être le cas. Pour toute simple et épurée qu'elle était, elle n'était pas moins le résultat d'un immense travail de précision. C'était visible sur ces colonnes faites chacune d'un seul bloc de pierre polie et décoré de façon à ce qu'elles soient toutes rigoureusement identiques. Pour épurée que soient d'ailleurs ces décorations, elles n'en étaient pas moins d'un goût exquis et d'une certaine puissance.

On retrouvait ça et là ce même métal jaune doré que partout jusque sur le trône du Roi qui en était recouvert. Il était clair que ce métal avait une certaine importance pour les nains et cette importance n'était pas qu'esthétique. La perception magique des Arendils leur disait que ce métal était loin, même très loin, d'être ordinaire.

« Ils sont tels que tu me les a décris Eloira » dit alors le Roi d'une voix grave et puissante.

Les Arendils remarquèrent alors un mouvement près du trône. Il y avait une silhouette aux côtés du Roi là où auparavant, Erik était sûr qu'il n'y avait rien…ou peut-être pas. C'était comme si la silhouette avait toujours été présente mais qu'il ne la remarquait que maintenant.

La silhouette se révéla être une vieille femme vêtue d'une robe sombre et avec un voile de la même couleur sur la tête. Ses cheveux ivoire étaient coiffés en deux lourdes tresses qui encadraient son visage plissé comme une vieille pomme et descendait jusqu'à ses pieds. Elle s'approcha et les Arendils purent voir ses yeux totalement blanc. Pourtant elle les regardait fixement en souriant.

« Me suis-je déjà trompée mon Roi ? » demanda-t-elle avec une voix craquante comme un vieux parchemin.

« Je te souhaite la bienvenue jeune Prince, ainsi qu'à tes amis » dit alors Thorin en se levant de son trône. « Il n'y a nulle offense de votre part car vous étiez attendu. »

Il désigna la vieille femme nain.

« Eloira aux Yeux Blancs est notre plus fameuse devineresse ainsi que l'un de mes plus fidèle conseiller. Elle a prédit votre venue ainsi que le but de votre voyage. »

« Donc vous savez quel péril menace notre monde ? » demanda Erik.

« C'est votre monde a présent. Nous l'avons délaissé depuis longtemps. Cependant comme prix de votre bravoure et pour avoir pu nous retrouver, je consens à vous aider. »

« Les nains vont-ils nous forger des armes magiques ? »

« Non » répondit le Roi. « C'est vous qui le ferez. Dés demain, vous serez conduit à la forge où le Maître du Feu vous apprendra à travailler le métal à notre façon pour vous aider à forger vos armes. »

Erik faillit en rester bouche bée. C'était sans aucun doute un retournement de situation intéressant même s'il ne savait pas bien ce que ça voulait dire.

« C'est un grand honneur que vous nous faites votre Majesté » dit-il alors. « Nous vous remercions pour votre grande générosité. »

Thorin hocha la tête.

« Vous allez maintenant être conduit aux appartements qui seront les vôtres lors de votre séjour dans notre montagne » dit-il. « Vous serez cependant libre de vous promener dans le château et la ville si vous le désirez. »

Il fit un geste et une sonnerie retentit. Une porte latéral s'ouvrit alors et un nain pénétra dans la pièce avant de s'incliner devant le Roi. Ce n'était visiblement pas un guerrier. Son corps, bien que musclé n'était pas aussi râblé que celui des autres et il portait une simple tunique avec un pantalon. Au vue de sa barbe plus courte, il devait être assez jeune. Le Roi lui donna quelque ordre puis le serviteur se retourna vers les Arendils, s'inclina encore et leur demanda de le suivre.

Quelque minute plus tard, ils se trouvaient dans un appartement composé d'une vaste pièce à vivre et de cinq chambres.

« On peut dire que ça ne se passe pas trop mal… » dit Hans.

« Je ne sais pas trop ce que tout ça veut dire » grimaça Erik.

Il avait l'impression de perdre le contrôle de ma situation et il n'aimait pas ça.

« Pourquoi nous faire forger nos propres armes ? Est-ce que c'est une coutume ? J'ai du mal à croire qu'ils nous laisseraient connaître leurs secret de fabrication comme ça… »

« C'est peut-être justement pour garder le contrôle sur ce qu'on sait » proposa Hotun. « Ils pensent peut-être que certains de leurs secrets pourraient être découvert avec une de leurs armes. En nous apprenant, nous n'auront rien d'autre que ce qu'ils nous ont appris, même les armes. »

« Dans ce cas, pourquoi nous aider ? Il aurait très bien pu nous envoyer sur les roses non ? »

« Je n'ai pas de réponse à ça » soupira Hotun.

« Mais peut-être qu'Eloira en a elle » dit Wolf.

Il y eut un moment de silence.

« Bon, ben c'est pas tout ça mais moi je vais pas rester ici toute la journée » dit finalement Hans. « Je vais poser mes affaires et je sors me promener. J'arriverai peut-être à trouver de quoi bouffer. »

Il reprit alors son sac et se dirigea vers l'une des chambre.

« Puisque le ventre à pattes a parlé… » renifla-t-elle avant de disparaître à son tour, suivit par Hotun.

Wolf jeta un coup d'œil à Erik. Celui-ci lui sourit puis disparut à son tour dans une chambre. Wolf prit son sac et se dirigea vers la dernière inoccupée. Erik avait été clair. Il se refusait à reprendre sa relation avec lui tant que Draco ne serait pas au courent de sa décision. Cela arrangeait en fait plutôt Wolf car cela lui permettait de s'isoler pour réfléchir aux sentiments conflictuels qui agitaient son esprit en pensant à sa nouvelle ou plutôt future situation.

Mais il ne préférait pas y penser de suite. C'était trop perturbant. Maintenant ce qu'il voulait faire c'était retrouver la voyante naine et lui poser des questions. Peut-être pourrait il aussi apprendre quelques trucs de sa part après tout.

0o0o0

La remise des armes fut une cérémonie moins officielle que celle de la remise de leur ceinture. En fait, ce n'était pas vraiment une cérémonie, leurs maîtres leur remettaient juste des armes d'entraînements. La vraie remise des armes se ferait après qu'ils aient complétés leur apprentissage.

Chacun d'eux avait la sienne et elles étaient toutes différentes.

Hermione était satisfaite de se voir confier une paire de tonfa en bois peint un peu usé. Elle n'en avait pas retouché un depuis son duel. Elle avait bien essayé d'en créer à nouveau avec de l'énergie psychique mais elle n'était pour le moment pas arrivé à grand-chose.

Neville, lui, serrait et desserrait les poings pour assouplir le cuir bouillir des gants renforcés d'acier qui ornait maintenant ses mains. C'est vrai qu'avec son pouvoir, il avait plus l'habitude de se battre à main nues mais il doutait de l'utilité de tels armes pus qu'il pouvait à loisir renforcer son corps. Il avait changé d'avis quand une pression sur ses paumes avait fait sortir les griffes rétractiles dont ils étaient pourvus au jointures. C'était assez impressionnant finalement.

Les Jumeaux avaient bien évidemment des armes identiques. Chacun avait une paire de nunchaku et tout deux s'étaient aussi reçu un coup en voulant les essayer. Ce n'était pas une arme des plus facile à manier.

Blaise, lui, était assez satisfait de son arme. Il s'agissait d'un chakram, un anneau de métal aplatit et aiguisé sur l'arrête extérieure. Son maniement était délicat mais avec son pouvoir sur le métal, ça devenait un vrai jeux d'enfant.

Gregory et Vincent, avaient tous les deux des armes assez semblables bien que d'origines différentes. Le premier avait un naginata et le second un guandao. Il s'agissait toute les deux d'armes d'hast, avec un long manche comme les hallebardes et qui étaient complétés par des lames au sommet. La première venaient du Japon alors que la seconde était une native du pays.

Le choix des maîtres pour Draco et Théo s'était plutôt porté sur des épées. On avait confié à Draco un jian, une épée chinoise longue à double tranchant et à Théo des doubles sabres, plus courts et maniables mais tranchant que d'un seul côté.

Pansy avait été plutôt dubitative quand on lui avait parlé de son arme. Il faut dire que dans son esprit, quand in disait le mot « éventail » elle pensait à des réceptions et à des femmes qui cachaient leurs vapeurs derrière des barrière de tissus. Elle ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'on lui en confie un avec des lamelles d'acier et finalement, elle en était assez contente.

Enfin, les maîtres confièrent à Haldus une boîte. Curieux, il l'avait ouvert et trouvé aligné plusieurs aiguilles de métal aux deux côtés effilés. Il savait ce que c'était. Des senbons. C'était des armes de jets qui pouvaient aussi servir au contact. Peu dangereuses pour ceux qui ne savaient pas s'en servir, elle devenaient redoutable pour quelqu'un pouvant viser avec exactitude les points vitaux, surtout si les aiguilles étaient enduites de poisons ou de toxines. En visant les points de pressions des adversaires, il était aussi possible de les paralyser, de les assommer ou même de les empêcher de se servir de leur magie.

En relevant la tête pour remercier les maîtres, il vit que Jīnfă était là et l'observait. Elle partit juste après avoir vu qu'il la regardait mais le mal était fait. Haldus repensa à ce que lui avait dit Hermione au sujet de la chinoise. C'est vrai que de temps en temps, il sent son regard sur lui et, plus étrange encore, à chaque fois qu'il la regarde, elle fuit comme elle venait de le faire maintenant.

Il se mordit la lèvre. Devait-il la confronter pour lui demander ce qui se passait ou devait-il simplement l'ignorer ? Il ne savait pas…

00o0o0

« Je vous avez dit qu'on se reverrait » dit Óin avec un grand rire en accueillant les Arendils à la forge le lendemain matin.

« Maître du Feu » salua solennellement Erik en inclinant la tête. « Nous sommes ravi de vous… »

Mais le nain le fit taire d'un geste.

« Pas de ça ici. Vous m'appelez Óin et vous arrêtez vos politesses. J'ai appris depuis longtemps que ce genre de simagrées ça ralentissait le travail. »

« D'accord Óin ! » s'exclama alors Hans avec un grand sourire.

« Bien, suivez-moi jusqu'à la réserve. On va vous trouver des outils adaptés. »

Il faisait très chaud dans la forge. Les long couloirs de pierre étaient parcourus de lourds tuyaux de cuivre d'où s'échappaient parfois des jets de vapeur et sur le sol, il y avait des grilles d'où l'on pouvait voir couler l'eau qui servait à refroidir le métal. Elle était d'ailleurs encore bouillante et réchauffait l'air de façon importante.

L'atmosphère était saturé de bruits du coups des marteaux sur le métal et aussi de l'eau qui bout à cause de la chaleur. En passant devant les différentes salles ils pouvaient voir de nombreux nains à l'ouvrage en tablier et gants de cuir épais qui ahanaient sous les efforts fournis pour frapper et donner forme au métal en fusion.

Enfin, ils arrivèrent au bout du couloir. Là, il y avait une salle qui, contrairement aux autres, était fermée par une porte.

« Et voilà la réserve numéro 1 » dit Óin en faisant glisser la porte. « C'est celle du matériel de forgeage. On devrait arriver à vous trouver quelque chose à votre taille. »

La pièce dans lequel les jeunes humains entrèrent était rempli d'un fouillis de marteaux de toutes les tailles, de pinces et d'autres outils. Il y avait aussi ça et là des piles de gants et de tabliers, tous du même cuir épais qu'ils avaient déjà vu.

Óin s'avança dans la pièce en grommelant contre les amateurs qui ne rangeaient pas derrière eux et s'avança vers une table en particulier. Dessus, les outils étaient plus petits et semblaient plus léger que les autres. Évidemment, ni Erik, ni aucun de ses amis ne pouvaient soulever et encore même utiliser les outils des nains qui avaient naturellement une plus grande force physique que les humains.

Ingrid prit un marteau et le soupesa. Elle secoua ma tête et en prit un autre.

« Je vais prendre celui-là, je pense » dit-elle. « Son poids est assez important mais il est bien équilibré et je le tiens bien en main. »

« Je vois que mademoiselle est une connaisseuse » dit Óin avec un sourire.

« Mes parents sont forgerons » dit-elle en rougissant. « Ils m'ont appris deux ou trois trucs. »

« Comme ça vous pourrez m'aider avec vos amis. »

Après quelque temps, tous avaient les outils nécessaire au travail du fer. Il avait cependant fallu aller chercher ceux de Wolf a une autre table car il était bien plus fort que ses camarades et que tous les outils présent sur la table étaient trop léger pour lui. Il eut de nouveaux quelques problèmes quand il fallu choisir un tablier et des gants mais cette fois il n'était pas le seul. Pour lui, les gants allaient bien mais le tablier était bien trop court. A l'inverse, les tabliers des autres étaient à la bonne longueur mais trop large. Même chose pour les gants.

« Mmmm » dit pensivement Óin. « Ça, ça risque de poser problème…peut-être qu'il faudrait vous en faire des sur-mesure… »

« Attendez, je crois que j'ai une idée » dit Erik.

Il concentra sa magie sur ses gants et les fit rétrécir pour les ajuster à sa taille avant de faire la même chose avec son tablier. Le résultat étant assez concluant, les autres l'imitèrent et bientôt, tous eurent de l'équipement à leur taille.

« Pas mal votre truc » dit Óin en se grattant la barbe.

« Je croyais que vous étiez sorciers… » lui demanda Hotun.

« Tous les nains sont des sorciers, comme je vous l'ai dit hier » répondit le maître forgeron. « Mais nous n'utilisons pas la magie de la même façon que vous. Nous avons bien quelques jeteurs de sorts mais ils sont surtout spécialisé dans le combat. Nous utilisons plutôt la magie comme un flux pour activer les pouvoirs de nos armes ou pour forger. La qualité et la force de nos armes et constructions vient autant de notre talent et de nos matériaux que du fait que nous utilisons continuellement la magie lors de la fabrication. »

« Quand vous parlez de matériaux, est-ce que vous parlez aussi de ce métal jaune que l'on voit partout ? » demanda Hotun.

« Ah ! Le Mallenril ? Oui, on peut dire ça. Dans notre langue, cela veut dire « l'éclat jaune ». Il a pour particularité de très bien conduire et renforcer la magie. Malheureusement, il est beaucoup trop malléable pour en faire des armes ou des outils alors on ne l'utilise que pour la décoration. »

« Est-ce que…est qu'on pourra en utiliser pour nos armes ? » demanda Erik.

Óin éclata de rire.

« La réponse est oui, jeune Prince. Le roi à permis que vos armes contiennent « un peu » de Mallenril. »

« S'il vous plaît, appelez moi Erik » dit alors celui-ci avec un sourire. « Moi aussi j'ai remarqué que les « simagrées » avaient tendances à nous ralentir parfois. »

« Je vous aime bien Erik. C'est pour ça que je serais plus dur avec vous qu'avec vos ami » dit Óin en ricanant. « Maintenant, suivez-moi, je vais vous faire visiter la forge. Comme ça vous pourrez voir comment ça se passe. »

« Óin ? » Demanda Wolf en se mettant à la hauteur du nain alors que celui-ci sortait de la réserve.

« Oui mon garçon ? »

« J'aurais voulu savoir. Si vous étiez avec la troupe qui nous a arrête hier, c'est parce vous saviez qu'on allais venir ? »

« Ah ton avis, gamin ? »

« C'est Eloira qui vous l'a dit ? Vous la connaissez ? »

Il n'avait pas trouvé la voyante la veille donc il espérait que l'autre nain pourrait l'aider à la contacter.

« Pour sûr que je la connais ! » s'exclama Óin avec un grand éclat de rire. « Eloira est ma sœur jumelle. Il n'y a rien qu'elle ne sache que je ne sache aussi. »

« Dans ce cas, pourriez vous m'aider à… »

« La voir ? Je suis pas sûr gamin. Elle est très occupé tu sais. »

« Ah… » dit Wolf, déçu. « Ne vous en préoccupez pas alors, ce n'est pas grave. »

Óin grimaça en voyant l'air déçu de Wolf. Sa sœur lui avait bien dit qu'il chercherait à la voir. Elle lui avait d'ailleurs donné comme consigne de tout faire pour le dissuader d'essayer de la rencontrer. Óin avait obéit sans poser de questions. Il ne le faisait jamais. Si Eloira voulait lui en parler elle le ferait.

0o0o0

Comme Óin l'avait dit, ils ne firent pas grand-chose le premier jour mais dés le lendemain, le nain les mit au travail.

Il commença bien sûr avec des simples outils non magique. C'était le plus simple à faire. Couteaux, marteaux, pinces, etc. Il leur montrait les gestes à effectuer ainsi que ce qu'il fallait faire et ne pas faire pour forger en toute sécurité.

Heureusement, ses élèves étaient relativement doués et ils apprenaient vite. Ils avaient tout de même finit par lui avouer qu'ils s'aidaient de leur magie pour donner une forme au métal. Óin trouva que c'était une bonne idée. Selon lui, s'ils avaient des facilités, autant les utiliser. La seule chose est qu'il faudrait leur savoir faire ça en même temps qu'il infuserait leur magie dans les armes car cela devait être fait en continue.

Il faisait chaud dans la forge, très chaud. Tellement chaud que leurs protections magiques peinaient à suivre. Ils avaient finit par imiter les nains et à enlever leur haut de vêtement. Ingrid, elle, conservait néanmoins une brassière contrairement aux autres femmes qui forgeaient seins nus à l'indifférence générale.

« Au fait, je me posais une question… » demanda une fois Hans.

A cause du tumulte, il devais hausser la voix afin que leur ami nain les entende.

« Pourquoi est-ce que le roi nous aide ? »

Aucun des Arendils n'avaient encore osé poser cette question. Heureusement, Hans avait l'art de se ficher de mettre les pieds dans le plat.

« Je veux dire…je sais qu'Eloira l'a prévenu de notre visite mais pourquoi nous permettre de connaître les secrets des nains ? »

« Par vanité » répondit Óin en ricanant. « Il veut pouvoir montrer à quel points les nains sont doués. »

« Et vous ? Pourquoi vous nous aidez ? »

« Par vanité aussi, je suppose » dit le nain en éclatant de rire. « Ça flatte mon ego que des jeunes gens viennent de si loin pour être mes élèves. »

Et c'était des élèves studieux. Après seulement une semaine, Óin décréta qu'ils étaient suffisamment avancés pour passer à l'étape suivante : infuser la magie dans leurs créations.

0o0o0

Haldus avait repoussé ce moment tant qu'il avait pu. Il s'était répété que c'était stupide, qu'il se faisait des idées, etc mais au bout d'un moment, il devait bien se rendre à l'évidence. Jīnfă l'observait bien.

Un soir, il demanda à ses amis de partir sans lui et il se dirigea vers la grande pagode qui surplombait le temple. La femme-renard vivait au sommet.

« Que puis-je pour toi Haldus ? » demanda-t-elle avec une légère hésitation quand le jeune homme entra dans la pièce où elle se trouvait.

Elle était alanguie dans un canapé tapissé de soie à motifs d'oiseaux brodés. Dans son dos, ses neuf queues de renard ondulaient comme un voile alors que ses oreilles pointues semblaient aux aguets.

Haldus ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit. Mais pourquoi était-il venu ? C'était stupide. Même si Jīnfă l'observait, ce n'était pas pour…enfin elle ne voulait pas… bon, c'est vrai, c'était gênant de la sentir l'observer tout le temps mais c'était encore plus gênant de se retrouver ici à lui demander des comptes.

« Je…désolé, rien, je…il faut que j'y aille ! » s'écria-t-il en voulant partir.

« Attends ! » s'exclama Jīnfă en se redressant.

Elle prit une grande inspiration.

« Je sais pourquoi tu es là. Moi aussi je dois te parler » dit-elle.

Elle lui montra une chaise juste devant elle. Haldus hésita puis s'avança prudemment avant de s'y assoir.

« Ce que je vais te dire est…un peu gênant et j'espère que tu ne me détestera pas trop quand je te l'aurais dit. »

Haldus ne répondit pas. Jifa, embrassé, frotta ses mains contre ses cuisses.

« Par où commencer… » murmura-t-elle à elle-même. « Il y'a près de mille ans, Merlin à lancé un appel pour trouver des disciples. Moi et les trois autres l'avons perçu et nous l'avons rejoint en Albion, enfin, en Grande Bretagne. Quand ça a été notre tour d'avoir des élèves, nous avons été…disons…plus ambitieux. Nous avons décidé de créer un lieu pour l'apprentissage d'un plus grand nombre. »

« Poudlard » dit Haldus.

« C'est ça » répondit la chinoise. « C'était la toute première vraie école de magie. Il y avait déjà eu des institutions qui apprenaient la magie aux jeunes mais c'était toujours rattaché à un organisme qui voulait les employer plus tard. Comme certains ordres religieux par exemple. Poudlard était le seul lieu où on pouvait apprendre la magie et en faire ce qu'on voulait. C'est alors qu'à notre tour, nous avons lancé l'appel. »

« Et vous avez eut des élèves ? »

« Pas seulement. Notre appel concernait ceux qui voulaient apprendre comme ceux qui voulaient enseigner. Certains voulaient d'ailleurs les deux. D'autres voulaient pouvoir transmettre des savoir qu'ils étaient les seuls à connaître et qui risquaient de disparaître. Au fil des années, des centaines et des centaines de personnes sont venus en provenance des quatre coins du monde. C'était avant les communautés magiques donc Poudlard était le seul sanctuaire qu'ils avaient. Bien sûr après, beaucoup de nos élèves sont répartis chez eux et ont fondés leurs propres écoles mais à l'époque, Poudlard était la seule. La première. »

Haldus était fasciné. C'était des détails sur l'histoire de la magie qui étaient inconnus de tout le monde et qui ne se trouvait nulle part dans les livres. Pourtant, il avait un peu de mal à savoir où elle voulait en venir.

« Parmi ces nouveaux arrivant, il y avait un français du nom d'Aurélien. Il n'avait pas de nom de famille. Ce n'était pas si rare d'ailleurs pour les roturier à cette époque. C'était un homme assez singulier qui faisait que beaucoup de gens l'évitaient. Certains de ses compatriotes l'appelaient « l'Étrange ». Mais il s'en fichait. En fait, il l'avait même ajouté à son nom : Aurélien l'Étrange. »

Le regard de Jīnfă se fit doux avec une pointe de tristesse.

« Je savais que je ne devais pas tomber amoureuse d'un mortel mais j'étais jeune. Je n'avais même pas vécu la durée de vie d'un humain ordinaire alors comment aurais-je pu connaître la douleur d'aimer une personne qu'on est sûr de voir mourir ? »

Ses paroles étaient sombres mais elle semblait plus nostalgique que vraiment triste. Le temps avait-il guérie sa blessure pu bien l'avait il fait devenir insensible ?

« Aurélien et moi nous sommes mariés et avons eut des enfants tout aussi mortels que leur père. »

Et qui, donc, sont tous mort, en conclu Haldus.

« À cette époque là, il y a eut…une sorte de guerre magique, un peu comme maintenant. Beaucoup d'entre nous se sont battu pour protéger les gens et la magie. En récompense, la magie à fait de nous des _Sanguis Merus,_ des Sang-Purs. Les autres fondateurs et moi avons reçu les titres des surnoms qui nous avaient été donnés et les autres, de leur nom de famille. Pour Aurélien cependant, elle a utilisé son surnom, faisant de lui le Duc Lestrange. »

« Wow ! » s'exclama Haldus en levant les mains. « Temps mort ! Vous…vous voulez dire que mon beau-père, que….que…que Rodolphus est votre descendant…le descendant de Poufsouffle ? »

Ça c'était de l'ironie.

« C'est exact. Tout comme toi. »

« Mais je ne suis pas le fils de Rodolphus ! »

« Non. Mais le sang ne compte pas toujours. Regarde Erik. Il ne partage pas le sang de la lignée royale d'Arendelle et pourtant il a hérité du titre de Serdaigle. »

« Mais…mais…mais ce n'est pas pareil ! » bredouilla Haldus. « Il était le premier sorcier de la lignée, même adopté, alors que moi… »

« Tu es le premier de ma lignée depuis des siècles que je peux nommer avec fierté mon héritier » lui dit la femme.

« Je… »

« Après la mort d'Aurélien, je suis resté longtemps auprès de mes enfants et de mes petits enfants. Mais les avoir près de moi me faisait trop mal. Et puis il y avait tout les autres. La xénophobie des sorciers britannique n'est pas nouvelle, tu sais. Les gens ont vite fait d'oublier que j'étais une Fondatrice pour ne plus voir que mes queues, mes oreilles et le fait que je restais jeune alors que mes enfants et mes petits enfants devenaient vieux. Je suis partie et en mon absence, ma famille a…perdu de vue ses origines. »

C'était les moins qu'elle puisse dire pensa Haldus.

« Oh, ce n'est pas arrivé d'un coup mais petit à petit, années après années…jusqu'à toi. »

Haldus sursauta. Il avait presque oublié le fait que Jīnfă lui avait dit qu'il était héritier du titre de Prince Poufsouffle.

« Vous savez ce n'est pas…je ne suis pas… »

« Il existe un moyen de le savoir » dit la chinoise.

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers une peinture à l'encre accroché au mur. Elle suivit du doigt un chemin de montagne qui s'arrêtait à un arbre sous lequel était assis un homme avec un coffre. Elle plongea la main à l'intérieur de la peinture et en sortit une petite boîte. Elle l'ouvrit puis la présenta à Haldus. A l'intérieur se trouvait une bague ornée d'un écu à renard orangé dansant armé d'argent sur tout écartelé de sable et d'or. Les armes des Poufsouffle.

Haldus déglutit puis regarda Jīnfă qui lui sourit. Il baissa à nouveau les yeux vers la bague puis la prit. Il regarda sa main droite où se trouvait l'anneau d'héritier de Serpentard, au majeur, et mit celui qu'il tenait à l'index. Il sentit un picotement, une sorte de chaleur et l'anneau se resserra autour de son doigt.

« Et voilà » dit Jīnfă en se rasseyant.

Haldus resta quelques minutes en admiration devant la bague avant de relever la tête.

« Au fait…pourquoi…pourquoi vous espériez que je ne vous déteste pas après que vous m'ayez dit tout ça ? »

Jīnfă rougit et grimaça.

« Je sais ce qu'a été ta vie et je…je me sens responsable pour les actes de ma descendance. Si je n'étais pas partie, jamais ils… »

« Mais vous l'avez dit vous-même ! C'est arrivé bien après votre départ ! Donc ils n'ont pas changé à cause de ça. Et si vous vous en voulez parce que vous pensez que vous auriez dû leur tenir la bride, excusez moi, mais ce sont des bêtises. Se sont des adultes ! Ils peuvent prendre leurs décisions tout seul. »

Jīnfă le regarda et sourit.

« Je suis contente qu'on ai pu parler. »

« Moi aussi » dit Haldus avec un sourire sincère.

« Maintenant, peut-être que tu devrais retourner à la maison ronde. Tu risques de manquer le dîner. »

« Très bien. »

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. Mais au dernier moment il se retourna et se dirigea à nouveau vers Jīnfă pour la prendre dans ses bras. Surprise, la chinoise ne fit pas un geste.

« À plus tard grand-mère » dit Haldus avant de défaire son étreinte et de partir.

Restée seule, Jīnfă clignant des yeux puis un grand sourire illumina son visage. Elle sentait son cœur déborder de tendresse. Cela faisait tellement longtemps que ça ne lui était pas arrivé…

0o0o0

Erik était nerveux. Tout allait de travers. Cela faisait trois jours qu'il essayait d'utiliser la magie pour forger comme Óin leur avait montré et il n'arrivait à rien. Au début ça allait mais il était devenu stressé et maintenant il accumulait erreurs sur erreurs. On aurait dit que plus son stress augmentait plus sa magie était erratique.

Son dernier essai n'avait même plus de forme. Il tentait de faire un simple couteau capable de trancher n'importe quoi et au final le métal s'était totalement refroidit d'un seul coup.

« Attends, je vais t'aider » lui dit Wolf qui avait terminé le sien.

« Je suis désolé » soupira Erik. « Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe. »

« C'est pas grave » dit son ami n'en essayant d'être apaisant.

Il remis le métal d'Erik à chauffer et en prit un autre déjà chaud et en fusion.

« Regarde dans mon esprit comment je fais. »

Erik hocha la tête et obéit. Malheureusement ce que Wolf n'avait pas prévu c'est que son ami aurait accès à sa magie mais aussi à ses pensées. Wolf était inquiet face aux échecs à répétition d'Erik. Ce n'était pas normal. Son anxiété frappa celui-ci en plein visage quand il se connecta à son ami ce qui augmenta son propre stress. Cette fois-ci, au lieu de simplement fondre le métal explosa.

Les deux garçons réussirent à se protéger le visage avec leurs gants mais une goutte d'acier en fusion gicla sur le bras de Wolf qui poussa un cri étranglé.

« Vite ! Plonge-le dans l'eau ! » s'exclama Erik.

« Non ! » s'écria Óin. « Il fait d'abord retirer le métal. Si on le refroidit il risque de fusionner avec la chaire. »

Il prit une brosse métallique et frotta le bras de Wolf jusqu'à ce que l'acier soit complètement partit puis plongea le bras dans l'eau froide qui servait à refroidir le métal une fois qu'il avait été travaillé. Wolf grimaça. Quand il le ressortit, une grosse brûlure s'était formée et commençait à cloquer.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » demanda Óin en fouillant dans une poche de son tablier.

« Je ne sais pas ! Je… » balbutia Erik. « Il y avait le feu…et…et puis on a essayé de travailler ensemble mais ça a explosé et...oh, je suis tellement désolé Wolf ! Je… »

Erik était tellement désespéré qu'il s'enfuit. Il entendit derrière lui Wolf l'appeler mais il ne ralentit pas. Il devait sortit, quitter cet air enfumé et lourd. Il quitta la forge puis continua vers la ville. Il sortit par l'auvent au sommet puis se dirigea vers un balcon qui se trouvait non loin de là. Il n'était pas vraiment à l'air libre mais ça suffirait pour le moment.

Il retira ses gants et posa ses mains sur la pierre froide de la rambarde tout en respirant à plein poumons. Il sentit sa paniqué diminuer mais elle ne disparut pas pour autant. Il avait peur. Il se passait quelque chose avec sa magie, quelque chose qui déréglait ses sorts. Cela faisait déjà quelques temps qu'il l'avait remarqué mais il avait refusé d'y penser. Même quand l'explosion de son bouclier avait causé leur transformation en Trolls.

Mais cette fois quelqu'un avait été blessé. Wolf avait été blessé. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas l'ignorer et cela lui faisait peur. En fait, il avait l'impression que rien jusque là ne lui avait fait aussi peur que d'ignorer ce qui lui arrivait.

« Tu as l'air en plein désarroi, jeune Prince » dit une voix dans son dos.

Erik sursauta et se retourna. Eloira aux yeux blanc se tenait derrière lui avec un doux sourire. Il ne l'avait pas revu depuis l'audience avec le roi.

« Les dieux m'ont dit que tu aurais besoin de ma clairvoyance » dit-elle en s'avançant vers lui.

« Les dieux ? Quels dieux ? » demanda Erik.

« C'est une façons de parler » répondit la devineresse. « C'est ce que je dis pour expliquer les origines de mes visions. Ça me donne une petit côté mystique. »

Erik roula des yeux. Décidément, quel que soit leur race, les voyants voulaient toujours avoir l'air « mystérieux » et « occulte ».

« Donc, quel est ton problème ? »

« Je croyais que vous étiez devineresse ? » dit Erik, légèrement amer.

« les gens s'imaginent toujours que cela veut dire qu'on sait toujours tout sur tout. Heureusement que ce n'est pas vrai car sinon la vie serait beaucoup moins amusante, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Vous avez raison » dit Erik en rougissant. « Je m'excuse. »

« Puisque nous avons établit que je ne savais pas tout, peux-tu maintenant m'expliquer ton problème. »

« Je…j'ai un problème avec…avec ma magie » dit-il.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il se confiait à elle mais il devait avouer qu'au final était assez soulagé. Il lui parla de l'incident qui venait de ce produire à la forge et puis aussi de ce qui s'était passé dans la forêt. Ça faisait déjà près de trois semaine. Presque une autre vie à ses yeux.

« Veux-tu que j'analyse ta magie pour voir ce qui ne vas pas ? » demanda Eloira à la fin de son récit.

« Vous pouvez faire ça ? » demanda Erik.

« Oui, oui, c'est assez simple en fait. Surtout pour moi qui suit une guérisseuse magique. »

« Vous soignez les gens ? »

« Seulement leur magie en fait. Quand ils ont un dérèglement, j'en trouve les causes et je les aide à aller mieux. Veux-tu que j'essaye avec toi ? »

« Euh…oui…pourquoi pas ? »

Il sentit alors quelque chose caresser son esprit. Il n'avait jamais ressentit quelque chose comme ça. C'était doux mais aussi fort et ancien. Ça n'avait rien avoir avec une attaque mentale ou même une communication. C'était comme un vent frais qui traversait sa magie. C'était une sensation étrange mais pas désagréable.

Cependant il se mit à devenir anxieux quand l'expression joviale de la devineresse naine se mit à s'effacer pour faire place à de l'étonnement puis à de l'inquiétude.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda Erik d'une voix tendue.

La vieille femme hésita.

« J'ai beau chercher un moyen, je e sais pas comment t'annoncer la nouvelle sans t'effrayer » dit-elle finalement.

En tout cas, ce n'était pas comme ça qu'elle allait y arriver car Erik avait encore plus peur à présent.

« Ta magie est…endommagée » dit Eloira.

« En…endommagée ? » bredouilla Erik. « Mais pourquoi ? Comment ? »

« Toi seul peut le savoir. Tout ce que je sais c'est que ton affinité pour la magie viscérale est totalement hors de contrôle. »

« Je ne comprends pas… Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »

« Cela veut dire que non seulement toute magie liée à tes sentiments est incertaine mais que celle liée à ta pensée le devient si tu es soumis à des sentiments trop important. »

« Instables ? Instables comment ? »

« Une magie trop forte ou alors pas assez. Il est même possible qu'elle ne fonctionne pas du tout. »

Erik se souvint de son attaque contre l'oiseau-tonnerre. Ça devait être ce qui s'était passé.

« Mais comment est ce que ça a pu se produire ? » demanda-t-il.

« Pour qu'une telle fracture au niveau de tes affinités magiques ait lieu, il a du se produire un affrontement entre les deux. Lors d'un sort particulièrement puissant ou d'un rituel magique auquel tu aurais participé. »

« Un rituel ? Mais je n'ai participé à aucun… »

Il écarquilla les yeux d'horreur. Il n'avait pas participé mais il avait bel et bien _assisté_ à un rituel. Un rituel auquel on lui avait interdit de participer, celui du déplacement de Poudlard. Il avait bien sentit ce soir-là sa magie s'affronter elle-même mais jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'il en garderait des séquelles. A bien y réfléchir, c'était logique car tous les incidents survenus avec sa magie avaient suivit cet événement à commencer par son tête à tête avec Draco le lendemain quand il avait voulu éteindre les bougies et qu'il les avait en fait renforcés. A ce moment-là, il était prit par la passion alors que dans la forêt, c'est la peur qui avait fait exploser son bouclier.

« Et donc ? » demanda-t-il. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Comment je règle le problème ? »

Eloira secoua tristement la tête.

« Une magie brisée ne peut pas être réparée. Ou du moins pas avec mes connaissances » dit-elle.

« Et donc je vais toujours avoir ces…ces problèmes ? »

« Non car la situation va aller en s'aggravant. Ta magie va devenir de plus en plus hors de contrôle et tu va avoir de plus en plus de mal à la maîtriser, jusqu'à ce que… »

« Je meurs ? » demanda Erik d'une voix blanche.

« Ça reste une possibilité. Il est possible que ta magie devienne si incontrôlable qu'elle ne te tue. Mais ce n'est pas le plus probable. »

« Qu'est ce qui serait le plus probable alors ? »

« Ta magie se bat contre elle-même. Ton côté viscérale s'en prend à ton sidéral. Au final, il est possible que ta magie finisse par s'entredévorer. »

« Et…et alors je serais… »

« Sans magie, oui. Je suis désolé. »

Erik était tétanisé sur place. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait ?

« Comme je te l'ai dit, je n'ai pas les connaissances nécessaire pour t'aider. Mais peut-être qu'une autre personne le pourrait. Une personne proche de toi et infiniment plus ancienne que moi. »

« Jīnfă ? »

Eloira hocha la tête.

« Comment vous la connaissez ? Vous êtes née ici et elle est jamais venu dans cette montagne, non ? »

« La grâce des dieux » dit la devineresse qui semblait avoir retrouvé sa bonhomie.

Oui, c'était sûr, Jīnfă aurait la solution. Il fallait qu'elle l'ait. Erik n'avait pas le choix.

« Cependant, même si je ne peux pas te guérir je peux peut-être t'aider en attendant » dit Eloira.

« Je ferais ce qu'il faut » répondit Erik.

« Tu devrais chanter. »

Erik écarquilla les yeux.

« Chanter ? »

« Ton problème vient de tes sentiments. Ils nuisent à ta magie dans une proportion bien plus grande qu'ils ne le devrait. Chanter permet de contrôler un peu ses sentiments. »

« Donc il suffit de chanter et tout va bien ? »

Si Poppy entendait ça…

« Non, chanter peut t'aider…enfin, ça t'aidera un temps. Mais bientôt ta magie sera trop incontrôlable pour que ça ne te sois d'une quelconque aide. »

« Je vois » soupira Erik.

Il n'était pas beaucoup plus avancé.

« Veux-tu que je t'aide à parler à tes amis au sujet de ton problème ? » demanda alors Eloira.

Un frisson glacé parcourut le dos d'Erik.

« Non ! » s'écria-t-il. « Non, non, c'est bon, je…je vais me débrouiller. »

Il ne fallait pas qu'ils sachent. Pas maintenant. Pas tant que lui et Jīnfă n'auraient pas trouvé de solution à son problème.

Il remercia la devineresse puis retourna à la forge.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » demanda Erik quand il vit Wolf.

« Óin m'a appliqué un baume magique » répondit celui-ci. « Et toi ? Ça va ? »

« On ne peux mieux » répondit Erik avec un sourire.

Et c'était vrai en quelque sorte. Malgré sa situation, il savait maintenant ce qu'il avait et ce qu'il devait faire pour y remédier donc pour le moment, tout allait bien.

Il récupéra ses outils et se remis au travail en chantonnant doucement.

A suivre…

.

Et voilà un nouveau chapitre. Le premier de la nouvelle année. Vous en pensez quoi ?

Donc terrible nouvelle pour Erik. Il va peut-être mourir ou alors devenir un non sorcier, au choix…mais pas le votre, le mien (oui, je suis sadique).

Et oui, les nains ressemblent à ce qu'on a toujours connu des nains. Mais ça vient surtout du fait que c'est par Erik et les autres qui n'avaient aucune imagination, c'est juste moi qui avait la flemme. Mais bon, en fin de compte, ça vous dérange pas, si ?

Pour l'architecture des nains et en particulier celle de la ville, je me suis inspiré des ruines Dwemer qu'on trouve dans le jeu Skyrim ainsi que de la ville de Markarth. Ceux qui jouent au jeu verront de quoi je parle et pour les autres, ben y'a Google…

Si vous voyez pas ce que c'est un chakram (l'arme de Blaise), c'est l'arme de Xena dans la série télé. Et si vous connaissez pas cette série…c'est que je suis un dinosaure.

Pour le Mallenril, c'est l'équivalent doré du mithril de Tolkien. J'ai utilisé les dictionnaires qu'il a créé pour inventer ce mot.

L'histoire de Jinfa est inspiré de celle d'un personnage important de l'animé Magical Doremi. Il s'agit de la Reine qui a jeté la malédiction qui a changé Maggie GriGri en grenouille. Elle aussi a perdu son mari puis son fils et ses enfants l'ont abandonné. Elle est alors retournée dans le Monde des sorcières pour jeter sa malédiction, pour que toute sorcière reconnue par un humain se transforme en grenouille afin qu'aucune d'elle ne souffre de perdre les humains qu'elles aimaient puisqu'elles étaient immortelles. Malgré son ton et ses dessins enfantins, Magical Doremi est un anime très touchant.

Le retour des Blasons ! Le blason de Poufsouffle est noir et jaune en damier (quatre carreaux) avec un renard orange aux griffes blanches debout au centre.

Et voilà pour cette semaine. Envoyez moi des commentaires et peut Être que vous aurez un nouveau chapitre dans deux semaine… non je plaisante ! Moi aussi je veux connaître la suite !


	14. Arc de la Force - Chapitre 14

Roi des Neiges

Arc de la Force

Chapitre 14 : Rentrer chez soi

.

Comme ils l'avaient appris, les Nains aimaient chanter. Ils chantaient quand ils forgeaient, ils chantaient quand ils buvaient, se battaient ou encore n'avaient rien à faire. Ils avaient énormément de champs différents mais ils tournaient tous autour des mêmes thèmes : le combat, la boisson, la mine et la forge. Celles qui alliaient les quatre n'étaient d'ailleurs pas rares.

C'est la raison pour laquelle la nouvelle lubie d'Erik de chanter en forgeant était passé assez inaperçu même auprès de ses amis qui s'étaient mis à l'imiter. Inconscient de la raison pour laquelle Erik avait commencé, Óin leur avait appris des champs nains et ils se joignaient aux cœurs qui éclataient souvent spontanément au sein de la Forge. Parce que les nains ne chantaient pas seuls. Jamais. Ils pouvaient commencer seul mais rapidement d'autres suivaient et c'était rapidement toute une troupe qui chantait.

Le chœur des nains était une chose formidable. Même éraillée par la fatigue ou l'alcool, la voix des nains était magnifique. Très basse, légèrement rauque, elle émettait des vibrations qui résonnait dans la poitrine et leurs chants étaient si entraînant qu'on avait immédiatement envi de chanter avec eux. Les Arendils s'étaient dit qu'il devait y avoir une sorte de magie qui s'opérait quand les nains se mettaient à chanter mais ils n'en avaient pas vraiment la preuve. Pas qu'ils s'en souciaient vraiment.

Ce qui était cependant perturbant pour eux c'est que si les nains pouvaient se mettre à chanter de façon impromptue et assez brusque, ils pouvaient s'arrêter de façon toute aussi brusque. C'était généralement les cas à la fin du service à la Forge. En fait, il n'y avait pas de signal pour savoir quand commencer le travail ou quand l'arrêter, le seul moyen de le savoir c'était à l'oreille. Quand le fracas du métal commençait, c'était le début. Quand il se terminait, c'était la fin. Les chants étaient souvent si puissants qu'ils couvraient se fracas mais il commençait ou s'arrêtait toujours exactement en même temps. Cela avait valu de grands moments de solitude aux Arendils qui s'étaient retrouvés à chanter à plein poumon alors que le silence s'était fait dans la Forge.

Il faut dire que les nains avaient incroyablement voir même surnaturellement conscience du temps qui passe. Étant sous terre il leur était impossible de savoir si c'était le jour ou la nuit. En fait, ces considérations n'avaient pas vraiment d'importance puisque dans cette dimensions, le jour et la nuit n'existaient pas. Il n'y avait ni soleil, ni lune, ni ciel ni même un extérieur. Il n'y avait que la montagne, la dimension des nains était une dimension de roches, de terre, de tunnels et de grottes sans compter nombre métaux et joyaux.

Cependant, les nains n'avaient pas non plus d'horloges, ils n'avaient pas de machines qui mesuraient le temps. Ils savaient. Ils savaient quand se lever, quand manger, quand aller travailler et en revenir et quand se coucher. C'était inné chez eux. Ils savaient tout simplement. Les Arendils ignoraient si c'était un effet de l'habitude mais ils en doutaient. Certains des plus jeunes enfants avaient aussi fait montre de cette capacité à savoir le moment de faire les choses et quand ils ne le faisaient pas à temps et bien…c'était des enfants, ils avaient juste repoussé parce qu'ils n'avaient pas envie de le faire.

Les Arendils eux n'étaient pas comme ça et avait eut beaucoup de mal à s'y habituer. Ils avaient eut la mauvaise surprise de voir que le sort permettant d'afficher l'heure ne fonctionnait pas et ils avaient dû faire sans. Hotun avait émis l'hypothèse que cette dimension n'avait pas de temps tel qu'on le concevait parce que les nains n'en avaient pas besoin et que donc ce sortilège ne fonctionnait pas. C'était la même chose pour les sorts de réveil. Ils ne pouvaient pas les régler à une heure donnée mais ils pensaient qui pourraient leur donner une durée précise. Mais ça ne fonctionnait pas non plus. Sans doute parce que le sort avait rien sur quoi s'appuyer comme donnée temporelle puisque le seul changement visuelle était le couvre-feu, le moment où toutes les lumières des cristaux qui illuminaient la ville diminuaient pour permettre le sommeil. Bref, ils avaient eu du mal à s'y faire et heureusement qu'ils se faisaient réveiller tous les matins par des serviteurs et qu'Óin venait les chercher pour aller à la forge. Dans le cas contraire, disons que ça aurait été très perturbant.

« Je suis un nain et je creuse mon trou ! Je creuse mon trou ! Je creuse mon trou ! » chantait Hans à tue-tête alors que le silence venait de se faire tout autour de lui.

Il remarqua enfin le silence et s'arrêta de chanter. Les joues un peu rouges, il évitait le regard que ses amis lui lançaient.

« Bien, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui » dit Óin. « Montre-moi ce que vous avez fait. »

Chacun lui amena son travail. Il s'agissait de version magique mais de moindre puissance de leurs armes tels qu'elles devraient ressembler à l'avenir.

Quand Óin avait estimé qu'ils avaient suffisamment progressés dans l'infusion de magie dans le métal, il avait commencé à les faire travailler sur leurs armes. Il leur avait appris à façonner les formes de leurs différées armes personnels tout en leur donnant des conseils. Bien sûr, tout son savoir ne pouvait pas leur être utile à ce moment de leur formation. Les armes des Arendils avaient peu de choses à voir avec celles des nains à part peut-être celle de Wolf. Pourtant, il les avait peu à peu faits progresser et à présent il les estimait suffisamment prêt pour passer à l'étape suivante.

« Pour forger vos armes, vous aurez besoin de quatre matériaux différents » dit Óin. « Tout d'abord, deux métaux : de l'acier nain et du Mallenril. L'acier vous permettra de former la base de votre arme et le Mallenril de consolider votre travail de magie runique. »

En clair, les décorations de Mallenril qu'ils allaient faire permettraient de fixer plus facilement les runes et de mieux faire circuler la magie entre elles.

« Ensuite, je vous donnerais quelques cristaux qui seront ajoutés pour augmenter la puissance de vos armes et aussi la stabiliser. »

Les cristaux dont ils parlaient, les Arendils en avaient déjà vu de nombreuses utilisations dans la société naine. Si le Mallenril avait la capacité de faire circuler la magie, les cristaux avaient la capacité de la conserver. C'était en quelque sorte des batteries magiques indépendantes. Leur caractéristique première était qu'ils émettaient de la lumière. C'est pour cela qu'ils servaient à éclairer la cité des nains ainsi que toutes les habitations. Mais bien sûr, ce n'était pas leur seule utilisation puisqu'ils servaient aussi pour le transport comme les wagons que les Arendils avaient vu en arrivant. En fait, ces cristaux permettaient de faire fonctionner toute la technologie des nains.

Cependant, leur utilisation ne s'arrêtait pas là. En effet, si les cristaux permettaient de contenir la magie, ils permettaient aussi de la réguler. C'est comme cela que les nains diminuaient la luminosité ou la puissance des cristaux, en utilisant sa capacité des cristaux à réguler leur propre énergie et à la rendre plus ou moins inerte.

C'était aussi très utile dans la fabrication des armes. Les cristaux permettaient de réguler l'afflux de pouvoir provenant de ce qui maniaient les armes et empêcher ainsi des mouvements magiques erratiques au travers des runes qui pourraient gêner leur fonctionnement voir même les rendre inopérante. Une bonne gestion du flux permettait également au métal de s'user moins rapidement car même s'il est infusé avec de la magie lors de sa transformation ce qui le rend plus résistant aux flux d'énergie, le métal peut tout de même subir une certaine usure que les cristaux permettent de limiter et de ralentir.

« Et le quatrième matériau » demanda ensuite Ingrid. « Les trois premiers ne suffisent pas ? »

Óin leur avait dit que ces trois-là, l'acier pour la base, le Mallenril pour le réseau magique et les cristaux pour réguler l'énergie, était ce qui permettait de forger des armes magiques.

« Je vous ait dit que ça suffisait à forger des armes » répondit Óin avec un sourire mystérieux. « Pas que c'était tout ce qu'il fallait utiliser. Les méthodes que je vous aie apprises permettent de forger des armes supérieures sur bien des points à tout ce que les autres races peuvent forger mais pour forger des armes exceptionnelles, cela ne suffit pas. »

« Quoi d'autre alors ? » demanda Hotun.

« Pour faire une arme exceptionnelle, une arme qui pourrait posséder un nom qui lui est propre, il faut qu'elle soit fabriqué à l'aide d'un matériaux unique et intrinsèquement magique qui vous est propre. »

 _Ce serait comme…pour une baguette magique ?_ Demanda Hans.

 _Peut-être,_ lui répondit Erik.

« Et comment va-t-on trouver cela ? » demanda-t-il à voix haute.

Óin eut un mystérieux sourire et leur fit signe de le suivre. Il commença à avancer dans les couloirs de la Forge en s'enfonçant plus profondément que ce que les Arendils connaissaient. A un moment, le couloir de métal s'arrêta net et ils se trouvèrent à l'entrée d'une galerie de pierre.

Contrairement à ce qu'ils avaient déjà vu, celle-ci n'était pas aussi travaillée que les autres. Pourtant les nains avaient tendance à retravailler les galeries naturelles autant que celles qu'ils creusaient eux-mêmes. Celle-là cependant demeurait intouchée. Enfin, pas totalement non plus. Il était visible à l'état de la roche que beaucoup de personnes y égaient passé ces dernières années.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda Erik.

« Une galerie menant au second cœur de la Forge » répondit leur guide.

« Le second cœur ? »

« Le premier est le haut fourneau, celui qui produit la chaleur de toute la forge, le second est en dessous de nous, dans une grotte naturelle. »

« Quelle est la différence entre les deux ? »

« Le haut fourneau est le centre de notre technique, de notre domestication du feu et du feu lui-même. Le second est son exact opposé. »

« Une source d'eau naturelle ? » demanda Wolf dont la logique était toujours aussi affûtée. »

« Et un lieu de haute magie » ajouta Óin.

Cela se fit de plus en plus évident à mesure qu'ils descendaient. Au départ, c'était assez diffus mais par la suite il fut assez évident qu'ils s rapprochaient d'une très forte source de magie. Cela se traduisait dans leur environnement par une certaine luminosité surnaturelle. D'abord assez faible, c'était juste de la lumière qui filtrait au travers des pierres. Puis la lumière se mit à faire des tâches, comme de la mousse, des tâches qui devenaient de plus en plus importantes à mesure qu'ils avançaient.

Enfin, ils arrivèrent à la grotte. Le spectacle était à couper le souffle. Non seulement les roches étaient totalement lumineuses mais elles se reflétaient dans un lac d'une eau si pure qu'elle semblait avoir sa propre source de lumière. L'air était saturé de magie. S'en était presque enivrant.

 _Même si c'est tentant, évitez d'utiliser votre perception ici,_ leur dit Hans.

 _Pourquoi ?_ Demanda Erik.

 _Il y a un énorme node autour de nous. Je crois que c'est le plus gros que j'ai jamais vu. J'ai dû…fermer complètement ma perception pour éviter d'être emporté._

Les autres frémirent. Hans n'avait jamais fermé sa perception magique, jamais complètement. Il y avait toujours une part de son esprit qui vagabondage autour de son corps et analysait son environnement. Comme quelqu'un qui laisse traîner une oreille. Il n'écoute pas mais il entend et cette fois, le bruit était tellement fort qu'il a du se boucher les oreilles.

Mais pour lui c'était peut-être un peu trop tard. Il avait perçu le node et ça l'avait secoué. Il était pâle et ses yeux étaient écarquillés. Il respirait profondément et ses narines étaient grandes ouvertes.

 _Ça ira ?_ Demanda Erik.

Hans ne répondit pas mais hocha la tête.

Óin, lui, continuait à avancer et amena les jeunes Arendils près d'un pont de bois qui reliait la rive du lac à une petite île au centre. Sur cette île se trouvait cinq grands bols de pierre posés sur des piédestaux à hauteur d'homme. Les jeunes sorciers s'avancèrent et virent qu'ils contenaient une potion d'un bleu lumineux qui tourbillonnant légèrement.

« La décoction que vous voyez à été faite avec l'eau de ce lac qui et baignée par le cœur magique de Kazath Dúr » dit Óin. « Il vous suffit de mettre quelques gouttes de votre sang à l'intérieur pour qu'elle vous montre l'objet qui vous sera nécessaire. »

Chacun des Arendils se mit alors devant un bol. Óin leur indiqua un petit couteau rituel à côté de chacun d'eux dont ils se servirent pour s'entailler les paumes. Ils mirent leur main au dessus des bols et firent tomber quelques gouttes à l'intérieur. Aussitôt le liquide passa du bleu au violet et se figea. Sur la surface lisse, les Arendils virent des images se former.

D'abord floue, celle d'Erik se mit peu à peu à se préciser jusqu'à ce qu'il reconnaisse l'objet. C'était la corne. Celle que lui avait donné la licorne qui était morte dans ses bras près de six ans auparavant et qu'il avait conservée sans trop savoir quoi en faire. Il leva la tête et vit que les autres aussi pouvaient voir des images dans leur potion.

Hans voyait parfaitement les yeux de basilic alors que Hotun avait une image de son arbre de vie. Wolf, lui, reconnaissait le croc du Dragon noir de Voldemort et Ingrid la plume de l'oiseau tonnerre.

« Attendez…ne me dites pas qu'on va devoir rentrer chez nous pour aller chercher ces objets et revenir ici quand même ? » s'exclama Hans.

« Parme pour toi » ricana Ingrid qui avait juste à rentrer dans sa chambre au château pour trouver sa plume.

Óin sourit.

« Plonge ta main dans le breuvage » lui dit-il.

« Pardon ? » demanda le jeune sorcier.

Óin se contenta de lui montrer la potion des yeux. Hans soupira et obéit. Il avança sa main et la plongea dans le liquide violet. C'était étrange. Il n'avait pas l'impression que ce soit vraiment un liquide. Il enfonça sa main un peu plus, s'attendait à toucher le fond du bol mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Il arriva au poignet puis à l'avant bras qu'il enfonça jusqu'au coude avant enfin de toucher quelque chose. Ce n'était pas le fond du bol, c'était des objets, deux objets en fait. Deux objets…sphériques.

« Prends-les » dit Óin.

Hans obéit et se saisit des deux objets. Il sortit sa main de la potion et la regarda avec stupéfaction. Non seulement elle n'était pas mouillée mais les objets qu'il avait saisit à l'intérieur, c'était les yeux de basilic.

« Mais…mais comment…je…j'étais pourtant sûr que… » balbutia-t-il.

« Comment avez-vous fait ? » demanda Erik.

« Magie » dit simplement Óin avant d'éclater de rire.

Erik, vexé, attendit qu'il se calme.

« Grâce à votre sang » reprit finalement Óin, « la magie du breuvage qui est connectée à celle du lieu à out lire vos cœurs et votre magie pour choisir les objets les plus à même de créer des armes pour vous. Maintenant allez-y ! »

Erik obéit ainsi que Wolf et chacun ou retirer l'objet que leur avait montré la potion. Ingrid, bien que ce soit totalement inutile, fit de même et eut la satisfaction de retirer sa longue plus de son bol. A la fin il ne restait plus qu'Hotun. Il hésitait. Son arbre de vue était encore très jeune, à peine quatre ans et encore dans un pot qu'il changeait au fur et à mesure de sa croissance. Bientôt il n'y aurait plus de pots assez grand et il devrait le planter dans le sol mais ce jour n'était pas encore venu.

« Et bien Hotun, qu'est-ce tu attends ? » lui demanda le nain.

« Je…je ne sais pas si… » hésita-t-il.

« Ai confiance ! »

Hotun hocha la tête puis prit une grande inspiration et plongea la main dans le breuvage devant lui. Comme les autres, il n'eut pas l'impression de plonger dans un liquide. Il enfonça son bras et se mit à tâtonner jusqu'à ce qu'il sente quelque chose. Des feuilles et de l'écorce. Il s'en saisit et tira l'objet hors du liquide. C'était une branche. Une large branche solide aux feuilles d'un vert émeraude étincelant.

« Ce…qu'est-ce que… » balbutia-t-il. « Ça ne peut pas venir de mon arbre, il n'est pas si… »

« Peut-être pas maintenant, mais dans le futur, sans doute » dit Óin.

« Vous voulez dire que…que cette branche vient de l'avenir ? » demanda Erik.

« Tout est possible avec la magie. Mais maintenant écoutez moi. Vous avez appris à forger à la manière des nains et à infuser votre magie dans le métal. Vous avez aussi appris à donner forme aux armes que vous avez l'habitude de manier. Dans les prochains jours, je vous apprendrai à décorer le métal avec le Mallenril et à y incruster les cristaux. Dans le même temps, vous mettrez vos armes au point en utilisant des plans et des schémas. Leur forme, les runes que vous allez y associer et aussi comment vous allez intégrer l'élément magique que vous venez de choisir. C'est clair pour vous ? »

Les Arendils hochèrent la tête. Enfin ils approchaient du but.

0o0o0

Un mois. Il avait fallu un mois aux Arendils pour achever leur tâche mais cette fois, ils avaient fini. Des anneaux précieux brillaient à leurs doigts, preuve que chacun d'eux avait utilisé les travaux d'Erik afin de pouvoir invoquer leurs armes à loisir sans les avoir toujours sur eux.

C'était un procédé novateur. Malgré leur hégémonie dans la forge des armes et l'utilisation des runes, les nains n'avaient jamais pensé à cela. Ils étaient un peuple fort et guerrier. Cela ne les gênaient pas de passer la journée avec leurs armes à la main mais ce n'était pas le cas des jeunes sorciers. Leurs armes pouvaient être encombrantes à la longue et cette technique avait l'avantage de simplifier les choses.

« Vous voilà arrivé au bout de votre quête jeune Prince » dit le Roi Thorin alors que celui-ci se tenait debout au bas de son trône accompagné de ses amis.

« Et grâce à vous et à votre peuple, nous avons pu la mener à bien. Je vous en remercie. »

Erik ouvrit à nouveau la bouche mais hésita.

« Tu semble hésiter à me dire quelque chose jeune prince » dit le Roi. « Parles sans crainte. »

« Votre Majesté » dit finalement Erik. « Le monde est en grand danger. Un sorcier noir de notre pays a obtenu un pouvoir sur l'élément de vie et l'utilise pour ôter la vie elle-même, mettant l'équilibre en péril. »

Il y eut un grand silence. Personne ne parlait. Erik voulut attendre que le Roi dise quelque chose mais celui-ci ne semblait vouloir qu'écouter.

« Je sais que je n'ai pas l'autorité nécessaire pour faire cette requête. Je ne représente ni ma mère, la Reine d'Arendelle, ni le gouvernement magique de Grande Bretagne, mais si j'avais cette autorité, accepteriez-vous de nous porter assistance et de nous aider à arrêter ce sorcier pour sauver notre monde ? »

À nouveau la salle du trône débit totalement silencieuse. Personne ne disait un mot, ni les Arendils, ni le Roi ni même les autres personnes présentes, c'est à dire Óin et Durin, le garde qui les avait conduits au Roi la première fois. Enfin, Thorin ouvrit la bouche et se mit à parler.

« Nous les Nains avons quitté ce monde que vous appelez le votre depuis de nombreux siècles à présent. Nous ne nous y sentions plus à notre place, ni les bienvenus. Les hommes ont prit la place des êtres de légendes et leur religion puis leur science ont prit la place de la magie. Votre monde se vidait déjà de sa magie quand nous sommes partit et c'est la raison pour laquelle nous n'y retournerons pas. Ce n'est plus notre monde, c'est le votre. A vous de vous débrouiller pour le protéger. »

Erik ouvrit la bouche pour essayer de lui opposer des arguments mais il vit dans les yeux du Roi que cette décision serait sans appel. Thorin Hache-Feu ne changerait pas d'avis. Il remercia donc le Roi encore une fois puis suivit Durin et Óin qui le conduisit avec ses amis hors du château.

Au moins il aurait essayé. Erik savait que si Voldemort les trouvaient, leur victoire serait incertaine. Il leur fallait des alliés, de nombreux alliés. Mais le Roi des nains avait raison. C'était leur monde. C'était donc là-bas qu'il devrait les chercher.

Alors qu'ils sortaient du palais, Óin les retint. Il sortit de ses vêtements une boîte et l'ouvrit. A l'intérieur, sur un coussin de velours se trouvaient cinq bracelets, tous différents. Les Arendils remarquèrent immédiatement qu'ils étaient accordés à leurs chevalières.

« Un petit cadeau avant votre départ » dit le vieux nain.

« Il ne fallait pas voyons » dit Erik embarrassé.

« Bien sûr que si, pour vous remercier de m'avoir montré cette combinaison de runes particulières qui permet d'invoquer des armes. J'ai été très impressionné, je vous assure. Je n'y aurai jamais pensé. »

« Oh vous savez, personne n'est parfait » lui dit Hans, moqueur.

« Certes » répondit le nain avec un peut sourire supérieur. « C'est pour cela que j'ai repris vos travaux et que j'en ai créé une nouvelle version. Ça m'a tout de même prit une semaine. »

Le nain s'amusa beaucoup de la déconfiture du jeune sorcier. Il savait combien de temps cela leur avait prit de mettre au point ce petit tour de passe-passe. Ce cadeau, c'était pour leur motte son travail mais aussi pour leur prouver qu'il était toujours le meilleurs. Ah, vanité ! Quand tu nous tiens…

« Qu'est-ce que c'est alors ? » demanda Erik en mettant son bracelet.

« Je pense que je vais vous laisser la surprise » dit Óin. Sachez juste que c'est un complément à vos armes. »

« Il faut y aller à présent » les interrompit Durin.

Les Arendils dirent une dernière fois au revoir au maître forgeron puis suivirent le guerrier jusqu'au bas de la ville où les attendaient une escorte. Elle était moins importante que celle qui les avait amenés. Mais à présent, les nains n'avaient plus besoins de se méfier, autant d'hommes n'étaient plus nécessaires.

Óin, sur les hauteurs de la ville les regarda traverser le large pont. Il sentit alors une présence à ses côtés mais il ne sursauta pas. Cela faisait longtemps que les apparitions soudaines de sa sœur ne le surprenaient plus.

« C'était une erreur de la part de Thorin de refuser de leur venir en aide, n'est-ce pas ? » lui demanda-t-il.

Elle hocha la tête.

« Le futur est bien sombre mon frère. Contrairement à ce que pense notre Roi, les événements qui se passe dans l'ancien monde nous concernent aussi car ils auront de grave répercussions » dit-elle.

« Penses-tu que nous devrions tenter de le faire changer d'avis, ma sœur ? »

« Non, ne t'en fais pas. Il n'est pas prêt mais cela viendra. Dans l'avenir il se passera un événement qui lui fera changer d'avis. »

« Puisse tes dieux t'entendre » soupira Óin.

0o0o0

C'est finalement sur le seuil de la lourde porte métallique de Kazath Dúr que Durin dit à son tour au revoir aux voyageurs.

« Ça a été un honneur de me battre contre vous » dit-il.

En effet c'est avec Durin et quelques-uns de ses hommes qu'Erik et ses amis avaient testés leurs armes. Ils étaient rouillés et les nains étaient forts mais ils avaient su se montrer de bons adversaires et Durin les salua pour ça.

Les Arendils sortirent enfin de la montagne et la porte se referma derrière eux. Ils se retournèrent et la virent lentement disparaître. Ainsi s'achevait leur voyage chez les nains.

0o0o0

« Remus ? Tu m'écoute ? » demanda Sirius en levant la tête vers son époux.

Celui-ci ne répondit pas. Il était assis devant la fenêtre, le regard perdu dans le vide. Sirius se leva et se rapprocha de lui. Remus sursauta quand il posa sa main sur son épaule.

« Ça ne va pas ? »

« Si, si » répondit Remus. « Je pensais juste…ça fais deux mois qu'ils sont parties et nous n'avons toujours aucune nouvelles. »

Sirius ne répondit pas. Il ressentait la même chose. Deux mois sans savoir c'était long. Si encore ils avaient reçu des nouvelles…

« Écoute, il est débrouillard, non ? Ses amis aussi ? Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait lieu de s'inquiéter. »

« Mais Erik n'est jamais partie comme ça aussi loin. C'est vrai qu'il a toujours eut tendance à aimer explorer mais de là à partir à la recherche d'une hypothétique cité naine c'est… »

Sirius voulut dire quelque chose mais à ce moment là, Remus se leva.

« Je vais voir Agnès et Lyall puis j'irai acheter de l'encre. Je crois qu'on en a plus. »

Sirius jeta un coup d'œil aux deux bouteilles encore pleines sur leur bureau mais ne dit rien. Il savait que Remus avait besoin de se changer les idées. C'était aussi son cas. C'est pour ça que dès que son mari eut quitté la pièce il se remit au travail. Le travail l'occupant et il l'empêchait de trop penser à son filleul. Et plus c'était ardu, mieux c'était.

Et ce sur quoi il travaillait était vraiment ardu. La dernière version de la Carte des Maraudeurs, la troisième, la version 3.0. La version qu'avaient créée les Jumeaux à partir de la leur avait éveillé son intérêt et son esprit de compétition. Il fallait qu'il fasse mieux. Bien sûr, Remus avait accepté de l'aider mais ces temps-ci, il n'avait pas vraiment le cœur à l'ouvrage. Le truc, c'est qu'il bloquait. Son projet était peut-être trop ambitieux après tout. Cependant il n'arrivait pas à se résoudre à laisser tomber ou pire, à demander de l'aide. Il voulait montrer aux Jumeaux Weasley qu'il était encore le meilleur farceur mais au final il allait falloir qu'il leur demande de l'aide pour terminer. Oui, il était prêt à ravaler sa fierté pour achever son projet car celui-ci ne serait pas seulement une réussite personnelle mais aussi un atout indéniable dans la guerre.

De toute façon, les deux terreurs n'étaient pas encore rentrées non plus. Qui sait, il trouverait peut-être le moyen de se débrouiller seul avant leur retour.

Sirius soupira et se remit au travail.

0o0o0

Rien que de regarder ses enfants dormir faisait Remus se sentir mieux. C'était l'heure de la sieste et ses deux chérubins dormaient à point fermé. Leur visage était totalement apaisé et innocent. Pourtant Merlin savait qu'ils ne l'étaient pas, loin de là. Remus avait toujours été un enfant sage et tranquille les siens avaient plus prit de leur autre père que de lui.

À peine deux ans, Lyall avait le diable au corps et lui et Sirius avaient beaucoup de mal à le garder tranquille, surtout quand c'était l'heure de se coucher. C'est pour ça que de le voir ainsi endormi était un vrai miracle en soit. Heureusement, Lyall était plus remuant qu'enclin à faire des bêtises. C'était déjà ça. Les seuls caprices qu'il faisait c'était quand on l'empêchait de bouger…donc seulement pour les repas et le coucher sans oublier la toilette.

Agnès, elle, n'était pas comme son frère. Elle était plutôt tranquille mais c'était plus à cause de son caractère calculateur que de sa sagesse. Tout comme Sirius, Agnès savait séduire les autres pour arriver à ses fins. Quelques sourires, des moues boudeuses voir quelques pleurs, elle savait s'adapter à son auditoire et son père était sa première victime…enfin, quand il était question de « père », il s'agissait de Sirius bien sûr. Remus, lui avait de l'entraînement. Il avait appris depuis longtemps à résister à son mari si bien que les tactiques de sa fille n'avaient aucune prise sur lui.

Agnès l'avait après rapidement mais au lieu de l'énerver, cette situation avait renforcé les liens qu'elle avait avec sa « maman », lui voyant une sorte de vénération enfantine assez amusante.

Il n'y avait pas vraiment chez eux de traits liés au statut de loup-garou de Remus. Ils ne s'étaient jamais transformés et n'avaient jamais manifestés d'autres symptômes physiques liés aux lycanthropes comme des aptitudes physiques et des sens renforcés. Le seul trait que l'on pourrait dire hérité de leur porteur était cette capacité assez innée à rassembler les gens autour d'eux. Que ce soit Agnès ou Lyall, chacun des enfants de Remus avait tout un groupe d'amis fidèles de leur âge qui les suivaient partout comme des chiens…ou plutôt comme des loups.

Agnès se mit alors à bouger et à grogner. Remus s'avança alors et s'assit s son lit en mettant un charme de silence autour d'eux. Mieux valait qu'elle ne réveille pas son frère. Elle avait suffisamment dormi mais lui certainement pas.

« Mon cœur » dit-il doucement en caressant ses cheveux noirs. « Ça va ? »

La petite fille papillonna des yeux avant de les poser sur son père puis hocha la tête. Remus repoussa les couvertures puis l'aida à se relever avant de la faire sortir de la chambre. Ce n'était pas vraiment la chambre des enfants, plutôt une salle de jeu dans laquelle ils faisaient la sieste l'après-midi. Remus amena donc Agnès dans sa propre chambre pour l'habiller et la coiffer.

« Je vais sortir faire une course » lui dit-il. « Tu viens avec moi ? »

Encore un peu endormie, la petite fille hocha la tête. Cela la réveillerait de sortir avec lui se dit Remus. Il l'amena d'abord embrasser Sirius puis lui tendit la main. Elle la prit sans hésiter. Ils sortirent de leurs appartements puis descendirent jusque dans le Grand Hall avant de sortir dans le parc.

Poudlard avait bien changé depuis deux mois. Avec la menace des Mangemorts qui s'était éloignée, même si ce n'était que temporairement, et leur autarcie terminée, les sorciers avaient décidés de recommencer leurs activités notamment commerciales. C'était pour cette raison que le parc s'était transformé en véritable forêt de tentes de formes et de couleurs différentes, toutes plus bizarres les unes que les autres.

Il y avait bien sûr les commerçants qui avaient ouvert boutiques devant et dans l'entrée de leurs tentes et habitaient dans les appartements derrière voir même au-dessus. Cependant il y avait également d'autres personnes qui en avaient assez de vivre entassés dans le château. Après tout, la magie permettait bien de créer des habitations de tissus bien plus grandes et confortables à l'intérieur alors pourquoi ne pas en profiter ? Les tentes les plus luxueuses parmi celles-là pouvait accueillir une cinquantaine de d'habitant, personnel comprit, pour une surface extérieur identique à celle des autres et qui e dépassait pas deux à trois mètres de côté.

Les tentes étaient divisées en deux parties séparées par une large avenue qui rappelait le Chemin de Traverse. De part et d'autres il avait des étalés colorés où on pouvait acheter tout et n'importe quoi, magique ou non. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas exactement le Chemin de Traverse puisque tous les commerçants de la Grande Bretagne magique se trouvaient rassemblés. Ainsi le salon de thé de Madame Piedodue, qui se trouvait à Pré-au-Lard, se trouvait juste en face de la boutique de Florian Fortarôme, le glacier de Londres.

Bien sûr, comme tout était rassemblé au même endroit, il y avait de la concurrence entre certaines échoppes. Ainsi une guerre des blagues s'était instauré entre les deux boutiques de farces et attrapes d'Angleterre, Pirouette et Badin et Zonko. Leur but était bien sûr d'éliminer la concurrence. Cela avait été amusant au début mais ils avaient finit par aller un petit peu trop loin et il y avait eut des victimes collatérales. Il avait fallu d'ailleurs faire intervenir les autorités.

Les autorités en questions étaient bien sûr les Défenseurs. Le nouveau conseil de Poudlard n'avait pas démantelé sa force armée générale mais il avait bien fallu que certains fasse régner l'ordre dans la « ville ». Au lieu de reconstituer la Brigade de Police Magique, il avait été décidé que chaque équipes serait à tour de rôle chargé de veiller à la sécurité sous les ordres de Robert Ogden, son ancien chef.

Le dernier bâtiment important se trouvait tout au bout de l'allée principale. Il s'agissait du nouvel hôpital Sait Mangouste. Par soucie de clarté et d'hygiène, il avait été décidé qu'il serait composé de plusieurs tentes, chacune correspondant à un service en plus d'un accueil et de l'administration. Les médicomages avaient souhaités quitter le château à cause du manque de place. Les appartements que pouvait leur fournir Poudlard n'étaient pas adaptés à la pratique médicale et l'infirmerie, malgré sa capacité augmentée, n'était pas un véritable hôpital. Ils avaient donc décidés de déménager pour ne laisser au château que deux organes importants : le Ministère et l'école.

Bien entendu, cette organisation était pas encore parfaite et il y avait épreuves pas mal de désaccord mais au final, cela ne marchait pas trop mal et à part quelques querelles domestiques ou commerciales, il n'y a ait pas eu de vrais problèmes. On pouvait dire que les sorciers se tenaient tranquille.

Remus espérait que ça allait durer.

0o0o0

Dans la salle de classe réaménagée en salle d'entraînement, les sorts s'échangeaient avec entrain.

« N'oubliez pas de rester en mouvement ! L'immobilité ne pourra que faire de vous une cible facile ! »

La personne qui venait de parler circulait dans la pièce, allant d'un groupe à l'autre en faisant des commentaires. Qui devait être plus concentré, qui devait se calmer ou mieux se positionner, etc.

Personne ne s'était attendu à ce que Ginny Weasley puisse se conduire en chef d'armée et pourtant…elle n'avait que seize ans mais elle refusait de rester inactive. Normalement elle aurait dû pouvoir rejoindre les Défenseurs à quinze ans mais sa mère avait toujours refusé quand à Arthur, il était du côté de sa femme.

Il faut dire que Molly Weasley, comme tous les morts vivants, n'étaient plus aussi mort que cela. Peu de temps après le départ d'Erik et des autres, Amelia avait pris la décision de les faire revenir parmi les autres. Pour elle, la supercherie mise en place par Erik n'avait plus vraiment lieu d'être vu qu'ils étaient pour le moment hors d'atteinte des Mangemorts. Ce n'était plus le moment des petites tactiques selon elle, il fallait reconstruire leur communauté et ils devaient le faire ensemble.

Donc Molly Weasley était revenu d'entre les morts pour hanter sa fille et l'empêcher de se battre. Qu'à cela ne tienne, Ginny avait décidé de se passer de l'autorisation de sa mère et d'apprendre à se battre toute seule. Elle avait réussit à persuader son frère de l'aider et celui-ci avait fini par accepter malgré la crainte qu'il éprouvait à l'idée que sa génitrice le découvre.

Ronald avait, contre toute attente, réussit à gagner en maturité ces dernières années. On ne pouvait pas encore le considérer comme un adulte malgré son âge mais il était clair que ce n'était plus un enfant.

Il avait rejoint les Défenseurs dès son dix-septième anniversaire dans le but d'essayer encore une fois de se différencier de ses frères même si la plupart en faisaient également partie. Il pensait sans doute arriver à se démarquer en travaillant sur un pied d'égalité avec eux. Peut-être était-ce dû à ce qui s'était passé lors de la bataille de Poudlard, toujours est-il qu'il avait par la suite changé d'objectif. Il aimait ça.

Certes, il demeurait un sorcier moyen sans vraiment de points forts mais il demeurait un bon combattant et était assez polyvalent. La seule chose que laquelle il était vraiment meilleur que les autres, c'était sa stratégie. Passé le malaise initiale, il avait appris à s'imposer un peu plus et on avait finit par l'écouter. Ses stratégies étaient le plus souvent simples mais efficaces. Comme quand il jouait aux échecs. C'est la raison pour laquelle lors des simulations de combat, les équipes bataillaient souvent pour l'avoir avec eux. Avoir Ronald Weasley dans son équipe c'était souvent synonyme de victoire ou tout comme.

Bien sûr, Ronald retirait de cette attention une certaine fierté mais aussi autre chose, quelque chose qu'il avait encore jamais éprouvé auparavant tant il était prit par le désir de sortir de l'ombre de ses frères : le sens du devoir. Les gens comptaient sur lui, il ne voulait pas décevoir leurs attentes.

Toujours est-il que quand sa petite sœur était venue lui demander son aide, leur mère n'était qu'une des raisons pour laquelle il hésitait à accepter. S'il prenait trop de temps avec elle, est-ce qu'il n'allait as devoir faire faux bon à ceux qui comptaient sur lui. Cependant devant l'insistance de Ginny, il avait finit par accepter de l'entraîner.

Sa sœur était douée, il ne pouvait pas le nier. Il en était d'ailleurs un peu jaloux. C'est pour cela qu'il se glorifiait de savoir qu'elle était si attentive à ses leçons.

Toujours est-il que leurs entraînements n'étaient finalement pas passés inaperçus. Bien sûr leur mère ne savait encore rien mais ils avaient été rejoints par d'autres jeunes mineurs qui désiraient apprendre à se battre. Finalement, les petites sessions à deux du frère et de la sœur étaient devenues le rassemblement de plusieurs dizaines de jeunes sorciers et sorcières qui, entre deux cours, se rassemblaient dans cette salle pour s'entraîner.

« Comment ça se passe ? » demanda Ron à sa sœur.

Il venait d'arriver. Il faut dire qu'il ne pouvait plus être présent à chaque instant pour l'entraînement, cela lui prendrait beaucoup trop de temps qu'il devait employer à son propre entraînement avec les Défenseurs. Mais Ginny était plus que prête à perdre sa place et si Ron demeurait l'instructeur de leur petit groupe, tous considéraient Ginny comme leur chef.

« Ça va » répondit la jeune fille. « Tout le monde reste assez motivé.

« Tout le monde est là ? »

« Non mais je peux battre le rappelle su tu veux. »

« Ce serait bien, j'ai quelque chose à leur dire. »

Ginny hocha la tête et fouilla dans sa poche pour en tirer une clochette. Tous les membres de son petit groupe en avaient une au cas où il faudrait que tous le monde viennent. Elle en avait eut l'idée quand, au débit de leur petit groupe, Ron devait souvent répéter plusieurs fois ses cours pour ceux qui ne les avaient pas entendus. Grâce à ce système, quand il avait du temps pour leur apprendre quelque chose, il suffisait à Ginny de faire sonner sa clochette pour que toutes les autres se mettent à vibrer.

Ron regarda les quelques derniers adolescents rentrer dans la salle puis il se présenta à eux. Comme à chaque fois, le silence se fit immédiatement.

« Bon, cette fois je pense que vous êtes prêt » dit Ron dont la voix avait été amplifiée. « À partir de maintenant, plus de la moitié de votre temps d'entraînement sera consacré à une seule chose : apprendre la magie sans baguette. »

0o0o0

La réunion matinale su Conseil de Poudlard se terminait. Amelia avait décidé qu'il se rassemblerait tous les matins pour discuter des activités des différents Départements s'il y en avait. Elle s'était rapidement rendu compte qu'en dors de son pouvoir décisionnaire, le Conseil ne faisait pas grand-chose et surtout ne communiquait pas assez sur ses actions. Chacun faisait les choses de son côté sans vraiment consulter les autres. Au mieux envoyaient-ils des notes de services volantes mais certaines se perdaient et d'autres n'étaient jamais lus. C'était déjà comme ça dans l'ancien système sauf qu'à cette époque, les problèmes dû au manque de communication prenaient plus de temps à se déclarer alors que dans leur communauté réduite, cela devenait rapidement urgent de régler les choses.

Le dernier incident en date était quand les agents du Centre de Test de Transplannage du Départements des Transports Magique avaient organisé une cession d'entraînement pour les plus récents majeurs. Le seul problème était que le point d'arrivée était le centre du terrain de Quidditch et que celui-ci était justement utilisé pour des matchs d'entraînements entre les Harpies de Holyhead et les Catapultes de Caerphilly. L'incident avait faillit provoquer des collisions et des désartibulations mais finalement il y avait eut plus de peur que de mal. Bien évidemment, le Centre de Test s'en était prit aux équipes qui avaient répondus quelles avaient réservés le terrain auprès de la Ligue depuis déjà des semaines. La Ligue et le Départements des Jeux et Sports Magiques s'en étaient mêlés en disant que les équipes régionales et nationales s'entraînaient continuellement sur le terrain depuis que le blocus avait été terminé afin que les joueurs gardent leur niveau et que le Centre de Test était stupide de ne pas l'avoir remarqué.

Bref, ça avait été assez houleux ce qui avait convaincu Amelia de faire valoir son autorité de Ministre pour mener une politique de communication plus importante. Cela se traduisait par ces réunions du matin mais aussi par la création d'un bulletin qui résumait les différentes décisions du conseil et des départements, l'organisation de l'occupation des espaces (comme par exemple, qui occupait le terrain de Quidditch), etc. Ils avaient confiés la rédaction, la publication et la distribution de ce bulletin à la Gazette qui avait tellement peu de choses à publier qu'ils avent cessé la parution de leur journal pour celui-ci. D'autres journaux avaient d'ailleurs cessés leurs activités comme le Chicaneur, d'abord par manque d'éditeur (Xenophilius étant présumé mort) et ensuite parce que l'homme excentrique n'avait pas trouvé le temps de le relancer. D'autres journaux comme _l'Écho Magique_ , s'en sortaient tout de même à leur façon. N'étant pas adeptes du sensationnel, ils avaient toujours des articles de fonds intéressant à mettre.

Toujours est-il que ce matin là, la réunion tirait vers sa fin avec le rapport du Directeur du Département Temporaire de l'Activité, Percy Weasley. Comme son nom l'indiquait, ce département n'était pas voué à demeurer bien longtemps. Il était né de la nécessité de palier à l'inactivité de nombreux membres du Ministère et des sorciers en général. En effet, beaucoup de secteurs n'étaient plus vraiment utile et ses membres se tournaient un peu les pouces. Le travail du Département de l'Activité était de faire la liste de toutes les tâches possibles et de la proposer à qui en ferait la demande. C'était une sorte d'agence pour l'emploi. Mine de rien cela marchait et l'esprit rigoureux de Percy faisait merveilles à ce poste.

« Merci Monsieur Weasley » dit Amelia quand ce dernier termina son rapport. « Quelqu'un d'autre aurait-il quelque chose à dire ? »

« Moi, si vous le permettez Amelia » dit une vieille femme à l'air sévère.

« Je vous écoute Griselda » répondit la Ministre à la Directrice du Département de l'Éducation Magique.

« C'est en rapport avec les examens » dit cette dernière.

En tant qu'ancienne Gouverneur de l'Autorité des Examinateurs Magiques, elle était la plus au fait pour parler de ce sujet.

« Cela fait déjà deux ans qu'il n'y a plus eu ni BUSEs, ni ASPICs. Il serait important de les remettre en place pour… »

« Mais enfin nous sommes en guerre ! » s'exclama Robards. « N'est-ce pas un sujet un peu trivial ? »

« Parce que pour vous l'éducation est trivial ? » s'emporta la Directrice en jetant un regard noir au Commandant par intérim des Défenseurs qui se recroquevilla sur sa chaise. »

« D'autant plus que l'école, elle est encore ouverte et continue à éduquer les jeunes sorciers. »

« Exactement ! » dit Griselda Marchbank. « Des élèves continuent à apprendre mais n'ont plus aucun moyen que notre gouvernement reconnaisse leurs connaissances ce qui les met de plus en plus en retard. Si nous prenons le temps maintenant de remettre les choses en place alors il sera plus facile de revenir à la normal à la fin de la guerre. »

« Qui approuve la motion ? » demanda alors Amelia.

Toutes les mains finirent par se lever. Même celle de Robards.

« Bien, dans ce cas, nous organiserons à nouveau BUSEs et ASPICs l'année prochaine. »

« Ce serait mieux cette année » dit Griselda.

« Vous n'y pensez pas ! » dit quelqu'un. « Nous sommes déjà fin mai. »

« Dans ce cas, organisons une cession spéciale en septembre ou en fin août pour tous ceux qui n'ont pas pu passer d'examens ces dernières années puisse le faire et faisons leur faire des rattrapages pend l'été pour les préparer. »

« Il faudra le proposer aux élèves » soupira Dumbledore.

Et aux professeurs, rajouta-t-il dans sa tête. Ce n'était pas dit qu'ils acceptent de travailler pendant l'été.

« Et pour ceux qui devaient passer leur BUSEs il y a deux ans ? » demanda une femme. « Ils auraient dut passer meurs ASPICs cette année. On ne va quand même pas leur faire passer les deux examens en même temps ? »

« On pourrait leur faire passer meurs BUSEs cette année et les ASPICs en juin prochain » dit quelqu'un d'autre.

« Je charge le Département de l'Éducation Magique de présenter un dossier pour qu'on puisse y réfléchir plus sereinement » dit alors Amelia pour en finir. « Ce sera tout ? »

« Les programmes… » commença Griselda.

« Et bien quoi ? » demanda Amelia.

Elle commençait à regretter son idée de réunions matinales. Ça semblait ne jamais vouloir finir.

« Je pense que nous devrions profiter de tous ces changements pour revoir nos programmes. Ils n'ont que très peu changé depuis deux cent ans. Il faudrait leur donner un coup de jeune. »

« Et quel est le problème avec les savoirs appris depuis des générations ? » demanda un directeur de Département particulièrement hautain.

« Les savoir évoluent sans cesses » dit Dumbledore.

« Il suffit de voir ce qui se passe en ce moment ! » s'exclama Griselda. « L'une d premières choses qu'apprennent les Défenseurs est la magie si baguette. Vous vous rendez compte ? Sans baguette ! Pendant longtemps, cette capacité n'était qu'un mythe réservé aux plus puissants sorciers come le directeur et maintenant c'est à la portée de tous. Et il y a aussi les races de créatures découvertes ou redécouvertes comme les Trolls-pierre ou les nains. Et aussi la réalité sur l'identité des Fondateurs. On ne peut pas permettre que os élèves apprennent n'importe quoi ! »

« Et pour quand voulez-vous qu'ils soient changés ? » demanda un homme. « La rentrée prochaine ? C'est déraisonnable ! »

« Pas si on a du personnel » intervint alors Percy. « Si d'autres personnes forment des groupe de travails, cela peut être fait dans les temps. Il y a pas mal de professeurs particuliers et d'universitaires désœuvrés qui cherchent à s'occuper. »

« Très bien, M. Weasley, vous organiserez cela avec Griselda et vous me ferez des rapport sur l'avancée des travaux. Maintenant, je pense qu'il est temps d'ajourner la séance. Si d'autres personnes ont des choses à dire, je serais à leur disposition le reste de la journée sinon, ils pourront en parler demain, à la prochaine réunion. »

Tous le monde commença alors à bouger et à sortir de la salle par petits groupes. Amelia était en train de rassembler ses notes quand Dumbledore s'approcha d'elle.

« Je vois que vous êtes le premier même si je préférerais que vous preniez rendez-vous » soupira-t-elle.

« Ce dot j'ai à vous parler est d'une extrême importance et ne peux plus être reporté plus longtemps » dit le directeur.

Amelia soupira à nouveau.

« Je vous écoute »

« Il nous faut réparer une erreur, ma chère. Une erreur datant de plus de cinquante ans. »

0o0o0

Le retour fut bien plus rapide que l'aller. La porte de Kazath Dúr se trouvait sur un autre versant de la montagne assez éloigné de la forêt et de son influence sur la magie. Il avait donc été facile de créer un portail.

Erik le traversa et se retrouva près de la grotte qui dissimulait l'entrée de la Terre Incertaine de Poudlard. Alors que ses amis passaient à leur tour et que leur portail se refermait, un second portail apparut tout près d'eux.

Erik sourit en voyant le visage de Draco quand il traversa le portail avec Jīnfă et les autres. Quelle chance et quel hasard qu'ils se retrouvent là en même temps. Erik se sentait enfin de retour chez lui.

A suivre…

.

Un chapitre extrêmement court. Le plus court depuis…quelques temps déjà…donc je m'excuse auprès de vous. Au moins il y a beaucoup d'informations.

Et donc voilà la fin du voyage chez les nains mais ne vous inquiétez pas, on les reverra. C'est aussi l'occasion de voir ce qui s'est passé à Poudlard pendant l'absence de tout le monde.

Le prochain chapitre sera le dernier de l'Arc de la Force. En attendant, je vous dis à dans deux semaines !


	15. Arc de la Force - Chapitre 15

Roi des Neiges

Arc de la Force

Chapitre 15 : Promesse de lendemains radieux

.

Draco se mit à regarder alternativement Erik et Wolf. Les deux Arendils se tenaient face à lui dans la chambre d'Erik. Celui-ci avait le sourire aux lèvres et une étincelle dans le regard alors que Wolf…et bien Wolf avait l'air aussi impénétrable que d'habitude. Seulement « l'air » en fait. Depuis que Draco le connaissait, il avait appris à déchiffrer les minuscules expressions que pouvait de temps en temps afficher son ami. D'après ce qu'il voyait, Wolf était…satisfait.

Il était satisfait ? Vraiment ? Satisfait de cette…situation ?

« Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? » lui demanda Erik.

« Ce que j'en pense ? Mais c'est…c'est ridicule ! » s'exclama-t-il. « Franchement, nous deux ? En même temps ? Bon sang ! Je croyais que tu avais choisis, Erik ! Que tu _m_ 'avais choisi ! »

Il ne comprenait plus. Certes il se sentait mal d'avoir été la cause de la séparation d'Erik et Wolf après toutes ces années mais ça…mais ça…

« Et je continue à te choisir Draco » dit Erik en lui prenant les bras. « Mais j'ai aussi choisi Wolf. Je l'aime. Je l'aime autant que je t'aime. »

« Mais c'est insensé ! » s'exclama Draco en se dégageant.

Il se sentait blessé. Comme s'il avait échoué à rendre heureux Erik. C'était comme s'il ne lui suffisait pas et qu'il avait besoin de quelqu'un d'autre pour palier à ses faiblesses.

« On ne peut pas aimer deux personnes de la même façons ! C'est…on ne peut pas ! »

« Et qui a décrété ça ? » soupira Erik. « Ce n'est que de la moralité bien-pensante édictée par des gens qui pensent savoir ce qui est le mieux pour les autres mais c'est faux. C'est _mon_ cœur ! Je sais ce qu'il désire, et c'est _vous deux_. »

« Mais qu'est-ce que je n'ai pas su faire ? » demanda alors Draco d'une voix qui semblait retenir ses larmes.

« Mais rien, tu… »

« Il doit bien y avoir quelque chose ! Sinon tu ne penserais pas à m'adjoindre un…un coéquipier ! »

« Draco…je crois que tu ne comprends pas bien » reprit Erik. Ça n'a rien à voir avec toi mais avec m… »

« À parce que maintenant ça n'a rien avoir avec moi ? Je te rappelle qu'on est un _couple_ ! On est _deux_ ! Bien sûr que ça me concerne aussi ! »

« Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire… »

« Et ça a aussi rien avoir avec Wolf ? Ou si ? Non parce que là ça voudrais dire que je suis quoi moi ? La mascotte du couple ? »

« Attends, attends, attends » s'exclama Erik. « On recommence là, tu vas trop loin… »

« Moi ? Moi je vais trop loin ? » s'écria Draco. « Je pense même que je ne vais pas assez loin ! Tu sais ce que tubes Erik ? Un indécis. Tu ne veux pas choisir entre nous deux alors tu décides de nous avoir tous les deux et puis peu importe ce qu'on ressent. »

« Ce n'est pas ça du tout Draco ! J'essaie de faire en sorte que l'on discute pour voir comment on va gérer, _tous les trois_ , cette situation et… »

« Il n'y a rien à discuter ! Soit tu es en couple avec moi complètement, soit tu ne l'est pas ! Ne fais pas les choses à moitiés ! »

« Mais je ne… » voulut répondre Erik.

Mais Draco était déjà sorti de la chambre et avait claqué la porte derrière lui. Erik grimaça et soupira.

« Ça s'est pas trop mal passé finalement » dit Wolf.

Son ton était neutre mais Erik savait quand son ami…amant faisait de l'ironie.

« J'ai vraiment mal choisis mes mots » dit-il.

« Je pense qu'il n'y avait pas d'autres façons d'expliquer la situation. »

« Mais tu l'as bien pris toi ! » s'exclama Erik.

« Moi je n'étais plus avec toi » répondit Wolf. « Être de ou veau en couplé avec toi, même si ce n'est « qu'à moitié »… »

« On est pas en couple à moitié ! »

« Je sais » dit Wolf en prenant Erik dans ses bras. « Mais c'est comme ça que le vois Draco. Ce que je veux dire c'est que même si c'était vrai, ça me suffirait parce que tout ce que je veux c'est être à tes côtés. »

Erik posa la tête sur le torse de Wolf et celui-ci se mit à lui caresser les cheveux.

« Mais Draco n'est pas comme moi...ou comme toi. Il a que très peu été aimé dans toute sa vie et certainement pas par ses parents. Il a une grande soif d'amour mais aussi une grande peur de l'abandon. »

Erik écoutait Wolf. Ils auraient pu discuter dans leur tête mais les vibrations que le jeune Prince ressentait dans la poitrine de son amant à chacun de ses mots et dans la sienne propre au son de sa voix grave, l'apaisaient.

« Il a besoin de sentir que quelqu'un l'aime profondément et inconditionnellement » repris Wolf. « Ta proposition lui donne l'impression que tu veux partager ton amour entre nous deux et qu'il en aura moins. »

« Mais c'est stupide ! » s'exclama Erik. « C'est… »

« C'est ce qu'il pense » l'interrompit Wolf. « C'est à toi de lui montrer la façon dont tu l'aime. »

« Mais comment ? »

« Eh bien, tu ne m'avais pas dit que si c'était nécessaire tu allais me faire la cour ? Qu'est-ce qui t'empêche de le faire avec Draco ? »

Erik grimaça.

« Je sais pas vraiment comment faire en fait. »

« Donc quand tu me l'as dit, c'était des fanfaronnades ? » demanda Wolf avec un petit rire. « Ne t'inquiète pas, je t'aiderai. »

« Toi ? Tu es devenu un expert ? Depuis quand ? » demanda Erik en redressant la tête.

« Ça restera mon secret » lui répondit son ami avant d'éclater de rire devant sa moue boudeuse.

Erik se mordit la lèvre.

« Et toi ? » demanda-t-il finalement. « Je devrais te séduire aussi ? »

Wolf le regarda quelques instants puis se pencha pour l'embrasser. Cela faisait des mois qu'ils ne l'avaient pas fait. Depuis leur séparation en fait. Erik avait l'impression de redécouvrir quelque chose d'important. Il se rendit compte alors à quel point ça lui avait manqué et quand ils se séparèrent, il avait qu'une envie, recommencer.

« Je prends ça pour un non » dit Erik en détournant les yeux, gêné.

« Je te l'ai dit. Il me suffit d'être auprès de toi, même à moitié, pour être heureux. »

Les joues d'Erik devinrent un peu plus rouges. Mon Dieu ! Mais pourquoi il rougissant comme ça ? Il devait pourtant en avoir l'habitude. Et voilà qu'il se mettait à rougir comme un adolescent (ce qu'il était encore malgré le fait qu'il le niait farouchement). Il fallait qu'il change de sujet.

« Dis donc, je trouve que tu parles beaucoup ces temps-ci » dit-il.

« Tu sais bien que je ne parles jamais pour ne rien dire…pas comme Hans. »

Erik éclata de rire.

« N'empêche que ça reste perturbant de te voir devenir si bavard » dit-il après s'être calmé.

« Je suis sûr que tu vas trouver un moyen de me faire taire » dit Wolf avec un sourire complice.

« Je crois avoir déjà trouvé » dit-il en l'embrassant à son tour.

Si le premier baiser avait été chaste, le second était plutôt affamé. Erik passa ses bras autour du cou de Wolf alors que celui-ci descendait ses mains jusqu'à ses hanches avant de tirer sa chemise de son pantalon pour poser ses doigts sur la peau douce de son amant.

Erik avait dit qu'il ne ferait rien tant que Draco ne serait pas au courent de la situation et il l'était à présent. Cette il était possible que ça prenne un moment pour que lui et Wolf soient vraiment avec lui mais il ne voulait pas perdre de temps. Il voulait réformer le lien qu'il avait avec Wolf et qui avait été brisé quand celui-ci l'avait quitté. Il savait que de cette façon, ils seraient tous les deux mieux armés pour amener Draco à changer d'avis su eu relation.

Tout en continuant leur baiser, Erik avança légèrement, forçant Wolf à reculer jusqu'à ce qu'il bute sur le bord du lit. Il tomba sur le matelas et Erik atterrit sur lui, les genoux de part et d'autre de ses hanches. Ils se regardèrent quelques instants, le souffle court, puis Erik attaqua à nouveau la bouche de son amant. Au bout d'un moment, Wolf réussit à le faire basculer et roula sur le matelas pour se retrouver au-dessus de lui. Il enlaça ses mains et les maintint sur le matelas de chaque côté de sa tête.

Il resta quelques instants pour regarder son amant. Erik avait les yeux embrumés par le désir et ses lèvres étaient rouges et gonflés à cause de leurs baisers. Sa bouche était entrouverte et son torse se soulevait de façon irrégulière et rapide tant son souffle était court. Wolf pouvait sentir le désir de son amant au niveau de son entrejambe alors que celui-ci se pressait contre le sien, tout aussi dur et palpitant. Wolf fit un léger mouvement de bassin pour frotter leurs érections l'une contre l'autre. Erik émit un petit gémissement étranglé. Excité, Wolf plongea alors pour reprendre ses lèvres.

Au bout d'un moment, il se redressa puis voulut commencer à enlever les boutons de la chemise d'Erik. Mais il était si fébrile que ses doigts tremblaient et qu'il n'arrivait pas à en défaire un seul. Il grogna puis saisit les pans de la chemise pour l'ouvrir d'un coup sec, faisant voler les boutons dans la pièce. Il fit de même avec sa propre chemise puis se jeta à nouveau sur Erik Pour l'embrasser.

Le frottement de leur peau en plus de celui de leurs entrejambes ainsi que leurs baisers envoyaient des frissons dans le corps d'Erik. Depuis la base de ses cheveux jusqu'à bout de ses pieds, tous son être était pris de légers tremblements délicieux. Wolf était si pressant, si passionné, si sauvage…Erik adorait ça, il en avait envi. Tout ce plaisir qui le parcourait lui faisait oublier ses ennuis et Dieu sait qu'il en avait. Mais pour ce soir, rien que pour ce soir, il voulait les oublier dans les bras de son amant.

0o0o0

« Non mais tu es inconscient ! »

Erik frémit. Jusqu'à présent, il n'avait jamais vu Jīnfă en colère. C'était un spectacle impressionnant. Alors qu'ils étaient cachés lorsqu'il était entré dans sa chambre pour la voire, ses attributs de renards avaient surgit dès ses premiers mots de colère. Ses oreilles s'étaient alors aplaties vers l'arrière de son crâne alors que ses queues s'étaient dressés dans son dos, leur poil ébouriffé. Mais le pire, c'était son aura. Son pouvoir s'échappait de son corps par vague et Erik savait que des personnes moins puissantes que lui se seraient enfuies en courant.

« Je t'avais dit…j'avais dit à tout le monde faire attention pendant le rituel, que seul ceux qui devaient l'effectuer pouvaient être sur les lieux. »

« Pour être précis je n'étais pas vraiment sur les lieux… » la contredit Erik.

« Mais une partie de toi y était ! Une partie toujours liée à ton enveloppe physique et à ta magie. Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ? »

« J'étais curieux de savoir comment ça se passait. »

« Curieux ? Tu étais curieux ? Et c'est pour ça que tu as mis ta vie en danger ? Non, pas que ta vue après tout, celle de tout le monde. Tu as eu de la chance. La magie était tellement importante lors du rituel qu'au lieu de simplement se briser, ta magie aurait pu exploser ! Ça aurait conduit à une réaction en chaîne qui aurait aussi perturbé la magie du rituel et celle du node qui auraient également explosés et là tout le château y passait ! L'énergie dégagée se serait alors accumulée dans la barrière et aurait été mise sous pression jusqu'à ce que la barrière cède et libère l'énergie compressée qui aurait bien pu annihiler l'Ecosse entière voir même toute l'île de Grande Bretagne ! »

« Tu ne penses pas que tu exagère ? » demanda Erik tout de même mal à l'aise. « Quels étaient les chances que ça arrive ? »

« Parce que tu crois que c'est un jeu ? Même si le pire n'est pas arrivé, tu nous as mis dans de beaux draps ! Je te rappelle qu'on est en guerre et que c'est toi la tête de notre armée ! Si jamais tu perds tes pouvoirs ou pire, que tu meurs, ça risque de nous faire perdre. Voilà ce que tu as gagné avec ta curiosité ! Bravo ! Bien joué ! »

À ce moment-là, le malaise d'Erik se transforma en une colère sourde.

« Et toi dans cette histoire ? » lui répliqua-t-il alors. « Tu ne penses pas que tu as aussi une petite responsabilité dans ce fiasco ? »

« Moi ! » s'écria Jīnfă.

« Si tu avais dit précisément ce qui se passerait si on venait à approcher du lieu du rituel on en serait pas là ! »

« Je vous ai dit de ne pas venir, implicitement, ça voulait dire que c'était dangereux. »

« Où alors qu'on pourrait gêner les ritualistes. Les raisons sont multiples mais tu n'en as donnée aucune. Non, tu es trop habituée à ce qu'on t'obéisse sans discuter pour ça ! Première nouvelle ! Je ne suis ni l'un de tes élèves ni un de ces sorciers éperdu d'admiration devant ton statut de Fondatrice, de puissante magicienne, de Maître d'arts martiaux ou des trois ensemble pour ça ! Non seulement j'avais le droit de savoir tout ça mais tu me le devais ! »

La colère faisait trembler Erik et Jīnfă. A présent le pouvoir émanait des deux. Erik savait que s'il faisait de la magie dans cet état d'esprit alors il courrait droit à la catastrophe. Il se contentait donc de regarder la chinoise dont les queues s'agitaient dans son dos.

« Très bien » dit finalement Jīnfă, les dents serrés. « Je…reconnais ma part de responsabilité dans ce qui s'est passé. »

« Merci » dit Erik.

« Il n'empêche que nous sommes dans une situation épouvantable. »

« Sois je meurs, sois je perds mes pouvoirs. Pour le moment, c'est ça la situation. Tu saurais comment me réparer ? »

« Non, là tout de suite, rien ne me viens pour te « réparer » comme tu dis. Mais je peux faire des recherches. »

« C'est tout ce que je demande. »

« Tu vas le dire aux autres ? »

« Non. Pas tant que la situation reste incertaine. Si tu trouves une solution, on verra. »

« Ils vont bien finir par se rendre compte de quelque chose, non ? »

« Pour le moment, la technique que m'a montré Eloira fonctionne donc je gère. »

« Si tu le dis » renifla la renarde avant de se diriger vers sa bibliothèque.

Erik se dirigea vers la porte mais s'arrêta la main sur la poignée. Il se retourna et regarda Jīnfă qui disposait d'épais volumes sur son bureau.

« Tu as autre chose à me dire ? » demanda-t-elle sur un ton agacé.

« Pour ce que ça vaut, je suis désolé » dit Erik.

Jīnfă hocha la tête en roulant des yeux et fit signe au jeune prince de sortir. Erik obéit.

0o0o0

Finalement, ça c'était mieux passé que ce qu'il avait redouté se dit Erik en redescendant les escaliers. Il passa devant une salle de classe vide et dressa l'oreille quand il entendit du bruit. Il se dirigea vers la porte entrouverte et regarda à l'intérieur.

« Hagrid ? »

Le demi géant sursauta et cacha la baguette magique qu'il tenait à la main dans son dos.

« Ah, c'est toi Erik » dit-il soulagé.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? » demanda celui-ci en entrant dans la salle.

« Et bien en fait… » balbutia l'homme.

« Vous faites…de la magie ? »

« Mais j'ai le droit maintenant ! » s'exclama Hagrid précipitamment. « Dumbledore est allé voir la ministre Bones pour que je sois innocenté de ce qui s'est passé il y a cinquante ans. J'ai reçu des excuses et tout et je peux à nouveau faire de la magie. »

« Oui, je suis au courent, Albus m'en a parlé » dit Erik.

En fait selon lui, c'était même plus de quatre ans trop tard. Il aurait dû être innocenté dès que la culpabilité de Jedusor pour ces crimes avait été prouvée. Mais bon, à l'époque, Fudge était toujours Ministre et par la suite, personne n'avais pensé à se rappeler qu'on avait condamné un innocent pour rien à l'époque, innocent qui souffrait toujours de sa peine puisque malgré ses pouvoirs, il ne pouvait pas les utiliser. Erik se sentait d'ailleurs assez honteux car lui non plus n'y avait pas pensé à cette époque. Albus lui avait dit que c'était seulement parce qu'il avait un peu plus de temps à lui à présent qu'il avait fini par y penser.

« En fait ce que je voulais savoir, c'était pourquoi le faites-vous ici…tout seul. Personne ne peut vous aider ? »

« Et ben en fait… »

L'homme rougit.

« J'ose pas vraiment demander. Je veux pas qu'ils se moquent. Je suis un homme adulte après tout. Je devrais… »

Il n'acheva pas sa phrase.

« Et c'est aussi pour ça que vous vous cachez ? » demanda Erik. « Pour que les gens ne se moquent pas quand vous échouez ? »

« Oui » dit l'homme.

« Écoutez, c'est stupide. Tout le monde sait pourquoi vous ne savez pas faire de magie. Que je sache, ça ne vous a jamais fait honte jusqu'à maintenant, non ? »

« Ben…non…en fait, je n'y attachais pas beaucoup d'importance. »

« Alors pourquoi le faire maintenant ? »

« Ben…je sais pas…je… »

« Vous avez beaucoup d'amis. Certains pourront prendre un peu de temps pour vous aider. »

« Comme toi ? »

Erik se mordit la lèvre.

« Et bien…je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps mais je peux essayer de vous aider un peu » dit-il. « Montrez-moi comment vous faites. »

Après un moment où Erik donna quelques conseils à son ami, il lui demanda de lui prêter sa baguette. C'était du châtaignier. Le bois s'adaptait bien au caractère du sorcier qui le possédait mais aussi à son cœur magique. Hors, si sa perception était juste, le cœur était fait d'un ventricule de dragon. Trop instable pour quelqu'un comme Hagrid.

« Vous n'en avez pas une autre ? » demanda-t-il.

« Ben…y'en a pas beaucoup d'autres de disponibles alors… » répondit Hagrid.

Ce qu'il fallait savoir, c'est que la communauté magique d'Angleterre faisait face à une crise sans précédent de rupture de stocks de baguettes magiques. Près de six mois après le début officiel de la guerre, Ollivander avait fermé boutique et emporté son stock avec lui. La meilleure hypothèse quant à sa disparition était que sa maîtresse, la vampire Carmilla, l'avait rappelé à elle pour lui éviter de se retrouver exposé.

Dans les premiers temps, le départ d'Ollivander n'était pas aussi problématique. Si les sorciers britanniques voulaient une baguette, il leur suffisait de se rendre à Paris dans la boutique de Violette Bouvier ou alors à Barcelone, chez Thiago Quintana troisième du nom ou même encore chez Mykew Gregorovitch, à Sofia. Mais avec le rapatriement général à Poudlard puis le blocus et enfin le déplacement, c'était devenu impossible.

Heureusement avec l'apprentissage de la magie sans baguette, certains sorciers pouvaient se passer de la leur. Il avait donc été décidé que ceux qui estimaient n'en avoir plus besoin pourrait les stocker dans un endroit géré par un nouveau service du Ministère afin que ces baguettes soient empruntés par ceux qui en avaient besoin. L'inconvénient était que, comme les sorciers s'étaient habitués à dépendre de leurs baguettes, peu les abandonnaient ou alors quand ils le faisaient, ils les donnaient plutôt à leurs enfants pour qu'ils apprennent à s'en servir.

C'est pour cela que le choix était très réduit, encore plus avec la reprise des cours puisqu'une partie était dévolue entièrement aux élèves, pour leurs cours. Mais ça restait insuffisant. Certaines classes n'avaient que trois baguettes pour une vingtaine d'élèves et ceux-ci devaient soit se relayer, sous apprendre à s'en passer.

C'est la raison pour laquelle les Défenseurs les plus calés en magie sans baguette avaient pour mission d'apprendre aux plus jeunes de façon intensive pour qu'ils puissent finalement se mettre à la pratique. En attendant, leurs autres cours serait concentrés sur la théorie (à l'exception de sujets comme les potions, l'herbologie ou l'astronomie). Cela avait été l'occasion d'une d'ouvert assez surprenante. Les enfants qui n'avaient jamais utilisés de baguettes étaient plus doués que les autres et surtout que les adultes pour apprendre à s'en passer.

Cela rejoignant une théorie à laquelle Erik réfléchissait depuis quelques temps et qui disait que l'apprentissage de la magie avec une baguette formait les épris d'une certaine manière qui empêchait ou rendait plus difficile l'apprentissage d'autres types de magie. Donc pour Erik, la pénurie de baguettes était une bonne chose.

Cependant le cas d'Hagrid était un peu différent. On avait essayé de lui enseigner la magie sans baguette mais il s'était montré encore moins doué que les autres adultes, si bien qu'on avait fini par lui en confier une. Certes il avait appris la magie avec une baguette mais seulement pendant trois ans. Cela n'expliquait pas ses difficultés. La théorie était que son ascendance géante pouvait bloquer certains processus. En effet, les géants étaient connus pour leur imperméabilité à la magie. Il était possible qu'Hagrid ait hérité d'une partie de cette capacité de sa mère, rendant difficile son contrôle de la magie et l'obligeant à se servir d'une baguette.

Erik se demandait si Hagrid se souvenait de comment était sa baguette ou s'il en avait conservé les morceaux. Peut-être que lui et ses amis pourraient essayer de lui en faire une sur mesure…

0o0o0

Neville hésita un moment alors qu'il allait frapper à la porte du bureau de sa grand-mère. Il était adulte maintenant mais la vieille femme l'effrayait presque autant que quand il était enfant. Il l'adorait et il savait qu'elle l'adorait aussi mais il faut dire que la Matriarche Londubat pouvait se moteur sacrément effrayante quand elle le voulait. Mais Neville n'avait pas le choix. Il avait des projets et il était hors de question qu'il les mette en œuvre tant qu'il n'aurait pas parlé à sa grand-mère.

Il prit une grande respiration puis frappa. Personne ne répondit. Il frappa à nouveau et cette fois il entendit la voix de la vieille femme.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix grincheuse.

Neville se figea. Si elle était déjà dans cet état d'esprit alors la suite risquait d'être plutôt épique. Mais il ne pouvait pas reculer maintenant.

« C'est moi grand-mère, Neville. »

Il n'y eut pas de réponse mais la porte s'ouvrit toute seule devant lui. Augusta était à son bureau et reposait sa baguette à côté d'elle. Elle n'avait même pas levée la tête des documents qu'elle regardait. Malgré le peu d'activité du gouvernement, tous les membres du Magenmagot étaient en effervescence et en particulier Augusta depuis qu'elle en était devenue la présidente.

En effet l'une de ses premières décisions avaient été de profiter de l'accalmie pour analyser toutes les lois existantes et surtout applicable afin, soit de les révoquer, soit de les reformuler soit tout bonnement de les laisser tel quel. Tout une batterie de spécialistes de la politiques les aidaient presque vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre et formaient, avec les parlementaires, divers commission chargés d'analyser telle ou telle loi. C'était un travail monstrueusement ambitieux et qui lui prenait tout son temps.

C'était la raison pour laquelle Neville voulait lui parler maintenant. Qu'importe le moment, elle serait toujours occupée et son projet n'attendrait pas.

« J'ai à te parler » dit-il.

« Mmm » dit sa grand-mère, toujours le nez dans ses documents.

Ce serait très facile pour Neville de lui dire ce qu'il avait à lui dire maintenant, alors qu'elle ne faisait pas attention, et par la suite jouer les innocent mais il ne voulait pas que ça se passe comme ça. Il ne voulait pas faire les choses en douces, il voulait que le sache et surtout, qu'elle approuve. C'était surtout ça qui semblait insurmontable.

« Veux-tu bien laisser ces papiers et m'écouter ? » reprit-il.

« Mais je t'écoute, je t'écoute » dit la vieille femme d'une voix distraite.

Neville poussa un soupir excédé puis claqua des doigts. Aussitôt les papier qu'Augusta tenait à la main lui échappèrent et se plaquèrent contre son bureau. Elle voulut les récupérer mais ils semblaient coller tout comme tous les documents devant elle.

« Tu vas m'écouter maintenant ? » demanda Neville.

« Très bien » souffla sa grand-mère, « qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Dépêche-toi je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps. »

« Tu le prendras, j'ai à te parler. »

Augusta ne dit rien mais scrutant son petit-fils. Neville avait vraiment envie d'être n'importe où sauf ici.

« Je suis venu te dire que je vois quelqu'un…de façon romantique… »

 _Et malheureusement non sexuelle,_ pensa Neville ensemble souvenant de toutes les fois où Haldus et lui avaient essayés avant d'être interrompus. Généralement après ils ne se sentaient plus dans l'ambiance et finissaient par se câliner.

Ces situations étaient le plus souvent dû au fait qu'ils devaient presque tout le temps se cacher. Bon, s'était aussi le cas des autres espions mais Neville était toujours particulièrement inquiet par l'idée que sa grand-mère puisse les découvrir. Il savait que ça faisait souffrir Haldus mais il n'arrivait pas à s'en empêcher. Mais à présent il était temps de crever l'abcès.

Augusta ne dit rien et se contenta de regarder son petit-fils. Veille non plus ne parlait pas. Il attendait.

« Quoi ? » dit finalement Augusta. « Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Que je me mette à glousser en te félicitant ? Que je vienne te prendre dans mes bras ? Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas mon genre. J'attends des renseignements supplémentaires. »

Oui, évidemment qu'elle voulait des précisions et Neville savait ce qui la mettrait le plus en rogne. Ce ne serait pas le genre de la personne avec qui il sortait (après tout, sa famille avait toujours su qu'il serait attiré par les garçons) mais plutôt son identité.

« Haldus Lestrange » dit-il alors.

Elle le saurait de toute façon alors mieux valait lâcher le _bombarda_ tout de suite. Il s'attendait à une explosion mais rien ne vint. Il l'a regarda et comprit. Elle était encore en train de traiter l'information. La colère viendrait sous p…

« Comment ! » hurla Augusta en se levant de son bureau.

Elle l'avait fait si brusquement que son fauteuil était tombé à la renverse. Son visage était rouge et Neville pouvait voir que sa mâchoire était crispée.

« Ce…ce Mangemort ! Tu…tu ne peux pas… » cracha-t-elle.

« Ce n'est pas un Mangemort, c'est un espion et ce depuis le début de la guerre. »

Il avait pris sur lui de dévoiler cette information. Erik n'était pas au courent mais il ne lui en voudrait pas…enfin il l'espérait. De toute façon, dès qu'il était entré, il avait lancée des sorts de brouillage et de silence pour empêcher quiconque de savoir ce qui se passait dans cette pièce. Bien sûr, le bureau de la Présidente Sorcière du Magenmagot était vérifié tous les jours mais on n'était jamais trop prudent.

« Beaucoup de renseignements sur les activités des Mangemorts venaient de lui. »

Et des autres espions mais ça il n'allait pas en parler. Il avait déjà lâché le morceau pour Haldus, il n'allait pas en plus le faire pour les autres.

« Mais c'est le fils de…de…qui a… »

Elle bégayait et cherchait ses mots. Neville l'avait toujours connue comme ça. La seule fois où elle avait parlé clairement de l'attaque sur ses parents c'était la fois où quand il avait presque onze ans, elle lui en avait parlé. Par la suite, elle avait toujours refusée de l'évoquer même, et surtout, devant ses parents, à l'hôpital.

« Je ne suis pas venu ici pour te demander une autorisation » dit-il d'une voix tendue mais claire. « Je ne suis pas non plus venu pour avoir ta bénédiction. »

Et pourtant il aimerait bien l'avoir. Elle était la seule personne à part ses parents dont il voudrait qu'elle l'approuve.

« Je suis seulement venu t'informer » reprit-il.

A ce stade la, Augusta ne pouvait même plus parler et se contentait d'ouvrir la bouche en roulant des yeux.

« Haldus est la personne la plus incroyable, la plus douce et la plus gentille que je connaisse. »

En disant ces mots, un magnifique sourire s'était dessiné sur le visage de Neville.

« Je l'aime » reprit-il, « depuis des années. Et cela fait près de quatre ans que nous sommes ensemble. »

Neville ne s'était jamais sentit aussi fort, aussi plein d'assurance face à sa grand-mère que maintenant. C'était comme si parler d'Haldus lui donnait de la force.

« Comme je te l'ai dit je n'attends rien de toi, je voulais juste t'informer » ajouta-t-il avant de se retourner vers la porte.

Ce geste sembla électriser Augusta.

« Comment oses-tu ! Comment oses-tu me faire ça à moi ? A tes parents ? Que penseraient tes parents s'ils savaient que tu…que tu te compromets avec le rejeton de leurs agresseurs ? »

Neville accusa le coup. Les mâchoire serrés, il se retourna et jeta un regard noir à sa grand-mère.

« Je ne sais pas » crachat-il. « Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils penseraient. Je ne les ai pas connus, rappelle-toi. Je ne peux pas savoir. Tout ce que je peux faire c'est espérer qu'ils comprennent et acceptent la personne qui est la plus importante pour moi. »

Il s'avança jusqu'au bureau et posa ses mains à plat dessus sans lâcher des yeux sa grand-mère.

« Haldus n'est _pas_ comme ses parents » dit-il en détachant bien les mots. « Et moi non plus. »

Après avoir ajouté ces derniers mots, il sortit du bureau d'Augusta. Celle-ci tremblait de rage. Au bout d'un moment elle se calma et la colère diminua, rapidement remplacée par un immense chagrin.

0o0o0

Erik regarda Hermione relier l'étoile de neige contenant les informations sur ce qu'elle avait appris en Chine avec fascination. Cela semblait si simple et pourtant…elle lui avait montré comment elle faisait mais impossible de l'imiter. Non, ce pouvoir n'appartenait qu'à elle.

Jamais aucun de ses amis avant elle ne s'était aventuré dans son esprit. Leurs mondes mentaux étaient reliés mais pénétrer dans celui de quelqu'un d'autre était jusqu'alors impossible. Pourtant Hermione avait franchi la barrière qui séparait leur Carrefour du monde mental d'Erik avec facilité. Elle s'était ensuite envolée avec un simple effort de volonté et Erik l'avait suivi jusqu'à sa « forteresse » c'est comme ça qu'Hermione appelait l'endroit où était stocké la mémoire et la personnalité des gens.

La forteresse d'Erik était bien sûr un palais de glace avec de hautes tours et ses blocs mémoires des étoiles de neige.

« Et maintenant ? » demanda-t-il.

« On ressort » répondit son amie.

« C'est à si simple ? »

« Aussi simple.

Erik se concentra pour se « réveiller » et grimaça. L'opération de transfert ne s'était pas faite sans dégâts malheureusement mais Hermione l'avait prévenu. Il accueillit cependant avec bonheur la potion anti mal de tête que lui tendit Wolf et l'avala d'un trait.

« Plus la somme d'information ajoutée est importante, plus la douleur est grande » avait dit Hermione.

C'était logique. Il fallait que le cerveau se mette à tourner à plein régime pour assimiler rapidement ces nouvelles données. Cependant ce qui était intéressant, c'est qu'Hermione, elle, était moins touchée par ce phénomène. Certes elle avait autant besoin que les autres de potion anti mal de tête (comme le montrait celle qu'elle buvait à présent après avoir récupéré chez Erik tout ce qu'il avait appris chez les nains) mais les douleurs étaient moins importantes. Est-ce que son pouvoir avait augmenté à puissance de son cerveau pu bien à l'inverse son cerveau plus puissant était-il à la source de ses pouvoirs ? Personne ne savait vraiment.

« Alors ? » demanda Hermione.

Erik attendit quelques instants que le mal de tête se calme avant d'analyser ce qu'il venait de récupérer.

« Le Meíshù a beaucoup de points commun avec les techniques qu'utilisent les nains pour faire de la magie » dit-il.

« Je trouve aussi » dit Hermione qui analysait ses propres nouvelles connaissances.

« Et d'après ce que vous nous avez dit, vous avez l'impression que votre magie sans baguette s'est améliorée ? »

« C'est ça » dit Théo. « On a de moins en moins besoin de concentration pour réaliser des sorts. »

« À mon avis, c'est plutôt le contraire » dit Hotun qui avait lui aussi reçu les informations. « Les pratiques des Magiciens chinois vous ont habitués à un certain degrés de concentration permanente ce qui fais que les efforts mentaux sont moindres. »

« Je pense que l'entraînement des Défenseurs pourrait y gagner si nous établissions un programme mêlant ce que l'on sait sur les pratiques des chinois et des nains » dit Erik.

« Pas seulement » dit Théo. « Ce programme fonctionnerait pour ceux connaissant déjà la magie sans baguette mais est-ce qu'on ne pourrait pas voir plus loin ? »

« Qu'est-ce que… »

« … tu veux dire ? » demandèrent les Jumeaux à leur amant. »

« Est-ce qu'en utilisant ces nouvelles connaissances on ne pourrait pas créer un nouveau programme dédié à l'apprentissage de la magie sans baguette pour les générations futures ? »

Tous restèrent sans voix. Ils étaient tellement focalisés sur la guerre qui se déroulait qu'aucun d'eux ne se demandait ce qui allait arriver après. Quand enfin Voldemort serait vaincu, le monde allait changer, leur monde allait changer. Rien ne pourrait plus être comme avant. Cette quarantaine, cet exil forcé était l'occasion de se remettre en question en tant que peuple et d'essayer de nouvelles choses.

Le Magenmagot le faisait déjà avec leur lourd travail d'analyse de la loi mais qu'est-ce qui les empêchaient de participer ? Après tout, eux aussi allaient vivre dans ce nouveau monde. En fait, il serait pour eux et les générations futures.

« C'est une merveilleuse idée, Théo » dit Erik avec un sourire. « D'ailleurs, j'ai appris que Grise la Marchbank du Département de l'Éducation est en train de revoir tous le programme scolaire. Peux être que tu devrais lui proposer ton idée et l'aider. »

Théo sourit et hocha la tête. Cela ressemblait pour lui à une aventure passionnante.

0o0o0

Cette discussion étant close, le groupe d'amis décida de s'entraîner ensemble. C'était la première fois depuis leurs retours respectifs. Ils avaient tous appris de nouvelles choses et avait hâte de les montrer à ceux qui ne les connaissaient pas. Il leur faudrait du temps pour se réhabituer à se battre aux côtés des autres mais pour le moment cet apprit de nouvelles techniques apportait un nouveau souffle à leur entraînement. Il n'était pas bon de toujours se battre contre les mêmes personnes, ça empêchait de progresser.

Bien entendu, I y avait eu quelques frictions. Draco était toujours en colère contre Erik et les autres n'avaient pu que le remarquer. Pourtant, ils n'avaient posés aucunes questions. Ce n'était pas leurs affaires. Si l'un ou l'autre voulait leur aide, ils le demanderaient. Bien sûr, si la situation devait continuer ou pire, s'aggraver, alors là oui, ils interviendraient.

Après l'entraînement, tous commencèrent à se disperser. Draco partit en premier évidemment puis Théo qui voulait se dépêcher de se changer pour aller parler à Mme Marchbank. Les Jumeaux étaient sur ses talons, espérant sans doute le détourner quelques instants de son objectif pour quelques câlins et ainsi de suite. Finalement, il ne restait plus qu'Erik, Wolf et Neville.

Ce dernier jeta un coup d'œil au plus grand et lui fit comprendre qu'il voulait parler seul à seul avec Erik. Wolf hocha la tête et dit à son amant qu'il partait avant.

« Neville ? » demanda Erik alors que son ami venait vers lui.

« Je voudrais qu'on divorce » dit Neville avec un sourire espiègle.

Erik, qui était en train de boire de l'eau, la recracha aussitôt et se mit à tousser.

« Je…je te demande pardon ? » réussit-il finalement à dire.

« Je voudrais divorcer » répéta Neville.

« Donc j'avais bien entendu. Sauf que je te rappelle qu'on n'est pas marié, si ? »

« On est fiancé. Ça revient presque au même »

« J'avais oublié ça » grogna Erik.

« J'avoue que moi aussi » dit Neville avec un rire gêné.

Erik se dit qu'ils auraient dû régler ça il y a déjà longtemps mais avec la guerre, c'est vrai qu'ils avaient été un peu bousculés. Il se retint de ricaner. Avec les problèmes qu'il rencontrait avec Draco, il aurait plus manqué que Neville s'y mette.

« Tu voudrais qu'on fasse ça quand ? »

« Dès que possible. Maintenant si tu peux »

« C'est rapide ça… » souffla Erik. « Il nous faudrait le contrat et une plume à sang je suppose. »

« Tes désirs sont des ordres » dit Neville en faisant apparaître un rouleau de parchemin et une plume. « Je les tenaient prêt en fait. »

« Il y a urgence ? »

« En fait…je voudrais être libre de tout responsabilités pour…demander Haldus en mariage. »

Erik en resta muet. Il sentait son cœur battre dans sa poitrine. De bonheur. Deux de ses meilleurs amis allaient se marier.

« Mes félicitations ! » s'exclama-t-il en prenant l'autre garçon dans ses bras. « C'est pour quand ? »

« Il faut déjà que je demande à l'intéressé » répondit Neville. « En fait, tu es le premier à le savoir. »

« J'en suis honoré » dit Erik en déroulant le parchemin de leur citrate de fiançailles. « Dis, tu sais comment faire ? »

« Je me suis renseigné. Il suffit que chacun de nous barre le contrat en prêtant serment que le consentement est mutuel. »

Neville prit la plume et la posa dans un coin du contrat.

« Moi, Neville Franck Londubat, Seigneur des Londubat, rompt, avec mon consentement et le sien, le lien de fiançailles qui m'unit à Harry James Potter, Seigneur des Potter » dit-il en traçant une ligne rouge sang en travers du parchemin.

Il tendit ensuite la plume à Erik.

« À toi » dit-il.

« Je suppose que je dois utiliser le nom sur le contrat » dit l'autre jeune homme en prenant la plume. « Moi, Harry James Potter, Seigneur des Potter, rompt, avec mon consentement et le sien, le lien de fiançailles qui m'unit à Neville Franck Londubat, Seigneur des Londubat. »

Il traça également une ligne dans l'autre sens pour former un X. Leurs deux sangs se mirent à briller d'un éclat cramoisi puis le parmi se mit à brûler.

« Et voilà » dit Neville.

« Je ne sens rien de changé » dit Erik.

« Pourtant c'est le cas » dis Neville. « À présent, il n'existe plus aucune copies de ce contrat. Elles ont toute brûlés en même temps que celle-là. »

« Donc te voilà libre » dit Erik avec un sourire moqueur.

« Oui » répondit Neville.

Sauf que son sourire à lui était non seulement sincère mais aussi terriblement heureux.

0o0o0

Le nouveau Sainte Mangouste ressemblait plus à un regroupement de tente installés pèle mêle qu'à un véritable hôpital. La majorité d'entre elles étaient en fait la propriété de l'hôpital. En effet il arrivait qu'une sorte d'infirmerie mobile soit installé notamment à proximité de batailles des forces de l'ordre ou d'accident magiques. Certains blessés nécessitait une intervention immédiate et étaient trop faibles ou en trop mauvais état pour être transporté par magie. L'hôpital en avait donc un certain stock mais ce n'était que des tentes de secours pouvant accueillir au maximum dix personnes. C'était insuffisant pour les besoins hospitaliers.

La direction de l'hôpital avait donc fait appel à des dons pour des tentes supplémentaires et, heureusement, en avaient reçus. Certaines familles qui en possédaient mais qui résidaient au château ou dans la tentes d'amis ou alors des nobles qui en avaient plusieurs les avaient donc prêtés à l'hôpital pour une durée indéterminée. Ils avaient bien sûr récupérés toutes leurs affaires pour laisser le champ libre au personnel hospitalier.

Les divers tentes avaient donc êtes plantés de façon rapprochés mais en essayant tout de même de garder un certain ordre afin que le personnel puisse naviguer aisément de l'une à l'autre pour s'occuper de tel ou tel patient. Ce n'était pas parfait, surtout au début mais au fil du temps, le personnel soignant et administratif était habitué.

C'était la même chose pour les différents usagers. Ils avaient vite compris que malgré le fait que ce ne soit que des tentes, il s'agissait d'un véritable hôpital avec ses règles. Toute personne qui voulait y entrer, qu'ils soient patients ou visiteurs, devait passer par l'accueil, une tente ouverte sur la rue alors que les autres étaient ouverte de l'autre côté. Il était impossible d'entrer dans l'hôpital autrement car des barrières de protections entouraient la zone de l'hôpital pour empêcher les gens de s'y glisser en douce. Après toutes les règles étaient les mêmes : ne pas faire trop de bruit, ne pas gêner le personnel, ne pas amener d'aliments ou de boisson de l'extérieur, etc. Il y avait aussi certaines tentes qui n'étaient pas accessibles, comme l'administration, ou à accès restreint comme les tentes qui servaient de cabinets aux différents médicomages, etc.

Haldus avait du mal à savoir ce qu'il faisait là. Neville ne lui avait rien dit. Il lui avait juste mit un lourd glamour pour remodeler totalement ses traits et l'avait amené jusqu'ici à travers le campement.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils faisaient ça. En fait, tous les Mangemorts espions avaient l'habitude de changer d'apparence pour se promener. Ils étaient généralement accompagné d'un ou plusieurs de leurs amis pour éviter les soupçons. Tout le monde connaissait les amis d'Erik et donc ceux qui traînaient avec eux étaient digne de confiance.

Seulement c'était la première fois qu'Haldus ignorait où ils allaient. De plus Neville était étrange, à la fois fébrile et déterminé. Il était entré dans l'hôpital et n'avait même pas demandé où aller, il avait juste dit bonjour à le personne à l'accueil qui manifestement le connaissait. Il le dirigea à travers le champ de tente jusqu'à un regroupement appelé : « Aile Janus Thickey ».

Haldus n'était jamais allé à Sainte Mangouste. Il n'avait jamais été vraiment malade ou blessé et de toute façon les Carrow avaient les moyens d'appeler un guérisseur particulier si ça avait été le cas. Il ne savait donc pas que l'aile Janus Thickey était l'endroit où on s'occupait des personnes atteintes de dégâts magiques permanents.

Il y avait en tout, trois ou quatre tentes alignés les unes à côtés des autres. Neville étrange dans la première sur la droite. C'était une tente de taille moyenne mais qui avait dû appartenir à quelqu'un de riche. Elle comportait tout le confort et notamment un salon et une salle à manger transformés en dortoir et une cuisine. Il y avait également des étages, deux, avec des chambres particulières. Neville prit la main d'Haldus et l'entraina au premier étage. Il ouvrit la première porte à droite et pénétra dans la chambre en tirant son compagnon derrière lui.

A l'intérieur, il y avait deux lits occupés par un homme et une femme. Ils étaient éveillés mais on ne pouvait pas dire qu'ils étaient conscients. Leur visage émacié était presque dénué d'expression. En fait, ils avaient l'air hagard. Ils étaient tous les deux très maigres et leurs membres semblaient légèrement atrophiés. Leurs cheveux étaient secs et ternes, tous comme leur peau.

Quand Neville entra, la femme tourna légèrement la tête vers lui. Pendant quelques instants, ses yeux semblèrent prendre vie mais cela dura à peine une seconde avant qu'ils ne redeviennent aussi vide qu'avant. Pourtant elle continua à regarder Neville pendant quelques instants avant de baisser à nouveau la tête et de se mettre à jouer avec ses doigts. L'homme, lui, n'avait pas bougé. Il restait figé, la bouche entrouverte alors qu'un filet de bavé coulait le long de son cou et tachait sa rive d'hôpital.

Neville se tourna alors vers Haldus. Il referma et scella la porte de la chambre puis défit le glamour qui dissimulait l'apparence de son compagnon. Il sourit puis se tourna vers l'homme et la femme.

« Haldus, je te présente mes parents. »

Une chape de plomb s'empara alors du cœur du jeune homme. Ses parents. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il avait cessé d'y penser…ou plutôt qu'il s'était forcé à oublier. Oublier que Neville n'avait pas connu ses parents parce que sa mère les avaient torturés jusqu'à la folie. Il comprit alors pourquoi Neville n'avait pas demandé son chemin ou pourquoi personne ne lui avait demandé ce qu'il faisait là. Bien entendu, il était déjà venu et le personnel de l'hôpital, qui n'avait pas beaucoup changé après l'exil, le connaissais bien et savait pourquoi il était là.

Mais pourquoi l'avait-il emmené _lui_ les voir _eux_ ? Son cœur lui faisait mal à l'idée que l'homme qui l'aimait ait finit par réaliser à quel point il lui en voulait pour avoir grandi sans ses parents. Pire. D'avoir eu ses parents mais sans jamais qui aient la possibilité de lui montrer leur amour. Tout ça à cause d'une folle qui se trouvait être sa génitrice.

« Neville… » dit Haldus d'une voix tremblante.

« Je voulais leur présenter la personne qui compte le plus pour moi » l'interrompit celui-ci.

A ces mots, le cœur d'Haldus le fit souffrir encore plus mais c'était seulement parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à contenir tout le bonheur qu'il ressentait à cet instant.

Neville s'avança et prit la main de sa mère qui tourna sa tête vers lui.

« Papa ? Maman ? » les interpela-t-il.

A ce moment, Frank Londubat tourna aussi sa tête dans sa direction.

« Je vous présente Haldus » reprit-il. « La personne que j'aime le plus au monde. »

Sa voix était légèrement enrouée par l'émotion.

« Il est gentil, doux et je l'aime à la folie. »

Neville fit signe à Haldus qui s'avança. Il l'a chablais main de sa mère et se recula pour laisser son compagnon présenter ses hommages.

« Bonjour, M. et Mme. Londubat. Je m'appelle Haldus. Je suis ravi de vous rencontrer enfin. »

Sa voix aussi était enrouée et ses yeux commençaient à devenir humides.

« Je voulais vous dire que vous avez un fils merveilleux. Il est si fort, courageux et loyal. Je sais qu'il est le fils que tout parent rêve d'avoir et je l'aime. Je l'aime plus que tout au monde. »

« Ce n'est pas seulement pour que tu les rencontre que je t'ai amené ici » dit Neville.

Haldus se retourna vers lui et se figea. Neville s'était mis à genoux et lui présentait un anneau. A la forme du bijou et au blason inscrit dessus, Haldus reconnut l'anneau de consort de la Maison Londubat.

« Je voulais aussi pouvoir faire ceci en leur présence. Haldus Lestrange, Héritier Serpentard et Duc Poufsouffle, veux-tu bien devenir mon époux. »

Les larmes qui étaient montés aux yeux d'Haldus précédemment se mirent à couler sur ses joues. Il ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit. Il était incapable de prononcer une seule parole. Voyant le regard inquiet de Neville, il tomba à genoux et enlaça l'homme qu'il aimait. Il approcha sa bouche de son oreille et arriva enfin à chuchoter les mots qu'il voulait désespérément dire.

« Je le veux »

Neville sentit son cœur bondir dans sa poitrine. Il haleta puis serra le corps de son amant et à présent fiancé dans ses bras. Il savourait ce mot. Fiancé. C'était comme la promesse de lendemains radieux, un futur bien à eux au sortir de la guerre.

Ils s'aidèrent mutuellement à se relever puis s'embrassèrent, chacun goûtant le sel des larmes de bonheur de l'autre. Puis Haldus tendit sa main et Neville glissa l'anneau à son annulaire gauche. L'anneau devint gris. Il ne retrouverait ses couleurs que quand les deux seraient officiellement mariés. Pleins de joie, ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau.

Le baiser était doux et chaste mais une douleur atroce traversa le corps d'Haldus et lui fit mordre la lèvre de son futur époux. Celui-ci se recula, surpris, et regarda son amant avec un regard perdu. Haldus se tenait le bras gauche. C'était de là que venait la douleur.

« Je dois y aller » dit alors Haldus. « Il vaut mieux ne pas _le_ faire attendre. »

Neville le regarda alors se diriger vers la porte sans pouvoir dire un mot. Alors qu'Haldus levait la main pour remettre son glamour, il vit son anneau de fiançailles. C'était dangereux de l'avoir. Quelqu'un pourrait le remarquer. C'était la raison pour laquelle il ne portait pas l'anneau Poufsouffle.

Il se retourna à nouveau et se dirigea vers Neville. Il enleva son anneau puis prit la main de son bien aimé pour l'y déposé. Neville avait envie de pleurer. Mais Haldus ne souhaitait pas rompre.

« Je reviendrais le chercher » dit-il. « Ne t'inquiète pas, je reviendrais le chercher. Cet anneau est à moi. »

Puis il se tourna à nouveau vers la porte, changea d'apparence et sortit de la chambre, laissant Neville seul avec ses parents. Celui-ci se sentait faible, perdu et triste. Il sentit alors quelques choses d'humidité sur son menton. Il l'essuya du pouce et vit que c'était du sang. Sa lèvre avait dû s'ouvrir quand Haldus l'avait mordu.

A vue de ce sang fit alors naître de la colère en lui. Voldemort. Toujours là pour lui gâcher la vie. Pour leur gâcher leur vie. Et leur bonheur.

Il se jura en cet instant qu'il se vengerait.

0o0o0

Comme ils l'avaient décidé en pareil situation, les espions Mangemorts s'étaient retrouvés dans la grotte qui servait d'accès unique au nouvel emplacement de l'école.

Haldus était le dernier. Dès qu'il arriva, il se joignit aux autres pour ouvrir un portail qu'ils traversèrent.

Il était impossible de se rendre à la Forteresse Serpentard avec un portail. Cependant ce n'était pas leur destination. Hors de question de transplaner directement d'Arendelle. Il était facile pour des sorciers expérimentés de suivre la trace laissée par leur évaporation depuis meurs point d'arrivée jusqu'à leur point de départ. C'est pour cela qu'ils utilisaient un portail pour se rendre à la Cachette, la troisième, celle de la grotte près de la mer.

De là, ils avaient d'abord transplané vers plusieurs autres destinations qu'ils auraient pu atteindre dans leurs investigations afin de brouiller les pistes avant de réapparaître sur le bout de plage caillouteuse qui était le seul endroit sur toute la petite île où ils pouvaient apparaître. Rapidement, ils avaient par la suite remonté la pente boueuse jusqu'à la citadelle avant de se rendre dans la salle du trône.

Certains groupes étaient déjà là dont l'autre groupe de jeune mené par Mauricius Selwyn. Haldus mena ses amis auprès d'eux et tous se mirent à genoux, tête baissée et restèrent dans cette position jusqu'à ce que tous les groupes fussent arrivés. C'est à ce moment-là que Voldemort entra dans la salle.

« Vous vous demandez sans doute pourquoi vous êtes là » dit alors celui-ci.

Il n'y eut pas de réponse. La question était purement rhétorique.

« Vous m'avez tous fait votre rapport sur votre… _incapacité_ et votre _inaptitude_ à retrouver la trace d'un château entier dans vos rapports hebdomadaires cependant vous m'avez aussi rapporté l'enrôlement de nouveaux alliés dans notre lutte pour le triomphe de la vraie magie et de ceux digne de l'utiliser. »

Un jour, se promit Haldus, il lui dirait à quel point il était pompeux. De préférence quand il lui dirait aussi qu'il était un espion et qu'Erik ou quiconque lui casserait la figure.

« Chacun des chefs de groupe me fera son rapport individuellement » continua Voldemort. « Je veux tous savoir de nos nouveaux alliés et comment ils pourront me servir. Mon fils, à toi de commencer. »

« C'est un honneur, Vénérable Père » répondit Haldus en se relevant.

Sa réponse avait été automatique. Ça lui permettait d'éloigner les soupçons mais il détestait ça. Être servile de façon aussi instinctive avec son…son géniteur n'était pas vraiment des plus agréable.

Il suivit alors Voldemort jusque dans ses appartements et se mit juste devant le bureau derrière lequel celui-ci s'était installé.

« Je t'écoute » dit-il.

Haldus fronça les sourcils. Il e savait pas très bien pourquoi il était là. Il n'avait aucun nom à donner. Sa mission n'était pas de recruter, c'était de…

« Malgré mes observations je ne serais pas capable de dire si l'un d'eux est un traître ou non » dit-il.

« Mais tu n'en es pas sûr… » ronronna Voldemort.

« Je… »

Ne pas être affirmatif semblait sur le coup une bonne idée. Ça évitait que Voldemort lui demande des précisions sur ses certitudes. Mais à présent il se trouvait dans la situation où, au contraire, il devait dire pourquoi il n'en avait pas la certitude.

« Ils ont trop longtemps fréquentés la racaille que Potter appelle ses amis pour en être sûr mais j'ai eu une idée, un test qui pourrait nous révéler avec certitude leurs véritables allégeance » dit-il alors précipitamment.

Il se rendit compte en disant ces mots qu'en fait, ils étaient vrais. Il avait bien une idée en fait. A quelques détails près.

« Je suis curieux de l'entendre » dit Voldemort.

« Je suis navré père mais je préférerais garder les détails pour moi jusqu'à ce que tout soit mis en place »

 _Et que j'ai prévenu les principaux concernés,_ ajouta Haldus dans sa tête.

Voldemort plissa les yeux et braqua son regard carmin sur Haldus.

« Prends garde » siffla-t-il. « Tu as beau être mon fils, je ne tolérerais ni négligence ni écart de conduite, me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? »

Haldus déglutit.

« Oui Monseigneur » répondit-il.

« Bien » dit Voldemort. « À présent rejoins moi, nous allons recevoir les chefs de groupe et tu vas consigner leur rapport. »

Comme il l'avait dit, les chefs de groupes se sont présentés un à un à son bureau pour lui présenter les résultats de leurs prospections. A la fin de leur rapport, une seule consigne : ne rien dire aux autres groupes. Apparemment, Voldemort voulait être le seul à savoir qui, exactement était dans son camp…enfin avec Haldus.

Celui-ci était d'ailleurs surpris que son « père » le laisse rester. Après tout, il n'avait pas vraiment besoin d'un secrétaire. Il lui suffisait d'enchanter une plume et le tour était joué. Non, Voldemort voulait qu'il sache. Quant à la raison, mystère. Il avait toujours eut un statut particulier chez les Mangemorts mais ça ne voulait pas dire que Voldemort l'incluait dans ses affaires. Mais à présent, voilà qu'il l'envoyait en mission (pas qu'il s'en plaigne) et le faisait assister à ses réunions secrètes.

Mais là non plus, il n'allait pas se plaindre. En effet il se rendit compte au fur et à mesure des différents exposés que le fait qu'il y assiste était une chance. La plupart des personnes qui avaient rejoint les rangs des Mangemorts n'étaient que des sorciers de faible envergure ou de petite obèse cherchant un peu plus de pouvoir, à peine de quoi en faire des troupier mais pour d'autres…

Haldus avait eu des frissons dans le dos en entendant les rapports liés à certains noms. Hommes d'affaires, nobles de hautes lignées et même, pire encore, magistrats de haut rangs. Et il y en avait partout, dans tous les pays où Voldemort avait envoyé ses fidèles : France, Espagne, Allemagne, Italie, Russie, États-Unis et même Chine.

Pourtant le gouvernement chinois était connu pour être l'un des plus fermé au monde et les Mangemorts avaient quand même réussis à s'y infiltrer. Enfin, pas n'importe quel Mangemorts puisqu'il s'agissait de Rodolphe qui était, après Lucius, le plus diplomate parmi les Mangemorts.

L'homme n'avait même pas jeté un regard à Haldus. Celui-ci en était d'ailleurs assez satisfait. D'abord parce qu'il n'avait aucune affection pour l'homme ensuite parce qu'il n'était pas tout à fait sûr d'avoir maîtrisé son expression le long du rapport. Apparemment, des proches de l'Empereurs s'étaient montrés intéressés par les propositions de Rodolphus et Haldus aurait craint une implication du souverain chinois si son beau-père n'avait pas dit que leur but était de le renverser. C'était un soulagement. Que des officiels puissants d'un gouvernement soient corrompu était déjà problématique mais qu'un pays tout entier et de surcroît la Chine, soit allié à Voldemort serait vraiment catastrophique.

Tout le long du rapport, Haldus nota soigneusement tout ce que disaient les Mangemorts. Il le fallait. Ces renseignements étaient précieux et il savait qu'Erik serait content de les avoir. Jusque-là, il n'avait pas vraiment été utile en tant qu'espion. Avec ce document, il espérait se rattraper.

Voldemort ne remarqua même pas qu'Haldus avait fait une copie du document qu'il déposa sur son bureau. Comment l'aurait-il pu ? Le jeune sorcier avait stoppé le temps pour passer inaperçu. Il était quand même assez nerveux de se promener avec ce document particulier juste à côté de Voldemort, c'est pourquoi il fut assez heureux quand celui-ci lui dit de retourner dans la salle du trône.

A partir de là, ses consignes furent clairs. Pour Haldus et son groupe, pas de changements mais pour les autres…Voldemort créa des groupes plus restreints avec les anciens chefs de groupes qui auraient pour mission d'entretenir leurs nouvelles alliances et il nomma de nouveau chef de groupe pour continuer les recherches. Finalement et au soulagement des espions, Voldemort leur signifiant leur congé à tous.

Ils avaient une nouvelle fois survécu.

0o0o0

Il était déjà tard quand les espions Mangemorts arrivèrent à Poudlard. Plus de minuit. Presque tout le monde était déjà endormi et pour les autres, il était facile de les éviter.

Haldus pénétra doucement dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Neville. Comme il le pensait, l'autre garçon dormait déjà. Il se changea rapidement et se dirigea vers le lit.

Un éclat brillant attira alors son regard sur la table de nuit. Un rayon de l'une passant à travers les rideaux se reflétait sur le métal d'un anneau posé là. Haldus sourit en reconnaissant l'anneau de consort des Londubat, son anneau. Il le prit et le glissa à nouveau sur son annulaire gauche, savourant avec bonheur son poids et le symbole qui y était associé.

Il écarta doucement les couvertures puis se glissa contre le corps chaud de son fiancé. Il remonta les draps et se serra contre le large dos de Neville. Celui-ci se mit alors à grogner. Il se retourna et prit Haldus dans ses bras pour le serrer cintre sa poitrine. Le sourire du jeune sorcier s'agrandit quand il vit que son fiancé dormait encore.

Il ferma les yeux et, au comble du bonheur, s'endormit.

A suivre…

.

Alors ? Vous en pensez quoi ? Normalement ce chapitre devait être le dernier de cet arc et devait comprendre le mariage mais ce sera pour la prochaine fois.

La question est : qui se souvenait que Neville et Erik étaient fiancés ? Moi perso, je l'ai oublié à un moment…enfin, jusqu'à ce que je pense à marier Neville et Haldus.

En tous les cas, je vous dis à dans deux semaines. Préparez-vous bien, vous êtes invités à un mariage (entre autre).


	16. Arc de la Force - Chapitre 16

Roi des Neiges

Arc de la Force

Chapitre 16 : La Force du Cœur

.

« Une semaine ! »

Le cri était partit de toutes les bouches en même temps. Enfin non, pas toute, pas de celles de Neville et Haldus puisque c'était eux qui annonçaient la nouvelle.

« D'abord, félicitation » dit Hans.

« Merci » les deux garçons.

« De rien. Ensuite, c'est pas un peu court pour un mariage ? »

Neville et Haldus se regardèrent.

« On voulait que ça se fasse rapidement » dit finalement Neville. « On ne sait pas quand Haldus pourra être…appelé donc le plus tôt sera le mieux. »

« Mais une semaine… » dit Hermione.

« Ça ne va pas être un grand mariage » répondit Haldus. « Ce n'est pas comme si on pouvait. »

Effectivement, il valait mieux éviter de faire une grande cérémonie vu que leurs espions étaient toujours un secret bien gardé.

« Il y aura juste vous » reprit Haldus. « Et aussi Amelia et Albus, puisqu'ils sont au courent. Et Jīnfă bien sûr. »

« Et pour Augusta ? » demanda Erik. « Si tu veux la mettre au courent, tu… »

« En fait » l'interrompit Neville, légèrement embarrassé « Elle est déjà au courent. Je ne pouvais pas demander Haldus en mariage sans qu'elle soit au courent alors…désolé de ne pas te l'avoir demandé avant, je… »

Erik l'arrêta d'un geste.

« Je te fais confiance » dit-il. « Si tu pensais que tu devais le faire alors tu as bien fais. »

Neville sourit. Il se sentait très fier de cette marque de confiance. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé étant jeune que quelqu'un lui fasse autant confiance. En fait, jamais il n'aurait imaginé avoir le courage de prendre de telle décision non plus. Avoir rencontré Erik et ses amis l'avait changé. Et il n'était pas le seul.

« Et donc elle sera là ? » demanda Draco.

« Et bien…disons qu'elle n'a pas été ravie de savoir avec qui je voulais partager ma vie… »

Tous les autres grimacèrent. Ils pouvaient parfaitement imaginer. Contrairement à Neville, la vieille femme n'avait pas changé d'un pouce. Elle était toujours aussi volontaire mais aussi incroyablement buté.

« Elle changera peut-être d'avis » dit Hotun.

Comprenant qu'il cherchait à le rassurer, Neville eut un petit sourire gêné.

« Vous voulez faire ça le jour du solstice d'été ? » demanda alors Hermione qui venait de faire des calculs dans sa tête.

« Si possible, oui. C'est une période faste. »

« Le moment où la magie de la nature est la plus forte » dit Hotun pensif.

« Si je le souviens bien, c'est une période de grande fertilité, non ? » demanda Hans avec un sourire entendu. « Idéal pour un mariage. »

Neville rougit.

« Mmm…oui, c'est ça » marmonna-t-il.

« Franchement Hans, sort ton esprit du caniveau » grogna Pansy.

Ingrid, elle, ne prit pas autant de précaution et gifle son ami à l'arrière du crâne.

« Bon ben ce n'est pas tout mais on a un mariage à organiser, non ? » dit Théo.

« Il faudrait se répartir les tâches » dit Erik.

« Euh…auparavant, j'aurais une question à te poser Hermione » dit Haldus.

« Laquelle ? » demanda la jeune fille.

« Je pourrais tuer tes parents ? »

0o0o0

 _Je le sens pas mais alors pas du tout ce plan,_ grogna Hermione.

 _Et tu crois que je le sens mieux ?_ Demanda Haldus avec une certaine nervosité. _Je me marie dans deux jours et je mets tout en péril pour ce plan stupide._

 _Alors premièrement, c'est_ ton _plan stupide et deuxièmement c'est aussi toi qui voulais qu'on le fasse avant ton mariage !_

 _On se calme tous les deux,_ intervint alors Erik. _Ce n'est pas le moment !_ _Tous le mode est en place ?_

 _Oui,_ soupira Hermione.

 _OK pour moi !_ S'exclama Hans.

 _S'il le faut,_ grogna Ingrid.

 _Haldus ? Draco ? Théo ? Vincent ? Gregory ?_

Les cinq espions Mangemorts répondirent par l'affirmative même si la réponse de Draco tenait plus du grognement que d'autre chose.

 _Les renforts ?_

 _C'est bon,_ dirent les autres.

 _Dans ce cas, c'est partit._

0o0o0

Le groupe encapuchonné de noir attendait dans un recoin sombre de l'allée plongée dans l'obscurité. Grâce à l'ampoule défectueuse du lampadaire juste à côté, ils étaient invisibles. Bien entendu, c'était le but recherché. De là où ils étaient, ils avaient une vue parfaite sur l'une des habitations de la rue, une maison à un étage plus grenier assez classique faite de brique et avec des fenêtres blanche. Un petit chemin de lauzes traversait le petit jardin touffu depuis le petit portail jusqu'à la porte d'entrée.

C'est alors que venant de l'autre côté, une silhouette apparut de nulle part. Elle avança dans la rue sombre et déserte puis s'arrêta devant le portail de la maison. Elle regarda à droite et à gauche pendant quelques instants puis se dirigea vers la maison. Quelques instants après, elle se trouvait à l'intérieur.

« Comme je vous l'avez dit, Vénérable Père » dit Haldus en se tournant vers Voldemort.

« Tu es sûr que c'est la Sang-de-Bourbe Granger ? » demanda le sorcier.

« Oui Mon Seigneur » dit-il. « Nous avons surveillé cette maison pendant quelques temps pour essayer de retrouver Poudlard. »

« Et pourquoi est-elle encore en vie ? »

« Nous voulions la suivre pour retrouver le château mais elle sait couvrir sa trace. »

« Vous auriez pu la faire parler. »

« Si le château est sous _Fidélitas_ alors elle ne pourra rien nous dire et puisqu'elle se met à découvert, elle ne doit pas être le Gardien. Elle n'a donc à présent plus aucune utilité. »

« Très finement déduis, mon fils » siffla doucereusement Voldemort.

« J'ai appris du meilleur » répondit Haldus.

Voldemort se tourna alors vers les quatre silhouettes à genoux derrière eux.

« Mes fidèles Mangemorts » dit-il, puisque la fille Granger ne nous est plus d'utilité alors je vous l'offre. Vous aurez pour tâche de lui ôter la vie ainsi qu'à ses parents pour mon amusement et le votre. »

« Il sera fait selon vos désirs, maître » répondit Draco.

Les quatre se relevèrent et se mirent à précéder Voldemort et son fils en traversant la rue, droit vers la maison.

De la demeure voisine, huit paires d'yeux ne quittaient pas la scène. Enfin plutôt sept et demi. Erik, Wolf, Hotun, Blaise, les Jumeaux et bien sûr, Neville, observaient de façon discrète la situation depuis les fenêtres, prêts à intervenir. Plus loin, Pansy, elle, s'occupait de fragiliser les protections anti transport. Si ça allait mal, un seul petit coup servirait à les faire tomber. Elle aurait préféré l'annuler immédiatement pour rapidement fuir en cas de danger mais Voldemort l'aurait vite remarqué. Elle demeurait concentrée en partie sur son sort et en partie par ce que son œil magique voyait de l'extérieur.

Draco et les autres étaient arrivés à l'entrée de la maison. Pour éviter de se faire remarquer, ils lancèrent des sorts d'insonorisation et de repousse moldus. Sûr de ne pas être dérangés, il suffit d'une formule magique pour que la porte explose et que des débris s'éparpillent dans le vestibule.

Rapidement, les Mangemorts entrèrent dans la maison et se dirigèrent vers le salon illuminé. Draco désarma Hermione puis l'attacha alors que ses compagnons faisaient de même avec Maud et Benjamin Granger.

Bien sûr, il ne s'agissait pas _vraiment_ des Granger. Hermione les avaient fais évacuer discrètement la veille et amené à Arendelle. Elle aurait pu les cacher à Poudlard mais elle préférait e pas les mêler plus que ça a leur guerre. Ceux qui pour le moment avaient les visages de Maud et de Benjamin étaient en fait Ingrid et Hans. Ingrid s'était porté volontaire pour la mission et Hans avait été désigné volontaire par Ingrid pour l'accompagner.

Avec Hermione d'un côté et Draco de l'autre, ils avaient suffisamment de potentiel pour que Voldemort croient que les jeunes Mangemorts avaient vraiment tués les trois Granger ce qui prouvait leur loyauté sans aucun doute. Un plan simple mais tout de même assez risqué. Surtout avec quelqu'un d'aussi imprévisible que Voldemort.

Celui-ci, après que les Granger aient été neutralisés, entra dans le salon et s'assit sur un fauteuil en face d'eux.

« Et bien, et bien, et bien » dit-il sur un ton doucereux. « Miss Granger, on se rencontre enfin. J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous. »

« C'est réciproque » dit-elle, les dents serrés.

Elle était pâle et tramait légèrement. Draco était déjà à l'œuvre. Hermione, elle, envoyait des ondes mentales directement à Voldemort qui ne lui disaient qu'une seule chose : « Crois ce que tu vois ».

« Vous savez que vous allez mourir, n'est ce pas ? » demanda Voldemort. « C'est inéluctable. Mais auparavant, je pense vous faire souffrir un peu. »

Aussitôt Haldus le figea.

« On fait quoi ? » demanda-t-il à ses amis.

« Combien de temps tu peux le retenir ? » demanda Hermione.

« Pas mal de temps » répondit Haldus.

Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne à figer. Haldus avait remarqué que c'était plus facile de figer une personne (ou même deux ou trois) que tout une zone. Sa pratique du Meishi lui avait aussi permit de mieux utiliser son pouvoir et surtout de l'utiliser plus longtemps. Il pouvait maintenir Voldemort dans cet état pendant plusieurs heures.

« Il faut mettre Erik au courent » dit alors Ingrid avec la voix de Maud Granger.

 _Erik ? Vous êtes où ?_ Demanda-t-elle.

 _Comme prévu, on s'est déplacé dans le jardin. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?_

 _Voldemort veux qu'on lui fasse un show,_ grogna Vincent.

 _Quoi ?_

 _Il veut qu'on torture les Granger,_ lui expliqua Gregory.

Erik se mordit la lèvre. Ce n'était pas prévu. Ils auraient du le prévoir cependant.

 _Il va falloir jouer le jeu,_ dit-il.

 _Je ne suis pas sûr d'y arriver,_ dit Draco _. Je ne sais comment…enfin, rendre la torture crédible._

 _Hermione pourra le convaincre que ça l'est._

 _Je ne suis pas sûr,_ dit celle-ci. _Son esprit est bien protégé. Je fais le maximum mais…_

 _Il y a…une autre solution,_ intervint Haldus. _Il faut que Draco ait du matériel pour s'inspirer._

 _Mais on le trouve où ?_ Demanda Hans. _Pas dans la tête à Voldy j'imagine._

 _Dans la mienne,_ dit l'autre garçon.

Les visions qu'il avait eut étant jeune et qui le hantaient toujours allaient pour une fois lui être utile. Il n'était pas vraiment ravi qu'elles hantent un autre esprit que le sien, surtout celui d'un ami mais ils n'avaient pas le choix.

« Tu as tout ce qu'il te faut ? » demanda Hermione.

Draco grimaça et hocha la tête. Hermione avait de la chance de ne pas être obligée de visionner des souvenirs pour les copier et les déplacer. Ce qu'il avait en tête était vraiment horrible. Mais au moins, il savait à présent comment faire.

« Dites, je voudrais pas casser l'ambiance, mais on fait quoi si Voldy veut plus que des _endoloris_ ? » demanda Hans avec la voix de Benjamin Granger.

C'était une question très censée. Haldus et à présent Draco, le savaient parfaitement. Voldemort pouvait avoir des divertissements assez… « exotiques ».

« Il faudrait le forcer à nous tuer rapidement » dit Ingrid.

« Comment ? »

« J'ai encore un plan » dit Haldus.

Le spectacle qui suivit fut assez difficile. Pour tout le monde. Certes il s'agissait d'une illusion mais ça n'en était pas moins difficile, en particulier pour Draco. Sa concentration était au maximum et il faisait tout en même temps pour ne pas vomir.

 _Maintenant,_ dit Haldus qui commençait à voir de l'ennui sur le visage de son père.

A ce moment là, Hermione réussit à défaire ses cordes puis se jeta sur Théo qui était chargé de la « torturer ». Elle réussit à le renverser et à prendre sa baguette. Au même moment Vincent et Gregory cessèrent de jeter des sorts aux Granger pour retourner leur baguette contre Hermione.

« _Avada Kedavra_! » dirent-ils d'une même voix.

Alors qu'ils disaient ça, Maud et Benjamin, ou plutôt Ingrid et Hans se relevèrent pour se jeter dans la trajectoire des sorts avant de s'effondrer sur le sol, sans vie. Les mots avaient été bon et la couleur du sort aussi mais ce n'était pas du tout le sortilège de mort que les deux garçons avaient envoyés. C'était des _stupefix_ informulés auquel Draco avait donné une autre couleur, de la même façon qu'il le faisait d'habitude et comme d'habitude, il donna aux deux « victimes » l'apparence de cadavres.

« Non ! » cria Hermione d'une voix déchirante.

Elle pointa sa baguette en direction de Voldemort mais Draco se tenait prêt. Il leva la sienne et jeta le _stupefix_ dissimulé à Hermione qui s'effondra à son tour. Pour Voldemort, ils n'étaient à présent plus que des cadavres.

Les Mangemorts s'attendaient à des reproches mais il n'arriva rien. Il se contenta de se lever et de pointer sa baguette sur le fauteuil où il se trouvait. Celui-ci prit feu.

 _Erik ? Où vous êtes ?_ Demanda Haldus.

 _On passe par derrière pour les récupérer,_ dit-il.

Voldemort sortit en allumant d'autres feux ici et là, suivit par ses Mangemorts. Une fois dehors, il se retourna et posa les mains sur les épaules de son fils.

« Tu m'as bien servi » dit-il. « À présent continuez votre mission et ne me décevez pas. »

Puis, sans accorder un regard aux autres, il disparut.

 _Erik !_ S'exclama alors Haldus.

 _C'est bon, on les a récupéré,_ répondit celui-ci.

 _J'annule le sort anti transport,_ dit alors Pansy.

 _On se retrouve à l'école._

 _Bien comprit,_ dirent les autres.

0o0o0

Ça c'était bien passé.

Bien sûr, il s'en doutait. Le plan avait beau être dangereux, il était plutôt facile. Ils étaient tous saines sauf, même les trois « morts », et en sécurité à Poudlard.

Ils venaient de finir leur débriefing quand Erik se rapprocha de Draco. Il posa une main sur son épaule mais la retira quand celui-ci sursauta à son contact.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » lui demanda-t-il.

Draco se tourna vers lui et vit que son regard était hanté. Il venait de passer une épreuve assez douloureuse. Il avait dû imaginer dans les moindres détails une scène de torture sur trois personnes dont l'une était son amie. Il y avait de quoi retourner n'importe qui.

« À ton avis ? Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'aller bien ? » demanda Draco sur u ton agressif.

« Désolé, je voulais… »

« Et ben pour le moment, ce que tu veux, j'en ai un peu marre » dit Draco avant de quitter la pièce.

Erik soupira. Il allait vraiment devoir faire des travaux d'approches. Et rapidement.

0o0o0

Draco regrettait presque d'avoir accepté d'aider Pansy à décorer la salle qui allait servir pour le mariage. Pas qu'il n'aimait pas fréquenter la jeune fille, ça faisait des années qu'elle ne lui courrait plus après et ne l'appelait « Drakinou » que parce qu'elle savait qu'il détestait ça. C'est juste qu'il n'était pas vraiment d'humeur.

Bien sûr, il voulait absolument faire des efforts pour le mariage de son cousin mais il ne se sentait pas vraiment dans l'ambiance d'excitation qui sécurité tout le monde, surtout à la veille du grand jour.

Tous leurs amis avaient formés des groupes pour se répartir les tâches. Les Jumeaux s'occupaient du repas avec Théo. Ça aurait pu être inquiétant mais les autres faisaient confiance à leur petit ami pour calmer les deux terreurs. Et puis il y avait les elfes pour les aider.

Hotun avait décrété qu'il s'occuperait des fleurs et avait embarqué Erik et Wolf avec lui. Il connaissait des espèces indigènes qu'il voulait utiliser mais il lui avait fallu partir en expédition pour les trouver. Heureusement, ça, c'était la spécialité d'Erik.

Vincent et Gregory, sous la direction de Blaise, s'étaient, eux, chargés des habits de cérémonie. Il était étonnant de voir les deux garçons un peu fort (ils avaient perdus leur graisse enfantine remplacée par du muscle) manier avec dextérité les petites aiguilles. C'était une idée de Blaise parce qu'il pensait que c'était mieux à la main.

Hermione, elle, accompagnée d'Ingrid, s'étaient lancés dans des recherches avec l'aide de Jīnfă pour trouver comment se déroulaient les cérémonies dans l'ancien temps. Les deux fiancés avaient exprimés le souhait d'un retour aux sources ce qui voulait dire que les deux jeunes filles devaient retrouvés des traces des anciennes cérémonies ce qui n'était pas une mince affaire. Heureusement, ils avaient une source d'époque des plus fiables en la personne de la femme renard. Qui de mieux pour leur dire comment se passait les mariages dans le passé que quelqu'un qui y vivait ?

Cela ne laissait plus que Pansy, Hans et, bien sûr, Draco, pour s'occuper des décorations. Bien entendu, tous les choix fait avaient auparavant été approuvés par Neville et Haldus qui organisaient tout.

Une semaine, même pour un petit mariage, c'était assez juste. Draco n'avait pas envi d'en rajouter avec ses propres problèmes.

« Tu sais que j'ai beau avoir le dos tourné, je sais que tu fais une sale tête, Drakinou » dit Pansy en accrochant des banderoles au plafond.

Foutu œil magique, pensa Draco.

« Quelque chose ne vas pas ? » lui demanda son amie en se tournant vers lui. « C'est ta dispute avec Erik ? »

« Comment tu es au courent de ça ? » s'exclama Draco.

Pansy roula des yeux.

« Franchement, c'était tellement évident. Tout le monde est au courent » dit-elle.

Draco soupira. C'était bien sa veine.

« Allez Drakinou, raconte tout à Tatie Pansy » dit celle-ci sur un petit ton moqueur.

Oh et puis après tout, il ne perdait rien à tout lui dire. Il commença donc…depuis le début, quand il a commencé sa relation avec Erik…c'est à doré près de trois ans auparavant. Il lui raconta le secret, l'éloignement, leur relation presque au grand jour et puis _ça_ , la volonté d'Erik de ne pas se contenter que de lui.

« Tu ne penses pas que tu dramatise là ? » lui demanda Pansy quand il lui eu rapporté.

« Un peu » avoua-t-il à contre cœur.

En plus il se sentait mal. Il avait été méchant avec Erik hier soir. Trop. Et il s'en voulait. Mais en même temps il était toujours en colère et perdu. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il ressentait ou ce qu'Erik ressentait.

« Tu sais, je ne pense pas être la meilleure pour te parler de ce genre de choses » dit Pansy au bout d'un moment. « Si je suis célibataire, il y a une raison. »

« Oui, c'est parce que tu n'as jamais trouvé de mec assez masochiste pour être avec toi » dit une voix derrière eux en les faisant sursauter.

Les deux amis se retournèrent. C'était Hans. Jusque-là il était resté dans son coin pour faire ses propres décorations mais il semblait avoir finit.

« Tu vois pas que c'est une discussion privée ? » grogna Pansy.

« Non » répondit simplement le garçon en s'asseyant près d'eux.

Draco était gêné. Hans était l'ami d'Erik, il se sentait mal à l'aise de parler de lui avec l'un de ses meilleurs amis.

« Hey, Draco » dit alors Hans en se tournant vers lui. « Je suis _aussi_ ton ami »

« Mais comment… »

Comment avait-il su ? Draco regarda Hans qui sourit. Il soupira. Oui, bien sûr, c'était Hans après tout.

« Alors » reprit ce dernier, « On ne parlait pas de la vie sentimentale inexistante de Pansy mais de la tienne. »

« Hey ! Je ne te permets pas ! » s'exclama la jeune fille.

Mais Hans se contenta de lui tirer la langue avec un petit sourire.

« Tu sais, le mieux serait que tu demande a des personnes qui savent ce que tu pourrais traverser » dit le garçon en se tournant à nouveau vers Draco.

« Comme qui exactement ? »

« À ton avis ? Tu ne connaîtrais pas trois personnes qui sont en couples ? »

« Théo et les Jumeaux ! » s'exclama Draco.

Il se releva et quitta aussitôt la pièce.

« Tu sais, c'est aussi ce que j'allais proposer » dit Pansy une fois qu'ils furent seuls.

« Fallait être plus rapide. »

Pendant ce temps, Draco s'était mit à parcourir le château en direction des cuisines. Il s'était mit un léger glamour pour passer inaperçus. Mais quand il arriva, il ne trouva personne. Pourtant ils devaient être là… l'un des elfes lui dit qu'ils étaient répartis dans leur chambre quand ils avaient finis ce qu'ils avaient à faire et il répartit à travers le château. Il arriva devant la porte de leur appartement et entra directement.

Il ne sut pas si c'était les bruits qui l'alertèrent en premier ou la vision de toute cette chaire nue sur le lit toujours est-il qu'il le sut rapidement.

« Ex…excusez-moi ! » s'exclama-t-il en faisant sursauter les trois garçons avant de refermer rapidement la porte derrière lui.

Stupide, se dit-il en faisant des allers retour dans le couloir. Stupide. Stupide. Il aurait dû frapper avant d'entrer. Il était vraiment trop stupide. Il savait que les Jumeaux avait de gros appétit (dixit Théo) mais il ne pensait pas qu'ils s'y mettraient avant même le repas de midi. Est-ce qu'il devait attendre ? Repasser ? Oui, mieux valait peut-être repasser.

Il commençait à rebrousser chemin quand une voix l'appela.

« Draco ! Attends ! »

Il se retourna et vit Théo, heureusement habillé (merci la magie), qui courrait vers lui.

« A…attends ! » dit-il à nouveau.

« Écoute, je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas dû, je n'aurais, je… » balbutia Draco.

« Oui…enfin…voilà » balbutia Théo à son tour.

Les deux garçons étaient très rouges.

« Tu voulais me dire quelque chose ? »

« Oui…non…enfin, ça peut attendre, je ne veux pas…vous interrompre. »

« C'est déjà fait » renifla Théo. « Je t'écoute. »

Ne sachant pas exactement comment amener la question, Draco préféra tout lui raconter. C'était quand même la deuxièmes fois en moins d'une heure.

« Et donc tu es venu me voir pour savoir comment se passait une relation à trois » conclut Théo.

« Oui…enfin non, peut-être » balbutia Draco. « Je ne suis pas sûr. J'ai réfléchis et je ne pense pas que ça s'applique. Après tout, les Jumeaux sont des Gemini, c'est comme si c'était une seule personne… »

« Mais peu importe la façon dont on les regarde, ils sont quand même deux » le contredit son ami. « C'est toujours…un peu étrange de sortir des conventions comme ça même si peut de sorciers le voient comme ça vu que les Jumeaux sont des Gemini. Il n'en reste pas moins qu'ils sont différent pour moi. »

« Et donc tu aimes les deux » commenta Draco. « Il n'y en a pas un qui a…je ne sais pas, ta préférence ? »

« C'est difficile à dire. En fait je ne me verrais pas sans l'un des deux. Même s'ils n'étaient pas Gemini et donc soumis exactement aux mêmes sentiments et obligés d'aimer la même personne, je les aimerais quand même. »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Draco.

« Parce que j'ai besoin d'eux » répondit simplement Théo. « C'est tout, j'ai _besoin_ des deux. »

Il y eut un moment de silence alors que Draco réfléchissait.

« Il faut que tu te sorte de la tête cette histoire de couplé et d'amour unique. Tu peux avoir plusieurs amis, n'est-ce pas ? Et bien en amour, c'est pareil. Que tu aimes quelqu'un ne va pas faire en sorte que tu ne vas pas tomber amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre. Parfois un coup de cœur ou même un vrai coup de foudre arrive aussi quand tu es avec quelqu'un. C'est comme ça. »

« Je crois que je comprends » dit Draco.

« On dirait pas » soupira Théo.

En effet, il avait encore du mal.

« Écoute, le mieux que je puisse te dire, c'est d'arrêter d'essayer de deviner ce qu'Erik ressent pour toi mais plutôt ce que toi tu ressens pour Erik. Je ne parle pas de ce qu'il a dit, ou fait, ou…tu vois ? Lui en tant que personne. »

En tant que personne ? Ce qu'il ressentait pour Erik en tant que personne ? Pour le moment il était surtout en colère et frustré, il ne parvenait à grand-chose. Il remercia Théo et partit pour y réfléchir en paix.

Resté seul, Théo soupira puis regagna la chambre. A l'intérieur, un spectacle l'attendait. Sûrement las de l'attendre, les Jumeaux avaient repris leurs ébats. Leurs bouches étaient collés l'une à l'autre alors que leur mains parcouraient fiévreusement euros corps moites.

Théo sentit son entrejambe durcir. En quelques secondes, il enleva ses vêtements et rejoignit ses amants qui l'accueillirent à bras ouvert.

0o0o0

Neville était nerveux. Il n'avait pas vu Haldus depuis la veille. Les recherches d'Hermione avaient montrés que la cérémonie nécessitait auparavant une purification et une séparation des époux vingt-quatre heures avant le mariage.

La veille, au coucher du soleil, Jīnfă avait emmené les garçons dans deux pièces différentes où chacun avait revêtu une robe de fine toile blanche avant de s'immerger dans un bassin d'eau glacé replis d'herbes et de cristaux. Le rituel chanté par Amelia Bones, qui était chargé d'officier au rituel, avait activé la magie et purifier leurs corps.

Ils avaient par la suite pris un repas léger et s'étaient couchés tôt. Étrangement, ils ne s'étaient pas réveillés avant midi, ce qui faisait un sommeil de plus de douze heures. Pendant la nuit, la magie avait continué son effet et purifié leurs esprits.

A partir de là, chacun de leurs témoins et de leurs garçons d'honneur avait pris le relais pour les préparer. Neville avait choisis Erik comme témoin ainsi que Wolf, Hotun et Hans comme garçons d'honneur. Haldus lui, avait d'abord choisis Draco, puis Blaise, Vincent et Gregory.

Devant le grand miroir, Neville soupira d'anticipation et de nervosité. Il inspecte sa tenue blanche et chassa une poussière imaginaire du revers de la main.

« Arrête de t'en faire » dit Erik avec un petit rire. « Tu es très b… »

À ce moment là, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Hotun, qui était le plus proche, alla ouvrir. Il s'écarta rapidement pour laisser passer la figure austère d'Augusta. Quand elle vit Neville, elle se figea quelques instants et ses yeux se mirent à larmoyer.

« Grand-mère » la salua celui-ci.

« J'ai reçu ton message » dit-elle.

Comme elle ne semblait pas disposée à en dire plus, Neville je un coup d'œil à Erik. Celui-ci hocha la tête puis entraîna les autres à l'extérieur. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à son ami puis referma la porte derrière lui.

« Donc tu as lu ma lettre… » dit Neville.

Quelques jours plus tôt, en fait dès que les préparatifs avaient commencés, il avait écrit un message à sa grand-mère pour à prévenir du mariage. Il était hors de question qu'il fasse des choses dans son dos. Il lui disait qu'elle était libre de venir mais pas si c'était pour créer un esclandre.

« Quand j'ai vu que tu te mariais, ça m'a fais un choc » dit-elle.

Au moins elle n'avait pas parlé d'Haldus, pas encore.

« Cela m'a aussi permis de me souvenir de quelque chose » continua-t-elle.

Elle se mit à fouiller dans sa poche et en tira une lettre.

« Elle a été écrite par tes parents » dit-elle. « Pour ton mariage. »

« Mes parents ? Mais… »

« Ils avaient été prévoyants. Quand Dumbledore leur a dos de se cacher, ils ont prit quelques précautions, notamment écrire cette lettre. Ils me l'ont donné pour le cas où… »

Elle prit une grande inspiration. Sa voix tremblait.

« …Où ils ne pourraient pas…être là. »

Elle tendit la lettre à Neville. Celui-ci resta un moment interdit, puis avança doucement les mains pour prendre la lettre. C'était une simple lettre en parchemin mais sur l'un des côtes il y avait marqué : « _À Neville, pour le jour de son mariage._ »

« Qu'est…qu'est-ce que ça dit ? » demanda-t-il finalement.

« À toi de le découvrir » répondit Augusta. « Je l'ai lue mais je pense que tu devrais entendre ce que t'es parents ont à te dire.

Neville baissa les yeux et caressa l'écriture du bout des doigts puis releva la tête en direction de sa grand-mère.

« Tu pourrais me la lire, s'il te plaît ? »

Augusta repris l'enveloppe et l'ouvrit. Elle en sortit une feuille de parchemin qu'elle déplia.

« _À nôtre fils bien aimé, Neville_ » commença-t-elle d'une voix chevrotante. « _Si tu lis ces lignes alors c'est que ce jour est le plus beau de ta vie. Mais cela veut dire aussi que nous ne sommes pas là pour le partager avec toi. Sache que nous sommes très fiers de toi et heureux de ton bonheur. »_

Augusta essuya une larme sur sa joue. Neville, lui, pleurait déjà à chaudes larmes.

« _Nous savons que l'homme que tu vas épouser aujourd'hui est digne de ton amour car nous connaissons ta force d'âme et ou savons que quel que soit les apparences, cette force d'âme t'aura aidé à trouver la personne qui sera ton âme sœur._

 _Il y aurait tellement plus à dire mais rien que des mots pourraient exprimer. Sache juste que nous t'aimons et que nous ne cesseront jamais de t'aimer._

 _Avec tout notre amour et avec fierté,_

 _Tes parents, Frank et Alice. »_

A peine eu telle dit ces derniers mots qu'Augusta éclata en sanglots. Neville s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras. Pendant plusieurs minutes, les deux se contentèrent de se serrer dans les bras l'un de l'autre en pleurant.

Au bout d'un moment, Augusta se dégagea.

« Tes parents avaient confiance en ton jugement alors moi aussi » dit-elle. « Peu importe ce que je peux penser de ton fiancé, s'il te rend heureux, c'est tu ce qui compte. »

Neville savait que ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai. Il savait que sa grand-mère avait encore des réserves mais quelle faisait des efforts pour lui. Rien que ça lui mettait du baume au cœur.

« Merci » dit-il en la prenant à nouveau dans ses bras.

0o0o0

Erik et les autres avaient dû un peu rectifier sa tenue mais rien de dramatique. Neville, rempli de l'amour de ses parents était extatique. Il ne se sentait plus du tout nerveux.

Le groupe se dépêcha jusqu'à la porte de la salle. Neville donna son bras à sa grand-mère alors que les autres se mettaient derrière eux puis attendit que la porte s'ouvre.

Au bout d'un moment, il y eut un craquement et les deux battants s'écartèrent. Au même moment, une porte identique s'ouvrit de l'autre côté de la pièce, permettant à Haldus d'entrer également. Neville et sa grand-mère commencèrent alors à marcher lentement vers le centre où se trouvait Amelia. Le jeune garçon essayait de ne pas trop regarder son amant. A la place, il détaillait le public. Toutes les personnes invitées étaient présentes. Ça ne faisait pas beaucoup mais Neville était heureux comme ça.

Alors qu'il regardait la salle, ses yeux tombèrent sur deux lits installés contre un mur. Il faillit se figer et sa respiration se bloquer dans sa poitrine quand il reconnut ses parents.

« J'ai usé de mon influence pour qu'ils puissent sortir de l'hôpital pour aujourd'hui » dit Augusta.

« Merci » murmura Neville.

Il sentait les larmes lui venir aux yeux mais il se retint. Ce n'était pas le moment de pleurer mais de célébrer. Il tourna donc les yeux vers le centre de la pièce et il le vit enfin.

Haldus était lumineux. Pas seulement à cause de ses habits blanc mais son sourire semblait totalement illuminer son visage. A ses côtés, de part et d'autres, se tenaient Sirius Black et Jīnfă qui agissaient en lieu et place de sa famille. Après tout, Sirius était le cousin de sa mère et Jīnfă avait fait de lui son héritier.

Tout à son admiration béate de son futur époux, Neville ne pouvait voir le visage de sa grand-mère à ce moment précis. Elle avait parfaitement reconnu Jīnfă et s'était demandé pourquoi elle était là. Puis elle avait vu l'anneau Poufsouffle au doigt de son futur beau petit-fils et son regard s'était fait calculateur.

Sans que Neville le sache vraiment Augusta venait tout simplement d'accepter totalement Haldus. Après tout, qui de mieux qu'une Fondatrice comme garant de moralité ?

Neville et Haldus s'arrêtèrent à un mètre l'un de l'autre. Entre eux, un peu en retrait se tenait Amelia Bones vêtue d'une robe dorée avec autour du cou, des rubans blancs, rouges et bleus. Les deux témoins, Erik et Draco, se mirent juste derrière les époux tandis que deux de leurs garçons d'honneurs se mettaient chacun à un point cardinal, Vincent et Gregory au nord et Hotun et Wolf, au sud. Les deux derniers, à savoir Blaise et Hans de tenaient à l'extérieur du cercle et portaient les anneaux.

La cérémonie était très simple au demeurant. Il n'était pas nécessaire qu'elle soit longue après tout, le plus important était la magie impliquée. Les garçons d'honneur en cercle formaient le périmètre sacré de la cérémonie, les deux autres étaient l'ouverture sur le monde et le public autour, une protection physique, le soutient dans la vie future. Les témoins, eux, étaient le soutien magique et c'était en eux que les vœux sacrés allaient être ancrés. Ils témoignaient pour les hommes et sur leur magie de la sacralité du lien qui allait unir les deux jeunes hommes.

Amelia Bones se mit à réciter les paroles rituelles. Elle s'adressa alors au public qui lui répondit. La magie s'enclencha. Elle s'adressa ensuite aux garçons d'honneurs extérieurs et leur réponse amplifia la magie. Elle s'adressa ente à chacun des garçons d'honneur en postés aux quatre points cardinaux ce qui forma le cercle. Enfin, elle s'adressa aux témoins dont les réponses firent pulser la magie tout autour d'eux.

Elle demanda alors les anneaux. Les garçons d'honneurs à l'extérieur les donnèrent aux témoins qui les ramenèrent dans les cercles protecteurs. Une part du monde physique était donc entrée dans l'enceinte sacrée.

Amelia enleva alors les rubans autour de son cou puis les passa dans les anneaux. Elle prit ensuite les rubans entre ses mains et les tendit au dessus de sa tête.

« Ces anneaux représentent la promesse et ces rubans représentent les liens. Lien avec le ciel, lien avec le sang, lien avec la terre. Trois liens qui n'en font qu'un seul, l'amour.

Les rubans se mirent à briller et Amelia les lâcha. Ils se mirent à flotter puis se tressèrent d'eux même avant de retourner entre les mains de l'officiante. Elle baissa les bras et présenta le ruban aux époux. Chacun des deux en prit un bout, le plus proche possible des anneaux mais sans se toucher. Amélia se tourna alors vers Neville.

« Neville, fils de la terre, que fais-tu ici ? »

« Je viens pour lier mon destin à celui de cet homme, Haldus » répondit Neville.

« Pour quelle raison ? »

« Parce qu'il est ma vie » dit Neville.

Cette partie ne faisait pas partie du rituel, il s'agissait des vœux que devait prononcer les époux.

« Je pense être la personne la plus chanceuse au monde pour que homme tel qu'Haldus accepte de m'épouser. J'admire sa force tranquille, sa détermination et sa loyauté. Il s'est longtemps débattu dans les ténèbres et en est soit grandit. Je ne peux que l'admirer et l'aimer. »

À peine eut-il finit ces mots que le ruban s'enroula autour de son poignet. Les vœux avaient été acceptés. Amelia se tourna ensuite vers Haldus.

« Haldus, fils de la terre, que fais-tu ici ? »

« Je viens pour lier mon destin à celui de cet homme, Neville » répondit Haldus.

« Pour quelle raison ? »

« Il est ma lumière, mon soleil » dit Haldus. « Je me suis débattu dans les ténèbres mais je ne m'en suis pas sortit tout seul. J'avais l'impression d'être un être sale et dégoûtant avant de rencontrer Neville. Il a été la lumière vers laquelle j'ai tendu la main dans les heures les plus sombres et si je suis ici aujourd'hui, c'est grâce à lui. »

Son esprit se mit à se glisser vers ses avants bras. Il y avait des cicatrices mais elles étaient guéris depuis déjà longtemps. Il n'avait plus eut envie de se couper depuis des années, depuis cette nuit d'été où il était allé le voir pou tous lui dire et que Neville l'avait accepté. Ce soir là il l'avait sauvé.

Sentant la sincérité de ses vœux, le ruban s'enroula aussi autour de son poignet. Les deux jeunes hommes rapprochèrent alors leurs mains et enlacèrent leurs doigts ensembles. Le ruban se remit en mouvement et se mit à glisser le long de leurs avants bras jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient attachés ensembles.

« La magie à accepté les vœux » dit alors Amelia à l'assemblé. « Qui témoignera de ce fait ? »

« Je témoigne » dirent alors Erik et Draco d'une seule voix.

« Nous témoignons » dirent alors tous les autres.

« Ce que la magie à fait, nul ne peut le défaire » conclut Amelia. « Qu'un baiser des époux puisse sceller cette union. »

Neville et Haldus se sourirent et se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre. Au moment où meurs lèvres se touchèrent, il se passa plusieurs choses. D'abord, le ruban se mit à émettre une lumière d'un blanc pur presque aveuglant et dans le même temps, la magie explosa. Les vagues de pouvoirs se diffusèrent dans la pièce, partageant avec tous le bonheur et l'amour éprouvé par les jeunes mariés.

Cette impulsion eut pour effet secondaire de toucher plus profondément leurs amis avec qui ils partageaient leurs pensées. Le sentiment d'amour qu'ils se mirent à percevoir et à ressentir, éveillant leurs propres sentiments d'amour qui se propagèrent à travers le lien. Amour pour leurs parents, leu amis, leur collègues, leurs amants. Tout cela bouillonnait entre eux sans qu'aucun n'ait plu le contrôle.

Dans se fouillis de sentiments, Draco en ressentit un en particulier qui le bouleversa. De l'amour. De l'amour pour Erik. Son amour. Son amour réverbéré par tous ses amis qui lui renvoyaient ses propres sentiments en plein visage.

Il aimait Erik. Il l'aimait plus que tout. Théo avait raison, peu importe ce qu'Erik pouvait ressentir, l'important c'était ce que lui ressentait pour Erik.

Il avait prit une décision.

0o0o0

Le repas qui suivit la cérémonie était beaucoup moins traditionnel. En fait, il n'y avait pas de « tradition » précise sur la façon de faire la fête après un mariage, selon toutes les recherches d'Hermione en tout cas et elle avait cherché partout.

Les convives avaient donc par la suite partagé un repas dans une salle proche de celle où c'était tenu la cérémonie. La seule personne absente n'était Amelia qui avait encore du travail. Les jeunes mariés lui avaient proposés de rester mais elle avait poliment refusée. C'était pour la famille et les amis. Dumbledore, lui par contre n'avait eut aucun problème à rester au plus gras amusement des plus jeunes qui de toute façons le considéraient comme le grand-père de tous le monde.

D'autres cependant n'avaient pas vraiment eut le choix. Neville et Haldus avaient décidés d'inviter Elsa et Anna pour les remercier des les accueillir sur leur terre. Bien évidemment la princesse était venue avec son époux et leur fille. Elles avaient tentés de s'éclipser après la cérémonie comme l'avait fait la ministre mais Erik avait appuyé les jeunes mariés et elles avaient finis par rester. Emma avait suivit et était assise avec Agnès à la table des enfants qui ne comptait, en dehors d'elles, que le petit Lyall, âgé de deux ans.

Parce que bien sûr, Sirius et Remus étaient présents. Après tout, Sirius était de la famille puisqu'il était le cousin de la mère d'Haldus, il était normal que lui et son époux soient aussi présents.

L'ambiance était…parfaite. Tout le monde s'entendait bien. En même temps, ils se connaissaient tous depuis des années donc c'était plutôt normal. Enfin, il y avait quand même eut un moment au début du repas où certains des convives (la majorité des amis des mariés en fait) avaient regardé le repas avec circonspection. Il faut dire que rétrospectivement, c'était peut-être une mauvaise idée d'avoir confié la supervision du repas aux Jumeaux. Mais heureusement, aucune blague ne semblait se cacher parmi les hors d'œuvres. Après pour ce qui était du dessert…

Comme il avait été décidé, la salle avait été rangée avant le dessert afin de faire un buffet dans un coin et dégager de l'espace pour la piste de dance. Hans, le seul qui connaissait à peu près la musique, avait réussi à enchanter des instruments qui diffusaient des musiques. Mais peu dansaient. En fait, il n'y avait bien que Sirius et Remus qui faisaient une valse de temps en temps ainsi qu'Hermione et Ingrid bien que cette dernière préférait rester sur le bord plutôt que sur la piste de dance. Les autres avaient formés plusieurs petits groupes pour discuter tranquillement.

Voyant qu'Erik et Wolf étaient seul tous les deux, Draco voulut en profiter et s'approcha d'eux.

« J'accepte » dit-il.

Les deux garçons le regardèrent sans comprendre.

« J'accepte le…le truc a trois » précisa Draco en rougissant en pensant au sous entendu salace qui avait accompagné ses propos.

Il fut surpris de voir Erik éclater de rire. Est-ce qu'il avait dit quelque chose d'étrange ?

« Désolé » dit Erik qui avait un peu de mal à se calmer. « Mais c'est parce qu'en disant ça, on avait l'impression que tu te préparais à aller à l'abattoir.

« Oh… » dit Draco en rougissant à nouveau. « Donc c'est bon ? »

Erik rit à nouveau.

« Tu sais, c'est dommage parce que j'avais commencé à imaginer des tas de manières de te faire la cours pour que tu accepte » susurra Erik.

« Alors je crois que je vais retirer ce que j'ai dit et attendre que tu me séduise » dit Draco avec un sourire.

Erik sourit à son tour et s'avança vers lui pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres. Il ferma les yeux et peu l'encontre du baiser. Il posa ses mains sur les hanches fines d'Erik mais n'alla pas plus loin. Ils étaient en public après tout. Quand ils se séparèrent, Draco ouvrit les yeux et vit sur Wolf lui souriait.

C'était assez étrange et ça le devint encore plus quand Erik se tourna vers Wolf pour lui donner un baiser à son tour. Draco les observa. Il s'attendait à ressentir une certaine jalousie mais il eut la surprise de s'apercevoir que ce n'était pas le cas. En fait, voire Erik dans les bras d'un autre avait un je-ne-sais-quoi d'érotique. Mais peut-être que ça venait du fait que c'était Wolf. Après tout, c'était son ami donc il n'avait pas à être jaloux. Pourtant il lui était déjà arrivé de l'être en les voyant s'embrasser auparavant. Qu'est-ce qui avait changé ? Est-ce q c'était parce qu'il savait que ça n'avait pas d'importance et que le fait qu'il embrasse un autre ne voulait pas dire qu'il pensait aussi à lui ? Peut-être.

« Erik ! » s'exclama alors une voix derrière eux.

Ils se retournèrent et virent Hotun qui venait vers eux.

« Arrête de faire des mamours et viens » dit-il. « Avec Augusta on a commencé à parler de la Confédération et je me suis dit que tu voudrais entendre ça. »

« Tu as raison, j'arrive » dit-il.

Il fit un baiser sur la joue de chacun des deux garçons et s'éloigna. Draco le regarda partir. Maintenant qu'il était seul avec Wolf, il se sait un peu gêné. Qui était-il par rapport à lui ? Bon, c'était son ami, d'accord, mais ensuite ? Son « beau-copain » ? L'autre petit ami de son petit ami ? C'était…compliqué. Et puis il y avait aussi l'organisation.

« Alors ? » demanda-t-il enfin. « Comment ça va se passer ? Pour nous trois ? Enfin je veux dire… »

« On pourra se le partager » répondit Wolf le plus sérieusement du monde. « Pour le programme il faudra voir avec lui mais ce soir, je te le laisse. Ça fait longtemps que vous n'avez pas été ensembles. »

« Je ne pensais pas à ça comme ça ! » s'exclama Draco en rougissant. « Une minute ! Tu as parlé d'un programme ? »

« Oui. A moins que tu ne veuille qu'on le fasse tous les trois ensemble. »

« Quoi ! Mais non ! Je n'ai pas…je ne suis pas… »

Il venait de s'imaginer faire l'amour à Erik dans un lit alors que Wolf, nu, les regardait. Et puis d'abord depuis quand Wolf le silencieux parlait autant ? Surtout pour dire des trucs aussi…aussi cochons ?

Draco prit une grande respiration.

« Je ne suis pas…prêt » dit-il.

Wolf eut un petit sourire.

« Au moins je vois que tu es ouvert à l'idée. »

Draco écarquilla les yeux.

« Tu parles sérieusement ? » s'exclama-t-il. « Ça…ça te tenterait ? »

Wolf haussa les épaules.

« Ça ne me dérangerait pas » dit-il.

Draco ne répondit pas. Il avait toujours pensé qu'Erik était le plus actif des deux niveaux fantasmes (il n'y avait qu'à voir comment il se comportait au lit avec lui) mais à Bib y réfléchir, peut-être finalement qu'il avait été initié par Wolf. En tout les cas, Draco n'aurait jamais pensé ça de lui.

« Merci » dit finalement celui-ci en tirant Draco de ses pensées.

« De qu… » commença Draco.

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa question que les bras énormes de Wolf l'enlaçaient. Surpris, il se figea.

« Je te remercie d'avoir accepté d'être avec…avec nous. Je sais que c'est très important pour Erik. »

« De…de rien » dit Draco alors que l'autre garçon se séparait de lui. « Et ce n'est pas important pour toi ? »

Wolf lui sourit.

« Je veux qu'Erik soit heureux » dit-il.

Draco allait répondre mais à ce moment-là Wolf leva les yeux.

« Erik m'appelle. Ne t'inquiète pas je te le rendrais » rajouta-t-il avec un petit sourire moqueur avant de s'en aller, laissant Draco seul.

Celui-ci était soucieux. La réponse de Wolf l'avait en quelque sorte…déçu. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais le fait que l'autre garçon soit content de sa présence dans leur couplé seulement pou faire plaisir à leur amant commun l'avait rendu amer. Et puis il y avait eut ses bras autour de son corps, cette étreinte qu'ils avaient partagés et qui avait…

Draco se sentait à nouveau perdu.

0o0o0

Haldus ouvrit les yeux. Il faisait noir dans la chambre mais la pâle lueur de la lune jetait des éclats argenté tout autour d'eux. Il se redressa et regarda à côté de lui. Il sourit en voyant Neville, allongé sur le ventre, la bouche entre ouverte. Il dormait comme un bienheureux.

Il y avait de quoi. La journée avait été mouvementé et (il rougit) la nuit n'en parlons pas. Ils étaient restés quelques temps avec les invités avant de s'éclipser. Ils avaient eut l'intention d'attendre la fin de la fête mais leurs amis leur avait dit de filer.

« Avec les regards que vous vous lancez, c'est étonnant que vous vous soyez pas déjà sauté dessus en plein milieu de la pièce » avait dit Hans.

C'est pour cela qu'ils étaient partis discrètement pour rejoindre leurs appartements et, enfin, céder à leurs désirs. C'était leur nuit de noce et aussi leur première fois. On se serait attendu à ce que ça soit maladroit ou hésitant (ou les deux) mais ça avait été parfait. Comme si chacun savait ce dont l'autre avait besoin. C'était peut-être le cas après tout, ils étaient toujours mentalement liés, tout comme avec les autres. Pourtant ce soir là, Haldus n'avait pas l'impression d'avoir parlé. Il n'avait fait que…que ressentir. C'était comme si le lien qui les unissait était encore plus profond qu'auparavant.

Chaque caresse, chaque baiser avait été parfait, à l'endroit qu'il fallait et au moment adéquat. Ils s'étaient offert l'un à l'autre et la jouissance qu'ils avaient ressentit avait faillit les faire s'évanouir. A la place, ils avaient repris leur respiration…avant de recommencer.

Haldus regarda autour de lui. On voyait bien la chambre. Il ne savait pas qu'elle heure il était mais il devait être tard…ou tôt. Il se serait bien levé pour fermer les rideau mais sa main était emprisonné dans celle, il avait encore du mal à le dire sans sentir une certaine exaltation dans son corps, de son époux. Il regarda leurs mains et en particulier les anneaux, preuve de leur amour.

Ce n'était as leurs anneaux seigneuriaux, non, c'était les anneaux de la cérémonie. Quand la lumière du rubis était dissipée après leur baiser, celui-ci avait disparut et les anaux étaient à leur doigts. Ils étaient identiques à ce qu'ils étaient auparavant sauf qu'on pouvait voir à leur surface des reflets blanc, rouge et bleu.

Haldus soupira. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé que ce jour viendrait. Puis il fronça les sourcils. Si, il le savait. Il l'avait vu. C'était il y a longtemps mais il se souvenait il l'avait vu. C'était tel qu'il l'avait vu aujourd'hui. Neville et lui, en blanc, au milieu de leurs amis. C'était cette image, cette possibilité de bonheur futur qui l'avait forcé à se calmer quand il avait bu la potion que sa mère lui avait faite à son retour. Cette image avait purifiée son esprit et lui avait fait prendre conscience que sa mère ne lui voulait pas du bien.

Quand Wolf s'était rendu compte qu'il était voyant, Haldus avait pensé que peut-être lui-aussi. Cela aurait expliqué toutes les visions qui l'avaient empêché de croire les idéaux tordus que ses tuteurs avaient voulus lui inculquer. Pourtant, plus tard, il s'était rendu compte que non, qu'il n'avait pas le don. Donc ce qu'il avait vu n'était pas une prémonition. Et si c'était…

« Neville ! » s'exclama alors Haldus en secouant son mari. « Neville ! Neville ! »

« Quoi ? » balbutia Neville d'une voix pâteuse. « Qu'est-ce qui y'a ? Tu eux encore le faire ? D'accord… »

« Ce n'est pas le moment ! » s'exclama Haldus en repoussant son époux qui voulait l'embrasser.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a alors ? » demanda celui-ci en se frottant les yeux.

« J'ai comprit ! Ça y est je sais ! » s'exclama Haldus.

Neville le regarda avec des yeux vides.

« Quoi ? »

« Tu te souviens ? Mes visions ? »

Neville mit quelques instants à comprendre. En plus de ne pas être vraiment réveillé, cela faisait assez longtemps qu'Haldus n'en avait pas eut.

« Et bien je viens de comprendre d'où elle vienne ! C'est moi ! C'est moi, tu comprends ? Je me suis auto créé ! »

« A…Attends là, ralentis » balbutia Neville. « Qu'est ce que tu viens de comprendre ? »

« L'origine de mes visions ! Elles viennent de moi ! »

« Pais on le savait déjà ça, non ? »

« Pas de mon moi de l'époque, de mon moi de maintenant ! »

« Je te suis plus »

« Les visions que j'ai eu ne venaient pas d'un quelconque don de voyance mais de mon pouvoir sur le temps ! »

« Mais tu ne l'avais pas l'époque. »

« Ça n'a pas d'importance parce le moi de maintenant l'a. Les visions que j'ai eut venait du futur, de mon moi, futur, celui que je suis maintenant. J'ai utilisé, ou plutôt je _vais_ utiliser mon pouvoir pour envoyer des images, celles de mes visions, dans mon propre passé. Tu comprends ce que ça veut dire ? Ces visions sont la raison pour laquelle je ne suis pas comme Voldemort et Bellatrix, elles sont là raison pour laquelle je suis…moi. Ça veut dire que je me suis créé moi-même ! »

« Attends mais c'est incroyable ça ! » s'exclama Neville, cette fois bien réveillé. « Tu veux dire qu'en plus d'arrêter le temps, tu peux le modifier ? »

« Mentalement et sur moi-même, oui, c'est certain puisque je l'ai déjà fais… »

« Et physiquement ? Tu penses que tu pourrais physiquement voyager dans le temps ? »

Haldus resta quelques instants bouche bée. Remonter le temps ? Ça semblait impossible. Et pourtant…

« Je…peut-être…c'est possible » dit-il.

« En tout cas je te remercie » reprit alors Neville.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Pour avoir fait en sorte de te créer » répondit-il. « Grâce à toi, je suis le plus heureux des hommes. »

Haldus sentit son cœur battre à tout rompre et il se jeta sur Neville pour l'embrasser. Son époux était tellement parfait.

Quelques temps plus tard, Neville était à nouveau endormis, un sourire béat sur le visage. Haldus, lui, n'était pas loin de faire autant. La tête sur le torse de son compagnon, il sentait ses paupières devenir de plus en plus lourdes.

Alors qu'il plongeait dans le sommeil, une idée lui vint. Manipuler le temps de cette façons, remonter sa propre ligne temporelle pour être tel qu'on le désir était un pouvoir fabuleux…et dangereux. Haldus ne voulait même pas penser à ce qui pourrait arriver si un être mauvais l'utilisait…

0o0o0

Et voilà ! Dernier chapitre du second Arc du Roi des Neiges. Alors ? Comment vous avez trouvé ? Oui, je sais, c'est un peu court mais j'espère que ça vous a plu.

L'idée de se créer soi-même en utilisant le temps fait un peu SF et c'est normal. Ça viens de la série Doctor Who, dans le dernier épisode de la saison 1 (de la série de 2006), Rose Tyler regarde dans le cœur du TARDIS et devient une sorte de des se du temps capable de mettre une branlée aux Dalek en deux secondes. Elle dit qu'elle s'est créé elle-même en envoyant un message pour l'emmener à l'endroit où elle est devenue comme ça pour sauver le Docteur. Pour ceux qui connaissent je pense qu'ils vont comprendre. Pour les autres, je suis désolé, tout ce que je peux faire c'est vous conseiller de regarder la série.

Bref, en tout les cas je vous dis à la semant prochaine pour un nouvel arc, l'Arc des Alliés !


	17. Arc des Alliés - Chapitre 17

Roi des Neiges

Arc des Alliés

Chapitre 16 : Le Ministre de la Magie

.

Frustrée, Jīnfă referma brutalement le parchemin. Elle le regarda quelques instants, résistant à la tentation de froisser l'antique document, avant de simplement le jeter dans un coin de la pièce.

Depuis le coin où il était tapi, Kakuhaku suivit la trajectoire du parchemin puis regarda à nouveau sa maîtresse. Puis il se leva et s'approcha d'elle.

« Je doute qu'abimer ce document soit très sage » dit-il simplement.

« Non, mais ça soulage » souffla la chinoise.

Cela faisait près d'un mois qu'Erik lui avait parlé de son problème (et par problème, elle entendait sa monstrueuse erreur) et elle n'avait toujours rien trouvé. Elle avait pourtant accès à l'une des plus importante des collections d'ouvrages sur la magie existante, c'est-à-dire la bibliothèque rassemblée par elle et les autres fondateurs, sans compter bien sûr les trésors contenus dans son temple et qu'elle avait patiemment assemblé.

Rien de tout ça ne parlait de magie défectueuse ou brisée. Enfin si, il arrivait qu'il en soit question mais il n'y avait jamais rien sur la façon de la réparer. Tous les documents qu'elle avait lus promettaient à Erik une mort certaine. Ou au moins sans magie (ce qui pour certains était pire que la mort).

« Je ne peux plus me contenter de documents, je dois trouver l'information par un autre moyen » dit-elle.

« Et lesquels ? » demanda Le blaireau.

Jīnfă soupira.

« Partir » dit-elle au bout d'un moment.

Le blaireau se contenta de la regarder.

« Il doit bien y avoir de par le monde quelqu'un qui connaît la réponse à ma question. Je ne suis pas la seule immortelle ni la plus sage. »

Kakuhaku ricana mais continua à se taire.

« Et puis si personne sur Terre ne connaît la réponse…il y a toujours les dieux, les esprits ou les morts » conclut-elle.

« Donc tu vas t'en aller ? » demanda le blaireau.

« J'aimerai bien, mais… »

« Tu crains de laisser l'école sans protections »

Jīnfă se retourna. Derrière elle, trois artefacts s'étaient mis à briller et de la fumée en émergea. Quelques instants plus tard, les esprits des trois autres Fondateurs se tenaient devant elle.

« C'est une crainte légitime, non ? » fit remarquer la Chinoise.

« Pas vraiment » dit Tankred en haussant les épaules. « Ce n'est pas comme s'ils ne pouvaient pas se défendre tout seul. »

« Après des décennies d'obscurantisme, les anciens savoir commencent à revenir » dit Oltau. « La magie n'a jamais été aussi fort depuis au moins 500 ans et c'est grâce à Erik. »

« Il a ramené les savoir anciens, non, plus que cela, il a ramené la curiosité dans l'âme de ses contemporains » poursuivit Ehawee. « Les sorciers ne se contentent plus seulement de se citent er de leurs acquis et des connaissances accordés par une élite. »

« Mais ça, ce n'est qu'en Angleterre » les contredit Jīnfă.

« Pour le moment » dit Tankred. « Erik doit rester en vie _et_ avec ses pouvoirs. Il va faire de grandes choses dans l'avenir. »

« C'est une prémonition ? »

Les fantômes se regardèrent. Finalement, ce fut Ehawee qui prit la parole pour les trois.

« Être mort nous a donné…une certaine perspective de ce monde » dit-elle.

« En gros, _c'est_ une prémonition » grogna leur amie encore en vie.

« Plutôt…un pressentiment » dit Tankred.

« Puisque vous êtes devenus si clairvoyants tous les trois, vous n'auriez pas la solution à mon problème par hasard ? »

« Cesse de toujours vouloir céder à la facilité ! » s'exclama alors Oltau. « Ça a toujours été ton problème, tu refusés de prendre la moindre décision. »

« Non, je… »

« Ce n'est pas parce que tu ne voulais pas que le destin de notre école repose uniquement sur tes épaules que tu a voulu nous garder auprès de toi ? » demanda Ehawee d'une voix plus douce.

« Et au final va ne m'a servit à rien puisque vous m'avez banni » riposta la femme renard.

« De l'école, pas de l'Angleterre ! » s'écria Oltau. « Tu aurais pu rester mais tu as fuis. »

« Je ne fuis jamais ! » s'exclama Jīnfă d'une voix dure.

« D'un combat, c'est vrai » dit le Gryffondor. « Ce n'est pas pour rien que ton nom de magicienne veut dire « sans pitié ». Mais là tu as fuis tes responsabilités. Tu as abandonné ce que nous avons construit. Les sorciers anglais se sont retrouvés sans personne pour les guider. »

« On ne pouvait pas non plus passer toute notre vie à les guide » essaya de contrer Jīnfă.

« C'est vrai. Mais comprends les un peu » dit Ehawee, « nous avons tous disparus du jour au lendemain. Nous, nous étions morts, nos âmes enfermés dans ces bibelots et toi partis. Comment n'auraient-ils pas pu se sentir abandonnés ? »

Jīnfă ferma les yeux et respira profondément avant de parler.

« Ce que vous voulez dire, c'est que c'est de ma faute si on en est là et que c'est de ma responsabilité de tout réparer » dit-elle. « Est-ce que sauver Erik effacera ma dette ? »

« Il n'est pas question de dette » soupira Tankred. « Tu n'as rien comprit. Il s'agit de responsabilité. Si tu le fais pour rembourser une dette, ça ne sert à rien. Tu crois qu'Erik se sent une dette envers quiconque ? Non ! Il fait ça parce qu'il sait qu'il peut le faire et qu'il en a ma responsabilité. »

Il y eut un moment de silence.

« Donc vous pensez que je dois partir » dit finalement Jīnfă.

« Fais leur confiance et concentre toi sur ta tâche » dit Oltau d'une voix apaisée.

« Je ne sais pas vraiment par où commencer… » dit la Chinoise.

« Et bien on t'aidera » dit nonchalamment Tankred.

« Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, on vient avec toi. »

Jīnfă hocha la tête. Pendant quelques instants, elle se mit à rassembler des affaires. Il fallait qu'elle se prépare. Elle prit également de rédiger une mettre à Erik pour expliquer son départ et, d'un geste de la main, la plia en forme de blaireau. Elle mit ensuite le médaillon de Serpentard autour de son cou, rangea le diadème de Serdaigle dans l'une de ses larges manches et cacha l'épée de Gryffondor dans les plis de sa robe.

Elle agita sa main ce qui ouvrit un portail d'étincelles dorées devant elle.

« Et bien en avant » dit-elle plus pour elle-même que pour Kokuhaku qui se tenait à ses côtés.

Elle traversa le portail et celui-ci disparut. Sur le bureau, l'origami en forme de blaireau s'ébroua puis partit à la recherche de son destinataire.

0o0o0

Comme à l'accoutumée, le temps sur l'île de Serpentard était à l'orage. Posté face à l'une des fenêtres de ses appartements, Voldemort pouvait voir son domaine en contrebas. Cependant, il ne voyait rien, tout plongé dans ses pensées qu'il était. Il faut dire qu'il avait beaucoup de choses en tête.

La pensée qui occupait le plus son esprit à ce moment-là c'était l'espion. Il était sûr qu'il existait, il le…sentait. Il sentait que depuis des années, l'un d ses Mangemorts jouait à un double jeu et donnait des informations à l'ennemi. Autrement, comment expliquer ce qui s'était passé pendant deux ans. Les Défenseurs avaient déjoués nombres de leurs attaques de telle façon qu'il était impossible de penser qu'ils se trouvaient là par hasard.

Bien entendu, il avait un nom en tête mais il s'agissait justement de la personne qui n'avait aucun moyen de transmettre des informations. Severus Rogue.

Voldemort s'était toujours méfié de lui. C'était un demi-sang qui, non comptant de partager son hérédité avec un moldus, il le partageait avec l'un des plus misérable qui soit. Nul doute que Severus était un être tout aussi misérable vu sa ressemblance avec son géniteur. Que sa mère, descendante de la très noble Maison des Prince ait pu faire une telle mésalliance était au-delà de son imagination.

Et puis il y avait eut son amitié avec cette sang-de-bourbe de Lily Evans. On reconnaît un homme à ses fréquentations et celles de Severus avaient été assez lamentables avant qu'il n'y mette bon ordre.

Parce que oui, Voldemort s'était intéressé à Severus. Il avait montré un talent certain pour la préparation de potion et ce dès son plus jeune âge. Il était évident que son sang rendait sa magie trop faible pour qui puisse exceller dans une pratique magique plus noble mais son talent pouvait demeurer assez utile.

Son talent était d'ailleurs la seule raison pour laquelle il n'avait pas encore ordonné qu'il soit torturé jusqu'à ce qu'il parle. Il n'était peut-être pas l'espion mais il était un traître, cela, Voldemort n'avait aucun doute là-dessus. C'est pour cela qu'il devait connaître les autres.

Mais pour le moment, il avait trop besoin de lui. Severus était le seul à pouvoir préparer les potions les plus complexes mais cela allait bientôt changer. Voldemort avait choisis parmi ses Mangemorts les plus doués des élèves pour Severus. Une fois qu'ils seraient prêts à prendre la relève, le maître de potions ne serait plus nécessaire et il pourrait en disposer.

Il avait hâte.

Cependant, ce n'était pas pour tout de suite donc mieux valait se concentrer sur autre chose…comme par exemple sa conquête mondiale. Le nombre de ses fidèles à l'étranger augmentait au fur et à mesure que ses Mangemorts et leurs nouveaux alliés locaux recrutaient.

Pour le moment, Voldemort les exhortait à la patience. Il voulait attendre d'avoir plus de troupes pour frapper simultanément aux quatre coins du globe. Bien sûr, il savait que bon non-respect d'entre eux n'étaient que des opportunistes qui voulaient se servir de lui pour prendre le pouvoir dans leurs pays mais Voldemort avait l'intention de les rassembler pour qu'ils soient les témoins de sa toute puissance. Peut-être lors de la prise de Poudlard. Il avait bien l'intention de retrouver l'école et de la détruire. Ce spectacle suffirait à ce que les piques assiettes se mettent à le vénérer comme il le méritait.

Cependant un problème demeurait. Et si les différents gouvernements venaient à être au courent des cellules Mangemorts présentes dans leur rangs ? C'était un risque qu'il devait absolument éradiquer le plus vite possible. Le mieux serait de pouvoir prendre la température à un endroit où le maximum de pays était représenté afin de pouvoir avoir un aperçu global de la situation en une seule fois. Et il connaissait l'endroit parfait.

Il fit retentir une cloche et attendit quelques instants. La porte de son bureau s'ouvrit finalement et Antonin Dolohov pénétra dans la pièce.

« Vous…vous m'avez appelé Maître ? » demanda-t-il en tremblant.

« Tu es en retard ! » s'exclama Voldemort. « _Endoloris_ ! »

Il regarda son serviteur se tordre sur le sol pendant quelques instants avant de rompre le sort. Le Mangemort se releva avec œil mais réussit à se tenir debout.

« Je veux que tu appelles Rodolphus » dit alors Voldemort. « Dit lui de revenir. J'ai une mission spéciale pour lui. »

0o0o0

Erik attendit que tous le monde se soient assis puis demanda d'un regard appuyé à Amelia s'il pouvait commencer. La Ministre hocha la tête. Erik se leva et se racla la gorge pour attirer l'attention des membres du conseil.

« Très bien » dit-il. « Si j'ai demandé cette réunion spéciale, c'est pour que nous discutions de ce que nous allons faire par la suite. »

Il y eut un moment de silence, le regard des conseillers alternant entre lui, la Ministre et les autres membres autour d'eux.

« Quelle suite ? » demanda quelqu'un.

« La suite des événements » répondit Erik. « Je vous rappel que malgré l'accalmie, nous sommes toujours en guerre. Notre but est de défaire Voldemort afin de pouvoir retourner en Angleterre, non ? »

Il y eu un léger brouhaha.

« Vous ne pensiez quand même pas que nous allions rester ici quand même ? » demanda Erik, incrédule.

« Nous pensions prendre du temps pour recomposer nos forces… » commença l'un des Directeurs de département.

« Cela fais plus de trois mois ! » s'exclama Erik. « Il est important de songer à notre tactique dès maintenant. »

Il avait martelé ce dernier mot.

« Les tactiques c'est votre travail » dit le même directeur en désignant Erik mais aussi Robards et Ogden.

« Les tactiques de combats si vous voulez mais là il s'agit d'un effort commun » dit Erik, excédé.

Ces gens faisaient comme si ça ne les concernaient pas. Un tel effort de guerre allait nécessiter un mouvement national…voire plus.

« Comme la dernière fois ? » demanda à nouveau le Directeur. « Ça a tellement bien fonctionné ! »

Sa remarque lui attira les foudres de nombreuses personnes dont la Ministre. Le Directeur préféra alors se taire et rentrer sa tête dans ses épaules.

« C'est vrai, la dernière fois à été un fiasco » dit Erik. « Mais ce que ça nous a appris, c'est que nous ne pouvons rien faire tout seul. Il nous faut des alliés. »

« Et où irait on les chercher ? » demanda une femme.

« Mais dans les autres pays bien sûr » lui répondit Erik comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence.

« Vous comptez faire appel à la Confédération Internationale des Sorciers ? »

« Bien sûr. Je me demande d'ailleurs pourquoi ça n'a pas été fait plus tôt. Je pense que Voldemort représente une menace assez sérieuse pour en appeler à de l'aide extérieur. »

« Vous n'y avez pas pensé non plus que je sache » dit le Directeur du Département de Coopération internationale, vexé.

« Ah pardon de ne pas faire partie du gouvernement » répliqua Erik sur un ton ironique. « J'ai formé des troupes pour le combat puis vous m'avez bombardé à la tête de votre armée. J'ai fais mon boulot, et vous ? »

Le directeur grimaça et se tassant dans sa chaise.

« La question est donc de savoir pourquoi ça n'a pas été fait ? Je veux dire, la guerre durait bien depuis deux ans avant que l'on s'exile et il était évident qu'on perdait. Pourquoi ne pas avoir demandé de l'aide à la CIS ? Pareil pour la première guerre. »

« Il faut comprendre que ce qui se passe en Angleterre ne concerne personne d'autre » répondit un autre Directeur.

Bref, c'était par fierté.

« Mais nous ne pouvons plus rester en retrait comme ça, nous n'avons même pus de territoire national ! » s'exclama Erik. « De plus, nous savons que Voldemort recrute dans les autres pays, il faut absolument les prévenir à ce sujet. »

« Pourquoi les aiderait-on ? Rien ne nos y oblige. »

À nouveau, Erik soupira de frustration. Il se demandait bien pouvait bien servir la Confédération aux yeux des sorciers. A part pour le maintient du Statut du Secret et épisodiquement, pour le Quidditch, il semblerait que ses compatriotes n'aient du terme « coopération » qu'une idée très limitée. D'ailleurs, il se demandait bien à quoi pouvait bien leur servir d'avoir un Département dédié à ce sujet.

« Il y a plusieurs raison à ça » dit-il. « D'abord nous avons une obligation morale. Il s'agit de sorciers, comme nous, les prévenir ne coûte rien alors que ne rien dire pourrait provoquer de nombreux dégâts dont _nous_ serions responsables. De plus, rappelez-vous que chaque alliés, c'est un Mangemort de plus et que si Voldemort se met à conquérir les autres pays, nous allons finit prit en tenailles ! »

À ce moment-là, Amelia frappa dans ses mains.

« Allons, calmons-nous ! » dit-elle. « Bien, je propose un vote à main levé pour savoir si nous allons demander de l'aide à la Confédération. »

« Ne faudrait-il pas que le Magenmagot se réunisse ? » demanda Augusta.

« Il ne s'agit ni d'un problème législatif, ni d'un problème juridique. C'est nous, en tant que gouvernement, qui allons décider. De plus, en temps que Déléguée, vous représenterez leurs intérêt, n'est-ce pas ? »

Augusta hocha la tête.

« Bien » reprit Amelia. « Alors, qui est pour ? »

Erik leva la main, ainsi que Robards et Ogden. Il y eut aussi Amelia, bien sûr, Augusta, Scrimegeour et une grande partie des Directeurs. Quand Amelia annonça les contres, il était visible à l'œil nu qu'ils étaient en infériorité numérique.

« Bien, dans ce cas, le Ministère de la Magie Britannique que je représente soumettra notre requête à la Confédération au nom de nos concitoyens. »

« Pas seulement, Britannique, Madame la Ministre » dit alors Erik.

Il avait ce projet depuis déjà quelques temps mais ni pensait que c'était le meilleur moment pour en parler.

« J'en ai discuté avec la Reine et j'ai eut son accord. »

« Pour quoi faire ? » demanda quelqu'un.

« La création d'un État » dit Erik, solennel. « Notre États. Le Gouvernement Magique d'Arendelle. »

0o0o0

La réunion terminée, les membres du conseil se dispersèrent, retournant à leurs activités mais aussi. Il y avait des choses à mettre en place avant la demande à la CIS, la première étant de créer un communiqué pour avertir la population. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'ils pouvaient (ni devaient) cacher.

Suite à un signe de tête d'Amelia, Erik, lui, était resté en arrière.

« C'est un projet ambitieux » dit-elle une fois qu'ils furent seuls.

Erik savait parfaitement qu'elle faisait référence à son annonce.

« Il fallait que ce soit fait » dit Erik. « Je ne sais pas si c'est à cause de moi, mais le nombre de sorciers à Arendelle augmente chaque année. »

Anna avait accomplit sa mission avec brio et même plus encore. Non content de la tournée de prévention qu'elle avait faite après l'incident avec Alva cinq ans auparavant, elle avait fait un recensement des sorciers Arendils et était parvenu à la conclusion que le nombre de sorciers étaient exponentiel. La filmé d'Albâtre n'était même pas la plus âgée puisqu'elle était née deux ans après l'arrivée d'Erik. Non, la magie avait commencé à émerger dès la première année de sa présence dans le pays.

Avec une telle croissance, il était impossible de ne faite que de la prévention et du recensement. C'est pour cela qu'Anna, malgré son absence totale de magie, avait créé la première école de magie d'Arendelle. Bien évidemment, elle n'avait pas l'envergure de Poudlard, il s'agissait a plus de quelques dizaines d'enfants dans un manoir de taille modeste mais l'Institut Royal de Magie Arendil existait belle et bien. Les enfants disposant de pouvoirs avaient été invités à y séjourner pendant la plus grande partie de l'année afin d'apprendre à maîtriser leurs pouvoirs en même temps qu'ils apprenaient les matières habituels.

Bien sûr, il avait fallut trouver de professeurs mais Nicolas et Pernelle s'étaient portés volontaires. Cela leur manquait d'enseigner. Ils pouvaient ainsi partager leurs connaissances du monde magique. Cependant pour ce qui était de la pratique, Erik avait eut la surprise de voire que c'était leur ancien professeur à lui et à ses amis, le Troll Rasmus, qui se chargeait de ça. Il savait que les enfants ne pouvaient pas rêver mieux.

Toujours est-il qu'ils avaient à présent des enfants sorciers qui allaient bientôt entrer dans l'âge adulte et qui avaient besoin d'une véritable structure.

« Je comprends cela » dit Amelia. « Mais je pensais que cette décision était…un peu rapide. »

« Il faut pourtant se jeter à l'eau à un moment où à une autre n'est-ce pas ? »

« Certes, cependant le prochain grand rassemblement de la CIS se déroulera à la mi juillet, tu penses que vous serez prêts ? »

« Bien sûr » répondit Erik avec un sourire. »

0o0o0

« On ne sera jamais prêts ! » geignit Hans.

Leur projet d'Etat avait bien sûr commencé par des recherches importantes. Le mieux quand on voulait créer un nouvel état avec ses lois et son gouvernement, c'était de s'inspirer des autres. Ça permettait notamment d'éviter leurs erreurs. Cependant ils s'étaient rendus comptent que la tâche était…ardue et surtout complexe.

« Écoutez » dit Erik. « Ce dont on a besoin en premier lieu, c'est d'un texte fondateur avec les droits fondamentaux de nos concitoyens. La Grande Charte Arendil peut faire l'affaire. »

« Il faudra cependant la réactualiser un peu » dit Hotun.

Comme tous les textes fondateurs, elle n'était bien sûr pas parfaite et de nombreuses lois avaient été créées depuis qui contrevenaient légèrement avec les principes premiers mais sans bien sûr les dénaturer. Le travail d'Erik et de ses amis serait d'actualiser les idées présentes dans la charte tout en l'adaptant à une société magique. La proximité entre les deux textes permettrait de garder les deux populations (magiques et non-magiques) unis puisque soumis aux même principes.

« Ce sera pareil pour les lois » dit Hermione. « Ce serait mieux de garder les textes de bases.. »

« En les rafraîchissant » rajouta Ingrid.

« … puis de rajouter des lois liés à la magie. »

« Très bien, donc nous avons des pistes pour travailler. Ensuite il faudra réfléchir à la forme de notre gouvernement. »

« Monarchie constitutionnelle ? » demanda Hans.

« Bien sûr » répondit Erik. « Ma mère restera la Reine. »

Il se leva et marcha jusqu'à un tableau noir. Et écrivit « La Reine » tout en haut avant de l'encadrer.

« Ensuite, il y a le Ministre de la Magie »

Il créa un second encadré en dessous du premier avec la mention « Ministre » et le relia au premier.

« À eux deux ils vont former le Pouvoir Exécutif. »

Il encadra ensemble les deux cadres et apposant dessus les mots « Pouvoir exécutif ».

« Il est nommé par la Reine, comme en Angleterre ? » demanda Hermione.

« Euh…non, je préférerais qu'il soit élu par le peuple » dit Erik en rajoutant un encadré « Peuple » tout en bas et en le reliant à celui du Ministre. »

« Il ne risque pas d'y avoir des problèmes de cohabitation ? » demanda Hermione.

« De quoi ? » demanda Blaise.

« Cohabitation » répéta Hermione. « Quand le chef d'état et le chef du gouvernement ne sont pas du même partie. »

« Ça n'a pas d'importance puisque la Reine n'est d'aucun parti » dit Erik.

« Au fait, puisqu'on parle du Ministre » dit Ingrid, « je propose qu'on le choisisse tout de suite. Je vote pour Erik, qui est avec moi ? »

Les trois autres Arendils levèrent la main aussitôt.

« Mais…mais non ! Ça ne marche pas comme ça ! » balbutia Erik.

« Bien sûr, que si, on a voté » répondit son amie.

« Mais il faut une majorité pour… »

« Quatre votes sur sept » se moque la jeune fille. « Qu'est-ce qu'il te faut de plus ? »

« Je te rappelle que nous sommes pratiquement les seuls sorciers Arendils majeurs existants » dit Hotun en essayant de ne pas rire.

« Mais non, il y a Sirius et Remus, et… »

« Sirius est un noble anglais, il est doc citoyen anglais même si c'est un invité permanent du Royaume. Pareil pour Remus et aussi Nicolas et Pernelle, bien sûr. »

« Mais et… »

« Cherches pas » ricana Ingrid. « Tu es coincé. »

Erik gémit et s'affala sur sa chaise.

« Je crois que je vais continuer l'organigramme » dit Hotun en lui prenant la craie. « Donc qu'est-ce qu'on a après ? »

« Un Magenmagot ? » demanda Draco.

« Non » dit Erik. « Je veux une séparation totale des pouvoirs. Et un système bicaméral. »

« C'est quoi un… »

« Système bicaméral ? » demandèrent les jumeaux.

« C'est quand le parlement, c'est-à-dire l'assemblée législative est composé non pas d'une mais de deux chambres avec chacun leurs membres » dit Hotun. « Il y a ainsi deux chambres, une chambre haute et une chambre basse. »

« Et c'est quoi l'intérêt ? » demanda Théo.

« Généralement, les députés de la chambre basse sont élus au suffrage direct, donc directement du peuple. C'est eux qui font les lois mais ces lois ne peuvent être acceptées que si elles ont été acceptées pas la chambre haute composée de députés soit élus au suffrage indirect, c'est-à-dire des représentants de localités par exemple pu alors possédant un siège héréditaire. »

« Comme les nobles » dit Draco.

« C'est ça » dit Erik. « Les deux chambres ont des points de vue différent et peuvent ainsi créer des lois plus équitables entre les intérêts du peuple et ceux du gouvernement. »

« Donc, si j'ai bien comprit » reprit Draco. « La chambre basse… »

« Faudra changer son nom » l'interrompre Hans. « Ça peut être vexant. »

« On verra ça plus tard. Continue Draco. »

« Oui donc la chambre basse créé les lois et l'autre chambre les approuve… »

« Et qu'est-ce qui se passe s'ils n'approuvent pas ? »

« La loi est renvoyé à la chambre basse qui la modifie avant de la renvoyer » dit Hotun. « Les deux chambre s'échangent la loi jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient tous d'accord. C'est ce qu'on appelle la navette parlementaire. »

« Donc » dit Draco un peu plus fort (il en avait assez d'être interrompu), « le rôle de cette chambre haute est d'approuver les lois et de diriger les procès. »

« Non » répondit Erik. « Je préfère une séparation des pouvoirs. Le parlement s'occupera du pouvoir législatif… »

Pendant ce temps là, Hotun avait rajouté les cases, celle du parlement avec les deux chambres et un autre encadré pour les dépositaires du dernier pouvoir.

« Quand au judiciaire, il sera détenu par des juges, des magistrats éduqués spécialement pour cette tâche. »

L'idée que des nobles de l'assemblée législative président aux tribunaux lui avait toujours semblé étrange. Après tout, ils n'étaient pas qualifiés.

Hotun marqua cette dernière information puis se recula pour regarder le résultat.

« Il nous manque…les Ministères » dit-il finalement.

« Il faudrait éviter de trop se disperser » fit remarquer Erik.

« Il faudrait surtout que ça soit tout de suite fonctionnel, tu ne trouves pas ? » demanda Ingrid.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » demanda Hans.

« Si on veut que la CIS approuve notre gouvernement, il faudra lui montrer qu'il est fonctionnel, non ? Ça veut dire que tous les postes principaux devront être pourvus. Bon on n'a pas encore besoin de juge et on peut se passer de parlementaires mais il faudrait que tous les postes de Ministres soient pris et je vous rappel qu'on est que quatre puisque Erik est notre Ministre. »

« On est plutôt six, non ? » dit Hans. « Il y a aussi Tobias et Kirsten, non ? »

Tobias et Kirsten étaient leurs jeunes sorciers les plus âgés. Ils étaient nés dans l'année qui avait suivit l'arrivée d'Erik à Arendelle. C'était tous les deux des fils ne nobles. Leur parents ayant été présent le jour où Erik avait animé les tableaux dans le château (et probablement réveillé la magie du pays), la théorie était que leurs mères, enceintes ou proches de l'être, avaient été touchés par la magie ce qui avait donné meurs pouvoirs à leurs enfants.

« Ça nous fait quand même un maximum de six ministères, ça ne fait pas lourd… » dit Ingrid.

« Sauf si on divise des Ministères en « sous-ministères » » dit Erik. « Comme des… »

« Départements ? » proposa Pansy.

« C'est ça. On va faire des ministères globaux, avec beaucoup d'attributions, et on les divisera après. D'accord ? »

Il fut donc décidé de créer six ministères pour englober les différents aspects de la vie de leur tout jeune état. Il y avait donc un Ministère du Savoir, qui englobait tout ce qui concernait l'éducation et la culture. Un Ministère des Affaires, pour l'économie, l'entreprenariat, le travail, etc. Un Ministère de la Justice, bien sûr mais dont ne dépendrait aucune forces de maintient de l'ordre. En effet, les forces de police seraient, elles, sous la direction du Ministère de l'Intérieur qui s'occuperait aussi de l'urbanisme (si nécessaire) et des transports. Il y aurait aussi un Ministère de la Nature qui s'occuperait des ressources mais aussi de la gestion des créatures magiques. Enfin, le dernier serait le Ministère de la Santé qui s'occuperait bien sûr de la santé mais aussi de toutes les affaires sociales et des sports.

Pour le moment, Erik et les autres avaient jugés que ça irait. Il y avait deux autres domaines qu'ils voudraient développer par la suite ais ils pourraient toujours le faire plus tard. Le premier était les armées, mais ce n'est pas comme s'ils en avaient besoin tout de suite, et le second concernait la politique extérieur. De la façon dont était fait leur gouvernement, il n'y avait pas de service dédié à la communication avec les autres pays mais aussi les autres races. C'était cependant une priorité pour Erik. Il était nécessaire que la communication soit plus importante cependant, il était tout à fait conscient que le fonctionnement de leur tout jeune État passait avant tout.

Tout le monde reprit donc le travail avec entrain. Une bague d'excitation régnait dans la pièce. Finalement, comme l'avait dit Erik, ils seraient prêts.

0o0o0

Erik n'aimait pas vraiment les portoloins. Ni transplaner. Mais bon, c'était nécessaire puisqu'il ne s'était jamais rendu au Siège de la Confédération Internationale des Sorciers. Lui et Amelia ainsi que leur escorte (Trois anciens Aurors devenus Défenseurs sans oublier Wolf) avaient créés un portail jusqu'à la Cachette, comme à leur habitude, avant de procéder à une série de transplanage à travers l'Angleterre avant de prendre le portoloin créé par la Ministre et qui les avait amené jusqu'en Suisse.

Pour des raisons de sécurité, tout les transports magiques étaient interdit au sein du Siège. Ils étaient donc arrivés dans une petite propriété au sud du lac de St Moritz où ils avaient pu prendre une voiture pour les conduire jusqu'à l'hôtel Carlton qui se trouvait sur la rive opposée, dans les hauteurs. En fait, en tant que sorciers, ils ne descendaient pas vraiment au Carlton mais dans une copie située par-dessus l'originale. Il suffisait aux sorciers d'entrer par une entrée spéciale pour se retrouver dans la version sorcière de l'hôtel.

Bien sûr, Amelia n'avait pas pu réserver mais c'était inutile. Chaque pays disposait d'une vaste suite pour leurs officiels et leur délégation donc ils avaient été pris en charge dès leur arrivée et conduit à leurs appartements. Mais n'étant pas là pour se reposer, ils étaient seulement restés le temps de poser leurs affaires avant de repartir. Ils devaient encore rejoindre le Siège.

« Ministre Bones, un Portoloin vous attends » dit le majordome quand ils redescendirent dans le hall.

« Je vous remercie mais ce ne sera pas la peine » répondit Amelia. « Nous allons monter à la façon moldu. »

Elle avait jeté un coup d'œil à Erik. Il était mal à l'aise. Prendre un peu l'air lui ferait du bien.

« Très bien » répondit le majordome. « Je vais faire en sorte qu'un Wagon du funiculaire vous soit réservé. »

Amelia hocha la tête puis mena son groupe à l'extérieur. Une autre voiture les attendait, celle-ci les menant jusqu'à la station.

Erik était bel et bien stressé. Il ne cessait de penser à ce qu'il allait dire devant le Manitou suprême et les autres dirigeants. C'était tout juste s'il ne revérifiait pas l'intégralité de son dossier. Non, il ne pouvait pas faire ça, ce serait encore pire.

Accoudé à la portière, il préféra regarder au-dehors. Bien évidemment, ses yeux se portèrent aux magnifiques montagnes qui lui rappelaient sa terre natale. C'est alors qu'il se perdait dans la blancheur de la neige qu'il remarqua quelque chose. C'était…des tâches. Oui, bien sûr, à cette distance il était impossible de distinguer quoi que ce soit à l'œil nu. Il jeta un sortilège sur ses yeux et regarda à nouveau, sa vision projetée par la magie comme s'il regardait à travers des jumelles.

Il y avait bien quelque chose. Des gens. Oui, c'était des gens. Beaucoup de gens. Ils étaient emmitouflés et juchés sur des sortes de planches recourbés au bout qui glissaient sur les flancs de la montagne. Certains avaient deux planches, une pour chaque pied et avaient des bâtons à la main et d'autres n'avaient qu'une seule planche mais plus large et sur laquelle ils étaient en travers.

Il semblait y avoir des gens de toutes sortes, des deux sexes (enfin d'après ce que pouvait voir Erik malgré les couches de vêtements) et de tous âges. Il pouvait en effet voir des enfants parmi ces gens. Reconnaissables par leur taille, ils étaient le plus souvent ensemble, glissant en file indienne derrière en adulte portant des vêtements rouges.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda alors Erik à Amelia.

Il lui jeta le sort ce qui permit à la Ministre de voire ce font il parlait.

« Ah oui ! » dit-elle. « Je connais. C'est un sport que pratiquent les non-sorciers à la montagne. On appelle ça du…euh…du Spi je crois. »

« C'est du Ski en fait, madame la Ministre.

Tout le monde se tourna vers l'un des Aurors qui venait de parler. Celui-ci rougit.

« Je…viens d'une famille non-magique en fait » bredouilla-t-il. « Il nous arrivait d'aller en France pendant les vacances de Noël pour en faire… »

« Donc vous en avez déjà fais ? Vous savez en faire ? » demanda Erik.

« Euh…oui »

« Et vous aviez une planche ou deux ? »

« En fait, ce sont les deux planches qu'on appelle des ski. La planche seul, on appelé ça un surf. Ça…ça fait partie des sports d'hiver. »

En Arendelle, les seuls sports qu'on faisait en hiver, c'était le patin à glace et la luge. Il ne lui serait jamais venu à l'idée de moteur si haut pour glisser, surtout de cette façon.

Alors que son intérêt grandissait, Erik continua à poser des questions au jeune Auror, Darren, sur ce qu'il voyait. Les skis auxquels étaient fixés des chaussures rigides alors que celle du surf étaient plus souples, l'usage des bâtons, les combinaisons, le reste de l'équipement et aussi les différentes compétitions, les courses, les figures, les jeux olympiques d'hiver…

« Et ils ne se blessent jamais ? » demanda-t-il.

« Si, ça arrive » répondit Darren. « Et même parfois gravement, au point d'aller à l'hôpital. Mais ça ne les empêche pas de recommencer quand ils sot guéris. »

« Pourquoi ça ? »

« Mais parce que c'est excitant ! » s'exclama l'Auror avec u grand sourire. « Et agréable ! Et amusant ! Une année, je me suis brisé les os de la jambe dès le premier jour des vacances. Je suis resté dans le plâtre pendant deux mois. Et bien l'année suivante, j'étais de retour sur mes ski. »

« C'est stupide » dit l'autre Auror. « Si c'est aussi dangereux alors à quoi bon. »

« Ben, c'est comme le Quidditch » répondit Darren. « Ça arrive que les joueurs se blesse à cause d'un cognard ou en tombant de leur balai, non ? Ça ne les empêche pas de remonter dessus et de recommencer à jouer quand ils sont guéris. »

Son compagnon n'avait rien à ajouter à cela. Erik, lui, était rêveur. Quand ils arrivèrent au funiculaire et passèrent devant tout le monde, Erik grimpa avec excitation dans la cabine et, pendant toute la montée, contempla les skieurs. C'était fascinant.

Mais le funiculaire finit par arriver au sommet du Corviglia, la montagne sur lequel se trouvait le Siège de la CIS. Erik aurait bien flâné un peu mais quelqu'un les attendait. Leur guide les mena à un bâtiment désaffecté et les fit pénétrer à l'intérieur. Il s'approcha d'un tas de décombres et de tôles rouillés puis agita sa baguette. Les déchets s'écartèrent, révélant une porte.

Leur guide les précéda puis leur ouvrit la porte. Erik resta figé quelques instants devant le spectacle. Le hall, gigantesque, plus encore que l'Atrium du Ministère, lui rappelait le palais de glace de sa mère sur la Montagne du Nord. Tout était fait de glace d'un banc pur, du sol jusqu'à la voûte en passant par les massives mais élancés colonnes sculptés. La lumière filtrant à travers la glace, donnant une lumière vice au lieu mais sans éblouir.

Au fond, Erik vit un immense tableau sur lequel apparaissait des symboles. Alors que lui et Amelia s'en approchaient, il vit un nouveau symbole apparaître. C'était celui du Ministère de la Magie Britannique. Donc ces symboles étaient ceux d'autres Ministères. Probablement ceux présents au Siège.

Il y en avait beaucoup comme Amelia lui avait dit, ils devaient y avoir tout le monde puisque c'était le grand rassemblement annuel.

« Madame la Ministre Bones ! » la salua alors un homme noir vêtu de robes noires.

Il portait un brassard argenté avec le sceau de la CIS.

« Monsieur M'bagba » répondit Amelia avec un léger signe de tête.

« Je suis ravi que vous soyez là. Je dois dire que nous ne vous attendions pas compte tenu de votre…situation. »

« Il y avait des choses importantes dont mon pays devait discuter avec la Confédération. »

« En tout cas je suis ravi qu'un représentant anglais plus…officiel soit présent. »

« Plus officiel ? » demanda Erik qui resta cependant ignoré, notamment à cause du fait que l'homme venait de s'excuser pour aller saluer un autre groupe.

« C'était Olokoun M'bagba, Le Secrétaire Général » lui dit Amelia en anticipant sa question. « Il agit comme assistant du Manitou Suprême. Il gère tout ici. Si on a besoin de quelque chose, il suffit généralement de le lui demander. »

« Je suis plus préoccupé par ce qu'il a dit. S'il est heureux que vous soyez un représentant « officiel », ça sous entend qu'il y a ici un autre anglais moins officiel. »

« Mais qui cela pourrait-il être ? » demanda la Ministre.

« C'est évident » dit Erik en regardant autour de lui.

Il avait l'impression d'être observé depuis tout à l'heure. Il n'y avait pas fait attention mais maintenant… Enfin son regard se posa sur quelqu'un qu'il connaissait. Pas personnellement mais la ressemblance avec son frère était telle qu'il était impossible de se tromper.

Les Aurors voulurent sortir leur baguette mais Erik les arrêta d'un geste.

« Pas de ça ici » dit-il.

« Mais… » commença le collègue de Darren.

« Le Siège est un endroit neutre. Les combats sont interdits »

Les Aurors finirent par ranger leur baguette mais sans lâcher des yeux le Mangemort qui les observait aussi.

Rodolphus Lestrange.

0o0o0

« Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici ? » demanda Erik.

Par « ici » Il sous-entendait le grand hémicycle où se tenaient les réunions extraordinaires de la CIS. Rodolphus Lestrange était bien en vu, assis sur un siège.

« Le rassemblement d'été est ouvert à tous » dit Amelia. « Surtout lors de réunions comme celle-là. Il aura également le droit de parler. »

« J'ai un mauvais pressentiment » dit Erik.

« Heureusement, même s'il participe aux débats, il ne peut pas voter. »

« Point suivant à l'ordre du jour » résonna alors une voix. « La Ministre du Royaume-Uni parraine la création de l'Etat Magique d'Arendelle. »

C'était à eux. Plus tôt dans la journée, ils étaient allés inscrire leur demande pour la réunion. Heureusement, il restait des places. En tant que pays d'importance, l'Angleterre avait certaines priorités dont Amelia avait fait usage.

Ils s'avancèrent alors vers le box des intervenants qui se trouvaient en face de l'estrade où se trouvaient la Manitou Suprême et son secrétaire. Depuis qu'Albus avait abandonné son titre à cause de la guerre, celui-ci était porté par Ananke Adohoba, une sénégalaise qu'on disait ferme mais droite. Elle avait un corps aux formes opulentes et fermes et portait de larges habits très colorés ainsi qu'un turban qui faisait comme une couronne sur sa tête.

« Manitou Suprême, mes confrères et toute l'assemblée ici présente, je tiens à vous faire connaître son altesse le Prince Erik d'Arendelle, désigné par son peuple comme Ministre présomptif de la Magie sous la direction de sa mère, la Reine Elsa d'Arendelle. »

« Vous êtes bien jeune votre Altesse » dit Ananke en dardant sur Erik ses yeux noirs.

Comprenant que c'était à lui de répondre, le jeune homme s'avança.

« C'est que notre population est jeune, Madame » dit-il. « La magie n'est venu dans notre pays que depuis 17 ans et rare sont les sorciers déjà majeur. »

« C'est don une requête des plus…inhabituel » dit la femme. « Comme un pays gouverné par des enfants. »

« Je puis vous assurer que nous avons conscience de notre jeunesse et que nous la considérons comme un atout

Nous aurons plus de temps pour faire les choses. De plus, ma mère, la Reine, avec qui je partagerai le pouvoir exécutif si vous acceptez notre requête, sera un bon guide et nous aidera avec tous les moyens nécessaires. »

« Et quels sont ses prétentions à diriger des sorciers ? » demanda Ananke.

Il s'attendait à cette question. Après tout, même Élisabeth II avait du prouver sa légitimité.

« Ma mère descend en ligne direct d'Arend Serre d'Aigle, fils de la sorcière connu sous le nom de Rowena Serdaigle dont je dirige à présent la maison. »

Il y eut des murmures dans la salle. Le nom de Serdaigle était mondialement connu, comme celui des autres Fondateurs.

« Et le Royaume-Uni, par l'intermédiaire de sa Ministre, Madame Bones se porte garant pour la fondation de ce nouvel état ? » demanda Ananke en se tournant vers Amelia.

Ce n'était pas obligatoire mais la pesée d'un parrain, surtout s'il s'agissait de l'Angleterre, était bien vu. Cela permettrait de s'assurer une notoriété qui amènerait plus de pays à voter pour eux.

« C'est exact » répondit celle-ci. « En tant que parrain, nous nous engageons à apporter toute l'aide nécessaire au développement de ce jeune état. »

« J'ai une objection à soulever » dit alors une voix. »

Erik se round alors vers le Mangemort. Comme il l'avait deviné, l'homme voulait leur mettre des bâtons dans les roues.

« Parlez » dit Ananke d'une voix un peu sèche.

« Duc Rodolphus Lestrange, d'Angleterre » dit l'homme avec une révérence. « Je voulais soulever une objection quand à la légitimité de Madame Bones à se porter garante de quelqu'un puisque ? Comme chacun le sait, elle et sa population ne se trouve plus sur le territoire national. »

« Il s'agit d'une mesure temporaire prise pour garantir la survie de nos concitoyens. »

« Il n'empêche qu'elle ne se trouve plus en Angleterre. Est-ce que ça ne pourrait pas être considéré comme une abdication ? Ce qui laisserait la voie ouverte pour un souverain légitime comme un Prince. Le Prince de Serpentard par exemple. »

Alors la, c'était pire que ce qu'ils avaient imaginé. Heureusement, Amelia n'était pas du genre à se laisser démonter.

« Premièrement, je tiens à dire que l'homme qui se tiens ici à été condamné pour crime de guerre et enfermé à vie dans notre prison dont il s'est échappé. »

« Les condamnations faites par d'autre pays n'ont pas d'importance en ces lieux, Madame la Ministre » dit Ananke.

« Je sais. Je voulais simplement donner à l'assemblée un aperçu de la moralité de mon détracteur. »

Rodolphus lui jeta un regard noir.

« Ensuite, sachez que celui-ci a tord en disant que nous avons quitté le territoire national car nous y sommes toujours. En effet, le lieu où se trouve à présent la population britannique nous a été donné par les autorités compétentes à titre d'ambassade ce qui fait de ce terrain une partie de notre territoire national. »

Amelia et sa mère avaient mis ce plan en place un peu dans le dos d'Erik. La Ministre, rompt aux jeux de pouvoir savait que son absence de tout territoire leur appartenant pourrait sembler comme une abdication. Cet accord entre les deux femmes était en quelque sorte un subterfuge mais il fonctionnait.

« Le point de la Ministre Bones et intéressant » dit Ananke.

« De plus » ajouta Amelia, « je tiens à rajouter que le Duc Lestrange n'est pas étranger à d'autres crimes notamment son association avec… »

Mais la Manitou Suprême leva la main pour la faire taire.

« Je suis parfaitement consciente des…allégeances du Duc Lestrange » dit-elle. « Et même si ni moi ni quiconque ne peut rien faire contre lui je lui signifierais ma désapprobation. »

À ces mots, Rodolphus blêmit de colère. Ses doigts se crispèrent sur sa canne où, Erik en était presque sûr, devait se trouver sa baguette, mais il n'en fit rien. A la place, il se contenta de sortir de la salle.

Apres cet incident, Ananke Adohoba se tourna à nouveau vers Erik et Amelia.

« Je vais prendre connaissance des documents que vous avez apporté pour étayé votre demande » dit-elle alors que Olokoun M'bagba venait chercher le dossier d'Erik. « Ils seront observés avec attention par moi et les autres dirigeants afin que nous rendions rapidement notre décision. »

Erik et Amelia s'inclinèrent légèrement et retournèrent à leur place. Il ne leur restait plus qu'à attendre.

0o0o0

Les yeux fermés, Haldus se concentrait sur son pouvoir. C'était bien beau d'avoir découvert ce qu'il avait fait…enfin ce qu'il avait à faire, mais c'était une autre paire de manches d'y arriver. Déjà, il fallait qu'il comprenne comment envoyer son esprit à travers le temps jusque dans le passé. Il pensait que comme il s'agissait de son propre passé, ce serait plus simple mais il n'en était rien.

A force de concentration, il avait réussit à sortir de son propre corps pour voir le temps remonter autour de lui. Le problème, c'est qu'il avait l'impression de s'enfoncer dans de la mélasse. Ce n'était pas à proprement parler bien sûr. C'était comme si le temps était une matière visqueuse et qu'il essayait de le traverser. A force de persévérance il arrivait à cheminer à l'intérieur mais c'était très éprouvant.

Haldus rouvrit les yeux et tomba en arrière, à bout de souffle. Encore raté. Il s'était en quelque sorte fait éjecter de la trame du temps. Et dire qu'il avait à peine remonté de quelques semaines ! Comment est-ce qu'il allait pouvoir se propulser jusque dans sa petite enfance ! Impossible !

Il se reprit. Non, ce n'était pas impossible puisqu'il l'avait fait. Il tapa du poing sur le sol. Il devait juste trouvé une autre solution.

« Encore raté ? »

Haldus releva la tête. Neville se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte. Haldus s'était isolé pour travailler dans une petite pièce vide inutilisée.

« Ouais » répondit Haldus en se redressant.

« Maintenant il faut que tu me laisse t'aider » dit Neville en entrant dans l pièce.

« Non ! Je…je peux le faire moi-même. Je _dois_ le faire moi-même. »

« Et selon qui ? » soupira Neville en s'accroupissant près de lui. « Est-ce qu'il y a une loi ou une règle cosmique qui m'empêcherait d'aider mon mari ? »

« Dis-le encore » ronronna Haldus.

« Quoi ? » demanda Neville.

« Ton mari. »

Haldus avait un grand sourire sur le visage. Neville sourit puis approcha son visage du sien pour l'embrasser.

« Je t'aime, mon mari » lui dit-il à l'oreille.

Haldus enroula ses bras autour de son cou et l'embrassa à son tour. Leur baiser dura quelques minutes avant que Neville se sépare de lui.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Dean da alors Haldus en voyant son époux s'assoit en tailleur devant lui.

« Tu le vois bien, je me prépare à t'aider. »

« Neville » soupira Haldus. « Je peux y arriver. Je t'assure ! »

« Je sais que tu y arrivera. Mais avec mon aide, tu y arriveras plus vite. En plus, moi aussi je veux participer à la création de…nous. »

Haldus sourit à nouveau. Oui. Il n'était pas le seul dans cette affaire. Ce qu'il s'apprêtait à réaliser amènerait à la création de son couple avec Neville. Cela l'amènerait à partager sa vie avec l'homme le plus merveilleux qui soit. Et par leur liaison, Haldus n'était plus seul. Il ne le serait plus jamais. Il se réinstalla confortablement, ferma les yeux et posa ses mains sur ses genoux, paumes vers le haut. Neville sourit, se mit dans les mêmes dispositions puis posa les siennes par-dessus. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment besoin de contact mais c'était pus agréable de cette façon.

 _Comment on fait ?_ Demanda Neville dans leur esprit.

 _Comme c'est mon pouvoir, peut-être qu'il vaut mieux que tu te contente de me transférer ton énergie._

 _Très bien._

Neville utilisa son propre pouvoir d'augmentation sur sa magie puis commença à la transférer à Haldus. Celui-ci sentant l'apport en énergie recommença à percer dans la trame du temps. C'était tout aussi difficile qu'avant mais cette fois au moins il se sentait soutenu. Neville était vraiment un ange avec lui, il…

Haldus sentit qu'il perdait sa concentration. La trame temporelle commençait à le rejeter. Il tenta par tout les moyens de reprendre sa concentration tout en empêchant le temps de le renvoyer dans son corps mais c'était peine perdu. Soudain, il sentit quelque chose. C'était l'esprit de ville qui le rejoignait. Aussitôt, la pression cessa.

 _Comment tu…_

 _Je ne sais pas,_ répondit Neville. _J'ai sentit que tu avais besoin de moi alors j'ai essayé de te rejoindre._

 _J'ai du ouvrir un passage dans la trame du temps où alors j'agis comme une balise pour que tu me retrouves,_ réfléchit Haldus.

 _Je ne sais pas,_ dit Neville. _Quoi qu'il en soit, je ne te laisse plus._

 _Mais tu n'as pas le pouvoir du temps ! Tu ne peux pas…_

 _Quoi ? Traverser le temps pour te suivre ? On dirait que si, non ?_

 _Je…je ne sais pas…on entre vraiment en terrain inconnu._

 _Raison de plus pour ne pas t'y aventurer seul._

L'esprit de Neville se rapprocha de celui d'Haldus et c'était comme si les deux se tenaient la main. Haldus entreprit de reprendre sa progression et il se rendit compte que la trame temporelle n'avait plus la même texture. Avec Neville à ses côtés, il se sentait glisser à travers le temps, son temps. Il remonta les jours, les semaines et même les années jusqu'à ce jour où, près de quatre ans plus tôt, Bellatrix lui avait fait boire une potion qui avait réveillé la rage en lui. Il atteignit enfin son lui du passé en proie eaux tourments et lui transmis son message. Une image. Celle de l'instant le plus heureux de sa vie.

Les deux garçons sortirent de la transe, épuisés. Ils se sourient. Ils avaient réussis.

0o0o0

La porte de l'antichambre s'ouvrit et un homme asiatique vêtu d'une simple robe longue avec un bonnet noir les pria d'entrer dans la pièce.

Comme il s'agissait d'une suite réservée, elle avait été décorée en fonction du pays qui en était propriétaire. Les murs de chaux ivoire sur lesquels alternant des colonnes décoratives rouges étaient décorés de magnifiques estampes ou de travaux de calligraphies. Les meubles étaient laqués ou tapissé de tissus de soie avec des motifs de montagnes, de rivières et de dragons cousus d'or.

Il y avait trois personnes dans la pièce. L'une d'elle était assise à une table et les deux autres semblaient monter la garde derrière lui. Les deux à l'arrière étaient indiscutablement des guerriers. Il y avait un homme et une femme, tout deux vêtus de longue robes de soie noire bordée d'or avec une large ceinture dont un pant, brodé de fil doré, pendait jusqu'à leur pied. Ils se tenaient droit, une épée rentrée dans leur fourreau à la main.

Le troisième personnage, lui, était bien plus richement vêtu. Il portait une robe bleue ainsi que ceinture rouge, le tout de soie fie brodée d'or. Ses longs cheveux noirs étaient ramenés à l'arrière de sa tête et une partie formait un chignon retenu par un bijou en forme de tube décoré passé autour du chignon et coincé par une baguette d'ivoire sertis d'or et de pierreries.

Il braqua sur ses invités ses yeux en amendes noir soulignés par un trait de khôl et sourit.

« Ministre Bones, Prince d'Arendelle » les salua-t-il. « Je vous souhaite la bienvenu. Je me demandais quand ce serait mon tour. »

Cela faisait près de six jours depuis l'assemblée durant laquelle ils avaient présenté leur demande et en attendant la réponse, ils n'avaient pas chômés. Ils avaient rencontres plusieurs officiels de différents pays afin de parler alliance. La liste fournie par Haldus étant leur principal atout.

« Consul Hsui Ni Sying » dit Allez en inclinant la tête, imitée par Erik. « Je vous remercie d'avoir accepté de nous recevoir.

Le Consul Hsui ne dirigeait pas la Chine. Il ne faisait que la représenter à la CIS. En fait, on pouvait trouver trois types de délégations au Siège. Il y avait des dirigeants, c'est-à-dire l'autorité suprême de l'état magique comme par exemple le président des États-Unis magiques qui étaient totalement indépendantes de sa contrepartie non magique. Il y avait aussi les Chefs de Gouvernement comme Amelia et (ils l'espéraient) Erik, qui étaient les second au pouvoir et qui parlaient pour leur peuple. En fait, dans le cas de l'Angleterre, le dirigeant n'avait jamais pris sa place à la CIS à l'exception d'une seule fois où la Reine Victoria avait tenu à leur parler mais cela avait été la seule.

Enfin, certaines délégations étaient menées par un représentant. Ni dirigeant niche de gouvernement, ils étaient mandatés par eux pour agir en leur nom. C'était le cas de Hsui Ni Sying. Il était envoyé par l'Empereur de Chine et son premier Ministre pour parler en leur nom puisque le premier ne pouvait quitter la Cité Interdite et que le second était son émissaire à travers le pays.

Le consul Hsui leva alors la main pour indiquer les deux chaises installées à sa table. Ses ongles étaient très longs, effilés et recouvert à la feuilles d'or. Erik et Amelia s'installèrent, Wolf et les deux Aurors derrière eux, et le serviteur qui leur avait ouvert leur servit une tasse de thé.

« Connaissant votre vaste réseau en ces lieux, je suppose que vous connaissez le but de notre présence » demanda Amelia.

« Voldemort, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda le consul.

Erik était surpris (et aussi soulagé) de rencontrer _enfin_ quelqu'un qui n'avait pas peur de son nom en ces lieux.

« En effet » dit Erik. « Nous avons des raisons de penser que le problème est suffisamment grave pour mobiliser d'autres pays pour le combattre. »

« Et je suppose que vous avez eut quelques…réponses »

« Quelques unes en effet. »

Plus que quelques-unes si Hsui Ni Sying comptait bien. Une grand majorité des délégations qu'ils étaient allé voire s'étaient montrés favorables. Il n'y avait encore aucun accord de donné mais ils avaient été bien accueillit. Cependant il leur manquait le plus important. Le MACUSA, le Congrès Magique des États-Unis d'Amérique qui avait totalement refusé de les recevoir. Beaucoup de pays, si ce n'est tous, ne bougeront pas s'ils savent que la puissance des américains n'est pas avec eux. D'accord pour rentrer en guerre mais pas pour aller au casse-pipe. Peut-être que si la Chine acceptait ils changeraient d'avis mais ce n'était pas sûr.

De plus, rien ne disait que son pays accepterait. Pourtant, le Consul ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se demander ce qui avait provoqué une telle sympathie à l'égard de l'Angleterre et d'Arendelle. Leurs entrevues avec les délégations avaient eu lieu à huit clôt et, pour une fois, rien n'avait filtré.

Hsui Ni Sying croisa ses doigts devant lui.

« Je vous écoute. »

« Nous savons de source sûr que Voldemort à très récemment acquis des alliés au sein de votre pays et même de votre gouvernement. »

Hsui Ni Sying ne réagit même pas. Erik était inquiet. Était-il au courent ?

« Quelles sont ces…sources. »

« Malheureusement pour leur protection, nous ne pouvons pas vous en parler. Cependant elles nous ont communiqués des noms » dit Erik en faisant apparaître un moche de parchemin. »

« Et je suppose que ces nom sont le prix que vous payez pour notre aide ? » demanda le Consul.

« Pas du tout, vous pouvez l'avoir dès maintenant » dit le jeune prince en lui tendant le parchemin.

Hsui Ni Sying leva un sourcil. Il prit le parchemin et l'ouvrit. C'est alors que ses yeux s'écarquillèrent légèrement à la lecture de certains noms. C'était la première fois qu'il manifestait une vraie émotion.

« D'après ce que je peux voire, certaine personnes impliqués vous sont familière » dit Erik. « Vous comprenez donc l'ampleur du problème que représente Voldemort. »

Hsui Ni Sying leva les yeux du parchemin et plongea dans le regard bleu et vert d'Erik.

« Cette liste aurait pu être un élément de négociation de poids » dit-il d'une voix doucereuse. « À moins bien sûr qu'il ne s'agisse que d'une partie de la liste destinée à nous appâter. »

« Non, c'est la liste complète. »

Le Consul leur jeta un regard suspicieux.

« Que vous vous alliez à nous est cette important mais que vous décidiez de refuser et de garder la liste pour vous débarrasser, ou au moins surveiller, les dissidents, nous arrange aussi. Cela nous permet de ne pas être pris en tenaille. »

Hsui Ni Sying jeta un long regard au Prince.

« Bien » dit-il finalement en rangeant le parchemin. « Je ferais part à la Lumière du Ciel de ces nouvelles ainsi que de votre…proposition. »

« C'est pour nous déjà une victoire » dit Amelia.

A ce moment-là, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Le serviteur alla ouvrir et revint quelques instants plus tard avec un plu qu'il remit à Erik. Celui-ci fronça les sourcils et le prit. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand en lut le contenu et il le montra à Amelia.

« À en juger par vos expression, le vote des membres de la Confédération à été en votre faveur. »

« C'est exact » répondit Erik.

« Sachez que j'ai voté pour vous » dit Hsui Ni Sying.

« Et je vous en remercie. Maintenant si vous voulez bien nous excuser, nous devons rentrer chez nous. »

« Plus personne à voir ? »

« Nous voulions garder le meilleur pour la fin » répondit Erik avec un sourire.

« Vous irez loin, Monsieur le Ministre de la Magie. »

Erik s'inclina effrontément puis lui et Amelia prirent congés. Des que la porte se fut refermée sur eux, le Consul Hsui Ni Sying se leva.

« Il est aussi temps pour nous de partir » dit-il. « Il est des informations que la Lumière du Ciel, notre bien-aimé Empereur, se doit de connaître. »

0o0o0

Rodolphus se retirer de crier lorsque le _doloris_ le toucha mais il ne pu empêcher son corps de se convulser sur le sol. Voldemort mit fin au sortilège et l'homme pu se redresser en tremblant.

« Laisse-moi résumer la situation » siffla Voldemort. « Non seulement tu as échoué à recruter de nouveaux partisans parmi les représentants de la Confédération mais ils ont été embobines par Potter qui est devenu… »

Il ricana.

« …Ministre de la Magie. Pathétique. Comment a-t-il réussit à les rallier à sa cause ? »

« Je l'ignore Monseigneur » répondit Rodolphus d'une voix essoufflée. « Les réunions se sont tenus à huit clos et les délégations sont partis juste après. »

Mais qu'est-ce qu'avait bien pu leur dire Potter pour en même temps les faire fuir mais aussi pour s'assurer leur sympathie. Était-il au courent de ses alliés des autres pays ? Non, impossible. À moins que l'espion…

« N'ayez crainte Monseigneur » dit alors Rodolphus. « Tant que le MACUSA ne bougera pas, ils seront seuls. »

« Dans ce cas, rappelle Lucius et dit lui d'aller aux États-Unis. Il faut à tout prix qu'il dissuade le Président d'accepter d'aider Potter et sa clique. »

« Ils n'écouteront pas un diplomate étranger même pour de l'argent. Le mieux sera de demander à l'une nos alliés de nous aider à remplacer un membre de leur gouvernement. »

« Dis à Lucius de faire ce qui est nécessaire » dit Voldemort. « Mais s'il échoue, la punition sera pour vous deux. »

Rodolphus frémit mais inclina la tête.

« Autre chose ? » demanda le Mage Noir en voyant que son serviteur était encore là. »

« Oui Monseigneur. Je pense savoir où se trouve Poudlard. »

0o0o0

Erik n'avait pas vécu de fête en Arendelle depuis déjà pas mal de temps mais ils avaient beaucoup à fêter. Erik venait d'avoir dix-huit ans et il était aussi officiellement devenu chef du gouvernement d'un état parallèle à celui de sa mère. Son statut de Ministre le mettait au même niveau que Sir Hugo mais les deux s'étaient mis d'accord pour définir leurs prérogatives.

En clair, tant qu'il s'agissait de vie citoyenne classique, c'était du ressort du vieil homme mais dès que ça touchait à la magie, c'était d domaine d'Erik et quand cela touchait les deux et bien les deux hommes avaient suffisamment confiances l'un dans l'autre pour trouver des solutions.

Mais pour le moment, ce n'était pas varient d'actualité. Le Ministère de la Magie Arendil avait béante un organe officiel du gouvernement, ce n'était encore qu'un ministère de carton pâte. Il faudrait que la magie se développe bien plus dans la population pour que le Ministère puisse vraiment être utile et permettrait de séparer sorciers de non-sorciers.

Dans le même temps, Erik était gêné par cette séparation. Arendelle avait ce ci-dessous particulier que la magie n'était pas cachée. Tout le monde ou à peu près était au courent et il aurait aimé que cette particularité puisse être visible dans leu gouvernement. Pour le moment c'était impossible mais il avait bon espoir que dans l'avenir il puisse faire fusionner les deux gouvernements pour que chaque citoyens, magiques ou non, soient égaux et obéissent aux mêmes lois et au même gouvernement.

Mais pour le moment, c'était la fête.

« Je propose que l'anniversaire d'Erik devienne la fête national de l'Arendelle magique » s'écria Hans qui n'en était visiblement pas à son premier verre.

« Non merci » répondit Erik avec une grimace.

« Le plus logique serait que ce soit le jour où la création de l'état magique est devenue officielle » dit Wolf.

La cérémonie s'était déroulée une semaine avant. Pour être un état, il ne fallait pas seulement avoir l'accord de la CIS mais aussi passer par une cérémonie officielle durant laquelle la Manitou Suprême avait ratifiée, avec Erik et Elsa, la nouvelle constitution de l'Arendelle Magique. Comme cela ne concernait que les Sorciers ils n'étaient pas nombreux mais ça avait été un moment très solennel durant lequel le symbole du Ministère de la Magie Arendil avait été dévoilé.

Ce symbole était le même que le blason d'Arendelle sauf que le crocus n'était pas doré mais argenté et que les couleurs du fond étaient celles d'Erik, c'est-à-dire le bleu et le blanc.

« Je pense que le mieux ce serait d'attendre qu'on ai cassé la figure à Voldy et qu'on fasse de cette date notre fête nationale » répliqua Ingrid qui semblait aussi imbibée que Hans.

Alors qu'Erik riait aux éclats avec ses amis, il sentit quelqu'un lui tapoter l'épaule. Il se retourna et sourit en renaissant le visage souriant de Nicolas Flamel.

« Mon cher Erik ! Très bon anniversaire ! » s'exclama le vieillard en prenant ses mains. « Laissez-moi vous présenter deux très bons amis à moi. »

Il s'écarte pour laisser passer un coup le de vieillard. Ils étaient tous les deux très grands et filiformes avec des cheveux couleur neige. L'homme avait l'air un peu débraillé et tête en l'air mais la femme avait une posture ferme et décidé, son visage rond encadré par des cheveux courts coupés en carrés.

Mais le plus étrange, c'était le regard qu'ils portaient sur Erik, comme s'ils…e reconnaissaient en quelque sorte. Pourtant Erik était sûr de ne jamais les avoir vus.

« Voici Newton et Propentina Scamander » dit Nicolas en introduisant le couple.

« M. Scamander ! » s'exclama Erik en prenant ses mains. « Je suis ravi de vous rencontrer. C'est un honneur. Enfin…pour vous aussi Mme Scamander… »

La femme rit.

« J'ai l'habitude que les gens s'intéressent plus à mon mari qu'à moi » dit-elle. « Et inutile de m'appeler Madame. Tina, c'est parfait. »

« Et tu…vous pouvez m'appeler Newt » reprit le vieux magizoologiste.

« Comme je le disais, je suis heureux de vous voir. Comme vous ne vous êtes jamais présenté à Poudlard lors du rapatriement, j'ai craint… »

« Non, non, ne vous inquiétez pas » dit Newt. « Tina et moi avons toujours vécu en hérités et quand la guerre à commencé, nous avons préféré partir en voyage. »

« Oui, il existe encore des pays dont il n'a pas été exclu » se moque gentiment Tina.

« Et qu'est-ce qui vous a amené ici ? » demanda le jeune homme. « C'est Nicolas qui… »

« En fait, nous devions vous voir » dit Newt.

Il fouilla dans sa poche et en sortit une enveloppe.

« Un ami à moi m'a donné cette lettre Il y a soixante-dix ans » dit-il. « C'est pour vous. »

« Une lettre pour moi vieille de soixante-dix ans ? » demanda Erik, incrédule.

Comme Newt lui tendait l'enveloppe, il la prit pour l'examiner. C'était une enveloppe de papier jaunis tout ce qu'il y a de plus ordinaire. Il la retourna et écarquilla les yeux. Là, écrit à l'encre noire, son non était marqué. Mais ce n'était pas ça le plus étrange.

Le plus étrange, c'était qu'il l'était avec sa propre écriture.

A suivre…

.

Et encore un chapitre à suspens. Je suis sûr que vous me détestez. En tout cas voilà le premier chapitre du nouvel arc de mon histoire. J'espère qu'il vous a plu.

Pas d'autres remarques à faire. Je vous dis juste à dans deux semaines pour la suite.


	18. Arc des Alliés - Chapitre 18

Je suis désolé pour la fausse joie mais il ne s'agit pas d'un nouveau chapitre. J'ai fais quelques corrections sur celui-ci concernant les destinations des personnages et les alliés qu'ils doivent aller chercher. Le prochain chapitre, le 19 sera posté la semaine prochaine.

.

Roi des Neiges

Arc des Alliés

Chapitre 18 : Chacun sa voie

.

Assis à son bureau, Erik se tenait la tête dans les mains. Il l'a leva en soupirant puis regarda le mur en face, puis la fenêtre à sa gauche, la porte à sa droite, partout autour de lui sauf sur son bureau où se trouvait la fameuse lettre.

De toute façon, il l'avait tellement lu qu'il a connaissait à présent par cœur.

« _Erik_

 _Je sais que cette lettre doit te surprendre puisqu'elle m'a aussi surpris. D'abord sache que je suis bien toi, un toi un peu plus vieux (à peine plus d'un mois et demi) mais qui se trouve en ce moment 72 ans dans le passé._

 _Cela va être difficile à croire mais ce que je te dis est la vérité. Ce voyage temporel n'est pas un accident mais une nécessité. Il est nécessaire pour que le MACUSA se joigne à notre cause. Là où je suis, il s'est passé des événements qui feront que la présidente Picquery engagera son pays à nous aider quand nous en ferons la demande._

 _Je ne t'en dis pas plus pour la simple et bonne raison que la lettre que j'ai reçu moi aussi ne contenait rien d'autre que ce conseil : obéit à la loi du temps. Quoique tu désires changer dans les événements du passé, le temps ne le permettra pas et il t'écrasera plutôt que de te laisser faire. Comment je le sais ? Simple, je l'ai lu dans cette lettre, cette même lettre que tu as lu tant de fois qu'elle est gravée dans ta mémoire._

 _Mais à la question d'où bien cette affirmation, c'est un mystère. Elle est apparu comme un paradoxe et nulle ne sait d'où elle vient puisque la seule personne à le savoir c'est toi et seulement parce que tu t'en aies parlé toi-même. Tout comme ce plan, elle a émergé du néant. C'est ça, la loi du temps. Combat le et il t'écrasera, aide le et il te récompensera. C'est ce qu'est cette lettre : une récompense pour quelque chose que tu n'as pas encore fait._

 _Je n'ai encore que deux choses à te dire. La première c'est que le portail temporel doit t'amener à New York le 5 Décembre 1926. La seconde est un autre conseil : n'oublie pas de suivre ton cœur._

 _La dernière chose que je peux te souhaiter est bon courage. Tu en auras besoin._

 _Erik_

 _PS : s'il te faut des preuves, et je sais que tu en auras besoin, utilise ta magie sur la lettre. Seul toi pourras lire le message que j'y ai caché. »_

Bien entendu, Erik avait vérifié dès sa première lecture. En insufflant sa magie dans le papier, trois lignes était apparues juste en dessous du post-scriptum.

« _Notre magie viscérale est endommagée_.

 _Soit on meurt, soit on devient impuissant._

 _Ne t'inquiète pas, tout ira bien quand même. »_

Donc il était probable que lors de son voyage, il devrait se battre. C'était la seule raison qu'il voyait pour que son lui futur dans le passé lui dise qu'il pourrait y avoir des problèmes.

Parce que oui, bien sûr, il ne pouvait nier que cette lettre était authentique malgré son caractère plus que singulier. Il le savait, dans un mois, il voyagerait dans le temps.

0o0o0

« Et tu es vraiment _sûr_ que c'est authentique ? » demanda Ingrid.

« Puisque je te le dis » soupira Erik en roulant des yeux.

« À quoi correspond le message dont parle le post-scriptum ? » demanda Hermione qui reliait une nouvelle fois la lettre.

« Et bien c'est… »

Il toussota en jetant un regard à Wolf et Draco puis rougit.

« Ok, je veux pas savoir » grogna Ingrid.

« Nous si » dirent les Jumeaux avant de se prendre un coup de coude de la part de leur petit-ami.

« On s'en passera » dit celui-ci.

Erik se retint de soupirer. Ils avaient marchés. C'était vraiment la seule chose qui lui faisait peur en révélant la lettre, que ses amis apprennent son état. En le faisant passer pour un fantasme qu'il aurait au sujet de Wolf et Draco (fantasme qui au final était véridique), il avait ou éviter le sujet.

« C'est pas tout de savoir si c'est vrai ou non » reprit Pansy. « La question c'est de savoir _comment_ tu vas remonter le temps. »

Au lieu de répondre, Erik tourna les yeux vers Haldus. Celui-ci clignant des yeux puis se rendit compte que tout le monde avait fini par le regarder.

« Moi ? » s'exclama-t-il.

« Tu connais quelqu'un d'autre qui peut manipuler le temps ? » demanda Erik.

« En pou tu l'as déjà fait non ? » rajouta Hans.

« J'ai réussi à envoyer _mon esprit_ dans le passé. Y envoyer une personne, c'est… je ne saurais même pas comment faire. »

« Dis-moi, tu n'as encore jamais réussit à faire de portail, non ? » demanda Hermione.

« Et bien… » balbutia Haldus.

Contrairement à tous ses amis qui avait la capacité d'utiliser leurs pouvoirs pour créer un portail, c'était une chose dot il avait toujours été incapable sans jamais savoir pourquoi. Il avait même pensé que ce qu'il avait appris en Chine pourrait l'aider mais ça n'avait pas donné le moindre résultat.

« Tu as une idée Hermione ? » demanda Erik.

« Et si il n'y arrivait pas parce que son pouvoir ne pouvait que créer des portail permettant de voyager dans l'espace _mais aussi_ dans le temps ? »

« Intéressante théorie » dit Pansy. « Qu'est-ce qui te fais penser ça ? »

« Erik, l'autre Erik, a utilisé le mot « portail temporel » dans sa lettre. Je ne pense pas que ce soit un hasard. »

« C'est bien quelque chose que je ferais » dit Erik.

« Dites, on pourrais revenir à moi s'il vous plaît ? » demanda Haldus. « Parce que je vous rappelle que vous venez de me dire que j'allais devoir ouvrir un portail temporel pour envoyer quelqu'un 70 ans en arrière. »

« Tu penses y arriver ? » lui demanda Neville.

« J'ai eu besoin de toute ta force pour envoyer mes souvenirs » répondit son époux. « À mon avis, j'aurais besoin de votre pouvoir à tous cette fois. »

« Donc on fera ça. La question est maintenant de savoir qui va t'accompagner » dit Draco.

Erik secoua la tête.

« Vous ne comprenez pas » dit-il. « La lettre ne mentionne personne. Ça veut dire que je dois y aller seul. »

0o0o0

Erik attendit que les protestations cessent mais comme il voyait que ça ne semblait pas prêt d'être le cas, il demanda à ses amis de se calmer.

« Je sais que cette décision peut vous sembler dangereuse… »

« Dangereuse ? » s'exclama Ingrid. « Suicidaire plutôt. »

« Tu ne penses pas que tu exagères ? »

« Moi ? Exagérer ? Je te rappelle que le but de ce voyage c'est d'acquérir suffisamment de reconnaissance du MACUSA pour qu'ils acceptent de se battre avec nous. Tu penses que tu pourras te contenter de te montrer pour que ça arrive ? »

Erik grimaça. C'est vrai qu'il ne savait pas bien ce qui allait se passer ni ce qu'il allait devoir affronter.

« La meilleure solution serait de faire des recherches » dit-il. « Si je sais exactement de quoi il s'agit alors je pourrais mieux me préparer. En plus, le fait d'y aller seul n'est pas de mon fait je te rappel, c'est dans la lettre, avec l'explication sur les lois du temps. »

« Mais tu pourrais essayer au loin ! »

Hermione posa sa main sur le bras de son amante pour la calmer.

« Je propose qu'on change de sujet…pour le moment » dit-elle.

Eleanor avait un regard qui faisait dire à Erik que ce n'était pas fini.

« Et donc » reprit-elle. « Pendant ce temps, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? On se tourne les pouces ? »

Erik soupira.

« Non » dit-il finalement. « J'y ai réfléchis et je penses que nous avons besoins de plus d'alliés. »

« Mais nous avons déjà demandé l'aide de tous les pays possibles et imaginables » geignit Blaise.

« Je ne parle pas des pays. En fait je ne parle pas de sorciers. »

« Tu veux dire…des Créatures ? »

« Pourquoi pas ? C'est leur monde aussi qui est en danger. Il faudrait les contacter ne serait-ce que pour leur dire qu'ils sont en danger. »

« Tu penses à qui ? » demanda Draco.

« Les Gobelins déjà »

« Ils se sont cachés » dit Hans.

« Et nous n'avons rien fait pour les retrouver. Nous n'avions aucune raison à l'époque. Ce n'est plus le cas. »

« Rangor nous avait bien fait comprendre que les Gobelins voulaient éviter la guerre. »

« Ce n'est plus d'actualité » décréta Erik. « Voldemort ne va pas arrêter de pervertir le principe vital avec ses monstruosités. Le mode est en danger. Il faut les prévenir. »

« À moins qu'ils se soient exilés dans un autre monde comme les nains » fit remarquer Hotun.

Erik soupira à nouveau.

« Contrairement à ce que pense le Roi Thorin, je ne pense pas que ça les empêchera d'être annihilé. »

Il y eut un long silence.

« Tu as pensé à quelqu'un d'autre ? » demanda finalement Théo.

« Les loups garous, les shamans, l'Ordre de Gaia, les vampires… »

« L'Ordre de Gaia ? » demanda Pansy. « C'est quoi ? »

« Mais si, souviens toi ! » s'exclama Blaise. « Il m'est arrivé de vous en parler quand vous veniez chez moi. C'est un ordre monastique italien dont les membres renoncent à leur magie personnelle pour celle de la terre. C'est eux qui dirigent l'école de magie italienne. »

« Mais ça fait tellement longtemps qu'on n'est pas allé chez toi » soupira la jeune fille, énervée.

Il y eut un moment de silence. C'est vrai que ça faisait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas passés de vacances chez Blaise. Il y avait énormément de choses qu'ils n'avaient pas fait depuis le début de la guerre.

« Et comment compte tu contacter les vampires ? » demanda Hermione pour rompre l'instant de monotonie.

« Je comptais passer par Dame Carmilla » répondit Erik.

« La maîtresse d'Ollivander ? » demanda la jeune fille en fronçant les sourcils. « Pourquoi elle ? »

« Parce que c'est le seul vampire que nous connaissions. Même si c'est indirectement. »

« Et où est-ce qu'on pourrait la trouver ? »

« Je pensais demander à Augusta »

« À grand-mère ? Pourquoi ? » demanda Neville, surpris.

« Quelque-chose qu'elle a dit quand on est allé sur le Chemin de Traverse la première fois. On aurait dit qu'elle connaissait cette Dame Carmilla. Je me suis dit que c'était peut-être une piste. »

« Si tu le dis » souffla Hermione, quelque peu dubitative.

« Tu as d'autres idées en tête ? » demanda alors Théo à Erik.

« Les elfes. »

Tout le monde se tourna vers Wolf.

« Tu…tu es sérieux ? » lui demanda Ingrid. « Je veux dire, s'ils sont aussi insaisissables que les nains… »

« Mais on y est arrivé, non ? »

« Tu as…une piste ? » lui demanda Erik.

« Je pense » dit-il. « Je sais que je peux les trouver. Draco et moi, on ira ensemble. »

« Qui ça ? Moi ? » demanda l'intéressé.

Erik sentait que Wolf voulait habituer Draco à le côtoyer de façon plus intime qu'auparavant. Voyager ensemble serait un moyen de mieux se connaître. Il faut dire que Draco s'était montré assez timide dans leur relation. Pour le moment, Erik alternait chaque nuit entre les deux. Cependant il avait bon espoir de l'inciter à ce que tous les trois partagent un lit même si ce n'était que pour dormir.

Donc il avait été décidé que Wolf et Draco partiraient à la recherche des elfes. Pour les loups-garous, il valait mieux que Remus s'en charge. Après tout, c'est lui qui avait le plus de contact. Erik avait aussi l'intention de demander à Dumbledore d'aller parler aux Centaures. La forêt était encore sur le terrain de l'école, du moins en partie, donc il ne risquait rien.

Par la suite, les autres se repartirent les tâches. Vincent et Gregory se proposèrent pour trouver Dame Carmilla et les vampires, Hans avait proposé de retourner en Chine et avait entraîné Pansy (à son corps défendant) avec lui. Le gouvernement chinois allait (peut-être) leur venir en aide mais rien n'empêchait les deux sorciers de faire le tour des temples. Ils pourraient ainsi trouver des alliés de poids parmi les professeurs et les anciens élèves.

Comme il était celui qui les connaissait le mieux, Blaise irait avec Hotun en Italie pour demander l'aide de l'Ordre. Certes les ecclésiastiques n'étaient pas des combattants mais ils étaient des guérisseurs hors pairs et leurs sorts de soutien étaient particulièrement puissants.

De leurs côtés, Théo et les Jumeaux iraient en Amérique, dans la Mesa Verde. Erik espérait que Jimena pourrait les aider à rentrer en contact avec d'autres shamans. Ils n'avaient pas de gouvernement et ne formaient pas vraiment une communauté soudée donc il faudrait les convaincre au cas par cas.

Hermione, elle, avait eu l'idée de partir avec Ingrid pour essayer d'entrer en contact avec les Gobelins. La tâche pouvait s'avérer difficile car ils n'avaient pas seulement disparus d'Angleterre mais aussi de la surface de la terre. En plus d'être des guerriers farouches, les gobelins étaient des magiciens puissants. Il serait bon d'au moins essayer de les rallier à leur cause. Elle ne savait pas vraiment comment elle allait faire mais elle avait déjà quelque piste.

Il ne restait plus qu'Haldus et Neville mais ceux-ci restaient à Poudlard et ce pour plusieurs raisons. D'abord parce que si Voldemort appelait, il faudrait au moins qu'Haldus soit présent pour répondre à son appel et ensuite parce qu'Erik ne se faisait aucune illusion. Le portail qu'Haldus devrait créer serait une sérieuse dépense en énergie

Certes tout le monde allait participer mais le plus gros du travail viendrait de lui. Erik préférait qu'il se repose au château avec Neville pour s'occuper de lui.

M'aient que tout cela avait été décidé, il ne leur restait plus qu'à se préparer. Après tout, comme Erik l'avait dit dans sa lettre, ils n'avaient qu'un mois et demi.

0o0o0

Les trois garçons étaient assis en tailleur sur le lit. Torses nus, ils se regardaient les uns les autres, certains avec désir, d'autres avec gêne. En fait, celui qui était gêné c'était Draco. Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'être aussi exposé devant d'autres personnes. Enfin si, il avait été nu avec Erik mais quad ils étaient seuls. Le regard de Wolf sur lui ou même la seule conscience de sa présence avec eux le mettait terriblement mal à l'aise.

Erik avait réussi à le persuader d'essayer quelque chose ensemble avant son départ chez les nains. Maintenant qu'ils étaient tous patent à manier une arme, Erik s'était dit que ce serait mieux si chacun avait une arme enchanté créé dans les forgés de Kazath Dúr. Comme ils devaient se séparer, c'était une idée plutôt raisonnable.

Erik et les autres resteraient pour préparer leurs différents voyages. Les recherches étaient nombreuses et il voulait être préparé. Mais en attendant, Erik voulait pouvoir partager un moment avec Draco et avec Wolf. Il savait que leur voyage ensemble pourrait marquer un tournant dans leur relation particulière mais il voulait faire un essai auparavant. Ce serait sans doute la dernière fois avant quelques temps qu'ils seraient réunis.

Comme Erik savait à quel point Draco était pudique face à des étrangers (même s'ils étaient amis, il avait du mal à se sentir à l'aise), il avait décidé de procéder par étapes. Se mettre torse nu par mettait à chacun de découvrir l'anatomie de l'autre de façon progressive. Bien entendu, il n'y avait rien que les garçons n'avaient déjà vu, après tout ils avaient passés des étés à la mer ensemble. En fait ce n'était pas tant leur niveau de nudité qui gênait Draco mais l'appréhension de ce qui allait se passer ensuite.

Erik avança sa main puis prit celle de Draco et commença à caresser ses doigts et sa paume. Dans le même temps, il tendit son autre main vers Wolf et entreprit de lui prodiguer les mêmes caresses. Wolf tendit alors la main vers Draco. Celui-ci la regarda quelques instants puis la prit. Comme il ne faisait rien, Wolf entreprit de prendre le contrôle de leurs caresses. Il remonta ensuite le long du bras comme Erik faisait avec lui.

Draco ne bougeait toujours pas. Il se laissait faire. Ce n'était pas désagréable mais il se sentait assez hésitant. Il sentit les mains d'Erik et Wolf remonter le logo de son avant-bras, caresser le creux de son coude puis remonter encore jusqu'à son épaule. La main de Wolf était large, chaude et rugueuse. Elle pétrissait sa peau en envoyant des frissons dans son épiderme.

C'était…nouveau. Différents de la douceur des doigts d'Erik quand il le caressait. Erik avait les doigts doux. Ils flottaient au-dessus de sa peau en une de se sensuelle à la fois connue et toujours différente. Il sentit la caresse redescendre pour toucher sa poitrine. Cependant la main de Wolf, elle, ne bougea pas. Sur lui du moins.

Alors qu'Erik caressait Wolf ? Wolf caressait Erik. Leurs mains étaient aussi sur la poitrine l'un de l'autre. Erik caressait doucement le pectoral massif de son plus ancien amant tandis que celui-ci avait passé sa main contre ses côtes et excitait de son pouce le petit bourgeon dur de son téton.

Les yeux de Draco allait de l'un à l'autre, en regardant meurs caresses mutuelles. Bien sûr, lui aussi était caressé. Les doigts d'Erik parcouraient son torse alors que la main de Wolf continuait à lui masser chastement l'épaule.

Puis les caresses cessèrent. Draco se tourna alors vers Erik. Celui-ci se pencha en avant et, se retenant à une main, posa l'autre sur l'épaule à présent vide de Draco. Il se rapprocha encore et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes pour un baiser.

Erik avait les yeux fermés mais ceux de Draco étaient ouverts. Il sentait le regard de Wolf sur eux alors qu'ils partageaient ce baiser. Il jeta un coup d'œil dans la direction de l'autre garçon mais baissa aussitôt les yeux en rougissant face à son regard plein de désir. Voir son petit ami embrasser un autre homme lui faisait plaisir. Draco n'arrivait pas à comprendre.

Finalement, Erik se détacha de lui. Il sourit puis se décala en direction de Wolf. Il posa à son tour sa main sur son épaule et commença à l'embrasser. Draco vit que leur baiser était bien plus passionné que celui qu'il avait partagé avec Erik. Il faut dire que Wolf semblait plus impliqué qu'il ne l'avait été.

Erik se pressa un peu plus contre Wolf et posa ses deux mains autour de son cou alors que son amant posait ses mains sur ses hanches. Au moment où Erik gémit, Draco sursauta. Il descendit du lit, repérage sa chemise et se précipita vers la porte.

« Attends ! » s'exclama Erik.

Mais Draco était déjà sorti.

« Je pensais que ça se passerait mieux que ça » soupira Erik.

« On aurait peut-être dû y aller plus doucement » dit Wolf sur un ton sombre. « Je crois qu'on l'a fait fuir. »

Mais Draco n'était pas allé si loin que ça. Il avait simplement refermé à porte des appartements de son amant avant de s'appuyer contre le mur d'en face. Voir le baiser d'Erik et Wolf l'avait chamboulé mais pas de la façon dont il aurait pensé.

Il baissa les yeux, rougit et plaça se chemise devant son pantalon. Il était excité. Très excité même. Plus qu'il ne l'avait été depuis longtemps.

0o0o0

« Bien, maintenant que vous êtes tous ici, laissez-moi vous parler de votre mission » dit Erik à l'assemblée de Défenseurs qui se trouvaient devant lui.

Bien sûr, ils n'étaient pas tous là, il n'y en avait à peine plus d'une trentaine mais c'était suffisant pour le projet d'Erik.

« Par groupe de deux ou trois vous allez vous rendre dans les principales villes d'Arendelle. Ces villes vous serviront de base pour explorer les environs afin de détecter toute activité magique suspecte. »

Depuis qu'ils avaient rencontrés Rodolphus à St Metz, Erik craignait que le Mangemort n'ai pu deviner où se trouvait Poudlard. Le fait que lui et Amelia se retrouvent ensemble pour créer un état magique Arendil était un lien certes ténu mais suffisant pour que lui ou Voldemort fassent le lien.

Il avait donc décidé de faire des rondes avec ses amis mais le travail était trop énorme pour eux seize. Ils devaient quadriller tout le pays et il leur suffisait d'un seul instant de malchance pour que les Mangemorts arrivent à les trouver. Au départ ça ne pouvait être qu'eux car meurs ennemis ne pouvaient pas suivre la trace d'un portail. Sauf qu'à présent, ils allaient partir et Erik refusait de laisser le pays sans surveillance.

Il avait donc regroupé les Défenseurs avec la meilleure perception magique pour les envoyer en mission. Bien entendu, il était hors de question qu'il les laisse transplaner. Ils se rendraient dans les différentes villes à pieds ou en balais avec des sorts de désillusions. Là-bas, ils seraient pris en charge en secret par les seigneurs locaux. Pour plus de sécurité, il fallait faire en sorte que le moins de mode possible soit au courent de leur présence.

« Vous utiliserez les miroirs qui vous ont été donné pour rendre compte _chaque jour_ d'être mission, même si vous ne trouvez rien » continua Erik. « Cependant si vous trouvez des traces, vous devez faire une rapport immédiatement. Des questions ? »

« Et si on tombe sur des Mangemorts ? » demanda quelqu'un.

« Surtout, vous restez caché » lui répondit le jeune sorcier. « La surprise est notre atout. Tant que les Mangemorts ne savent pas que nous savons qu'ils nous ont découvert, nous conservons l'avantage. »

« Mais si on a pas le choix ? »

« Il y a de fortes chances qu'ils soient plus nombreux que vous. Si vous êtes découvert, n'hésitez pas à utiliser les portoloins qui vous seront donnés. Le premier vous mènera en Angleterre. De là, vous transplanerez plusieurs fois, au minimum dix avant de revenir à votre ville de base grâce au second portoloin. Vous n'oublierez pas bien sûr de faire immédiatement votre rapport. D'autres questions ? »

Il regarda la foule mais aucune main ne s'était levée.

« Bien, je vais maintenant former les équipes et vous attribuer une destination. »

Erik mit ses Défenseurs deux par deux puis donna à chaque groupe une carte qui leur permettrait de se rendre à destination ainsi que deux portoloins et un miroir chacun. Mieux valait éviter de prendre des risques si les deux se retrouvaient séparés.

Quand il eut terminé de former les équipes, il ne restait plus que deux silhouettes en robe blanche.

« Et nous ? » demanda Kingsley avec un petit rire. « Tu e nous envoi nulle part ? »

Ce n'était même plus la peine de lui donner un partenaire puisqu'il était toujours avec Tonks. Même maintenant, les deux anciens Aurors formaient une équipe de choc.

« Je voulais vous confier la ville la plus importante. »

« Arendelle » dit Tonks.

Erik hocha la tête. Il avait confiance en des deux-là pour veiller sur la ville et sur sa mère.

« Tu peux compter sur nous » dit Kingsley.

« Au fait, tu n'as assigné personne pour Poudlard ? » demanda Tonks.

« J'ai préféré éviter. Notre cachette est trop isolée. Je ne voudrais pas que les Mangemorts suspectent quoique ce soit s'ils trouvent des sorciers traîner dans le coin. Les groupes des villes environnantes comme Berghen iront jeter un coup d'œil de temps en temps. »

« Tu penses vraiment à tout » dit l'homme plus âgé avec un sourire.

« J'essaye » soupira Erik.

Il n'avait pas le choix. Pour leur survie, il _devait_ penser à tout.

0o0o0

Ingrid se leva brusquement en faisant tomber sa chaise. Le bruit sourd résonna dans le silence de la bibliothèque et attira tous les regards sur la jeune fille. La bibliothécaire la somma de faire moins de bruit mais la jeune fille ne l'écouta pas et se précipita vers la sortie, un livre à la main.

Hotun et Hans se regardèrent puis se levèrent à leur tour pour suivre leur amie. Elle marchait vite. On aurait même pu dire qu'elle courrait. Est-ce qu'elle avait trouvé quelque chose ?

 _Erik, où tu es ?_ Demanda-t-elle par l'esprit.

 _Dans mes appartements pourqu…_

 _J'arrive,_ le coupa la jeune fille.

Puis, sans lui laisser le temps de poser une question, elle changea de direction, toujours suivit par ses deux autres amis. En tous les cas, heureusement qu'Erik était prévenu de son arrivée car elle déboula dans son bureau de façon assez brutale.

« Regarde ce que j'ai trouvé » dit-elle avant de poser le livre qu'elle tenait devant lui.

C'était un volume relié de vieux numéro du New York Star, un journal américain. Ce n'était pas dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard qu'elle aurait pu trouver ça, puisqu'ils ne se préoccupaient pas d'actualité. Ça ne pouvait pas venir non plus de la bibliothèque du Ministère puisqu'ils se fichaient de ce qui se passait dans d'autres pays donc il était plus probable qu'il provienne d'une collection privée qui avait été ajouté pour aider dans l'effort de guerre. Si Erik devait deviner, il penserait à Walt Whitman. C'était le seul journaliste qu'il connaisse qui s'intéressait vraiment à l'actualité mondiale.

L'article que son amie pointait du doigt parlait de l'arrestation de Gellert Grindelwald par le MACUSA après une tentative d'infraction majeure au Statut du Secret. Erik se souvenait vaguement de ça. Il n'avait jamais étudié la vie de l'homme en détail mais il connaissait les grandes lignes, note ment son arrestation aux États-Unis et sa fuite à peine six mois plus tard. C'était, s'il se souvenait bien, dans les années vingt.

« Oui ? Et alors ? » demanda Erik.

Ingrid tourna quelques pages pour revenir au début du numéro.

« Regarde la date » dit-elle.

Erik fronça les sourcils. En tout petit en haut à gauche il était marqué : 7 décembre 1926. A peine deux jours après la date donnée dans la lettre.

« C'est une édition spéciale du soir » dit Ingrid. « Ça veut dire que les événements ce sont passés dans la journée. »

« Ça ne peut pas être une coïncidence » dit Hotun qui avait regardé par-dessus l'épaule de son ami.

« Grindelwald plus une possible rupture du secret. Ouais, je pense que remettre de l'ordre dans tout ça pourrait t'attirer les faveurs du MACUSA » dit Hans.

Erik tourna à nouveau les pages et regarda attentivement la photo qui accompagnait l'article. Elle montrait un homme au visage ovale, à la mâchoire forte avec des cheveux dressés sur sa tête et une fine moustache, les deux très clairs. Ses yeux aussi étaient clairs, si clairs que s'en était presque surnaturel. Malgré le fait que ce soit une photo sorcière, l'homme ne bougeait pas. Il restait immobile et regardait l'objectif avec une intensité quasi hypnotique.

Gellert Grindelwald.

Erik se mordit la lèvre. Jamais il n'aurait pensé devoir se confronter à lui. Voldemort faisait pâle figure à côté de lui. Ce n'était pas tant au niveau de la puissance que de l'influence. Voldemort avait été actif pendant dix ans avant d'être détruit par Erik et son terrain de jeu s'était toujours limité à l'Angleterre. Après dix ans, Grindelwald, lui, semait la terreur dans l'Europe entière. C'était définitivement un autre calibre.

Fébrilement, Erik se mit à feuilleter le reste du volume pour trouver d'autres informations. L'édition du matin suivant était un peu plus prolixe mais au final il n'y avait pas grand-chose de nouveau sinon que la Présidente Séraphine Picquery était personnellement présente lors de l'attestation par les Aurors et que tous les « Non-Maj » témoins avaient pu être oubliettés et la ville reconstruite.

« Il nous faut plus d'informations » dit Erik.

Il referma le livre pour le ramener à la bibliothèque suivit par ses amis. Ils fouillèrent le rayon des périodiques et prirent tous les volumes de différents périodiques américains de la même époque. Ils trouvèrent également quelques biographies sur Séraphine Picquery et des ouvrages sur le New York magique. Malheureusement, ils ne trouvèrent rien de plus. Il y avait aucune information supplémentaire sur la journée du 7 à part un orage en fin d'après-midi. Rien de vraiment instructif.

« Peut-être que le MACUSA voulait étouffer l'affaire » dit Hotun.

« Oui mais pourquoi ? » demanda Ingrid.

« Pour se couvrir » répondit Erik. « Ils ont du faire une erreur et ils ne voulaient pas que ça se sache. »

« Peut-être que l'un de leurs officiels ou un magistrat était un espion à la solde de Grindelwald » proposa Hans.

« Peut-être. Mais il nous faut plus d'informations. »

« Le mieux serait de demander à quelqu'un qui était là mais… »

Erik avait déjà demandé des précisions à Newt et Tina mais ceux-ci leur avaient dit qu'ils lui avaient promis de ne rien dire. Apparemment, il avait des choses à apprendre dans le passé. Erik s'était maudit lui-même mais il ne pouvait rien y faire. Les époux Scamander étaient têtus.

« Et puis il y a aussi cette histoire d'oubliette » rajouta Hotun. « L'infraction au statut du Secret était considéré comme majeur. Ça ne pouvait pas impliquer que deux ou trois non-sorciers, ça devait être à l'échelle de la ville, non ? Alors comment ils ont pu tous les faire oublier ? »

Il y eut un silence.

« Bon » dit finalement Erik. « Je pense que c'est inutile d'essayer de spéculer. On n'a pas le temps. Il vaudrait mieux se concentrer sur les recherches. Le mieux serait de demander à Walt de nous aider. Peut-être qu'il en sait plus sur cette affaire que ce qui est sortie dans les journaux. Pour ce qui est de l'oubliette, on peut faire des recherches pour des sorts mais il vaudrait mieux s'orienter sur des créatures magiques. Après tout, Scamander était sûr les lieux, il est possible qu'il ait utilisé ses connaissances en magizoologie. »

« Très bien » dirent ses amis.

Erik hocha la tête puis se leva.

« Tu vas où ? » demanda Ingrid.

« Il nous faut plus de renseignements sur notre adversaire. Je vais voir la personne qui le connaît le mieux. »

Autrement dit, son ancien amant, Dumbledore.

0o0o0

Haldus soupira, frustré. Encore un échec. Depuis qu'il savait qu'il allait devoir créer un portail temporel pour envoyer Erik dans le passé, il s'entraînait d'arrache-pied. Ce n'était d'ailleurs pas très facile surtout depuis qu'il était arrivé avec les autres chez les nains. Avec le travail à la forge, il avait moins le temps et souvent moins la force. Heureusement qu'Hermione leur avait copié toute ses connaissances à ce sujet. Au moins ils perdaient mois de temps.

Mais les entraînements d'Haldus ne donnaient toujours rien. Pourtant il connaissait parfaitement la théorie de la création de portail et il arrivait de plus en plus facilement à faire voyager son esprit dans le passé mais lier les deux c'était…

Non, ce n'était pas impossible. Après tout, il l'avait déjà fait…ou il le ferait…ou… Décidément, les voyages dans le temps c'était d'un compliqué.

Après une énième tentative, Haldus soupira. Il en avait assez. Sa frustration avait atteint des sommets. Il prit une pomme dans une coupelle et mordit rageusement dedans.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'un portail apparut dans sa chambre devant lui. Haldus écarquilla les yeux et reposa machinalement la pomme dans la coupelle. Il ne reconnaissait pas ce portail. Il n'avait pas été fait par l'un de ses amis. Pourtant l'énergie lui était étrangement familière. Il écarquilla les yeux. Est-ce que ce serait…

Il s'avança doucement pour observer la surface lumineuse en face de lui. Il avança la main et allait la toucher quand quelque chose en sortit en roulant sur le sol. Aussitôt le portail se referma. Haldus clignant des yeux, surpris. Puis il se baissa et ramassa l'objet qui était tombé. C'était une pomme. Il l'observa sus toute les coutures et remarqua une emprunte de morsure.

Il se retourna vers sa coupelle de fruit et repris la pomme qu'il avait croqué tout à l'heure. Les morsures étaient identiques. Pour en être sûr, il voulut rapprocher les deux pommes, pour les comparer. Alors qu'elles n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre, des éclairs apparurent entre elles. Rapidement, Haldus les éloigna.

Les deux pommes n'étaient pas seulement identiques, elles étaient là même pomme mais à deux points différents de l'espace-temps. Pas étonnant qu'elles aient du mal à cohabiter. Haldus posa sa pomme puis croqua dans la pomme du futur. Encore fraîche. Cela voulait dire que ce portail ne venait pas d'un futur lointain mais de quelques minutes dans le futur. Il allait réussir.

Il mangea rapidement la pomme puis se remit au travail. Maintenant il avait un but, une destination pour son pouvoir. C'était peut-être ça qui lui manquait jusqu'à maintenant. Il avait toujours essayé de faire fonctionner ses deux pouvoirs ensemble, en même temps. Il ne lui était jamais venu à l'idée de commencer par faire remonter le temps à son esprit et _ensuite_ créer un portail. Les autres, il leur suffisait d'imaginer la destination mais lui devait faire plus que cela. Bien plus.

A nouveau il ferma les yeux. Il fit pénétrer son esprit dans le couloir du temps et commença à en remonter le cours. Il avait déjà essayé de le descendre, de voir dans le future mais c'était encore plus difficile que de voyager vers le passé, même avec l'aide de Neville. Sa théorie était que le futur n'était pas unique puisqu'il dépendait à la fois de conséquences d'actions présentes mais aussi de choix à venir ce qui rendait le futur quasi…infini. Au contraire du passé.

Trouver le moment n'était pas difficile. Haldus remonta sa propre temporalité jusqu'au moment où il se vit mordre dans la pomme. Il se concentra sur la scène et commença à invoquer le pouvoir du temps afin de lui donner la forme d'un portail. Au moment où il le vit réapparaître dans le passé, il rouvrit les yeux dans le présent. Le portail était en face de lui, scintillant et fluide.

Haldus était tellement excité qu'il faillit faire la danse de la joie. Mais il avait d'autres choses à faire. Il se retourna vers la coupelle et tandis la main vers la pomme. A ce moment-là, il se figea. Qu'est-ce qui se passerait s'il ne l'envoyait pas de l'autre côté ? S'il…brisait la loi du temps ? Quels seraient les conséquences ? Certes il savait que c'était imprudent mais il était curieux. Il voulait savoir.

Décidant de tenter l'expérience, il se redressa. Aussitôt, il sentit ses forces le quitter. Le portail lui prenait plus d'énergie qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Il vacilla. Ses jambes tremblaient. Il essaya de faire un pas mais ses jambes cédèrent sous lui et il s'effondra au sol. Dans sa chute, il percuta la console sur laquelle se trouvait la coupelle qui se renversa, rependant les fruits dans la pièce.

Alors que sa vue se brouillait, Haldus vit une pomme, sa pomme, rouler jusqu'au portail et passer à travers. Il sombra alors dans l'inconscience et le portail se referma.

0o0o0

Assis en tailleur sur un tapis, les yeux fermés, Wolf se mit à respirer profondément. Une odeur lui chatouilla alors le nez. Il tenta de l'ignorer mais il n'arrivait pas à faire abstraction de ce parfum entêtant.

Il rouvrit les yeux en soupirant et son regard se fixa sur le récipient de métal doré remplit de sable dans lequel était planté un bâton d'encens allumé. D'un vague geste de la main, il bannit l'ensemble dans une autre pièce et assainit l'air. Il tenta de se concentrer à nouveau mais on frappa à la porte.

« Entrez » dit-il en soupirant.

Eudora Dandridge glissa la tête à l'intérieur de la pièce.

« Ça n'a pas marché ? » demanda-t-elle en entrant.

Elle tenait le pot à encens (éteint) entre ses mains.

« Non, c'était plus distrayant qu'autre chose » dit Wolf.

« Je suis désolé » dit la voyante. « Ça marche pour moi. »

Cela faisait quelques jours que Wolf essayait de forcer ses visions. Eudora lui avait appris à se mettre dans de bonnes conditions pour les recevoir mais faire venir des visions, surtout sur un sujet précis était plus complexe. Pour cela, les voyants avaient des trucs qui leur permettaient de se mettre en transe. Des lieux particuliers, une odeur ou une façon de se tenir particulière, etc. Wolf cherchait encore la sienne et il était absolument nécessaire qu'il y arrive. Vitale même.

Forcer une vision était facile quand il s'agissait de lire une personne ou un objet. La proximité, voir le contact physique, étaient très utile sans ce cas-là et favorisaient la perception. Mais ce que Wolf essayait de faire était plus ardu. Il cherchait les elfes.

Il savait vers où chercher, il en avait eu une vision mais forcer son pouvoir pour avoir des précisions n'était pas des plus simple. Il devait pour cela se plonger dans une transe plus profonde que d'habitude et pour le moment il n'y arrivait pas du tout.

« Je vais faire un tour » dit-il en se relevant.

Eudora s'écarta pour laisser passer le garçon. Elle le regarda partir en soupirant puis retourna dans sa propre chambre. Peut-être qu'elle pouvait essayer à son tour. La majorité des voyants était exclusivement concentré sur Voldemort et les Mangemorts, les autres essayaient de deviner si leurs alliés allaient répondre positivement à leur demande ou s'ils pouvaient faire ou dire quelque chose pour qu'ils le fassent. Elle, préférait se concentrer sur la mission des plus jeunes. Elle espérait…être un tant soit peu utile.

Wolf, de son côté était sorti du château. Presque sans y pensé, il s'était mis à traverser la ville de tentes où l'activité se faisait moins importante à mesure que le soleil se couchait. Il était préoccupé. Tous les autres avaient des destinations assez claires, seul lui et Draco n'étaient pas sûrs de remplir leur mission. Trouver les elfes serait aussi complexe que trouver les nains. Voir plus. Et ce serait sûrement plus dangereux encore.

En sortant de ses pensées, il se rendit compte qu'il était sorti du village et qu'il se trouvait à présent à l'orée de la Forêt Interdite. Il frémit. C'était exactement le danger auquel il pensait. Comme lorsqu'ils avaient cherché une haute montagne pour trouver les nains, trouver les elfes nécessitait de pénétrer dans une vieille forêt. Hors la Forêt Interdite était très, très vieille, peut-être l'une des plus vieilles forêt du monde. Elle portait plusieurs noms et on la retrouvait en divers endroit du globe. En France, par exemple, elle s'appelait Brocéliande mais on pouvait aussi bien y rentrer dans la Forêt Noire en Europe de l'est. Elle formait un réseau de forêt anciennes au travers du vieux monde et s'adaptait à l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Quand Poudlard était apparu à Arendelle, la forêt avait suivi mais les arbres étaient différents. Au lieu de chênes centenaire, il y avait d'imposants résineux.

Wolf s'avança alors parmi eux. Il faisait sombre mais pas pour lui. Il ne savait pas pendant combien de temps il avait marché mais il remarqua qu'il venait d'arriver dans une clairière baignée par la lune. Au milieu il y avait un amas de rochers qui formaient un cromlech naturel.

Pris d'une inspiration subite, il monta au sommet du rocher et s'assit en tailleurs. Il ferma les yeux et se mit à respirer profondément. Il pouvait entendre autour de lui les bruits de la forêt mais ça ne le dérangeait pas, il y était habitué. A chaque respiration, il emplissait ses poumons de l'air de la forêt et des odeurs de neige et d'humus. Le froid ne le dérangeait même pas.

Lentement, il se sentit son esprit dériver. Entrer en transe, c'était ce s'endormir mais pas complètement. C'était un état à mi-chemin du rêve et de la conscience où le médium devait se maintenir pour avoir ses visions.

Rapidement, Wolf sentit les images arriver devant ses paupières closes. Des arbres, un sentier, des clairières…dans quelle direction ? Le nord ? Toujours le nord ? Les arbres changeaient. Des lacs de forêt. Des cascades. Toujours le Nord.

Il sentit son esprit basculer à ou veau vers la conscience mais il tint bon, il était enfin arrivé. Il voyait les elfes. Ils étaient grands, la peau claire et les oreilles pointus, habillés de vers, de jaunes et de brun, parfois de blanc, d'or et d'argent. Il voyait un village…une ville…des maisons dans les arbres…des ponts ouvragés et un palais suspendu dans les airs.

Son esprit allait plus loin, un peu au-delà de la ville des elfes, à l'écart. Un temple. De la pierre. Et là, une plaque, une histoire faite d'images. Sa vision est de plus en plus floue mais il arrive à apercevoir, comme en bas-relief des objets. Quatre objets.

Wolf ouvrit les yeux et avala goulument l'air. Pendant sa vision il avait arrêté de respirer. Il avait froid à présent. Il était en sueur et le vent glaçait sa peau. Et surtout il avait peur.

Il ne savait pas bien pourquoi mais quand il avait vu ces quatre objets sur la plaque, il avait eu peur. Très peur. Pourtant sa vision était floue à ce moment-là et il n'avait pas très bien vu à quoi ils ressemblaient mais tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il avait peur.

A ce moment-là, il entendit ou cru entendre quelque chose. Ça aurait pu tout aussi bien être le vent dans les rochers mais peut-être pas.

C'était un rire. Un rire victorieux. Un rire cruel.

0o0o0

Erik ouvrit les yeux. Il regarda autour de lui. Le jour était encore loin. Demain, c'était le jour du départ, il devrait encore dormir un peu. Pourtant, il se redressa lentement et se leva. Il entendit alors un gémissement derrière lui. Il se retourna et vit que Draco s'était simplement retourné. Il était revenu avec les autres deux jours plus tôt et Wolf lui avait laissé la place.

Erik regarda son amant qui dormait profondément. La lumière de la lune qui entrait par la fenêtre se reflétait sur la peau pâle de son dos et de ses fesses qui s'étaient échappés du drap. Elle se reflétait également sur les deux nouveaux bijoux que Draco portait à la main droite : une bague et un bracelet semblable à celui d'Erik. Comme pour les Arendils, Oín avait créé des bracelets spéciaux pour les sorciers qu'il leur avait donnés avant leur départ. Maintenant ils étaient tous armés et prêt pour la guerre.

Erik fit un geste et le drap remonta pour recouvrir Draco. Il s'habilla le plus silencieusement possible et sortit de leur chambre. Tout le monde dormait et c'était bien ce qu'il voulait. Personne pour le voir s'entraîner.

Depuis son retour de chez les nains, il lui arrivait de se lever en pleine nuit pour pratiquer la magie. Il voulait absolument voir comment ses pouvoirs étaient affectés par sa condition et surtout comment éviter qu'ils le soient.

Il marcha le long du couloir et se retrouva dans la tour aux escaliers. Il aurait pu s'entraîner dans la salle sur demande mais il préférait le grand air. Comme il en avait l'habitude, il se jeta donc dans le vide et utilisa sa magie pour flotter jusqu'en bas. Mais était-ce la proximité de son départ vers le passé qui le stressant plus que d'habitude ou alors un simple coup de malchance, toujours est-il que sa magie le laissa tomber en plein milieu de sa descente et qu'il se mit à tomber.

Par réflexe, il utilisa son pouvoir de glace. Il créa sous lui une rampe sur laquelle il atterrit et qui le mena au palier du deuxième étage. Le souffle court, il regarda derrière lui. La rampe de glace était toujours là. Il posa sa main sur son cœur et se rendit compte qu'il battait à tout rompre. Mais ce n'était pas de peur. Il se sentait excité.

Il avait glissé.

Pendant quelques mètres il avait glissé sur cette rampe et ça lui avait beaucoup plus. Il se rappelait de sa conversation St Metz avec le jeune Auror au sujet des sports de glisse. A l'époque c'était quelque chose de très abstrait pour lui mais maintenant la seule chose qu'il voulait c'était recommencer.

Souriant, il se jeta à nouveau dans le vide mais cette fois, au lieu de faire appel à la magie, il créa une rampe glacée sous ses pieds et descendit jusqu'au bas des escaliers.

Une fois arrivé tout en bas, il n'avait plus du tout envie de s'entraîner. Il voulait seulement recommencer à glisser.

0o0o0

Il n'était plus à Poudlard. C'était certain. Il se trouvait dans une petite ruelle boueuse. De nombreuses personnes avaient dû y passer et transformer la neige en bouillie infâme.

Il se retourna juste à temps pour voir le portail se refermer. Maintenant il était livré à lui-même. Il était tellement inquiet que sa main se serra sur la poignée de sa valise. C'était son seul bagage mais ce serait suffisant. Il porta son autre main à sa tête et ajustable comme il put sa casquette de toile assortie au costume qu'il portait. Il baissa ses yeux vers ses chaussures et se dit qu'il valait mieux se dépêcher de sortir de cette rue sinon le cuir allait finir par s'imprégner.

En débouchant sur une rue bien plus marge que celle d'où il venait, il sûr qu'il était au bon endroit. Les hauts immeubles qui l'entouraient étaient un indice suffisant. Le tout était à présent de savoir s'il était au bon moment. Il avisa un jeune vendeur de journaux et lui en pris un qu'il paya avec le peu d'argent américain de l'époque qu'il possédait. Il espérait que ça suffirait.

Il posa sa valise à terre et de plia le journal. Rien ne bougeait. Normal pour un journal Non-Magique. Il leva les yeux et regarda la date.

6 décembre 1926.

Erik remercia Haldus. Il avait réussi.

0o0o0

J'ai un peu honte. Seulement 14 pages. Le chapitre le plus court depuis…depuis longtemps. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je me rattraperai par la suite.

Je vous avoue que pour le titre, j'ai failli l'appeler « Chacun sa route, chacun son chemin », comme de la chanson, mais je me suis dit « Non, quand même pas… » (Si vous ne connaissez pas la chanson c'est que je suis vieux…)

En tout cas, maintenant vous devriez à peu près savoir ce qui va se passer ensuite, non ?

En tout cas je vous remercie de continuer à me lire et je vous dis à dans deux semaines.


	19. Arc des Alliés - Chapitre 19

Roi des Neiges

Arc des Alliés

Chapitre 19 : Rencontres fortuites

.

Erik n'avait pas autant de mémoire que Hans. Il était donc assez content de posséder une carte de la ville. Plusieurs en fait. Il avait une carte contemporaine, c'est-à-dire don époque et une carte ancienne, qui datait environs de 1920 soit six ans auparavant. C'était une nécessité car les cartes anciennes n'étaient pas aussi précises que les modernes mais les cartes modernes ne montraient bien évidemment pas la ville sous son aspect réel…enfin, réel pour lui.

Il regarda autour de lui. Il se trouvait sur une rue de taille moyenne avec des maisons de pierre rouge et de colombages et quelques immeubles déjà assez hauts pour l'époque. Il regarda aux extrémités de la rue dans laquelle il se trouvait pour observer les intersections. Voyant un peu plus d'activités vers la gauche, c'est dans cette direction qu'il décida d'aller.

Quel changement ! Autant la rue dans laquelle il avait débarqué était calme, autant l'axe qu'il venait d'atteindre était animé. Erik s'était attendu à voir quelques calèches au milieu des voitures mais il y en avait aucune. Le pays était en plein boom économique et n'avait pas encore connu sa grande crise de 1929. Le bruit des moteurs à explosions des voiture était partout mais couvrait à peine les cloches des bus qui partaient ou s'arrêtaient. Mais ce qui était le plus impressionnant c'était la foule. Dans les deux sens de circulations c'était un flot coincé de gens qui marchaient droit devant eux, évitant ou alors s'arrêtant devant la kyrielle de marchands ambulants présents. Ceux-ci vendaient de tout. Nourriture bien sûr, mais aussi journaux et articles divers chargés sur des charrettes que des camelots déplaçaient de temps en temps quand ils voyaient que les clients ne mordaient pas.

Erik regarda autour de lui et trouva enfin un panneau indicateur. Évidemment, il était sur Broadway. Ces rues connues aujourd'hui pour ses théâtres étaient à l'époque l'un des principaux axes nord-sud de l'île de Manhattan. Mais en même temps ça ne l'avançait pas à grand-chose puisque Broadway faisait plus de 21 kilomètres de long. Il regarda encore et soupira quand il vit que la rue dont il était sortit était la 94e (la 94e _ouest_ bien sûr puisque cette partie de la rue se trouvait à l'ouest de la 5ème avenue qui marquait l'axe centrale de l'île).

Se réparer à New York était à la fois simple et complexe. La partie centrale de la ville, qu'on appelle Midtown, ainsi que la partie nord, appelée Upper Manhattan et qui englobe à la fois le quartier autour de Central Park (est et ouest) et les quartiers plus haut comme Harlem, Washington Heights et Hudson Heights, sont organisés selon un damier ou les axes nord et sud sont les avenue et les axes est ouest, les rues. Il y avait donc 11 avenues mais pas moins de 200 rues.

Malheureusement, la destination d'Erik se trouvait au sud, dans la partie qu'on appelle le Lower Manhattan. S'y repérer était un peu plus complexe mais surtout c'était plus de neuf kilomètres de là où il se trouvait actuellement. Point positif, c'était assez facile de s'y rendre puisqu'il lui suffisait de suivre Broadway en direction du sud.

Le jeune sorcier regarda autour de lui et souffla. Décidément, il y avait bien trop de mode autour de lui et il n'en avait vraiment pas l'habitude. Il ne se voyait vraiment pas faire neuf kilomètres au milieu de cette foule. Il sortit un autre plan. C'était ceux du métro. Après tout, la ville possédait cette commodité depuis quelques années, pourquoi ne pas l'utiliser ?

Courageusement, la main serrée sur la poignée de sa valise, il se mit à marcher vers le sud en direction du croisement avec la 91e rue où il y aurait une station. Malgré le stress, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder autour de lui tant la ville était impressionnante et en même temps, il essayait de se rappeler tout ce qu'il savait pour éviter de penser à toute cette foule autour de lui. Comme par exemple que Broadway était la seule avenue qui n'était pas rectiligne car elle suivait le tracé d'une ancienne piste utilisée par les indiens avant que les premiers colons, des hollandais, prennent possession de l'île de Manhat et ne créent la ville de New Amsterdam. La ville était devenue New York après la conquête du territoire par les anglais et…et enfin il y était.

Soupirant, il descendit prudemment dans le souterrain obscur. Les hivers newyorkais étaient rigoureux et les marchés étaient couverts de verglas. Sous le sol il y avait encore du monde mais beaucoup moins qu'à la surface. Erik se mit à respirer avec plus de facilité ce qui était paradoxale au vu de l'odeur et de la chaleur moite qui régnait dans la station.

Erik s'approcha d'un guichet pour acheter un ticket quand ses yeux tombèrent sur l'horloge juste à côté. Il était 17 heures passé. Il se mordit la lèvre. Voilà qui allait vraiment bouleverser ses plans

En fait, son but premier avait été de se rendre à la succursale de Gringotts de New York pour échanger une partie de son argent sorcier en dollars américains. En effet, il avait amené pas mal de gallions, mornilles et autres noises de son époque mais il était vraiment à court de dollars.

Contrairement à la majorité des monnaies non-sorcières, le système mis en place par les gobelins était le même depuis des siècles. Quelles soient d'or, d'argent ou de bronzes, elles restaient les mêmes. Enfin presque. Il était arrivé aux gobelins de fondre d'anciennes pièces pour en frapper de nouvelles, mais vu que seul leur poids en métal avait de l'importance, ça ne changeait pas leur valeur.

Erik avait donc rassemblé les plus vieilles pièces qu'il possédait afin d'avoir des liquidités. Elles provenaient toutes des coffres des Fondateurs qu'il possédait. De cette façon il était sûr qui ne remettrait pas en circulation des pièces _déjà_ dans la circulation.

Mais tout ça était assez compromis à ce niveau là. En effet les gobelins avaient pour habitude (Rangor lui en avait parlé des années auparavant) de n'ouvrir la banque que du levé au couché du soleil ce qui faisait que les horaires variaient tout le temps. Hors, ils étaient en hiver. Il avait beau faire jour, le soleil allait très bientôt se coucher.

Ce n'était donc pas aujourd'hui qu'il allait pouvoir aller à la banque. Il jura. Il avait pensé qu'il arriverait à la même heure à laquelle il était partie. Il avait donc pas fait attention à l'heure. Décidé à ne plus faire cette erreur, il sortit une montre à gousset et la régla sur l'heure de l'horloge avant de s'avancer vers le guichet.

Comme en Angleterre, Gringotts se trouvait dans la rue marchande de la ville. Il n'avait qu'à y aller et prendre une chambre pour la nuit. Oui mais si il n'y avait pas d'auberge comme le faisait le Chaudron Baveur ? Il pourrait toujours demander à des sur place s'il n'y avait pas un endroit où il pourrait dormir mais il serait plus prudent d'envisager la possibilité qu'il doive dormir dans un établissement non-sorcier…ou non-maje comme ils disaient ici ce qui était beaucoup moins condescendant que le « moldus » européen.

« C'est a vous monsieur » dit le guichetier d'une voix nasillarde en ne voyant pas Erik avancer vers lui.

« Euh…je…il faut que je réfléchisse » balbutia celui-ci en sortant de la file.

Le guichetier roula des yeux. Il devait le prendre pour un plouc de la campagne et d'un certain côté, c'était vrai. Toujours est-il qu'il valait mieux éviter de prendre le métro. Il devait économiser un maximum au cas où il doive prendre une chambre dans un hôtel non-maje.

Ce qui voulait dire…

Il regarda vers la sortie.

…qu'il devait marcher à la surface, dans la foule.

0o0o0

A peine la porte s'était-elle refermée que le jeune sorcier s'effondra sur le sol.

« Haldus ! » s'écria Neville en se précipitant vers son époux.

Aucun des autres ne bougea. Et pour cause, ils étaient tous épuisés. La création du portail temporel avait mobilisé toutes leurs forces. Seul Neville était encore capable de se mouvoir et seulement parce que son pouvoir lui permettait de durer plus longtemps que les autres.

Inquiet, il se mit à genoux et prit son mari dans ses bras. Il était pâle, bien trop pâle. Il partagea l'énergie qui lui restait et la lui transféra. C'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire pour le moment. La seule chose qui pouvait aider Haldus, c'était du repos.

Il avait appris cela quand ils étaient chez les nains. Haldus s'était entraîné à créer des portails et chaque fois qu'il le faisait il était mois fatigué qu'avant mais c'était toujours sur quelques minutes. Voir quelques heures. Il n'avait jamais été aussi loin dans le temps. Alors certes il avait été aidé par leurs amis et lui mais ça ne lui disait absolument pas quand est ce qu'Haldus se réveillerait.

Voyant les autres commencer à somnoler, il conjuration des couvertures et des oreillers pour leur permettre de dormir. On était le matin mais après une telle débauche d'énergie, la seule chose dont tout le monde avait besoin c'était de dormir.

Neville mit un bras dans le dos d'Haldus et un autre sous ses jambes et tenta de le soulever. Mais il était lui-aussi tellement fatigué qu'il faillit tomber. Au dernier moment, une autre paire de bras vint le soutenir.

« Je vais t'aider » grogna Wolf, les yeux vitreux.

Neville hocha la tête. Les deux garçons transportent le troisième jusqu'à la chambre du couple et le mirent au lit. Neville se tourna alors vers Wolf pour le remercier mais celui-ci s'était couché sur le canapé et s'était déjà endormis. Le jeune sorcier se coucha donc près de son époux et ferma les yeux.

0o0o0

Cette fois c'était sûr, Erik était perdu. Tout était à peu près allé bien jusque-là mais à présent il regrettait un peu de s'être écarté de Broadway.

Paniqué par la foule de la grande avenue (et de toutes les autres), il avait bifurqué vers l'est afin de passer par Central Park. Vu l'heure et aussi le fait qu'il était plutôt abandonné à cette époque, il ne risquait pas de rencontrer grand monde. En effet il était plutôt seul mais traverser le parc s'était avéré plus long et sommes toute un peu plus dangereux que prévu.

Du fait de son abandon, c'était un véritable dépotoir envahis par la végétation. De plus, son abandon faisait de lui le lieu parfait pour une sorte de cours des miracles en plus dangereux. En effet, Erik avait été attaqué par un groupe de trois hommes qui en voulait à ses possessions. Ils possédaient seulement des couteaux mais ils semblaient assez menaçants. Afin d'éviter l'affrontement Erik les avait endormis mais il n'avait pas vu le quatrième homme caché dans les buissons. Un coup de sa lame avait déchiré sans manteau mais heureusement sans le toucher. Il avait riposté en brisant le nez de son adversaire avec sa paume puis en lui faisant une manchette au cou qui l'avait assommé. Il était indemne mais il avait un trou à son manteau et du sang sur les mains. Pas très engageant mais rien que la magie ne pouvait pas réparer.

Il avait finalement émergé du parc au niveau de Grand Army Plazza (dans le coin inférieur droit du parc) avant de s'enfoncer dans la ville. Cette fois, il n'avait pas eut d'autre choix que de suivre la 5ème avenue mais il avait finit par se perdre dans le dédale des rues du Lower Manhattan. Là, la signalisation était plus irrégulière et ses plans ne l'aidaient pas beaucoup.

Sa destination était le City Hall Park. C'était là qu'on entrait dans les tunnels que formait la rue magie sorcière de New York. C'était juste à côté du Woolworth Building où le MACUSA avait son siège. Avant ils se trouvaient dans le City Hall lui-même mais ils avaient déménagés à l'ouverture du Woolworth parce qu'il se trouvait plus proche de la ligne tellurique principale de New York. Le quartier commerçant, lui, était resté bien que ce ne serait pas pour longtemps. Après les événements dont il allait être témoin, beaucoup de sorciers vont décider de vivre en dehors de la ville. En fait, à son époque, les seuls endroits sorciers restant sont le siège du MACUSA et l'hôpital magique de New York.

Erik compara à nouveau ses cartes. Il devait se trouver sur Madison Street. Il lui suffisait donc d'aller vers l'ouest afin de trouver le parc qu'il cherchait. Facile. Enfin il l'espérait.

Alors qu'il remontait la rue, sa perception magique périphérique capta quelque chose. Lui et ses amis étaient tellement habitués à utiliser cette technique que leur esprit l'utilisait inconsciemment à tout moment.

Il regarda autour de lui et vit une petite ruelle. Ce qu'il avait capté semblait provenir de là. Est-ce que c'était de la magie ? Il se rapprocha et jeta un coup d'œil.

Au même moment, quelque chose le percuta assez durement. Erik arriva à se retenir au mur mais ce qui l'avait percuté tomba sur le sol. Erik releva les yeux vers l'intérieur de la ruelle et eut le temps de voir un bout de manteau sombre disparaître à l'autre bout.

Il baissa alors les yeux vers la chose ou plutôt la personne qui l'avait percuté. C'était un jeune garçon d'une vingtaine d'année à la peau pâle et aux cheveux noirs coupés au bol. Il avait un corps dégingandé engoncé dans un costume sombre et bon état mais de piètre qualité.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » demanda Erik en tendant la main vers lui.

Le garçon sursauta et tenta de reculer. Erik pouvait voir de la panique dans ses yeux bruns. Pour lui proue qu'il ne lui voulait aucun mal, il se mit à sourire et garda la main tendue.

Au bout d'un moment, le garçon se de tendit suffisamment pour la prendre.

« Ça va ? Tu ne t'ais pas fais mal ? » lui demanda Erik en le remettant sur ses pieds.

« N…non » répondit celui-ci.

Il était nerveux et ses yeux étaient fuyants. Ce n'était pas seulement de la timidité. Le garçon semblait vraiment avoir peut de lui malgré le fait qu'il était évident qu'Erik était plus jeune que lui.

Et puis il y avait quelque chose d'étrange. Ce n'était pas un sorcier, ça Erik en était sûr. Et il était aussi humain. Ça aussi Erik en était sûr. Pourtant, il y avait quelque chose en lui d'étrange…et d'inquiétant.

« Je m'appelle Erik » lui dit-il. « Et toi ? »

Le garçon ouvrit la bouche ouïs hésita quelques instants avant de répondre.

« Je m'appelle Croyance. Croyance Barebone. »

0o0o0

Différents portails se refermèrent autour d'eux, preuve que leurs amis étaient partis. Mais Wolf et Draco n'avaient pas besoin d'aller aussi loin.

« Tu es prêt ? » demanda Wolf à son compagnon.

Draco ajusta les lanières de son sac et hocha la tête. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de ce genre d'objet. Même son sac d'école était enchanté. Mais Wolf avait insisté pour utiliser le moins de magie possible. Ils allaient vers des lieux inconnus, mieux valait éviter de se reposer sur une magie qui pouvait être perturbée.

« Bonne chance » leur dit Neville.

Il était fébrile. C'était normal, Haldus dormait encore. Ça faisait deux jours qu'il n'avait pas ouvert les yeux et Neville avait hâte de retourner à son chevet. Il avait fait examiner son époux par Madame Pomfresh (il n'avait confiance en aucun médicomage pour connaître leur secret) mais celle-ci avait dit qu'il avait seulement besoin de dormir, rien de plus. Ça n'empêchait pas Neville d'être inquiet.

Wolf hocha la tête et commença à descendre vers la forêt, Draco sur ses talons. Celui-ci était un peu mal à l'aise. Wolf n'avait jamais été des plus causant ce qui voulait dire que ce voyage allait être des plus silencieux. Pas que Draco apprécie particulièrement de parler mais cela aurait distrait son esprit du fait qu'il allait s'enfoncer au cœur de l'une des plus mystérieuses et dangereuses forêts connus…ou qu'il connaissait. Ce n'était pas vraiment rassurant.

Quand ils arrivèrent au niveau de sa cabane, Hagrid les attendait.

« Bonne chance » dit-il. « Je vous accompagnerait bien mais… »

« C'est notre mission. Ne vus inquiétez pas » lui répondit Wolf.

Le demi-géant hocha la tête.

« Les centaures ont été prévenus de votre passage » ajouta-t-il. « Ils vous laisseront passer. »

« Albus à pu leur parler ? »

« Non, pas encore. Ils refusent de sortir de la forêt et le professeur Dumbledore hésite à sortir du château à cause du _fidelius_. »

Wolf hocha à son tour la tête, a la fois pour dire qu'il comprenait la situation du directeur et aussi pour dire au revoir. Draco salua aussi le garde chasse et suivit son compagnon dans la forêt.

« C'est partie pour la grande aventure » gémit il.

Les deux garçons marchèrent pendant un moment en silence. Draco était assez nerveux mais comme rien ne se produisait, un autre sentiment prit rapidement sa place : l'ennui.

Il n'y avait rien à faire à part marcher mais ce n'était pas quelque chose qui demandait beaucoup d'effort, surtout intellectuel. Draco essayant bien de démarrer une discussion mais comme Wolf ne répondait le plus souvent que par monosyllabes, il avait laissé tomber.

Au bout d'un moment, les deux garçons débouchèrent dans une clairière. Draco s'arrêta alors et regarda autour de lui. L'endroit lui était familier mais il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir pourquoi.

Sentant que son compagnon ne le suivait plus, Wolf se retourna et le vit observer la clairière.

« C'est là qu'on a vu la licorne mourir en première année » dit-il.

Il tendit la main et Draco regarda dans la direction qu'il lui montrait. C'était un parterre de fleurs blanches sur un petit monticule herbeux. Draco se souvint que ce soir-là, la clairière avait été remplie de ces mêmes fleurs blanches mais il ne restait plus que ce petit parterre. Il s'approcha et vit que les fleurs formaient une silhouette. Celle du corps de la licorne.

« Tu viens ? » lui lança Wolf.

Draco se détourna et suivit son ami alors qu'il quittait la clairière. A partir de ce moment, ils s'enfonçaient totalement dans l'inconnu. Aucun d'eux n'était allé aussi loin dans la forêt.

0o0o0

Jīnfă soupira et reposa le parchemin. Elle s'appuya sur le dossier de sa chaise et se mit à regarder le plafond, loin au dessus d'elle. Tout autour était posé pêle-mêle des parchemins déroulés et des livres ouverts. Certains étaient sur le bureau derrière lequel la chinoise était assise et d'autres éparpillés sur le sol ou sur des piles en équilibre précaire.

Elle avait encore une fois fait chou blanc. Et pourtant elle était loin de manquer de matériel de recherche. En mille ans de vie elle avait rassemblée une formidable bibliothèque dans le sous-sol de son temple, des milliers d'ouvrages provenant des quatre coins du monde et pourtant en plus d'un mois de recherche, elle n'avait toujours rien.

Le cas d'Erik n'était pas unique. Rare mais certainement pas unique. C'était au niveau de la guérison qu'elle peinait à trouver des résultats. Selon ses recherches, toutes les personnes ayant eut leur magie fracturée étaient sois mort sois avaient perdus leurs pouvoir. Bien sûr ça elle le savait déjà. Après tout, elle avait elle-même rencontré de telles personnes, la première d'entre elle étant Ehawee.

Son amie s'était tant donnée pour Poudlard que sa magie s'était fracturée et qu'au terme d'une longue maladie, elle s'était retrouvée sans le moindre pouvoir. Bien sûr, cela ne l'avait pas empêchée d'être heureuse et d'avoir des enfants dont Arend Serre d'Aigle mais Jīnfă, dont la magie était encore plus que les autres intimement lié à son être, n'avait plus eut la même relation avec son amie a partir de ce moment-là. Cette blessure dans l'âme de son amie lui faisait horreur. Elle s'était éloignée d'elle et l'avait toujours regrettée depuis lors.

Jīnfă se redressa et regarda le désordre autour d'elle. Elle se leva puis fit un léger mouvement du bras. Aussitôt, livres et rouleaux se refermèrent et retournèrent se placer dans les casiers et sur les étagères où elle les avait prit. De toute façon il n'y avait rien là-dedans qui pourrait l'aider. Peut-être devait-elle trouver un autre angle d'approche. Mais lequel ?

Elle était encore dans ses réflexions quand une voix retentit dans son dos.

« Lăoshī ? »

Jīnfă se retourna. C'était Maître Hū. Le vieil homme s'inclina.

« Que ce passe-t-il, Wei ? » demanda la femme renard en utilisant le prénom que portait l'homme quand il était encore son élève.

Comme tous les jeunes chinois, il l'avait changé à l'âge adulte mais Jīnfă gardait l'habitude d'appeler ses anciens élèves de cette façon quand ils étaient seuls ou en comité restreint.

« Shi-di Hans et Shi-mei Pansy sont présent au temple » dit le vieillard.

Toutes les personnes présentes au temple étaient considérées comme les disciples de Jīnfă, que ce soit les élèves ou les maîtres. Ce qui faisait que les premiers étaient aussi des condisciples plus jeunes pour les seconds. Les maître appelaient donc les élèves par le titre correspondant à des camarades d'études plus jeune même si les élèves, eux, devaient les appeler Shifu, maître.

Jīnfă fronça les sourcils.

« Viennent-ils me voir ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Il s'avère que non, Lăoshī » répondit son interlocuteur de sa voix douce malgré son âge. « Apparemment ils ne savaient pas que vous vous trouviez au temple. »

« Bien j'arrive » dit la femme.

Maître Hū s'inclina à nouveau et ouvrit le passage. Jīnfă le suivit au travers de l'une des travées principales de sa bibliothèque. Celle-ci était formée de nombreux étages disposés en octogones concentriques selon les trigrammes du Yi-King, un système divinatoire chinois. La présence d'une mosaïque représentant le Yin et le Yang en son centre complétait le schéma et sa présence juste au-dessus du node sur lequel était construit son temple en faisait le cœur de l'édifice.

Jīnfă referma soigneusement les portes derrière elle et remonta à la surface à la suite de Hū qui la mena ensuite au salon où la femme recevait habituellement ses invités dans sa pagode. Pansy et Hans étaient déjà installés derrière une table, deux tasses de thé fumante devant eux.

« Je vous souhaite à nouveau la bienvenue dans ma demeure » dit Jīnfă en entrant.

« Nous vous remercions Mad…Lăoshī » dit Hans alors que lui et Pansy se levait pour s'incliner devant elle.

« Puis-je savoir ce qui vous amène ? On m'a dit que cela n'avait rien à voir avec ma présence ici. »

Il n'y avait aucun reproche dans sa voix, juste une constatation. Elle fit un geste et les deux sorciers se rassirent. Elle s'installa à son tour puis Hū lui versa une tasse de thé à son tour et s'éclipsa.

« En fait nous ignorions où vous étiez allé » dit Pansy. « Nous sommes venu en mission officielle. »

« Pour le compte d'Erik ? » demanda Jīnfă en soulevant sa tasse jusqu'à ses lèvres pour souffler sur le liquide brûlant.

« Oui et non » dit Hans. « Nous avons bien été envoyés par Erik mais pas en sa qualité de prince. Plutôt en celle de Ministre de la Magie d'Arendelle. »

Jīnfă se figea et leva les yeux vers les deux plus jeunes.

« Je crois que vous avez de nombreuses choses à me raconter » dit-elle.

0o0o0

Contrairement à Wolf, Draco n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude de dormir à l'extérieur. Les deux sorciers avaient fait le pari risqué de e pas emporté de tente pour éviter de se surcharger. Ils pouvaient de protéger du froid et des intempéries avec la magie et si celle-ci venait à leur faire défaut, ils avaient une bâche qu'ils pourraient tendre entre deux arbres.

Toujours était-il qu'ils avaient mangé leurs rations et s'étaient préparés pour la nuit. La seule lumière qu'ils possédaient était celle du feu et Draco se demandait si c'était vraiment une bonne idée de le garder allumée au vu des ombres inquiétante qu'il projetait autour d'eux.

« Mieux vaut éviter de dormir sans » avait dit Wolf. « Le feu va repousser la majorité des prédateurs. »

Pour les autres, ils avaient prévus un bouclier autour de leur camp avec des sorts d'alerte. De plus, le feu devait leur permettre de se réchauffer en cas de problème. Wolf pensait qu'il valait mieux privilégier le bouclier contre les prédateurs et les intempéries plutôt que les charmes de températures. De toute façon, avec le feu, leurs vêtements et leurs sacs de couchage, ça devait être suffisant.

Pourtant Draco frissonnait. Pourtant il avait beau mettre cela sur le compte du froid, ses frissons tenaient plus d'une certaine inquiétude vis-à-vis de la nature qui les entourait que de la température. En clair, il avait assez peur. Outre les ombres du feu, il y avait aussi de nombreux bruits assez inquiétants.

Il tourna les yeux vers Wolf. Celui-ci dormait déjà. Enfin probablement puisqu'il était allongé sur le côté opposé. Doucement, Draco se rapprocha de lui et se cala contre le dos massif. Il espérait ainsi se rassurer.

Cela marcha. Un petit peu. En désespoir de cause, il se força à fermer les yeux en priant pour arriver à faire abstraction des cris et des craquements de la forêt. Il n'allait pas durer très longtemps s'il n'arrivait pas à dormir et il refusait d'être un poids pour Wolf.

Soudain, il sentit ce dernier bouger dans son dos. Il commença à se déplacer pour retourner de son côté quand il sentit les bras puissant de l'autre garçon entourer son corps et le serrer contre son torse puissant.

« Que… » balbutia Draco.

« Dors ! » grogna Wolf en réponse avec une voix endormis.

Choqué, Draco resta quelques instants immobiles avant de tenter de se soustraire de l'étreinte. Mais Wolf le tenait trop fermement. Au bout d'un moment, il cessa de se débattre et commença à se laisser aller. Rapidement, ses paupières se firent de pus en plus lourde. Il se sentait incroyablement bien dans les bras de Wolf et les battements de son cœur couvraient les bruits qui les entouraient.

Il y avait tant de questions qu'il se posait à ce moment mais il était trop fatiguer pour essayer d'y répondre. Il s'endormit.

0o0o0

Olokoun M'bagba accueillit Hermione et Ingrid avec un grand sourire.

« Bienvenue Madame la Ministre des Affaires Étrangères » dit-il en tendant la main.

Ingrid grimaça mais la lui serra.

« Profitez-en, ça ne durera pas longtemps » grogna-t-elle.

L'homme laissa échapper un petit rire avant de tendre sa main à Hermione.

« Madame la Directrice de Cabinet » dit-il.

« Merci de faire cela pour nous » répondit Hermione en le saluant.

« Mais ce n'est rien. Le travail de la Confédération est de faire le lien entre les différents pays. C'est mon devoir de vous aider dans votre mission diplomatique »

Il avait du mal à ne pas rire en disant ces mots et même Hermione laissa échapper un bruit amusé.

Ingrid leur jeta un regard noir et se renfrogna un peu plus tout en maudissant Erik qu'il l'avait bombardé Ministre des Affaires Étrangères alors qu'elle était la moin diplomate de leur groupe. Elle aurait vraiment préféré voir quelqu'un d'autre à ce poste comme Hermione par exemple. Mais elle n'était pas vraiment Arendil. Une citoyenne d'honneur comme elle (titre approuvé par la Reine) pouvait occuper le poste de Directrice de Cabinet mais certainement pas de Ministre.

Donc parmi les officiels qu'il restait, Hotun aurait très bien fait l'affaire mais à cause de ses affinités avec la nature, il convenait parfaitement pour la mission en Italie auprès de l'Ordre de Gaia. Hans était bon en discussion mais il était peut-être un peu trop ironique pour la tâche quand à Wolf…oui, c'était idiot. Pour être diplomate il fallait au moins pouvoir parler. Il restait bien Kirsten et Tobias mais ils étaient trop jeunes et expérimentés pour une mission diplomatique…pas qu'Ingrid ne le soit pas non plus.

Tout avait commencé quand elle et Hermione avait tenté de trouver des moyens pour retrouver les gobelins. Ceux-ci avaient disparus depuis déjà pas mal de temps non seulement d'Angleterre mais de partout dans le monde. L'économie internationale sorcière avait faillit s'effondrer mais heureusement les gobelins avaient rendus l'intégralité des fonds contenus dans les coffres déclarés à leurs propriétaire ce qui avait permit de faire une transition qui, bien que chaotique, avait pas été le désastre attendu.

C'était Bill Weasley qui leur avait soufflé une solution. Malgré le fait qu'il ait longtemps travaillé pour les gobelins, il ignorait totalement où ceux-ci pouvaient se trouver mais il était possible que d'autres personnes sache quelque-chose comme par exemple les Chef des Bureaux de Liaison des Gobelins du Ministère de la Magie.

Bon, selon lui, il était quasiment sûr que Cubert Faussecreth, l'actuel Chef du Bureau anglais n'était au courent de rien. Le poste de Faussecreth étant plus celui de messager de la société sorcière auprès des Gobelins quatre choses. En fait il ne faisait que transmettre les ordres que lui donnait le Ministère, dont les membres n'avaient pas de temps à perdre à discuter avec les créatures même si elles s'occupaient de leur fortune, aux gobelins. Pas sûr qu'ils lui aient dit grand-chose.

Cependant, la majorité des gouvernements magiques avaient un bureau semblable et leurs gouvernements n'étaient pas aussi condescendant voire xénophobe envers les créatures magiques.

Voyager dans les pays de la vieille Europe était exclu. En plus d'être trop proche de Voldemort, les mentalités étaient assez semblables à celles de l'Angleterre. L'Afrique et l'Asie n'étaient pas non plus à envisager, du moins pour commencer puisque la présence gobelin était assez faible voire parfois inexistante, lunettes l'autre préférant rester entre eux.

Le mieux, selon elles avaient donc été de choisir les États-Unis. Le pays était important et l'économie florissante notamment grâce au fait que les gobelins n'avaient pas là-bas le monopole bancaire. Gringotts n'était pas la seule banque et la moitié des autres était tenue par des créatures. De toute façon, il fallait bien commencer quelque part.

La question était à présent de savoir comment rentrer sur le sol américain. Le MACUSA était presque aussi paranoïaque que son équivalent non-sorcier au sujet de leurs frontières et il leur aurait fallut trop de temps pour avoir les autorisations réglementaires. Le mieux c'était de pénétrer dans le pays sous couvert d'une mission diplomatique.

Et c'était la raison pour laquelle Ingrid avait été nommée Ministre des Affaires Étrangères. Officiellement, elle venait au nom d'Erik pour négocier à nouveau leur aide mais officieusement c'était une autre affaire.

D'une manière plus concrète, pour arriver sur le sol américain, il leur fallait prendre un portoloin international approuvé par les autorités concernées. Pour des raisons de sécurité, le MACUSA avait refusé de permettre aux deux jeunes filles de venir grâce à un portoloin créer par le Ministère Anglais mais ils étaient tombés d'accord pour qu'il soit mis en place par la CIS et remis en main propre aux représentantes par le Secrétaire Général M'bagba.

Celui-ci avait bien sûr accepté lors d'une discussion par miroir interposé avec Erik et avait pu de visu constater l'inaptitude d'Ingrid à la diplomatie puisque celle-ci se trouvait dans la pièce et de très méchante humeur.

Donc après le départ de leur amie dans le passé, les deux jeunes filles avaient pris un portoloin qui les avait directement menés à St Metz d'où elles avaient rejoint le Siège de la Confédération Internationale des Sorciers où les attendait déjà Olokoun M'bagba avec leur portoloin.

« Il devrait s'activer dans à peu près trois quart d'heure » dit ce dernier. « Je vous souhaite bonne chance. »

« Nous vous remercions » lui répondit Hermione.

Ingrid se contenta de grogner et entraîna sa partenaire jusqu'au salon d'attente au transfert d'où pouvait partir les portoloin officiels pour l'international. Pour éviter les cohues et aussi les arrivées dispersées, les voyages étaient, sauf urgences, soumis à des horaires précis. A l'heure dite, la voix d'un agent s'éleva dans la salle pour demander à tous les voyageurs en direction des États-Unis de se saisir de leur portoloin. Hermione et Ingrid prirent chacun un bout du badge de la CIS et à la fin du décompte de l'agent, elles disparurent.

A leur arrivée sur le sol américain (non sans mal) les deux jeunes filles virent qu'elles étaient attendues.

« Madame la Ministre, Madame la Directrice de Cabinet bonjour. Je m'appelle Rachel Kowalski »

Dit la jeune femme souriante venu les accueillir. Assez jolie, elle avait un visage ovale assez avenant avec deux fossettes aux coins de la bouche. Elle avait des cheveux noirs légèrement ondulés et des yeux gris-vert.

« Votre rendez-vous avec le Président Gheilen a été programmé pour la semaine prochaine, Madame la Ministre » dit-elle.

« Vous vous fichez de moi ? » s'exclama Ingrid avant qu'Hermione ne pose sa main sur son bras pour la calmer.

« Nous nous étonnons que M. le Président mette tant de temps pour recevoir un diplomate étranger » dit cette dernière.

« Je suis désolé » dit Rachel. « Je n'en sais pas plus. En attendant je suis à votre disposition. On m'a demandé de faire en sorte que votre séjour soit le plus agréable possible. Puis-je vous proposer que nous nous rendions à l'hôtel où vous allez résider ? »

« C'est très gentil à vous, nous vous remercions » dit Ingrid aussi poliment qu'elle le pouvait malgré le fait que l'attitude enjouée de la jeune fille lui portait sur les nerfs en plus de la nouvelle de l'attente qu'elle et Hermione devraient faire. « Malheureusement nous avons d'autres affaires à mener ici. »

« En quoi puis-je vous être utile ? » demanda Rachel.

Hermione voulu empêcher sa compagne de répondre mais c'était trop tard.

« Je pourrais vous y conduire si vous le désirer » dit Rachel.

« Ce serait avec plaisir » dit Hermione. »

Maintenant qu'Ingrid avait vendu la mèche, ça aurait été suspect quelles refusent l'aide de la jeune femme. Hermione aurait tout de même préféré que le véritable but de leur visite reste secret. Qui sait à qui Rachel faisait ses rapports. Il était tout à fait possible qu'elle ait été envoyée pour les espionner.

 _Tu n'aurais pas du lui dire pour les Gobelins_ , dit Hermione mentalement alors qu'elle et Ingrid suivaient leur guide.

 _Désolé, la perspective d'attendre une semaine m'a un peu mit sur les nerfs,_ répondit l'autre jeune fille. _Mais qu'est ce qu'on va pouvoir bien foutre pendant une semaine ?_

 _Je te rappelle que ce rendez-vous n'est qu'une couverture. Tant qu'on peut voir le Chef du bureau de liaison gobeline, le reste n'a pas beaucoup d'importance._

Ingrid grogna mais ne répondit rien. De toute façon elle n'aurait pas pu car elle et Hermione s'étaient arrêtés, ébahis quand elles avaient débouchés dans le hall principal du MACUSA, l'équivalent de l'Atrium britannique.

« Je veux le même » balbutia Ingrid.

Elles se trouvaient au centre du immense puit qui montait plus loin que le sommet du Woolworth Building et semblait se perdre dans un brouillard semblable à celui du plafond de la Grande Salle de Poudlard. Plusieurs ascenseurs extérieurs montaient et descendaient sans discontinuer pour relier les différents étages dont les bureaux étaient construits dans l'épaisseur des murs. Le sol de marbre noir sous leurs pieds était creusé d'un vaste escalier montrant que le bâtiment s'étendait aussi dans les profondeurs.

Au centre se trouvait une ache à quatre entrées faite de marbre et de dorures avec, aux coins, des sculptures de phœnix aux ailes déployés et recouvert de feuilles d'or dont la tête se déplaçait parfois pour suivre les passant du regard. Juste derrière se trouvait, suspendu à une structure de métal, une horloge à quatre cadrans disposés de part et d'autres et qui indiquait, outre l'heure, le niveau de menace d'exposition de la magie. Il y avait six niveaux d'alerte allant des niveaux 0 à 6. L'aiguille était sur le deuxième niveau.

« Depuis la fondation du MACUSA, l'aiguille n'est jamais descendu au dessous du niveau 1 » leur dit Rachel.

Forcément, avec l'inconscience des sorciers, pas étonnant qu'il n'y ait pas un jour où la magie ne risquait pas d'être découverte.

Sur le mur opposé, juste derrière l'horloge et au dessus de l'entrée de l'immeuble, on pouvait voir le portrait géant d'un homme posant fièrement, le torse bombé ce qui ne diminuait pas du tout la masse de sa bedaine.

« Notre Président, Roderick Gheilen » les informa Rachel.

Il était presque chauve, avait la peau grasse et un double menton. Manifestement, il n'avait pas été élu pour son physique. Si encore il était doué mais il avait la réputation d'être la version américaine de Fudge mais en plus malin. Une dangereuse combinaison.

Rachel mena les deux jeunes filles jusqu'à un ascenseur actionné par un elfe de maison et les conduisit au sixième étage où se trouvait le Département des Finances. La Direction de la Communication Interbancaire possédait un bureau pour chacune des banques et Rachel les conduisit jusqu'à celui qui s'occupait de Gringotts.

La secrétaire les regarda à peine et continua à more son magasine.

« Excusez-moi » demanda Hermione, « serait-il possible de rencontrer le Chef du Bureau de Liaison avec Gringotts je vous prie ? »

« Vous avez rendez-vous ? » demanda la secrétaire dans pour autant lever les yeux.

« Euh…non. »

La femme soupira de frustration et posa son magasine avant de prendre un registre qui s'avéra en fait être une sorte d'agenda.

« Il sera pas disponible avant la semaine prochaine » dit-elle.

« Excusez-moi ! » s'exclama Ingrid, abasourdie avant que sa petite amie n'ai put l'empêcher de parler. « Comment un homme chargé de communiquer avec une banque qui a fermé peut être aussi occupé ? »

« Je vous en pose des questions ? » demanda la secrétaire. « Alors, vous le prenez ou pas ce créneau ? Parce que sinon, il faudra attendre encore une semaine. »

« On le prend, on le prend » dit Hermione après avoir donné un coup de coude dans les côtes de sa compagne pour la faire taire.

« À quel nom ? »

« Hermione Granger. »

Le rendez-vous était à peu près au même moment que l'audience au Président. Hermione irait donc seul. Cela la gênait de laisser Ingrid se débrouiller mais elles n'avaient pas vraiment le choix. Pourvu que son amie ne cause pas d'incident diplomatique…

Rachel les mena ensuite jusqu'à la sortie du Building puis les fit passer à l'extérieur. Il était possible de transplaner à l'hôtel où leur chambre était réservée mais elle trouvait plus prudent quelles connaissent l'entrée « non-maj » comme elle disait. Après tout, l'hôtel n'était pas loin de l'immeuble.

A peine arrivés, Rachel les mena au comptoir et prit leur clé que le gérant de l'hôtel leur remit personnellement et de manière assez obséquieuse.

« Vous savez, notre hôtel se targue d'avoir accueillit des hôtes de qualité » dit-il. « C'est le seul hôtel resté ouvert après que les sorciers aient migré de la ville et tous les dignitaires étrangers passent par notre établissement depuis des dizaines d'années » dit-il d'une voix mielleuse.

Sans répondre, Ingrid prit les clés et se dirigea avec Hermione et Rachel vers l'ascenseur pour monter jusqu'au cinquième étage où se trouvait leur chambre.

« 502, c'est ici » dit Hermione.

« Je vais donc vous laisser à présent » dit Rachel. « Je vous retrouverai demain dans le hall pour votre rendez-vous avec le Président. »

Elle les salua et partit. Hermione se sentait soulagé de ce départ. Elle attendit que sa compagne ait ouvert leur porte puis entra dans la chambre à sa suite.

C'est au moment où elle passa le seuil de la porte qu'elle frissonna.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda Ingrid en voyant sa compagne porter sa main à sa tête.

« Je…je ne suis pas sûr » répondit Hermione.

Comme elle chancelant légèrement, Ingrid s'approcha pour lui saisir le bras. Les yeux d'Hermione restèrent dans le vague l'enfant quelques instants avant de se lever vers sa petite amie.

« Je crois que c'était de résidus psychique qui sont restés présent dans cette chambre. Je crois… »

Elle hésita.

« Je crois qu'Erik est passé par ici. »

0o0o0

Erik s'effondra sur le lit. Que cette chambre soit la 502 ou la 1657 il s'en fichait, il voulait juste dormir. Sa fatigue nerveuse était telle qu'elle sur passait même sa fatigue physique. Après tout, il n'avait pas tant marché que cela, c'était juste le malaise lié à la foule qui l'avait épuisé.

Après sa rencontre avec le garçon, Croyance, il avait décidé de le raccompagner chez lui. Ce n'était pas très loin, à peine deux ou trois rues plus loin, une petite église misérable en bois abîmé sur Mike Street. En approchant de l'édifice, Erik s'était sentit mal à l'aise. C'était e fit la première fois qu'une Église lui faisait cet effet. Comme le reste de sa famille il avait toujours été catholique et même la magie n'avait pas remis en aise sa foi. Pourtant là, dans cette petite église du New York des années 1920, il avait presque tremblé.

Il avait comprit pourquoi en voyant une banderole suspendue au-dessus de la porte. Les lettres F.P.N.S. pour Fondation Philanthropique de la Nouvelle Salem surmontaient deux mains brisant une baguette sur fond de flammes. Depuis qu'il avait rencontré le jeune homme, son nom, Barebone, lui semblait familier mais il n'était pas arrivé à se souvenir pour qu'elle raison. Maintenant c'était le cas.

Durant leurs recherches pour préparer son voyage à New York, Erik et ses amis avaient dénichés un résumé des principales infractions au Code International du Secret Magique, ils étaient tombés sur un certain Bartholomé Barebone, un non-sorcier du 18e siècle qui avait tenté de soulever les foules contres les utilisateurs de magie après qu'une jeune Sorcière ait usé de magie pour le séduire. Ce n'était que quelques tours de passe-passe mais le jeune homme avait fait semblant de s'intéresser à elle pour la faire parler. Heureusement (en quelque sorte), son fanatisme l'avait fait tirer sur une foule qu'il croyait composée de sorciers alors qu'il n'en était rien. Il avait finit par être arrêté par ses semblables avant même que le MACUSA n'ait à intervenir.

Quand aux raisons de son geste (outre la peur, l'ignorance et le simple fanatisme), certains avaient émis l'hypothèse que ce soit dû à la jalousie. En effet le grand-père de Bartholomé était un sorcier mais d'un genre très particulier. C'était ce qu'on appelait un Ratisseur, un sorcier qui pourchassait ses semblables par appât du gain. Les sorciers qui ont fondés le MACUSA étaient auparavant membres d'un groupe international composé de sorciers des nations ayant des terres sur le nouveau continent dont le but était de chasser ces Ratisseur. Quand le pays avait obtenu son indépendance, ils avaient décidé de faire de même. Quoiqu'il en soit et par un hasard étrange (certains le considérait comme un châtiment de la magie elle-même), aucun des enfants de ce Ratisseur n'était né sorcier et ça avait continué jusqu'à Bartholomé et à descendante, Mary Lou Barebone, la mère adoptive de Croyance.

L'ayant rencontré sur le pas de la porte de l'église, Erik pouvait dire que cette femme était méchante. Elle avait certes un joli visage mais celui-ci était marqué par une grande froideur et une rigueur au-delà du religieux, proche du fanatisme. Elle avait fait rentrer son fils dans l'édifice d'un regard et avait à peine remercié Erik. Elle avait claqué la porte de l'église avant même que celui-ci n'ait pu répondre. Heureusement que Croyance lui avait indiqué la direction à suivre avant qu'ils n'arrivent.

Il était déjà tard quand il avait atteint le City Hall Park qui se trouvait juste à côté du Woolworth Building. Il avait pensé à se rendre directement au Magic Market, l'ensemble des ruelles souterraines magiques de New York mais il avait eut de la chance de tomber sur une sorcière avant d'avoir à chercher l'entrée dans le parc.

C'était une femme assez grande aux cheveux noirs raides coupés au niveau du menton et aux yeux encore plus noirs. A son attitude, Erik se dit qu'elle devait être Auror. Elle était méfiante mais qui ne le serait pas en rencontrant un inconnu aussi jeune soit-il. Quoiqu'il en soit, après avoir prouvé qu'il était bien un sorcier, elle l'avait dirigé vers un hôtel à la surface.

Épuisé, Erik s'y était tout simplement rendu et avait prit la première clé disponible, celle de la chambre 502. Maintenant la seule chose qu'il désirait c'était dormir.

0o0o0

Cela faisait quatre jours. Quatre jours qu'Haldus dormait. Car oui, il dormait. Mme Pomfresh l'avait examiné et son diagnostique était simple : un sommeil magique dû à l'épuisement. Bien sûr, il avait fallut la mettre au courent de la présence d'Haldus ainsi que de son statut d'espion mais la femme n'avait fait aucun commentaire. A la demande de Neville, elle revenait tout les matins pour vérifier son état mais à chaque fois son diagnostique était le même ainsi que son remède : le laisser dormir.

Pourtant Neville était inquiet et avait passé ces quatre jours à veiller sur son époux. Les seuls moments où il quittait son chevet était quand sa grand-mère lui promettait de prendre sa place le temps qu'il se douche et mange un peu sinon, il restait assis dans son fauteuil près du lit, la main du jeune sorcier qu'il ait épousé dans la sienne.

La situation évolua cependant dans la soirée du quatrième jour. Alors que Neville tentait de lutter contre le sommeil et y échouait lamentablement, la main d'Haldus lui échappa alors qu'il entendait un cri. Paniqué, il ouvrit les yeux pour voir son époux, une main plaqué sur son bras.

« Il appelle » souffla-t-il.

« Haldus » dit Neville, suppliant.

« Je dois y aller » dit celui-ci.

La douleur de la marque l'avait non seulement réveillé mais avait aussi chassé les limbes du sommeil. Pourtant son sommeil n'avait pas été suffisant et il se sentait un peu chancelant. Pourtant il n'avait pas le choix. Voldemort appelait et il devait lui répondre. Jusque-là il avait pu éviter d'aller le voir mais cette fois ce serait impossible.

« Je dois y aller » répéta-t-il.

Il leva la main et prit son alliance. Il n'était même pas sûr de savoir s'il pouvait l'enlever mais il le devait. Voldemort ne devait jamais découvrir qu'il était marié. Heureusement, l'anneau glissa le long de son doigt. Haldus le présenta à Neville qui finit par le prendre. A contrecœur.

« Je reviendrai » dit Haldus. « Pour lui et pour toi »

« Je sais » dit Neville.

Haldus sourit et sortit de la chambre. Resté seul, Neville serra les poings. Le métal de l'alliance de son époux meurtrissait sa chaire mais il s'en fichait. Il avait besoin de cette douleur pour assourdir celle de son cœur.

0o0o0

« Rodolphus, qu'en est-il de tes éclaireurs ? » demanda Voldemort.

Il était assis à son bureau alors que le Mangemort était à genoux devant lui.

« Il n'y a toujours aucun résultat, Monseigneur » dit le Mangemort. « Comme vous l'avez ordonné, ils fouillent les campagnes d'Arendelle à la recherche de Poudlard. »

« Bien » dit Voldemort. « Connaissant ce vieux fou de Dumbledore il fera tout pour que son château soit loin des populations même si ce ne sont que de misérables moldus. »

Rodolphus ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais il la referma. Voldemort leva les yeux des parchemins qu'il consultait et regarda son serviteur.

« Tu as quelque chose à ajouter ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix légèrement sifflante.

« Seulement une question, Monseigneur… » commença le Mangemort, hésitant. « J'aurais voulu savoir…pourquoi vous ne lanciez pas des attaques au hasard dans ce misérable petit royaume pour les débusquer ? »

« Ce genre d'attaque est inutile à présent. Tous ces misérables traîtres sont réunis au même endroit. C'est là que nous devons frapper. »

« Mais la dernière fois… »

« La dernière fois, j'avoue avoir sous-estimé l'adversaire » dit Voldemort d'un ton menaçant. « Cela ne se reproduira plus et pour cela, nous allons agir autrement. Nous allons les trouver puis nous les attaqueront quand ils s'y attendront le moins, quand ils penseront que nous les avons oubliés et en attendant, nous allons rassembler nos forces et étendre notre influence ailleurs, dans d'autres pays. »

« Un plan merveilleux, Monseigneur. »

« Inutile de me le dire, je suis au courent » siffla Voldemort.

Il pointa sa baguette sur Rodolphus Lestrange et lui envoya un _doloris_ pendant quelques secondes. Il arrêta quand on frappa à la porte.

« Entrez ! »

Dolohov ouvrit alors la porte en tremblant et s'inclina.

« V…Votre fils est arrivé Mon…Monseigneur. »

« Bien ! » dit alors Voldemort. « Qu'il entre ! »

Haldus pénétra alors dans le bureau de son père et s'inclina. Il s'avança vers lui et ses yeux furent attirés par les parchemins qu'il lisait. Ils étaient anciens et fait dans une matière assez étrange. C'était bien du parchemin mais il aurait été bien en peine de dire de quel animal magique ou non il était fait. Ils étaient recouverts de ce qu'il croyait être des signes étranges mais en se rapprochant il s'aperçut qu'en fait, c'était juste l'auteur qui écrivait très mal et dans une version plus ancienne de leur langue. Malheureusement, à son approche, Voldemort replia les parchemins pour les rangées. Haldus eut juste le temps de lire un titre qui lui fit froid dans le dos : « _Prophetement de la fain des tens_ ».

« Et bien mon, fils, quel est ton rapport ? »

Haldus se demandait bien pourquoi il voulait savoir ça, surtout de visu. Comme à son habitude, il avait communiqué chaque semaines par miroir avec la Forteresse et sa réponse était toujours là même : rien à signaler. En plus, sa mission n'était pas des plus importantes puisqu'il devait se contenter de surveiller avec son groupe les mieux stratégiques du monde sorcier anglais désormais vide. Même après la rencontre d'Erik avec Rodolphus et que ce dernier ait émit l'hypothèse que le Mangemort avait compris où se trouvait en fait Poudlard, sa mission n'avait pas changé. Il était donc condamné à répéter les mêmes banalités qu'à chaque fois.

Des banalités que Voldemort ne semblait d'ailleurs même pas écouter. A la place, il semblait l'observer, l'évaluer du regard comme un médecin le ferait arc un patient. C'était très troublant.

« Il suffit » dit Voldemort après un moment. « Je suis satisfait de ton rapport, mon fils. Tu peux repartir avec tes troupes. »

« Très puissant Seigneur, ne serais-je pas plus utile à une autre mission ? Je n'ai pas l'impression que mes actions soient suffisantes pour mériter ma place à vos côtés. »

Il devait le faire parler. Il devait savoir.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, mon fils. Même si ta mission ne te semble pas de première importance, sache qui est impératif que tu continue à me faire confiance. »

« Bien…Père tout puissant » dit Haldus.

« Mais je comprends ton dilemme et vais te faire un présent pour te montrer à quel point je donne de la valeur à tes compétences. Il leva sa baguette et fit léviter un parchemin jusqu'à Haldus. Ce n'était pas les vieux parchemins qu'il ait tout à l'heure. Celui-ci était neuf. Il l'ouvrit et vit une liste de nom rangés par pays. C'était la liste des contacts internationaux de Voldemort. Il y en avait plus qu'avant. Il devait absolument que ces informations soit transmises aux autorités compétentes.

« Je vous remercie de la confiance que vous avez en moi » dit Haldus en s'inclinant.

« Est-ce vie sage de lui donner accès à cette liste ? » demanda Rodolphus une fois que le jeune homme fut partie.

« Ce est qu'un moyen de m'assurer de sa loyauté » dit nonchalamment Voldemort. « Ce qu'il sait n'a pas d'importance. »

« En tant que votre fils et votre héritier, j'aurais pensé que ses tâches seraient plus importante » dit Rodolphus.

Voldemort éclata de rire.

« Mon hériter ? » demanda-t-il. « Oui, on peut dire qu'il est mon héritier. »

« Dans ce cas… »

« Je ne l'élève pas pour qu'il devienne un Mangemort, Rodolphus. Le rôle que je lui réserve est…tout autre. »

Il y avait quelque chose dans le ton de Voldemort qui fit frémir Rodolphus. Pendant un bref instant, il plaignit le jeune sorcier qui partageait son sang avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

0o0o0

Comme pour l'entrée du MACUSA et contrairement à celle du Ministère anglais, l'entrée du Magic Market était cachée sous le nez des non Magiciens. Plus précisément sous la grande fontaine située au sud du City Hall Park. Elle était composée d'un bassin principal de forme carré avec quatre bassins secondaires en forme de demi-cercles sur chacun des côtes. Des jets partaient des quatre coins du bassin principal et arrosant les grandes vasques au centre alors que les secondaires étaient alimentés par des bouches.

Erik, que sa nuit de sommeil avait bien régénéré, se tenait devant le petit bassin le plus au sud. Il tenait toujours sa valise qu'il ait refusé de laisser dans sa chambre. Non seulement il ne faisait confiance à personne pour garder ses affaires mais il avait besoin de son contenu. Il s'avança donc et enjamba la petite margelle pour entrer dans le bassin.

A ce moment-là, il remarqua deux choses. Tout d'abord, personne ne remarqua son geste saugrenu. Les badauds n'étaient pas nombreux mais personnes ne se retourna pour regarder un jeune homme patauger dans l'eau. Tout le bassin était enchanté pour que les non-maj ne remarquent pas quand les sorciers y entraient.

Ensuite il y avait le fait que justement, il ne pataugeait pas dans l'eau. Ça avait le bruit et la couleur de l'eau, ça bougeait comme de l'eau mais à aucun moment Erik ne se sentit mouillé. L'illusion était telle qu'il pouvait voir l'eau du bassin se mouvoir quand il bougeait mais sans même en ressentir la fraîcheur. C'était tout de même plus classe que la cour arrière d'un vieux bar ou une cabine téléphonique.

Ensuite, Erik sortit sa baguette et la rentra dans la bouche qui crachait une eau tout aussi illusoire que celle du bassin. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait plus utilisé sa baguette. A force de pratiquer la magie sans, il l'avait relégué au rang et elle n'avait pus quitté son épée jusqu'à la bataille de Poudlard. Il l'avait ensuite confié au Ministère au cas où elle serait utile à d'autres sorciers mais il avait décidé que ce serait plus prudent et discret d'avoir une baguette pour cette mission.

Aussitôt, il sentit le sol devenir mou sous ses pieds et il se mit à s'enfoncer dans l'eau. Par instinct, il ferma les yeux et prit une grande bouffée quand l'eau atteint sa tête mais il se remit rapidement à respirer en se rappelant qu'il n'avait aucun risque.

Quand enfin ses pieds touchèrent à nouveau le sol, il se trouvait sur une sorte de miroir d'eau au centre d'un amphithéâtre d'où coulaient des cascades. En face de lui, l'amphithéâtre ouvrait sur un spectacle étonnant.

Tout comme les états unis non magique, la société des sorciers américains était le résultat d'un mélange massif de différentes cultures du reste du monde. Le Magic Market en était l'illustration la plus criante. On y parlait anglais mais aussi français, italien, chinois…il y avait de nombreuses boutiques différentes et bigarrées, bien plus nombreuses, différentes et bigarrées que celle du Chemin de Traverse. Les vitrines colorées étaient de part et d'autres d'un vaste avenu pavé de pierres polies et plantes d'arbres qui émettaient de la lumière. La voûte du souterrain ressemblait, elle, à un ciel étoilé parcouru de temps en temps d'étoiles filantes et traversé par la lune.

A chaque pas, le regard d'Erik était attiré par quelque chose de nouveau. Il avait envi de tout voir mais il n'avait pas le temps. Il se mit donc à avancer résolument vers le bout de l'avenue, ignorant au maximum toutes les richesses du marché et note ment celles, cachés, qui se trouvait dans les dizaines de rues adjacentes et sinueuses qui partaient de l'avenue.

Gringotts, elle, demeurait inchangée. Le même marbre blanc, les mêmes colonnes tordus et les mêmes portes de bronze, d'argent et d'or avec le même avertissement. Les Gobelins voulaient être sûrs que quel que soit l'endroit d'où venaient les gens, ils sachent reconnaître la banque.

Connaissant les lieux, Erik ne perdit pas de temps et se dirigea vers un comptoir où un gobelin écrivait dans un registre.

« C'est pour quoi ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix sèche sans même lever les yeux de son travail.

« Je vous salut Maître Gobelin. Que votre journée vous apporte les richesses de la vie et de la terre » répondit Erik en utilisant la forme de salutation traditionnelle qu'il avait apprise bien des années auparavant.

Le gobelin se figea puis leva les yeux et fixa le jeune homme du regard.

« Que cette rencontre en soit l'origine et puissions-nous tout deux prospérer » dit-il pour achever le rituel. « Que puis-je faire pour vous aider. »

Les gobelins étaient tout de suites plus sympathique envers les gens polis et respectueux.

« Je viens d'arriver dans le pays et j'aimerai pouvoir changer des gallions en dollars américain je vous prie »

« Vous êtes déjà client de notre banque ? »

« Non » répondit Erik.

« Votre nom ? »

« Erik Evans »

Il avait décidé pour ce voyage d'utiliser un autre nom que le sien propre. Après tout, les Potter étaient une famille connue en Angleterre quand à son nom Arendil, il était trop grandiloquent. Mieux valait rester discret et pour cela, le nom de jeune fille de sa mère était parfait. Bien entendu, avec son nouveau nom, il ne pouvait plus prétendre être client de Gringotts mais qu'à cela ne tienne.

« Très bien » dit le gobelin. « Pourriez-vous nous montrer la somme à changer je vous prie ? »

Erik posa sa valise sur une petite table à côté du guichet et en sortit un sac.

« Il y a 200 gallions » dit Erik.

Le gobelin prit le sac et descendit de son perchoir en disant à Erik de bien vouloir patienter. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, il n'était pas revenu. Erik était inquiet. Est-ce que quelque chose s'était mal passée ? Enfin, après cinq ou dix minutes, le gobelin revint mais cette fois de son côté du guichet.

« Si vous voulez bien le suivre » dit-il.

« Un problème ? » demanda Erik.

« Plutôt un contretemps » dit le gobelin. « Si vous voulez bien… »

Erik hésita quelques instants et le suivit. Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait vraiment le choix. Le gobelin l'emmena à l'arrière puis le fit entrer dans une salle de réunion et lui demanda de bien vouloir attendre. Inquiet, Erik se mit à triturer sa bague et son bracelet, prêt à les utiliser si nécessaire. Il ne s'attendait pas à devoir se battre si tôt mais s'il n'avait pas le choix…

Il se tendit en entendant la poignée de la porte tourner. Il garda les yeux fixés sur la porte jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'ouvre. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent alors quand il vit qui était entré dans la pièce.

« Bonjours M. Evans. Ravi de vous rencontrer. Mon nom est Rangor. »

À suivre…

.

Ouf ! Terminé ! J'avoue avoir eut du mal. Quand j'ai commencé à l'écrire, je n'avais pas vraiment d'idée donc j'ai prit une pause pour le ressourcer et réfléchir. En plus il y a eut mon anniversaire. Ça y est, j'ai 30 ans.

Et donc on a l'apparition de Croyance. Je lui ai laissé son prénom français mais j'ai refusé la traduction du nom. « Bellebosse » c'est juste trop moche.

En tout cas un bon p'tit chapitre plein de rencontres surprenantes qui j'espère vous a plut. Sur ce, je vous remercie encore et vous dit à dans deux semaines.


	20. Arc des Alliés - Chapitre 20

Roi des Neiges

Arc des Alliés

Chapitre 20 : Sens et sensualité

.

Erik se figea en attendant que le monde se fissure, que la réalité se désagrège où tout autre châtiment qui devrait arriver pour avoir perturbé l'histoire. Mais il ne se passa rien. Le jeune Prince suivit des yeux son Fondé de Pouvoir…ou futur Fondé de Pouvoir alors que celui-ci s'asseyait dans un large fauteuil juste en face de lui.

« Et bien Monsieur…Evans, c'est ça ? » dit le gobelin sur le ton incisif et tranchant qu'Erik lui connaissait.

Il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir beaucoup changé. En même temps, c'était plutôt normal, les gobelins vivaient relativement longtemps.

« Vous allez pouvoir nous expliquer un mystère, je pense »

« Un mystère ? Je ne vois pas en quoi » dit Erik, déterminé à continuer à jouer les innocents.

Est-ce que c'était le déroulement normal de l'histoire ? L'avait-il modifié ? Est-ce que le monde futur dans lequel il allait rentrer serait différent ? Toutes les théories sur le voyage dans le temps qu'il avait lu dans la fiction lui revenait en mémoire et aucune ne lui paraissait vraiment agréable pour sa situation. Puis il se reprit. Il obéissait aux mois du temps. Ce qui allait se passer s'était déjà passé. Il devait donc agir selon son propre jugement, selon son « cœur » avait-il écrit dans la lettre, et tout irait bien.

« Voyez-vous Monsieur Evans, les gobelins ont depuis longtemps l'habitude de…marquer l'argent mit à leur garde. C'est une façon de pouvoir en garder la trace. Chaque pièce dispose d'une sorte de marqueur magique qui la rend unique et qui renseigne sur son emplacement »

Erik se retint de déglutir. Il voyait où tout cela menait.

« Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que malgré le fait que, contrairement à la vieille Europe, le marché est ici plus libre et que d'autres banques ont vu le jour. Cela n'empêche cependant pas le fait que ce sont les gobelins qui frappent la monnaie et ce, partout dans le monde. C'est à ce moment-là que nous « marquons » les devises. »

« Je… »

« Inutile d'essayer de vous rappeler cette information » l'interrompit Rangor, « C'est l'un des secrets les mieux gardés des gobelins. »

Le fait qu'il soit à présent au courant ne dit rien qui vaille à Erik.

« Toujours est-il que lorsque mon compatriote ici, à notre succursale des États-Unis, a analysé l'argent que vous vouliez changer pour voir s'il n'y avait pas de faux, il s'est rendu compte que les marques sur ces pièces étaient déjà utilisés et censés se trouver dans un certain coffre à la succursale de Londres. Plus étrange encore, lorsque vérification à été faite, nous nous sommes rendus comptes que ces pièces étaient _toujours présentes dans le dit coffre._ Avez-vous une explication ? »

« Est-il possible que vos artisans se soient trompés et aient réutilisés les mêmes marques ? »

« Non » répondit simplement Rangor en se levant et en posant ses mains sur le bureau. « Avez-vous une _autre_ explication ? »

Erik ouvrait la bouche pour répondre quand quelque chose le frappa. Les pièces qu'il avait amenées provenaient des coffres des Fondateurs. Hors, à cette époque, Rangor était encore Gestionnaire de Compte de la Famille Potter et seulement cela. Pourquoi était-il mêlé à cette affaire et pas l'un des membres de la lignée qui s'occupait des coffres concernés ?

« Une petite question avant de répondre » dit-il alors. « Pourquoi vous ? Pourquoi est-ce que c'est vous qui avez été appelé ici ? En qu'elle...qualité ? Celui du Gestionnaire des Comptes en questions ? »

Rangor se rassis et regarda Erik avec suspicion. Ce regard mettait Erik mal à l'aise. Il avait toujours considéré le Gobelin comme un ami et le voir le considérer comme un voleur portait vraiment un coup à son moral.

« Voyez-vous » dit-il finalement, « peu de gens nous considèrent comme une race de mystiques. Nous sommes connus pour être des banquiers ou des guerriers, un peuple très terre à terre en sommes. »

Il semblait peser ses mots.

« Mais outre tout cela, nous disposons d'oracles assez…fameux et qui sont rarement remis en question. »

« Donc ce serait l'un de ces fameux sages qui vous aurait « chargé » de cette affaire. »

« Disons qu'elle a pesé de tout son poids dans la balance » dit Rangor. « Mais ça sans donner d'explication. Elle a précisé que celles-ci viendraient de vous. »

De lui ? Erik était dubitatif. Pouvait-il vraiment prendre le risque de parler à Rangor de son voyage dans le temps ? Après tout, ils ne se rencontreraient pour la première fois que des années plus tard et à ce moment-là, Erik n'avait pas remarqué qu'ils se connaissaient plus que ça. Mais après tout, la magie aurait pu lui faire oublier. Et puis c'était une voyante, un oracle, quelqu'un lié au temps qui lui avait dit de venir le rencontrer et qui l'encourageait à lui parler. On pouvait donc considérer que c'était sûr. Et puis avoir un allié contemporain de l'époque pourrait s'avérer bien utile. Il fallait qu'il fasse confiance à son instinct, qu'il suive son cœur. Suivre son cœur, suivre son cœur, plus facile à dire qu'à faire…

Il souffla un coup puis mit sa main dans son col où se trouvait une bourse qu'il sortit et posa sur le bureau. Il l'ouvrit. A l'intérieur se trouvait des anneaux, cinq pour être précis. Il ne les avait jamais enlevé depuis qu'il les avait mit la première fois sept ans auparavant. Pourtant il avait préféré rester discret pour son voyage mais impossible de s'en défaire. Il les conservait donc autour de son cou pour plus de sécurité.

Le gobelin suivit des yeux les mouvements du jeune sorcier alors que celui-ci passait un a un les anneaux à ses doigts pour montrer qu'il en était le propriétaire légitime. Il ne manquait d'ailleurs pas de remarquer que deux de ces anneaux étaient ceux des Fondateurs dont les coffres abritaient les pièces qui avaient amenés à cette discussion.

« Je vous écoute » dit-il.

Erik essaya de rester le plus exhaustif possible mais dans un minimum de temps. Il se présenta, parla de son histoire puis de la situation plus que précaire de l'Angleterre et du monde.

Une fois qu'il eut achevé, il se tut. Il avait la gorgé sèche mais n'osait pas demander de l'eau. Rangor, lui, se taisait et scrutait Erik de ses petits yeux noirs.

« Je vois » dit-il finalement.

« Vous…vous me croyez ? » demanda Erik, dubitatif.

« L'Oracle à dit que vous expliqueriez et vous l'avez fait » répondit simplement le gobelin.

Elle devait avoir un pouvoir énorme et un prestige tout aussi grand pour qu'on lui fasse confiance sans discuter de cette façon.

« Je vais tout de suite signifier à mes collègues de procéder au change » dit-il ensuite en faisant apparaître un parchemin et une plume.

« Ils ne vont pas poser de questions ? »

« J'invoquerai le secret d'état » dit Rangor en haussant les épaules.

« Vous pouvez faire ça ? »

« Avec la bénédiction de l'Oracle, oui. Tout ce que vous avez dit restera strictement entre nous et après votre départ, elle procédera à l'altération de ma mémoire. »

Comme Erik l'avait supposé.

« La retrouverez vous ? »

« Probablement quand ce ne sera plus dangereux. Au moment de votre départ ou alors de votre retour, ça dépendra si ces connaissances peuvent avoir une influence ou non. Combien de temps resterez-vous ? »

« Euh…je…selon la lettre que j'ai reçu de…de moi-même, une semaine » balbutia Erik.

Il avait du mal à rassembler ses pensées et cela ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Il avait l'impression de perdre pieds ce qui était une situation dangereuse en mission.

« Bien, je demanderai un détachement exceptionnelle pour cette durée à Londres. Cela ne devrait pas être difficile à obtenir. »

« Vous savez, vous n'êtes pas obligé… »

« Je le dois. Si l'Oracle m'a envoyé vous aider alors c'est ce que je ferais. De plus, je sens que dans l'avenir nous auront…un lien. »

« Je vous considère comme mon ami Rangor » répondit Erik plus fermement que ce qu'il avait dit jusque-là.

« Fort bien. Je vais également demander des miroirs pour que nous restions en contact. »

« Très bien » dit Erik.

Soudain il eut une idée. Dans son présent, Hermione et Ingrid recherchaient les gobelins. Mais lui il les avait en face de lui. Il ne pouvait pas manquer cette chance.

« À propos de l'avenir… »

« Je vous arrête » dit Rangor en levant la main. « Il vaut mieux que je ne sache pas trop. »

« Je vous en ai déjà beaucoup dit et en plus votre mémoire va être effacé donc un peu plus un peu moins…en plus c'est d'un conseil dont j'ai besoin. »

« Vous n'avez pas tort » dit le gobelin. « Très bien, je vous écoute. »

« Dans le futur, face à la menace de Voldemort, vous avez fermés toutes vos banques pour vous cacher. »

« La situation devait être…vraiment grave » dit le gobelin d'une voix faible.

Il semblait à Erik qu'il avait pâli. La nouvelle devait vraiment l'ébranler.

« Si vous voulez savoir où nous nous sommes caché, je l'ignore. Et même si je le savais, je ne pense pas que je vous le dirais. »

« Je m'attendais à cette réponse mais ce que j'aimerai soir c'était s'il y avait un moyen de communiquer avec vous-même après votre départ. »

« Il est peu probable que les gobelins veuillent se mêler d'une guerre d'humain » dit Rangor qui avait parfaitement comprit ma raison de la demande du jeune homme.

« C'est là où vous vous trompez. De la même façon que les nains se trompent. Ce n'est _pas_ qu'une guerre entre humain pour la simple et bonne raison que le pouvoir de Voldemort sur ma Vie est en train de la détruire et que ce n'est pas en se repliant sur soi-même dans des dimensions aussi cachés soient-elles que vous serez épargnés. C'est ensemble qu'il faut agir parce que si jamais on est divisé alors Voldemort nous anéantira les uns après les autres avant d'anéantir la Vie elle-même. »

Erik reprit son souffle. Il avait parlé d'une traite. Rangor le regardait d'un air grave. Le jeune homme espérait que, tout ami soit-il, il n'avait pas braqué le gobelin contre lui.

« Très bien » dit-il finalement. « Je vais réfléchir et contacter l'Oracle à ce sujet et je vous répondrai plus tard. »

« Je vous remercie Rangor » soupira Erik avec soulagement.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il sortait de la banque avec son argent et un miroir caché dans sa poche. Ses anneaux brillaient encore à ses doigts. Rangor lui avait conseillé de les garder et l'avait rassuré. Les anneaux sauraient se faire publier si nécessaire. C'était un soulagement pour Erik qui avait du mal à s'habituer à la sensation de vide.

Maintenant, il devait se dépêcher. On était à présent le 6 décembre. Selon ses renseignements, l'événement qu'il dit empêché se déroulerait le lendemain mais pour pouvoir être au bon endroit au bon moment, il devait suivre quelqu'un qui allait être mêlé à ces événements, quelqu'un avec qui il allait tisser des liens.

Il devait trouver Newt Scamander.

0o0o0

Il faisait assez sombre dans la pièce. Le temps était couvert et même brumeux si bien que peu de lumière rentrait à l'intérieur par les petites fenêtres. La lumière du feu n'éclairait qu'un faible cercle autour du foyer mais les chandelles qui flottaient un peu partout dans la pièce donnaient suffisamment de luminosité.

Des groupes de personnes en capes étaient rassemblés autour de tables et discutaient, certains vivement, d'autres plus calmement mais il était impossible de savoir de quoi ils parlaient. Leurs lèvres bougeaient mais aucun son n'en sortait. Pourtant ceux qui se trouvaient autour d'eux semblaient parfaitement comprendre.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit et un vent frais pénétra dans la salle. Que ce soit parce qu'ils avaient entendus le bruit de la porte ou alors à cause de la bourrasque, plusieurs personnes s'arrêtèrent de parler pour regarder les trois silhouettes qui pénétrèrent dans l'auberge. Il n'y a ait pas grand-chose adresse sur eux si ce n'est qu'ils étaient assez grands et larges d'épaule. Cependant il était impossible de voir leur visage à cause de la capuche de leurs capes qui les recouvraient complètement.

Quand la portes se referma, certains reprirent leur conversation alors que d'autres continuaient à observer les nouveaux arrivants. Peu de gens utilisaient la porte d'entrée. L'auberge était perdue au milieu de nulle part sur une colline. La ville où même l'habitation la plus proche était à des dizaines de kilomètres. Les habitués préféraient venir par la cheminée ou en transplanant. Au pire ils venaient en balais mais ils se posaient directement sur une terrasse en hauteur où ils pouvaient les ranger et descendaient dans la salle principale par les escaliers. S'ils venaient par la porte c'est sans doute qu'ils avaient marchés.

L'un des trois voyageurs parla alors aux deux autres puis se dirigea vers le comptoir alors que ses compagnons se dirigeaient vers une table vide. Le premier parla alors quelques instants au patron pour passer commande et alors que celui-ci préparait leurs boissons, il se mit à discuter avec lui. Le patron, un homme bourru avec un ventre à bière important et des cheveux coiffes en catogan le dévisagea et répondit à ses questions par monosyllabes. Au bout d'un moment, il donna à l'homme trois choppes de bière puis retourna à ses affaire, c'est-à-dire nettoyer et astiquer ses choppes vides. L'étranger soupira puis pris la bière et se dirigea vers la table où se trouvait ses compagnons.

« Alors ? » demanda Vincent.

L'autre secoua la tête et posa les choppes sur la table. Aussitôt, Gregory prit la sienne et porta le breuvage à ses lèvres. Il s'étouffa avec la boisson et se mit à tousser. Son ami lui envoya un regard noir puis sortit sa baguette pour jeter un charme de silence autour d'eux. Pas la peine d'attirer encore plus l'attention.

« Mais il en est sûr ? » demanda à nouveau Vincent.

« Il ne sait pas où il est où alors il n'en à même jamais entendu parler ? » rajouta Gregory d'une voix un peu étouffée.

« Il a dit qu'il ne le connaissait pas » dit le troisième homme.

Il parlait avec un fort accent slave.

« Donc tu pense qu'il ment ? » demanda Vincent.

« Et comment veux-tu que je le sache ? Vous m'avez demandé d'êtrre interrrprrète, pas devin ! »

« Désolé Viktor » soupira Vincent.

Sous la capuche, Viktor Krum roula des yeux. Après le tournoi il était resté quelques temps en contact avec certains anglais dont Erik. Les lettres avait cessés avec la guerre mais il en avait reçu une récemment qui lui demander un service : guider deux de ses amis à travers la Bulgarie magique et leur servir d'interprète.

Erik ne lui en avait pas donné les raisons de sa demande dans la lettre. Il n'avait même pas donné le nom de ces amis. Selon lui, c'était plus prudent d'en dire le moins possible. Il avait donc convenu d'un rendez-vous dans un endroit public et s'étaient retrouvés quelques jours plus tard dans le Hall du Ministère de la Magie Bulgare à Sofia d'où ils étaient retournés chez Viktor pour pouvoir discuter tranquillement.

Après lui avoir fait un résumé rapide de la situation (en dissimulant la nouvelle localisation de Poudlard pour la sécurité de Viktor comme pour la leur), Vincent et Gregory lui avaient parlé de leur mission : contacter les vampires. C'était en apparence assez simple mais il y avait quelques complications. La première venait du fait que les vampires étaient de autre plutôt sectaire et avaient du mal à faire confiance aux humains. Pas assez en tout cas pour leur dire là où ils habitaient.

En même temps, on pouvait les comprendre. Ils n'étaient pas spécialement appréciés par…et bien par tout le monde. Les gens en général se méfiaient des vampires alors même qu'ils prenaient bien garde, et ce depuis des siècles, à éviter de tuer pour se nourrir. Bien sûr, les humains étant ce qu'ils étaient cela ne leur suffisait pas et nombre de chasses aux vampires avaient été faites au fil du temps. Le fait que certains vampires plus puristes profitent de leur supériorité physique pour s'en prendre aux humains et notamment aux sorciers n'était pas pour aider à améliorer leur réputation.

Généralement on disait que c'était les vampires qui vous trouvaient et jamais l'inverse. Proverbe cette macabre mais qui voulaient dire que les vampires préféraient rester chez eux et ne pas être dérangés. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas le cas de _tous_ les vampires. Certains aimaient à se mêler aux humains ou à voyager. C'était le cas du vampire connu sous le nom de Lady Carmilla.

Connu à la fois dans le monde magique et non magique, sa légende avait inspiré Josef Sheridan le Fanu quand il avait écrit son célèbre roman gothique qui portait son nom. En fait, Carmilla n'était pas son vrai nom, c'était seulement celui sous lequel on la connaissait depuis ces cinq cents dernières années mais elle était bien plus ancienne que cela. Le fait qu'elle ait transformé Garrick Ollivander en goule avant qu'il ne fondé son magasin de baguette en 382 avant Jésus Christ en était la preuve mais certains disaient qu'elle était encore plus ancienne que cela et qu'elle avait fait partie des premières tribus celtiques avant de se faire mordre.

Au cours de son histoire, elle avait rejoint les Carpates, la demeure ancestrale des vampires, et s'y était établit dans un château qu'elle avait plus ou moins acquis en gagnant un duel contre son ancien propriétaire. De toute façon, elle n'y restait que peu, préférant de loin voyager dans le monde. Cependant, avec la guerre, elle s'y était retranchée avec ses enfants et ses serviteurs dont Ollivander.

Étant la seule vampire qu'Erik connaissait, il voulait essayer de passer par elle pour entrer en contact avec le plus de ses semblables que possible. Étant foncièrement individualistes, il ne fallait pas compter négocier avec un gouvernement quelconque mais mes convaincre un a un de les rejoindre. Gregory et Vincent, peu communicatifs de nature, espéraient être à la hauteur de la tâche.

Le seul problème c'était que comme ses congénères, Carmilla n'étaient pas très enthousiastes à l'idée e révéler l'emplacement de son domaine. Même Augusta Londubat, qui la connaissait personnellement, ignorait où était son château. De son côté, Dumbledore, qui avait été prévenus de leur projet leur avait parlé d'un ami qui pourrait les aider. Il s'agissait d'un vieux sorcier bulgare du nom de Venceslav le Sage ou, comme on disait dans sa langue, Ventseslav Mūdūr.

Encore une fois il y avait tout de même une légère complication. En effet le sorcier était assez paranoïaque, surtout depuis quelques années, et changeait constamment sa maison de place raison pour laquelle Dumbledore avait été incapable de leur dire où le trouver exactement. Heureusement, Ventseslav Mūdūr était relativement connu dans certains cercles un peu marginaux et en posant les bonnes questions aux autochtones, on pouvait espérer obtenir des réponses. Enfin en principe puisque depuis le début, les locaux ne semblaient pas très coopératifs.

« Très bien » reprit Vincent. « Si on trouve rien ici, on va ou après ? »

Viktor réfléchit quelques instants. Il faut dire qu'à part Sofia, la capitale, et le Ministère, il n'y avait pas vraiment de grosses concentrations sorcières en Bulgarie (comme dans beaucoup de pays slaves). Les habitants vivaient généralement en petites communautés autonomes et dispersés sur le territoire, loin des non-magiques. De temps en temps il y avait aussi des petits lieux perdus comme cette auberge mais les gens y étaient encore plus méfiants.

« Il y a quelques hameaux dans le coin mais ils ne contiennent que deux ou trrois famille » dit-il finalement.

Plus les gens étaient proches, plus ils étaient méfiants…et renfermés sur eux-mêmes.

« Vous êtes sûrr qu'il vit par ici ? »

« Selon Dumbledore, même s'il bouge tout le temps, il a tendance à rester au nord-est, entre Roussé et Varna » dit Gregory.

Soudain, son estomac se mit à gronder. Lui et Vincent avaient beau avoir beaucoup perdu au niveau poids ces dernières années, cela n'avait en rien diminué leur appétit. Ils mangeaient toujours autant mais mieux et faisaient suffisamment de sport pour transformer toute graisse inutile en muscles puissants.

« On pourrait peut-être manger, non ? » demanda-t-il l'air innocent.

« Quand on parrle du loup » dit Viktor en voyant le patron venir vers eux.

Il portait trois écuelles de bois avec quelques choses qui fumait à l'intérieur. C'était une sorte de ragoût avec de la viande, des légumes et des pommes de terre.

« Je me suis dit que ce ne serrait pas une mauvaise idée » reprit le jeune bulgare. « C'est du Kavarma, un plat très populaire par ici, et nourrissant. »

Alors qu'ils commençaient à manger, Vincent vit que l'un des groupes des autres tables les regardait toujours. Quand il vit l'un des hommes à la table faire un signe au patron, il en profita pour lancer un sort d'espionnage afin de savoir ce qui se disait dans la bulle de discrétion qui les entourait. Il fit un digne discret à Viktor que tendit l'oreille pour traduire ce qu'ils disaient.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait l'étranger ? » demanda l'homme en bulgare.

« Il voulait savoir où trouver le Mūdūr » répondit le patron.

« Tu lui as pas dit quand même ? » se révolta l'un des autres hommes de la tablée.

« Bien sûr que non ! » s'offusqua le patron.

« Vous croyez qu'il faut prévenir Upsoushka que quelqu'un cherche le vieux ? » demanda un troisième.

Les autres haussèrent les épaules.

« Il faudrait aller demain à la Foire du Nord pour la voire et j'ai pas vraiment envi » dit le premier.

« Moi non plus » dirent à leur tour les autres.

« En plus, elle sait se défendre la petite. Le Mūdūr lui a tout appris » dit un des hommes qui n'avait pas encore parlé.

« Elle est pas un peu jeune ? »

« Ça fait longtemps que tu l'as pas vu toi » lui répondit le dernier homme, hilare, en lui tapant dans le dos. « C'est plus une gamine. Elle est devenue bien gironde. »

Il avait accompagnée sa remarque d'un geste assez obscène des mains, comme s'il tenait une poitrine avec. Comme les remarques qui suivirent étaient tours plus ou moins du même acabit, Viktor fit signe à Vincent de cesser son sortilège et leu traduisit la conversation.

« C'est quoi la Foire du Nord ? » demanda Gregory.

« Comme son nom l'indique c'est un rrassemblement de marrchands » lui répondit Viktor. « Les Bulgarres ne se déplacent pas énorrmément, même avec la magie, au sein de leurr prroprre pays. Alorrs, cerrtains marrchands sont itinerrants. Ils passent d'un champ de foirre à l'autrre tous les jourrs. »

« Et il y en a beaucoup ? »

« Cinq. Un pourr chaque point carrdinaux et un au centrre. Celui de l'ouest, à Sofia, est le plus imporrtant. Les marrchands y rrestent trrois jourrs puis passent une jourrnée dans chaque Foirre. »

« Et donc cette, euh… Upsoushka doit y être. »

« Upsouchka est le diminutif pourr Upsa. Mais oui, elle doit y êtrre. »

Comme il n'y avait rien sur le champ de foire pour dormir, les trois garçons prirent une chambre pour la nuit dans l'auberge où ils se trouvaient. Ils en avaient assez de dormir dans une tente. Un vrai lit leur ferait du bien. Ils repartirent le lendemain matin bien avant que le soleil ne se lève afin de pouvoir arriver avatar même l'ouverture de la foire. Quand ils arrivèrent sur les lieux, les marchands étaient bien sûr déjà là et en train de préparer leurs étals.

Il n'y avait que des denrées alimentaires ce matin là. Si tous les marchands se retrouvaient à Sofia pour la fin de la semaine, le reste de la semaine, ils étaient divisés en quatre catégories et se partageaient les sites tour à tour. En plus des denrées alimentaires, il y avait aussi le groupe qui vendait des objets du quotidien comme des vêtements, des ustensiles de cuisine, etc, et celui qui vendait des articles de magie comme des ingrédients, des chaudrons, des animaux, et tout ça. Le dernier groupe, lui, était plutôt composé d'artisans, de personnes capables de fabriquer ou de réparer des objets magiques ou non. Il y avait aussi des spécialistes à louer comme des écrivains publics ou des sorciers ensorceleurs. Il y avait même une bibliothèque ambulante.

Le ciel avait commencé à se teinter de rose quand les premiers clients étaient arrivés. Bien entendu, les premiers arrivés avaient les meilleurs produits. Les trois garçons avaient eux-mêmes commencé à déambuler parmi les étals en cherchant la jeune femme dont ils avaient entendu parler. Mais la description qu'ils en avaient était assez mince. Ils savaient qu'elle était blonde (les hommes de la veille l'avaient évoqué avant que Vincent ne rompe la connexion) et qu'elle avait une très belle poitrine.

Heureusement, Viktor avait usé de son charme pour séduire quelques habitués et marchandes pour avoir des renseignements. Son visage était très connu en Bulgarie, même dans les coins les plus reculés mais il avait mit un glamour sur lui afin de ne pas être reconnu. Toujours était-il qu'il était toujours charmant et charmeur et que ce fonctionnait très bien pour avoir des renseignements.

Il avait eut une description assez précise de la fille mais finalement, l'une des marchandes la lui avait désignée alors qu'elle passait tout près d'eux. Viktor l'avait remercié puis était retourné voir Vincent et Gregory.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? » demanda-t-il.

« Je pense…qu'on devrait la suivre discrètement » lui répondit Vincent.

« Ce ne serrait pas plus facile de lui parrler ? »

« Je te rappelle que les gens ont plutôt tendance à se méfier des étranger par ici » fit remarquer Gregory.

« Et vous crroyez que la espionner va la rrendre moins méfiante ? »

« Mieux vaut avoir une chance de trouver Mūdūr plutôt que de se retrouver planté là, non ? »

« Mieux vaut demander pardon que la permission » philosopha alors Gregory.

Viktor grogna mais finit par accepter. Discrètement, les trois garçons observèrent Upsa pendant qu'elle faisait ses courses, prêt à suivre sa trace quand elle transplanerait. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Au lieu de ça, elle quitta le champ de Foire à pieds Et se dirigea vers la forêt toute proche.

Les garçons hésitèrent à la suivre. Suivre la trace de transplanage de quelqu'un jusqu'à sa destination s'était une chose mais la filer physiquement c'était déjà plus difficile. Gregory et Vincent lancèrent le charme de désillusion le plus fort qu'ils pouvaient et en ajoutèrent un pour éliminer les sons qu'ils produisaient, sois en marchant soit en respirant. Enfin, par simple mesure de précaution, ils lancèrent un charme pour masquer leur odeur. C'était peut-être excessif, mais au moins ce serait plus prudent.

Malheureusement, cela ne fut pas suffisant. Alors qu'ils étaient dans la forêt depuis quelques minutes, Upsa se retourna brusquement et envoya un sortilège dans leur direction. Il manqua les garçons mais forma un trou dans le sol à deux pas d'eux.

« Je sais que vous êtes là ! » s'écria-t-elle en bulgare. « J'ai sentit votre regard sur moi et la Foire et je sens encore vos esprits ! »

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle dit ? » demanda Vincent.

« Je… »

Mais Viktor n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'un autre sort fusa dans leur direction. S'ils ne faisaient rien cette fois, ils allaient être touchés. Gregory se précipita et crée un bouclier juste devant eux. Mais le sort était puissant et le bouclier se fractura, le choc jetant les trois hommes en arrière.

Ils se relevèrent rapidement, les mains levés pour moteur qu'ils n'étaient pas armés.

« Qui êtes-vous et qu'est ce que vous me voulez ? » demanda Upsa. « Parlez ! »

« Je…nous ne vous voulons rien » dit Viktor. « Nous cherchons Ventseslav Mūdūr pour lui demander son aide. »

« Qu'est-ce que vous dite ? » demanda alors Vincent.

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils et le regarda.

« Vous êtrre anglais ? » demanda-t-elle avec un accent encore plus prononcé que celui de Viktor.

« Oui…oui, nous sommes anglais » dit Gregory.

« Vous êtrre loin chez vous » dit Upsa.

« Nous sommes venus de loin pour voir Ventseslav Mūdūr pour demander son aide. Nous venons avec la recommandation d'Albus Dumbledore. »

Le nom sembla familier à la jeune fille et elle commença à baisser sa baguette. Puis elle la releva à nouveau, droit sur Viktor.

« Si vous être ami de Dumbledore, pourquoi lui se cacher visage ? » demanda-t-elle.

Et avant que les garçons ne puissent répondre, elle lança un sort au jeune Bulgare. Heureusement, ce n'était pas un maléfice, seulement un sort pour dissiper l'illusion. Viktor sentit son glamour se briser. Il releva la tête mais quand elle le vit, Upsa faillit lâcher sa baguette et écarquilla les yeux.

« Viktor Krum ? Tu es…vous êtes Viktor Krum ? Le vrai ? » s'exclama-t-elle.

« Je…oui » dit simplement Viktor.

Upsa se mit à se tortiller sur place comme si elle était en plein conflit intérieur puis elle se tourna à nouveau vers les trois jeunes hommes.

« Je vais vous amener voir grand-père, dit-elle. « J'espère pour vous que vous dites vrai pour Dumbledore. Si vous avez mentit, il vous le fera regretter. »

Son ton était menaçant mais Vincent et Gregory savaient qu'ils n'avaient rien à craindre. Dumbledore leur avait écrit une lettre pour son ami.

« Venez, ce n'est pas trop loin » dit alors Upsa en leur faisant signe de les suivre.

Pendant tout le trajet, la jeune fille refusa de regarder dans la direction du joueur de Quidditch. Celui-ci en revanche ne l'a quittait pas des yeux. Son regard suivait les courbes de son corps, ses hanches larges, ses fesses rebondis et ses seins pendants. Les gens de l'auberge avaient dit qu'elle était gironde et c'était vrai. Ses formes amples étaient magnifiques et son visage rond, légèrement allongé par ses cheveux blonds lâchés et sertis de deux yeux vert brillants, était exquis. Elle devait avoir son âge à peu près, dans les vingt ou vingt-et-un ans ou peut-être un peu plus mais pas beaucoup.

Les trois garçons la suivirent au pas rapide et bientôt arrivèrent dans une clairière pu se trouvait une modeste chaumière.

« Restez la » leur dit-elle alors qu'ils arrivaient à la porte. « Je vais d'abord parler à grand-père.

Il fallut de longues minutes avant qu'elle ne revienne. Finalement, elle rouvrit la porte et les invita à rentrer. Les garçons la suivirent et pénétrèrent dans une large pièce à vivre, plus large que la maison à l'extérieure qui semblait servir à la fois de salle à manger, de cuisine, de salon mais aussi de débarras au vu de tout ce qui traînait. En fait de débarras, on aurait pu dire bureau mais les livres, parchemins et objets étaient tellement dispersés et empilés pêle-mêle que ça ne donnait pas l'impression d'être rangé. Dans un grand fauteuil près du feu se tenait un petit sorcier rabougrie et ridé comme une vieille pomme. Il portait une robe de laine grossière et était chauve. Ses yeux noirs assortis à son long nez crochu lui donnaient l'air d'un rapace. D'un vieux rapace.

« Donc c'est vous les amis de cette vieille chèvre d'Albus ? » demanda-t-il dans un anglais parfais avec un accent assez léger. « Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut ? »

« En fait, ce n'est pas vraiment lui… » commença Gregory.

« C'est nous qui avons besoin d'aide » reprit Vincent. « Dumbledore nous a juste donné une lettre de recommandation. »

Il sortit une lettre de sa poche et ma sortit avant de la tendre au vieil homme. Ventseslav prit le parchemin et regarda le sceau avant de relever la tête vers ses invités.

« Je vais lire ça dans mon bureau » dit-il.

Il se leva puis traina des pieds jusqu'à une porte situé sous l'escalier qui menait au premier étage. Demeurés seul, les garçons dansaient d'un pied sur l'autre sans savoir quoi faire.

« Et maintenant… ? » demanda Gregory.

« On attends » dit Upsa.

« Combien de temps ? »

« Je ne sais pas » répondit la jeune fille.

Elle ramassa ensuite ses sacs abandonnés dans un coin puis commença à ranger ses achats.

« Vous feriez bien de vous occuper » dit-elle au bout d'un moment. « Tel que je le connais, il va en avoir pour la matinée. »

Ce fut le cas. Ventseslav finit par sortir de son bureau seulement au moment où le repas de midi était servi. Pendant ce temps là, Gregory et Vincent s'étaient entraînés mentalement à cacher leur présence (puisque c'était comme ce qu'Upsa les avait retrouvée) alors que Viktor se proposait pour aider la jeune fille dans ses tâches.

Tous se mirent à manger le ragoût au yaourt préparé par Upsa avec l'aide de Viktor en silence. Vincent et Gregory avaient bien voulu demandé sa réponse au vieillard mais celui-ci les avait rabroués.

Finalement, Ventseslav prit un morceau de pain pour saucer son assiette puis l'avala.

« Pour ce qui est de votre demande » commença-t-il en finissant ce qu'il avait dans la bouche. « C'est non. »

« Mais pourtant Dumbledore… »

« Je sais ce que veux ce vieux sénile et normalement n'aurait accepté. Mais je suis trop vieux pour ce voyage. Même avec la magie, les montagnes des vampires sont protégées et il est difficile de les monter. Non, non, je ne peux rien pour vous. »

« Vous pourriez nous indiquer le chemin » proposa Gregory.

« Seul ceux qui y sont déjà venus peuvent trouver le chemin » répondit le vieux sorcier.

« Je pourrais y aller moi » dit alors Upsa.

« Allons, tu n'es pas sérieuse ! » s'exclama Ventseslav.

« Pourquoi pas ? J'y suis déjà allé, je connais le chemin. »

« C'est trop dangereux pour une si jeune fille. »

« Je ne suis plus un enfant » soupira-t-elle. « Et je sais me défendre. Tu dois le savoir, non ? Tu m'as appris tout ce que je sais. »

« Oui, oui » grommela l'homme.

« En plus c'est toi qui m'a dit que tu devais une faveur à Albus Dumbledore, non ? »

Le vieux sorcier serra les dents. Puis il soupira.

« Très bien. Tu peux y aller » dit-il.

Upsa se retint de sauter de joie et prit son grand-père dans ses bras alors que Viktor relatait la conversation à ses amis anglais.

« Vous partirez demain matin » dit-il. « Couchez vous tôt. »

L'après-midi passa assez vite car les quatre jeunes durent préparer des bagages assez important arc des vivres. Il était impossible de se déplacer magiquement sur tout le territoire des Carpates donc il leur faudrait marcher. Ils avaient donc besoin de vivres mais aussi de tentes, de vêtements chauds et de quoi faire du feu. Finalement le soir, Upsa créa deux chambres supplémentaires dans la maison, une pour Vincent et Gregory et l'autre pour Viktor.

Ce dernier était à présent torse nu dans sa propre chambre et faisait sa toilette dans une bassine. La magie était pratique pour se nettoyer mais rien ne remplaçait la sensation de l'eau sur son corps. Il était encore tôt mais tout le monde était déjà au lit. Ventseslav se couchait naturellement tôt et les autres avaient décidés de l'imiter pour être en forme pour le départ.

Alors qu'il allait se sécher, il entendit des coups à la porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit et Upsa entra dans la chambre, vêtu d'une épaisse robe de nuit.

« J'espérais que tu sois encore debout » dit-elle.

« Pourquoi ça ? »

« J'ai sentit ton regard sur moi toute la journée » dit-elle.

« Alors que toi tu évitais le mien » répliqua Viktor.

« Tu m'intimidais » dis la jeune fille. « Mais maintenant ça va.

Elle détacha la ceinture de la robe, l'ouvrit puis la laissa glisser au sol. Viktor écarquilla les yeux et son souffle se fit plus court. Elle était totalement nue en dessous.

« Je comprends maintenant pourquoi tu me voulais dans une chambre seule » dit-il d'une voix plus basse que d'habitude.

« Je me suis dit que ce spectacle n'intéresserait pas tes amis » dit Upsa en avançant vers le jeune homme.

Elle était à présent tellement proche que sa poitrine s'écrasent sur celle, encore humide de Viktor.

« Ton…ton grand-père… » balbutia-t-il.

« Il dort » dit Upsa. « Un erumpent écrasant la maison ne le réveillerait pas. »

Elle posa la main sur le torse humide, glissa sur la peau du ventre puis toucha l'entrejambe du jeune homme. Elle sourit quand elle le trouva dur.

Dans leur chambre, Vincent et Gregory avaient rassemblés leur lit pour néné faire qu'un seul. Quand le bruit des ébats de leurs voisins avaient commencé à se faire entendre, ils avaient pris la main l'un de l'autre.

0o0o0

Blaise prit une grande inspiration pour respirer à plein poumon l'air italien. Il avait beau être anglais et aussi, depuis quelques temps, Arendil, pour lui, l'Italie serait toujours son pays. Il aimait ses deux nations d'adoptions mais il y faisait plutôt froid alors que pour lui rien ne valait la chaleur du soleil latin et son air vivifiant, surtout quand il était mêlé aux odeurs d'iode et de sel de la mer.

Voyager jusqu'à Venise n'était pas des plus compliqué. Les Royaumes Magiques Confédérés d'Italie avaient un politique d'accueil assez importante et le CORELA avait édicté de nombreuses lois pour favoriser la venue d'étranger. Généralement c'était dans un but commercial mais le tourisme était aussi inclut dans les accords. Blaise et Hotun auraient pu faire valoir leurs droits diplomatiques mais Erik avait estimé que ce serait plus discret d'y aller en tant que touriste. Après ça, il leur avait suffit de prendre un portoloin international qui les avait conduits à Rome où était le siège de la CORELA avant de pouvoir aller à Venise.

La CORELA était un acronyme pour Consiglio Real Latino, Conseil Royal Latin. C'était un peu l'organe dirigeant des Royaumes Italiens mais sans l'être totalement. Ce qu'il fallait savoir, c'était que l'Italie possédait un gouvernement bien particulier. Il n'y avait pas de Ministère de la Magie Italien, ça n'existait pas pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il n'y avait pas une seul Italie mais huit, huit royaumes indépendants qui se partageaient le territoire italien mais qui avait créé une sorte de gouvernement fédéral, la CORELA, afin de créer une politique un peu plus unifié et fluide. Cette CORELA, ce Conseil, était un rassemblement des huit dirigeants italiens qui prenaient ensemble des décisions pour la politique commune de leur Confédération. Ils votaient donc à l'unanimité sur des séries de lois notamment sur le commerce, me tourisme et la diplomatie. Le reste dépendait des Royaumes qui avaient leurs propres lois et même leurs propres gouvernements.

Venise était à la tête de l'un de ces Royaume tout comme ses voisines du nord, Gêne et Milan. Le reste de la botte italienne était partagé entre Florence, Rome et Naples quand aux deux derniers Royaumes, c'étaient ceux de Sicile et de Sardaigne. Le passage de l'un à l'autre de ces Royaumes se faisait très facilement cependant les étrangers devaient d'abord passer par Rome et par le Palazzo Reales, le Palais des Royautés où siégeait la CORELA. C'était un très ancien palais volant qui changeait de ville tous les dix ans pour l'une des capitales des Royaumes et à ce moment là, elle se trouvait à Rome.

Depuis le Palazzo Reales, le portoloin local transportait les visiteurs (en particulier étranger) jusqu'à la Rotonda Dorata, la Rotonde Dorée, une partie de la version magique du Palais des Doges qui se trouvait en fait être en parallèle avec la Basilique San Marco. Cette partie là était en quelque sorte une vitrine du gouvernement local où les visiteurs pouvaient trouver tous les renseignements et l'aide dont ils avaient besoins. Le vrai travail d'administration se faisait à côté, dans le palais des Doges où celui-ci avait aussi ses quartiers.

Le Doge était le dirigeant de Venise. En fait, la moitié des Royaumes Italiens n'avaient de royaume que le nom puisqu'ils n'étaient pas de véritables monarchies. Les seuls royaumes pouvant vraiment se targuer d'en être étaient là Sicile, la Sardaigne, Naples et Gêne.

Rome était plutôt une théocratie, c'est-à-dire qu'elle était dirigé par un gouvernement religieux avec à sa tête un Pape (qui malgré son nom était en fait le Grand Prêtre de Jupiter, cette partie de l'Italie ayant conservé me culte antique) et Florence une ploutocratie puisque son dirigeant, le Gonfalonier, était issu de la famille la plus riche de la ville. Pour Milan, il y avait bien un roi mais la personne qui dirigeait vraiment la ville était en fait celui qu'on appelait le Duc de Milan, un descendant magique des Sforza. C'est lui qui assistait aux réunions du conseil sous le titre officiel de « Représentent Royal Milanais » alors que le véritable roi, lui, avait plus une fonction symbolique.

Venise, elle, était une oligarchie aristocratique, c'est-à-dire que me pouvoir était aux mains des nobles. Ceux-ci élisaient le Doges parmi eux et celui-ci devait rester en place jusqu'à sa mort (l'abdication ne lui était pas permise).

Mais à ce moment-là, les préoccupations de Blaise et Hotun étaient loin d'être la politique intérieure italienne. A peine arrivée, ils ne prirent même pas le temps d'admirer les superbe mosaïques dorées de la Rotonda Dorata, reflets de celle de San Marco mais retraçant l'histoire de Venise, et se dirigèrent vers la grande place devant la Basilique. Leur destination ensuite n'était pas très éloignée, ils devaient se diriger vers le bord de la place en direction du Grand Canal et passer juste entre les deux colonnes de granit surplombés, l'une d'un lion vénitien en bronze et l'autre de statue de Saint Théodore en marbre. Si mes non sorciers y exécutaient des condamnés où jouaient à des jeux d'argent entre les deux, pour les sorciers, elles avaient un autre usage. En effet tout utilisateur de magie qui passait entre elles se retrouvait sur une portion du Grand Canal parallèle à la réalité et d'où des gondoles et autres embarcations magiques pouvaient partir. Au bout du large quai de pierre ornementée se trouvait une troisième colonne, la jumelle des deux autres tombés à l'eau lors de son arrivée et que les sorciers avaient récupérés. Elle aussi était surplombé d'une statue, une énorme chimère dorée, symbole de la Venise magique, qui scrutait le sol. De temps en temps, elle secouait sa crinière ou étendait ses ailes. On disait qu'elle puait voler mais jamais personne ne l'avait vu le faire.

« Je pense que tu devrais me laisser parler » dit Blaise à son compagnon quand ils arrivèrent près d'un guichet de renseignements.

Mais Hotun l'ignora et s'approcha du sorcier en fonction derrière.

« Excusez-moi Monsieur » dit-il alors dans un italien parfait. « Pouvez-vous nous indiquer comment nous rendre au Monastère Gayen de Venise, je vous prie ? »

« Malheureusement les départs ne se font qu'à partir du samedi matin jusqu'au dimanche soir. »

Le jeune Arendil se mordit la lèvre. Ils étaient seulement mardi. Il se tourna vers Blaise en quête de son avis mais celui-ci était figé, la bouche ouverte. Il roula des yeux puis se tourna à nouveau vers le sorcier.

« Il n'y a pas un moyen de s'y rendre avant ? » insista-t-il.

« Les moines ont un accord avec la compagnie maritime pour assurer leur tranquillité, je suis désolé mais aucun bateau n'approchera de l'île avant le week-end. »

« Même privé ? »

« Les gens par ici ont beaucoup de respect pour les moines et même s'ils acceptaient la Brigade de Sûreté Fluviale ne les laisserait pas passer. »

Hotun avait entendu parler d'eux. C'était une brigade spéciale de Garde Magique de Venise qui patrouillait sur les canaux et dans la lagune pour faire respecter à la fois l'ordre et le Statut du Secret. Dans une ville qui comptait presque autant d'eau que de terre (voir plus), c'était assez nécessaire.

« On fait quoi alors ? » demanda Hotun en se tournant à nouveau vers son ami.

« On n'est pas _si_ pressé que ça » répondit Blaise. « On peut bien attendre quatre jours. »

Hotun soupira mais finit par accepter. Il se tourna une dernière fois vers le sorcier du guichet et acheta deux billets pour le premier trajet du samedi matin. Blaise gémit quand il apprit que c'était vers cinq heures du matin. Cet horaire était généralement utilisé par les fidèles et les touristes qui se rendaient à l'office du levé du soleil, le premier effectué par les moines chaque jour. Dans la semaine celui-ci était privé mais le week-end, les gens pouvaient y assister. Certains y allaient le samedi, d'autres le dimanche et d'autre encore les deux jours.

« Au fait, comment ça se fait que tu parles l'italien » demanda Blaise quand les deux garçons retraversèrent les colonnes vers la ville.

« J'ai été éduqué avec Erik » répondit Hotun. « Tout ce que ses précepteurs lui ont appris en tant que Prince, nous le savons aussi. »

« Donc tu parle plusieurs langues…enfin, à part le norvégien et l'anglais…et l'italien. »

« Oui. Je connais aussi le français, l'espagnol, l'allemand et le latin bien sûr. Et aussi les bases du portugais et du grec. »

« En tout cas, c'était très sexy » dit Blaise d'une voix langoureuse.

« Je sais où tu veux en venir avec cette conversation et je n'ai qu'une seule chose à te dire : sort ton esprit du caniveau parce que je ne suis pas du tout intéressé. »

Il n'avait pas dit cela méchamment. Juste fermement. Il n'allait pas coucher avec Blaise. Il sourit tout de même à la mine déconvenue de son ami.

« Dis moi plutôt ce qu'on va faire en attendant samedi » reprit-il. « Après tout, c'est toi qui connaît le mieux la ville. »

Blaise sourit puis passa son bras autour des épaules d'Hotun.

« Tu vas voir » dit-il. « Je vais nous faire un vrai parcours d'amoureux. »

Hotun roula des yeux mais son sourire était amusé. Il laissa son ami les conduire à un hôtel pour y prendre une chambre (avec des lits _séparés_ ) avant de le suivre dans la ville.

Si la Venise non magique était connu pour son dédale de rues et de canaux, sa version magique l'était, elle, pour les myriades de petites Terres Incertaines qui la parsemaient. Les sorciers les appelaient les _Incertina_ , les petites incertaines, car les plus grandes (outre les bâtiments officiels), ne faisaient que quelques mètres de côtés. La plus petits était un carré d'un mètre sur un avec une petite fontaine dans un coin et du lierre scintillant sur les murs. Il y régnait une atmosphère mystique et à lumière y était différente de l'extérieur.

Pendant toutes leurs visites, Blaise avait été le guide mais aussi l'amant, enfin, en quelque sorte. Il se comportait vraiment comme si Hotun était son petit ami. Pour le jeune Arendil c'était…intéressant. Il ne ressentait rien de plus pour lui qu'une franche amitié mais il était flatté de ses attentions. Il savait aussi, grâce au lien mental qui les reliait, que Blaise ne considérait pas ce léger flirt comme quelque chose de vraiment sérieux. Et heureusement. Si ça n'avait pas été le cas, si Hotun avait soupçonné que son ami puisse avoir des sentiments réels à son égard, il lui aurait parlé de façon clair et précise pour éviter qu'il ne se fasse des illusions et ne souffre par la suite.

Enfin, le samedi arriva. Hotun réussit à lever Blaise et me train ensuite jusqu'à la place Saint-Marc et au quai d'embarquement. L'embarcation, qui ressemblait à un _vaporetto_ , était presque pleine mais les deux jeunes sorciers étaient sur quelle pouvait contenir suffisamment de monde et peut-être même s'agrandir à loisir. Il y avait bien quelques touristes parmi la foule mais la majeure partie était composée de simples sorciers vénitiens venus pour assister au service religieux.

A l'heure dite, le vaporetto se détacha du quai et se mit à glisser sur l'eau du grand canal puis descendit vers l'est afin d'atteindre la lagune par le canal Saint Marc pour contourner le quartier de la Giudecca puis naviguer vers le sud-ouest en suivant le Lido, le cordon littoral séparant la lagune de Venise de la mer Adriatique. Ils dépassèrent quelques îles non-magiques avant qu'une autre île n'apparaisse devant eux comme si ma réalité s'était déchirée pour la révéler.

Elle n'était pas très grande, à peine un ou deux cent mètres de long et de marge mais extrêmement luxuriante. Normal pour un ordre dédié à Mère Nature. Sur le côté opposé de l'île, on pouvait voir une colline qui descendait à pic de l'autre côté. Le Monastère était construit dessus. C'était un vaste ensemble de bâtisses fait de pierre chaude, sans doute locale, avec des toits de tuile rouges qui luisaient au soleil.

Alors qu'ils arrivaient près du quai de l'île, deux silhouettes émergèrent de la lisière des arbres qui bordaient la plage. Ce devait être des moines de l'Ordre de Gaia. Bien sûr, le mot « moine » était à prendre au sens large. Ils n'avaient rien à voir avec ceux des ordres monastiques chrétiens ou même d'autres religions. D'abord, ils étaient mixtes. Il était visible que l'une des deux silhouette était celle d'une femme et l'autre celle d'un homme. Ensuite, leur tenue était relativement différente.

Pour être plus proche de la nature, les moines ne portaient que peu de vêtements, un simple pagne arrivant à mi mollet fait de tissus superposés et attachés avec des cordes et des ceintures munis de sacoches ou avec divers objet passé dans les lanières. Le reste, leurs pieds, leur torse, leur tête, était nu. La femme portait seulement une simple bande juste sous la poitrine mais au vu de la magie qu'elle dégageait, c'était seulement dans un but de confort, pour la soutenir.

Blaise et Hotun suivirent les fidèles lorsqu'ils descendirent du vaporetto puis quand ils se mirent à procession à la suite des moines. Ils entrèrent dans la forêt et marchèrent jusqu'à arriver devant un vieux théâtre romain mangé par la végétation. Les mois se mirent de chaque côté de la grande porte et invitèrent les visiteurs à entrer.

Quand Hotun passa à son tour la porte avec Blaise, il sentit le regard des moines se poser sur lui et frémit. C'était très intense. Il se tourna vers son ami mais celui-ci n'avait rien remarqué. Les deux garçons montèrent ensuite dans les gradins et s'assirent à peu près au milieu. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment prévu au départ d'assister à cette cérémonie mais à présent qu'ils y étaient…en plus, tous les moines allaient y assister, ils n'auraient pu parler à personne.

Il n'y avait pas d'avant scène dans ce théâtre, une alors elle était tombé. On pouvait donc voir que le théâtre se trouvait juste au bord d'une fraie donnant sur la mer. Le ciel à l'horizon était d'un rose presque rouge signe que le soleil allait bientôt se lever. Selon Hotun, le soleil allait se lever juste dans l'axe du théâtre. Est-ce que c'était un jour particulier ? Parce que le soleil ne pouvait pas se lever tout les jours sur ce même axe, c'était impossible. Il entendit alors un touriste italien d'un autre royaume prononcer le mot « girasole », tournesol. Hotun se concentra alors sur le théâtre et comprit. Comme un tournesol, le théâtre pouvait pivoter sur lui-même afin que le soleil soit toujours dans l'axe.

A ce moment-là, les moines entrèrent dans le théâtre et se mirent debout sur la scène, dos aux spectateurs et face à l'horizon où devait se lever le soleil. Un bourdonnement commença à se faire entendre et Hotun comprit rapidement que c'était les moines qui chantaient. Plus précisément, ils produisaient une note en continue grâce à une respiration circulaire. Ils respirant par le nez tout en produisant la note par la bouche. Au même moment, le soleil commença à se lever.

Hotun savait parfaitement qu'ils n'y étaient pour rien mais cela donnait l'impression que c'était leur chant qui avait fait lever le soleil. Le chant s'amplifia de plus en plus à mesure que le soleil montait et en même temps la magie émise par les moines. La note était tellement basse qu'Hotun la sentait résonner dans sa cage thoracique alors que la magie ambiante lui envoyait des frissons dans tous le corps. Le soleil au levé était éblouissant mais il pouvait à peine en détourner la vue.

Enfin, au moment même où le soleil se détacha de l'horizon, le chant s'arrêta. Haldus était pantelant. Cette expérience était si…intense. Autour de lui il voyait les sorciers avec des expressions diverses mais il était visible que même ceux qui étaient habitués étaient chamboulés. Quand il sentit les tâches solaires partir de ses yeux, Haldus se tourna vers Blaise et vit qu'à présent il était parfaitement réveillé.

Alors que tout le mode commençait à se lever pour partir, il ne bougea pas. Il ferma les yeux et se tourna à nouveau face au soleil pour profiter de sa chaleur. Il comprenait maintenant la raison de ce chant. Les moines ne faisaient pas lever le soleil, ils le remerciaient de se lever. Ils le remerciaient de leur apporter ses bienfait, à eux…pais aussi à la terre.

Quand il sortit enfin du théâtre pour rejoindre le Monastère, Hotun sentit qu'il était différent.

0o0o0

Jusque-là, ils n'avaient pas eut trop de problème avec le temps. Il y avait bien eut de l'humidité matinale ou alors de très légères averse mais à aucun moment les intempéries ne les avaient freinés.

Bien sûr, Draco n'était pas vraiment habitué au rythme imposé par Wolf mais il ne se plaignait pas. Il craignait, s'il ouvrait la bouche de devoir discuter avec l'autre garçon et pour le moment il n'en avait pas vraiment envie. Il avait trop de choses à penser.

Chaque soir depuis le début du voyage il s'était retrouvé dans les bras de Wolf pendant la nuit et à chaque fois il avait eut une érection. La veille, il avait fait un effort pour résister et rester aussi éloigner de lui que possible mais au matin il s'était quand même retrouvé à moitié sur lui. Heureusement cette fois il savait qu'il pouvait faire passer son « indisposition » pour une simple érection matinale mais Wolf n'avait rien demandé. En fait, il n'avait rien dit.

En effet s'il était si facile pour Draco de se murer dans le silence, c'était parce que l'autre garçon était lui aussi peu bavard. En fait c'était vient un euphémisme car on aurait presque pu le croire muet. Il lui donnait parfois des consignes mais plus généralement, il se contentait de gestes. En temps normal ça aurait énervé Draco mais cette fois-ci il profitait de l'aubaine…même si cela voulait dire s'ennuyer comme un rat mort.

Pour tenter de s'occuper, Draco regardait le paysage mais même cette activité perdait de l'intérêt about d'un moment. Il avait tout de même remarqué certaines choses. Il arrivait parfois que les arbres autour d'eux changent. De larges chaînes laissaient ma place à des sapins ou des bouleaux, etc. Les limites étaient assez nettes et franches et on pouvait même ma voir dans la couleur de la terre et parfois même dans la luminosité ambiante. Cette forêt se trouvait un peu partout dans le monde à la fois. Draco était sûr que s'ils en sortaient ils se trouveraient à des centaines de kilomètres de l'endroit où ils étaient entrés, peut-être même dans un autre pays, voir un autre continent. C'était troublant.

Mais quand Draco n'observait pas la nature, c'était Wolf qu'il observait. Son allure, ce qu'il faisait, etc. Tout pour essayer de comprendre ce qu'il lui faisait ressentir. C'est comme cela qu'il remarqua son expression inquiète, le soir, auprès du feu.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » lui demanda-t-il en brisant son propre vœu d'éviter de lui adresser la parole.

« J'ai plus de mal à faire la barrière ce soir » répondit Wolf au bout d'un moment.

« Ce qui veux dire ? »

« Peut-être rien…ou peut-être que nous entrons dans une zone où la magie est mois efficace…voir même… »

« Tu veux dire que nous ne pourrions plus faire de magie ? »

« Où qu'elle serait trop imprévisible »précisa Wolf.

« Tu es sûr qu'on va dans la bonne direction ? Pas moyen de faire un détour ? »

Wolf ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il prit un bâton et remua les braises du feu.

« C'est le seul chemin » dit-il.

Draco n'ajouta rien. Il savait que c'était le don de Wolf qui le guidait donc il pouvait être sûr qu'il avait raison sur la direction. Mais le fait qu'ils soient sans magie était préoccupant. Jusque-là ils n'avaient rencontrés aucun prédateur mais rien ne disait que ce serait toujours comme ça.

Le lendemain matin, pour la première fois, Draco se réveilla seul. Wolf n'était plus à ses côtés. Il se redressa puis le chercha des yeux et le vit en train de se préparer. Ses yeux remontèrent le long de ses bottes hautes et de son pantalon en cuir épais puis de sa tunique matelassé, sa chemise et ses gants. Draco portait à peu près la même tenue puisqu'elle était à la foi légère et qu'elle pourrait les protéger en cas de problème.

Il remarqua alors aux côtés de son ami son épée posée contre un tronc. La lame forgée par lui-même à la Forge des nains était magnifique. Tout comme la première c'était une arme longue et assez large. La lame était d'un noir de jais qui semblait aspirer la lumière puisqu'elle avait été faite du croc du dragon qu'il avait tué lors de la bataille de Poudlard. La chappe et la garde étaient d'une seule pièce étaient sculptés en forme de tête de loup hurlant en Mallenril. Ses yeux et la pierre sur son pommeau étaient, eux, en cristal nain et scintillaient même de jour.

« Qu'est que tu fais ? » demanda Draco d'une voix encore un peu endormis. « Pourquoi tu as sortit ton épée ? »

« J'ai un mauvais pressentiment » répondit Wolf d'un air sombre. « Avec la magie qui est incertaine, mieux vaut avoir nos armes tant qu'on peut encore les invoquer. Ça nous sera utile si nous ne pouvons pas compter sur nos pouvoirs. »

Draco hocha la tête. Il rangea rapidement ses affaires, fit son sac puis le mit sur son dos. Il regarda alors le large anneau serti d'une perle sur son index droit et y envoya une impulsion magique. L'anneau se mit à briller. Sa lumière quitta le doigt de Draco et prit de l'ampleur jusqu'à ce que Draco ait dans la main une forme allongée. La lumière se dissipa enfin et le jeune sorcier se trouva avec un sabre japonais dans la main.

De près d'un mètre de long, il était rangé dans une saya, un fourreau, laqué de gros perle et avec des entrelacs de Mallenril qui formaient le corps sinueux d'un Dragon asiatique. Les perles qu'il tenait dans ses pattes avant étaient, elles en cristal nain, tout comme les menuki, les ornements qui apparaissaient sur le manche du sabre entre les entrelacs du tsuka maki, la soie tressée noire qui permettait une meilleure prise en main. Il défit la cordelette du fourreau, la sageo, puis la passa dans sa ceinture pour l'y attacher.

« Je suis prêt » dit-il alors.

Wolf hocha la tête puis lui fit le signe du départ. Draco remarqua qu'il avait levé les yeux pour regarder le ciel. Il fit de même et vit que me temps était vraiment très sombre. Les nuages étaient bas et d'un gris presque anthracite. Ce n'était pas vraiment bon signe en effet.

Les deux garçons se remirent à marcher en silence et à nouveau, Draco se mit à regarder la nature autour de lui. Bien sûr, toujours rien de passionnant. Des arbres, des buissons, des amas rocheux, de petits ruisseaux…il en avait déjà vu énormément. Cependant au bout d'un moment, il se rendit compte qui y avait quelque chose d'un peu différent. Il voyait toujours les mêmes choses mais ceux-ci étaient…différents.

Bien sûr, il n'était pas un connaisseur en matière de végétation et il aurait été bien incapable de donner le nom de la majorité des arbres et plantes qu'il avait vu mais il y avait quelque chose dans cette flore qui était différent. Peut-être que c'était les couleurs qui étaient plus vibrantes ou alors la forme des feuille, des troncs. Le ciel était toujours très gris mais la luminosité était différente même si elle n'était pas plus importante.

« Dis, du crois qu'on…qu'on est arrivé ? » demanda-t-il à Wolf.

« On est dans la forêt des elfes si c'est ce que tu veux dire » lui répondit-il. « Quand à savoir si on les a trouvés… »

Soudain il se figea et leva les yeux en l'air.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda Draco.

Wolf ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il scrutait la cime des arbres.

« Rien » dit-il finalement. « Viens, il faut avancer. »

Draco voulut demander des précisions mais à ce moment-là, un éclair traversa le ciel, le tonnerre le suivant presque immédiatement. Draco leva les yeux vers le ciel sombre. Bon sang ! Il n'était pas tombé loin !

Presque aussitôt, la pluie se mit à tomber. Des torrents de pluie qui s'abattait sur les deux garçons alors que la foudre commençait à se déchaîner.

« Il faut trouver un abris ! » cria Draco.

« J'ai repéré des grottes plus loin, près d'un amas rocheux ! » dit Wolf sur le même ton.

Draco se souvenait de l'amas rocheux mais il n'avait pas remarqué les grottes. Il espérait que Wolf savait ce qu'il faisait.

« Tu sais pour où c'était ? » demanda Draco en regardant autour de lui.

La pluie était tellement dense qu'il avait du mal à voir devant lui.

« Oui, je crois »

Draco essaya alors de créer un bouclier au dessus d'eux pour les protéger de la pluie mais il ne ressentait plus sa connexion avec sa magie.

« On a un problème ! » dit-il.

« Je sais ! » lui répondit Wolf. « Viens, suis-moi ! »

Mettant son bras par-dessus sn visage pour se protéger les yeux et pouvoir voir devant lui, Draco se mit à marcher derrière son ami. Ses cheveux lui collaient au visage et de l'eau coulait le long de ses joues jusqu'à son nez et sa bouche si bien que, de temps en temps, il soufflait pour la chasser. D'autres encore coulaient sur sa mâchoire puis le long de son cou avant de se perdre dans ses vêtements. Sa tunique matelassée était déjà imbibée d'eau ce qui agent ait fortement son poids alors que le tissu de sa chemise lui collait aux bras. Son pantalon, lui, empêchait bien l'eau de rentrer mais des gouttes étaient entrés dans ses bottes par le haut et commençaient à mouillé ses chaussettes. Heureusement, elles étaient étanches car avec le nombre de flaque dans lequel Draco avait marché, elles auraient déjà été pleines d'eau.

Il s mit à frissonner. C'était lui ou est-ce que la température baissait ? Au bout d'un moment il dû bien se rendre à l'évidence, il faisait bien de plus en plus froid. Le sol détrempé craquait sous ses pieds et il avait du casser une légère plaque de gel quand il avait marché dans une flaque précédemment. La température se mit à baisser de plus en plus jusqu'à ce que la plus se transforme en neige épaisse.

Il était de plus en plus dur de voir où ils allaient. Selon les estimations de Draco, ça faisait longtemps qu'ils auraient dû retrouver l'amas rocheux. Est-ce qu'ils étaient perdus ?

Soudain, son pied se prit dans une racine. Il bascula en avant et voulut se rattraper avec son autre pied mais celui-ci glissa sur le sol verglacé. Draco s'effondra sr le sol mais manque de chance, il se trouvait juste à côté d'une pente. Il se mit à crier alors que son corps glissait sur la terre mouillé et boueuse.

« Draco ! » entendit-il crier.

Mais la voix était déjà lointaine. Draco essayait de se rattraper mais ses mains glissaient de tout ce qu'il cherchait à saisir. Soudain, il se sentit tomber à l'eau. Les divers écoulements avaient dû creuser une fosse au pied de la pente et celle-ci s'était remplie d'eau boueuse.

Draco se débattit et finit par arrière à remonter à la surface. C'était froid. Très froid. En fait la température était tellement descendue que cela avait formé une couche de glace qu'il avait percée en tombant dans le trou. Il avait de la boue sur les yeux si bien qu'il n'arrivait pas à les ouvrir. Il essaya de se mettre debout mais le trou était trop profond et l'eau était si boueuse qu'il s'enfonçait comme dans des sables mouvant.

« Courage Draco ! J'arrive ! » entendit il.

Il secoua la tête et parvint enfin à ouvrir les yeux. Il vit une silhouette arriver vers lui. Une large silhouette sombre. Wolf. Il agit à les bras en l'air essayant de l'appeler mais il bu la tasse. Heureusement, Wolf l'avait vu. Il se rapprocha du trou et tendit la main à Draco. Celui-ci voulut la prendre mais il la manqua et s'enfonça encore sous la surface. Avec un effort supplémentaire de ses jambes, il réussit à émerger à nouveau de l'eau.

Wolf se mit à genoux pour rapprocher sa main et cette fois Draco réussit à l'attraper. Il saisit la main de son ami avec ses propres mains boueuses alors que celui-ci s'arqueboutait pour le sortir de là.

La boue était collante. C'était difficile. Draco voulut battre des pieds mais Wolf lui cria d'arrêter de bouger. Il resta donc droit jusqu'à ce qu'enfin son corps s'extirpe de la boue et qu'il de retrouve étalé sur Wolf.

« Ça va ? Tu peux te lever ? »

Draco hésita puis hocha la tête. Il se retint à Wolf pour se mettre debout mais au moment où il posa son pied au sol, une douleur lui déchira la cheville. C'était celle qu'il avait coincé dans la racine. Il avait dû se la tordre en glissant.

« Je vais te prendre sur mon dos » lui dit alors Wolf.

Celui-ci prit son sac et le mit sur son ventre avant de se retourner et de s'accroupir pour que Draco passe ses bras autour de son cou. Il se releva puis entreprit de remonter la pente. Dans son dos, Draco grelottait. Il serrait fort le cou de son ami pour se réchauffer tout en espérant qu'il ne lui faisait pas mal. Mais comme Wolf ne disait rien, il continuait.

Il n'aurait pas su dire pendant combien de temps Wolf l'avait porté mais au bout d'un moment il sentit que la neige avait cessé de tomber. Il releva la tête et vit qu'ils étaient à présent dans une grotte. Wolf s'enfonça encore un peu pour trouver un endroit au sec puis s'accroît à nouveau pour laisser Draco descendre.

« Tiens bon, je reviens » dit-il avant d'abandonner son sac et son épée.

Assis sur le sol, Draco hocha la tête. Il avait froid, très froid. Il grelottait. Il ramena ses jambes contre son torse et croisa les bras mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de claquer des dents. Au bout d'un moment, Wolf revint avec du boit.

« J'espère qui est assez sec » dit-il.

Il le posa dans un creux et y ajouta des feuilles mortes. Puis il prit son sac et en sortit un briquet. Il essaya d'allumer le feu mais les feuilles et le bois étaient humides. Il fouilla à nouveau dans son sac et en sortit une chemise qu'il mit en lambeau il prit un morceau de tissu puis y mit le feu avant de la mettre sur le tas. Il recommença plusieurs fois jusqu'à ce que la chaleur rassemblent suffisamment sécher les feuilles pour qu'elles s'allument à son tour. Après il fallait espérer que le bois prenne aussi. Ils n'avaient pas de magie pour faire mieux.

Il sortit ensuite ses couvertures et celles de Draco avant de les étaler sur le sol.

« Tient bon, Draco, ça va aller mieux. Ne t'en dors surtout pas. »

Celui-ci hocha la tête. Pourtant il en avait envi. Il était fatigué, très fatigué.

Wolf s'approcha de lui et commença à le déshabiller. Draco était trop étourdi pour protester. Wolf lui enleva son arme puis sa ceinture, sa tunique et sa chemise puis s'attaqua au pantalon et aux bottes. Il finit par lui enlever ses sous-vêtements et prit un vêtement sec dans son sac pour frotter son corps et ses cheveux avant de le glisser sous les couvertures.

Mais Draco tremblait encore. Il avait mal partout. Il essayait de se recroqueviller pour augmenter sa chaleur mais c'était peine perdu. Soudain, il sentit sa couverture se soulever et quelque chose venir à côté de lui. C'était Wolf. Lui aussi était nu et il se serra contre Draco qui, surprit, se mit à se débattre.

« Arrête ! » s'exclama l'autre jeune homme. « Il faut te réchauffer ! »

Il les emmitoufla dans les couvertures puis se colla contre lui. Draco sentait son corps trembler un peu moins mais il n'était pas moins gêné. Ma chaleur ne venait pas seulement de la peau nue de Wolf mais aussi de son propre corps surchauffé par le contact peau à peau. Il sentit son sexe réagir et pria pour que Wolf ne le remarque pas même si c'était impossible.

Il sentit alors à son tour quelque chose de dur se presser contre sa cuisse. Est-ce que c'était bien ce qu'il pensait que c'était ? Oui, c'était ça. Le sexe de Wolf s'était aussi déployé et pesait côté lui.

Gêné, Draco rougit mais ne dit rien. Wolf non plus. Dans la caverne on entendait que me bruit de la tempête au dehors et me crépitement du feu. Peu à peu, Draco sentit la chaleur gagner tout son corps et il succomba finalement à la fatigue.

0o0o0

Bien entendu, se dit Erik, c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Le Newt de son époque avait refusé de lui dire quoi que ce soit. C'était probablement une consigne qu'il avait reçu de lui-même avant don retour sans son propre présent dans le but de respecter la ligne temporelle puisque lui-même n'avait rien su… même lui trouvait ce qu'il venait de penser affreusement compliqué. Tout ça pour dire que l'idée que Newt ne lui dise rien ne venait de nulle part, comme d'habitude.

En tout les cas, il devait retrouver Newt dans l'une des villes les plus grandes du monde. Il avait demandé à Rangor qui s'était renseigné au Ministère mais aucun portoloin international ne l'avait amené aux États-Unis. Il s'était également renseigné dans les agences de voyages en tapis volant mais sans résultat. Ce mode de transport était peut-être interdit en ou depuis l'Angleterre mais Newt pouvait très bien venir de n'importe où ailleurs. De toute façon, compte tenu du fait qu'il avait le plus souvent avec lui des créatures plus ou moins dangereuses et exotiques et que le MACUSA les avait interdit en ville, il était plus probable qu'il ait emprunter un transport non magique, un bateau par exemple.

Mais ça ne lui servait pas à grand-chose de savoir ça puisqu'il lui était impossible de savoir quand il arriverait ou s'il était déjà arrivé. Non, il devait trouver une autre solution. Peut-être la magie.

La lettre lui disait de suivre son cœur mais il pouvait aussi suivre la magie. Après tout, il était destiné à rencontrer le magizoologiste, cela arriverait donc à un moment où à un autre il n'avait qu'à…se laisser porter. Il se mit donc à marcher un peu au hasard des rues, concentré sur les flux de magie de la ville.

C'est de cette façon qu'il perçu l'anomalie. Quelque chose d'étrange et sombre. Quelque chose de destructeur. Il se mit à courir en direction de la source de la magie et arriva devant une maison écroulée. Des fissures étaient en train de se former sur mes murs encore debout. Soudain, quelque chose bougea sous un tas de brique effondrés. C'était quelques ce qui se déplaçait sous le soleil en pulvérisant les pavés de la route sur son passage et bousculant les véhicules. A un moment, la…chose émergea du sol et flottait en hauteur pour faire des dégâts dans un bâtiment mais Erik était trop loin pour voir ce que c'était. Il disparut rapidement en plongeant dans une bouche de métro, faisant éclater les vitres.

Erik allait partir pour voir ce que c'était quand quelqu'un le bouscula. C'était un homme dans la quarantaine, les cheveux noirs gominés, en costume et écharpe avec un long manteau. Non, pas un manteau, plutôt une sorte de robe. C'était un sorcier. Personne d'autre qu'Erik ne le remarqua car il avait posé sur lui un charme d'inattention mais les sens d'Erik étaient encore grand ouverts et même s'il n'avait pas reconnu la chose dans le sol, il pouvait très bien voir le sorcier.

Préférant éviter la confrontation, Erik se dépêcha de s'éloigner pour suivre la trace de la créature mais il la perdit au niveau de la 6ème avenue. Il soupira et prit au hasard l'une des directions et se retrouva après une bonne demi-heure près de Central Park. Il avait profité de ce répit pour réfléchir.

La chose était sans aucun doute magique. Peut-être une créature. Est-ce que ce serait la raison de la venue de Newt à New York ? Traquer la créature pour l'étudier ? Peut-être. Mais cela restait une hypothèse tant qu'il ne l'aurait pas retrouvé.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'il entendit une voix s'élever par-dessus le vacarme de la ville.

« ….toute la ville qui nous éblouit et nous enchante ! »

Il se retourna et reconnu immédiatement l'étendard de la FPNS avec ses flammes et sa baguette brisé. Mary Lou Barebone était juste en dessous et haranguait les foules, perchée sur les marches d'un imposant bâtiment ressemblant à un temple romain, probablement une banque. Une troupe de gens était assemblée autour d'elle pour l'écouter. D'après c qu'Erik pouvait ressentir, il y avait des sorciers parmi eux. Ils devaient sans doute la surveiller pour savoir ce qu'elle savait. Ce qui était prudent au vu du discours qu'elle tenait.

« Mais la lumière de va pas sans l'ombre, mes amis » déclamait-elle. « Quelque chose rode dans notre ville ! Ce quelque-chose fait des ravages et disparaît sans laisser de traces ! »

Elle devait parler de ce qu'Erik venait de voir plus tôt, la créature qui avait détruit la maison. Donc ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle sévissait. Bien sûr, ce genre d'événement était du pain béni pour des gens comme Mary Lou Barebone. Elle jouait sur la peur pour rallier les gens à sa cause.

« Écoutez nous ! Nous devons nous battre ! Rejoignez-nous, les fidèles de Salem ! »

Erik préféra décrocher et se mit à observer la foule. Il remarqua alors une femme qui lui sembla familière. Elle portait un chapeau et un long manteau dont elle rabattait le col autour de son visage et tenait à ma main un hot-dog. En l'observant, il la reconnut. C'était la femme qui lui avait indiqué le chemin de l'hôtel la veule au soir. Le monde était petit.

Elle observait avec insistance Mary Lou Barebone tout en essayant de manger son sandwich. Elle le porta à ses lèvres mais à ce moment-là, un homme dans la trentaine, cheveux bruns coiffes en arrière, petite moustache, embonpoint et costume de seconde main avec une valise à la main la bouscula légèrement pour passer.

Il semblait pressé et légèrement anxieux. Il essaya de se frayer un chemin à travers la foule mais il trébuchant et s'effondra. Erik était trop loin pour voir ce qui s'était passé. L'homme réussit à se relever puis se dirigea vers les marches de la banque qu'il grimpa sans faire attention à Mary Lou qui continuait son discours. Il avait quelque chose de changé à ce moment-là mais Erik n'arrivait pas à savoir quoi.

« Vous ! Mon ami ! » s'exclama alors la femme en désignant quelque un dans la foule. « Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici aujourd'hui ? »

« Oh, je ne fais que passer » dit l'homme.

Erik sentit sa respiration se bloquer dans sa gorge. Cette voix…elle était différente mais il m'a reconnaissait. Abandonnant l'idée de passer au travers de la foule, il préféra ma contourner et arriva non loin de Mary Lou Barebone. De là, il pouvait parfaitement voir la personne à qui elle s'adressait.

Comme il l'avait deviné, il s'agissait bien de la personne qu'il cherchait, Newton Artemis Fido Scamander, plus connus sous le simple nom de Newt Scamander.

A suivre…

.

Wow, 23 pages (bons, d'accord, 22 et demis). J'espère que ça vous a plu. Je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué mais depuis le 19, mes chapitres commencent et finissent avec un paragraphe sur Erik et ensuite on parle de ses amis entre les deux. Ça va être comme ça durant les chapitre suivant jusqu'au retour d'Erik ou à peu près.

Il y a pas mal de sexe ou d'allusions à la sexualité dans ce chapitre. C'est normal et ça va continuer sans les suivant. En fait ce que je voulais faire, c'est commencer à définir un peu plus la sexualité de mes personnages. Ma dualité homo/hétéro ça va bien 5 minutes. Je voudrais parler d'autres types de sexualité comme l'asexualité, la pansexualité, l'aromantisme, etc. Ça va principalement se voir sur les Arendil d'ailleurs.

Donc voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à m'envoyer des commentaires et je vous dis à dans deux semaines.


	21. Arc des Alliés - Chapitre 21

Roi des Neiges

Arc des Alliés

Chapitre 21 : L'Auror déchue

.

Mary Lou Barebone continuait son délire sur les sorciers. Si seulement elle savait que le seul but de la majorité des sorciers était de vivre en paix…non, en fait ça n'avait pas vraiment d'importance. Elle faisait partie de ces intégristes religieux pour laquelle une seule vérité comptait, la leur.

A ce moment-là, la il aperçut Croyance qui passait dans la foule et distribuait des prospectus. Il se recula pour éviter d'être vu. Ce n'était pas vraiment le moment. Du coin de l'œil, il vit que la sorcière au hot dog faisait de même. Est-ce qu'elle le connaissait ?

Erik l'observa à nouveau. Outre le fait qu'elle avait de la moutarde sur la lèvre, quelque chose d'autre l'interpelait. Il y avait chez elle quelque chose de…familier. Enfin, pas vraiment de familier. C'était juste qu'il avait l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part mais impossible de se rappeler où.

A ce moment-là, ses sens encore en alerte ressentirent quelque chose. Ce n'était pas quelque chose d'humain mais ce n'était pas non plus la créature qu'il avait suivit. C'était quelque chose de plus…subtil et discret mais pourtant de parfaitement présent. Il fouilla la foule du regard puis ses yeux remontèrent jusqu'à la banque. Il y avait un clochard assis contre l'un des piliers. Son chapeau était à côté de lui et Erik pouvait voir qu'il contenait quelques pièces argentés. A ce moment-là, le chapeau se mit à bouger et fut comme tiré derrière le pilier.

La chose la remonta jusqu'en heu de l'escalier et Erik ou l'avoir correctement. Ça ressemblait à une espèce de taupe bedonnante avec un long museau. Le jeune homme la vit prendre les pièces dans le chapeau et les fourrer dans une poche dissimulée dans le pelage de son ventre. C'était un niffleur.

Erik baissa les yeux pour regarder à nouveau Newt. Lui aussi regardait le niffleur et il avait l'air assez paniqué. Erik soupira. Oui, la créature devait être à lui…ou avec lui. Il était probable qu'elle se trouvait jusque-là dans sa valise qui semblait lourdement enchanté.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de se pencher plus en détail là-dessus car déjà Newt partait à la poursuite de l'animal. Erik savait qu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de le suivre s'il voulait rester avec lui. Il monta les marches de la banque quatre à quatre et stoppa avant même d'entrer. Newt était en train de regarder tout autour de lui dans l'entrée de la banque et Erik ne savait pas s'il voulait se révéler à lui tout de suite.

Sentant quelqu'un derrière lui, il se retourna et faillit heurter la sorcière au hot dog.

« Excusez-moi » dit-elle.

Puis elle se pencha pour mieux regarder dans la direction de…Newt. Celui-ci s'était assis sur une banquette pour éviter de se faire remarquer. Il était juste à côté de l'homme qui l'avait bousculé précédemment. Il était nerveux et frottait les jambes de son pantalon, sans doute pour essuyer la moiteur de ses mains.

« Bonjour » dit-il à Newt d'une voix un peu faible. « Vous venez pour quoi ? »

« La même chose que vous » dit précipitamment Newt quand il remarqua qu'on lui parlait.

Ça ne l'empêchait pas de regarder frénétiquement autour de lui pour voir où se trouvait son niffleur. Pendant ce temps, la femme le regardait lui et Erik les regardait tout les deux. Le sentiment de familiarité avec la femme s'était renforcé mais il arrivait toujours pas à se sœur d'où il l'avait vu. Pourtant il était certain qu'il se traiterait d'idiot quand il se rappellerait.

« Vous voulez un crédit pour ouvrir une boulangerie ? » demanda le voisin de Newt, perplexe.

« Oui » répondit celui-ci.

Il n'avait sans doute pas comprit la question puisqu'il cherchait toujours son niffleur des yeux.

« Ben ça alors… » souffla l'homme.

A ce moment-là, Newt aperçu enfin l'animal et Erik avec lui. Son voisin se pencha pour lui souhaiter bonne chance mais il s'excusa et se leva précipitamment pour se diriger vers la petite bête. En faisant bien attention rester hors de vue à la fois de la sorcière, qui l'avait prit en chasse, et de Newt, Erik suivit le magizoologiste.

Aucun d'eux n'avait remarqué que Newt avait laissé un petit quelque chose derrière lui, un œuf gris que l'homme sa banquette ramassa. Il allait appeler Newt pour lui dire qu'il avait oublié quelque chose mais à ce moment-là, une voix de femme retentit tout près de lui.

« M. Kowalski ? va vous recevoir » dit-elle.

L'homme, Kowalski, la regarda puis regarda l'œuf et finit par le mettre dans sa poche avatar de se diriger d'un pas peu assuré vers le bureau d'où sortait la femme.

Pendant ce temps, Newt suivait toujours l'animal. Les niffleurs raffolaient de ce qui était brillant peu importe sa valeur. Le problème c'était que dans une banque, il y avait _beaucoup_ de choses de valeurs. Boucles de souliers, attaches de valises, pièces…les niffleurs étaient volontiers voleur et extrêmement destructeur quand il s'agissait de sa passion. La poche sur le devant de leur corps était aussi magique que leur nez qui leur permettait de dénicher des trésors et elle leur permettait de stocker n'importe quoi sans qu'elle grossisse ou s'alourdisse.

Le problème c'était que la créature demeurait assez discrète, plus que Newt en tout cas qui attirait déjà des œillades suspectes de la part de certains clients comme employés. Mais heureusement, Erik se tenait prêt à intervenir. Si jamais quelqu'un s'intéressait de trop prêt à l'homme, il utiliserait la magie pour détourner son attention. Le problème c'était que la femme était aussi toute proche et que le jeune homme ne savait rien de ses intentions. Il ne savait même pas qui elle était.

Il y eut alors un aboiement. Erik tourna la tête et vit un carlin renifler sous un meuble. Son collier était décoré d'un rubis. Cela avait dû attirer le niffleur. Newt se précipita mais le petit animal avait déjà décampé. Malheureusement, cette fois il s'était réfugié dans des parties normalement interdites au public, celle où il y avait les coffres pleins d'or, d'argent et de bijoux, bref, le paradis des voleurs.

De son côté, Kowalski sortait du bureau de M. Pingley. Ça ne s'était pas très bien passé. Son projet n'avait pas vraiment emballé le banquier. Il avait pourtant apporté des échantillons de ce qu'il voulait vendre, des recettes familiales, mais ça n'avait pas suffit au banquier qui voulait des garanties. Hors il en avait aucune, il était ouvrier dans une usine de boîtes de conserves, le premier emploi qu'il avait trouvé en rentrant de France. Ça faisait huit ans que la guerre était finis mais il n'avait été démobilisé que deux ans auparavant, son unité ayant fait partie de celle qui étaient restés pour maintenir la paix dans l'Europe d'après guerre. Mais ce genre de garanties ne suffisait pas à un banquier.

Il sentit alors quelque chose s'agiter sans sa poche. Il baissa les yeux et vit que c'était l'œuf. Il allait éclore. Il le prit dans sa main et c'est alors qu'il vit Ext près des caisses et le reconnut.

« Monsieur l'anglais ! » lui cria-t-il alors. « Je crois que votre œuf va éclore. »

Newt le regarda puis regarda dans la direction des portes de l'ascenseur qui se fermait sur le niffleur. Il ne pouvait pas courir deux lièvres en même temps. Il sortit donc sa baguette et lança un _accio_ sur le non sorcier. Heureusement, les seuls témoins furent Erik et la femme, tout cela parce que le jeune sorcier avait lancé un sort pour détourner l'attention de tout le monde. C'était assez facile, ils étaient dans un coin assez peu fréquenté.

Kowalski glissa sur le sol et atterrit dans les bras de Newt qui transplana aussitôt. Heureusement, Erik, présentant ce que voulais faire le magizoologiste, s'était précipité sur lui et l'avait empoigné au moment où il disparaissait. C'était une action assez dangereuse. Erik ne savait pas si Newt avait suffisamment de pouvoirs pour transporter trois personnes et même s'il l'avait, rien ne disait qu'il en avait mobilisé suffisamment pour qu'Erik sans sorte sans dommage. Mais celui-ci réussit à ajouter du pouvoir au sort de Newt et s'en sortit sans se faire désartibuler.

Les trois hommes réapparurent immédiatement au milieu d'un escalier de service. Ni Kowalski ni Newt ne remarquèrent le nouveau venu, le premier totalement choqué par ce qui venait de se passer et le second totalement focalisé sur l'œuf dont la coquille commençait à se fendre. Un petit bec apparut, suivit d'un couinement. La créature était serpentiforme mais avait des plumes.

Newt descendit les escaliers avec son précieux chargement alors que Kowalski regardait autour de lui. Il jeta un coup d'œil par la grille de l'escalier. De là, il pouvait voir la banque. Malheureusement, on pouvait le voir aussi et justement arrivait et regardait dans sa direction. Il se dépêcha de se baisser pour ne pas être vu puis s'assit pour essayer de faire le point.

« Alors, j'étais là et….j'étais là… »

Il n'arrivait pas à continuer son raisonnement. Ce qu'il venait de vivre était trop improbable. De son côté, Erik avait suivi Newt qui avait posé sa valise au sol pour l'ouvrir et y déposer la chose sortie de l'œuf.

« C'est un ocamy, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-il.

« À quoi le voyez-vous ? » demanda Newt sans lever les yeux.

« La coquille faite d'argent pur » répondit Erik en montrant celle que le magizoologiste avait abandonné à côté.

« Vous êtes bien renseigné » dut l'autre homme en même temps qu'il essayait de caler la ménagerie que semblait contenir sa valise.

« J'ai lu votre livre »

« Ça m'étonnerait » dit alors Newt en se relevant. « Je ne l'ai pas encore publié. »

Erik se maudit. Le livre était sortit en 1927 soit un an après. Il devait vraiment faire attention.

A ce moment-là, Kowalski approcha des deux sorciers, toujours un peu hagard. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur la veste de Newt où un botruc était accroché. Ça ressemblait tout à fait à une branche verte sauf que ça bougeait.

« Maintenant, si vous voulez m'excuser, je dois trouver… »

« Votre niffleur ? » demanda Erik.

Il n'attendit pas que Newt réponde et chercha mentalement la créature. Il aurait dû faire à bien avant.

« Il est là » dit-il en pointant une direction derrière lui.

En effet le petit animal s'y trouvait mais il était déjà en train de filer…en se faufilant dans le coffre fort principal. Manifestement, les niffleurs avaient aussi la capacité à pouvoir passer par n'importe quel interstices fusse-t-il aussi petit qu'un atome pu deux.

« _Alohomora_ » dit alors Newt en braquant sa baguette sur la porte blindée.

« Je ne suis pas sûr que ce sois… » commença Erik.

Mais c'était trop tard, les multiples rouages de la porte tournait tout seul.

« Alors comme ça vous voulez voler l'argent » dit une voix dans leur dos.

Les trois hommes se retournèrent et virent un homme engoncé dans un costume strict à rayure avec un cou inexistant et un faciès de vieux hibou constipé. Kowalski reconnu aussitôt . L'homme les regarda d'un air furibond et avant que quiconque n'ai pu agir, il appuya sur un bouton qui déclencha l'alarme. Erik voulut réagir mais Newt l'avait déjà pétrifié et l'homme tomba en arrière.

« Ça non plus ce n'était pas vraiment une bonne idée » soupira le jeune homme alors que la porte blindée du coffre s'ouvrait.

Mais cela n'émeut pas le moins du monde le magizoologiste qui se contenta de rentrer dans le coffre. Erik lui emboîta le pas sous les yeux de Kowalski qui était encore plus perdu qu'avant. Le niffleur quand à lui était bien là et tentait d'enfoncer un lingot d'or dans sa poche ventrale.

« Sérieusement ? » soupira Newt avant d'attraper l'animal.

Il l'empoigna par les pattes de derrière et le secoua pour faire tomber son trésor sur le sol. Erik soupira. Donc ce serait à la banque de rendre les objets volés. Il était probable que leur réputation en prendrait un coup et qu'ils finiraient par faire faillite et tous ses employés se retrouveront au chômage. Si près de la crise économique de 29, ce n'était pas vraiment une bonne chose pour eux. Tout ça à cause d'un petit animal magique que son propriétaire n'a pas bien surveillé. Finalement, Mary Mou Barebone avait raison, les sorciers étaient dangereux mais ce n'était pas à cause de leur malice mais de leur imprudence.

Des bruits de pas se firent alors entendre et Erik vit des gardes arriver. Kowalski leva les mains en leur criant de ne pas tirer mais Newt de précipita vers lui, récupéra sa valise laissée sur le seuil de la chaleur forte puis prit l'autre homme dans ses bras pour transplaner sous les yeux ébahis des hommes. Erk, lui, ne perdit pas de temps. Il effaçable rapidement les dernières secondes de la mémoire des hommes en face de lui puis les endormis. Il leva le maléfice sur le banquier et lui fit subir le même traitement avant de suivre la trace magique laissée par Newt en transplanant.

Il réapparut dans une ruelle à côté de la banque alors que Newt tentait de s'excuser après de l'homme qu'il avait presque enlevé. Le niffleur avait disparu, il avait dû réintégrer à valise.

« C'était quoi ça ? » demanda Kowalski alors que Newt s'approchait de lui en posant sa valise au sol, près de celle de l'homme.

« Vous n'avez pas besoin de savoir » dit le sorcier. « Malheureusement vous en avez beaucoup trop vu. »

Il le tira légèrement, referma sa veste et lui frotta les épaves pour le rendre présentable.

« Si vous voulez bien rester où vous êtes, ça sera fini dans un instant. »

« Oui, bien sûr » répondit Kowalski.

Son ton ironique avertit Erik qu'il allait tenter quelque chose. Au moment où Newt allait fouiller sa poche pour prendre sa baguette, l'autre homme se baissa pour prendre sa valise.

« Attention ! » lui cria Erik.

Il se précipita vers Newt mais Kowalski saisit la poignée de son bagage et le balança pour frapper les deux sorciers avant de s'enfuir. Erik fut tenté de le suivre mais il préférait rester avec Newt. Oui mais si c'était à cause de lui que le Secret risquait d'être révélé, il devait le suivre pour…pour il ne savait pas quoi. De toute façon, la sorcière au hot-dog prit la décision pour lui en lui battant le chemin et en venant dans leur direction.

Newt se cacha quelques instants pour reprendre son souffle puis essaya de passer à côté d'elle sans qu'elle ne se doute de rien.

« Inutile » lui dit Erik. « Elle est des notre. »

« Quoi ? »

Mais déjà la femme les avait saisis et transplanés dans un petit renfoncement près de poubelles.

« Qui êtes vous ? » demanda-t-elle paniqué.

« Je… » commença Newt.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » demanda à nouveau la femme sur un ton plus péremptoire.

« Newt Scamander… » finit par répondre celui-ci.

Puis la femme tourna son attention vers Erik.

« Evans » dit-il. « Erik Evans. Vous savez que vous avez de la moutarde… »

« Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce truc ? » demanda alors la femme sans se préoccuper plus du plus jeune.

« C'était juste mon niffleur… » Répondit Newt.

« Nom d'une licorne, pourquoi avez-vous laissé sortir cette chose ? » demanda alors la femme d'une voix désespérée.

« Ce n'était pas volontaire, il est incorrigible » répondit Newt. « Des que quelque chose brille… »

« Donc ce n'était pas volontaire ? »

« Non. »

« Vous ne pouviez pas choisir pire moment pour laisser échapper cette créature » gémit la femme. « C'est déjà la pagaille dans toute la ville ! »

« À cause de la chose qui détruit des maisons ? » demanda Erik.

La femme se tourna alors vers lui.

« Qu'est-ce que vous savez à propos de cette chose ? » demanda-t-elle. « Oh et puis zut, je vous embarque tout les deux. »

Elle sortit un badge de sa poche et le montra aux deux hommes. Donc cette femme était Auror. Il ou lire son nom. Propentina Goldstein. Le prénom le fit tiquer. Est-ce que ce serait… Erik faillit se frapper. Bien sûr que c'était elle. Propentina Goldstein était Tina Scamander, la future épouse de Newt. Leur relation commençait à se mal…

« Vous vous êtes bien occupé du non-maj ? » demanda alors Tina.

« Le quoi ? »

« Elle parle du non sorcier » dit Erik.

« Chez nous on dit moldus. »

« On s'en fiche ! » s'exclama la jeune Auror. « Vous lui avez bien effacé la mémoire ? »

« Moi je me suis occupé des gardiens et du banquier à l'intérieur » dit précipitamment Erik.

« Et le non-maj avec la valise ! »

« Et bien… » commença Newt.

Mais ni lui ni Erik ne répondirent. Ce dernier était d'ailleurs gêné de s'être fait avoir. Tina, elle soupira.

« C'est une infraction 3A » dit-elle. « Je vous embarque. Tout les deux. »

Et avant que les deux hommes n'aient pu protestés, elle les avait transplanés.

0o0o0

Quand ils étaient partis au départ, ils ne s'attendaient pas du tout à se retrouver au Japon et surtout pas dans la vieille demeure ancestrale d'un ancien clan de shamans.

Le clan Asakura était très anciens, probablement le plus ancien clan du Japon à encore exister à ce jours et aussi celui dont l'histoire était la moins sombre. Enfin officiellement. Mille ans auparavant, leur fondateur, Asakura Hao avait disparu dans d'étranges circonstances et des rumeurs avaient circulés disant que sa propre famille l'avait fait disparaître.

Toujours est-il qu'à la suite de cela, le Clan avait connu un millénaire de prospérité. Cependant avec l'avènement de l'époque moderne, de moins en moins de gens croyaient aux esprits et aux pouvoirs des Shaman si bien que le Clan avait fini par sombrer dans l'oubli. Mais c'était en fait le cas de beaucoup d'autres Clans ou groupes à travers le monde. Les Asakura avaient cependant réussis à résister puisqu'il y avait à peine cinquante ans, le large domaine qui s'étendait sur plusieurs hectares près de la ville d'Izumo accueillait des dizaines d'élèves. A ce jour pourtant, le domaine était pratiquement vide et la famille Asakura elle-même en était réduite à trois membres : le Chef de Clan, son épouse et leur petit fils et héritier.

Les Jumeaux et Théo étaient donc assis en seiza dans la salle de réception du clan. C'était une large salle au plancher poli avec des tentures aux murs représentant le symbole du Clan, un arbre stylisé avec cinq losanges en étoiles pour les branches et un triangle pour le tronc.

Les trois anglais étaient assez mal à l'aise. Ils n'avaient as l'habitude de s'assirent comme cela, à genoux, les fesses posés sur leurs talons. La position était assez inconfortable et ils avaient mal aux chevilles malgré le coussin sur lequel ils étaient. Ils sentaient leur sang avoir du mal à circuler dans leur jambe et ils espéraient que leur magie serait suffisante pour les empêcher qu'elles soient engourdies.

Cependant ce n'était pas la seule chose qui les mettait mal à l'aise. En effet, ils étaient plus impressionnés par les deux vieillards qui se tenaient devant eux dans la même position mais sur une petite estrade recouverte d'un tapis. Aucun des deux était très grand mais leur présence était suffisamment impressionnante pour que même Fred et Georges restent tranquilles ce qui était tout de même un exploit.

Asakura Yohmei, le Chef du Clan Asakura, était un veil homme avec une calvitie prononcée mais avec une chevelure touffue couleur paille à l'arrière et sur les côtés de son crâne. Il avait un regard perçant et un long et busqué qui le faisait ressembler à un rapace. Il fumait une pipe à long manche japonaise tout en dardant ses invités du regard.

A côté de lui était sa femme, Asakura Kino, une femme à l'air sévère avec des cheveux argentés coiffés en chignon serré à l'exception de deux mèches qui encadrait son visage. A ses lunettes pires on pouvait voir qu'elle était aveugle. Pourtant c'était elle la raison de la venue des sorciers anglais pratiquement à l'opposé de leur destination d'origine.

Au départ, ils étaient bien arrivés au village caché dans la Mesa Verde grâce à un portail. La destination Leur avait été transmise par Erik puisqu'ils n'y étaient jamais allés et qu'ils n'avaient aucun lien avec l'endroit.

Le village était aussi vide que le leur avait décrit Erik à l'exception d'une seule personne. Malheureusement cette personne n'était pas celle qu'ils étaient venus voir. Au lieu de trouver la vieille Jimena, ils étaient tombés sur Rebeca, sa petite fille. Bien entendu, Les Jumeaux avaient été ravis de revoir la jeune Shaman puisqu'ils avaient tout de même passés plusieurs mois ensemble à Poudlard mais ils ne pouvaient pas s'empêcher de se sentir déçu.

Selon Rebeca, sa grand-mère était partie à un rassemblement des anciens et des guerriers Paches dans leur berceau ancestral, un village encore plus caché que les autres et qui n'était accessible aux Shaman que tous les cinq cent ans.

Comme elle semblait ne pas vouloir développer sur ce sujet, ni les Jumeaux ni Théo ne cherchèrent à en savoir plus. Enfin c'était plutôt Théo qui avait empêché ses amants Jumeaux de tenter de percer les secrets des Shaman. Toujours était-il que Jimena avait appelé sa petite fille pour que celle-ci prenne sa place à la tête du village le temps qu'elle revienne. Cela faisait déjà deux mois.

Les sorciers anglais avaient bien demandé s'il était possible de la contacter dans ce village mais nul ne pouvait y faire parvenir des messages ni même y aller si on y avait été une fois. Rebeca n'était certainement pas une ancienne et encore moins une guerrière, elle n'avait donc jamais été amenée là-bas. Elle ne savait même pas où il se trouvait. La plupart des Shamans qui y allaient quand le village était ouvert devaient le trouver par les propres moyens, cela faisait partie des épreuves.

A nouveau la jeune fille ne semblait pas vouloir en dire plus.

Toujours était-il que le village était à présent fermé et ne pouvait plus être trouvé. Cependant il s'était ouvert très récemment ce qui fait que de nombreux shamans savaient maintenant où il se trouvait et pouvaient faire le voyage. Le seul problème s'était qu'il serait difficile de les persuader d'y emmener des non-shamans sans une bonne raison.

Théo et les Jumeaux avaient donc parlé de la raison pour laquelle ils cherchaient des alliés à la jeune fille. Bien sûr, elle était déjà au courent et pour Voldemort et ses Mangemorts mais personne n'était rentré dans les détails avec elle. En apprenant que Voldemort, avec son pouvoir, menaçait le principe de Vie lui-même, elle comprit immédiatement à quel point la situation était préoccupante. Trouver le village devenait vraiment une nécessité puisque les Paches avaient la possibilité de convoquer un maximum de shamans afin de leur parler de la situation.

« C'est pour parler de ça qu'ils se sont rassemblés » avait dit Rebecca.

« Vous voulez dire que vous étiez déjà au courent ? » avait demandé Théo.

« Nous, Shaman, sommes liés à la Mort. La Mort, elle, fait partie de la Vie. Nous sommes donc plus sensibles que les autres à ce qui menace la Vie. »

Donc les shamans savaient que quelque chose n'allait pas. Pourtant, même si les sorciers connaissaient les raisons de la perturbation, ils n'avaient aucune raison de les croire. Son Rebeca, il leur fallait un prêtre ou une prêtresse Shaman. Il s'agissait de spirite très puissant capable d'invoquer les esprits au lieu de simplement utiliser leurs pouvoirs. Plus encore que les autres elles étaient liés à la mort et la plupart étaient capable de clairvoyance.

C'est comme ça que la jeune Shaman leur avait parlé d'Asakura Kino qui était une très puissante prêtresse, une Itako. Elle était sûre que la vieille femme les croirait. De plus, son petit-fils, Asakura Yoh s'était déjà rendu au village et pourrait donc les y amener.

« Peu parmi les shamans savent au sujet de l'existence des sorciers » dit Kino après que les jeunes britanniques lui aient raconté leur histoire. « Et peu parmi les sorciers savent au sujet des shamans. »

Elle avait beau être aveugle, Théo et les Jumeaux avaient l'impression qu'elle les scrutait. Rebeca, assise à côté d'eux, ressentait la même chose. Quand était venu l'heure du départ, la jeune shaman avait décidé d'accompagner les sorciers. Il y avait plusieurs raisons à cela. Tout d'abord, il leur était impossible de créer un portail jusqu'au Japon. Ils devaient donc y aller en avion et aucun d'eux n'avait l'habitude des transports non magique. De plus, la jeune fille pensait que la présence d'une shaman, d'une Pache, leur permettrait d'être plus facilement introduits auprès de la vieille femme. Elle avait donc utilisé le pouvoir des esprits gardiens du lieu pour fermer complètement le village et était partit. Elle avait bien fait car à présent ils se trouvaient devant la vieille Kino qui les dévisageait sans les voir.

« Pendant longtemps sorciers et shamans étaient liés mais ce n'est plus le cas » continuait la prêtresse. « Nous ne faisons que nous ignorer et il est probable que c'est la raison pour laquelle personne n'a ère trouvé l'origine de ce qui menace le principe Vital. Personne n'est encore allé chercher dans cette direction ou l'a écartée. »

« Donc la menace est réelle ? » demanda Yohmei.

« Bien sûr qu'elle est réelle, vieux débris ! » s'exclama la femme en manquent d'assommer son époux avec sa canne.

« Dans ce cas, Yoh pourra les amener… »

« Non ! Nous partons tous ! »

Yohmei écarquilla les yeux. Cela faisait des années que son épouse n'était sortit du domaine que pour se rendre au sanctuaire d'Osorezan où se rassemblait de nombreux prêtres comme elle et là elle parlait de faire un voyage dans un autre pays.

« La menace est telle que nous allons sans doute assister au plus grand rassemblement de shamans qui n'ait jamais eut lieu. Même le Tournoi des Shamans ne rassemblera pas autant de monde. »

Le vieux Yohmei jeta un coup d'œil aux sorciers mais ils ne semblaient pas avoir relevés. Du moins en apparence.

« Très bien » dit-il alors en soupirant.

Il se releva lentement et se frotta le dos pour le décoincer.

« Venez ! » dit-il à leurs invités en se dirigeant vers la sortie. « Je vais vous présenter Yoh. Si nous devons voyager tous ensemble, il vaut mieux que vous fassiez connaissance. »

Les trois sorciers et la shaman suivirent alors le vieil homme qui se dirigeait vers le parc. Ils n'eurent pas trop longtemps à marcher pour trouver la personne qu'ils cherchaient.

Asakura Yoh était un jeune garçon d'environ quinze ans, assez élancé avec des cheveux châtains ébouriffés. Il était vêtu d'un simple jean avec de larges revers qui cachaient presque ses sandales et d'une chemise ouverte qui permettait de voir son torse sur lequel reposait un collier fait de trois énormes griffes. Il était allongé dans l'herbe, les bras derrière la tête et un casque audio orange sur les oreilles. Il semblait totalement assoupi.

Mais le jeune garçon n'était pas seul. A côté de lui, assis sur le sol, il y avait un homme de haute stature aux cheveux argentés attachés en queue de cheval à l'arrière de son crâne. Ses vêtements semblaient anciens et se composaient d'un kimono noir attaché par une ceinture blanche. Il portait sur les épaules une veste de la même couleur sur laquelle étaient fixée des plaques d'armures rouges à bordures noir. Il avait également des protections de la même couleur aux jambes et aux pieds.

Il paraissait humain mais les sorciers savaient que ce n'était pas le cas. Leur perception magique n'était pas aussi précise quand il s'agissait d'énergies spirituels mais elle fonctionnait suffisamment pour savoir que l'homme n'était pas humain…ou plutôt qu'il ne l'était plus.

Ils pouvaient dire la même chose du second compagnon de Yoh Asakura même si, grâce à son apparence, il était assez facile de deviner sa nature. Il s'agissait d'un chat, un chat tigré anthropomorphique de petite taille vêtu d'un habit traditionnel japonais mais avec un chapeau melon noir entre ses oreilles. De son haori on pouvait voir s'échapper deux queues qui se balançaient paresseusement et qui le désignait comme un nekomata, un esprit japonais.

« Bonjour Amidamaru » dit Yohmei en saluant le samouraï. « Matamune »

« Bonjour à vous aussi, Yohmei-sama » répondit celui-ci.

Le chat se contenta de ronronner.

« Oh, Yoh ! Réveille-toi, il faut que je te parle ! »

Mais celui-ci ne bougea pas.

« Yoh-dono, réveillez-vous » dit Amidamaru en secouant le jeune garçon. « Votre grand-père voudrait vous parler. »

Apparemment, il pouvait le toucher même s'il n'était pas corporel. Les Jumeaux se souvenaient que les esprits de leurs amis shamans pouvaient faire la même chose.

« Laisse-moi, le vieux… » grogna l'adolescent en se tournant sur le côté.

Yohmei plissa les yeux puis ramassa une feuille d'arbre sur le sol. Les sorciers le s'étirent concentrer son énergie, le Furyoku, dessus jusqu'à ce qu'une forme spirituelle en ressemblant à une petite boule avec des cônes en guise de bras, de jambes et de cornes n'apparaisse autour. La petit créature s'élança alors dans les airs et frappa le jeune garçon en plein visage. Celui-ci poussa un cri et se redressa.

« Non, Anna ! Pitié ! » dit-il, l'air paniqué avant de remarquer son grand-père. « Ah, c'est que toi ? »

« Un peu de tenue je te prie, nous avons des invités » grogna Yohmei. « Comment est ton anglais ? »

« Mon anglais ? »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas Yohmei-sama… » commença Georges. « Nous… »

« …connaissons suffisamment le japonais pour… »

« …nous débrouiller. »

Le vieil homme regarda les deux garçons qui avaient parlé de concert à Los que ceux-ci souriaient. Avec Théo, ils avaient utilisés la même méthode qu'en Chine et avaient profité du voyage pour apprendre un maximum de chose sur la langue. Malheureusement, ce n'était pas le cas de Rebeca donc la discussion se poursuivit dans la langue commune à tous, c'est-à-dire l'anglais.

« Donc vous êtes des sorciers ? » demanda Yoh quand son grand-père lui eut raconté ce qui se passait. « C'est cool ! Je suis sûr que mon meilleur ami Manta serait super excité. »

« Ce n'est pas le moment de discuter » grogna Yohmei.

« Vous pouvez me montrer un tour de magie ? » demanda le jeune shaman sans se préoccuper de son grand-père.

« Euh… » commença Théo avant d'être interrompu par les Jumeaux.

« Bien sûr ! » s'exclamèrent-ils d'une seule voix.

Ils se prirent par la main et se transformèrent en un renard unique sous les yeux émerveillés des shamans et des esprits. Le renard gambada quelques instants avant de s'approcher de Matamune et de le renifler. Le chat voulut le chasser d'un coup de griffe mais le renard l'évita avant de se transformer à nouveau en sorciers sous les rires de Yoh.

Au moins leurs relations commençaient sur de bonnes bases.

0o0o0

Jamie Ross soupira en observant la large plaine qui s'étendait devant lui. Il faisait encore sombre même si le ciel au loin se teintait de rose. En fait ce paysage le rendait assez mélancolique. Au départ, il s'était engagé à devenir simple policier. Patrouiller, régler quelques conflits et faire de la prévention, voilà tout ce qu'il attendait de la vie. Bon, il avait bien été obligé de parfois séparé deux belligérant ou de contrôler une foule mais là ça n'avait rien à voir. Il ne s'était pas engagé pour devenir guerrier.

Et puis Voldemort était revenu et il n'avait plus eut le choix. Quand la Ministre avait décrété l'intégration des brigades de Police Magique à l'armée des Défenseurs, il avait remplacé sa robe bleue par l'armure blanche et il ne l'avait plus quitté depuis. Certes après le déplacement de Poudlard en Arendelle, il avait accepté avec joie de faire partie des équipes de maintien de l'ordre dans la ville qui s'était formée au pied du château. C'était un peu comme reprendre ses vieilles habitudes.

Malheureusement il s'était avéré que Jamie Ross était, chose qu'il ignorait totalement et dont il se serait bien passé, assez doué en ce qui concernait la perception magique, cette nouvelle forme de magie apporté par le Seigneur Erik et ses amis. Bon, il n'était pas non plus le meilleur mais il était plus doué à cet exercice que bon nombre de ses camarades. Il aurait pu le cacher pour éviter d'être embêté mais il était parfois tête de linotte et ne réfléchissait pas assez. C'était la raison pour laquelle il avait été choisi, avec d'autres, pour participer aux patrouilles à travers le Royaume d'Arendelle.

« Ross ! » s'exclama alors une voix dans son dos, le faisant sursauter. « Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Tu as sentit quelque chose ? »

La voix était celle de son coéquipier, Peter Wilkins. Il n'avait pas une perception aussi développée que la sienne mais c'était un ancien Auror d'élite donc Jamie se sentait plus en sécurité avec lui. Il était plutôt du genre professionnel et exigeant mais le jeune policier ne s'entendait pas trop mal avec lui…enfin, tant qu'il ne faisait rien d'idiot.

« Non » répondit Jamie à la question de son coéquipier. « Je… »

« Peu importe » l'interrompit Wilkins. « On passe au secteur suivant. »

Chaque jours, les deux sorciers passaient de secteur en secteur sur toute la zone qui leur avait été attribuée afin de trouver des traces d'utilisation de la magie qui pourrait laisser entendre que des Mangemorts étaient passés par là.

Jamie en avait découvert une fois et, comme le disait les consignes, il avait lancé un signal au quartier général. Cependant la trace de magie ne venait pas de Mangemorts mais d'un simple cas de magie accidentelle de la part d'un enfant non enregistré comme sorcier. Jamie s'était senti très honteux d'avoir lancé cette fausse alerte surtout que Lord Londubat était venu en personne pour voir ce qui se passait. Pourtant le jeune homme qui avait en fait la moitié de son âge l'avait félicité pour avoir suivit le protocole. Grâce à lui, une menace avait été écartée et il allait pouvoir prévenir la Princesse Anna pour que celle-ci puisse en personne parler aux parents de l'enfant.

Jamais avait été un peu gêné que le jeune noble le félicite de cette façon mais quand même assez flatté. Pourtant, il espérait ne jamais avoir à revivre ce genre de situation. Il n'était vraiment pas fait pour le devant de la scène. Pourtant son souhait ne devait pas se réaliser car à ce moment là, son esprit perçu une fluctuation de magie.

« Où ? » demanda Wilkins quand il le lui dit.

« De ce côté » dit Jamie en montrant la pleine. « Tout proche. »

« Allons vérifier » dit l'Auror. « Mieux vaut connaître l'origine avant de sonner le branlebas de combat. »

Il s'agissait simplement d'une fluctuation. Au mieux c'était encore un enfant et au pire…l'annonce d'une arrivée prochaine par transplanage. Il y avait toujours une fluctuation de la magie ambiante quand quelqu'un arrivait. Et plus la personne venait de loin, plus la fluctuation se produisait avant l'arrivée réelle. Jamie pria Gaia pour que ce ne soit pas ça mais à nouveau ses prières ne furent pas entendues.

Alors que les deux sorciers allaient descendre du promontoire rocheux sur lequel ils se trouvaient, deux silhouettes apparurent brusquement en contrebas. Deux silhouettes en robes noires.

« Baisse-toi ! » ordonna Wilkins à voix basse à son partenaire en se plaquant au sol.

Jamie obéit par réflexe. Plaqué sur la pierre, il tremblait de peur. Lors de la bataille de Poudlard, il s'était trouvé dans les passages secrets et à part aider à tenter d'évacuer les civils, il n'avait pas fait grand-chose. Se retrouver face à des Mangemorts était donc quelque chose d'inédit pour lui.

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils font ? » demanda Wilkins en voyant les deux sorciers ennemis agiter leurs baguettes autour d'eux.

« Ils…ils lancent des sorts de recherches ! » couina Jamie.

« Vite ! Ta capuche ! » lui cria presque Wilkins en rabattant la sienne.

Elle contenait des sorts et des runes qui pouvaient les cacher de ce genre de détection. Jamie tenta de saisir la sienne mais il tremblait et n'arrivait pas à la rabattre. Wilkins jura et tenta de l'aider mais il était trop tard. Ils avaient été repérés. Les deux silhouettes avançaient vers eux.

« Il faut s'en aller » s'écria Wilkins.

« On ne peut pas ! » dit Jamie due voix suraiguë. « Ils viennent de mettre des protections anti transport ! »

« Alors il n'y a qu'une chose à faire. »

L'Auror fouilla dans une de ses poches et en sortit un miroir puis il enleva le médaillon qu'il avait autour du cou et tendit les deux objets à Jamie.

« Je vais les retarder, toi envoi le signal et communique avec le quartier général ! »

Il se redressa et commença à envoyer des sorts sur les Mangemorts. Il utilisait sa baguette d'une main et lançait des sorts sans de l'autre. Il était trop habitué pour se passer complètement d'un médium mais il avait appris à compenser en utilisant en même temps la nouvelle méthode.

De son côté, J'aie prit le médaillon de son coéquipier et appuya sur la pierre rouge au centre. Il ne se passa rien. Normalement, elle devait se mettre à gigoter en rouge. Il saisit alors le miroir et tenta de l'activer mais celui-ci restait inerte.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? » lui cria Wilkins.

« Je crois qu'ils ont bloqué les communications » gémit le jeune policier.

« Quoi ? »

« Rien ne passe ! Ni le miroir, ni le signal ! »

« Très bien, alors suis la procédure et va-t'en ! »

« Hein ? »

« Je vais les empêcher de te suivre ! Toi, mettons à courir et sort de ce foutu champs antivol transport pour repartir et n'oublie pas de faire des manœuvres pour brouiller les pistes. Je vais essayer de les retenir autant que je peux et avant de mourir j'effacerai nos traces. »

« Mou…mourir ? » bégaya le policier. « Mais…je…tu… »

« Arrête de chialer et vas-y ! » lui cria Wilkins.

Malheureusement, il s'était tourné vers son coéquipier pour lui dire ces derniers mots. Juste au moment où il finit sa phrase, sa tête disparut. Un sort bien ajusté de l'un des Mangemort l'avait tranché net. Jamie cria en voyant le corps décapiter tomber sur le sol aussitôt, les sorts se mirent à pleuvoir de nouveau. Le jeune sorcier se plaquage contre la pierre en se demandant ce qu'il devait faire. Il se mit à respirer et commença à se calmer. La procédure. Il devait suivre la procédure.

D'abord, brouiller les pistes. Il se concentra et lança un sort qu'il avait appris par cœur en vue de cette mission. Mode magique qu'elle produisit prit les Mangemorts par surprise et les fit tomber en arrière. Cependant ce n'était pas le but premier du sort. A présent, l'air était trop saturé en magie pour qu'ils puissent retrouver la trace de leur transplanage.

Profitant de l'indisposition de ses adversaires, Jamie se releva et se mit à courir dans la direction opposée. Il devait sortir de la zone anti transport, puis jeter à nouveau le sort de brouillage avant de transplaner. Pour être sûr, il ferait plusieurs bond différent avant de revenir au petit village qui leur servait de base…ou qui leur avait servit puisque Wilkins n'était plus…

Non, il ne devait pas y penser maintenant, il devait se conformer à la procédure. Il pourrait s'effondrer quand il serait en sécurité. Tout en courant, il sortit les miroirs et les réduisit en poussière. Comme cela il serait impossible aux Mangemorts de les utiliser pour remonter jusqu'à la source. Pour les médaillions qui servaient de signal, ce n'était as la peine, ils s'autodétruiraient après que le signal soit envoyé. C'était automatique afin d'éviter qu'ils ne tombent entre les mains de l'ennemi. Les miroirs devaient être détruits au moindre problème mais les médaillons étaient enchantés pour être indestructibles afin d'être toujours fonctionnels.

Jamie courrait, le doigt pressé sur la pierre rouge du médaillon pour être sûr que le signal soit envoyé dès qu'il sortirait. Cependant la dernière chose qu'il sentit ce fut quelque chose le frapper en plein dans le dos.

Jamie s'effondra sas vie sur le sol. Les Mangemorts s'approchèrent, scannèrent magiquement les environs puis désactivèrent leurs barrières.

Dans la main du mort, la pierre rouge d'un médaillon se mit à briller quelques instants puis il se réduisit en poussière.

0o0o0

Une alerte dans la tête de Neville le réveilla. Quelqu'un frappait à la porte de ses appartements. Il grogna doucement et tenta de se dégager du corps de son époux sans le réveiller rapidement, il enfila un pantalon et une tunique puis passa dans le petit salon en prenant bien soin de fermer la porte de la chambre pour que personne ne voit Haldus puis permit à la personne qui frappait d'entrer.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? » demanda Neville, les yeux un peu plissé à cause de la lumière.

« Nous avons eut une alerte. Ça semble sérieux. »

« J'arrive »

Il retourna rapidement dans sa salle de bain et enfila son armure de Défenseur avant de sortir de ses appartements, le jeune messager sur ses talons.

Pendant ce temps, dans la chambre, Haldus avait sentit l'absence de Neville. Il papillonne des yeux puis se redressa. Sa tête se mit alors à tourner et il se sentit tout à coup nauséeux. Rejetant les couvertures, il se précipita dans la salle de bain et eut juste le temps d'atteindre les toilettes avant de régurgiter ce qu'il avait dans le ventre.

Encore pâle, il s'assit sut le sol en remerciant le ciel et la magie que Neville soit partie quand c'était arrivé. Cela faisait déjà plusieurs jours qu'il se sentait un peu malade au réveil mais il ne voulait pas inquiéter son époux. Ce n'était pas le moment. Et puis ça irait bientôt mieux, il en était sûr.

0o0o0

« Quelle est la situation ? » demanda Neville en entrant dans la pièce où les sorciers recueillaient les informations provenant des patrouilles à travers le pays.

Jusque-là, ça avait été assez calme. Il y avait eut quelques fausses alertes mais cette fois ça ne semblait pas être le cas.

« Le signal provient de la zone 23, secteur 1 » dit quelqu'un.

Neville se tourna et regarda la grande carte au mur. Arendelle y était représentée, découpée en zone, la capitale, au centre, étant la zone 1 et les autres rayonnants autours. Chaque zone était découpée en damier qui correspondait à des secteurs. La zone 23 correspondait au sud de l'Østland et le secteur 1 était à l'extrême sud-ouest.

« Communication ? » demanda Neville.

« Les miroirs ont été détruit. Impossible de communiquer avec les Défenseurs Wilkins et Ross. »

« Depuis combien de temps ? »

« Le signal à été envoyé i peu près dix minutes. »

Neville se mordit la lèvre. S'ils n'avaient pas communiqués depuis aussi longtemps alors il était probable que…il ne voulait pas vraiment y penser mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il fit un geste en direction de la carte et deux points, un noir et un rouge, apparurent dans le secteur 1 de la zone 23. Le noir voulait dire rencontre avec Mangemorts et le rouge voulait dire contact.

« Monsieur… » commença l'un des opérateurs.

« On fera des modifications si nécessaire sir j'ai tord » dit Neville.

Et il espérait avoir tord. Il jeta un coup d'œil à un tableau vide à côté de la carte puis agit à nouveau la main. Les noms de « J. Ross » et « P. Wilkins » apparurent dessus. Les premiers morts depuis leur arrivée à Arendelle.

« Envoyez tout de suite une équipe d'investigation sur place et renforcez là d'une équipe de combat. On ne sait jamais. Si c'était bien des Mangemorts, ils seront peut-être encore là. »

L'équipe d'investigation était composé de langues de plomb qui connaissaient des sorts particulier dans le domaine de l'investigation et de certains voyants ayant la capacité de voir des événements passés. Il espérait vraiment avoir tord et que Ross ait encore provoqué une fausse alerte mais quelque chose lui disait que ce n'était pas le cas et que l'équipe d'investigation ne ferait que lui rapporter les circonstances de la mort des deux hommes.

0o0o0

A peine deux heures plus tard, il se trouvait avec Kinglsey au château d'Arendelle pour lui rapporter ce qui s'était passé. Il faisait souvent des rapports à l'Auror car il avait confiance en son expérience.

« Une traces des Mangemort ? » demanda-t-il au plus jeune.

« Aucune » répondit Neville. « Des corps non plus. »

« Ils devaient penser que leur maître pourrait en faire quelque chose. »

Neville frémit. Avec son pouvoir, Voldemort pouvait parfaitement réanimer les corps des deux hommes. Il doutait qu'il puisse leur tirer des secrets mais il pourrait toujours en faire des serviteurs.

« Donc selon les voyants qui on vu la scène, ils ont été repérés par des sorts de détection ? » demanda Kinglsey.

« Oui, Rosse ne l'a pas mise à temps. Je pense qu'il a paniqué, le pauvre. »

L'Auror hocha la tête. C'était le cas de beaucoup de gens fasse à des situations de combat.

« Il faudrait faire passer le message pour que les patrouilles gardent toujours leur capuche…et qu'elles restent toujours à couvert. Maintenant que nous savons que les Mangemorts se rapprochent, il faut qu'ils se montrent plus prudents. »

« Très bien. Je vais aller faire un rapport à Madame Bones, vous pensez que je devrai lui dire de dévoiler l'information ? »

Kingsley soupira et réfléchit quelques instants.

« C'est vrai que ce serait plus pratique » dit-il finalement, « mais notre communauté et très concentré, les secrets ne le restent pas très longtemps. Mieux vaut éviter qu'on accuse le Ministère de dissimuler des informations. »

« Je lui en ferais part » acquiesça Neville.

A ce moment-là, la porte de la pièce s'ouvrit et Elsa pénétra dans la pièce. A presque quarante ans, la Reine resplendissait toujours de beauté, une beauté mâture qui avait remplacé la fraîcheur de ses jeunes années mais qui avait renforcé la majesté de sa présence. Dès son entrée, les deux hommes s'inclinèrent.

« Je suis désolée » dit-elle. « Je vous dérange ? J'aurais vu parler à Lord Londubat. »

« Non, Majesté » répondit Kingsley. « Nous avions finit. »

Il s'inclina à noué au puis sortit de la pièce.

« Que puis-je faire pour vous votre Majesté ? » demanda alors Neville à la souveraine.

« J'aurais voulu vous demander…un service, Neville. »

« Si je peux vous aider… »

« J'aurais voulu que vous usiez de vos…contact chez nos ennemis pour prendre des nouvelles de Severus. Je n'ai plus de nouvelles depuis plus d'un an… »

La relation amoureuse de la Reine d'Arendelle et du Maître de Potions n'était pas vraiment un secret. Erik était au courent bien sûr puisqu'il avait fait passer des messages de lui a sa mère. Il l'avait rapporté à ses amis mais jamais il n'avait demandé à sa mère de lui en parler. Il pensait qu'elle le ferait quand elle serait prête. Malheureusement, du fait de la précarité de la relation qu'elle entretenait avec le sorcier, elle préférait ne pas en parler…du moins jusqu'à maintenant.

Le problème c'était que les « contacts » de Neville c'était en fait Haldus et pour avoir des informations il devait retourner chez les Mangemorts. Hors Neville refusait qu'il y aille plus que nécessaire. Cependant, il était bien conscient que ce n'était pas sa décision.

« J'en ferais part à mes « contacts » » dit Neville. « C'est eux qui accepteront ou non. »

« Je comprends » dit la Reine.

Elle savait que Neville ne faisait que protéger la personne qu'il aimait le plus au monde. Elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir pour cela. Elle hocha la tête quand le jeune homme lui dit au revoir puis le regarda quitter la salle pleine d'anticipation. Tout reposait maintenant sur les épaules d'Haldus car Neville n'irait jamais contre sa décision.

0o0o0

Bien sûr, Haldus avait du argumenté mais son époux avait finit par se ranger de son avis. Ça ne lui plaisait toujours pas mais jamais il ne l'aurait empêché de le faire, ça il en était sûr. De toute façon, maintenant c'était trop tard, il y était.

Après avoir transplané, il avait rapidement remonté le chemin vers la citadelle avant d'y pénétrer. Avec un peu de chance, il n'allait rencontrer personne entre l'entrée et le laboratoire de Severus. Mais comme d'habitude, la chance n'était pas vraiment au rendez-vous. Alors qu'il était presque arrivé, il tomba sur Mauricius Selwyn qui faisait flotter deux Mangemorts derrière lui. Ils semblaient en mauvais état mais impossible de dire s'ils étaient vivant ou mort.

« Tiens ! Haldus ! » s'exclama le garçon avec un léger mépris. « C'est rare de te voire ici. »

« Qui sont-ils ? » demanda l'autre jeune homme.

« Je ne pense pas que ça te concerne.

Le regard d'Haldus se fit dur.

« Que ça ne _me_ concerne pas ? » siffla-t-il. « Je te rappelle que je suis le fils et l'héritier de notre Seigneur. Il n'y a rien qui ne me regarde pas, rentre toi bien ça dans le crâne. »

« Ou…oui… » gémit Mauricius avec une petite voix étranglée.

« Et soit un peu moins familier je te prie. Maintenant réponds à ma question. »

« Ils ont été punis par le Seigneur. Ils étaient en mission secrète et ils ont fait quelque chose qui n'a pas plu au maître. Je cris que ça avait un rapport avec ramener quelqu'un en vie ou quelque chose comme ça. »

Ça devait être les Mangemorts qui avaient tués les Défenseurs plus tôt dans la journée. Voldemort devait en vouloir à ces deux là de ne pas en avoir épargnés au moins un pour l'interroger.

« Où vas-tu ? » demanda Mauricius alors qu'Haldus reprenait son chemin.

« Pas que ça ne te concerne mais puisque tu demande, je vais voir Rogue. J'ai besoins de potions. »

Mauricius ricana.

« Tu n'es pas au courent ? Le traître est aux cachots. »

« Je te demande pardon ? » faillit s'étrangler Haldus.

« Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est sur que c'est lui le traître. Il va le faire parler et puis après il nous laissera nous amuser avec lui. »

Haldus blêmit. Alors là ils étaient mal. Très mal.

0o0o0

La Chine était vraiment un très vaste territoire où l'influence humaine était regroupée dans des zones de populations très concentrées ce qui laissait une large place pour des espaces vides et sauvages. Bien entendu, la grande majorité des temples préféraient s'installer dans ces espaces loin de toutes civilisations.

Le problème c'est que ces temples considéraient _aussi_ les autres temples comme de la civilisation ce qui faisait que ceux-ci étaient le plus souvent très éloignés les uns des autres. Sur une superficie de plus d'une dizaine de millions de kilomètres, les trajets pouvaient rapidement devenir très longs, même avec la magie.

En effet, à quoi cela servait de se cacher loin de tout si n'importe quel magicien un peu doué pouvait tout simplement apparaître dans le temple. C'est la raison pour laquelle non seulement les temples mais aussi tout le territoire autour était ensorcelé pour empêcher les transports.

Mais ce n'était pas _tous_ les transports. Comme Jīnfă avait expliqué à Pansy et Hans, il ne s'agissait que des transports de type « apparition » et non des transports de type « déplacement ». Ce qu'elle désignait par « apparition », c'était toutes les facultés permettant le déplacement instantané d'un endroit à un autre. Comptaient dans cette catégorie le transplanage, les portoloins ou encore les portails. En clair, les chinois faisait depuis plus d'un millier d'année ce que les Mangemorts avaient découvert que quelques années auparavant.

Les transports de type « déplacement » en revanche, c'était tous les balais, bus magiques ou tapis volant, c'est-à-dire les objets permettant de se déplacer mais pas seulement. Il existait des sortilèges qui permettaient de se déplacer de façon plus rapide sans pour autant disparaître et réapparaitre.

C'était le cas du sortilège Tiān Bù, ce qui pouvait se traduire par « Marche Céleste ». Il créait une voie magique sous les pieds de l'invocateur et de son groupe qui raccourcissait énormément les distances. Grâce à lui, il était possible de parcourir plusieurs centaines de kilomètres sans qu'il ne paraisse y en avoir plus d'une dizaine.

Quand Jīnfă avait organisé le voyage de temples en temples, elle avait prévenu les deux jeunes sorciers des particularités de leur trajet. Bien entendu, elle avait utilisé un portail mais celui-ci ne les conduisait qu'à la limite des protections. Le reste se faisait à cheval.

Cela avait été une surprise assez désagréable pour Pansy puisqu'elle n'était jamais montée à cheval de sa vie. Elle n'était même pas très à l'aise sur un balais. Hans, lui, avait appris avec Erik ce qui lui avait servi quand son ami l'avait entraîné lui et les autres dans les longues chevauchées dont leur prince avait le secret. Quant à Jīnfă…disons qu'il n'y avait rien qu'elle n'ait fait en mille ans de vie.

Lors de leur séjour, les deux jeunes sorciers avaient déjà été aux écuries mais c'était la première fois qu'ils allaient vraiment s'approcher des chevaux. Lao Tien, le maître palefrenier confia à Hans une jument souris énergique aux pattes fines mais aux muscles solides. Pour Pansy, l'homme avait plutôt choisis un poney bai assez grand et endurant mais aussi facile à vivre puisqu'elle était débutante. Jīnfă, elle, n'utilisais pas vraiment de chevaux puisqu'elle chevauchait Kakuhaku qui se transformait en équidé pour l'occasion.

Les bêtes étaient habitués à la magie et n'avait pas bronchés quand ils avaient passé le premier portail ni quand Jīnfă les avait fait s'élancer sur le chemin dorée né de sa magie.

Malgré les protections, personne n'avait jamais été hostile à leur arrivée. Ils avaient toujours été accueillis, si ce n'est avec joie, au moins avec politesse et la demande des deux jeunes sorciers de rencontrer le responsable avait été écouté.

Certains des maîtres avaient tout de suite vu l'urgence de la situation mais bien sûr, ils ne pouvaient pas demander à leurs disciples, même ceux qui avait quittés le temple de se battre. Tout se ferait sur la base du volontariat. Pansy et Hans leur disait que c'était tout ce qu'ils espéraient et qu'ils les remerciaient de considérer leur demande.

En effet, ce n'était pas le cas de tous. Même s'ils étaient reçu par le maître du temple, il arrivait que les révélations des deux jeunes sorciers soient moqués pu même ignorés. Certains les remerciaient du déplacement mais aucun on sentait bien qu'ils ne comptaient pas donner suite.

C'était assez désespérant mais Erik leur avait bien dit que ce n'était pas grave. Le but de leur voyage était de rassembler le plus de monde possible mais s'ils n'arrivaient pas à les convaincre, ce n'était pas grave, ils devraient faire avec.

Cependant, outre leurs résultats irréguliers, Pansy avait autre chose sur la conscience.

Depuis le début de leur voyage, Jīnfă les avait accompagnés, bien sûr, mais dès leur arrivée, la femme renard s'éclipsait vers une destination inconnue. Elle lui avait posé la question après la trois ou quatre fois mais la Fondatrice avait sui bien esquivé la question que la jeune anglaise se disait qu'il y avait anguille sous roche. De plus son œil moque lui avait permis d'apercevoir des micros expressions trop rapide pour un œil humain normal. Elle savait qu'elle ne lui disait pas tout.

Elle était encore en train de penser à cela en scellant son cheval ce matin là. Cela faisait à peu près une semaine qu'ils étaient sur les routes, à raison d'un temple ou deux par jour, ils en étaient presque à une dizaine.

« Quelle est votre prochaine destination ? » demanda une jeune adolescente qui avait été chargé de s'occuper de son poney.

Pansy la regarda quelques secondes. La jeune fille l'avait tiré de ses pensées et elle n'avait pas bien comprit. Quand enfin elle réalisa ce qu'elle voulait, elle se mit à balbutie quelques chose puis entrepris de sortir la carte que leu avait faite Jīnfă avec leur itinéraire.

« Euh…c'est…le…le temple de Zhìmìng de Zhăo » dit-elle.

Cela voulait dire « griffe mortelle ». C'était un nom assez inhabituel et d'ailleurs il fit pâlir la jeune chinoise.

« Vous êtes sûre de ne pas vous tromper ? » demanda-t-elle d'une vx branche.

« Euh…non, c'est bien le nom qui est écrit sur ma carte » dit Pansy en montrant le parchemin à la jeune fille. « Il y a un problème ? »

« C'est…c'est un endroit dangereux » lui répondit-elle. « Il y a beaucoup de rumeurs qui circulent au sujet des pratiques qui sont faites dans cette école. »

« Des rumeurs ? »

« On dit que ses élèves deviennent des mercenaire ou des assassins très doués mais aussi très cruels. Je doute qu'ils vous écoutent…enfin, si vous y arrivez en vie… »

Les paroles de la jeune fille étaient assez inquiétantes. Suffisamment pour qu'elle s'en ouvre à son camarade.

« Ce ne sont que des rumeurs, non ? » demanda Hans. « Je veux dire, on entendait le même genre de choses à propos de Durmstrang mais ce n'était pas vrai. »

« Oui, c'est vrai » lui répondit Pansy.

« Ils se sont peut-être spécialisés dans une branche obscure de la magie » reprit le jeune Arendil. « Nécromancie, magie du sang…tu vois ? Le genre de truc dont les gens se méfient. »

« Sans doute »

Mais Pansy n'était pas vraiment plus rassurée et elle le fut de moins en moins alors qu'ils approchaient du temple. Elle avait frémis en pénétrant les protections, comme si plus qu'empêcher le transport, cette barrière lui disait de ficher le camp. Cette impression s'était renforcée au fut et à mesure de leur avancée et les changements dans la végétation autour d'eux n'y étaient pas non plus étrangers. La marche céleste pliait l'espace sur lui-même mais pas tout le temps. A certains moment les paysages autour d'eux étaient flou comme s'ils allié à des vitesses inimaginables et à d'autres ils avançaient normalement. Ces dans ces moments là que Pansy avait remarqué que la végétation devait plus sombre, plus touffue et plus… elle n'arrivait pas à trouver de mot pour cela. C'était comme si l'atmosphère autour d'eux se chargeait de quelque chose de négatif…et de nuisible. Cela rendait l'air visqueux et épais.

« Tu es sûr que ce temple est une étape nécessaire ? » demanda à un moment Pansy en amenant son cheval au niveau de Jīnfă. « Il n'a pas très bonne…réputation, tu sais. »

« Ce ne sont que des rumeurs » répondit la chinoise.

« Il n'y a pas que ça. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment depuis qu'on parcourt leurs protections. C'est ce si…s'ils ne voulaient pas de nous. »

« Certains peuvent être moins accueillant que les autres » dit Jīnfă en haussant les épaules.

« Mais ce n'est pas seulement ça ! Regarda autour de toi ! Sent l'air ! Il y a clairement quelque chose ici de…de malsain. »

« Peut-être que certaines de leurs pratiques sont un peu…occultes et que ça transparaît dans l'environnement. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que c'est forcément maléfique. »

Pansy fronça les sourcils. C'était à peu près ce que Hans lui avait dit plus tôt. Elle retire son cheval pour se mettre au niveau de l'autre sorcier.

« Tu as parlé à Jīnfă de ce que je t'ai dit à propos de ce temple ? »

« Non » répondit simplement Hans.

Il n'en avait pas l'air mais Pansy pouvait dire qu'il était tendu. D'habitude, il avait toujours plus pu mois un sourire accroché sur le visage. Cette fois non. Il avait beau avoir l'air calme, le fait qu'il ne souriait pas indiquait parfaitement à la jeune fille qu'il semblait partager ses craintes.

Il avait fallu qu'ils soient assez proche pour remarquer le temple tant il se mêlait à la végétation. D'habitude, ils étaient plutôt perchés sur des montagnes et on les voyait à des kilomètres mais cette fois ce n'était pas le cas. Ils s'étaient enfoncés dans une jungle aux arbres immenses où il y avait très peu de lumière et avaient fini par atteindre les contreforts à pic d'une montagne totalement prit par la végétation. Adossé à la pierre, ils avaient pu voir une large muraille du qu'elle dépassait une pagode dont le fait du toit n'atteignait qu'à peine la canopée. On aurait plus dit une forteresse qu'un temple.

« Voilà qui annonce la couleur » dit Hans quand il vit l'aspect de la bâtisse.

On aurait ou croire que c'était une de ses remarques humoristiques habituels mais ni sa voix, ni son visage ne montrait de signe d'amusement. En fait, depuis sept ans qu'elle le connaissait, Pansy avait jamais vu le jeune homme aussi tendu.

Cependant, comme les autres fois, on leur avait ouvert la porte et on les avait accueillit. Hans et Pansy pouvait voir les élèves les dévisager mais jamais encore ils n'avaient sentit autant…d'hostilité. C'était comme s'ils les jaugeaient, comme s'ils essayaient de découvrir leurs point faible afin de les écraser.

Alors que Pansy donnait les rênes de son cheval tout aussi nerveux qu'elle à un élève en essayant de ne pas croiser son regard, elle vit Jīnfă s'adresser à un homme. Probablement un maître. Manifestement, à voir sa tête, on dirait qu'il venait de refuser la demande de la chinoise. Pansy l'avait déjà vu parler ainsi à des responsables dans les temples où ils allaient mais jamais encore elle ne s'était faite rabrouée. Quel que soit la chose qu'elle leur demandait, ils avaient tous acceptés même si certains l'avaient fait de mauvaise grâce.

Comme la jeune chinoise lui avait dit le matin même, la rencontre s'était…plutôt mal passée. Le grand maître avait été froid, distant, mais heureusement, à aucun moment il n'y eut de geste violent ou déplacé de la part de leurs hôtes. En fait, Pansy s'en serait chargé elle-même si cela avait suffit à les faire renvoyer. Elle n'aimait pas ce lieu. Pas du tout. On sentait que s'ils n'étaient pas des invités ou même s'ils n'étaient pas accompagnés par Jīnfă, ils n'auraient pas survécu.

Malheureusement cette dernière ne semblait pas avoir finit ici. Sans que ni Pansy ni Hans ne sache comment, elle avait réussit à ce que le maître leur offre l'hospitalité pour la nuit. Quand Pansy lui en avait demandé la raison, elle lui avait répondu que le prochain temple était trop loin pour qu'ils partent maintenant. Cela n'avait pas particulièrement satisfait la sorcière surtout que déjà qu'elle avait du mal à se sentir à l'aise dans ce temple de jour, elle ne voulait pas savoir ce que ça donnait de nuit.

Malheureusement, elle y fut bien obligée et pour une fois elle fut assez contente de ne pas avoir sa propre chambre. Hans faisait un bien meilleur compagnon quand elle se trouvait dans un lieu aussi effrayant. Mais elle finit rapidement par le maudire quand il se mit à ronfler comme un sonneur. Ce n'était pas le bruit qui la dérangeait vraiment puisqu'il suffisait qu'elle lui jette un sort de silence, mais plus le fait que lui arrivait à dormir alors qu'elle ne faisait que se retourner sous ses couvertures.

Enfin, à un moment elle sentit le sommeil venir à elle. Ses paupières se firent lourdes et elle ferma les yeux. C'est à ce moment-là que son œil magique, qui pouvait voir à travers ses yeux fermés, vit quelque chose de troublant. Jīnfă s'était levée et s'éclipsait de la chambre. Cette simple vision suffit à réveiller Pansy. Elle se redressa sur son simple matelas mais à ce moment là elle sentit la torpeur l'envahir à nouveau sans qu'elle ne puisse rien y faire.

Se rendant compte qu'elle avait été ensorcelée, Pansy se concentra pour briser la magie. Heureusement, le sort de Jīnfă n'était pas assez fort pour elle. Il semblait que la femme renard pensait que ça suffirait à la faire dormir.

Parfaitement réveillée, la jeune fille se leva et utilisa la magie pour s'habiller. Elle sortit ensuite de la chambre et regarda autour d'elle. Plus personne. Elle se concentra donc et se mit à utiliser sa perception magique pour savoir où la femme renard était allée. Elle ne pouvait pas trop l'utiliser car celle-ci finirait par le remarquer mais si c'était seulement pour suivre sa trace, ça irait.

Elle finit par la repérer et réussit à la rejoindre. Elle demeura cependant à une bonne distance et utilisa sa magie pour camoufler au mieux sa présence. Si elle voulait l'espionner, mieux valait qu'elle ne sente pas son odeur ou autre chose. C'était d'ailleurs étrange qu'elle ne l'ait pas remarquée. Elle devait penser à autre chose.

Elle la vit se diriger vers la pagode puis en faire le tour. A un moment, elle s'arrêta et tendit la main. Une portion de sol proche de la paroi de la tour se mit à frémir et disparut. Il y avait un escalier en-dessous. Pansy attendit quelques instants que la femme descende pour la suivre.

Elle s'avança face à l'entrée du souterrain et hésita. C'était si sombre qu'il lui était impossible de voir le bas des marches. Est-ce qu'elle pouvait risquer de créer une lumière magique au risque de se faire repérer par Jīnfă ? Peut-être pas. A la place, elle se jeta un sort qui lui permettait de voir dans le noir. Mais même avec ça, elle avait du mal à voir à travers les ténèbres des marches. Ça devait être une sorte d'illusion.

Elle prit une grande inspiration et entreprit de descendre l'escalier. Bientôt, elle fut entourée par les ombres, son sort lui permettant à peine de voir où elle posait ses pieds.

Enfin, elle posa le pied sur ce qui lui semblait être le sol. Mais son soulagement fut de courte durée car à ce moment là, son sort vacillante et s'éteignit, la laissa totalement dans le noir. Elle essaya de le remettre en place mais c'était peine perdue. Elle sentait encore sa magie mais elle n'arrivait pas à faire le lien avec elle.

Soudain, des flammes apparurent de chaque côté et elle ou voir quelles venaient de vasques posés contre les murs. Elle out également voir quelle se trouvait à l'entrée d'un couloir. Elle voulu esquisser un pas ais a ce moment les vasques du couloir s'allumèrent les unes après les autres. Se rappelant pourquoi elle était ici, elle voulut se cacher pour ne pas se faire voire par Jīnfă mais elle finit par remarquer que celle-ci avait disparu. Elle devait déjà avoir passé la lourde porte qu'elle pouvait voir de l'autre côté.

Comme elle préférait ne pas se lancer dans un couloir inconnu sans préparation et surtout sans magie, Pansy resta quelques instants où elle était pour faire le point.

Comme elle l'avait remarqué, il semblait que sa magie ne fonctionnait pas ici. Ou plutôt il y avait quelque chose dans l'air qui empêchait sa magie d'émerger de son corps. Deuxièmement, cette chose affectait aussi son esprit car il lui était impossible d'utiliser la perception magique. Son œil fonctionnait mais plus comme un organe normal. Il avait semblait-il, perdu ses autres fonctions. Au moins, elle y voyait.

Cette…chose dans l'air qui l'empêchait de faire de la magie devait être une protection. Cela voulait dire que ce lieu était non seulement caché mais aussi interdit. Comme si l'illusion qui cachait l'escalier ne l'avait pas déjà mise sur la voie. Si le lieu était protégé alors peut-être que ce champs « anti-magie » n'était pas la seul protection. Mais sans perception magique, impossible à dire.

Pansy aurait très bien pu faire marche arrière et remonter à la surface mais elle était d'une nature assez obstinée et elle avait horreur des cachotteries. C'était ces deux traits de son caractère qui lui avait permis dès années auparavant d'intégrer le groupe d'Erik (ça et un peu de chantage). Elle espérait que cette fois ça ne lui serait pas fatal.

Elle entreprit donc de suivre le couloir en regardant nerveusement autour d'elle.

En fait, c'était assez étrange, on aurait pu se trouver dans une demeure luxueuse de la haute société chinoise traditionnelle. Le sol était en plancher ciré recouvert d'un long tapis et es murs étaient recouverts de tapisseries de soie fine avec des motifs d'animaux fantastiques. Il y avait également quelques estampes de paysages et à intervalle régulier des statues de guerriers en métal. En voyant tout ça, Pansy se dit que ça lui rappelait un peu Poudlard.

Au moment où cette pensée lui traversa l'esprit, un frisson glacé parcourut son dos. A Poudlard tout était vivant. Tout. Même les statues.

Prose d'un horrible soupçon, elle se retourna et vit l'une des statues de guerrier se tenir juste derrière elle, l'épée levée. Elle voulut se jeter au sol pour l'éviter mais elle ne put empêcher la lame détailler profondément sa hanche. Elle réussit à rouler et pressa rapidement ses mains sur sa blessure. Elle pouvait sentir le sang s'en écouler et pas moyen d'utiliser la magie pour le retenir.

La statue du garde, elle, Se redressa et avança à nouveau vers elle. Rapidement Pansy dégagea sa main droite et voulut invoquer son arme naine mais sa bague demeurait inerte. Le champs anti-magie était toujours en place et la laissait sans défense à la merci de la statue.

Celle-ci était à présent juste en face d'elle et levait son épée pour frapper à nouveau. Par réflexe, Pansy ferma les yeux et jeta sa main en avant comme pour se protéger et attendit le choc fatal qui allait mettre fin à ses jours.

0o0o0

Quelques minutes plus tard, Tina, Newt et Erik se retrouvaient non seulement au sein du siège du MACUSA, mais en présence de la présidente Pickery elle-même.

Le jeune prince avait déjà vu des gravures d'elle et il y avait même un portrait géant d'elle dans l'entrée de la partie magique du Woolworth building. Cependant ce n'était pas la même chose de la voir en vraie. C'était une femme grande et élégante au teint bistré et dont le visage à la mâchoire volontaire était adoucie par le turban de simple laine claire qu'elle portait sur sa tête. Ses habits n'étaient pourtant pas des plus raffinés, une simple chemise avec un pantalon d'équitation et une veste mais elle avait une présence certaine et exprimait ses propos due voix énergique et tranchée.

Elle se trouvait avec cinq autres personnes. Trois Aurors, un britannique à l'air strict et un homme bien habillé. Erik le reconnut. C'était l'homme qu'il avait vu quelques temps plus tôt sur les lieux du sinistre fait par la chose. C'était d'ailleurs le sujet de leur discussion.

« La Confédération Internationale menacé d'envoyer une délégation » disait-elle. « Selon eux cela aurait un lien avec les attaques de Grindelwald en Europe. »

« Il n'y a pourtant rien qui le relie à l'affaire » dit le britannique d'un ton pincé.

« Je pense que l'ambassadeur à raison » dit le cinquième homme. « J'étais sur les lieux. C'est un animal. Aucun humain n'est capable de faire ce que cette chose est capable de faire madame la présidente. »

À ce moment-là, Tina avança. Le groupe se tourna vers eux puis la président Pickery s'avança.

« Je pensais avoir été clair quand à votre fonction ici Mademoiselle » dit-elle.

Tous les regardaient. Erik croisa le regard du britannique. C'était un homme entre deux âges aux cheveux poivre et sel, long et soigneusement coiffés en arrière. Il devait être noble. Comme il l'observait, Erik sentit ses doigts vibrer faiblement.

« Je crois que nous en avons finit ici » dit le britannique a la présidente. « Je vais donc vous laisser régler vos affaire internes. »

« Merci M. l'ambassadeur » lui répondit la présidente.

L'homme inclina la tête puis sortit. La vibration cessa. La présidente se tourna alors à nouveau vers Tina et la toisa d'un regard sévère.

« Vous n'êtes plus Auror » lui dit-elle.

« Je sais madame la présidente mais j'ai estimé… »

« Vous n'êtes plus Auror » répéta la présidente.

« Non » répondit Tina d'une voix blanche. « Mais… »

« Goldstein… »

« Il y a eut un accident et… »

« Pour l'heure se bureau s'intéresse aux incidents majeurs. »

Erik voulut à nouveau mentionner la bête dans le sol mais préféra se taire. Il croisa le regard de l'homme qu'il avait vu le matin même mais celui-ci ne sembla pas le reconnaître.

« Sortez » dit Séraphina Pickery avant de se détourner totalement.

« Oui madame » lui répondit Tina avant d'entraîner Newt et Erik à l'écart.

Mais la jeune femme ne semblait pas vouloir abandonner pour autant. Elle avait ramené les deux sorciers dans l'ascenseur mais au lieu de les ramener dans le hall, elle les fit descendre dans les profondeurs du bâtiment et surtout de l'administration.

Ils se trouvaient à présent dans une vaste pièce remplie de bureaux alignés et séparés par des meubles à tiroirs en métal. Le plafond était parcouru de tuyaux comme des pneumatiques et chacun des postes avait une sortie avec une manière pour recueillir les fichiers.

La seule différence avec une véritable pneumatique c'est que les missives ne se déplaçaient pas par la force de l'air mais par elles-mêmes sous la forme de souris en origami qui parcouraient les tuyaux et se dépliaient une fois à destination. Il devait y avoir des problèmes avec les sorts (ou des rivalités administratives) car certaines souris avaient tendances à ses battre et à se détruire mutuellement. Erik renifla en voyant le spectacle. Pas vraiment efficace.

Tina s'approcha alors d'un bureau au-dessus duquel était suspendue une plaque en bois qui disait « Bureau des permis baguette » et commença à fouiller. Apparemment, elle avait été rétrogradé du statut d'autres à celui de simple gratte papier. Ça c'était de la déchéance…

« Vous avez votre permis baguette ? » demanda-t-elle alors. « Tout étranger doit l'avoir à New York.

Un quoi ? Un permis ? Pour utiliser sa baguette ? Erik n'avait jamais entendu parler de ça. Ni Hermione ni Ingrid n'en avait eut besoin pour aller aux États-Unis…mais en même temps, ils étaient des envoyés diplomatiques dans une période beaucoup moins troublée. En passant dans le hall il avait vu la grande horloge afficher la menace orange pour « menace sévère : activité inexpliquée ». Ça devait être à cause de la chose.

Ça n'empêchait que maintenant il était dans de sales draps. Tout ce qu'il espérait c'était qu'un miracle se produise... Ce qui se produisit. Alors que Tina était occupée avec Newt à essayer de comprendre pourquoi quelqu'un voudrait préserver les créatures magiques au lieu de les protéger, elle avait été interrompue par la voix criarde d'un homme qui l'avait fait se cacher sous son bureau.

C'était u petit homme en costume strict avec une coiffure impeccable. Le type même du fonctionnaire. Ça aurait pu être marqué sur son front que ça aurait été pareil. En fait, il ressemblait tellement à ce que mon attendait de voir d'un fonctionnaire qu'il aurait ou faire partie d'une autre race que les humains, celle des fonctionnaires.

« Vous venez encore de déranger les enquêteurs » dit-il alors que la jeune femme émergeait de sous son bureau sans un mot.

Il la regarda de ses petits yeux scrutateurs.

« Où étiez-vous passé ? » demanda-t-il.

« Quoi ? » fit Tina en espérant jouer les innocentes.

« Où vous a-t-elle ramassé ? » demanda alors le fonctionnaire en se tournant vers Newt et Erik.

« Euh… »

Les deux sorciers jetèrent un coup d'œil à Tina qui secoua légèrement la tête. Manifestement elle n'avait pas le droit de se trouver là où elle était non plus.

« Vous étiez encore après les fidèles de Salem ? » s'exclama l'homme sur un ton accusateur.

« Pas du tout monsieur… »

« Et dans le cas contraire quelle importance ? » demanda alors Erik.

Il aimait bien Tina même si dans le passé elle semblait un peu coincée.

« Cette Mary Lou Barebone semble assez renseignée sur notre monde. Je suis étonné que personne à part Miss Goldstein ne l'a surveille. »

Le fonctionnaire plissa le nez en se tournant dans sa direction.

« Nos Aurors ont d'autres choses à faire que de surveiller une illuminée qui… »

« …qui descend à la fois d'un homme qui a faillit faire sauter le statut du secret et d'un Ratisseur. Je pense que la plus élémentaires des prudences serait de ne pas la lâcher pour être sûr qu'elle ne puisse rien prouver. »

« Vous le semblez bien renseigné…pour un étranger » dit alors une voix dans son dos.

Erik se retourna. La personne qui avait de parler était l'homme qu'il avait vu le matin même près de la maison détruite et quelques instants plus tôt avec la présidente.

« Ah ! » s'exclama alors le fonctionnaire. « M. Graves ! Bonjour Monsieur. »

Donc il s'appelait Graves. Il s'en souviendrait.

« Bonjour…euh…Abernathy » dit l'homme sans quitter Erik des yeux.

A cette distance, Erik pu mieux voir l'homme. Il était tiré à quatre épingles sans paraître coincé dans son costume. Il avait une attitude altière couplée à une nonchalance assez singulière. De physique agréable, il avait une mâchoire carrée et forte, des cheveux impeccablement coiffés et des yeux très sombres qui bougeaient lentement pour le détailler lui. Erik cru y voire une étincelle appréciatrice mais il devait se tromper.

« M. Graves » dit alors Tina en détournant l'attention de l'homme d'Erik. « Voici M. Scamander, il a une créature bizarre dans cette valise. »

Elle prit la dite valise et la posa sur un bureau.

« Elle s'est échappée et elle a semée la pagaille dans une banque. »

« Voyons la bestiole » dit alors Graves.

Newt hésita mais pas autant qu'Erik aurait pensé. Il devait avoir une protection dessus comme une illusion pour éloigner les non sorcier et il devait penser que ça suffirait.

Tina fit sauter les ouvertures puis elle prit le couvercle, ouvrit la valise…et se figea tout comme Graves et le fonctionnaire dont Erik avait déjà oublié le nom. Il regarda Newt puis le suivit quand il s'approcha. Il se pencha par-dessus l'épaule de Graves et vit que la Valise contenait…des pâtisseries.

Erik cligne des yeux. Un peu étrange comme couverture, même pour Newt. On s'attendrait plutôt à trouver ça dans la valise d'un…d'un boulanger. Erik frémit. On aurait tout à fait pu trouver ce gère de chose dans la valise d'un boulanger allant dans une banque pour obtenir un prêt. Il se tourna vers Newt. Son expression horrifiée confirma ses soupçons.

La scène se rejoua dans sa tête. Newt pose sa valise près de l'autre identique, il le tire vers lui, l'autre se baisse et prends l'une des valises. La _mauvaise_ valise.

L'homme de la banque avait prit la valise de Newt. Un non-sorcier était en possession d'une valise pleine de créatures magiques.

C'était une catastrophe.

A suivre…

.

Et voilà ! Qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ? Vous vous rendez compte ? Presque 25 pages. En tout les cas, ne vous en faites pas, j'ai toutes les idées pour les chapitres jusqu'au 25 ou 26 au moins. Je ne manquerai pas d'inspiration.

Comme à chaque fois que je copie un film à l'écrit, je voudrais savoir si c'est bien fait, si c'est pas trop lourd…alors ?

En tout cas y'a plein de suspens. Haldus qui a prend que Severus va être torturé, Pansy qui est blessé, Jacob qui se retrouve avec la valise…

Y'a que pour les jumeaux et Théo que ça baigne. Comme je vous l'avais dit, j'ai un peu plus développé les éléments de Shaman King. Vous en pensez quoi ? Bien sûr, il y aura plus de locations aux chapitres suivant…enfin, à ceux qui viendront après.

Et si vous vous posez la question, OUI, Graves fait de l'œil à Erik mais ceux qui ont vu le film des Animaux Fantastiques savent pourquoi.

Voilà, ce sera tout pour cette semaine. Je vous invite à pister des commentaires et je vous dis à dans deux semaines.


	22. Arc des Alliés - Chapitre 22

Roi des Neiges

Arc des Alliés

Chapitre 22 : Évasion

.

Kowalski, ou plutôt Jacob de son prénom, était encore sous le choc quand il regagna le petit immeuble de l'East End dans lequel il louait un appartement avec sa fiancée Mildred. Il faut dire que sa matinée avait été des plus irréels. Entre le banquier, l'anglais bizarre, l'œuf, l'espèce de taupe voleuse, le jeune aux yeux vairons et…et toutes ces choses étranges…

À un moment il était à un endroit et puis tout d'un coup dans un autre. Les portes de coffres s'ouvraient toutes seuls, les banquiers se figeaient comme des planches et les taupes avaient des poches sur le ventre recelant plus de trésors que les coffres du Capitaine Flint.

Non, non, vraiment, ce n'était pas une matinée des plus normales. De quoi être paranoïaque. C'est la raison pour laquelle Jacob ne cessait de se retourner tout le long de son trajet en redoutant de voir apparaître le long manteau de l'anglais ou la démarche souple du jeune homme.

Quand enfin il arriva à son immeuble, il s'engouffra par la porte cochère puis monta quatre à quatre les escaliers jusqu'au dernier étage où se trouvait son appartement. Il sortit rapidement ses clés puis poussa la porte en pénétra rapidement dans la pièce principale.

En fait, il n'y avait que deux pièces. Une entrée qui faisait salle à manger et cuisine et une chambre séparée par une cloison percée d'une fenêtre. Dans la chambre il y avait un lit simple à une place mais ce n'était pas lui qui l'utilisait. Lui et Mildred n'étaient pas mariés donc, en gentleman, il dormait sur un matelas pliant dans l'autre pièce.

C'était étroit mais suffisant pour eux même s'ils auraient bien aimé avoir quelques choses de plus grand. Cependant à défaut de place, ils se seraient contentés d'un meilleur environnement. L'immeuble était vieux et mal entretenu. Le crépi des murs s'effritait par endroit laissant voir les briques. De toute façon les murs étaient peint d'une assez horrible couleur kaki donc ce n'était pas une grande perte.

Au-delà de l'espèce esthétique, l'appartement était vraiment insalubre. Très humide, il y avait quelques colonies de champignons au plafond à cause des infiltrations d'eau. Le bois du plancher était en mauvaise état et Jacob avait déjà dû réparer une ou deux lattes. Enfin l'appartement en lui-même était traversé par d'innombrables courants d'airs qui rendaient les jours d'hiver assez difficiles. Lui et Mildred avaient survécus jusqu'à maintenant avec un poêle et des couvertures mais Jacob ne savait pas s'il avait assez d'argent cette année pour le charbon.

Cependant cette fois, adossé à la porte, il n'avait jamais été aussi content de retrouver les murs sales de son domicile qui l'éloignait (il l'espérait) de ces gens…bizarres.

C'est alors qu'en jetant un coup d'œil à la fenêtre sur le mur de séparation il vit que Mildred était assise sur le lit. Elle était habillée de son manteau et avait son chapeau fixé sur ses boucles blondes.

« Tu n'es pas au travail ? » lui demanda-t-il en entrant dans la pièce.

Mildred leva ses yeux bleus pâles vers lui mais ne dit rien de prime abord. Grâce ou à cause de ce silence, Jacob eut le temps d'apercevoir la valise posée sur le lit à côté d'elle.

« Tu as pu avoir le prêt ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Je…non » balbutia Jacob. « Mais… »

Mildred ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre. Elle se leva puis prit sa valise avant de se diriger vers la porte. Ahuris, Jacob la laissa passer sans même y penser. La jeune femme ouvrit alors la porte d'entrée et sortit de l'appartement. La porte grinça et se referma dans un bref claquement.

Le bruit réveilla Jacob qui lâcha sa valise et partit à la poursuite de sa fiancée qu'il rattrapa alors qu'elle était sur le palier plus d'un étage plus bas.

« Mildred ! » l'appela-t-il.

La femme s'arrêta puis leva la tête vers lui.

« Je suis désolée Jacob » dit-elle. « Mais je n'en peux plus. C'est trop dur. »

« Mais je peux encore demander un prêt dans une autre banque ! »

« Mais laquelle ! » s'exclama Mildred. « La Steen National Bank était la dernière ! »

« Mais je…je… »

« Non Jacob. Ça suffit. Ton projet était bien mais ça ne s'est pas fait et c'est comme ça. Je retourne vivre chez mes parents, je pense que c'est le mieux. Tu t'en sortiras plus facilement sans moi. »

« Mais je t'aime ! » cria l'homme en désespoir de cause.

Mildred le regarda et déglutit tout en retenant ses larmes. Elle ne pouvait pas pleurer. Malgré leurs ennuis, Jacob était un homme bon. Il ne méritait pas qu'il se croit responsable de ses pleurs. Elle posa sa valise puis ôta la bague de fiançailles qu'il lui avait offerte. Elle se baissa et la posa sur les marches. Ensuite elle se redressa, repris sa valise et descendit les escaliers.

Cette fois Jacob ne la poursuivit pas. Pas même quand il entendit le claquement de la porte cochère, en bas. Il resta quelques instants interdits puis recommença à monter les escaliers. Il en avait à peine monté trois qu'il s'arrêta. Il descendit puis récupéra la bague qu'il glissa dans la poche de son veston. Il remonta ensuite pesamment les escaliers jusqu'à son appartement.

Alors qu'il se rendait à la chambre, il faillit se prendre les pieds dans sa valise. Il en reprit la poignée puis la posa sur le lit. Ce faisant, ses yeux tombèrent sur la photo en noir et blanc d'une vieille dame au visage rond et joufflu décoré d'un large sourire et avec un nuage de cheveux blancs autour de la tête.

« Pardon, Grand-mère » dit-il après un soupir.

Est-ce qu'il s'excusait pour la boulangerie ? Pour Mildred ? En fait, ça n'avait pas vraiment d'importance. Il soupira à nouveau et s'assit devant le bureau à côté du lit, contre le mur de séparation puis prit sa tête dans ses mains. Là il était à court de solutions. Tout ce qu'il lui restait à faire c'était retourner à l'usine.

Un cliquetis le sortit de ses mornes réflexions. Il se retourna et ses yeux tombèrent sur sa valise. Il fronça les sourcils et alla s'asseoir sur son matelas, juste devant elle. Il vit que l'un des fermoirs s'était ouvert. Il espérait de tout cœur qu'il n'était pas cassé. Dans le cas contraire ce serait vraiment le pompon de cette journée.

Comme il allait le refermer, le second s'ouvrit également. Ça c'était bizarre. Ou alors non. Peut-être qu'ils s'étaient abîmés quand il avait frappé l'anglais et le jeune homme avec. Mais c'est alors qu'un autre fait étrange se produisit.

La valise sursauta.

Non seulement elle eut un léger sursaut mais il entendit un petit bruit à mi-chemin entre le cri et le grognement. Ça ce n'était _vraiment_ pas normal. C'était comme s'il y avait quelque chose à l'intérieur qui essayait de sortir.

Prudent Jacob se recula et se pressa contre le mur. Mais il n'y eut rien et après quelques bonds et bruits, la valise se calma. Jacob se rapprocha donc de nouveau mais alors que son visage n'était qu'à quelques centimètres, le couvercle de la valise s'ouvrit et une…bête en surgit et sauta directement dans les bras de Jacob.

Ça ressemblait à un gros rongeur sans poil mais avec des excroissances ressemblant à des tentacules de chair qui poussaient sur son dos et le dessus de sa tête. Au même instant, une chose invisible surgit à son tour de la valise et heurta le plafond en le fracassant puis saisit le cordon du plafonnier et s'en servit pour se balancer et sortir par la fenêtre qu'il brisa sur son passage. Jacob cru voir également un petit insecte étrange voler sur son sillage mais il n'en était pas sûr.

Interloqué, Jacob regarda par la fenêtre avant de retourner son attention sur le petit animal entre ses mains. Malheureusement celui-ci semblait plutôt belliqueux, et s'attaqua à lui alors que de tous côtés les murs de son appartement craquaient et s'écroulaient.

Plus loin dans la rue, trois silhouettes avançaient à pas rapides. Apparemment, Newt avait un moyen de suivre sa valise à la trace. C'était déjà une bonne nouvelle mais ça ne semblait pas satisfaire Tina qui pestait à mesure qu'ils avançaient.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous n'avez pas oublietté cet homme » souffla-t-elle encore une fois. « S'il y a une enquête je suis fichu ! »

« Pourquoi vous seriez fichu, c'est moi qui suis responsable de… »

« Je ne suis pas censé approcher les fidèles de Salem » dit Tina en interrompant Newt.

« De toute façon, vous avez tendance à trop oublietter les gens » soupira Erik

« Il faut faire ce qui est nécessaire pour protéger notre secret ! » s'exclama l'ex Auror.

« Il y a d'autre moyen ! » répliqua Erik. « Des moyens qui ne causent pas des lésions cérébrales irréversibles transformant les gens en légumes ! »

« Pour ce que ça changerait » grogna Tina.

« Et moi qui pensait que ce genre de condescendance était réservé à l'Europe » soupira l'Arendil. « Sur certains points les non-maj sont bien plus évolués que les sorciers. Eux au moins n'oublient pas d'évoluer et ils feront de grandes choses à l'avenir, des choses que les sorciers n'ont jamais réussies. »

« Et je suppose que vous avez un exemple ? »

« Bien sûr ! Par exemple ils…ils marcheront sur la lune » répondit Erik sur un ton triomphant.

« Je voudrais bien voir ça » dit Tina en explosant de rire. »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, ça arrivera plus vite que…vous ne le…pensez… »

Erik fronça les sourcils alors que son attention était attirée par un étrange insecte violet et bleu avec des ailes en rotations sur sa tête.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? » demanda alors Tina.

« Une mite ! » s'empressa de répondre Newt en accélérant. « Une grosse mite. »

« Ça ressemble pas plutôt à un billywig ? » demanda discrètement Erik en se mettant à la hauteur de l'autre homme.

Newt tourna la tête vers lui et le regarda de la tête aux pieds.

« Qui êtes-vous déjà ? »

« Erik Evans » dit celui-ci en tendant la main.

« Newton Scamander » répondit l'autre en la prenant. « Vous pouvez m'appeler Newt. »

« Une minute ! » s'exclama alors Tina. « Vous n'étiez pas ensemble ? »

Mais aucun des deux hommes ne répondit. Ils étaient arrivés à un croisement où se trouvait un attroupement assez bruyant. On pouvait voir des gens descendre des escaliers de sécurité et des policiers essayant de prendre des dépositions. Apparemment, certains pensaient à des explosions de gaz mais d'autres…

Un homme bourru avait commencé à parler d'un hippopotame quand Newt passa à côté de lui. Avec un peu de persuasion magique, il persuada l'homme que c'était bien une fuite de gaz alors que personne ne sentait la moindre odeur et tout le monde se mit à l'approuver.

Mais bien sûr, ce n'était pas du gaz comme le fait que Newt monte les escaliers pour se précipiter dans l'immeuble le prouvait. Erk lui emboîta le pas et monta avec lui jusqu'au dernier étage. Le jeune Arendil le suivit quand il rentra dans l'appartement non sans remarquer les deux noms sur la porte : Jacob Kowalski et Mildred Carnahan.

A l'intérieur c'était le chaos. Le mur côté rue avait été éventré et des débris jonchaient le sol. Erik se précipita alors vers la forme allongée et gémissante de l'homme qu'ils avaient vu à la banque, le dénommée Jacob Kowalski. Il ne semblait pas être trop blessé sauf au cou où il avait une légère lésion. Ça ressemblait à une piqûre.

« Newt ! » appela-t-il. « Venez voir. »

Le magizoologiste s'accroupit et observa la blessure.

« Piqûre de billywig » dit-il.

Donc ses jours n'étaient pas en danger. Sauf qu'il allait avoir du mal à aligner deux mots pendant quelques temps et qu'il valait mieux lui donner l'antidote avant qu'il ne se mette à planer…littéralement. Ce n'était pas seulement par souci de discrétion mais parce que cet état pouvait devenir permanent sans soins.

A ce moment-là, mes deux hommes entendirent la voix de Tina qui les appelait. Aussitôt, Newt échange un regard avec Erik et lui indiqua le bazar. Le jeune homme comprit aussitôt et lança le sortilège de réparation. Il n'avait jamais travaillé sur une telle surface mais c'était étonnamment facile. La matière avait le souvenir de sa forme. Il fallait juste souhaiter qu'elle la reprenne. Non seulement le petit appartement était en train de revenir à neuf (ou plutôt dans son état de délabrement précédent) mais à l'extérieur, l'escalier de secours se remettait en place et même le linge revenait sur les cordes qui traversaient la rue.

Le problème c'était les gens. Comme Erik ne voulait pas utiliser de sort de mémoire, il utilisa un puissant _confundus_. Le souvenir de l'explosion serait toujours présent Mais assez flou, un peu comme un rêve. Il le doublage d'un st de compulsion mineur mais efficace qui dissuadera les gens de partager le souvenir. Il leur fit crise qu'ils avaient imaginés des choses, cru sentir du gaz ou entendre une explosion et qu'ils s'étaient excités pour rien. Le désir de ne pas être la risée de tout le monde ferait le reste.

Les dernières briques se remettaient en place quand Tina entra dans la pièce. Newt était assis sur le lit, sa valise sur ses genoux alors qu'Erik était retourné auprès de Jacob pour lui administrer les premiers soins. Ça ne remplaçait pas l'antidote au venin de billywig mais ça ferait l'affaire pour le moment.

« Elle était ouverte ? »

« Juste un peu… » balbutia Newt.

« Ce maudit niffleur est énorme dans la nature ? »

« Ça se pourrait bien »

« Entre autre… » marmonna Erik.

Sa péremption magique lui disait qu'en plus du billywig, il devait y avoir eu un murtlap, Un demiguise, un occamy, le niffleur et même un éruptif. Les premiers pouvait déjà faire pas mal de ravages mais le dernier c'était une catastrophe. Ça ressemblait à une espèce de rhinocéros en beaucoup plus gros et dont la corne pouvait déchirer n'importe quoi et injecter une sorte de venin explosif. Il fallait le retrouver assez rapidement avant qu'il ne fasse des ravages puis même qu'il ne soit vu et l'attitude de Newt n'aidait pas. Il était sûr la défensive. En même temps comment lui en vouloir ? Il redoutait autant les ravages que pouvaient faire ses créatures, que ceux que les sorciers pouvaient leur faire.

« Et bien cherchez le ! » s'exclama-t-elle en avançant dans la pièce.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle tomba sur Jacob. Elle voulut le réveiller mais le murtlap, qui s'était caché sous lui faillit l'attaquer. Son énergie était tellement disséminée dans la pièce qu'Erik n'avait pas vu qu'il ne s'était pas enfui. Il se précipita pour l'attraper par la queue puis le tendit à Newt qui le fourra dans sa valise.

« Mais bon sang qu'est-ce que c'est ! » s'exclama Tina.

« Rien d'inquiétant » essaya de la rassurer Newt. « Juste un murtlap. »

« Qu'avez-vous d'autre là-dedans ? » demanda alors la femme sur un ton courroucé.

A ce moment-là, Jacob commença à se réveiller et tenta de se redresser.

« Attention ! » dit Hariel en l'aidant à se tenir droit.

Jacob cligna des yeux et regarda Newt.

« Vous ? » demanda-t-il en le reconnaissant.

« Bonjour » répondit simplement Newt.

Jacob tenta de se redresser mais il chancelait. Erik et Tina se précipitèrent pour le retenir.

« Doucement Monsieur… »

« Kowalski » répondit Erik. « Jacob Kowalski. »

« Comment…comment vous le savez ? » demanda Jacob d'une voix un peu éteinte.

« C'est marqué sur la porte. »

« Ah…oui »

À ce moment-là, Et sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur Jacob.

« Non ! » s'exclama Tina en se jetant devant lui. « Ne l'oubliettez pas ! Il doit servir de témoin ! »

« Pourtant vous n'avez pas arrêté de me dire de le faire pendant tout le trajet » soupira Newt.

« C'était avant. En plus il est blessé, il faut le soigner. »

« Les morsures de murtlap ne sont pas dangereuses. »

« Mais les piqûres de billywig, si » intervint Erik. « Il lui faut l'antidote avant qu'il ne se mette à flotter. »

« À flotter ! » s'exclama Tina.

« Et les morsures de murtlap ont des effets secondaires » rajouta Erik.

« Si ça avait été le cas les symptômes se seraient déjà manifestés » tenta de contrer Newt.

« La réaction peut avoir été ralentis par le venin. Peut-être que les flammes lui sortiront de l'anus qu'à partir de demain ! »

« Des flammes…nous voilà bien » soupira Tina alors que Jacob les regardait avec des yeux confus.

« Mais ça ne durerait que 48 heures, tout au plus ! » dit Newt. « Je le garde avec moi si vous voulez. »

« Le garder ? Vous ? »

« Je serais là aussi, ne vous inquiétez pas » intervint Erik.

« Alors vous ce n'est même pas la peine » soupira la femme. « En plus on ne les garde pas. Dites-moi Monsieur Scamander, vous connaissez la société des sorciers d'Amérique ? »

« Vous voulez dire à part vos mois rétrogrades concernant vos relations avec les non magiques ? » demanda innocemment Erik.

Tina lui jeta un regard noir qu'elle retourna côté Newt en l'entendait glousser à la remarque. Manifestement, il était d'accord.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-il. « C'est vrai. Vous ne pouvez pas être ami avec eux ou les épouser… »

« Qui l'épouserait lui ? » siffla-t-elle avec énervement.

« Hey ! Ne soyez pas aussi insultante ! » s'exclama Erik.

Il avait bien vu l'expression blessé de l'homme à ces mots.

« Je vous emmène tous les trois avec moi » finit par dire Tina.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi je dois venir avec vous » grommela Newt.

« Taisez-vous et aidez-moi » grinça Tina en essayant de soulever Jacob.

« Non mais je rêve.. » dit celui-ci avant de se mettre à délirer.

Newt finit par obtempérer puis Erik fit de même en prenant la place de Tina.

« C'est un cauchemar hein ? » demanda Jacob.

« Pour nous deux Monsieur Kowalski » grogna Tina en posant ses mains sur les trois hommes pour les emmener avec elle.

« Attendez ! » s'exclama Erik. « Et Mildred Carnahan ? »

« Qui ? » demanda Tina.

« L'étiquette sur la porte dit que Mildred Carnahan habite ici. »

« Ce sera pas un problème » dit Jacob d'une voix à la fois faible et dépitée. « Elle est partie. »

Erik ne dit rien et Tina eut le bon goût de ne pas en rajouter et de les faire transplaner.

0o0o0

Taormine n'était pas la plus grande ville de Sicile, loin de là. Ses 11.000 habitants faisaient pâles figures auprès des presque 700.000 de Palerme, la capitale politique à la fois de la Sicile Moldus et du Royaume Magique de Sicile, ou encore Catane, Messine ou Syracuse qui dépassaient chacune les 100.000. Cependant c'était bien suffisant pour la communauté sorcière qui y vivait, la deuxième en importance après la capitale.

La raison en était simple, Taormine était considéré comme un centre religieux important et spirituel important par sa proximité avec l'Etna, le volcan, toujours en activité, qui surplombait la ville. La montagne de feu était sacrée pour plusieurs cultes et un lieu de pèlerinage multi religieux comme pouvait l'être par exemple Jérusalem.

C'était notamment là que se trouvait le Monastère Gaïa.

La raison de ce secret était la présence au sein du Monastère du Grand Prêtre du Culte de Gaïa, un être sacré qui diffusait le pouvoir de la Terre à ses fidèles par l'entremise des moines. Cet homme, personne ne l'avait jamais vu. Il demeurait un mystère bien gardé que personne n'avait pu percer et ceux depuis des centaines et des centaines d'années. Ils ne savaient même pas s'il s'agissait d'un immortel qui régnait depuis des temps immémoriaux sur le culte ou alors d'un être de chair et de sang tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal qui vit et meurt comme tous les autres mais qui est remplacé par la suite. Le secret du Grand Prêtre était bien gardé tout comme le secret du Monastère.

C'est la raison pour laquelle Blaise et Hotun avait été surpris quand on leur avait dit qu'ils allaient rencontrer ce fameux Grand Prêtre. Ils ne s'étaient pas du tout attendu à cela quand ils avaient été reçus par le Père Abbé du Monastère de Venise.

Après la cérémonie dans le théâtre Girasol, certains fidèles avaient quittés l'île tandis que d'autres s'étaient enfoncés dans les terres, probablement pour aller prier directement au temple. Les deux jeune sorciers avaient suivis le mouvement jusqu'à la bâtisse de pierre.

C'était assez étrange. Autant la bâtisse semblait massive vue de loin, autant quand on y était, on avait l'impression qu'elle se fondait avec la nature. Il y avait une végétation fournie tout autour avec un chemin qui menait à la grande porte et une fois passé les murailles on arrivait dans un jardin enchanteur et luxuriant. La muraille était en fait creusée et toutes les parties intérieures avaient été aménagées dans leur épaisseur. Il y avait cependant une impression étrange, une impression qu'Hotun avait déjà eue quand il marchait sur le chemin menant au monastère comme si la nature elle-même n'avait pas été dérangée lors de la construction.

Il avait déjà vu en Arendelle des maisons se construire autour d'arbres gigantesque afin de ne pas les détruire. La bâtisse donnait la même impression, comme si les emplacements pour le chemin et les murs avaient toujours été là et qu'aucune plante n'y avait jamais poussée dans le seul but de construire tout cela. Cependant il y avait aussi une autre solution. Que la nature se soit elle-même _décalée_ pour permettre la construction.

Quoiqu'il en soit, les deux garçons avaient demandé à voir le Père Abbé ce qui, après quelques instants à les observer notamment Hotun, leur avait été accordé. Ils les avaient donc conduit dans une tourelle situé à une saillie de la muraille et surplombant la mer.

Le Père Abbé était un vieillard volubile et charmant qui n'était pas sans rappeler Dumbledore. La comparaison s'arrêtait là car si le bureau ressemblait, par son positionnement, au nid d'aigle du directeur, celui du moine était d'une grande simplicité et ses vêtements également. Tout comme les moines qu'Hotun et Blaise avaient vu (et comme tous les moines présents au sein du monastère), le Père Abbé ne portait que peu de vêtements, tout au plus quelques insignes de sa fonction qui cachaient mal sa nudité. C'était, selon lui, pour être au plus proche de la nature et dans la simplicité la plus pure. En effet il était vraiment dans le plus simple appareil.

Toujours était-il que quand les deux sorciers en étaient venus à parler de leur visite, l'homme s'était fait plus sérieux. Il leur avait dit qu'il savait de quoi il retournait et quels étaient les enjeux. Cependant il n'avait pas le pouvoir de prendre la moindre décision à ce sujet. Il savait qui l'avait mais il devait d'abord lui en faire part.

C'était la raison pour laquelle il les avait invités à rester pour la nuit dans leur monastère. Ils pourraient en visiter, se reposer et ils partageraient leurs repas avant d'être conduit dans des chambres réservés aux invités.

Au début, ça avait ennuyé Hotun. A nouveau ils étaient retardés et il n'aimait pas cela. Mais comme la dernière fois, Blaise s'était montré charmant et avait égayé sa journée suffisamment pour qu'il se sente plus à l'aise. Cette fois cependant le lieu avait été moins vaste que Venise mais au moins ils avaient de la compagnie. Peu après leur avoir expliqué ce qui allait se passer, le Père Abbé avait fait mander deux de ses condisciples pour servir de guide aux deux sorciers.

Francesco et Giuliana étaient tous les deux Frères et Sœurs de Gaia. Comme Hotun l'avait remarqué, l'Ordre était mixte. Cependant au cours de la journée, il s'était rendu compte que c'était bien plus que cela. Ce n'était pas que l'Ordre acceptait tous les sexes et genre mais que le sexe ou le genre n'avait pas d'importance. En effet les moines (il utilisait ce terme de façon générique) semblaient être débarrassés de toutes les contraintes et habitudes sociétales liés au genre.

Ce n'était pas qu'il n'y avait plus de genre, au contraire, tous étaient très au fait des différences physiques entre les hommes, les femmes, ceux qui étaient les deux et ceux qui n'étaient aucun des deux. C'était plutôt que les moines s'étaient détachés de tous les préjugés et idées reçus qui faisaient des hommes, des hommes et des femmes, et des femmes.

Les garçons ne doivent pas pleurer, les filles doivent être douces et gentilles, les garçons doivent protéger les filles, ils doivent être fort physiquement et mentalement alors que les filles se laissent aller à leurs émotions… tous ces préceptes que les parents inculquaient à leurs enfants avaient creusés des fossés entre les gens et avaient formés deux « camps ». C'était un terme un peu martial mais c'était le plus proche de la réalité. Les hommes devaient être d'une telle façon, les femmes d'une autre au mépris de la personnalité propre.

C'est notamment ce fait qui provoquait la misogynie mais aussi l'homophobie, la transphobie et toutes les peurs de ce qui est différent du carcan de la dualité simple homme/femme.

Au contraire, au sein de l'Ordre ce genre de préjugés semblaient ne pas exister ce qui transformait radicalement les rapports entre hommes et femmes mais aussi les rapport de chacun d'eux aux personnes se considérant de genre différents de leur sexe, des deux genres ou sexes simultanément ou d'aucun d'eux. Il y avait même de nombreux changement dans les rapports que chacun entretenait avec les membres de son propre sexe ou genre.

Par exemple les hommes hétérosexuels avaient tendances à éviter les contacts avec d'autres hommes pour éviter d'être assimilé à une personne homosexuels ou encore évitaient de montrer leurs sentiments pour ne pas paraître moins virile. Ces tendances semblaient totalement absentes du temple et Hotun avait vu des hommes se tenir la main sans qu'il n'y ait rien de sexuel entre eux et qu'on lui ait assuré que ce serait fortement improbable compte tenu de leurs préférences.

Cependant ils avaient utilisés le terme improbable parce que pour les Moines de l'Ordre de Gaïa, la sexualité n'était pas considérée comme allant de soi. Il y avait des expérimentations, des essais, des choix parfois ou alors des mises en évidences de préférences.

Parce que oui, les Moines de l'Ordre de Gaïa étaient loin d'avoir fait vœux de chasteté. C'était même le contraire puisque pour eux, la sexualité faisait partie de la nature et que de s'y adonner était un moyen de vivre selon la nature.

Au départ, Hotun avait été un peu mal à l'aise avec cela. En effet il régnait dans les temples, non pas une tension sexuelle mais plutôt une sensualité qui flottait dans l'air, comme une libération des sens, et il n'était pas rare de voir certaines manifestations d'affections poussées en public même si jamais ce n'était allé plus loin.

Hotun, lui, d'après ce qu'il savait et ses lectures, se considérait comme asexuel, c'est-à-dire qu'il ne ressentait pas de désir sexuel pour aucun des sexes ou genre. Selon ses lectures, il devait avoir la possibilité d'éprouver du plaisir mais jusque-là il n'avait jamais fait l'expérience ni été tenté par elle. En fait, il avait certains à priori sur le sexe. Enfin pas le sexe en tant qu'acte mais plutôt dans son rapport au sexe.

À cause de cette absence de désir (une absence et non un manque, il n'y avait pas de manque puisqu'il était fait comme ça), il se sentait absolument maladroit aux choses du sexe et se considérait comme une présence « de trop ». Il aurait par exemple été totalement démuni s'il avait reçu une sollicitation sexuelle quelconque et craignait de passer pour quelqu'un de frigide ou pire, de dédaigneux voir même d'inintéressant.

C'était cette ancienne peur venant de son enfance qui l'avait fait appréhender son bref séjour au monastère mais heureusement, le Père Abbé avait aussi l'intelligence et la sagacité de Dumbledore en plus de son caractère et avait tout de suite décelé son problème…qui au final ne n'était pas un.

Comme il lui avait expliqué, l'asexualité était une sexualité en soi et en tant que telle respectée par tout le monde au monastère et qui selon lui devrait être respecté comme telle partout ailleurs. En tous les cas, il l'avait rassuré. Sans doute était-ce à cause de la magie ou alors de leur vision plus libéré de la sexualité (ou les deux), toujours est-il que le vieil Abbé n'était pas le seul à avoir deviné le fonctionnement d'Hotun et qu'aucun ne viendrait lui faire des avances non désiré ou ne le jugerait. Certains ici partageaient d'ailleurs la même sexualité que lui ce qui ne les empêchait pas de vivre en parfaite harmonie avec les autres ou même de tisser des liens affectifs voir même romantiques avec eux.

De son côté, Blaise n'avait pas eu ce genre de problème, loin de là. Il avait passé la journée à se lier d'amitié avec Francesco et Giuliana, amitié qui était devenu d'une nature assez différente après le coucher du soleil.

Comme l'aube, le crépuscule était célébré par les moines de l'Ordre de Gaia et ce n'était qu'après son couché que ceux-ci pouvaient se permettre de se détendre et surtout de manger ce qui faisait que le repas n'avait pas été servi avant au moins 21h30, le temps de la cérémonie puis de retourner au monastère. Blaise avait été ronchonne devoir attendre autant mais les deux moines avec lesquels il s'était liés avaient eu tôt fait de lui faire oublier son mécontentement par des caresses, des baisers et surtout de la nourriture.

Assez tôt dans la soirée, Hotun les avait vus disparaître. Il ne doutait pas que les deux jeunes italiens allaient montrer sa chambre à leur nouvel ami anglais. Il ne doutait pas non plus qu'ils resteraient par la suite avec lui.

Étant fatigué lui-même, il avait demandé à ce qu'on lui montre sa chambre. En plus du vœu de chasteté, il y en avait un autre que les moines ne semblaient pas avoir fait et c'était celui de pauvreté. Non pas que sa chambre soit d'une excessive richesse mais elle était composé d'un mobilier, d'une literie et d'une décoration de qualité. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il le remarquait et il supposait donc que toutes les habitations étaient faites sur le même motif.

Cependant si rien n'était « pauvre » tout demeurait très simple malgré sa facture. Un bois local pour les meubles, de la laine pour les draps et des plumes d'oies pour le matelas et l'oreiller. Sur les murs il y avait bien quelques tentures mais celles-ci étaient en fait produites par le monastère.

En effet lors de la visite, Hotun avait pu constater que le monastère avait une grande activité artisanale et cela ne se limitait pas aux tapisseries. Broderie, ébénisterie, ferronnerie,…il semblait que tous avaient au moins un talent manuel à exercer. Il y avait même un atelier de copistes pour les manuscrits. En effet malgré l'imprimerie (heureusement aussi utilisée par les sorciers). Certains livres magiques (à différencier des livres _de_ magie comme les manuels scolaires), nécessitaient d'être réalisés à la main ou en partie afin que l'artiste l'imprègne de sa magie.

Tous ces articles étaient vendus afin de récolter de l'argent qui servait aux bonnes œuvres du monastère puisque celui-ci était indépendant, survivant grâce à un potager et quelques troupeaux qui leur apportaient viandes et textile ainsi que des dons des fidèles.

Pour Hotun, le monastère était une mécanique simple et bien huilé qu'il trouvait bien agréable. C'était cette pensée qui lui avait permis de s'endormir comme un bébé.

Le lendemain, nulle n'avait réveillé les deux sorciers, les moines (même Francesco et Giuliana qui avaient abandonnés Blaise avant l'aurore) ayant vaqué à leurs occupations habituels. Cependant Blaise et Hotun s'étaient retrouvés rapidement avant de descendre petit-déjeuner. C'était là qu'un autre moine était venu leur dire que le Père Abbé les attendait.

Ils étaient donc à nouveau montés dans le nid d'aigle où celui-ci leur avait parlé de leur départ imminent pour la Sicile et plus particulièrement pour le Temple Caché de l'Etna, enfin, si ceux-ci désiraient toujours demander l'aide de l'Ordre dans la guerre à venir.

« Bien sûr que c'est ce que nous voulons ! » s'était exclamé Hotun.

« Bien ! » s'était exclamé le vieillard avec un sourire et des étincelles dans les yeux. « Alors je vais faire en sorte de faciliter votre voyage. Je crois que je vais faire en sorte que Francesco et Giuliana vous accompagne pour vous guider. À ce que j'ai compris vous avez déjà des atomes crochus. »

Il avait dit ces derniers mots sur un ton grivois qui avait fait rougir Blaise. Toujours est-il que les deux moines avaient été très utiles. Après les avoir ramené dans Venise même, ils le savaient, ils les avaient raccompagnés à la Rotonda Dorata où ils avaient pu immédiatement avoir accès à un portoloin en direction de Taormine. C'était un privilège de l'Ordre que de pouvoir voyager de façon direct et rapide vers ses différents lieux de cultes.

C'est pour cela qu'à présent, les deux sorciers se retrouvaient à grimper sur les flancs de l'imposant volcan guidés par les deux moines. Le temps était sec et le soleil brûlait au-dessus de leur tête dans un ciel sans nuage. Tout cela conjugué à la pente abrupte malgré le chemin n'avait pour conséquence qu'une seule chose : Blaise râlait.

« Dites, c'est pas pour me plaindre mais quand est-ce qu'on arrive ? » demanda-t-il. « Ça va monter encore longtemps ? Dites, vous pouvez répondre ! Ou au moins m'attendre, je crois…je crois que j'ai un caillou dans ma chaussure ! »

Hotun roulait des yeux alors que Giuliana, elle, pouffait de rire. Francesco ralentis alors pour se mettre à la hauteur de Blaise et se mit à fouiller dans sa besace.

« Tu veux de l'eau ? » lui demanda-t-il en lui tendant sa gourde déjà ouverte.

« Je veux bien » soupira Blaise en s'essuyant le front.

Il tendit la main pour la prendre mais à ce moment-là, Francesco la porta à ses lèvres. Blaise voulut protester mais n'en eut pas le temps car le jeune moins l'avait pris derrière la nuque et avait collé sa bouche à la sienne, y faisant passer l'eau qu'il y avait gardé. Blaise, surpris faillit s'étouffer mais il réussit à avaler.

« Alors ? » demanda Francesco en décollant ses lèvres. « Rafraîchissant ? »

« Mmm…oui » ronronna Blaise avec un sourire. « Tu fais une bonne gourde. »

« Je ne sais pas si je dois le prendre comme un compliment » rit le jeune italien. « Une autre gorgée ? »

Blaise se lécha les lèvres et hocha vigoureusement la tête. Francesco recommença l'opération mais cette fois le baiser était plus soutenu…et plus long. Cependant le moine finit par lâcher son amant qui grogna de frustration.

« Continuons à avancer et je te servirai encore de gourde à la pause » dit Francesco d'un ton aguicheur.

« Mmm…d'accord, mais Giuliana le fait aussi » dit-il après un temps de réflexion.

« Si tu es sage » lui répondit la jeune femme qui se trouvait près d'Hotun.

Rasséréné, Blaise se remit à marcher d'un bon pas, un sourire accroché sur son visage.

« Je suis vraiment désolé, pour lui » soupira Hotun à Giuliana. « Il est assez insupportable. »

« Mais non » répondit la jeune moine. « Il est assez mignon en fin de compte. Blaise est quelqu'un de simple. Il n'a besoin pour être heureux que de nourriture et de sexe. Pas étonnant qu'il s'entende aussi bien avec Francesco. »

« J'ai entendu ça ! » s'exclama le jeune moine italien.

Giuliana éclata de rire.

« Et vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps avec Francesco ? » lui demanda Hotun.

« Assez oui, nous sommes des enfants du Temple » dit-elle.

Cela voulait dire qu'ils étaient nés au sein de l'Ordre d'une grossesse entre deux membres ou alors d'un membre et d'un ou une fidèle. Quand une grossesse se produisait, les deux géniteurs déménageaient dans un autre endroit du Monastère pour y être éduqués dans leur rôle de parents et pour réfléchir à leur avenir. Si l'un des deux n'était pas de l'Ordre alors il était invité à rester pour accompagner l'autre parent.

Quoiqu'il en soit, au terme de la grossesse, ils avaient un choix à faire. Soit ils quittaient les ordres pour élever l'enfant, soit ils restaient dans les ordres et confiaient l'enfant au monastère, au « temple », pour qu'il soit éduqué comme n'importe quel orphelin à la charge du culte (même s'il avait encore des possibilités de contact avec les parents).

En effet pour le culte, tant le service de Gaïa que la parentale était des tâches admirables mais incompatibles. Les moines devaient se consacrer tout entier à Gaïa et des parents à leur enfant et aucun ne pouvait faire les deux. C'est pourquoi le choix leur était imposé. Bien entendu, en cas de départ, l'Ordre se faisait un devoir de soutenir le couple (ou le parent et uniquement si l'un des deux refuse de partir) en lui trouvant une habitation et en les aidant à subvenir à leurs besoins. Après la majorité de l'enfant (s'il n'y en avait pas d'autres) alors le ou les parents pouvaient revenir dans les ordres.

Dans le cas de Francesco et Giuliana, leurs parents n'avaient pas voulus abandonner les ordres pour les élever. Cependant ils ne leur en voulaient pas trop car ils avaient participés à leur éducation au même titres que les autres moines et leur avait donné autant d'affection qu'eux.

Cette étrange enfance (étrange pour lui) rendait Hotun assez rêveur. Lui n'avait jamais connu ses parents. La maladie les avait emportés alors qu'il était encore très jeune et c'était son grand-père qui l'avait élevé avec l'aide de ses oncles et tantes, frères et sœurs de ses parents et conjoints de ceux-ci. En fait, il se disait que finalement son enfance n'avait pas été si différente de celle des deux moines.

Il était tellement prit dans ses réflexions qu'il ne remarqua qu'ils étaient arrivés au sommet que quand il sentit qu'il ne montait plus mais descendait. Les deux moines les précédaient et semblaient les conduire au centre du cratère.

« Ce n'est pas dangereux ? » demanda Blaise. « Il est encore en activité, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Ne t'inquiète pas » lui dit Giuliana. « Même s'il y avait une éruption, nous ne serions pas touchés. »

Hotun sonda le paysage environnant avec sa perception magique et découvrit qu'ils se trouvaient dans une sorte de Terre Incertaine mais en plus subtil. Ils se trouvaient dans une sorte de couloir qui partait du haut du cratère jusqu'au centre et qui les protégeait des indiscrets. Ils ne pouvaient être vus, entendus et même touchés, c'était comme s'ils étaient des fantômes.

Francesco et Giuliana les conduisirent au centre exact du cratère et s'arrêtèrent.

« L'entrée est là » dit Francesco. « Elle ne peut être trouvée et traversée que par les moines. »

« Et nous ? » demanda Hotun.

« Le Père Abbé a dit qu'être avec nous suffirait » répondit Giuliana. « On va voir s'il avait raison. »

« Rassurant » grogna Blaise.

Francesco prit alors Hotun dans ses bras et Giuliana fit de même avec Blaise. Ils attendirent quelques instants puis commencèrent à s'enfoncer dans le sol comme s'ils étaient dans des sables mouvants. Hotun voulut retenir sa respiration mais Francesco lui dit que ce n'était pas la peine. En effet quand sa tête se trouva au niveau du sol, il ne sentit même pas la terre sur son visage et put respirer normalement même après avoir disparu sous terre.

Finalement, ils émergèrent dans une galerie creusée dans la pierre dure. Les deux moines les lâchèrent puis firent apparaître des lumières autour d'eux avant de demander aux deux sorciers de les suivre. Le trajet était long et descendait. Heureusement, des marchés étaient sculptés dans la pierre. Parfois ils traversaient des grottes mais le plus souvent ils se trouvaient dans des galeries. Ça rappelait un peu aux deux garçons la montagne des nains.

Soudain, leurs guides s'arrêtèrent.

« Vous entendez ? » demanda Giuliana.

« Quoi ? » demanda à son tour Blaise.

La jeune fille posa son doigt sur ses lèvres puis se mit à parler à voix basse.

« Le battement. Vous l'entendez ? »

Les deux jeunes sorciers tendirent alors l'oreille. Au début ils ne perçurent rien du tout, puis au bout d'un moment, ils commencèrent à entendre une pulsation. C'était lent, régulier et aussi très mystérieux.

« Certains disent que c'est le battement du cœur de la montagne » reprit Giuliana à voix basse. « D'autre que c'est celui du cœur du monstre Typhon et d'autres encore que ce sont le bruit que fait le marteau du dieu Vulcain en tapant sur son enclume, tout en bas, dans sa forge. »

« Et qu'elle est la vraie raison ? »

Les deux moines se regardèrent et sourirent.

« Nul ne le sait et nul ne veut vraiment le savoir » dit Francesco. « Certaines choses sont plus agréable quand elles restent mystérieuses. »

Hotun fut tenté d'envoyer son esprit dans les profondeurs de la montagne pour vérifier lui-même. Cependant quelque que chose le retient. Ce n'était pas l'attrait du mystère mais plutôt la peur. Certains mystères n'étaient pas résolus pas parce qu'on trouvait cela plus romantique mais parce que la connaissance pouvait parfois être lourde à porter.

La connaissance était importante mais l'était-elle autant que la tranquillité d'esprit ?

Au bout d'un moment, ils arrivèrent à une bifurcation. L'un des chemins menait au temple à proprement parler, c'est-à-dire là où vivaient les moines alors que l'autre menait à leur but : l'endroit où ils pourraient rencontrer le Grand Prêtre.

« Nous n'allons pas plus loin » dit alors Francesco.

Son visage ainsi que celui de Giuliana était devenu sérieux et peut-être aussi un peu tendu. Hotun et Blaise se regardèrent puis remercièrent les moines avant de s'engager dans le tunnel à la lueur de leurs propres lumières magiques.

Enfin, ils virent le bout du tunnel. Une fête de lumière apparut devant eux. Celle-ci grandit et devint une arche. Ils la traversèrent et furent stupéfaits par le spectacle qui s'offrait à eux.

Devant eux il y avait un arbre, un arbre immense, d'une espèce inconnue mais qui semblait avoir quelques points commun avec le saule à cause de ses longues lianes garnis de feuilles d'un vert bleuté scintillant qui tombaient en panaches élégants. Son tronc large était tordu comme celui d'un olivier et avait les couleurs du bouleau.

Il trônait à l'extrémité d'un promontoire rocheux au centre d'une grotte immense. Celui-ci culminant à plusieurs dizaines de mètres de hauteurs au-dessus d'un gouffre de magma en fusion. Des parois de la grotte sortaient des cascades de laves lumineuses qui tombaient dans le gouffre. L'atmosphère aurait dû être infernale mais elle était presque fraîche.

De l'herbe et des fleurs recouvraient le promontoire de l'arbre jusqu'à l'entrée de la grotte où se trouvaient les garçons. Enfin, un rai de lumière tombait du plafond pile sur l'arbre. Sa lumière faisait scintiller ses feuilles et se réverbérait sur des gouttes de rosées présentes sur l'herbe autour de lui créaient des reflets irisés dans l'air.

Abasourdis, les garçons commencèrent à s'avancer sur le promontoire. Il était large et long. Une centaine de personnes auraient pu s'y tenir à l'aise. Ils avancèrent vers l'arbre mais ne virent pas âme qui vive.

« Tu crois que le Grand Prêtre va venir nous retrouver bientôt ? » demanda Blaise.

« Je ne sais pas, je… » balbutia Hotun.

Il sentait une présence proche d'eux mais il n'arrivait pas à savoir d'où elle venait. Soudain il se tourna vers l'arbre. Il le contempla quelques instants puis s'avança pour toucher son écorce.

« Blaise ? » appela-t-il. « Je crois…je crois que l'arbre nous entends. »

« Comment ça ? »

« Je crois…qu'il a ri quand tu as parlé. »

« _En effet, jeune magicien_ » dit alors une voix dans sa tête.

En fait, Hotun n'était pas sûr d'avoir vraiment entendu une voix. Quelque chose avait bien envoyé un message à son esprit mais il n'était pas sûr que ce soit bien des mots, plus une idée générale que son esprit avait retranscrit sous forme de mots.

La présence spirituelle elle-même était assez intense. Elle était ancienne et puissante, et s'il devait donner une odeur il aurait dit l'humus et le bois humide.

Il regarda à nouveau l'arbre. Donc c'était lui…

« _En effet »_ répondit l'arbre dans sa tête. « _Je suis le Grand Prêtre de l'Ordre de Gaïa. Heureux de vous rencontrer tous les deux._ »

0o0o0

Quand Hermione sortit du bureau du fonctionnaire, Ingrid l'attendait. Sa réunion devait avoir fini aussi vite que la sienne.

« Je pense qu'il est inutile de te demander comment ça a été » dit la jeune Arendil en voyant l'expression furieuse de sa petite amie.

« Autant pisser dans un violon » grogna-t-elle.

Ingrid eut un rictus. Hermione avait toujours tendance à jurer quand elle était énervée. Ça lui rappelait leurs années d'écoles. Ce n'était pourtant pas si lointain mais ça lui paraissait faire une éternité.

« Toi ? » demanda alors celle-ci.

« Ils cachent quelque-chose » dit Ingrid.

« Comment ça ? »

« Je leur ai montré la liste et ils ont fait semblant d'être surpris. »

« Tu es sûr ? »

« Ils jouaient très mal la comédie. »

« Qui est-ce que tu as vu ? »

« Le président Gheilen bien sûr, son secrétaire de cabinet et le Ministre de la Coopération Internationale. »

Elle ricana au dernier. « Ministre de la Coopération Internationale » était un titre pompeux pour une personne à peine au courant des affaires des autres pays où même de leur fonctionnement voir de leur position sur une carte. En plus elle n'avait même pas parlé d'Arendelle, seulement de l'Angleterre.

« À mon avis des choses se passe ici. Des choses pas très claires. »

« Les Mangemorts ? »

« Possible. Probable même. Ils ont fait semblant d'être étonnés pour la liste. Ils devaient déjà être au courant des mouvements Mangemorts et ils préfèrent le cacher. »

« Mais pourquoi ? »

« Qu'est-ce que j'en sais » dit Ingrid en haussant les épaules. « Mais si je devais faire une hypothèse et vu que Gheilen me fait penser à Fudge, je dirais qu'il fait ça surtout pour garder sa place. »

Hermione soupira. Ça semblait plus que probable. Il fallait absolument qu'Erik revienne vite. Elle ne savait pas exactement de quelle façon mais son voyage serait suffisant pour contrecarrer le président. En attendant, tout ce qu'elles pouvaient faire c'est attendre et accomplir la mission qui leur avait été donnée. Ou du moins essayer.

« C'était vraiment une perte de temps » dit Hermione à sa compagne quand celle-ci lui demanda de parler de son entrevu avec le Chef du Bureau de Liaison avec les gobelins. « Faussecreth ne savait rien de rien. En fait je pense qu'il s'en fichait. Je sais ce que sa secrétaire nous a dit mais ce gars est en vacance depuis le départ des Gobelins et il n'a pas l'air décidé à reprendre le travail et surtout pas pour des étrangers. »

« Non mais quelle barbe ! » s'exclama Ingrid. « En plus on le cherche pas tous les gobelins mais juste un seul ! Un malheureux gobelin pour nous permettre de leur envoyer un message. »

« Arrête de t'énerver » soupira Hermione. « Ce n'est pas… »

Soudain elle tourna la tête vers la porte de la pièce où elle et Ingrid s'étaient retranchées. Sa compagne ouvrit la bouche pour émaner ce qui se passait mais Hermione lui mit un doigt sur les lèvres. Elle tendit la main vers la porte et l'ouvrit brusquement avec sa télékinésie.

Il y eut un petit cri et la personne qui se trouvait derrière tomba sur le sol.

« Rachel ? » demanda Hermione en reconnaissant la jeune femme.

Ingrid traversa la pièce en deux enjambés et la saisit par le bras pour la relever avant de la plaquer contre le mur. Rachel poussa un nouveau cri et regarda la jeune femme avec des yeux paniqués.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites là, à nous épier ? » demanda-t-elle. « Qui vous a demandé de le faire ? »

« Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez » balbutia Rachel. « Personne… »

Ingrid serra un peu plus son bras et la jeune fille poussa un petit cri.

« Arrête Ingrid ! Tu lui fais mal ! » s'exclama Hermione. « Il y a d'autres manières de faire. »

Elle se rapprocha d'elle et se concentra pour rentrer dans sa tête. Au bout de quelques instants elle fronça les sourcils.

« Vous êtes Occlumens ? » demanda Hermione.

« Je… » bredouilla Rachel.

« Non, c'est…c'est diffèrent. C'est plus…naturel. Vous êtes comme ça depuis votre naissance ? »

« Les…les pouvoirs mentaux sont fréquents dans ma famille » balbutia la jeune femme. « Ma grand-mère était une Legilimens innée quant à moi mon esprit est protégé depuis la naissance. »

« Est-ce que ça t'empêche de lire son esprit ? » demanda alors Ingrid à sa petite amie.

« Non. Mais je préférerais éviter de forcer » répondit Hermione. « Lâche-la. »

Ingrid obéit et Rachel glissa sur le sol. Ses jambes la soutenaient à peine.

« Pourquoi vous nous espionniez et qu'est-ce que vous avez entendu ? » demanda Hermione. »

« Je sais…je sais que vous cherchez un gobelin » dit la jeune femme. « Et je sais aussi où en trouver un.

Les deux jeunes sorcières avaient hésité avant de décider de faire confiance à la jeune américaine. Finalement elles avaient accepté de la suivre et c'est la raison pour laquelle elles se trouvaient à présent devant la fontaine du City Hall Park.

« Si je me souviens bien, c'était ici que se trouvait l'entrée du Magic Market, non ? » demanda Hermione en fronçant les sourcils.

« Et ça a été condamné quand ils l'ont fermés » rajouta Ingrid.

Les deux jeunes filles se souvenaient très bien de leurs recherches avant le voyage d'Erik. En janvier 1927, Seraphina Picquery avait fait passer une loi pour expulser les sorciers de New York. À cause des « différents événements » (elle devait parler du risque d'exposition qu'Erik était censé pu avait résolu), il était à présent risqué que la population sorcière reste dans les grandes villes. Seul le Ministère et l'hôpital étaient encore ouverts mais ceux qui y travaillaient n'avaient même pas le droit de vivre en ville. Il restait seulement un hôtel pour accueillir les étrangers, celui où Ingrid et Hermione. La rue commerçante étant devenue inutile, elle avait été fermé et les boutiques délocalisées. Les succursales de banques, elles, avaient été déplacées au Ministère.

« L'accès aux souterrains a été rouvert en secret » leur dit Rachel. « Ça en fait une bonne cachette. »

« Une bonne cachette pour qui ? » demanda Hermione.

Mais Rachel ne répondit pas. Elle sortit sa baguette et lança un sort pour voir s'ils étaient seuls ou si personne ne les surveillaient. Enfin, personne de magique. Une fois rassurée, elle approcha de l'un des bassins en demi-cercle qui bordaient le bassin principal de la fontaine et enjamba le parapet.

Elle fit signe à Ingrid et Hermione de la suivre puis entra sa baguette dans la bouche du masque qui crachait l'eau pour enclencher le mécanisme d'entrée.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas » dit-elle alors que toutes les trois commençaient à s'enfoncer. « C'est normal. »

 _Tu te souviens de l'impression que j'ai eue à l'hôtel ?_ Demanda Hermione à sa compagne par la pensée.

 _Quand tu as dit sentir Erik ?_

 _Oui. Je…je crois que je le sens à nouveau. Il a dû passer par ici il y 70 ans._

 _C'est bien mais qu'est-ce que ça nous apporte ?_

 _Rien,_ dit Hermione en haussant les épaules. _Je trouve juste étrange d'être à la fois si proche et si éloigné de lui_.

Ce n'était pas une distance physique qui les séparait mais temporel. Erik, leur ami depuis toujours, était allée dans ce même lieu bien avant leur rencontre et même bien avant leur naissance ou la sienne. Cela semblait si irréel.

Enfin les trois jeunes femmes arrivèrent à nouveau sur la terre ferme, au niveau du marché.

Si elles avaient connus le Magic Market à l'époque, comme Erik, elles auraient été stupéfiées des changements qui s'étaient produits à causes des dégâts du temps. Le souterrain auparavant magnifique n'était plus qu'une ruine. Les vitrines étaient pour la plupart brisés et les pierres des murs étaient en mauvais état. L'illusion de la voûte, elle, avait totalement disparu ne laissant à présent voir que des lézardes sur la pierre.

Mais les lieux n'étaient pas vides. Il y avait des gens. Oh, pas énormément mais suffisamment quand même. Il y avait bien sûr des sorciers et des sorcières mais aussi quelques créatures comme des elfes de maisons et un ou deux centaures entre autre. Il y avait des adultes mais aussi des jeunes, des enfants

Les lumières provenant des vieilles échoppes indiquaient que certains avaient établis leurs quartiers à l'intérieur mais d'autres discutaient en pleine rue. Enfin, « discutaient » était vite dit car ils s'étaient complètement figés quand Rachel était arrivée avec Hermione et Ingrid.

Les regards étaient méfiants et Hermione pouvait dire que c'était la même chose pour leurs pensées. Elles avaient donc trouvés _qui_ se cachaient et maintenant il fallait savoir _de qui_ …ou _de quoi_?

Mais Rachel ne faisait pas attention. Elle marchait droit devant elle en direction d'un bâtiment de marbre blanc qui avait vu des jours meilleurs. La succursale de Gringotts.

En entrant dans la banque, Hermione et Ingrid remarquèrent que les grandes portes d'or, d'argent et de bronze n'étaient plus là. Peut-être avaient-elles été volées. Ou alors plus vraisemblablement les gobelins étaient partis avec. Elles les voyaient mal laisser ce genre de chose derrière eux. D'ailleurs, pensèrent-elles en pénétrant dans le hall, c'était le cas pour beaucoup de choses ici. On aurait dit que le bâtiment avait été méticuleusement désossé et qu'il ne restait plus que les murs.

« Attendez-moi ici » dit Rachel avant de disparaître dans la zone où devaient se trouver auparavant les bureaux.

« Tu as remarqué ? » demanda Hermione quand elles furent seules.

« Des réfugiés » dit Ingrid en parlant des gens à l'extérieur.

« Tu penses qu'ils fuient… »

« Qui d'autres ? Il est possible que l'activité Mangemorte soient plus importante aux États-Unis que ce que nous le pensions. »

« Mais la liste… »

« Elle ne mentionne que ceux qui ont été contactés par les Mangemorts. Qui nous dit qu'ils n'ont pas eux aussi recrutés des troupes. »

« Donc les noms que nous avons seraient qui ? Des commanditaires ? »

« Probablement » dit alors une voix inconnue. « D'ailleurs, je trouve que ce serait intéressant de les connaître. »

Les deux jeunes filles se retournèrent vers l'endroit où avait disparu Rachel. Elle était revenue avec quelqu'un et c'était ce même quelqu'un qui avait parlé. Ingrid s'était toujours considérée comme assez masculine mais ce n'était rien par rapport à la femme qui se tenait devant eux. Ou peut-être que c'était un homme après tout, un homme avec des traits fins et assez féminins.

En effet il était impossible en regardant son visage de dire si il ou elle était une femme ou un homme. Il ou elle avait un visage ovale aux pommettes saillantes et avec une mâchoire légèrement anguleuse. Il ou elle avait des cheveux châtains un peu long sur le dessus et qui tombaient sur un côté de son visage, exhibant son autre tempe presque à blanc. Elle ou il avait des yeux bleus qui ressortait sur la couleur foncé de ses sourcils. Son corps semblait dépourvu de formes mais avec des vêtements aussi informés c'était difficile à dire. Même sa voix ne donnaient aucune indication tant elle était basse et rauque.

« Madame la Ministre, Madame la secrétaire, je vous présente Morgan » dit Rachel.

Ingrid renifla. Même son nom était neutre.

« Charmé de recevoir de telles sommités » dit Morgan avec une pointe d'ironie. « Je suis désolée mais nous sommes à court de nourriture gastronomique, vos altesse. »

« Je m'appelle Ingrid » dit celle-ci. « Et voici Hermione. Nous nous en tiendrons à ça. »

« Comme vous voudrez » dit Morgan en haussant les épaules.

« À ce que j'ai compris vous êtes au courant pour la liste » dit Hermione en jetant un coup d'œil à Rachel qui rougit.

« Et vous, vous cherchez un gobelin » dit Morgan.

« On nous a dit que vous en connaissiez un. »

« Ça se pourrait. »

« Et bien vous savez quoi ? » intervint Ingrid. « On a qu'à échanger. On vous donne la liste, vous nous donnez le Gobelin et on vous laisse vous terrer comme des rats tant que vous voudrez. »

L'expression de Morgan changea alors, passant de la moquerie à la colère.

« Vous ne savez pas ce que c'est que d'essayer de survivre » cracha-t-il…ou elle. « Vous, avec vos putains de titre dans vos petits châteaux douillets vous savez pas ce que c'est que de se battre pour sa vie. »

« Tu parie ? » demanda Ingrid sur un air de défi. « On est sur les champs de bataille depuis trois ans avec les Mangemorts. »

« Nous, nous sommes harcelés par les Ratisseurs depuis bien plus longtemps qu'eux » répondit Morgan sur le même ton.

« Les Ratisseurs ? » s'exclama Hermione. « Je croyais qu'ils avaient disparus ! »

« Officiellement, oui » répondit Rachel. « Cependant d'autres groupes portant le même nom ont émergés au fil des décennies. Des groupes suprématistes pour la plupart. »

« Je suppose qu'ils ont été ravis de s'allier pour une cause commune » dit Hermione.

« Ravi, je sais pas mais ils l'ont fait » grogna Morgan. « Avant c'était juste des petits groupes d'illuminés qui s'en prenaient à des sorciers ou des créatures isolés mais maintenant… »

« Ils forment une sorte d'armée qui fait des attaques guérillas » reprit Rachel. « Certains d'entre nous se sont rassemblés aussi pour résister et cacher les plus faible. »

« Et le Ministère ? » demanda Hermione.

Morgan renifla.

« Il essaie d'étouffer l'affaire. Les Aurors essaient de les combattre mais ils sont trop lent au déploiement et arrivent souvent trop tard. En même temps, le Ministère tente d'étouffer les affaires pour faire croire qu'il a la situation bien en main et fait arrêter ceux qui cherchent à dire la vérité pour sédition. »

Donc c'était encore pire que ce qu'elles pensaient. Ça allait être dur de rallier les États-Unis à leur cause même avec le voyage d'Erik. Le truc c'est que pour l'instant elles ne pouvaient rien faire.

« Si on revenait à nos moutons » dit Ingrid. « Le gobelin contre la liste. »

« En fait, puisque vous êtes d'aussi grande guerrière que ça, j'aurais voulu vous demander un service » reprit Morgan.

« Lequel ? » demanda Ingrid.

Mais aussitôt, celui-ci ou celle-ci sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur Ingrid. Cependant ce ne fut pas assez rapide car Hermione le/la désarma d'une seule pensée avant de le/la forcer à se mettre à genou, les mains dans le dos et le/la maintenant par la force de son esprit.

« Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? » siffla Ingrid.

Morgan haussa les épaules.

« Je voulais juste savoir si vous étiez aussi forte qu'on le dit. C'était pas mal. Je n'ai même pas vu votre baguette. »

« Normal » dit Ingrid.

Elle leva les mains pour montrer quelles étaient vides. A côté d'elle, Hermione fit de même mais elle ponctualité son geste en libérant Morgan qui se releva en braquant sur les deux autres sorcières un regard soupçonneux.

« Comment vous faites ça ? » demanda-t-il/elle.

« Tu as parlé d'un service » dit Hermione.

Morgan regarda quelques instants Rachel aussi perdue que lui/elle puis revint aux deux autres sorcières.

« Voyez-vous, avant d'arriver ici, on a subit un petit raid des Ratisseurs et ils ont capturés quelques-uns de nos amis Résistants. Ce serait bien si vous pouviez utiliser vos si grands pouvoirs pour nous aider, non ? »

« Et à quoi ça nous avancerait ? » demanda Ingrid.

« À payer notre dette » dit Hermione.

Elle mit sa main dans sa poche et en sortit une feuille de papier qu'elle tandis à Morgan et Rachel.

« C'est la liste » dit-elle.

« Mais qu'est-ce ce que tu fais ? » s'exclama Ingrid. « Ça va pas ? »

« Erik ne veut pas que nous utilisions la liste pour faire pression je te rappelle. »

« Très bien mais pourquoi se battre pour ce…cette…tu pourrais très bien lire l'emplacement du gobelin dans son esprit ! »

« Oh elle pourrait le faire » repris Morgan qui avait de nouveau un rictus sur le visage. « Mais ça ne vous avancerait pas à grand-chose ? »

« Et pourquoi cela ? » demanda Ingrid.

« Parce que le gobelin dont vous avez besoin a été capturé avec les autres. »

Ingrid se figea puis regarda le visage de Morgan pour voir si elle pouvait y déceler la moindre trace de mensonge. Elle regarda ensuite Hermione qui hocha la tête puis soupira.

« Très bien, on va le faire » dit-elle.

Morgan eut un sourire triomphant et avança sa main. Ingrid soupira à nouveau et la serra.

0o0o0

Quand Draco se réveilla, il crut qu'il faisait encore nuit. Il se redressa et pu voir au loin un trou de lumière. Le jour était bien levé mais Wolf s'était si profondément enfoncé dans la grotte que la luminosité peinait à venir jusqu'ici. D'ailleurs en parlant de lui, Draco se rendit compte qu'il n'était plus sous les couvertures avec lui. Il rougit en repensant à ce qui s'était passé la veille puis se redressa.

Wolf était bien là, près du feu qu'il avait ranimé. Il était encore nu et assis sur un petit rocher recouvert de mousse. Draco remarqua qu'il mangeait quelque chose, comme du pain plat provenant d'un paquet fait de larges feuilles.

« D'où est-ce que ça vient ? » demanda Draco en essayant de ne pas rougir à nouveau face à la nudité de son ami.

« Les elfes » répondit Wolf.

« Tu les a vu ? »

Le garçon secoua la tête.

« J'ai trouvé ça ce matin devant la grotte. Ils ont dû le déposer quand on dormait » dit-il.

« Ils sont toujours là ? »

« Je pense oui » répondit Wolf. « Ils sont cachés. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Pour nous observer. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je les sens. »

« Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? »

« On mange, on s'habille et on va essayer de leur dire bonjour » dit Wolf après quelques instant.

Draco acquiesça et prit à son tour un paquet de feuille et l'ouvrit avant de mordre dans l'une des galettes qui s'y trouvait. C'était délicieux. Plus que cela même. Ça ne payait pas de mine et semblait très simple mais Draco se sentait nourri par ce pain. Il était sucré sans que ce soit de la brioche et il avait en bouche les goûts d'herbes aromatiques sans qu'il n'y en ait la présence. C'était mou sans être pâteux et craquant sans être dur. Ça fondait en bouche et ça glissait tout seul jusque dans l'estomac.

Draco mangea de bon cœur les petits pains elfiques tout en buvant une boisson sucrée et dorée contenu dans des gourdes faites de coques de fruits évidés. Elle était fraîche et désaltérante et le goût sucré était intense sans être écœurant. Quand Draco finit enfin son paquet et sa gourde, il se sentit rassasié même s'il n'avait pas pu manger la veille au soir.

Comme Wolf avait profité de son repas pour s'habiller, il se dépêcha d'enfiler des vêtements secs alors que son compagnon préparait leurs affaires. Apparemment, ils étaient encore incapable de faire de la magie donc Wolf mit toutes les affaires mouillées de la veille au fond de son sac et mit par-dessus des affaires qui ne craignaient pas trop. Heureusement, leurs sacs avaient été assez étanches pour que les affaires de Draco n'aient pas été mouillées par son bain.

Quand il eut terminé, Draco était également prêt. Il lui tendit son sac puis éteignit le feu en le couvrant de feuilles grasses provenant des paquets puis en recouvrant les braises de cendres. Puis il prit les gourdes et se dirigea vers la sortie suivit de son compagnon sorcier.

Arrivée à l'entrée de la grotte, il s'arrêta quelques instants puis se concentra. Il ne pouvait pas utiliser sa perception mais il avait d'autres atouts. Il laissa son esprit vagabonder pendant un moment avant de rouvrir les yeux et de commencer à marcher. Il se dirigea vers un arbre en particulier puis, arrivé à sa base, leva la tête ainsi que sa main où se trouvaient les gourdes.

« Merci pour le petit déjeuner » dit-il.

Pendant quelques instants, il ne se passa rien mais Wolf resta obstinément planté dans les mêmes positions. Finalement, il y eut un bruissement et deux silhouettes sautèrent gracieusement au sol.

Les elfes étaient tous les deux grands, presque aussi grands que Wolf mais beaucoup plus fins. Tous chez eux semblait allongé mais sans être difforme, plutôt graciles. Ils avaient un visage ovale allongé aux pommettes hautes, de longues jambes déliés, des bras fins avec de longues mais aux doigts agiles. Ils avaient des yeux clairs dans des tons bleu délavé et vert d'eau et des cheveux blonds assez longs et tressés qui laissaient voir le bout de leurs oreilles légèrement allongés et pointus.

Ils portaient des tenus verts et marron qui ressemblaient au feuillage des arbres. Elles leur collaient au corps et semblait faite d'un cuir épais mais suffisamment souple pour permettre leurs mouvements. Ils portaient chacun un arc de bois taillé ainsi qu'un carquois rempli de flèche ainsi qu'un petit poignard passé à la ceinture. Pour simple qu'étaient ces armes, elles n'en étaient pas moins élégantes mais elles avaient également l'air fragile. Mais cela, se doutaient les sorciers, ce n'était qu'une apparence.

« Rares sont les humains même magiques capables de repérer des elfes » dit l'un deux d'une voix aérienne.

« Surtout s'ils ont décidé de resté caché » dit l'autre avec la même voix aérienne.

« Le fait que nous vous cherchions à du jouer en ma faveur » dit Wolf en haussant les épaules.

« Sans doute » dit le premier.

« Mais le fait que nous le sachions nous a rendu plus prudent encore ce qui rend l'exploit encore plus impressionnant. »

« Vous saviez que nous allions venir ? » demanda Draco.

« En effet » répondirent les deux autres.

« Et pourquoi vous ne vous êtes pas découvert plus tôt ? »

Les deux elfes se regardèrent puis se sourirent.

« Parce que c'est amusant bien sûr » dirent-ils d'une même voix.

« Je m'appelle Eärendil » dit le premier avant de désigner son compagnon. « Et voici Rúmil. »

« Nous allons vous amener à notre village. »

Les deux elfes se mirent en chemin suivit par les deux sorciers. Étrangement, il ne leur fallut pas longtemps pour trouver les premiers signes de civilisations. Ce n'était qu'une simple route avec des bornes mais c'était plus que ce qu'ils avaient vu depuis des jours. Wolf fut alors pris d'un doute.

« Nous n'aurions jamais trouvé ce chemins sans vous, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-il.

« Vu que vous avez réussi à nous trouver, je dirais que si…mais pas avant quelques temps » répondit Eärendil.

« Est-ce que ça a à voir avec le fait que notre magie ne fonctionne pas ? » demanda alors Draco.

« Oui et non » dit Eärendil.

« Disons qu'il aurait été plus facile pour vous de trouver ce chemin avec vos pouvoirs » dit Rúmil. « Mais ce ne sont pas les protections qui nous entourent qui sont responsables de la perte de vos pouvoirs. »

« De toute façon » reprit le premier, « ils vous reviendront bientôt. Peut-être. Si vous êtes assez fort. »

Draco voulut demander des précisions mais les elfes ne semblaient plus disposés à répondre à ses questions. Ils avancèrent encore quelques centaines de mètres sur le chemin avant d'arrière à une barrière naturelle composé du feuillage de deux arbres qui leur barrait le chemin. L'un des elfes siffla une mélodie et les deux arbres se redressèrent. Draco et Wolf avancèrent et ils purent enfin voir la ville des elfes.

Même si Wolf l'avait déjà vu ou même entraperçu au travers de ses visions, il fut stupéfait par la vision féerique qui s'étendait devant lui. Le sol devant eux était immaculé presque pour la bonne raison que la ville elfiques était en hauteur, perchée sur les arbres. Et il ne s'agissait pas de simples cabanes raccordées les unes aux autres par des ponts de cordes, non, c'était comme si les maisons avaient poussés dans les arbres. La seule différence entre le naturel et l'habitat résidait dans le fait que les boiseries des maisons étaient sculptées et polis. Il en était de même pour les ponts qui reliaient les habitations. Fait de bois dur, ils semblaient émerger des troncs et surplomber le vide en un arc gracieux.

Au fur et à mesure de leur avancée, les deux sorciers se rendirent compte que les habitations se faisaient plus complexe, certaines ayant plusieurs étages le long de l'arbre ou des tours de bois qui dépassaient des cimes. Certaines autres encore étaient tellement vastes qu'elles s'étendaient sur plusieurs arbres. À ces endroits-là, les ponts ne servaient plus seulement à les relier mais formait un réseau complexe de chemins et au croisement de certains se formaient de vastes plates formes suspendus dans les airs.

Bien évidemment les elfes vivaient dans les hauteurs. De ce que les deux garçons voyaient, ils avaient différentes activités la majorité artistiques. Certains sculptaient, d'autres peignaient, tissaient, brodaient, modelaient, tout cela au rythme de la musique de petits orchestres disséminés çà et là.

Finalement, ils croisèrent certains elfes au niveau du sol mais ceux-ci avaient dû aller en forêt pour chercher de la nourriture ou des matières premières au vu des paniers qu'ils transportaient. Ceux-ci regardaient les deux humains avec curiosité mais aussi avec un certain amusement, comme si ce qu'ils voyaient était drôle. Draco trouvait cela légèrement vexant mais Wolf s'en fichait.

Finalement, ils arrivèrent à une clairière. En fait ce n'était pas vraiment une clairière, plutôt une trouée dans la forêt où les arbres n'avaient pas pu (ou voulu) pousser à cause des racines d'un autre arbre immense.

Son tronc était aussi large que le palais d'Arendelle et ses racines couraient sur plus d'une centaine de mètres autour de lui. Il était si haut qu'il dépassait les autres arbres de plusieurs centaines de mètre mais si touffu que ses branches longues, épaisses et alourdi d'un foisonnant feuillage formaient comme une voûte de verdure dont les contreforts reposaient sur les arbres environnant.

Mais le plus impressionnant ce n'était pas l'arbre en lui-même mais le palais qui semblait faire corps avec lui. Des dizaines, voire des centaines de corps de bâtiments semblaient émerger du tronc. D'autres semblaient suspendus à des branches et étaient raccordés au reste par des passerelles encore plus fines et gracieuses que celles de la ville donnant presque l'impression à la structure de flotter dans les airs. Le haut du palais se perdait dans le feuillage de la cime mais les deux garçons pouvaient apercevoir des tours culminer bien au-dessus, perdus dans le ciel bleu.

Il n'y avait aucune passerelle qui ralliait la ville à l'impressionnante bâtisse cependant, les deux jeunes sorciers avaient remarqués des feuilles d'arbres géantes qui partaient des plates-formes les plus proche de la clairière pour suivre des trajectoires quasi horizontales et se poser sur l'un des balcons du palais. En regardant bien, ils virent que ces feuilles avaient des passagers. Les elfes semblaient se servir d'elles comme des tapis volants végétaux.

Eärendil et Rúmil les conduisirent près de l'un des arbres en bordure de la clairière et l'un des deux siffla quelques notes. Aussitôt, le tapis d'herbe sur lequel ils se tenaient se mit à s'élever dans les airs. Les deux jeunes sorciers avaient encore l'impression de sentir le sol ferme sous leur pied mais pourtant il était clair qu'ils volaient. Draco se pencha un peu pour vérifier que ce n'était pas en fait seulement une colonne ou quelque chose sortant de terre mais non, c'était bien l'herbe qui s'était détachée du sol pour les porter.

Une fois arrivée sur la plate-forme, les deux elfes les menèrent vers l'endroit où on pouvait prendre les feuilles en direction du palais. Quelques elfes attendaient pour la navette mais quand ils aperçurent les deux humains, ils s'écartèrent pour les laisser passer. Ce n'était pas de la peur ou du dégoût ou encore du snobisme, plutôt comme s'ils savaient que ce qu'ils avaient à faire était urgent. Bien sûr, ils arrivaient quand même à déceler chez eux une certaine curiosité bien normal ça devait faire des centaines d'années que personne chez eux ne devait avoir vu d'humain.

Mal à l'aise sur la feuille, Draco préféra s'asseoir quand elle décolla. Wolf, lui, ne broncha pas. Une fois arrivé, les deux garçons se mirent à suivre de nouveau les elfes, cette fois à l'intérieur du palais.

Malgré leur mission, ils ne pouvaient pas s'empêcher d'être distrait par la magnificence des lieux. Comme tout le reste de la nation elfique, cette splendeur ne venait pas de la richesse, de l'or ou des joyaux, mais des prouesses architecturales réalisées. Le palais semblait être à la fois fait de bois mais aussi de cristal scintillant et de marbre brillant. Les voûtes aux arcs gracieux des salles semblaient s'envoler vers la cime de l'arbre et chacun des couloirs semblait aérien.

Enfin, ils débouchèrent à l'extérieur. Ils étaient très hauts. En fait, ils étaient arrivés au sommet du tronc, de l'endroit où partaient les branches maîtresses. Ils se trouvaient sur une vaste plate-forme de marbre scintillant avec en son centre un large bassin d'eau pure et scintillante. Juste au-dessus mais à plusieurs mètres d'altitude se dressait une plateforme de métal brillant comme de l'or sur lequel on pouvait voir des arches de marbres recouvertes de voiles flottant.

« La Reine est là-haut » dit Eärendil. « Elle vous attends. Mais seulement un seul d'entre vous pourra la rencontrer. »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Draco.

« La Reine Miríel ne voulait pas de cette rencontre mais le Grand Œil a insisté pour qu'elle écoute. »

« Le Grand Œil ? » demanda Draco.

« Fëanor Orvision » répondit Rúmil. « C'est le conseiller de la Reine et notre plus puissant voyant. Maintenant il vous faut choisir. La Reine n'aime pas attendre. »

Les deux sorciers se regardèrent puis, sans échanger un mot ni par la voix ni par la pensée, Wolf s'avança. Eärendil le conduisit alors proche du bassin et siffla à nouveau quelques notes. Des marches dorées émergèrent alors de l'eau et se mirent à flotter au-dessus du sol pour former un escalier conduisant jusqu'à la passerelle.

Draco, lui, resta avec Rúmil et regarda son ami monter l'escalier. Il le vit disparaître en arrivant sur la plate-forme mais il garda son regard fixé intensément dessus.

Il ne sut pas combien de temps il attendit. En fait, il se sentait comme en transe. Il avait essayé de parler à Wolf par l'esprit mais il semblait que cette capacité aussi soit complètement inutile ici. Ce n'est qu'au moment où son compagnon réapparu qu'il sembla retrouver ses esprits. Un coup d'œil en l'air lui indiqua que la journée était déjà bien avancée. Il devait être au moins midi voir plus.

« Alors ? » demanda-t-il à Wolf quand celui-ci fut plus proche de lui.

« Erik et moi pensions que ce serait peine perdu mais qu'il valait mieux tenter au moins le coup » répondit Wolf.

« Donc c'est non ? »

« Je t'en parlerai plus en détail après. Le Reine nous a permis de nous reposer aujourd'hui et de repartir demain. »

Au même moment, un elfe vêtu d'une tunique blanche brodée d'argent s'avança. Il s'inclina devant les sorciers et les elfes puis dit qu'il venait pour montrer à leurs invités les appartements pour la nuit. Draco et Wolf dirent donc adieu à Eärendil et Rúmil, et le suivirent.

Contrairement à ce qu'ils pensaient ils n'étaient pas logés dans le palais mais en ville. Ils avaient repris une feuille sur l'un des balcons puis avaient passé quelques passerelles jusqu'à une habitation assez modeste, perdue au milieu de plusieurs zones tentaculaires. Elle était cependant chaleureuse et avait tout le confort nécessaire pour la nuit.

L'homme qui les avait amenés et qui s'était présenté sous le nom d'Estel, leur dit qu'ils pouvaient profiter de la ville comme ils le souhaitaient et qu'ils étaient aussi conviés au rassemblement du dîner. Apparemment, les elfes consommaient leur repas en solitaire ou en famille ou avec des amis dans la journée mais le soir ils partageaient un immense banquet où chacun amenait quelque chose. Wolf et Draco dirent qu'ils viendraient. Estel s'inclina alors et les laissa.

« Alors ? » demanda Draco une fois qu'ils furent seuls.

Wolf s'assit à la table de la petite salle à manger et posa ses coudes sur la table puis son menton sur son poing. Il réfléchit quelques instants avant de répondre.

« Ça s'est passé…comme avec les nains » dit-il.

« Comment ça ? »

« Ils pensent que ce qui se passe ne les concerne pas mais… »

« Quoi ? »

« C'est…cet homme, Fëanor. »

« Le voyant ? »

Wolf hocha la tête.

« C'est lui qui a demandé à la Reine de nous recevoir et il avait l'air assez confiant et engageant lors de l'entrevue, comme s'il m'encourageait à parler. Pourtant quand la Reine a refusé d'intervenir, son expression n'a pas changée. »

« Tu es sûr qu'il est de notre côté ? »

« Ça j'en suis sûr » répondit Wolf sur un ton péremptoire. « Après l'entrevue la Reine s'est retirée et avant que je ne parte aussi, il s'est approché de moi. »

« Il t'as dit quelque chose ? »

« Que les elfes comme les nains avaient la tête dure mais que dans le futur, un événement leur fera changer d'avis. »

« Quel événement ? »

« Il n'a rien dit. Il a seulement mentionné Eloira. »

« La voyante des nains ? »

« C'est là que je me suis dit qu'il y avait des ressemblances. Fëanor aussi a annoncé notre venue, comme Eloira. Et je sais qu'elle aussi nous soutenait mais n'a rien dit au Roi quand il a refusé de nous aider. »

« Tu crois qu'elle avait eu la même prémonition que ce Fëanor ? »

« J'en suis sûr. Quelque-chose se prépare. Un événement particulier qui va forcer les vieilles races à revenir dans notre monde pour faire la guerre. »

« Quel événement ? Ce sera bon ou mauvais ? »

Wolf soupira.

« Difficile à dire. Peut-être un très puissant ennemi. Peut-être une sorte d'être élus. Je ne sais pas. Ça pourrait même être les deux. »

Il y eut un moment de silence. Wolf ne semblait pas disposé à en dire plus. Gêné, Draco décida de changer de sujet.

« C'est dommage savoir échoué quand même » dit-il.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Wolf. « La mission était de trouver les elfes et de leur parler. C'est ce qu'on a fait non ? »

« Oui mais ils ne nous suivent pas. »

« Je te répète qu'Erik n'était même pas sûr qu'ils nous laissent approcher. Alors accepter… »

Puis il se leva.

« J'ai faim » dit-il. « Pas toi ? »

« Je n'y avait même pas pensé à vrai dire » dit Draco qui se rendit compte à ce moment-là qu'il mangerait bien quelque chose.

Estel leur avait dit que les repas se faisaient en solitaires mais que certains elfes préparaient de la nourriture pour les autres sur des espèces de stands. C'était comme des vendeurs de rue sauf qu'ils ne vendaient pas la nourriture, chacun pouvait se servir.

« Au fait » dit Draco alors que les deux garçons sortaient de leur maison. « Tu sais pourquoi nos pouvoirs ne marchent pas ? »

« Ça a été évoqué pendant l'entretien » répondit Wolf. « Apparemment, quand les elfes ont créé cette forêt, ils ont fait les choses en grand. En plus de modeler l'espace physique, ils ont aussi à modeler la magie pour la rendre comme eux. »

« Comment ça ? »

« Je ne suis pas sûr. Disons que c'est plus facile à utiliser pour eux alors que les autres ont besoin d'un moment d'adaptation. Si nous restions plus longtemps nous pourrions retrouver nos pouvoirs au bout de quelques semaines ou quelques jours. »

Draco fut assez satisfait de sa réponse et ne dit plus rien avant d'avoir le ventre plein. Les cuisiniers de rue comme ils les appelaient était ravi de pouvoir leur faire goûter leurs plats. Comme les nains, ils s'enorgueillissaient de pouvoir partager leur savoir faire avec quelqu'un d'autre afin qu'ils puissent l'apprécier. Ils n'avaient d'ailleurs pas été les seuls à être prodigue. En effet des tas d'autres personnes voulaient leur donner des objets qu'ils avaient fabriqués et les deux garçons auraient cédés sous le poids si l'un des cadeaux n'avait été une paire de sacs magiques sans fonds. Comme il s'agissait de magie elfique, ils fonctionnaient et les garçons purent donc se promener léger malgré les dizaines d'articles hétéroclites qu'ils avaient reçus.

Finalement le soleil se coucha et des lumières magiques apparurent un peu partout faisant s'illuminer la ville. Les différentes plateformes se recouvrirent de tables dressés et chacun amenait ses plats à celle qui était la plus proche. C'était un moment assez joyeux où tout le monde se rencontrait. Les elfes parlaient ensemble à la même table, jouaient de la musique, changeaient de place à loisir allant même jusqu'à se rendre sur d'autres plateformes pour voir des amis.

Wolf et Draco, eux, ne bougèrent pas trop mais de toute façon, c'était les elfes qui venaient à eux pour leur apporter de la nourriture ou encore d'autres objets.

À un moment, il y eut un brouhaha qui détourna l'attention des elfes des deux humains.

« C'est la Reine et Fëanor » dit Wolf a l'oreille de Draco en désignant le couple qui venait d'arriver.

La Reine Miríel était une femme impressionnante. Grande et svelte, elle avait une chevelure couleur bronze qui tranchait avec le blanc virginal de sa tenue. Sa couleur de cheveux ainsi que l'intensité de son regard doré lui donnait un air un peu farouche qui tranchait avec l'espèce de joie éthérée des autres elfes.

A côté d'elle, Fëanor le voyant, semblait tout aussi impressionnant mais d'un tout autre registre. Ses cheveux étaient blanc et ses yeux très clairs, tout comme sa peau. Cependant son regard avait quelque chose de malicieux et aussi d'un peu moqueur, un regard que les deux sorciers avaient déjà vu sur le visage des Jumeaux Weasley. Fëanor semblait prêt à faire une blague. Pourtant il ne fit rien et se contenta de rester auprès de la Reine.

Apparemment, il était de coutume que la Reine fasse le tour des plateformes le soir pour manger un peu de tout et avec tous ses sujets. Cela devait être harassant de faire cela tous les soirs mais rien ne paraissait sur le visage de la souveraine.

À un moment cependant, son regard croisa celui des sorciers et elle eut une petite grimace courroucée avant de détourner les yeux. Fëanor, lui, les regarda aussi mais sourit et leur fit un clin d'œil.

Cependant, fatigués par leur journée, les deux garçons s'excusèrent rapidement auprès du groupe d'admirateurs qui s'était reformé autour d'eux et retournèrent dans la petite maison qui leur avait été prêté et se couchèrent immédiatement.

Wolf ne savait pas très bien s'il avait dormi. Toujours est-il qu'à un moment, il avait les yeux ouvert et sentait quelqu'un à côté de son lit. Il se redressa et vit que c'était Draco.

« Il y a un problème ? » demanda Wolf.

Un problème ? Oui. Sans doute. Peut-être. Il ne savait pas trop. Draco était encore bouleversé. Il avait à la fois envie d'être là mais en même temps il voulait être dans sa chambre. Finalement, il réussit à se laisser aller et fit tomber le drap qui le recouvrait. Il était nu en dessous. Complément nu. Et en érection.

« Draco ? Que… »

Mais Wolf n'eut pas le temps de finir car son jeune partenaire écrasa ses lèvres contre les siennes. D'abord surpris, le jeune Arendil se laissa bientôt aller et attira l'autre garçon dans le lit pour qu'il chevauche ses hanches sans cesser de s'embrasser.

Prit par la fièvre du désir, Draco décolla ses lèvres de celles de Wolf puis se mit à embrasser son visage, sa mâchoire son cou puis il continua à descendre en rampant le long de la poitrine puis du torse avant d'arriver à une partie particulièrement sensibles au niveau du bas-ventre de l'autre garçon.

Les préliminaires durèrent un bon moment et chacun des deux jeunes hommes prit son temps pour donner du plaisir à l'autre. Au bout d'un moment, Wolf prit Draco par les bras puis le retourna pour plaquer son dos sur le matelas et recommencer à l'embrasser. Dans le même temps, il se servit de son genou pour écarter les jambes de Draco et s'y installer. A ce moment-là, celui-ci se mit à paniquer légèrement et tenta de repousser son amant.

« Attends ! » réussit il finalement à souffler.

« Tu ne veux pas qu'on aille plus loin ? »

« Si mais…euh…en fait je n'ai jamais été…euh…en-dessous. »

« Ce n'est pas grave » dit Wolf en embrassant son front. « Je serais en dessous. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Je l'ai déjà fait » répondit laconiquement Wolf.

Pendant quelques secondes, Draco resta interdit. Il avait du mal à imaginer la silhouette massive et musculeuse de l'autre garçon se tortiller de plaisir sous les assauts de leur jeune amant commun. Pourtant quelques instants plus tard, il dû admettre que c'était l'un des spectacles les plus érotiques qui lui aient jamais été donnés de voir.

La jouissance les prit tous les deux par surprise. Elle avait été si intense qu'il s'en était fallu de peu pour que Draco ne s'endorme pas tout de suite. Pourtant, son amant prit le temps de les nettoyer tous les deux puis de se coucher en serrant Draco tout contre lui.

Draco souriait. Au départ, ce n'était qu'une impulsion qui l'avait mené à la chambre de Wolf. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi sinon pour essayer de comprendre ses sentiments de ces derniers jours. Mais quand il l'avait vu ainsi, le torse découvert et illuminé par la pleine lune, ses yeux de braises braqués sur lui dans la nuit, il avait su qu'il le désirait et avait cédé à ses instincts.

Et à présent il était comblé. Non, pas encore tout à fait. Il ne serait vraiment comblé que quand il aurait enfin partagé cette nouvelle intimité avec le dernier membre de leur couple si particulier. Il avait hâte…

0o0o0

La destination suivante avait été assez…périlleuse à atteindre. Il s'agissait de l'appartement de Tina. Déjà il avait fallu trimbaler Jacob à travers la dernière centaine de mètres qui séparait leur point d'arrivée en transplanage de l'immeuble où habitait la jeune femme mais il avait aussi fallu éviter la terrible gardienne, une certaine Madame Esposito, qui veillait comme un garde chiourme à ce que son immeuble reste une maison bonne sous tout rapport. Bref qu'une femme seule comme Tina n'accueille pas d'homme dans son appartement.

Dès que la femme était sortie sur le pas de sa porte alors qu'ils se trouvaient heureusement déjà sur le palier, Erik utilisa la magie pour rapidement étouffer les bruits que lui et les deux autres hommes pouvaient faire. Il se maudit dès qu'il l'eut fait. Faire de la magie dans l'urgence n'était pas très bon dans son état et il n'avait que trop forcé la chance aujourd'hui. Heureusement il n'y eu pas de problème et ils purent sans encombre se réfugier dans l'appartement.

On voyait tout de suite que l'appartement appartenait à une sorcière. Du linge séchait près du feu étendu sur des tringles en métal qui flottaient toutes seules. Cependant ce n'était pas la magie de Tina qui faisait cela mais celle d'une femme à la chevelure blonde et bouclée et aux yeux bleu verts pétillant. Elle était simplement vêtue d'une nuisette de soie rose et d'un léger peignoir alors qu'une robe se raccommodait toute seule à côté d'elle.

Par respect, Erik détourna les yeux et remarqua que Jacob, lui, semblait subjugué par l'apparition. Était-ce à cause du venin ou alors était-il vraiment sous le charme, c'était difficile à dire.

« Messieurs, je vous présente ma sœur » dit Rune d'une voix masse avant de se tourner vers elle. « Tu pourrais t'habiller Queenie, s'il te plaît ? »

« Oui, bien sûr » dit la jeune femme avec un sourire légèrement embarrassé.

Elle sortit sa baguette pour faire léviter sa robe puis continua à utiliser sa magie pour s'en vêtir ce qu'Erik trouvait hautement stupide. Pas étonnant que les sorciers aient du mal à résoudre leurs problèmes s'ils comptaient toujours sur leur magie pour faire les choses à leur place.

« Alors ? Qui sont ces gens ? » demanda Queenie une fois vêtue.

« Messieurs Scamander et Evans » répondit Tina. « Ils ont commis une grave infraction au Statut du Secret. »

Erik ouvrit la bouche pour réfuter mais préféra finalement ne rien dire. Ce n'était pas pertinent…pour le moment.

« Ce sont des criminels ? » demanda alors Queenie d'un air enjoué.

« Mmm… » répondit Tina sur un ton ironique.

Pour elle, Erik et Newt devaient juste être des idiots maladroits plutôt que de vrais criminels en puissance. C'était somme toute assez vexant.

« Et voici M. Kowalski » continua Tina en désignant Jacob du menton. « C'est un non-maj »

« Un non-maj ? » s'exclama Queenie avec encore plus d'excitation.

Manifestement la jeune femme s'ennuyait et tout ce qui avait trait à l'interdit l'intéressait profondément en ce que ça lui permettrait de sortir de sa morne routine. Une attitude compréhensible mais qui pourrait s'avérer dangereuse si elle faisait les mauvais choix.

« Qu'est-ce que tu traficote ? » demanda-t-elle alors à sa sœur.

« Il est souffrant » dit seulement celle-ci. « Longue histoire. Monsieur Scamander a perdu quelque chose et je vais l'aider à la retrouver. »

À ce moment-là, Jacob se mit à tanguer dangereusement. Heureusement il se trouvait juste devant le canapé et pu s'effondrer dessus.

« Oh Merlin ! Mon pauvre ami ! » s'exclama Queenie en se précipitant vers lui. « Il a rien mangé de la journée et il n'a même pas eu le prêt pour sa boulangerie ! Vous êtes boulanger ? J'adore la cuisine. »

« Vous êtes une Legilimens ? » demanda Newt alors qu'Erik resserrait ses boucliers mentaux.

« Oui. De naissance »répondit Queenie. « Mais j'ai du mal avec vous les britanniques…quoique… »

Elle se tourna vers Erik.

« Je n'ai jamais vu des protections aussi puissante sur un esprit aussi jeune. »

« Merci » répondit simplement celui-ci.

« Vous…vous lisez sans les pensées ? » demanda alors Jacob, gêné, à la jeune femme.

Celle-ci laissa échapper un léger rire.

« Rassurez-vous » dit-elle. « La plupart des hommes pensent comme vous la première fois qu'ils me voient. »

La réflexion fit rougir encore plus Jacob et pouffer Erik. Il imaginait très bien.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il se trouvait assis autour d'une table garnie. Tina avait mis la table alors que sa sœur préparait une salade composée et un ragoût. Il se rendit compte à ce moment-là qu'il avait assez faim et mangea de bon appétit de même que Jacob. Newt, lui, semblait nerveux et regardait par la fenêtre alors que Tina alternant entre lui et Erik.

« J'ai quelque chose sur le visage ? » demanda finalement celui-ci.

« J'essaie juste de savoir pour quel raison M. Graves vous trouvait à ce point suspect tout à l'heure. »

Erik cligna des yeux puis éclata de rire.

« Cela se voit que vous n'avez pas vu ce genre de regard sur le visage d'un homme depuis longtemps » dit-il finalement. « Il ne me trouvait pas suspect, il me trouvait sexy ? »

« Sexy ? » demanda la jeune ex-Auror.

« Désirable si vous préférez. »

« Oh vraiment ? M. Graves ? » demanda Queenie, intéressée. « C'est dommage, un si bel homme. »

« C'est assez vrai » en convainc Erik. « Et je me serais bien laissé aller à…me laisser séduire si je n'avais pas quelqu'un dans ma vie... »

 _Deux en fait._

« …Et s'il ne me mettait pas autant mal à l'aise » rajouta-t-il. « Vous le connaissez depuis longtemps ? »

« Vous le soupçonnez de quelque chose ? » demanda Tina du tac au tac.

Erik haussa les épaules et ils en restèrent là. Quand arriva le moment du dessert, Queenie se releva et sortit sa baguette. D'un ample mouvement, elle fit léviter des morceaux de pomme, des amandes effilés, du miel et du sucre dans une danse voluptueuse. Elles les enveloppant ensuite dans plusieurs couches de pâte feuilletée légères maintenus par des bandes de pâte tressées. Elle commença à le poser sur la table alors que la pâtisserie se mit à dorer toute seule et que des roses faites de pâte elles aussi se posaient dessus en guise de décoration. Enfin, au moment où le merveilleux dessert se posait sur une assiette, une cascade de sucre glace vint achever l'œuvre.

Une odeur délicieuse flottait dans l'air et Jacob ferma les yeux pour mieux l'apprécier. Erik, lui, gardait les yeux grands ouvert et fixés sur le strudel aux pommes qui venait de se matérialiser sous ses yeux.

« On dirait que vous n'avez jamais vu de magie, Monsieur Evans » rit Queenie.

« Si » répondit simplement Erik. « Mais j'avais oublié à quel point elle pouvait être belle. »

Il était assez tard quand le repas se termina. En fait, c'était déjà le soir. Il faut dire qu'ils avaient quelque peu discutés. Grâce à cela, Erik avait appris que Tina et Queenie était orpheline et que leurs parents étaient morts de la dragoncelle, une maladie assez grave chez les sorciers. Mais ça n'avait pas l'air d'avoir entamé la bonne humeur de la sorcière blonde qui riait avec Jacob. De leur côté, Tina et Newt avaient passé le repas à s'éviter du regard et Erik avait vraiment l'impression de tenir la chandelle. De plus la jeune ex-Auror s'inquiétait pour sa sœur. Elle ne voulait pas que Queenie s'attache à un homme dont il faudrait effacer la mémoire à un moment où à un autre.

C'était Newt qui avait insisté pour qu'ils se couchent tôt. C'était un peu gênant de prendre la chambre des sœurs mais ils n'avaient pas vraiment le choix. Newt était donc sur le lit de Tina, Jacob sur celui de Queenie et Erik dormait par terre entre les deux.

Newt s'était emmitouflé dans les draps tout habillé et Erik savait qu'il allait ressortir dès que la voie serait libre ce qui arriva après que Tina soit venue leur apporter des tasses de chocolat chaud. Une fois la porte fermée, Newt se dégagea des draps puis pris sa valise et la posa sur le sol. Il l'ouvrit, mit un pied à l'intérieur et puis descendit. Il descendit jusqu'à disparaître complètement à l'intérieur.

Jacob poussa un cri amusé mais Erik lui fit signe de se taire en pointant la porte. Les deux jeunes femmes pouvaient les entendre. La main de Newt sortit alors de la valise et leur fit signe de le rejoindre. Jacob finit par obtempérer mais resta coincé. Erik, qui était passé devant réussit à lui tirer les jambes mais il glissa, l'entrainant tout en bas de l'escalier pentu.

Quand il se releva tant bien que mal, Erik vit qu'ils se trouvaient dans une pièce ressemblant à une boutique d'apothicaire chinois un peu désordonné. Les murs étaient couverts de meubles à tiroir, il avait des cages et des animaux vivants un peu partout et l'endroit était assez sombre.

Newt fit s'assoit Jacob et observa sa blessure avatar de se diriger vers un établi où il se mit à préparer un remède.

« Vous allez avoir ce qu'il faut ? » demanda Erik.

« Je pense » répondit l'autre. « Sa physionomie est légèrement différente mais ça devrait aller.

Il prépara rapidement un onguent extrêmement odorant puis l'appliqua sur la piqûre. Il lui donna ensuite un comprimé que Jacob avala sans discuter. De toute façon, tout cela était un peu hors de son champ de compréhension.

« Euh…Newt ? » Demanda Erik en le voyant sortir un grand couperet.

Mais il l'utilisa pour couper de grands quartiers de viande qu'il mit dans un seau avant de le donner à Erik.

« Que… » commença le jeune sorcier sans comprendre.

Mais Newt était déjà passé à autre chose. Il était en train de…presser une étrange petite créature pour être une sorte de liquide bleu et brillant.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Demanda Jacob.

« Dans son pays d'origine on l'appelle le Demonzémerveille » dit Newt.

Erik activa sa mémoire. Oui, il savait ce qu'était cette créature. Il ne l'avait pas étudié en cours mais lui et ses amis avait fait des recherches personnelles. C'était il y a longtemps. Quand ils avaient encore le temps de le faire.

« C'est un animal très vif » dit Newt.

Il le lâcha mais celui-ci ne tomba pas. Un pseudopode aussi fin qu'un fil le retenait au doigt de Newt. La créature en elle-même ressemblait à une chrysalide vert feuille mais Erik savait qu'il fallait se méfier des apparences.

« Je l'ai étudié et je suis persuadé que son venin pourrait être très utile s'il était bien dilué. Ne serait-ce que pour effacer les mauvais souvenirs. »

Soudain, Newt lança la petit chrysalide qui s'ouvrit, dévoilant une créature ressemblant à une raie volante mais avec une gueule pleine de croc et un dos recouvert de cuir épais et d'épines. Newt le tira alors par le pseudopode et celui-ci revint sous sa forme de chrysalide. Sachant qu'il était possible que ça arrive, Erik avait bandé sa volonté pour empêcher sa magie de réagir à la surprise.

C'est alors qu'il se rendit compte que le magizoologiste se tenait devant une porte. Il l'ouvrit et invita les deux hommes à le suivre. Erik pénétra alors prudemment dans l'espace derrière la porte et écarquilla les yeux devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui.

À suivre…

.

Wow. Ça faisait longtemps que j'avais pas écrit un chapitre aussi long dans cette histoire…depuis le chapitre 37 ou 38 de Prince des Neiges. J'espère que ça vous a satisfait. Moi beaucoup. Par contre il est possible que le deux ou trois prochains chapitres en fasse autant donc…bon pour vous.

Si vous ne connaissez pas Mildred, la fiancée de Jacob alors c'est que comme moi vous n'avez pas vu la version longue du film des Animaux Fantastiques. Personnellement j'ai appris son existence en faisant des recherches sur le Wikipedia Harry Potter. Comme je n'avais jamais vu la scène, je l'ai inventé. Vous en pensez quoi ?

Comme je l'ai dit il y a quelques chapitre, je vais profiter de pouvoir m'intéresser plus profondément à chacun des persos pour explorer un peu leur sexualité. C'est ce qui a d'ailleurs donné cette loooongue partie sur la sexualité et le genre dans l'Ordre de Gaïa. J'espère que ça ne vous a pas ennuyé.

J'espère aussi que ce que j'ai dit sur l'asexualité d'Hotun vous a plus et qu'il n'y a pas d'erreurs. Je fais des recherches mais n'étant pas moi-même asexuel, je ne peux pas savoir exactement. Si vous vous y connaissez mieux, n'hésitez pas à me faire des remarques.

Si vous voulez savoir à quoi ressemble Morgan, cherchez des photos de Ruby Rose et imaginez là légèrement plus masculine et vous l'aurait. Comme vous avez remarqué, son sexe est indéterminé même par lui/elle puisque dans ses paroles j'alterne les accords féminins et masculins.

Et oui, cette fois c'est officiel, Graves draguait bien Erik. Heureusement notre petit prince à un bon instinct. En tous les cas c'est fini pour cette semaine je vous dis donc à la prochaine fois !


	23. Arc des Alliés - Chapitre 23

Je suis vraiment vraiment vraiment vraiment vraiment vraiment vraiment vraiment vraiment désolé du retard. Le chapitre était écrit dans les temps mais j'ai oublié de le corriger Jeudi…et Vendredi…et Samedi aussi….Désolé.

.

Roi des Neiges

Arc des Alliés

Chapitre 23 : Révélation

.

Erik écarquilla les yeux devant le spectacle. Devant lui il pouvait voir les silhouettes gracieuses des montagnes de Monument Valley sauf que ce n'était pas elles. Il s'agissait en fait d'un décor illusoire sur des tissus fixes à une structure métallique délimitant un enclos. Newt se tenait debout devant un rocher en forme de table, réel celui-là, se protégeant par magie d'une pluie provenant d'un nuage d'orage. La large et magnifique silhouette d'un oiseau tonnerre au corps doré descendait vers le magizoologiste. A mesure qu'il descendait vers lui, l'orage semblait se calmer tout comme l'animal.

Newt se mit à caresser sa large tête en expliquant que l'oiseau, Franck, était la vraie raison de sa venue en Amérique, qu'il voulait le ramener chez lui. Le pauvre avait été enlevé de son habitat naturel par des trafiquants, enchaîné et amené en Égypte où le sorcier anglais l'avait trouvé et délivré.

Mais bien sûr, Frank n'était pas le seul pensionnaire de Newt. Même en excluant ceux qui s'étaient enfui il en restait de nombreux. Erik savait que la valise du magizoologiste était plus vaste à l'intérieur mais il ne s'attendait pas à ça. Devant lui s'étendait un très vaste espace divisé en dizaines d'enclos formant autant de microsomes variés. En s'approchant, le jeu homme sentit que chacun avait non seulement sa propre végétation et son propre climat mais aussi sa propre température. Les mêmes types de sorts utilisés à Poudlard dans les serres pour donner la température idéale aux plantes était utilisés ici pour faire cohabiter la jungle et la banquise.

En suivant Newt, Erk pu voir une version magique des scarabées bousiers, bien plus grande, de la taille d'un chien mais qui gardait la même habitude de faire rouler des matières fécales avec leurs pattes arrières et i devait y en avoir ici. Ils passèrent ensuite devant un vaste éclot de désert sous la lune et virent arriver des créatures qu'Erik pensait disparu mais qui étaient en fait les derniers membres encore fertiles de l'espèce, des gratcornes, grands équidés recouverts d'écailles orangés avec des cornes et des tentacules dans la gueule.

Mais il y avait tellement plus. Pendant l'heure qui suivit, Erik pu voir d'autres botrucs, un focifère, des diricos, un chartier, un kappa… il y avait une portée de tout jeune occamy dont le petit qui avait failli éclore sur Jacob et des doxys et des billywig qui volaient librement. Il passa rapidement devant l'enclos d'un nundu qui lui rappelait de mauvais souvenirs et s'extasia sur les crevettes lumineuses qui éclairaient les lieux ou les êtres aquatiques qui nageaient dans des bulles flottantes qui s'échappaient d'un immense aquarium sans verre, seulement de l'eau en suspension retenue par un filet. Il y avait même une pleine lune magnifique que regardait une horde de veaudelunes qui ne se détournèrent de ce spectacle que lorsque Jacob leur apporta à manger.

Parce qu'effectivement, Erik et Jacob passèrent l'heure aider Newt à prendre soin des Créatures, à les nourries ou à entretenir leur habitat. Car c'était ce que faisait le magizoologiste. Non content de les étudier, il les sauvait, les soignait, s'en occupait et puis, quand le temps était venu, les relâchait dans leur habitat naturel. Il aimait les créatures et celles-ci le lui rendaient bien.

A un moment, Erik sentit un courent d'air froid. Il se retourna et vit qu'une bâche délimitant un habitat hivernal s'était détachée. Il s'avança pour regarder ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur et vit que Jacob y était déjà entré et qu'il s'avançait vers le seul occupant (visible) de l'enclos. Erik se sentit mal rien qu'en le regardant. On aurait dit un nuage de fumée ou de sable noir qui se tortillait lentement au sein d'une bulle de magie transparente. Il e savait pas ce que c'était mais il savait une chose : c'était dangereux.

Il rejoignit Jacob en trois enjambés et lui saisit le poignet alors qu'il allait toucher la bulle. Jacob sursauta et le regarda sans comprendre.

« Je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux éviter de toucher à ça » dit-il.

« Il a raison » dit Newt en déboulant à son tour. « Reculez ! »

« C'est quoi ce machin la ? » demanda Jacob mal à l'aise.

Newt se tourna vers Erik.

« Je ne sais pas ce que c'est » dit-il. « Je sais juste que c'est dangereux. On dirait…un concentré de haine et de chagrin. »

« Ça décris bien cette chose » murmura Newt.

« Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ! » demanda à nouveau Jacob.

« Un obscurus » répondit simplement Newt avant de partir.

La respiration d'Erik se bloquant dans sa poitrine. Cette…chose était un…un obscurus. Il n'avait jamais vu d'image de cette créature et il était probable qu'il ne devait pas y en exister. L'obscurus était la créature la plus crainte du monde magique toute race confondu et pour cause, ce n'était pas une créature de la nature, elle ne naissait pas, elle était créé. C'était comme une maladie, un cancer qui se développait dans le corps de jeunes sorciers quand ils étaient contraints de réprimer leur magie. Les exemples connus et la théorie parlaient toujours de violences physiques mais aussi psychologiques de rejet si intense de la magie qu'elle forçait le sorcier à refuser celle-ci. Le refus était si fort que la magie se sclérosait et obtenait une puissance destructrice quasi sans limite qui finissait par détruire son hôte, que l'on appelait un obscurial.

Que Newt en ait un ici e voulait dire qu'une seule chose. Un enfant était mort quelque part. Mais alors pourquoi le garder ? Par culpabilité ? Ou alors pour l'étudier afin que la tragédie ne se répète jamais. Peut-être un peu des deux.

Toujours était-il qu'ils ne pouvaient rester là indéfiniment. Après son inventaire, Newt avait décidé de partir à la recherche de ses créatures en commençant par la plus voyante, celle qui puait le plus facilement être vue et attaquée : l'eruptif. Jacob se sentait mal d'abandonner les filles après ce qu'elles avaient fait mais la menace de perdre ses souvenirs avait été la plus forte.

Les trois hommes étaient donc sortis de la valise puis s'étaient faufilés hors de l'appartement avant de se diriger vers Central Park. C'était le seul endroit qui pouvait correspondre à l'habitat de l'eruptif : de vastes plaines, de la végétation et des points d'eau.

En chemin, comme il n'y avait pas grand-chose d'autre à faire, ils s'étaient mis à discuter. Newt était…étonné par la faculté de Jacob et d'Erik à se faire des amis, ou au moins à être sociable. Ce n'était pas vraiment son cas à lui. Mais Newt était un passionné. Ce genre de personnes avaient du mal à parler d'autre chose que de leurs passions et avaient tendances à submerger les gens. Pour dialoguer il lui fallait quelqu'un avec le même niveau d'intérêt ou alors une personnalité suffisamment forte pour l'équilibrer. Quelqu'un comme Tina.

Ils en étaient à parler de ce qu'ils faisaient pendant la guerre (la première guerre mondiale évidemment, sujet qu'Erik avait évité de peur de faire une bêtise) quand ils avaient remarqué des choses étranges. Des voitures avec un bouchon de carburateur manquant, des diamants et des débris de vers sur le sol…il ne leur fallu pas longtemps pour retrouver le niffleur qui faisait le mort, ou plutôt le présentoir, dans la vitrine d'une bijouterie.

La course poursuite fut assez épique et compta nombre de bris de verre et de meubles renversés, trop pour que cela reste discret. Heureusement, Erik avait mis la boutique sous sort de silence avant d'aller adresse Newt alors que Jacob hésitait à l'extérieur.

Finalement, Newt et le niffleur passèrent au travers d'une vitre sur la chaussé au moment où Jacob refermait l'un des loquets de la valise qui s'était ouvert afin d'éviter une autre évasion et qu'Erik sautait à l'extérieur. Le niffleur voulut en profiter pour se sauver mais Newt se releva et lui lança un _accio_. Mal concentré, le sort commença à attirer non seulement l'animal mais aussi tous les bijoux que contenait sa poche. Ceux-ci arrivaient droits sur les trois hommes, s'accrochant à leurs vêtements. Mais le rongeur magique avait repéré une autre vitrine très alléchante. Il profita de passer près d'un lampadaire, pour s'accrocher et dévier sa course vers l'objet de sa convoitise…avant de se retrouver collé sur le verre. La vitrine était devenue une sorte de gelée élastique et collante qui avait totalement immobilisée la créature.

Le problème c'est que la police se mit à arriver à ce moment-là. Il devait y avoir une alarme silencieuse dans la boutique. C'était à se problématiques car les trois hommes avaient l'air parfaitement coupables ainsi couverts de bijoux. C'est ce qu'on dû penser les policiers en les voyants car ils se mirent à braquer leurs armes sur eux.

Cependant, avant qu'eux ou même Newt ne fassent quelque chose, Erik entra en action. Il utilisa un sort pour figer, non pas les policier mais leur cerveau, les bloquant dans la même position qu'ils avaient avant. Grâce à cela, ils ne pourraient ni bouger, ni voir, ni entendre pendant toute la durée du sort. Il sortit ensuite sa baguette (seulement pour le spectacle) et fit réintégrer la boutique aux bijoux avant de tout réparer. Il poussa même le détail jusqu'à replacer les bouchons de radiateurs sur les voitures avant de revenir vers les autres. Heureusement, Newt avait profité du repos pour ranger son niffleur. Erk lança un dernier sort sur les policiers pour brouiller leurs souvenirs et leur faire croire qu'il n'y avait personne devant eux, seulement un reflet, et il se tourna vers les deux autres.

« Il faut partir rapidement » dit-il. « Vous allez grimper sur mon dos. »

« On va quoi ? » demanda Jacob, perdu.

Mais déjà, un magnifique et puissant renne se tenait à la place du jeune sorcier. Il se baissa pour permettre à Newt de monter et celui-ci tendit la main à Jacob pour l'aider. Celui-ci les regarda un instant éberlué avant d'accepter la main tendu. Il s'assit de tout son poids sur la croupe d'Erik qui poussa une plainte étouffée avant détourner légèrement la tête pour jeter à l'homme un regard noir. Il se mit ensuite à galoper au travers des rues, caché par le sort de désillusion lancé par Newt.

Ils arrivèrent enfin à Grand Army Plazza, la pointe sud-est du parc où Erik les déposa avant de reprendre sa forme normale.

« C'était…c'était… » balbutia Jacob.

« Ouais… » grogna Erik en massant ses lombaires.

C'était la première fois qu'il transportait des gens sur son dos.

« Une transformation animagus aussi jeune c'est…impressionnant » commenta Newt.

Erik préféra passer sous silence le fait qu'il y arrivait depuis ses presque quatorze ans. Ils s'engagèrent donc dans le parc et ils se félicitèrent de l'avoir fait à cet endroit quand une autruche les bouscula. Le zoo de Central Park était encore à peu près en activité ou du moins les animaux étaient gardés. Si cette autruche s'était enfui cela voulait dire que son enclos avait été ouvert…ou détruit par quelque chose d'assez effrayant pour la faire courir à toutes jambes.

En effet l'un des murs du zoo était éventré. Vu la position des briques, vers l'intérieur, et la forme des empruntes, c'était là que l'eruptif était entrée. Mais d'ici on ne pouvait pas savoir si la créature était aussi sorti. Un rugissement rauque provenant de devant eux répondit à la question. Erik se retourna vers Newt pour voir s'il avait un plan mais celui-ci était en train d'harnacher Jacob dans une espèce de plastron de cuir. Il avait déjà un casque sur la tête et paraissait être prêt à jouer receveur dans un match de base-ball.

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez ? » demanda Erik.

« Il n'y a pas à s'inquiéter, faites-moi confiance, c'est sans danger. »

« Est ce qu'il est déjà arrivée que quelqu'un vous croit quand vous lui dire de ne pas s'inquiéter ? » demanda plaintivement Jacob.

« Ne me dites pas que vous voulez qu'il vous serve d'appât ! » s'exclama Erik

« D'appât ? » s'étrangla l'homme qui semblait prêt à recevoir des coups.

« Allons, ne vous inquiétez pas » dit Newt. « Moi je e le fais jamais. S'inquiéter c'est souffrir deux fois. »

« Quelle philosophie de comptoir ! » s'exclama Erik en les voyant partir.

Il soupira puis les suivit. Il fallait bien qu'il limite les dégâts. Encore. Franchement, il avait hâte que ce soit Tina qui s'occupe de la corvée.

Ils finirent par retrouver l'animal dans l'enclos d'un hippopotame. Manifestement, aux bruits qu'elle faisait, elle, puisque c'était une femelle, était en chaleur et voulait s'accoupler. Le problème c'était que le résident de l'enclos, même étant un animal imposant l'était dix fois moins que la créature qui mugissait et frappait le sol.

Newt posa sa valise sur l'ensoleillement puis sortit une fiole de sa poche. Il versa quelques gouttes du contenu sur ses poignets et les frottas ensembles.

« Du musc d'eruptif » expliqua-t-il. « Ça les excite. »

Erik roula les yeux et se dit que la comédie avait assez durée. Il avait un moyen bien plus efficace de ramener la créature à ses pénates. Il enleva son lente au et le confia à Jacob avant de s'avancer vers la créature.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faite ? » s'exclama Newt aussi faiblement qu'il le put. « Elle va vous charger ! »

Mais Erik ne l'écoutait pas. Il défie les boutons de ses manches de chemises puis les remonta au-dessus du coude. Il porta ensuite ses doigts à ses lèvres et poussa un sifflement strident. La femelle eruptif grogna et se détourna du pauvre hippopotame qui s'enfuit pour éviter les derniers outrages. Elle vit Erik et se mit à grogner en raclant le sol de son sabot. La corne sur son nez s'allumait de rouge signe qu'elle se remplissait de liquide explosif.

« Ne restez pas là ! » s'exclama Newt plus fort.

Il voulut se précipiter pour détourner l'attention de l'animal mais à ce moment-là, Erik leva les bras en l'air. Le magizoologiste resta bouche bée en voyant la lumière argentée provenant des bras du jeune sorcier, comme des tâches de lumière lunaire.

« Calme-toi » dit-il doucement.

L'eruptif cessa alors de frotter des sabots et de grogner et sa corne s'éteignit. Erik s'avança alors vers elle, mais tendu et la créature se baissa pour le laisser la caresser.

« Et bien Newt ? » demanda-t-il alors sortant le sorcier adulte de son état d'hébétude. « J'attends ! »

« Que…quoi ? » balbutia le magizoologiste.

« Vous voudriez peut-être que nous ramenions cette dame à son enclos, non ? Il nous faut donc votre valise. »

« Euh… oui…je… »

Il alla donc chercher celle-ci et l'ouvrit. Erik guida la créature à l'intérieur et celle-ci sembla se contracter pour entrer dans le petit orifice.

« Que…qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » demanda Jacob en retirant son casque.

« Je suppose que la valise doit jouer sur les espaces pour permettre à n'importe quel gabarit d'y rentrer… » dit Erik.

« C'est ça » répondit Newt encore un peu secoué.

« Je ne parle pas de ça ! » s'exclama le non-sorcier. « Enfin si, c'était incroyable que cette créature puisse rentrer sans cette valise mais je parlais de ce qui tu as fait avec tes mains ! C'était quoi ? »

« La Bénédiction de la Licorne » murmura Newt, s'attirant un regard curieux de Jacob. « C'est une légende. Je n'ai jamais su si elle était fondée…en fait non maintenant je sais… »

« Mais c'est quoi ? Et vous parlez de licornes vous voulez parler de…avec la corne et… »

« C'est ça » répondit Erik.

« Les licornes font partie des créatures de pur magie, comme les phœnix » continua Newt. « Tous chez elle est magique et on dit que si elle donne de son sang à un être pur et méritant alors il sera béni et toutes les créatures et animaux magiques le respecteront et l'aimeront. Pour preuve de la bénédiction, le sang donné est aspiré par la peau et sa lumière transparaît quand il utilise le pouvoir. Tu es donc l'élu d'une licorne ? »

« Je l'ai vu mourir. Un être abominable l'avait blessé pour boire son sang » dit-il avant de se tourner vers Jacob. « Donné librement, le sang de licorne est une bénédiction. Prit par la force, il maudit l'être qui le touche et le consomme. Si une personne est aux portes de la mort alors le sang lui permettra de survivre mais il sera dévoré par la douleur dans son corps et dans son âme. »

Jacob frémit aux paroles funestes.

« Quand mes amis et moi avons retrouvé la licorne » continu Erik, « nous ne pouvions plus rien pour elle a part apaiser sa douleur et rester auprès d'elle jusqu'à la fin. Quand elle est morte, elle nous a bénis. »

Comme le silence qui avait suivi ces mots était lourd, Erik se décida à redescendre dans la valise. Après tout, ils devaient encore remettre l'eruptif dans son enclos et le réparer. Il fut suivit par Newt puis par Jacob qui referma le couvercle derrière lui.

Dans le zoo à présent vide, une silhouette sortit alors de l'ombre e s'avança vers la valise d'apparence abandonnée. Tina avait entendu le cri de l'eruptif avec Queenie et avait compris que Newt et les deux autres s'étaient enfuis. Elle était donc partie sur leur trace et était arrivée au moment où les trois hommes rentraient dans la valise.

Arrivée près d'elle, elle hésita puis referma doucement les clapets. Elle hésita encore, consciente que ce qu'elle faisait était une trahison envers les hommes qu'elle avait accueilli chez elle, puis elle prit la poignée de la valise et transplana en direction du Woolworth Building et du MACUSA.

0o0o0

Le trafic en Portoloin étant moins réglementé, Upsa avait facilement pu en créer un qui les avait amené dans la petite ville de Pitesti, à une centaine de kilomètre au nord-ouest de Bucarest et surtout aux portes des Carpates méridionales appelés aussi Alpes Transylvaniennes. Impossible d'aller plus loin en utilisant la magie. Les barrières vampires ne le permettaient pas.

Par convention de la Confédération Internationale des Sorciers et grâce à de nombreuses négociations au cours du XVIII et XIXe siècle, l'intégralité du massif des Carpates appartenait aux vampires. Bien entendu ça n'avait pas vraiment plus aux sorciers roumains puisqu'ils perdaient une bonne partie de leur territoire mais il y avait également eut des protestations des pays limitrophes, eux aussi concernés puisque le massif débordait sur leur territoire. Cela concernait la Serbie, la République Tchèque, la Slovaquie, la Pologne, l'Ukraine et un minuscule bout de l'Autriche. Au départ ceux-ci s'étaient alliés avec la Roumanie pour protester mais c'était vain. Les Vampires étaient maîtres du terrain.

Pourtant ceux-ci n'étaient pas bien intransigeants. Ils permettaient aux sorciers de continuer à vivre et prospérer dans les villes des non sorciers comme ils le voulaient et ils n'empêchaient personne de traverser les montagnes tant qu'ils restaient sur les routes. Pour le reste, la magie des vampires prévalait et il était impossible de transplaner, d'utiliser un portoloin ou n'importe quel transport comme les balais et les tapis sur le territoire.

Certains sorciers, plus ancrés dans la société non magique et possédant une voiture, étaient restés et d'autres, qui n'avaient plus aucun moyen de se déplacer, étaient partis. D'autres encore, plus anciens, avaient préférés l'isolement plutôt que de quitter leur terre. Ceux-là, on en entendait plus parler. Mais ce qui était sûr, c'est qu'ils n'étaient pas victimes des vampires.

En effet le traité qui avait donné les Carpates aux seigneurs de la nuit prévoyait qu'en échange, ils n'attaquent plus les sorciers que ce soit pour se nourrir ou autre. Bien sûr les dons de sang volontaires étaient encore permis mais les vampires ne pouvaient plus prendre le sang des sorciers sans leur permission contrairement à ce qu'ils faisaient avec les non sorciers. Bien entendu, ils ne les tuaient pas eux non plus mais ça ne les gênait pas de se nourrir sur eux sans leur consentement et simplement en les hypnotisant.

En tous les cas, une fois arrivé à Pitesti, Upsa avait fait prendre aux garçons un bus jusqu'à Râmnicu Vâlcea, la ville importante la plus proche, avant de les faire partir dans les montagnes en directions du sud-ouest. C'était dans ces régions-là que vivait lady Carmilla, son territoire s'étendant entre Râmnicu Vâlcea et Targû Jiu au nord et Craiova et Slatina au sud. Ils commencèrent par suivre la route 64 vers le sud, celle qui longeait la rivière appelée Olt, puis bifurquèrent droit vers l'ouest arrivé à Dragosani.

Vincent et Gregory restèrent tout de même quelques instants à regarder la petite ville d'un air absent. Il y planait une atmosphère étrange, comme une cicatrice qui avait du mal à disparaître. Il y avait eu quelque chose là-bas qui avait traumatisé le sol…et qui le traumatisait encore en quelque sorte. Ils avaient fini par se détourner pour suivre les tourteaux non sans ressentir un frisson leur parcourir le dos.

C'était tout de même s'avancer un peu que de considérer Viktor et Upsa comme des « tourteaux ». Certes, ils avaient eu du sexe, beaucoup de sexe, la nuit précédente. Cependant Upsa ne semblait pas différente alors que Viktor la suivait comme un petit chien. Décidément, les humains, et les hommes en particuliers, semblaient vraiment esclave de leurs désirs.

Vincent et Gregory, eux, ne connaissaient pas vraiment les choses du sexe. Ils n'avaient jamais vraiment eut le temps de s'en occuper. Ou peut-être était-ce l'envie ? Après tout, leurs amis aussi étaient occupés et ils trouvaient le temps de coucher. Non, pour le moment, les deux garçons n'en ressentaient pas le besoin et après tout, étaient-ils vraiment obligés d'y penser ? De leur avis, cela viendrait quand cela viendrait.

Ils n'étaient même pas vraiment sûr de leurs préférences, ayant éprouvé du désir à la fois pour des hommes et pour des femmes mais sans jamais éprouver la nécessité de concrétiser. En fait, ils étaient bien l'un avec l'autre dans leur relation d'amitié purement platonique. L'idée de sortir l'un avec l'autre ne leur avait même pas effleuré l'esprit et ils auraient énormément ris si quelqu'un le leur avait suggéré. Ils étaient juste bien comme ça.

Cependant, le terme « aller bien » n'était pas vraiment d'actualité pour le moment. L'impression étrange qui les avait saisi à la vue de Dragosani ne s'était pas amoindri à mesure qu'ils avançaient dans les montagnes, bien au contraire. Ils ne savaient pas ce que c'étaient mais à plusieurs reprises, ils avaient sentit leurs cheveux se dresser sur la nuque, comme si quelqu'un les observait.

Le paysage autour d'eux semblait également subir les effets de l'atmosphère néfaste qui régnait ici. La nature semblait se faire plus sombre, plus sauvage. Les arbres déployaient leurs branches touffus tout autour d'eux si bien que la lumière du jour avait du mal à passer. Il y avait autre chose qui les dérangeaient mais ils n'arrivaient pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

« Dis, Upsa, tu es sûr que c'est le bon chemin ? » demanda Vincent.

« Bien sûrrr » répondit la jeune fille. « Le château est dans cette dirrection »

Elle pointa vaguement le paysage devant eux d'un mouvement de main.

« Mais tu as déjà pris ce chemin ? » insista Gregory.

« Et bien…pas vrraiment » répondit la jeune Bulgare. « Grrand-pèrre nous fait générralement prrendrre à l'est à Rrâmnicu Vâlcea puis descendrre au sud aprrès Horrezu mais le chemin est abrrupte et difficile. Parr l'est c'est un peu comme un rraccourrcie. »

« Et tu ne t'es pas demandé s'il avait des raisons de préférer l'autre chemin ? » demanda le jeune anglais.

Upsa ne répondit pas et e silence s'abattit à nouveau sur le groupe. C'est à ce moment-là que Vincent et Gregory comprirent. Ils se rendaient compte à présent quel était le détail étrange dont ils n'arrivaient pas à mettre le doigt dessus. C'était le silence. Autour d'eux il n'y avait pas un bruit d'oiseau, d'animaux ou autre. Les seuls bruits qu'ils entendaient c'étaient ceux qu'ils faisaient, et encore, ils semblaient comme étouffés.

Alors qu'ils avançaient, le brouillard commença à se lever. Il était épais, huileux et étouffant comme si l'air se chargeait non pas d'eau mais de boue. Le paysage autour d'eux se mettait à disparaître mais en même temps, la brume diffusait une lueur blafarde qui illuminait les alentours. Du moins ce qu'ils pouvaient en voir.

Soudain, Upsa s'arrêta et les garçons l'imitèrent. La jeune fille regardait à droite et à gauche, incertaine.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda Viktor.

« Je…difficile de voirr où nous allons… » dit-elle.

Elle sortit sa baguette et la posa à plat sur sa paume avant de lancer le sort de _pointe-au-nord._ La baguette se mit alors à tourner dans sa main mais au lieu de se fixer pour indiquer la direction du nord, elle continua à faire des tours sans s'arrêter. Upsa fronça les sourcils et reprit sa baguette.

« Je pense qu'on peut continuer tout drroit » dit-elle.

« Tu es sûrr ? » demanda Viktor. « Il vaudrait mieux attendrre ici que le brrouillard se dissipe, non ? »

« Ni l'un ni l'autre » dit Gregory. « Ce brouillard n'est pas normal. Il y'a des choses qui bougeant à l'intérieur. »

Dès qu'il avait vu le sort échouer, lui et Vincent avaient étendu leur perception magique alentour pour découvrir ce qui se passait. Dans la brume, leur esprit s'était heurté à des choses qui leur avaient retourné l'estomac. Des choses pourrissante et, surtout, dangereuses.

Autour d'eux, le brouillard s'épaississait encore et des bruits en émanaient. Alors qu'avant il semblait amortir les sons, ceux-ci semblaient à présent résonner à tel point qu'ils n'étaient pas sûr de savoir d'où ils venaient. C'était des grognements, des gargouillis et aussi le bruit de choses qui traînent sur le sol.

Upsa et Viktor pointaient leur baguette dans tous les sens mais ils ne voyaient rien. Le brouillard était à présent tellement dense qu'ils n'y voyaient pas à un mètre. En fait, il serre-tête pile autour d'eux de tel façon qu'ils ne savaient pas où ils allaient marcher mais qu'ils pouvaient encore se voir les uns les autres.

Soudain, Upsa cria. Viktor se retourna vers elle et retirer un cri. Une main avait émergé de la brume pour saisir les cheveux de la jeune fille qui tentait de se dégager. Cette main était monstrueuse avec une peau cireuse qui partait par endroit, laissant apercevoir des muscles verdâtres et gluants et il lui manquait deux doigts desquels on pouvait voir le blanc sale de l'os.

Le jeune Bulgare lança alors un sort dans la brume et la main lâcha sa prise. Upsa, délivrée, se jeta dans les bras de Viktor, regardant nerveusement derrière elle.

« Venez ! » s'exclama Vincent. « Il faut rester ensemble ! »

Puis il se tourna vers son ami.

« Tu peux faire quelque chose pur cette purée de pois ? »

« Magique où pas, ça reste de l'eau » dit Gregory en fermant les yeux.

Mais au bout d'un moment il se dit que ça allait être plus difficile que prévu. Le brouillard était bien fait d'eau mais il y avait quand même une certaine résistance. Pendant qu'il essayait e toute ses force d'utiliser son pouvoir élémentaire, Vincent utilisait sa perception pour guider les sorts des deux bulgares. La brûle était tellement saturée de magique que cela restait approximatif mais c'était toujours mieux que rien.

« J'y suis presque » grogna Gregory. « J'y suis…ça y est ! »

Il écarta brusquement les bras et, comme si la brume avait été chassée par le mouvement d'air, elle se dispersa, laissant apercevoir leurs assaillants. Comme ils le supposaient, il s'agissait bien de morts-vivants, des inferi, comme les appelaient les anglais. Leurs corps étaient en décomposition mais ils avançaient tout de même, mus par une quelconque magie. Leurs yeux morts semblaient les voir, leurs mains se tendaient dans leur direction et de leur bouche s'échappait des gémissements rauques. Malgré leur apparente déliquescence, les inferi était connus pour leur force surhumaine, capable d'arracher des membres d'une seule main. Ils étaient égalent infatigable et insensible à de nombreux sorts. Il n'existait qu'un moyen de s'en débarrasser de façon définitive.

« Baissez-vous ! » s'exclama alors Vincent.

Gregory plongea au sol en entraînant Upsa et Viktor avec lui. Des flammes apparurent alors dans les mains de Vincent et celles-ci s'amplifièrent jusqu'à former un brasier. Le jeune anglais fit des mouvements lestes avec ses bras et les flammes quittèrent ses mains en deux serpents de flammes qui fauchèrent les morts vivants en pleine avancée, les brûlant si rapidement qu'il n'en restait plus que des cendres.

Quad plus un seul ne fut debout, Vincent referma les mains et dissipa le brasier, s'assurant également d'éteindre ceux qui s'étaient déclarés sur la végétation au passage de ses flammes. Gregory et les deux Bulgares se relevèrent prudemment mais il e semblait plus y avoir aucun danger.

Cependant à ce moment-là, ils entendirent le bruit de quelqu'un qi applaudissait alors qu'une voix s'élevait tout près d'eux.

« Bravo » disait-elle. « Franchement je le dois de vous féliciter. Je m'apprêtais à intervenir moi-même mais vous m'avez épargné l'effort. »

Un craquement derrière eux firent rapidement se retourner les jeunes sorciers, les deux Bulgares pointant leur baguette. Les deux anglais n'avaient jamais sortis la leur mais bien sûr, ils n'en avaient pas besoin.

« Vous pouvez garder vos baguettes levées si ça vous rassure mais je vous assure que vous avez rien à craindre de moi » dit une silhouette sortant de derrière un arbre.

Elle appartenait à un vieil homme aux cheveux blancs, bouclés et un peu fous que Vincent et Gregory reconnurent immédiatement.

« M. Ollivander ! » s'exclamèrent-ils d'une même voix.

« M. Crabbe, M. Goyle » les salua-t-il. « Et aussi M. Krum. Je le souviens avoir vu votre baguette lors du tournoi des Trois sorciers. Et bien sûr, ma petite Upshinka. »

« Garrick » répondit la jeune fille avec soulagement. « Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici. Lady Carrmilla sait que nous sommes surr ses terrrres ? »

« En fait, il s'agit d'une pure coïncidence » répondit la vieille goule. « Ma maîtresse m'a envoyé régler une affaire ici et je suis tombé sur vous. Vous m'avez d'ailleurs bien arrangé car détruire ces…choses faisait partie de mes tâches. »

En parlant il avait désigné les tas de cendres sur le sol.

« D'où venaient-ils ? » demanda Gregory.

« Eh bien… » commença Ollivander. « Vous savez, vous allez m'accompagner pour résoudre la tâche que m'a donné ma maîtresse puis je vous expliquerait et je vous conduirait au château. C'est bien ce que vous vouliez, n'est-ce pas ? »

Les quatre jeunes adultes hochèrent la tête.

« Et bien s'est réglé » dit Garrick Ollivander sur un ton enjoué. « Venez avec moi, ce n'est pas très loin. »

En effet ils ne mirent pas longtemps à atteindre une clairière où Ollivander sembla chercher quelque chose du regard tout en parlant avec Upsa.

« Mais je suis surpris ma chère » dit-il. « Je pensais que tu passerais par le nord, comme d'habitude. »

« Je voulais prendre un raccourcie. »

« Je comprends bien, malheureusement ton raccourcie t'as conduit tout près d'ici…voyons, où est-ce déjà ? Ah ! Voilà ! »

Il les dirigea vers un petit monticule de terre comme il y en avait plusieurs dans la clairière. En regardant mieux, les sorciers virent des pierres tailles en dessous. Il y avait eu une construction qui avait été recouverte par de la terre et de la végétation. Cette clairière était vraiment un lieu étrange, à la fois vivant et mort. Il y avait de la végétation mais elle ne semblait…en vie. Elle l'était assurément mais c'était comme si elle était à deux doigts de mourir. On entendait rien du tout ou alors peut être un battement sourd et inconnu qui semblait émaner directement du sol.

Quelque chose d'encore plus étrange émanait de ce monticule. La forêt semblait plus sombre encore qu'auparavant alors même qu'ils se trouvaient à découvert. Vincent et Gregory eurent alors l'impression que des chuchotements émanaient de sous la terre. Ils se rendirent compte alors que les sons étaient dans leur tête ce qui leur fit dresser les cheveux sur la tête.

« On se calme, on se calme » chantonna Ollivander en sortant un flacon de sa poche.

Il déversant le liquide sur le sol au sommet du monticule. Il y en avait bien plus que ce que le flacon aurait dû contenir. Le liquide était rouge. On aurait dit du sang. A l'odeur, ça devait en être. C'est alors que la terre parut comme boire le sang avec un bruit de succion écœurant. Vincent et Gregory crurent entendre un gémissement de contentement puis il y eut un grand cri. Viktor et Upsa plaquèrent leur mains sur leurs oreilles mais c'était inutile, le crie était purement mental.

Finalement celui-ci se calma et il n'y eut plus comme bruit qu'un gargouillis indistinct.

« Voilà » dit alors Ollivander sur un ton satisfait. « Il devrait se tenir tranquille pour un siècle ou deux avec ça. »

Il reboucher le flacon, le remis dans sa poche et invita les jeunes sorciers à le suivre. Ils lui emboitèrent le pas en laissant derrière eux la clairière silencieuse où il ne subsistait plus que le battement qui ressemblait à celui d'un cœur.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était ? » demanda Gregory en se mettant à la hauteur de la goule.

« Un vampire » répondit celui-ci. « L'ancien propriétaire de ces terres et du château. Selon la loi vampire, ma maîtresse l'a défié et vaincu, devenant propriétaire de son territoire. Toujours selon la loi vampire, elle pouvait le mettre à mort mais elle a décidé de ne pas le faire. Certains pourraient penser que c'est par compassion mais c'est mal connaître ma maîtresse. Elle n'a pas assez de compassion pour tuer ses ennemis. »

« Comment ça ? » demanda Vincent.

« Je ne sais pas exactement pourquoi mais elle avait de la rancune contre ce vampire. Elle ne me l'a jamais dit et je ne lui ai jamais demandé. Quoiqu'il en soit, elle ne semblait pas seulement satisfaite de lui prendre ses terres, elle voulait lui faire bien plus. C'est pour ça qu'elle l'a enterré vivant. »

« Vous…vous voulez dirre que cette chose est…est en vie ? » bégaya Viktor.

« Oui et non » dit Ollivander en haussant les épaules. « Un peu entre les deux. Malheureusement c'est suffisant pour qu'il reste actif. Ses pouvoirs mentaux étaient assez forts pour attirer quelques promeneurs et en faire des esclaves morts vivant. Dans les années 50, il a même séduit un tout jeune garçon en lui faisant miroiter les pouvoirs des vampires afin qu'il le libère. C'était un orphelin de la petite ville de Dragosani à qui il a fait croire qu'il était responsable de sa naissance. Toujours est-il que sous sa houlette et même à distance, l'enfant à commis des actes innommable dans sa petite ville. »

« Et il a pu être arrêté ? » demanda Vincent.

« Des années plus tard » répondit Ollivander. « Presque dans les années 80. Entre temps il était devenu un grand ponte du parti communiste mais il a eu les yeux plus gros que le ventre. Mais ça, c'est une autre histoire. »

« Je ne savais pas qu'une telle chose existait ici… » se plaignit Upsa.

Ollivander renifla.

« C'est vrai que Ventseslav n'a jamais été très dispendieux en explication. Autant pour son qualificatif de « sage ». »

Au bout d'un moment, les arbres recommencèrent à être écartés les uns des autres et les jeunes sorciers purent revoir le ciel. C'était à présent le crépuscule et il était rouge sang. Ils pouvaient à présent apercevoir au loin une montagne duquel dépassait une tour.

« C'est là ? » demanda Vincent en montrant la montagne.

« Oui » répondit la goule. « Mais nous n'y seront pas avant la nuit, je le crains. »

Effectivement, il faisait nuit noire quand ils approchèrent du château mais celui-ci était parfaitement visible sous la lune.

Au départ, Vincent et Gregory pensaient que le château était simplement la tour qu'ils avaient vu au sommet. Mais il n'en était rien. La tour appartenait bien au château mais elle en était en fait le point culminant. Celui-ci était planté sur le flan de la montagne, dans un renfoncement. C'était une bâtisse imposante et rectiligne qui étendait ses tours en hauteur. Il y avait peu d'ouvertures, tout au plus quelques meurtrières ce qui donnait à la structure des aires de bastion.

« Mes chers enfants » dit alors Ollivander. « Voici la Citadelle Ferenczy. »

0o0o0

C'était la deuxième fois que Théo et es jumeaux se trouvaient dans un avion et l'expérience n'avait as perdue de son charme. D'autant que cette fois ils voyageaient dans la classe supérieur. En effet ils se trouvaient à bord d'un jet privé appartenant à la Oyamada Zaibatsu. Il leur avait été prêté par Oyamada Manta, l'héritier e la compagnie qui se trouvait être le meilleur de Yoh. Celui-ci, bien sûr, les accompagnait.

C'était un garçon de très petite taille. À 15 ans il en paraissait à peine 10. Il avait un visage lunaire et très expressif avec des grands yeux noirs et des cheveux châtains clairs un peu ébouriffés. Il n'était pas shaman mais il avait néanmoins des aptitudes spirituelles qui lui permettaient de voir les esprits. Il était depuis longtemps le compagnon d'aventure de Yoh en cela qu'il était le premier non-shaman avec qui le garçon avait eu des liens. C'était un jeune garçon intelligent qui transportait toujours sur lui un ordinateur sur laquelle il conservait de nombreux documents sur l'occulte.

Dans l'avion se trouvait également Yohmei et Kino, Yoh, bien sûr ainsi que Tamamura Tamao et Kyôyoma Anna. Si la première était une orpheline et disciple du temple Asakura, la seconde n'était autre que l'élève d'Asakura Kino et destinée à devenir une Itako aussi puissante qu'elle. Elle était également (au grand dam de celui-ci) la fiancée de Yoh.

C'était une jeune fille mince avec des cheveux blonds qui lui venait de sa mère russe. Elle avait des yeux noirs qui semblaient voir à travers les gens ce qui était peut-être le cas. Elle était surtout connue pour son caractère bien trempé et sa forte personnalité. Pour certains elle était plus une meneuse et pour d'autre, son fiancé et Manta en tête, un tyran sanguinaire et sans pitié. Elle s'accommodait des deux tant que tout le monde suivait ses ordres.

Il y avait également dans l'avion une dernière personne qui n'avait pas de liens avec la famille Asakura mais qui était tout de même un Shaman. C'était un jeune homme d'environ dix-neuf ans avec un look assez décalé. Très année soixante-dix, il portait ses cheveux coiffés en longue banane très gominée avec des favoris et une barbiche pointue. Il portait un costume blanc style années disco par-dessus une chemise violette au col et aux manchettes démesurément longs et pointus.

Son véritable nom était Umemiya Ryunosuke mais il se faisait appelé Bokuto no Ryu (Ryu au sabre de bois) au sein de son gang ou alors simplement Ryu. Ayant d'abord été un tyran, particulièrement avec Manta, il s'était fait battre pat Yoh ce qui avait changé son attitude. Plus tard, il s'était fait possédé par le fantôme d'un ancien mercenaire japonais avec des airs de lézard du nom de Tokageroh ce qui avait éveillé ses pouvoirs shaman latents. Les deux avaient finis par régler leurs différents et étaient depuis lors partenaires.

« En tout cas c'est gentil de la part de tes parents de te laisser prendre ce Jet » dit Rebeca au bout d'un moment en se tournant vers Manta.

Celui-ci rougit et toussota.

« En fait, mon père n'est pas vraiment au courent. J'ai un peu prit l'avion en douce. »

« Il faut dire que la dernière fois que tu nous as affrété un avion, il s'est écrasé Manta » ricana Ryu.

Il était au fond du jet, sur un canapé, les bras sur le dossier et mes jambes totalement détendus, les longues pointes de ses chaussures blanches battant l'air.

« Comme si c'était ma faute ! » s'exclama le garçon, outré.

« Au fait » dit Anna d'un ton calme. « Je ne remettrais pas la présence du minus en question parce qu'il assure le transport, mais pourquoi _lui_ il est là. »

Elle voulait évidemment parler de Ryu qui se contenta de lui faire un signe.

« Je me suis dit qu'il aurait difficilement les moyens de venir autrement alors je l'ai invité » dit Yoh.

« Ta gentillesse te perdra, je te l'ai déjà dit » renifla Anna. « Et si tu l'as invité lui, pourquoi pas les autres ? Pas que je m'en plaigne… »

« Ben, ils ont les moyens de venir seul, non ? Bon, sauf Horo Horo mais vu qu'il passe beaucoup de temps en Chié chez Ren en ce moment, je me suis dit qu'il ferait le taxi. »

Anna leva un sourcil mais ne répondit pas.

« Mmm…est-ce que le trajet va encore durer longtemps ? Ça fais pas mal de temps que nous volons, non ? » demanda Tamao d'une voix faible.

Anna lança un regard noir à Yoh qui se contenta de rire in peu jaune en se grattant la tête.

« On fait escale à New York » dit-elle entre ses dents. « On a _encore_ un autre parasite à aller chercher. »

« Mais tu sais bien que Chocolove n'aurait pas non plus pu se permettre le voyage, pas aussi rapidement. »

« Si je me souviens bien, les Paches ont des bus, non ? »

« Mais c'est notre ami, on peut bien faire ça pour lui. »

Anna lui jeta un regard glacial mais ne répondit pas. Pendant ce temps, les Jumeaux et Théo s'étaient regardés. New York ? Est-ce qu'ils auraient le temps de passer voir Ingrid et Hermione ?

Malheureusement, ça n'allait pas pouvoir être le cas. Le jet privé de Manta avait seulement eut l'autorisation de se poser sur l'une des pistes de l'aéroport de Newark pour faire le plein. L'opération prenant tout de même une heure, ils auraient le temps d'accueillir le jeune shaman newyorkais.

Celui-ci était un jeune homme Afro-Américain de l'âge de Yoh et Manta qui s'appelait Chocolove McDonell. Il avait des logs cheveux bruns coiffés en afro et des yeux noirs. Son front large était décoré de lunette d'aviateur et il portait une jupe d'inspiration africaine avec des bottes larges et une simple veste sans manche rouge. Celle-ci était ouverte sur son torse nu décoré d'un collier de griffes. Cela devait être celles d'un jaguar du fait de celui qui accompagnait le jeune homme. Il était d'une taille impressionnante mais personne ne le remarquais puisqu'il s'agissait de Mick, l'esprit gardien de Chocolove.

Les retrouvai les furent assez émouvantes et chaleureuses jusqu'à ce que le jeune shaman américain fasse une blague qui tomba affreusement à plat. Il s'avéra que Chocolove était un comique de profession même s'il devait faire le serveur pour payer ses factures.

« Le public est dur » dit-il alors que le groupe retournait à l'avion. « Et la concurrence est difficile. En ce moment, tout le monde veut voir des Drag Queen. Il faut dire qu'elles sont vachement douées. »

Il soupira. Peut-être qu'il devrait aussi s'y mettre pour attirer du public. Soudain, son ventre grogna et il rougit.

« Désolé » dit-il d'un air gêné. « Le mois a été difficile et j'ai eu un peu de mal à manger. »

« Pas grave, on a des provisions » dit Yoh avec un sourire.

Les Jumeaux, eux, se regardèrent et sourirent. Ils sortirent de leur poche un sachet alors que Théo roulait des yeux.

« On a des bonbons si tu veux » dirent-ils. « Ce sont des caramels. »

« C'est super sympa, merci ! » s'exclama Chocolove en en prenant un et en le mettant dans sa bouche. « C'est bon, c'est quoi ? »

« Ça s'appelle des crèmes canaris. »

Le jeune shaman n'eut pas le temps de demander pourquoi car il y eut une petite explosion et il se retrouva sous la forme d'un petit canari pépiant.

« Trop fort ! » s'exclama Yoh en explosant de rire.

« Fascinant » dit Manta comme à chaque fois qu'il voyait de la magie.

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous m'avez fait ? » s'exclama Chocolove une fois qu'il eut repris sa forme habituelle.

Il fallut donc commencer par lui expliquer qui étaient les jumeaux et Théo et ce qu'ils pouvaient faire.

« Notre métier à nous, c'est la fabrication e farces magiques » dirent ensuite Fred et George. « Comme tu as dit que tu étais un comique, nous nous sommes dit que tu apprécierais la blague. »

« J'approuve ! J'approuve ! » s'exclama Chocolove en tapant de ses mains. « Qu'est-ce que vous pouvez faire d'autre ? »

La suite du voyage fut un peu moins monotone car les Jumeaux Weasley firent étalage de leur impressionnant arsenal de farces et attrapes aux shamans médusés et amusés. Cependant il fallut bien atterri à un moment où à un autre. L'avion se posa donc à Denver où un bus affrété par les Paches attendait les voyageurs. Le conducteur était un grand indien aux long cheveux noirs et avec un bandeau sur les yeux qui obscurcissait son regard. Son nom était Silva et apparemment il avait évalué Yoh et ses amis mors du gras tournoi dont tout le monde évitait de parler devant les sorciers.

Le trajet en bus mit tout de même une dizaine d'heures qui auraient pu être assez éprouvantes si le manque de climatisation n'avait été pallié par un simple sort qui rafraîchissait l'atmosphère. La magie avait été aussi utile lorsqu'une tempête de sable les avait pris par surprise. Heureusement, il s'agissait de l'une des protections du village Pache destiné plus à les faire rebrousser chemin qu'à les blesser. Finalement, ils arrivèrent à une ville construit dans le flan creusé d'une montagne comme le temple de Jimena.

Dès leur arrivée, Silva avait demandé aux sorciers de le suivre alors que les autres étaient menés à des appartements. Apparemment, les Anciens, qui dirigeaient la tribu, avaient demandés à les voir immédiatement Yohmei leur avait dit que cela concernait le problème qui les avait rassemblés mais sans rentrer dans les détails, préférant laisser ce soin aux principaux concernés.

Les Anciens, avec à leur tête le vénérable Goldva, patientaient dans une pièce sombre creusée dans la montagne. Ils étaient tous très vieux. Assis sur le sol, ils étaient enveloppés dans un large manteau blanc à motifs et portaient des coiffés de plumes sur la tête. Il y avait des gommes et des femmes et les sorciers reconnurent parmi eux Jimena dont Hariel leur avait montré des images.

Les Jumeaux poussèrent alors légèrement Théo devant. Celui-ci leur jeta un regard noir et se résigna. Il devrait donc faire le récit. A nouveau. Ses petits amis lui avaient déjà fait le coup chez les Asakura. Il se lança donc et raconta aussi précisément qu'il le pouvait tout ce qu'il savait sur Voldemort, son pouvoir et comment la façon dont il l'utilisait mettait en péril le principe vitale.

Les vieillards l'écoutèrent en silence et quand il eut fini, ils commencèrent à lui poser des questions. Ils semblaient déjà au courent pour l'existence de la magie donc les questions ne posèrent pas dessus.

Au bout d'un moment, il n'y eut plus aucune question et il fut demandé aux sorciers de laisser les Anciens délibérer et d'attendre à l'extérieur.

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils votre décider à votre avis ? » demanda Théo à Saliva qui était resté silencieux pendant tout le long de l'exposé.

« Ce que vous nous rapportez est plus grave que ce que nous pensions » répondit le Pache. « En tant que shamans, Nous avons toujours tâché d'éviter de nous mêler aux sorciers ce qui a fait que nous n'avons pas imaginé que le problème puisse être d'ordre magique. Nous pensions à un autre complot d'Hao… »

« Qui ? » demanda l'un des Jumeaux.

Silva hésita puis se décida à répondre.

« Hao était un puissant shaman qui a vécu il y a près de mille ans. Assoiffé de pouvoir et dégoûté des humains, il a voulu les détruire et créer un mode uniquement pour les shamans. Le clan auquel il appartenait, les Asakura, se sont rebellés votre lui et l'ont détruit. »

« Les Asakura…vous voulez dire ? »

Silva hocha la tête.

« Mais s'il a été détruit » demanda alors Théo, « comment… »

« Hao était très puissant et savant. Il a réussi à lancer son âme dans un cycle de réincarnation dans lequel il concernerait ses souvenirs. La dernière fois, il s'est réincarné en membre de notre propre tribu et nous a volé un esprit puissant. Cette fois-ci, il s'est réincarné dans le même clan qui l'avait trahit jadis en tant que frère jumeau de l'héritier. »

« Yoh… » dit simplement Théo.

A nouveau, Silva hocha la tête.

« I quelques années, Yoh a affronté son frère et la repoussé mais Hao n'a jamais fait mystère du fait qu'il reviendrait. »

Un silence gêné suivit cette affirmation. Théo allait poser une autre question quand la porte du conseil s'ouvrit e qu'ils furent à nouveau invité à entrer. Une fois celle-ci refermée, Goldva se leva pour faire face aux sorciers.

« Le Conseil des Anciens a jugé que la situation était suffisamment grave pour transgresser nos propres règles. C'est la raison pour laquelle pour la première fois depuis que notre trou existe, les cloches oracles vont convoquer les shamans sans que la raison en soit le grand tournoi. Tous doivent être informés de ce que vous venez de dire afin que chacun puisse décidé en son âme et conscience s'il décide de se battre ou non. Quel que soit leurs décisions, les Paches, eux, vous suivront dans le combat. »

Théo se remit à respirer. Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il retenait son souffle. Maintenant, il ne restait plus qu'à attendre.

0o0o0

Pansy attendait le choc mais il n'y en n'eut pas. Au contraire, elle sentait quelque chose forcer sur son bras. Elle ouvrit les yeux et les écarquilla. Elle avait bien quelque chose dans la main, quelque chose de long et résistant mais aussi de…liquide.

Ce qu'elle tenait à la main était un bâton ou une sorte de lame faite de sang, de son sang. De long filaments couleur rubis partaient de sa blessure jusqu'à sa main pour créer l'arme. Impossible de dire avec exactitude ce que c'était parce que le liquide, malgré le fait qu'il soit durci au niveau de sa surface de contact avec l'épée de son adversaire, semblait fluctuer et flotter. Cependant la forme générale lui faisait penser à un bokuto, un sabre en bois japonais.

Au même moment où l'image de l'arme traversa son esprit, le sang se mit à se concentrer et prit exactement la forme qu'elle avait en tête. L'arme était alors bien plus tangible au creux de sa main.

Mais déjà la statue redressant sa lame, prête à frapper à nouveau. Alors qu'elle abattait son épée, Pansy roula sur le sol puis se remis en position de combat au niveau du sol. Elle appuya sur ses jambes et se projeta en direction de la statue, prête, à son tour à donner un coup avec sa lame de sang. Elle espérait de tout cœur que l'arme soit assez solide et tranchante pour abattre son ennemi. Elle ferma les yeux en donnant son coup et quand elle les rouvrit, elle se rendit compte que la statue était encore entière.

Ça n'avait pas marché. Cependant, pour une raison qu'elle ignorait, la statue s'était figée. Une ligne sombre apparut alors sur son torse, reliant son épaule à sa hanches puis la partie supérieure de son corps se décala et tomba sur le sol, suivit par les jambes et les deux tombèrent en poussière.

Pansy reprit son souffle mais un bruit dans son dos la fit tourner la tête. Une autre statue s'était mise en mouvement pour l'attaquer. Elle tenta de faire rapidement volteface en tenant l'épée devant elle pour parer le coup mais elle n'avait pas assez d'appui et manqua être projetée au sol par le coup.

Le coup avait été si fort que son bras était engourdi. Elle serra les dents et se dit que si elle avait ses fidèles éventails de combat, elle aurait pu facilement se défendre. Aussitôt, l'épée dans sa main changea de forme pour se transformer en éventail. Elle imagina en avoir un aussi dans son autre main et un filament de sang sortit du premier éventail pour en former un second dans son autre main. Avoir un fil être les deux était embêtant mais au moment où elle y pensait, celui-ci disparut sans que la construction de sang ne disparaisse.

Comme la statue avançait à nouveau vers elle, elle débit son épée avec le plat de l'une de ses armes puis se servit du tranchant de l'autre pour sectionner la tête de la statue ce qui la fit à son tour tomber en poussière.

Alors qu'une troisième statue fonçant vers elle, elle voulut à nouveau parer mais manqua l'épée. Heureusement elle eut juste le temps de se jeter au sol pour ne pas être à nouveau blessée. Avec son œil magique inactif, elle avait du mal à évaluer les distances.

Comme la statue allait réattaquer, elle roula par terre afin de pouvoir se relever et se remit en position de combat. Mais alors que la statue allait à nouveau l'attaquer, quelque chose la tira en arrière. Pansy vit alors Hans qui se tenait à l'autre bout du couloir. Son fouet de sable avait ramené la statue vers lui et il lui fracassa la tête avec l'un de ses boucliers.

« Mais comment tu as réussis à faire apparaître tes armes ! » s'exclama Pansy.

« Tu sais quoi ? Je pense que c'est pas vraiment le moment » lui répondit Hans alors que les autres statues se mettaient à bouger en même temps.

Grâce au sable qui résultait de la destruction de leur destruction, le jeune Arendil avait suffisamment de matériel pour utiliser son pouvoir. Le sable créait des lames dans les aires ou s'infiltrait dans les moindres anfractuosités des statues pour les détruit de l'intérieur. Pansy n'était pas en reste mais restait plus traditionnelle et gardait ses éventails prêts à parer et à trancher.

A eux deux, il ne fallut pas longtemps pour qu'il ne reste plus aucune statue. Ils restèrent tout de même sur leurs hardes pendant quelques instants, attentifs à d'autres pièges mais rien ne vint et ils purent se détendre.

« Alors tes armes ? » demanda finalement Pansy.

« Tu lâche pas l'affaire » soupira Hans. « Tu ne veux pas plutôt savoir ce que je fais là ? »

« Je suppose que tu m'as suivit ? »

« Jīnfă en fait » répondit le jeune homme. « Mais de plus loin. Je ne savais pas que tu faisais la même chose avant de te voir. »

La perception magique de Hans était la plus développée de tout leur groupe. Il pouvait parfaitement suivre la femme renarde à distance sans avoir besoin de la voir et sans qu'elle ne le remarque.

« Quand à mes armes… »

Il leva les bras pour montrer les deux boucliers ronds recouverts de Rune et avec les yeux de basilic au centre.

« J'ai senti les protections anti-magie donc j'ai pris mes précautions. »

Pansy rougit. Elle aurait dû y penser elle aussi.

« Quant à tes armes à toi…je suppose que ton pouvoir s'est éveillé ? »

Pansy regarda les éventails. Elle n'y avait même pas réfléchi jusque-là mais c'était tout à fait possible. En fait c'était la seul explication au fait que son sang se soit transformé en arme alors que la magie était impossible.

« Donc tu contrôle le sang » dit pensivement Hans.

« Le mien en tout cas » précisa la jeune fille. « Ça fait un peu…macabre, non ? »

« Pas plus que le fait que Wolf manipule les ténèbres » répondit le jeune homme en haussant les épaules.

Pansy se rendit alors compte qu'il avait compris ce qu'elle ressentait. Manipuler le sang de cette façon faisait très « magie noire » dans le mauvais sens du terme mais Hans venait de lui dire que jamais ses amis ne la rejetterait à cause de ça puisqu'un de leurs plus anciens amis possédé également un pouvoir que l'on pourrait qualifier de maléfique.

« Tu devrais peut-être faire quelque chose pour cette blessure » dit alors Hans en regardant la hanche de son amie.

« Sans magie… »

« Tu pourrais manipuler le sang pour qu'il retourne dans ton corps » lui proposa-t-il.

« C'est à voir » marmonna Pansy.

Elle se mit à se concentrer sur le sang pour qu'il reprenne sa fluidité puis elle essaya de lui demander de retourner d'où il venait. Cela fonctionna. Fascinée, elle regarda son propre sang retourner à l'intérieur de son corps, dans les vaisseaux qui avaient été endommagés par le coup d'épée de la statue.

« Tu crois que je pourrais lui demander de coaguler pour refermer la plaie ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Faut voir » répondit Hans. « Essaye. »

Pansy se concentra à nouveau. C'était plus difficile car elle ne devait pas manipuler directement le sang mais un de ses composant afin qu'il durcisse et colmate la plaie. Pourtant avec un effort de concentration supplémentaire, elle y arriva. Ce n'était ni très beau ni très sein mais ça tiendrait au moins jusqu'à ce qu'ils puissent à nouveau utiliser la magie.

« Et maintenant ? » demanda Hans. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? »

« C'est évident » répondit Pansy hargneusement. « On continue. Je veux savoir ce que Jīnfă nous cache. »

Les deux jeunes sorciers traversèrent le couloir et arrivèrent devant la marge porte au bout du couloir. Ils la poussèrent et durent s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois tant elle était lourde. Ils débouchèrent alors dans une salle ressemblant à un gigantesque amphithéâtre totalement circulaire avec des gradins comportant des étagères emplis de rouleaux et de livres. Devant eux il y avait des escaliers menant jusqu'au sol où d'autres bibliothèques formait un hexagramme. Les lieux étaient silencieux. On aurait dit que la salle aspirait les sons. Les deux jeunes sorciers pouvaient presque entendre les battements de leur cœur. Où peut-être que le battement qu'ils entendaient venait de la salle elle-même.

Ils virent alors la silhouette de la femme renarde occupée à lire un livre au centre de la salle, assise à une table. Ils se dépêchèrent de descendre les escaliers et se précipitèrent vers elle. A mesure qu'ils avançaient, le battement qu'ils avaient entendu se faisait plus fort mais ils étaient trop concentré sur la chinoise pour s'en rendre compte.

« Jīnfă ! » s'exclama alors Pansy alors qu'ils n'étaient qu'à quelque mètre d'elle.

Celle-ci sursauta, preuve qu'elle ne les avait pas du tout vu, entendu ou sentit arriver, et referma brutalement son livre.

« Qu'est-ce que vous… Aie ! »

En refermant le livre qu'elle lisait, elle avait accroché son doigts à une vieille décoration métallique dot lune des pointe était tordue. Elle porta d'instinct le doigt à sa bouche mais pas suffisamment vite pour empêcher une goutte de sang de tomber sur la table.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? » demanda-t-elle à nouveau après un moment.

« On pourrait vous demander la même chose non ? » répliqua Hans. « Ça fais des jours que vous filez en douce à chaque temple. Je suppose que vous vous rendiez dans leurs bibliothèques. »

« Et même si c'était le cas, pourquoi venir me le demander maintenant ? »

« Parce que jusque-là c'était vos affaires. »

« Et quand est-ce que c'est devenu les votre ? »

« Quand vous nous avez menti et mis en danger afin de venir ici, peut-être ? »

« Je ne vous ai pas vraiment mit en danger » soupira la femme renarde.

« Donc vous pensez que ou faire venir dans ce temple n'avait _que_ pour but de pouvoir consulter cette bibliothèque ? »

« Je ne le nie pas » finit par reposée Jīnfă.

« Vous auriez très bien pu nous dire que vous vouliez consulter leur bibliothèque, vous n'aviez pas à chercher de prétexte pour venir. Pourquoi nous avoir manipulés ? »

« Parce qu'Erik lui a demandé de ne rien dire » dit alors la voix tremblante de Pansy.

Alors que Hans questionnaire Jīnfă, Pansy, elle, avait eu comme une absence. Son regard était fixé sur la tâche de sang de la renarde qui était tombé sur la table. C'était comme une tâche rubis qui scintillait sous la lumière des flambeaux. Alors que les deux autres ne regardait pas, elle avança son doigt et le plaça juste au-dessus de la tâche. Comme attiré par un aimant, le sang se détacha de la surface laquée et se colla à son doigt. Elle le ramena alors vers son visage et contempla la goutte de sang. Puis, comme hypnotisée, elle avait porté le doigt à sa bouche et avait sucé le sang. C'était là qu'elle avait su.

« Il…Erik va… »

Elle n'arrivait pas à prononcer les mots.

« Erik va mourir » finit-elle par dire.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? » demanda Hans.

« Erik…il va…c'est le sang de Jīnfă…il m'a attiré…sans doute à cause de mon nouveau pouvoir…je ne sais pas pourquoi je l'ai mis dans ma bouche et…j'ai vu des images… »

« Avec mon sang tu dis ? » demanda Jīnfă. « Ce serait de l'hémopathie ? »

« Quoi ? »

« L'hémopathie. La capacité à pouvoir lire les personnes d'une pensée en consommant son sang. »

« Je ne sais pas, je… »

« Ce n'est pas le moment ! » s'exclama alors Hans. « Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Est-ce qu'Erik va _vraiment_ mourir ? »

Pansy resta bouche bée en regardant son ami. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça. Hans avait toujours l'air de se moquer de tout ou alors que rien ne le dérangeait vraiment. Mais là, son regard était effrayant. Il serrait et desserrait les mains comme s'il avait envie de frapper. Même Jīnfă eut peur et elle eut un mouvement de recul. Elle regarda Hans, puis Pansy avant de revenir à Hans. Elle déglutit.

« Oui, c'est vrai » dit-elle. « Il y a de grande chance qu'Erik meurt. »

0o0o0

Tina pénétra nerveusement dans l'immeuble du MACUSA. Les locaux étaient totalement vides et sombre. Même le portier était absent quand elle était arrivée. Elle se mit à monter les escaliers dans le hall silencieux où seul ses pas résonnaient.

Soudain, il y eut un cliquetis. Le bruit fit sursauter la jeune femme qui leva les yeux. Au-dessus d'elle, l'aiguille de la grande horloge se mit à bouger et pointa sur la case « Urgence niveau 5 ». Le cadran était rouge. C'était le plus haut niveau, un niveau qui n'avait plus été atteint depuis des décennies. Dans le même temps, une alarme faible s'était mise à retentir. Nul doute qu'elle ne s'arrêterait pas avant que la crise ne soit finie.

Tina serra nerveusement la poignée de la valise de Newt. Est-ce que ça avait un rapport avec…la chose ? Elle l'avait senti dans la rue, un peu plus tôt. C'était une présence sombre qui avait éteinte toutes les lumières. Elle avait senti quelque chose à son passage même si elle ne l'avait pas vu et ce n'était pas bon. Comme si la chose était faite de colère, de honte et de haine.

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais à ce moment-là elle avait repensé à la raison qui l'avait faite exclure du corps des Auror. On l'avait envoyée surveiller les fidèle de Salem et elle avait été témoin d'une scène qu'elle n'avait pas pu supporter. Il y avait une femme qui battait son enfant avec une ceinture. Du haut de leur tour d'ivoire, les autorités qui la dirigeaient ne comprenaient pas. Elle n'avait _pas pu_ ne _pas_ agir. Personne n'aurait pu. Malheureusement, elle avait utilisé la magie et ses supérieurs avaient dû intervenir.

Elle n'oublierait jamais cependant le visage de l'enfant…ou plutôt du jeune homme, avant qu'on ne lui enlève sa mémoire. Il y avait de la peur, du dégoût mais aussi, derrière cela, de la reconnaissance. Elle n'oublierait j'ai son nom aussi : Croyance Barebone.

Mais elle avait autre chose à penser. Elle devait se rendre dans la grande salle du conseil. Elle doutait que Newt soit responsable mais c'était encore une possibilité et même dans le cas contraire, elle était sûre qu'il pourrait leur dire de quoi il s'agissait.

Elle s'avança à pas rapide vers la présidente quand elle se figea. Celle-ci n'était pas seule. Loin de là. Autour d'elle étaient assemblés les ambassadeurs de tous les pays du Monde Magique qui braquaient sur elle un regard courroucé. C'était aussi le cas de la présidente Pickery. Elle se tenait raide dans sa robe dorée. Au-dessus d'elle on pouvait voir le symbole du MACUSA, l'âge aux ailes déployés par-dessus le drapeau américain. De part et d'autres, en plus petit, apparaissaient les symboles de chacun des pays représentés dans la salle.

« J'espère que vous avez un excellent prétexte pour cette intrusion Mlle Goldstein » dit la présidente Pickery d'une voix mesurée.

Tina regarda vers Graves qui se tenait dans l'ombre pas loin de la femme. Il ne semblait pas disposé à réagir. Elle se retourna donc à nouveau vers la femme, déglutit puis répondit.

« Oui, j'en ai un » dit-elle.

Elle s'avança.

« Hier un sorcier est arrivé en ville avec cette valise pleine de créatures magiques. Malheureusement certaines se sont échappées. »

« Il est arrivé hier ? » demanda la présidente.

Tina hocha la tête.

« Vous savez donc depuis vingt-quatre heures qu'un sorcier a lâché plusieurs animaux magiques dans la ville et vous avez entendu qu'il y ait un mort pour nous le dire ? »

Tina cligna des yeux. Un mort ? Quand ? Où ?

« Où est ce sorcier à présent ? » poursuivit la présidente.

Tina hésita quelques instants puis posa la valise au sol. A l'intérieur, Et pu entendre le cliquetis du loquet.

« Arrêtez ! » s'exclama-t-il en direction d'Erik. « Je crois qu'on on ouvre.

Erik dissipa sa magie à grand peine. De la lumière surgit enfin de l'ouverture en haut de l'escalier. Newt commença à remonter et déboucha dans la grande salle du conseil sous les yeux de tous les ambassadeurs présents. Erik le suivit et son regard tomba immédiatement sur l'ambassadeur anglais alors que son anneau se mettait à vibrer légèrement. Entendant un bruit derrière lui, il se retourna et aida Jacob à remonter. Celui-ci sourit, heureux d'être à nouveau dehors puis se figea en voyant l'assistance.

« M. Scamander ? » s'exclama alors l'ambassadeur anglais.

« Vous voulez parler de Thésée Scamander ? Le héros de guerre ? » demanda un ambassadeur africain. »

« Non, il s'agit de son jeune frère » dit un autre.

« Et qui est cet autre homme ? » demanda la présidente à Tina.

Celle-ci voulut expliquer la situation mais à la mention du mot « non-maj » l'assemblée fut en émoi. Erik regarda tout autour de lui pour suivre les conversations et c'est à ce moment-là qu'il remarqua quelque chose d'étrange. Il y avait un cadavre dans la pièce. Il flottait au sein d'un champ de stase ressemblant à un nuage de luciole d'un banc pur. Il avait des cicatrices un peu partout et ses membres avaient des angles étranges.

« Par la barbe de Merlin ! » souffla Newt qui avait aussi aperçu le corps.

« Savez-vous laquelle de vos créatures est responsable de cela ? » demanda une représentante asiatique.

« Ce…ce n'est pas une créature qui a fait ça ? » balbutia Newt. « Ne faites pas les naïfs ! Regardez ces marques ! »

« Ils n'en savent pas autant que vous Newt » lui murmura Erik. « Moi-même j'ignore… »

« C'est un obscurus… » l'interrompit Newt avec effroi.

« Il n'y a pas d'obscurial en Amérique ! » s'exclama la présidente Pickery d'une voix forte.

Puis elle se tourna vers Graves.

« Récupérez cette valise je vous prie » dit-elle.

Graves fit un geste de la main et la valise de Newt vola jusqu'à lui.

« Non ! » s'exclama celui-ci. « Rendez la moi ! »

Il essaya de sortir sa baguette mais Graves fit un autre mouvement de main et le magizoologiste s'envola dans les aires. Manifestement, il était doué en magie sans baguette pensa Erik. C'était quelque chose de rare à cette époque. A ce moment-là, l'homme envoya u nouveau sort pour contraindre Newt et les autres à s'agenouiller, les mains dans le dos.

Erik décida à ce moment-là que ça suffirait. Il sortit sa baguette et fit un ample mouvement rapide avec, tranchant le sort qui venait vers lui.

« Ça suffit maintenant ! » cria-t-il.

Il était en colère. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas laissé aller à perdre le contrôle de ses sentiments. Trop dangereux. Heureusement, son pouvoir ne fut pas complètement hors de contrôle. Son coup de colère provoqua une impulsion magique mais elle demeurait raisonnable. Il savait qu'il aurait pu détruire la salle complètement mais il réussit à seulement faire vaciller les ambassadeurs.

« Pendant combien de temps allez-vous encore faire l'autruche ! » s'exclama-t-il d'une voix forte.

Graves voulut sortir sa baguette mais Erik était plus rapide et l'objet lui échappa des mains. Erik ne la prit pas pour autant, inutile de se mitre plus dangereux qu'il ne l'était. Trois Aurors entrèrent alors et pointèrent leur baguette sur lui mais il les ignora.

« Vous accusez beaucoup Madame la Présidente mais je ne vous ai pas beaucoup vu avouer vos fautes. Est-ce ce que vous n'avez pas oublié de dire à cette assemblée que Tin… Mademoiselle Goldstein est déjà venue vous voir à ce sujet hier, dès qu'elle a été mise au courent de l'affaire mais que vous l'avez renvoyée sans même l'écouter. »

« Je doute qu'il convienne que nous discutions de cela ici » dit la Présidente avec aplomb.

Erik devait bien reconnaître qu'elle n'en manquait pas. On ne pouvait même pas voir si elle était gênée ou non.

« Maintenant, Aurors, arrêtez le »

« Malheureusement vous pouvez pas » répliqua Erik. « Je dispose de l'immunité diplomatique. »

« Et à quel titre je vous prie ? » demanda Séraphina Pickery avec un léger rictus.

« À celui de Ministre de la Magie de mon pays » répondit Erik triomphalement.

Il y eut un brouhaha que la présidente eut du mal à calmer. Quand elle réussit enfin elle s'adressa à nouveau à Erik.

« Apparemment, personne ici ne semble savoir de quel pays vous êtes Ministre si celui-ci existe vraiment » dit-elle.

« Ce que les hommes ignorent la magie le sait » dit Erik en désignant un point au-dessus de la présidente.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers le mur où brillaient les symboles des différents pays présent et tous purent voir qu'un nouveau était appris. C'était un blason coupé en deux avec un crocus au milieu et cinq étoiles au-dessus symbolisant Erik et ses amis, les cinq premiers sorciers d'Arendelle et les fondateurs de son gouvernement magique.

« Et comment peut-on être Ministre d'un pays que personne ne connais ? » demanda alors l'ambassadeur anglais.

Il y avait quelque chose qui le dérangeait chez ce jeune homme. Depuis qu'il était arrivé, l'anneau seigneurial qu'il portait au doigt s'était mis à vibrer.

« Tout simplement parce qu'il n'existe pas encore » dit Erik. « Arendelle est un royaume qui n'a pas encore de communauté magique ni de gouvernement, pas avant des années, pas avant que je ne naisse. »

« Êtes-vous en train de nous faire croire que vous venez de l'avenir ? » demanda Séraphina Pickery.

« Je l'affirme et la preuve existe. »

« Dans ce cas quelle est-elle ? »

Erik sourit.

« Vous la sentez n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-il en se tournant vers l'ambassadeur anglais. « La vibration. »

Il rangea sa baguette et s'avança vers l'homme. La vibration augmenta et celui-ci plaqua sa main sur son anneau.

« Qu'est-ce que vous lui faite ? » cracha l'homme.

« Moi ? Rien » répondit simplement Erik. « Mais l'anneau si. Il ne comprend pas et ça l'effraie. Il ne comprend pas comment… »

Erik leva la main pour l'amener au niveau du visage de l'ambassadeur.

« …il peut se trouver à deux endroits en même temps. »

L'homme écarquilla les yeux en voyant l'anneau qui venait d'apparaître au doigt du jeune homme.

« Ambassadeur Potter ? »

L'homme se tourna vers la présidente mais il était incapable de parler.

« Duc Scott Potter, Seigneur de la Maison Potter, je me présente, je suis Erik Potter, Seigneur de la Maison Potter et accessoirement votre arrière-arrière-petit-fils. »

« Ambassadeur Potter ? » demanda à nouveau la présidente.

« C'est bien l'anneau des Potter. Les deux d'entre eux » dit l'homme les dents serrés.

« Vous êtes sûr qu'il ne s'agit pas d'une contrefaçon ? » demanda Graves.

« Impossible » répondit Scott Potter d'un ton hautain. « C'est la magie elle-même qui a créé les anneaux seigneuriaux et en a doté les Maisons. Nul ne peut reproduire ce que la magie à fait. »

« Dans ce cas je me vois dans l'obligation d'accepter votre immunité diplomatique et votre droit de vous exprimer ici » dit la Présidente Pickery. « Votre Grâce, si vous voulez bien… »

« Altesse en fait » l'interrompit Erik. « Je suis navré de vous avoir induit en erreur en ne vous donnant pas mon nom complet mais je suis en fait Erik James Potter-Elsasson, Comte de Fleamont, Duc de Potter et de Peverell et Prince de Gryffondor, de Serdaigle et d'Arendelle. »

Il y eut un brouhaha qui redoubla encore quand tous purent voir les nombreux anneaux aux doigts du jeune homme. Les titres qu'avait énoncés Erik, surtout ceux de Prince avaient beau ne pas avoir d'autorité hors de l'Angleterre, ils étaient connus et surtout ils étaient révérés grâce aux sorciers à qui ils avaient appartenu, des sorciers presque aussi connus que Merlin lui-même.

« Votre…votre altesse » bégaya la présidente Pickery, pour la première fois ébranlée. « On pourrais se demander pourquoi quelqu'un comme vous désirerait voyager dans le temps. »

« Un péril madame. Un péril plus grand encore que Grindelwald lui-même. »

L'assemblée frémit et se mit à chuchoter. Du coin de l'œil, Erik vit Graves serrer les dents et plisser les yeux. Avait-il un compte à régler avec Grindelwald ?

« Et en quoi se péril nous concerne-t-il maintenant ? »

« Il se passe, Madame le Présidente, que dans l'avenir il sera nécessaire à tous les pays magiques de s'unir pour lutter contre l'ennemi qu'il soit hors des frontières ou à l'intérieur. »

« Vous voulez parler de traître ? »

« Précisément. Cependant le gouvernement futur n'est pas des plus coopératifs, je suis donc venu quérir de l'aide dans le passé. »

« Et qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser que je serais plus encline à accepter que mon successeur ? »

Erik allait répondre mais il fut interrompu par l'autre Lord Potter.

« Je pense que cette discussion pourra attendre des événements plus cléments » dit-il. « Notre monde risque d'être découvert. A quoi bon nous inquiéter maintenant d'une menace future si nous ne pouvons régler la menace présente. »

« Vous avez raison Lord Potter » dit la présidente. « Il y a une autre affaire qui nous occupe. Veuillez amener M. Scamander, Mlle Goldstein et le non-maj dans nos cellules pour interrogatoire. »

« Mme la présidente » intervint Erik. « Je ne peux certes pas dédouaner complètement M. Scamander des délits qu'il a commis mais je peux certifier qu'ils demeurent mineurs et qu'il a tout fait pour réparer la situation avec l'aide de Mlle Goldstein qui vous a, certes, désobéis mais dans le seul but de faire respecter la loi comme telle est sa vocation. Quant à M. Kowalski, le non-maj, il a été entraîné dans cette situation contre son gré à titre de témoin et gardé sous surveillance tout le temps. »

« Nous en prendrons compte, Votre Altesse » dit la Présidente.

Elle fit un geste et les Aurors commencèrent à emmener Newt, Tina et Jacob.

« Je vous en prie ! » supplia alors Newt. « Mes créatures sont inoffensives, ne leur faites pas de mal ! Ne leur faites pas de mal ! »

Alors qu'il disparaissait, Erik se tournait vers son ancêtre.

« Il faut faire quelque chose » dit-il.

« Nous ne pouvons intervenir dans la politique intérieur de ce pays » dit Scott Potter.

« Mais Newt demeure un citoyen anglais, ça c'est de votre ressort. »

Le Lord Potter leva un sourcil.

« Je verrai ce que je peux faire » dit-il finalement.

Erik n'était pas très sûr de lui faire confiance. Scott Potter était connu pour être quelqu'un de très strict voir rigoriste. Une sorte de Lucius Malefoy, les idées en moins. Le problème c'est qu'il n'avait pas vraiment le choix.

Suite aux événements, la présidente Préféra remettre la réunion à plus tard. Elle devait réfléchir à comment elle devait utiliser les informations qu'elle avait eu pour s'en sortir. C'est du moins ce que Scott Potter raconta à Erik en l'emmenant avec lui.

« Elle sait qu'elle a une responsabilité dans l'affaire et elle veut limiter les dégâts. Peut-être en vous offrant l'aide que vous désirez. »

Il mena ensuite Erik vers une zone résidentielle du ministère où tous les ambassadeurs avaient des appartements. Le jeune prince suivit son ancêtre à l'intérieur et vit qu'il y avait déjà quelqu'un. C'était un jeune mince avec des yeux marron et des cheveux ébouriffés. A leur entrée, il se leva.

« Père ? » dit-il en regardant Erik puis en interrogeant l'autre homme du regard.

Erik se figea. Donc ce jeune homme était son arrière-grand-père, celui qu'on appelait Henry le Juste ou encore Henry le Brave.

Scott Potter expliqua rapidement la situation avant de de repartir, laissant son fils interloqué et son descendant frustré. On aurait dit que l'homme tentait par tous les moyens de l'écarter de la scène comme s'il ne voulait pas m'avoir dans les pattes.

Il y eux un moment de silence gêné.

« Donc…tu es mon…descendant ? » demanda Henry d'une voix hésitante.

« Ton arrière-petit-fils en fait » dit Erik.

« Ah…et je suppose que tu ne vas pas répondre si je te posais des questions ? »

« Je...je ne préférerais pas en fait… » répondit Erik, gêné.

« Oh » dit simplement Henry.

Il y eut un autre moment de silence gêné.

« Tu…tu as quel âge ? » demanda Erik.

« 18 ans »

Le jeune prince ne savait pas trop comment parler à son ancêtre. Il pouvait parler à Scott comme à un égal mais Henry. Il était son ancêtre mais il était à ce moment-là plus jeune que lui.

« Ton père t'emmène avec lui pour t'apprendre ton futur rôle ? C'est bien. »

Henry grimaça.

« En fait, c'est une punition » dit-il. « Il veut le tenir à l'œil. »

« Pourquoi ? »

Henry ouvrit la bouche puis la referma. Il semblait qu'il ne voulait pas parler de ça. A la place, Erik essaya de lui poser des questions sur sa vie. Le jeune homme commença à y répondre par monosyllabes avant de prendre plus confiance en lui. Au bout d'une petite demi-heure, ils discutaient comme des amis.

Erik ou se rendre compte que son ancêtre était un garçon ouvert, gentil mais très timide. Il était loin du Henry Potter qui se lèverait dans la chambre du Magenmagot en 1945 pour dire qu'il fallait aider les non-sorciers à se relever de la guerre. En fait, il avait même l'air de ne pas trop apprécier la politique. Pendant toute eut discussion, Erik n'était pas arrivé à savoir s'il y avait quelque chose qui le passionnait vraiment.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit et Scott entra à nouveau dans l'appartement.

« Alors ? » demanda Erik en se levant.

« L'ex-Auror Goldstein et M. Scamander votre très exécutés » dit-il simplement.

« Pardon ? » s'exclama Erik. « Mais pourquoi ? »

« Ce satané Percival Graves à échafaudé tout une théorie selon laquelle Scamander aurait prévu de lâcher un Obscurus sur la ville pour je ne sais quelle raison… »

« Mais c'est ridicule ! »

« Qui sait ? » demanda Scott. « Savais-tu qu'il possédez un obscurus dans son étrange valise ? »

« Je l'y ai vu » répondit Erik. « Mais les protections autour de lui étaient solide et les premières attaques sont antérieur à son arrivée. »

« Ça n'a pas vraiment l'air de gêner Graves » dit Scott en haussant les épaules.

« Moi ça me gêne ! » s'exclama Erik. « Je ne vais pas laisser cette folie se produire. »

Il voulut se diriger vers la porte mais il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule.

« Je vous interdit de faire cela » dit-il. « C'est une chance pour nous. En exécutant un citoyen britannique sans procès, la présidente va se mettre en position de faiblesse ce qui pourrait nous être utilisé pour de futures négociations. Nous pourrions même obtenir l'aide dont vous avez besoin. »

Erik en resta bouche bée. Son ancêtre n'insinuait-il quand même pas de sacrifier Newt et Tina par la même occasion ? Mais et si c'était la seule solution pour…

 _Suis ton cœur_

Il se figea. Oui, bien sûr. C'est ce qu'il avait écrit et aussi ce qu'il écrira pour son futur lui. Il était sûr que ces mots avaient été écris pour ce moment précis. Il prit la main de son ancêtre et l'enleva de son épaule. Il lui jeta alors un regard noir et repris son chemin en direction de la porte.

« Malheureusement je ne peux pas te laisser faire cela » dit la voix de Scott Potter au moment où il posait sa main sur la poignée de la porte.

Aussitôt, il sentit des cordes l'entourer et il tomba au sol.

« Scott ! Qu'est-ce qui vous prends ! » s'exclama-t-il.

« Ces négociations sont trop importantes pour que je laisse un gamin réduire les efforts à néant à cause de simples bons sentiments. »

« Henry ! » s'exclama Erik en se tournant vers son arrière-grand-père et nouvel ami.

Mais celui-ci ne le regardait même pas.

« Je suis désolé » bredouilla-t-il.

« Il n'y a pas à être désolé » dit Scott Potter d'un ton sec. « La politique est une affaire sérieuse qui n'a pas à s'encombrer de bon sentiments, je vous l'ai déjà dit, Henry. Nous faisons ce que nous devons faire pour notre pays, quel qu'en soient les conséquences. »

« Oui…père » balbutia Henry.

Mais Erik n'était pas disposé à se laisser faire. D'une pensée, il dissolus les cordes autour de lui et se releva. Comme Scott pointait à nouveau sa baguette vers lui, il fit un mouvement sec de la main pour le désarmer et l'attacha à son tour.

« Je ne vous aimes pas arrière-arrière-grand-père » dit-il d'une voix froide. « Pour moi la politique, c'est se mettre au service de son pays et de son peuple pour lui assurer le bonheur. Mais quel bonheur peut-on lui apporter à sacrifier ce même peuple ? »

« Tout cela est pure chimère ! » s'exclama Scott. « Le bonheur nécessite des sacrifices ! »

« Non ! Le bonheur nécessite du travail ! Beaucoup de travail ! Sacrifier les gens c'est le raccourci utile des paresseux ! » siffla Erik.

Il s'avança alors vers son ancêtre et s'accroupit devant lui.

« Si je suis venu ici, à cette époque c'est parce que j'ai reçu une lettre, une lettre de moi que j'écrirai bientôt. Elle me donnait deux conseils. D'abord obéir à la loi du temps et ensuite obéir à mon cœur. »

« Ridicule ! » s'exclama Scott. « Rien de ce qui vient du cœur n'a sa place en politique. »

« Et si je vous disait que les personnes qui m'ont remis cette lettre sont Newt Scamander et Propentina Goldstein ? »

Scott frémit.

« Pour obéir à la loi du temps et éviter qu'il ne s'effondre, je dois suivre mon cœur et aller les sauver. Vous voyez ? La survie de votre chère Angleterre passe par mon cœur. »

Il se releva.

« Vous n'avez rien d'un Potter » cracha-t-il alors. « Vous n'avez en fait rien d'un noble, vous n'en avez pas les qualités. J'ai honte de vous appeler mon ancêtre. »

Il se tourna alors à nouveau vers la porte.

« Erik ! » s'exclama alors Henry. « Je…je suis désolé, je… »

« Est-ce que tu étais d'accord ? » demanda Erik le dos tourné. « Avec ce qu'il a dit ? Est-ce que tu étais d'accord ? »

« Non, je trouve ça barbare » répondit-il.

« Alors pourquoi n'es-tu pas intervenu ? »

« Parce que…parce que c'est mon père et que je…je…je suis vraiment vraiment désolé. S'il te plaît ! Ne me déteste pas ! »

« Je ne te déteste pas Henry. Je suis seulement…déçu. »

Il ouvrit la porte et la referma derrière lui. Il pressa ses doigts sur ses yeux pour ne pas pleurer et réussit à retenir ses larmes. Il n'avait pas le temps pour ça. Il devait aller sauver Newt et Tina.

Il se mit alors à courir dans le couloir. Dans le même temps, une lueur apparut à son doigt et son épée apparut dans sa main. La magnifique arme argentée semblait encore plus gracieuse que la première. La garde de métal étincelant entourait sa main et composait une dentelle d'arabesques incrustés de pierres naines. La lame, elle était une longue spirale effilée sertie d'or ou plutôt de Mallenril. Mais à part cela, il n'y avait pas de métal dans cette lame, ce n'était que de la corne. Une longue et effilée corne de licorne.

A suivre…

.

Et voilà ! Alors ? Vous en pensez quoi ? Perso j'ai adoré et j'espère que vous aimerez aussi.

J'ai un peu (beaucoup) raccourcie la scène de l'éruptif. Mais en même temps, Erik à le pouvoir de commander les animaux, il allait pas regarder, non ? Juste une question au fait, qui s'en souvenait de ce pouvoir ?

Pas mal des idées que j'ai eu sur la partie des vampires vient du livre « Necroscope » de Brian Lumley. Je vous le conseille, c'est un livre très prenant et un peu inquiétant sur un jeune homme qui peut parler aux morts dans leur tombe. Son ennemi dans le livre est l'enfant dont je parle, celui qui a été séduit par le vampire. D'ailleurs, le nom du château de Lady Carmilla est celui du vampire dans le livre.

Et oui, vous l'attendiez le pouvoir de Pansy. Vous en pensez quoi ? Cool hein ? Et il va devenir encore plus badass plus tard.

J'ai assez prit beaucoup de plaisir pour la partie où Erik se révèle. Au fait vous pensez quoi de Scott ? Et Henry ?

En tous cas, j'attends vos commentaires et je vous dis à dans deux semaines !


	24. Arc des Alliés - Chapitre 24

Roi des Neiges

Arc des Alliés

Chapitre 24 : Conclusion

.

Quand Draco se réveilla, il se rendit compte qu'il faisait encore nuit. La lumière de la lune passait au travers des feuillages qui entouraient leur chambre et jetait des ombres fantasmagoriques sur le sol.

Il pouvait sentir le poids du bras de Wolf sur lui et sa chaleur dans son dos. Ils s'étaient endormis comme ça, en cuiller, après qu'ils aient fait l'amour. Il se sentait encore gêné de penser à ça mais il ne regrettait rien. Il espérait juste que c'était la même chose pour Wolf.

Il frémit légèrement. Il avait du bouger car dans son dos il entendit un grognement.

« Je t'ai réveillé ? » demanda-t-il à voix basse.

Il aurait pu utiliser la télépathie mais dans ce cas, Wolf l'aurait forcément entendu. En demandant à voix basse, si Wolf dormait encore alors il ne le réveillerait pas.

« Non » grogna Wolf. « Pas toi. Autre chose. »

Il n'en dit pas plus.

« Il fait encore nuit ? » demanda à nouveau son compagnon en vaillant.

« Oui » répondit Draco.

« Il y a un problème ? »

« Non » hésita Draco.

Wolf le serra un peu plus contre lui.

« Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire » dit-il.

« Je…j'ai adoré…ce qu'on a fait… » commença-t-il.

« Tu veux dire…le sexe ? » demanda Wolf sur un ton taquin.

« Oui, le _sexe,_ si tu tiens… » soupira Draco, exaspéré et rougissant.

Wolf ricana. Il était si prude. C'était tellement facile de le faire rougir.

« C'est juste…que c'était très sérieux pour moi » continua-t-il. « Je ne sais pas si tu fais ça pour rendre Erik heureux et lui montrer qu'on peux s'étendre ou si c'est juste pour combler son absence mais sache que pour moi…je…je l'ai fais parce que j'ai des sentiments pour toi. »

Il y eux un moment de silence.

« Tu penses que c'est différent pour moi ? » demanda finalement Wolf.

Draco sentit leur lien mental s'ouvrir et un flot de sentiments le parcourir. Il frémit. Toutes ces émotions, à la fois douces et chaudes venaient de Wolf et étaient dirigés vers lui.

« Peut-être que je n'y ai jamais réfléchis parce que j'ai toujours été avec Erik » dit l'Arendil, « Mais je pense… qu'il est impossible pour moi de ressentir une attirance sexuelle pour quiconque si je ne partage pas avec elle de très forts liens voir…des sentiments. »

Il embrassa Draco sur le haut du crâne.

« Je ne sais pas si je t'aime autant que j'aime Erik. Je ne sais même pas si c'est de l'amour ou alors une profonde amitié mais sache que mes sentiments envers toi sont réels et que si nous avons fais l'amour, ce n'était pas pour Erik mais parce que je te voulais toi. »

Draco ne répondit pas mais son cœur accéléra dans sa poitrine. À ce moment-là il sentit la main de Wolf glisser sur son torse et puis descendre le long de son ventre.

« D'ailleurs, si tu veux je peux te le prouver à nouveau » ronronna le jeune homme.

Draco sourit et se laissa faire. Il eut à nouveau le plaisir de prendre Wolf mais ne se sentait pas encore prêt à être prit lui-même. Il laissa cependant à son amant le soin d'habituer son anatomie à l'intrusion à l'aide de ses doigts, décidant de conserver la première fois pour Erik. Repu, il tomba à nouveau endormis.

Malgré l'épuisement, Wolf, lui, ne dormait pas. Il n'y arrivait pas. Quelque chose l'avait réveillé plus tôt et le tenait encore éveillé à présent. Quelque chose qui semblait l'appeler, qui voulait le faire venir à lui.

Il avait beau ignorer ce que c'était, comme l'appel devenait de plus en plus puissant et qu'il était incapable de l'ignorer, il décida d'y répondre. Délicatement, pour ne pas réveiller Draco, il se dégagea de son étreinte et se leva. Il se dirigea alors le plus doucement possible vers la porte de leur logement mais le sol ne grinçait pas.

Quand il ouvrit la porte, la lumière de la lune baigna son corps nu de ses reflets argentés. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il ne s'était pas habillé. Il savait juste que c'était comme ça. La lune était pleine. Elle n'aurait as du l'être. Ce n'était pas le bon jour. Pourtant elle l'était. Cela devait être une particularité du monde des elfes. Elle semblait aussi plus grosse et brillante, illuminant le mode autour de lui. Il pouvait y voir presque comme en plein jour. Pas que ça ait pu le déranger puisque les ténèbres ne l'avaient j'ai empêchés de voir.

Il s'engagea as sur une passerelle et se mit à avancer de plate-forme en plate-forme jusqu'à centre du village. Il ne savait pas qu'elle heure il était ou même si ce monde avait la même conception du temps qui passe. Toujours est-il qu'il ne croisa personne.

Il arriva enfin sur l'une des plates-formes qui entouraient l'arbre royal. Il y avait des feuilles volantes disposées de part et d'autres mais Wolf ne se dirigea pas vers elle. Il s'approcha du rebord, regarda en bas et fit un pas dans le vide.

Son corps chuta mais une chape d'ombre entourage son corps et le posa délicatement sur le sol. Son pouvoir semblait revenu. Il ne savait pas si c'était le cas où non quand il avait sauté. Il savait juste que ce qu'il fait était sans danger. L'appel qu'il entendait le guidait.

Il se mit à marcher alors en direction des larges racines de l'arbre immense où était perché le palais elfiques. Malgré le fait qu'il soit pieds nu, il ne ressentait aucune douleur à marcher sur le sol. Il n'y avait sur son chemin ni cailloux, ni petites branches, seulement la terre molle et l'herbe tendre.

Il se fraya un passage entre les racines entremêlées et finit par arriver au niveau du tronc. Là les racines faisaient de cinq à dix fois sa taille et formaient un dédale qui semblait inextricable. Pour tant il réussit à trouver un creux entre deux racines à la base du tronc. L'appel qu'il recevait lui évitait de se perdre.

Il descendit alors dans le trou par un escalier creusé dans la roche. Il ne semblait avoir été creusé par des mains ou même par la magie. Ce genre de chose laissait des traces distinctives. Non, c'était comme si la roche avait naturellement formé des marches en se développant.

L'entrée disparut rapidement à mesure qu'il descendait mais le passage semblait avoir sa propre luminosité qui venait de partout et nulle part à la fois. A mesure qu'il descendait, le boyau autour de lui s'élargissait et à certains moments il débouchant dans de marges cavernes emplis de stalactites et de stalagmites qui semblaient avoir consciencieusement évité l'escalier que Wolf suivait toujours.

Enfin, il arriva au pied de l'escalier. Il se trouvait à présent dans une grotte plus large que les autres mais où le sol était totalement plat. Plus encore, il était dallé. Au centre il y avait un bassin de forme arrondie dont l'eau brillait comme s'il était rempli d'algues luminescentes mais c'était peut-être le fait de la magie.

Les pas de Wolf le menèrent alors au bord du bassin où il plongea. L'eau était fraîche mais pas froide. Plus encore, elle était tellement claire que Wolf se sentait purifié rien qu'en nageant à l'intérieur. Il plongea à nouveau et se lit à nager vers le fond. Sur lue des parois s'ouvrait un tunnel. L'appel qu'il ressentait le fit continuer à nager au travers de cette cavité naturelle.

Le couloir était long et il nageait aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. Ses poumons étaient en feu mais il continuait, l'appel se faisant de plus en plus fort à mesure qu'il avançait. Même s'il le voulait, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de suivre le chemin que quelqu'un ou quelque chose avait tracé pour lui. C'était comme si son corps ne lui obéissait plus.

Enfin, il vit des reflets au dessus de lui qui annonçait la surface. Il battit rapidement des pieds et émergea de l'eau en prenant une grande respiration. Il se laissa flotter quelques instants en essayant de reprendre son souffle puis se dirigea vers le rebord. Il se hissa alors sur la terre ferme et retard quelques minutes à quatre pattes à tousser et à cracher de l'eau puis il tomba sur le dos, la respiration toujours lourde.

Il y avait de la lumière au dessus de lui. En fait, le bassin duquel il était sortit et qui semblait plus naturel que le précédent, était illuminé par un rayon de l'une qui provenait d'une crevasse dans la voûte de la grotte où il avait émergé.

C'est alors que la lumière lunaire se mit à se déplacer. Wolf se retourna puis essaya de se relever tout en regardant où elle allait. Elle couru sur le sol sur quelques mètres jusqu'à illuminer deux plaques de pierre luisantes disposés debout l'une en face de l'autre, l'une blanche et l'autre noir.

Wolf s'avança et se plaça entre elles. Il vit alors qu'elles étaient sculptées de motifs en relief doux assez imprécis mais il pouvait tout de même reconnaître au centre de chacun une forme humaine. Sur la blanche, la forme tenait entre ses mains une sphère de marbre noire alors que sur l'autre elle tenait une sphère de marbre blanc. Pourtant elles n'étaient pas identiques. La forme blanche semblait serrer sa sphère contre son cœur alors que la forme noire semblait tenir la sienne entre des griffes. Chacune des deux silhouettes était cependant entourée de quatre formes indistinctes au quatre coins de la plaque. Il pouvait également voir, même si c'était à peine visible, des écritures courir sur chacune des surfaces de marbres.

« Il s'agit de prophéties » dit alors une voix dans le dos de Wolf, répondant à sa question inconsciente.

Il se retourna et reconnu la silhouette de Fëanor Orvision, le Grand Œil des Elfes.

« Que faites vous ici ? » demanda Wolf avant de se rendre compte que l'homme pense que c'était à lui de répondre à cette question.

Mais il ne semblait pas vraiment surpris. Plus comme s'il savait que Wolf serait ici.

« C'est vous qui m'avez fais venir ? » demanda le jeu homme.

Le voyant secoua la tête.

« Pas moi non, mais c'est la même force qui m'a fait avoir les visions que j'ai gravé sur ces tablettes qui t'a amené ici pour les contempler. »

Wolf frémit. Donc son Don avait une nouvelle fois frappé.

« Où est ce qu'on se trouve ? Et pourquoi devais-je absolument venir ? »

« Nous sommes dans un lieu sacré, pur. L'eau dans lequel tu t'es baigné à purifié ton corps car ce lieu ne supporte pas la moindre souillure. »

Donc c'est pour ce que ni lui ni l'elfe n'avaient de vêtements. Ils étaient étrangers, impurs.

« Quand à la raison pour laquelle l'Esprit t'as fais venir, je pense avoir mon idée. »

« Quel Esprit ? » demanda Wolf.

« Je l'appelle Esprit. Eloira parle des Dieux. Quand aux humains je crois qu'ils l'appellent le Don. Mais personne ne sait où même ne comprends sa véritable nature. C'est l'existence qui nous souffle nos visions à nous qui en avons le pouvoir. »

« Donc vous savais que je suis voyant. »

« Bien sûr. Tout comme toi tu savais que moi ou Eloira en étions. »

C'était vrai. Wolf avait toujours eut le sentiment de savoir quand un être avait le don. Cela avait été encore plus clair quand il avait rencontré la Naine et l'Elfe. Alors que d'habitude il mettait un peu de temps à s'entendre compte, là il avait immédiatement su à qui il avait affaire.

« Et donc, pourquoi suis-je ici ? » reprit Wolf.

« Tu as été appelé. Tu devais prendre connaissance de ces prophéties. »

« Oui mais pourquoi ? »

« Parce que le temps est venu » dit l'elfe sur un ton solennel.

« Le temps ? »

Il regarda à nouveau les plaques. Elles étaient anciennes. Il le savait.

« Vous voulez dire que ces prophéties vont bientôt se réaliser ? »

« C'est exact. »

« Les deux ? »

L'elfe hocha la tête.

« De quoi parlent-elles ? »

« Celle sur la plaque blanche parle de la venu d'un être purement céleste mais au cœur viscéralement lié à notre monde, entouré de quatre étoiles aux pouvoirs immenses qui l'accompagnent partout où il va. Il vient parmi nous pour sauver la Création toute entière. A son appel, toutes les races devront s'allier à lui qu'elle le veuille ou non car de leurs actions dépends leur survit. »

Wolf avait la bouche seiche en entendant ces mots. Il avait l'impression de ressentir un écho en lui mais il n'arrivait pas à savoir pourquoi.

« L'autre parle d'un être purement maléfique qui retient prisonnier quelque chose de purement bénéfique et qui utilise son pouvoir pour dominer la création. Il a à sa disposition quatre artefacts porteur d'un mal absolu qui, s'ils étaient réunis, ouvriraient la porte sur le néant. »

Il y eut un moment de silence alors que Wolf tentait de digérer ce qu'il venait d'apprendre.

« Et alors ? » demanda-t-il finalement. « Laquelle de ces deux prophéties va se réaliser ? »

« Peu d'être nous pensent que ces prophéties soient séparés. En fait les plus puissants parmi nous sont sûrs qu'elles ne forment qu'une seule et même prophétie. Les autres et ceux qui n'ont pas le don essaient d'y voir ce qu'ils ont envi d'y voir. La Reine, par exemple les ignorent l'une comme l'autre. Elle a toujours fois en mes prédictions. Sauf celles-ci. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce qu'elles remettent en question son pouvoir magique et politique. C'est sa magie qui a créé et qui maintient cette dimension. Si la prophétie sombre venait à se réaliser alors cela voudrait dire que son pouvoir ne les isole pas autant. De la même façon, si la prophétie claire venait à se réaliser alors elle serait obligé de plier l'échine devant quelqu'un et cela elle le refuse tout comme elle refuse de n'être qu'un simple figurant dans la guerre que la rencontre des deux prophéties provoquera. »

« Entre le bien et le mal ? »

« Ces termes sont trop réducteurs. Disons plutôt entre un être qui ne désire que prendre et à un autre qui désir se donner. Le Preneur et le Donneur »

« Ces…êtres. Savez-vous qui ils sont ? »

« Non » dit l'elfe en secouant à tête. « Je l'ignore. Je sais seulement que le dénouement est proche. »

Wolf s'avança vers la plaque blanche et caressa la forme centrale et la sphère qu'il serrait contre lui. Wolf sentit son cœur se serrer.

« Comment cela doit-il finir ? »

« Il est dit que pour empêcher le Preneur de s'emparer de la réalité et de la détruire, le Donneur devra se donner entièrement. »

La respiration de Wolf se bloquant dans sa poitrine. Il avait l'impression d'avoir reçu un coup de poignard en plein cœur. Mais il ne savait pas pourquoi. Il réussit finalement à se détourner et à regarder l'autre plaque.

« Ces artefacts, est-ce qu'ils existent ? » demanda-t-il.

« Oui » répondit Fëanor. « La première fois que cette prophétie à été entendu en ce monde, elle l'a été par un Culte Maléfique dont le Haut Prêtre, espérant être le sujet de la Prophétie, à décidé de créer lui-même les artefacts. Mais ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que pour être créés, les artefacts ont prit l'intégralité de sa magie, de celle des ces douze Grands Prêtre et de ses cent cinquante six Prêtres, de ses deux mille vingt huit fidèles en plus de milliers et de milliers de personnes innocentes, en tout vingt-six mille trois cent soixante quatre âmes. »

Wolf frémit. Si on comptait le Haut Prêtre et les Grands Prêtres, on obtenait le chiffre 13. Si on y rajoutait les prêtres, on arrivait à 169, le carré de 13, c'est-à-dire 13 multiplié par lui-même. Avec les fidèles on obtenait 2197, 13 au cube et finalement, le total des morts s'élevaient à 28561 soit 13 à la puissance 4. 4 comme le nombre d'artefacts.

Le chiffre 13 avait toujours été un chiffre mal équilibré en numérologie magique. S'il portait malheur ce n'était pas pour rien. Erik, à l'époque de leur deuxième année, avait trouvé stupide qu'il soit considéré comme maléfique simplement à cause de superstition. Peut-être que ce n'était pas que de simples superstitions.

« Que sont devenus les artefacts par la suite ? » demanda alors Wolf.

« Nul ne le sait avec précision, pas même nous, les voyants. On dit cependant que les forces mise en œuvre ont attirés différents êtres œuvrant à la fois pour le bien et pour le mal. On dit également qu'ils se battirent pour les artefacts. Finalement, les plus Maléfiques d'entre eux réussirent à en récupérer deux pour les cacher dans des endroits maudits en attendant l'accomplissement de la prophétie sombre alors que les deux autres ont été scellés et gardés par des êtres purs pour empêcher cette prophétie de survenir. »

Les yeux braqués sur la plaque de marbre noire, Wolf se mit à avancer, le bras levé. Il était comme hypnotisé. Tellement qu'il entendait à peine ce que lui disait l'elfe. Sur la pierre, Il pouvait voir la forme noire, la sphère blanche et surtout les quatre artefacts porteurs de mort et de destruction. Il avait l'impression d'être un bruit, comme un battement de cœur. Non, plutôt comme quatre battements de cœur à l'unisson. Il se rendit compte alors qu'il avait peur. Un battement de cœur symbolise la vie mais ils étaient si creux qu'ils ne pouvaient pas apporter la vie, seulement la mort.

À mesure qu'il avançait, les battements se faisaient plus fort, de plus en plus forts, tellement que ses oreilles bourdonnaient. Il voyait flou et pourtant son corps continuait à avancer. Il voulu alors s'arrêter, reculer et s'en aller. Il voulait plus que tout éviter de toucher le marbre noir comme s'il s'était agit de quelque chose d'atroce. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter, il continuait encore et toujours à avancer jusqu'à ce que la paume de sa main et le bout de ses doigts effleure la pierre.

Wolf ouvrit les yeux, le souffle court et haletant. Il était couché sur le dos, la main tendit en l'air, le corps luisant de sueur. Il regarda autour de lui et vit qu'il se trouvait dans sa chambre, celle où il dormait avec Draco. D'ailleurs celui-ci était à moitié couché sur son torse.

Il baissa sa main et tenta de reprendre son souffle. Est-ce que c'était un rêve ? Un simple rêve ? Le regard grave que lui donna Fëanor le lendemain au moment de son départ avec Draco lui prouva le contraire.

0o0o0

« Où est-ce qu'on est ? » demanda Ingrid.

Après qu'elles se soient préparées avec les autres pour l'opération de sauvetage, Morgan avait donné à elle et Hermione un portoloin. La jeune Arendil, méfiante, ne l'avait prit qu'après qu'Hermione ait confirmé qu'il ou elle n'avait pas de mauvaises intentions. Elles s'étaient donc retrouvés dans une forêt sans savoir combien de kilomètres l'objet enchanté leur avait fait parcourir.

Là le groupe s'était discrètement déplacé dans les bois à l'aide de sortilèges de désillusion et d'autres qui étouffaient les bruits qu'ils pouvaient faire. Tous les sorciers de leur groupe n'était pas du même niveau et certains sortilèges semblaient plu réussis que d'autres. Les deux jeunes sorcières étrangères espéraient qu'ils étaient mieux entraînés au combat.

Ils étaient finalement arrivés devant d'énormes rochers. Ils s'étaient arrêtés à la lisière des arbres pour éviter d'être vus. De quoi ? Les deux filles n'étaient pas sûres.

« On est dans les bois de Lynn » répondit Morgan. « Près de Salem. »

« Salem ? » demanda Hermione.

« C'est une sorte de lieux sacrés pour certaines factions extrémistes » leur expliqua Rachel. « C'est ici que des martyrs au sang pur ont perdus la vie des mains des non-maj. Enfin selon eux. »

« Et ils seraient cachés dans ses rochers ? » demanda Ingrid, dubitative.

« En dessous » la corrigea Morgan. « Ce que vous voyez c'est l'entrée du Dungeon Rock, des galeries souterraines creusés par le pirate Thomas Veal pour y cacher son trésor. Mais je doute que les non-maj le trouvent un jour. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Veal était aussi un sorcier » répondit Rachel. « Il a caché de nombreux souterrains par magie. »

« Donc les…Mangemorts… »

« On préfère les appeler les Ratisseurs » grogna Morgan.

« Si vous voulez » soupira Ingrid. « Donc vous pensez que ces Ratisseurs se cachent là-dedans ? Dans les parties magiques ? Pourquoi ? »

« Ils cherchent le trésor » répondit Morgan.

« Il est toujours là ? » demanda Hermione.

« Le Ministère à fait des recherches pendant des années mais ils n'ont rien trouvé. Leurs briseurs de sort n'arrêtaient pas de trouver de nouvelles galeries. Apparemment le vieux Veal a passé la fin de sa vie à creuser la montagne. Comme s'il cherchait quelque chose. Au bout d'un moment ils ont tout simplement arrêté. »

« Et pourquoi les M…les Ratisseurs voudraient le trésor d'un pirate ? »

« M argent est toujours une bonne motivation. Il y a toujours des personnes qui s'investissent non pas par idéaux mais pour le bénéfice qu'ils peuvent en tirer. »

Les deux jeunes filles durent en convenir. Après tout en Angleterre, une grande partie des Mangemorts suivaient Voldemort plus pour ce qu'ils pourraient en retirer que par idéaux.

« Et donc, comment ça se présente ? » demanda alors Ingrid.

« Dans la journée, c'est un lieu touristique mais il va bientôt fermer » répondit Morgan. « On pourra s'y introduire ensuite et rejoindre les parties dissimulés par magie et surprendre les Ratisseurs. »

« Et les lieux ? »

« L'entrée est dissimulée par ces rochers devant » dit alors Rachel. « Il y a ensuite un escalier étroit qui mène aux galeries. »

« Vous avez un plan ? »

« Incomplet mais oui »

La jeune femme sortie alors un parchemin de sa poche et le déroula pour en prédéterminé à Hermione et Ingrid.

« La vous avez les parties accessibles aux non-maj » dit-elle en pointant une série de traits. « Et là ce sont les magiques. »

C'était beaucoup, beaucoup plus important que ce qu'Ingrid avait pensé auparavant.

« Vous avez dit qu'il était incomplet ? » demanda Hermione.

« Pendant les dernières années des fouilles, ils y a eut du relâchement sur le chantier parce que le Congrès ne s'y intéressait plus vraiment alors il est possible que certaines galeries n'y soient pas. »

« Et vous savez où se trouvent les Ratisseurs à peu près ? Ou les prisonniers ? »

Il y eut le silence. Ingrid soupira. Ça allait être plus difficile que prévu. Vu l'ampleur du tracé, ça allait prendre des heures rien que pour trouver les Mangemorts. De plus, eux auront un avantage puisqu'ils connaissaient le terrain.

 _Tu penses que tu pourras les retrouver ?_ Demanda-t-elle à sa compagne par l'esprit.

 _Avec mes pouvoirs ? Possible. Je devrais pouvoir nous orienter mais il me faudrait un peu de temps._

 _Moins que si on devait fouiller les galeries une par une._

Même si cette partie là semblait réglée, elle était toujours préoccupée. Dans cette espace clôt et surtout instable, elle ne pourrait sans doute pas utiliser ses pouvoirs aussi aisément sans risquer de leur faire tomber le plafond sur la tête.

Finalement, ils n'eurent qu'une heure à attendre avant que des gardiens fassent sortir les derniers visiteurs et ne scellent la porte d'entrée. Hermione en avait profité pour sonder autant qu'elle le pouvait les galeries souterraine avec sa télépathie mais elle n'avait pas eut de résultat. Elle devait être plus proche. Cependant, en s'aidant de sa perception magique, elle avait ou faire quelques corrections sur le plan.

Morgan mena alors son groupe, qui était composé d'une vingtaine de sorciers sans compter Hermione et Ingrid, jusqu'à l'entrée et les conduisit sous la surface du sol. Comme il faisait très sombre, il voulut créer une lumière mais Ingrid l'en empêcha. Inutile de signaler leur présence si ce n'était pas nécessaire. A la place, elle leur avait lancé à tous un sortilège qui permettait de voir dans le noir. Il se dissiper ait automatiquement en cas de forte lumière.

Enfin sur les lieux, Hermione essaya à nouveau de rechercher les Ratisseurs mais trop de monde était passé. Il faudrait qu'elle soit directement dans les passages inconnus des non-maj. Suivant le plan qu'elle avait gardé, elle dirigea le groupe vers la première galerie. Il y avait un mur qui bouchait le passage mais ce n'était qu'une illusion.

Cependant arrivée à l'intérieur elle ne ressentait rien. Du moins rien de récent. Elle étendit son esprit le plus loin possible et réussit à inspecter toute cette partie du réseau mais il n'y avait aucune trace d'esprits humains.

« Peut-être qu'ils se protègent » proposa Morgan.

« Il sont peut-être occlumens » proposa à son tour Rachel.

« Je peux sentir n'importe quel esprit même dissimulé par magie et l'occlumencie m'empêche juste de lire leur penser, pas de les trouver. »

« Cherchons ailleurs. »

Ils n'eurent pas plus de chance dans le second passage ni dans le troisième. En revanche, elle réussit à sentir quelque chose dans le quatrième.

« Je crois que j'ai trouvé les prisonniers » dit-elle.

« Tu es sûr ? » demanda Morgan.

« Il y a des esprits non humain dans le groupe » répondit Hermione.

« Combien de Ratisseurs ? » demanda Ingrid.

« Quatre je dirais…oui, quatre. »

« Comment tu le sais ? » demanda Morgan.

« Tous les autres sont effrayés. Je ressens leur peur et leur angoisse. Les Ratisseurs, eux, c'est différent. Colère, joie, dégoût…schadenfreude. »

« C'est quoi ça ? »

« Le plaisir que l'on éprouve à assister aux malheur de quelqu'un » répondit Ingrid.

« Et les autres ? » demanda Morgan. « Les autres Ratisseurs. Ils doivent être dans le coin. Je ne pense pas qu'ils laisseraient leurs prisonniers sans surveillance. »

« C'est vraiment nécessaire de s'occuper d'eux ? » demanda Ingrid. « On ne pourrait pas juste délivrer les prisonniers et partir ? »

« Si le trésor existe, on ne peux pas prendre le risque qu'ils le trouvent » intervint Rachel.

« Et qu'est-ce que vous ferez des Ratisseurs ? »

« Qui dit qu'ils vont survivre ? » demanda Morgan.

« Je sais que c'est la guerre mais je ne peux pas vous laisser exécuter des gens, peu importe leur crime ! » s'exclama Ingrid.

« Et qu'est-ce que vous allez faire pour nous en empêcher ? » demanda crânement Morgan.

Ingrid plissa les yeux et fit naître une étincelle électrique au bout de son index.

« Ça suffit ! » s'exclama alors Rachel en jetant un regard noir à Morgan. « Nous n'allons pas les exécuter. Il y aura sans doute des morts pendant la bataille mais nous enfermer os les survivants dans un endroit que nous avons préparés exprès. »

Ingrid la regarda quelques instants puis dissipa l'étincelle.

« Hermione ? »

« Je cherche… » répondit la jeune fille. « En effet ils sont plusieurs galeries plus loin. Par contre ils sont une trentaine. »

« Avec l'effet de surprise, on devrait y arriver » dit Morgan.

« Pour une fois je suis d'accord » ajouta Ingrid.

« Ce que je propose c'est qu'on commence par attaquer les Ratisseurs avant de s'occuper des prisonniers. »

« C'est stupide. Mieux vaut faire d'abord évacuer les prisonniers comme ça on a un souci en mois sur le bras. En plus la bataille risque de faire du bruit. Même si les Ratisseurs qui surveillent les prisonniers ne sont que cinq, on risque d'être pros en tenaille. »

« Dans ce cas on pourrait se séparer » proposa à nouveau Morgan sur un ton colérique. « Cinq de nos gars vont libérer mes prisonniers et… »

« Contre une trentaine d'adversaire il vaudrait mieux être tous ensemble. »

« Je pense… »

« Ça suffit ! » s'exclama alors Rachel en interrompant son ami. « Elle a raison. »

Morgan fusilla la jeune fille du regard puis partit parler à ses camarades. Rachel soupira.

« Elle a l'air décidé à en découdre avec les Ratisseurs, non ? » remarqua Hermione.

Rachel hésita.

« Je ne sais pas si je devrais vous le dire mais sa famille à été massacrée par des Ratisseurs quand elle avait cinq ans. Son père était un loup-garou. Ni elle ni ses frères et sœurs ne se transformaient mais pour eux, ils étaient…impurs. Elle a réussit à se cher mais les autres n'ont pas survécu. »

« C'est…tragique » dit Hermione. « En Angleterre aussi c'est arrivé à beaucoup de gens. »

« Vous avez dit que ça s'est passé quand Morgan avait cinq ans. Mais ça fais moins d'un an que les Mangemorts recrutent ici, non ? »

« Peut-être mais les groupes extrémistes comme celui-ci existent depuis bien plus longtemps. Les Mangemorts n'ont fait que les rassembler. »

Elle n'ajouta rien et Hermione et Ingrid non plus. Il n'y a ait pas vraiment grand-chose à dire de plus. Morgan était l'une des victimes de l'intolérance comme tant d'autres.

Le sauvetage des prisonniers se passa sans anicroche. Au sort de désillusion, Hermione ajouta une occlusion mentale pour que personne ne les remarque. Quatre _stupefix_ lancés simultanément et avec précisions suffirent à mettre les gardes hors d'état de nuire.

Comme les Ratisseurs avaient posés des barrières ainsi que des alarmes. Il fallu faire sortir tous les prisonniers du souterrain avant de les ramener à New-York par portoloin. Morgan était fâché de ce contretemps mais il ne dit rien. Hermione et Ingrid, elles, repérèrent le gobelin à qui elles voulaient parler mais elles avaient fait la promesse d'aider Morgan et les autres. De toute façon elles pourraient toujours lui parler à leur retour.

Ils s'engagèrent ensuite à nouveau dans le souterrain et s'enfoncèrent jusqu'à l'endroit où Hermione avait sentit les Mangemorts. Ils arrivèrent discrètement au bout d'une galerie qui formait presque une caverne tant l'espace avait été creusé. Les Ratisseurs étaient bien là. Ils semblaient entourer quelque chose.

 _Tu crois qu'ils ont trouvés le trésor ?_ demanda Hermione.

 _Je ne sais pas,_ répondit Ingrid. _Mais il faut profiter du fait qu'ils soient distraits._

Comme avec les gardes précédemment, chacun visa un adversaire et le stupefixa. Malheureusement, la distance était plus grande et ils n'avaient pas pu se concerter pour savoir sur quel Ratisseurs tirer donc au final seul une dizaine tomba au sol.

Alors que les sorciers de Morgan se jetaient dans la bataille, Ingrid prit le temps d'invoquer son arme. Si elle ne pouvait pas invoquer la foudre, au moins elle pouvait faire autrement. Le bâton qu'elle avait dans la main était en métal doré, de l'acier recouvert de Mallenril et incrusté de joyaux nains.

Elle s'élança et frappa le premier Ratisseur qu'elle rencontra dans le ventre. Le choc n'était pas si fort mais le courent électrique qui avait parcourut l'arme l'avait sonné. Elle passa aussitôt à un autre adversaire alors que des cordes apparaissaient sur l'homme qu'elle venait d'abattre alors qu'elle n'avait rien fait.

C'était en fait Hermione qui était resté en arrière pour couvrir le groupe. Elle avait attaché les premiers Mangemorts tombés avec des sorts puissant afin qu'ils restent hors d'état de nuire même si leurs camarades tentaient de les réveiller. Longeant le mur pour faite le tour du champ de bataille, elle observait les combat afin de porter assistance à ses alliés si ceux-ci se retrouvaient en danger.

A force de faire le tour, elle avait fini par arriver au niveau de l'endroit où se trouvaient rassemblés les Ratisseurs un peu plus tôt. Là il y avait un coffre. Un gros coffre de bois abîmé, sans doute par le temps. Curieuse de savoir si c'était bien le trésor, elle se rapprocha et ouvrit le couvercle.

Mais ce n'était pas un trésor. Du moins probablement pas celui auquel pouvait s'attendre les Ratisseurs. Il y avait à l'intérieur tout un bric à bac d'objets. Des vêtements, notamment un chapeau pirate aux plumes rabougris, des outils de navigations, des parchemins, des armes… pas d'or et pas de joyaux qui aura permis aux Ratisseurs d'acheter les consciences.

« Hermione, attention ! » cria alors la voix d'Ingrid dans son dos.

La jeune femme se retourna et vit que l'un des hommes pointait sa baguette sur elle. Quand il prononça le sort de bombardement, elle sut qu'elle n'aurait pas le temps de créer un bouclier et, à la place, se jeta derrière le coffre.

Le sort éventra celui-ci mais Hermione ne fut heureusement pas touché. Elle vit cependant des objets qu'avaient contenus le coffre tomber autour d'elle, soit noircis soit encore en feu. Quelque chose tomba alors juste à côté d'elle. Elle tourna la tête et vit qu'il s'agissait d'un carnet dont la couverture de cuir commençait à brûler. Rapidement elle éteint les flammes. C'était un réflexe, elle ne pouvait pas laisser un livre brûler. C'est aussi par réflexe qu'elle le mit dans la sacoche attachée à sa ceinture.

Pendant ce temps là, Ingrid tentait de rejoindre sa compagne. Quand elle avait vu le sort frapper le coffre elle avait poussé un cri et s'était jetée dans la mêlée. Malheureusement, les Ratisseurs avaient compris à quel point elle pouvait être dangereuse avec son bâton et l'attaquant à distance. A ce moment-là, Ingrid avait activée la magie de son bâton et une lame faite de foudre solide était apparut à chaque extrémité. Elle balança alors son arme dans la direction de l'un de ses adversaires et la lame se détacha du bâton. Reliée à lui par un simple éclair, elle fonça vers sa cible et perforation son ventre, l'électricité cautérisant la plaie au passage. De l'autre main, elle envoya une impulsion magique qui fit voler les Ratisseurs, lui libérant le passage.

« Ça va ? » demanda-t-elle à Hermione en l'aidant à se relever.

« Je vais…attention ! »

Cette fois c'était à Hermione de prévenir sa compagne. Les Ratisseurs qu'Ingrid avait repoussé s'étaient relevés et pointaient tous leurs baguettes sur les deux jeunes femmes. La jeune anglaise n'hésita pas et envoya une impulsion mentale dans leur direction. Peut-être était-ce à cause de l'urgence de la situation où parce qu'elle avait mit trop de pouvoir, toujours est-il qu'au lieu d'une simple impulsion, elle fit apparaître une vague d'énergie couleur lavande qui percuta les Ratisseurs, les faisant s'effondrer sur le sol.

« Est…est-ce qu'ils sont… » bégaya Hermione qui n'osait pas vérifier.

« Non » lui répondit Ingrid en vérifiant le poulet de chacun d'eux. « Is sont juste assommée.

Elle les attacha tous puis regarda le champ de bataille. En fait, il n'y avait plus vraiment de bataille. Tous les Ravageurs étaient soit mort, soit attachés.

« C'était du bon boulot » leur dit Morgan avec un sourire farouche sur le visage.

« Épargnez-moi vos commentaire » dit Hermione d'un ton sinistre. « Je veux juste qu'on aille faire ce qu'on avait à faire et qu'on rentre. »

Elle ne se sentait pas très bien. La peur qu'elle avait ressentit en croyant avoir tué ces hommes lui retournait l'estomac. Elle savait que c'était la guerre mais si elle pouvait éviter de tuer elle le ferait. Elle était fière de dire qu'elle n'avait pas de sang sur les mains et elle voulait que ça continue.

Elle prit la main d'Ingrid et l'entraîna dans les tunnels. Elle voulait retourner la surface au plus vite. Elle était tellement bouleversée qu'elle en oublia le carnet qu'elle avait sauvé des flammes. Les deux jeunes femmes durent cependant attendre encore quelque temps pour retourner à la cachette des résistants. Il fallait que tous remontent en amenant les prisonniers. Parmi la vingtaine de sorciers qui les avaient accompagnés, il y avait plusieurs blessés légers ainsi que deux blessés graves qui avaient été emmenés en urgence.

Ils déploraient seulement un mort mais Rachel leur avait dit qu'ils étaient tous prêt à mourir s'il le fallait pour leur cause. Les Ravageurs leur avait tout prit et il n'y avait plus personne pour les pleurer. C'était un peu triste. Ingrid leur avait proposé de revenir avec eux en Angleterre mais Rachel avait refusé et leur avait dit que Morgan leur répondrait la même chose. Ils avaient trop à faire ici. Ingrid n'insista pas.

Ils retournèrent finalement au Magic Market abandonné et on leur amena le gobelin. Malheureusement, Froct, c'était son nom, avait été banni des gobelins. C'était la raison pour laquelle il n'était pas avec eux.

« Je suis vraiment désolé » dit-il.

« Vous n'avez vraiment aucun moyen d'entrer en contact avec eux ? » demanda Hermione. « Même pour leur transmettre une lettre ? »

Au cas où, Erik leur en avait confié une authentifiée de sa main.

Le gobelin hésita avant de répondre qu'il ne pouvait pas.

« Mais il y a un moyen n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Ingrid.

« Je ne peux pas faire ça » répéta-t-il, sa voix grimpant dans les octaves. « Je suis un paria. Si jamais je m'approche de… »

Sa voix s'étrangla.

« Je ne peux pas » dit-il encore une fois.

« S'il vous plaît » répéta Hermione. « C'est très important. »

Elle hésita quelque seconde avant de lui parler du danger qui planait sur eux à cause de Voldemort et de son pouvoir. La petite créature en fut horrifiée. On pouvait voir le conflit sur son visage. Ingrid lui tendit alors la lettre. Froct la regarda quelques instants puis la prit.

« Je ne vous promet rien » grogna-t-il entre ses dents pointues.

« C'est déjà beaucoup » lui dit Hermione. « On vous remercie. »

Le gobelin ne répondit pas et s'éloigna en tenant la lettre comme si elle allait le mordre. Ingrid et Hermione, de leur côté, étaient soulagés. Elles avaient remplis leur mission du mieux qu'elles le pouvaient. A présent, elles pouvaient rentrer à Poudlard, chez elles.

0o0o0

Le château Ferenczy était un lieu assez sombre et gothique. Les murs comme le sol étaient en pierre brute et les voûtes aux arcs gracieux se perdaient dans les ombres du plafond. Les couloirs étaient parcourus de large tapis et les murs étaient décorés de fresques dont les personnages vous suivaient des yeux. A d'autres édits il y avait des armures ou alors des présentoirs à armes.

En fait, le lieux ressemblait beaucoup à Poudlard mais en plus sombre. Apparemment, d'après ce que leur avait dit Augusta Londubat, Lady Carmilla était un vampire assez classique. Elle aimait les vieux châteaux lugubres et les lourdes décorations gothiques. Bien qu'elle ne poussait pas le réalisme au point d'abandonner certaines commodités moderne comme l'eau courante.

Ollivander n'était pas la seule goule qui était au service de Lady Carmilla cependant elle était la plus humaine…façon de parler. Il y avait dans le château de nombreux serviteurs en uniforme, homme ou femme, qui s'occupaient des différentes tâches. Cependant ils ne semblaient pas semblaient pas vraiment conscient et regardaient dans le vide, un peu comme des inferis à la différence que ceux-ci étaient incapables d'exécuter des tâches aussi complexes. On les aurait donc dit à mi-chemin entre les deux, capable d'exécuter des actions complexes mais pas De pousser plus loin leur réflexion.

Dès leur arrivé dans le vaste hall, le vieux vendeur de baguette avait fait sonner une cloche pour appeler un majordome en livrée stricte.

« Il va vous conduire à vos chambres » dit-il aux jeunes sorciers.

« Et pour Lady Carmilla… » commença Vincent.

« Elle est déjà au courent de votre arrivée. Elle vous attend pour le dîner dans une heure. Jusque-là, prenez le temps de vous installer et de vous laver, Radek viendra vous chercher quand ce sera l'heure. »

Il les laissa ensuite avec le majordome. Celui-ci s'inclina devant eux et leur fit signe de le suivre. Peu habitué à voir des goules, Vincent et Gregory observèrent leur guide. C'était un jeune homme, du moins en apparence. Les goules vieillissaient bien plus lentement que les humains. Si Ollivander avait l'air aussi âgé c'était parce qu'il vivait depuis presque 2400 ans. Le jeune homme devant eux pouvait donc avoir entre 20 et 200 ans sans que l'on puisse faire la différence.

Impeccablement habillé, il avait une démarche fluide bien qu'un peu plus raide que celle d'un humain. Son corps semblait sain à l'exception de sa peau, blanche comme le marbre et sur lequel le on pouvait voir ressortir ses veines d'une couleur sombre en trois noir et gris. Son visage semblait figé et ses yeux étaient recouverts d'un voile blanc. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de guider les quatre sorciers avec assurances à travers le château.

Construit sur un plan assez classique, le corps de bâtiment principal était de forme quadrilatérale. Le projet de la base devait être légèrement rectangulaire mais la partie nord, celle de l'entrée étant légèrement plus large, elle avait plus l'apparence d'un trapèze. Il disposait d'une large cours intérieur comprenant notamment un jardin. Il était complété par quatre tours à chacun des coins mais de forme et de tailles différentes, la plus grande culminant à plusieurs dizaines de mètres, celles qu'ils avaient vu au loin dépassant de la montagne à leur arrivée. Deux tours plus petites encadraient également le portail d'entrée et une autre, côté cours, servait de clocher.

Depuis le hall, on pouvait accéder aux étages par l'intermédiaire d'une large cage d'escalier de pierre tailles à double révolution, l'autre accès se trouvant côté cours. Radek avait fait monter les sorciers jusqu'au troisième étage (sur au moins sept, d'après ce qu'ils avaient pu voir à l'extérieur) puis leur avait parcourir les couloirs jusqu'à l'aile sud, à l'opposé de l'escalier. Les seuls lumières provenaient de lanternes accrochés au mur mais leur lumière était suffisante. Les couloirs, eux, étaient un enchaînement de portes qui devaient mener à des appartements mais impossible de savoir si c'était vraiment le cas où pas.

En tout les cas, celles devant lequel il les avait amené était bien des appartements, un chacun les uns à la suite des autres. Ils étaient composés d'une simple chambre et d'un accès à une salle d'eau. Après les avoir conduit, le serviteur s'inclina et partit.

« Je suppose qu'on n'a pas vraiment le choix » dit Vincent.

Les autres hochèrent la tête et chacun entra dans son appartement pour déposer ses affaires, se laver et se changer avant que Rade ne revienne les chercher. Celui-ci les conduisit alors à nouveau aurez de chaussée et leur fit traverser la cours pour se rendre du côté sud, c'est-à-dire en dessous de là où se trouvaient leurs appartements. Il y avait là un grand réfectoire avec trois cheminées et une longue table sur laquelle s'étalaient de nombreux plats. Pour le coup on se serait vraiment cru à Poudlard, lors d'un festin.

« Je te souhaite la bienvenue ma petite Upsushka » dit alors une voix veloutée. « Et je souhaite aussi la bienvenue à tes amis. »

Au bout de la table se trouvait une femme à la beauté saisissante. Elle se tenait droite dans un fauteuil à très haut dossier. Sa peau avait la pureté et la couleur du marbre à l'exception de ses lèvres grenat et du contour de ses yeux qui étaient plus sombre. Ceux-ci étaient d'ailleurs de rouge rubis éclatant qui semblait briller mais peut-être était-ce seulement le reflet du feu qui ronflait dans les cheminées. Ses cheveux d'un noir d'encre étaient parés de mèches écarlates et relevés en un chignon complexe décoré d'entrelacs de dentelle cramoisi. De ce qu'ils pouvaient voir, elle était vêtue d'une magnifique robe rouge dont le corset faisait ressortir la générosité de sa poitrine.

Elle ne portait que peu de bijoux, de simples brillants rubis aux oreilles ainsi que des anneaux d'or aux doigts mais ils suffisaient à souligner son élégance naturelle ou plutôt surnaturelle car il s'agissait bien évidemment de leur hôte, la vampire connu sous le nom de Lady Carmilla.

« Madame » dirent Vincent, Gregory et Viktor en s'inclinant.

Upsa, elle, s'avança et embrassa la joue douce et glacée que la femme lui tendait. Elle leur fit signe de s'assoir et Upsa s'installa tout de suite à côté d'elle. Les garçons s'avancèrent alors pour prendre place, Viktor à côté d'Upsa et Vincent et Gregory de l'autre côté de la table, le second juste a côté de la maîtresse des lieux.

« Madame… » commença celui-ci.

Mais la femme leva la main.

« Nous aurons tout le temps d'en parler après le repas » dit-elle. « Pour le moment, il est l'heure de manger. »

À ce moment-là, la porte du fond s'ouvrit et deux personnes, un homme et une femme, entrèrent dans la pièce. Ils étaient assez jeunes et particulièrement beaux. Dire qu'ils étaient peu vêtus serait un euphémisme car ils ne portaient en tout et pour tout qu'un simple pagne et un collier de chien autour du cou. Ils s'avancèrent vers Lady Carmilla et l'embrassèrent sur les joues avant de s'assoir sur le sol, sur des coussins sans nuls doutes préparés à cet effet.

Selon les conventions, il était interdit aux Vampires de réduire d'autres créatures, magiques ou non, en esclavage. Cela n'empêchait cependant personne de se soumettre eux-mêmes à l'esclavage. Il s'agissait d'un contrat magique qui prolongeait leur vie indéfiniment. Tant que leu vampire était en vie et tant qu'ils étaient à leur service alors ils ne vieillissaient pas et ignoraient la maladie. Cependant le jour où leur contrat était rompu, leur âge les rattrapait à la vitesse de l'éclair.

Sur un signal de leur hôte, les quatre sorciers se mirent à manger de bons cœurs les plats qui s'avéraient succulents. La vampire de son côté, prenait un peu de chacun des plats pour nourrir ses esclaves mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de goûter aussi aux mets.

Contrairement à la croyance populaire, les vampires pouvaient manger de la nourriture ordinaire. Ils en sentaient le goût comme tout le monde. Cependant, seul le sang était vraiment nourrissant pour eux et leur permettait de survivre. C'était d'ailleurs aussi à cela que servaient les esclaves, à avoir une réserve de sang frais à portée de crocs, entre autre choses. En fait, les vampires possédaient des désirs, des sentiments et des sens biens plus exacerbés que les humains et ils étaient friands de bonne chaire, qu'il s'agisse de nourriture ou de partenaires de lit. Il était fort probable que les deux jeunes fassent partie de son harem.

Le repas se poursuivit et la vampire le passa notamment à poser des questions à Upsa sur ce qu'elle devançait et aussi à Viktor dont il sentait la proximité avec la jeune fille qu'elle appréciait beaucoup. Elle n'ignora pas Vincent et Gregory pour autant mais elle militaire les questions aux plus basiques car elle avait deviné que pousser plus loin son interrogatoire les aurait amené à révéler le but de leur visite qui lui semblait on ne peut plus sérieux.

Alors que le dîner était bien entamé, il y eut une pause avant le dessert où la vampire fut disposé à écouter ce que les deux anglais avaient à dire. Quand elle saisit enfin la gravité de la situation, son visage se fit plus grave.

« En effet, l'affaire est des plus sérieuse » dit-elle.

Quand la guerre avait éclatée en Angleterre, elle s'était contentée de récupérer son serviteur, Ollivander, et de voyager ailleurs. Elle n'était pas vraiment intéressée par les remous que faisais Voldemort. Elle ne pensait pas que cela aurait une influence sur sa vie. Cependant à présent qu'elle savait quel péril le Mage Noir représentait pour le monde, elle était prête à revoir sa position.

« Vous nous aiderez ? » demanda Gregory.

« Bien évidemment » dit-elle. « Cependant j'ai beau être puissante, je ne peux pas remplacer une armée à moi toute seule. Il faudrait de l'aide d'autres vampires. »

« C'est la raison pour laquelle nous étions venus vous voir. Peu de gens ont des contacts avec des vampires. Proche de nous, seule Lady Londubat pouvait se venter de vous connaître. Nous avons donc pensé que vous pourriez…intercéder en notre faveur auprès des autres. »

« Intercéder non… » dit Lady Carmilla après un moment de réflexion. « Tout ce que je peux faire pour vous serait de contacter les autres pour leur transmettre la nouvelle et leur dire ce qu'il en est. »

« Ce serait vraiment très gentil à vous » lui dit Vincent.

La femme éclata de rire ce qui fit remuer son opulente poitrine.

« Je ne suis pas gentille » dit-elle. « Je veux juste profiter de la vie comme je l'entends. »

Les desserts étaient arrivé pendant leur conversationnel avaient été entamés comme le reste jusqu'à ce que tout le monde soit repu.

« Pour des humains, la soirée se fait avancé » dit finalement Lady Carmilla. « Et vous devez être fatigué. »

En effet, Vincent et Gregory sentaient déjà la fatigue venir mais ils étaient loin d'être prêt à aller se coucher. Il fallait d'abord qu'ils digèrent.

« N'hésitez pas à visiter mon château si cela vous chante » dit la vampire. « Et si je peux vous donner un conseil, vous devriez visiter les sources chaudes dont nous disposons en sous-sol, c'est très relaxant. »

Sitôt après, elle s'éclipsa. Allait-elle communiquer avec les autres vampires. Les deux jeunes anglais l'espéraient.

Alors que Vincent retournait à sa chambre, Gregory décida de traîner un peu. Viktor et Upsa, eux, avaient disparus. Il visita le rez-de-chaussée avec les cuisines, la salle d'arme et passa dans la cours pour regarder le jardin avant de passer aux étages. Il était dans la bibliothèque à feuilleter un livre quand Vincent le contacta par la pensée.

 _Tu veux qu'on aille aux sources ?_ Demanda-t-il.

Gregory avait pas fini d'explorer mais il pensait qu'un bain, un vrai bain, serait le bienvenu. Tout à l'heure il n'avait prit qu'une douche et c'était dans le seul but de laver la sueur et la poussière qu'il ait accumulé lors de leur voyage. Se détendre dans de l'eau chaude semblait être le meilleur moyen de se détendre.

Il referma son livre, sortit de la bibliothèque puis retourna aux escaliers avant d'attendre son camarade. Quand Vincent arriva, tout deux redescendirent dans le hall et empruntèrent un escalier de côté qu'ils avaient aperçus un peu plus tôt. Comme ils l'avaient deviné, celui-ci conduisait au sous-sol où se trouvaient les fameux bains.

Ils entrèrent d'abord dans une pièce tout en bois qui servait à l'évidence de vestiaire. Ils se déshabillèrent complètement avant de ranger leurs affaires dans les casiers prévus à cet effet puis se ceignirent la taille avec des serviettes blanches douces et parfums posés sur une table. De là ils purent enfin rentrer dans les bains.

Contrairement au vestiaire, il ne s'agissait pas de quelques choses d'artificielle. Les sources qui les approvisionnaient étaient naturelles et avaient au fil du temps formé un bassin au sein d'une grotte. Seul le sol avait été travaillé. Il était pavé afin qu'on ne puisse pas se blesser les pieds et la pierre était suffisamment poreuse pour que personne ne glisse dessus.

Quand ils entrèrent, l'air était saturé de vapeur. Ils s'avancèrent prudemment et entendirent un bruit, un gloussement. Les deux garçons s'avancèrent et purent enfin voir à travers le brouillard de vapeur.

Viktor, totalement nu, était assis sur le rebord du bassin, les jambes dans l'eau jusqu'aux mollets alors qu'Upsa le chevauchait. Elle était également nue et gloussait par intermittence quand elle n'embrassait pas les lèvres du Bulgare qui donnait la cadence à son corps les mains sur sa taille.

Vincent et Gregory rougirent et voulurent s'en aller discrètement mais à ce moment-là, la jeune fille se tourna vers eux et les remarqua. Elle éclata de rire puis fit signe à Viktor pour lui signaler la présence de leurs deux spectateurs.

« Je…désolé…nous… » bégaya Gregory en commençant à reculer en entraînant Vincent.

« Vous pouvez rrregarder si vous voulez » leur dit alors Upsa. « Ça ne me dérrrange pas du tout. Vous pouvez même parrrticiper, n'est-ce pas Viktorrr ? »

« Euh…oui » répondit le jeune homme.

Il semblait incertain dans le fait de commencer une orgie avec d'autres hommes mais il semblait que la belle et douce Upsa l'avait enroulée autour de son petit doigt.

« Ça…ça ira, on va juste prendre notre bain un peu plus loin » dit Gregory.

Upsa haussa les épaules et recommença à embrasser Viktor. Le Bulgare, de son côté, jetait des coups d'œil gêné à Vincent et Gregory qui décidèrent qu'il valait mieux partir. Heureusement les bains étaient assez grands et ils purent aller de l'autre côté. Cachés par la brume, ils entendaient tout de même les gloussements d'Upsa et les gémissements de plaisir, plus graves, de Viktor qui semblait tout à coup beaucoup moins gêné.

Toujours rougissant, les deux garçons, les serviettes déformés à l'avant, entrèrent lentement dans le bain chaud et s'assirent dans l'eau au niveau le plus haut. Ils avaient de l'eau jusqu'au menton mais leur visage était encore plus chaud à cause de la gêne.

Pendant quelques instants, ils ne dirent rien, se contentant d'essayer de profiter de l'eau tout en ignorant les bruits d'activité sexuelle à proximité. Au bout d'un moment, Vincent tourna la tête vers son camarade et vit que celui-ci avait fait la même chose. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux durant quelques secondes puis se rapprochèrent lentement l'un de l'autre. Ils posèrent leurs lèvres l'une sur l'autre puis échangèrent un baiser. Au bout d'un moment, ils se séparèrent.

 _Alors ?_ Demanda Vincent. _Tu as sentit quelque chose ?_

 _Rien du tout, et toi ?_

 _Nope._

Ils soupirèrent. Ils avaient beau être sexuelle ment excité, ils n'arrivaient pas à trouver une personne qui les intéresse vraiment, pour qui ils aient du désir. Ils n'en avaient même pas l'un pour l'autre. Il ne leur restait plus que leur main ou même, comme ce serait le cas ce soir-là, la main de l'autre.

Le lendemain matin, personne ne vint les réveiller et le soleil était déjà haut quand ils sortirent de leur chambre. Bien sûr, Viktor et Upsa avaient dormis ensemble mais Vincent et Gregory aussi comme ils avaient pris l'habitude de le faire même si pour eux c'était loin d'être sexuelle.

Ils descendirent ensemble dans la grande salle où ils avaient mangé la veille et où les attendait un fastueux petit déjeuner. Lady Carmilla était bien sûr absente puisqu'on était en journée. Elle était trop vieille et trop puissante pour que le soleil puisse vraiment la blesser mais comme tout les vampires, elle se sentait somnolent en journée, comme si son corps demander à ce qu'elle passe ses journée à dormir dans le noir.

Cependant, même si la maîtresse de maison n'était pas là, Garrick Ollivander était, lui, bien présent. Il entra dans la salle alors que les humains étaient occupés à manger et s'approcha de Vincent et Gregory.

« Ma maîtresse voulais vous faire passer un message » dit-il en s'asseyant en face d'eux. « Elle veut que vous sachiez qu'elle a réussit à parer avec la majorité de ses semblables au sujet de la guerre. »

« Et maintenant ? » demanda Gregory.

« Maintenant il ne reste plus qu'à attendre » répondit la vieille goule.

« Combien de temps à votre avis ? »

« C'est difficile à dire, les vampires n'ont pas vraiment la même notion du temps qui passe. Cela pourrait prendre plusieurs semaines avant que l'un d'eux décide de se manifester. »

« Et il n'y a pas un moyen de les faire accélérer ? » demanda à son tour Vincent. « On pourrait…je ne sais pas…peut-être qui si on leur expliquait nous-même la situation cela pourrait hâter leur décision. »

« J'en doute » répondit Ollivander. « Où alors dans le mauvais sens. Vous savez, les vampires ne sont pas différents des sorciers. La plupart se croient au dessus de tous les autres. Se faire « apostropher » par un humain serait assez mal vu par eux. »

Il se releva.

« Ma maîtresse vous fait aussi savoir que vous serez le bienvenu à rester ici jusqu'à ce que les réponses arrivent. Et l'invitation s'étend aussi à vous deux » rajouta-t-il en direction de Viktor et Upsa.

Gregory et Vincent se regardèrent. Ils n'eurent pas besoin de se parler, pas même en esprit, c'était inutile.

« Nous allons partir » dit Gregory. « Nous avons mené notre mission à bien, nous devons rentrer…chez nous. »

Ollivander hocha la tête. Viktor et Upsa, eux, désirèrent rester encore un peu. Voulant rentrer le plus vite possible, Vincent et Gregory finirent rapidement leur petit déjeuner et montèrent préparer leurs affaires. Quand ils redescendirent, le vieux fabricant de baguette les attendait dans le grand hall. En arrivant près de lui, Vincent lui donna un gallion.

« Pour nous contacter » dit-il. « Il y a un charme protéiforme dessus. »

Erik avait repris le système qu'ils avaient utilisés des années auparavant pour se laisser des messages à la barbe de Dolores Ombrage et l'avait amélioré. Dorénavant, plus besoin de magie, juste de quelque chose de Poitou pour graver dans la surface malléable de la fausse pièce. C'était pour que leurs possibles alliés non sorciers puissent les contacter. Il en avait confié plusieurs à chacun de ses amis en prévision de leurs voyages.

« Au fait, vous auriez une carte pour nous aider à rentrer ? » demanda alors Vincent.

Il avait oublié que sans Upsa, ils auraient plus de mal à rentrer.

« Ce sera inutile » leur répondit Ollivander. « Vous pouvez utiliser un moyen magique pour partir d'ici. »

« Je croyais que toute la région des Carpates était protégée » fit remarquer Gregory.

« Mais chaque vampire peut autoriser les transport sur son domaine propre et ma Maîtresse à fait en sorte que vous puissiez le faire. »

Les deux sorciers remercièrent alors la vieille goule et créèrent alors un portail. Sans regarder derrière eux, ils avancèrent et le traversèrent. Ils rentraient enfin chez eux.

0o0o0

Neville était sûr les nerfs. Il faisait les cent pas dans les appartements que la Reine lui avait octroyés au château d'Arendelle. Cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'Haldus était partit et il n'avait toujours aucune nouvelles.

Soudain, il entendit le bruit d'un transplanage dans son dos. Il se retourna et soupira de soulagement quand il vit que son époux était de retour. Il blêmit cependant en voyant le sang. Il en avait partout, sur les mains, les vêtements et le visage.

« Haldus ? » demanda Neville d'une voix blême.

« Ce n'est pas mon sang, c'est le sien » dit-il en allongeant sur le sol le paquet qu'il tenait jusqu'à présent sous son bras.

Mais ce n'était pas un paquet. C'était un être humain. Et pas n'importe lequel, c'était le professeur Rogue.

Il était en très mauvais état. Son visage était barbouillé de plaies et de sang et était amaigri. Ses vêtements étaient sales et déchirés et on pouvait voir des plaies importantes par tous les trous. Neville blêmit en regardant la jambe de l'homme dont l'os était apparent.

« Va prévenir un médecin ! » cria alors Haldus. « Vite ! »

Paniqué, Neville ouvrit la porte pour se précipiter dans le couloir avant de se souvenir qu'il était sorcier. Il envoya rapidement un Patronus et retourna auprès d'Haldus pour essayer de s'occuper des blessures du professeur Rogue.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Sirius déboula dans la chambre. Il était à Arendelle depuis que les deux garçons avaient conçus leur plan pour sortir le vieux professeur des cachots de Voldemort. Sirius n'était pas encore tout à fait réconcilié avec Severus (il avait encore dans le déni au sujet de sa responsabilité dans leur querelle) mais il demeurait médecin et ferait tout pour soigner un patient.

« Allez m'attendre dehors » dit-il à Haldus et Neville alors qu'il faisait léviter le corps de Severus pour le poser sur le lit.

Les deux garçons obéirent et sortirent dans le couloir.

« Comment ça s'est passé ? » demanda alors Neville à son époux.

Leur plan était simple : utiliser au maximum le pouvoir d'Haldus sur le temps pour lui fournir un alibi dans l'évasion de Severus. Pour cela, le jeune espion avait demandé à son géniteur la possibilité de parler à Severus avant son exécution.

Sous la surveillance d'un Mangemort, il était descendu dans les cachots pour voir le prisonnier. Leur conversation n'avait pas vraiment d'importance, Haldus voulait juste figer le temps afin de prévenir son professeur de ce qui allait se passer. Le temps remis en marche, il avait dit au Mangemort qu'il en avait finit. Juste avant que ce dernier ne verrouille à nouveau la porte, Haldus avait figé le temps à nouveau puis était allé délivrer Severus.

Il l'avait ensuite porté jusqu'à un cachot vide et l'avait recouvert de la cape d'invisibilité d'Erik. Il aurait bien voulu commencer à le soigner mais il ne connaissait aucun sort. A la place, il lui avait donné quelques potions qu'il avait emporté, une pour la douleur, une pour la perte de sang et une dernière pour redonner des forces à son organisme. C'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire pour le moment.

Il s'était été nettoyé puis avais rejoint le garde avant de remettre le temps en marche pour qu'il ferme la porte. Il était ensuite retourné voir Voldemort et demandé la permission d'assister à l'exécution ce qui lui fut accordé. Pour que leur plan fonctionne, il fallait qu'il reste avec lui par la suite car grâce à cela, il avait eut un parfait alibi plus tard quand, après que Voldemort ait ordonné à l'un de Mangemorts d'aller chercher Severus, celui-ci était revenu dire que le prisonnier avait disparu.

Le chahut avait été important. Les soupçons s'étaient tout de suites dirigés vers le Mangemort qui avait accompagné Haldus puisqu'il était le dernier à avoir fermé à porte comme l'indiquait les traces de sa signature magique. Comme Haldus n'avait p utilisé celle-ci pour délivrer Severus, il n'y avait donc aucune preuve que quelqu'un d'autre a agit.

Voldemort était par la suite rentré dans une frénésie importante et Haldus avait pu facilement obtenir la permission pour partir. Il serait bien tout de suite allé chercher Severus mais c'était impossible. Bien qu'il ne connaisse aucun sort de guérisons, il y avait tout une gamme de sort qu'il avait fini par développer pour survivre et c'était les sorts d'espionnage.

L'un d'eux par exemple lui permettait de savoir si quelqu'un l'observait. Malheureusement il semblait que c'était toujours le cas. Pour éviter d'attirer les soupçons il avait donc dû faire comme s'il repartait et était allé jusqu'à la plate-forme de transplanage au bout de l'île. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là que la vigie qui devait l'observer avait détourné les yeux et qu'il avait ou agir.

Figent le temps à nouveau, il était retourné aussi rapidement qu'il le pouvait à la citadelle pour chercher Severus et le ramener sur la plage où il les avait fait transplaner. Après son départ le temps avait repris son cours normal et personne ne l'avait donc vu partir avec le prisonnier.

« Je crois que c'est bon » répondit Haldus. « Ils ne soupçonnent rien. »

Neville hocha la tête puis soupira et peu son mari dans ses bras. Il ne savait pas encore combien de temps il pourrait encore supporter de voir Haldus retourner là-bas. Pendant l'heure suivante, il ne lui lâcha pas la main alors que tout deux attendaient que Sirius ressorte de la chambre.

Quand la porte s'ouvrit, les deux garçons s'avancèrent vers leur aînée. Celui-ci avait l'air soucieux.

« Est-ce que le professeur Rogue va s'en sortir ? » demanda Neville.

« Ces difficile à dire, il est très amoché » répondit Sirius. « Je ne pense pas qu'il aurait tenu un jour ou deux de plus dans ce cachot. J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu mais maintenant la seule chose que l'on peut faire c'est attendre et voir s'il se réveil. »

Il allait dire autre chose mais il referma la bouche.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » demanda Haldus. « Un problème ? »

« C'est possible. En fait, ses yeux on été crevés par un sort. »

Haldus mit ses mains devant sa bouche horrifié.

« Mais vous pouvez le guérir, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Normalement oui, je lui ai déjà donné la potion qui devrait restaurer ses yeux cependant… »

« Quoi ? »

« Il y avait quelque chose d'étranges sur les plaies à ce niveau là, une potion qui lui a versé et qui s'est imprégné. Normalement la potion que je lui avais donnée aurait dû avoir quelques premiers effets immédiats mais il ne s'est rien passé. Je…j'ai peur que ce qu'on lui a mit sur les yeux empêche mes potions d'agir. »

« Et…qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? » demanda Neville.

« Que tant que je ne saurais pas de quelle potion il s'agit, il restera aveugle. »

« Mais vous allez y arriver n'est-ce pas ? » s'exclama Haldus.

Sirius hésita.

« Je n'ai jamais vu cette potion » dit-il enfin. « Je ne sais pas si elle peut s'inverser. Il est fort possible que…Severus reste aveugle pour le reste de sa vie. »

0o0o0

« Vous êtes un arbre… »

« _Oui »_

« Et vous êtes Grand Prêtre… »

« _C'est exact. »_

« Bien sûr, quoi de plus normal ! »

Hotun soupira et frappa Blaise derrière la tête.

« Veuillez l'excuser » dit-il, « il n'a aucune manières mais il ne pensait pas à mal. »

« _Je le sais, tout comme je sais le but de votre présence ici. Vos esprits sont aussi clairs que le cristal pour moi._ »

« Ah oui ? » demanda Blaise. « Alors je pense à quoi ? »

« _A la nuit de plaisirs charnels que tu as passé avec deux de mes disciples, ceux qui t'ont amené ici._ »

Blaise rougit. C'était en effet ce qu'il avait en tête. Hotun roula des yeux.

« Je te préviens, continue à penser avec ton bas-ventre et tu vas m'attendre dehors » siffla-t-il.

« _Ce ne sera pas nécessaire »_ intervint le Grande Prêtre. « _Sa concupiscence est…amusante. Nous les arbres ne ressentons pas le plaisir de la même façon que les humains mais cela n'empêche pas que nous la trouvions divertissante. Cependant il n'est pas vraiment temps pour les divertissements._ »

« Vous disiez que vous saviez ce qui nous amène ? » demanda Hotun.

« _En effet. En fait, je vous attendez. Mon don de prescience m'avait soufflé que quelqu'un viendrait pour m'expliquer ce qui se passe. Mes racines s'étendent loin mais pas suffisamment pour que je sache pourquoi la Vie elle-même s'éteint._ »

Hotun entreprit alors de raconter à l'arbre tout ce qu'il savait sur Voldemort et son pouvoir sur la Vie. Pendant tout le récit, l'arbre fut silencieux mais on pouvait sentir sa pensée fonctionner pleinement.

« _Nous ne sommes pas des guerrier »_ dit-il quand le jeune Arendil eut terminé. « _Cependant nous apporterons notre contribution à l'effort général. Ce Voldemort est un fléau et les dégâts provoqués par sa folie se font déjà ressentir._ »

« Des dégâts ? » demanda Hotun.

Depuis qu'ils savaient que le pouvoir de Voldemort pouvait mettre en danger le principe vital, ils avaient soigneusement observé autour d'eux pour voir l'incidence qu'aurait les actions de Voldemort mais jusque-là, ils n'avaient encore rien observés. En fait, ils ignoraient totalement par quel moyen ces « dégâts » se manifesteraient.

L'arbre ne répondit pas à la question mais quelque chose sembla changer. Peut-être était-ce les couleurs qui étaient moins vives… A ce moment-là, une fissure apparut sur le tronc. Elle se mit à courir sur le bois de l'arbre en un réseau complexe de destruction. Les feuilles pâlirent et certaines noircirent et se rabougrirent. L'arbre sacré semblait extrêmement mal en point.

« _Grâce à mon pouvoir, j'ai pu maintenir le principe de vie mais toute les destructions que j'ai empêché ont affaiblit mon corps, bientôt, je ne serais plus capable d'endiguer ce fléau et il s'étendra sur le monde._ »

Hotun se sentit mal et posa sa main sur le tronc. Il utilisa son pouvoir pour tenter de guérir l'arbre mais c'était inutile.

« _Ton cœur est pur, enfant_ » dit le vieil arbre. « _Mais ton pouvoir seul n'est pas assez puissant pour empêcher mon mal. La seule façon de le faire est d'arrêter celui qui détruit le principe de Vie._ »

« C'est ce que nous ferons, je vous le promets. »

Hotun eut l'impression que l'arbre hochait la tête. C'était un assentiment mental proche du physique et Hotun avait vraiment l'impression que le Grand Prêtre avait fait ce geste.

« _Nous allons nous préparer en attendant votre appel_ » reprit celui-ci. « _Nous allons rappeler nos disciple de par le monde pour les amener ici et s'entrainer pour le combat. Nous serons prêts_. »

« Merci, Vénérable » dit Hotun en inclinant la tête.

« _En sortant, l'un de mes prêtres vous attendra pour que vous lui donniez le moyen de communiquer avec nous_. »

« Nous allons donc prendre congés. »

« _Avant cela, j'aimerai pouvoir m'entretenir seul avec toi, jeune Hotun, fils de Jeorg._ »

Celui-ci jeta un coup d'œil à Blaise qui haussa les épaules et sortit, laissant son ami seul avec le Grand Arbre. Celui-ci avait remis son illusion en place et était à nouveau majestueux. Il devait craindre que ses disciples ne s'inquiètent trop s'il leur révélait son état.

« _As-tu jamais envisagé de rejoindre notre Ordre ?_ » demanda l'arbre de but en blanc.

« Euh…non…enfin, ça ne m'a jamais traversé l'esprit. »

C'était faux. Il y avait pensé. Pendant la journée qu'il avait passé au temple de Venise, il avait pensé que c'était ce genre de vie simple qu'il aurait aimé vivre. Mais il avait des responsabilités chez lui.

« _Tu devrais y songer sérieusement quand cette guerre sera finit_ » dit l'arbre.

« Ma loyauté va à Arendelle et avec Erik » répondit-il alors. « Je refuse de « m'enterrer » dans un temple alors qu'il y a encore tant de chose à faire dans notre Royaume. »

« _C'est une pensée qui t'honore et je la respecte. Cependant entrer dans l'ordre ne te prédisposera nullement à une vie de réclusion loin de chez toi._ »

« Mais les temples… »

« _Tous les moines ne sont pas dans les temples et certains s'investissent dans d'autres missions que celles du culte de Gaïa. Et puis il te serait possible de fonder ton propre temple en Arendelle. En fait, ce serait la meilleure solution car j'ai un service à te demander._ »

« Un service ? »

« _Je n'ai pas mentit tout à l'heure quand j'ai dit que les destructions causé par la folie de ce Voldemort s'arrêteraient quand il serait mis hors d'état de nuire. Ce que je n'ai pas précisé c'est que les dégâts que j'ai déjà subi ont atteint un point de non-retour._ »

Hotun blêmit.

« Est-ce que vous allez…mourir ? »

« _En effet mon enfant » répondit l'arbre. « Je me meurt déjà à petit feu et bientôt, il n'y aura plus personne pour diriger les moines. Il faut quelqu'un qui me remplacera._ »

« Une minute ! » s'exclama alors le jeune Arendil. « Cette personne…votre remplaçant…vous ne pensez quand même pas à…moi ? »

« _Et qui d'autre ?_ »

« Mais…je ne suis pas un arbre je… »

« _Pourtant ta connexion avec la nature est aussi forte que la mienne. Dans les temps présent, tu es le seul qui peut me remplacer et être investit de mes pouvoirs…_ »

« Mais je ne suis pas comme vous, je ne suis pas…enfin, moi aussi je vais mourir. »

« _Mais pas avant très longtemps car mon pouvoir te maintiendra envie, suffisamment pour trouver et former un remplaçant à ton tour._ »

Hotun était bouche bée. Non seulement la nouvelle de l'arbre l'avait totalement anéanti mais sa proposition le mettait dans tous ses états. Lui ? Grand Prêtre ?

« Je ne pense pas en être digne » dit-il.

« _Et en cela tu fais un très bon candidat car ceux qui convoitent le pouvoir l'utilisent rarement de la bonne façon. Mais je sais ton cœur, je sais que si cette tache t'incombais tu ferais ton possible pour la mener à bien et il faut qu'elle t'incombe Hotun. Tu es le seul à qui je puisse confier mon Ordre. Considère cela comme les dernières volontés d'un mourant._ »

Ce n'était pas qu'il ne désirait pas aider le vieil arbre, c'était plutôt qu'il s'en pensait incapable. Comment lui, un être aussi insignifiant, pourrait diriger tous ces prêtres et ces moines ? En aurait-il les compétences ? Il doutait sincèrement d'en avoir le pouvoir. Il en était déjà à essayer de s'habituer à être ministre alors Grand Prêtre…

Soudain, il sentit une certaine chaleur dans son cœur. Elle provenait de son esprit, de son lien avec les autres. Il doutait que Blaise ait écouté sa conversation mais il avait dû sentir son trouble et lui envoyait des sentiments positifs. Non. Il y avait plus que cela. Il avait l'impression de sentir tous ses amis au plus profond de son cœur. Cela ne devrais pas être possible, ils étaient trop loin de lui, surtout Erik. Pourtant il ressentait leur confiance en lui et il savait que ce n'était pas une illusion. Il savait aussi que ça avait à voir avec ce lieu. Il avait l'impression d'être comme en dehors du temps et de l'espace. Cela voulait à la fois dire qu'il n'avait jamais été aussi loin de son ami…ou aussi proche.

Il prit une grande respiration puis se tourna vers l'arbre. Son regard était déterminé quand il parla.

« J'accepte. »

0o0o0

Il fallut plusieurs jours pour que les Shamans arrivent au village des Paches. Cependant cela aurait pu prendre bien plus de temps s'ils n'avaient pas fournis les moyens nécessaires pour qu'ils arrivent plus rapidement. Avions, bus, train, tous les moyens étaient bons pour que le maximum de shaman arrivent en ville en un minimum de temps.

Ce fut l'occasion pour Théo et les Jumeaux de rencontrer les autres amis de Yoh, des shamans comme lui. Ils semblaient venir des quatre coins du monde et ils s'étaient rencontrés à l'occasion de ce fameux tournoi dont ils semblaient tous garder le secret.

Parmi eux, deux étaient arrivés du même endroit, la Chine. C'était Tao Ren et Usui Horekeu que l'on appelait tout simplement Horo. Le premier était chinois et issu d'une vieille et prestigieuse famille de shamans qui avaient peu à peu perdus de leur renommée à mesure que le monde se modernisait. Ce les avait rendu assez amer et vindicatif. Ils possédaient des techniques ancestrales assez sombres et cruels mais rencontres avait réussit à se sortir de cet héritage macabre en entraînant sa famille avec lui dans un renouveau.

C'était un jeune homme de taille assez réduite et fine mais avec des muscles fermes. Il avait des yeux jaunes et des cheveux noir d'encre Aux reflets violets assez fin mais avec un épi à l'arrière du crâne. Il était vêtu d'une tunique chinoise noir et dorée sans manches avec un pantalon bouffant.

Son esprit, Bason, était un antique guerrière chinois à la très large stature caparaçonnée dans une armure de plates imposantes. Il avait dû manier le Guandao car c'était l'arme que portait son maître. Un esprit de guerrier était généralement plus fort quand il était associé avec une arme dont il avait l'habitude. C'était la même raison pour laquelle Yoh utilisait un sabre puisqu'Amidamaru était un samouraï.

Horo, lui, venait du japon, de Hokkaido pour être plus précis. Cependant il n'était pas japonais, pas au sens strict du terme puisqu'il faisait parti des Aïnous. Ceux-ci était une tribu ancienne et qui faisait partie des premiers habitants des îles japonaise. Mais avec la venue des japonais, ils ont été obligés de s'exiler toujours plus au nord pour échapper à leur expansion. Par la suite ils ont été oppressé de la même manière que l'avaient été les indiens d'Amérique mais à ce jour il en restait encore quelques-uns dont Horo Horo.

Malgré la chaleur, il portait un bandeau de sport pour retenir ses cheveux, un blouson blanc et bleu à col haut associé à un short noir avec des chaussures de snowboard de la même couleur. Il en avait d'ailleurs un dans son dos. Yoh leur expliqua qu'il s'en servait comme arme pour son esprit, Kororo. C'était un petit être à la tête ronde vêtu d'un kimono blanc et du bandeau sur ses cheveux noirs au carré. Le fait qu'elle tienne une large feuille au dessus de sa tête l'identifiait comme une Koropokkuru, un petit esprit de la nature du folklore aïnou capable de maîtriser la glace.

Provenant d'Angleterre, il y avait aussi Lyserg Diethel, un jeune homme aux traits féminins avec des cheveux et des yeux verts. Il portait une cape à la Sherlock Holmes de la même couleur et son esprit gardien était Morphine, une petite fée avec des ailes de libellule et des cheveux roses. Il provenait d'une ancienne famille de sourcier, des shamans spécialisés dans la recherche de personnes ou d'objets, raison pour laquelle son arme était un pendule de cristal.

Le dernier des amis de Yoh était sans doute le plus étrange. Déjà, il était adulte alors que les autres étaient des adolescents. Ensuite il avait une aura assez inquiétante malgré son apparente gentillesse. Déjà il avait une apparence des plus excentriques. Il portait un pantalon de cuir noir à renforts d'acier et une blouse de médecin ouverte sur son torse nu. Le plus étrange était qu'il était parcouru de deux larges cicatrices qui faisaient le tour de son corps et entre les deux sa peau avait une couleur différente, comme si…il avait remplacé cette partie de son corps par celle de quelqu'un d'autre. Sa peau était très pâle, limite cadavérique, il avait des yeux bleus pâle avec des cernes et des cheveux ponds délavés et ébouriffés. Il portait également un rouge à lèvre violet.

Après tout cela, le squelette caché sous son manteau et son énorme faux à l'âme en couperet n'avaient rien de vraiment extraordinaire. En fait, le squelette était celui de sa défunte épouse Eliza, qui était aussi son esprit gardien. Il l'avait perdu très tôt et avait tout tenté pour la ramener. Pour y arriver il avait étudié la nécromancie grâce aux écrits de son ancêtre car il était là septième génération du célèbre Johann Faust et portait lui-même ce nom. Malgré ses efforts il n'avait ramené de sa bien-aimée qu'une image faite de Furyoku et c'était Anna qui avait vraiment ramené Eliza pour s'assurer de la coopération de Faust et avoir son aide pour le tournoi.

Toujours est-il que pendant ces jours d'attentes, il n'y avait rien eut d'autre à faire que de lier connaissances les uns avec les autres, présenter leurs familles quand il y en avait et se promener pour rencontrer d'autres gens. Yoh et ses amis étaient assez proches mais ils avaient aussi d'autres amis qu'ils avaient prit plaisir à retrouver. Théo et les Jumeaux aussi firent quelques retrouvailles puisque Styr et Nalangu étaient aussi présent. Cela ne faisait que quatre mois qu'ils n'avaient pas vu les deux shamans mais ça semblait presque des années pour les sorciers.

Ceux-ci avaient tout de même eut le temps de laisser traîner leurs oreilles. Comme les Paches n'avaient encore rien dit, personne ne savait qui étaient Théo et les Jumeaux et personne ne se méfiait ce qui leur avait permis d'entendre des choses intéressantes comme les mots « Grand Esprit » et « Roi des Shamans ». Apparemment, le tournoi dont on leur cachait tout consistait à choisir un shaman qui s'unirait avec ce roi des esprits pour exaucer ses vœux.

Quoi qu'il en soit, il fallut cinq jours exactement pour rassembler tout le monde. Au coucher du soleil le dernier jour, des trompes résonnèrent pour appeler les shamans à se rassembler.

Sur une estrade se tenait le Conseil des Anciens, Goldva en tête. Celui-ci s'avança et commença à parler.

« Shamans, mes frères » dit-il de sa voix rauque mais puissante, « Un grand péril nous menace. Pas seulement nous les maîtres des esprits mais aussi le monde entier. »

Il y eut un brouhaha. Des Paches disséminés autour de la foule ramenèrent rapidement le silence et Goldva put continuer.

« Mais pour comprendre ce péril, il nous faut parler d'une très ancienne mais très nombreuse communauté qui, comme nous, s'est caché des mortels et que nous avons oubliés. Mes frères, croyez-vous à la magie ? »

Il fallut toutes les explications de Goldva et une démonstration de la part des Jumeaux et de Théo pour les convaincre mais à la fin, ils étaient tous attentifs et les sorciers purent donc raconter dans le détail le danger que représentait Voldemort et en quoi cela concernait tout le monde.

« Nous, les Paches, allons-nous battre dans cette guerre » dit Goldva quand il reprit la parole. « Cependant nous n'obligeons personne à nous suivre. Nous avons toujours été des gardiens et non des chefs. Loin de nous l'idée de vous demander de vous battre car ce combat n'aura rien à voir avec le tournoi des shamans. Il n'y aura pas de temps réglementaire ou de K.O. Ce sera la vie…ou la mort. Nous, Paches, sommes préparés à cela, préparés à mourir pour l'équilibre et nous accueillerons ici tous ceux qui auront cette volonté de se battre jusqu'à ce que nous soyons appelés. »

Il s'inclina.

« Je vous remercie de m'avoir écouté. »

« Comment ça s'est passé à votre avis ? » demanda Théo à Goldva après que tout le monde se soit dispersé.

« Difficile à dire » répondit le vieil homme. « Les shamans sont des êtres indépendants pour la plupart, difficile de dire ce qu'ils vont faire. »

« En tout cas, nous on y sera » dit alors une voix dans leur dos.

Les sorciers se retournèrent et virent Yoh et tous ses amis se tenir derrière eux.

« Vous êtes sûr ? » demanda Théo. « Comme l'a dit Goldva, vous pourriez mourir. »

« On pourrait aussi vivre » dit Ren. « Et les expériences de morts imminentes rendent les shamans plus forts. »

« Et puis on mourra tout de même si on ne fait rien, si j'ai bien comprit » ajouta Yoh.

« Et je ne pourrais jamais trouver mon paradis sur Terre et ma reine des shamans ! » s'exclama Ryo.

« C'est plutôt une bonne idée qu'on reste ici » ajouta Anna. « Il y aura sans doute des adversaires puissant pour s'entraîner. »

« Mais Anna ! » gémit Yoh a l'hilarité générale, hilarité qui se transforma en terreur quand Anna fit bien comprendre qu'elle réservait le même entrainement à tous.

A ce moment-là, un Pache arriva en catastrophe en appelant Goldva.

« Ancien ! » s'exclama-t-il. « Hao a pénétré dans les souterrains ! Il en a après le Grand Esprit ! »

Le vieil homme rassembla aussitôt ses hommes et partit à une vitesse surprenante pour son âge. Les shamans les suivirent aussitôt ainsi que les sorciers qui suivirent le mouvement.

Sous la montagne il y avait un vaste réseau de grottes sobres qui semblaient s'éteindre sur des kilomètres et descendre d'autant. Théo et les Jumeaux ne surent pas combien de temps ils mirent à descendre mais ils finirent par déboucher dans une immense caverne. Ils se trouvaient sur un promontoire rocheux et en dessous d'eux Là, s'étendait une forêt avec au centre une sorte de temple en ruine d'où émanait une colonne de lumière. D'instinct, les sorciers surent que cette lumière était en fait de l'énergie pure. Sa puissance les traversait alors même qu'ils semblaient à un bon kilomètre de là.

« Il faut se dépêcher ! » dit alors Yoh. « On est pas encore arrivée ! »

« J'ai une idée dit alors Théo »

Il ne s'était jamais rendu dans ce temple mais il avait un visuel. De plus il était assez proche pour y envoyer sa perception. Il pu donc créer un portail qui les amena au pied du temple.

« C'est juste trop cool » fit remarquer Horo Horo.

« T'as raison ! » s'exclama Chocolove. « Je « coule » carrément tellement j'ai eut chaud ! »

« Elle était vraiment mauvaise celle-là » remarqua Ren. « Et j'ai pas le temps de te frapper. »

Ils se précipitèrent alors dans le temple et les sorciers rencontrèrent enfin le fameux Hao. C'était vraiment le jumeau parfait de Yoh. Ils avaient tous les deux exactement le même visage. La seule différence était qu'Hao avait les cheveux longs et était habillé comme un Pache.

Derrière lui se tenait l'esprit que se précédente incarnation avait volé aux Paches cinq cents ans auparavant. Théo et les Jumeaux avaient appris qu'on l'appelait « l'Esprit du Feu ». C'était une sorte de géant anthropomorphe au corps d'un rouge écarlate qui brillait comme de la lave parcourus de symboles de couleur blanche. Il avait deux longs bras garnis de griffes et des cornes sur sa tête.

« Vous êtes arrivés plus vite que je ne le pensais » dit alors Hao d'une voix lasse. « Tant pis, je commencerais d'abord par vous battre. »

« Hey gamin ! Je te rappelle que la dernière fois c'est Maître Yoh qui t'as latté la gueule » s'écria Ryo.

« Peut-être, mais on apprend de ses erreurs et… »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il était projeté en arrière. Tout le monde se tourna alors vers Théo qui avait la main tendu.

« Quoi ? » demanda celui-ci. « Ne me dites pas que vous alliez écouter son monologue ? »

« On dirait que vous avez appris de nouveaux tours » siffla Hao en se relevant. « On va voir comment vous vous débrouillez avec les anciens. »

Il fit un geste et l'Esprit du Feu ouvrit sa gueule pour envoyer une immense gerbe de feu…directement sur Théo. Celui-ci se figea, surpris.

« Ne reste pas là, idiot ! » s'exclamèrent les Jumeaux.

Ils se précipitèrent sur lui et le repoussèrent au loin à l'aide de la magie. A ce moment-là, ils virent les flammes arriver sur eux. Ils savaient qu'ils n'auraient pas le temps de créer un bouclier. Ils se prirent par la main en se disant que survivre à ça serait sans doute leur meilleure blague.

« Non ! » cria Théo en voyant ses amants noyés par les flammes.

Hao, lui sourit, mais son sourire se figea quand son esprit cessa son attaque et que tous purent de nouveau regarder à l'endroit où le feu avait frappé le sol.

Pile à l'épicentre, il y avait deux silhouettes noircis mais encore debout, les yeux grands ouvert et plus grand que la normale. Ils clignèrent des paupières puis ouvrir la bouche d'où sortit un nuage de fumée ils s'effondrèrent sur le sol en laissant derrière eux la suie qui les recouvrait. Celle-ci resta en suspension quelques instants avant de retomber.

« Fred ! George ! » s'exclama Théo en se précipitant vers eux. « Tout va bien ? »

« Je…je crois que je vois des étoiles » dit Fred. « Pas toi Gred ? »

« Si Forge » répondit George. « Des étoiles qui tournent. »

Et en effet quelques étoiles colorés étaient apparus dans les airs et dansaient au dessus de leur tête.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

« Je crois… »

« …mais je suis pas sur… »

« Que notre pouvoir… »

« … S'est réveillé. »

« Et ce serait ? » demanda Théo. »

« Pas la moindre idée » répondirent les Jumeaux en même temps.

Théo les aida à se relever et c'est à moment-là que Hao repassa à l'attaque mais cette fois l'Esprit du Feu voulut utiliser ses griffes.

« Cours ! » s'exclamèrent les jumeaux en direction de Théo.

Celui-ci prit une direction et les Jumeaux chacun une autre sans se rendre compte qu'ils se tenaient toujours par la main. Sentant une traction, chacun se retourna et vit que malgré le fait que plus d'une dizaine de mètres les séparaient l'un de l'autre, leurs mains étaient toujours lune dans l'autre…et leurs bras s'étaient démesurément allongé. A ce moment là, ça un vit lune des griffes de l'Esprit du Feu qui fonçait sur eux. Juste au moment où elle allait les attraper, la traction se fit plus forte et ils furent tirés en arrière l'un vers l'autre. Les griffes de l'esprit se refermèrent sur le vide.

« Si c'est votre pouvoir je ne sais pas ce que c'est » dit Théo en les aidant à nouveau à se relever.

« Dit Gred, ça ne te rappelle pas ces trucs qu'on a vu chez Hermione, sur sa télévision ? » demanda l'un des Jumeaux.

« Tu veux parler de ces images animés Forge ? » répondit son jumeau.

« Non c'était des _dessins_ animés. Et il y avait ceux avec un lapin et un canard et aussi un chasseur. Ils se tiraient dessus, tombaient dans des trous et tout sans jamais mourir…comment elle les avait appelé déjà ? »

« C'était des toons ! » s'exclama le second jumeau.

« C'est ça ! » s'exclama à son tour son frère. « C'est ça notre pouvoir ! Le pouvoir toon ! »

« Je ne comprends rien du tout à ce que vous racontez tout les deux » dit Théo.

Il regarda alors en direction de Hao mais celui-ci semblait occupé par les shamans qui étaient passés à l'action. Cependant ils avaient du mal car Hao était puissant, très puissant. Théo eut à ce moment une idée. Il fallait juste qu'il trouve un moyen d'immobiliser l'Esprit du Feu. Puis il trouva la solution. C'était l'Esprit du Feu. Il était réellement fait de feu. Et de quoi avait besoin le feu pour brûler ? D'air.

À ce moment la, l'Esprit du Feu ouvrit à nouveau sa gueule pour cracher du feu mais rien n'en sortit. Au contraire il se mit à se tortiller alors que ses couleurs palissaient.

« Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ! » s'exclama Hao en direction des shamans.

« Ce n'est pas eux, c'est moi » dit Théo alors que ses mains étaient tendus en avant. « Le feu à besoin d'air pour brûler alors j'ai solidifié l'air autour de lui. Il va brûler tout ce qui lui reste et s'éteindre. »

« Très intelligent, je le reconnaît » dit Hao. « Mais pas suffisamment. »

« Attention ! » cria alors Yoh. « Il peut changer l'élément de l'Esprit du Feu pour l'un des quatre autres grâce à ses pouvoirs ! »

« C'est exact » dit Hao. « Je dois dire mon cher Yoh que tu as trouvé des alliés puissant mais ce ne sera pas suffisant. Je peux transformer mon esprit en l'un des cinq éléments, chacun étant faible contre l'un et fort contre l'autre. Je suis tout puissant ! »

À ce moment-là, l'esprit du feu se mit à changer et prit une teinte métallique. Aussitôt il cessa de pâlir et redevint normal. Son bras fut remplacé par une épée et il envoya une attaque en direction de Théo. Mais elle ne l'atteint jamais car elle percuta un mur invisible.

« Comment ! » s'exclama Hao.

« L'élément que j'utilise est l'air » répondit Théo. « Il ne fait pas partie des éléments asiatiques, feu, métal, bois, pierre et eau, et n'est donc pas affaibli par eux. Au contraire il les surpasse tous car le vent éteint le feu, brise le bois, ronge la pierre et remue l'eau. Quand au métal, même l'épée pas plus affûtée ne peut pas trancher le vent. »

Hao poussa un cri et changea à nouveau l'élément de son esprit mais à nouveau il se fracassa contre un mur. Compressé, l'air était plus solide que le diamant… tant que Théo tenait et il n'était pas sûr d'y arriver. L'Esprit continuait à se battre et ses réserves d'énergies chutaient dangereusement. En désespoir de cause, il chercha autour de lui avec sa perception et finit par trouver une source de magie. Une énorme source de magie qui se trouvait juste sous ses pieds. Il était debout sur un Node. Ou plutôt c'était le Grand Esprit qui avait été placé par-dessus. La Furyoku et la magie étaient deux énergies différentes mais l'énergie qui venait des lignes telluriques n'était ni magique si shamanique, elle était pure et tout le monde pouvait la convertir en ce qui l'aiderait le mieux. Et pour l'instant, ce qui convenait à Théo, c'était de la magie.

Il plongea alors son esprit au dessous de lui et se connectant au Node. Il se retint de crier tant l'énergie était puissante. C'en était presque insoutenable. Il avait du mal à la contrôler et la prison de l'Esprit du Feu commença à s'affaiblir. Les oreilles de Théo bourdonnaient mais il avait aussi l'impression d'entendre un autre bruit, par derrière, comme un battement de cœur sinistre.

A ce moment-là, il sentit deux mains sur ses épaules et deux esprits à côté du sien. Les Jumeaux s'étaient approchés et s'étaient connectés à lui pour l'aider à contrôler la puissance du Node. A l'intérieur de la bulle d'air, l'esprit grognait et frappait mais impossible de briser les parois de sa prison. Le jeune sorcier contracta alors encore plus l'air autour de lui et rétrécis l'espace à l'intérieur jusqu'à ce que l'esprit ne puisse plus faire un geste.

A présent, l'esprit était immobilisé, Théo était loin d'être à court d'énergie et Hao était sans défense. Cependant il fallait trouver un moyen de désamorcer la situation. Même avec de la magie à revendre, on ne pouvait pas laisser la situation durer plus longtemps. Que ferais Erik dans ce cas-là ? Théo ne savait pas vraiment donc il choisit de faire à sa façon.

Il libéra l'Esprit du Feu.

« A court d'énergie ? » se moqua Hao.

« J'ai seulement décidé de te laisser faire » dit simplement Théo.

« Non ! Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! »

De nombreuses exclamations sortirent de toute part en provenant des Shaman et en particulier des Paches.

« Quel importance puisque tu ne jouiras pas très longtemps de la possession du Grand Esprit » continua le sorcier.

« Tu penses qu'il sera plus facile de me le reprendre par la suite ? » demanda Hao.

« Non, seulement que ni toi ni lui ne survivraient assez longtemps pour faire quoi que ce soit. »

« C'est une menace ? » demanda le shaman en plissant des yeux.

« Seulement une prédiction. Est-ce que tu ne le sens pas toi aussi ? Cela fait 1500 ans que tu te réincarne, tu es un puissant shaman, tu dois aussi avoir senti qu'il y avait un problème avec le principe Vital. »

« Continue » siffla Hao.

« Je connais l'origine du problème, je sais d'où il vient. Il y a en Angleterre un sorcier qui se fait appeler Voldemort. Il a acquis le pouvoir sur la Vie et l'utilise pour créer une armée de créatures déviantes qui mettent en péril la vie telle qu'on la connait. Je ne sais pas s'il sait ce qu'il fait. A mon avis il est trop fou pour le savoir et dans le cas contraire je pense qu'il s'en fiche. »

« Tu en sais beaucoup » dit prudemment son adversaire.

Théo hésita puis releva sa manche gauche révélant la marque des ténèbres.

« J'ai pris sa marque. Je me suis mis à son service. J'aurais pu fuir. Fuir ma famille et ses idées tordus mais j'ai décidé comme d'autre de rester afin de l'espionner et de donner à mon camps l'avantage. J'ai vu sa perversion et sa folie et crois-moi, malgré ce que l'on m'a raconté sur toi, tu es loin d'avoir le niveau. »

« Je ne sais pas si je dois me sentir flatté ou vexé » dit Hao d'un ton hautain. « Comment puis-je savoir que c'est la vérité ? »

« Je t'en fais le serment » répondit Théo. « Sur ma magie. Je t'ai dit la vérité. Voldemort est un fou et je l'espionne pour le compte de ceux qui veulent l'arrêter. Si nous n'y arrivons pas alors il détruira le principe vital et avec lui la Mort et tout ce qui existe. Tu es puissant Hao, tu peux nous aider à le vaincre. »

Le shaman regarda pendant quelques instants le sorcier. Il fit alors un geste et l'Esprit du Feu disparut.

« Il me faudrait des années pour bien m'investir du pouvoir du Grand Esprit. Je suppose que tout serait détruit avant. »

Personne ne répondit.

« Fort bien, je vais m'abstenir pour le moment » reprit-il. « Je ne pense pas avoir besoin de vous pour vaincre ce sorcier de pacotille mais si je ne le trouve pas à temps…je pourrais toujours venir l'affronter avec vous. »

Il commença à partir puis s'arrêta et tourna à nouveau la tête vers eux.

« Mais ne vous y trompez pas, je reviendrais pour prendre le Grand Esprit une fois tout ceci terminé. »

Il vit alors quelque chose de petit et brillant arriver dans sa direction. Il l'attrapa et vit qu'il s'agissait d'une grosse pièce en or.

« Elle est enchantée » dit Théo. « En gravant des choses dessus, tu peux nous envoyer un message…et inversement. »

Hao ne dit rien et mit la pièce dans sa poche avant de disparaitre. Quand il ne fut plus en vue, Théo tomba à genoux sur le sol. Ses jambes ne le portaient plus. Aussitôt, les Jumeaux se précipitèrent près de lui.

« Théo ça va ? »

« Tu nous as vraiment… »

« …Fais une sacrée peur ! »

« Désolé » marmonna le jeune garçon. « Moi aussi j'ai… »

Il ne termina pas.

« Et maintenant ? » demandèrent les Jumeaux.

« Maintenant ? Je suppose qu'on peut rentrer chez nous » dit Théo.

Les trois Sorcier sourirent. Oui, ça faisait une bonne conclusion à leur voyage.

A suivre…

.

Et voilà. Encore une trentaine de page mais je suppose que vous n'allez pas vous en plaindre. En tout cas, tous les amis d'Erik ont à présent achevé leur mission et vont rentrer chez eux, à Arendelle. Le prochain chapitre sera donc presque exclusivement centré sur Erik et sur la fin de ses aventures dans le New York de 1926.

Il y a dans ce chapitre pas mal d'éléments importants pour la suite, surtout au début. Attendez-vous à ce que ça remue pas mal dans les prochains chapitres.

Je n'ai rien d'autre à ajouter (qui a dit « pour une fois » ?). Ah si ! Le pouvoir des Jumeaux. Il ne semble pas très clair pour le moment mais il sera mieux expliqué dans les chapitres suivants. Je vous encourage (très fortement) à me laisser des commentaires et je vous dis à dans deux semaines.


	25. Arc des Alliés - Chapitre 25

Roi des Neiges

Arc des Alliés

Chapitre 25 : Résolution

.

Hans regarda Pansy alors que celle-ci traversait le portail qui les ramenait à Arendelle. Ses yeux étaient cernés et elle avait le teint pâle. Il faut dire qu'elle n'avait pas beaucoup dormi la nuit précédente…et ce le d'avant non plus.

Déjà, la veille, après avoir retrouvé Jīnfă, il avait fallu fuir le plus discrètement possible la forteresse sombre. Leur intrusion de la bibliothèque n'allait pas passer inaperçu bien longtemps. Ils avaient donc marché pendant le reste de la nuit et une partie de la journée suivante pour arriver à fuir le territoire ennemi qui semblait se refermer sur eux. Alors qu'ils n'avaient mis au départ qu'une demi-journée pour y arriver, le soleil se couchait déjà quand ils avaient enfin pu s'arrêter.

Ils auraient pu profiter d'une bonne nuit de sommeil mais l'adrénaline de la fuite étant retombée, de sombres pensées avaient envahis leurs esprits, les empêchant de dormir.

Erik allait mourir.

Bon, ce n'était pas tout à fait ce que Jīnfă leur avait dit. Selon elle, il _pouvait_ mourir. Mais pour Pansy ça revenait au même. Elle s'était tournée et retournée sous sa tente pendant une partie de la nuit, en prise avec l'angoisse. Finalement, au bout d'un moment, elle s'était décidée à se lever pour rejoindre celle de Hans.

Lui non plus ne dormait pas mais il était également inquiet. Il avait vu Pansy entrer dans sa tente et se tenir sur le seuil avant qu'il ne lui fasse signe d'entrer. Il ne sut jamais ce qu'elle avait voulu lui dire…si elle avait voulu lui parler. Sans qu'aucun des deux ne sache vraiment pourquoi ou comment ils en étaient arrivés là, ils s'étaient jetés l'un sur l'autre dans une frénésie de sexe désespéré.

Ce n'était finalement que quelques temps avatar l'aube que, Pansy, épuisée, avait réussis à dormir, le visage contracté par l'anxiété et des larmes aux yeux. Hans, lui, n'avait pas dormi et s'était contenté de la regardait tout comme il l'a regardait encore maintenant alors qu'ils abandonnaient les jungles chinoises pour les pleines d'Arendelle.

Depuis que Jīnfă leur avait révélé la condition d'Erik, il avait réfléchi à ce qu'il convenait de faire et il en était venu à la seule conclusion possible.

Son esprit se diffusa au travers le château et il vit que tous ses amis étaient présents. Tous sauf bien sûr l'intéressé ce qui l'arrangeait.

 _Tout le monde, écoutez-moi,_ dit-il par la pensée.

Devant lui, il vit Pansy frémir. Elle se retourna vers lui et le regarda avec des yeux surpris, interrogatifs et surtout, hantés. Mais le regard que lui renvoya son ami était déterminé.

 _J'ai quelque chose à vous dire…_

0o0o0

« _Pointe Newt Scamander ! »_ s'exclama Erik.

Une sphère lumineuse s'échappa de la pointe de son épée et se lit à flotter devant lui. Tressautant, elle hésita quelques instants puis se mit à filer le long d'un couloir, le jeune sorcier courant à sa suite. Cette version modifiée du sort de recherche allait le mener tout droit à Newt et, il l'espérait aussi, à Tina et Jacob.

Il devait se dépêcher. Scott Potter avait parlé d'exécution et ce n'était pas des paroles en l'air. En effet comme son homologue non magique, le MACUSA pratiquait la peine de mort, une pratique qui dégoutait Erik presque autant que l'utilisation des Détraqueurs en Angleterre.

D'après ce qu'il savait, ils utilisaient une potion spéciale qui rongeait tout ce qui était organique. Le condamné était assis sur un siège qui plongeait dans un bassin où se trouvait la potion. Heureusement, celui-ci n'était pas conscient, pas complètement. La potion ayant certaine facultés semblables à une pensive, il était possible pour le bourreau d'extraire des souvenirs heureux et de les transférer dans la potion qui les reflétait, plongeant leur possesseur dans une espèce de transe. Celui-ci se laissait alors as soir sur le siège et plongé dans la potion acide n état de transe extatique.

De toute façon, quel que soit le mode d'exécution, il était hors de question qu'il laisse cela arriver. Quelque chose se tramait mais il ne savait pas quoi. La condamnation par Graves était beaucoup trop rapide et son hypothèse beaucoup trop tordue pour que le jeune prince ne soupçonne pas quelque chose de louche là-dessous.

Alors qu'il courait le long d'un loup couloir peint dans des tons métalliques, il sentit qu'il se rapprochait. Il n'y avait qu'une porte, tout au fond de toute façon.

« Monsieur Scamander ! » entendit-il.

Reconnaissant la voix de Tina, Erik pressa le pas. Heureusement la porte était ouverte. Il l'a franchi et pénétra alors dans une salle recouverte de marbre blanc du sol au plafond. Dans un bassin creusé à même le sol et qui prenait les deux tiers de la pièce se trouvait la potion mortel mais quelque chose n'allait pas. D'une couleur semblable à du mercure, elle s'agitait toute seule et semblait prête à engloutie Tina, perchée sur la chaise d'exécution qui commençait à fondre.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » s'exclama Erik.

Newt se tourna vers lui.

« Une baguette magique est tombée dans la potion » dit-il.

Son élément magique avait dû entrer en interaction avec elle d'où le fait qu'elle soit hors de contrôle.

« Ne paniquez pas ! » s'exclama alors Newt en se tournant à nouveau vers Tina.

« Et comment suis-je censé réagir ! » persifla celle-ci.

Erik tendit les mains, celle avec l'épée et celle sans, en direction de la potion pour la geler mais les remous rendaient l'opération difficile.

« Je ne pourrais pas la congeler à temps ! » s'exclama-t-il.

Newt siffla alors et Erik vit quelque chose redescendre vers eux. Il reconnut alors le démonzémerveille que le magizoologiste leur avait montré à lui et Jacob plus tôt dans la soirée. Newt avait dû l'utiliser plus tôt pour distraite les bourreaux qui gisaient sur le sol, heureusement toujours en vie.

« Sautez ! » dit Newt.

« Êtes-vous cinglé ? » siffla Tina.

« Sautez sur lui ! »

Erik comprit alors, il voulait que la jeune Auror se serve de la créature comme marchepieds pour échapper au liquide corrosif.

« Tina, écoutez-moi, je vous rattraperai » dit Newt d'un ton confiant.

La jeune femme le regarda dans les yeux, incertaine. Elle n'allait pas vraiment avoir le choix puisque le siège sur lequel elle se tenait commençait à être de plus en plus attaqué par la potion.

« Maintenant ! » s'exclama alors Newt.

Tina sursauta mais obéit instinctivement à la voix. Elle sauta par-dessus le liquide et son pied se posa sur le dos de la créature. Elle fit alors un autre pas et réussit à atteindre le bord du bassin où le magizoologiste la prit dans ses bras.

Erik soupira, soulagé. Mais il se rendit compte que ce n'était pas le moment de se reposer quand une alarme se mit à retentir.

« Il faut y aller ! » dit-il.

Newt hocha la tête puis rappela le démonzémerveille qui se replia dans sa main. Il saisit alors celle de Tina avec l'autre et se mit à courir derrière Erik. Bien entendu, à cause de l'alerte, les Aurors les recherchaient activement.

Alors qu'ils se trouvaient dans une vaste salle à colonnes, ils tombèrent sur trois d'entre eux et durent se cacher derrière l'une de celles-ci.

« Pourquoi êtes-vous revenus pour nous…votre altesse ? » demanda Tina.

« Vous ne croyez pas que le moment est mal choisi ? » demanda Erik en figeant l'un de leurs assaillants.

« Il a raison » reprit Newt. « Je propose que l'on parle plus tard. »

Il relâcha à nouveau le démonzémerveille qui assomma les deux autres. La créature se mit alors à voler autour d'eux en s'attaquant aux autres Aurors qui les avaient pris en chasse. La créature faisait un bon bouclier…enfin, quand on ne devait pas lui rappeler d'éviter d'aspirer le cerveau de ses victimes.

Alors qu'ils allaient sortir de la salle, Erik entendit des pas devant eux. Il tendit son épée mais se figea quand il reconnue Queenie Goldstein…accompagnée de Jacob…et tenant la valise de Newt à la main.

« Il va falloir que vous m'expliquiez comment vous avez fait ça… » balbutia Erik, oubliant son propre conseil.

« Plus tard, mon cher » répondit la jeune femme. « D'abord… »

« On ne bouge plus ! » s'exclama alors une voix derrière eux.

Tous se retournèrent et virent qu'un Auror les visait de sa baguette. Erik allait réagir mais l'homme se figea et s'effondra sur le sol.

« Henry ? » s'exclama Erik en reconnaissant la silhouette qui se tenait derrière lui. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« Je…je ne pouvais pas te laisser seul » dit le jeune ancêtre d'Erik. « Ça ne me semblait pas…bien. »

« Tu te rends compte que tu vas devenir un fugitif. »

« Tu n'es pas le seul à avoir l'immunité diplomatique » dit Henry avec un rire jaune. « Autant qu'elle me serve à quelque chose. »

Erik soupira mais n'ajoute rien.

« Il faut toujours trouver un moyen de sortir » dit-il alors. « Je pense que toutes les sorties doivent être gardés. »

« Je connais un moyen » dit alors Queenie. « Là-dedans. »

Et elle souleva la valise.

0o0o0

Erik ne savait pas si les Aurors américains de cette époque étaient capable de suivre la magie de quelqu'un à la trace mais il choisit de ne pas prendre de risque et de jeter des sorts pour brouiller les pistes.

Finalement, ils se retrouvèrent sur le toit d'un vieil immeuble sur lequel se trouvait un pigeonnier qui avait autrefois appartenu au grand-père de Jacob. Le fait que celui de Queenie élevait des chouettes ne faisait que les rapprocher un peu plus.

Comme ils étaient à présent au calme, Erik pu à nouveau demander à la jeune sœur de Tina comment elle avait libéré Jacob et récupéré la valise de Newt toute seule. Apparemment elle avait persuadé (ou plutôt fait chanté) l'agent chargé d'oublietter Jacob grâce à un sordide et somme toute banale histoire d'adultère qu'elle avait glané au hasard de son esprit. L'avait-elle su au moment opportun ou alors lui arrivait-il de glaner des informations autour d'elle de temps en temps, Erik n'était pas sûr. Cependant il penchait pour la seconde solution. Malgré son caractère un peu évaporé, le jeune prince soupçonnait qu'elle était plus maligne qu'elle ne laissait paraître et était tout à fait au courent que l'information était un pouvoir en soi.

Par la suite, elle et Jacob s'étaient infiltrés jusqu'au bureau de Graves pour récupérer la valise. Bien sûr, les enchantements sur sa porte résistant aux sortilèges d'ouverture mais ça ne les avaient pas arrêté. En effet il avait suffi à Jacob d'un coup de pieds pour l'ouvrir. Erik avait souri en apprenant cela. Une nouvelle fois cela montrait à quel point les sociétés manquaient d'imaginations et sous estimaient les non sorciers. Il savait qu'un Jr ce ne serait plus le cas mais il espérait qu'ils ne l'apprennent pas de la manière forte.

« Maintenant je pense que c'est vitre tour, votre Altesse » dit Tina quand sa sœur eut finit son récit.

« Mon tour de quoi ? » demanda Erik.

« De nous expliquer. »

« Vous expliquer quoi ? Il me semble que j'ai tout dis dans la salle du conseil, non ? »

« Vous aviez dit que vous étiez venu chercher de l'aide, non ? » demanda la jeune femme. « Alors pourquoi devenir un fugitif ? »

« Je n'allais pas vous laissez être exécutés quand même ! » s'indigna Erik. « Moi aussi je fais partie de l'équipe ! »

« C'est très gentil tout ça mais vous n'aviez peut-être pas besoin de vous en mêler. »

On aurait pu croire qu'elle lui faisait des reproches mais en fait, elle semblait inquiète, réellement inquiète. Pas pour lui, ou pour elle mais pour les gens qu'il risquait se condamner si ça mission échouait. Son sens du devoir était... impressionnant.

« Je veux dire… » reprit-elle. « Ce n'est pas comme si vous aviez vraiment voulu être impliqué dans tout ça. Comme M. Kowalski, vous avez été impliqué par hasard dans cette affaire… »

« Détrompez-vous ma chère » dit Erik avec un sourire. « Ma présence n'était pas dû au hasard. Il se trouve que ma mission était des plus…flou…le seul indice que j'avais c'était de trouver la personne à l'origine de mon voyage dans le temps. »

« Qui d… »

Tina se figea et se tourna alors vers Newt. Erik fit de même avec un sourire. L'homme cligne des yeux puis pointa son torse du doigt avec interrogation.

« C'est exact » dit Erik. « Dans les jours à venir, avant mon départ, je vais écrire une lettre que je vais vous confier et que vous donnerez à mon futur moi dans plus de soixante-dix ans. »

« Ça fais une longue attente. J'espère que je ne perdrais pas la lettre. »

« S'il l'a reçu c'est que vous ne la perdrez pas M. Scamander » soupira Tina.

Elle écarquilla alors les yeux.

« Est-ce que ça veut dire aussi que nous allons résoudre cette affaire ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Normalement… » dit Erik. « Enfin, c'est soit ça, soit nous causons un paradoxe temporel qui détruit l'intégralité de la réalité. »

Bon, c'était un peu pessimiste, c'est vrai…et aussi assez obscure pour des gens de 1926. Bien sûr, il fut s'expliquer.

« Bon dans tous les cas, il nous faut impérativement retrouver les autres créatures qui se sont échappés » décreta Tina. « Si Graves pense que c'est un animal qui a fait ça, il faut absolument éviter qu'il puisse s'en servir comme bouc émissaire. »

« Il n'en reste plus qu'une » répondit Newt. « Dougal, mon demiguise. »

« Dougal… » dit la jeune Auror.

Elle semblait comme…attendrit par cette phrase. Mais plus que le nom de l'animal, Erik était sûr que c'était l'attitude de Et qu'elle trouvait touchante.

Mais soudain, Erik fronça les sourcils à ce que venait de dire le magizoologiste.

« Une minute, et l'occamy ? »

« Quel occamy ? » demanda Tina.

« Quand nous avons retrouvé la valise ce Jacob, j'ai senti à trace de six créatures : le murlap, l'eruptif, le niffleur, le demiguise, un billywig et…un occamy. »

Il du bien sûr faire un léger exposé sur ce qu'était la perception magique et sur le fait qu'il avait déjà rencontré de nombreuses créatures et appris à reconnaître leur trace. C'était lavent âge de connaître un couplé se sorciers plusieurs fois centaines qui leur avait appris de nombreuses choses au fil des années.

« C'est impossible ! » s'exclama Newt. « J'ai compté mes occamy, il n'en manquait pas un seul…à moins… »

« À moins ? » demanda Tina.

« Je…je crois que je n'ai pas compté celui qui est né à la banque » répondit le magizoologiste.

L'aurore soupira.

« Bon. Prenons les choses une par une. Commençons par le demiguise. »

« Ça risque tout de même d'être difficile » dit Newt. « Dougal est le plus souvent…invisible. »

« Invisible ? »

« C'est l'une des capacité des demiguise » intervint Erik. « Leur pelage et leur peau sot sensible à la lumière et peuvent les rendre invisible. C'est à cause de ça qu'ils sont chassés par des braconniers, pour faire des capes d'invisibilité avec leur fourrure. »

« C'est ce qui a failli arriver à Dougal. »

« Mais donc comment l'attrapez-vous ? » demanda Tina.

« Avec difficulté » répondit Newt avec un rire gêné.

« Et vous ne pouvez pas suivre sa trace…votre altesse ? »

« Laissez tomber les titres, ce n'est pas vraiment le moment » dit Erik. « Et il me faudrait des traces fraîches pour que je puisse les suivre. Surtout dans une ville aussi grande. »

« Gnarlak » dit alors Tina après un moment.

« C'est un nom gobelin » dit Erik.

« C'est un de mes informateur » dit Tina. « Enfin…était. Il vendait des créatures magiques en parallèle. »

Sous-entendu, au marché noir. Cela faisait de lui une sorte de gangster…enfin aux yeux des sorciers. Les gobelins avaient, eux, avaient une vision des choses un peu différentes. Tout commerce était légal même si ce qui était vendu ne l'était pas. Tant que la vente elle-même était honnête, le reste n'avait pas d'importance.

Tina les avait donc conduit dans une ruelle abandonné du lower east side et descendu un escalier menant à une cave…enfin ça devait être une cave mais la porte était recouverte d'affiches. L'une d'elle en particulier, une jeune femme style art nouveau, les regardait fixement. C'était une image sorcière.

D'après la jeune Auror, c'était l'entrée d'un bar clandestin que son informateur fréquentait. En fait, c'était là qu'il menait ses affaires. Tina et Queenie enchantèrent alors leurs vêtements pour les changer en robes de soirées. Apparemment, il y avait un dress code. Newt refit son nœud papillon et Erik défroissa ses habits et ceux de Henry et Jacob.

Son arrière-grand-père n'avait pas dit grand-chose depuis qu'ils étaient partis du MACUSA. En fait, il semblait plutôt accuser le coup. Il faut dire qu'il n'était pas du tout dans son élément. En tous les cas, pour plus de sûreté, Erik avait décidé de ne pas le mâcher d'une semelle.

L'intérieur faisait penser à Erik à ces bars clandestins que l'on pouvait voir dans les films de gangster sur la prohibition : une atmosphère enfumée et un peu sombre qui mêlait bourgeois en train de s'encanailler, artistes fauchés et criminels de tous poils. Une gobeline vêtue de volants de satin noir et brillant avec des bijoux argentés chantait du jazz en créent des formes argentés du bout de ses longs doigts.

Gnarlak n'était pas encore arrivé. Jacob se retrouva rapidement devant le bar et Queenie le rejoignit. Pendant ce temps, Newt et Tina étaient assis à une table haute. Erik, lui, se tenait à la table d'à côté, dos à la jeune femme, pour éviter qu'ils ne se fassent remarquer. Henry était en face de lui.

Tina était visiblement mal à l'aise. Après tout elle avait être te la moitié des gens présent ici.

« Je…je sais que ce ne sont pas mes affaires » commença Newt. « Mais j'ai vu quelque chose dans…dans la potion de mort, là-bas. »

Il devait parler de la potion qui servait à l'exécution. Cela voulait dire qu'il avait vu un souvenir de Tina.

« Je vous ai vu serrer ce garçon des fidèles de Salem dans vos bras… »

« Il s'appelle Croyance » répondit la jeune femme avec un léger sourire.

« Croyance Barebone ? » demanda Erik.

« Vous le connaissez ? »

« Je l'ai croisé en arrivant ici. Il m'a guidé dans la ville… est-ce que c'est un sorcier ? »

« Euh…non » répondit Tina. « Pourquoi. »

« Pour rien… »

Il était toujours perplexe par ce qu'il avait ressenti en le voyant. Sa perception magique lui disait bien que ce n'était pas un sorcier et pourtant…

« Sa mère le bat » dit alors Tina de but en blanc.

Erik grimaça. Oui, en voyant Mary Louis Barebone, il s'était dit qu'elle était ce genre de femme.

« Elle bat tous les enfants qu'elle a adopté mais c'est lui qu'elle déteste le plus. »

« C'était elle le non-maj que vous avez attaqué ? »

Erik entendit un bruit étranglé. Il se tourna vers Henry et vit que le je ne homme grimaçait, son verte vide à la main. Soit il avait avalé de travers, soit la boisson, du whisky pur-feu, rien de moins, lui avait décapé la gorge.

« C'est ce qui m'a coûté mon travail. Je m'en suis pris à elle devant toute une assemblée de ses cinglés de fidèles. Il a fallu tous les oublietter. Ça a fait un scandale. »

« Vous n'avez pas été bien maligne aussi » grogna Erik.

La jeune femme se tourna vers lui, des éclairs dans les yeux.

« Vous auriez préféré que je ne fasse rien ? »

« Non, que vous soyez moins stupide et que vous n'employiez pas la magie. Vu son gabarit vous auriez facilement pu lui en mettre une. »

Comme d'habitude, les sorciers réfléchissaient avec leur baguette et pas avec leur tête. Le Statut du Secret serait plus simple à conserver s'ils ne tiraient pas leur baguette à tout bout de champs.

A ce moment-là, Queenie leur fit un signe depuis le bar. Un gobelin assez grand avec une bedaine et une tête assez imposante venez d'entrer. Nonchalamment, il s'approcha d'eux et s'assit à leur table.

Afin d'éviter de dévoiler tous leurs atouts, Erik resta en retrait de la discussion. En fait, il fit en sorte de ne pas être remarqué et étendit sa magie à son ancêtre.

En tous les cas le gobelin semblait bien informé. Il était au courent pour la valise de Newt et aussi du fait que leurs têtes étaient mises à prix. Bien sûr, cela allait jouer dans les négociations. Il allait falloir que le prix soit à la hauteur de la tâche. Newt fit alors glisser quelques galions sur la table.

« Le MACUSA offre plus que ça » renifla Gnarlak.

Heureusement, se dit Erik, il avait bien plus à disposition. Mais soudain il blêmit. Sa valise, avec tout son argent, était restée dans les appartements de Scott Potter. Il jura. Il n'avait plus rien pour négocier. Ou peut-être que si finalement. Il fouilla rapidement dans sa poche et en tira un miroir à double sens.

Newt en était à négocier pour éviter d'avoir à donner Picket, son botruc, quand Erik se leva et posa sa main sur la table.

« Et si vous nous faisiez une faveur » dit-il en regardant le gobelin dans ses petits jeux noirs.

Celui-ci les plissa d'ailleurs en regardant le jeune homme puis se tourna vers Tina.

« Il est avec nous » dit-elle.

« Mais moi je ne le connais pas » dit Gnarlak.

Cela devait être un aveu assez dur à faire pour quelqu'un d'aussi bien informé que lui. Erik remerciait Dieu et Merlin que la présidente soit _enfin_ efficace à quelque chose et avait fait garder ses secrets.

« Ça n'a pas d'importance. Tout ce que vous avez besoin de savoir, c'est que je suis le genre de personne à qui vous pouvez faire une faveur. »

« Vous ? » demanda le gobelin en tendant l'un de ses doigts crochus vers Erik et en esquissant un rictus carnassier.

« _Oui, lui »_ dit alors une voix qui semblait venir de nulle part.

« Qu'est-ce que… » bredouilla le gobelin.

Erik sourit puis posa devant lui e miroir sur lequel on pouvait voir le visage de Rangor. Gnarlak blêmit. Soit iI avait reconnu Rangor soit quelque chose dans la tenue du gobelin lui donnait des renseignements sur son rang.

« _Sachez que la personne devant vous est un_ _important client de la banque »_ poursuivit Rangor. « _Un_ très _important client. »_

« De…de la banque ? » demanda Gnarlak.

« _De_ toute _la banque_. »

Gnarlak écarquilla les yeux et se mit à fixer Erik, éberlué. En fait il n'était pas le seul, Newt, Tina et Henry regardait leur ami avec le même regard. Et pour cause, Rangor venait tout simplement de laisser entendre que la nation gobeline _dans son intégralité_ considérait Erik comme quelqu'un d'important.

Il faut dire que la banque Gringotts n'était pas seulement une entreprise dirigée par les gobelins. C'était aussi le gouvernement de la nation gobeline. Le roi des Gobelins était aussi le directeur de la banque…mais c'était en fait l'inverse car c'était la direction de la banque qui assurait la couronne. Toujours était-il que faire une faveur à Erik revenait à en accorder une au gouvernement gobelin.

« _Nous avons donc un accord ? »_ demanda alors Rangor en fixant Gnarlak.

« Euh…euh oui…je… »

« J'attends vos informations » dit Erik.

« Euh…alors… »

Le gobelin semblait un peu perdu.

« Quelque chose divisible sème le trouble sur...euh…la 5ème Avenue. Vous devriez aller jeter un coup d'œil au…au centre commerciale. »

« Une dernière chose » interrompit alors Newt. « J'aurais aimé savoir ce que vous savez sur un certain Graves qui travaille au MACUSA. »

Gnarlak se tourna vers Erik qui hocha la tête.

« Malheureusement, je…je ne sais pas grand-chose, rien qui ne soit pas officiel. »

Newt soupira.

« _Bien entendu je compte sur vous pour que personne, gobelin ou non, ne sache que notre client et ses amis se trouvait ici, n'est-ce pas ?_ » reprit Rangor.

Gnarlak blêmit…ou ce qui pourrait être assimilé à un blêmissement chez un gobelin. Un cri d'alerte de l'un elfe de maisons les renseigna sur la raison de son malaise. Les Aurors étaient là. Gnarlak les avait _déjà_ prévenus.

0o0o0

Erik tourna la tête brusquement et scruta l'espace autour de lui.

« Un problème ? » lui demanda Henry.

« La créature…je la sens » dit-il.

« Dougal ? » Dean da Newt.

« Non. Celle qui crée les incidents. »

« Vous pouvez la ressentir ? Vous savez où elle est ? » demanda alors Tina avec empressement.

Erik secoua la tête.

« C'est trop loin. J'ai juste peur un écho. Je pense juste que c'est au sud. »

Étrangement, à ce moment-là il n'arrivait pas à s'enlever Croyance de la tête. Il habitait aussi dans cette direction. Il connaissait à peine le jeune homme mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour lui.

Mais ce n'était pas le moment. Ils avaient d'autres cas à fouetter.

« Au fait » demanda Jacob alors qu'ils approchaient des grands magasins de la 5ème avenue. « Qu'est-ce qui va arriver à Gnarlak ? »

La fuite du pub avait été assez brutale mais finalement ils avaient réussis à fuir in extremis. Il avait cependant été nécessaire de raconter ce qui s'était passé à Jacob et Queenie qui avaient plutôt été pris au dépourvus par la descente des Aurors.

« Il est probable qu'il sera exécuté » répondit Erik.

« Ex…exécuté ? » balbutia l'homme.

« En prévenant les Aurors, il a défié Gringotts. Il est peu probable que les gobelins lui pardonnent facilement. »

« Donc il va être mis à mort parce qu'il a…désobéit ? »

« Pas exactement. Plutôt parce qu'il a mien danger la pérennité de la banque et des gobelins. »

« Je ne comprends pas. »

« Pour les gobelins, ce n'est pas le meurtre le pire crime, c'est le vol. »

« Mais Gnarlak ne les a pas volé ! »

« Le terme « voler » est au sens large. On peut dire qu'il s'agit de mettre en danger la structure de la banque, et donc la pérennité des gobelins. Une action pouvait amener à perdre un client est un crime, surtout si la banque estime ce client. »

« Comme vous ? » demanda Tina.

« Exactement » répondit Erik. « Si à cause du comportement de Gnarlak je venais à quitter la banque alors cela pénaliserait la société gobeline. »

« Et donc il va se faire exécuté pour avoir mis en danger les gobelins » en conclut Jacob.

« C'est ça. Enfin sauf si je demande sa grâce. Les gobelins sont très à cheval sur les dettes et ce serait bien d'avoir un commerçant bien informé comme Gnarlak dans sa poche au cas où. »

Mais déjà ils arrivaient au niveau des grands magasins. Dans une vitrine ils virent un sac à main se mettre à flotter dans les airs. Is étaient au bon endroit. Il leur fut alors assez facile d'ouvrir les portes et de pénétrer à l'intérieur pour suivre le sac flottant.

« Les demiguises sont d'un naturel pacifique mais ils peuvent vous mordre assez l'échelle si vous les provoquez » dit Newt alors qu'ils se cachaient derrière une décoration en plastique en forme de sapin.

Un peu plus loin, Dougal avait réapparut. Il avait une silhouette simiesque avec de long bras et des jambes courtes chacun finis par des membres préhensiles aux doigts allongés. Il avait une longue queue qui faisait plus de la moitié de son corps et qui se balançait dans son dos. Son pelage, blanc argenté, était fin, long et soyeux et se déplaçait avec fluidité à chacun de ses mouvements. Plus long au niveau du menton de son visage glabre, on avait l'impression de voir un sage vénérable avec une longue barbe et moustache. Sa fourrure formaient égalent deux sourcils pointant vers le heu comme des antennes au-dessus de ses grands yeux jaunes.

« Le mieux serait que j'essaye non ? »

« Sans doute » répondit Newt. « Mais mieux vaudrait envisager plusieurs stratégies. »

Il se tourna alors vers Jacob et Queenie.

« Essayez de le contourner par la droite » leur dit-il. « Et surtout essayez de ne pas être trop prévisible. »

Erik retint un juron. Il avait oublié qu'en plus de leur faculté à devenir invisible, les demiguises avaient une vision basé sur les probabilités qui lui permettait d'anticiper le futur immédiat le plus plausible. Cela n'allait 0as être simple d'attraper quelque chose qui pouvait vous voir venir.

Il y eut alors un rugissement au loin.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda Tina.

« La raison pour laquelle le demiguise est ici je pense » répondit Newt. « La bonne nouvelle c'est que nous n'aurons pas à chercher notre occamy en fuite bien loin. »

« Et la mauvaise ? » demanda Henry.

« Euh…et bien j'espère qu'il n'y en aura pas… »

Erik observa la créature et vit que le sac qu'il avait dérobé ne servait qu'à transporter d'autres rapines composer de biscuits et de confiseries. Il cherchait donc à nourrir l'occamy.

Saisissant la chance de pouvoir attraper les deux créatures en même temps, le groupe mené par Newt suivit prudemment Dougal jusque dans les combles où celui-ci s'était arrêté pour poser ses trouvailles sur le sol.

« Il cherche bien à nourrir l'occamy, n'est-ce pas ? » chuchota Erik en regardant autour de lui pour tenter de l'apercevoir.

Un bruit lui fit alors lever la tête. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et tout l'air quitta ses poumons quand il vit la créature. On aurait dit qu'elle était partout à la fois. De longs anneaux serpentins s'entassaient sur les poutres du plafond et une tête commença alors à en émerger.

Newt posa sa valise sur le sol à côté du demiguise et commença à reculer doucement pour éviter d'effrayer l'occamy. Celui-ci continua donc à avancer la tête immense et celle-ci se retrouva bientôt dans la lumière. La tête serpentiforme était pourvue d'un large bec pointu légèrement recourbé sa tête était recouvertes d'écailles turquoises et violettes iridescentes et des plumes des même couleurs étaient plantés sur ses arcades sourcilières, sans doute pour protéger ses deux énormes yeux jaunes tirant sur le verre.

A sa façon, on aurait dit qu'il était le chaînon manquant entre le dinosaure et l'oiseau tant il semblait tenir des deux. Il était aussi probable qu'il soit la créature qui ait inspiré aux aztèques le culte de Quetzalcoatl, le grand serpent à plumes. Cependant les cornes qui paraient sa tête de chaque côté montrait sans doute sa parenté avec les dragons.

« C'est…c'est bien le bébé d'hier, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Erik alors que, tout en ne lâchant pas Newt du regard, la tête ouvre son bec pour engloutir la friandise que lui tendait le demiguise.

« Les occamys sont choranaptyxique » répondit le magizoologiste. « Ils grandissent pour remplir l'espace environnant. »

Il tendit la main vers la large tête de la créature serpentine en chuchotant doucement. Celle-ci commença donc à approcher. Soudain, Erik vit le demiguise se tendre et ses yeux passer au bleu. C'était ça. Son pouvoir de prédiction. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il entendit un tintement. Il tourna la tête et vit que Queenie avait commencé à avancer vers eux. Malheureusement son pied avait heurté une décoration de Noël pourvue d'un grelot.

Paniqué, l'occamy se mit à piailler et à s'agiter. Ses longs anneaux se mirent à se tordre, heurtant des caisses et des étagères. Newt essaya bien de le calmer mais il se prit un coup de ses larges ailes dans le ventre. Erik, lui, poussa son ancêtre et tous les deux tombèrent au sol alors qu'un lourd anneau s'écrasait à l'endroit où ils se trouvaient juste quelques secondes plus tôt.

Erik se releva et leva les mains en direction de la créature, espérant la calmer grâce à la bénédiction de la licorne. Mais elle ne le voyait pas. Erik étendit alors son esprit pour toucher le sien et ainsi attirer son attention. Cette fois, cela fonctionna. La large tête de l'occamy se tourna vers lui.

« Voilà…voilà…calme…calme-toi » dit-il doucement.

Il voulut alors envoyer un sort apaisant sur la créature mais c'est à ce moment-là que sa magie lui fait défaut. Alors qu'elle avait parfaitement fonctionné jusque-là, ce simple sort suffit à la faire dérailler.

L'occamy rugit. Au lieu d'être apaisé, il devenait complètement hystérique. La magie avait été trop forte, trop brusque. Elle lui avait fait mal. Ses mouvements devinrent alors encore plus violent, tellement qu'Erik ne put éviter d'être heurté par les épais anneaux de la créature. Le choc expulsa l'air de ses poumons et il n'eut pas le temps de les remplir à nouveau qu'un nouveau choc se fit sentir, cette fois dans le dos.

Il était à présent plaqué contre le plafond. Instinctivement, il s'accrocha à l'occamy et il fit bien car la pression était si forte qu'elle perça le toit. Si Erik n'avait pas été aussi bien accroché, il serait tombé dans le vide.

Heureusement, les mouvements erratiques de l'occamy ramenèrent Erik à l'intérieur. Il lâcha alors la peau écailleuse et s'écrasa sur le sol.

« Erik ! » s'exclama Henry en s'approchant de lui.

« Ça…ça va » dit celui-ci en se redressant.

« Tu…tu saigne ! »

Erik essuya sa bouche et vit qu'il y avait en effet du sang dessus. Il espérait juste qu'il n'avait pas de lésion interne.

« Il nous faut un insecte ! » s'écria alors Newt.

Il avait réussis à grimper sur la tête de la créature et la chevauchant en se tenant à ses longues cornes.

« Quoi ? » s'exclama Queenie en se tournant vers Jacob.

Mais celui-ci avait déjà fort à faire car Dougal avait sauté sur son dos pour se protéger et enserrait son cou de manière un peu trop serré.

« N'importe quel insecte ! » insista Newt. « Et une théière ! »

Regardant sur le sol, Erik vit un cafard courir pour échapper au déluge d'échardes de bois qui tombait à chaque fois que l'occamy détruisait une poutre. Mais déjà, Jacob la poursuivait. Malheureusement, il tentait de l'attraper à grands coup de pieds. Tout ce qu'il allait faire c'est l'écraser. C'est pour ça que le jeune homme l'attira à lui d'un sort.

« J'ai la théière ! » s'exclama alors Tina en tendant l'objet devant elle.

« Et moi j'ai… »

Mais à ce moment-là, Erik se figea. En fait, tut dans la pièce se figea, même et surtout l'occamy. Sa tête était à présent braquée sur Erik qui tenait le cafard dans sa main. Malheureusement, en se figeant, les anneaux de la créature avaient coincé tout le monde à divers endroit de la salle. Bien entendu, Erik était d'un côté et Tina de l'autre.

Le jeune homme regarda l'Auror et lui fit un signe interrogatif. Celle-ci hocha la tête. Erik arma donc son bras et jeta le cafard à travers la pièce.

A ce moment-là, l'occamy se remit à bouger, poursuivant l'insecte. De son côté, Tina, la théière tendu devant elle, courrait à sa rencontre. Erik aurait bien guidé la trajectoire du parasite mais il craignait d'utiliser à nouveau sa magie immédiatement. Heureusement, la jeune femme était suffisamment athlétique pour arriver à le rattraper.

L'occamy se dressa alors dans les airs, ses anneaux entourant Tina. La jeune femme vit alors la large tête plonger vers elle où plutôt vers la théière où se trouvait le petit cafard. Craignant l'impact, elle baissa la tête mais alors qu'elle descendait, la créature se mit à retenir. Elle devint suffise ment petite pour rentrer entièrement à l'intérieur de la théière que Newt referma aussitôt avec un couvercle trouvé dans l'une des caisses éventrés.

« Choranaptyxique » dit-il d'une voix essoufflée. « Ils rétrécissent aussi pour rentrer dans l'espace environnant. »

0o0o0

Il fut par la suite assez facile de ramener les deux derniers fugitifs dans la valise. Dougal fut ramené dans son perchoir forestier et le jeune occamy, déposé dans le nid de bambou juste devant. C'était sans doute à cause de leur proximité que le demiguise s'était sentit responsable du bébé.

De son côté, Erik pensait ses plaies. Il s'était lancé un sort simple de diagnostic et avait constaté que deux de ses côtés étaient fêlés et qu'une troisième était complètement brisée. Elle avait d'ailleurs provoqué quelques dégâts internes heureusement peu importants, du moins à court terme. S'il ne se soignait pas très rapidement, les dégâts pourraient s'aggraver.

Heureusement, il connaissait plusieurs sorts de soins mineurs. Il avait insisté pour que tous les Défenseurs les connaissent afin de pouvoir assurer les premiers soins sur eux ou les camarades sur les champs de bataille.

Grâce à cela, il put partiellement ressouder sa côte brisé. Ce n'était pas beaucoup mais suffisant pour empêcher de nouveaux débats de survenir. Il prit ensuite une petite dose de potion _poussos_ afin d'accélérer le processus de soin. Généralement il fallait conserver un certain repos pour favoriser la guérison mais grâce à un sort chinois de renforcement du corps appliqué juste sur ces côtes irait parfaitement…du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse se faire soigner par des spécialiste. Après tout, d'après ce qu'il savait, cette affaire serait bientôt finie.

« J'ai une question à vous poser » dit alors Newt alors qu'il finissait ses soins. « Quand nous étions à la banque, vous avez parlé de mon livre… »

« Je préférerais vraiment éviter de révéler l'avenir, vous savez » grogna Erik.

Il regarda Newt puis soupira.

« Votre livre va devenir une référence dans le domaines de la compréhension des créatures magiques. »

« Merci » dit alors le magizoologiste. « C'est tout ce que je voulais savoir. Vous savez, beaucoup de gens ne considèrent les créatures magiques que comme des nuisibles à exterminer ou alors des sources d'ingrédients de potion ou de baguette. J'espère pouvoir changer les choses… »

« À mon époque l'une des matières optionnelles proposées en troisième année à Poudlard est Soin aux Créatures Magiques donc on peut dire que ça va être le cas. »

Le sourire de Newt fut lumineux à ces mots mais ils furent alors interrompus par Queenie qui sortit du cabanon de l'entrée avec une photo.

« Qui est-ce ? »

La photo représentait une femme souriante aux cheveux noirs décorés de fleurs. Erik la trouvait très belle mais il y avait aussi chez elle quelque chose de familier…et de dérangeant. En la voyant Newt se figea.

« Ce n'est personne » dit-il d'un air qu'il voulait détaché.

Mais Queenie ne semblait pas vouloir en rester là. Elle fouilla la tête de Newt et réussit à trouver son nom, un nom qui glaça le sang dans les veines d'Erik.

« Léda Lestrange » dit-elle.

Newt ne répondit pas.

« J'ai entendu parler de cette famille » continua Queenie. « Ils ne sont pas un peu…vous voyez… »

« Si » répondit Erik d'une voix sombre en s'attirant un regard de Newt.

Puis celui-ci se tourna à nouveau vers Queenie.

« Ne lisez pas dans mes pensées s'il vous plaît » lui dit-il.

La jeune femme baissa les yeux, gênée.

« Je suis désolé » dit-elle. « Je n'aurais pas dut. C'est juste que c'est plus facile quand les gens souffrent… »

« Mais je ne souffre pas » la contredit Newt. « Et puis c'était il y a longtemps. »

Il était visible qu'il essayait de faire bonne figure. Queenie, elle, avança alors vers lui.

« Vous étiez très liés quand vous étiez à l'école. »

« Ni l'un ni l'autre n'étions fait pour l'école » répondit Newt après un moment. « Ça nous a beaucoup… »

« Ça vous a beaucoup rapproché » reprit Queenie. « Pendant des années. »

Elle avait l'air tes triste en disant ces mots.

« C'est quelqu'un qui prenait » dit-elle. « Il vous faut quelqu'un qui donne. »

« De quoi parlez-vous ? » Dean da alors Tina en approchant.

« Euh…de rien » balbutia Newt.

« D'école » répondit Erik.

« Vous avez parlé d'école ? » demanda alors Jacob en approchant à son tour. « Une école de sorcellerie ? Ici ? En Amérique ? »

« Mais bien sûr ! » s'exclama Queenie avec un grand sourire. « Ilvermorny. C'est de loin la meilleure école de sorcellerie au monde. »

« Vous apprendrez que la meilleur école de sorcellerie au monde, c'est Poudlard » dit Newt.

« Exactement » rajouta Henry.

Erik, lui, leva les yeux au ciel.

« Poudlarnaque oui » renifla Queenie.

« Avec le directeur actuel, c'est certain » dit Erik en faisant référence à Armando Dippett, considéré universellement comme le pire directeur que l'école n'ai jamais connu. « Attendez qu'elle soit dirigée par… »

Mais soudain, Erik se sentit heurté de plein fouet. Ce n'était pas physique, c'était plutôt psychique et aussi magique. Au même moment, des éclairs apparurent dans le ciel illusoire et Franck, l'oiseau tonnerre, se mit à gronder.

« Il sent le danger » dit Newt.

« C'est la chose » haletant Erik en essayant de reprendre son souffle. « Elle se déchaîne et c'est pire qu'avant ! »

C'était la troisième fois qu'il la ressentait pourtant elle avait agis quatre fois depuis son arrivée. Lorsqu'elle ait tué l'homme que la présidente Pickery leur avait montré, il se trouvait dans la valise et il ne l'avait pas ressenti. Franck non plus.

Mais à présent, sa puissance et sa colère étaient si puissante qu'ils les ressentaient jusqu'ici. Newt avait raison. Il y avait un danger là dehors.

0o0o0

Rapidement, le groupe émergea de la valise de Newt posée sur le haut de l'immeuble des grands magasins. Heureusement, ils avaient réparés les dégâts causés par l'occamy ce qui faisait que personne ne les remarquerait en levant la tête.

De toute façon, ils avaient bien autre chose à voir comme l'espèce de nuage noir vrombissant parcouru d'éclairs rouges qui traversait la ville comme un ouragan en direction du sud. Sa puissance était faramineuse, tellement qu'elle avait heurté Erik de plein fouet quand il était sorti.

« Ça va aller ? » lui demanda Henry.

Il avait de quoi s'inquiéter. Erik était pâle comme un mort et il tenait ses bras crispés sur son ventre. La puissance de l'obscurial était telle que la douleur en était physique.

« Ça…ça ira » souffla le jeune prince.

Rapidement il se concentra et amoindri sa perception avant de barricade solidement son esprit à l'intérieur de son crâne.

« Il est plus puissant que tout ceux dont j'ai entendu parler » dit Newt.

Puis il se tourna vers Tina et lui tendit sa valise.

« Si je ne reviens pas, occupez-vous de mes créatures » dit-il. « Tout ce qu'il fut savoir sur elles se trouve là-dedans. »

Il fouilla dans l'une de ses poches et en tira un carnet relié de cuir qu'il donna à la jeune femme.

« Newt ? Qu'est-ce que vous… »

Mais c'était trop tard, celui-ci avait déjà sauté du toit et avait transplana.

« C'est pas vrai ! » grogna Erik. « Ce crétins devait être à Gryffondor, c'est pas possible ! »

Mais avatar qu'il naît pu réagir, Tina avait déjà tendu la valise et le carnet à sa sœur et avait transplané à son tour.

« Ah non pas vous aussi ! » s'exclama Erik alors que Queenie allait faire la même chose que sa sœur.

« Il faut que j'y aille ! » s'exclama celle-ci.

« Pas sans moi » lui dit Jacob à qui elle avait confié à valise. « Vous voulez rappelez, quand vous m'avez secouru vous avez dit que je faisais partie de l'équipe. »

Il se rapprocha alors tout près d'elle. Queenie hésita et posa la main sur son visage. Elle ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit.

« Je vous rappelle qu'on est encore là, nous » les interrompit Erik en les faisant sursauter.

Il s'avança alors vers le rebord.

« Aucun de vous n'est un combattant ou un spécialiste » dit-il en incluant son cousin dans cette description. « Je vais en première ligne avec Tina et Newt, vous pouvez venir mais faites attention. »

Les trois hochèrent la tête. Erik les toucha tous les trois et disparut avec eux. Arrivé sur un tous d'immeuble, il se tourna vers la rue et vit que l'obscurial avait arrêté sa course. Il y avait quelqu'un avec lui.

« Restez ici et surveillez la situation » leur dit-il abat de disparaître à nouveau mais cette fois seul.

Il réapparut sur la chaussée et pu enfin voir qui était la personne avec l'obscurial. C'était Percival Graves. Autour d'eux, les gens fuyaient lais il se tenait bien dit face à la créature et avançait même vers elle.

« Survivre autant de temps avec ça a l'intérieur de toi, c'est un miracle Croyance ! »

Erik se figea en entendant les paroles de Graves. Croyance ? Le jeune Croyance de l'Église de Salem ? C'était…c'était impossible et pourtant…pourtant ça se tenait. Avec une mère adoptive pareille, il aurait été normale qu'il refuse la magie et la combattent au point de faire naître un obscurial. Et c'est sans doute aussi pour cela qu'il n'était pas sûr de savoir s'il était un sorcier ou non. Sa magie avait sclérosé et n'était pus reconnaissable alors que dans le même temps il était loin d'être un non-maj ordinaire.

Mais autre chose était étrange. Comment Graves pouvait-il être au courent pour Croyance ? Comment connaissait il ne serait-ce que son nom ? Erik avait un mauvais pressentiment et la suite lui prouva qu'il avait raison.

« Viens avec moi ! » dit Graves. « Pense à ce que nous pourrions accomplir ensemble. »

Donc il cherchait bien le pouvoir de l'obscurial. Il devait être au courent depuis le début et avait accusé Newt pour détourner les soupçons de lui. Restait simplement à savoir pourquoi.

Toujours est-il que le projet de Graves ne sembla pas plaire à Croyance…ou à l'obscurial, car le nuage noir fonça sur le sorcier et le fit tomber au sol. A ce moment-là, Erik vit Newt se glisser derrière une voiture accidenté et il le rejoignit.

« Newt ! Erik ! » s'exclama une voix.

Ils se retournèrent et virent Tina qui venait vers eux.

« L'obscurial, c'est la garçon des fidèles de Salem ! » lui cria le magizoologiste.

« Mais ce n'est pas un enfant. »

« C'est pour ça qu'il est aussi fort ! » cria Erik pour couvrir le vacarme. « Il avait plus de magie au départ ce qui fait que son corps devait être plus fort ! »

Il se tourna alors vers l'obscurial qui avait recommencé à bouger.

« Newt ! Erik ! »

Il se tourna alors à nouveau vers Tina qui les avait appelés. Elle avait un regard presque désespérée.

« Sauvez-le » dit-elle.

Puis elle se dirigea vers Graves. Elle avait donc l'intention de le combattre. Cela ferait une bonne diversion. Alors que l'obscurial recommençait à se déplacer, Newt et Erik se mirent à sa poursuite. Arrivé sur un toit à une distance respectable, Newt l'interpella.

« Je peux t'aider ! » lui dit-il.

Mais il eut juste le temps de disparaître avant que l'obscurial ne le touche. Se décidant à tenter sa chance, Erik essaya à son tour.

« Croyance ! » cria-t-il. « C'est moi ! Erik ! Tu te souviens ? Tu m'as aidé quand je suis arrivé ici ! »

Il tendit les mains mais la bénédiction de la licorne ne se déclencha pas. Malgré le fait qu'on l'appelle « créature », un obscurs n'en était pas vraiment une, c'était un parasite magique artificiel et pas un être naturel.

Croyance se figea une fraction de seconde mais pas suffisamment et Erik dû à son tour disparaître pour ne pas être emporté.

Lui et Newt de mirent alors à le poursuivre, transplanant de toits en toits. Cependant ils s'aperçurent rapidement qu'ils n'étaient pas les seuls dans la course. Des Aurors suivaient également la course de Croyance et lui envoyait des sorts sans l'optique, semble-t-il, de le détruire. L'obscurial descendit alors au niveau du sol et continua à descendre l'avenue.

A ce moment-là, Erik entendit des détonations. Il remarqua alors que l'endroit vers lequel il se dirigeait, c'était l'hôtel de ville, à deux pas du Woolworth Building et bien sûr du MACUSA. Ce n'était probablement pas une coïncidence. Toujours était-il que les non-sorcier, ignorant de ce fait avait réagi en créent un barrage de police armée juste devant le bâtiment officiel et c'est eux qui faisaient feu droit sur Croyance.

Erik doutait que les balles lui fassent grand-chose, pourtant il sembla réagir et disparut subitement de la vue de tous. Erik cependant réussit à voir une silhouette disparaître dans le métro et la suivit, accompagné de Newt.

La station était vide. Du moins c'est ce qu'on aurait pu penser. En levant les yeux, les deux sorciers virent que le plafond de faïence blanche et verte disparaissait sous une fumée sombre.

Erik leva alors la tête. Quelque chose se passait à l'extérieur. Prudemment, il activa sa perception. Comme aucune douleur ne se fit sentir, il examina les environs. Les Aurors étaient là et avaient placés une barrière magique tout autour de l'hôtel de ville et ceci à la vue de tous. Comme infraction majeur au statut du secret, on ne faisait pas pire.

En se concentrant, Erik sentit que Graves était là ainsi que Tina. Erik et Newt devaient donc se dépêcher ici. Ils descendirent alors sur la voix pour parler à la créature…ou plutôt au jeune homme.

« Croyance » commença Newt. « C'est Croyance ton nom, c'est ça ? »

Il n'y eu pas de réponse.

« Je suis là pour t'aider Croyance » continua-t-il.

« Écoute-le » intervint Erik. « Je t'en prie, c'est un ami…et moi aussi. »

« Je ne suis pas là pour te faire du mal » repris Newt. « Je t'assure. »

Il hésita quelques instants puis commença à avancer vers lui. Erik le suivit, faisant bien attention à braquer sa baguette partout sauf vers Croyance. Il voulait parer à toute éventualité pour le protéger et pas lui faire peur.

« Une fois j'ai rencontré quelqu'un qui était comme toi » dit Newt. « Une fille. Une petite fille qui avait été emprisonnée. Elle avait été punie à cause de sa magie. »

Les paroles de l'homme semblaient faire effet car la fumée noire semblait plus calme. Elle glissa du mur et se repenti sur le sol. Elle finit par se rassembler et la silhouette de Croyance en émergea alors, recroquevillé entre les rails.

Pour éviter de l'effrayer. Newt se mit à son niveau.

« Croyance, je peux venir jusqu'à toi ? »

Il n'y eut pas de réponse. Newt se releva alors lentement. Il s'apprêtait à approcher quand un sort le percuta et le fit tome au sol. Voyant Graves arriver, Erik se précipita et se plaça juste devant Croyance pour le protéger.

« Viens ! » lui dit-il alors en lui prenant le bras.

Il se mit à courir puis il entendit des détonations. Graves attaquait Newt. Il fallait qu'il aille l'aider.

« Fuie ! » ordonna-t-il alors à Croyance. « Va te cacher ! »

Il se précipita alors vers Graves mais celui-ci transplana. Il le vit alors apparaître près de Croyance et le repousser alors qu'une rame de métro fonçait sur lui. Erik fit de même pour se mettre hors de danger.

Une fois le danger écarté, Erik se précipita à nouveau pour défendre Croyance alors que Newt tentait à nouveau de s'attaquer à Graves. Ce n'était pas bon. Il fallait qu'ils inversent absolument les rôles. Erik était un guerrier. Mieux valait que ce soit lui qui attaque.

Graves jeta alors un sort de _flipendo_ qui fit se soulever le sol, faisant tomber Newt. Aussitôt, Erik se plaça devant lui et repoussa Graves. Mais celui-ci était fort et il se mit à envoyer plus de sort sur le bouclier si bien qu'Erik se retrouva coincé.

« Croyance… » balbutia Newt.

Erik tourna la tête et vit le jeune homme convulser alors que de la fumée noire sortait de son corps.

« Calme-toi Croyance ! » s'écria-t-il. « Il faut que… »

Mais c'était trop tard. A nouveau, le jeune homme s'était transformé en obscurial et fondait sur eux. Il resta en suspensions dans les airs quelques instants avant d'attaquer. Rapidement, Erik, Newt et Graves transplanèrent pour éviter de subir le sort de à station au passage de la créature.

Les sorciers n'avaient pas de repos. Ils ne pouvaient qu'éviter de se faire tuer en courant, transplanant ou se jetant au sol. Les dégâts étaient importants et les lieux à tour d'eux étaient en ruines.

Soudain, l'obscurial créa le plafond de la station et émergea à l'extérieur sous les yeux du public de sorciers et de non sorciers rassemblés, avant de retomber à quelques mètres de l'endroit où il était sorti.

« Croyance ! Non ! » s'exclama alors une voix.

Erik se retourna et vit arriver Tina. L'obscurial devait l'avoir reconnu car il se calma aussitôt.

« Ne fais pas ça » dit-elle. « S'il te plaît. »

« Continuez à lui parler Tina » lui dit alors Newt. « Il vous écoutera. »

« Je sais combien cette femme a été odieuse » dit alors la jeune femme. « Je sais combien tu as souffert. »

À travers le nuage noir, on pouvait à nouveau voir le visage de Croyance.

« Il faut que tu arrêtes maintenant Croyance. Newt, Erik et moi allons te protéger. Cet homme…il se sert de toi. »

« Ne l'écoute pas Croyance » intervint alors Graves. « Je veux que tu sois libre. Je t'assure. »

« C'est fini » reprit Tina qui avait heureusement gardée son calme.

Mais à ce moment-là, les Aurors arrivèrent dans la station en pointant leurs baguettes sur l'obscurial.

« Arrêtez-vous allez l'effrayer ! » s'exclama Tina.

« Si vous le touchez, vous aurez affaire à moi ! » s'exclama à son tour Graves.

Mais la masse noire recommençait à s'agiter alors les Aurors se mirent à tirer sur lui.

Erik ne perdit pas une minute. Il sortit son épée et la pointa sur le sol devant lui. La pointe s'illumina et il se mit à tracer des runes lumineuses aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. Une fois que ce fut fait, il planta sa lame dans celle du centre. Aussitôt, il y eut eu lumière bleue argentée et un mur magique se dressa entre les Aurors et Croyance.

« Tina ! » s'exclama-t-il.

Comprenant que c'était à nouveau à elle de jouer, elle tenta de calmer à nouveau Croyance.

« Votre Altesse ! » s'exclama alors une voix.

Séraphina Pickery émergea alors du groupe d'Aurors.

« C'est moi qui ai demandé cette opération. Veuillez laisser mes Aurors agir. »

« Non » répondit simplement Erik.

« Votre Altesse, il faut détruire et te chose. »

« Cette chose comme vous dire est un enfant et… »

À ce moment-là, Croyance rugit et Tina, Graves et Newt furent jetés au sol.

« Vous voyez bien qu'il est incontrôlable » dit alors la présidente.

Erik se mordit la lèvre. Peut-être que lui…mais s'il échouait à nouveau. Il ne pouvait pas prendre ce risque. Ses yeux se posèrent alors sur son épée et il se rappela ce qu'elle signifiait.

« Je suis Prince, Madame » dit-il alors à la présidente Pickery. « Je suis aussi noble et surtout je suis Thane, Chevalier. Je suis donc tenu à des valeurs comme la compassion… »

Il lâcha alors la poignée de son épée mais le champ de force demeura quand même en place.

« …et aussi le devoir » ajouta-t-il en se retournant.

Il souffla et se lit à avancer vers l'obscurial…non, vers Croyance. Il fallait qu'il utilise la magie pour le calmer mais il ne fallait pas que ça se termine comme avec l'occamy. Pour cela il devait donc à nouveau mettre en pratique le conseil qu'il avait reçu d'Eloira, la voyante naine. Il lui fallait chanter.

Il ferma les yeux et se mit à réfléchir. Il lui fallait un chant approprié, un chant qui l'aiderait à diriger sa magie, un chant qui l'apaisait lui. Il rouvrit les yeux. Il savait ce qu'il devait faire.

« _Na na na heyana_

 _Hahiyaha naha_

 _Naheya heya na yanuwa_

 _Anahe yunuwana_ »

L'hymne sacré d'Arendelle se mit à raisonner dans la station de métro américain. D'abord faible et couvert par le bruit fait par Croyance mais petit à petit de plus en plus fort et clair.

« _Na na na heyana_

 _Hahiyaha naha_

 _Naheya heya na yanuwa_

 _Anahe yunuwana_ »

Cet hymne était un chant dédié à la Terre, un remerciement pour ses bienfaits. Ce chant avait toujours apaisé Erik et à présent il souhaitait transmettre ce sentiment à son ami.

Il sentit sa magie enfler à l'intérieur de lui mais cette fois il en avait le contrôle. Elle s'écoulait de lui en vagues régulières qui propageaient des ondes de paix et de sérénité autour de lui, amplifiant le chant de manière surnaturelle alors qu'il levait les bras en direction de Croyance.

« _Na na na heyana_

 _Hahiyaha naha_

 _Naheya heya na yanuwa_

 _Anahe yunuwana_ »

Erik ne s'en rendait pas compte mais tous pouvaient voir son corps se mettre à briller à mesure qu'il chantait. Ses vêtements se mirent alors à changer de même que ses cheveux qui perdaient leur coloration noire, faisant réapparaître ses mèches blanches.

Alors que ses vêtements finissaient de se transformait en habit d'un bleu glacier, une large cape translucide et scintillante apparut dans son dos et se mit à flotter.

« _Na na na heyana_

 _Hahiyaha naha_

 _Naheya heya na yanuwa_

 _Anahe yunuwana_ »

De son côté, Croyance se calmait. Il avait été touché par la magie et, peu à peu, reprenait sa forme humaine alors qu'Erik achevait le chant.

« _Nuwa nu_

 _Nuwa heya nu_

 _Nuwa nu_

 _Nuwa heya nu_

 _Nuwa nu_

 _Nuwa nu_

 _Na na na heyana_

 _Hahiyaha naha_

 _Naheya heya na yanuwa_

 _Anahe yunuwana_ »

Croyance était à présent à nouveau humain et Erik, à genoux sur le sol, le tenait fort dans ses bras en lui caressant la tête. Il ne pouvait pas rester ici. Il devait absolument le cacher quelque part. Il se pencha alors vers lui et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille. Il ouvrit alors un portail et le poussa à l'intérieur avant de le refermer.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? » lui cria alors Graves. « Où l'as-tu envoyé ? »

« Dans un endroit où tu ne le trouvera pas » dit Erik en se relevant. « Jamais »

« Tu l'as renvoyé à ton époque ? »

Erik sourit. Graves n'était pas obligé de savoir qu'il n'en avait pas le pouvoir.

« Pauvre fou » grinça l'homme. « Tous autant que vous êtes ! »

« Pourquoi, Percival ? » demanda alors la présidente Pickery. « Cette créature est la cause de la mort d'un non-maj et elle a mis en péril notre monde en brisant l'une de nos lois les plus sacrés. »

« Une loi qui nous oblige à nous terrer comme des rats. Une loi qui nous force à cacher notre vraie nature. Une loi qui exige que ceux qui lui obéissent rasent les murs de crainte d'être découverts. »

Le silence régnait.

« Alors je vous le demande madame la Présidente » reprit Graves. « Je vous le demande à tous. Qui cette loi protège-t-elle ? Nous ou eux ? »

« C'est une évidence » dit alors Erik.

Tout le monde se tourna vers lui et Graves plongea ses yeux sombres dans ses yeux vairons.

« La réponse est « nous » ça a toujours été « nous » et ce sera toujours « nous ». »

« Tu sous-entend que cette bande d'être inférieurs peut dominer les êtres les plus puissants du mondes ? »

« Oui, s'ils sont près de deux milliards. Au cas où vous ne le sauriez pas, il s'agit de la population mondiale à cette époque. A la mienne, elle s'élèvera à six milliards. Six milliard d'êtres sans pouvoir contre quoi ? Moins d'un million de sorciers de par le monde ? »

« Le nombre ne fait pas… »

« Le nombre fait beaucoup ! » s'exclama Erik en interrompant Graves. « Mais s'il n'y avait que ça ! Vous considérez tous les non-maj comme des vers qui rampent sur terre mais regardez autour de vous ! Sans magie, ils ont élevés des tours qui touchent le ciel ! Sans magie ils ont créé des machines de métal qui flottent sur l'eau et volent dans les airs. Vous avez beau dire qu'avec la magie vous pouvez faire mieux mais sans magie vous ne pouvez rien, contrairement à eux. D'ailleurs c'est même pire car même avec la magie, vous stagnez. Il n'y a qu'à voir tous les savoir qui ont été perdus et depuis combien de temps avez-vous rien inventé qui ne soit pas volé aux non-maj ? Train ! Horloge ! Radio ! Même le siège de votre gouvernement vous l'avez copié sur un édifice qu'ils ont construit ! »

Il y eut des chuchotements dans l'assistance alors que Graves foudroyait Erik du regard.

« Écoutez ! » cria-t-il à nouveau. « Dans vingt ans les non-maj créeront une arme capable de raser une ville entière en quelques secondes ! Dans quarante ans ils feront leurs premiers pas sur la Lune ! Et puis dans quatre-vingts ans, dans le nouveau millénaire, qui sait jusqu'où ils pourront aller ? Peut-être qu'ils auront suffisamment évolués pour nous trouver et nous détruire. Alors ? Qui est inférieur maintenant M. Graves ? »

Celui-ci le regarda d'un air méprisant puis se détourna.

« Croyez ce que vous voulez. »

Mais la barrière d'Erik était encore en place. Il essaya de transplaner mais se rendit compte que c'était impossible.

« Une petite question. Si je vous tue, la barrière tombera ? » demanda-t-il.

« Probablement » lui répondit Erik en prenant sa baguette.

« Dommage » dit Graves avant d'attaquer.

Mais Erik était prêt et réussit à repousser les attaques. A ce moment-là, son regarda tomba sur Newt et Tina. Ils risquaient de se retrouver dans un feu croisé. Malheureusement, Graves vit son regard et tourna son attention sur eux. Rapidement, il les poussa par magie et leur fit traverser sa barrière avant de la rendre à nouveau étanche.

Mais Graves avait prévu cela. Il profita de l'inattention d'Erik pour le désarmer. La baguette du jeune homme tomba sur le sol et Graves pointa la sienne dessus.

« _Destructo !_ » dit-il.

Il y eut un éclair et la baguette explosa. Erik se figea, les yeux braqués sur ce qui restait de sa baguette, sa fidèle baguette en bois de sycomore qui l'accompagnait depuis ses onze ans. Il toma à genou puis se mit à avancer vers les fragments qu'il prit dans ses mains.

« Abaisse la barrière ! » lui ordonna Graves en pointant sa baguette directement sur lui.

Erik ne répondit pas.

« Comme tu voudras. »

Et il envoya un sort.

Le rayon gris rouge fusa vers Erik mais au dernier moment celui-ci leva la main et une barrière blanche se forma devant lui pour le protéger.

« Je me souviens maintenant » dit Erik d'une voix légèrement éteinte. « À force de me dire que c'était un atout dans ma manche, j'avais oublié que cette baguette…je n'en ai pas besoin ! »

Il avait crié ces derniers mots et une vague de magie avait quitté son corps pour frapper Graves.

« Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai plus du tout besoin de baguette pour pratiquer la magie » dit-il en se relevant. « Mais je suis tombé dans le même piège que les autres. A force de l'utiliser, j'ai fini par croire qu'elle m'était vitale. Mais c'est faux. »

À ce moment-là, ses mains se mirent à briller d'une énergie bleutée.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » s'écria Graves.

« Ça ? Mais de là magie voyons. Comme je l'ai dit, je n'ai pas besoin de baguette pour faire de la magie. J'ai appris à m'en passer et j'ai appris à tous ceux que je connaissais à s'en passer. »

Graves lui envoya alors un autres sort. Mais Erik se mit en position de combat. Il fit de large cercle avec ses bras comme les maîtres chinois lui avaient appris et intercepté la magie avec la paume de sa main pour la renvoyer plus loin. Dans le même temps, il examina Graves avec sa perception magique.

Quelque chose n'allait pas. Il y avait un problème avec Graves, avec son apparence. Ce n'était pas Graves, c'était quelqu'un d'autre qui lui ressemblait.

Il envoya un sort à son tour et réussit à attachés les mains de l'autre homme dans son dos puis le fit mettre à genoux. C'était en quelque sorte une vengeance pour ce qu'il avait fait à Newt et Tina. Il s'approcha de lui puis passa tout simplement sa main devant son visage.

Aussitôt, le visage de Graves se mit à changer. Sa peau pâlit, ses cheveux devinrent d'un bond presque blanc et se dressèrent sur sa tête alors qu'une légère moustache apparaissait au-dessus de sa lèvre supérieure. L'un de ses yeux s'assombrit encore plus alors que le second devint d'un bleu presque blanc. Erik avait déjà vu ce visage. Dans les livres d'Histoire.

« Gellert Grindelwald » dit-il. « Je comprends mieux à présent. »

Une poussée de magie le fit alors sauter en arrière. Grindelwald poussa un cri de rage et se libéra de ses entraves avant de pointer à nouveau sa baguette sur Erik.

Ce n'était pas bon. Grindelwald était connu pour être aussi puissant que Dumbledore. Erik était de taille en temps normal mais avec sa magie détraquée… Il devait absolument prendre des précautions.

Il tendit alors la main en direction de son épée. Celle-ci trembla puis se détacha du sol et atterrit dans sa main. Il leva alors le poignet et infuse de la magie dans le bracelet que lui avait donné Óin avant son départ de Kazath Dur. La pierre se mit à briller puis la lumière s'étendit sur tout son corps.

Quand elle se dissipa, Erik était revêtu d'une armure argenté serti de joyeux d'un bleu glacier. Ses bras et ses jambes étaient caparaçonnés de plaques brillantes gravés de motifs en étoiles de neige et cerclés de Mallenril. Il portait même des gantelets et des bottes de métal. Par-dessus son plastron rutilant, il portait un manteau blanc, long et cintré retenu par une ceinture de cuir renforcé de métal. Sa tête, elle, était protégée par un anneau métallique léger ressemblant à une couronne et doublé de fourrure.

« Joli déguisement » siffla Grindelwald.

Il envoya un sort mais celui-ci fut arrêté par l'armure.

« Cela va être difficile de la percer » dit Erik. « Tout comme cette épée, elle a pris naissance dans les forges de Kazath Dur, la cité des nains. Leur magie la rend impénétrable tout comme elle rend mon épée…mortelle. »

Pour prouver ses dires, il fut un large mouvement de revers avec sa lame juste devant lui. Un arc d'énergie en jaillit alors et fonça sur Grindelwald qui eut la bonne idée de s'écarter. Il termina sa course sur la barrière qu'Erik vit flancher. Sans l'apport d'énergie de sa lame, elle commençait à se déliter. Il devait agir mais pour cela il avait besoin de plus de puissance.

Il se concentra et envoya son esprit chercher un flux d'énergie. Il suivit ce flux jusqu'à la ligne tellurique et la ligne jusqu'au nœud sous New York. Sentant la puissance affluer, il l'utilisa immédiatement et construisit une très large zone anti transport autour d'eux. Elle ne prenait pas seulement la zone de combat mais se poursuivait sur plusieurs centaines de mètres.

Pour ce qu'avait prévu Erik, c'était plus que nécessaire. Il ne pouvait pas combattre ici, il allait finir par toucher quelqu'un puisque sa barrière se décomposait. Il ne pouvait pas non plus combattre à la surface. La barrière des Aurors aussi était tombée et seuls les bruits des combats empêchaient les badauds d'avancer. Mais comme ils restaient aux abords de l'hôtel de ville, ils pouvaient être blessés.

« Vous êtes prêt ? » demanda alors Erik à son adversaire.

« Prêt à quoi ? » demanda Grindelwald.

« À amener ce duel à un tout autre niveau. »

Il ne laissa pas le temps à l'autre homme de répondre et frappa du pied sur le sol. Une large étoile de glace apparut alors sous lui et s'élargit pour former une plaque. Erik leva les bras et celle-ci se mit à s'élever. Comme l'avait fait sa mère des années auparavant en créant son palais de glace, elle se souleva du sol sur une colonne scintillante. D'un coup d'épée, il creva le plafond et la fit s'élever encore plus haut dans le ciel. Elle jaillit au niveau du sol, et, sous les yeux de la foule ébahi, monta dans le ciel jusqu'à dépasser même le niveau du tout de l'hôtel de ville.

« Une vue impressionnante, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Erik.

Mais Grindelwald ne lui répondit pas. A la place, il préféra l'attaquer. Erik se défendit et essaye de porter un coup avec sa lame mais le sorcier l'empêchait de l'approcher. Erik avait beau être plus puissant, Grindelwald n'était pas en reste et c'était aussi un combattant entraîné. En fait, la grande puissance d'Erik était plus un problème qu'autre chose. La magie du Node se pressait dans son corps et il devait l'utiliser rapidement pour ne pas être blessé et ceci au dépens de la technique et de la stratégie.

Il se concentra et lia le sortilège anti transport au node avant de de s'en détacher totalement. Malheureusement, Grindelwald avait profité de son inattention pour l'attaquer. Puisque les sorts ne l'atteignaient pas, il invoquant l'objet le plus lourd qu'il pouvait voir de là où il était, une voiture accidentée, pour l'envoyer sur son adversaire.

Au dernier moment, Erik vit le véhicule arriver dans sa direction à toute vitesse. Il forma un bouclier en croisant ses bras devant son visage mais la force d'inertie était trop grande et il fut projeté hors de la plateforme. Heureusement, grâce à son bouclier il n'avait pas ressenti le choc. Il créa aussitôt une rampe de glace sur lequel il put glisser jusqu'au sol.

Mais sa vitesse était trop grande pour que ses jambes humaines supportent le choc alors il se transforma. Il atterrit sur ses quatre sabots au milieu de la foule qui s'écarta en criant. Mais Erik n'y fit pas attention et changea à nouveau de forme. Il remarqua alors qu'un jeune policier le braquait avec son revolver.

« Tiens, c'est une idée ça » dit-il.

Il tendit alors la main vers l'arme et celle-ci vit s'y loger. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de se battre avec des armes à feu mais il avait appris à le faire. Il restait assez inexpérimenté mais ça irait.

« Je vous la rendrai » lui dit-il.

A ce moment-là, il perçut un mouvement au-dessus de lui. Grindelwald avait réitéré son exploit et une nouvelle voiture fonçait sur Erik. Celui-ci fit plusieurs mouvements rapides de son épée et les arcs d'énergies tranchèrent la voiture en plusieurs morceaux que le jeune sorcier put poser délicatement au sol. Mais un cri faillit le faire lâcher. Il se retourna et vit une petite fille porter la main à sa joue ensanglantée. Un morceau de verre avait dû se détacher du parebrise et la toucher.

Il s'approcha alors et se mit à genoux devant elle. La petite fille tremblait mais Erik avait un grand sourire. Il approcha sa main de sa blessure et la guérit complètement. Il n'y avait même pas de cicatrice. La petite fille porta sa main à sa joue, étonnée, sans détacher ses yeux du jeune prince.

« Voilà » dit celui-ci. « Tu es bien plus jolie comme ça. »

Puis il se releva. Il pensait que la hauteur de sa plateforme suffirait à protéger le public mais il semblait que ça ne suffisait pas. Plongeant une nouvelle fois dans le Node, il puisa l'énergie de créer une barrière autour de la zone de combat. Les choses pourraient rentrer mais rien, pas même la magie pourrait en sortir.

Il s'accroupit alors sur le sol et créa un pilier de glace juste sous ses pieds qu'il déploya à grande vitesse. Son saut amplifié par cette petite astuce suffit à le projeter à une hauteur supérieure à la plateforme où se trouvait toujours Grindelwald. Créant à nouveau une rampe, il se mit à glisser tout autour de la plateforme en envoyant des sorts à son adversaire d'une main. Comme il se trouvait à l'intérieur de sa propre barrière, la magie de Grindelwald pouvait l'atteindre mais l'armure absorbait la magie et tous les sorts perdus qui l'avaient manqué à cause de sa vitesse se heurtaient au mur invisible autour d'eux.

Au bout d'un moment, il pointa le revolver qui se trouvait dans l'autre droit sur son adversaire. Comme il l'avait supposé, celui-ci, dans son orgueil, ne s'en préoccupa pas. Erik fit feu mais peu habitué, il fut surpris par le recul et la balle dévia, se contentant d'érafler son manteau. Surpris, Grindelwald porta sa main à la déchirure puis regarda Erik, courroucé. Maintenant il allait se méfier.

Décidé à jouer le tout pour le tout, Erik fit dévier sa rampe et fonça en direction de son adversaire. Il a territoire sur la plateforme, glissa sur le set arriva enfin à se rapprocher de lui, sa main brillante de magie tendu devant lui.

Grindelwald tendit sa baguette pour se protéger mais à ce moment-là, Erik disparut. Il venait de se déporter sur le côté et pointait à présent son arme à feu juste sur le dos de la main de l'autre homme.

Il tira. La détonation résonna dans l'air. La baguette de Grindelwald tomba sur le sol et lui aussi par la même occasion, tenant sa main en sang contre son torse.

Erik reprit son souffle mais pas trop longtemps. Il se dépêcha de prendre la baguette de Grindelwald puis posa sa main sur son torse. Il avait appris un sort chinois qui permettait de sceller la magie de quelqu'un. Dans sa version courte il ne durerait pas longtemps, surtout avec quelqu'un d'aussi puissant que Grindelwald mais ce serait suffisant pour qu'il soit mené en prison…du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il s'échappe pour accomplir les crimes pour lesquels il était connus.

Mais pour le moment, il était défait et impuissant. Erik préféra tout de même l'attacher avant de faire redescendre la plateforme et de le jeter aux pieds de la présidente Pickery.

« Quel plaisir de vous voir M. Grindelwald » dit-elle.

« Vous croyez que vous me garderez prisonnier ? » demanda celui-ci.

Il était essoufflé mais il ne semblait pas inquiet.

« Nous nous y emploierons » répondit la présidente.

« La prochaine fois, votre petit prince du futur ne sera pas là pour vous sauver. »

« Il y aura toujours Dumbledore » dit Erik.

« Il n'osera pas… » dit Grindelwald en blêmissant un peu.

« Qui sait » lui répondit Erik en haussant les épaules.

Deux Aurors relèveront alors le prisonnier et l'emmenèrent. Erik chancelant légèrement mais tint bon. Il rangea rapidement son armure et son épée. N'ayant plus à maintenir leur magie, il se sentait mieux. Mais il ne dirait cependant pas non à une bonne nuit de sommeil.

Il tourna les yeux et vit alors Queenie, Jacob et Henry arriver.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » lui demanda son arrière-grand-père en s'approchant de lui.

« Il faudra bien » répondit Erik.

« Je…je suis désolé » dit Henry. « J'aurais aimé être là, pour t'aider. »

« Toutes les batailles ne se remportent pas au combat » lui dit Erik en posant sa main sur son épaule. « Même si tu le fais avec les mots plus qu'avec la force, tout combat pour le bien des autres mérite d'être mené. »

Henry le regarda dans les yeux et hocha la tête. Erik pouvait déjà apercevoir le fabuleux homme politique qu'il deviendrait à l'avenir.

« Nous vous devons des excuses M. Scamander » dit la Présidente en avançant vers lui. « Mais la communauté magique est démasquée. Nous ne pouvons pas oublietter toute une ville. »

« Il doit pourtant il y avoir un moyen » dit Erik. « À mon époque le secret survit toujours. »

« Et effet, je crois bien qu'il y en a un » dit Newt en montrant sa chère valise que Jacob venait de lui rendre.

0o0o0

Il pleuvait sur New York. Mais ce n'était pas une pluie ordinaire. Elle provenait d'un oiseau tonnerre qui l'avait infusé de sécrétion de démonzémerveille.

C'était l'idée de Newt, libérer Franck pour lui faire créer un orage en lui faisant emporter une fiole du venin qui fait disparaître les mauvais souvenirs. Et la découverte de la magie pouvait être classée comme telle pour les habitants de New York. Enfin pour tous…sauf un.

Newt espérait que les bons souvenirs attaché à sa rencontre avec le monde magique permettraient à Jacob de se souvenir d'eux. La présidente avait été très claire. Leur ami devait être oublietté. Cette petite manœuvre était un moyen de passer un peu outre ses ordres.

Mais pour l'heure, c'était le moment des adieux. Erik regardait au loin. Il ne se sentait pas le cœur à dire au revoir à Jacob. Celui-ci lui fit un signe de loin et il le lui rendit.

Autour d'eux, les Aurors reconstruisaient la ville. Grâce à la magie et alors que tous les souvenirs de magie quittait la tête des New-Yorkais, leur ville se reconstruisaient sous leurs yeux sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent bien compte. Les bâtiments étaient réparés, de même que les voitures et les chaussées et même les titres des journaux changeaient pour leur faire oublier le cauchemar qu'ils avaient fait.

Erik avait fait sa contribution, il avait rendu son arme au jeune policier. Mais il n'avait pas la force de faire plus. Il était tard doc il était rentré à son hôtel. Il voulait dormir et puis il avait aussi un invité à s'occuper.

Mais sa chambre était vide. La seule chose de différente était un mot posé sur la table de nuit.

« _Merci pour tout. Je vous rembourserai._

 _Croyance »_

À suivre…

Et voilà ! Alors ? Comment vous avez trouvé ?

J'espère encore une fois que j'ai pas trop bâclé le chapitre avec le film.

J'ai quand même un peu rendu Grindelwald plus puissant parce quand même, se faire avoir comme ça par Newt c'est un peu dur à croire pour un mec aussi puissant que Dumby. En tout cas j'espère que le combat vous a plu.

Normalement Erik devait rentrer à la fin du chapitre…mais c'était trop long. Donc le prochain arc ne commencera pas dans deux semaines mais dans quatre. La prochaine fois ils vont tous se retrouver.

Voilà, n'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires et je vous dis à dans deux semaines.


	26. Arc de la Séparation - Chapitre 26

Roi des Neiges

Arc de la Séparation

Chapitre 26 : Ensemble à nouveau

.

Beaucoup de monde se pressait autour d'eux. Chacun avait hâte de monter dans le bateau. Pourtant il restait du temps avant le départ. Juste assez pour des adieux.

Erik sortit une enveloppe de son manteau et la tendit à Newt. Celui-ci posa sa valise fermée par de la ficelle enchantée et la prit.

« Je vous fait confiance » dit-il.

« Normalement je ne devrais pas la perdre… » dit-il en la glissant dans l'une de ses poches.

Puisqu'Erik l'avait en fait déjà reçue c'était ce qui allait se passer. Pour plus de sécurité, Il avait jeté quelques sorts de protections sur l'enveloppe et y avait versé quelques gouttes de _felix felicis,_ la potion de chance. Sa magie devrait empêcher Newt de la perdre, de l'oublier pu autre chose, du moins jusqu'à ce que Tina l'épouse. Après il était certain que l'Auror (nouvellement réintégrée) saurait s'en occuper.

« Vous allez nous manquer Norbert » dit alors Tina. « Je tiens à vous remercier aussi. »

« Pour quoi ? » demanda le magizoologiste, un peu gêné.

« Et bien…avec toutes les choses gentilles que vous avez dites sur moi à Mme Pickery, j'ai pu récupérer mon poste…Enfin, vous aussi Erik…votre altesse » rajouta la jeune femme avec empressement.

« Je vous ai dit de laisser tomber il me semble » dit Erik.

Et comme il se sentait un peu de trop, il ajouta :

« Je pense que vous avez des choses à vous dire. Je vais donc vous laisser un peu seul. »

Il serra la main d'un Newt rougissant et le laissa avec une Tina de la même couleur. Les deux sorciers restèrent assez gênés pendant quelques un instants avant d'échanger les adieux. A un moment, Newt lui passa la main dans les cheveux, à un autre, il la fit rire. Erik crut qu'ils allaient s'embrasser mais Newt finit par récupérer sa valise et se diriger vers la passerelle. A un moment, il s'arrêta et Erik cru qu'il allait se retourner mais il accéléra pour monter dans la bateau.

Erik soupira. Il allait y avoir encore un peu de temps avant qu'ils ne parlent à nouveau de leur sentiments…ou pas.

« Il va me manquer » dit Erik en s'avançant à nouveau vers Tina. « Pas vous ? »

« Il m'a dit qu'il viendrait me donner son livre en main propre » répondit-elle distraitement.

« Je vois » dit le jeune homme avec une voix pleine de sous-entendu.

Elle dut les comprendre car elle rougit.

« M. Kowalski aussi va me manquer » dit-elle pour changer de sujet. « Je crois qu'il a repris son travail aujourd'hui, non ? Dans la…euh…fabrique de boîte de conserve, quoi que soit cette chose. »

« En fait je ne pense pas » répliqua Erik. « Newt a jugé bon de lui faire un petit cadeau avant de partir. »

« Un cadeau ? » demanda Tina sur un ton suspicieux.

« Des coquilles d'œuf d'occamy. Vous saviez quelles étaient en argent pur ? »

Tina ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais finalement la referma et à haussa les épaules.

« Au moins il pourra ouvrir sa boulangerie » dit-elle finalement.

« Oui. Et elle devrait prospérer. J'ai demandé à Rangor de veiller sur lui discrètement. Enfin au niveau financier. Il devrait lui donner quelques conseils pour éviter de faire faillite. Et puis il y a Gnarlak. »

« Gnarlak ? »

« Oui, je lui ai demandé de veiller sur Jacob de façon plus…physique. »

« Et il a accepté ? »

« Il n'a pas vraiment le choix. Je lui ai sauvé la vie en plaidant pour lui auprès des gobelins, il a une dette envers moi. »

« Une dette de vie… »

« Exact. »

« Alors M. Kowalski devrait s'en sortir. »

« Queenie en sera contente » fit remarquer Erik.

« Sans doute… » dit mélancoliquement Tina.

Sa sœur n'était plus vraiment la même depuis le départ de Jacob et elle craignait que cet état dure assez longtemps.

Il y eut alors une sonnerie. Le bateau allait quitter le port. Des agents du port se pressèrent alors pour enlever la passerelle et détacher les amarres. Erik et Tina ne dirent rien et regardèrent le mastodonte de métal se détacher du quai.

« Ils vont faire mieux n'est-ce pas ? » demanda alors Tina.

« Je vous demande pardon ? » lui demanda Erik.

« Le paquebot va mettre dix jours à rejoindre l'Angleterre. Mais les non-maj vont faire encore mieux n'est-ce pas ? »

« Ils vont aussi faire pire mais vous avez raison. Peu à peu ils nous rattrapent. A mon époque, le trajet entre New York et l'Angleterre est de…huit heures, à peu près. »

« Huit heures ? » s'étouffa Tina. « Mais comment un bateau peut-il aller aussi vite ? »

« Qui a parlé de bateau ? » demanda Erik.

Tina ouvrit la bouche, mais à nouveau, elle l'a referma. Déjà le paquebot commençait à disparaître au loin.

« Vous aussi vous allez bientôt partir » dit Tina.

« Pas encore » répondit Erik. « Je n'ai même pas encore commencé les négociations. »

« Et après… »

« Oui, après, je partirais. »

Tina, encore une fois, ne répondit pas. Elle restait debout, sur le quai à regarder le bateau disparaître derrière la ligne d'horizon. Erik, lui, regarda sa montre. Il allait bientôt être pour lui l'heure d'y aller, Mme Pickery allait l'attendre.

Il laissa alors la jeune Auror seule et sortit du port. Il devait trouver un coin tranquille pour transplaner au MACUSA.

Il était temps pour lui d'entrer dans la cage aux fauves.

0o0o0

Heureusement, les négociations se déroulèrent assez bien. Il faut dire qu'Erik avait un argument de négociation de poids en plus de la simple reconnaissance pour avoir protéger le Statut du Secret. Cet argument était bien sûr la magie sans baguette.

La perspective de se détacher de cet outil était suffisamment alléchante pour lâcher la promesse de s'allier à Arendelle. Bien sûr, il était hors de question qu'il leur apprenne quoi que ce soit maintenant mais cela faisait partie des accords. Quand le MACUSA rejoindrait l'effort de guerre alors Erik serait tenu de leur apprendre.

Au final, l'accord était assez profitable pour les États-Unis magiques. Après tout ils se soustrayaient un peu à la dette qu'ils avaient pour Erik en faisant quelque chose pour leur intérêt mais celui-ci ne se sentait pas tellement lésé.

« Je préfère me faire un peu avoir maintenant si ça peut m'aider plus tard » avait-il dit à Henry.

Pendant les négociations, il s'était encore rapproché de son arrière-grand-père. Celui-ci s'était montré très utile pour parler à la présidente mais aussi aux délégués internationaux car ils avaient une participation importante dans l'affaire. Il avait aussi été très utile pour réfréner les ambitions politiques de son père.

En effet Scott Potter était revenu à la charge et voulait négocier des avantages immédiats pour l'Angleterre. Malheureusement, de tels accord étaient impossibles car la venue d'Erik devait rester secrète et toutes les personnes au courent avaient juré de garder le secret. Cela n'avait pas empêché le Duc d'essayer de tirer partie de la dette des États-Unis.

Pour la première fois, Henry s'était donc opposé publiquement à son père pour le remettre à sa place. Passé la surprise, Scott avait riposté mais Henry avait tenu bon et avait même défié son père en noble duel. C'était une surprise pour tout le monde, même pour Erik. Il savait qu'Henry avait succédé très tôt à son père, c'était et d'as les chroniques familiales, mais la raison n'avait jamais été évoqué et le jeune sorcier avait toujours pensé à une simple passation pacifique de pouvoir.

Le combat avait été épique mais le nouveau Lord Potter avait été bien utile à son descendant pat la suite tant par son pouvoir nouvellement acquis que par sa façon de s'exprimer. Il avait de la force et de la conviction, tout ce qui fallait pou faire un bon Chef de Maison ainsi qu'un homme politique avisé.

Au final, Erik se trouvait donc en possession d'un document signé par Mme Pickery ainsi que par les représentants. Erik devrait le présenter à la Confédération International des Sorciers pour que son autorité force le MACUSA de son époque à honorer son contrat. Inutile d'avoir d'autre preuves et surtout dangereux. Il valait mieux que tout le monde ignore cette histoire de voyage dans le temps. Heureusement, le document était signé avec du sang ce qui engageait les personnes mais aussi les pays qu'ils représentaient. Ce document serait donc suffisant pour forcer les États-Unis à sortir de leu immobilisme.

La semaine passa donc très rapidement et bientôt il fut heure pour Erik de rentrer.

0o0o0

« Tu es sûr que c'est là ? » demanda Henry d'un air dubitatif.

« C'est là que je suis arrivé » répondit Erik qui reconnaissait parfaitement la ruelle dans laquelle avait débouché le portail une semaine auparavant.

Elle n'avait pas beaucoup changé. C'était un avent âge car elle était toujours aussi vide. Quelques sorts de repousse-moldus étaient suffisants pour leur garantir une certaine intimité.

« Quand le portail va-t-il s'ouvrir ? »

« Aujourd'hui » répondit Erik. « C'est tout ce que je peux dire. Le voyage dans le temps est un exercice délicat, surtout avec une aussi grande distance. »

« Plus on remonte loin, moins la direction et l'époque est imprécise ? » demanda Henry.

« C'est ça. C'est à cause de l'énergie nécessaire. Plus on remonte plus on en a besoin. Et c'est exponentiel. La dernière fois, mes amis ont dû unir toutes leurs forces y arriver. Ça aurait sans doute été mieux si je pouvais les aider mais on ne pouvait pas se permettre que j'arrive épuisé. »

« Une union… » murmura Tina, envieuse.

Ils avaient beaucoup discutés durant le séjour du jeune prince. Tina était très curieuse de la vie d'Erik et celui-ci lui avait répondu dans la mesure de ses moyens. Il avait enlevé une grande partie du contexte pour éviter de dévoiler l'avenir mais à part ça ils avaient ou discuter de nombreuses choses. Tina avait surtout posé des questions sur les différentes techniques magiques utilisées par Erik et son groupe en essayant de les comprendre.

« J'aurais aimé pouvoir apprendre la magie sans baguette » avoua-t-elle.

« Malheureusement je n'ai ni le temps ni le droit de te l'enseigner » dit Erik.

« Pourtant ce serait une compétence tellement utile ! » s'exclama la jeune Auror.

« C'est plus que ça » la votre dit le jeune prince. « C'est l'avenir de la magie. Jusque-là, les sorciers étaient handicapés par leur baguette car elle les forçait à retenir des gestes, des formules et dès qu'ils la perdaient ils devenaient impuissants. En pouvant s'en passer, ils deviennent presque…inarrêtable. »

« C'est à la fois fascinant et effrayant » dit Henry. « Si des sorciers malveillants venaient à mettre la main sur ces techniques ce serait terrible. »

« C'est pour ça que je veux faire en sorte que tous le monde les apprenne en même temps, je pense que c'est le meilleur moyen de limiter le dégâts. »

« Il n'empêche que c'est une technique bien utile » soupira Tina.

Erik réfléchit quelques instants. Dans l'histoire il y a toujours eut des sorciers capable de réaliser des sorts sans baguette. C'était l'apanage des sorciers puissants. En fait, sans technique, ils arrivaient à faire déborder leur puissance pour agir. Ils ne pouvaient faire que de petites choses mais ça restait impressionnant…du moins pour les sorciers de cette époque. Tina était une sorcière douée, personne ne s'étonnerait si tout à coup… »

« Je n'ai pas le temps de te l'enseigner mais peut-être que tu peux y arriver seul » dit-il finalement.

« C'est vrai ? » demandèrent Tina et Henry en même temps.

Erik sourit. Son aïeul avait toujours fait semblant de rien mais il avait toujours écouté ses conversations sur la magie. Il n'était pas difficile de deviner que la capacité à faire de la magie sans utiliser le moindre focus l'intéressait.

« Il y a trois choses à faire absolument pour y arriver » dit-il.

Les deux autres sorciers regardèrent ses trois doigts levés.

« Premièrement… »

Il tendit à nouveau un doigt devant lui.

« Vous devez arrêter de penser que votre baguette est nécessaire et surtout arrêter de penser avec. Et ce n'est pas seulement valable pour faire de la magie. »

« Tu veux dire que pour pratiquer la magie il faut…arrêter de faire de la magie ? » demanda Henry, dubitatif.

« Je veux dire que vous devez toujours vous demander s'il est absolument nécessaire que vous utilisiez la magie et surtout que vous appreniez à faire les choses sans. Si vous ne le faites pas alors vous serez impuissant dès que vous perdrez votre baguette et vous développerez un syndrome de dépendance. »

« Je comprends » dit son arrière-grand-père, pensif. « Et ça devrait aussi beaucoup aider à rester discret dans le monde mol…non-sorcier. »

« C'est aussi un avantage » acquiesça Erik. « Dès que les sorciers se retrouvent dans le monde non-magique, ils ne savent pas quoi faire et créent des accidents qui mettent le secret en péril. »

« Comme moi avec…Mary-Lou Barebone » grimaça Tina.

« Exactement. Deuxièmement… »

Il tendit deux doigts devant lui.

« Il vous fait apprendre à ressentir la magie, votre magie, l'énergie magique à l'intérieur de votre corps puis celle à l'extérieur. »

« Et comment fait-on cela ? » demanda l'Auror.

« Avec de la concentration. Il faut arriver à vous concentrer pour ressentir l'énergie en mouvement quand vous jetez un sort, la sentir passer à travers votre corps. Quand vous saurez la reconnaître, il faudra alors apprendre à la contrôler. Pour cela il suffit par exemple de… »

Erik réfléchit quelques instants.

« Moduler vos sorts » dit-il enfin. « Apprendre à leur donner plus ou moins de puissance pour générer des effets différents. »

« Comme par exemple avec _l'expelliarmus_? » demanda Tina. « Le but du sort est de désarmer l'adversaire mais parfois dans le feu de l'action, il est expulsé. »

« C'est ça ! » approuva Erik. « C'est parce qu'inconsciemment, il arrive que les gens mettent plus de magie dans le sort. Si on y réfléchit, avec ça les possibilités sont quasiment infinis. »

« Je comprends » dit Henry. « Et la troisième chose à faire ? »

« Observer » dit Erik. « Observer la nature et la comprendre pour comprendre exactement quels sont les forces mises en œuvres dans les sorts. »

« Les forces ? » demanda Tina. « Mais les forces…ce sont les nôtres, c'est la magie, non ? »

« Exact, mais la magie rentre en compétition avec d'autres forces. Par exemple, un sortilège de lévitation. Quand on fait léviter un objet, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

« Et bien…l'objet de soulève dans les airs non ? »

« Donc la magie s'oppose à la force qui maintenait l'objet au sol, c'est-à-dire la gravitation. C'est pour ça que plus l'objet est lourd, plus le soulever par magie est difficile car il faut s'opposer à une gravitation plus forte. Mais ce n'est pas tout. Il y a aussi l'air, celui qui est absent à l'endroit où se trouve l'objet et celui présent à l'endroit où on veut qu'il soit…sans compter celui qui se trouve sur le trajet. »

« Mais l'air ça ne pèse rien, ça n'a pas de force ! » s'exclama Henry.

« Ah non ? Et le vent ? Le vent c'est simplement de l'air en mouvement et pourtant ça peut aller jusqu'à détruire des bâtiments entiers. Et ça suit le même principe puisque généralement le vent né quand une masse d'air se déplace, par exemple sous l'effet de la chaleur et monte dans la haute atmosphère. Cela crée un vide dans lequel l'air environnant s'engouffre en créant une réaction en chaîne puisque lui aussi laisse du vide derrière lui. C'est la raison pour laquelle il y a souvent du vent près de la mer. A cause de la réflexion de la lumière du soleil sur l'eau, l'air chauffe plus vite et monte plus souvent. »

Il voyait bien que Tina et Henry essayaient de le suivre.

« Pour en revenir à la lévitation, l'objet qu'on soulève créé des déplacements d'air qui force la magie à s'opposer un peu plus à la force de gravitation. Et c'est sans compter les frottements… »

« Et il faut qu'on sache tout ça pour faire de la magie sans baguette ? » demanda Tina.

« Pas dans le détail. Mais vous devez comprendre comment fonctionne le monde pour savoir comment votre magie agit dessus. Cela permet aussi de mieux l'utiliser. Pour reprendre l'exemple du vent, il est plus facile et moins coûteux en énergie magique de chauffer une masse d'air, même grande, afin de créer une réaction en chaîne que de déplacer une masse d'air inerte ou de le faire apparaître. »

Sauf bien sûr si vous possédiez le pouvoir du vent comme Théo.

« Et tout ça, on pourrait l'apprendre… »

« Des non-sorciers, oui » acquiesça Erik en regardant son aïeul. « Ils n'ont pas eut d'autre choix que de comprendre le monde pour pouvoir le plier à leur volonté. »

Les principes qu'Erik leur avait donné étaient plus des directions à suivre que de vraies techniques pour apprendre à utiliser la magie sans baguette. Ils pourraient y mener mais au pire, ils les aideront à mieux utiliser la magie en elle-même et c'était déjà un grand pas en avant.

Soudain il ressentit quelque chose à la périphérie de son esprit. Il leva les yeux e regarda autour de lui.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda Tina.

Elle porta aussitôt sa main à sa baguette mais se rappelant le conseil d'Erik se contenta de garder sa main à proximité, au cas où.

« Je sens l'énergie du portail mais je ne le vois pas » dit le jeune Prince.

Il jura et transplana sur le toit de l'immeuble le plus proche, rapidement suivit par Tina et Henry.

« J'ai cru que parce que le premier portail était apparut ici alors Haldus serait capable de suivre une quelconque trace spatio-temporelle pour en faire apparaître un autre au même endroit mais on dirait que je me trompais. »

« Vous ne savez pas où il est ? » demanda Tina.

« Pas du tout ! »

Et c'était mauvais. S'il ne savait pas où était le portail alors ses amis risquaient de s'épuiser avant qu'il n'ait pu le rejoindre. Et puis rien ne disait qu'il était apparut dans un endroit vide de monde.

« Tu ne peux pas le percevoir ? » demanda Henry.

« Ces difficile, je ne connais pas bien ce type d'énergie et en plus elle se réverbère partout, comme un écho. »

Il regarda autour de lui.

« Je cris que c'est par-là » dit-il indiquant l'est.

Il se mit à transplaner suivit par les deux autres sorcier lais au bout d'un moment, il s'arrêta.

« Je sens le signal faiblir » dit-il.

« Ça veut dire qu'on va dans la mauvaise direction ? » demanda Tina.

« Ou alors que mes amis perdent des forces. »

Il se remit à transplaner dans la même direction, sûr que l'origine du signal était dans cette direction.

Soudain, alors qu'ils venaient de réapparaître sur le toit d'un énième immeuble, les trois sorciers furent percutés par quelque chose. Quelque chose de sombre et poussiéreux comme un nuage de fumée noire qui les emporta.

« Croyance ? » s'exclama Erik.

Mais le nom se perdit dans le rugissement de l'air autour d'eux. Erik mit quelques secondes à sortir de son état de surprise et essaya de transplaner mais il n'en eut pas le temps. Il émergea du nuage noir et s'écrasa sur le sol. Henry et Tina atterrirent à ses côtés à peu près en même temps. Il regarda son corps et celui des deux autres et virent qu'il n'y avait aucune blessures.

Il se redressa et aperçue la fumée se rassembler pour former la silhouette qu'il connaissait bien à présent.

« Je me suis dit que tu aurais besoin d'aide » dit-il.

Il pointa son droit vers le fond de la ruelle dans laquelle il les avait amené et Erik vit la surface miroitante d'un portail qui commençait à s'étioler. Rapidement, Erik se releva et se précipita vers lui. Étendant son esprit, il le précipita à l'intérieur et, finalement, réussit à atteindre les esprits de ses amis.

Cela faisait tellement de bien de les sentir à nouveau. Cependant pour le moment il n'arrivait pas bien à les différencier mais c'était normal. Ils étaient tous focalisés sur Haldus et sur le maintien du portail. L'énergie n'essaie était faramineuse et ils ne pouvaient pas piocher dans le Node de Poudlard pour ne pas abîmer les défenses.

Rapidement, Erik se mit à agir. Il se connectant rapidement au Node de New York (plus on le faisait, plus c'était facile de le retrouver) et envoya à son tour l'énergie directement dans le portail. La surface se stabilisa.

« Merci, Croyance » dit-il.

Le jeune homme inclina la tête, gêné. Il se tourna alors vers Tina qui lui sourit. Elle s'avança vers elle et tendit la main vers sa joue. Croyance tressaillit quand elle le toucha mais finalement se laissa faire.

« Il est temps pour moi de partir » dit alors Erik.

Il s'avança vers Tina et lui serra la main.

« À une prochaine fois…j'espère » dit-elle.

Erik se contenta de sourire. Il s'approcha ensuite de son aïeul. Il voulut lui serrer aussi la main mais celui-ci le prit dans ses bras.

« Parce que c'est là dernière fois que nous nous voyons » expliqua-t-il.

Erik tressaillit.

« Comment… »

« Tu agissait avec plus de familiarité avec Tina qu'avec moi alors que j'étais de ta famille. Cela voulait dire que tu la connaissais déjà…et que moi non. »

« Je suis désolé » dit-il.

« Ce n'est pas grave. Je vais faire en sorte de bien utiliser le temps que j'ai sans avoir peur de l'avenir parce que je sais que tu y seras. »

Erik sourit en essayant de retenir les larmes qui lui piquaient les yeux. Il prit une grande respiration et parvint à les contenir. Il se détacha de son arrière-grand-père et se tourna vers Croyance. Il lui tendit la main mais au lieu de la lui serrer, le jeune homme lui tendit une bourse.

« Je n'ai pas tout utilisé » dit-il.

Erik l'ouvrit et vit qu'elle contenait de l'argent sorcier. Il avait dû le prendre quand il l'avait envoyé à sa chambre d'hôtel. Il n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il en manquait. Donc c'était ce que voulait dire son message.

« Pour le reste, je te rembourserai. Pour l'argent et aussi pour… »

Il ne finit pas sa phrase.

« C'est pour ça que je vies avec toi » dit-il.

« Quoi ? » s'exclamèrent Tina et Henry.

« Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit possible… » dit Erik.

« Il suffit que je passe le portail avec toi, non ? »

« Sans doute…oui… »

Mais est-ce-que e portail le permettrait ? Il était possible de faire revenir un objet en arrière dans le temps mais en ramener un dans le futur, un futur qui ne lui appartient pas…il était possible que ça fonctionne…ou non…ça dépend si Croyance avait encore un rôle à jouer à cette époque où non.

« Fais comme tu veux » dit Erik.

Croyance sourit et s'approcha de lui pour lui prendre la main. Le jeune prince en fut surpris mais ne dit rien. Il se tourna alors une dernière fois vers Henry et Tina et leur fit un signe de tête qu'ils lui rendirent. Il s'avança alors vers le portail et le traversa, Croyance à sa suite.

0o0o0

Quand Erik arriva enfin dans le présent avec Croyance, il s'effondra. En entrant dans le portail il avait coupé son lien avec le Node de New York et son énergie avait été pompée comme celle des autres. Il se retrouvait donc au milieu de ses amis épuisés, tous au sol comme lui et proche de tomber dans les pommes.

« Vite, transportez-les dans les chambres » dit une voix.

Elle était familière à Erik mais à cause de la fatigue extrême, il avait du mal à la reconnaître. Il leva les yeux et reconnu enfin la silhouette de sa mère. Donc ils étaient à Arendelle.

Un flot de serviteur se mit en mouvement pour aider les amis d'Erik et les porter dans différentes chambres où ils pourraient reprendre des forces. L'un d'eux arriva vers Erk et jeta un coup d'œil interrogatif à Croyance.

« C'est bon » dit alors Erik. « C'est un am…ami… »

Il n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus qu'il sombra dans l'inconscience.

0o0o0

Ce furent les rayons du soleil qui réveillèrent Erik. Du moins c'est ce qu'il pensait. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il dit immédiatement les refermer à cause de la lumière. Aussitôt, il entendit le bruit de quelqu'un qi marche et puis celui d'un rideau qui glisse sur une tringle. Il rouvrit les yeux. Il faisait déjà un peu plus sombre.

Il se redressa puis tourna la tête pour voir une haute et fine silhouette qu'il reconnaîtrait entre mille.

« Mère ? » demanda-t-il faiblement.

Il se mit à tousser. Sa forge était sèche. Aussitôt, Elsa prit un verre d'eau sur la table de nuit et le présenta à ses lèvres.

« Ne bois pas trop vite » dit-elle alors que le liquide frais envahissait sa bouche. « Là, doucement… »

Erik but l'intégralité du verre d'une traite et puis repris son souffle.

« Merci » dit-il. « Pendant combien de temps… »

« Plus d'une journée entière. Tu es arrivé avec ton ami il y a deux jours. »

« Mon ami ? » demanda Erik. « Croyance ! Ou est-il ? Est-ce qu'il va bien ? »

« Je pense que tout ira bien pour lui » dit la Reine.

« Que veux-tu dire par « tout ira bien » ? »

« Je suis désolé mon chérie mais il est partie. »

« Quoi ? Comment ! Pourquoi ? »

« Je pense qu'il serait préférable que tu en parles avec Newton et Propentina. Je sais qu'il a beaucoup discuté avec eux. »

Erik repoussa les couvertures et s'assit au bord du matelas.

« Mais que fais tu, voyons ! » s'exclama la Reine.

« Vous le voyez bien » dit Erik en se levant. « Je vais aller voir Newt et Tina. Ils sont encore au château ? »

« Oui, mais tu dois te reposer ! »

« Je me sens beaucoup mieux » dit-il. « En parlant de cela, mes amis… »

« Tu es le premier à te réveiller » lui dit sa mère.

Erik essaya de contacter les autres mais ils étaient encore tous endormis. Nulle besoin de les réveiller, ils avaient beaucoup donnés pour le ramener.

« Merci d'avoir veillé sur moi, mère » dit Erik.

Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu faire un geste, il se retrouva pris dans une forte étreinte. Surpris, il resta quelques instants immobiles avant de lui aussi serré le corps frêle de sa mère contre lui.

« Je sais que tu es grand et que tu vis ta vie depuis déjà longtemps mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me faire du souci » dit-elle.

« Je comprends, mère »

Ils se détachèrent l'un de l'autre puis Erik s'approcha et posa un baiser sur la joue fraîche d'Elsa avant de quitter sa chambre. La Reine soupira puis sortit à son tour, rejoignant une autre chambre du château dans laquelle elle passait beaucoup de temps depuis que son occupant s'y était installé.

Pendant ce temps, Erik déambula dans le château, saluant les serviteurs au passage, pour se rendre dans l'aile des invités où Newt et Tina avaient été installés avant son départ. Cependant il ne frappa pas immédiatement à la porte de leurs appartements. Ces retrouvailles le mettaient mal à l'aise.

Cela ne faisait pas si longtemps qu'il les avait quittés en 1926. En fait, pour ce qui était de Tina, il avait l'impression que ça ne faisait que quelques heures. Mais il allait les retrouver extrêmement changé, avec toute une vie qui s'était déroulée comme en un instant pour lui. Certes il les avait déjà vu vieux mais à présent c'était différent. Tout était différent.

Il prit une grande respiration puis frappa à la porte. Il y eut des pas à l'intérieur puis elle s'ouvrit sur le visage ridée aux cheveux blancs de Tina. Aussitôt, un sourire vint illuminer son visage.

« Erik ! » s'exclama-t-elle. « Tu es réveillé ! »

« Oui, je… » balbutia celui-ci.

« Mais ne reste pas sur le pas de la porte, entre. »

Elle s'écarta et le laissa pénétrer dans un salon où se trouvait Newt qui s'était levé pour l'accueillir aussi. Erik était varient troublé. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de comparer les deux vieillards à leur version plus jeune, celle avec qui il avait vécue une incroyable aventure à peine une semaine auparavant.

« C'est étrange n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Newt.

« Assez oui » répondit Erik d'une voix tendue.

« Pour nous aussi. Quand nous t'avons revu, tu n'étais pas encore _toi_ , le toi que nous connaissions. Nous ne savions pas trop quoi dire. »

« Finalement, c'était pour le mieux » le rassura Erik. « J'ai réussis à me débrouiller. »

« Nous le savons » dit Tina avec un petit rire.

Erik sourit. Oui, bien sûr, c'était évident.

« En fait…si je suis venu, c'était pour vous demander à propos de Croyance… »

À nouveau, le visage de Tina s'orna d'un grand sourire.

« J'avais beau savoir qu'il serait là, ça a été une surprise. Et pour lui aussi. »

« Donc vous lui avez parlé ? »

« À part nous, tu étais le seul qu'il connaissait et tu dormais. Il se sentait plus à l'aise avec Newt et moi. »

« Et c'était pour le mieux, je pense » dit ce dernier. « Il nous a dit qu'il sentait l'obscurus s'agiter en lui et qu'il arrivait à mieux garder le contrôle avec nous. »

« Donc il le contrôle bien » intervint Erik.

« C'est ce qu'il semblerait » dit le magizoologiste. « Mais c'est quelque chose qui n'a jamais été observé…ou au moins jamais rapporté. C'est peut-être dû au fait qu'il soit plus puissant. Ça et le fait qu'il ait pu vivre plus vieux que n'importe quel obscurial connu. »

« Il nous a beaucoup parlé de sa vie » dit alors Tina d'un air grave. « Apparemment, Mr Graves…enfin, Grindelwald, avait réussit à remonter la piste de l'obscurial jusqu'aux fidèles de Salem mais il n'avait pas soupçonné Croyance. »

« Parce qu'il était trop vieux » en conclut Erik.

« Oui. Cependant il a réussit à comprendre qu'il n'était pas un humain ordinaire et à essayé de le manipuler pour qu'il retrouve l'obscurial. »

« Assez ironique, non ? » ricana Erik.

« À ce moment-là, Croyance ne savait pas vraiment que c'était lui et il a vraiment cherché mais évidemment sans succès. Devant son échec, Grindelwald s'en ai prit à lui et l'a rabaissé à tel point qu'il a totalement perdu le contrôle. »

« Je comprends… » dit Erik. « Mais alors pourquoi partir ? Si vous et moi sommes les seuls avec qui il se sent assez à l'aise pour garder l'obscurus en contrôle, pourquoi n'est-il pas resté ? »

« Il voulait…s'émanciper. C'est bien ce qu'il a dit, non ? » demanda Tina à son époux.

« Oui, c'est ça » répondit celui-ci. « Il voulait pouvoir se débrouiller seul et contrôler son pouvoir. Il a aussi parlé d'une dette. »

Erik soupira. Encore cette dette. Il aurait voulu pouvoir lui parler pour qu'ils en parlent. Il pensait sincèrement qu'il n'y avait pas de dettes entre Croyance et lui. Après tout, il avait fait son devoir de noble.

« Je suis tout de même inquiet. Il se retrouve seul, dans un monde inconnu… »

« Oh il n'est pas seul tu pense bien ! » s'exclama Tina. « Nous ne l'aurions pas laissé partir sinon ! »

« Les Flamel ont proposés de l'emmener avec eux » rajouta Newt. Ils connaissent bien le monde et aussi je pense qu'ils sont les plus à même de l'aider s'il y un problème. »

Il est vrai que les connaissances de Flamel en magie étaient importantes.

« Après, tout le monde espère que Croyance ne jouera pas les Nounours avec Nicolas et Pimprenelle et ne les endormira pas définitivement. »

« Tu veux dire Pernelle ? » le corrigea Erik.

« Pernelle, Pimprenelle, ça se ressemble. J'ai suivit ton conseil tu vois ? »

« Mon conseil ? »

« En apprendre plus sur les non-sorciers. Je suis tombé sur une charmante série télévisée française qui s'appelle Bonne Nuit les Petits où un ours en peluche géant va voir des enfants le soir pour les aider à s'endormir. »

« Nicolas et Pimprenelle ? » proposa Erik.

« C'est cela » dit Tina avec une voix joyeuse. « Je dois avouer que si ton conseil m'a bien aidé dans mon travail d'Auror, il m'a permis de connaître toutes les choses intéressantes que le monde non magique avait à nous offrir. »

Erik sourit. Il ne s'attendait pas tout à fait à cela quand il avait donné ce conseil à Tina mais il était heureux que non seulement elle lait suivit mais aussi qu'elle y avait prit du plaisir.

« À propos de non-sorciers » dit alors Erik. « Est-ce que vous savez ce qui est arrivé à…à Jacob ? »

Newt et Tina se regardèrent alors en souriant.

« Et bien, grâce aux coquilles d'œufs d'occamy, Jacob a pu ouvrir une boulangerie, comme il le souhaitait » dit Newt.

« Et il a pu vendre ses pâtisseries faites à partir des recettes familiales je suppose ? » dit Erik, soulagé.

« Et bien…oui et nous » répondit mystérieusement Tina. « Il a bien utilisé les recettes familiales mais disons que pour la forme, ça n'avait plus grand-chose à voir. »

« Certains de ses gâteaux ressemblaient à des sortes de bêtes cornus, ou alors de singes au long pelage ou encore de longs serpents ailés » dit Newt avec un sourire.

« Il s'est souvenu ? » demanda Erik, excité.

« Pas au début. Le venin de démonzémerveille à bien fonctionné sur lui en lui faisant oublier la magie mais il lui restait écorce des traces de ses rencontres avec les créatures. »

« Parce que ce ne sont pas vraiment de mauvais souvenirs. Je savais qu'il y aurait une possibilité. »

« Mais au départ, il ne s'agissait que d'impressions » reprit Tina, « de vagues souvenirs que Jacob prenait pou son imagination. »

« C'était jusqu'à ce qu'il revoit Queenie. »

« Oui, elle ne pouvait plus résister et elle était allé chercher du pain à la boutique juste pour le voir. »

« Et il a fini par se souvenir ? »

« Au bout d'un moment, oui »

« Et est-ce que le MACUSA a… »

« Et bien…ils ont essayé » dit Tina avec un petit sourire. « Mais il leur est apparut que Jacob était immunisé contre les sorts de mémoires. »

Erik fronça les sourcils. Immunisé contre les sorts de mémoire ? Tout au long de ses lectures, il n'avait jamais entendu parler de quelque chose comme cela.

« Des spécialistes se sont penchés sur le cas » reprit Newt. « Ils ont émis l'hypothèse que cela venait du venin de démonzémerveille. »

« Vous voulez dire que ce venin immunisé contre les sorts de mémoire ? »

« Sous certaines conditions » dit le magizoologiste. « Il faut que la personne ait retrouvé d'elle-même la mémoire pour être immunisée. Quand les spécialistes avaient fait part de leur hypothèse ça avait créé la panique. Tout le monde avait peur que la majorité des habitants de Manhattan finissent immunisés. Ils ont fait des tests sur des gens qu'ils saint être présent ce jour-là et les sorts de mémoire on fonctionné. Les spécialistes se sont alors orientés sur autre chose avant que je ne vienne confirmer et développer leur hypothèse. »

« Je n'en ai jamais entendu parler » dit Erik.

« Le MACUSA ne voulait pas que tout le monde sache qu'il y avait une brèche dans le Statut donc ces recherches sont restés secrètes. »

« Et Jacob ? »

« Ils n'ont pas eut d'autre choix que de le laisser en paix avec Queenie » répondit Tina. « Ils en ont profité pour étudier l'impact d'une union entre sorcier et non sorcier sur le Statut du Secret ce qui a permis par la suite de faire abroger la loi qui empêchait les relations avec les non-maj. On te le doit aussi à toi. »

« À moi ? »

« Bien sûr » dit l'ancienne Auror. « Ton discours à Grindelwald à eut énormément d'impact. A partir de ce que tu as dit, il y a eut beaucoup de réflexions et de discussions sur les non-maj et nos relations avec eux. C'est grâce à cela qu'il y a maintenant une entente entre les deux gouvernements. »

Erik se sentait un peu gêné. Il ne pensait pas que son long monologue un peu pédant fait sur le coup de la colère et du dégoût serait aussi…inspirant. Heureusement que son nom ne devait pas être prononcé sinon il serait devenu célèbre avant même sa naissance.

Il massa encore quelques temps à discuter avec ses feux anciens amis avant de sentir quelque chose effleurer son esprit. Ses amis se réveillaient.

0o0o0

Un peu moins d'une heure après, tous étaient rassemblés dans la salle à manger principale du château. Les jeunes sorciers avaient eut beaucoup plus de mal à émerger du sommeil que leur ami.

C'était compréhensible. Ils avaient aidé Haldus à maintenir le portail bien plus longtemps qu'Erik et celui-ci avait eu l'aide du node de New York. Le plus fatigué avait bien sûr été Haldus lui-même. C'était lui qui avait maintenu le portail. Il était d'ailleurs encore à moitié endormi et c'était Neville qui devait presque le nourrir.

En effet le lieu de réunion des jeunes sorciers n'avait pas été choisi au hasard. Tous s'étaient réveillés avec un fort appétit (ils n'avaient rien mangés depuis deux jours) et c'est pour cela qu'un brunch avait été improvisé. Au départ, Erik avait pensé que ça pourrait attendre qu'ils aient discutés de ce qui s'était passé pendant son absence mais les gargouillis de son propre estomac l'avaient convaincu que se sustenter était une priorité.

Ils s'étaient donc installés à table et pendant les premières minutes, personne n'avait dit un mot. Ils étaient trop occupé à dévorer tout ce que les serviteurs, sous la houlette d'Ivar, leurs avaient rapportés des cuisines.

Leurs estomacs un peu moins bruyants, ils avaient pu commencer chacun à faire leur rapport. L'après-midi étaient bien avancés quand chacune fini mais ils se trouvaient toujours à table devant les reliefs de leur repas. Erik avait demandé à ce qu'ils ne soient pas dérangés si bien que les serviteurs n'avaient pas encore pu tout nettoyer. Dans un coin de son esprit il se fit la remarque que si leur réunion durait trop, ils pourraient eux-mêmes nettoyer la salle ainsi que toute la vaisselle pour qu'ils n'aient pas à le faire en catastrophe avant le dîner.

« Donc, si je résume bien » dit finalement le jeune prince, « au niveau des différents gouvernements sorciers, la situation va pouvoir se développer. Si on oblige le MACUSA À tenir sa promesse alors de nombreux pays vont nous suivre en plus de ceux qui sont déjà ralliés à notre cause. »

« Et le gouvernement Chinois vas aussi sans doute accepter pour ne pas rester en arrière » dit Ingrid.

Même si elle détestait ça, elle prenait son rôle de Ministre des Affaires Étrangères très au sérieux.

« Il faudra donc les recontacter » reprit Erik. « D'abord pour aller aux nouvelles au sujet des Mangemorts sur leur territoire et aussi pour officialiser notre alliance. »

« Je peux continuer à jouer les représentante si tu veux » dit Ingrid.

« Tu es sûr ? Je ne voudrais pas… »

« Tu ne peux pas tout faire. Il faut déléguer. Tu m'as nommé Ministre donc tu assumes. »

Il y eut des ricanements.

« Et donc en dehors des forces gouvernementales, quels sont nos alliés ? Les Shamans ? L'Ordre de Gaya ? Et qui d'autres ? »

« Nous n'avons pas visité tous les temples » dit Hans. « Disons qu'à cause de nos…aventures nous avons préférés ne pas nous attarder dans le pays. Mais Jīnfă nous as assuré que ceux que nous avions convaincus allaient diffuser le message. »

« Ça ne nous dit pas qu'elle est l'étendu de nos forces » fit remarquer Hotun.

« Jīnfă a aussi dit qu'elle allait les rassembler et se tiendrait prête à les faire venir quand on lui donnera le signal. »

« Bien. Qui avons-nous d'autre ? »

Il y eut un moment de silence gêné.

« En fait…personne pour le moment » dit Draco. « Comme les nains, les elfes ont refusés. »

« Et les vampires ? » demanda Erik.

« Toujours aucune nouvelle » répondit Gregory.

« On pensait les recontacter d'ici une semaine s'il n'y avait aucune réponse » rajouta Vincent.

« Et les gobelins ? »

« Non plus » dit Hermione. « On ne sait même pas s'ils ont reçu la lettre. »

Erik soupira puis réfléchit quelques instants.

« Très bien » dit-il finalement. « A présent notre tâche sera de rassembler nos alliés. Il faut que l'on sache exactement qui est avec nous et surtout que nous nous rassemblions afin d'établir une stratégie commune. »

Mais c'était surtout pour éviter les dissensions. Il était très important que tous les camps s'entendent pour arriver à se coordonner.

Malheureusement, les différentes nations sorcières avaient toujours eut du mal à s'entendre. Oh ils étaient cordiaux les une envers les autres en général mais les postes de Directeur de la Coopération Internationale ou équivalent avaient plus pour but de coordonner des événements sportifs internationaux ou à éviter les conflits qu'à vraiment bâtir une politique internationale solide. Même les échanges commerciaux étaient limités.

Cela voulait donc dire que chacun des pays pourrait potentiellement refuser que le commende ment de leur armée commune soit assuré par un autre état que le leur. Si Erik n'y prenait pas garde, ils pourraient vouloir créer un comité international avec un représentant de chaque nation. Si ce genre de système fonctionnait pour diriger un ou plusieurs pays, quand il s'agissait d'une armée, c'était une autre paire de manches. Un comité ne pouvait pas diriger une armée car il était nécessaire de contenter tout le monde et donc de mener énormément de discussions. Ce n'était pas l'idéal sur un champ de bataille.

Et puis il y avait leurs autres alliés. Erik pensait que ça ne poserait pas de problème pour l'Ordre de Gaia puisqu'ils étaient sorciers, ni pour les maîtres chinois, cependant et malgré leurs pouvoirs, les shamans restaient des non sorciers. Les faire accepter aux gouvernements serait difficile. Mais sans doute que ça ne le serait pas autant que si les non-humains qu'ils avaient contactés, les vampires et les gobelins, acceptaient leu proposition. L'Angleterre n'était pas la seule à être xénophobe.

C'était donc primordial que toutes les divergences soient résolues _avant_ qu'ils ne se fassent attaquer. C'était d'autant plus urgent que le rapport que lui avait fait parvenir Neville, les Mangemorts savaient à présent qu'ils se trouvaient en Arendelle. Heureusement, la réaction rapide de son ami avait permis qu'aucune autre équipe de patrouille n'était manquante mais cela restait une tragédie…et aussi un danger pour Poudlard.

« Bien, je crois que ça suffira pour aujourd'hui » dit finalement Erik. « Il se fait tard. Demain, nous établirons clairement la suite du programme. A moins que quelqu'un d'autre veuille ajouter quelque chose… »

Il y eut un silence gêné. Chacun regardait les autres pour savoir qui allait en parler en premier. Finalement ce fut Wolf qui prit la parole.

« Nous sommes au courent » dit-il. « Nous savons qu'il y a un problème avec ta magie et que tu risque de…mourir. »

Erik blêmit un peu. Il regarda chacun de ses amis. Ceux-ci l'observaient. Ou plutôt ils le jaugeaient.

« Comment ? » demanda-t-il.

« Jīnfă » répondit Hans. « Sa petite escapade dans le bibliothèque du temple de la griffe, c'était pour toi. Au début elle ne voulait rien nous dire mais Pansy lui a sucé le sang alors… »

Il se reçut immédiatement un coup derrière la tête.

« Ce qu'il veut dire » reprit la jeune fille, « c'est qu'elle s'est blessée et que j'ai goûté son sang ce qui m'a permis de savoir ce qu'elle avait en tête. »

Erik était déjà au courent du nouveau pouvoir de Pansy, de même que celui des Jumeaux. Chacun l'avait évoqué durant son récit.

« Je n'avais pas l'intention que vous l'appreniez comme ça » dit finalement Erik.

« Ah non ? Et comment voulais tu qu'on l'apprenne ? Sur ton lit de mort ? »

Le ton d'Ingrid était très acide, plein de reproche.

« Je ne prévois pas de mourir » répondit Erik. « J'ai demandé à Jīnfă de faire des recherches pour trouver une solution. Je voulais avoir quelque chose à vous dire et… »

« Et bien on dirait qu'elle n'a rien trouvé » cracha Ingrid. « Tu allais donc continuer à nous le cacher ? »

« Non, je vous en aurais parlé ! » s'exclama Erik.

Mais Ingrid ne semblait pas vouloir le croire. Elle était en colère. Elle s'était contenue jusque-là mais elle ne pouvait plus tenir, c'était trop…trop…trop dur.

« Le problème est aussi que t'es facultés sont diminués » reprit Wolf.

« Je ne suis pas diminué » dit Erik en roulant des yeux.

« …et quelles peuvent nous mettre en danger. »

« Euh…tu exagéré peut-être un peu, non ? » demanda Haldus.

« J'ai eu le temps d'y réfléchir. Je pense ne pas me tromper en disant que tu as déjà eut des accidents. Comme par exemple quand on s'est transformé en trolls. Tu as voulu créer un bouclier et ça à exploser. »

« À cette époque là je ne savais pas encore… »

« Mais ça peut arriver. »

« Pas forcément ! » s'exclama Erik. « J'ai appris des techniques pour mieux contrôler mes pouvoirs. »

« Mais est-ce que ce sera suffisant ? » demanda Pansy. « Jīnfă a dit que ça progressait, que ça allait empirer. Est-ce se tu peux nous assurer que tes « techniques »vont continuer à fonctionner ? »

Erik ouvrit la bouche mais il ne put rien dire. Il n'y avait rien à dire.

« Erik » reprit Wolf. « Tu es notre chef. En tant que tel tu dois être e premier à connaître tes forces _et_ tes faiblesses. Sinon ça te mènera à la mort…et nous aussi. »

Erik se mordit la lèvre. Wolf avait raison, il le savait. Si jamais ses pouvoirs lui faisaient défauts lors d'un combat et que ses compagnons ne savaient pas ce qui se passe alors tous pourraient bien être tués.

Il se leva donc et s'inclina devant ses amis.

« Je suis désolé » dit-il. « Je me rend compte que je n'ai pas bien agis. Pas comme un thane ou un roi aurait dû le faire et je vous prie de m'excuser. »

Il n'y eut aucune réponse. Erik n'en attendait pas. Il ne pouvait demander à ses camarades de lui répondre immédiatement, ils avaient besoins de temps pour réfléchir. Il se dirigea donc vers la porte et sortit de la pièce.

0o0o0

Erik était assis sur une chaise dans ses appartements. Il faisait sombre mais il n'avait pas vraiment besoin de lumière. Il réfléchissait.

Il avait dérapé. Il pouvait tourner la situation dans tous les sens, la vérité était qu'il avait vraiment dérapé. Il avait beau avoir été prudent avec ses pouvoirs, la situation aurait pu dégénérer de tellement de façons différentes que ça en était effrayant.

Pourtant dans son cœur, il sentait qu'Ingrid avait raison. Il aurait voulu cacher sa condition à ses amis encore quelques temps. Il ne voulait pas…il ne voulait pas paraître faible, quelqu'un qu'il faut protéger, ou pire, un danger pour les autres. Il avait l'impression qu'à présent il serait écarté des choses importantes. C'était absurde bien entendu mais il avait du mal à ne pas penser à ça.

Il soupira. Son regard parcouru sa chambre et il vit les affaires qu'il avait emporté à New York. Peut-être devrait-il les défaire. Un peut de rangement lui changerait sans doute es idées. Ses habits avaient déjà été nettoyés donc il les rangea dans son armoire. Il doutait qu'il les réutilisé un jour mais il pourrait toujours décider quoi en faire plus tard.

Il ouvrit ensuite sa valise et ses yeux tombèrent immédiatement sur quelque chose de brillant. Ce n'était pas de l'or, soigneusement rangé dans des sacs, mais un miroir, celui que lui avait donné Rangor. Avatar de partir il avait cherché à le lui rendre mais celui-ci avait refusé. Il avait dit…que peut-être Erik en aurait encore besoin. Et si…

Il le prit dans ses mains puis hésita un instant.

« Rangor ? » appela-t-il finalement.

Son reflet sur la surface du miroir se brouilla puis le visage du gobelin apparut.

« _Je me demandais combien de temps il vous faudrait pour m'appeler, votre altesse_ » dit-il.

« Je suis content que cela fonctionne je dois dire » répliqua Erik.

Après la disparition des gobelins, ils avaient essayé de les contacter via les miroirs mais ceux-ci étaient restés muets.

« Vous saviez que je rappellerai ? »

« _Disons qu'on m'a soufflé l'idée »_ répondit le gobelin.

Encore une fois, cela devait avoir un rapport avec les voyants de la nation gobeline. Ils avaient menées Rangor à lui en 1926 et lui avaient donnes un moyen de le contacter aujourd'hui.

« Quand avez-vous retrouvé à mémoire ? »

« _À peu près au moment où vous êtes partit vers le passé je pense. »_

« Je ne sais pas si vous le savez mais ma situation est assez…critique ici. »

« _Nous le savons. Nous avons bien reçu la lettre._ »

« Dieu sois loué » soupira Erik.

« _Cependant, aucun d'entre nous ne viendra. »_

« Mais pour qu'elle raison ! »

« _Il existe une prophétie…deux en fait. »_

« Celles de l'être lumineux et l'être destructeur ? »

« _Je vois que vous les connaissez._ »

« L'un de mes amis les a entendu chez les elfes. Et je sais que les nains les connaissent aussi. »

« _Pas seulement eux_ » répliqua le gobelin. « _Tous les êtres magiques doués de raison les connaissent. Et aucun d'eux ne se lèvera à moins que l'être lumineux ne vienne en personne leur dire de le faire. »_

« Mais la menace est réelle ! »

« _Sans doute, cependant vous êtes humain, tout comme Voldemort. Peu d'êtres magiques se soucient des humains. Au mieux ils les tolèrent. »_

« C'est a cause de la manière dont ils sont traités, c'est cela ? » demanda Erik.

« _Oui, bien sûr »_ répondit Rangor. « _Et pour cette raison aucun être magique ne se lèvera à l'appel d'un humain. Je suis désolé. »_

 _«_ Aucun ? Pas même mes loup-garou ou les vampires ? »

« _Ils n'ont beau ne pas être humains, la plupart l'ont été. Ils se positionnent à la frontière entre vous et nous. Personne ne sait ce qu'ils décideront. »_

« Mais alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi votre voyante a-t-elle tenue à ce que je puisse vous parler ? Ce n'était quand même pas pour que vous me disiez que vous ne pouvez pas m'aider. »

« _Je n'en sais pas plus que vous. En fait, je suis moi aussi l'instrument du destin. »_

Erik soupira.

« Est-ce qu'il n'y a pas un moyen de…trouve cet être lumineux ? De lui parler pour le convaincre de l'urgence de la situation ? »

« _Nul ne sait qui il et ou ce qu'il est. Certains elfes disent que se sera un Elfe et certains nains disent que ce sera un nain. Et il en va de même pour chaque race, y comprit la mienne. Certains autres disent qu'il sera autre chose, un être encore jamais vu en ce monde. Mais quoiqu'il en soit, personne ne sait où il est ni d'où il viendra._ »

« Donc c'est peine perdu… » murmura Erik.

« _Je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir vous aider plus, votre altesse. »_

« Non, vous m'avez été très utile. Comme toujours. »

« _C'est mon métier._ »

« Et est-ce que…est-ce que ce miroir restera actif…après ça ? »

« _Sans doute oui. Je ne garanti pas de répondre à chaque fois mais il est probable que nous puissions à nouveau discuter par ce biais._ »

« Dans ce cas, je vous dit à bientôt ? »

« _À bientôt votre altesse._ »

Le miroir se brouillard à nouveau et le reflet d'Erik à part à nouveau à sa surface. Celui-ci soupira puis le reposa dans la valise.

A ce moment-là, il entendit frapper à sa porte. Wolf entra ensuite dans la pièce suivit par Draco.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » demanda ce dernier.

« C'est plutôt à moi de vous poser cette question non ? » demanda Erik d'une voix douce.

Il s'approcha des deux garçons et avança ses mains vers leurs visages. Il s'arrêta au dernier moment mais Draco et Wolf se rapprochèrent à leur tour et les trois jeunes hommes se retrouvèrent peu après dans les bras les uns des autres.

« Vous m'avez manqué » dit Erik.

Les deux autres ne répondirent pas mais serrèrent leur amant un peu plus fort.

« On ne veut pas que tu meurt » dit finalement Wolf.

Erik rompit l'étreinte pour pouvoir regarder ses deux amants dans les yeux.

« Je ne vais pas mourir » leur dit-il. « Il y a plus de chance que je perde mes pouvoir que je ne meurt. Et ça peut prendre des années. »

« Oui mais… » commença Draco.

« Je sais que c'est nouveau pour vous mais j'ai eut le temps d'y réfléchir » dit Erik. « Si jamais il advenir que mes pouvoir deviennent fous, au point de me tuer, alors je ferais en sorte qu'ils soient scellés. Définitivement. »

Draco et Wolf frémirent. Voir sa magie scellée était quelque chose d'affreux pour un sorcier, comme une amputation car la magie faisait partie d'eux au même titre que leurs membres. Qu'Erik veuille y renoncer montrait à quel point il avait envie de vivre. Mais le pourrait vraiment ou ne ferait-il que survivre ?

« Écoutez » reprit Erik en posant ses mains à nouveau sur leurs joues. « Quoiqu'il arrivera, ce e sera pas tout de suite. Et il est toujours possible que nous trouvons une solution. En attendant, la seule chose que je veux, c'est me reposer…avec vous. »

Le ton d'Erik avait changé en disant ces derniers mots. Il était plus sensuel.

« Alors ? Qui veut passer la soirée avec moi ? Toi ? »

Il embrassa la joue de Wolf.

« Où toi ? »

Il fit de même avec celle de Draco.

« Vous avez déjà choisis ou alors vous allez vous battre pour moi ? »

Wolf et Draco se regardèrent puis se sourirent. Chacun posa une main sur le torse d'Erik et ils le repoussèrent sur la chaise qu'il occupait auparavant.

« Qu'est-ce que… » demanda Erik, surpris.

Il voulut se relever mais il se rendit compte qu'il ne pouvait pas. Sans qu'il n'ait le contrôle, ses bras se posèrent alors sur les accoudoirs et y restèrent collés. Il leva la tête ers Draco et Wolf mais ceux-ci souriaient toujours. Ils se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre et, sous les yeux ébahis d'Erik, s'embrassèrent.

Immédiatement, le jeune homme sentit son visage s'échauffer et son pantalon devenir plus étroit en regardant ses deux amants se serrer voluptueusement l'un contre l'autre tout en se dévorant mutuellement la bouche.

Leurs mains commencèrent à caresser leurs corps et à passer leurs mains sous leurs vêtements. Wolf quitta alors la bouche de Draco et se mit à embrasser son cou. Il continua le long de la clavicule et descendit sur son torse à mesure qu'il défaisait les boutons de sa chemise. Draco gémit et plongea sa main dans la chevelure d'ébène de Wolf alors que celui-ci, à présent à genoux, arrivait au niveau de son nombril.

A ce moment-là, les jambes de Draco le lâchèrent et il tomba à la renversé sur le lit. Wolf se leva et rejoignit l'autre garçon sur le matelas, les positionnant afin qu'Erik ne manque pas une miette du spectacle. Traçant un chemin avec sa langue sur les abdominaux de Draco, il remonta à nouveau jusqu'à sa bouche et recommença à l'embrasser. Dans le même temps, les mains de Draco s'étaient glissées entre eux pour défaire les boutons de la chemise de son amant.

Il essaya ensuite de la lui enlever mais leur position n'était pas des plus favorables. Wolf se releva alors et, à califourchon sur les hanches de Draco, enleva sa chemise et la jeta au loin alors que ce dernier s'attaquait à son pantalon. Il n'eut pas le temps d'achever son approche que déjà, Wolf fondait à nouveau sur sa bouche. L'une de ses mains épaisse réussit à ses saisir des poignets plus fins de Draco et à les bloquer au dessus de sa tête alors que l'autre s'attelait à ouvrir sa ceinture.

Ne voulant pas rester passif plus longtemps, Draco parvint, par un habile coup de hanche, à renverser la situation et à se trouver au-dessus de Wolf. A califourchon sur ses hanches, il se mit à se frotter sur son entrejambe pour le faire gémir ce qui marcha à la perfection. Les mains de Wolf se posèrent alors sur les hanches plus fine de l'autre garçon et se mirent à leur imprimer des mouvements plus lents et lascifs.

« Et si…si vous me laissiez vous rejoindre maintenant ? » demanda Erik d'une voix un peu rauque, attirant l'attention des deux autres garçons.

Le spectacle que lui avaient donné ses amants l'avait excité au plus haut point. Il était ravi qu'ils s'entendent aussi bien. En fait, il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce que ça aille aussi loin. Draco avait toujours été réservé par rapport à leur relation si particulière et Erik n'aurait jamais imaginé à ce qu'il se libère au point de n'être plus qu'un co-amoureux avec Wolf…ni qu'il lui offre un spectacle aussi sensuel auquel il mourrait d'envie de participer.

Son pantalon s'était fait de plus en plus étroit à mesure que ses amants s'émoustillaient l'un l'autre et il ne pouvait en aucun cas soulager cette pression.

Malheureusement, il semblait que ses deux amas avaient d'autres plans car ils se contentèrent de lui sourire de manière enjôleuse avant de reprendre leurs activités.

Erik comprit alors qu'ils n'avaient pas la moindre intention de le libérer. Au contraire, il semblait qu'ils aient bien l'intention de continuer leur manège jusqu'à ce que leur amant ne devienne fou de désir. C'était une punition pour tous ses mensonges et Erik, tout douloureux que cela soit, avait l'intention de la subir avec volupté.

A suivre…

.

Et voilà, encore un chapitre. Contrairement à ce que j'avais dit la dernière fois, il s'agit bien du premier chapitre du prochain arc, celui de la séparation. Un peu funeste non ? En tout les cas il s'agit de l'avant-dernier arc de la série, celui où tout le monde va se préparer à la bataille mais aussi où un nouvel ennemi fera son apparition. Ça y est ? Je vous ai suffisamment mit l'eau à la bouche ?

Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas (c'est-à-dire qui ne sont pas aussi vieux que moi), Bonne Nuit les Petits est un vieux programme télé avec des marionnettes qui a d'abord été en noir et blanc. Il racontait l'histoire de nounours, le compagnon du marchand de sable qui, avant que ce dernier n'endorme les enfants, allait discuter avec Nicolas et Pimprenelle. C'était mignon. Moi et mes cousins on regardait souvent ça durant les vacances avant d'aller se coucher.

J'espère que la pseudo scène de sexe vous a plu. Sachez que je n'irai pas vraiment plus loin…du moins pas dans le texte original. C'est pas que je suis prude, c'est juste que je trouve ça un peu déplacé dans le récit. Après si vous voulez vraiment une scène de sexe complète entre Erik, Wolf et Draco, je pourrais toujours en faire une en spin-off, pas de problème, il suffit de me demander.

En tout les cas, je vous invite à me laisser des commentaires et je vous dis à dans deux semaines.


	27. Arc de la Séparation - Chapitre 27

Et oui, cette semaine je suis un peu en avance. Mais ne vous y habituez pas )

.

Roi des Neiges

Arc de la Séparation

Chapitre 27 : Quête des Visions

.

Les yeux noirs d'Ananke Adohoba glissaient soigneusement sur le parchemin qu'elle avait entre les mains. Autour d'elle, personne ne disait un mot. Tout le monde attendait ce que la Manitou Suprême de la Confédération Internationale des Sorciers allait dire.

Derrière elle, Olokoun M'bagba jouait son rôle de secrétaire en analysant soigneusement le document par-dessus l'épaule de sa supérieure. Il faut dire que c'était quelque chose d'important, du jamais vu. Une reconnaissance de dette de la part du MACUSA est une chose qui ne se voyait pas tous les jours…et qui ne se reverrait probablement jamais plus.

De l'autre côté du bureau se tenait quatre personnes qui attendaient patiemment que la femme devant eux ait finit de lire le parchemin. D'un côté il y avait bien sûr Ingrid et Hermione, qui agissaient en tant que représentantes d'Arendelle, et de l'autre, Andrew Willoughby, le représentant officiel du MACUSA à la CIS ainsi que Heather McDowell, son assistante personnelle.

Finalement, Ananke Adohoba reposa le parchemin devant elle. Elle se tourna d'abord vers son assistant qui hocha la tête puis elle se tourna de nouveau vers le groupe devant elle. Elle posa ses coudes sur son bureau puis croisa ses doigts boudinés recouverts de bagues et posa son menton dessus.

« La demande est légitime » dit-elle.

Intérieurement, Ingrid et Hermione soupirèrent. Depuis le retour d'Erik, ils n'étaient plus soumis aux lois du temps. Ce qu'avait fait leur ami dans le passé n'avait été fait que dans le seul but de ramener ce document. Il n'y avait donc aucune garantie que la CIS donne son aval. De son côté, Andrew Willoughby frappa sur le bureau.

« Enfin Madame, c'est insensé ! » s'écria-t-il. « Vous n'allez pas céder à ce…ce chantage ! On nous prend à la gorge ! »

« Premièrement vous allez cesser de hurler dans ce bureau et accessoirement dans mes oreilles, mon cher Willoughby » dit la Manitou Suprême d'un ton acide.

Sa carrure imposante lui valait le respect de tous même quand elle était assise. Certains disaient qu'ils y avaient des géants parmi ses ancêtres. Elle n'avait jamais démentie les rumeurs.

« Ensuite, il s'agit d'une reconnaissance de _dette_ » reprit-elle. « Ce document est très clair. Arendelle a fait quelque chose pour vous donc vous devez le rendre. »

« Nous ne sommes même pas sûr de son authenticité ! »

« Il a été ratifié par la Présidente Pickery qui a engagé le MACUSA dans son ensemble en utilisant non seulement sa signature en l'imprégnant de sa magie, mais aussi du sceau officiel du MACUSA. Si je ne m'abuse, seul le Président peut utiliser ce sceau et celui-ci a été fait de telle façon à ce qu'il soit impossible à reproduire. Est-ce que vous sous-entendez que c'est finalement possible ? »

« Euh…non…bien sûr que non » bredouilla le représentant américain. « Mais vous avouerez quand même que ce te histoire de voyage dans le temps pour sauver le MACUSA est un peu gros tout de même. Il n'y a rien dans nos archives… »

« Il n'y _avait_ rien » corrige Ingrid. « La grande majorité des documents relatifs à cette affaire ont été scellés jusqu'à la date du départ d'Erik et devaient être remis immédiatement entre les mains du Président actuel. Cela fait normalement plus de deux semaines qu'il est au courent. »

« De plus, dissimuler un tel secret est assez difficile » repris Hermione. « Nulle doute qu'il y avait déjà des traces bien avant cela »

« Et moi ça me suffit » dit Ananke Adohoba en sortant sa baguette.

Elle la pointa sur le document et en créant plusieurs copies. Une pour Ingrid, une pour Andrew Willoughby

Et une pour les archives de la CIS. L'original, lui, restait avec elle…pour le moment. Elle rangea ensuite sa baguette et se tourna vers Ingrid.

« Allez-vous soumettre officiellement une demande pour la création d'une armée internationale ? »

« Euh…oui ! » dit fermement Ingrid après quelles secondes d'hésitations.

Elle avait été un peu prise au dépourvus. Elle était pratiquement sûre que la Manitou Suprême allait les appuyer mais pas que les événements s'enchaîneraient aussi vite sans qu'elle ait le temps de faire un rapport à Erik. Avait-elle vraiment le droit de prendre de telles décisions à sa place ? Oui. Oui elle avait le droit. Erik avait dit qu'il lui faisait confiance, il lui avait délégué son pouvoir et il craint en son jugement. Elle ferait donc ce que son instinct lui dicte.

« Dans ce cas je vais prévoir une session complète de la chambre pour disons…cette après-midi ? »

« Madame la Manitou Suprême » reprit alors le représentant américain, « Je me dois d'insister… »

« Écoutez, Willoughby, je ne reviendrais pas sur ma décision d'entériner ce document et si vous continuez, je ferais en sorte que le respect de cet arrangement ne soit pas considéré comme suffisant pour punir le MACUSA de l'infraction majeur au Statut du Secret en 1926 et pour laquelle il n'a, je vous le rappel, jamais reçu de sanction. »

Andrew Willoughby se figea sous la menace. Soit le MACUSA respectait l'accord et il n'y aurait aucun problème soit ils seraient _forcés_ de respecter l'accord tout en subissant la colère du CIS. Cela pouvait être une sanction financière mais aussi politique comme par exemple du temps en moins lors de débats internationaux, voir pire, une exclusion temporaire des décisions.

« En plus, est-ce que vous avez lu cet accord en entier ? » demanda Ananke Adohoba. « Croyez-moi, le MACUSA s'en sort plus que gagnant. D'ailleurs si j'étais encore représentante de mon pays j'accepterai cet accord dans la seconde. »

Alors qu'elles sortaient du bureau de la Manitou Suprême, Ingrid et Hermione se regardèrent lune l'autre. Les choses s'enchaînent rapidement. Peu être un peu trop. Certes elles avaient confinés en leu capacités mais elles préféraient tout de même faire un compte rendu à Erik de leurs avancées. Leur prince n'avait jamais prévu que ça aille aussi vite et même s'il serait content de ce fait, il lui faudrait sans doute revoir son agenda pour la suite.

0o0o0

La première chose que ressentit Severus, ce fut la fraîcheur d'une main dans la sienne. Il essaya de se redresser mais son corps protesta. La douleur le fit grogner alors qu'il retombait sur les coussins. Des coussins ? Oui, c'était bien des coussins qui soutenaient sa tête et pas de la pierre dure. D'ailleurs son corps non plus ne se trouvait pas sur de la pierre mais sur un épais matelas ferme et sous des couvertures chaudes. L'atmosphère de la pièce où il se trouvait n'était pas froide…ou humide comme pouvaient l'être les cachots de Voldemort.

C'était le dernier endroit donc il se souvenait. Pourtant il était sûr qu'il ne s'y trouvait plus. Il ouvrit les paupières mais il faisait noir autour de lui. Étrangement, il commença à paniquer sans vraiment savoir pourquoi.

« Severus » dit alors une voix proche de lui. « Severus je t'en prie, calme-toi… »

Cette voix. Il la reconnaissait. Dans le brouillard de son esprit, celle-ci résonnait comme un tintement de cristal.

« E…Elsa ? C'est toi ? » demanda-t-il.

« Oui » dit celle-ci sur un ton soulagé. « Oui c'est moi. »

« Elsa je…qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« Nous sommes à Arendelle, Severus » lui dit-elle. « Tu es dans une chambre, au palais. »

« À Arendelle ? Au palais ? Pourquoi ? »

Il voulut bouger mais un autre éclair de douleur le traversa.

« Ne bouge pas, je t'en prie » lui dit-elle. « Tu n'es pas encore tout à fait guéri. »

Severus laissa Elsa le rallonger complètement. Il sursauta alors en sentant quelque chose d'humidité se poser sur son front mais il comprit rapidement que c'était un linge humide. La femme s'en servait pour rafraîchir son front encore brûlant.

« Haldus à appris que Voldemort avait l'intention de t'exécuter alors il t'a ramené ici » lui expliqua-t-elle. « Ça aurait dû être fait depuis longtemps. »

« Je pouvais encore servir d'espion » dit Severus.

« Depuis un cachot ? » s'exclama Elsa.

Il y eut un moment de silence.

« Je suis désolé » dit alors l'ancien espion.

« Non » dit la Reine. « C'est moi. Je… j'étais inquiète. »

En fait, elle était toujours inquiète, depuis des années. Elle était inquiète pour son fils mais aussi pour cet homme entêté qui e pensait jamais à lui-même.

Comment ça avait-il commencé ? Elle n'en était plus bien sûr. Peut-être avec cette lettre, celle qu'il avait envoyée au début de la première année d'Erik. Certes, c'était loin d'être une lettre d'amour et sa réponse l'avait encore moins été. Cependant ça avait été le début d'une correspondance entre les deux. En effet, le Maître de Potions, outré, avait bien sûr répondu et les deux avaient passé pas mal de temps à s'envoyer des noms d'oiseaux par lettre interposés. Heureusement qu'ils avaient plusieurs chouettes à disposition car aucun volatile postal n'aurait sécurité à des aller retour aussi fréquent entre l'Angleterre et Arendelle.

Et puis les insultes s'étaient calmés mais pas les lettres. Au contraire, leur ton était devenu plus neutre, plus informatif. Et puis petit à petit, Severus et Elsa avaient commencés à parler de leur vie. C'était comme si chacun d'eux étaient devenus le confident de l'autre. Ils avaient évacués leurs frustrations tant et si bien qu'ils étaient comme devenus intimes. Cette intimité avait fini par grandir mais jamais encore cette relation n'avait dépassé le stade d'une romance épistolaire.

En vérité, ils ne s'étaient confrontés que seul fois physiquement depuis le début de leur relation et ça avait été lors de la quatrième année d'Erik à Poudlard. Et puis la vie les avait à nouveau séparés. Elsa était retournée régner à Arendelle et Severus était retourné auprès de Voldemort pour l'espionner.

Cependant il leur était impossible de rompre le contact, ils ne pouvaient pas. Alors ils avaient continué leur correspondance. Les lettres étaient plus rares mais aussi plus enflammés, comme si chacune pouvait être la dernière. C'était un peu le cas.

Dorénavant il n'y avait plus non plus de hiboux mais des messages, relayant leurs messages quand ils le pouvaient. Il était probable que Draco et Erik se doutent de quelque chose mais qu'importe. Ils n'avaient pas à se cacher. Pourtant aucun des deux n'avaient posés de questions. Que ce soit par respect pour leur unique parent (Draco avait toujours considéré Severus plus comme un père que comme un parrain, chose que Lucius n'avait jamais été) ou alors par gêne, cela n'avait aucune importance. Ni l'un n l'autre ne redoutaient vraiment les questions, c'était plus les réponses qui les effrayaient, avouer ses sentiments à autrui, les rendre réels et surtout fragiles, si fragiles.

Depuis déjà pas mal de temps, leur relation était basé sur la peur. Peur pour la sécurité de l'autre, peur de faire de la peine…les deux amants avaient donc vécus ces derniers mois avec angoisses, sans pouvoir avoir de nouvelles de l'autre. La première avait peur que l'autre meurt tandis que le second craignait que sa mort ne fasse souffrir l'autre. Cette attente insoutenable avait prit fin avec le sauvetage de l'espion découvert. Pourtant, encore aujourd'hui quelque chose les séparait…

« Elsa » dit alors Severus. « Pourquoi…pourquoi n'y a-t-il aucune lumière dans la chambre ? »

Elsa sentit ses larmes lui monter aux yeux alors qu'elle regardait la pièce baignée de soleil.

« Il…il y a de la lumière Severus. Il y a de la lumière. »

« Ais alors pourquoi…oh » dit simplement l'homme d'une voix blanche.

« Sirius à fait tout ce qu'il a pu, il a réparé tous les dégâts de ton corps mais pour ce qui est de tes yeux… »

« Black… » siffla Severus, les dents serrés. »

« Arrête ! Je sais ce qu'il y a eut entre vous dans le passé et je désapprouve. Mais Sirius à fait tout ce qu'il a pu. Il a fait de son mieux. »

« Est-ce que…est ce que je vais revoir ? »

Elsa ne dit rien.

« Ton silence vaut tout les mots » dit Severus.

« Je suis désolé » dit Elsa.

« Pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas toi qui es handicapé que je sache ! »

« Arrête ! Tu n'es pas handicapé ! »

« Je suis aveugle, Elsa ! » s'écria l'homme. « Aveugle ? Tu sais ce que ça veut dire ? »

« Bien sûr que je le sais ! Mais il doit bien y avoir des moyens magiques pour que tu voies à nouveau, non ? Et si on te greffait des yeux magiques comme à Pansy, l'amie d'Erik.

« Tu ne comprends pas » cracha Severus. « Je sens que mes globes oculaires sont encore intacts. Si aucun sort ni potion n'a pu les restaurer c'est parce que la magie noire ne les a pas altéré, elle a altéré ma capacité à voire. Même si on remplaçait mes yeux, je serais toujours aveugle ! »

« Et le sort ne peut pas être…inversé ? »

« Il faudrait déjà le connaître et créer un votre sort s'il n'existe pas. Et même après ça ce n'est pas sûr que ça fonctionne parce qu'il est possible que les dégâts qu'il ait fait soient irréversibles ! »

« Écoute, je…je vais essayer d'en parler à Sirius, on…on va trouver une solution… »

« Oui, bien sûr, va en parler avec Black, va discuter avec lui de l'infirme, ça va beaucoup l'amuser. »

« Mais Severus…qu'est-ce qui te prends ? » balbutia Elsa. « Jamais je ne… »

« Tu ne quoi ? Me laisserait tomber ? Pourtant c'est ce que tu devrais faire ! Ça ne sert à rien que tu reste comme ça avec un…quelqu'un comme moi. »

« Severus… » dit Elsa en essayant de lui prendre la main.

Mais Severus la retira. Il s'enfonça dans les couvertures et, sans se préoccuper de la douleur de son corps, se mit sur le côté, dos à Elsa.

« Laisse-moi maintenant » grogna-t-il.

« Très bien. Comme tu veux Severus… » dit la Reine en se levant et en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Severus n'avait pas besoin de ses yeux pour savoir qu'elle pleurait.

0o0o0

Ingrid était nerveuse. Elle respirait bruyamment et secouait l'une de ses jambes. Elle sentait également de fourmis dans les mains mais elle faisait tout pour les ignorer. La réunion annoncée par la Manitou Suprême allait commencer mais ce n'était pas la seule chose qui mettait ses nerfs à rudes épreuves.

« Ingrid ? Ça va ? » demanda Hermione.

« Mm… » répondit celle-ci.

Son amie voulut lui prendre la main mais des qu'elle la toucha, elle reçu une décharge électrique. Hermione poussa un petit cri et ramena son bras votre sa poitrine.

« Oh non, Hermione ! » gémit Ingrid. « Je suis…je suis désolée ! »

« Ça va, ça va, je n'ai rien » marmonna Hermione alors qu'elle suçait le bout de son doigt pour faire passer la démangeaison.

« Non, non, ça va pas…ça va pas… » dit Ingrid d'une voix plaintive.

« Calme-toi s'il-te-plait » dit Hermione en la prenant par les bras.

Cette fois il n'y eut aucune décharge.

« Dis-moi, qu'est-ce qui se passe. Pourquoi tu m'as électrocuté. »

« Je n'ai pas fait exprès ! » geignit Ingrid. « Je n'ai pas…avec le stress… »

« Ça ne te l'avais jamais fais avant. »

Ingrid regarda sa compagne dans les yeux. Sa respiration était lourde et elle semblait paniquée.

« Est-ce que…est-ce que je t'avais déjà raconté que quand j'étais petite…enfin, quand on a eut ces pouvoirs, j'avais peur d'eux ? »

« Non, tu ne me l'as jamais dit » dit Hermione d'une voix douce.

« Je…je craignais de ne pas pouvoir les maîtriser et de blesser quelqu'un. Et plus j'avais peur et plus j'avais du mal à les maîtriser. »

« Et comment tu as fait ? »

« Les trolls » dit simplement Ingrid. « Ils m'ont fait comprendre que ces pouvoirs faisaient partis de mois comme une jambe ou un bras et que pour ça je ne devais pas en avoir peur, que les maîtriser était possible. Mais… »

« Mais ? » demanda Hermione pour pousser sa compagne à continuer.

« Avec ce qui arrive à Erik j'ai peur…j'ai peur maintenant que la personne qui soit blessée c'est moi. Tu te rends compte ? Ces pouvoirs pourraient me tuer…comme Erik. »

« Mais Erik n'est pas en train de mourir ! »

« Mais il pourrait ! C'est comme si…comme si son corps se retournait contre lui et il se retrouve impuissant face à ça ! »

Heureusement, Hermione avait mit un sortilège de silence si bien que personne n'avait entendu l'éclat de la jeune fille. Celle-ci se tenait d'ailleurs la tête dans les mains, au bord des larmes.

« Une de mes tantes à eut un cancer il y a longtemps » finit par dire Hermione.

« Un quoi ? »

« C'est une maladie assez répandue chez les non-sorciers. Mais peut-être pas à Arendelle finalement…ce qui se passe c'est que…le corps devient fou. Les cellules se mettent à se développer de façon anarchique créant des amas de cellules mortes qu'on appelle des tumeurs. C'est très difficile à soigner. Surtout en fonction de l'endroit. Et les traitements sont très, très lourds. »

Ingrid avait sortit sa tête de se mains et regardait Hermione.

« J'étais encore petite à cette époque là et je ne comprenait pas bien pourquoi ma tante portait des foulards ou des perruques. Mais c'était pou cacher la calvitie due au traitement. Plus tard j'ai su que le traitement était même plus l'ours et douloureux que la maladie elle-même, quelle avait tout le temps des nausées et des douleurs partout dans le corps. Pourtant elle ne se plaignait jamais. Et elle souriait. »

Hermione se tourna alors vers son amante.

« Personne ne sait vraiment pourquoi certaines personnes ont cette maladie et pourquoi d'autres non » dit-elle d'une voix ferme. « Ça veut dire que tous les êtres humains vivent avec cette épée de Damoclès au-dessus de leur tête. Pourtant ça ne les empêche pas de vivre…voir même de survivre. »

Elle avança ses mains vers le visage d'Ingrid. Celle-ci voulut se révéler mais Hermione ne la laissa pas faire et les posa sur ses joues.

« Que notre magie pu notre pouvoir se retourne contre nous peut arriver à n'importe qui et n'importe quand. Alors il est inutile de s'inquiéter pour des choses que l'on ne peut pas changer. D'accord ? »

Ingrid hocha la tête. Hermione la lâcha alors et la jeune fille out passer ses mains sur ses yeux humides.

« Merci » dit-elle simplement.

« Mais de rien » répondit Hermione avec un sourire.

A ce moment-là, une sonnerie annonça le début de la réunion extraordinaire des représentants des pays membres de la Confédération Internationale des Sorciers. Ingrid utilisa la magie pour réparer les dégâts de sa crise puis s'avança vers les grandes portes de l'hémicycle suivit par Hermione.

Celui-ci ressemblait en fait plutôt à une haute tour garnie de balcons décorés selon le pays des représentants qui s'y trouvait. Chaque pays avait le sien et celui d'Arendelle était flambant neuf. Il suffisait aux représentants d'emprunter les assesseurs magiques en énonçant le nom de leur pays pour que celui-ci les y emmène.

Une fois dans le leur, Ingrid ne s'installa pas trop confortablement puisqu'elle à lait devoir se lever pour parler dans peu de temps. Au lieu de ça, elle jetait des regards en bas pour voir les autres à rions s'installer à leur place. Elle put également voir Ananke Adohoba arriver sans la salle et s'installer sur l'estrade centrale réservée au Manitou Suprême. Quand tout le monde fut installé, un signal retentit et celle-ci s'envola pour se mettre à flotter au peu près au milieu de l'espace de la tour.

« Mesdames et messieurs les représentants, merci d'être venus » dit Ananke Adohoba à l'assemblée une fois le silence installé. « Cette réunion extraordinaire de nos nations à été demandé par le tout jeune Royaume d'Arendelle dont la représentante va maintenant s'adresser à vous. »

Ingrid se leva et se tint droite devant son fauteuil. Ce n'était pas comme si elle n'était qu'une jeune fille de forgerons de dix-huit ans à peine qui allait s'adresser à toute une assemblée de diplomates chevronnés après tout. En fait si, justement.

A ce moment-là, son balcon se détacha du mur et se lit à flotter dans les airs pour se placer au centre de l'espace alors que la plate-forme de la Manitou Suprême retournait au niveau du sol. Ingrid observa alors les centaines de paires d'yeux braqués sur elle et déglutit. Heureusement, elle croisa le regard encourageant d'Amelia Bones qui avait tenu à participer elle-même à la réunion. La femme lui fit un signe de tête auquel elle répondit. Elle souffla encore une fois puis commença à s'adresser à la foule.

« Mesdames et Messieurs les représentants » dit-elle d'une voix magiquement amplifiée. « Pour ceux qui ne me connaissent pas, je suis Ingrid Gudrundottir, Ministre des Affaires Étrangères du Royaume Magique d'Arendelle et représentante de celui-ci auprès de cette assemblée. »

Elle fit une pause afin de ménager son effet.

« Il y a de cela plus d'un mois, chacun d'entre vous a reçu la visite de notre Ministre, Erik Potter-Elsasson d'Arendelle, au sujet de la menace que représentait le Mage Noir connu sous le nom de Voldemort pour votre politique intérieure. A cette époque là, il y avait déjà eut allusion à la création d'une armée inter états pour lutter contre cette menace. Je viens réitérer sa proposition en ajoutant le fait que outre l'Angleterre, qui est la première touchée par le fléau représenté par ce Seigneur des Ténèbres, notre allaient compte désormais également les forces du MACUSA. »

Il y eut alors des murmures dans l'assemblée. Comme ils l'avaient prévus, avec la présence des américains à leur côtés, il y avait plus de chance de rallier d'autres pays, voir tous. Cependant Ingrid ne devait pas les mâcher pour autant.

« Je comprends que vous vous dites qu'une armée serait exagéré pour ce genre de tâche mais vous devez savoir que depuis déjà quelques années, Voldemort à acquis un pouvoir immense qui lui a non seulement permis de créer une armée chaque jour plus importante mais qui let aussi en péril l'intégralité de la création. »

À nouveau, la salle fut parcourue d'un brouhaha de murmures, chacun essayant de demander aux autres si une telle chose était possible.

« En effet, le Mage Noir connu sous le nom de Voldemort à acquis un pouvoir élémentaire de contrôle de la Vie et l'a utilisé pour créer son armée, des êtres destinés à donner la mort, rompant ainsi l'équilibre et mettant en péril le principe Vitale ainsi que tout ce qui vit. Afin d'éviter l'extinction de notre monde, je vous en prie, acceptez de nous rejoindre. »

Cette fois, le brouhaha dura un peu plus longtemps. Heureusement, personne ne demanda d'où venait le pouvoir de Voldemort. Ingrid n'avait pas vraiment envie de mentir mais elle ne voulait pas leur dire non plus qu'il venait d'Erik. Qui sait ce que pourraient faire certaines personnes sans scrupules en apprenant que recevoir du sang de leur ami pouvait leur donner des pouvoirs ?

« Cependant…cependant » dit-elle après quelques instants pour ramener le silence. « Cependant cette collaboration entre nos pays ne sera pas une perte de temps, je vous l'assure. En effet, nous battre côte à côte nous amènera à partager avec vous un secret qui nous a permis de résister à Voldemort et qui nous donnera un avantage sur lui : celui des techniques permettant de faire de la magie sans baguette. »

Cette fois-ci se fut une véritable cacophonie qui s'éleva dans l'hémicycle.

« Sachez…sache qu'au jour d'aujourd'hui, plus des trois quart des citoyens anglais, quelque que soit leur statut de sang, est capable de faire de la magie sans utiliser de baguette de manière quotidienne » cria Ingrid pour contrer le vacarme.

« Prouvez-le ! » s'écria une voix.

« Nous le ferons avec plaisir » dit alors Amelia Bones.

Elle attendit un signe d'Ingrid puis lui envoya plusieurs sorts qui surgirent des ses mains nues alors que son adversaire se protégeait avec un bouclier surgit de nulle part. Pendant quelques minutes elles continuèrent à s'échanger des sorts jusqu'à ce que plus personne dans l'assemblée n'ai de doute.

La magie sans baguette était possible.

0o0o0

« _Il a été prévue une réunion tactique avec les dirigeants et les autorités militaires de chacun des pays concernés à la fin du mois »_ dit Ingrid à travers le miroir que tenait Erik dans le creux de sa main.

Il avait été convenu que ce moyen de communication serait plus rapide et mois fatiguant que la télépathie sur de longues distances.

« Jusque-là, combien ont répandus » demanda Erik.

« _Tous »_ lui répondit son amie. « _Dès qu'ils ont su que le MACUSA en faisait partie, la Chine a aussitôt accepté_. »

La Chine était considérée comme le plus ancien état magique alors que les États-Unis étaient le plus récent (du moins avant la création du Royaume Magique d'Arendelle). Ils étaient tout deux également très puissants voir même les plus puissant. Les États-Unis dominaient l'occident et la Chine, l'orient. Ils étaient donc constamment en concurrence et il était impensable que l'un refuse de faire quelque chose que faisait l'autre de peur qu'il prenne toute la gloire. On aurait pu penser ensuite que les autres pays se défileraient, prétextant que les deux grands seraient suffisants sauf que eux aussi étaient en compétitions. Certains pays suivaient automatiquement les États-Unis où le MACUSA quoi qu'ils fassent tandis que les autres refusaient de les laisser avoir toute la gloire pour eux.

Cette ambiance de compétition perpétuelle n'était pas des plus seines mais ils n'avaient vraiment pas le choix. Tout ce qu'Erik espérait c'est qu'il ressortirait quelque chose de bien de cette coopération.

« Comment a réagit le MACUSA ? » demanda-t-il alors.

« _Ils étaient d'abord assez fumasse mais ils se sont calmés lors de la réunion. En fait, ils semblaient même assez enthousiastes._ »

« Forcément. Ils préfèrent paraître volontaire plutôt que quelqu'un ait réussit à les contraindre. »

« _C'est ce que je me disais aussi._ »

« Tu compte rentrer bientôt ? »

« _Non_ » soupira Ingrid. « _J'ai déjà plusieurs rendez-vous de dignitaires qui voudraient me poser des questions sur notre alliance. A mon avis je ferais mieux de rester disponible._ »

« Oui, je pense aussi » dit Erik. « Tu pourra te débrouiller ? »

« _Oui. Au pire je pourrais toujours t'appeler pour des précisions, non ? »_

« Bien entendu ! »

La conversation se termina là et Erik désactiva le miroir. Il releva ensuite la tête et regarda ses amis qui avaient assistés à l'entretien. Contrairement à la veille, ils n'étaient plus dans la salle à manger mais dans le bureau d'Erik, toujours au château d'Arendelle. Celui-ci avait été réaménagé afin de pouvoir accueillir une longue table et seize chaises, une pour chacune des personnes du groupe.

« Alors ça y est » dit Blaise sur un ton ironique. « Tu es à la tête d'une armée internationale. »

« Ce n'est pas encore fait » soupira Erik. « D'abord il faut qu'ils acceptent le fait que je la dirige alors que je n'ai que dix-huit ans. Et puis il faudra leur parler des shamans et…qu'en est-il des vampires ? »

« Aucune nouvelle » lui répondit Gregory en secouant la tête.

« J'espère en avoir avant la fin du mois. Si je dois confronter les autres pour leur faire accepter les vampires, je préfère que ce soit une certitude…sinon pas la peine de s'embêter avec ça. »

« Et puis il y a les loups-garous, non ? » dit Hotun. « Remus n'est pas encore rentré, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non » gémit Erik en enfouissant ses mains dans ses cheveux longs, défaisant sa coiffure.

Heureusement que Remus leur faisait des rapports réguliers sinon il serait devenu complètement névrosé en apprenant que son second parrain n'était pas encore rentré de sa mission. Il avait longuement hésité à lui demander. Après tout, Lyall était encore petit. Pourtant celui-ci avait insisté. Quelques années auparavant il avait déjà noué des contacts avec quelques colonies de loup-garous en Angleterre et dans d'autres pays d'Europe.

Il avait insisté car il souhaitait retourner les voir pour s'assurer qu'ils allaient biens. Il craignait surtout pour ceux de Grande Bretagne. En effet les meutes avaient refusés de venir à Poudlard l'été précédent pour se mettre à l'abri pour la bataille de Poudlard. Il n'avait plus eut de nouvelles depuis et Remus craignait qu'ils n'aient été malmené par Voldemort depuis. Heureusement, d'après ses rapports, celui-ci avait été trop excité par la perspective de prendre Poudlard puis en colère qu'elle lui ait échappée pour se préoccuper d'eux. Ils avaient donc eut une période assez tranquille mais la peur que le Mage Noir leur demande de se joindre à eux était toujours présente.

Une meute en particulier avait retenu son attention. C'était l'ancienne meute du Mangemort Fenrir Greyback, le loup-garou qui l'avait mordu. Il en était partit quand il avait rejoint Voldemort mais les liens d'une meute son difficile à briser. En y allant pour la première fois, Remus avait sentit que le lien avait été passé de Fenrir à lui et les autres l'avaient également reconnu comme un membre de leur meute.

C'était là-bas qu'il avait passé le plus de temps et c'était assistent là-bas qu'il at commencé à enseigner la manière de fusionner avec le loup. Il avait été interrompu par la guerre mais cette fois, il était décidé à achever l'enseignement et ce, pour toute la meute. Surtout que cette fois il avait un autre objectif. En formant ces loups-là, ils pourraient les envoyer ensuite dans d'autres lues pour qu'ils leur apprennent à leur tour et ainsi de suite. En faisant cela, il espérait que les loups seraient mieux acceptés et pourraient se ranger de leur côté.

Mais ce n'était pas le moment de se mettre la rate au court bouillon comme le faisait Sirius. Non. Remus allait bien. Ses rapports étaient réguliers donc il pouvait lui faire confiance et ne pas (trop) s'inquiéter.

Respirant un grand coup, il défie le ruban de ses cheveux et les recoiffa à la main avant de les attacher de nouveau. Ils avaient un peu grandit lors de son voyage. Ils les avaient coupés pour passer inaperçu mais ceux-ci faisaient déjà plus de la moitié de leur longueur initiale et lui arrivaient au épaules. Mais ce n'était pas le seul changement. En effet il avait plus de mèches blanches qu'auparavant. A présent on ne pouvait plus vraiment dire que ses cheveux étaient ours avec des mèches blanches mais plutôt blanc avec des mèches noires.

« Bon » reprit-il alors pour changer de sujet. « Pour la suite, Amelia à déjà du faire passer la nouvelle à Poudlard. Y a-t-il quelque chose que nous pourrions faire en attendant la fin du mois. »

Il y eut un moment de silence alors que tout le mode réfléchissait.

« Il faudrait sans doute…préparer des instructeurs » dit Hotun.

« Comment ça ? » demanda Blaise. « Pour qui ? »

« Les nouvelles recrues internationales » dit alors Erik qui avait comprit où voulait en venir son ami.

« C'est cela » acquiesça Hotun. « Comme le temps presse, nous ne pouvons pas simplement enseigner à quelque quelques Aurors de chaque pays qui retourneront ensuite chez eux pour apprendre à leurs hommes. Nous allons devoir nous passer d'intermédiaires et former toutes les troupes nous-même. Il leur faudra donc des gens pour leur enseigner. »

« Mais on ignore combien de troupe il va y avoir » objecte alors Hans. « En plus, pour que l'apprentissage soit plus efficace, il faudra que les groupes soie restreints. »

« Cela va sans doute monopoliser pas mal de troupes » dit Draco.

« Pas forcément » répliqua Hans. « Il n'y a pas que des Défenseurs qui connaissent la magie sans baguette. On pourrait commencer à recruter le plus de civils possible avant de faire la même chose avec les troupes. »

« Je on se qui y aurait aussi un moyen de créer un manuel » intervint Pansy.

« Un manuel ? » demanda Théo. « Mais de quoi. Ce n'est pas comme s'il n'y a ait jamais eut de textes fiables sur la magie sans baguette. »

« Justement, on pourrait se servir de notre expérience pour en faire un. Ça ne remplacera pas la pratique mais ça permettra à ceux qui débutent de débroussailler le sujet. »

« En plus, nous pourrions en confier des copies aux autres pays pour qu'ils les distribuent chez eux » rajouta Draco. « Cela leu permettra de voir notre bonne volonté. »

« Très bien » dit finalement Erik. « On va faire comme ça. Enrôler des instructeurs parmi les civils en priorité et créer un manuel. Tu pense que tu pourrais y arriver avant la fin du mois ? »

« Ce ne serait pas _vraiment_ un livre, au plus un manuel explicatif » lui répondit Pansy après quelques instants.

« Ça suffira pour le moment. Cependant il reste une question à résoudre par rapport à cette armée. »

« Son lieu d'entraînement et de stationnement ? » demanda Neville.

« Oui » acquiesça Erik. « Une telle armée va prendre de la place. »

« Et je suppose que tu voudrais éviter… »

« … de la faire venir en Arendelle » dirent les Jumeaux.

« Ça serait tout de même plus discret, surtout si Voldemort nous observe. »

« Effectivement une armée de plusieurs milliers de personnes, ça ne doit pas passer inaperçu » ricana Blaise.

« Et si… » commença Draco.

Mais il ne finit pas sa phrase. Une glace traversa son visage et il porta sa main à son bras gauche. Au même moment, Haldus, Théo, Vincent et Gregory firent de même. Le silence s'installa alors dans la pièce. Tout le monde savait parfaitement ce que ça voulait dire.

« Non » gémit Neville au bout d'un moment.

« Nous savions que ça devait arriver tôt ou tard » lui dit Haldus.

« Mais… » commença son époux.

Il ne put finir sa phrase. Sa voix s'était bloquée dans sa gorge. Haldus lui fit un petit sourire sans joie et se pencha pour embrasser sa joue.

« Quand faut-il que vous partiez ? » demanda Erik.

Il s'adressait à tous ses amis espions mais ses yeux ne quittaient pas Draco. Il était pâle mais il essayait de cacher son malaise et sa peur. Ce n'était pas le moment.

« Le plus tôt sera le mieux » dit Draco d'une voix blanche.

Vincent et Gregory se levèrent et créèrent ensemble le portail qui allait les mener en Angleterre. Eux n'avaient personne de spécial à qui dire au revoir. Haldus était dans les bras de Neville, Théo dans ceux des Jumeaux et Draco dans ceux de Wolf et Erik. Les mines étaient sombres.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas été appelés. Tous savaient que ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Tout ce qu'ils pouvaient espérer c'est que c'était une nouvelle fois pour faire un rapport. Mais généralement, seul Haldus était appelé. Qu'ils soient tous obligés de retourner à la citadelle n'augurait rien de bon.

Finalement, les espions Mangemort se séparèrent de leurs conjoints et se dirigèrent vers le portail. Haldus, comme à son habitude, retira son alliance et la donna à son époux. Neville la prit mais il ne voulut pas lui lâcher la main. Haldus se dégagea finalement et rejoignit les autres. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils étaient partis. Le portail les déposa dans la grotte où se trouvaient leur Cachette et se referma.

« Et maintenant ? » demanda Gregory.

« On s'habille et on suit la procédure » répondit Draco.

Ils avaient laissés des tenues et des masques de Mangemorts ici. Ils les revêtirent et effectuèrent ce que Draco avait appelé la « procédure ». Il s'agissait de faire une série de transplanage successif pour éviter que quiconque puisse remonter jusqu'à la Cachette. Une fois satisfait du nombre de téléportation, ils se déplacèrent tous en même temps jusqu'à l'île où se trouvait la citadelle de Serpentard.

Ils n'étaient pas les seuls. De nombreux autres Mangemorts arrivaient eux aussi sur la petite plage de galets et grimpant le chemin de terre jusqu'au sommet de la colline, la où se trouvait la forteresse.

A leur tout, ils grimpèrent le chemin étroit jusqu'à arriver aux lourdes portes de la citadelle. A l'intérieur, il semblait y avoir une certaine effervescence. Mais de toute façon, Draco et les autres savaient où ils devaient aller. Voldemort les avaient appelés doc ils devaient se rendre dans la salle du trône.

Ils suivirent donc les Mangemorts qui se pressaient dans la direction du corps principale puis jusqu'à dans l'imposante nef où le Mage Noir siégeait. Haldus, qui était passé devant des leur arrivée, dirigea leur groupe dans un coin de la pièce, sur la première ligne mais décalé sur le côté. Il représentait peut-être un groupe de jeune Mangemorts mais Haldus restait le fils de Voldemort.

Il fallut quelques temps avant que tout le monde arrive et se mettent à genoux en ligne. Quand il n'y eut plus un bruit, une porte s'ouvrit sur les côtés du mur du fond et Voldemort pénétra dans la pièce, se dirigeant directement sur son trône.

« Mangemort, mes frères ! » s'écria-t-il d'une voix enjouée. « J'ai une grande nouvelle à vous annoncer. Nous savons où se trouve Poudlard et les infidèles qui osent se mettre en travers de notre croisade. »

En entendant ces mots, les cinq espions frissonnèrent.

0o0o0

Il ne fallut pas plus d'une minute après le départ de leurs amis pour qu'un autre portail s'ouvre quelque part dans le château. Les sorciers, intrigués, se dépêchèrent de suivre la trace magique. Est-ce que leurs espions avaient oubliés quelques choses ?

Arrivés dans la cour où ils avaient sentit l'énergie du portail, ils s'aperçurent qu'il ne s'agissait pas de leurs amis mais de Jīnfă.

« Il y a un problème ? » demanda Erik en arrivant près d'elle.

« Faut-il qu'il y ait un problème pour que je vienne vous voir ? » demanda la Chinoise avec un air mutin.

« En c'est temps de guerre, c'est plus que probable » répliqua le Prince.

« Tu as raison malheureusement » soupira la femme. « Mais non, il n'y a as de problème. Je suis venu à la demande des Jumeaux. »

« Des Jumeaux ? » demanda Erik en se tournant vers les deux garçons.

« Nous voulions lui demander… »

« …De l'aide pour comprendre… »

« …Notre pouvoir » répondirent-ils.

« Nous aurions pu vous aider » leur dit alors Hotun.

Les deux frères secouèrent la tête.

« Il y a beaucoup de… »

« …Choses à faire pour… »

« …Préparer la guerre. Nous… »

« …Ne voulions pas déranger. »

« Ça ne nous aurait pas déranger de vous aider » répliqua Erik.

« Justement » intervint Jīnfă. « Vous les auriez aidé avec plaisir et c'est la le problème. Vous ne pouvez pas vous disperser. Il faut rester concentré sur votre objectif et laisser ceux qui peuvent, vous aider. »

Erik soupira.

« Très bien » dit-il après un moment.

« Allez à Poudlard pour… »

« …Sélectionner les instructeurs. Nous vous… »

« …Rejoindront plus tard. »

« Bien » dit Erik résigné.

Il hésita quelques instants puis fit apparaître un portail qu'il le transporta, lui et ses amis, jusque devant la grotte qui servait d'entrée à la Terre Incertaine où se trouvait le château magique. Dans la cours du château d'Arendelle, outre le ballet incessant des serviteurs (qui n'avait pas cessé à l'ouverture du portail, ils avaient l'habitude), il ne restait plus que la femme renarde et les deux jeunes sorciers.

« Et si nous trouvions un endroit tranquille » proposa la Chinoise. « Ensuite vous me raconterez en détail ce qui s'est passé lors de l'activation de votre pouvoir. »

Ils se rendirent dans le parc du château où ils purent s'assoir autour d'une table d'une tale de jardin en pierre. Par la suite, il ne fallut pas très longtemps au Jumeaux pour achever leur récit.

« Alors ? » demandèrent-t-il alors que la Chinois réfléchissait.

« On dirait une capacité d'altération du corps… » dit-elle, pensive.

« Comme les métamorphomages ? »

« En quelque sorte…sauf que ça n'explique pas comment vous auriez survécu au feu…peut-être que j'arriverai à y voire plus claire avec une démonstration. »

« Le problème, c'est que… »

« …nous ne sommes pas arrivés… »

« …à réitérer l'exploit » dirent les deux garçons.

La femme renarde les observa quelques instants. C'était gênant. Ses yeux dorés semblaient fouiller au plus profond d'eux. C'était d'ailleurs peut-être vraiment le cas.

« Est-ce que vous étiez en contact physique direct quand cela est arrivé » demanda-t-elle finalement.

« Euh…si vous demandiez si on… »

« …Se tenait la main, alors oui. »

« En fait je parlais de contact peau à peau mais oui, se tenir la main, ça marche aussi. »

« Pourquoi vous nous… »

« …avez demandé ça. »

« Parce que je pense que c'est une condition de l'activation de votre pouvoir. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que vous êtes des Gemellus. »

Les deux garçons ne dirent rien. Ça ils le savaient parfaitement. Ils attendaient donc que la femme continue son explication.

« Comme vous avez une âme pour deux, vous ne pouvez pas faire les choses de la même façon que les autres. C'est comme…avec votre animagus. Vous êtes deux mains quand vous vous transformez, il n'y a qu'un seul renard. »

« Donc ça veut dire… »

« …que nous avons aussi… »

« …un pouvoir pour deux ? »

« …et qu'il fut qu'on… »

« …soit ensemble pour qu'il s'active ? » demandèrent les Jumeaux

« Je le pense, oui » leur répondit la chinoise.

Les deux garçons Weasley se regardèrent puis se l'évent du banc sur lequel ils étaient assis. Ils se prirent mains dans la main et réfléchirent.

« À mon avis, il faut que vous pensiez à la même chose » leur dit Jīnfă.

Ça, c'était facile, c'était toujours le cas. Il n'y avait pas eut une seule fois dans toutes leur vie où ils avaient eut des pensées différentes. Pourtant cela ne suffit pas à activer leur pouvoir.

« Je ne comprends pas… » dit alors Jīnfă.

On voyait bien qu'elle réfléchissait. Pourtant aucune idée ne semblait lui venir. Pendant ce temps là, les Jumeaux avaient laissé leur esprit dériver en regardant le parc autour d'eux. A deux pas, ils pouvaient voir un petit bassin à oiseaux avec plusieurs spécimens qui se désaltéraient et se rafraîchissaient dans l'eau. Soudain, un autre oiseau, plus gros et plus coloré, arriva et chassa les autres pour occuper le bassin seul. Il se trempa dans l'eau puis se secoua et se mit à polir ses plumes avec attention en jetant des coups d'œil dans l'eau de temps en temps. On aurait dit qu'il s'admirait.

Au même moment les Jumeaux se dirent que ce serait amusant qu'il perde d'un coup ses plumes. Ça lui apprendrait. Ils avaient d'ailleurs tout à fait la scène en tête. C'était tordant. Aucun d'eux n'avait remarqué qu'ils se tenaient encore la main.

A ce moment-là, l'oiseau se mit à agir bizarrement. Il frémit, renifla et éternua. Aussitôt, toutes ses belles plumes furent expulsées et s'éparpillèrent autour de lui. L'oiseau pencha la tête, vit sa nudité et poussa un pépiement misérable avant de cacher son n'entre patte avec ses aimes. Il sauta alors du bassin et se mit à s'éloigner en se dandinant et en ramassant quelques plumes au passage.

Les Jumeaux éclatèrent de rire.

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ? » s'exclama alors Jīnfă.

« On sait pas ! »

« On a vue cet oiseau et… »

« …on la trouvé stupide et méchant alors on… »

« …a imaginé qu'il perdait ces plumes exactement comme ça. »

« Vous l'avez imaginé ? » demanda la chinoise en fronçant les sourcils.

Comme les deux garçons hochaient la tête, Jīnfă se mit à réfléchir. Ce n'était pas logique. Pourquoi ça avait marché cette fois et pas l'autre. Et en plus cette fois ça avait rien à voir avec eux…pu pas directement. Les deux fois où ils avaient activés leur pouvoir par le passé, leur corps s'était « modifié » d'où sa pelure hypothèse. Cependant, elle n'en était plus tout à fait sûre. En fait, avec ce qui venait de se passer, elle avait une autre hypothèse en tête, une hypothèse bien plus intéressante.

Mais ça ne résolvait pas le problème de son activation. A moins que…elle se repassage ce qui s'était passé et elle repensa à la réaction des Jumeaux. Oui…c'était ça.

« Je crois que je sais » dit-elle alors.

Les deux garçons se rassirent et la regardèrent avec de grands yeux.

« Votre pouvoir n'a pas de lien avec votre corps, non, il est bien plus puissant que ça. »

« Plus… »

« …puissant ? » demandèrent les Jumeaux.

« Oui. Je pense que votre pouvoir vous permet d'altérer la réalité, de la modifier selon votre imagination. Cependant, il y a une limite. »

« Laquelle » demandèrent les deux garçons en même temps.

« Votre pouvoir ne fonctionne que si ce que vous imaginez vous amuse. »

Les Jumeaux Weasley clignèrent des yeux puis se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre et se sourirent. Ils venaient d'avoir une idée. La même idée. Jīnfă elle, frémit en voyant leur sourire. Elle se demandait quel monstre elle avait bien pu libérer.

0o0o0

Assis en tailleur sur le rocher, Wolf tentait par tous les moyens de se concentrer. Il e sentait pas la légère brise qui jouait avec ses cheveux et n'entendait pas non plus les bruits de la forêt autour de lui.

La journée avait été bien occupée. Des leur arrivée à Poudlard, ils avaient organisés une réunion avec le Conseil pour leur parler de leurs réflexions. Par la suite, ils avaient fait la liste des civils qui avaient suffisamment de connaissances en magie sans baguette pour aider à l'enseigner. Bien sûr, tous n'étaient pas aptes à enseigner, il avait donc fallu faire une sélection.

Bien évidemment, l'intégralité des professeurs de Poudlard, qui savaient tous utiliser parfaitement la magie sans baguette avait accepté et ils n'avaient pas été les seuls. En effet, la sélection s'était aussi fait sur la base du volontariat. Erik avait insisté pour ne pas obliger des civils…du moins pour le moment. S'ils venaient à manquer d'instructeurs, ils pourraient toujours essayer de les convaincre voir de les réquisitionner même si Erik se répugnait à utiliser une telle méthode.

Il y avait ensuite eut une sélection parmi leurs forces armées ce qui avait amené le nombre à près de cinq cent recrues. Certes, le chiffre semblait énorme mais l'armée qu'ils comptaient constituer serait elle aussi extrêmement importante.

Bien entendu, ces formateurs devaient eux aussi être formés. Nombre d'entre eux n'avaient jamais enseigné, il fallait donc qu'ils leur apprendre à parler à une foule ainsi que quelques rudiments de pédagogies. C'est la raison pour laquelle il avait été décidé que les professeurs de Poudlard ainsi que quelques tuteurs privés ainsi que des instructeurs Aurors ou de la police, voire même des enseignants médicomages commenceraient dès le lendemain à faire des ateliers pour aider les instructeurs amateurs dans leur future mission.

Cependant tout cela ne dépendrait plus d'Erik et des autres. Ils avaient lancés la machine ce qui faisait qu'à présent d'autres personnes pouvaient gérer toute l'affaire. C'était d'ailleurs assez nouveau pour eux. Au fil des ans ils avaient prit l'habitude de tout faire seuls parce que le monde sorcier était plongé dans un immobilisme mental à la limite du comateux. A présent qu'ils étaient menacés par la guerre, qu'ils avaient perdus leurs maisons et même leur pays, la civilisation sorcière britannique semblait se réveiller et agir. Erik avait donc le temps de préparer la grande réunion qui aurait lieu à la fin du mois. Et du travail il y en avait. Cependant, il était pratiquement seul pour le faire ce qui signifiait que certains de ses amis étaient assez désœuvrés.

Wolf était parmi eux. Ils avaient passé la journée à recruter des instructeurs mais ce n'était pas suffisant pour Erik qui, dès la fin du dîner, s'était enfermé dans son bureau pour commencer à se préparer pour la réunion. Ils étaient déjà le 25 août ce qui fait qu'il n'avait même pas cinq jours pour être prêt.

Wolf se retrouvait donc seul et il détestait ça. L'un de ses amants était en territoire ennemi et maître se tuait à la tâche…en même temps que ça magie le tuait. Wolf se sentait inutile. Pourtant il savait qu'il y avait quelque chose qu'il pouvait faire : avoir une vision de l'avenir.

Les recherches de Jīnfă avaient échoués mais peut-être qu'il pouvait trouver un moyen de sauver Erik en regardant dans l'avenir. C'est la raison pour laquelle il était retourne dans la Forêt Interdite, sur le même rocher sur lequel il était déjà allé pour trouer le royaume des elfes. En pleine nature, il se sentait plus à l'aise et parvenait plus facilement à entrer en transe.

Pourtant cette fois, quelque chose n'allait pas. Pire, il avait l'impression que quelque chose le bloquait ou plutôt bloquait une vision qu'il pourrait avoir.

Il lui était déjà arrivé de ne pas arriver à avoir de visions. Ces fois là, soit il n'arrivait pas à entrer en transe soit même dans cet état il n'était pas assez réceptif. C'était ennuyeux mais ça n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'il vivait maintenant.

S'il devait l'expliquer avec des mots, il dirait que c'était comme quand on avait envie d'éternuer mais qu'on n'y arrivait pas. On avait une démangeaison au bout du nez, on ouvrait la bouche mais rien ne venait. C'était un peu ce que ressentait Wolf. Il ressentit la démangeaison de la vision à la périphérie de son esprit mais il avait beau s'ouvrir à elle, elle n'arrivait pas.

Il était persuadé que quelque-chose faisait barrage. Quelque-chose ou quelqu'un. A chaque fois qu'il se concentrait il avait l'impression d'entendre une sorte de rire, comme si quelqu'un se moquait de lui.

Ennuyé, il rouvrit les yeux. Il e pouvait pas continuer comme ça. Il devait faire quelque chose pour avoir cette vision. Il avait l'impression qu'elle était importante. Vraiment importante.

Rapidement, il retourna au château et se rendit à la porte d'un appartement qu'il connaissait bien. Arrivé là, il frappa à la porte. Au bout d'un moment, il entendit du bruit derrière. Elle s'ouvrit alors pour révéler la silhouette fine d'Eudora Dandridge. La voyante le regarda quelques instants puis sourit.

« Je vais faire du thé » dit-elle. « Ça nous permettra de discuter. »

« J'espère que je ne vous dérange pas » dit Wolf.

« Du tout » dit Eudora en le laissant passer.

Quelques minutes plus tard ils se trouvaient tous les deux assis dans de larges fauteuils, une tasse de thé à la main. Eudora remuant une petite cuiller dans le sien machinalement en écoutant le refit de Wolf.

« Je vois » dit-elle quand il eut finit.

« Je me suis dit que vous auriez peut-être une solution pour moi » lui dit le jeune voyant.

« Peut-être » dit la vieille femme. « Mais avant je dois te demander quelque chose. Es-tu sûr qu'il soit primordial pour toi d'avoir cette vision ? »

« Pourquoi cette question ? »

« Vois-tu mon petit, utiliser notre pouvoir peut nous demander de l'énergie. De l'énergie magique, psychique, mentale…et peut-être même une partie de notre santé mentale. Il n'en demeure pas moins qu'aucune de ces pertes ne peut nous tuer. Cependant, la technique auquel je pense et plus dangereuse. Elle implique un état de transe si profond que tout ce qui t'arrive dans ton inconscient peut te plonger dans le coma…voir pire. »

Wolf frémit.

« Donc je te repose la question : est-ce primordiale d'avoir cette vision ? »

Le jeune garçon n'eut pas longtemps à réfléchir avant de répondre.

« Oui » dit-il d'une voix assurée.

La doyenne des voyage le regarda dans les yeux d'un air suspicieux puis, voyant se détermination, hocha la tête.

« Si tu veux une réponse, il te faudra procéder à ce qu'on appelle une quête des visions. Certains voyants y ont eut recours au fil de siècles mais peu ont réussit à en revenir vivant…ou sein d'esprit. C'est pour cela que la vision doit être terriblement importante pour prendre le risque. »

« Où dois-je aller ? » demanda Wolf.

« Nulle part, nulle part » dit Eudora. « La quête des visions consiste à absorber une drogue qui génère un état de transe très profonde où tu peux agir sur ton pouvoir. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui. Cependant la transe est si profonde que le cerveau croit que tout est réel. Cela veut dire que tout ce qui se passe lors de ta quête peut apparaître sur ton corps physique. Toujours prêt à prendre le risque. »

« Si ça me permet d'avoir cette vision, oui. Je sens…le _sais_ qu'elle est importante. »

« Très bien. Dans ce cas je t'aiderais. »

« Quand fait-on ça ? »

« Pas ce soir, c'est certain » dit la vieille femme. « Il nous faut d'abord préparer la drogue. Heureusement, comme beaucoup de voyants, j'ai tous les ingrédients. »

« Vous l'avez déjà utilisé ? » demanda Wolf.

« Non » répondit un peu abruptement la vieille femme. « Mais je connais des gens qui l'ont tentés. Un seul à réussis à revenir mais il a plus jamais dit un mot. »

Wolf frémit. Pouvait-il vraiment prendre ce risque ? Surtout sans rien dire à personne. Est-ce qu'Erik allait lui en vouloir d'avoir prit autant de risque pour lui ? Sûrement. Enfin, s'il était un jour au courent.

« Je vais vous aider » dit-il.

La potion elle-même fut très facile à réaliser. Cependant il fallut la laisser refroidir pendant plus de douze heures si bien que le jeune voyant dut attendre le lendemain en fin d'après-midi pour que lui et la vieille médium pratiquent la quête.

Ils étaient tous les deux à genoux sur une épaisse fourrure animale. De l'encens brûlait aux qu'être cis pour protéger l'espace du rituel et afin qu'il ne soit pas perturbé. Eudora prit alors une louche en bois et la trempa dans le chaudron qui se trouvait entre eux. Le liquide noir irisé frémit dans l'ustensile quand Wolf la prit. Celui-ci hésita quelques instants puis enfin porta le liquide à sa bouche.

Avec une grimace de dégoût, il avala le liquide âcre et poisseux puis reposa la louche dans le chaudron. Il attendit quelques instants avant de sentir sa tête tourner. Il avait chaud. Très chaud. Son souffle se faisait plus court.

« Couche-toi à présent » lui dit Eudora avec une voix qui lui semblait lointaine et qui résonnait dans sa tête.

Wolf obéit et s'allonger sur la fourrure. Pourtant sa tête continuait à tourner. Il ferma les yeux.

0o0o0

Il marchait. C'était tout ce qu'il faisait. Il marchait. Devant il y avait une porte. Il l'ouvrit.

C'est à moment où il reconnut l'endroit qu'il fut à nouveau maître de ses mouvements, maître de lui-même. Il se trouvait dans sa maison, celle de ses parents. Il reconnaissait la grande salle commune qui servait de salle à manger cuisine et salon avec un simple paravent pour séparer le lit de ses parents du reste.

Tout était exactement comme il l'avait laissé des années auparavant. Mais c'était impossible, la maison avait bien changé grâce à ses nouveaux propriétaires. Il le savait, il était allé voir.

Non, ce n'était pas sa maison. Ce n'était qu'une illusion créé par ses souvenirs.

« Alors ? Nostalgique ? » dit alors une voix.

Wolf se retourna en frémissant. Il reconnaissait cette voix. Il l'avait de entendu. Il l'avait même déjà vaincue. Du moins c'était ce qu'il pensait. Cependant pour la première fois, cette voix avait un visage. Enfin, ce n'était pas vraiment ça. La voix semblait émerger d'une silhouette noire adossé nonchalamment à côté de la porte.

« Qui…qui est tu ? » balbutia le jeune garçon.

« Mais voyons Wolf, tu sais qui je suis » dit la silhouette sur un ton ironique.

Dans un mouvement fluide et rapide, la silhouette se rapprocha de lui pour se placer juste devant son visage. Elle avait la même taille que lui. En fait elle avait aussi la même corpulence que lui.

« C'est…moi » dit-elle tout bas.

Aussitôt, la silhouette poussa Wolf des deux mains. Celui-ci tomba en arrière…et se réveilla.

Le souffle court, il se redressa sur les fourrures. Il ne savait pas combien de temps était passé.

« Wolf ? » demanda Eudora, inquiète.

Le garçon la regarda alors. La vieille femme fut soulagé de voir qu'il semblait encore sein d'esprit.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Je…je ne sais pas… » bredouilla Wolf. « J'ai été éjecté. Il faut que j'y retourne… »

Et avant que la vieille femme n'ai pu dire un mot, Wolf avait à nouveau prit la louche et but la drogue de vision.

A nouveau le tournis, la chaleur puis, sans qu'il ne s'en rende vraiment compte comment il marchait jusqu'à la porte.

« Déjà de retour ? » dit la silhouette noire.

« Qui es-tu ? » demanda à nouveau Wolf.

« Je croyais pourtant qu'on a ait déjà répondu à cela non ? » soupira la voix. « Allons, tu me connais, c'est moi, moi ton vieil ami qui te dis toujours la vérité. »

Il se mit à ricaner.

« C'est toi qui m'empêche d'avoir une vision ? »

« Peut-être que oui…peut-être que non ? Et si c'était le cas, que ferais-tu ? »

« Je t'écarterai de mon chemin. »

La silhouette partit alors d'un grand rire hystérique. Elle s'en serait presque roulé par terre tellement elle riait. Wolf lui jeta un regard sombre mais à ce moment-là, son regard fut attiré par quelque chose dans la pièce.

C'était la porte qui menait à l'arrière de la maison. Elle était fermée mais quelque chose semblait briller derrière. Ça ne pouvait pas être le soleil puisque tout ce qu'on voyait à l'extérieur par les fenêtres n'était que le vide. Il y avait quelque chose derrière cette porte. Quelque chose d'important. Le jeune voyant comprit alors qu'il s'agissait de ce qu'il cherchait.

Mais la silhouette avait du remarquer son regard car elle de plaça juste entre Wolf et la porte. Elle n'avait pas de visage pourtant le jeune homme était sûr que si elle en avait un, elle arborerait un sourire sardonique.

« Puisque tu y tiens tant, vas-y, essaye » dit la voix sombre. « Vas-y, écarte-moi de ton chemin. »

Wolf ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et se précipita contre son adversaire. Mais celui-ci l'évita en ricanant. Emporté par son élan, Wolf faillit trébucher mais se retint de justesse et se retourna pour tenter de frapper la silhouette au visage mais celle-ci contra le coup avec son bras puis l'enroula autour de celui du jeune homme pour le tirer vers lui et lui asséner un coup à la mâchoire. Comme dans le même temps il l'avait lâché, Wolf titubant en arrière et se prit les pieds dans une chaise qui traînait là.

Il tomba en arrière mais au moment où il touchait le sol, il se réveilla à nouveau. Il se redressa le souffle court et sa main se porta aussitôt à son visage, là où la silhouette avait portée son coup. La douleur l'avait bien suivit jusque dans le monde réel. Est-ce que ce serait aussi le cas pour la blessure.

Mais il n'avait pas le temps de peser à ça. A nouveau il but la drogue et se retrouva dans la maison de ses parents. La silhouette était toujours là mais cette fois elle était appuyée contre la porte du fond, comme pour la narguer.

Cette fois-ci, Wolf ne s'approcha pas et envoya un sort pour la faire bouger de là. Mais celle-ci plaça sa main devant elle et invoquaient un bouclier pour contrer. Donc elle pouvait aussi maîtriser la magie. Il allait devoir trouver autre chose.

Avisant ses mains, il vit son anneau. S'il pouvait faire de la magie ici alors peut-être qu'il pouvait aussi invoquer son arme. Il se concentra dessus et fut soulager de sentir la poignée de l'épée apparaître dans sa main. Il se précipita sur son adversaire mais au dernier moment celui-ci para son attaque avec une autre lame. Ce n'était aussi qu'une silhouette sombre mais Wolf n'avait aucun doute, c'était bien la même épée que la sienne.

La silhouette le repoussa puis attaqua à son tour. Il y eut une brève passe d'arme de laquelle Wolf ne put s'échapper qu'en transplanant un peu plus loin. Décidé à rester à distance, Wolf activa la faculté spéciale de son arme. Il ramena l'épée en arrière et la balança en avant. Au même moment, la lame noire se sépara en plusieurs parties reliés entre elles par de l'énergie ténébreuse.

L'arme ainsi allongée fila vers la silhouette sombre qui esquiva. Cependant d'une torsion du poignet, Wolf fit changer de direction à la pointe pour toucher son adversaire dans le dos. Cependant celui-ci l'évita à nouveau par une pirouette et réussit à plaquer la lame ai sol avec son pieds. Wolf fit de larges mouvements et réussit à la dégager et à ramener l'arme près de lui où elle se reconstitua.

L'agitant comme un fouet il attaqua à nouveau, la lame se fragmentant à nouveau. Cette fois ci, la silhouette n'esquiva pas mais se protégea avec son épée autour duquel la pointe du fouet s'enroula. Il tira pour faire lâcher Wolf mais celui-ci tint bon. Il fit disparaître le filin de ténèbres qui relaient les fragments ensembles et ceux-ci tombèrent au sol. Aussitôt, il réactiva son pouvoir et fit revenir son épée.

Pour la troisième fois il se servit de son arme comme d'un fouet mais à sa grande horreur, il vit que la silhouette sombre faisait de même. Les deux lames serpents s'enroulèrent lune autour de l'autre et, avant que Wolf n'ai pu dégager la sienne, son adversaire tira d'un coup sec, entraînant le jeune homme jusqu'à lui.

Wolf entendit distinctement son nez craquer quand le poing de la silhouette sombre s'écrase s on visage à présent à portée. Quand il se réveilla pour la troisième fois, il sentit quelque chose couler sur son visage. C'était du sang. Il avait bien été blessé dans le monde réel.

« Wolf ! » s'écria Eudora en se précipitant vers lui.

Par réflexe, elle avait saisit sa baguette et s'en était servit pour lui lancer un _episkey._ Le sort de soin redressa son nez et arrêta le saignement.

« Il faut que tu arrêtes maintenant ! » dit la vieille voyante.

« Non, je dois continuer… »

Trois fois encore il prit la potion et ces trois fois il se fit repousser par la silhouette noire. Pourtant, durant ces trois essais, il était arrivé à la toucher, à la blesser. Mais ce n'était encore pas suffisant.

Quand il se réveilla la sixième fois, il porta sa main à son côté et la ramena pleine de sang. La silhouette, qui semblait manier son épée serpent mieux que lui, avait presque réussit à l'atteindre. Il l'avait évité mais les lames avaient blessé son côté au moment où elles se rétractaient.

Cette blessure-là, même un _episkey_ ne pourrait pas la guérir complètement. Pourtant il reprit une septième fois la louche en bois et but la drogue des visions.

Cette fois il allait frapper un grand coup. Il n'avait pas le choix. Il devait tout donner. Son adversaire était toujours là mais il semblait aussi à bout de force. Du moins c'était ce que pensait Wolf. Sa silhouette semblait moi tangible qu'auparavant, elle s'étiolait légèrement et était vaporeuse sur les contours.

Pourtant, elle attaqua tout de même avec toutes ses forces. Utilisant la tactique de son adversaire, Wolf fit de même et entortilla les lames fouets avatar de tirer un grand coup pour déséquilibrer l'adversaire. Mais contrairement à lui, il n'attendit pas qu'il titube jusqu'à lui. Il lâcha son épée et, ignorant la douleur, se précipita en direction de la silhouette sombre et en roula l'un de ses bras autour de son bras libre. L'autre lâcha son épée à son tour et voulut frapper Wolf pour se dégager mais celui-ci immobilisa aussi son autre bras. La silhouette tenta de se dégager mais Wolf tenait bon. En même temps, il fit la seule chose censée qu'il pouvait faire : il appela les amis à l'aide.

Peu importe qu'Erik et les autres soient au courent de ce qu'il avait fait. A ce niveau là, il n'avait pus vraiment le choix. Il envoya son message aussi fort qu'il pu pour passer au-delà de la transe et de son esprit endormi jusqu'à ses amis. La réponse ne se fit pas attendre car il sentit un flot d'énergie se déverser en lui. L'urgence de son appel avait du être suffisamment fort pour qu'ils ne lui posent pas de question…du moins pour le moment.

Un fois surchargé de magie, Wolf ne perdit pas de temps pour attaquer. Il n'utilisa pas de sort, seulement l'énergie magique brute mêlée à sa colère et à sa frustration qu'il envoya sur la silhouette sombre qui se mit à crier. Les jambes de celle-ci se dérobèrent alors sous elle et elle s'effondra sur le sol alors que Wolf tentait de reprendre son souffle. Il baissa alors les yeux et vit que son adversaire commençait à disparaître.

« Dis-moi » dit-il en se mettant à genoux près de lui. « Dis-moi qui tu es. »

« Tu le sait » dit la voix sombre. « Tu sais qui je suis…je suis…toi… »

La silhouette disparut alors sous les yeux stupéfaits de Wolf. Pouvait-elle avoir raison ? Non, c'était impossible…et pourtant…

A ce moment-là, il se rendit compte qu'il ne se trouvait plus dans la maison de ses parents. Il regarda autour de lui et reconnut son paysage mental, le ciel perpétuellement nocturne et la flore luminescente. Pourtant il sentait qu'il n'était pas dans un endroit de son esprit qu'il connaissait. Il devait se trouvait dans les profondeurs insondables de son inconscient.

Il se rendit compte alors que quelqu'un l'appelait. Mais à cette profondeur, les voix de ses amis étaient à peine des échos. De plus, autre chose captait toute son attention.

La porte.

Même si sa maison avait disparut, c'était toujours la même et elle avait toujours cette même lumière malgré le fait qu'elle était posée seule sur le sol.

Wolf s'avança vers elle et posa la main sur la poignée. Il l'ouvrit et se retrouva baignée de lumière. Hypnotisé, il avança alors et disparut.

A suivre…

.

Comme à ça que fois je pense sue je vais pas arriver à faire les 20 pages et je les fais. Là y en a 21 et je suis très content de les avoir toutes faites.

L'hémicycle de la CIS est une version Fantasy du Sénat que l'on voit dans Star Wars, notamment la menace fantôme et l'attaque des clones (je crois). Juste pour que vous voyiez la référence…

Pour la quête des visions je me suis un peu inspiré d'un épisode de Charmed de la saison 6 quand les sœurs d'ouvert l'école de magie et où Phoebe fait elle aussi une quête des visions.

Pour l'épée de Wolf, je me suis inspiré de l'épée serpent du personnage d'Ivy dans la série de jeux vidéo Soul Calibur ou encore de celle utilisée par le personnage joué par Vincent Cassel dans le film le Pacte des Loups sauf que dans ces exemples, les morceaux de lames étaient reliés entre eux par des filins métalliques.

Et voilà voilà. Pour le contenu de la vision très très importante pour la suite de Wolf il faudra attendre la prochaine fois (moi ? Je joue les sadiques ? Mais noooooon). En tout les cas, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire et je vous dis à dans deux semaines.


	28. Arc de la Séparation - Chapitre 28

Roi des Neiges

Arc de la Séparation

Chapitre 28 : La Source de toutes les Magies

.

Erik suivit la trace magique et se retrouva le premier devant la porte d'Eudora. Pris de panique, il l'enfonça alors que ses amis arrivaient à leur tour. Il se précipita à l'intérieur et blêmit en voyant la forme ensanglantée de Wolf. Il voulut se jeter sur lui mais une poigne ferme l'en empêcha.

« Non ! » s'exclama la vieille Doyenne de la Guilde des Voyants. « Le réveiller en pleine Quête des Visions pourraient le tuer. »

« Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ? » lui demanda Erik sur un ton glacial.

« Rien que l'aider comme il me l'avait demandé » dit-elle. « Il va bien…enfin j'espère. »

« Le sang… »

« Les blessures sont déjà partiellement guéries. »

« Mais pas complètement. Il faut l'emmener à l'infirmerie » dit Hermione.

« À mois que vous ayez une autre solution » dit Ingrid en regardant la vieille femme.

Eudora Dandridge était sûr des charbons ardents. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire quiconque revenait d'une Quête des Visions sans en mourir étaient soit devenus fous, soit avaient réussis, soit avait échoués. Wolf avait échoué…plusieurs fois. Et il y était retourné. Elle n'avait jamais entendu dire que ce genre de chose pouvait se produire. Maintenant il semblait figé dans la transe profonde induite par la potion et ce depuis bien trop longtemps.

Ceux qui avaient fait la Quête (et en étaient revenus en vie et sain d'esprit) disaient avoir passé des heures au plus prof de leur esprit alors que les personnes ayant observés le phénomène ne parlaient que de quelques minutes, une dizaine tout au plus. C'était parce que l'état de transe se rapprochait de la phase de rêve et que la notion du temps était différente pour la personne qui effectuait la quête.

Pourtant ce n'était pas le cas de Wolf. La premières fois il était revenu après quelques secondes puis le temps s'était allongé. L'avant dernière avait duré au moins dix minutes mais cela faisait déjà plus de vingt qu'il était prisonnier de cette dernière Quête. Ils n'avaient donc pas le choix, il fallait agir.

« Je vais le transporter à l'infirmerie alors » dit Erik comme la femme ne disait rien.

« Non ! » s'exclama Hermione. « Dans l'état où tu es, ta magie… »

Ingrid la stoppa et lui montra Eudora du menton. Mieux valait éviter de trop en dire devant la femme. Erik, lui, serra les poings. Il savait qu'Hermione avait raison. Il était trop sur les nerfs. Il pouvait donc à tout moment perdre le contrôle.

« Je vais l'emmener » dit Ingrid avant de faire léviter le corps de Wolf.

« Il faudrait prendre un échantillon de la potion pour les médicomages » rajouta Hermione.

« Bien » dit alors Erik. « Occupe-toi de ça s'il te plaît. « Il faudrait aussi que quelqu'un aille prévenir Jīnfă. »

« Pourquoi ça ? » demanda Pansy.

« On ne sait pas ce que Wolf a ni ce qu'il a fait. Elle est la personne que nous connaissons avec le plus d'expérience en matière de magie. Si elle ne peut pas nous aider… »

Il ne finit pas sa phrase. Ce n'était pas nécessaire. Quand il fallut désigner celui qui irait, Hans et Pansy se regardèrent. Ils en voulaient encore à la femme donc il était trop tôt pour eux. Finalement, se furent les jumeaux qui acceptèrent. En utilisant leur pouvoir nouvellement découvert, ils créent un portail en direction du Temple de Jīnfă. Ils étaient inquiets si bien qu'il leur fut difficile de penser à quelque chose de suffisamment amusant pour initier le transport et le portail semblait bancal ais ils y arrivèrent.

Pendant ce temps là, Ingrid commença à se diriger vers l'infirmerie en traînant le corps de Wolf à la remorque. Elle faisait doucement pour éviter qu'il ne bute dans les murs mais elle essayait également de se dépêcher. Ils ne savaient pas ce que leur ami avait, il fallait donc faire vite.

Préférant passer sous silence l'état de leur ami, ils ne l'emmenèrent pas à l'hôpital de fortune construit dans le parc mais à l'infirmerie de l'école qui avait repris ses fonctions habituelle et accueillait surtout les élèves.

Heureusement, celle-ci était vide quand ils y pénétrèrent à l'exception de Mme Pomfresh qui se précipita vers eux dès qu'elle les vit entrer.

« Que lui est-il arrivé ? » demanda-t-elle.

Après une brève explication, elle leur fit installer le corps de Wolf sur un lit. Elle commença par quelques sorts de diagnostique puis nettoya la plaie qu'il avait au côté et qui n'était pas encore tout à fait refermée. Comme elle e saignait plus, elle l'a délaissa momentanément pour analyser le flacon de pion que lui tendit Hermione.

« Je ne la reconnaît pas » dit l'infirmière avant de se retourner vers Eudora qui avait suivit les plus jeunes. « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Un breuvage pour forcer une transe profonde. »

La liste des ingrédients que lui donna la voyante effrayèrent quelques peu Mme Pomfresh. Ils étaient dangereux pour la plupart et devaient être utilisés à petite dose. En fait, certains d'entre eux étaient les même que pour la goutte du mort vivant sauf que le but de la drogue n'était pas de stopper les fonctions cérébrales mais bien de les augmenter en même temps qu'elle provoquait un état de sommeil profond.

« Il n'arrêtait pas d'en prendre et d'en prendre encore » dit la voyante. « Je n'avais jamais entendu parler de quelqu'un ayant une force mentale tel ! »

Elle semblait au bord des larmes. Mme Pomfresh, elle, était aussi en plein désarroi existait bien un remède à la goutte du mort vivant mais il avait pour but de stimuler le cerveau pour forcer le réveil. Ici le cerveau était déjà sur stimulé à cause de l'ingestion importante de potion. Si jamais elle le forçait à accélérer encore…en clair, il était intoxiqué et elle ne savait pas comment y remédier.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit et Jīnfă e glissa dans la salle, suivit de près par les Jumeaux.

« On m'a expliqué brièvement ce qui se passe, pouvez-vous me faire un rapport ? » demanda-t-elle à Mme Pomfresh.

Alors que l'infirmière disait tout ce qu'elle savait à la chinoise, Erik se rapprocha de ses deux amis.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous a prit tant de temps ! » demanda-t-il d'une voix cassante.

Il semblait sur les nerfs si bien que les garçons lui pardonnèrent son ton.

« On pensait arriver directement au temple mais le portail s'est ouvert à la maison ronde. On pensait que c'était une erreur de notre part mais impossible d'aller plus loin comme ça. On a fait alors le plus rapide pour la joindre, lui envoyer un Patronus. »

« D'accord, d'accord » dit Erik. « Je…je suis désolé de vous avoir crié dessus. »

« Pas de problèmes » répondirent les Jumeaux d'une même voix.

« Je n'ai pas de potions pour diminuer l'activité du cerveau » disait Pomfresh à Jīnfă alors que celle-ci analysait la potion de vision. « Je pensais qu'on pourrait peut-être lui donner de la goutte du mort vivant pour faire ça mais rien ne dit qu'on pourra la réveiller. Sinon il faudrait faire une nouvelle potion et les recherches… »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, ce ne sera pas nécessaire » dit Jīnfă.

Elle reposa le flacon et créa un ira-t-il juste devant elle. Elle le traversa et revint moins d'une minute plus tard avec un autre flacon.

« Ce n'est pas le cerveau qui fait traiter… » dit-elle.

Elle s'approcha de Wolf puis lui ouvrit la bouche. Elle déboucha son flacon avec les dents et versa son contenu dans la gorge du jeune homme. Celui-ci commença à se débattre mais la femme le maintenait au lit grâce à la force surnaturelle qu'elle possédait dû à sa race. Elle réussit à lui refermer la bouche puis, utilisant sa magie, elle le força à avaler avant de le relâcher.

Wolf se dressa alors sur le lit et régurgita tout ce qui se trouvait dans son estomac. Dort heureusement, la Chinoise avait fait apparaître un bassine.

« Vous voyez » dit-elle. « C'était l'estomac qu'il fallait traiter. En le forçant à rendre la potion, elle devrait cesser de provoquer les symptômes. Son esprit va mettre encore quelques temps à ralentir mais il devrait aller mieux. »

« Un lavage d'estomac. Je n'y aurais jamais pensé » grommela Pomfresh.

Wolf se força encore un peu à vomir mais il ne produisait plus qu'un peu de bile si bien que son corps retomba.

« Et maintenant ? » demanda Erik.

« Comme je l'ai dit, il faut attendre » dit Jīnfă.

Mais à peine eu-t-elle dit ses mots que Wolf se mit à grogner. Erik se précipita alors vers lui. Il lui prit la main et regarda son visage alors que celui-ci ouvrait les yeux.

« Erik ? » grommela-t-il.

« Je suis là » dit celui-ci.

Wolf plissa les yeux et fit un grand sourire.

« J'ai trouvé » dit-il. « Je sais comment te sauver… »

Et il retomba évanoui sur son oreiller.

0o0o0

Malgré le profond désaccord de Mme Pomfresh, il y avait une dizaine de chaise autour du lit de Wolf. Il y avait ses amis, bien sûr, mais aussi Jīnfă.

Celle-ci, avec l'aide de l'infirmière, avait surveillé le jeune garçon pendant la nuit. Cependant elles n'avaient noté que peu de changement. Il avait finit par passer en phase de sommeil quand son cerveau avait repris une activité normale et ne s'était réveillé qu'en fin d'après-midi. C'était à ce moment là qu'il avait demandé à parler à tout le monde. Erik, bien sûr, était déjà là puisqu'il avait passé la nuit à ses côtés. Il lui avait alors simplement suffit de contacter les autres pour organiser la réunion.

Wolf avait donc commencé ses révélations en débutant par sa décision de prendre la potion et en continuant par ce qui s'était passé dans son esprit.

« Et cette, euh…Voix Sombre ? C'est bien ça ? » demanda Hans.

« C'est comme ça que je l'appelait au départ » répondit Wolf. « Ça me semblait…approprié. »

« Et donc cette Voix Sombre te parles depuis des années ? »

« Je pense qu'elle était présente bien avant cela car il est parfois arrivée des choses étranges chez moi que je n'arrivais pas à expliquer. »

Il repensait notamment à une fois en première année, il avait perdu le contrôle de ses jambes et ils s'étaient fait prendre alors qu'ils revenaient d'avoir confié Norbert (enfin, Norberta, la dragonne élevée par Hagrid). A cette époque il n'avait aucun indice mais il était sûr que ça avait à voir avec la Voix Sombre. Ce n'était que plus tard qu'il l'avait entendu pour la première fois. Étrangement cela avait coïncidé avec l'émergence de son don de voyance.

« Tu pense que ça a un lien ? » demanda Hermione quand Wolf leur en parla.

« Je n'exclue pas cette possibilité. »

« Je ne revient pas que tu m'ais caché ça » soupira Erik.

« Je te ferais remarquer que tu es mal placé pour dire ça » lui dit alors Ingrid d'un ton acide.

Le jeune prince eut le bon goût de ne pas approfondir.

« Bon, d'accord, tu as tué ta voix maléfique intérieure » dit Blaise. « Tu es sûre qu'elle est partie pour de bon ? »

« Je crois » dit Wolf. « Il m'est arrivé plusieurs fois de la faire taire ais cette fois je ne sens plus du tout sa présence. »

Il omit volontairement de leur dire qu'il avait déjà cru l'avoir détruite quelques temps auparavant. Il était sûre que cette fois c'était la bonne, il se sentait plus libre de ses choix et ferme dans ses certitudes qu'il ne l'avait jamais été.

« En tout les cas, je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'une telle chose » dit Jīnfă alors que les jeunes adultes s'étaient tournés vers elle pour quêter un avis. « Mais la voyance n'est pas ma spécialité. J'en parlerais avec Ehawee une fois de retour au Temple. »

« Et si on passait à la vision » dit alors Neville. « Au pire, nous pourrons toujours revenir à cette histoire de voix plus tard. »

« Tu as dit hier soir que tu avais un moyen de sauver Erik » dit Ingrid avec une légère impatience.

« Oui, j'ai vu…une source, une source de magie très pure dans une grotte. Je me suis vu y plonger Erik. Il a coulé au fond mais je savais que tout irait bien et qu'elle allait le sauver. »

« Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est une solution » dit Ingrid avec une moue.

« Cette…cette source » hésita Jīnfă. « Tu peux me la décrire ? La grotte aussi ? »

« Elle n'avait rien de spéciale. C'était une grotte plutôt petite, en pierre avec ses stalactites. La source elle, était assez petite, à peine un étang mais elle contenait de la magie. »

« Comment ça « elle contenait de la magie » ? » demanda Hermione. « Est-ce qu'il y avait des runes ? Des sorts sur l'eau ? »

« Non. Il n'y avait pas d'eau. C'était fluide comme de l'eau mais ça brillait de dizaines de milliers de couleurs différentes » répondit Wolf. « C'était de la magie liquide »

« De la magie liquide ? C'est possible ça ? » demanda Hotun.

« Oui » répondit Jīnfă d'une voix grave. « À un seul endroit. A la Source. »

« La source ? » demanda Neville. « Quelle source ? »

« La Source de toutes les Magies » répondit la femme renard.

Il y eut un moment de silence à cause du ton solennel qu'elle avait employé. Tout le monde attendait qu'elle développé mais elle semblait plongée dans ses pensées.

« Et… »

« …c'est quoi ? » demandèrent alors les Jumeaux.

« La Source est…comment dire…une émergence. Savez-vous ce qu'est la magie ? » demanda-t-elle comme pour changer de sujet.

« Une énergie » dit Erik aussitôt.

« Puisque…et non » répondit la chinoise. « C'est bien une énergie mais il arrive que dans un état de concentration extrême, elle peut se retrouver sous forme solide. »

« Une minute » dit alors Ingrid. « C'est ce qui se passe avec les vraies cornes de licornes, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui, la magie de la licorne ne se concentre pas dans sa corne, elle émerge de son front pour se solidifier et prendre la forme de sa corne. C'est la même chose avec la poudre de fée. La magie quelles émettent se condensent en particules de poussière. »

« Donc la magie est une énergie qui peut devenir solide » résumant Hotun. « Mais il n'est pas question de liquide. »

« Je vous l'ai dit, la source est le seul endroit où la magie est à l'état liquide. C'est également l'endroit où la concentration serait la plus forte. »

« C'est un peu paradoxale, non ? » demanda Pansy.

« C'est vrai, mais c'est comme ça qu'elle est décrite. »

« Vous ne l'avez jamais vu ? »

« Non » répondit Jīnfă. « même à mon époque, c'était déjà une légende. Cependant quelqu'un m'en à parlé. »

« Cette personne y était déjà allé ? »

« Non plus. Mais elle avait rencontré une personne qui avait rencontré une personne… »

« En clair, cela relevait plus de la légende urbaine » grogna Ingrid.

« Certes » répondit la Chinoise. « Cependant j'ai plusieurs fois entendu parler de cette Source au fil des siècles. »

« Vous avez donc pu en apprendre plus «

« Non, ça ne m'intéressait pas vraiment » dit Jīnfă en haussant les épaules. « Je sais juste les descriptions qu'on en fait et… »

« Et ? » demanda Erik.

« Et aussi que son nom de « Source de toutes les Magies » n'est pas une fantaisie. Ce serait vraiment l'endroit où la Magie prend naissance et se diffuse dans le monde. »

Un nouveau silence s'installa dans la pièce. La nouvelle était trop incroyable pour que quiconque puisse dire un mot. Ils avaient appris depuis longtemps que la magie était partout et circulait dans de vastes conduit sous-terrain, les lignes de Ley et quelles se croisaient pour former des Nodes. Cependant d'où venait la magie, ça demeurait un mystère. Du moins jusqu'à maintenant.

« Seulement » repris Jīnfă, pensive. « Je n'ai jamais entendu qu'elle puisse avoir des vertus curatives. »

« Mais c'est possible » intervint Wolf. « Après tout, c'est la magie noire d'Erik qui est endommagé. Peut-être qu'une forte concentration en magie pure pourrait résoudre le problème. »

« Oui, c'est possible » dit la Chinoise tout de même dubitative.

« Ça doit pouvoir l'être si j'en ai eut la vision, non ? »

« Sans doute… »

« Bon, d'accord » intervint Erik. « La Source peut me soigner. Maintenant le tout est de savoir où elle est. »

« Je sais que si je suis proche, je pourrais la trouver mais… »

Wolf se tourna vers Jīnfă, bientôt suivit par les autres.

« Je ne sais pas exactement où la trouver. Son emplacement change souvent… »

« Vous voulez dire dans les récits que vous avez eut ? » demanda Hotun.

« C'est vrai que chaque personnes qui m'avait parlé de la Source parlait de lieux différents mais pas seulement. Le fait qu'elle ne soit pas toujours à la même place faisait parti de la légende. La dernière fois que j'en aie entendu parler, elle se trouvait sur le territoire américain. Plus particulièrement sur celui des États-Unis. »

« Vraiment » dit alors Hermione.

Depuis le début de cette conversation ? Cette histoire de source ne cessait de tourner et de retourner dans sa tête. Elle avait l'impression de l'avoir déjà entendu parler d'elle quelque part mais elle n'arrivait pas à se souvenirs où. La mention des États-Unis cependant éveillant encore un souvenir. L'association des deux titillait son cerveau et elle n'arrivait pas à…

Soudain elle poussa un cri en se levant de sa chaise d'un bond.

« Je reviens ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

Elle se précipita vers la sortie de l'infirmerie mais à peine avait-elle touché la poigner qu'elle se mit à jurer. Rapidement, elle fit apparaître un portail juste devant elle et le traversa tout aussi vite. Elle réapparut quelques secondes après, tenant vieux carnet de cuir abîmé et brûlé par endroits à la main.

« Je savais que j'avais entendu parler de cette Source » dit-elle en agitant l'objet devant elle. « C'est les États-Unis qui m'ont interpellés. »

« Qu'est-ce ce que c'est ? » demanda Pansy en désignant le petit carnet du menton.

« Le journal de bord de Thomas Veal » dit-elle fièrement.

« Veal…tu veux dire le pirate ? » demanda Ingrid. « Celui de, euh…Dungeon Rock ? »

« Lui-même »

« Quelqu'un pourrait nous expliquer ? » demanda Blaise.

« C'est là où on a trouvé les Ratisseurs…enfin, les Mangemorts qui cherchait le trésor de Veal pour financer leur effort de guerre » répondit Ingrid en haussant les épaules. »

« Sauf que le trésor n'était pas ce qu'on croyait » intervint Hermione. « La légende dit que Veal à creuser ces galléries pour cacher son trésor lais c'est faux. Il était lui-même à la recherche d'un trésor. »

« Et ce trésor serait la Source ? » demanda Wolf.

« Oui » répondit Hermione. « Quand on a trouvé le coffre, probablement laissé là pour leurrer les pillards, j'ai trouvé ce carnet que j'ai sauvé des flammes. »

« Laisse-moi deviner » ricana Pansy. « Tu ne supportais pas de voir un livre partir en fumée. »

« Oui, si tu veux » répondit l'autre jeune femme en roulant des yeux. « Toujours est-il que j'ai gardé le carnet sans vraiment y penser et que je l'ai retrouvé qu'en revenant ici. »

« Donc tu sais ce qu'il contient ? » demanda Wolf. « Il parle de la Source ? »

Il paraissait presque excité ce qui était étrange de sa part.

« Oui, il mentionne la Source mais je ne sais pas tout ce qu'il dit. Il ne semblait pas…très sain d'esprit » répondit Hermione avec une grimace. « Ça ressemblait plus aux élucubrations d'un fou qu'à un vrai carnet de recherche alors j'ai laissé tomber. Je ne sais même pas s'il la vraiment trouvé. »

« Si j'y vais, je pourrais vous le dire » dit Wolf.

« Bon, très bien » dit alors Hans. « Pour résumer, il suffit de nous rendre aux États-Unis, dans cette grotte avec Wolf qui trouve la Source, on y plonge Erik à l'intérieur, il guérit, on rentre et c'est finit ? »

« Je doute que ce soit aussi simple » intervint Jīnfă. « La Source ce n'est pas seulement un trou dans le sol avec de la magie liquide à l'intérieur. C'est plus une…porte…une connexion avec un univers fait exclusivement de magie et où toute les règles sont régis par la magie. Je doute qu'y plonger soit…aussi simple. »

« C'est l'impression que j'ai eut » dit Wolf. « Dans ma vision je…après avoir déposé Erik dans la Source je suis partie. »

« Tu es…partit ? »

« Mais je savais que tout allait bien. C'était juste que je ne pouvais pas rester à attendre parce que ça allait être…long. »

« Long ? Long comment ? » demanda Erik. « Quelques jours… »

Wolf ouvrit la bouche puis la referma.

« Pour autant que je sache » dit-il finalement, « ça pourrait durer…des années. »

« Des années ! » s'exclama Erik en se levant. « Je ne peux pas rester des années plongé dans de la magie liquide, nous n'avons pas autant de temps ! »

« Je sais » dit Wolf. « Mais ça pourrait être plus court, on ne sait pas. En plus… »

« En plus quoi ? »

Wolf soupira.

« Je n'étais pas vraiment sûr que ça ait un lien. Au départ je pensais que c'était une autre vision totalement indépendante mais plus j'y réfléchis, plus je crois que ça a un lien. »

« Qu'est-ce qui a un lien ? » demanda Ingrid.

« Dans ma vision, après avoir…laissé Erik dans la Source, je me suis retrouvé dans une autre caverne, une caverne que j'avais déjà vu chez les elfes. »

« Tu veux parler de la caverne des prophéties jumelles ? » demanda Erik qui se souvenait du rapport de son amant.

« C'est ça. »

« Quand vous parlez des prophéties jumelles, c'est celle de l'Être Céleste et de l'Être de Destruction ? » demanda Jīnfă.

« Vous les connaissez ? »

« Je les aient entendus dans plusieurs clans d'être féeriques d'Asie. Mais à ma connaissance, Wolf doit être le premier humain à qui elle a été faite. »

« Vous dite « elle a », ça veut dire que vous pensez qu'il s'agit d'une seul et même prophétie ? » demanda Pansy.

« Oui, j'en suis intimement persuadé » dit la Chinoise. « De même que je pense qu'elle est en passe de se réaliser. »

Il y eut un silence qui dura jusqu'à ce que la voix de Wolf s'élève dans la pièce.

« _Or donc adviendra le temps de l'Être de Pureté Céleste au cœur de Ténèbres Viscérales._

 _Né de la trahison et dans la douleur, il s'élèvera et à sa vue, les multitudes magiques le suivront comme un chef._

 _Soutenu par quatre étoiles à l'éclat étincelant, nés de l'amour d'un seul, il atteindra l'absolue. »_

Croyant qu'il avait finit, Erik voulut parler mais Wolf recommença à parler.

« _Or donc adviendra le temps de l'Être de Destruction détenant entre ses mains avides un pouvoir viscéralement lié au monde._

 _Né de la trahison et dans la douleur, il s'élèvera et à sa vue, les multitudes magiques seront promises à la mort._

 _Soutenu par quatre artefacts à l'éclat maléfique, nés de la mort des innombrables, il atteindra l'absolue._ »

Le jeune Arendil n'avait pas parlé avec sa voix normale. Enfin si, c'était bien sa voix mais elle avait semblé porteuse d'une impériosité et d'une gravité qui, même chez lui, n'était pas coutumière.

« C'est une prophétie » dit Jīnfă. « Pour la première fois, elle a été énoncée par un humain. »

« Je croyais que la première fois était dans sa vision » dit Blaise.

« Il avait eut la prophétie mais elle n'avait pas encore été énoncée » répondit la Chinoise. « Maintenant il n'y a plus de retour possible. »

« Mais je ne vois pas en quoi, le fait que cette prophétie ait été faite dans la même vision me concerne » dit Erik.

« Jīnfă à raison, la prophétie approche » dit Wolf. « Je le sent. Si elle a été énoncée dans une vision qui te concerne alors ça veut dire… »

« Que la prophétie le concerne aussi » dit Hotun en claquant des doigts.

« Moi ? J'aurais un rapport avec l'Être Céleste ? Comment ? » s'exclama le jeune prince.

« Difficile à dire » répondit Jīnfă. « Mais le raisonnement se tient. Si tu es concerné par la prophétie alors c'est que tu seras là quand elle se réalisera…et donc que ton sommeil dans la Source sera raisonnablement court. »

« Et ça veut dire quoi au final ? » demanda Erik, excédé. « Quelques jours ? Une ou deux semaines ? »

« Impossible à dire avec précision… » dit Jīnfă.

« Formidable ! » soupira Erik. « Si vous imaginez que je vais me contenter… Draco ? »

Il venait de se redresser, les yeux écarquillés.

« Attends Draco, j'ai du mal à t'entendre » dit-il.

Sans même qu'il n'ait à demander, il sentit l'énergie d ses amis affluer vers lui. Grâce à elle, il parvint à envoyer son esprit dans le lien qu'il avait avec son second amant, partageant l'énergie afin d'améliorer la communication et la diffuser à tout le groupe.

 _Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir pu communiquer plus tôt,_ dit-il.

 _Est-ce que ça va ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_

Il avait l'air paniqué.

 _Voldemort est au courent pour Arendelle,_ dit-il. _Apparemment, il avait des doutes depuis ton apparition à aa Confédération Internationale des Sorciers._

 _On se doutait que ce serait le cas, non ?_ Fit remarquer Blaise.

 _D'après lui il a envoyé Rodolphus enquêter,_ reprit Draco.

 _Ça doit être les hommes qui ont attaqués une patrouille. Mais il ne restait rien d'eux qu'ils puissent analyser, comment ont-ils fait le lien avec Poudlard ?_

 _Les tenus de Défenseurs._

Neville poussa des jurons. Quand il y avait eut l'attaque, il avait supposé que le fait que les corps aient disparus et que le matériel soit détruit les empêcheraient de faire le lien mais il n'avait pas pensé que leurs armures les trahiraient.

 _Ça fait plus d'une semaine. Pourquoi maintenant ?_ Demanda Hans.

 _Voldemort voulait plus de renseignement donc les troupes de Rodolphus sont restés sur le terrain. Mais selon Haldus, Voldemort voulait ce temps supplémentaire pour élaborer sa stratégie._

 _Quelle est-elle ?_ Demanda Erik d'une voix blanche.

 _Des attaques courtes et rapides,_ répondit Draco. _Le but de Voldemort est de te faire sortir de ta cachette en attaquant Arendelle._

 _Quand ?_

 _Je ne sais pas. Bientôt. Mais pas tout de suite. Voldemort ne connaît pas Arendelle, il veut l'étudier plus en détail et il veut aussi que ses Mangemorts la connaissent pour pouvoir s'y déplacer facilement. Ça va probablement commencer dans un mois._

 _Ça nous laisse un peu de temps pour se préparer,_ dit Hotun.

 _Mais pas suffisamment,_ rajouta Hermione. _Il va falloir rapidement mettre en place une tactique._

 _Si Voldemort recommence comme la dernière fois en Angleterre alors il ne donnera la cible de l'attaque qu'à ses Mangemorts les plus proches et les autres ne seront prévenus qu'au dernier moment,_ dit Hans.

 _C'est ce que je pense aussi,_ approuva Draco.

Erik se sentit légèrement vaciller. Il était en première ligne donc c'était son énergie qui s'épuisait le plus rapidement. De plus il sentait que la communication était plus erratique qu'elle ne le devrait. Ça devait être à cause de son handicape.

 _Est-ce qu'il y a autre chose que tu dois nous dire ?_ Demanda-t-il à Draco.

 _Juste que nous allons tous très bien. Il n'y a pas à s'inquiéter. Haldus est encore souvent auprès de Voldemort mais moins qu'avant. Et on reste en contact._

A ces mots, Neville se de tendit et dans une certaine mesure, les Jumeaux aussi.

 _Très bien. Je vais donc couper la communication,_ prévint Erik.

 _Très bien,_ lui dit Draco. _Je t'aime. Je vous aime tous les deux._

A contrecœur, Erik lâcha prise et laissa l'esprit de Draco s'éloigner avant de regagner le sien. Il resta quelques secondes silencieux. Son cœur était serré par l'angoisse. Il sentit une main prendre la sienne. C'était celle de Wolf. Oui, lui aussi était inquiet mais s'ils restaient ensemble, tout irait bien.

« Bien » dit-il finalement. « Quelle stratégie allons-nous suivre ? »

« On ne parle plus de… » commença Blaise.

« Remettons ça à plus tard » l'interrompit Erik. « Je pense qu'il vaut mieux prendre des mesures rapidement. »

« Je suis d'accord » dit Ingrid alors que les autres hochaient la tête.

« Si on voulait bien m'expliquer ce qui s'est dit, je veux bien participer » dit Jīnfă.

Évidemment, la conversation ayant été complètement mentale, la chinoise n'avait pas pu y prendre part. Elle aurait pu utiliser ses pouvoirs pour pirater la liaison mais ce n'était pas dans ses manières…enfin, pas avec des amis.

« Est-ce que vous pensez que la tactique qu'on avait avant peut marcher ? » demanda Blaise après que la femme eut reçu un résumé de la situation.

Tout le monde savait qu'il parlait de celles qu'ils avaient utilisées au moment où Voldemort multipliait les attaques en Angleterre. Ils se rendaient compte à présent que ces événements dataient de plus d'un an. Ils n'avaient pas vus le temps passer.

« Je pense qu'il faudrait l'améliorer » dit Ingrid. « Il faut trouver un moyen d'être plus rapide, plus réactif. »

La dernière fois, ils devaient attendre soit un appel au secours des sorciers attaqués soit que leurs espions leur dise où avait lieu l'attaque. Les deux étaient assez irréguliers. Cette fois il leur fallait une stratégie qui fonctionne à coup sûr.

« Il nous faut des vigies » dit alors Hotun. « Une dans chaque endroit où il y a de la population. »

« Ça va représenter énormément de monde » dit Hermione. « Plus que le réseau de surveillance de cet été. »

« Oui mais c'est le seul moyen pour être sûr d'être prévenu. »

« Donc on a des vigies » dit Erik. « Je suppose qu'elles envoient un signal pour faire venir les troupes. »

« Mais le temps qu'elles arrivent, les Mangemorts n'auraient pas le temps de mettre un bouclier anti-transport ? » demanda Neville.

« C'est possible… » dit Erik. « Pansy, combien de temps il faut pour mettre cette barrière ? »

« Si on prends en compte le fait qu'ils s'y mettent dès leur apparition…cinq minute je dirais » dit celle-ci pensivement.

« Donc il faudrait que les troupes soient prêtes en moins de cinq minutes… » dit Blaise.

« Impossible » dit Ingrid. « Pour cela il faudrait qu'ils soient déjà armés et prêt à partir au moment de l'alerte. »

« Mais on ne peut pas demander à des groupes de rester à faire le planton pendant des heures. »

« Et si on raccourcissait les quart de veille ? » demandèrent les Jumeaux.

« Ça risquerait rapidement de devenir intenable au niveau logistique » dit Hotun. « Si tout avec autant de monde. Et on ne peut pas faire des groupes de veille plus petit, ce serait suicidaire au niveau tactique. »

« Et des attaque en deux vagues ? »

Tous se tournèrent vers Jīnfă qui venait de parler.

« D'abord un groupe réduit qui rejoint la vigie et occupe les ennemis le temps que les autres se préparent, arrivent et détruisent la barrière » dit-elle. « Les groupes réduits seront prêt et en armes mais leur quart serait plus court. »

« Ça présente pas mal de risque, surtout si les Mangemorts sont nombreux mais je pense que c'est la meilleur tactique » dit Ingrid.

« Pour la journée ça ira, mais la nuit ? » demanda Hermione. « Le fait de réveiller les troupes qui ne sont pas de quart risque de prendre plus de temps ce qui va exposer les groupes déjà sur le terrain. »

Il y eut un silence. L'infirmerie devenu salle de réunion était calme. Même Mme Pomfresh qui n'appréciait pas cette nouvelle fonction de son sacro-saint domaine préférait les laisser tranquilles.

« Des compagnies… » dit finalement Erik.

« Comment ça ? » demanda Ingrid.

« Il faut qu'on établisse une nouvelle hiérarchie militaire en créant une subdivision plus importante de nos effectifs. »

« Je ne vois pas… »

« Mais si ! » l'interrompit son ami. « Il faut se rendre à l'évidence. Le système de grue à atteint ses limites. C'était efficace quand on était juste notre petit groupe mais là nous sommes plus nombreux…et ce n'est pas finit. »

« C'est vrai que ce système était déjà presque obsolète à la bataille de Poudlard » remarqua Hotun.

A ce moment-là, les Aurors et la Police Magique venait de les rejoindre, triplant presque leurs effectifs. Ils en étaient arrivés à un point où manœuvrer ces nombreux groupes individuellement devenait vraiment difficile. De plus, de nouvelles recrues s'étaient ajoutés à leur rang (pas autant qu'il aurait fallut à cause de l'accalmie) et bientôt, ce serait une armée entière qui serait mise en place et qu'il faudrait commander.

« Ce que je propose » dit Erik. « C'est de rassembler plusieurs groupes pour former des compagnies. »

« Combien ? » demanda Hotun.

« On discutera de ça avec Scrimgeour et Olden, mieux vaut ne pas trop se perdre dans les détails sans eux » dit Ingrid.

« Pour te répondre, je dirais environ huit groupes » dit Erik. « Mais ce n'est que estimation pour illustrer mon exemple. Disons huit groupes formant une compagnie de quart pendant disons…deux heures. »

« C'est long pour rester en alerte et prêt » remarqua Neville.

« Justement. Seule une partie de la compagnie sera vraiment en alerte. Disons deux groupes par demi-heure par roulement. »

« Et les autres se détendraient ? » demanda Hermione.

« Ils seraient de quart mais pas en alerte, juste suffisamment prêt pour pouvoir se préparer le moment venu. Ce qui eut dire que si la compagnie est nocturne alors ils devront rester éveiller. »

« Je vois » dit Hotun. « Donc si je veux résumer, l'alerte sonne, les deux groupes en factions se rendent sur les lieux alors que les six autres se préparent. Puis ils vont sur les lieux mais à la limite de la barrière… »

« Et alors ceux capable de l'éliminer restent alors que les autres se rendent à pied sur le champ de bataille » continua Ingrid.

« C'est ça » dit Erik.

« Et si la compagnie est pas suffisante ? » demanda Hermione.

« On pourrait…prévoir une troisième vague » dit Erik. « Quand l'alerte résonne, deux autres compagnies qui ne sont pas de quart de préparent au cas où des renforts seraient nécessaires. Selon comment se passe le combat, on peut décider ou non de les envoyer. Inutile d'envoyer toute l'armée à chaque fois, même s'ils ne se battent pas, ils vont s'épuiser pour rien. Si ce sont vraiment des attaques de type guérilla alors ce système devrait être plus que nécessaire. »

Il fit un tour d'horizon mais plus personne ne souhaitait ajouter quelque chose.

« Il ne nous reste donc plus qu'organiser une réunion avec le Conseil de Poudlard » dit-il alors.

« Il est tard » fit remarquer Hermione. « Mieux vaudrait remettre ça a demain, non ? »

« Je voudrais quand même prévenir Amelia, Kingsley et Ogden, ils pourront m'aider à préparer la réunion. »

« Je m'en occupe » dit Ingrid.

« Mais… »

« Je doute que Mme Pomfresh laisse Wolf sortir ce soir. Tu devrais plutôt rester avec lui. »

Erik rougit. Il avait presque oublié que son amant était convalescent. Il laissa donc le soin à Ingrid d'aller parler aux dirigeants de Poudlard. Après tout, elle était considérée par les autres comme son commandant en second. Il s'apprêtait à rapprocher sa chaise de Wolf mais au dernier moment, il décida de monter sur le lit pour s'allonger aux côté de Wolf. Celui-ci entoura ses épaules de son bras et le laissa se reposer contre son épaule.

0o0o0

Erik s'était rendu à Arendelle dès la fin de la réunion. Il avait été tellement occupé que le soleil commençait déjà à décliner à l'horizon. Et dire qu'ils y étaient depuis les premières heures du jour…

Ils avaient abordés beaucoup de questions pendant cette journée. Il avait d'abord fallut expliquer leur nouvelle stratégie puis l'adapter alerte armée. Pour cela, les deux anciens chefs des Aurors et de la Police avaient été bien utiles car ils étaient au fait des chiffres des leur armée. Au final, ils purent estimer qu'ils pourraient faire intervenir plus d'homme qu'il ne le pensait de prime abord. Ils étaient même allés plus loin en mettant en place un embryon de structure hiérarchique. Selon eux, mieux valait commencer dès maintenant pour éviter les problèmes quand l'armée internationale serait constituée. Inutile de créer une structure qui serait obsolète à peine quelques mois après (si tout se passait bien).

Comme les groupes étaient composés d'environs une vingtaine de sorcier, il fut décidé qu'ils seraient rassemblés par deux pour former des pelotons. Chaque peloton ferait partie d'une compagnie qui en rassemblerait quatre. Ces compagnies seraient ensuite groupées par trois pour former des bataillons. Chacun d'eux se relayeraient donc afin qu'à au moment il n'y ait de flottement.

Ainsi, à chaque alerte, le peloton de garde agirait immédiatement. Dans le même temps, le reste de la compagnie se préparerait alors que les deux autres du même bataillon se mettaient en attente au cas où on aurait besoin d'elle.

Jusqu'à présent, les raids ennemis étaient composés de trente à quarante Mangemorts. Le peloton de première ligne devait suffire à contenir l'attaque tandis que le reste de la compagnie devait assurer la victoire. Surtout que, contrairement à l'année précédente, leurs victimes seraient en majorité sinon dans leur intégralité des non-sorciers. Ils ne perdraient donc pas de temps à attendre que la barrière soit mise en place pour attaquer. Celle-ci ne devait pas servir à empêcher les gens de partir mais leurs protecteurs d'arriver.

De plus les Sorciers anglais ignoraient si Voldemort pouvait contrôler ses créatures à distance et si certaines accompagneraient les Mangemorts. Il fut donc décidés que contrairement à la dernière fois, Erik et ses amis ne feraient pas partie d'une équipe mais agiraient en unités indépendantes qui seraient appelé si l'alerte aux monstres était donnée.

Un autre point qui avait été discuté avait été pour savoir comment les différentes troupes se rendraient sur place. Comme le territoire était trop vaste, impossible de faire en sorte que chacun de leurs soldats en connaissent les moindres recoins pour y transplaner. C'est donc la solution des portoloins qui avait été envisagée.

Chaque peloton de quart serait en alerte dans une salle avec des cristaux sur des piédestaux, un par lieu d'Arendelle où serait basée une vigie. Quand l'une d'elle activerait son signal, le cristal correspondant se mettrait à briller en même temps qu'une sonnerie se ferait entendre. Le peloton irait alors chercher l'un des portoloin associé dans un bac à côté du cristal afin de se transporter sur le champ de bataille grâce à un mot clé. Le reste de la compagnie les rejoindrait après et en prendrait un aussi au même endroit.

Les contraintes à ce sujet là étaient aussi logistiques. Pour que quarante (puis soixante) sorciers prennent un portoloin en même temps, sans compter si deux compagnies en même temps les suivaient, il fallait que la forme des portoloins soit adéquate. Impossible de faire des objets pour chacun, ils étaient trop nombreux. Mais pour que le maximum de combattant puisse le toucher en même temps il fallait que l'objet soit grand mais en même temps léger, maniable et peu encombrant. Il avait donc été décidé d'utiliser des cordes. Elles seraient enroulés pour ne pas prendre de place et s'emmêler ave les autres mais pas trop pour être plus faciles à dérouler.

Elles ne devaient pas non plus être trop longues pour être maniés avec facilité au moment propice. Si chaque personne d'une compagnie entière devait toucher une même corde, il faudrait qu'elle fasse plusieurs mètres de long. Sa taille serait un problème pour le déroulage et serait trop encombrante pour des groupes plus petits. La solution était qu'il y en ait en fait un pour chaque groupe. Cela faisait une corde de deux mètres pour vingt personnes. Il en faudrait beaucoup (au moins vingt quatre au minimum par intervention) mais le déploiement n'en serait que plus rapide.

Bien évidemment, il faudrait être rigoureux dans le remplacement des portoloins usagés. Dès qu'une alerte était levée (seulement une fois l'attaque terminée) de nouveaux seraient créés pour remplacés ceux qui avaient été utilisés. Même si la probabilité que Voldemort attaque deux fois de suite la même ville était aussi élevée que celle de voire la foudre tomber deux fois au même endroit, il était hors de question de prendre des risques et qu'un groupe se retrouve sans portoloin. Un déséquilibre des forces pourrait avoir de graves conséquences sur la vie des soldats mais aussi des civils.

Enfin, un dernier point avait été abordé, celui de la discrétion. Il était clair, ou au moins probable, que le but des attaques n'était pas seulement de les faire venir mais aussi de voir d'où ils venaient. Il était donc important que leurs ennemis ne puissent pas remonter leurs traces. Certes ils ne pourraient pas apparaître dans le château même où le terrain à cause du _fidelitas,_ mais ils pourraient arriver à localiser presque parfaitement le château ce qui n'était pas envisageable.

Pour les portoloins, c'était faciles, ils étaient à sens unique et se désintégraient après une utilisation, le retour des troupes se faisant par transplanage. Cependant ces deux techniques de transport laissaient des traces que les Mangemort pouvaient suivre jusqu'à destination. C'était la raison pour laquelle quand Erik et ses amis se déplaçaient en Angleterre ou à un autre endroit où ils pourraient être vus ou simplement repérés par des Mangemorts, ils opérant plusieurs transplanages successif afin de brouiller les pistes.

Cependant, là, le temps était compté, ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de ne pas aller directement sur les lieux de l'attaque. Le seul moyen de transport qui ne laissait pas de trace (du moins à ce qu'ils savaient) était le portail. Cependant il y avait deux obstacles. D'abord Erik et les autres pensaient que c'était un atout tactique qu'ils ne voulaient pas éventer (raison pour laquelle ils leur arrivaient de transplaner encore). Ensuite, le fait est qu'ils étaient les seuls à pouvoir en faire grâce à leurs pouvoirs élémentaires. Les seules personne hors de leur groupe qu'ils ai vu faire une chose similaire étaient là Reine Elsa et Jīnfă mais les deux femmes possédaient aussi des pouvoirs élémentaires (ceux de la chinoises n'étaient pas innés puisqu'elle avait appris à manipuler les cinq éléments du pentacle asiatique mais cela fonctionnait quand même).

Faire en sorte que l'un des amis d'Erik accompagne à chaque fois les troupes ne présentait pas vraiment d'avantage (outre la discrétion) puisque les portails étaient aussi arrêtés par les barrières Mangemort (que ceux-ci en soit conscient ou pas). Le mieux aurait donc été de trouver un moyen de couvrir leurs traces.

Au moment des batailles en Angleterre, Pansy avait commencé à y réfléchir. Elle le faisait en dilettante parce que ce n'était pas l'une de ses priorités en tant que chef du groupe de recherche. En effet, à cette époque, Voldemort savait parfaitement où ils étaient basés, un tel sort était inutile. Maintenant cependant, la création d'une telle magie était vitale et serait la principale préoccupation de la jeune femme et des gens qui travaillaient avec elle.

Une fois toutes ces décisions prises et ces solutions trouvées, c'est Erik qui s'était proposé pour se rendre au palais royal d'Arendelle. En effet, la Reine Elsa devait absolument être mise au courent. Après tout, les attaques allaient avoir lieux sur son territoire et contre ses gens, ils ne pouvaient pas ne pas l'impliquer.

De plus, Erik savait que sa mère refuserait de rester sans rien faire et de laisser les sorciers agir et son gouvernement penserait la même chose. Ils allaient eux aussi se battre, ça le jeune prince en était certain. Il ne savait pas encore ce qu'elle allait faire mais il serait vite mis au courent. Étant le Ministre de la Magie Arendil, il était, au même titre que Sir Hugo, Chef de Gouvernement et second après la Reine. Il représentait également le lien entre les sorciers et les non sorciers d'Arendelle. C'est à lui que sa mère rapporterait ses actions et aussi lui qui serait chargé de coordonner la coopération entre les deux forces.

Les tensions seraient nombreuses, il le savait, mais c'était nécessaire. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, les utilisateurs de magie allaient travailler avec ceux qui ne le pouvaient pas.

C'était aussi l'une des raisons pour laquelle Erik était à présent pensif et qu'il se dirigeait vers les écuries. Il avait besoin de se détendre et rien ne le faisait mieux que de s'occuper de Snøhvit, son cheval qu'il avait depuis trop longtemps délaissé.

L'étalon avait aujourd'hui dix ans et était dans la force de l'âge. Erik l'adorait mais à cause de la guerre, il avait à peine le temps de le voir. Déjà qu'avant il ne le voyait qu'aux vacances, cette fois cela faisait deux ans qu'il n'avait pas vu le magnifique animal à la robe couleur neige. Pourtant celui-ci lui fit fête dès qu'il le vit.

Erik prit un peu de paille au passage et se rapprocha du box où Snøhvit piaffait d'excitation. Il sentit quelque chose se poser sur son épaule mais ce n'était qu'Hedwige. La chouette était un peu plus âgée mais étant un oiseau magique, elle n'en était qu'à la moitié de sa vie. Le jeune prône n'avait plus l'occasion d l'utiliser si bien qu'il l'avait laissé en liberté au château de sa mère. Cependant l'oiseau familier, au lieu de voler, préférait passer son temps avec le cheval dont elle partageait la couleur d'un blanc neige pure.

Erik caressa le plumage doux en dessous de la gorge de la chouette et celle-ci, pour le saluer, lui mordilla gentiment l'oreille. Il ouvrit ensuite le box de son cheval et y pénétra avant de se mettre à le bouchonner avec la paille qu'il avait en main.

Cette activité simple avait le don de le calmer. C'était reposant et ça lui permettait de réfléchir. Avec toute l'activité de la journée, il n'avait plus repensé à l'autre nouvelle qui lui était parvenue, celle de sa possible guérison. Cependant, il pensait de moins en moins que ce soit une bonne idée. Avec tout ce qui se passait, les futurs attaques des Mangemorts contre son peuple et aussi la formation de l'armée internationale, il ne pensait pas que s'absenter soit vraiment la bonne chose à faire.

Il percutant alors un mouvement derrière lui. Il se retourna et vit qu'il s'agissait de Wolf.

« Ah c'est toi » dit-il simplement.

« Je me doutais que tu serais ici » dit l'autre garçon en s'approchant.

A son tour, il prit un peu de paille et entra dans le box de Snøhvit. Il caressa un instant son encolure lustrée puis passa de l'autre côté de l'animal et se mit à le bouchonner comme le faisait son amant.

« Tu as…beaucoup à pensé » dit-il. « La guerre, ta guérison… »

« C'est justement ça qui me pose problème » l'interrompit Erik. « On ne pourrait pas en reparler…plus tard ? »

« Plus tard ? Mais plus tard quand ? »

« Je ne sais pas » soupira Erik. « Après. »

« Mais après quoi ? » demanda Wolf d'une voix légèrement énervée.

« Tout ! » s'exclama Erik. « Voldemort, la guerre, l'armée internationale… je ne peux pas partir maintenant, trop de choses dépendent de moi. »

« Et si tu meurt ? »

« Il n'y a qu'une chance sur deux »

« Et l'autre étant que tu n'ai plus de pouvoirs. Alors c'est vrai que tu pourras encore commander mais qui affrontera Voldemort ? »

« Il y aura toujours… »

« Qui ? Nous ? Donc tu veux bien nous laisser affronter Voldemort mais ne pas diriger les choses en ton absence ? Tu te rends compte qu'il y a comme des incohérences dans ce que tu dis ? »

« Et donc ? Qu'est-ce que tu propose ? Que je l'exilé pend quelques mois c'est ça ? »

« Et le plus tôt sera le mieux. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. »

« Ah oui, tes fameux pressentiments ! » dit Erik d'une voix ironique. « Ils ne m'ont pas empêchés de me mettre de cette état. »

« C'est de ma faute maintenant ? » s'insurgea Wolf. « C'est bien la première fois que tu te plaint de mes pressentiments que je sache. En plus bizarrement c'est pour leur reprocher de ne pas t'avoir empêché de faire une erreur monumentale. Franchement, je savais que ta curiosité était une calamité mais je ne m'étais pas rendu compte à quel point. »

« Tu as raison ! C'est de ma faute ! » s'écria alors Erik.

Il lâcha la paille qu'il tenait et sortit du box en furie. Hedwige s'envola alors et se perchât sur une poutre du plafond. Le jeune homme n'alla cependant pas très loin et se retourna pour parler à nouveau à Wolf.

« C'est de ma faute si on en est là ! C'est ma curiosité, mon…mon goût pour l'aventure qui nous on conduit dans cette pagaille ! Tiens, même Voldemort c'est ma faute après tout ! C'est moi qui lui aie donné son pouvoir ! »

« Erik… » dit Wolf d'une voix plaintive.

« Non, non ! Tu as raison ! C'est de ma faute et c'est à moi de m'excuser ! »

Sa voix devenait plus forte à mesure qu'il parlait et que sa fureur augmentait.

« Donc je suis désolé ! Je l'ai déjà dit il y a quelques jours mais non, ce n'est pas assez ! Je dois toujours et continuellement m'excuser ! Toujours et encore ! Comme si j'étais un vulgaire perroquet qui doive toujours répéter les mêmes choses sans que ça n'ait vraiment de sens ! Donc voilà, je le dis encore, Je suis désolé ! Je suis désolé ! Je suis désolé ! Je suis dé… »

Mais il ne out finir. Tout à coup il ressentit une violente douleur à la poitrine. Elle était si forte qu'il se plia en deux.

« Erik ! » s'écria Wolf. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ! »

Il repoussa Snøhvit qui avait commencé à se cabrer et se précipita aux côtés de son amant.

« Je…je ne sais pas ce qui se passe » dit Erik d'une voix étouffé. « Je…j'ai mal… »

Tout à coup, il sentit quelque chose remuer en lui. Remuer et enfler. C'était de l'énergie, de la magie qui envahissait son corps comme un raz de marée. Au même moment, autour de lui, l'air se mit à vibrer et à onduler.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda Wolf, paniqué.

« Je…ma magie » gargouilla Erik. « Elle enfle…elle… »

Une nouvelle vague de douleur le fit alors tomber au sol où il se recroquevilla. La magie, elle, continuait à augmenter, devenant plus furieuse et tumultueuse. Erik sentait que si elle continuait…

« Elle…elle va sortir ! » s'écria-t-il. « Je…je le sens ! Va... Va-t… ! »

Mais c'était trop tard. La magie avait tellement saturé son corps qu'elle sit à jaillir. L'onde de choc balaya tout autour d'elle, Wolf en premier qui fut propulsé en arrière. Heureusement, il se protégea avec sa propre magie, limitant ainsi les dégâts.

Quand il sentit qu'il n'y ait plus de danger, Wolf a baissa son bouclier et se releva. Tout autour de lui, c'était un désordre sans nom. La force de l'explosion avait détruit tout ce qui était trop fragile pour résister à l'onde de choc. En fait, seuls les murs avaient tenus et encore, la chaux qui recouvrait les bris était en piteux états. Que ce soit la paille, les outils ou même le bois des stalles, tout était éparpillé et en charpie. Mais le pire c'était les cheveux. Le matériel pouvait être remplacé, tout comme les stalles et les murs pouvaient être réparés, mais les cheveux…

Wolf ne savait pas ce qu'il en était. Il entendait de faibles hennissements plaintifs. Du côté de Snøhvit, cependant, il n'entendait rien. Il tourna les yeux vers lui mais les détourna rapidement. Il avait cru voir du sang. C'était visible sur la robe blanche du cheval. Mais il ne voulait pas penser à ce qui aurait put arriver au compagnon d'Erik. Un léger hululement lui vit lever les yeux mais c'était Hedwige. Elle semblait bien même si elle était un peu ébouriffée.

« Erik ! » s'écria alors Wolf.

Il se précipita vers son amant qui se trouvait au centre de la désolation. Il ne semblait pas éveillé. Les yeux fermés, il haletait et son visage était rouge. Wolf posa la main sur son front et s'aperçut qu'il était brulant.

A ce moment-là, le jeune homme entendit des bruits et vit plus sieurs personnes arriver. Voyant le maître d'écurie, il s'adressa à lui en premier.

« Occupez-vous des cheveux, je crois que Snøhvit est blessé » s'exclama-t-il. « Que quelqu'un aille prévenir la Reine ! Les autres, aidez à déblayer ! »

Cette il n'était ni noble, ni encore quelqu'un avec une quelconque influence ici (autre que celle de pupille de la Reine) mais tout le monde lui obéit et il pu de nouveau s'occuper d'Erik.

Il devait faire quelque chose mais quoi ? Une seule personne lui vint en tête à ce moment, une personne qui pourrait à la fois aider Erik et expliquer ce qui s'était passé. Normalement, il aurait eut besoin de la magie de ses amis pour communiquer sur une aussi grande distance, cependant, l'énergie magique d'Erik saturait encore l'air autour d'eux.

 _Vite ! J'ai besoin de Jīnfă ! Erik à des problèmes au château royal d'Arendelle !_

C'est tout ce qu'il put dire mais ce serait suffisant. Cependant il ne pouvait pas laisser Erik ici, il fallait le transporter ailleurs. Il le prit dans ses bras et courut en direction du château, vers les appartements du prince.

Il avait à peine déposé Erik sur son lit qu'Elsa arrivait. Au même moment, il sentit l'esprit de ses amis arriver et il les guida jusqu'à lui. Comme il l'avait demandé la magicienne chinoise était bien avec eux. Elle écouta les explications de Wolf puis examina Erik.

« Il va bien » dit-elle finalement. « Du moins aussi bien que possible. »

« Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? » demanda Elsa qui tenait la main de son fils.

« Une crise magique » répondit Jīnfă. « La partie viscérale de sa magie s'est emballée et sa magie sidérale à réagit. Leur confrontation à créé un afflux de magie qui a débordé. »

« Mais vous avez dut qu'il allait bien, non ? »

« Pour le moment oui. Les deux facettes de sa magie sont calmés donc la fièvre tombera bientôt mais… »

« Mais quoi ? » s'exclama Wolf.

« Les crises risquent de devenir de plus en plus violentes et rapprochés au fil du temps jusqu'à… »

« Jusqu'à ce que son corps ne puisse plus le supporter et qu'il… »

Wolf ne pu achever sa conclusion. Il n'en était pas capable.

« C'est ce qui va se produire » confirma Jīnfă. « Et à ce moment-là, l'explosion sera tellement grande qu'elle pulvérisera une bonne partie de ce qui l'entoure. »

Wolf souffla et s'effondra sur une chaise.

« C'est ma faute » dit-il. « Si je ne l'avais pas énervé… »

« Ça serait arrivé tôt ou tard » dit Jīnfă. « Tu ne dois pas te sentir responsable. »

À ce moment-là, ils entendirent un grognement en provenance du lit.

« Erik ! » s'exclama Elsa.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » demanda celui-ci en se redressant sur le lit.

« Un crise magique » répondit Jīnfă. « un affrontement entre les deux facettes de ta magie qui a causé une éclosion d'énergie. »

« Je…Je me souviens » dit Erik en portant la main à sa tête. « Je parlais avec Wolf dans l'étable et…Wolf ! »

Erik se mit à chercher frénétiquement son amant et soupira quand il le vit.

« Et Snøhvit ? Et Hedwige ? Ils vont bien ? » demanda le jeune prince paniqué.

« Ils vont bien » lui répondit Wolf. « Ne t'inquiète pas. »

Effectivement, il y avait eu plus peur que de mal. Hedwige avait seulement été secouée quant à la blessure du cheval, elle était bénigne et avait tout de suite été soignée donc tout irait bien pour lui.

« Plus de peur que de mal » soupira Erik.

« Pour cette fois » dit alors Jīnfă.

Erik déglutit.

« Ça va se reproduire, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-il.

« Oui » lui répondit la Chinoise.

« Quand ? »

« Impossible à dire. N'importe quand. »

Erik regarda alors Wolf. Oui, effectivement, il allait devoir le faire. Il n'avait plus vraiment le choix.

0o0o0

« Alors c'est là ? » demanda Erik.

« Oui » répondit simplement Ingrid.

Elle ne voulait pas que son ami puisse deviner ses émotions si elle en disait plus. Tous étaient silencieux et c'était bien comme ça.

Le portail que la jeune fille avait créé les avait amenés juste devant l'entrée des souterrains de Dungeon Rock. Il faisait nuit. Ils avaient choisit e moment pour éviter de croiser des touristes non-sorciers venus visiter le site. La ils étaient tranquilles.

« Tu sens la Source ? » demanda Ingrid en se tournant vers Wolf.

« Faiblement. Je pense que ça ira mieux une fois en bas. »

« Alors allons-y » dit-elle.

Erik hocha la tête et fit un pas avant de trébucher. Wolf le retint mais il le repoussa rapidement. Il n'avait pas encore tout à fait récupéré et il sentait encore parfois des faiblesses dans les jambes.

« Ça…ça va aller » dit-il. « Je…vais y arriver. »

« Tu es sûr ? »

Pour toute réponse, Erik lui tapota l'épaule avec un sourire. Mais intérieurement il était inquiet. Ça faisait plus de vingt-quatre heure qu'il avait eut sa crise et il ne savait pas du tout quand aurait lieu la prochaine. Plus le temps passait plus il était persuadé que c'était imminent. Si ce n'avait tenu qu'à lui, il serait prit immédiatement après s'être réveillé mais il avait beaucoup de choses à faire d'abord.

Il avait fallut prévenir tout le monde, sa mère d'abord, à qui il n'avait pas parlé de la vision de Wolf, puis à Amelia et au conseil de Poudlard et bien sûr à leurs espions Mangemort…dont Draco.

Ça avait été difficile. Erik savait que son second amant était inquiet. Pourtant, il avait fait de remarquables efforts pour tenter de ne rien laisser paraître…mais il est difficile de cacher ce genre de choses lors d'une conversation mentale.

Wolf en tête, suivit par Erik et Ingrid, les jeunes sorciers s'enfoncèrent sous le sol. Bien évidemment, tous avaient voulus venir avec lui. Arrivés au fond, ils firent apparaître des lumières magiques pour éclairer leur chemin.

Erik se tourna alors vers Ingrid. La lumière dorée de la magie arrivait à peine à dissimuler la pâleur de son visage au contraire, les ombres qui se dessinait dessus semblaient révéler son inquiétude. Le jeune prince se dit que c'était naturel. Après tout, il avait placé un très lourd fardeau sur ses épaules.

En effet, avec l'absence d'Erik, c'est Ingrid qui dirigerait tout. Le jeune prince avait rendu les choses officielles en démissionnant de son poste de Ministre de la Magie Arendil au profit de son amie. Elle ne serait pas une simple suppléante, non, ça l'aurait desservit. Des à présent elle était bel et bien le nouveau Ministre de la Magie du royaume d'Arendelle avec, bien entendue, la bénédiction de la Reine.

« Il n'y a qu'en toi que je peux confiance pour ça » avait dit Erik.

Et c'était vrai. De la même façon que tout le monde considérait Ingrid comme le commandant en second d'Erik, personne n'avait été surpris de son choix, pas même ses amis qui l'avaient appuyé. En effet, il considérait que seule la jeune fille avait la force de caractère et les qualités requise pour mener à bien leurs missions. Pas seulement pour diriger les sorciers d'Arendelle mais aussi commander les troupes des Défenseurs et se faire confier les rênes de l'armée internationale. Cependant ça restait une forte pression pour les épaules d'une jeune fille de 18 ans.

« Je…je ressent quelque chose » dit alors Wolf.

« On te suit » dit Ingrid.

D'un pas assuré, le jeune homme mena son groupe d'ami à travers les tunnels étroits, d'abord dan la partie non magique puis dans la partie magique. Hermione et Ingrid, elles, reconnaissaient les lieux. C'était par là quelles étaient passés quelques semaines plus tôt avec le groupe de résistant.

« On est tout prêt » dit alors Wolf.

Ils se trouvaient dans une salle plus large que les autres. Dans un coin on pouvait voir des traces de brûlé et d'objets calcinés. Ils se trouvaient à présent dans la grotte où se trouvait le coffre du pirate qui avait explosé lors de l'escarmouche.

« Hermione ? » demanda alors Ingrid. « Le carnet ne disait rien là-dessus ? »

« Pas vraiment » répondit la jeune fille. « Comme je vous l'ai dit, ça ressemble beaucoup aux délires d'un fou. Je sais qu'il avait trouvé la Source mais il ne dit pas où elle est. Il ne voulait sans doute pas que quelqu'un d'autre la trouve. D'ailleurs je on se que la dernière phrase est destiné à se moquer de quelqu'un qui lirait son journal pour la trouver. »

« Quelle phrase ? » demanda Wolf.

« Euh…voyons » dit Hermione en sortant le carnet et en l'ouvrant à la bonne page. « Ça dit « _Je suis sûr que personne ne trouvera jamais mon trésor car ceux qui me recherchent ne voient pas plus loin que le bout de leur nez et même l'idée la plus lumineuse ne ferait que les égarer_ ». »

« Le bout de leur nez… » dit pensivement Wolf.

Il s'avança de débris brûlés là où se trouvait auparavant le coffre. Celui-ci avait été posé à l'entrée d'une profonde alcôve si profonde que le fond se perdait dans les ténèbres. Wolf avança lentement, tendant la main devant lui.

« Tu veux de la lumière ? » demanda Hans.

Aussitôt, deux sphères lumineuses apparurent aux côtés du garçon, éclairant le fond de l'alcôve. C'était un simple mur de terre, un bout de galerie en fait. Wolf le toucha mais il avait l'air solide.

« Tu vois quelque chose ? » demanda Ingrid.

« Non » dit Wolf. « Pourtant je suis sûr que je me rapproche… »

Il réfléchit à nouveau à l'énigme. Si des gens étaient venus pour son trésor alors ils avaient du ouvrir le coffre, trouver les affaires et conclure qu'il n'y avait pas de trésor. Ils n'avaient donc pas vu ce qu'il y avait plus loin que le bout de leur nez, c'est-à-dire devant eux, au fond de l'alcôve. Et c'était vrai, la présence de la source était plus forte à cet endroit. Il devait y avoir un moyen pour ouvrir un passage mais comment.

La première partie de l'énigme était très littéral alors peut-être que la seconde… ça parlait d'une idée lumineuse qui n'aiderait pas. Au sens littéral, une idée lumineuse avait un rapport avec la lumière. Ça voulait dire que la lumière…

Il regarda alors les sphères lumineuses autour de lui puis d'un geste, les éteignit.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ? » lui demanda Ingrid.

« L'énigme » répondit Wolf en recommençant à avancer à tâtons. « Je pense que le moyen de la résoudre c'est… »

Il se rendit compte alors qu'il n'avait pas encore rencontre la paroi du fond de l'alcôve. Pourtant il avait avancé d'une petite dizaine de mètres. Il continua à avancer jusqu'à ce qu'il voit de la lumière. C'était des rochers luminescents qui commençaient à éclairer un long couloir.

C'était ça.

Rapidement, il se retourna et reprit le même chemin en sens inverse jusqu'à ce qu'il ait rejoint ses amis.

« Voilà » dit-il. « L'accès à la source se fait seulement par l'ombre de la paroi et pas par la paroi elle-même. »

« Dans ce cas, on y va ? » demanda Blaise.

« Attendez » dit alors Erik. « Je voudrais…j'aimerai qu'on se dise au revoir…ici. »

« Quoi ? Pourquoi ? » s'exclama Hermione.

« On vient… »

« …avec toi ! » dirent les Jumeaux.

« Je vous remercie mais je voudrais vraiment que vous n'assistiez pas à ça. Je…je ne sais pas si j'aurais la force de le faire si vous êtes tous avec moi. »

Ses amis rechignèrent au départ mais finirent par abdiquer. Le jeune homme serra chacun d'eux dans ses bras avant de se poster à l'entrée du tunnel d'ombre. Il sentit alors une présence à ses côtés.

« Wolf…j'ai dit que j'y allais seul. »

« Tu as du mal à tenir sur tes jambes » répliqua celui-ci. « En plus, dans ma vision, j'étais avec toi, non ? »

Erik grogna mais ne répondit pas. A la place, il prit seulement la main de son amant.

« On vous attend ici, d'accord ? » dit Ingrid.

La jeune fille vit ses amis lui faire un signe sans se retourner et disparaître dans les ténèbres.

0o0o0

Le couloir était long. Très long…enfin, c'était l'impression qu'en avaient Wolf et Erik. Les jambes de ce dernier avaient fini par mâcher et son compagnon s'était mis à le porter dans ses bras. Ils n'y voyaient pas grand-chose. La lumière provenant des pierres était juste suffisante pour voir où ils allaient.

C'était d'ailleurs assez étrange. La lueur qu'elles émettaient ne venait pas d'une mousse ou de champignons. Elle ne venait pas non plus de cristaux où de veines minérales et encore moins de symboles magiques. Les pierres ne brillaient pas entièrement non plus, seuls leurs arrêtes effilés diffusait une lumière différente pour chacune d'elle.

Soudain, de la même façon qu'ils avaient perdus la notion du temps, ils perdirent la notion de l'espace. Ce n'est qu'après avoir fait quelques pas que Wolf se rendit compte qu'il ne se trouvait plus dans le couloir mais dans la grotte de sa vision. Il se retourna. Il n'y avait pas de vouloir.

« Wolf ? » demanda Erik.

« Ça…ça va aller » dit celui-ci en se tournant vers le bassin au centre.

Il ressemblait à un trou dans le sol entouré des mêmes pierres lumineuses que le couloir. Cependant, ce qu'il contenait était loin d'être de l'eau. On aurait dit un liquide fait de joyeux liquides. Des dizaines de couleurs chatoyaient dans le bassin, des plus claires aux plus sombres.

Wolf se rendit alors compte de ce que Jīnfă voulait dire quand elle leur avait raconté que la magie était plus forte ici que n'importe où. Dans sa vision, c'était plutôt flou mais à présent qu'il se trouvait physiquement proche de la Source, il pouvait sentir la pression écrasante de la magie en ce lieu. Pourtant, il ne se sentait pas oppressé, plus entouré d'un édredon chaud et doux mais qui parcourait les moindres fibres de son corps.

Il s'approcha alors du basin et se mit juste au bord. Il se rendit alors compte que la magie liquide bougeait mais de façon étrange. A certains endroits, elle était aussi calme que la surface d'un miroir alors qu'à d'autre, elle s'agitait en faisant des vaguelettes. C'était très étrange. Mais en même temps, à quoi pouvait-on s'attendre dans le lieu où naissait la magie ?

« Tu es prêt ? » demanda Wolf en baissant la tête vers son amant.

Celui-ci hocha la tête puis détourna les yeux.

« J'ai peur » dit-il finalement.

« Ne t'inquiète pas » lui dit Wolf en le serrant plus fort votre lui. « Tout ira bien. »

« Attends ! » s'exclama Erik alors que son amant commençait à se pencher. « Pour ce que je t'ai dit hier, dans l'écurie, je…je suis désolé, je… »

« Chut. Je sais » dit Wolf avant de l'embrasser.

Erik passa les bras autour du cou de son amant et partagea le baiser passionné. Finalement, ils se séparèrent et Wolf se mit à genoux puis se pencha au dessus du bord du bassin. Il lâcha les jambes d'Erik et le soutien alors qu'elles s'enfonçaient dans le bassin.

« J'ai pieds » dit celui-ci. « Enfin je crois. »

Il sourit à Wolf et celui-ci lui rendit son sourire. Mais soudain, quelque chose sembla tirer Erik vers le fond. Il serait tombé si Wolf ne l'avait pas maintenu fermement. La magie liquide se mit alors à bouillonner et à tourbillonner de façon furieuse.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » s'écria Erik.

« Je…je ne sais pas » s'exclama Wolf, paniqué.

Il entendit alors un rire dans sa tête. Un rire qu'il connaissait bien. Un rire qu'il redoutait.

« _Toi !_ » s'exclama Wolf dans sa tête. « _Tu étais censé être mort ! »_

« _Et oui, je sais_ » ricana la Voix Sombre. « _C'est ce que je t'ai fais croire. Je t'ai fais croire que je voulais t'empêcher d'avoir cette vision alors que c'était tout le contraire puisque je l'avais moi-même créée. »_

 _« Non ! Tu mens ! C'est impossible ! Pourquoi ? »_

 _« Parce que je voulais que tu conduise Erik à la Source de toutes les Magies. Savais-tu pourquoi le mot « Magies » était au pluriel ? Parce qu'elle contient les deux, Viscérale et Sidérale »_

« Wolf ! Je glisse ! » s'exclama Erik.

« Ne t'inquiète pas ! » souffla celui-ci en s'arc-boutant. « Je e te laisserais pas tomber !»

« _Tu n'auras pas le choix »_ reprit la Voix. « _Vois-tu les deux magies existent mais elles cohabitent difficilement. Après tout, elles sont tellement opposées. L'une logique et l'autre subjective, l'une dirigée par l'esprit et l'autre par le cœur. Impossible d'avoir les deux dans le même être et pourtant…pourtant c'est possible, avec les humains tout est possible. Ainsi Erik est à la fois viscéral et céleste, chose impossible à comprendre pour la Source qui va devoir remettre de l'ordre dans tout ça. »_

 _« Qu'est-ce que…qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »_ s'exclama Wolf.

 _« Juste que la Source va diviser la magie d'Erik en deux…et Erik avec elle. »_

« Non ! » cria alors Wolf à voix haute. « Je ne te laisserai pas faire ! »

« _Tu es sûr ? Regarde bien Erik. Il est faible, sans défense, retenu à la vie par tes seules mains. Il suffirait de le lâcher… »_

À ce moment-là Wolf sentit ses mains se desserre lentement.

« Wolf ? Qu'est-ce que tu… » demanda Erik.

« Je….non ! Je…Impossible ! Accroche-toi ! Je t'en prie ! »

Mais Wolf eut beau crier, quand ses mains se desserrèrent totalement, Erik sombra sous les eaux de la Source.

 _« Adieu petit prince »_ dit la voix avec un ricanement. « _Tu vois mon cher Wolf, ce n'était pas difficile. »_

« Il…il faut que j'aille le sauver, il faut… »

« _Inutile. Il est déjà mort. Dissous par la magie…et c'est à cause de toi. »_

 _«_ Non ! C'est faux ! C'est toi qui…j'ai lâché à cause de toi ! »

« _Peut-être que oui, peut-être que non. Mais tu oublie que c'est toi qui l'a conduit ici, qui la plongé dans la Source. C'est toi aussi qui tes fait leurré. C'est. Ta. Faute. »_

Non. C'était impossible. Ce n'était pas vrai. Erik ne pouvait pas être mort et ça ne pouvait pas être ça faute. Pourtant il n'arrivait pas à contacter son ami. C'était comme si leur lien n'existait plus. Alors c'était vrai. Il était mort. Non. Il l'avait tué. Il avait tué l'être qu'il aimait le plus au monde il…il n'avait plus envi de demeurer ici. Il ne voulait plus qu'une chose.

Abandonner.

Il sentit alors son corps partir en arrière. C'était comme s'il n'avait plus de contrôle. Comme s'il s'évanouissait mais en étant éveillé. Il tomba rudement sur l'ensoleillement mais il ne sentit aucune douleur. En fait il ne ressentait plus rien. C'était comme s'il n'était plus dans son corps sauf qu'il pouvait encore voire par ses yeux et entendre par ses oreilles. Mais était-ce vraiment le cas ?

« Enfin ! »

Le cri de victoire avait surpris Wolf. Plus que le son n'en lui-même c'était la voix qui lui paraissait étrange. En effet, c'était la sienne, sa voix à lui. Pourtant il n'avait pas ouvert la bouche. Sa vision changea et il comprit que son corps se relevait.

« J'ai réussi » dit à nouveau sa voix. « J'ai enfin réussi. »

« _Est-ce que…est-ce-que c'est toi ? »_ demanda Wolf.

Il se rendit compte alors qu'il n'avait pas vraiment parler. Il avait essayé mais c'était comme parler mentalement. Il était incapable de faire autre chose.

« Oui, c'est moi, tu as tout comprit mon cher Wolf. Je suis la Voix Sombre. »

Elle ricana. Le son était le même avec sa voix que quand elle était dans sa tête.

« Quoi que maintenant, je ne suis plus une voix, je suis un être entier, un Être Sombre. »

Cette appellation fit naitre un frisson dans le dos de Wolf.

« _Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? »_

 _«_ Tu as abandonné, tu as laissé ta place, alors je l'ai prose…prise…comme c'est étrange de parler enfin avec une bouche ! Lèvres, dents, langue, palais, tant d'éléments, un système complexe qui transforme de l'air en son. Mais j'aurais tout le temps plus tard de m'extasier sur mes nouvelles capacités physiques plus tard. Auparavant… »

Wolf le vit s'approcher de la Source et y plonger les mains.

« _Qu'est-ce que tu fait !_ »

« Je prends simplement ce que je suis venu chercher » dit l'Être Sombre. « Vois-tu, il y a deux magies dans la Source et elles ne demandent qu'à être prises. »

Wolf sentit alors quelque chose affluer dans son corps. C'était la première fois qu'il ressentait quelque chose depuis tout à l'heure et ce qu'il ressentait…c'était le pouvoir, la force, la puissance, une puissance dévastatrice.

Par ses yeux il vit ses mains, les mains de l'autre aspirer la magie. Mais pas toute la magie. La Source ne permettait pas que les deux magies coexistent donc l'Être Sombre ne pouvait en prendre qu'une. Et comme Wolf était un praticien de la Magie Viscérale, c'était elle qu'il s'appropriait…dans son intégralité.

« Oui ! » s'exclama alors l'Être Sombre en se redressant.

La source semblait plus claire à présent et plus calme puisqu'il ne restait plus que le magie Sidérale.

« Enfin ! Enfin je vis ! Enfin j'existe vraiment ! Enfin je vais pouvoir me créer ! »

« _Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »_

« C'est simple » dit l'Être Sombre d'une voix doucereuse. « De la même façon que ton ami Haldus à utilisé son pouvoir du temps pour être celui qu'il était, moi j'ai ou plutôt je vais utiliser ton pouvoir de prescience pour envoyer une partie de ma conscience dans le passé et la planter en toi pour qu'elle grandisse et devienne moi, ce moi de ce corps, ce moi surpuissant. »

Il éclata de rire.

« Tu vois, Haldus s'est servi de cette technique pour se créer un avenir, moi j'ai fait plus fort ! Je me suis créé moi-même ! Et à présent, je vais pouvoir détruire le monde comme l'annonçait la prophétie ! »

« _Je ne te laisserai pas faire !_ Nous _ne te laisserons pas faire !_ »

« Oh ? Tes amis ? Allons, il me suffira de les manipuler. Après tout, si toi tu as pu te faire avoir par une voix inconnue, il sera facile de leur faire croire que leur ami est de leur côté, non ? »

« _Non ! Rend moi mon corps ! »_

« Oh non mon cher Wolf, il est à moi maintenant ! Je l'ai gagné quand tu as abandonné, quand tu m'as déclaré vainqueur ! Par Droit de Conquête, je possède maintenant tout de toi ! Ton corps, ta magie, ta mémoire, ta vie ! Tout ! Tu vois, je ne mentais pas quand je disais que j'étais toi ! »

« _Non ! »_ s'exclama Wolf en se débattant de toutes ses forces. « _Je ne te laisserai pas faire ! Je…je… »_

0o0o0

Quand Wolf émergea des ombres du couloir et se retrouva dans Dungeon Rock, Ingrid faisait les cent pas alors que les autres étaient soit assis sur le sol, sois debout et adossé contre les murs. Au moment où il s'avança, leurs visages se levèrent pour regarder dans sa direction et Ingrid stoppa sa marche.

« Alors ? » demanda-t-elle avec empressement.

« Tout ira bien » dit Wolf avec un sourire. « Erik va bien et nous pouvons le laisser. »

« Mais comment est-ce qu'on saura qu'il faut aller le chercher ? » demanda Hermione.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas » répondit leur ami. « Quand ce sera le moment, je les aurais. »

« Tu es sûr ? » demanda Neville.

Wolf se contenta de sourire et hocha la tête.

« Erik va guérir » dit-il.

« Très bien » soupira Ingrid, visiblement soulagé. « Dans ce cas, je pense qu'on peut rentrer. »

Elle bougea une main devant elle et fit apparaître un portail. Elle le passa puis chacun de ses amis l'imita. Wolf était le dernier. Il s'avança vers la porte magique mais au dernier moment, il se retourna pour jeter un dernier coup d'œil a l'alcôve.

A ce moment-là, ses yeux devinrent intégralement noirs, les coins de ses lèvres se relevèrent en un rictus méprisant et de sa bouche sortit un ricanement sombre.

A suivre…

.

Et voilà encore une fin assez atroce je dois l'avouer. J'espère quand même que ce chapitre vous a plu et que vous lirait la suite.

Je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire de plus comme commentaire, je vais vous laisser digérer les événements. Donc, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un message et à dans deux semaines.


	29. Arc de la Séparation - Chapitre 29

Bonjour, bonjour. Non ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre, pas exactement. C'est juste que j'ai rajouté un petit bout d'histoire qui me semblait nécessaire à postériori. Ce n'est pas grand-chose, juste un passage juste après la réunion de la CSI mais ça fait grimper mon nombre de pages et j'en suis assez content. En tout cas, je vous souhaite bonne lecture

.

Roi des Neiges

Arc de la Séparation

Chapitre 29 : Sombre complot

.

Les yeux totalement noirs se rouvrirent. Ils restèrent fixes pendants quelques instants puis la sclérotique se mit à réapparaitre comme si les ténèbres étaient aspirés par l'iris.

L'Être Sombre sourit. Oui, tout se passait comme prévus. Il avait jeté un coup d'œil dans son propre passé pour vérifier que tout était en place mais c'était inutile. Il avait fait du bon travail.

La grainé qu'il avait planté en Wolf avait germée et grandit, se nourrissant des doutes et des colères que ses actions provoquaient, manipulant l'esprit du garçon jusqu'à ce point précis. L'abandon total. La fin du désir de vie. Le moment où il avait gagné. Le moment où il avait conquis ce corps.

Droit de Conquête. Une très ancienne magie du fond des âges encore utilisée aujourd'hui sans que personne ne le sache. C'était ce Droit de Conquête qui avait permis à Erik, des années auparavant de déposséder Dolores Ombrage de son titre. Ils avaient chacun mit tout leur pouvoir politique dans la balance. Titres contre titres. Pas un seul, tous. Car pour avoir Droit de Conquête, il fallait tout donner.

C'est ce qu'il avait fait. Il avait donné son existence. Pour lui ce n'était pas grand-chose, c'est tout ce qu'il avait, mais pour Wolf…Wolf avait plus, tellement plus. Son existence comprenait son corps, son pouvoir, sa place en ce monde. Et à présent il avait tout. Wolf avait perdu sans même s'être battu, manipulé par l'Entité Sombre née en son sein. Wolf avait renoncé à son existence donc il l'avait prise.

Et à présent il pouvait mener ses plans à bien. Oh il n'était plus aussi clairvoyant qu'avant, c'est vrai, il n'avait plus l'avantage de venir du futur, mais qu'importe, tout se passait comme il l'avait prévu.

A présent qu'il possédait toute la Magie Viscérale, il était prêt à devenir l'Être de Destruction de la prophétie. Oui, il le savait, c'était lui, il était cet être au pouvoir viscéralement lié au monde. Il possédait la magie qui était viscéralement lié à ce monde. Il allait obtenir ce pouvoir et le déchaîner sur le monde. Tout ce qu'il lui manquait à présent c'était…

On toqua à la porte.

« Oui ? » dit-il.

La porte s'ouvrit alors sur Neville.

« C'est l'heure » dit-il simplement.

« J'arrive » dit simplement l'autre garçon.

Il se leva et suivit son « ami » là où les attendait le reste de leur groupe. Aujourd'hui était un jour important car ils allaient tous à la Confédération Internationale des Sorciers pour parler de lever une armée.

0o0o0

Ingrid était fébrile. Elle espérait juste que ça ne se voit pas. Heureusement, la seule preuve de son malaise était sa main qui lissant compulsivement la robe d'une violet sombre liseré de vert qu'elle portait pour l'occasion ou qui réajustait la broche de sa cape du même assemblage de couleurs. L'objet en lui-même était assez imposant, tout en or avec les symboles du Royaume Magique d'Arendelle, la fleur de crocus surmontée de cinq étoiles.

En effet tout ce qu'elle portait était plus qu'un simple vêtement mais une tenue d'apparat pour symboliser son titre nouvellement acquis de Ministre de la Magie. Comme la dernière fois elle se trouvait dans la tribune dédiée à son pays dans le grand hémicycle de la CIS mais cette fois, elle n'était pas une simple représentante. Elle était un chef d'état et faisait face à tous les autres chefs d'états du Monde Magique.

Sa nervosité était compréhensible mais elle se contrôlait comme elle pouvait. Elle avait une tâche importante à accomplir et elle n'avait pas le choix, elle devait réussir. Il n'y aurait pas de seconde chance. Elle devait s'imposer maintenant ou alors elle serait reléguer au second rang et, si les prévisions d'Erik était exacts, l'armée serait un échec.

Alors qu'elle répétait encore une fois ce qu'elle allait dire, elle vit l'estrade de la Grand Manitou s'élever dans les airs.

« Mesdames et Messieurs, dirigeants des états magiques, je vous souhaite la bienvenue à cette réunion extraordinaire de notre grand conseil » dit Ananke Adohoba d'une voix qui raisonna à travers la salle. « Comme vous le savez, le but de cette rencontre est la décision de créer une armée internationale pour lutter contre le Mage Noir du nom de Voldemort dont les actions menacent l'équilibre de notre monde. »

Bien entendu, c'était une formalité. Que ce soit le discours d'Ingrid ou le vote qui suivra, tout cela ne servait qu'à donner une légitimité à l'armée puisqu'il y avait déjà eu des promesses d'aides en juillet quand Erik avait créé l'état magique d'Arendelle. Un vote avec les dirigeants signerait ainsi l'acte officiel de création de l'armée internationale…et aussi qui allait la diriger.

« À présent, pour présenter la motion, je vous demande d'écouter, Mme Ingrid Gundrundottir, Ministre de la Magie du Royaume d'Arendelle. »

Alors que son estrade retournait au niveau du sol, celle où se tenait Ingrid se détacha du mur et se lit à flotter jusqu'au centre de la salle. La jeune femme déglutit mais heureusement la présence de ses amis et notamment de son amante dans son dos la rassuré.

« Messieurs et Mesdames les chefs d'État » dit-elle d'une voix clair et amplifiée par magie. « Je sais que je ne suis pas la personne que vous vous attendiez à écouter aujourd'hui. Cependant sachez que son Altesse Erik m'a transféré le pouvoir de façon régulière et que c'est en tant que véritable dirigeante que je m'adresse à vous et non en tant que simple suppléante. »

Elle prit quelques instants pour laisser son annonce faire son effet avant de reprendre.

« Nous, Mages, Sorcières et Enchanteurs, nous tenon à l'orée d'une aire de ténèbres ou de sombres complots ternissent notre monde et tout cela par la faute d'un seul homme, un sorcier se faisant appeler Mage Noire. Celui dont je vous parle est bien sûr Tom Elvis Jedusor, connu sous le nom de Voldemort. »

Heureusement, la salle semblait hypnotisé par ses paroles du moins à quelques exceptions près. Ingrid pouvait voir, de là où elle se trouvait, le président Gheilen, du MACUSA, s'agiter sur son siège. Il devait penser que le fait que ce ne soit pas Erik qui présidait à la demande de création de l'armée invalidait la dette qui l'obligeait à participer. Bien évidemment, il ne pouvait rien dire maintenant car cela reviendrait à avouer qu'il avait été forcé de participer, que quelqu'un avait eu le dessus sur lui et ça il ne pouvait le tolérer.

Cependant il était presque sûr qu'il y ferait allusion auprès de la Grande Manitou dès qu'il pourrait être seul avec elle. Fort heureusement, la reconnaissance de dette n'était pas nominative et disait qu'il devait aider dans la guerre contre Voldemort sans citer d'autre nom comme celui d'Erik. Aucune chance donc qu'il puisse se défiler.

« Par quelques sombres procédé, ce Voldemort a acquis un pouvoir considérable, un pouvoir qui met en péril l'existence même de notre monde. Nous, Anglais et Arendils, avons luttés sang et eau pendant des années avant de nous avouer notre impossibilité à le vaincre seul. »

Ils n'étaient pas le MACUSA. Ils n'avaient pas honte de reconnaître leur faiblesse.

« C'est la raison pour laquelle je me tiens devant vous aujourd'hui. C'est la raison pour laquelle je vous demande votre aide, à vous, les nations du monde magique. Je vous demande votre aide afin que nous nous unissions, ensemble, en tant qu'armée unique, combattre cet ennemi et le vaincre, pour le profit de tous. »

Et maintenant que la proposition était faite, il ne restait plus qu'à entrer dans les détails.

« Je ne vous demande pas de vous jeter à corps perdu dans la guerre comme l'Angleterre et Arendelle. Je ne vous demande pas d'envoyer tes vos forces dans la bataille et d'aller même jusqu'à recruter parmi les civils. Je vous demande seulement de nous prêter de votre force et de faire savoir dans vos nations le danger qui guette ce monde pour que les volontaires affluent. »

C'était un peu une idée de dernière minute. Une grande partie des Défenseurs était composée de volontaires civils. Il aurait été injuste qu'ils soient les seuls. De plus, il était possible que certaines personnes se sentent concernés par ce qui se passait. Ingrid pensait surtout à Morgan et à Rachel, ses amis des États-Unis. Elle espérait les voir venir grossir leur rang même si aucun des deux ne faisaient parties des forces de maintien de l'ordre.

Mais maintenant qu'elle avait jeté quelques idées, il lui fallait à présent sortir son appât.

« Chacun des valeureux Magiciens qui nous rejoindront sera amenés dans un lieu secret pour y être entraîné par nos meilleurs éléments. Ils apprendront de nouvelles techniques et de nouveaux sorts et surtout apprendront à les lancer sans baguette. »

Avec ça la course était ouverte. Il était possible qu'à présent, chaque état désire avoir le maximum de sorciers de forces de l'ordre sachant maîtriser cette technique et essaieront d'y envoyer le plus d'homme possible afin de les apprendre. Enfin, ce n'était qu'une hypothèse. Ils pouvaient également envoyer que leurs meilleurs éléments pour qu'ils apprennent les techniques aux autres à leur retour.

Cependant, il y avait le problème des autres pays. Chacun ignorait combien de troupes les autres allient envoyer et ne voudraient pas être en sous nombre à ne pas savoir comment faire de la magie sans baguette. Il est aussi possible que leur orgueil les force à vouloir mettre le plus de troupes possible en formation pour émerveiller les autres.

De son côté, Ingrid avait bientôt finit et malgré la carotte qu'elle venait de lancer, elle ne désirait pas que leurs alliés se fassent des illusions.

« Certes, cette guerre sera dangereuse et beaucoup ne reviendront pas. Cependant leurs noms ne seront pas oubliés et leur gloire rejaillira sur leurs familles et leurs nations. »

Bien évidemment, c'était un discours pour des dirigeants. Jamais Ingrid ne dirait ce genre de chose à des soldats. C'était un discours qui était fait pour ceux qui de toute façon n'iraient jamais sur le champ de bataille.

« Je vous remercie tous de m'avoir écouté et je prie pour que vous fassiez preuve de sagesse » conclut Ingrid.

Elle se tut ensuite. Sa gorge était sèche mais elle n'osait pas se la racler. A la place, elle attendit que son estrade retourne à sa place contre le mur. Là elle put boire le grand verre d'eau que lui tendit Hermione.

« Bien » dit Ananke Odohoba alors que son estrade remontait pour se placer au centre de la salle. « Le projet a été présenté par la dirigeante du Royaume magique d'Arendelle. Quelqu'un a-t-il le désir d'intervenir ? »

Pour éviter la cohue, du moins au début des débats, chaque estrade disposait d'une pierre magique à l'avant. En touchant celle-ci, une lumière s'illuminait, indiquant que la personne dans l'estrade pouvait parler. Bien évidemment, cela ne fonctionnait que pour la première personne. Les autres devaient attendre leur tour.

« La parole est donné au président Gheilen, du MACUSA » annonça la Grande Manitou.

Dans les débats, les estrades n'allaient pas jusqu'au milieu de la salle, ce serait trop long. Pourtant elles se détachaient et flottaient de façon à ce que le maximum de personne puisse voir le représentant (ou le dirigeant comme c'était le cas cette fois-là)

« Nous, le Congrès Magique des États-Unis d'Amérique, avons une longue tradition de valeurs guerrière. Nous nous sommes toujours battus pour la liberté et… »

« Abrégez ! » s'exclama alors une voix provenant d'une autre estrade.

Certes, la parole était au MACUSA, mais ça n'empêchez pas les autres d'intervenir. Le Président Gheilen s'en offusqua néanmoins et se mit à bredouiller avant de réussir à parler clairement à nouveau.

« Tout cela pour dire que nous demandons le commandement de cette armée du fait de nos hautes capacités militaires. »

« Vous n'êtes pas les seuls ici » intervint alors la dirigeante égyptienne. « Beaucoup de pays ont des siècles de pratique dans la traque des Mages Noirs. En comparaison, le MACUSA est une toute jeune nation novice en la matière. »

« Pourtant il nous faut bien nommer un chef » dit le Ministre d'Afrique du Sud. « Une armée ne pourra pas être commandé par un comité, c'est ridicule. »

« Et pourquoi donc ? » demanda le Haut Brahmane, offusqué.

Les Indes était dirigé par un concile religieux de puissants mages appelés Brahmanes. Le système des castes était encore bien présent dans la société indienne magique et bien évidemment, au sommet, il y avait les Brahmanes, caste de hauts prêtres et de saints hommes pourvus de grands pouvoirs magiques (selon eux) que l'on ne pouvait atteindre que par la naissance. Ils formaient ainsi une sorte de gouvernement théocrate encore plus fermé que la Théocratie de Rome. Ce conseil désignait parmi eux un Haut Brahmane qui n'était ni plus ni moins qu'un interlocuteur principale puisque les décisions étaient prises en commun. Cette organisation fonctionnait parfaitement pour eux, raison pour laquelle il pouvait se sentir offusqué par la remarque du Ministre d'Afrique du Sud.

« Gouverner un pays et diriger une armée sont deux choses différentes » reprit celui-ci. « Ce qui fonctionnera pour l'un ne le fera pas pour l'autre. Il faut que cette armée ait un chef incontesté. »

« Si le Prince Erik avait été là, le choix de la Lumière du Ciel se serait porté sur lui » intervint le Consul Hsui de Chine.

L'Empereur était bien présent mais l'étiquette voulait qu'il ne s'exprime pas en publique (caractère sacré oblige). Il passait donc par l'intermédiaire de son représentant qui assurait toutes les prises de paroles.

« Cependant son absence Lui ferait plus porter son choix sur la Ministre Bones. L'Angleterre est depuis le début le centre du conflit et leurs troupes sont celles ayant le plus d'expérience avec l'ennemi. De plus ce sont leurs instructeurs qui seront en charge de la formation de cette armée, C'est bien le cas Ministre Bones ? »

« C'est exact » répondit Amélia. « Ils ont été choisis parmi ceux qui avaient à la fois montré le plus de pratique dans ces nouvelles techniques. Ils ont eux-mêmes été formés par nos meilleurs instructeurs pour être instructeurs eux-mêmes. »

« Dans ce cas la Lumière du Ciel pense qu'ils seraient les plus à même de nous diriger » conclut le Consul Hsui.

« Je remercie la Lumière du Ciel de penser à nous » répondit Amélia. « Et je sais que notre conseil militaire pourrait désigner une personne adaptée à la tâche, cependant je me verrais dans l'obligation de décliner l'offre pour appuyer la nomination de la Ministre Gudrundottir. »

« Quoi ? Vous voulez confier une armée de cette ampleur à Arendelle ? Leur royaume ne compte pas plus d'une dizaines de citoyens sorciers ! » s'emporta Gheilen.

« Huit en fait » intervint Ingrid.

Avec les cinq premiers amis d'Erik, il n'y avait que trois sorciers majeurs dans tout le royaume. En effet, leur nombre avait augmenté d'un quand la jeune Anya avait eu dix-sept ans quelques semaines plus tôt, rejoignant Tobias et Kirsten dans la liste grandissantes des citoyens magiques d'Arendelle.

« Et de plus, je ne compte pas choisir parmi eux, c'est moi-même qui dirigerait l'armée » reprit Ingrid.

Le Président Gheilen allait intervenir à nouveau mais il fut interrompu par le Consul Hsui.

« Cependant, on pourrait penser que vous êtes un peu jeune pour diriger une armée. »

Ingrid se retint de froncer les sourcils. Est-ce que la Chine faisait vraiment ce qu'elle pensait qu'elle faisait ? En tous les cas, qu'elle le fasse exprès ou non lui importait peu, elle allait saisir la perche.

« Pourtant vous étiez prêt à choisir son Altesse Erik qui a pourtant le même âge que moi » dit-elle.

« En tant que Prince, la Lumière du Ciel estime qu'il a reçu une certaine éducation pour lui permettre de tenir ce rôle. »

« Éducation que j'ai reçu également en tant que l'une de ses proches. Il n'y a rien qu'il ne sache ou ne sache faire que je ne sache ou ne sache faire aussi. Si vous étiez prêt à choisir son Altesse Erik, alors vous pouvez aussi bien me choisir moi. »

Le micro sourire du Consul Hsui confirma à la jeune femme qu'elle avait eue raison. Le représentant chinois avait bien tout manigancé. Quand il avait parlé d'Erik et que personne ne l'avait contredit, il avait introduit une donnée importante. Il pouvait être communément admis qu'un homme aussi jeune pouvait diriger. Le Consul était un homme intelligent, il devait avoir fait ses recherches sur Ingrid et découvert son histoire. Il savait donc qu'elle avait reçu la même éducation que son ami. En la forçant à se comparer à Erik, il faisait en fait en sorte de faire taire toute contestation. S'ils avaient approuvés Erik, il n'y avait aucune raison valable pour qu'ils refusent une personne du même âge et du même niveau d'éducation que lui. Bien entendu, le Président Gheilen essaya mais il fut rapidement débouté.

« Il ne faut pas non plus oublier que si l'Angleterre a été la première touchée par le fléau représenté par Voldemort, ce sont les Arendils qui ont les premiers organisés les défenses » intervint alors Amelia. « Aujourd'hui, ils ont l'expérience du terrain, de l'ennemi mais aussi les connaissances des techniques ainsi que les autres contacts. »

« Des autres contacts ? » s'étonna le Ministre Chilien. « Quels autres contacts à part les états magique pourrait-il y avoir ? »

« Je suppose que vous parlez des Maitres des Temples » intervint le Consul Hsui avant de s'adresser à l'assemblée. « Comme vous le savez peut-être, l'Empire Magique Chinois donne une grande importance aux Maitres en Magie qui fondent des Temples sur leur territoire. Exempt de certains devoirs citoyens, ils vivent en quasi autonomie tant qu'ils ne menacent pas le pouvoir en place. Certains finissent par travailler pour notre Gouvernement mais d'autres restent plutôt indépendant. C'est la raison pour laquelle, une délégation Arendil menée par l'un de ces éminents Maitres a pu convaincre certains de ces Maitres de se joindre à eux pour grossir les rangs de leur armée…enfin de la nôtre. »

« C'est exact » répondit alors Ingrid. « Cependant Ils ne sont pas les seuls « contacts » que nous avons établis. En effet, nous avons aussi établis une alliance avec de puissants spirites appelés shamans. »

« Je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'eux » dit le Ministre Russe. « De quel gouvernement magique viennent-ils ? »

« De partout dans le monde » expliqua Ingrid. « Cependant si peu d'entre vous en ont entendus parler, c'est parce que ce ne sont pas des sorciers. »

« Comment ! » s'exclama le Ministre Canadien. « Vous avez osé impliquer des non-maj au mépris du Statut du Secret ? »

« Dire que les shamans sont des « non-maj » est prendre un peu trop la définition au pieds de la lettre »intervint le Ministre Japonais. « En effet, ce sont de très puissants utilisateurs d'esprit. Il serait fou de les sous-estimer sous prétexte que l'énergie qu'ils manipulent n'est pas de la magie. De plus nombreux sont ceux qui sont déjà au courent de notre existence donc il n'y a pas de rupture du Statut. Si je puis me permettre, Ministre Gudrundottir, de combien de shamans parlent-on ? »

« Pour le moment c'est difficile à dire » répondit Ingrid. « Tout ceux qui voudront pourront venir. Cependant nous avons déjà des promesses du Clan Asakura ainsi que du Conseil des Anciens des Paches. »

« C'est déjà une force non négligeable » intervint le consul Hsui.

Ingrid fut contente de voir qu'il semblait impressionné. Cependant, il leur restait le plus gros à annoncer. Elle aurait voulu le passer sous silence pour le moment mais elle ne voulait pas que les dirigeants se sentent trahis lorsqu'ils verraient leurs autres alliés. Cela risquait de provoquer des instabilités au sein de l'armée et ce serait pire que tout.

« Nos recherches d'alliés ne se sont pas arrêtés là, nous avons également demandés de l'aides à d'autres nations comme les gobelins, les vampires et les loups-garous. »

Pour les elfes et les nains, elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de s'engager dans un débat aujourd'hui donc il valait mieux parler de généralités.

« Pour le moment, seul ces derniers ont répondus présent. »

Comme elle le pensait, la nouvelle souleva un tollé parmi l'assemblé. Le vacarme dura tellement longtemps que la Grande Manitou fut obligé d'intervenir pour remettre de l'ordre et ramener le calme.

« Cette idée est…intéressante » dit le Consul Hsui qui fut le premier à parler après le retour au calme. « Cependant, comment allez-vous pallier à…leur imprévisibilité.

Bien entendu, il faisait allusion à leur transformation.

« Sachez qu'il y a près de dix-sept ans, Remus Lupin, Consort Black et loup-garou a pris contact avec les trolls » dit Ingrid d'une voix solennelle. « La magie sans baguette n'est pas la seul chose qu'ils nous aient appris. Grâce à eux, Remus Lupin a appris à contrôler son loup, à résister à la pleine lune et à acquérir la capacité à se transformer à volonté. »

Il y eut des murmures dans l'assistance. Cela leur semblait irréel.

« Déjà, il a réussi à apprendre sa techniques à d'autres loups-garous avec les même résultat » reprit la Ministre Arendil. « De la même façon que les sorciers apprendront à manier la magie sans baguette, les Loups-Garous apprendront à se contrôler pour que chacun puisse faire partie de l'armée internationale que notre projet vise à créer. »

Il y eut un moment de silence avant que la Chine ne demande à nouveau la parole.

« La Lumière du Ciel soutient le projet de création de l'armée internationale avec à sa tête la Ministre Ingrid Gudrundottir. »

Plusieurs autres pays asiatiques habituellement affilié à la Chine appuyèrent la décision de l'Empereur de même que d'autres sympathisants. Devant l'afflux de votes positifs, le Président Gheilen voulut sauver la face et approuva également la motion, entrainant avec lui ses partisans.

A la fin de la journée, tous les pays magiques du monde purent annoncer la création de l'armée internationale, voté à la Confédération Internationale des Sorciers et accepté à l'unanimité.

0o0o0

Bras tendus sur les barres parallèles, Severus fit un pas. Un seul. Il avait mal, ses jambes souffraient mais aussi tout son corps. Il en fit un autre. La douleur était insupportable et il sentait que ses bras allaient lâcher. Il tremblait, il transpirait et surtout, même s'il ne voulait l'avouer à personne, il avait peur. Toujours aveugle, il se sentait perdu et seules les barres le rassuraient. Droites, longues, elles lui assuraient une certaine stabilité. Même s'il ignorait d'où il était partit, il savait qu'en suivant les barres, il avancerait tout droit. Il se força à faire un autre pas et gémit. La douleur était insupportable.

« Allez ! » dit une voix toute proche. « Je sais que tu peux le faire ! »

« Ta gueule, Black ! » grinça Severus.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi ce sale cabot avait insisté pour s'occuper de lui. En fait, il savait, c'était pour le faire souffrir et se moquer de lui en permanence. Si ses blessures avaient été normales, il n'aurait pas eu besoin de faire tout ce cirque. Mais ses blessures avaient été faites par la magie noire des Mangemorts si bien que ses membres avaient beau avoir guérit, ils étaient très faible et qu'il devait faire de la rééducation. Il devait réapprendre à marcher comme un enfant avec Black toujours à ses côté, aboyant des encouragements moqueurs de sa voix de sale cabot de Gryffondor.

Il essaya de faire un nouveau pas mais il sentit ses bras lâcher et ses jambes n'étaient pas assez fortes pour le retenir. Il allait tomber sur le sol mais il sentit alors son corps devenir plus léger et flotter dans les airs jusqu'à la chaise roulante qu'il avait abandonné pour l'exercice.

« Tu y étais presque » dit Black qui était celui qui l'avait rattrapé.

« Menteur » cracha Severus.

« Je ne mens pas » dit Black d'une voix calme qui énervait Severus. « Tu es allé plus loin que la dernière fois, je t'assure. »

« Et même si c'était vrai, comment je pourrais le savoir, hein ? Je suis toujours aveugle ! »

« Ça, je te rappelle que tu pourrais aisément y remédier. La détection magique… »

« Et moi je te rappelle que le spécialiste en magie noire, c'est moi, sale cabot ! » éructa Severus en tapant du poing sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil. « Ne vient pas me dire ce qui est possible ou pas. »

En fait, il avait essayé. Il s'était entrainé seul dans sa chambre avec pour résultat une migraine et toujours pas la possibilité de voire quelque chose. Mais il refusait de demander de l'aide à Black. Ça non, plutôt mourir.

Maniant les roues de son fauteuil, il fit demi-tour et commença à partir.

De son côté, Sirius soupira intérieurement. Il n'arrivait à rien. Il essayait d'être gentil et de supporter ses piques et ses crises de colère sans se plaindre mais ça ne fonctionnait pas. Il voulait vraiment aider Severus. Pendant toutes ces années, il avait grandi, mûri, et comprit à quel point son comportement avait été odieux à leur adolescence. Il se sentait infiniment mal d'avoir traité Severus comme ça, ce n'était pas bien, pas bien du tout. Il pensait déjà ça avant d'apprendre ce qui s'était passé dans son enfance et quand il avait été mis au courent, il s'était encore plus sentit comme une merde.

Même s'il n'éprouvait aucune sympathie en particulier pour Severus, il se sentait responsable de ce qu'il était devenu. Il se sentait responsable de son entrée chez les Mangemorts parce qu'il n'avait personne d'autre vers qui se tourner et tout ça à cause de lui. Certes, c'était les Maraudeurs dans leur intégralité qui avaient harcelé Severus lors de leur scolarité mais il avait suffisamment gagné en maturité pour prendre ses responsabilités et ne pas rejeter la faute sur les autres.

Il se sentait responsable de l'état de Severus et c'était pour ça (en plus de son serment de médecin) qui le poussaient à tout faire pour venir en aide à l'homme pour que celui-ci retrouve une vie à peu près normale. Cependant il devait avouer que sa méthode ne fonctionnait pas. Il devait en trouver une autre et il avait déjà sa petite idée.

« Si te plaindre est tout ce que tu es capable de faire, Snivelus, alors je crois qu'on va en rester là » dit-il alors d'une voix froide.

Severus se figea en entendant ces mots.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as dit, Black ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix glacée.

« Quelle partie tu n'as pas compris ? Celle où je t'ai appelé « Snivelus » ou alors celle où je t'ai clairement fait comprendre que tu n'étais pas à la hauteur.

Sirius sourit en voyant Severus serrer les poings. Il était mûr. Il fallait juste le pousser encore un peu.

« Personnellement, je savais depuis le début que ça ne servait à rien que je perde mon temps avec toi » rajouta-t-il. « J'ai accepté parce qu'Elsa me l'a demandé. »

« Et elle t'a menacé de te priver de câlin si tu ne le faisais pas ? » demanda Severus avec un ricanement méchant. »

« Je ne sais pas si c'est la douleur où le fait d'être aveugle qui te rends stupide mais je te rappelle que je suis avec Remus, un homme. Je suis marié avec lui, j'ai deux enfants et je considère Elsa comme une sœur et surtout comme ma bienfaitrice. C'est normal que je fasse ça pour elle. Mais il y a des limites à ce que je peux supporter donc je laisse tomber. »

« Peur de l'échec, Black ? » cracha Severus. « Tu penses que tu ne vas pas y arriver alors tu abandonnes ? Pathétique ! »

« C'est drôle, j'allais te dire la même chose. Mais moi au moins l'abandon ne va pas me priver de ma vue et de mes jambes, toi si. »

Cette fois, c'était bon. Avisant Elsa près de la porte de la pièce, il la rejoignit, laissant Severus seul à ruminer.

« Tu ne penses pas que tu en a peut-être fait un peu trop ? » demanda la Reine une fois que Sirius ait jeté un sort d'intimité autour d'eux.

« Jusque-là, c'est la haine qui a permis à Severus de s'en sortir. La haine contre son père, la haine contre nous, la haine contre Erik ou contre Voldemort…la plupart des étapes de sa vie, il les a franchi avec de la haine et l'envie de prouver aux autres ce qu'il valait. Je compte là-dessus pour le faire réagir. »

Comme pour prouver ses dires, ils virent Severus rapprocher à nouveau son fauteuil des barres parallèle. Tout en maugréant, il les saisit et se releva lentement et péniblement de sa chaise.

« Mais tu ne crains pas qu'il finisse par faire un mauvais choix ? » demanda alors Elsa. « C'est à cause de la haine qu'il est devenu Mangemort, non ? »

« Non, c'est parce qu'il avait perdu son soutient, à savoir Lily. Elle n'a pas su l'empêcher de faire cette erreur mais là où elle a échoué, tu pourras réussir. »

« Moi ? » demanda Elsa sur un ton amère. « Il ne me laisse pas approcher. »

« Alors ne demande pas la permission » lui dit Sirius d'un ton ferme. « Personnellement, je vais continuer à lui faire faire sa rééducation. Je n'aurai qu'à lui dire que tu me l'as ordonné. »

« Tu penses qu'il va croire ce mensonge ? »

« Qui sait ? Si je n'énerve assez, peut-être qu'il n'y pensera pas. En tous les cas, j'espère le pousser à faire des efforts pour qu'il puisse marcher à nouveau.

A ce moment-là, ils virent Severus tanguer et lâcher prise, s'effondrant sur le sol. Heureusement, il était arrivé assez loin de sa chaise pour ne pas tomber dessus et vu que le sol était recouvert de tapis en mousse épaisse, il ne s'était pas fait trop mal. Elsa voulut se précipiter mais elle se figea. Elle resta quelques instants à regarder l'homme qu'elle aimait ramper sur le sol pour rejoindre sa chaise avant de détourner les yeux.

« Tu sais, Tu peux y aller » lui dit Sirius. « Je sais qu'il va essayer de te rejeter mais… »

« Et pour ses yeux ? Comment vas-tu faire ? » l'interrompit la Reine.

Le sorcier soupira avant de répondre.

« Je ne pense pas pouvoir m'en occuper moi-même » dit-il. « La perception magique c'est quelque chose de plus délicat. Marcher, il savait le faire avant, il sait qu'il va pouvoir le faire à nouveau mais utiliser un nouvel organe de perception… s'il arrive à se convaincre que ça ne marchera jamais alors… »

« Alors ça ne marchera pas » dit Elsa d'une voix faible.

« Je pense demander aux trolls de m'aider. Peut-être que Rasmus accepterait de lui enseigner… »

« Sans doute… » dit Elsa.

Severus était arrivé à remonter sur sa chaise mais au lieu de se reposer, il tentait à nouveau de traverser les barres asymétriques. Cependant, sa fatigue était visible et Elsa savait qu'il n'allait pas tenir longtemps. En le voyant chanceler, elle voulut se précipiter mais, à nouveau, se figea.

« Vas-y » lui dit alors Sirius. « Impose-toi. »

Elsa sortit alors de la bulle et courut pour retenir Severus avant que celui-ci ne tombe.

« Lâche-moi, sale cabot ! » grogna Severus en sentant des bras sur lui.

« Ce n'est pas Sirius, c'est moi » lui dit Elsa.

Severus se figea puis voulut chasser la femme.

« Va-t'en » dit-il.

« Non, je reste ! » dit-elle d'une voix qu'elle espérait être ferme.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de toi ! »

« Mais moi, si ! » s'écria Elsa. « J'ai besoin de toi, de ta présence, de ta force ! »

« Je ne suis pas… »

« C'est vrai, pour le moment tu te comportes comme un gros bébé » dit Elsa. « Mais tu peux redevenir fort et je serais là pour t'aider. »

« Je n'ai besoin de l'aide de personne ! »

« Tout le monde a besoin d'aide, toi comme les autres. Et puis réfléchit un peu, arrête de te comporter comme un Gryffondor buté et réagit en Serpentard. Nous avons un accord. Je t'aide et tu m'aide. Bénéfice mutuel. C'est aussi simple que ça. »

Elsa profita alors de l'état de choc de Severus et l'aide à se rassoir sur sa chaise. Plus d'exercices pour aujourd'hui, cela suffisait. Elle allait le raccompagner dans sa chambre et masser ses jambes comme elle avait déjà vu Sirius le faire. Oui, elle allait s'occuper de lui, elle allait être forte pour lui et elle allait être présente pour lui. Maintenant et pour toujours.

0o0o0

Les sentiments de l'Être Sombre étaient mitigés après cette journée. Il se fichait de cette armée internationale. Peu importe le nombre de personnes à s'opposer à lui, il avait le pouvoir de les détruire. Ou du moins il l'aurait. Il était surtout embêté de ne pas savoir où se déroulerait les entrainements. Ce renseignement aurait pu être utile pour la suite de ses plans. Hors si l'emplacement était secret, cela voulait dire qu'il serait placé sous _fidelitas_ et que donc, même s'il était au courent, il ne pourrait rien dire à personne (même son pouvoir avait des limites).

Mais peu importe, il arriverait à s'en passer de toute façon.

Il prit une cape noire et en drapa son large et nouveau corps et grâce à son pouvoir des ténèbres, il assombrit son visage au point que celui-ci se perde dans les ombres de son capuchon. Fin prêt, il sortit de sa suite du palais d'Arendelle et se fondit dans les sombres couloirs.

S'il avait été à Poudlard, il aurait évité de le faire. Il y avait trop de personnes qui pouvaient le repérer, surtout en ce moment à cause des rondes. Mais ici, où le nombre de sorciers étaient limités, ça ne poserait pas de problème. Quelques heures plus tôt, Ingrid était venue rapporter le résultat de la réunion à Elsa. C'était une nécessité puisqu'après tout, elle était sous les ordres de la Reine. Comme il était déjà tard, ils avaient été invités à rester et l'Être Sombre avait décidé de saisir sa chance.

Il sortit aisément du palais, invisible parmi les ombres, et s'engagea dans la cour en direction, non pas des portes mais des jardins. Là-bas, les gardes étaient en factions et pouvaient le repérer. De toute façon, il n'avait pas vraiment besoin de sortir de la ville…du moins pas de cette façon. Tout ce qu'il lui fallait, c'était un endroit isolé et le parc ferait très bien l'affaire. De toute façon, il avait besoin de se trouver dans la nature pour faire ça. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi. Sans doute un rapport avec le côté viscérale et terrestre de sa nature.

Toujours est-il qu'il fut stoppé dans sa course par un grognement. Il tourna les yeux et aperçut une silhouette canine avancer vers lui. Alors qu'elle avançait, un rayon de lune éclaira un pelage noir et luisant ainsi qu'une dentition blanche comme le nacre. L'Être Sombre reconnut aussitôt l'animal.

« Impossible de te tromper toi, n'est-ce-pas, Mørke ? » demanda-t-il au loup qui le menaçait en montrant les crocs.

Il ricana. Mørke était le familier de Wolf. Il était normal qu'il sente que quelque chose n'allait pas avec son maître. Tout comme Hedwige, le loup était un résident permanent du château depuis que son maitre faisait la guerre. Ils se voyaient donc peu mais leur lien était toujours aussi fort. D'un naturel calme et placide, l'animal avait fini par faire partie des meubles à la cours. Pourtant, il avait tendance à faire plutôt bande à part. Il ne fréquentait pas les autres chiens et ne dormait pas non plus avec eux, au chenil et même si parfois il mangeait avec eux la nourriture préparé par les cuisiniers, la plupart du temps il était dans la nature. Le parc regorgeait de gibier qu'il chassait et il y avait fait sa tanière. Pourtant tous les jours on pouvait le voir revenir dans la cours et se promener, sans doute en l'attente de son maitre.

L'Être Sombre se dit que ce serait une idée amusante de tuer l'animal. Il pouvait très bien faire disparaitre le corps. Cependant son absence allait être rapidement remarquée et il ne voulait pas attirer l'attention. La perte de familier pouvait être un coup dur pour un sorcier et il ne voulait pas à avoir à jouer la comédie…du moins pas plus que maintenant. A la place il envoya une onde de peur sur l'animal. Celui-ci plaqua ses oreilles sur son crâne et mit sa queue entre ses jambes mais continua de grogner. L'Être Sombre envoya alors une deuxième onde de peur et réussit à faire fuir l'animal.

Bien. C'était au moins ça de fait. Il continua son chemin et marcha dans le bois royal pendant quelques instants avant d'arriver à une clairière avec des rochers au centre. Se disant que ce serait un point de vue comme un autre, il grimpa dessus et se mit à se concentrer. Son pouvoir de voyance s'étendait sur tout le royaume et allié à son pouvoir des ténèbres, il pouvait donc tout voir de ce qui se passait en Arendelle, surtout par une nuit aussi sombre.

Il sourit quand il trouva ce qu'il cherchait. Des Mangemorts. Selon lui, ils allaient bientôt arriver près des montagnes, de l'autre côté de la baie d'Arendelle. Ce n'était pas trop loin, pas que les distances soient importantes. Mais surtout, le groupe comportait le type de Mangemort qu'il cherchait, celui qui pourrait le conduire à Voldemort.

0o0o0

Rodolphus respira bruyamment derrière son masque en serrant son poing sur sa baguette. La silhouette sombre les attendait quand ils étaient apparus. Ils étaient arrivés au hasard, comment cet homme avait-il pu savoir ? Les quelques hommes qui étaient avec lui étaient mort, leur corps gisant sur le sol froid. Il ne savait pas bien ce qui s'était passé. La silhouette avait levé la main et le cou de ses hommes s'étaient tout simplement rompu. Il se retrouvait donc seul face à cette menace.

Pourtant il ne devait s'agir que d'une mission de préparation. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui avait confié le commandement de l'intégralité de ses troupes afin qu'ils fassent des prospections à travers Arendelle. Ce n'était pas comme l'Angleterre. Ils avançaient en pays inconnu. S'ils voulaient porter des attaques efficaces, ils devaient mieux le connaitre. Rodolphus était de ceux qui avait été le premier à fouiller le pays, c'était donc normal qu'il soit en charge de cette opération. Il avait l'expérience. Pourtant, il ne s'attendait pas à rencontrer ce genre d'ennemi. Il était pourtant sûr qu'ils avaient été discrets. Est-ce que leur rencontre était dû au hasard ? Non, ça aurait été trop étrange et improbable si leur point de chute s'était _justement_ trouvé à proximité d'un magicien puissant. Le Mangemort avait essayé de lui lancer des sorts mais ceux-ci avaient été absorbés par la silhouette sans qu'aucun dégâts ne lui soient fait.

« Inutile Rodolphus Lestrange » dit la silhouette d'une voix étrange, comme camouflée. « Tu ne peux me vaincre. Mais ne craint rien, je ne vais pas te faire de mal. J'ai besoin de toi pour porter un message à ton Seigneur. »

L'homme ne répondit pas et se contenta de serrer plus fort sa baguette. La silhouette ricana alors et se rapprocha de lui. Rodolphus essaya de discerner son visage mais il ne pouvait voir que des ombres sous la capuche.

Son adversaire était maintenant tout proche. Rodolphus se dit qu'il pourrait alors le surprendre avec un sort rapide mais il se rendit compte qu'il ne pouvait plus bouger. Il n'était pas vraiment figé. C'était plus comme si son corps refusait d'obéir à ses ordres.

La silhouette était à présent juste en face de lui et tout ce que Rodolphus pouvait voir, c'était le trou noir qui remplaçait son visage. Elle tendit alors la main et la posa sur son torse. A ce moment-là, Rodolphus sentit une chaleur atroce se diffuser dans son corps à partir de l'endroit où son adversaire le touchait. Pourtant il ne pouvait pas bouger. Il ne pouvait même pas serrer les dents. Soudain, la chaleur se dissipa et il tomba sur le sol. Il porta alors instinctivement la main à sa poitrine et se rendit compte qu'il pouvait bouger à nouveau. Il se rendit également compte que son torse ne semblait pas blessé. Pourtant il ressentait encore une certaine chaleur assez désagréable à cet endroit.

« Je t'ai jeté un sort » dit simplement la silhouette. « Ce sort te tueras dans d'affreuses souffrance à moins que tu ne m'obéisse. Tu vas trouver ton Seigneur et tu vas lui dire que je voudrais lui parler. »

« Comment…Comment dois-je vous appeler » balbutia Rodolphus.

« Peu importe comment il me nomme » répondit l'Être Sombre. « Dis-lui juste que je veux lui parler et qu'il ne le regrettera pas. Dis-lui que tout son pouvoir sera inutile contre ce qui va arriver mais que je peux mettre entre ses mains un pouvoir encore plus puissant que celui qu'il possède. Dis-lui que je le rencontrerais où il le désir, ici même s'il le veut. Tu as une heure. Maintenant va ! »

Rodolphus se releva en hésitant. Il craignait la colère de Voldemort mais cet être l'effrayait encore plus. Il ne savait pas pourquoi. Il allait transplaner quand la voix le retint, le faisant frissonner.

« Sache que peu importe l'endroit où tu te trouves, je saurais t'attendre. Même si c'est dans une dimension lointaine alors le sort s'activera à ma commande et tu mourras. Cependant si tu obéis bien à tous mes ordres, alors je te délivrerais. »

Rodolphus ne répondit pas et transplana jusqu'à l'île Serpentard. Rapidement, il remonta le chemin, parfaitement conscient de la chaleur dans son torse. Loin de s'être amoindrie avec la distance, elle s'était renforcée. Etrangement, la chaleur avait beau être infernale, ses membres étaient transis et il marchait avec raideur.

Rapidement, il pénétra dans la forteresse et se précipita en direction des appartements du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il était tard, le travail d'exploration se faisait de nuit pour plus de discrétion, et son Maître devait déjà être couché. Pourtant il savait qu'il ne pouvait attendre qu'il se réveille.

Avec crainte, il s'arrêta devant la porte, hésita quelques instants et frappa. Il regretta aussitôt son geste mais de toute façon il était trop tard. La porte s'ouvrit alors sur un elfe de maison émacié vêtu d'un torchon crotté en guise de pagne. Rodolphus renifla de dégout en voyant la créature. La répugnance que lui inspirait la créature arrivait presque à chasser sa peur. Presque.

« Va prévenir le maitre que je dois lui parler, elfe » cracha-t-il.

« Dimpy ne peut pas Maitre Rodolphus. Dimpy ne doit pas réveiller le Maître quand celui-ci se repose. »

« C'est important, obéit ! »

La petite créature s'étrangla et se précipita à l'intérieur de l'appartement, laissant la porte ouverte. Rodolphus entra alors dans le salon attenant à la chambre dans laquelle la petite créature était rentrée puis il s'avança au centre et se mit à genou. C'était la moindre des choses à faire pour calmer son Seigneur. Avec un peu de chance, il ne s'en prendrait qu'à l'elfe.

Au bout d'un moment, il entendit la créature crier de douleur et il frémit. Il attendit encore, tête baisser jusqu'à ce que la porte de la chambre s'ouvre à nouveau.

« J'espère que tu as une bonne raison de me réveiller Rodolphus » dit le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Sa voix était sifflante et glacée. On aurait dit qu'un serpent s'exprimait avec des mots humains.

« Je m'excuse mon Seigneur de vous avoir dérangé. J'ai…un message d'une personne qui souhaite vous aider » dit le Mangemort.

« Et ça ne pouvaient pas attendre demain ? _Endoloris_! »

Rodolphus se tortilla sur le sol en proie à la douleur du sort. Une pensée fugace traversait son esprit. Celle que la douleur de son Seigneur n'était rien par rapport à celle que l'inconnu lui avait faite subir et même la douleur de la magie noire ne pouvait le distraire totalement de la chaleur dans son torse.

Enfin le sort cessa et il se remit à genoux en tremblant.

« Mes excuses mon Seigneur mais il ne m'était pas possible d'attendre. La…La patrouille que je dirigeais a été prise dans une embuscade. Un Mage attendait là où nous sommes apparus et a tué vos troupes d'un seul sort. J'ai bien essayé de l'attaquer mais c'était comme si le sort ne lui faisait rien. Il m'a alors dit de vous transmettre un message. »

« Quel message ? » siffla Voldemort.

Malgré sa colère, il était intrigué. Il voulait en savoir plus. Cependant il gardait tout de même en mémoire que son serviteur avait désignait l'inconnu comme un « Mage », titre auquel seul lui pouvait prétendre. Mais pour le moment, il voulait des informations. Il aurait tout le temps de le punir plus tard.

« Il a dit qu'il connait un moyen pour vous d'obtenir du pouvoir » reprit Rodolphus.

« J'ai déjà du pouvoir » contra Voldemort d'une voix froide.

« Il a dit que ce ne sera pas suffisant, que quelque chose arrive… »

« Quelle chose ? » demanda Voldemort d'un ton abrupte et pressant.

« Il ne l'a pas dit Monseigneur » gémit Rodolphus. « Il a seulement dit qu'il connaissait un moyen de vous rendre plus fort mais il veut vous parler face à face dans un lieu qui vous conviendra. »

Voldemort plissa les yeux et se mit à réfléchir. Un inconnu proposant du pouvoir était quelque chose de louche. Soit c'était un piège, soit il attendait quelque chose en retour. Il devait en savoir plus sur cet homme.

« T'a-t-il donné un nom ? A quoi ressemble-t-il ? »

« Il a dit que son nom n'avait pas d'importance. Et je n'ai pas pu voir à quoi il ressemblait. Il portait une cape noire et une magie étrange couvrait son visage de ténèbres. »

« Et malgré cela tu as eu assez confiance en ses paroles pour venir me déranger en pleine nuit. »

Rodolphus déglutit. Son Seigneur était à nouveau en colère.

« Il…il m'a jeté un sort » dit-il.

« Quel sort ? »

« Je ne sais pas Monseigneur ! Il a simplement posé sa main sur ma poitrine et une chaleur cuisante s'est diffusée dans mon corps. »

« Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas évité ? »

« Je ne pouvais bouger Maitre. Mon corps ne m'obéissait plus, même sous la douleur. Il a dit que le sort me ferait mourir dans d'atroces souffrances où que je sois si je ne revenais pas avant une heure. »

« Montre-moi » dit simplement Voldemort. « Lève-toi et montre-moi »

Rodolphus obéit et se mit debout. Il déboutonna ensuite sa lourde robe de Mangemort puis la veste qu'il portait en dessous et enfin sa chemise. Il en prit les pans et les écarta pour montrer son torse pâle sur lequel on pouvait voir une lueur orangée en forme de main qui semblait incrustée sous la peau.

« Je vois… » dit simplement Voldemort après un instant.

En fait, il ne voyait rien du tout. Il ne savait pas du tout ce qu'était ce sort. Il lui était totalement inconnu et c'était quelque chose qu'il n'aimait pas. Il y avait là-dehors un puissant sorcier qui connaissait des sorts qui lui étaient inconnus à lui, Voldemort, le Seigneur des Ténèbres. C'était intolérable. Il ne pouvait laisser passer ça. Il fallait absolument qu'il rencontre cet homme au plus vite.

0o0o0

S'il y avait bien quelque chose auquel l'Être Sombre ne s'attendait pas, c'était à voir Voldemort apparaitre directement près de lui avec Rodolphus. Il s'était à peine passé une demi-heure depuis qu'il avait envoyé le Mangemort en commission mais jamais au grand jamais il ne s'était attendu à ce que Voldemort se déplace immédiatement. Il devait vraiment avoir été intéressé par sa proposition. Ou peut-être intrigué par le sort qu'il avait utilisé pour transformer Rodolphus en bon petit toutou. C'était peut-être une erreur de sa part. Il venait de se mettre en état de faiblesse envers quelqu'un de qui il désirait quelque chose.

L'Être Sombre sourit. Il le pouvait puisque de toute façon Voldemort ne pouvait pas le voir.

« Ainsi c'est donc vous l'homme qui a tant…impressionné mon serviteur » dit le Mage Noire d'un ton doucereux.

« Je suis flatté mais ce n'est pas comme si j'avais fait grand-chose pour cela. A peine…quelques tours de passe-passe sans grande importances. »

Voldemort plissa légèrement les yeux ce qui n'échappa pas à l'Être Sombre. Cela prouvait sa théorie. Il était bien intéressé par ses connaissances et le fait que les sorts qu'il a utilisé soient perçus par lui comme des tours de passe-passe voulaient dire qu'il en connaissait des plus puissants…ce qui était somme toute vraie. Grâce à la Source et à la Magie Viscérale, il connaissait tous les sorts jamais inventés de ce type de magie.

« Et…à qui dois-je m'adresser ? » siffla Voldemort.

« J'ai dit que ça n'avait pas vraiment d'importance mais puisque vous y tenez, vous n'avez qu'à m'appeler Vesen, Mørkt Vesen »

L'Être Sombre ricana intérieurement. Oui, c'était un nom assez bien trouvé puisqu'il s'agissait de son nom, l'« Être Sombre » mais en norvégien, la langue maternelle de ce très cher Wolf.

« Maitre Vesen ? » demanda Voldemort.

« Si vous y tenez…Seigneur Voldemort »

Il acceptait le terme de Maitre mais il préférait éviter de se mettre Voldemort trop à dos, raison pour laquelle il avait spécifié son titre qui était supérieur à celui qu'il lui donnait. Cependant, ça ne fonctionna pas.

« Je n'aime pas les gens qui prononcent mon nom avec trop de facilité » dit-il.

« Vous préférez Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom ? »

« Je préfère simplement Seigneur. Ou Maitre. _Endoloris_! »

Un éclair rouge sombre sortit de la baguette de Voldemort et percuta l'Être Sombre. Mais celui-ci se contenta de rire. Les sorts de magie viscérale n'avaient aucun effet sur lui puisqu'il incarnait la magie viscérale. Hors, pour fonctionner, ce sort avait besoin de sentiments négatifs et relevait donc de la Magie Viscérale. C'était le cas de beaucoup de sorts destinés à faire souffrir, à mutiler ou à tuer.

Voyant que sa magie n'avait aucun effet, Voldemort cessa son sort et serra les dents. Personne n'avait jamais réussi à résister au _doloris._ Il devait absolument connaitre les secrets de cet homme.

« Je vous appellerais donc tout simplement Seigneur puisque ça vous préoccupe tant. Mais sachez que vous n'êtes pas _Mon_ Seigneur. Je vous obéirais dans la mesure du possible mais je ne suis pas votre serviteur. »

« Dans ce cas pourquoi venir me voir si ce n'est pas pour entrer à mon service ? »

« Il existe des artefacts. Quatre artefacts. D'une puissance à nulle autre pareille. Leur simple création a causé des dizaines de milliers de morts et leur pouvoir réel en causera encore plus. »

« Il s'agit donc du pouvoir que vous êtes censé m'offrir ? Pourquoi ne pas le garder pour vous ? »

« Parce que ces artefacts d'une puissance extraordinaire ne peuvent appartenir qu'à un Mage d'exception. Moi, je ne peux ni les toucher, ni les utiliser. Mais vous, oui, vous je sais que vous réussirez. »

L'Être Sombre vit Voldemort se rengorger et il se retint de ricaner. C'était trop facile. Il lui suffisait de jouer un peu avec la vanité de l'homme pour que celui-ci fonce tête baissé. Qu'il ne puisse ni les toucher ni les utiliser était faux. Il ne voulait simplement pas avoir à les récupérer tout seul et il ne voulait pas que Voldemort se méfie trop de lui. S'il croyait qu'il ne pouvait pas utiliser les artefacts alors il ne se méfierait pas. Cependant jouer avec sa vanité ne suffisait pas, il devait faire en sorte d'acculer Voldemort, que celui-ci n'ait pas le choix.

« Vous êtes puissant, il est vrai, mais je me demande si vous lez serez assez pour ce qui arrive » reprit l'Être Sombre.

« Qu'est ce qui arrive ? » demanda Voldemort.

« Aujourd'hui, la Confédération Internationale des Sorciers a voté pour la création d'une armée Internationale avec vous pour cible. Toutes les nations sorcières du monde vont rassembler leurs armées sous la même bannière pour vous défaire. »

Voldemort serra les dents. L'été avait été mauvais. Tous les contacts qu'il avait réussi à avoir dans les autres pays, tous ses nouveaux partisans avaient été arrêtés. Les noyaux de forces Mangemorts dans les autres pays avaient été étouffés en même temps signe qu'il y avait bien un espion dans ses rangs. Il avait toujours soupçonné Severus et c'était la raison pour laquelle il avait décidé de le faire exécuté. Mais celui-ci s'était enfui sans qu'il ne puisse passer sa colère sur personne. N'ayant plus de contacts, la nouvelle de la création de cette armée était assez désagréable pour lui.

« Comment le sais-tu ? » demanda-t-il alors à son possible allié.

« A votre avis ? » demande l'Être Sombre.

« Tu es dans le camps adverse » en conclut Voldemort.

« C'est exact. Malheureusement, je suis dans l'incapacité de te donner plus d'information à cause du _fidelitas_ qui a été lancé. Même moi y suit soumis. »

Ce qui était vrai. Le _fidelitas_ était de la magie sidérale visant à protéger un secret de manière méthodique. Il y était donc plutôt sensible.

« Dans ce cas, j'écoute ta proposition. Dis-moi où sont ces artefacts. »

« Très bien mais je te préviens Seigneur, il te faudra faire vite pour les retrouver car il ne faudra pas longtemps avant que _mon camps_ n'apprenne la vérité et ne parte à leur recherche. Seuls ces artefacts sont inutiles, il te faut les quatre pour déchainer leur pouvoir. S'il ne t'en manque ne serait-ce qu'un seul alors ils auront gagnés. »

« Donc il y aurait encore des espions dans mes rangs ? » cracha Voldemort.

« Non Seigneur, l'information ne viendra pas d'un possible traitre mais de la magie elle-même. L'autre camp possède des dizaines de voyants qui scrutent la trame de la destinée. Ils seront bientôt avertit de ta quête et la rapporteront à leurs chefs. »

Il ne voulait pas parler des espions à Voldemort. Non, il connaissait le caractère de Voldemort et nul doute que celui-ci s'emporterait en connaissant leur nom. Mieux valait les laisser en place et se servir d'eux pour accomplir ses desseins. Ils étaient son atout et ils allaient déjà lui servir en rapportant la nouvelle de l'expédition de Voldemort à leurs « amis ». Plus il y aurait de personnes pour chercher les artefacts, mieux ce serait. Et puis s'ils pouvaient se combattre l'un l'autre et s'épuiser avant l'heure, ce ne serait pas un problème.

Donc les espions devraient rester.

Mais bien sûr, ça n'avait rien à voir avec le fait que Draco reste en vie. Non, bien sûr. L'Être Sombre se fichait de Draco. Ce garçon n'avait aucune importance pour lui, aucune. Il en avait pour Wolf mais pas pour lui. Non, certainement pas pour lui.

0o0o0

Draco était à genoux dans la salle du trône de Voldemort comme tous les Mangemort présents. En relevant discrètement les yeux, il pouvait voir celui-ci à côté duquel se trouvait Haldus. Voldemort, lui, était absent. Cependant, il ne tarda pas à arriver et Draco frémit. Il semblait enjoué. Généralement ce n'était pas une bonne nouvelle…pour personne.

« Mes frères Mangemorts » s'exclama-t-il une fois devant l'assistance. « J'ai une grave nouvelle à vous annoncer. Les gouvernements traitres et souillés par la vermine moldus se sont alliés pour tenter d'étouffer notre cause légitime à l'aide d'une armée de suppôts des sang-de-bourbes et des traitres à leur sang. Des milliers, des dizaines de milliers déferleront sur nous pour broyer notre cœur pur et aimé de la magie. »

Draco faillit sursauter. Comment pouvait-il être au courent. Lui-même n'était au courent de cette armée que depuis quelques heures quand Ingrid le lui avait annoncé.

« Mais n'ayez crainte » continua Voldemort. « Dans sa grande bonté, notre Mère m'a soufflé une solution, l'emplacement de quatre artefacts d'une puissances inimaginable qui nous assureront la victoire, quatre artefact dispersés de par le monde et qui n'attendent plus que nous pour venir les extraire de la fange et les ramener à sa juste place auprès de votre Seigneur pour que leur pouvoir serve notre cause. »

Il fallut tout son self control à Draco pour s'empêcher de trembler. Il se sentait transit par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Alors ça arrivait. La Prophétie se réalisait. Voldemort était donc l'Être de Destruction de la prophétie et il cherchait ses artefacts. Il devait absolument le dire aux autres. Le plus vite possible.

0o0o0

Ingrid tourna la tête en entendant la porte s'ouvrir et vit Wolf pénétrer dans la pièce.

« Tu as tout suivit ? » lui demanda-t-elle.

« Oui » lui répondit le garçon d'un air grave. « Comment est-il au courent pour les artefacts ? »

« Je l'ignore » répondit la jeune femme. « Draco et les autres ne le savent pas non plus. Haldus va essayer de se renseigner. En attendant qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? »

Il y eut un silence gêné.

« Ça risque d'être difficile » dit Hotun. « Maintenant Voldemort a un train d'avance sur nous. »

« Oui » reprit Hermione. « Il sait où sont les artefacts et pas nous. »

« S'il arrive à les réunir… » commença Neville.

« Attendez, inutile de partir avec des « si » et des « mais » » intervint Hans. « Procédons par ordre. Qu'est-ce qu'on sait sur eux ? Les artefacts je veux dire. »

Tous se tournèrent vers Wolf. Après tout c'était lui à qui on en avait parlé le premier. Le garçon se frotta le menton pour réfléchir.

« Fëanor n'a pas été très précis quand il m'en a parlé » dit-il finalement. « Il a juste dit qu'à l'issue de la bataille, le camps du mal en a caché deux dans des endroits maudits et que le camps du bien en a scellé deux et les a fait garder. »

« On va pas aller loin avec ça » soupira Blaise.

« Il n'a rien dit d'autre ? » demanda à nouveau Ingrid.

« Non, mais… »

« Mais quoi ? »

« Ce n'est peut-être rien mais…Quand j'étais dans la grotte avec Fëanor et que j'ai touché la plaque noire de la prophétie de destruction, j'ai entendu comme…un bruit. »

« Un bruit ? » demanda Hotun. « Quel bruit ? »

« Des battements de cœurs. Quatre battements de cœur. Je m'en souviens parce qu'ils étaient…creux.

« Comment ça creux ? » demanda Pansy.

« Un battement de cœur ça représente la vie mais ceux-là…Ils étaient comme…mort. »

Il y eut encore un moment de silence.

« C'est effrayant mais ça ne nous avance pas vraiment » dit Ingrid.

« Peut-être pas » dit alors Blaise.

« Tu sais quelque chose ? » demanda Hermione.

« C'est…cette histoire de battements de cœur…ça me rappelle quelque chose. Tu te souviens Hotun ? »

« De quoi tu parles ? » demanda celui-ci.

« Du battement de cœur…dans la Montagne…l'Etna, au Monastère de Gaïa. »

Hotun se souvint alors. Il se souvint de ce son. Il se souvint surtout comment il avait refusé de sonder la montagne avec son esprit, de la peur qu'il avait ressenti.

« C'est…peut-être ça en effet » dit-il prudemment.

« Dans ce cas…alors peut-être que nous aussi… » commença Hans. « En fait, quand on se trouvait au Temple de Zhìmìng de Zhăo… »

« La griffe mortelle » précisa Pansy. »

« Dans leur bibliothèque secrète, on a…entendu un battement de cœur comme ça » poursuivit Hans.

« La coïncidence est quand même un peu grosse, non ? » demanda Hermione. « Que nos groupes soient allés simultanément dans les endroits où se trouvent deux artefacts… »

« Ce n'est pas une coïncidence » dit Ingrid d'une voix assurée. « Les Jumeaux, est-ce que chez les shamans vous avez entendus des battements de cœur ? »

« Non ? Tu ne crois quand même pas… » commença sa compagne.

« En fait… » commença l'un des Jumeaux.

« …Nous avons bien entendu… »

« …Quelque chose dans la caverne… »

« …du Roi des Esprits et ça… »

« …Ressemblait à un battement de cœur. »

« Il ne reste plus que Vince et Greg » dit Ingrid. « Aidez-moi ! »

Tous comprirent immédiatement ce qu'elle voulait dire et lui transmirent son énergie pour contacter leurs deux amis. Elle n'avait pas le temps de parler à tous leurs espions ni de partager la conversation avec ses amis à ses côtés donc elle leur parla seule à seule pendant quelques instants.

« Ils ont bien entendus des battements de cœur » dit-elle finalement après avoir rompu la conversation. « Comme c'était du côté de l'endroit où avait été enterré vivant un vampire ils ont cru que c'était lui mais comme le cœur des vampires ne bat pas… »

« Ce serait donc quatre sur quatre ? » demanda Hermione. « Mais enfin, quels seraient les chances qu'une telle coïncidence se produise. »

« Je te l'ai dit, ce n'est pas une coïncidence » dit l'autre jeune femme. « Lors de son voyage, Wolf a trouvé les prophéties, nous, nous avons trouvé l'emplacement de la Source de toutes les Magies et les autres… »

« Les artefacts ? »

« Je pense que c'est ça. »

« En plus ça colle » dit Hans. « L'un des artefacts est scellé dans l'Etna, auprès du Grand Prêtre de Gaïa et l'autre auprès du Roi des Esprits. Ce sont des endroits avec des êtres purs. »

« Mais les shaman ne sont pas des sorciers » intervint Pansy.

« Et alors ? Fëanor a parlé d'êtres purs, pas de sorcier. N'est-ce pas, Wolf ? »

« Exact » répondit celui-ci.

« Et si les deux autres sont dans un temple d'assassins chinois et près de la tombe d'un vampire, tout colle. »

« Je n'arrive pourtant pas à y croire » dit Hermione, les bras croisés. « C'est tellement…facile »

« Ce n'est pas « facile » » intervint Wolf. « C'est la Destiné. Les choses s'accélèrent pour que la prophétie se réalise. »

« Tu veux dire « les » prophéties ? » demanda Hotun.

« Il n'y en a qu'une qui nous intéresse, non ? » répondit Wolf en haussant les épaules.

Il y eut un moment de silence.

« Et donc, qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? » demanda Neville.

« Voldemort a suffisamment de troupes pour viser tous les endroits en même temps » dit Ingrid.

« On va devoir se séparer pour essayer de les obtenir avant lui. »

« Juste nous ? »

« Je préfèrerais éviter d'impliquer d'autres personnes. Ils seront suffisamment occupés avec l'armée. »

« Toi aussi » intervint Hermione. « Tu es au centre de tous Ingrid. Tu dois rester pour t'occuper de tout. »

« Mais… »

« Hermione a raison » dit Hotun. « Tu seras plus utile ici. »

La jeune femme voulut protester mais elle se rendit compte que tous ses amis étaient contre elle cette fois. Elle rendit donc les armes non sans maugréer.

« Je vais aller méditer » dit alors Wolf. « Peut-être que je pourrais avoir une vision qui nous donnera une petite idée de ce qui nous attends. »

« Bien, je finalise les détails de l'expédition avec les autres et puis on t'expliquera tout » lui dit Ingrid.

Wolf acquiesça puis sortit de la pièce. Tout le monde le regarda partir et, pendant quelques instants, personne ne bougea. Tous fixaient la porte derrière lequel le garçon avait disparu. Soudain il y eut un grand bruit.

« Bon sang ! » s'exclama Hans qui, rageur, avait abattu ses deux poings sur la table. « Pendant combien de temps on va encore devoir continuer ce petit jeu ? »

Ingrid serra les dents et souffla exaspérée.

« On doit continuer jusqu'à ce qu'on sache ce qui est réellement arrivé à Erik et comment faire revenir Wolf. »

0o0o0

Désolé. Je suis un peu en retard et ce chapitre est plus court que les autres. Sachez que j'en suis désolé mais que j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à l'écrire. J'ai fait une sorte de blocage qui fait que je n'arrivais pas à continuer. Heureusement je me suis forcé et même s'il n'est pas très long, il est là. Pour les prochains, j'ai déjà des idées et j'espère que je n'aurais pas autant de mal mais on se rapproche de la fin, du climax de l'histoire et tout ce dont j'ai peur c'est de le rater donc je stress et ça nuit à mon écriture.

En tous les cas je vous remercie de me lire et de m'envoyer des commentaires, ça m'aide beaucoup.

On a plus d'informations sur l'Être Sombre maintenant et aussi sur la situation. Alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?

Envoyez-moi vos réponses, vos questions et vos encouragements en commentaire et à dans deux semaines.


	30. Arc de la Séparation - Chapitre 30

Roi des Neiges

Arc de la Séparation

Chapitre 30 : Statu Quo

.

La scène qui accueillit les Jumeaux à leur sortie du portail n'était que désolation. A présents qu'ils étaient venus une fois dans le village Pache et qu'ils avaient activé leur pouvoir, ils avaient été capable de revenir par eux-même au sanctuaire Shaman. Malheureusement, celui-ci n'était plus que ruines fumantes.

Était ils arrivés trop tard ?

Rapidement, ils se mirent à fouiller le village à la recherche de survivants. Leurs esprits entraînés parcouraient les maisons mais ils ne trouvèrent rien. Ni survivants…ni cadavres. Le village était vide.

Rapidement, les deux garçons se précipitèrent alors au seul endroit où il pouvait encore y avoir du monde, c'est-à-dire la grotte du Grand Esprit. Là aussi ils assistèrent à des scènes de destructions immenses. Le passage de pierre était encombré de débris et quand ils débouchèrent dans la grande grotte, ils virent encore plus de chaos. Les arbres étaient couchés sur le sol qui lui était constellé de cratères. Les murs étaient éventrés et de gros blocs étaient tombés du plafond.

Mais le pire se trouvait au centre de la salle, là où se trouvaient les ruines. En effet, la dernière fois, les sorciers avaient pu y voir la lumière du Grand Esprit pulser et diffuser son pouvoir aux alentours. Mais cette fois, la puissante présence de l'entité était absente. Le Grand Esprit avait disparu.

Rapidement, les deux sorciers descendirent du promontoire rocheux où ils se trouvaient et s'enfoncèrent dans la forêt éventrée. Là non plus il n'y avait aucun signe de vie jusqu'à ce qu'ils voient une silhouette assise contre un arbre. C'était une vielle femme avec de longs cheveux gros tressés. Les Jumeaux ne l'avaient vu qu'une fois mais ils la reconnurent tout de suite. C'était Jimena.

Rapidement, ils s'approchèrent d'elle et lui lancèrent des sorts de diagnostiques. Elle était mal, très mal. Elle était physiquement épuisé et avait de nombreux os cassés dont une côté qui avait percé son poumon. Mais le pire restait l'énorme entaille sur son ventre et qu'elle tentait de dissimuler avec les manches de son grand manteau.

« Je vous connais » dit-elle d'une voix éteinte en les voyants.

« Oui ! Nous sommes Fred et George Weasley, les sorciers ! » lui répondirent-ils.

« Nous avons été présomptueux » dit alors la vieille femme.

Elle ne semblait plus s'adresser à eux. En fait elle ne les regardait même plus. Son regard scrutait le vide et semblait s'embrumer peu à peu.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » demandèrent les Jumeaux pour tenter de la faire réagir.

« Les monstres…trop…trop de monstres…présomptueux… »

Sa voix devenait de plus en plus faible.

« Rebeca » dit-elle finalement dans un souffle.

C'était aussi son dernier. Les Jumeaux n'avaient pas eu le temps de la soigner, elle était morte. Sachant qu'ils ne pouvaient pas rester là et qu'ils devaient voir s'il y avait d'autres survivants qu'ils pouvaient soigner, ils se contentèrent de l'allonger sur le sol, de fermer ses yeux puis de recouvrir son corps d'un drap métamorphosé à partir de là feuille d'un arbre.

Ils repartirent ensuite rapidement vers le centre de la forêt, passant de quatre jambes à quatre pattes, leur forme de renard étant à la fois plus rapide et plus agile pour circuler dans le paysage apocalyptique de rocher épars, de troncs couches sur le sol et de profonds cratères. Arrivant enfin aux marchés de pierre du temple, ils se transformèrent à nouveau en humains et se précipitèrent à l'intérieur.

Ils virent alors enfin des gens, un groupe de vieillards vêtus de grands manteaux blancs à motifs géométriques noirs. L'un d'eux portait une coiffe de plumes.

« Doyen Goldva ! » s'exclamèrent les Jumeaux en se précipitant vers lui.

D'après ce qu'ils voyaient, ni lui ni les autres n'étaient en aussi mauvais état que Jimena. Cependant ils étaient tous épuisés et couverts de bleus et d'égratignures. Certains avaient du mal à se lever. Ils devaient avoir aussi des foulures voir même quelques fractures.

« Bon retour, jeunes sorcier » dit le Doyen des Paches. « Vous m'excuserez de ne pas me lever pour vous saluer mais je suis assez fatigué. »

« Que s'est-il passé ? »

« Une attaque » dit un autre ancien Pache.

« Des sorciers robes noirs et masques d'argent » rajouta un autre. « Suivis par des créatures de cauchemars. Ils ont volés… »

« Suffit ! » ordonna Goldva.

« Est-ce que c'est l'artefact qu'ils ont volés ? »

« L'artefact de la Prophétie de la Destruction ? » demandèrent les Jumeaux.

« Donc vous êtes au courent » soupira Goldva.

« C'est la raison pour laquelle nous sommes ici. »

« Quelqu'un a parlé à Voldemort des artefacts. »

« Nous voulions récupérer le vôtre pour le mettre à l'abri. »

« Ou au moins vous mettre en garde. »

« Ça explique sa présence ici… » dit pensivement Goldva.

« À qui ? »

« Voldemort ? »

« C'est lui qui guidait les créatures » dit un autre vieillard. « Et le Grand Esprit a…disparut. »

« Est-ce qu'il est... » demandèrent les jeunes sorciers.

« Non, Il n'est pas détruit » les rassura Goldva. « Le déséquilibre du principe Vitale est plus fort autour de cet homme. Le Grand Esprit a fui pour protéger son existence d'être effacée. Cependant en partant, il a laissé l'artefact qu'il était censé protéger. »

« Et vos guerriers ? Vous étiez seul ici ? »

« Nous avons été trop présomptueux » dit amèrement Goldva. « Les shamans sont rentré chez eux pour se préparer à la guerre et nos fidèles guerriers sont allés avec eux pour servir de relais avec nous. Nous ne pensions pas subir une attaque. »

« Donc maintenant Voldemort possède un artefact » dirent les Jumeaux en blêmissant.

« Il faut absolument l'empêcher de les rassembler » dit alors Goldva sur un ton péremptoire. « Vous devez faire en sorte d'en récupérer au moins un. Peu importe combien il en possède si vous en avez au moins un. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce qu'ils lui seront inutile tant que les quatre ne seront pas rassemblés. Leur aura a beau être maléfique, tant qu'ils ne sont pas réunis, ce ne sont que des bibelots sans grand intérêt. »

Il ne restait plus rien à garder au village Pache. C'est la raison pour laquelle Goldva accepta que lui et les autres anciens accompagnent les Jumeaux jusqu'à Poudlard. De là, ils pourraient prévenir leur peuple de la tragédie qui s'était déroulée.

Alors qu'ils passaient le portail, les Jumeaux priaient en leur for intérieur que leurs camarades aient plus de chance.

0o0o0

Un phénomène étrange se passait ce jour-là sur le Mont Etna. Le volcan était connu pour ses accès de colère mais cette activité était pour le moins nouvelle pour ne pas dire inhabituel.

En effet les chances qu'il y ait une tempête de sable à cet endroit étaient des plus improbables. Le fait qu'en plus elle soit provoquée par un tourbillon qui dissimulait le sommet de la montagne ne l'était pas moi mais le plus perturbant restait le fait que même à une dizaine de mètres du mur de sable, on ne sentait pas un seul brin de vent.

En fait, si les habitants de Bronte, de Randazzo ou même, plus loin, des villes de Giare ou de Catane, avaient envoyés des hélicoptères pour analyser ce phénomène, ils se seraient rendus compte qu'il n'y avait en fait pas du tout de vent mais que le sable se déplaçait tout seul dans les airs, formant une barrière infranchissable autour du sommet.

Heureusement, personne, pas même les centres scientifiques n'avaient l'idée d'aller vérifier. C'était comme si, à chaque fois qu'ils voyaient le sommet, ils avaient envie de fuir à toute jambe. C'était d'ailleurs ce qu'avaient fait les vacanciers de l'hôtel Mereneve sur les pentes du volcan. La gérance avait mit à leur dispositions des bus qu'ils avaient eux-mêmes empruntés pour fuir jusqu'à la ville de Fornazzo.

Et ils avaient bien fait car sur le sommet se passaient des choses qui auraient ou mettre leur vue en danger. Cependant cela ne venait pas de la tempête elle-même mais bien de ce qui se cachait à l'intérieur, des présences sombres cherchant par tous les moyens à atteindre l'œil du cyclone et qui tueraient tous ceux qui se trouveraient sur leur route.

« Tu vas arriver à tenir ? » demanda Hotun à son ami dont le visage était crispé sous l'effort.

« Ça…ça va aller » grogna Hans en retour.

Il n'avait jamais soulevé une telle masse de sable et de poussière d'un seul coup ni ne l'avait fait tenir en l'air à si longtemps et en mouvement en plus.

Les deux Arendils se trouvaient au bord du cratère principal du Mont Etna, épargné par la tempête grâce à la volonté du jeune homme. Son esprit était d'ailleurs mit à rude épreuve car il gênerait également le sort de compulsion qui empêchait les non-sorciers de venir se mettre en danger en s'approchant trop près de sa barrière sablonneuse. Ces deux sorts étaient là raison pour laquelle s'était lui, et non Blaise qui avait accompagné Hotun jusqu'en Sicile.

Quand ils avaient décidé de partir défendre les artefacts, ils avaient d'abord décidés que les deux iraient ensembles puisque c'étaient eux qui avaient contactés les Moines la première fois. Cependant après réflexion, ils avaient essayé de définir une ébauche de stratégie. Le Temple de l'Ordre de Gaia avait cela d'unique qu'il se trouvait dans un lieu visible et exposés aux non sorciers. Ce n'était pas vraiment un problème en temps normal puisqu'il y avait peu de mouvement de leur part mais les choses étaient différentes.

Avec l'attaque de Voldemort pour récupérer l'Artefact de la Prophétie de la Destruction, il était inévitable que la bataille attire l'œil des non-sorciers. Voldemort, lui, se fichait de rompre le Statut du Secret mais ce n'était pas le cas des Arendils. C'était la raison pour laquelle Blaise était allé avec Pansy en Chine et que Hans se retrouvait en Sicile.

Heureusement les deux garçons étaient arrivés à temps. Leur portail les avait conduit au sommet de la montagne mais les protections du Temple avaient empêchés les Mangemorts de transplaner plus loin que la mi-hauteur, les forçant à monter à pieds. C'était la raison pour laquelle Hans s'était aussitôt mit au travail.

Sa tempête de sable avait stoppé net les Mangemorts lais ceux-ci avaient rapidement repris du terrain même si c'était lentement. Cela restait toujours suffisant pour les garçons afin de mettre leur plan à exécution. Leur second mouvement avait donc été détendre une vaste barrière de compulsion aux alentours. En fait, quiconque regarderait l'Etna n'aurait pas du tout envie de s'en approcher quel que soit la distance à laquelle ils se trouvaient.

C'était un sortilège extrêmement éprouvant raison pour laquelle il s'était fait aidé par Hotun. Cependant celui-ci ne pouvait pas rester éternellement. Il devait pénétrer dans le Temple et aller voir le Grand Prêtre afin qu'il lui confie l'Artefact à sa garde. C'est la raison pour laquelle les d'ex garçons avaient fouillés les flux de magie jusqu'au Node présent sous le volcan. Il devait forcément y en avoir un sinon le Temple ne se serait jamais installé là.

Heureusement, il y en avait bien un. Sa puisse était impressionnante, presque supérieur à celui de Poudlard. En sentant l'énergie affluer en lui, Hans avait faillit perdre le contrôle de ses sorts mais il avait tenu bon. Il avait passé quelques temps à régler le flux, aidé par Hotun avant que celui-ci ne se décide à laisser son ami gérer les choses seuls. Il avait donc dégagé son esprit pour lui laisser le plein contrôle et cela semblait fonctionner.

« Bonne chance » dit alors Hans à son ami.

« C'est plutôt moi qui devrait dire ça » ricana Hotun.

Mais c'était plus un rire jaune qu'autre chose. Il tapota alors l'épaule de son ami et se décida enfin à partir.

Resté seul, Hans se remit au travail. Il n'en avait pas fini ici. Il assura d'abord son maintient de la barrière de sable avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur la compulsion magique. Le fait d'éloigner les non-sorciers c'était bien mais pas assez. C'était un travail d'urgence, quelque chose de grossier et inachevé. Il devait absolument l'affiner pour servir son but principal : maintenir le Statut du Secret.

Il commença donc par atténuer la peur provoquée par l'usage de sable et la montagne pour le remplacer par un autre sentiment, un sentiment de désintérêt. C'était une méthode qui avait été utilisé par les sorciers (au moins les sorciers Britanniques) depuis des années : dissimuler leur monde en gisant en sorte que les non-sorciers le trouvent si inintéressant qu'ils s'en détournent. C'était ce sort qui était utilisé pour dissimuler le Chaudron Baveur. Il était visible mais quiconque ne possédait pas de magie n'arrivait pas à fixer son attention dessus quand bien même quelqu'un le leur montrait. C'était come si leur regard glissait dessus sans pouvoir s'y arrêter.

Bien sûr, plus le lieu était vaste, plus il était difficile d'agir de la même façon. Rendre un lieu, comme par exemple Poudlard, aussi « glissant » relevait de l'exploit. C'était la raison pour laquelle la compulsion était différente. Le château apparaissait bien aux yeux des non-sorciers mais ressemblait à une ruine dangereuse, trop dangereuse pour être visitée. Là intervenait également une autre défense qui consistait à pousser les gens affectés à penser qu'ils avaient des choses plus importantes à faire ce qui les détournait de leur but.

Le but de Hans était de mêler les deux techniques pour obtenir un résultat plus lisse et subtil. Pas d'illusion ici, non, trop contraignant et énergivore pour quelque chose d'aussi éphémère. Au lieu de ça, il jouait subtilement sur l'aptitude innée des êtres humains à douter et à oublier. Quiconque regardait la montagne la verrait mais leur regard se mettrait à glisser dessus pour regarder et s'intéresser à quelque chose de plus intéressant. Puis, au fur et à mesure du temps, le souvenir s'estomperait suffisamment pour que les gens doutent avoir vu ce qu'ils avaient vus. En fait, cela leur semblera tellement ridicule qu'ils auront trop honte pour en parler autour d'eux. Le silence aidant, après quelques temps la mystérieuse manifestation sombrerait dans l'oublie.

C'était Erik qui avait donné l'idée à Hans en racontant son voyage aux États-Unis du passé, comment il avait empêché les badauds de s'intéresser à l'appartement de Jacob Kowalski sans altérer trop leur mémoire. Cependant son travail était bien plus important car il devait l'appliquer à toute une montagne, chose qui n'avait jamais été fait auparavant car cela représentait un espace beaucoup trop vaste. Grâce à l'énergie du Node il avait suffisamment de réserves mais ce dont il risquait de manquer c'était de concentration. C'est pour cela qu'il mettait tout ses efforts dans ce sortilège sans se rendre compte que la tempête commençait à faiblir.

Cependant, sans qu'il n s'entende compte, celle-ci reprit brusquement de la vigueur alors que le vent se levait.

0o0o0

L'infiltration n'avait jamais vraiment été leur fort. Ils n'étaient pas entraînés pour ça. Heureusement, Jīnfă était avec eux. Elle était l'une des rares personnes à qui ils avaient parlés des artefacts avec le Conseil de Poudlard. Ils voulaient absolument mettre Amelia dans la confiance et surtout ne rien cacher à personne. Ce n'était pas vraiment le moment d'avoir des secrets. Malheureusement, leur armée n'était pas prête du tout. Les troupes avaient seulement commencé à affluer vers le terrain d'entraînement et les préparatifs mobilisent trop de monde pour partir à la chasse au trésor. Il ne restait donc que les plus jeunes.

C'était la raison pour laquelle Pansy et Blaise avaient fait appel à la chinoise pour les guider. Même si l'un des deux sorciers était déjà venu, ils ne voulaient pas s'aventurer dans les terres du Temple de la griffe sans soutien. Jīnfă avait accepté et troqué ses longues robes et ses bijoux pour une tunique toute simple et totalement noire avec par en dessous, un pantalon large et une chemise de la même couleur.

Les deux sorciers de leurs côtés avaient enfilés leur armure de Défenseur dont ils avaient modifié la couleur pour qu'elle se fonde dans les ombres. Ils espéraient que ce serait suffisant et qu'ils n'auraient pas à se battre. Ils avaient beau se connaître depuis longtemps, leur enfance en fait, bien avant de connaître Erik, ils n'avaient j'ai travaillés ensemble de cette façon.

Cependant, Ingrid semblait penser qu'ils pourraient former une belle équipe. L'œil magique de Pansy leur permettrait de déjouer les pièges et de pouvoir se déplacer sans se faire repérer et si jamais ils étaient tout de même attaqués, la maîtrise du métal de Blaise pourrait détourner toutes les armes qui seraient utilisés contre eux. Du moins en théorie.

La consigne d'Ingrid était d'éviter de se battre. C'est pour ça que l'infiltration avait été choisie. A deux ou même à trois, ce serait impossible de combattre tous les guerriers du Temple de front. Une approche détournée était donc nécessaire. Ils pensaient profiter du chaos généré par l'attaque des Mangemorts pour se faufiler à l'intérieur et prendre l'artefact au nez et à la barbe à la fois des serviteurs de Voldemort et des Moines du Temple. Cependant il y avait une chose qu'ils n'avaient pas prévue, c'était que Voldemort choisisse d'utiliser non pas la force mais la diplomatie.

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils font ? » demanda Blaise à voix basse.

« Ils négocient je dirais » lui répondit Pansy sur le même ton.

Tous deux se tenaient allongés dans l'herbe, à quelques dizaines de mètres d'une grande tente où devait se tenir les négociations entre Lucius Malefoy et le Grand Maître.

« Pacifiquement ? » demanda encore Blaise.

« Mais comment veux-tu que je le sache » soupira son amie. « Je peux juste voir à l'intérieur, pas entendre ! »

« Ce n'est peut-être pas ce à quoi nous nous attendions mais cela pourrait peut-être ou fournir la diversion dont nous avions besoin » dit Jīnfă qui se tenait un peu plus loin.

« Mais vous êtes sûr qu'ils ne vont pas…se taper dessus ? » lui demanda Blaise. « Je veux dire, ce sont des Moines assassins, ils ne vont pas donner leur artefact comme ça, si ? »

« Si les Mangemorts arrivent à leur prouver que Voldemort est bien l'Être de la Destruction alors ils obéiront sans problème. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce qu'être des Moines assassins n'est pas leur but premier. C'est un peu un moyen de passer le temps avant qu'ils ne puissent accomplir leur véritable mission, aider l'Être de Destruction par tous les moyens. »

« Comme leur donner l'artefact. Compris » dit Pansy.

« Tout ça c'est très bien mais comment on va rentrer ? » intervint Blaise. « Les murailles sont hautes et gardés, tout comme la porte. »

Jīnfă se redressa et regarda la forteresse. On pouvait parfaitement voir les petites silhouettes qui bougeaient par-dessus le mur d'enceinte. Du côté de la grande porte, c'était même encore pire. La tente de négociation avait été plantée non loin de là. Une troupe de Moines était posté d'un côté de la tente, et les Mangemorts de l'autre. Les deux se regardaient en chien de faïence. Impossible donc de passer par là. Et impossible aussi d'utiliser un portail.

« Il existe des passages secrets dans la muraille » dit alors Jīnfă. « Nous allons les emprunter. »

« Comment savez-vous qu'il y en a ? » demanda Pansy.

« Ce genre de temple en a toujours » dit-elle. « Quand nous sommes venus la dernière fois, je les aie cherches pour le cas où on aurait eu du mal à s'enfuir. »

« C'est sûr que maintenant je vous en veux moins » grinça Pansy.

« Tu vas pouvoir continuer à m'en vouloir parce que de ce côté, je ne sais pas où ils sont ni comment les ouvrir. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je cherchais surtout un moyen de sortir, pas de rentrer » dit la Chinoise en haussant les épaules.

« Au moins on sait qu'il y en a » temporisa Blaise.

« Et je vais pouvoir les trouver avec mon œil magique » rajouta Pansy.

« Ça risque d'être plus difficile que cela. Les sorties sont envoûtés pour rester invisible même avec ce genre de magie. Ils ne veulent pas risquer l'invasion avec des portes pas assez dissimulés. »

Jīnfă passa une main dans sa tunique et en tira une chaîne en or au bout duquel pendait un monocle, cerclé for lui aussi. Le verre était assez étrange et semblait scintiller d'un éclat irisé.

« Cet objet possède à peu près les même pouvoirs que ton œil. Il serait tout aussi impuissant que lui mais je pense qu'en les superposant, tu pourrais arriver à voir un passage. »

Pansy hésita puis prit le monocle et le superposa son œil magique. Elle avait à peine regardé à l'intérieur qu'elle se mit à grogner. Elle ferma fortement les yeux et retira le monocle.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Ça va ? » demanda Blaise.

« Ça va » grogna la jeune fille. « Ça m'a…surpris. Ce n'est pas vraiment agréable, comme si mes yeux forçaient trop. »

« Tu vas y arriver ? » demanda Jīnfă, inquiète.

« Je vais gérer » grogna la jeune femme.

Elle regarda à nouveau dans le monocle puis le braquage vers les murailles.

« Je ne vois rien » dit-elle.

« C'est normal. Nous sommes trop prêt des portes. »

Jīnfă les fit alors avancer silencieusement le long de la lisière des arbres. Celle-ci se trouvait à au moins cinq mètre du pied de la muraille. Les Moines avaient créés cet étroit no man's land pour ne pas être pris au dépourvus.

« Je…je crois que je vois quelque chose » dit alors Pansy.

« Tu es sûr ? » lui demanda Jīnfă.

« Mais j'en sais rien ! » s'exclama la jeune femme un peu fort avant d'être forcé de se taire par les deux autres.

« Bon, on va traverser pour aller » dit alors Jīnfă. « De toute façon, il fallait bien qu'on le fasse à un moment où à un autre.

Les deux femmes se tournèrent alors vers Blaise qui sortit un tissu soyeux d'une sacoche. C'était la cape d'invisibilité d'Erik. Ingrid leur avait proposé de la prendre pour leur mission d'infiltration. Ils ne pouvaient pas tous s'enrouler dedans mais ils pouvaient la porter au-dessus d'eux. Ça suffirait à tromper les gardes.

Ils traversèrent rapidement puis se collèrent contre la muraille. Pansy regarda à nouveau et vit qu'il y avait bien une ouverture. Elle l'indiqua à Jīnfă qui lui passa devant pour tenter de l'ouvrir.

« Ça va prendre quelques instants » dit-elle après avoir analysé le mécanisme. « Couvrez-moi. »

L'expression n'avait jamais été aussi littérale car Pansy et Blaise, maintenant de chaque côtés de la chinoise, s'ingéniaient à les couvrir tous les trois avec la cape pour éviter que les sentinelles ne les repèrent.

Le temps leur sembla affreusement long jusqu'à ce que Jīnfă se mettent soudainement à s'enfoncer dans le mur. Rapidement, Blaise et Pansy la suivirent pour emprunter le passage secret.

0o0o0

A peine avait-il quitté son ami qu'Hotun s'était mit à courir vers le cette de la caldera. C'était là que se trouvait l'entrée cachée du Temple. Tout ce que le jeune homme espérait, c'était qu'à nouveau, on le laisse passer.

Soudain, alors qu'il n'était qu'à mi-chemin, il sentit le sol se dérober sous ses pieds. Il poussa un cri mais ne out empêcher son corps d'être aspiré par la terre devenue semblable à des sables mouvants. Il n'eut même pas le temps de réagir qu'il se retrouva dans un étroit boyau sombre en train de glisser. Incapable de faire un geste, il ne pouvait que subir la glissade qui l'entrainait dans les tréfonds de la terre.

Soudain, il changea de direction. Il ne glissait plus, à présent il tombait. Le boyau était à présent à la verticale. En baissant les yeux, il semblait à Hotun qu'il y avait de la lumière mais impossible d'être sûr.

Soudain, il émergea. Le boyau dans lequel il se trouvait venait de déboucher sur le plafond d'une grotte et Hotun continuait à tomber. Hotun voulut faire appliquer à sa magie, mais il avait trop peur. Il ferma les yeux et attendit le choc.

Celui-ci n'arriva pas. Du moins, pas comme il s'y attendait. C'était plutôt comme si quelqu'un ou quelque chose l'avait rattrapé délicatement. Il sentait quelque chose de ferme et d'élastique dans son dos et il y avait aussi une sensation étrange sur ses joues, à la fois doux et piquant. Est-ce que c'était des feuilles ?

« _Tout va bien, Hotun, fils de Georg, je te tiens_ » dit une voix.

La reconnaissant, celui-ci ouvrit les yeux. C'était bien des feuilles qu'il avait sentit et c'était les lianes sur lesquels elles étaient attachés qui l'avaient rattrapés.

« Vénérable » soupira Hotun alors que les fouets végétaux le reposaient au sol.

Il posa le pied au sol et chancela un peu. Il se pencha alors et appuya ses mains sur ses genoux comme pour reprendre son souffle. Mais c'était surtout pour évacuer le trop plein d'émotion dû à la chute.

« _Je suis désolé de t'avoir amené ici de cette façon_ » dit le Grand Prêtre de l'Ordre de Gaia en redressant son tronc qui s'était mue pour déposer son fardeau. « _Il me semblait que c'était la meilleur chose à faire que de te faire venir rapidement compte tenu de la situation. »_

« Donc…donc vous savez… » souffla Hotun.

« _Je sais que les suppôts de notre ennemi se sont présentés sur les flancs de la montagne et que j'ai perçu une grande menace. »_

« Ils viennent chercher un artefact. Je ne sais pas si vous êtes au courent, c'est un ancien artefact maléfique qui a un rapport avec la Prophétie de la Destruction et… »

« _Ainsi donc ce jour est arrivé »_ l'interrompit l'arbre. « _L'Être Sombre et venu récupérer son héritage maléfique. »_

« Vous savez où se trouve l'artefact ? » s'exclama Hotun. « Où est-il ? »

Mais l'arbre envoya alors un souffle mental que le jeune garçon interpréta comme une demande à patienter. Ses feuilles se mirent à frémir, puis à bouger alors qu'il n'y avait pas le monde souffle de vent. Quand elles se calmèrent, Hotun entendit des pas. Il se retourna et vit un vieil homme apparaître dans l'embrasure de l'arche menant aux tunnels du Temple. Il semblait bien batte et ferme malgré son âge. Il était vêtu comme tous les moines d'un splendide pagne mais son corps était recouvert de signes que le jeune homme n'avait vu qu'une seule fois, sur le corps du Père Abbé du Monastère de Gaia à Venise. Ce devait être un homme important dans la hiérarchie.

Sans faire attention à Hotun, l'homme marcha jusqu'à l'arbre et se mit à genoux devant lui.

« Que puis-je pour vous, Vénérable ? » dit alors l'homme.

« _Je sais que nous ne devions pas partir de suite mais il va falloir hâter notre départ. Je demande l'évacuation du temple, mon bon Zuma. »_

« Il sera fait tel que vous l'ordonnez, Vénérable » dit l'homme en inclinant la tête.

Il se releva et s'apprêtait à partir mais le Grand Prêtre le retint.

« _Une dernière chose mon bon Zuma_ » dit-il. « _C'était le dernier ordre de ma part que vous recevrez. Dorénavant, vous servirez le nouveau Grand Prêtre, ce jeune homme, Hotun Georgson. »_

La gorge de Zuma se serra. Il savait que ce jour allait arriver mais il avait prié la Terre Mère pour un peu plus de temps. Il avait passé tellement de temps avec le Grand Prêtre que celui-ci était comme un père pour lui.

Toute sa vie, il n'avait connu que l'Ordre. Il était un enfant de Gaia venant des tribus magique Aztèque qui restaient encore en Amérique du Sud. Là-bas, la Déesse ne portait pas le même nom. On l'appelait Tonantzin mais elle demeurait toujours la Déesse Mère, la Terre Mère, celle qui donne la vie. Orphelin, il avait été recueillit, nourrit, soigné et éduqué. A cause de cela il avait voulut vouer sa vie à l'Ordre et était devenu petit à petit plus fort, plus sage et plus bon au point que le Grand Prêtre lui-même l'appelle à ses côtés.

Et voilà qu'il devait le laisser partir. Voilà qu'un étranger devait prendre sa place. Il avait jamais eut pour ambition de devenir Grand Prêtre lui-même mais il avait espéré ne jamais voir le jour où ce ne serait plus l'arbre Sacré. Il sentit une bouffée de haine opprimé son cœur avant de se calmer. Non, si le souhait du Grand Arbre et de confier la destiné de ses enfants à ce jeune homme, alors c'est qu'il en était digne.

Il joignit alors les mains et s'inclina. Non pas devant le Grand Prêtre mais devant Hotun. Voire ce geste sembla sortir le jeune Arendil de sa stupeur et, alors que Zuma partait exécuter le dernier ordre de son maître, il se tourna vers ce dernier.

« Mais…mais ce n'est pas possible ! » s'exclama-t-il. « Je…je ne peux pas devenir Grand Prêtre. »

« _Tu avais pourtant accepté si je ne m'abuse »_ répliqua l'arbre.

« Oui, mais…mais je pensais que ça se ferait plus tard, dans le futur ! »

« _C'est aussi ce que j'espérais »_ soupira l'arbre. « _Mais la situation l'exige. »_

« Mais pourquoi ? »

« _Pour te répondre, laisse-moi te raconter une histoire, une très vieille histoire, celle d'un jeune druide. C'était bien avant Merlin mais celui-ci avait un pouvoir presque comparable à lui. Cependant sa puissance s'accompagnait de la nature douce et innocente d'un enfant qu'il ne perdit jamais. Cet enfant, au-delà d'être druide et puissant avent une autre particularité. En effet il pouvait étendre la voix de la Terre. »_

À mesure que l'arbre racontait, ses lianes se mettaient à se balancer au grès d'un courent d'air inexistant. Hotun, comme hypnotisé, se tenait simplement debout devant l'arbre.

« _Malheureusement »_ poursuivit l'arbre. « _Lui qui n'aspirait qu'à vivre en paix, dans la nature, à ramasser des graines et des glands, se retrouva obligé de faire la guerre. Il participa à une bataille horrible qui avait déjà fait des milliers de mort avant même d'avoir commencée. Une bataille entre le bien et le mal pour la possession de quatre artefacts. »_

Hotun frémit. Il repensait à ce que leur avait dit Wolf quand il leur avait parlé de Fëanor, le voyant elfe. Celui-ci lui avait raconté la création des artefacts et la bataille qui avait suivit.

« _Le jeune Druide réussit à s'emparer de l'un d'eux et s'enfuit. C'était ce qu'il fallait faire. Fuir. Partir. Et surtout n'a pas se retourner. Il n'est pas retourné dans son pays natal, il ne pouvait pas mettre son peuple en danger. Ceux qui avaient créés les Artefacts étaient pts mais ceux qui voyaient les utiliser étaient encore là et le poursuivaient. C'est pour ça qu'il a fuit. Il a suivit les lignes de Ley pendant des lunes et des lunes avant d'arriver à un croisement de ces lignes. Là il vit une montagne de feu et décida d'y détruire l'artefact et sa propre existence par la même occasion. »_

« Pourquoi ? » s'exclama Hotun.

« _La guerre avait volé son innocence »_ répondit l'arbre. _« Il ne lui restait plus que sa mission, celle de sauver le monde. Alors il a sauté dans un trou. Mais il n'attend jamais la lave bouillante car un piton rocheux arrêta sa chute. Son corps se brisa sur la pierre et il mourut._ »

Des images naissaient dans l'esprit du jeune Arendil. Celles d'un jeune homme insouciant, puis celles d'un homme hanté et enfin celles d'un cadavre dont le sang ruisselle sur la pierre.

« _Mais cette vie qu'il avait donné ne fut pas perdu_ » continua le Grand Prêtre _. « Des glands et des graines de ses poches naquirent des pousses qui se nourrirent de sa chaire, de ses entrailles, de son sang et de ses os ainsi que de sa magie pour ne former qu'un seul être, un Arbre Sacré qui reçu à son tour le don d'entendre la voix de la Terre. »_

Hotun déglutit.

« C'est ici n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-il. « Vous êtes l'arbre qui a poussé à partir du cadavre du druide. »

« _Oui, son sang fut ma vie et moi je fut sa tombe. »_

 _«_ Mais alors l'artefact… »

Quelque chose bougea alors au pied de l'arbre. Des racines se mirent à se mouvoir et à s'écarter. Hotun s'approcha et vit une main, une main squelette tenant un paquet entouré de vieux tissu maintenu par des lanières de cuirs. Le jeune homme avança la main et sentit des frissons le parcourir. Malgré le fait que la chose soit inactive, il sentait son pouvoir maléfique transit ses os. Il le prit alors avec dégoût, comme on se saisit d'une chose sale et atroce.

« _C'est mon lien avec la Terre qui m'a permis de le tarder enfermer sans succomber à son pouvoir »_ dit l'arbre.

« Mais maintenant qu'il n'y est plus, vous allez aller mieux, non ? »

« _Non_ » dit l'arbre.

Hotun eut l'impression qu'il secouait tristement la tête.

« _Bien que son pouvoir soit maléfique, c'est aussi lui qui m'a maintenu en vie. Le bien et le mal sont deux faces d'une même pièce, souvient t'en. C'est la raison pour laquelle tu dois devenir Grand Prêtre à ma place. »_

 _«_ Mais et si je remets l'artefact en place ? » s'exclama Hotun. « Et si nous défendons juste cette position, vous pourriez vivre ! »

« _Non, mon enfant, mon heure est venue. Cela fait déjà longtemps que j'aspire au repos. Grâce à toi je sais que je pourrais me reposer sans inquiétude pour mes enfants. »_

« Mais…mais je ne connais rien, je ne sais pas…je ne sais rien sur l'ordre, sur vos pratique, je… »

« _Zuma et les autres t'enseigneront tout ce que tu dois savoir »_ l'interrompit l'arbre. « _Mais ce n'est pas le plus important. Le plus important, c'est le lien. »_

À ce moment-là, Hotun sentit un écho dans sa tête. Quelqu'un voulait le contacter. Hans !

 _Ho…Hotun,_ dit la voix de celui-ci dans son esprit. _Désolé, je…je ne vais pas tenir plus longtemps._

 _« Ils vont donc arriver »_ dit l'arbre en interceptant la conversation. « _Il va falloir faire vite. »_

 _T…très bien,_ dit Hotun. _Hans, est-ce que tu as assez d'énergie pour rentrer ?_

 _C'est…pas l'énergie qui manque. Je…je suis juste mentalement épuisé. Mais je devrais y arriver._

 _D'accord, alors vas-y !_

 _Et toi ?_

 _Je me débrouillerais. Vas-y je te dis !_

Il sentit la présence d'habitude disparaître signe qu'il avait traversé un portail puis il se tourna vers l'arbre.

« Je suis prêt » dit-il d'une voix enrouée.

L'arbre ne répondit pas. À la place il leva l'une de ses lianes et en dirigea la pointe vers le visage d'Hotun. Celui-ci ne cilla pas. La feuille à l'extrémité de la liane se rapprocha encore plus puis avança vers l'œil droit d'Hotun et appliqua sa pointe au centre de la pupille. Hotun se sentit alors réagir. Il sentit un flux traverser son œil et se diffuser dans son corps.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'un tel flux passait par cet œil. La première fois, c'était quand il avait six ans et que celui-ci avait été crevé par des fragments de miroir. La magie d'Erik était rentrée par cette œil et était devenu sienne, reconstruisent l'organe sensoriel. Depuis, à chaque fois qu'il avait invoqué don pouvoir de la nature, il avait sentit une chaleur dans cet œil. Cela ne pouvait donc pas être un hasard si le Grand Prêtre avait choisis celui-ci.

Cependant, cette fois c'était bien plus puissant. Hotun ne sentait pas seulement l'énergie qui traversait son corps mais aussi son esprit exploser, s'étendant dans toutes les directions et aucune au point de manquer tourner de l'œil.

Il ferma les yeux quelques instants pour calmer le mal de mer et réussit finalement à les rouvrir. Il clignant des yeux et posa son regard sur l'arbre. Celui-ci avait bien changé. Une grande partie de ses feuilles étaient jaunes ou marrons et avaient perdus de leur éclat. Les lianes pendaient mollement et certains tombaient au sol alors que le tronc se couvrait de craquelures.

« _Tu vas avoir un peu de mal à te servir de tes pouvoirs pendant quelques temps, c'est normal_ » lui dit l'arbre.

Ses pensées semblaient plus volatiles, moins fermes. Elles manquaient de puissance.

« Que vous arrive-t-il ? » demanda Hotun.

Sa propre voix résonnait dans sa tête.

« _J'ai donné beaucoup de mon énergie pour créer le lien en toi. »_

« Grand Maître ? » demanda une voix près de lui.

Hotun se retourna lentement et reconnu Zuma.

« Venez » dit-il en lui prenant le bras.

« Attendez ! » s'écria-t-il avant de se tourner à nouveau vers l'arbre. « C…combien de temps vous reste-t-il ?

« _Très peu. Une fois que l'artefact aura quitté cette montagne, elle s'écroulera. Pendant des millénaires les énergies bénéfiques et maléfiques se sont mêlées ici. Le retrait de l'une d'elle va créer un déséquilibre. »_

« Mais…et les gens…si la montagne explose… »

« _Ne t'inquiète pas. Je prévois cette issue depuis déjà fort longtemps, j'ai tout préparé._ »

« Mais… »

« Venez Grand Maître, il faut partir » s'exclama à nouveau Zuma.

Il tira à nouveau Hotun qui cette fois ne résista pas. Il se laissa entraîner dans le couloir, retardant en arrière l'arbre sacré en train de mourir. Quand il ne put plus le voir, il tourna la tête devant lui. Il se sentait toujours nauséeux mais il continuait à courir sans vraiment savoir où le prêtre le conduisait.

Soudain, il y eut une explosion et le plafond s'effondra devant eux. L'atmosphère se remplit de poussière si bien qu'il était difficile de voir quelque chose. Hotun essaya d'utiliser sa magie mais il sentit le mal de mer le prendre plu fort et manqua vomir. C'est alors qu'il vit deux silhouettes sombres émerger du nuage, des silhouettes en robes noir avec des masques d'argent.

« Où est l'artefact » dit la plus grande en pointant sa baguette sur Zuma et Hotun.

Comme il n'obtenait aucune réponse, il envoya un sort mais Zuma joignit les mains et un bouclier lumineux apparut devant lui, le protégeant ainsi que son nouveau maître. Le Mangemort allait lancer un second sortilège mais une lumière rouge le frappa dans le dos et il tomba tête la première sur le sol. Derrière lui, le second Mangemort baissa sa baguette et s'avança.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » demanda-t-il en enlevant son masque.

« Théo ! » souffla Hotun soulagé. « Je…je vais bien. »

« Nous avons réussit à nous faire accepter dans les différents groupes d'assaut » lui dit son ami. « Je ne sais pas exactement où sont les autres par contre. »

« Tu étais donc dans la tempête ? » demanda le jeune Arendil. « Je suis désolé. »

« Il ne faut pas, c'était une bonne idée. J'ai essayé de la renforcer quand Hans s'est mit à faiblir mais quand il a lâché prise, c'était trop pour moi. J'aurais aimé vous faire gagner plus de temps mais… »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va » dit Hotun en posant sa main sur l'épaule de l'autre sorcier.

« Grand Maître, il faut y aller » dit Zuma.

« Grand Maître ? »

« Je t'expliquerai » répondit Hotun à son ami. « Le plus important est qu'il te faut partir. Vite. Quand l'artefact et moi allons quitter la montagne, elle va exploser. »

« Très bien » dit Théo.

Il remit son masque puis s'avança vers l'autre Mangemort et se mit à le faire flotter. Il se retourna vers Hotun et vit son regard intrigué.

« Que veux-tu, c'est quand même mon père » dit-il simplement avant de partir.

Il dispute alors et Zuma se remit à entraîner Hotun dans un dédale de tunnels. Le garçon savait que même dans son état normal il aurait été incapable de se souvenir du chemin qu'ils avaient prit.

Soudain, il y eut une secousse qui faillit faire tomber les deux hommes. Hotun eut du mal à rester sur ses pieds dans sa tête tournait mais Zuma le retint.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda le plus jeune.

« Les tunnels nous ont énormément éloignés de la montagne » répondit l'autre. « Les énergies sont perturbés par l'éloignement de l'artefact. Il faut nous hâter. »

« Mais…et les autres ? »

« Tout le monde a déjà évacué, nous sommes les dernier. »

« Évacué où ? »

« En lieu sûr. Ce tunnel mène à un refuge. Vous pourrez vous y reposer jusqu'à ce que vous soyez prêt à nous guider. »

« Les Mangemorts ne vont pas nous trouver ? »

« Ceux qui survivront à l'effondrement de la montagne ne pourront pas trouver ce tunnel, il se referme derrière nous. Dépêchons-nous. »

Ils se remirent à courir alors que les secousses continuaient autour d'eux. Hotun réussit à tourner la tête et vit qu'effectivement, la terre envahissait le couloir sur leur passage. Le sol tremblait autour d'eux de plus en plus fort mais cette fois, Zuma tenait bon. Hotun, lui, avait un peu plus de mal à suivre.

Soudain, il y eut une explosion et une secousse plus forte que les autres jeta les deux hommes au sol.

« Est-ce que c'était… » commença Hotun.

« Oui. La montagne est détruite » répondit Zuma avant d'ajouter en voyant l'air qu'arborait son compagnon. « Ne vous inquiétez pas. La montagne s'est seulement effondrée sur elle-même. Pas de lave ou de tremblement de terre important. Juste de la poussière qui s'élève vers le ciel. »

Le vieil homme reprit ensuite sa course, toujours en entraînant Hotun dans son sillage. Finalement celui-ci sembla apercevoir ce qui ressemblait à la lumière du jour. Ils sortirent donc du tunnel dans une clairière à flanc de colline. L'espace avait beau être assez grand, il semblait minuscule à cause de tous les Moines qui se tenaient là, à attendre.

Quand ils virent Hotun, tous se mirent à genou et courbèrent la tête. Zuma lâcha alors la main qu'il tenait toujours et se mit dans la même position. C'est à ce moment-là, que tous les moines se mirent à parler d'une seule et même voix.

« Merci Puissante Mère pour ce guide que tu as repris à tes côté. Merci Mère Éternelle pour ce guide que tu nous as donné en retour. »

Hotun respirait fort après la course, cependant il pouvait entendre le battement de cœur creux de l'artefact à ses oreilles mais celui-ci fut rapidement éclipsé par un autre battement, celui de la Terre elle-même, le cœur de la planète qui battait à présent à l'unisson avec le sien, le proclamant comme son messager légitime sur cette terre, son envoyé, son Grand Prêtre.

0o0o0

Une fois à l'intérieur des murs de la forteresse, Pansy du à nouveau utiliser ses talents. Le temple n'était bien entendu pas vide et elle devait faire en sorte qu'ils puissent éviter les patrouilles.

Malheureusement, la maîtrise de son œil n'était pas encore parfaite, surtout utilisé de cette façon. Elle était en priorité une chercheuse et donc utilisait une vision unidirectionnelle quand elle lisait des ouvrages même si grâce à sa prothèse, elle pouvait lire plus vite. Les autres capacités visuels laissaient donc à désirer et notamment la vision à 360°.

Heureusement, même si son ouïe, comme celle des autres remarqua le petit bruit dans leur dos alors qu'ils se cachaient au coin d'un bâtiment, elle fut la première à apercevoir le Moine qui s'était glissé dans leur dos. Son œil avait fait un tour à 180° et elle avait vu le chinois lancer un couteau sur eux. Grâce à cela, elle réussit à mettre en place un bouclier autour d'eux qui stoppa l'arme.

Blaise, de son côté, s'était retourné en entendant le bruit. Il n'avait pas pu réagir quand le couteau fonça dans leur direction mais au moment où celui-ci fut arrêté, il utilisa son pouvoir. Avant même que la lame ne tombe au sol, il en avait prit le contrôle et la renvoyait à leur adversaire. Celui-ci voulut la rattraper mais Blaise fit changer de direction à l'arme pour qu'elle se plante directement dans son cœur. L'homme porta sa main à sa poitrine, se crispa puis s'effondra sur le sol.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » de and Jīnfă. « Comment a-t-il pu nous surprendre ? »

« Il est arrivé par derrière » dit Pansy. « Je n'ai pas pensé à regarder. »

« C'est bizarre, qu'est-ce qu'ils faisaient là, seul ? » demanda Blaise.

Il avança légèrement vers le recoin d'où l'homme était venu et s'arrêta. Une légère odeur d'urine le renseignant immédiatement.

« S'il fait partie d'une équipe de ronde, ses coéquipiers vont le chercher » dit Jīnfă. « On ferait mieux de cacher le corps et de disparaître. »

« Attends » dit alors Pansy. « Je pense qu'il pourrait nous être utile. Si je goutte son sang je pourrais peut-être apprendre des choses sur le temple. Les mouvements de ronde par exemple. »

« D'accords, mais fait vite » dit Jīnfă, nerveuse, en regardant tout autour d'eux.

Pansy se mit alors à genoux et posa sa main sur le sol tout en approchant l'autre de la plaie. Elle respira un coup et trempa deux de ses doigts avec dégoût dans le sang qui suintait. Elle les porta ensuite au niveau de son visage, fit une autre grimace puis les lécha. Des visions déferlèrent alors dans son esprit. Elles étaient assez rapides mais elle arrivait tout de même à les saisir.

« Ça va ? » demanda Blaise en posant une main sur l'épaule de son amie.

« Ouais » gargouilla celle-ci.

A ce moment-là, elle sentit quelque chose lui chatouiller l'autre main. Elle baissa les yeux et se rendit compte que, sans faire exprès, elle avait posé la main dans une flaque de sang qui avait coulé de la blessure. Mais ce n'était pas ça qu'elle avait sentit. Non, c'était plutôt le sang qui semblait vouloir remonter sur sa main.

Elle poussa un cri et sa jeta en arrière en tirant sa main. Une partie du sang, rendu gluant et collant suivit. Elle le remonter alors jusqu'à sa main et l'entrée sus sa peau. En quelques instants, il avait disparus.

A ce moment-là, ils entendirent des bruits de pas venir vers eux.

« Ton cri à du alerter ses collègues » dit Jīnfă.

En effet, deux Moines surgirent du coin d'un bâtiment et les aperçurent. Jīnfă voulut faire taire celui qui a ait ouvert la bouche pour donner l'alerte mais Pansy fut plus rapide. Elle saisit le couteau encore planté dans le cadavre du premier Moine et l'envoya directement dans la gorge du second, l'empêchant de crier. Au même moment, elle se releva et se précipita sur le second. Elle lui envoya un coup de pied directement dans la rotule, le forçant à lettre un genou à terre. Elle se servit ensuite de l'autre comme marchepieds afin de se retrouver au niveau du visage du Moine. Elle en roula alors sa jambe autour de sa tête et, d'un mouvement sec du bassin lui brisa les cervicales. Le corps tomba au sol et Pansy sembla sortir d'une transe. Les yeux écarquillés, elle respirait bruyamment.

« Co...Comment tu as fait ça ? » s'exclama Blaise en se rappellent au dernier moment qu'il fallait parler à voix basse.

« Je…je ne sais pas » balbutia la jeune fille. « C'était ce si…mon corps avait bougé tout seul. »

« C'est le genre de mouvements qu'un de ces Moines pourrait apprendre » dit Jīnfă. « Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? »

« Euh ben j'ai…j'ai léché le sang, eut des visions et ouïs j'ai si quelque chose sur ma main. C'était comme si le sang voulait me grimper dessus. J'ai crié, retiré ma main mais du sang à suivit et il a été aspiré par ma peau et… »

« C'est ça » dit Jīnfă. « C'est ton pouvoir. On dirait qu'une ingestion de sang te permet de lire son esprit mais que ton corps l'assimiler te permet d'utiliser ses capacités. »

« Et…et c'est permanents ? »

« Difficile à dire… » réfléchit la chinoise. « Sans doute que non. Pas à mon que tu ne draine totalement la personne…je pense »

« Ah… » dit simplement la jeune femme avec un air effrayé.

Déjà qu'elle n'était pas particulièrement enjouée par ce pouvoir, voilà qu'il se révélait encore plus effrayant.

Cependant ils ne pouvaient pas continuer à s'appesantir ici. Jīnfă réussit à dissimuler les corps et ils purent reprendre leur chemin. Grâce aux informations collectées par Pansy grâce à son hémopathie, ils purent rapidement atteindre la pagode et l'entrée secrète de la bibliothèque sans rencontrer d'autres patrouilles. Arrivés en bas, ils virent que le couloir avait été réparé après leur visite de la dernière fois. Les statues étaient à nouveau là, menaçantes.

« Il va falloir encore les battre ? » demanda Pansy.

« Non » répondit seulement Jīnfă avant de lancer quelques sorts.

Puis elle se mit à avancer à travers le couloir d'un pas assuré. Blaise la suit, puis Pansy mais plus prudemment. Cependant, elle remarqua bien vite que les statues n'allaient pas les attaquer.

« C'est comme ça que vous avez fait la dernière fois ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Oui. Je connais de très nombreux sorts pour enlever les pièges et peu importe à quel point ceux qui ont mit ses pièges en place sont savant ou puissant, je le suis plus qu'eux. »

Ils arrivèrent enfin au bout du couloir et ouvrirent la large porte pour déboucher dans le grand amphithéâtre.

« Maintenant, il va falloir se guider au bruit » dit Blaise qui avait entendu le battement de cœur dès qu'ils étaient entrés.

Ils parcoururent la bibliothèque pendant quelques instants avant de trouver ce qu'ils cherchaient. Du moins c'est ce qu'ils pensaient. Le battement de cœur les avait menés à une vitrine recouverte d'un tissu de velours noir. Jīnfă voulu le soulever mais à ce moment-là, il y eut un bruit en dessous, une bruit de verre brisé. Quelque chose sembla alors emporter le tissu dans les airs, ou plutôt c'était la chose dans la vitrine qui avait emporté le tissu avec elle. Celui-ci traversa la pièce et atterrit dans la main pâle d'un homme.

« Je vous avez bien dit qu'ils essaieraient mon cher » dit Lucius Malefoy à l'homme qui se trouvait à côté de lui. « Ils croyaient que nous e les avions pas sentit venir. »

C'était un vieillard chauve avec une longue barbe et vêtu d'une robe large et sombre. Ses mains étaient croisées devant lui, à l'intérieur de ses larges manches.

« Vous aviez raison mon cher » répondit celui-ci en dardant de petits yeux sombres sur les trois sorciers. « C'est digne d'une personne ayant l'honneur de servir l'Être de la Destruction. Je suis navré de vous avoir accusé à tord. »

Il sortit alors l'une de ses mains de ses manches et réussit à claquer des doigts malgré la longueur anormale de ses ongles. Aussitôt, des troupes de Moines surgirent dans la pièce. Impossible de dire combien il y en avait exactement mais il y en avait tout autour de l'amphithéâtre. Tous portaient diverses armes pointés sur le petit groupe.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? » demanda alors Blaise d'une voix aussi calme qu'il le pouvait.

« On ne pourra pas récupérer l'artefact avec tout ces adversaires » dit Jīnfă en serrant les dents alors que ses yeux s'agitaient dans tous les sens. « Nous avons échoués. »

Elle mit ensuite à nouveau la main dans sa tunique et en sortit une sphère en verre qu'elle brisa sur le sol. Aussitôt, un portail tourbillonnant apparut au même endroit. Il ressemblait à peine à ceux que créaient les jeunes sorciers avec leurs pouvoirs. Il semblait plus agité. Et surtout il était apparut à un endroit où normalement ils ne pouvaient pas apparaître.

« Je croyais que c'était impossible de faire apparaître un portail » s'exclama Pansy.

« Normalement oui » répondit la Chinoise. « Mais l'objet que j'ai brisé peut en créer un d'urgence. Je l'avais pris au cas où ça se passerait mal. »

Elle tendit alors la main et fit apparaître une épée avant de se mettre en position de combat.

« Allez-y ! » leur ordonna-t-elle.

« Mais et vous ? » demanda Blaise.

« Je dois rester et les empêcher de vous suivre. Une fois refermé, le portail va laisser une trace. Je ne peux pas permettre qu'ils retracent notre trajet. »

« Ça veut dire que vous allez rester ici et combattre sans pouvoir repartir ! » s'exclama Blaise.

« Certainement pas ! » intervint Pansy. « On reste avec vous ! »

« Non ! » s'exclama Jīnfă. « Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je ne risque rien, je suis Wúqín ! »

Et sans plus d'explications, elle poussa les deux sorciers au travers du portail qui se referma derrière eux.

0o0o0

Alors qu'ils marchaient, Hermione ne lâchait pas des yeux Wolf, du moins la chose qui se faisait passer pour Wolf. Ingrid avait été inquiète de savoir quelle serait avec lui mais Hermione l'avait rassurée. Elle saurait se défendre. Cependant elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sentir sa colère s'enflammer et si ses yeux avaient lancés des lasers alors le dos de l'imposteur qui marchait devant elle serait en feu.

Elle ne supportait pas cette situation. Elle ne comprenait pas comment les autres faisaient. Elle ne comprenait pas comment _Neville,_ qui était avec elle, faisait. Ne pas savoir où était Erik, faire semblant de ne pas savoir pour ce…cette chose… Parfois, elle avait envie de hurler, de briser des choses, de… de…

« Je crrois qu'on arrrive » dit alors une voix.

Hermione se secoua légèrement et tourna son regard vers la jeune roumaine blonde qui les accompagnait.

Vincent et Gregory étant absent, ils n'avaient aucuns moyens de retrouver la clairière dans laquelle ils avaient entendus les battements de cœur la dernière fois qu'ils étaient venus. Les vampires ne répondant pas, ils avaient dû demander à nulle autre qu'Upsa, la jeune femme qui avait guidé leurs deux amis la dernière fois. Bien entendu, pour la contacter, il avait fallu passer par la seule personne à leur connaissance qui pouvait savoir où elle était à savoir Viktor Krum.

Les retrouvai les entre Viktor et Hermione avaient été légèrement tendus. Ils s'étaient quittés en assez bon terme la dernière fois mais cela n'empêchait pas que se revoir était assez…gênant. En tous les cas, comme ils l'avaient espéré, il savait où se trouvait Upsa. En fait les deux slaves ne s'étaient pas quittés depuis leur épopée chez les vampires. Cela faisait à peine un mois mais Hermione avait l'impression que ça faisait des années depuis son premier voyage aux États-Unis.

Toujours est-il que la blonde Upsa était déjà présenté chez Viktor. C'était même elle qui avait désamorcée la situation. Possible qu'une autre se serait sentit menacée par la présence d'une ancienne conquête de son petit ami mais la jeune femme ne semblait pas s'en préoccuper. Elle avait pris les choses en main et invité les trois sorciers à entrer et les avaient écoutés.

Elle pensait pouvoir retrouver la clairière mais ça prendrait un peu de temps. Cependant elle avait bien accepté de les accompagner et Viktor avait insisté pour venir également.

Le trajet avait cette fois été un peu plus rapide. Avec Hermione qui connaissait le monde moldus et Upsa qui connaissait la langue, elles avaient pu amener les garçons jusqu'au nord du domaine de Lady Carmilla en prenant le bus. De là, ils n'avaient plus qu'une journée de marché à peu près pour atteindre la clairière.

Cependant il y avait eu un imprévue. Enfin ce n'était pas vraiment un imprévu mais disons qu'il était un peu sortit de l'esprit des sorciers anglais qu'ils n'étaient pas les seuls à chercher l'artefact.

Lors de leur rencontre avec la première patrouille de Mangemorts, ils n'avaient pas pu éviter le combat. Hermione était sûr qu'aucune alerte n'avait été lancée mais ils avaient décidés d'être prudents. Ils avaient eu raison car les patrouilles suivantes qu'ils avaient croisées étaient un peu plus frénétiques. Apparemment, ils les cherchaient aussi.

Les éviter et se cacher les avaient donc pas mal retardés et ils avaient en fait mit trois jours pour atteindre leur but. Entre temps, Hermione avait reçu des messages télépathiques inquiets d'Ingrid. Apparemment, les autres étaient rentrés et les Jumeaux les avaient dit qu'un seul artefact était nécessaire pour contrecarrer Voldemort. Hotun et Hans ayant ramenés le leur, il n'était pas nécessaire de se mettre en danger en Roumanie.

Mais Hermione préférait jouer la prudence, elle avait donc demandé à son amie de lui accorder un peu plus de temps. Ingrid avait eu beau protester, sa jeune amante avait tenu bon et elle avait dû céder.

Finalement, les cinq sorciers étaient arrivés à la clairière du vieux vampire enterré après le coucher du soleil le troisième jour. On pouvait parfaitement entendre le battement de cœur. Les Mangemorts, eux, égaient encore perdus dans les bois. Ils n'avaient pas, comme eux, quelqu'un qui connaissait les lieux…sauf si bien sûr le faux Wolf lançait un signal mais Hermione le surveillait.

« Le vampirre est là » dit Viktor en désignant un petit tumulus non loin de là.

Fort heureusement, le battement ne venait pas de là mais de l'un des autres tumulus qui se trouvaient disséminés sans toute la clairière.

« Upsa, Viktor, Wolf, vous pouvez faire le guet ? » demanda Hermione. « Neville et moi on va fouiller les lieux. »

Les trois premiers hochèrent la tête et se disséminèrent aux quatre coins de la clairière alors que les deux autres tendaient l'oreille pour savoir d'où venait le battement de cœur.

« Je crois que ça vient de là » dit Neville.

« Je fouille celui à côté au cas où » lui répondit Hermione.

Les deux se mirent au travail en silence et surtout rapidement. Il fallait faire vite pour éviter de se faire repérer par les Mangemorts. De plus, ils avaient encore le voyage de retour à faire.

A genoux sur le sol, les mains tendus devant eux, ils creusaient la terre grâce à la magie. C'était plus rapide qu'à la main ou même avec des outils.

« J'ai quelque chose ! » s'écria Neville tout bas au bout d'un moment. « Je crois que c'est ça. »

Hermione se releva puis s'approcha de son ami qui sortait un objet emballé du sol. A ce moment-là, la jeune fille vit quelque chose près de la main de Neville.

« Attention ! » s'écria-t-elle.

Mais c'était trop tard. L'espèce de tentacule couleur chair malade et veiné de noir avait saisi le poignet de Neville. Le garçon cria et tomba en arrière. Il essaya de dégager sa main mais le tentacule était plus résistant que ce qu'il pensait.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » s'exclama Wolf en revenant vers eux avec Viktor et Upsa.

« Je sais pas ! » gémit Hermione. « Ce…cette chose a saisi Neville et elle s'accroche ! »

À ce moment-là, celui-ci poussa un gémissement.

« Il…il est dans ma tête » s'écria-t-il. « Oh Merlin ! Il est dans ma tête ! »

« Qu'est ce qui est dans ta tête ? » demanda Hermione alors qu'elle essayait d'arracher le tentacule.

« Le…le vampire » gargouille Neville.

Il était trop résistant pour que la jeune sorcière ne l'arrache à main nu alors elle utilisa la magie. Un simple sort de découpe réussit à la sectionner mais c'était ce si la chose avait une vie propre et continuait à s'enrouler autour du bras de Neville.

« Il…il est toujours là ! » gémit celui-ci. « Le vampire il…il me parle ! Non ! »

« Il faut lui enlever ça ! » s'exclama Wolf en tendant les mains vers le tentacule.

« Non ! » s'exclama Hermione en le repoussant.

« Mais… »

« Euh…il vaut mieux éviter » dit-elle pour se justifier. « L'attaque et mental. Je pense qu'il fait d'abord arête l'invasion avant de s'en débarrasser physiquement. Sinon le contre coup pourrait le tuer. »

En fait, elle ne voulait pas que Wolf le touche. Heureusement ce qu'elle avait dit était aussi vrai et pourrait justifier sa réaction.

« Je te laisse faire alors » dit Wolf. « Upsa, Viktor et moi on va continuer à faire le guet. »

Hermione hocha la tête. Puis elle posa ses mains sur les tempes de Neville. Elle n'en avait pas vraiment besoin mais le contact physique rendait le lien plus stable. Avec une attaque psychique, elle préférait prendre des précautions.

Rapidement, elle se retrouva dans le magnifique jardin qui composait le paysage mental de Neville. Çà et là étaient disséminés de vastes serres aux formes disparates qui formaient comme des îlots de cristal. Se fiat à ses sens psychique, elle réussit à trouver le centre de la volonté de Neville ainsi que son avatar représentant son Moi intérieur.

Comme elle le pensait, c'était bien lui que la créature attaquait. Elle cherchait bien à prendre le contrôle de Neville voir pire, à le posséder. Les mêmes tentacules ressemblants à des tubes de chaire malade étaient en train d'essayer d'étouffer son ami.

Rapidement, et comme la magie ne fonctionnait pas vraiment ici, elle s'en saisit à pleine main pour tenter de les enlever. A ce moment-là, elle se sentit aspiré dans l'esprit du vampire elle aussi. Elle voyait des images de carnages, de festins sanglants et de combats. Elle sentait une excitation qui lui était étrangère prendre possession d'elle.

Effrayée, elle lâcha le tube et les visions cessèrent. Pendant quelques instants elle se sentit sonner mais elle se reprit rapidement. Elle n'avait pas le temps. Elle devait délivrer Neville. Mais la magie ne fonctionnait pas et si elle entrait en contact, elle se faisait aussi posséder. Il lui fallait trouver autre chose mais quoi.

Et si…elle le souhaitait. La première fois où elle s'était retrouvée dans un esprit de cette façon, il lui suffisait souvent de souhaiter que les choses arrivent pour qu'elles arrivent vraiment… du moins en esprit.

Et si c'était ça ? Et si elle utilisait l'énergie psychique ? Décidé à essayer, elle se concentra sur l'un des tubes de chair et souhaita qu'il disparaisse. Comme s'il avait été touchée par une arme quelconque, celui-ci se tordu puis se désintégra.

Rapidement, Hermione recommença et élimination petit à petit tous les tentacules ainsi que toutes les traces de présence psychique du vampire. C'était assez facile. Mentalement il était très affaibli. La seule raison pour laquelle il était arrivé à prendre le pas sur leurs esprits était à cause de sa nature perverse qui les avait pris par surprise.

Rapidement, Hermione rouvrit les yeux puis enleva le tentacule inerte autour du bras de Neville.

« Ça va aller ? » demanda alors la jeune fille en aidant son ami à se relever.

« Ouais… » répondit distraitement Neville alors qu'il se l'assaut les tempes.

A ce moment-là, les autres revinrent. Hermione confia alors Neville à Viktor puis ramassa l'artefact.

« Il vaut mieux parrtir rrapidement » dit Upsa. « Vous avez fait pas mal de brruit. Les Mangemorrts vont sans doute débarrquer. »

« Neville est très faible » intervint Hermione. « Il n'ira pas bien loin. »

La jeune roumaine réfléchit quelques instants.

« Je crrois avoirr vu des grrottes pas loin » dit-elle.

« C'est toujours mieux que rien. »

Ça ennuyant Hermione de devoir rester immobile, surtout maintenant qu'ils avaient l'artefact. Avec le faux Wolf parmi eux, les chances d'être retrouvés par les Mangemorts étaient grandes. Pourtant ils n'avaient pas trop le choix.

Tous se mirent donc à suivre Upsa e espérant qu'ils pourraient tous repartir rapidement et rentrer chez eux.

0o0o0

Ingrid, les mains jointes sous son menton, observait les deux objets qui se trouvaient posés devant elle.

Tous deux avaient un socle qui leur permettait de tenir debout et ils semblaient être faits d'une matière noire et légère d'un seul bloc. Ils étaient froids au toucher et les battements de cœur qui en émanaient n'étaient pas ce qu'il y avait de plus effrayant. L'aura qui se dégageaient d'eux étaient étouffante tant elle exsudait le mal et leur apparence allait de pair avec elle.

L'un des deux ressemblait à un amoncellement de tentacules de pieuvres qui se tortillaient frénétiquement autour de deux yeux à l'éclat cruel. Le second avait l'apparence d'un mélange de dragon et de lézard ou alors de serpent de mer avec plusieurs gueules ouvertes et des dizaines d'yeux recouvrant sa tête et son corps. Leur aspect était si repoussant que la jeune femme avait du mal à les regarder.

« Et vous êtes sûr qu'il suffit qu'on en ait un pour que Voldemort ne puisse pas s'en servir ? » demanda-t-elle aux Jumeaux.

« C'est ce que nous a dit le Doyen Goldva » répondirent ceux-ci.

« Et leur aura maléfique ? »

« Il faut de nombreuses années avant que ça ne puisse agir sur son environnement » dit Hotun. « Peut-être des siècles. Je pense…j'espère que tout sera fini avant ça. »

De son côté, Hermione hocha la tête en frémissant.

Ingrid soupira puis jeta un coup d'œil discret à Pansy. La jeune fille hocha la tête. Ingrid se sentait à présent un peu mieux. Au moins, ils avaient préservés le statu quo.

0o0o0

Assis sur son trône, Voldemort contemplait les deux artefacts que ses serviteurs avaient déposés à ses pieds. Il pouvait sentir leur puissance grâce à leur aura glorieuse et à leur impressionnante apparence.

L'une des deux Créatures représenté par ces statuettes ressemblait à un amas de bouches aux dents aiguisés et aux langues pendantes maintenus ensembles par des tentacules grouillant comme des vers. La seconde, elle, ne possédait qu'une seule bouche mais celle-ci était plantée sur un amas de bubons globuleux desquels sortaient des tentacules pourvus d'yeux.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres se demandait s'il arriverait jamais à recréer de telles créatures avec son pouvoir.

« Nous sommes désolé Monseigneur » dit alors un Mangemort devant lui. « Nous n'avons pas réussis à tous les ramener. »

« En effet » dit Voldemort froidement. « Un tel échec jette l'opprobre sur ma réputation. »

Il s'arrêta puis ricana.

« Heureusement, mon nouvel « allié » à déjà promis de nous les apporter » rajouta-t-il.

Le Mangemort au premier rang grimaça légèrement. Il espérait que ce soit discret mais rien n'échappait à son maître.

« Pourquoi cette tête mon cher Rodolphus ? » demanda Voldemort d'une voix doucereuse. « Tu n'aimes pas mon nouvel allié ? »

« Je…me méfie de lui, Monseigneur. »

« Moi aussi, mon bon Rodolphus, moi aussi » ricana Voldemort. « Mais je veux quelques choses de lui, ses connaissances. Et quand je les aurais obtenus, je m'en servirais pour le tuer. »

Au même moment, à des milliers de kilomètre, l'Être Sombre rouvrit les yeux et sourit.

« Pas si je me débarrasse de toi avant, vieux serpent » ricana-t-il avant de se mettre à échafauder des plans.

0o0o0

Vide.

Non conscience.

Conscience.

 _Qui…qui suis-je ? Qu'est ce qu'une « je » ?_

Forme recroquevillé dans le flux de l'énergie. Des images. Des images lui reviennent. Des êtres. Deux jambes. Deux bras. Deux yeux. Un seul visage. Étrange. Ou pas.

Comme lui ?

Ses yeux sont fermés mais il voit. Il voit autour de lui. Il se voit aussi lui. Deux bras. Deux jambes. Deux yeux. Une tête. Semblable. Pareil.

Souvenirs. Douleur. Comme déchiré en deux puis plus rien. Comme si l'un des côté avait disparut.

Maintenant il dérive dans la semi conscience. Se laisse aller. Si bien. Si bon. Calme…joie…éternité…

Non !

Non, ne doit pas. Il attend ! Attends qui ? Non, il n'attend pas, il est attendu ? Des gens l'attendent.

Qu'est-ce que des gens ? Les êtres comme lui ? Est-ce qu'ils l'attendent tous ? Non seulement les gens précieux.

Il se souvient de noms de gens qui l'aiment.

Dumbledore. Ronald. Ginny. Amelia. Rangor. Kingsley. Sirius. Remus...

D'autres gens précieux. Amis ? Il se souvient de noms amis.

Ingrid. Hans. Hotun. Haldus. Neville. Pansy. Hermione. Jumeaux. Théo. Vincent. Gregory. Blaise.

Il se souvient de nom précieux.

Elsa. Draco. Wolf.

Il se souvient de son nom.

Erik.

A suivre…

.

Et bien voilà. Plus de 20 pages cette fois. On dirait bien que mon blocage est terminé…pour l'instant.

Les apparences des artefacts m'ont été inspirées par les monstres décris par Lovecraft. Dans l'ordre il y a d'abord Cthulhu bien sûr, puis Dagon, Shub-Niggurath et Yog-Sothoth.


	31. Arc de la Séparation - Chapitre 31

Roi des Neiges

Arc de la Séparation

Chapitre 31 : Horcruxe

.

« Réfléchissez ! » s'exclama Wolf. « Depuis le début, nous ne faisons que nous défendre, fuir ou réagir. Si pour une fois on pouvait agir par avance, on gagnerait du temps et on s'assurerait la victoire. »

« Mais nous agissons, non ? » demanda Hans. « On a l'armée et tout ça… »

« L'armée va servir à attaquer les troupes de Voldemort, pas Voldemort lui-même. De plus, il est lui-même imbattable tant qu'il a ses…ses horcruxes, c'est le mot ? » demanda Wolf en se tournant vers Jīnfă.

La femme était rentrée moins de vingt quatre heures après que Blaise et Pansy l'ait abandonnée en Chine. Elle portait de nouveau ses riches robes jaunes et noires et ne semblait pas le moins du monde blessée.

« C'était vraiment inutile de vous en faire pour moi, je vous rappel que je suis Wuqin » leur avait-elle dit quand ils lui avaient demandé ce qui s'était passé.

Étant considérée comme une spécialiste de la question qui les préoccupait, elle avait été conviée à la réunion et hocha la tête à la question du jeune Arendil.

« Tout ça c'est très bien, mais même si on décide de les détruire, comment on va les trouver ? » demanda Blaise.

« Grâce à ça » dit Wolf en sortant un objet de la besace de sa ceinture blanche de Défenseur.

Il s'agissait d'un petit livret noir avec un gros trou noirci au milieu.

« Le journal de Jedusor ? » demanda Pansy. « À quoi ça va te servir ? »

« Je vais l'utiliser pour avoir des visions sur les autres Horcruxes. »

« Comme pour de la psychométrie ? » demanda Hermione.

« Non, la psychométrie permet de capter des images et des impressions directement liés à l'objet » dit Hotun. « Ce que Wolf propose, c'est d'utiliser le journal comme lien médiumnique, une sorte de guide au travers des visions. »

« C'est ça. »

« Et tu l'as déjà fait ? » demanda Neville à Wolf.

« En fait, j'ai déjà essayé avec le journal et j'ai eu des flashes. Je n'arrive pas encore bien à tout voir mais j'en découvre un peu plus à chaque essai. »

« Bien » dit simplement Hermione. « Qu'est ce que tu en penses Ingrid ? »

Elle n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis le début de la conversation. Assise en bout de table, elle se contentait de suivre le débat en réfléchissant. Devait-elle oui ou non croire ce squatteur de corps ? Voulait-il vraiment les aider à vaincre Voldemort ? Ils étaient pourtant alliés, non ?

La jeune fille n'était pas dupe. Elle savait parfaitement qui était la source de leur ennemi au sujet des artefacts. Elle savait que l'Être Sombre avait contacté le camp des Ténèbres pour leur en parler. Elle avait craint pour leurs amis sur place mais ils ne semblaient pas avoir été démasqués. Ce seul fait était étrange. L'imposteur savait pour eux puisqu'il semblait avoir les souvenirs de Wolf alors pourquoi n'avait-il rien dit ? Voulait-il garder un atout dans sa manche ?

Toujours était-il que la jeune fille avait demandé à ses amis de lui faire un rapport quotidien pour lui dire si tous allaient bien. Elle ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose de plus. Meurs espions n'étaient pas au courent pour le remplacement de Wolf. Comment le sauraient-ils ? Celui-ci était sûr la même fréquence télépathique. Il leur était impossible de les prévenir sans que l'autre soit au courent et pour le moment c'était inenvisageable. Ils devaient avant tout trouver un moyen de ramener leur ami où lui faire cracher un moyen de retrouver Erik. Lors de l'absence de l'Être Sombre, elle s'était discrètement rendue à Dungeon Cave mais impossible de retourner à la Source. L'accès était scellé.

Que devait-elle donc faire ? Accepter ? Le plan en lui-même avait du mérite. Quelque soit la puissance de leur armée et même s'ils détruisaient le corps de Voldemort, son âme serait encore présente sur terre, maintenue par ses horcruxes. Ils devaient donc les trouver et tous les détruire avant d'être sûr de pouvoir le tuer.

Le problème restait celui qui était à l'origine de ce plan. Elle ne lui faisait pas du tout confiance, tout comme les autres mais si elle refusait son plan sans motifs valables, elle risquait de le rendre suspicieux. Non, la meilleure solution restait d'accepter le plan. S'ils devaient le supporter, ils pouvaient au moins se servir de lui. Cependant elle devait savoir deux ou trois choses avant.

« À votre avis, combien y en a-t-il ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Et bien...quatre sont détruit » dit Pansy. « Le berceau d'Erik, le journal, le diadème de Serdaigle et le médaillon de Serpentard. »

« Il doit pas en rester beaucoup alors » commenta Blaise.

« Personnellement, je dirais deux ou trois » dit Jīnfă.

« Pourquoi ? » demandèrent les Jumeaux d'une même voix.

« D'après ce qu'on sait, Voldemort est toujours à la recherche de plus de pouvoirs. Je pense qu'il a dû faire en sorte que le nombre de ses horcruxes lui apporte plus de force…de manière symbolique et magique s'étend. »

« Donc il y en aurait quoi…sept ? » demanda Hotun.

« Oui et non » dit la Chinoise. « Ma supposition est qu'il voulait en faire six pour qu'il y ait sept fragments dames en comptant celui à l'intérieur de son corps. Je pense d'ailleurs que le meurtre d'Erik devait être celui qui servirait à créer le dernier. Ça aurait été un double symbole, son dernier horcruxe, l'objet qui devait assurer son immortalité, fait à partir du meurtre de celui qui avait été prophétisé pour le détruire. Mais ça a échoué. »

« Pas tout à fait » dit Hermione. « Il y avait bien des fragments d'âme dans Erik et dans son berceau, non ? Vous pensez que Voldemort croit que ça n'a pas d'un tout fonctionné et à créé un deuxième sixième horcruxe ? »

« Ça ou il rejette totalement la possibilité que cet échec puisse être lié à lui. A ce moment-là, dans son esprit, il y avait toujours cinq horcruxes et non six. Les deux sont possibles. »

« Attendez, Voldemort peut vraiment se persuader d'une chose aussi stupide ? » demanda Blaise, effaré.

« Ce qu'il faut savoir c'est que séparer son âme de cette façon n'est pas sans danger pour la santé mentale. C'est donc parfaitement possible. »

« Donc on reste sur ce chiffre de deux ou trois ? » demanda Ingrid. « Pas plus ? »

« Au cours de ma vie, j'ai déjà entendu parler de gens qui avaient fait des horcruxes mais jamais plus de deux ou trois » reprit Jīnfă. « Et d'après ce qu'on m'a dit, ils étaient déjà bien atteint, presque incapable d'un raisonnement correct. Le simple fait que Voldemort en ait fait sept et reste sein d'esprit… »

« Ou presque » rajouta Blaise.

« Certes. En tout les cas ça montre à quel point il est puissant. Peut être même assez pour être l'Être de Destruction de la prophétie. »

Alors que tout le monde frémissait. L'Être Sombre se retint de ricaner. Non, ce petit sorcier pathétique était loin d'être à la hauteur. Mais peu importe ce qu'ils pensaient, ça de tournerait les soupçons de lui.

« Mais est ce que ça ne veut pas dire justement qu'il peut en faire d'autre ? » demanda Ingrid.

« Our être franche, je l'ignore » soupira Jīnfă. « Je serais porté à dire que non à cause de la symbolique du sept et parce que je ne vois pas comment il pourrait en faire six de plus pour atteindre les treize. Mais à dire vrai je n'en sais rien. »

« Mais moi je peux le savoir » dit Wolf en montrant à nouveau le journal. « Je sais que je peux le faire ! »

« Très bien » soupira Ingrid après un moment. « Mais comme tu l'as dit, cette fois c'est nous qui agissons alors évitons de nous précipiter. Détruire les horcruxes va nous donner un avantage certain mais seulement si Voldemort ignore ce que nous avons fait. Donc vous faites vos recherches et ensuite seulement vous y allez. Et puisque nous n'avons pas à nous presser, vous irez tous ensemble. »

« Vous ? » demanda Pansy. « Tu ne viens pas ? »

La jeune fille soupira.

« Non » dit-elle. « Pas cette fois. En fait je doute de pouvoir vous accompagner si jamais nous devions faire de grandes expéditions. Je vais bientôt partir pour le camp d'entraînement. D'ailleurs nos prochaines réunions se tiendront là-bas. »

Tout le monde baissa la tête. C'était assez triste de la laisser derrière. Mais c'était quelque chose qui était prévu depuis longtemps et ils savaient que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'elle ne parte. En tant que Générale de l'armée internationale, elle devait se rendre sur place pour superviser l'entraînement, élaborer les ta tiques et surtout permettre aux troupes de s'habituer à travailler semble dans cette nouvelle hiérarchie. Ingrid en étant la tête, elle ne pouvait pas ne pas y être.

Heureusement, il serait facile pour ses amis de l'y rejoindre puisqu'ils connaissaient tous le secret. Grâce au _fidelitas_ , Ingrid savait que c'était sûr et que même si l'Être Sombre était au courent, il ne pourrait rien dire à Voldemort. C'était toujours ça de gagné. Ce qu'elle ignorait c'était que certaines magies étaient inefficaces contre lui, mais seulement les Magies viscérales. Heureusement pour eux, le _fidelitas_ était d'origine sidéral, l'Être Sombre y était donc sensible au même titre que les autres. Ça le mettait d'ailleurs dans une rage folle. Mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre de laisser exploser sa colère, pas encore…

0o0o0

L'Être Sombre passa les mains sur le journal. Les yeux fermés, il tentait de se concentrer pour préciser les visions. Il en voyait trois. Ça il en était sûr. Il restait trois horcruxes.

L'un semblait être vivant. C'était étrange, il le voyait bouger. Est-ce que c'était lui l'horcruxe ou est-ce qu'il le portait simplement ? Non, ça devait être la première réponse. Il était concentré sur les objets eux-mêmes, pas leur localisation. Donc l'être _était_ l'horcruxe. C'était possible après tout puisqu'Erik…non, il devait se concentrer. L'horcruxe. Il bougeait bizarrement on aurait dit…un serpent ? Oui, c'était ça.

A présent qu'il avait deviné, il arrivait à mieux le voir. Il avait l'air gros, énorme même, trop pour être normal. Est-ce que c'était une créature magique ? Peut-être. Cependant Voldemort n'était pas suffisamment idiot pour faire un horcruxe de n'importe que serpent magique qui allait se perdre dans la nature au brique de tomber sur un prédateur. Non, il devait être proche de lui. Est-ce que c'était son serpent de compagnie ? Comment elle s'appelait déjà ? Nagini ? Comme pour lui donner raison, il vit le serpent ramper pour rejoindre le Mage Noir sur son trône. Pas étonnant qu'il la garde près de lui si elle était un horcruxe.

Maintenant qu'il en avait trouvé un, il pouvait passer aux deux autres. L'un deux semblait…plutôt petit et…circulaire. Il lui semblait qu'il y avait du doré. Est-ce que c'était un anneau ? L'image se précisa. Il pouvait à présent voir qu'il s'agissait bien d'un anneau, un anneau seigneurial ? Non. Pas vraiment. Il était en or et le chaton en forme d'œil enserrait une pierre noire et lisse. Il y avait quelque chose gravé dessus. Mais qu'est-ce que c'était ? Il n'était pas sûr… des lignes ? Un blason ? Pourtant il était sûr que ce n'était pas un anneau de Maison.

Il souffla, énervé. Il en avait assez de devoir jouer les larbins comme ça. Si les autres pouvaient travailler ce serait bien. Et puis après tout pourquoi pas ? Il prit un parchemin et utilisa un sort pour dessiner l'image qu'il avait en tête dessus. Cela relevait plus de la magie blanche mais il était encore capable de faire deux ou trois choses. Il regarda le résultat, satisfait puis passa au second objet.

Là aussi il eut quelques difficultés. Il avait rapidement déterminé que c'était une coupe. Elle était faite d'or avec deux hanses sur les côtés et aussi des gravures sur le pourtour mais à nouveau, il n'arrivait pas à voir ce que c'était. Il espérait qu'avec la forme générale de la coupe dessinée sur un autre parchemin, les autres pourraient trouver ce qu'elle était.

0o0o0

 _Pour Nagini on n'a pas le choix, c'est nous qui allons devoir nous en occuper,_ dit Draco.

Le groupe avait décidé de les inclure dans la discussion puisqu'ils étaient les seuls à avoir accès au serpent. Généralement, ils préféraient e rien leur dire pour éviter de les mettre en danger mais cette fois ils n'avaient pas vraiment le choix.

« On pourrait toujours s'en occuper au dernier moment, sur-le-champ de bataille » dit alors Hans.

Il avait parlé à voix haute pour que Jīnfă, présente elle aussi puisque toujours la seule spécialiste des horcruxes qu'ils avaient, puisse suivre. De toute façon, que ce soit dans leur tête où à voix haute, les autres l'étendraient. Il fallait juste que l'un d'entre eux exprimé leurs paroles à Jīnfă.

« Et si elle n'est pas avec lui ? » soupira Pansy avec énervement. « Ce serait plus prudent qu'il la laissé à la forteresse plutôt que sur les champs de bataille, non ? Idiot ! »

« C'est vrai, mieux vaut s'en occuper rapidement » interrompit Hermione. « Mais hors de question de le faire tout de suite. Ce serait trop voyant et on perdrait l'effet de surprise. En plus Voldemort pense qu'il est débarrassé des espions. Mieux vaut ne pas le détromper. »

« Gregory demande si on e pourrait pas faire passer ça pour un accident » dit Neville qui retransmettait à Jīnfă.

« Je doute que Voldemort soit dupe » dit celle-ci. « Il faudrait trouver un moyen pour que vous puissiez lui faire quelque chose dès maintenant mais que ça ne fasse effet que plus tard. »

 _Très pratique,_ dit Théo, sarcastique.

 _Avec mon pouvoir temporel, je peux faire en sorte qu'on lui fasse n'importe quoi à n'importe quel moment. On pourrait lui injecter du poison…_ proposa Haldus.

« Le problème reste le même » intervint Hermione. « Que le délai soit long ou court, si au moment où elle meurt vous êtes toujours là-bas alors Voldemort va soupçonner des espions. »

« Le mieux serait que vous jetiez des sort capable d'être activés à distance » reprit Jīnfă.

 _C'est possible ça ?_ Demanda Théo.

« Mais oui » dit Hans. « Rappelez-vous, en première année, McGonagall nous avait dit qu'elle avait changé la séquence de désactivation de ses pièces d'échecs à distance. C'est donc que ça doit être possible. »

« Donc le mieux serait de lui parler pour avoir plus de renseignements » dit Hermione. « Quand à vous, essayez de trouver des solutions de votre côté. Il doit bien y avoir une bibliothèque dans votre forteresse. »

 _Oui mais ça parle surtout de toutes les façons possible et imaginables de torturer et tuer mes gens,_ dit Draco.

On sentait sa grimace de dégoût dans sa voix mentale.

« Et bien tuer c'est juste pet ce que vous cherchez à faire sauf que ce n'est pas une personne mais un animal » résonna leur amie.

 _Ce n'est pas faux._

« Donc on peut considérer que c'est réglé ? » demanda Hotun.

 _Je pense oui. Vous voulez qu'on reste pour la suite de la discussion ?_

« Pourquoi pas » répondit Hermione. « De toute façon vous êtes déjà impliqués et on pourra voir combien de temps on peut faire durer le lien. »

Ils essayaient une nouvelle méthode afin de stabiliser la ligne entre leurs deux groupes. Au lieu de seulement utiliser leurs énergies pour établir la communication, ils utilisaient aussi celle du node le plus proche qui se trouvait d'ailleurs être celui de Poudlard (même s'ils étaient à plusieurs centaines de kilomètres, à Arendelle). Jīnfă avait donné son aval. Ça ne risquait pas de pénaliser l'école. Pour le moment, ça fonctionnait.

« Puisque tout le monde est d'accord, je propose qu'on passe aux autres » reprit la jeune femme.

« Je n'ai pas réussi à bien les identifier » dit Wolf en sortant ses deux parchemins. « Mais j'ai transféré de mon esprit ce à quoi ils ressemblent. »

Tous se penchèrent sur la table pour observer les deux dessins.

« Tiens, je connais ça » dit Jīnfă en ramassant celui de la coupe. « C'était à moi. »

« Ça ne fait pas très chinois » remarqua Neville.

« Pas plus que le diadème ou l'épée de font indien ou africain » répliqua la magicienne. « Ce sont des cadeaux qui nous ont été offert par la suite, après avoir reçus nos titres. »

« Une minute, donc ce serait _la_ Coupe de Poufsouffle ? » demanda Pansy. « Celle des légendes ? »

« Oui » répondit la Chinoise. « Mais je l'ai perdu il y a longtemps quand…quand j'ai quitté Poudlard. »

Sous entendu, après qu'elle ait été chassée par les autres Fondateurs pour les avoir tués.

« Grâce à cette information j'arrive mieux à la voir » dit Wolf, les yeux fermés. « Il y a des gravures de blaireaux sur les côtés ? »

« C'est cela » répondit Jīnfă.

« Je la voix posée sur un tas d'or…l'endroit ressemble à…on dirait un coffre de banque… »

 _De Gringotts ?_ Demanda Haldus.

« Probablement. Pourquoi ? »

 _Un vieux souvenir. Plusieurs fois j'ai entendu Bellatrix parler d'un objet très précieux que Voldemort lui avait confié. Elle disait qu'elle lui avait trouvé la meilleur cachette qui soit puisque c'était sous le nez de tout le monde mais inaccessible. Et puis il y a quelques années, j'ai surpris une discussion entre eux. Voldemort l'a torturée en lui reprochant quelque chose ayant avoir avec la disparition des gobelins. Je n'avais pas fait le lien à l'époque mais maintenant…_

« Donc tu penses que Voldemort lui a confié la coupe et qu'elle l'a cachée dans son coffre ? » demanda Neville avec une pointe de colère comme à chaque fois qu'on parlait de la femme Lestrange.

« Pourquoi pas ? » demanda Hans. « Il a bien confié son journal à Lucius. »

« Mais il reste que nous avons maintenant le même problème que lui » dit Hermione. « La coupe est inaccessible puisque les accès aux coffres sont scellés depuis le départ des gobelins. »

« On peut peut-être demander à Rangor ? » proposa Hans. « On a une ligne privé avec lui, non ? »

« Mais même si on arrivait à le joindre, ce qui n'est pas sûr, pourquoi nous aiderait-il ? Les gobelins refusent de se mêler de la guerre à moins que l'Être Sidéral ne le leur ordonne. »

« Maison ne vas pas leur demander de faire la guerre » précisa Hotun. « Seulement de détruire un objet. »

Hermione soupira. Ils pouvaient au moins tenter le coup. Ils patientèrent plusieurs minutes devant la surface brumeuse du miroir avant que quelqu'un ne réponde.

« _Miss Granger_ » dit le gobelin d'une voix légèrement étonné. « _Je pensais que seul son Altesse Erik utilisais ce miroir._ »

« Malheureusement, il est absent pour le moment et nous devions absolument vous parler. »

« _Vous avez de la chance que je me sois trouvé à proximité du miroir_ » dit le gobelin. « _Ça n'arrive pas souvent. Que puis-je pour vous ? »_

« Nous aurions…un service à vous demander. »

« _J'espère que ce est pas encore pour que nous nous rallions à vous. »_

« Pas exactement, ça a un rapport avec le guerre mais aussi avec vos coffres. Y avez-vous toujours accès ? »

« _Puis-je vous demander la raison de cette question ?_ » demanda Rangor en plissant les yeux.

« Dans l'un coffres, il y a un objet qu'il faudrait que vous détruisiez » répondit Hermione.

« _Voilà une singulière demande_ » dit le gobelin due voix hésitante. « _Je ne sais pas si…_ »

« Vous changerez d'avis quad vous saurez qu'il s'agit d'un horcruxe » intervint alors Jīnfă en s'avançant derrière Hermione.

« _Un…un horcruxe »_ balbutia Rangor. « _L…Lady Poufsouffle, vous êtes sûr ? »_

Il avait singulièrement pâlit et ses yeux s'étaient exorbités en fixant la chinoise. Hermione ne savait pas bien si c'était à cause de ce que Jīnfă lui avait dit ou de Jīnfă elle-même.

« Je ne vous le dirais pas si je n'étais pas sûr » dit-elle d'une voix froide pour répondre au gobelin. « Il s'agit de la coupe, dans le coffre de Bellatrix Lestrange. »

« _Lestrange ? Mais…vous…que… ?_ »

« Un concours de circonstance » dit Jīnfă en haussant les épaules. « Allez-vous le faire ? »

« _Je…je doute que nous ayons le choix »_ répondit Rangor. « _Si vous dite vrai… »_

« Je dis vrai. »

« _…Alors la banque a commis une infraction à son règlement en acceptant cet objet. Que ce soit par inattention ou malveillance, toujours est-il qu'un artefact interdit à été accepté au sein de notre établissement, nuisant à son intégrité._ »

« Même si vous n'y êtes plus ? » demanda Hermione.

« _Gringotts est_ notre _banque et il est de notre devoir de la gérer quel que soit la situation. Je vous remercie d'avoir porté ce détail à mon attention, Misse Granger. Je vais en référer au conseil immédiatement. »_

« Vont-ils vous écouter ? »

« _Si je dis que Lady Poufsouffle elle-même l'affirme alors oui_ » affirma le gobelin en blêmissant encore une fois _. « Considérez votre problème comme réglé. »_

« Au fait, quand vous procéderez au rituel, faites attention à ne pas abîmer la coupe, j'y tiens. Je serais…fâché s'il lui arrivait quelque chose. »

« _Il sera fait comme vous le souhaitez, Lady Poufsouffle_ » répondit Rangor avec une voix rendu légèrement plus aiguë à cause de la peur.

Son image disparut et le miroir fut de nouveau inerte.

« Une bonne chose de faite » dit alors Jīnfă.

« Mais qu'est ce que vous avez bien pu leur faire aux gobelins pour qu'ils aient autant la frousse ? » demanda Pansy.

« Je suis juste intervenu lors de l'une de leurs révolutions » répondit la chinoise en haussant les épaules. « Ils m'avaient dérangés donc je les aient punis. Ça a légèrement stoppé leur guerre. »

Les humains dans la pièce frémirent. Oui, elle était bien Wuqin.

« Mais, euh…on est sûr qu'ils vont bien s'en occuper ? » demanda Neville.

Jīnfă, redevenu sérieuse, hocha la tête.

« Même s'ils n'avaient pas peur de représailles de ma part, ils s'en occuperaient. Beaucoup de races ont frappés les artefacts comme les horcruxes de tabou. Les gobelins les ont interdits dans leur banque alors même qu'ils acceptent presque tout et n'importe quoi. »

« Vous dites qu'ils ont peur de vous…e est-ce qu'ils pensent vraiment que vous pouvez les trouver là où ils sont ? » demanda Hotun.

« Probablement pas » répondit Jīnfă. « Mais je n'allais pas les détromper. Surtout si je veux retrouver la coupe en bon état. »

« Mais enfin qu'est-ce que vous avez avec votre coupe ? » soupira Blaise.

« Mais j'y tiens à ma coupe ! » s'exclama la chinoise. « C'est un cadeau ! Il m'a été donné par un descendant direct de Joseph d'Arimathie ! »

Hermione et Hotun manquèrent s'étrangler.

« Bous voulez dire que cette coupe ce serait… »

« …le Saint Graal ? » s'étouffèrent les deux jeunes adultes.

« Je trouve que c'est un joli bibelot » répondit Jīnfă en haussant les épaules.

« Si c'est le Graal, pourquoi il y a votre animal fétiche dessus ? » demanda Hotun.

« Oh, ça, c'est venu après. Le Graal n'a pas toujours la même forme, il change au fil du temps. Quand on me l'a donné c'était une coupe en bois…et avant c'était un chaudron. »

Hermione soupira en sentant sa réalité s'effondrer autour d'elle. Il se pourrait qu'elle n'ait pas autant été secouée depuis qu'elle ait appris que la magie existait.

« Je propose de changer de sujet » soupira-t-elle. « Il nous reste encore à trouver un dernier Horcruxe. »

Elle regarda le dessin de la bague.

« Quelqu'un aurait une idée ? »

« Jusque-là il a utilisé des objets provenant de trois Fondateurs » commença Neville. « Pourquoi pas quelque chose venant du quatrième ? »

 _Est-ce que Oltau possédait une bague ?_ Demanda Draco.

« Non » répondit Jīnfă en secouant la tête.

« Si je me concentre dessus, je pense que je vois quelque chose » dit alors Wolf qui fixait le dessin. « Ce sont des lettres. »

« Lesquels ? » demanda Hermione avec excitation.

Elle se reprit. Non, ce n'était pas son ami.

« Un G » répondit l'imposteur. « Ensuite un… A…GA…GAU…N…GAUN… »

« Gaunt ? » l'interrompit Hans.

« Oui, c'est ça. »

« Tu sais ce que c'est ? » demanda Neville.

Tous avaient l'impression de connaître ce nom mais ils n'arrivaient pas à le remettre. Tous sauf bien sûr Hans et sa mémoire impressionnante.

« Gaunt était le nom de famille de Merope » dit-il.

« Mai bien sûr ! La mère de Voldemort ! » s'exclama Hotun.

« Tu penses que la bague lui appartenait ? » Demanda Blaise.

« À elle ou à son père ou son frère » répondit Hans.

« Donc la bague serait aux Gaunt » résuma Hermione. « Ça ne nous dit pas où elle pourrait se trouver. »

« Et si elle se trouvait dans… »

« …leur ancienne maison ? » proposèrent les Jumeaux.

« Pourquoi là-bas ? » demanda Neville.

 _Pourquoi pas ?_ Demanda Théo. _Ce n'est pas comme si vous aviez beaucoup d'autres indices._

« Ce n'est pas faux » soupira Hermione.

« Donc, on y vas ? » demanda Blaise. « Elle se trouve où ? »

« À Little Hangleton bien sûr » répondit Hans en haussant les épaules.

Oui, c'était évident en effet. C'était là que se trouvait aussi le manoir Jedusor où vivait Tom Jedusor senior et où avait vécu son épouse Merope avant qu'elle ne soit chassée. Selon ce qu'ils savaient, elle était tombée amoureuse parce qu'elle le voyait souvent. Ils devaient donc habiter la même ville.

« Attendez » intervint Pansy. « Si c'est bien la cachette de l'un des horcruxes de Voldemort alors peut-être qu'il a posé des sorts pour savoir si des sorciers approchaient. Et si j'étais lui j'en mettrais autour de la maison et aussi aux alentours. »

« Donc il faudrait qu'on arrive plus loin… » réfléchit Hermione. « Mais où ? »

 _Au cimetière ?_

Tout le monde frissonna à la réponse de Draco. Ils n'y étaient jamais allés mais ils étaient mentalement avec Erik là-bas. Ils savaient à quel point le lieu était effrayant…et dangereux.

« On a pas vraiment le choix… » dit Hermione.

Personne ne la contredit.

0o0o0

Ingrid plissa légèrement les yeux. Le soleil était haut et éclairait fortement le paysage autour d'elle. Pourtant il ne faisait pas trop chaud. La jeune fille, aidée par Jīnfă avait fait le nécessaire pour cela. Cependant à posteriori elle se disait quelles aurait pu aussi faire en sorte de diminuer la luminosité. Enfin bon, ce n'était pas vraiment important pour le moment. Tout ce qui comptait c'était que le terrain soit habitable et surtout propice à ce qu'elle en avait fait.

Si te tels choses avait été possible, c'est q e terrain était en fait un Terre Incertaine, un espace artificiel dans lequel ils pouvaient tout modeler à leur envie. Du moins avec du temps, ce qu'ils n'avaient pas. Ingrid avait donc décidé de se concentrer sur la température. Il faut dire que la température du continent africain n'était pas quelque chose de facile à supporter pour des personnes provenant d'autres contrées plus froides. Mais en fait ils n'avaient pas vraiment eut le choix, c'était le seul espace protégé suffisamment vaste pour accueillir l'armée internationale lors de leur entrainement.

Il s'agissait en fait d'un territoire dont Erik avait hérité lorsqu'il était devenu Prince de Gryffondor. Lui et ses amis s'étaient étonnés que l'un des territoires du domaine de cette Maison soit en plein cœur de l'Afrique mais avec la révélation des origines du Fondateur, tout avait prit sens.

Il devait y avoir eut un village avant, ou des gens car les lieux étaient fait pour accueillir une structure de vie sédentaire : un point d'eau, des arbres pour l'eau, des terres arables pour mes champs ainsi que toutes les matières premières pour construire un village : bois, argile, pierres… mais il n'y avait aucun indice que des gens s'étaient installés ici. Il n'y avait que de la savane.

Enfin ça, c'était quand ils étaient arrivés là première fois. Maintenant, il y avait une forêt de tentes près du point d'eau et de l'herbe piétiné presque partout ailleurs. La majorité des troupes envoyés par les autres pays étaient présentes et s'étaient installés pour commencer leur entrainement.

Bien sûr, ça n'avait pas été sans mal. En tant que gardienne du secret, Ingrid avait du faire passer les combattants un à un à travers l'entrée en leur montrant la localisation du terrain écrite sur un papier. Puis il avait fallut installer les tentes et là aussi cela avait posé des problèmes. De vieilles inimitiés étaient ressortis au grand jour et il y avait eut quelques disputes sur les emplacements. Au final, chaque pays restait plutôt avec les siens. C'était problématique mais pour le moment ils devraient s'en contenter.

Heureusement, s'il y avait bien quelque chose qui ne posait pas trop de problème, c'était la compréhension. En modifiant les paramètres du terrain, Jīnfă et Ingrid avaient également intégré un sort de traduction universel, le même qu'il y avait à la Confédération Internationale des Sorciers. Cela leur permettrait de se comprendre au moins pour l'entraînement.

Pour la suite, les mêmes sorts seraient intégrés aux armures de Défenseurs qui seront fourni à chaque sorcier de leur armée. Bien sûr, ce voulait dire que toutes ces armures devraient être fabriqués, heureusement cette fois aussi, Ingrid avait obtenu que les pays mettent la main à la patte. Ils avaient des modèles qu'ils pourraient suivre et ainsi confectionner ces vêtements de combat.

Bien entendu, et même si ça n'avait pas plu à certains, les modèles devaient rester blanc et vierges de toutes traces d'appartenance à une nation quelconque. De plus, ils devraient en faire autant qu'ils le pouvaient et pas seulement pour les troupes qu'ils avaient envoyés. Bref, tout le monde participait à l'effort de guerre.

En tout les cas, l'entraînement avait commencé le matin même. Aurors, policiers et civils volontaires de tous les pays, sans compter moines de l'Ordre de Gaia, avaient été divisés par groupe entre les différents instructeurs. Malgré les problèmes que cela pouvait occasionner, la répartition avait été faite par ordre alphabétique de l'intégralité des troupes ce qui faisait que chacun d'eux était international. Cette il allait y avoir des tensions (et depuis le matin il y en avait déjà eut deux) mais Ingrid était persuadée que ça leur permettrait d'apprendre à travailler avec d'autres pontes que ceux avec qui ils en avaient l'habitude.

Est-ce que c'est groupes d'entraînement allaient former les compagnies et bataillons de l'armée ? Non, aucune chance. Et c'était pour cela qu'il fallait qu'ils s'habituent à travailler avec de nouvelles personnes, il y avait peu de chance qu'ils restent ensemble lors de la bataille. En effet tout le monde n'était pas égal en matière de magie. Certains allaient arriver à maîtriser la magie sans baguette plus vite que d'autres et certains allaient être meilleurs en détection magique, en défense, en attaque, en démantèlement de barrière, etc. Il faudrait donc composer les différents groupes en fonctions des aptitudes de chacun pour que ceux-ci soient équilibrés.

Déjà, il faudrait que chacun des groupes aient savez eux au moins un moine. En effet, ils étaient tous spécialisés dans les amies de soutien, de défense et de guérison. Il serait utile d'en avoir sur le terrain. Ceux qui resteraient serviraient d'aide pour les équipes de soins ou pour remplacer des camarades blessés ou tombés au combat.

Cependant, si ensuite elle ne créait que des groupes équilibrés, elle risquait de les affaiblir car il n'y aurait pas assez soit de force de frappe pub de force de défense et ainsi de suite. Elle allait donc devoir faire en sorte de créer des groupes plus orientés au sein d'une même compagnie, voir d'un même bataillon. Par exemple un groupe majoritairement composé d'attaquants protégé par un autre composé majoritairement de défenseurs, etc.

Et puis elle pouvait aussi créer des groupes voir même des compagnies spécialisés. Tout une compagnie composée par exemple de sorciers spécialistes en détection magique pourrait scanner le terrain, protégée par une autre composé de défenseurs et une troisième d'attaquant chargé de la contre attaque, et pourrait communiquer avec les autres régiments pour les prévenir du danger où es orienter vers l'ennemi. Oui, de tels factions spécialisés serait utile…et puis elle serait bien obligé d'en notamment à cause des shamans.

En effets leurs capacités étaient assez variés, plus que ce qu'elle avait imaginé, et elle n'arrivait pas bien à les intégrer dans ses schéma si bien que la seule solution qu'elle voyait, c'était de former avec eux des groupes indépendants voir même de les envoyer en indépendant. C'est ce qu'elle pensait notamment faire avec celui qui se faisait appelé Hao et que les autres évitaient.

Il n'y avait pas énormément de shamans déjà présents sur le terrain. C'était principalement les Paches rescapés de la bataille de leur village ainsi qu'Hao. Ce dernier restait d'ailleurs loin d'eux. Ingrid avait eut l'occasion de le rencontrer et elle savait qu'elle allait avoir du mal à le contrôler. Le jeune homme semblait avide d'en découdre. Apparemment, son objectif, le Grand Esprit, avait disparut sur un autre plan de la réalité et ne reviendrait pas dans celui-ci avatar que Voldemort n'ai été détruit. Il avait donc hâte.

Outre cela, il avait fallut aussi entraîner les shamans, non pas à la magie mais à se battre contre elle. C'était quelque chose de nouveaux pour eux et ils devaient s'y préparer, rein naître les sorts et surtout voir si leurs pouvoirs étaient efficaces contre elle. Heureusement cela semblait le cas mais il faudrait que chacun d'eux sache s'il en était capable.

« Madame ? »

Ingrid se retourna. Rufus Scrimgeour se tenait derrière elle. Il avait été bombardé son aide de camps et l'aidait à gérer ce qu'elle appelait « l'amirauté ». En effet chaque lot de troupes amenait également ses propres officiers. C'était assez problématique car c'était surtout des sorciers aguerries pétrie de fiertés qui se retrouvaient aux ordres d'une gamine mais elle n'avait pas trop le choix, une armée avait besoin d'officiers.

Que ce soit les compagnies ou les bataillons ainsi que les brigades et les divisions qui étaient les nouvelles unités militaires apportés par l'agrandissement de leur armée, il fallait quelqu'un pour les commander et surtout relier les ordres qui viendraient du quartier générale. Il faudrait cependant qu'ils soient également capables de prendre des décisions le cas échéant pour s'adapter à une situation et de faire obéir leurs troupes.

Ingrid rentra alors dans sa tante en soupirant. Ils avaient beau être utile, c'était une plaie de discuter avec eux car chacun d'eux était persuadé d'avoir raison. Elle voulait vraiment que quelque chose arrive pour qu'elle n'ait pas à le faire.

« Bien, où en étions n… »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'un Défenseur entra dans la pièce.

« Générale Gudrundottir ! » s'exclama-t-il, paniqué. « Les shamans, leurs esprits, ils…ils… »

« Et bien quoi ? »

« Ils sont devenus géants ! »

Ingrid haussa un sourcil. Ça c'était nouveau. Nouveau et intéressant, si intéressant qu'elle devait aller voir ça. Tout de suite. On dirait que le ciel avait entendu sa prière.

0o0o0

Les sorciers frissonnèrent en arrivant dans le cimetière. Le lieu n'avait pas changé en quatre ans. C'était toujours un lieu effrayant mangé par les brumes desquels émergeaient des tombes brisés et mangés par la mousse et les herbes. Une statue représentant la faucheuse semblait veiller sur les morts malgré le fait que la lame de sa faux se soit brisés et soit tombé au sol à ses pieds.

Tout était fidèle aux souvenirs qu'ils en avaient, souvenirs qu'ils avaient partagés avec Erik au moment où tous leurs esprits s'étaient liés. C'était d'ailleurs étrange. Comment cela se faisait-il ? Le temps était exactement le même que le jour où Voldemort était revenu à la vie. Ça ne pouvait pas être une simple coïncidence.

« Il y a un sort qui maintient le climat comme ça » dit Hans après que son esprit eu scanné la zone.

« Mais pourquoi ? » demanda Neville.

« Dissuasion psychologique, je suppose » répondit Hermione. « V…Tom ne veut sans doute pas que les gens viennent par ici. »

Elle avait faillit prononcer son nom. Près du début de la guerre, ils avaient remarqués que leur ennemi avait rétablit le sort de Tabou sir son nom pour propager la terreur. Heureusement, cela ne fonctionnait pas à Poudlard à cause des protections et vue qu'ils n'en sortaient généralement que pour se battre, cela n'avait pas d'importance que Voldemort sente l'activation du Tabou puisqu'il savait déjà où ils étaient. Mais ici et maintenant c'était plutôt dangereux.

« Ça ne nous dit pas pour qu'elle raison. »

« Peut-être pour cacher quelque chose ? » intervint Pansy.

« Vous pensez que l'horcruxe serait dans… »

« …Le cimetière et pas dans la maison ? » demandèrent les Jumeaux.

« Peut-être que oui mais ce n'est pas obligé » dit Hermione. « Selon les informations que nous avons, la maison des Gaunt se trouverait dans la forêt qui bordé le cimetière et le seul chemin passerait par lui. Le cimetière servirait alors juste de…muraille. »

« Très bien, mais par où doit-on aller ? » dit Hotun.

« Tout droit par là » dit alors Hans en montrant une direction.

« Comment tu le sais ? Ta perception magique ? »

« Oui et non » répondit le jeune Arendil. « Ma détection magique est bloquée dans cette direction. »

« Ce qui veux dire que quelque chose la bloque » en conclut son ami. « Comme par exemple la maison Gaunt où se trouve l'horcruxe. »

« Exactement. Tom à plus joué sur la discrétion que sur la vigilance, il n'y a pas de sorts d'alerte. »

« Tu es sûr ? » demanda Hermione.

« Ici oui. Mais pour ce qui est de l'intérieur de la barrière occultante, je ne saurais dire. »

« On avisera là-bas alors. Tu nous conduis ? »

Hans acquiesça et passa devant le groupe pour les mener vers la maison des Gaunt. Ils marchèrent droit devant eux pendant quelques instants avant que le jeune Arendil se mette à ralentir.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda Blaise quand il s'arrêta soudainement.

« C'est…c'est étrange » dit-il, confus. « La maison a changé de place. »

« Comment ça, « changé de place » ? Elle a bougée ? »

« Oui…Non…Je ne suis pas sûr » répondit Hans.

« Tout à l'heure elle était droit devant nous mais maintenant je la sens à droite. »

« On a peut-être dévié sans le savoir » dit Hermione.

« Peut-être. »

Hans changea de direction pour se diriger à nouveau vers la maison mais au bout d'un moment, il se rendit compte qu'elle n'était plus bonne. Il changea à nouveau plusieurs fois mais il n'y avait rien à faire, impossible de l'atteindre.

« Je crois qu'on a tourné en rond » finit par dire Blaise.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? » lui demanda Neville.

Le jeune homme leva le doigt et son ami pu voir qu'il désignait une statue de la faucheuse, la même qu'ils avaient vu en arrivant avec sa faux au sol. Hans fronça les sourcils puis ferma les yeux. Il resta un moment immobile puis poussa un juron.

« La brume est ensorcelée ! » s'exclama-t-il. « Elle perturbe les sens ! »

« Mais ta perception magique… » commença Blaise.

« Comme je cherche quelque chose qui n'est pas là, c'est plus difficile, je dois fermer les yeux pour mieux le concentrer. Mais si je ferme les yeux tout le temps je ne vais pas voir où je vais. »

« Tu ne peux pas aussi détecter ce qui t'entoure ? »

« Je voudrais bien mais la brume brouille tout. »

« Ça va poser problème si la perception de Hans ne fonctionne pas » dit Pansy.

Il avait la meilleure d'entre eux tous (non pas qu'elle ne le dirait jamais à voix haute). Si même lui n'y arrivait pas…

« Il faudrait éviter de nous servir de nos yeux » intervint Hotun.

« C'est ce que je disais, mais…mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » lui demanda alors Hans.

Son ami s'était assis sur une tombe proche et avait entreprit d'enlever ses bottes. Il fit la même chose avec ses chaussettes puis posa ses pieds dans l'herbe humide. Il frissonna mais resta bien campé sur le sol, les yeux fermés.

« J'y arrive » dit-il.

« À quoi ? » lui demanda Hermione.

« Je sens les vibrations dans le sol » répondit Hotun.

Il fit un pas, puis un autre.

« En marchant je crée des vibrations qui se diffusent dans le sol et sont réverbérés par les obstacles autour de moi. C'est ce si je pouvais voir. »

« Tu fais une sorte d'écholocation mais au lieu d'utiliser les vibrations dans l'air, tu utilise celles du sol ! » s'exclama Hermione, impressionnée. « Comment tu y a pensé ? »

« Grâce à l'écholocation, justement. »

Il leva le doigt et montra quelques chauves-souris qui volaient au-dessus d'eux.

« Je réfléchis sur les vibrations depuis l'Etna » ajouta-t-il. « Je me suis dit que ce serait pratique de faire vibrer le sol pour neutraliser des ennemis. C'est en les voyant que j'ai eut l'idée de les utiliser comme ça. »

« Et comment ça va nous aider ? » demanda Wolf.

« On ça tous s'encorder et fermer les yeux » répondit Hotun après une légère hésitation. « Moi je serais en tête de file et je vous guiderai. Il suffira que Hans m'indique la direction. »

La confiance n'était pas vraiment l'un des traits dominants de l'Être Sombre. Pourtant, il se laissa passer la corde autour de la taille et ferma les yeux. Quand il sentit une traction, il se mit à marcher droit devant lui.

« Surtout n'ouvrez pas les yeux » leur dit Hotun.

Pendant ce temps là, Hans avait tout le loisir d'utiliser sa perception et pouvait voir que l'idée d'Hotun fonctionnait à merveille. Ils gardaient le cap. La brume perturbait leur vision et leur oui et saturait l'air de magie ce qui empêchait la détection précise (même s'il doutait que Voldemort ai pensé à ça en la créant). Cependant le toucher d'Hotun et les vibrations que percevaient son pouvoir suffisaient à la mettre en échec ce qui leur permis d'arriver rapidement jusqu'à sa limite.

Rapidement, ils purent donc tous enlever la et Hotun remit ses chaussures en grelottant. Ses amis lui jetèrent rapidement un sort pour se réchauffer ainsi qu'un autre pour éviter qu'il n'attrape un rhume.

Ils se trouvaient à présent à l'orée d'une forêt assez sombre. Peut-être un peu trop pour que ce soit naturel. En tout les cas, ils réussirent à trouver un chemin malgré le fait qu'il soit dissimulé par la végétation qui avait repris ses droits. Ils marchèrent pendant environ une demi-douzaine de minutes avant que Hans ne les arrête.

« On est tout proche » dit-il.

« On ne voit rien » dirent les jumeaux.

« Normal. Il y a une sorte de camouflage magique superposé par dessus la barrière anti détection » rajouta-t-il.

« Ça ne nous empêchera pas de passer, non ? »

« Non mais rien ne nous dit qu'il n'y a as d'autres tps de protections ou des alarmes juste derrière. »

En effet l'illusion était suffisamment discrète pour ne pas avoir besoin d'être dissimulée. Ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il n'y avait rien _derrière_ la protection anti détection. En tout cas c'était ce que Hans aurait fait. Heureusement, avec quelques efforts, il pouvait passer au travers de la première couche de protection pour voir ce qu'il y avait en-dessous. Mais ça ne fonctionnait qu'en étant proche.

Comme il s'y attendait, Hans trouva un sort de détection juste derrière ainsi que quelques protections plus déplaisantes, des sorts de magies noirs qui, s'il analysait bien l'énergie qu'ils percevaient, ne seraient pas agréables à déclencher.

« On peut y aller » dit-il au bout d'un moment. »

« L'illusion est toujours là » fit remarquer Wolf.

« Je préfère laisser les protections en place et les désactiver temporairement. Juste au cas où Tom viendrait voir par ici. »

« Bien, on y va ? » demanda alors Hermione.

Le groupe traversa l'illusion et ils purent enfin apercevoir la maison des Gaunt.

En fait de maison, il aurait mieux valut parler d'elle comme d'une cabane pu alors d'une masure. Il ne devait pas y avoir plus d'une ou deux pièces dans le petit bâtiment qui peinait à se dresser entre les arbres. Ceux-ci avaient considérablement poussés tout autour d'elle. Cependant elle était toujours là pour la simple et bonne raison que la végétation semblait l'éviter. En effet tout autour d'elle la végétation semblait brûler.

Le groupe avança puis Hans, après avoir vérifié qu'elle n'était pas maudite, essaya d'ouvrir la porte d'entrée mangée par les mites. A cause de l'humidité, le bois avait gonflé si bien qu'il fut assez difficile de l'ouvrir. Hans laissa alors la place à Neville qui, sans vraiment le vouloir, arracha presque la porte de ses gonds en la poussant violemment vers l'intérieur.

Il y eut alors un bruit qui les fit tous sursauter. A côté d'eux, un volet branlant s'était écrasé au sol. L'appel d'air avait dû le faire bouger et les charnières n'avaient pas tenus.

« C'est pas inquiétant du tout » soufflèrent les Jumeaux.

A nouveau, Hans s'avança en premier afin de détecter des éventuels pièges. La pièce dans laquelle il entra était pauvre et dévastée. Un fauteuil renversé, une table et des chaises brisés, des murs fissurés, un trou au plafond et une petite boîte noire au centre de la pièce.

Hans gémit.

« Devinez où se trouve la bague demanda-t-il.

« Euh…dans la petite boîte ? » proposa Neville derrière lui.

« Précisément. Sous des couches et des couches de protections. »

Cette fois, il allait avoir besoin des autres. Nulle besoin d'avoir une perception aussi affutée que la sienne pour détecter et surtout désactiver les pièges. Mais malgré leur nombre, le travail prit pas mal de temps. Il faut dire que les barrières _aussi_ étaient nombreuses. Ils avaient l'impression d'éplucher un oignon géant en enlevant ses protections une à une. La charge mentale était importante même pou eux.

« Et enfin la dernière » souffla finalement Hans.

Il était celui qui avait tenu le plus longtemps, les autres se reposaient plus loin, comme vidées. Ils ne s'étaient épuisés ni physiquement ni magiquement mais ils n'arrivaient plus à se concentrer.

Satisfait de son travail, Hans prit la petite boîte et l'ouvrit. Il sourit quand il vit la bague nichée à l'intérieur. Enfin, ils l'avaient. Il l'a prit en main. Elle était exactement comme le dessin de Wolf a un détail près, celui de la gravure qui se trouvait sur la pierre, un cercle inscrit dans un triangle traversé par une ligne. Ça lui disait quelque chose mais finalement il se dit que ça n'avait pas vraiment d'importance.

Soudain, alors qu'il l'observait, Hans fut prit d'une soudaine envie d'enfiler la bague. Comme hypnotisé, il la rapprocha de l'un de ses doigts.

« Non ! » s'écria Pansy en lui frappant les mains.

La bague fut propulsée plus loin.

« Quoi ? » balbutia Hans.

« Tu as oublié une protection » lui dit la jeune femme en allant chercher l'objet.

Hans observa à nouveau l'horcruxe et frémit. En effet, il était tellement content d'avoir réussit à le trouver qu'il n'avait pas fait attention à d'éventuels sort sur l'anneau lui-même. Le sort qui le protégeait était particulièrement vicieux. En effet il provoquait une nécrose soudaine et accéléré de toute personne qui la mettait et pour couronner le tout, il y avait une compulsion pour hypnotiser les personnes qui l'avaient en main pour qu'ils la mettent. Sans Pansy, il serait mort.

« Tu m'as sauvé la vie » dit-il avec un sourire.

« Tu peux te montrer utile parfois » bougonna la jeune fille en détournant les yeux pour ne pas que l'autre voit qu'elle rougissait.

Le sourire de Hans s'agrandit. Il reprit ensuite la bague et la débarrassant de ses derniers sortilèges.

« Mission accompli » dit-il alors sur un ton satisfait en montrant la bague aux autres.

« Avec ça, Voldemort est cuit ! »

L'Être Sombre plaqua sa main sur sa bouche alors que tous les autres le regardaient avec horreur. Il avait prononcé le mot Tabou.

« Il faut partir » dit alors Hermione. « Vite. »

« Partez devant ! » s'exclama Hans en remettant la boîte de la bague là où il l'avait trouvée. « Il faut que je remette les protections en place. »

« On va t'aider » lui dit Neville.

« Non ! Vous êtes épuisé et ce sera plus facile pour moi de le faire seul. »

Il était déjà en train de réactiver la première. Heureusement il avait un peu de temps. Voldemort ne pouvait pas transplaner directement depuis sa salle du trône ou quel que soit l'endroit où il était en ce moment. Il devait impérativement se trouver sur la plage. Il avait donc une dizaine de minutes.

Il en passa la moitié à réactiver une à une les protections puis se précipita dehors. Il referma la porte et la répara un peu pour donner le change puis se précipita vers l'illusion.

« Je vous avez dit de partir » cria-t-il à ses amis qui se trouvaient juste derrière l'illusion.

« Pas sans toi ! »

Sans même leur répondre, Hans se concentra à nouveau les protections derrière le champ anti détection et les remit en place. Pendant ce temps là, ses amis avaient créés un portail dans lequel ils s'engouffrèrent des le travail terminé.

Ils ne surent jamais à quel point ils avaient eut chaud.

0o0o0

Assis sur le sol, Severus respirait profondément. Ses yeux étaient fermés. Ce n'était pas très utile puisqu'il était encore aveugle mais c'était une habitude. Il tachant de calmer son esprit mais il avait beaucoup de mal. Il pensait à trop de choses et ça l'énervait prodigieusement de ne pas arriver à faire quelque chose d'aussi simple.

« Ne luttait pas » dit une voix tout près de lui. « Videz votre esprit. »

Cette phrase eut le don d'énerver un peu plus Severus. Si quelque était capable de vider son esprit c'était bien lui, Severus Rogue. La paix intérieur était l'une des bases pour apprendre l'occlumencie ce qu'il avait avec succès, non, avec brio. Il avait même été capable, et c'était sa grande fierté, de tromper Lord Voldemort lui-même, pourtant legilimens accomplie et assez puissant.

Mais voilà que maintenant il n'arrivait plus à rien. Il avait gardé son calme sous la torture et sous les privations dans les cachots de la forteresse des Mangemorts, gardant par la même ses secrets, mais cette fois il n'arrivait même pas à arrêter de penser.

Il se prit la tête entre les mains et se mit grogner.

« Ne vous relâchez pas, vous allez y arriver. »

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous en savez ? Vous n'êtes qu'un veux rocher qui parle couvert de mousse ! »

Rasmus, le vieux doyen de trolls-pierre soupira.

« D'après ce que je sais, vous y arriviez avant, non ? »

« Mais c'était avant ! » s'exclama Severus.

Avant qu'il ne se rende compte qu'il ne pourrait pus jamais voir, avant qu'il ne soit obligé de passer des heures à essayer de marcher pour retrouver l'usage de ses jambes et aussi, même s'il ne l'avouerait pas, avant qu'il n'ai repoussé la seule personne qu'il avait aimée depuis Lily.

« N'y a-t-il pas quelque chose que vous faisiez auparavant et qui vous détendait ? »

« Je faisais des potions » grinça Severus.

Mais à présent il ne pouvait plus.

« Sottise » dit le vieux troll comme en réponse à sa plainte intérieure. « Bien sûr que vous pouvez. D'ailleurs, nous allons essayer tout de suite. »

« Je vous demande pardon ? »

Il n'eut pas de réponse mais il sentit son corps se soulever dans les airs pour se poser ensuite sur sa chaise roulante. Celle-ci se mit alors en mouvement toute seule sans que Severus ne puisse rien faire.

« Alors, voyons voir » disait le vieux Rasmus qui trottinait à côté de lui. « Si le jeune Black est guérisseur il doit bien y avoir un laboratoire. »

« Je ne veux pas y aller » grogna Severus.

Mais le vieux troll ne l'écoutait pas, il semblait se diriger avec aisance dans le château, à croire qu'il y avait toujours vécu.

« On ne doit pas être loin » dit-il finalement. « Oui, c'est là. »

Severus entendit une porte qui s'ouvre et son fauteuil se mit à avancer à nouveau. Des qu'il entra une odeur familière chatouilla ses narines : herbes séchés, humidité, minéraux, un peu de brûlé…les odeurs familières d'un laboratoire de potion.

« Et bien et bien, en voilà un endroit intéressant » dit Rasmus.

« Vous n'êtes jamais venu dans cette partie du château ? » demanda Severus.

« En fait c'est la première fois que je viens ici. Ça fait plusieurs décennies que je n'ai pas quitté notre vallée. »

« Mais comment avez-vous pu vous diriger alors ? »

« Mais de la même façon que vous pourrez le faire quand vous aurez appris, mon cher. »

« Donc avec cette…perception, je pourrais voir à nouveau ? »

« Non. La perception n'est pas la vue. De la même façon que l'ouïe ou l'odorat ne sont pas la vue. C'est un nouveau sens avec de nouvelles perception mais qui peut remplacer les autres du fait du grand nombre d'informations qu'il est capable de capter. »

« Et…je pourrais à nouveau faire des potions ? »

« Mais vous le pouvez déjà, vous le pouvez déjà » lui répondit Rasmus.

« Sans mes yeux, c'est impossible. »

« Je pense que la première chose que vous devriez faire, c'est vous réapproprier vos sens. C'est pour ça que je vais vous laisser ici et que je reviendrais dans une heure.

« Quoi ? Que… » balbutia Severus.

Mais sa seule réponse fut le bruit de la porte qui se referme derrière lui. Manœuvrant son fauteuil, il essaya de rouvrir la porte mais celle-ci était verrouillée. Il s'escrima pendant quelques instants avant de laisser tomber. Il n'avait pas sa baguette et ne savait pas encore s'en passer.

Il soupira et resta de longues minutes sans rien faire. Si ce petit lutin fait de cailloux allait le faire bouger alors il se trompait. Le seul problème c'est que Severus avait jamais été du genre patient, du moins pas comme ça. Il avait une sainte horreur de ne rien faire.

Il avança prudemment dans la pièce mais rapidement il but contre un meuble. Au bruit de verre qui s'entrechoque, il en conclue qu'il s'agissait d'une étagère d'ingrédients. Il avança ses mains et toucha le bois brut. Il se rendit alors compte que sa main était à plat. Une table ? Non, il avait bien entendu des bocaux. En bougeant encore les mains il se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait en fait d'une sorte de commode avec un plateau sur le dessus (sans doute pour les préparations) et une étagère sur la partie arrière.

La commode elle-même était composée de deux grandes portes et de deux tiroirs. Dans les tiroirs il trouva des flacons et des sachets et à l'intérieur du meuble même, des ustensiles en verre (ils étaient fruit mais trop fins pour être en porcelaine).

S'appuyant sur le plateau, il réussit, avec quelques efforts à se relever puis à moteur sur le meuble sur lequel il s'assit. Il voulait voir quels types d'ingrédients cet imbécile de Black utilisait. Sans doute de la mauvaise qualité. Il espérait pour lui qu'il était bon en soins magiques parce que selon ses souvenirs, les potions, ce n'était pas vraiment son truc.

Severus ricana, ce serait amusant que Black soit un médicomage avec des ingrédients périmés. Après tout, les médecins magiques étaient censés être aussi des préparateurs et devaient surtout être capable de dire si un ingrédient était frais ou pas. La qualité d'un ingrédient pouvait faire la différence entre un remède et un poison. Bien sûr, les bocaux des fabricants de potions gardaient la fraîcheur de ce qu'ils contenaient mais si l'ingrédient ne l'était pas au départ…

Il prit un bocal sur l'étagère derrière lui. Il l'ouvrit et sentit. De l'alchémille. Elle était relativement fraîche. Suffisamment pour les potions. Il posa le bocal à côté de lui et en prit un autre. Il était très léger. Il sentit le contenu mais il avait du mal à savoir ce que c'était. Il plongea la main et l'intérieur jusqu'à ce que l'un de ses doigts rencontre une surface sèche. En appuyant dessus, il entendit un craquement. Des feuilles ? Il pressa plus et il sentit quelque chose céder et un liquide toucher sa peau. Sans doute des insectes. Il sentit à nouveau et reconnu l'odeur des entrailles de scarabée.

C'était étrange. Il ne comprenait pas bien ce que les scarabées faisaient près de l'alchémille. Dans son laboratoire, tous les ingrédients étaient classés par types (végétaux, minéraux, animaux, etc.) puis par ordre alphabétique. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas le système de classement de Black. Enfin, si celui-ci en avait un parce que vue la taille de son cerveau, il n'en doutait.

En essayant de reconnaître plusieurs autres ingrédients (un jeu qu'il trouvait intéressant malgré le fait que les ingrédients soient tous frais, montrant le savoir faire scandaleux de son ennemi d'enfance), il finit par comprendre. Les ingrédients étaient rangés selon leur fréquence d'utilisation. Sur la gauche ceux pour les potions de soins les plus basiques et sir la droite les ingrédients moins utilisés. De cette façon, les ingrédients qui l'utilisait le plus étaient proches les uns des autres. Il avait du mal à le reconnaître mais ce système tenait la route.

Continuant son inspection, il identifia la majorité des ingrédients sur les étagères. Comme il n'avait pas suffisamment de place sur le plateau du meuble, il avait commencé à les ranger à nouveau. Il aurait trouvé amusant de mélanger les pots mais son orgueil professionnel l'en empêchait. Il ne pouvait pas mettre du désordre dans un laboratoire de potion même si c'était celui de Black.

Il prit alors un autre pot qu'il n'avait pas encore inspecté et sourit avec triomphe. Enfin ! Un ingrédient périmé. De la bile de tatou s'il ne se trompait pas.

Tout à son triomphe, il n'avait pas remarqué qu'il avait identifié l'ingrédient et son niveau de fraîcheur sans le sentir, le toucher, l'entendre…ou même ouvrir le pot.

0o0o0

L'Être Sombre se mit à réfléchir. Il n'avait plus grand-chose à faire ici.

Dès leur retour, Jīnfă avait fait un rituel pour détruire l'horcruxe. La dernière fois elle avait voulu garder les supports intacts donc elle y était allée doucement mais cette fois ce n'était pas nécessaire si bien que la bague fut totalement détruite. Mais ce n'était pas vraiment une grosse perte, elle n'avait pas vraiment d'importance.

Tout cela pour dire que sa présence en ces lieux n'était plus vraiment nécessaire. Il avait obtenu tout ce dont il avait besoin des amis de Wolf, il ne lui restait plus qu'à récupérer le fruit de leurs efforts et de rejoindre Voldemort. État presque mortel, il n'aurait plus qu'à le tuer et prendre les deux autres artefacts.

En parlant d'artefacts…l'Être Sombre se drapa dans sa longue cape noire et sortit de ses appartements. Il savait parfaitement où il devait aller : La Salle sur Demande.

Après qu'ils les aient récupérés, Ingrid avait demandé à Pansy de les amener en lieu sûr à Poudlard. Elle espérait qu'il serait impossible de les localiser derrière les barrières du château. Bien entendu, il était hors de questions qu'ils les laissent à la vue et au su de tous donc ils les avaient placés au même endroit où se trouvait la diadème de Serdaigle au départ, dans le capharnaüm utilisé pendant des dizaines d'années par les élèves et les membres du personnels pour jeter leurs déchets ou cacher quelque chose.

Bien sûr, Pansy ne leur avait pas dit exactement où elle les avait cachés, à quoi bon ? Ils devaient de toute façon rester en sécurités non ? Bien entendu, fouiller mille ans de bazar sans non serait une plaie si l'Être Sombre n'avait pas la possibilité de suivre leur aura.

Rapidement, il se rendit au septième étage et passa trois fois devant le mur opposé à celui où se trouvait la tapisserie de Barnabas le Follet et des trolls des montagnes tout en pensant à ce qu'il voulait récupérer. Il n'y avait personne dans le couloir. Bien sûr, il valait mieux éviter de garder un endroit que l'on voulait garder secret pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons.

La porte apparut et il se faufila à l'intérieur. Sans hésiter ne serait-ce qu'une seconde il se dirigea vers l'un des nombreux couloirs formé par les amoncellements d'objets et s'y enfonça. A mesure qu'il avançait, il sentait l'aura sombre devenir plus forte jusqu'à ce qu'il soit sûr de son fait : les artefacts se trouvaient dans une petite commode dont les pieds avaient été cassés.

L'Être Sombre ricana. C'était exactement là qu'ils avaient trouvés le diadème de Serdaigle un an plus tôt. Il se souvenait de ce buste atroce coiffé d'une perruque et appuyé contre une armoire en mauvaise état. La petite commode lui servait de piédestal.

Il s'accroupit alors et ouvrit la porte. Les artefacts étaient là, posés contre le font du meuble. Il les récupéra et utilisa son pouvoir des ombres pour les faire disparaître. Wolf n'avait jamais su que ses ombres pouvaient aussi servir à transporter des objets.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » entendit-t-il alors dans son dos.

Il se releva rapidement et se retourna. Hermione se tenait dans son dos, en jean et pull.

« Je pourrais te demander la même chose » répliqua l'Être Sombre.

« Les alarmes se sont déclenchés » dit la jeune femme.

L'autre soupira intérieurement. Oui, bon, il s'était peut-être un peu précipité et n'avait pas pensé à vérifier s'il y avait des protections. Mais bon, ce n'était pas comme si ça avait vraiment de l'importance. Il n'avait plus besoin de jouer la comédie et personne dans ce château n'était de taille à l'affronter. Après tout, il avait toute la Magie Noire de la Source à sa disposition.

« Et bien voix-tu, ma chère, je le disais juste qu'il était temps que je ramène les deux bibelots qui se trouvait ici à Voldemort » dit-il sur un ton détaché.

« Quoi ? » balbutia Hermione. « Wolf… »

« Je vais la faire simple frisette » ricana l'Être Sombre. « Ton ami Wolf est mort. Ton ami Erik aussi d'ailleurs. Pour lui ça a été facile, il s'est tout simplement dissout dans la Source comme je l'avais prévu. Ton ami n'a pas supporté et m'a laissé le contrôle de son corps. Depuis, je ne l'ai plus sentit, je suppose que je l'ai tout simplement absorbé. »

Hermione s'étrangla.

« Tu…tu mens ! » s'écria-t-elle. « Où est Erik ! Où est-ce que tu le cache ? Et Wolf ? »

« Je te l'ai dit » soupira son interlocuteur d'un air ennuyé. Ils. Sont. Morts. »

Un rayon de magie se mit à foncer droit sur lui. Un rictus déformation ses lèvres et le rayon fut dévier sur le côté, pulvérisant l'armoire déjà en l'avais e qui se trouvait là.

« Et moi qui pensait partir sans faire de mal à personne. Tu me déçois, frisette. »

L'Être Sombre fit alors apparaître un long fouet d'ombre qu'il lança en direction d'Hermione, l'attrapant par le cou. La jeune fille tenta de se dégager mais le tentacule l'étouffait.

« Je pense qu'un petit meurtre va les occuper quelques temps, qu'est-ce que tu penses de mon idée ? Je suis sûr que tu la trouve…à couper le souffle. »

Hermione essayait d'utiliser la magie mais le manque d'oxygène l'empêchait de se concentrer. Alors elle utilisa quelque chose qui demandait moins de concentration, quelque chose qu'elle, comme tous ses amis, utilisait plus facilement qu'ils ne respiraient : son pouvoir.

Utilisant le tentacule de ténèbres comme un lien, elle envoya son esprit à l'intérieur de lui de son adversaire. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle voulait faire, elle voulait juste faire quelque chose. Peut-être que si elle trouvait Wolf.

Cependant la vision de l'esprit de son ami la déconcerta. Elle connaissait l'esprit de Wolf et ça, ce n'était pas lui. Ce n'était qu'un amoncellement noir de liquides putréfiés qui envahissaient l'espace en se tortillant comme des vers. Heureusement, elle avait quelque chose, un fil conducteur, le tentacule qui enserrait sa gorge. Comme un chemin psychique, il formait une piste entre son pendant physique et l'intérieur de l'esprit de la chose qui avait remplacé son ami.

Désespérée et ne sachant pas bien quoi faire d'autre, elle suivit cette piste jusqu'à arriver à un lieu étrange même pour elle. La matière pire en décomposition semblait emprisonner une sphère qui semblait fait de fumée d'un violet sombre qui mouvait doucement.

Hermione comprit rapidement. Ça ne pouvait être que le centre du pouvoir élémentaire de Wolf, les ténèbres. Après tout, c'était là que l'avait menée la piste psychique du tentacule. Cela voulait aussi dire que peut-être, elle avait une chance de s'en sortir.

Elle entra en contact avec la sphère et se concentra de toutes ses forces. Elle sentait son cerveau devenir plus fatigué à mesure qu'elle manquait d'oxygène mais elle tenait bon. Elle se concentrait sur le pouvoir en…en faisant quoi ? Que pouvait-elle bien faire ? Le désactiver ? C'était possible. Non, elle n'en aurait pas la force. Pourtant elle devait faire quelque chose sinon elle allait mourir.

Elle propulsa donc son énergie psychique à l'intérieur de la sphère en espérant la perturber suffisamment pour que…

Cela marcha. Elle sentit la pression sur sa trachée se défaire d'un seul coup. Elle s'effondra alors sur le sol en toussant alors que l'Être Sombre faisait disparaître le tentacule. Il voulut en recréer un autre pour achever Hermione mais à ce moment-là, des pas se firent entendre et les autres amis d'Erik débarquèrent dans le dos de la jeune femme.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? » s'exclama Hotun en se mettant à genou pour voir si son amie allait bien.

L'Être Sombre réfléchit. Les tuer ne serait pas difficile mais même si les manipuler n'était plus nécessaire, il pouvait avoir encore besoin d'eux. Inutile de prendre des risques. Il se résolut donc à partir.

« Frisette va vous expliquer ce qui se passe » dit-il. « En attendant, moi, je vous quitte. C'est dommage. J'aimais bien être ici. Il y avait des compagnons de jeu…intéressant. »

Il claqua des doigts et un portail de ténèbres s'ouvrit derrière lui. A cause des barrières, il pouvait seulement utiliser ce transport pour quitter le château, pas pour y revenir. Mais après tout qu'importe. Il n'y avait plus rien qui l'intéressait ici. Plus rien du tout.

Il traversa alors le portail et celui-ci disparut derrière lui.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » s'exclama alors Hans.

« Plus…plus tard » bafouilla Hermione d'une voix rauque en se tenant la gorge. « Pan…Pansy, les artefacts. »

« J'y vais » dit-elle.

Elle se précipita vers la commode et regarda au fond du meuble, derrière la trappe factice, grâce à son œil magique.

« Ils sont toujours là » dit-elle. « Le plan d'Ingrid a marché. Il est parti avec les faux. »

0o0o0

Accoudé au bastingage de la poupe, Croyance regardait le bleu de l'océan qui s'étendait derrière leur bateau. Les eaux bleues scintillaient sous le soleil mais il ne voyait pas grand-chose. Son esprit était encore loin, loin sous le sombre ciel d'Autriche, là où se trouvait la prison de Nurmengard.

Aidé par le couplé Flamel, il avait maîtrisé, ou autant que faire se peut, son pouvoir. Grâce à la méditation et à un travail sur lui-même, il avait calmé son tempérament craintif et contrôlait à présent mieux ses émotions…et donc l'obscurus en lui.

Les deux sorciers plusieurs fois centenaires avaient dit qu'à présent il était prêt pour le monde mais le jeu Croyance n'en était pas sûr. Il pensait qu'il y avait une dernière chose qu'il devait faire avant de vraiment vivre par lui-même : se confronter à ses démons. C'était la raison pour laquelle ils s'étaient rendus à la prisons de Nurmengard voir celui qui l'avait battue mais qui en avait aussi été le premier détenu. Rien de moins que la personne qu'il pensait être Perçu val Graves et qui était en fait le Mage Noir connu sous le nom de Gellert Grindelwald.

Il l'avait manipulé puis rejeté, tenté de l'utiliser pour ses noirs desseins mais seulement quand il avait vu son vrai potentiel. Il était le croque-mitaine de ses cauchemars et il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas vivre tant qu'il ne l'aurait pas confronté.

Mais le monstre n'était plus si monstrueux à présent. S'il était encore un home dans la force de l'âge dans les souvenirs récents de Croyance, ce n'était plus en vérité qu'un vieillard ratatiné par l'âge et par les années de séquestrations. Non, il n'était plus rien. Ni un monstre, ni une menace, ni même un homme.

Croyance ne lui avait pas parlé. Il s'était simplement tenu debout devant lui. Grindelwald avait relevé les yeux puis, après un instant, les avaient baissés. Il n'avait pas reconnu le jeune homme. Peut-être en était-il tout simplement incapable aujourd'hui ou alors s'était-il effacé de sa mémoire par la suite comme d'un souvenir gênant, une erreur de parcours.

Mais peu importait que ce soit l'un ou l'autre pour Croyance. Tout ce qu'il voyait c'est que l'homme n'était plus rien et qu'il pouvait donc cesser d'avoir peur.

Une fois sortit de cet endroit sombre, il avait retrouvé la lumière ainsi que Nicolas et Pernelle et il leur avait dit qu'il était prêt à voir le monde mais qu'il y avait un endroit par lequel il voulait commencer : New York. C'était là qu'il avait grandi et c'était là que tout avait commencé donc il était normal que sa nouvelle vie commence là aussi.

Pourtant, il se sentait toujours un peu mal à l'aise et hésitant à se retrouver au milieu d'une ville. Les Flamel avaient donc décrétés qu'il n'était pas nécessaire de se presser et qu'ils pouvaient prendre leur temps pour se rendre là-bas. Ils avaient donc emprunté les transports non magiques jusqu'à être de retour en Angleterre. Cependant, là-bas, ils s'étaient rendus à l'évidence. Il serait difficile de s'y rendre en avion. La moindre crise de panique de Croyance et c'était le crash.

C'était la raison pour laquelle ils avaient optés pour une croisière transatlantique. Le voyage serait plus long mais plus agréable. Sauf qu'à présent ils étaient proches du but et Croyance sentait son stress revenir. C'était pour ça qui était à l'arrière. Il voulait retarder le moment où il verrait la ville.

« Croyance ? » dit alors la voix de Pernelle dans son dos. « On va bientôt arriver, tu viens ? »

« Je…peut-être que je devrais… »

Pernelle soupira alors puis lui tendit la main avec un sourire.

« Allez viens » dit-elle.

Croyance hésita quelques instants mais finit par accepter sa main. Il la laissa l'entraîner le long du pont arrière puis dans les coursives et même lui mettre la main devant les yeux avant qu'ils n'arrivent au pont principal.

« Tu es prêt ? » demanda-t-elle une fois qu'ils se furent arrêtés.

« Non » dit-il d'une petite voix.

« Ça va venir » lui répondit la vieille femme en riant.

Et elle retira ses mains. Croyance cligna des yeux pour se réhabituer à la lumière puis les écarquilla. Devant lui s'étalait un spectacle incroyable.

C'était New York. Il était sûr que c'était New York. Manhattan en fait. Il reconnaissait la Statue de la Liberté. Mais la New York qu'il avait connue était grise et sale, pleine de la fumée des usines. La New York qu'il voyait ressemblait à une cité de cristal scintillant sous le soleil. Ils voyaient des flèches de lumière monter dans le ciel d'un bleu limpide, alors que les bruits de la ville atteignaient déjà ses oreilles.

« Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu en pense ? » demanda Nicolas en s'avançant à côté de lui.

« C'est…magique » répondit Croyance qui ne pouvait pas détacher les yeux du joyau scintillant qu'était devenue la ville de son enfance.

« Oui, on peut dire ça comme ça » répondit le vieux sorcier en éclatant de rire.

Mais à ce moment-là, ils entendirent une rumeur autour d'eux. Ils levèrent les yeux et ils virent un oiseau au plumage blanc neige virevolter dans leur direction alors que les gens le pointait du doigt.

« Est-ce que c'est…Hedwige ? » demanda Pernelle.

Rapidement, Nicolas lança un sort et les gens cessèrent de montrer la chouette du doigt. Celle-ci se posa sur le bastingage juste devant lui et lui tendit la patte.

« Hedwige ? » demanda Croyance.

« C'est la chouette d'Erik » lui répondit Pernelle alors que son maris lisait le message que lui avait confié l'oiseau.

Ses sourcils étaient froncés.

« Je suis désolé mais nous allons devoir remettre os vacances à New-York pour plus tard » dit-il finalement. « La Reine Elsa veut nous voir de toute urgence en Arendelle. »

0o0o0

Sacrifice.

Pour survivre, quelque chose doit partir, le quitter, cesser d'exister.

C'est une partie cassée, brisée mais elle est à lui. Elle est lui.

Il essai. Ça fait mal. Trop mal. Comme si on arrachait une partie de lui. Mais c'est le cas.

Pourtant elle doit partir. Elle doit le laisser. Il le faut. Il veut vivre. Retourner au près des siens.

Mais ça fait si mal. Plus que ce qu'il n'a jamais connu. Il est près d'abandonner.

Mais à ce moment-là, il sent quelque chose dans son cœur. Une présence. Elle n'est pas lui mais elle est proche. Proche de lui. Proche aussi de la partie qu'il veut enlever.

Tout ira bien. Elle saura compenser. Tout ira bien.

Erik se remit au travail.

.

A suivre…

.

J'ai laissé des sous entendus deux fois vers la fin mais je vais être clair : il n'y aura pas de maître de la mort. C'est pour ça que la bague de Gaunt a été détruite et que tout le monde (moi y comprit) s'en fout. Je sais que quand un auteur insisté pour que les personnages pensent qu'un objet n'a pas d'importance il en a en fait mais là…non. Pareil pour le Graal, c'est juste un élément comique.

Un peu dans la même optique j'ai aussi détruit l'armoire à disparaître. A vous de deviner pourquoi.

Et voilà un chapitre de plus. Bon, il est un peu en retard mais j'avais prévenu. Comme promis, le prochain sera dans un mois, après mes vacances. N'hésitez pas à m'envoyer des commentaires et à bientôt.


	32. Arc de la Séparation - Chapitre 32

Roi des Neiges

Arc de la Séparation

Chapitre 32 : Le sentier de la guerre

.

C'est le bruit qui attira le maître d'écurie. Quand il entra à l'intérieur, l'un de ses commis se précipita vers lui. Il semblait paniqué.

« Monsieur ! C'est Snøhvit, il… »

Sans écouter la suite, l'homme se précipita alors vers la stalle où se trouvait l'étalon royal et se figea quelques instants devant le spectacle. Le cheval d'un blanc pur semblait comme fou. Il se cabri en poussant des hennissements et en battant des sabots. Il tentait désespérément de libérer sa tête des deux cordes que des garçons d'écuries maintenaient à grand peine.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda alors le maître des lieux.

« On l'ignore ! » s'exclama l'un des jeunes hommes qui retenaient le cheval. « Il se mit à vouloir sortir de son box puis un est devenu comme fou. »

Son employeur poussa un juron. Snøhvit était étrange depuis quelques temps. Il passait son temps à regarder vers l'extérieur. Il bougeait peu, mangeait à peine mais ne semblait pas malade pour autant. Cela avait pourtant inquiété le maître d'écurie qui en avait parlé à la Reine, lui disant que ce comportement coïncidait avec l'accident du Prince. Mais la Reine Elsa l'avait rassuré n disant qu'il devait être inquiet pour Erik. Il avait donc laissé tomber et il n'aurait peut-être pas dû.

Il se précipita pour tenter de calmer le cheval mais à ce moment-là, une boule de plume blanche fondit sur lui et se mit à lui donner des coups de becs et à le griffer. Il recula et vit qu'il s'agissait d'Hedwige, la chouette du Prince. Le rapace se mit alors à attaquer ses lads qui furent obligés de lâcher les cordes.

Snøhvit bondit alors par-dessus la porte de sa stalle et se précipita vers la porte avant que quiconque ait out le retenir.

Le maître d'écurie, se précipita pour essayer de le rattraper mais il vit qu'il était déjà en train de sortir du palais par la grande porte. Hedwige, elle, planait au-dessus de lui comme si elle le guidait.

Le maitre d'écurie devait se dépêcher. Il fallait absolument qu'il aille voir la Reine.

0o0o0

Cela faisait près d'une demi-heure que Voldemort criait et jurait sous le regard désabusé de l'Être Sombre. Le manque de contrôle de cet homme était vraiment ahurissant. C'était étonnant qu'il arrive encore à diriger une armée. Il était sûr que si des Mangemorts avaient été dans la pièce, il les aurait torturés voir même tués en affaiblissant ainsi sa force de frappe.

Mais intérieurement il était impressionné. Des faux. Il avait ramené des faux artefacts à Voldemort, raison pour laquelle il était dans cet état. Réaliser des copies en si peu de temps relevait de l'exploit et la façon dont ils les avaient utilisés était délicieusement fourbe. Il leur aurait été impossible de reproduire leur aura mortelle donc à son avis, ils avaient dut cacher les originaux juste derrière, sans doute dissimulé derrière un panneau secret. Il avait senti l'aura, vu les artefacts et les avaient pris sans se poser de questions. Diaboliquement efficace.

« Cessez donc tout ce vacarme » siffla finalement l'Être Sombre quand il en eut assez du cirque que faisait Voldemort.

« Il nous manque encore _deux_ artefact et vous voulez que je me calme ? » s'exclama le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

« Il suffira d'aller les récupérer » soupira l'Être Sombre.

Voldemort se figea puis plongea ses prunelles rouges dans les ombres du capuchon de son allié.

« Mais oui, vous pouvez y aller, vous pouvez me conduire au château n'est-ce pas ? »

« Il est sous _fidelitas_ » répondit simplement l'Être Sombre. « C'est Dumbledore le Gardien et il ne quitte jamais le Château. »

« Maudit sois tu, vieux fou ! » cria Voldemort. « Sans lui, mon armée pourrait facilement attaquer le château et détruire ces misérables insectes qui se dressent entre moi et le pouvoir suprême ! »

L'Être Sombre allait répondre quelque chose mais il se ravisa. Finalement ce n'était peut-être pas une si mauvaise idée que ça. Pendant que tout le monde serait occupé à faire la guerre, il pourrait tranquillement aller chercher les artefacts manquant, rassembler les quatre et prendre le pouvoir suprême pour lui-même.

« C'est un plan excellent, Seigneur Voldemort » dit l'Être Sombre d'une voix mielleuse. « Si vous préparez votre armée, moi je pourrez faire pénétrer votre armée. »

« Et comment compte tu faire ? » cracha Voldemort.

Oh ce savoir ! S'il était capable de briser un _fidelitas_ , alors Voldemort voulait ce savoir, il voulait ce pouvoir. A tout prix.

« J'ai…quelques idées » répondit la silhouette drapé dans sa cape. « Mais je dois d'abord vérifier deux ou trois choses dans votre bibliothèque d'abord.

Il s'excusa et sortit du bureau de Voldemort. Oh il n'avait pas vraiment besoin de faire des recherches, non, son plan était déjà fait dans sa tête…dans les grandes lignes. Mais il n'avait pas besoin de la bibliothèque pour régler les derniers détails. Cependant il savait que certaines personnes s'y trouvaient sûrement et il devait leur parler.

Sous la capuche, les lèvres de Wolf s'étirèrent en un sourire qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Oui, ça allait être tellement bon.

0o0o0

Ils ne sentirent pas leurs sorts d'alerte s'activer quand l'homme entra dans la bibliothèque. Pourtant il était sûr de les avoir mis lui-même. Cela n'empêcha pas le nouveau venu de les faire tous sursauter et essayer de dissimuler leurs lectures en quatrième vitesse. Draco se leva ensuite et se retourna vers l'intrus.

« Je peux vous aider ? » demanda-t-il à la silhouette en cape noire.

Cela faisait déjà plusieurs jours qu'ils menaient leurs recherches ici et encore personne n'était venu les déranger.

« Savez-vous qui je suis ? » demanda l'homme.

« Vous êtes…le nouvel allié de notre maître » répondit Draco.

Normalement en tant que chef d'équipe ça aurait dû être à Haldus de répondre mais il était toujours cloîtré dans ses quartiers. C'était donc à Draco de parler à cet être mystérieux d'une taille impressionnante et toujours revêtu de sa cape noir qui ne laissait rien deviner de son identité. Voldemort était allé le chercher lui-même pour le ramener sur l'île. Il l'avait présenté à ses Mangemorts avant de l'amener jusqu'à son bureau. Et maintenant voilà qu'il se trouvait juste en face de Draco, Théo, Vincent et Gregory alors que ceux-ci cherchaient un moyen de tuer le serpent chéri du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

« Allons, toi Draco, tu es sûr de ne pas me reconnaître ? » dit la silhouette en s'avançant vers celui-ci.

Mal à l'aise, Draco recula et buta sur la table derrière lui. L'homme se trouvait à présent juste devant lui. Une main puissante sortit alors de sous le tissus et avança vers son visage. Il se dégagea. La main se figea puis remonta pour prendre la capuche et la rabattre en arrière.

Draco faillit s'étrangler en reconnaissant celui qui se trouvait en dessous de même que ses amis.

« Toi ? Que…qu'est-ce que… »

« Draco, c'est bien moi, Wolf » dit l'Être Sombre par la bouche de l'Arendil dont il habitait le corps. « Je suis venu pour toi. Nous sommes ensemble avec le Maître. »

Il avança à nouveau sa main et la posa sur la joue de l'autre garçon. Cette fois il ne se déroba pas.

« Nous allons détruire Erik et nous vivrons tous les deux ensemble pour toujours. »

« Non ! » cria alors Draco en se dégageant. « Non ! Tu n'es pas lui ! Qui es-tu ? C'est impossible que tu sois lui ! »

L'Être Sombre éclata alors de rire.

« Pourtant ça aurait été si amusant » dit-il. « C'est vrai, je ne suis pas Wolf. Je me contente d'occuper son corps. »

« Où est Wolf ? » demanda Vincent.

« Partit. Et par partit j'entends mort. So esprit s'est envolé quand j'ai pris son enveloppe charnelle. Ou alors il s'est dissolu. Je e sais plus bien. Ça s'est passé quand Erik est mort. »

« Non » balbutia Draco en devenant blanc comme un linge. « Non, tu…tu mens ! Erik ne peut pas…il n'est pas… »

« Mort ? Si. Dissous dans la Source de toutes les Magies. »

Les jambes de Draco tremblaient. Il tituba et retomba lourdement sur une chaise. Non. Ça ne pouvait être vrai. Erik. Wolf. Mort ? Il ne pouvait pas le croire. Il ne voulait pas le croire. Impossible. Impensable. Absurde.

« Maintenant écoutez-moi, mes agneaux » reprit l'Être Sombre. « Si vous êtes encore en vie, si je ne vous ai pas dénoncé à Tom, c'est parce que j'ai besoin de vous. »

« Qu'est-ce qui vous dit que nous allons vous aider ? » demanda Théo, les dents serrés par la colère.

« Tout simplement parce que nous avons les mêmes objectifs. Pour le moment, Voldy est mon jouet bien obéissant mais je vais devoir m'en débarrasser rapidement pour ne pas qu'il gêne mes plans. »

« Quels plans ? » demanda Gregory.

L'Être Sombre claqua négligemment des doigts et les lèvres du garçon se collèrent l'une à l'autre.

« Vilain garçon. Ta maman ne t'a jamais appris à ne pas interrompre les gens ? »

Théo et Vincent essayèrent de libérer leur ami du sort mais était impossible. Il était bien trop puissant.

« Comme je vous l'ai dit, je veux me débarrasser de Voldemort. C'est pour ça que j'ai envoyé les autres à la recherche des horcruxes. Et c'est pour ça que j'ai besoin que vous continuiez vos recherches pour trouver un moyen de vous débarrasser de Nagini. »

Les espions Mangemorts se regardèrent les uns les autres. Pourquoi se révéler à eux si c'était pour leur dire de continuer ce qu'ils faisaient.

« Au fait » reprit l'Être Sombre. « J'allais oublier. Sachez que dès que vous aurez trouvé, je dirais à Voldemort que je suis prêt à détruite le _fidelitas._ Afin de permettre à ses troupes de rentrer dans le château. »

« C'est impossible ! » s'exclama Théo en blêmissant.

« _C'est_ possible. Et je vais le faire. Tout comme je vais faire ceci.

Une onde de magie néfaste traversa la pièce et pénétra le corps des jeunes sorciers.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas. Rien de mortel. Juste…une précaution. Pour vous empêcher de tout raconter à vos amis. Ce sort va vous empêcher d'atteindre le carrefour et de communiquer avec eux, tout simplement. »

Ne croyant pas que cela soit possible, Théo essaya mais une douleur atroce se mit à parcourir son corps. Non, pas son corps, son esprit. C'était beaucoup plu douloureux.

« Je savais que certains essaieraient » soupira l'Être Sombre, fataliste alors que Vincent et Gregory se précipitaient vers leur ami. « Ne vous inquiétez pas, ça ne va pas durer longtemps. »

En effet, après quelques secondes, Théo cessa de se rouler au sol et réussit à se relever en tremblant.

« Maintenant, au travail » ordonna l'Être Sombre.

Théo, malgré la douleur résiduelle, voulut s'approcher de Draco, toujours prostré mais il en fut empêché par la large silhouette du corps de leur ancien ami.

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour Draco » ricana-t-il. « Je vais bien m'occuper de lui.

Il posa ensuite la main sur l'épaule de Draco et tous deux disparurent dans les ombres, ne laissant derrière eux que la chaise vide.

Dès qu'ils réapparurent, Draco sentit l'Être Sombre appuyer sur son torse. Il recula mais buta sur quelque chose et tomba en arrière. Heureusement, c'était un matelas.

« Pourquoi tu m'a emmené ici ? Ou est-ce qu'on est ? »

Il regarda autour de lui et se rendit compte qu'il se trouvait dans sa chambre.

« Voldy n'a pas encore prit la peine de m'assigner des appartements, donc je le suis dit que les tiens seraient très biens. »

« Pour quoi ? »

« Vois-tu, ça ne fait pas très longtemps que j'ai un corps bien à moi mais j'ai déjà expérimenté pas mal de choses. Notamment, le sexe »

En disant ce dernier mot, Il claqua des doigts et Draco sentit ses vêtements disparaître. Il blêmit. Tout mais pas ça.

L'Être Sombre retira sa cape puis fit disparaître ses propres vêtements, faisant apparaître le corps musclé de Wolf dans toute sa splendeur. Il avança alors vers le lit et se mit à califourchon au-dessus de Draco. Il se baissa et commença à embrasser son torse.

« Vois-tu, j'ai fis quelques expériences au château mais rien qui ne m'a vraiment emballé. Disons que c'était plus…pratique » dit-il alors qu'il embrassait le torse du jeune homme en dessous de lui. « Par contre je suis sûr qu'avec toi ça va être follement excitant. »

Draco gémit il n'avait pas pu s'en empêché. L'Être Sombre prit alors son bras gauche se mit à embrasser la marque des ténèbres.

« Oui. Excitant. Et bientôt je t'enlèverai cette marque pour apposer la mienne, pour que tu m'appartiennes. »

Draco ne voulait pas. Il aurait préféré mourir que de faire ça. Cependant, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix.

0o0o0

« Il va falloir intensifier la formation » dit Ingrid.

Dès qu'Hermione l'avait prévenu à propos de Wolf et des statuettes, elle avait rassemblé l'état-major pour leur faire part de la nouvelle. Même si les deux artefacts étaient toujours en leur possession, les Mangemorts avaient maintenant à plein temps un allié dont le pouvoir était plutôt redoutable. Cependant, plus redoutable encore étaient les informations qu'il possédait.

« Vous nous certifiez qu'il ne peut dire à Vous-Savez-Qui où se trouvent Poudlard ou ce campement. » lui demanda l'un des officiers les plus gradés.

La jeune générale se retint de soupirer. En plus de leur formation au combat sans baguette, il faudrait vraiment que ces sorciers apprennent à dire le nom de Voldemort. Elle s'était rendu compte que l'Angleterre n'était pas la seule à éviter de prononcer son nom. Cette pratique était à la fois ridicule et dangereuse. Elle entretenait une certaine peur qui, bien que légitime au regard de la puissance et de la cruauté du Mage Noir, lui donnait un statut à part. Il devenait une sorte de croque mitaine, un monstre mythologique intouchable alors que ce n'était qu'un humain (ou presque).

« Les sorts de _fidelitas_ sont toujours en place et les Gardiens sont confinés sur le terrain » répondit finalement la jeune fille. « Il n'empêche pas que Voldemort pourrait profiter de notre état de faiblesse pour attaquer afin de disperser nos forces. L'imposteur ne peut peut-être pas localiser le camp mais il peut tout à fait renseigner Voldemort sur les forces en présences. »

Heureusement, il ne pouvait pas donner de détails précis puisqu'il n'était jamais venu. Ingrid et les autres avaient fait en sorte qu'il not jamais nécessaire que quelqu'un d'autre que la jeune générale ne soit présente. Il avait pût ainsi être tenu à l'écart sans rien soupçonner. Malheureusement, à cause de lui, ils allaient perdre un fameux atout, celui que leur donnait la connaisse de la magie sans baguette. Pire encore, il était possible et même quasi certain qu'il allait partager ses connaissances avec lui sur le sujet.

« Est-ce que ça veut dire que nos gouvernements pourraient être en danger ? » demanda un autre officier.

« Possible, mais… »

Un brouhaha interrompit Ingrid. Tous les officiers s'étaient mis à parler en même temps. Ingrid pouvait à peine comprendre ce qu'ils disaient mais ce n'était pas la peine car ce n'était pas difficile à deviner. Ils se demandaient s'ils ne devaient pas rentrer pour protéger leur territoire.

« S'il-vous-plaît…s'il-vous-plaît ! » répéta Ingrid plus fort pour obtenir le silence. « Comme je vous l'ai dit, le plan de l'ennemi est de nous diviser. Il faut absolument éviter de paniquer et surtout délaisser tomber la formation. C'est trop important. »

« Vous voulez que nous laissions nos pays tomber aux mains de Vous-Savez-Qui ? » demanda quelqu'un, courroucé.

« Bien sûr que non. Nous allons simplement reprendre le système que nous avons utilisé pour Arendelle. En coopération avec vos différentes nation, nous allons quadriller vos territoire et y faire patrouiller des groupes restreints de deux ou trois qui seront chargés de donner l'alerte aux troupes en factions. A la moindre alerte, le groupe de première ligne ira sur les lieux suivit après des secondes lignes et du reste de leur compagnie si nécessaire. »

« Sauf que nous n'avons pas de compagnie ! »

« Nous allons former des unités provisoires à partir des groupes d'entraînement. En attendant nous ferons en sorte de créer un ordre de bataille avec les données que nous avons en incluant les frères et sœurs de Gaia, les moines des temples Chinois et les shamans. »

« Peu de nous sont encore arrivés » intervint le Doyen Goldva qui avait été intégré à l'état-major. « Je vais presser le rassemblement. »

« Et je ferais la même chose avec les frères sœurs de Gaia » ajouta Zuma à qui Hotun avait confié la tâche de diriger l'Ordre en son absence.

Pour les temples Chinois, la responsabilité de les représenter incombait à Lao. Tout le monde avait été surpris que ce soit me vieux portier qui soit choisis pour cette tâche à l'exception des moines eux-mêmes. Toujours est-il qu'il préviendra les autres de se tenir prêt à être répartis.

« Il y a aussi un autre problème que nous devons aborder » dit alors un officier. « Dès que la nouvelle de la traîtrise de votre amie… »

« Wolf n'est pas un traître ! » cracha Ingrid. « Un esprit dont nous ignorons encore la nature à prit possession de son corps et c'est lui qui est allé voir Voldemort. »

« Certes, il n'empêche que dès que la nouvelle va se rependre, les hommes vont s'inquiéter. Que ce soit sa faute ou non, il apparaît que l'entourage du Prince Erik…pose problème, un problème de confiance. Aucun de nous ne doute de vous mais vous restez, disons… »

« Une roturière ? » demanda Ingrid d'un ton acide.

« Ce n'est pas très galant, mais ça reste juste. Disons que vous n'avez pas le « pedigree » pour que les sorciers vous écoutent sans broncher. Ils ont confiance dans la noblesse, ils l'ont toujours eut. Donc si le Prince pouvait faire un discours, ça les rassurerait. »

Ingrid se retint de se mordre la lèvre. Voilà un développement qu'ils n'avaient pas prévu.

« Je sais que le Prince a du s'absenter pour raison de santé » reprit l'officier. « Cependant est-ce qu'il serait assez en état pour… »

Soudain, Ingrid se leva et posa ses mains sur la table.

« Pour le moment, je propose que l'on suspende la réunion. Nous avons beaucoup de choses à faire et à mettre en place. Pourriez-vous vous occuper des relations avec les pays au sujet du résultat de surveillance ? » demanda Ingrid à Scimgeour qui se trouvait toujours à ses côtés.

« Oui, Madame » répondit respectueusement l'homme.

Elle se tourna alors vers l'officier qui l'avait interpellée.

« Pour votre question, je vais en parler à Erik pour voir ce qu'il en pense et s'il et en état. »

L'homme inclina la tête et n'ajouta rien de plus. De son côté, Ingrid n'attendait même pas que sa tente soit vide pour contacter ses amis.

 _Les amis, on va avoir un problème. Où qu'il soit, il faut qu'on retrouve Erik. Vite !_

0o0o0

Hermione et Pansy avait passé leur temps à la bibliothèque de Poudlard depuis le message d'Ingrid. Impossible de se faire aider par les équipes habituelles, leurs recherches devaient demeurer secrètes. A la place, c'étaient leurs amis qui s'étaient mis sous leurs ordres.

Se retrouver une nouvelle fois tous à la bibliothèque les remplissait tous de nostalgie…mais aussi de tristesse. Ils se rappelaient les heures qu'ils avaient passé tous ensemble dans cette pièce et s'y retrouver à nouveau pour les mêmes raisons ne faisait que leur rappelait qu'ils n'étaient pas tous là.

Draco, Théo, Vincent et Gregory se trouvaient en perpétuel danger chez les Mangemorts. Ils n'avaient reçus aucune nouvelle mais ils pouvaient encore, s'ils se concentraient, sentir meus esprits. Ils étaient vivant lais ils ne répondaient pas. Sans doute à cause de l'imposteur.

Il y avait bien sûr aussi Wolf lui-même. Ils savaient où se trouvait son corps mais pas son esprit et ils ne savaient pas du tout où commencer à chercher. C'était un mystère complet que même Grand Pabbie n'avait pas pu résoudre.

Ingrid, elle, ne revenait plus à Poudlard ou même au château d'Arendelle. Générale d'armée, ses journées était prises par l'entraînement des troupes, les nombreuses réunions tactiques et aussi par tous ceux qui la pressaient de faire revenir Erik.

Lui-aussi leur manquait. Leur chef. Leur Prince. Leur ami. Ils avaient toujours était là pour les pousser et les inspirer et maintenant ils devaient tout faire pour le retrouver. Ils avaient espérés qu'ils auraient la réponse de l'imposteur mais celui-ci était partit. Ils devaient se débrouiller seuls pour retrouver leur ami.

« Hermione ! » appela Pansy.

La jeune fille leva la tête, légèrement hagarde. Cela faisait plusieurs jours que la première chose qu'ils faisaient le matin et la dernière qu'ils faisaient le soir était de consulter des ouvrages anciens, ceux de la bibliothèque de l'école (réserve comprise), ceux de celle des fondateurs ainsi que la bibliothèque personne de Jīnfă et les nombreux volumes qu'elle leur avait ramenés de son temple et de tous ceux qui avait accepté de prêter leurs ouvrages.

La Chinoise, cependant, ne pouvait pas rester. Elle était partie juste après le départ de l'imposteur en disant qu'elle devait elle aussi tenter de rassembler des troupes. Elle n'avait rien dit de plus.

Hermione se leva alors de sa chaise et se dirigea vers son amie. Les autres levèrent la tête mais ne bougèrent pas et retournèrent à leur lecture. C'était habituel que les jeunes filles se l'évent pour voir ce que l'autre aient trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant. Ils le faisaient d'ailleurs eux aussi mais jusque-là, rien qui ne soit vraiment utile.

« Qu'est-ce que tu en pense ? » demanda Pansy en montrant le livre ouvert devant elle à son amie.

« Je ne comprends pas » dit celle-ci.

« Et avec ça ? »

Elle lui montra un autre livre.

« Tu es sérieuse ? »

« Ça coûte rien d'essayer, non ? »

« Ce que tu proposes c'est de créer un nouveau sort tu sais ? »

« Écoute, ça fait des jours qu'on cherche sans succès. Si mon idée ne marche pas, au pire on perdrait quoi ? Une journée ? »

« Mais il faut qu'on mélange les deux formules sans qu'elles entrent en conflit, tu penses qu'on peut lire aussi rapidement ? »

« Si on s'y met tous, oui. »

« Et tu penses que ce sera assez puissant ? S'il n'est pas à la Source, il pourrait être n'importe où ! »

Discrètement, Ingrid était retourné à Dungeon Rock peu de temps avant de partir pour le camp d'entraînement. Elle voulait essayer de retrouver Erik. Elle avait trouvé la Source mais il n'y avait aucune trace de leur ami.

« Ça pourrait nous vider de notre énergie avant même de réussir » poursuivit Hermione.

« On pourrait utiliser l'énergie du cœur magique de Poudlard » proposa Pansy.

« Et si la demande en énergie est trop forte et que ça le déséquilibre ? Toute la dimension dans laquelle il se trouve pourrait s'effondrer et nous avec. »

Elle se calma puis se mit alors à réfléchir. Il lui semblait qu'elle avait vu quelque chose qui pourrait être utile. Elle l'avait écarté au départ parce que ça n'avait aucun rapporte avec sa recherche mais à présent c'était peut-être la solution qu'ils cherchaient. Elle retourna à son bureau et se mit à fouiller la pilée livres et de parchemin qu'elle avait consulté. Elle trouva enfin un vieux livre aux pages craquantes qu'elle ouvrit et feuilleta rapidement.

« Je crois que ça, ça pourrait faire l'affaire » dit-elle en revenant près de Pansy pour lui montrer l'une des pages du livres.

« Je crois aussi » dit Pansy après avoir longuement examiné la page.

« Venez tous ! » s'exclama alors Hermione.

Neville, Hans, Blaise, Hotun et les Jumeaux se levèrent de leurs chaises et rejoignirent leurs deux amis pour qu'elles leur exposent leur idée.

« On va faire un portoloin » dit Pansy.

« Mais on ne sait pas où se trouve Erik ! » s'exclama Hotun.

« C'est pour ça que nous allons devoir créer un portoloin spécial. Au lieu de nous amener quelque part en particulier, il nous emmènera là où une personne se trouve. »

« Et comment vous comptez faire ça ? »

« J'ai trouvé des sorts de localisations » dit Pansy en prenant le second livre qu'elle avait montré à Hermione. « Aucun n'était as puissant pour nous montrer directement où se trouvait Erik mais… »

Elle leur montra une page. Elle décrivait un rituel de localisation qui créait un itinéraire d'un point de départ à un point d'arrivée. Le problème avec les sorts de localisation, c'était que plus la cible était éloignée moins la localisation était précise. Ce rituel-là avait l'avantage de se remettre à jour automatiquement, c'est-à-dire que plus on approchait de la cible plus il avait la capacité de s'adapter pour fournir une information plus précise.

« L'idée serait de créer un portoloin qui suive cet itinéraire jusqu'à destination » reprit Pansy.

« Le déplacement du portoloin va préciser l'itinéraire et l'itinéraire va attirer le portoloin » précisa Hermione.

« C'est comme un voyage à étapes mais instantanée. »

« Et vous ne pensez pas que le coût en énergie sera important ? » demanda Hotun.

« On y a pensé, justement » lui répondit Hermione. « Hors de question de se servir de nos pouvoirs ou du cœur de l'école, trop risqué. C'est pour ça qu'on va tenter un rituel d'augmentation magique. »

Elle prit le livre qu'elle était allé chercher plus tôt et le leur montra.

« Quand les sorciers ne savaient pas se servir de l'énergie des lignes telluriques et de leurs nœuds et qu'ils avaient besoins d'énergie, ils faisaient un rituel pour l'attirer dans un cercle afin de s'en servir. C'est surtout de l'énergie résiduelle et des émanations de lignes, rien qui risque de poser problème. »

« Mais est-ce que ça ne va pas entrer en interaction avec le portoloin ? »

« Non, justement » s'exclama Pansy. « Puisque c'est rituels ont été fait pour être utilisés en même temps que d'autres, en tant que soutien. »

« Ce qu'il nous reste à faire, c'est de lier le sortilège du portoloin et le rituel de recherche » conclut Hermione.

« Dans ce cas… »

« …allons-y ! » dirent les Jumeaux.

Comme Pansy l'avait prévu, ils mirent à peu près une journée pour créer le rituel. Pendant ce temps-là, Hermione avait prévenu Ingrid et la jeune fille avait décrété qu'elle venait avec eux. Impossible de la faire changer d'avis. C'est la raison pour laquelle la jeune femme avait pu voir arriver son amante. Elle avait beau avoir insisté pour qu'elle reste au camp, Hermione était tout de même heureuse de la voir. Dans ces moments de tensions, ne pas sentir sa présence autour d'elle était très difficile.

« Vous en êtes où ? » demanda-t-elle peu après êtres arrivée.

La première chose qu'elle avait faite avait été de prendre Hermione dans ses bras et de l'embrasser.

« On allait commencer » dit Hotun.

« Comment ça va se passer ? »

« Normalement, on lance le rituel de localisations sur un parchemin qui fait l'itinéraire. Là on va le jeter sur un objet qui servira de portoloin. »

« Et comment est-ce que vous allez donner une destination au portoloin que vous allez utiliser ? »

« Tu n'as pas compris. Nous allons faire du sort de recherche la destination du portoloin. Ça veut dire que les deux vont être lancés simultanément. »

« Et qu'est-ce que vous avez choisis comme objet. »

« Il fallait quelque chose qui lui appartienne » dit Pansy. « On a pris des vêtements. »

« À mon avis ce n'est pas assez » intervint Hans. « Je me souviens de choses sur des sorts de recherches que j'avais lu en Chine. Ils disaient que plus l'objet était précieux pour la personne recherchée, plus le sort avait des chances d'être précis. »

« Ils nous faudrait donc un objet auquel Erik tienne vraiment ? Comme quoi ? »

« La cape de son père ? » proposa Pansy.

« Trop risqué » dit Hermione. « On ne sait pas ce que la magie de notre sort pourrait faire sur celle de la cape. Il faudrait quelque chose sans magie ou…qui n'en ait plus. »

Elle se figea, dit un simple « je reviens » avant de créer un portail juste à côté d'elle. Elle réapparut ensuite au bout de quelques minutes tenant dans ses mains des fragments de bois. C'était tout ce qui restait de la baguette d'Erik. Il avait récupéré les morceaux et les avait gardés dans une boîte sur son bureau dans ses appartements à Arendelle.

« Il a dit qu'il y tenait parce que ça représentait sa scolarité à Poudlard » dit Hermione. « Quand il était encore… »

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase. Erik n'était pas le seul à regretter le temps insouciant qu'ils avaient passé à Poudlard. Certes tout n'avait pas toujours été rose ou tranquille mais ça restait tout de même des souvenirs agréables.

« Il ne va pas y avoir de problème avec leur magie ? » demanda Neville.

« Elle s'est dissipé » lui répondit Hermione. « C'est juste du bois à présent. Même le croc de Jotunn est inactif. »

« Il faut le mettre au centre du cercle avant qu'on les finissent tous les deux » dit Pansy, les yeux fixés sur le carnet qui leur avait servi à compiler les informations du rituel.

Ingrid suivit ses amis jusqu'à une pièce où le sol avait été aplanit pour y tracer les runes qui leur seraient nécessaires. Hermione posa les fragments de baguette au centre puis hocha la tête vers Hotun. Celui-ci attendit que son ami sorte du cercle et, d'une main sûre, traça le dernier symbole et ferma le cercle. Rien ne se produisit mais c'était normal. Par contre, si l'objet avait été placé après la fermeture du cercle alors le rituel aurait raté. En effet, même si ce n'était pas visible, au moment où le cercle avait été terminé, une onde magique l'avait traversé et l'objet avec, l'incluant dans la matrice du sort.

Hotun se déplaça ensuite puis se dirigea vers le second cercle. Celui-ci entourait complètement le premier et certaines de ses runes étaient mêmes à l'intérieur. A nouveau, il termina le tracé rapidement puis posa le pinceau.

« Tout est prêt » dit-il.

« Comment ça se passe ? » demanda Ingrid.

« Pansy et moi on s'occupe du sort de localisation. Ce n'est pas vraiment nécessaire d'être deux mais je préfère prendre mes précautions » dit Hermione. « Les autres s'occuperont de charger le rituel d'amplification. »

« Je peux aider ? »

« La formule est trop longue pour que tu ais le temps de m'apprendre. Tu peux t'occuper de surveiller les flux ? »

« Avec ma perception ? Très bien. »

Elle se plaça un peu à l'écart et se concentra sur les cercles. Elle sentait un peu de magie circuler à l'intérieur mais rien de visible. Pour le moment, il n'y avait pas de mouvements de flux mais ça allait venir. Quand les rituel serait engagé elle pourrait voir l'énergie environnante être stockée dans le premier cercle et injectée dans le second. Elle devait être particulièrement attentive à ce que la magie coule de façon fluide et rapide sans à-coups. Il était possible que ce ne soit pas vraiment utile mais ce qui était arrivé à Erik leur avait appris qu'il valait mieux toujours être prudent avec la magie rituelle.

Alors qu'Hermione et Pansy se mettaient chacune à une extrémité du cercle intérieure, les garçons se placèrent tout autour du second et fermèrent les yeux en tendant les mains vers lui. Ce n'était pas obligatoire mais cela facilitait la direction de leur propre magie. Ils se mirent alors à incanter une formule à voix basse. Non seulement celle-ci était longue mais ils devraient continuer à la répéter jusqu'à la fin du rituel.

De son côté, Ingrid pouvait sentir l'énergie volatile environnante être comme aspirée à l'intérieur du cercle extérieur. Au fur et à mesure que le cercle se chargeait, l'encre qui avait été utilisée pour le tracer commença à lui d'une lueur dorée. Dans le même temps, cette énergie était injectée dans le second cercle dont l'encre scolarité rapidement d'une lueur violette.

Le rituel d'amplification n'avait pas seulement pour but de rassembler la magie et de l'injection lais aussi de contrôler le flux. Les garçons pouvaient choisir d'injecter l'énergie ou pas ainsi que de sa vitesse d'injection. Ingrid, elle, pouvait surveiller le flux général et les prévenir en cas de problème.

 _Je vais y aller,_ dit alors Pansy à ses amis. _Les garçons, préparez-vous à augmenter le flux quand le rituel va siphonner l'énergie._

 _D'accord,_ répondirent-ils.

 _Ingrid ?_ Demanda Hermione.

 _Tout fonctionne,_ répondit celle-ci.

Pansy leva donc les mains en l'air et se mit à prononcer l'incantation.

« _D'ici à là-bas, de là-bas à ici. Combien de lieux me séparent de Babylone ? Trois ? Dix ? Cent ? Babylone et retour, que l'objet nous more le chemin. Point par point, pas à pas, jusqu'à la destination final._ »

 _Augmentez le flux !_ S'exclama alors Hermione.

 _Attention, vous manquez de fluidité,_ les prévint Ingrid.

Pansy de son côté, sentait l'énergie se concentrer sur les fragments de baguette, c'était un maelström de magie aspiré à une vitesse folle et qui devait sans cesse être renouvelé.

 _Attention, ça va bientôt être la fin,_ leur dit-elle alors.

Blaise, Neville, Hans, Hotun et les Jumeaux redoublèrent d'effort. Ils savaient qu'ils devraient tout arrêter dès que Pansy aurait prononcé le dernier mot de la formule. Ils espéraient que ce serait rapidement parce qu'ils commençaient à fatiguer.

« _Portus !_ » S'exclama alors leur ami à leur grand soulagement.

Dans la formule originale, ce n'était pas « _portus »_ le mot mais « _locus_ ». Donner la formule de création du portoloin permettait de concentrer la magie de localisation dans la création du portoloin. Cependant la véritable liaison se fera quand il sera activé en utilisant le bon mot de localisation, c'est-à-dire, « _locus_ ». Bien entendu, créer un rituel unique à partir de ces deux formules n'était pas aussi simple qu'interchanger deux mots. Il y avait eu tout un travail au niveau des runes en amont et Pansy avait largement contribué en manipulant la magie.

En tous les cas, à partir du moment où le mot fut prononcé, les garçons relâchèrent un peu la pression mais pas complètement. En effet, ils devaient seulement cesser le flux d'injection d'un cercle à l'autre. Ils ne pouvaient pas cesser leur formule avant d'avoir dissiper toute l'énergie encore présente dans le cercle d'amplification. Laissée sans contrôle et en grande concentration de cette façon, la magie risquait d'exploser. Pour éviter cela, ils la dissipèrent lentement dans l'atmosphère, toujours sous la surveillance d'Ingrid.

« On est prêt ? » demanda finalement celle-ci une fois les deux cercles vides de leur magie et rompus pour éviter les accidents.

« Théoriquement oui » lui répondit Hermione.

« Pratiquement, pas du tout » dit alors Hans qui s'était assis sur le sol pour reprendre son souffle.

L'exercice ait été assez éprouvant et ils devaient se remettre. Heureusement, une heure plus tard ils étaient prêts à partir. Chacun était autour des fragments de baguette et les effleurait de la main.

« Tout le monde est prêt ? » demanda Pansy. « _Locus !_ »

Aussitôt ils sentirent la sensation habituelle de crocher qui les agrippant au nombril ainsi que l'impression d'être jeté dans tous les sens. Cependant, ces sensations semblaient amplifiées cette fois et ils avaient également l'impression de faire des virages serrés dans le vide. C'était ère plus désagréable que d'habitude et ce qui les accueillit à l'arrivée n'était pas vraiment mieux.

En effet, dès qu'ils réapparurent, des trombes d'eau se mirent à leur tomber dessus. Ils avaient déjà connus des pluies drues mais jamais comme celle-là. Elle les frappait tellement fort qu'ils avaient du mal à réfléchir alors qu'ils étaient déjà étourdis à cause du voyage.

Ils ne surent pas exactement lequel d'entre eux mit en place le bouclier. Peut-être est-ce que c'était un effort de groupe inconscient. Toujours est-il qu'ils furent finalement à l'abri des intempéries. Cependant ils n'étaient pas sauvés pour autant. Dès que la pluie cessa de tomber sur leurs têtes (et le reste de leur corps), l'un deux séchage leurs vêtements et un autre augmenta la chaleur à l'intérieur de leur bouclier. Par contre, ils ne pouvaient pas grand-chose pour la boue. Comme ils se trouvaient à proximité de la rivière, le terrain était plus malléable qu'ailleurs. La pluie avait donc transformé la berge en bourbier humide et gluant.

« Que…qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Où est ce qu'on est ? » s'exclama Ingrid.

« C'est difficile à voir avec la plus mais avec je perçois des arbres…une rivière…ça semble…exotique » dit Hans, les yeux fermés mais l'esprit ouvert.

« Je me souviens d'un sort que j'ai lu dans le livre sur la localisation pendant qu'on travaillait sur le rituel » dit Pansy.

Elle réfléchit quelques instants, se concentra et une carte apparut devant elle. Un point rouge clignotant dessus.

« On est…en Inde. Vers le centre » dit-elle.

« Cette pluie doit-être une mousson tardive » dit Hotun.

« Ça n'explique pas où se trouve Erik » s'exclama Ingrid. « Il devrait être là, non ? »

« Peut-être que le sort n'était pas assez précis » dit Hermione. « _Pointe Erik Potter-Elsasson._ »

La formule fit apparaître une flèche lumineuse au-dessus de sa paume ouverte. Celle-ci se mit à tourner dans tous les sens comme l'aiguille d'une boussole avant de se figer. Elle pointait le sol.

« Je…je ne sens aucun cavité au-dessous de nous » dit Hans, blême.

« Non ! » s'écria Ingrid avec désespoir.

Elle se jeta à genou sur le sol et, oubliant qu'elle avait des pouvoirs, elle se mit à creuser.

« Ingrid » dit Hermione, doucement.

Mais sa compagne ne répondit pas. Elle continuait à creuser en répétant « non » tout bas.

« Ingrid ! Arrêté ! » s'exclama alors Hans.

« Je…je sens quelque-chose ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

Elle tira de toutes ses forces mais la boue était très collante. Finalement, avec quelques efforts et un peu de magie inconsciente, elle retira ce qui ressemblait à…un bras. Les autres crurent au départ qu'il s'agissait d'une branche à la forme particulière mais quand le bout se mit à glisser, ils purent voir l'éclat de l'os.

« Oh non ! » s'exclama Ingrid. « Non, non, non ! Ce n'est pas possible ! Il ne peut pas… »

Elle se mit à pleurer en enlevant la boue du bras. Hermione, elle, était tétanisé. Son regard était bloqué sur le membre osseux que sa compagne avait sorti du sol. Comment la formule avait-elle ou les mener à _ça_? Est-ce que c'était tout ce qui restait de leur ami ? Est-ce que le reste de sa depuis le était sous leur pieds. Non, elle refusait de le croire.

Et pourtant le bras en était la preuve. Assez petit, sec malgré la pluie, avec une fracture au niveau de l'humérus. Quelque chose clochait. La blessure n'était pas refermée mais elle semblait ancienne. Erik n'était pas téméraire au point d'éviter de soigner une fracture. Et puis le bras était trop petit. Certes Ingrid était assez grande mais le bras paraissait vraiment minuscule entre ses mains.

« Je crois que ce n'est pas le bras d'Erik ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

Elle se baissa et voulut répéter ce qu'elle venait de dire à Ingrid pour la faire réagir mais ses mains effleurèrent les os. A ce moment-là, des images se mirent à déferler dans sa tête. Une grande étendue d'herbe, des constructions en bois, des cris et un grand sourire très brillant qu'elle reconnaitrait entre mille tant la personne à qui il appartenait était exaspérante.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » demanda Pansy.

« Ce n'est pas son bras » répéta Hermione. « Enfin si, c'est à Erik mais ce n'est plus à lui depuis longtemps. »

« Explique-t-on plus clairement » lui demanda Hotun.

« Ce bras est trop petit pour être celui d'Erik, de l'Eau d'aujourd'hui mais il est suffise ment grand pour avoir été le sien quand il avait douze ans. »

« Tu veux dire…Lockhart ? » balbutia Blaise.

« Oui ! J'en aie eut la preuve en le touchant ! Apparemment je peux aussi faire de la psychométrie. J'ai bien vu Lockhart. »

« Donc c'est le bras que cet idiot à fait disparaître il y près de six ans ? » souffla Blaise.

« Et ça veut donc dire qu'Erik n'est pas vraiment ici. »

« Mais le sort… »

« Il nous a conduit à une partie d'Erik. Peut-être que si on recommence… »

Grâce à un portail, il leur fut très facile de retourner à Poudlard. De là, ils essayèrent à nouveau le portoloin. Ils avaient posé le bras dans une pièce adjacente et c'est là qu'ils réapparurent.

« Donc la seule chose que ce sort trouve, c'est un paquet d'os » soupira Ingrid en s'asseyant.

« Je pense qu'il y a quand même une bonne nouvelle » dit Hotun.

« Laquelle ? Parce que moi je vois pas du tout » dit Blaise.

« Le bras d'Erik peut être considéré comme un cadavre, non ? »

« Mouais » répondit Ingrid avec une grimace.

« Si Erik était mort, alors on aurait trouvé son véritable cadavre. »

« Mais s'il était vivant aussi on l'aurait retrouvé ! »

« Exact, ça veut dire qu'il était un endroit que le sort ne peut pas atteindre. »

« En vie ? »

« Je l'espère de tout mon cœur » soupira le jeune Arendil.

Il y eut un moment de silence puis Ingrid reprit la parole.

« Ça ne résout pas notre problème » dit-elle. « Erik n'est toujours pas là et ne peut pas motiver les troupes. »

« Pas sûr » dit Hans. « On a son bras. »

« Et alors ? »

« Tu te rappelles ce qu'est le polynectar ? »

0o0o0

Ses sabots frappaient le sol avec régularité. Sans se fatiguer, l'étalon blanc galopait sur les grandes étendues du nord d'Arendelle, contournant les lacs et franchissant les rivières. Trouver un guet pour ces derniers le retardait mais il continuait à galoper quels que soient les difficultés.

Dans le ciel, Hedwige le guidait. Le rapace le menait dans la bonne direction, lui indiquait les endroits par où il devait passer et ceux qu'ils devaient éviter car trop impraticables ou sur le territoire de prédateurs. Elle lui faisait également éviter les villes et villages ainsi que tout endroit où on pourrait le voir.

Depuis combien de temps étaient-ils partit ? Peu importe, le temps e semblait avoir aucune importance. Seul comptait la course, toujours la course. Jour comme nuit, à la lumière du soleil ou à la clarté de la lune, Snøhvit galopait et Hedwige volait.

Et puis un jour, au milieu d'une épaisse forêt, Snøhvit s'arrêta. Il se trouvait face à une grotte. Hedwige descendit du ciel et se posa sur son cou, à l'endroit où l'épaisse crinière de l'étalon empêcherait ses serres aiguisées de s'enfoncer au travers de son pelage.

L'étalon se mit alors à avancer au pas et pénétra dans la grotte sombre. Le bruit de ses sabots résonnait tout autour d'eux. Il n'y avait que peu de lumière mais c'était suffisant pour la chouette qui continuait à guider son compagnon.

Soudain, un frisson les parcourut tous les deux. Ils savaient qu'ils étaient passés de l'autre côté. Ils avaient traversé la barrière. Ils n'auraient pas du pouvoir le faire. Mais en même temps, ils n'auraient pas dû non plus pouvoir trouver cette grotte. Pourtant la force qui les avait amenés ici leur avait aussi permis de passer.

Bientôt, la lumière apparut au bout du tunnel et ils émergèrent de la grotte. Hedwige hulula en reconnaissant le château dans lequel elle avait passé tant d'année aux côtés de son maître, avant qu'il ne perde sa liberté d'être.

Mais Poudlard n'était pas leur destination. Veillant à ne pas approcher des tentes qui formaient encore une ville au pied de l'école, Snøhvit avança sur la pleine herbeuse du parc alors que sa compagne s'envolait à nouveau.

Finalement il accéléra et s'enfonça entre les arbres de la forêt interdite, celle qui portait de nombreux nom et était simultanément à plusieurs endroits du globe…et au-delà.

0o0o0

Allongé sur le dos, Draco fixait le plafond. Il se sentait sale, impure. Il se détestait. Comme à chaque fois il sentait la nausée venir mais il refusait de se laisser aller. Du moins pas tout de suite. Pas en présence de _lui._

« Tu as été fantastique, comme à chaque fois, petit Dragon » ronronna une voix à côté de lui.

Draco ne tourna pas la tête. Il ne voulait pas. De toute façon, il savait parfaitement qui était à ses côtés. Mais il refusait de regarder l'Être Sombre s'il pouvait l'éviter. Il ne voulait pas voir le magnifique corps de Wolf et succomber une nouvelle fois au désir et apprécier le plaisir que ce corps lui donnait en dépit de celui qui l'habitait. Car oui, il avait du plaisir, un plaisir coupable. C'est pour cela qu'il se sentait aussi sale. Mais il n'avait pas le choix.

Il devait protéger ses compagnons. Si l'Être Sombre le désirait alors les autres seraient tranquilles. Non seulement ils pourraient vivre puisque l'imposteur resterait muet sur leurs véritables allégeances mais aussi cela leur donnerait du temps.

Cependant ce n'était pas pour leurs recherches. Ce n'était pas dans le but de trouver un moyen de tuer Nagini. Ça, ils avaient trouvés depuis longtemps et ils étaient prêts à agir. Non, ce qu'ils voulaient c'était gagner du temps. L'Être Sombre leur avait dit que tant qu'ils n'auraient pas trouvés le moyen de vaincre Nagini sans éveiller les soupçons de Voldemort alors il ne lui dirait pas comment entrer dans le château. Donc tant qu'ils faisaient semblant de chercher, ils pouvaient gagner du temps pour l'armée afin qu'elle se prépare.

C'était aussi la raison pour laquelle Draco cédait à l'Être Sombre, il souhaitait détourner son attention de ses amis pour leur permettre de lui faire croire que les recherches se poursuivaient. Alors dès qu'il le pouvait et devançant souvent ses désirs, Draco s'offrait à lui. Son appétit pour le sexe semblait démesuré mais il ne poussait jamais Draco outre mesure. Il était bien plus pervers que cela. A mesure que le temps avançait, il avait fait en sorte que ce soit Draco lui-même qui vienne le quérir à chaque fois. Il lui faisait croire que s'il ne le faisait pas, il dénoncerait ses amis et les armées de Voldemort marcheraient sur Poudlard mais il venait de moins en moins souvent vers lui, forçant Draco à aller lui-même s'offrir à son plus grand désespoir. Cela ne faisait que le faire sentir plus mal et plus sale encore.

La main de Wolf se mit alors à caresser son corps mais Draco tenta de l'ignorer et surtout de ne pas tourner la tête. Le corps de Wolf, les yeux de Wolf, le visage de Wolf mais certainement ni son sourire, ni son expression. Ce n'était _pas_ Wolf. C'était _lui._ _Lui_ qui le gardait éveiller jusque tard dans la nuit pour souiller son corps et _lui_ qui, comme ce matin, le réveillait avant l'aube pour à nouveau le faire jouir contre son gré.

Il s'était demandé comment il pouvait être aussi doué. Wolf était bon mais leurs façons de faire étaient différentes. L'Être Sombre lui avait dit qu'il avait eu de l'entrainement, là-bas, au château, une misérable loque humaine tout juste bonne à être baisée mais qui allait lui servir par la suite. Pourquoi faire ? Draco l'ignorait mais il n'aimait pas le sourire qu'avait l'imposteur quand il parlait de son serviteur au château.

« Tu sais petit Dragon, cela fait près de six mois » dit l'Être Sombre avec la voix de Wolf. « Six mois à profiter de ton corps. Une pure extase. Mais cela va cesser. »

Surpris, Draco se redressa et se tourna vers l'autre.

« Je sais que vos recherches sont finis depuis longtemps. »

L'espion Mangemort frémit.

« J'ai laissé faire car ça me donnait plus de temps avec toi et que ça n'entravait pas mes plans » dit-il. « Mais Voldemort s'impatiente. Les premiers mois ont été faciles puisque je lui ai fait miroiter certaines de mes connaissances mais il commence à s'impatienter. Il m'a donné jusqu'à la fin du mois pour trouver une solution et l'exécuter. »

On était en février. Le 21. Il restait donc une dizaine de jours…non, sept plus précisément puisque le mois de février était plus court et qu'on n'était pas une année bissextile. Ça porterait l'attaque à début mars.

« Bien sûr, si je t'ai prévenu maintenant, ce n'est certainement pas pour que tu prévienne les autres, là-bas, à Poudlard. J'ai juste tenu à t'en parler pour vous laisser le temps de faire ce que vous aviez à faire avec Nagini. »

Une semaine donc. Heureusement, ils étaient prêts. Il fallait juste…

« Où vas-tu ? » demanda l'Être Sombre.

Draco avait essayé de se lever du lit pour aller prévenir les autres de ce qu'ils avaient à faire mais celui-ci l'avait retenu par le bras.

« Je… » commença Draco. « Il faut que j'aille… »

« Allons » dit l'Être Sombre avec un petit rire innocent mais qui ne ressemblait toujours pas à Wolf, « Il est tôt, tu sais, ils doivent encore dormir. »

Il le tira vers lui et l'allongea à nouveau sur le lit.

« Tu auras tout le temps de leur parler dans quelques heures. Pour le moment, la nuit est encore à nous. »

Draco vit alors que son sexe était de nouveau dur. Il le laissa donc se coucher sur lui en retenant la nausée qui le prenait. Cependant, une heure plus tard, après son départ, il se précipita vers les toilettes et tomba à genoux devant la cuvette. La nausée qu'il avait retenue s'amplifia encore et il vomit longuement. Il resta de très longues minutes comme cela à vider son estomac jusqu'à ce qu'il ne lui reste plus rien à recracher que de la bile.

N'ayant plus rien à vomir, il se recroquevilla sur le sol. Il savait qu'il devait se dépêcher d'aller prévenir ses amis mais il se sentait faible. Peut-être que s'il dormait un peu ? Oui, c'était ce qu'il allait faire, dormir un peu, juste un petit peu. Il ferma les yeux et sombra dans un sommeil hanté dont il ressortit mal à l'aise sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Il sortit alors des toilettes pour se préparer sans se rendre compte qu'il tenait précieusement son ventre.

0o0o0

Comme à son habitude, Nagini rampait au travers de la forteresse en cherchant sa pitance. Il y avait une importante colonie de souris qui vivait sur l'île. Des siècles d'inoccupation leur avait permis de prospérer et de se multiplier. Ainsi, la population était suffisante pour contenter un serpent aussi grand qu'elle. C'était la seule raison pour laquelle Voldemort n'avait pas exterminé cette vermine qui s'était permise de s'installer dans le domaine du grand Serpentard.

Les souris s'étaient cachées mais un sortilège les empêchait de quitter la forteresse elle-même. Elles étaient donc prisonnières et le château était devenu un terrain de jeu géant pour la femelle serpent. Bien évidemment, un serpent de sa taille n'était pas du genre à se contenter de souris. Ils préféraient généralement des proies plus grosses qui pourraient les contenter en une fois et qui seraient moins rapide.

Mais Nagini n'était pas un vulgaire serpent moldue. Elle était le familier de Lord Voldemort et celui-ci lui avait donné la vitesse et un venin mortel, deux choses que les constrictors comme elle n'avaient pas normalement. Son lien avait également inscrit le caractère sadique et cruel du Mage Noir en elle et elle se délectait de la peur qu'elle engendrait parmi la population de rongeurs de la forteresse. Maitresse de leur vie et de leur mort, elle se sentait comme une déesse.

Soudain, sa langue bifide capta une odeur. Il y avait une souris toute proche. Elle se mit à progresser en direction du petit animal et sa vision thermique finit par le repérer. C'était le début de la chasse et elle avait faim. Elle n'avait donc pas vraiment envie de jouer avec elle.

Profitant de sa célérité surnaturelle, elle fondit donc sur sa proie et le goba immédiatement. Elle était bien trop petite pour que ses crocs lui servent à quelques choses de toute façon. Elle sentit avec délice la minuscule créature descendre le long de son corps jusqu'à son estomac. Elle était sans doute encore vivante mais qu'importe, ses sucs gastriques auraient bientôt finit de la dissoudre de toute façon.

Satisfaite, elle reprit son chemin et se remit en chasse. Elle avait encore faim mais un peu moins qu'avant. Encore deux ou trois comme celle-là et elle se sentirait assez rassasié pour jouer avec sa nourriture. Oui, ça allait être excitant.

Cependant, loin d'elle, loin de ses sens et sans qu'elle n'en sut rien, quelqu'un avait surveillé ses moindres faits et gestes.

« C'est fait » dit Théo.

Il avait capté l'attaque du serpent sur la souris et sa victoire évidente.

« Si le plan fonctionne alors le poison est maintenant dans son ventre » dit Draco.

La veille, ils avaient passé leur temps à attraper des souris et à leur faire avaler une capsule avant de les libérer. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils faisaient ça. Quand ils avaient trouvés cette solution, ils avaient rassemblés une petite population de souris pour leurs tests. Ils leurs avaient fait avaler les capsules puis avaient prononcés une formule pour la dissoudre et ainsi permettre au poison de se répandre, tuant aussitôt l'animal.

Ils avaient fait de nombreux essai, d'abord pour voir si les sortilèges qui maintenaient la capsule en état n'allaient pas s'affaiblir dans l'estomac des rongeurs à causes des acides qui s'y trouvaient. Cette partie était assez simple, ils avaient juste gardé certaines souris pour les observer. Il leur en restait d'ailleurs une et elle était toujours en forme malgré la capsule de poison qui habitait son corps depuis près de quatre mois.

Autre chose à expérimenter, le fait que la capsule reste dans l'estomac. Ils avaient dû modifier les sortilèges quand les petites capsules étaient ressorties par les voies naturelles de leurs premiers cobayes. Après quelques essais, leur nouvelle capsule, une fois libérée dans l'organisme, s'y fixait jusqu'à utilisation.

C'était d'ailleurs en cela qu'avait consisté leur teste final : l'utilisation des capsules. Autrement dit, leur activation. Comme il ne fallait pas que Voldemort les soupçonne, il fallait faire en sorte qu'ils ne soient pas là quand le serpent mourrait. Grâce à un sort qui pouvait être modifié à distance (ils avaient enfin pu trouver la méthode de McGonagall pour le faire) ils pouvaient faire en sorte que la capsule s'ouvre et ne déverse le poison dans le corps du serpent quand ils le désireraient et quel que soit l'endroit où ils se trouvent. Autre avantage, celui de pouvoir tuer le serpent quand ils le voulaient, au moment qui serait le plus opportun.

Cependant ils avaient eu des craintes en ce qui concernait le poison lui-même. Allait-il suffire ? C'était certes un poison violent mais Nagini n'était pas un serpent ordinaire. Une si petite dose que celle contenu dans une seule capsule (elles devaient bien sûr être petites pour être avalés par les souris) ne suffirait sans doute pas. Ils avaient résolus le problème en « infectant » une grande partie de la population des souris du château.

Pendant les prochains jours, la majorité des souris que Nagini avalerait auraient dans le ventre une de leur capsule. Une fois le petit animal digéré, seul resterait la capsule qui se fixerait à la paroi de l'estomac en attendant d'être utilisée.

Avec sa mort, Voldemort serait vulnérable.

0o0o0

Le Maître serait content. Oui, il avait fait tout ce que le Maître désirait jusqu'à présent et maintenant il allait accomplir la dernière tâche qu'il lui avait confiée.

La première fois que le Maître était venu le voir, il avait été choqué, puis apeuré. Il avait pleuré, il avait eu mal, il lui avait demandé d'arrêter quand il avait pénétré en lui. Idiot qu'il était. C'était le meilleur cadeau que le Maître pouvait lui offrir. Il se sentait...aimé, désiré, chérie et comblé. Le Maître était beau. Son corps puissant, ses cheveux et ses yeux noirs. Il n'en revenait pas qu'à une époque il ait eu l'audace de l'appeler par son nom. Wolf.

Le Maître était souvent revenu le voir par la suite. A chaque fois il lui apportait du plaisir, beaucoup de plaisir. Et puis le Maître était partit. Comme il lui avait ordonné de ne jamais montré à quiconque les liens qui les unissaient, il avait ravalé son désespoir.

Et puis le Maître était revenu, un soir, dans sa chambre. Il avait ouvert ses bras pour lui mais le Maître avait une tâche à lui confier. Une tâche importante. Il s'était sentit fier de se voir confier une telle tâche. Il n'en désirait le Maître que plus. Mais il s'était refusé à lui. Il lui avait dit qu'il devait repartir et que la tâche qu'il lui avait confiée était très importante. Il lui avait confié une potion. Une potion nécessaire pour la mission. Il lui avait aussi dit que s'il réussissait alors il viendrait à nouveau pour l'aimer, pour lui donner du plaisir.

Oh il avait tellement hâte de sentir à nouveau ses mains sur son corps. Il avait hâte d'être à nouveau transpercé par ses doigts, par son sexe. Même les douleurs qu'il lui occasionnait avec ses poings, des cordes serrées ou des fouets cinglants étaient une forme de plaisir et d'amour que le Maître lui donnait.

Mais cette fois, il y était. Il approchait de sa cible. Le vieil homme ne se doutait de rien. Comment le pourrait-il ? Il lui faisait confiance. C'était cette confiance qui allait le perdre. Comme son Maître lui avait dit, il avait versé la potion dans le thé. Elle n'avait pas de goût, pas de couleur, il ne la sentirait pas. Il approcha alors et tendit la tasse.

« Votre thé, professeur Dumbledore. »

« Ah ! » répondit le vieil homme avec un sourire. « Merci beaucoup Colin. »

0o0o0

Les sorciers se retournèrent à l'arrivée de leur général. Comme à l'accoutumée depuis plusieurs mois déjà, la jeune femme était accompagnée d'une silhouette plus petite mais envers qui ils avaient plus de respect. Parce qu'il était Princes et parce qu'il était le Survivant. Il avait réchappé à Voldemort plusieurs fois et avait même réussit à le détruire alors qu'il n'était qu'un enfant. Il était leur sauveur.

Quand on leur avait annoncé que la date de la bataille finale contre les forces des ténèbres serait sans doute plus proche que prévue, un vent d'inquiétude avait soufflé. Étaient-ils prêt ? Pouvaient-ils vraiment arriver à battre leurs ennemis. Puis le Prince Erik était arrivé. Beaucoup s'étaient demandé pourquoi il n'avait pas pris le commandement lui-même, mais la rumeur avait circulé qu'il s'entraînait en secret seul pour avoir la force de vaincre Voldemort quand eux, les soldats, s'occuperaient des Mangemorts et de toutes les créatures maléfiques qui étaient à la botte du Mage Noir.

Pourtant, il était là, il était venu pour les rassurer. Grâce au discours poignant et magnifique qu'il avait fait, les hommes avaient repris courage et mettaient du cœur à l'ouvrage lors de leurs entraînements. Ils avaient été divisés en bataillons, en compagnies, en peloton et en groupe. Ils avaient appris à côtoyer les sorciers avec lesquels ils allaient se battre mais pas seulement. Ils avaient appris à contraire les moines de l'Ordre de la Gaia et ceux des temples chinois. Ils étaient très différents dans leurs manières d'utiliser la magie mais ils savaient qu'ils pouvaient arriver à être complémentaire.

Et puis il y avait les shamans. C'était la première fois que les sorciers travaillaient avec ce genre de personnes. Ils n'utilisaient pas la magie mais ils avaient leurs propres pouvoirs qui s'avéraient puissant. Travailler avec eux était étrange et inhabituel. Surtout que certains d'entre eux étaient des enfants. Pourtant, à force de travailler ensembles, ils avaient réussi à bâtir une sorte d'entente basée plus sur la nécessité qu'une confiance réelle. Mais c'était déjà ça.

De leur côté, Erik et Ingrid retournaient à leur tente. Il était plus que temps. La jeune fille laissa passer son ami puis ferma la tente et la rendit hermétique grâce à la magie. De cette façon, personne ne verrait ce qui se passait à l'intérieur. Il était d'ailleurs plus que temps car déjà, Erik se mettait à changer. Sa mâchoire s'arrondissait, il perdait des centimètres et ses cheveux blancs et noir devenaient roux. Ses yeux, l'un vert et l'autre bleu, devenaient totalement verts mais d'une teinte différente de celle d'Erik, plus naturelle. Après un instant, ce ne fut plus Erik qui se tenait debout au milieu de la tente mais Hotun.

« Juste à temps » dit-il avec une légère grimace.

Cela faisait déjà des mois qu'il faisait cela mais il était toujours autant mal à l'aise. En effet, ce n'était pas une sensation très agréable de se transformer à l'aide du polynectar. Outre le goût absolument atroce de la potion, sentir ses os et sa chaire fondre pour se reformer n'avait rien de très agréable.

Pourtant, cela s'avérait nécessaire et utile. Les hommes avaient besoins de héros et le héros c'était Erik. Grâce à ses ossements, ils avaient pu se transformer en lui pour une heure et avaient répétés le processus depuis. Pourtant, au début, ils avaient craint que la potion, puisqu'elle avait été préparé avec des os qui dataient de quand Erik avait 12 ans, ne le transforme en un Erik de cet âge-là. Mystérieusement, ça n'avait pas été le cas. Il était devenu un Erik adulte, tel qu'ils l'avaient quitté quelque temps auparavant. Encore l'un des nombreux mystères de la magie.

Hotun soupira et s'assit sur une chaise. Même sans la potion, ce qu'il faisait le fatiguait énormément. Ses amis avaient proposés de le remplacer une fois ou deux mais il avait insisté pour continuer. S'ils voulaient que le stratagème fonctionne, il fallait que le personnage d'Erik conserve une ligne de conduite régulière.

Mais ce n'était en fait qu'une excuse. Il ne se l'avouait pas mais ses anciennes frayeurs lui revenaient parfois. De temps en temps encore, il avait peur de ne pas faire suffisamment pour se rendre utile auprès de ses amis. Effectuer cette mission seul était un moyen comme un autre d'atténuer ses peurs. Cela ne rendait cependant pas la tâche plus facile.

Mais il allait pouvoir se reposer à présent. Il n'avait pas d'autres apparitions en tant qu'Erik avant au moins quelque jour. Il commença donc à fermer ses yeux fatigués quand un bruit familier le sortit de sa torpeur. C'était celui d'un portail qui s'ouvre.

Il redressa la tête et vit Neville traverser la surface lumineuse. Il avait l'air paniqué.

« Dumbledore à eut une crise cardiaque » dit-il d'une voix blanche.

« Il va bien ? » demanda Ingrid, inquiète.

« Les Médicomages ont pu le sauver » dit Neville. « Mais le _fidelitas_ s'est rompu. L'école n'est plus protégée et Voldemort vient d'apparaître à la frontière. »

La respiration d'Ingrid se bloqua dans sa gorge. Cette fois, ça y était. Plus de fuite, plus de tour de passe-passe et de disparition. Cette, fois, la Bataille Finale commençait.

0o0o0

Encore et toujours, Snøhvit galopait et Hedwige volait. Mais cette fois ils approchaient du but. La forêt semblait à la fois moins épaisse et plus sombre.

L'étalon se mit alors à ralentir et Hedwige se posa à ou veau sur lui. Les sabots de Snøhvit soulevait le sable du sol et parfois butait contre une pierre. Lui et Hedwige n'étaient plus dans la forêt. A nouveau, ils étaient dans une grotte mais cette fois, le cheval n'avait pas besoin des yeux de sa compagne car il voyait très bien.

Des guirlandes d'ampoules étaient accrochés aux murs et éclairait le réseau de galeries dans lequel ils se trouvaient. A un moment, il y eut un changement et ce ne fut plus des ampoules qui leur permettait de voir mais des bougies qui flottaient dans les airs.

Ils continuèrent à avancer jusqu'à une alcôve plongé dans les ombres. Sans hésiter, Snøhvit se mit à avancer jusque dans les ténèbres.

Les galeries autour d'eux avaient changés. Il n'y avait plus qu'un long couloir aux murs de pierre brute dont les interstices brillaient faiblement.

Enfin, une lumière au bout de ce tunnel leur annonça qu'ils étaient arrivés. Snøhvit continua à avancer jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent dans une grotte.

Il s'arrêta alors devant un trou d'eau au milieu de la salle et se mirent à attendre. Devant eux, l'eau brillait de milliers de couleurs comme de la lumière liquide.

0o0o0

Vide. Un trou béant en lui.

Quelque chose est partit. Quelque chose d'important mais qui le tuait.

La chose est partit et elle s'est dissous en Elle.

Elle qui est encore en lui. Elle qui a horreur du vide.

Alors Elle entre en lui…entièrement. Elle pénètre son corps, son esprit et son âme et les sature de sa présence, le changeant.

Elle devient lui et il devient Elle…non…pas complètement…mais ça suffira. Il est guéri. Il est régénéré.

Maintenant il faut partir. Il faut rentrer. Pour les êtres chers. Pour ceux qu'il aime.

Il bat des jambes. Il bat des bras. Il bat de l'esprit et de l'âme. Tout pour sortir enfin.

Encore. Encore. Plus fort. Plus vite. Il faut sortir, émerger. Il faut… rejoindre le Monde.

0o0o0

Erik remplit ses poumons d'air. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas respiré. C'était comme s'il n'en avait pas besoin. Mais maintenant oui. Maintenant qu'il est de retour, oui.

A quatre pattes, il s'extirpe du bassin et tente de reprendre son souffle.

Quelque chose de velouté se pose sur sa joue. Il lève la tête. Snøhvit et là. Devant lui. Il sent quelque chose s'enfoncer alors sur son épaule. Il tourne la tête et voit Hedwige. Elle lui mordille l'oreille comme elle a l'habitude de le faire pour lui dire bonjour.

Il essaie de se relever mais il se sent faible, faible comme un nouveau-né. D'ailleurs il est aussi nu qu'un nouveau-né qui vient de naître. Sauf qu'il avait des cheveux, des cheveux qui lui tombaient sur les yeux. Il les écarta et s'aperçut qu'ils étaient blancs. Intégralement blanc.

Snøhvit se baissa alors et s'allonge pour permettre à son maître de grimper sur son dos. Erik s'effondre alors de tout son log et saisit la crinière de l'étalon qui se releva aussi délicatement que possible. Puis, alors qu'Hedwige était toujours sur l'épaule du jeune garçon, il sortit lentement de la grotte.

Derrière eux, le bassin de la Source était vide.

A suivre…

.

Et voilà la fin de l'Arc de la Séparation ! Alors ? Vous en pensez quoi ? Il y a beaucoup de choses dans ce chapitre. J'espère que ce n'est pas trop et que ça a été bien écrit.

Au fait, la raison pourquoi Hotun ne se transforme pas en Erik de 12 ans (même si ce serait super mignon), c'est juste parce que j'ai la flemme de trouver une raison. Donc je mets tout sur le dos de la magie.

En tous les cas, je vous donne rendez-vous dans deux semaines pour le premier chapitre sur la bataille qui va se dérouler à Poudlard. La deuxième mais aussi la dernière.


	33. Arc Final - Chapitre 33

ATTENTION MESSAGE IMPORTANT À LIRE ABSOLUMENT !

Si vous voulez lire ce chapitre, je vous conseil de voir d'abord le film de la Reine des Neiges 2. Personnellement je l'ai vu hier soir (par rapport à aujourd'hui ou je commence ce chapitre) et j'ai ADORÉ. J'ai reprit un partie de l'intrigue, une GROSSE partie dans ce chapitre donc si vous voulez pas de spoil je vous conseille d'aller dans le cinéma le plus proche.

Autre chose, sachez que j'ai d'ores et déjà imaginé TOUS LES prochains chapitres jusqu'à la fin et même l'épilogue. En comptant celui-là, il y en aura 7. Bonne lecture !

.

Roi des Neiges

Arc Final

Chapitre 33 : La mémoire de l'eau

.

« Quelle est la situation ? » demanda Ingrid des qu'elle eut surgit de son portail.

Elle était arrivée en plein milieu de la salle du conseil. Ses membres étaient pâles et semblaient attendre ses directives. Heureusement, ses amis étaient là aussi.

« Le _fidelitas_ est tombé juste après le malaise d'Albus » dit Hermione. « Le château est devenu accessible et Voldemort s'est mit à attaquer les protections. »

« Combien de temps avant qu'ils ne puissent rentrer ? »

« Les langues de plomb ont passé leur temps à étudier les barrières pour pouvoir les renforcer en cas de besoin. Ils s'y sont tous mit dès les premières attaques. Ce serait plus facile d'avoir au moins l'un de ceux qui ont posés la barrière à l'origine mais… »

« Bon sang Jīnfă, où êtes-vous ? » souffla Ingrid avec frustration.

« Filius a aussi mis en place des protections qu'il soutient avec d'autres personnes. »

« Combien de temps, Hermione ? » demanda Ingrid à nouveau.

« Pas assez » soupira celle-ci.

« Bien, dans ce cas ne perdons pas de temps. Commencez l'évacuation ! »

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils parlaient d'évacuation. En fait, le sujet avait été abordé dès le départ de l'imposteur. Si l'armée de Voldemort devait venir à Poudlard alors tous les citoyens qui ne se battaient pas devaient être évacués. Leur destination était le terrain d'entraînement. Mais ce n'était que destination provisoire. A partir de là, ils seraient dispersés entre les divers pays d'accueil, principalement la Chine et les États-Unis.

« Je vais faire passer l'annonce » dit John Goon, le représentant des citoyens en se levant.

« Je me charge de prévenir la Confédération » dit à son tour Bartley Johnson, le Directeur de la Coopération Magique Internationale.

La CIS était également sur le pied de guerre depuis six mois. Les représentants des pays d'accueils s'y trouvaient. Ils seraient charges de se rendre au terrain d'entraînement pour prendre en charge les réfugiés.

« Il va aussi falloir vous évacuer » dit Ingrid au reste du Conseil.

« Il est hors de question que je reste à ne rien faire » s'exclama Amelia en bondissant de son fauteuil. « Mon devoir est de me battre aux côtés de mes concitoyens. »

« Non ! » répliqua Ingrid sur un ton péremptoire. « Votre devoir est de survivre pour veiller aux intérêts des réfugiés. Vous êtes encore à la tête des citoyens magiques d'Angleterre. Ils ont besoins de vous. »

La femme serra les dents mais ne dit rien et se rassis doucement.

« S'il-vous-plaît, à présent rendez-vous au point de passage pour organiser les choses. Malgré les exercices, les gens risquent de paniquer. »

Ingrid n'attendit pas la réponse et sortit de la pièce, suivie par ses amis.

« Il faut remettre le poste de commandement en état » dit-elle.

« C'est fait » dit Hans. « Les relais de communications doivent déjà être en place. »

« Les Défenseurs ? »

« Le 1er Bataillon se prépare » dit Neville.

C'est comme ça qu'on appelait les Défenseurs originels, le 1er Bataillon, celui de la grande Armée Internationale. Il était resté inchangé et en poste à Poudlard depuis le début. Pendant les six mois qui avaient suivit la fuite de l'imposteur, ils avaient cessé les rondes pour se consacrer à l'entraînement. Ils savaient à présent que Voldemort allait venir, tout était une question de temps. Le problème c'était de combien ils disposaient. C'est pourquoi ils s'étaient entraînés comme si chaque jour était le dernier : avec efficacité et modération.

« Bien » dit Ingrid.

En arrivant à la salle sur demande, elle ouvrit grand les portes et pénétra à l'intérieur. Elle n'était pas entrée dans le poste de commandement la dernière fois mais si elle l'avait fait alors elle se serait rendu compte qu'il n'était pas exactement comme la dernière fois. Au milieu de la pièce se trouvait à nouveau la grande table sur laquelle apparaissait une carte du château et qui permettait de voir la situation générale des troupes.

Mais cette fois, d'autres tables avaient été ajoutées. Elles permettraient de suivre certains pelotons en particulier et de voir la situation plus précisément. Chaque table aurait son opérateur qui signalerait les problèmes sur la carte principale afin que les commandent et les stratèges donnent leurs ordres.

Outre les opérateurs, Ingrid et les autres, il y avait tous les chefs de groupes, de peloton et de compagnies du 1er Bataillon. Ils se tenaient debout, en silence et en armure, observant leur cheffe et attendant ses ordres.

Ingrid s'approcha de la grande table et posa les mains dessus en observant la carte. Elle pouvait voir des mouvements de points verts représentant les civils converger vers le point de ralliement pour l'évacuation. Les points bleus représentaient les Défenseurs et autres combattants qui étaient en train de se rassembler dans la Grande Salle. Elle avait également une vue au-delà da grotte qui servait d'entrée. Là-bas étaient massés une grande quantité de points rouges. Leurs ennemis.

Cependant au milieu de cela, elle pouvait constater la présence cinq points bleus. Elle soupira de soulagement. Ils étaient en vie.

« Comment va-t-on organiser le front ? » demanda alors Neville.

Il semblait un peu plus vif que ces derniers mois. Lui aussi avait vu les points bleus au milieu des points rouges. Il lui semblait que le métal de l'alliance d'Haldus qu'il portait au cou au bout d'une chaîne était moins froid depuis qu'il les avait vus.

« Des idées ? » demanda Ingrid en regardant les Défenseurs en face d'elle.

« On pourrait utiliser la même tactique que la dernière fois et se cacher » proposa quelqu'un.

Ingrid allait répondre mais quelqu'un lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied.

« C'est dangereux d'utiliser deux fois la même tactique » dit Ronald. « Surtout de suite et votre un même adversaire. V…Voldemort sait que nous savons qu'il arrive et il connaît nos forces. S'il ne nous voit pas, il va suspecter le piège. »

« Et attaquer tout ce qui bouge ou ne bouge pas » conclut Ingrid. « Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu propose ? »

Ronald cligna des yeux, surprit. Il ne s'attendait pas ce qu'on lui demande vraiment son avis. Il souffla pour évacuer le stress puis s'avança vers la carte.

« Le mieux ce serait une disposition frontale » dit-il. « Ici. »

Il prit un marqueur magique et fut un cercle devant l'une des entrées du château.

« Si Voldemort fait avancer son armée en ligne droite, c'est le meilleur endroit pour se retrouver sur sa route. »

« Justement, est-ce que ce n'est pas dangereux ? »

« Le but n'est plus de nous enfuir » intervint Ingrid. « Nous sommes ici pour nous battre. »

« Et aussi pour gagner du temps » reprit Ronald. « On ne sait pas exactement combien de temps l'évacuation va mettre. Ni la préparation de l'armée. Nous ne représentons qu'une avant garde, nous ne pouvons pas gagner seul. En nous positionnant de cette façon, nous pouvons le ralentir. »

« Les tentes ne vont pas nous gêner ? » demanda une autre personne.

En effet depuis quelques mois, de plus en plus de personnes avaient regagné le château, abandonnant leur tente dans le parc de Poudlard.

« C'est aussi pour ça que nous avons demandé aux propriétaires de les laisser là » dit Ingrid. « Voldemort va devoir les détruire pour avancer. »

« Et si on se met derrière, nous, nous aurons juste à attendre qu'ils dégagent le terrain. »

« Et si on manque encore de temps. »

« C'est tout l'intérêt de se montrer » dit Ronald. « En nous voyant, Voldemort sera forcé de nous confronter verbalement avant. C'est dans son caractère. »

Ingrid était impressionnée. Elle savait que le Weasley était un bon joueur d'échec et elle avait pu se rendre compte à de nombreuses reprises qu'il était un tacticien hors pair. Cependant elle n'aurait jais pensé qu'un jour, il puisse baser une tactique _également_ sur la psychologie de l'adversaire. En effet, il était plus que certain que Voldemort ne résisterait pas à l'envie de faire un monologue.

« Et pour l'arrivée du reste des troupes ? » lui demanda-t-elle ensuite. « Comment les faire venir où ? Derrière la ligne de front ? Parce qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de place. »

« Pas pour toute l'armée mais une partie, seulement de quoi renforcer le front principal. »

« Et le reste ? »

« Comme nous pouvons apparaître n'importe où, je proposai de les prendre en tenaille. Regardez, imaginons que l'armée de Voldemort fasse ceci. »

Il tira une flèche depuis la masse de points rouges jusque devant le cercle qu'il a ai fait précédemment et en fit un autre pour représenter la future position de Voldemort.

« Si on fait émerger les troupes, ici, ici et là… »

Il fit trois cercles supplémentaires, un au niveau de la forêt, un autre du côté du lac et un troisième juste là où se trouvait l'armée de Voldemort.

« Alors on peut le prendre en tenaille et lui couper toute retraite. »

« Sauf que les Mangemorts aussi peuvent transplaner » dit un autre chef d'équipe.

« Mais il y a de fortes chances que l'une des premières choses qu'il fasse soit de mettre des barrières anti transport. Ça fait trois ans pratiquement qu'on se bat contre elles, il n'y a pas un moyen de…d'en prendre le contrôle ? »

Tous se tournèrent vers Pansy.

« Si. C'est possible. D'ailleurs la technique que nous avions mise au point au départ consistait à prendre le contrôle de la barrière pour ensuite l'annuler mais c'était trop long. Avec une simple destruction, il y avait une chance sur trois que ça aille plus vite. »

« Donc on peut le faire ? » demanda Ingrid. « On peut prendre le contrôle de la barrière anti transport pour piéger les Mangemorts ? »

« Oui. Et je pense que si on connecte cette barrière au nœud tellurique on peut le rendre suffise ment fort pour qu'ils ne puissent ni nous la reprendre, ni la détruire. »

« Parfait, ça c'est fait. Concernant les positions des groupes armées. Certains endroits que tu préconises sont… »

« Oui, je sais » reprit Ronald. « Le front du lac serait totalement à découvert. C'est pour ça qu'il faut les faire apparaître seulement au moment de l'assaut. Quand à celui de l'entrée... »

Il soupira et croisa les bras, réfléchissant.

« Le mieux serait de les faire apparaître à l'entrée de la grotte et de les faire traverser pour qu'ils restent à couvert jusqu'au dernier moment. Pareil pour ceux de la forêt. Les deux groupes resteraient en attente jusqu'à l'arrivée du troisième, celui du lac, et ils attaqueraient en même temps. »

« Et si Voldemort à prévu des sentinelles ? Dans les bois où vers l'entrée ? » demanda Kingsley. « Je e pense pas qu'il utiliserait ses Mangemorts mais peut-être que ses créatures invoqués… »

« Il faudrait que quelqu'un fasse de la reconnaissance dans ces deux endroits et voir si la voie est libre. »

« Mais qui ? Les sentinelles devront être seules et ce serait dangereux. »

« Sauf si elles ne sont pas humaines » intervint Hotun. « Certains Shamans peuvent invoquer des familiers appelés shikigami à partir d'esprit de la nature. Ils peuvent servir de sentinelles. Je sais que Yohmei Asakura en est capable. Probablement que d'autres le peuvent aussi. »

« Bien, il faut bientôt que je retourne au terrain d'entraînement pour faire passer les ordres avant de revenir ici » dit Ingrid, « je mettrais ça en place. Je pense que nous en avons finit pour le moment, que chaque chef retrouve son groupe. »

Tous hochèrent la tête et se dirigèrent vers la porte. Au dernier moment, Ingrid rappela Ronald.

« Fait passer un message à ton second pour qu'il prenne le commandement de ton groupe. Toi tu reste ici. »

« Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? » s'offusqua le jeune garçon.

« C'est ta tactique, à toi de la mettre en place. De plus tu es un bon tacticien, on aura aussi besoin de toi pour la suite. »

Ronald ouvrit la bouche pour rote stéréo mais finalement la referma et hocha la tête et s'éloigna. Ingrid s'éloigna de la table et amena ses amis autour d'elle.

« Hotun, donne-moi la potion » demanda-t-elle à son ami.

« Le polynectar ? Pourquoi ? »

« Je ne peux pas laisser mes troupes sans encouragements. Il faut que je fasse un discours. »

« Je me chargerai d'ici alors » dit Neville.

Pour les Défenseurs du 1er Bataillon, c'était Neville le leader.

« Autre chose » reprit Ingrid. « Comment va Albus ? »

« Pas bien du tout » répondit Hotun. « Sirius est en train de l'opérer. »

« C'est si grave que ça ? »

« Il a parlé d'un infarctus. Habituellement, on utiliserait la magie mais Dumbledore est trop puissant et trop âgé. Sa magie s'est rebellée contre les sorts et il a faillit avoir un AVC. La seule solution était de le soigner à la manière des non-sorciers. »

« Heureusement que Sirius à fait ses études de médecines » dit Blaise.

« Mais il n'est trouve seul à devoir former sur le tare des infirmiers et un anesthésiste » reprit l'Arendil. « Ce n'est pas les meilleurs conditions pour ça. »

« Albus fait un infarctus et Voldemort apparait à nos portes tout de suite après, ce n'est pas un hasard » dit Ingrid.

« Non. Il a été empoisonné » lui répondit Hermione.

« Comment ? »

« Colin. »

« Colin…Colin Creevey ? Son secrétaire ? Notre Colin ? »

Il avait beaucoup aidé le professeur Dumbledore ces dernières années. Le vieux directeur avait commencé à faire son âge et le jeune garçon avait proposé de l'aider. Dumbledore se reposait beaucoup sur lui.

« Mais…mais pourquoi ? Comment ? Tu es sûr ? Je veux dire… »

« Oui, je suis sûr, j'ai capté ses pensées quand on a emmené le professeur Dumbledore. »

« Mais pourquoi avoir fait ça ? »

« L'imposteur » répondit Hermione avec colère. « Il était sous sa coupe. »

« Sous sa coupe ? Tu veux dire qu'il le contrôlait ? »

« Plutôt comme un genre d'influence néfaste. »

« Que ce soit l'un ou l'autre, Colin était protégé non ? Il avait des protections mentales ? »

En effet il faisait partie de ces non Défenseurs qui avaient appris l'occlumencie. Il était d'ailleurs assez doué.

« Il a…utilisé des moyens particulier pour le faire plier » dit Hermione en grimaçant.

« Particulier ? Comment ça ? De la torture ? »

« Du…sexe. »

Elle rougissait encore de ce qu'elle avait vu dans l'esprit de Colin.

« Il l'a violé ? »

« Au début oui…et après non »

« Explique-toi. »

« Il lui a fait approuver du plaisir. C'est comme ça qu'il s'est infiltré en lui. »

« C'est le ratio quotient intellectuel, quotient émotionnel » intervint Blaise qui, avec Hermione, était le meilleur en ce qui concernait les défenses mentales. « C'est pour ça que l'occlumencie à tendance à diluer les émotions. Trop d'émotions nuisent à l'esprit et inversement. En lui faisant ressentir des émotions forte, l'imposteur à pu affaiblir son esprit et le contrôler. »

« Est-ce qu'il va s'en sortir ? » demanda Ingrid.

« Je ne sais pas, honnêtement » soupira Hermione. « Il faudrait un traitement de longue durée pour casser son conditionnement et on a pas le temps maintenant. Pour le contrôler et que ça n'empire pas, il a été plongé dans le coma. Son frère, Dennis et ses parents sont avec lui. »

« Il sera évacué avec les autres patients de l'hôpital. »

Ingrid soupira. Encore une victime de la guerre. Et dire que la bataille n'avait même pas encore commencée.

0o0o0

Après le départ d'Ingrid, Hermione était allé voir les professeurs McGonagall et Flitwick. Les deux étaient à l'extérieur de la pièce que Sirius avait réquisitionné pour l'opération de Dumbledore. Les deux professeurs d'habitude si professionnels, étaient complètement défaits.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit et Severus en sortit. Il avait du sang partout, sur sa blouse, ses gants, son masque et sa charlotte. Il les retira un à un et les brûla par magie. Deux heures. Il y était depuis deux heures. Il n'avait pas dû faire un simple ni un double mais un _triple_ pontage. Deux heures s'était à peu près le temps qu'il fallait à un excellent chirurgien avec une excellente équipe. Lui était bon bien que pas suffisamment entraîné quand à son équipe, il avait dû leur ordonner d'arrêter dealer et de se contenter de regarder les informations sur les moniteurs. Former des sorciers aux techniques médicales en si peu de temps était impossible. Il aurait sans doute du demander aux Granger mais il n'avait peut le temps et avait fait avec ceux qu'il avait sous la main.

Heureusement il y avait la magie. la magie qui lui avait permis de ne pas être aveuglé par sa propre transpiration, la magie qui lui avait permis de manipuler plus de deux outils en même temps et la magie qui, enfin, lui avait permis de faire des travaux précis avec une vitesse et un doigté impressionnant. Mais il était épuisé. Cependant il eut juste le temps de s'assoit avant que les deux professeurs ne se jettent sur lui.

« Comment va-t-il ? » demanda Minerva.

« Il vivra » souffla Sirius. « Mais je ne sais pas encore pour combien de temps. Il est très âgé et son cœur est fatigué. Si je pouvais je suggérerai… »

« Quoi ? Suggérerai quoi mon garçon ? » demanda Filius d'une voix plus aiguë qu'à l'ordinaire.

« Une transplantation. »

« J'ai déjà entendu ce terme mais je n'arrive pas à me souvenir à quoi il se rapporte. »

« C'est le fait d'enlever un organe défectueux pour le remplacer par un organe sein prélevé sur quelqu'un venant de mourir. »

« C'est impressionnant » dit Minerva. « Pourquoi ne peut-on pas faire ça ? »

« Il faut faire des tests, trouver un donneur compatible qui vient de mourir…même chez les non sorciers c'est difficile d'obtenir un nouvel organe. »

« Mais justement » intervint Hermione. « Nous sommes des sorciers non ? Quelque ce qui nous empêche de trouver un donneur compatible et de…dupliquer son cœur ? »

Sirius et mes deux professeurs regardèrent alors la jeune fille avec des yeux éberlués.

« Tu…tu parle sérieusement ? » balbutia Sirius.

« Bien évidemment. »

Le médecin allait répondre quand la porte s'ouvrit. Ses aides (il ne pouvait décemment pas les appeler des infirmiers) avaient remis Dumbledore sur son lit et s'apprêtaient à le faire flotter jusqu'à sa chambre.

« Minerva… » dit alors une voix faible.

Sirius se précipita. C'était beaucoup trop tôt pour que le directeur se réveille. Il vérifia les niveaux du produit grâce à sa perception et vit que Dumbledore utilisait toute sa volonté pour se maintenir éveillé.

« Je suis là » dit le professeur McGonagall en prenant sa main.

« Je ne peut pas…continuer… » dit-il d'une voix rauque et sifflante.

« Non, non, Albus, vous allez vous remettre. »

« Voldemort est…à nos portes n'est-ce pas ? »

Minerva ne out qu'acquiescer.

« En tant que Directeur… je n'ai… pas la force de protéger l'école. Il faut que vous…que vous ne fassiez…à ma place. »

« Tout ce que vous voulez Albus ! »

« Dans ce cas, je démissionne… de mon poste de directeur et je remet… le sort de l'école entre vos mains…madame la directrice. »

Il y eut comme des ondulations d'énergies dans l'air. La magie de l'école venait bien d'accepter Minerva McGonagall comme dirigeante de l'établissement et du château. Albus soupira et sa main se fit plus lourde en même temps que ses paupières se fermaient.

« Albus ? Albus ! » s'exclama Minerva.

« Il dort » lui dit Sirius. « Il est juste endormis, il doit se reposer. »

La femme hocha la tête puis laissa les aides de Sirius ramener le vieux sorcier dans sa chambre.

« Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire maintenant…madame la directrice ? » demanda alors Filius.

Minerva se redressa et essuya ses yeux humides. Son regard se fit alors farouche, enflammé comme jamais ni Sirius ni Hermione ne l'avait vu même dans ses plus grandes colères.

« Je vais protéger l'école » dit-elle d'une voix dure. « Et je vais faire regretter à Voldemort de s'être attaqué à Poudlard. »

Les armures de l'école avaient toujours bougés. Leurs casques se tournaient à frite et à gauche et parfois même leurs armes s'abaissaient pour menacer les imprudents ou les ennemis comme ils l'avaient fait pour Dolores Ombrage des années auparavant.

Mais aujourd'hui c'était différent. Aujourd'hui à l'appel de la directrice toutes les armures quittèrent leur piédestal. Dans un fracas de métal, elles se mirent à marcher et en rang, rejoignirent le champ de bataille. Poudlard était en guerre.

0o0o0

Erik ouvrit les yeux. Il faisait sombre autour de lui mais ce n'était pas la nuit. Du moins il ne pensait pas. Il se trouvait dans un lieu sans lumière mais où filtrait la lumière du jour. Le lieu était agréable mais une grande partie de la chaleur venait de l'épaisse fourrure qui recouvrait son corps nu.

Une fois ces yeux habitués, il remarqua que le plafond était fait de cuir. Il se redressa lentement et pu enfin regarder autour de lui. Il se trouvait dans une tente. Ou plutôt une habitation en peau.

Il prit sa tête dans ses main et se frotta les tempes. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ? Ses souvenirs étaient flous. Il se rappelait être sortit de la Source, il se rappelait Snøhvit, il se rappelait Hedwige et après…non, rien ne lui revenait. Il devait s'être évanoui. Quand à ce qui s'était passé avant…là aussi ses souvenirs étaient flous. Il se souvenait qu'il s'était passé quelque chose là-dedans mais il n'était pas trop sûr de savoir quoi. En fait, tout lui paraissait un rêve depuis que Wolf l'avait plongé dans la Source de toutes les Magies.

Erk frémit et porta sa main à sa poitrine. Wolf. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment à ce sujet. Il sentait une sorte de poids anormal sur son cœur et pourtant il ne désirait à aucun moment que ce sentiment s'en aille. C'était très étrange.

Mais il n'avait pas le temps de penser à ça. Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il était partit, sans doute trop longtemps. Il devait absolument rejoindre ses amis. Il se trait dans une habitation donc il devait y avoir des gens. Peut-être pourraient-ils l'aider et lui donner des informations.

Mais ce serait difficile de parler avec eux s'il était nu. Il regarda autour de lui mais ne vit rien qui ressemblait à des vêtements. En même temps, il faisait très sombre. Il claqua des doigts et une lumière apparut à côté de lui. Pendant un instant, il fut troublé mais à ce moment-là ses yeux tombèrent sur ce qu'il cherchait : de quoi s'habiller.

Ma personne qui l'avait recueilli lui avait laissé une tunique faite de peau de renne tanné. D'un beige chaleureux, elle état décorée de motifs fait à partir d'une teinture couleur ocre. Ce n'était rien de très extravagant, seulement des lignes au niveau des extrémités et quelques points. A l'arrière cependant, une étoile de neige était représentée, un motif qui était familier à Erik mais dont il n'arrivait plus à se rappelait où il l'avait déjà vu.

La tunique était complète par un pantalon épais et des bottes, toutes les deux en cuir et dans les mêmes tons que la tunique. Erik allait enfiler le vêtement quand il remarqua en dessous une chemise plus sombre qui semblait être faite de lin. Il la passa en premier puis enfila le pantalon et les bottes avant de passer la tunique qu'il serra à la taille avec une ceinture du même textile que la chemise et referma au col avec des boutons d'ivoire. Elle était un peu grande pour lui. Quelqu'un devait la lui avoir prêtée. Il aurait pu l'ajuster par magie mais ça aurait été impoli encore son propriétaire.

A ce moment-là, il sentit quelque chose le gêner dans son dos. C'était ses cheveux. Il ne les avait pas sortit après avoir mit la tunique. Il les saisit donc et tenta de les extirper du vêtement mais il se rendit compte qu'ils étaient bien plus long que dans ses souvenir. Il tendit son bras un peu plus pour les dégager et c'est là qu'il aperçut un éclat blanc. Il sursauta et lâcha ses cheveux. L'éclat disparut. Prudemment, il les reprit à nouveau et les amena devant ses yeux.

Blanc. Ils étaient totalement blancs. D'un blanc encore plus clair que ceux de toutes les personnes très âgées qu'il avait vu. Un souvenir remonta alors à la surface. Quand il était sortit de la Source, ses cheveux avaient cette couleur. Pourtant avant ils n'étaient pas comme ça…enfin pas complètement, il avait encore des mèches noirs. Et surtout ils n'étaient pas de cette longueur.

Il avait toujours gardé ses cheveux au niveau e ses épaules et même un peu plus bas, juste ce qu'il fallait pou mes attacher. A présent il pouvait sentir les pointes follet ses mollets. C'en était presque démesuré. Les cheveux longs étaient courent dans leur famille, surtout du côté de sa grand-mère mais quand même.

Il fut un léger mouvement dans les airs et fit apparaître un miroir. Encore une fois cet acte de magie lui laissa une impression étrange. Mais à nouveau, il fut distrait, cette fois par son reflet. Sa peau était pâle, bien plu pâle que dans son souvenir. Son teint était encore accentué par la blancheur de ses cheveux. Ils étaient si blancs qu'ils en étaient presque lumineux. Mais le changement le plus important venait de ses yeux.

Il s'était habitué à son hétérochromie et ce depuis des années. Avec la magie il lui aurait été facile de faire en sorte que l'un de ses yeux ait la couleur de l'autre, même de façon temporaire. Mais ça ne l'avait jais intéressé. Sauf qu'à présent, et il sentait que ce n'était pas une illusion, ses deux yeux étaient de la même couleur. Son regard n'en restait cependant pas moins étrange car ses deux iris avaient à présent le vert émeraude de sa mère biologique mais avec un motif autour de la pupille qui ressemblait à une étoile de neige de la couleur de ceux de sa mère adoptive.

Mais du bruit à l'extérieur l'interrompit dans ses constatations. Il eut juste le temps de faire disparaître le miroir et la lumière que quelqu'un ouvrait le rideau qui fermait l'entrée de l'habitation.

« Ah ! Tu es réveillé à ce que je vois » dit-elle avec un sourire.

Elle devait être dans la vingtaine. Elle était habillée comme lui sauf qu'elle portait sur ses cheveux châtains soigneusement tressés un calot bordé de fourrure.

« Oui » répondit Erik d'une voix rauque.

Il toussa légèrement et se racla la gorge. Il se rendit compte à ce moment-là qu'elle était très sèche.

« Viens, je vais te donner à boire » lui dit la jeune fille en ouvrant le pan de la tente. « Au fait, je m'appelle Honeymaren. »

« E…Erik » répondit celui-ci.

Il avança et sortit à l'extérieur. L'habitation n'était pas la seule. En fait il se trouvait dans un petit village d'habitations semblables, aies de branches et de peaux. Les habitants portaient tous à peu près la même tenue qu'Honeymaren et lui à quelques détails près. Tous le dévisageaient, notamment un jeune homme qui l'observait à proximité d'un troupeau de rennes. Il l'avait remarqué car il ressemblait beaucoup à la jeune femme près de lui sauf que ses yeux étaient bleus. Ils devaient être frères et sœurs.

Honeymaren s'approcha d'un pot en terre cuite et y plonge une cuiller en bois profonde. Elle la ressortit pleine d'eau et la tendit à Erik qui la prit et y but goulument.

« Tu en veux encore ? » demanda la jeune femme.

Erik hocha la tête. Honeymaren remplit à nouveau la cuiller mais cette fois, il but plus lentement.

« Alors ? » demanda son guide. « Tu veux nous expliquer pourquoi tu te promenais évanoui et nu sur ton cheval ? »

« Honeymaren ! » dit alors une voix. « Cela suffit ! Ne pressons pas notre hôte. »

Erik releva les yeux. La femme qui venait de parler devait être la chef du village. C'était quelque chose qu'Erik pouvait voir dans ses yeux : elle avait l'habitude de commander. Dans le même temps, l'attitude des autres avait légèrement changé. Ils semblaient plu respectueux envers elle. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas de façon trop extrême.

Elle était assez âgée si on se referait à ses cheveux ivoire. Pourtant son visage semblait à peine marqué par les ans. Son regard sévère était accentué par sa coiffure ramenée en arrière et serré. Elle portait la même tenue que les autres et la seule chose qui la différenciait était le bâton qu'elle tenait à la main.

« Tu dois avoir faim » dit la femme.

Erik ne se rendit compte que c'était vrai que lorsque les odeurs de nourriture lui parvinrent. Il mangea donc de bon appétit. Les plats étaient simples mais consistant. C'était tout ce qu'il fallait pour calmer son estomac.

« Maintenant que tu es restauré, laisse-moi me présenter. Mon nom est Yelana. Je suis la chef des Northundra. »

Ce nom disait quelque chose à Erik. Où avait-il déjà entendu parler de ce peuple ?

« Si tu veux bien, j'aimerai te poser une question » reprit Yelana. « Comment es-tu arrivé ici ? »

« Et bien…euh…à cheval…je crois. »

D'ailleurs en parlant de cheval…

« Snøhvit ! » s'exclama Erik. « Savez-vous où se trouve Snøhvit ? C'est mon cheval. »

« Ton cheval va très bien » dit Yelana.

Elle lui indiqua alors le troupeau de renne. Erik pu alors voir une tâche blanche dans le fond. Sa monture semblait en pleine forme.

« Maintenant je te répète ma question : comment as-tu fais pour venir ici ? » reprit Yelana.

Erik fronça les sourcils.

« Mais…je viens de le dire, non ? A cheval. »

« Mais comment on cheval et toi êtes vous venus ici, comment avez-vous pénétré dans la forêt enchantée ? »

Il y eut alors un déclic dans l'esprit d'Erik. La forêt, les Northundra… Est-ce que cet endroit serait…

Il regarda autour de lui. Le village était installé dans une clairière. Autour de lui il pouvait voir quantité de bouleaux. Les feuilles étaient brunes et formaient des tapis sur le sol. Au dessus, le ciel était gris. Ce n'était pas des nuages, plutôt comme une brume.

C'était été ment tel que sa mère la lui avent décrit. Exactement comment son propre père la lui avait décrit à elle et à sa sœur Anna.

Erik se rappelait l'histoire qu'Elsa et parfois son grand-père, le roi Agnarr, depuis son tableau, lui racontait. Une histoire qui était arrivé à ce dernier, quand il était jeune et que Runeard, son père, était roi d'Arendelle. Elle parlait d'une forêt, loin au nord est, par delà le territoire de l'Østland, en amont du fleuve à l'embouchure duquel la ville d'Arendelle avait été construite. C'était une forêt particulière car elle était protégée par quatre esprits représentant les quatre éléments de la nature : terre, eau, air et feu.

Erik aimait beaucoup cette histoire quand il était petit parce qu'il se sentait moins seul. Arendelle était déjà un pays en contact avec la magie et donc un pays qui l'accepterait comme il avait accepté sa mère.

Le peuple qui habitait dans cette forêt était les Northundra. Les quatre esprits les protégeaient également et leu faisaient profiter de leurs pouvoirs. Ils allumaient leurs feux et les faisait traverser la rivière. Ils faisaient des sculptures de pierre pour amuser les enfants et les adultes et les faisait voler dans les airs.

Quand Arendelle avait eut connaissance de ce peuple, Runeard, l'arrière-grand-père d'Erik était venu les trouver pour établir un contact avec eux et il avait créé un barrage sur le fleuve pour réunir leurs deux contrés et que les Northundra n'aient plus jamais à manquer d'eau. Malheureusement, sans qu'on sache vraiment pourquoi, des violences s'étaient mis à éclater entre les Northundra et les Arendil. Les combats étaient tels que les esprits s'étaient l en colère et s'étaient retournés contre les deux camps.

A cause du vent qui soufflait, Agnarr avait été jeté en arrière et sa tête avait percuté une pierre. Dans son état de semi inconscience, il avait entendu une voix et sentit quelqu'un le transporter. Quand il s'était réveillé, il était dans une charrette à destination d'Arendelle, son Royaume. En effet le roi Runeard n'avait pas survécu.

Depuis ce jour, personne ne pouvait entrer dans la forêt. Un épais brouillard l'entourait et chassait quiconque tentait d'y pénétrer. Apparemment, elle empêchait également les gens de sortir.

Quoiqu'il en soit, la question de Yelana était légitime. Il n'aurait pas du pouvoir rentrer dans la forêt. Pourtant il y était et il e savait ni comment…ni pourquoi.

Il y avait aussi le problème de qui il était. Il était peu probable que les Northundra accueillent et encore moins aident un prince Arendil. Pas après ce qui s'était passé.

Pourtant le regard de la femme était insistant. Erik devait bien répondre quelque chose. Yelana ne se contentait sans doute pas d'un « je ne sais pas comment je suis arrivé ici ». Malgré tout il devait essayer.

Il n'eut cependant pas à le faire car soudain, un arbre tout proche s'embrasa. Erik vit tout de suite que ce n'était pas un incendie naturel car les flammes étaient d'une couleur pourpre tirant sur le violet. De plus, il sentait énormément de pouvoir provenant de ce feu. Et si c'était…un esprit.

Il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir. Une sorte de braise s'échappa du bûcher et tomba au sol puis, comme animée d'une vie propre, elle se mit à avancer en direction du jeune homme en laissant derrière elle une traînée de flammes.

Erk se jeta sur le côté pour éviter la braise incandescente mais celle-ci fit alors demi-tour et lui fonça à nouveau dessus. C'était lui que la chose, que l'esprit visait.

En un instant, il comprit ce qu'il devait faire. Il ne pouvait absolument pas rester ici. L'esprit risquait de brûler tout le village en essayant de l'atteindre. Déjà les flammes léchaient les constructions alors que les Northundra, en panique, essayaient de les éteindre en les étouffant avec des peaux. Il éteignît rapidement les flammes grâce à sa magie puis se mit à courir en direction des arbres.

Comme il l'avait prévu, l'esprit du feu se mit à le suivre, les flammes naissant sur son passage. Cette fois, Erik utilisa son pouvoir de glace pour enrayer l'incendie. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais sa magie lui semait étrange. Est-ce que la Source ne l'avait pas guérie ? Il n'avait vraiment pas le temps de penser à ça, il devait rapidement s'éloigner du village et trouver un moyen de se débarrasser de son poursuivant.

Soudain, il s'arrêta, juste devant lui venait de surgir un énorme rocher qui lui battait le chemin. Il n'avait pas le temps de l'éviter. A cours d'options, il se retourna rapidement et utilisa son pouvoir directement sur la braise. Celle-ci sauta et l'évita. A nouveau, Erik envoya de la glace sur esprit qui évitait.

Finalement, celui-ci se réfugia sous une anfractuosité du rocher et cessa de bouger. Erik avança, prêt à réagir et jeta un coup d'œil. Ce qu'il vit était…un lézard. Un tout petit lézard bleuté et couvert de flammes. Est-ce que c'était la vraie forme de l'esprit du feu ?

« N'ai pas peur » dit doucement Erik en avançant la main. « Allez, viens, je ne vais pas te faire de mal. »

Mieux valait essayer d'apprivoiser l'esprit en espérant que ça le calmerait. Celui-ci se mit à feu et comme un chat puis avança prudemment. Erik avança encore la main et celui-ci monta dessus. Bien entendu, il était très chaud mais les mains d'Erik étaient glacées après qu'il ait utilisé son pouvoir.

Étrangement, la différence de température ne sembla pas le blesser. Au contraire, il semblait se calmer pousser se lit à faire des tours sur la paume d'Erik avant de s'allonger en grognant de contentement.

« On dirait que tu aime le froid, toi. »

Erik avança son autre main et créa des flocons au dessus de l'esprit du feu, celui-ci se mit à trépigner comme un chien et à essayer de happer la neige.

A ce moment-là, il y eut des bruits dans les buissons. Erik croyait que c'était les Northundra mais les personnes qu'il vit apparaître ne ressemblaient pas du tout aux nomades de la forêt. C'était des soldats. Erik écarquilla les yeux en voyant leur uniforme et surtout le blason sur leur bouclier. C'était le crocus d'Arendelle.

Erik ouvrit donc la bouche pour parler mais l'homme qui se trouvait en tête le menaça de son épée.

« Reste où tu es, Northundra ! » s'exclama-t-il.

Effectivement, avec ses vêtements il devait le prendre pour quelqu'un de la tribu. Mais pourquoi le menacer ? C'est en observant le groupe qu'il comprit. Leurs uniformes et leurs armes avaient beau être entretenus, les membres du groupe étaient tous assez âgés, plus de soixante ans au moins. Ils devaient avoir été présent lors de la bataille entre Arendelle et les Northundra et être pris au piège (c'était logique, comment seraient-ils ici, sinon). Cependant il était incroyable qu'ils soient toujours en guerre depuis cinquante ans que la forêt était maudite.

L'homme qui l'avait menacé semblait à la tête de ce régiment gériatrique. C'était un soldat au corps carré, à la peau noire et aux favoris gros blanc. Son visage disait quelque chose à Erik mais il n'arrivait pas à se rappeler. Il avait pas mal de trou de mémoire en ce moment. Mais il fallait dire qu'il était encore un peu dans le flou.

Erik essaya de calmer les choses mais bien évidemment, c'est à moment-là que Yelana et le reste de la tribu émergèrent à leur tour d'un buisson. Les deux groupes se regardèrent en chien de faïence pendant quelques instants avant de se sauter dessus. Erik, lui, en resta muet de stupeur. Et ça durait depuis cinquante ans ? Non, il ne pouvait pas laisser les choses continuer ainsi.

La colère commença à monter en lui. Il avait du apprendre à se maîtriser à cause de sa magie défectueuse mais à ce moment-là il avait autre chose en têtes.

« Ça suffit ! » cria-t-il.

La magie en lui se mit à déferler et se propagea tout autour de lui. Dans sa colère, Erik avait fermé les yeux. Quand il les rouvrit, le spectacle était impressionnant. Tout autour de lui flottait dans les airs. Non seulement les Northundra et les Arendils mais aussi les pierres, les branches mortes et les feuilles. L'esprit d feu était également à plusieurs centimètres au dessus de son épaule et semblait s'amuser follement.

Ce n'était pas le cas des autres.

« Quel est cette magie ? » s'exclama le chef du régiment du 3ème âge.

« Erik ? » demanda Yelana d'une voix tendue mais quelle essayait d'adoucir. « Peux-tu nous faire redescendre ? »

Redescendre ? Encore fallait-il qu'il sache comment il les avait fait monter. C'était étrange. Il avait du mal à reconnaître sa magie. Il avait pensé qu'une fois guérie, elle serait comme avant. Et pourtant c'était une sensation différente. Pas seulement différente mais aussi…plus forte. Il sentait le flux de son pouvoir pulse dans son corps comme jamais encore il ne l'avait fait. Peut-être même, bien qu'il ne puisse le prouver, que ce flux était encore plus puissant que quand il était jeune, avant de partager sa magie avec ses amis.

Le fait est qu'il ne savait pas vraiment s'il pouvait la maîtriser. Il leva les mains vers son visage et observa ses paumes puis les retourna et les a baissa en un geste fluide. En cas de difficulté à maîtriser sa magie, des aides comme des gestes ou des sorts pouvaient être utiles…pourvu qu'il n'en gardait pas l'habitude.

Toujours est-il que ça fonctionna. Tout ce qui flottait autour de lui retomba au sol et atterrit plus ou moins lourdement. Erik rattrapa l'esprit du feu avant qu'il ne tombe par terre et le réinstalla sur son épaule.

Mais déjà, les Northundra et les Arendils avaient déjà repris des positions de combats. Heureusement, le petit accès de colère d'Erik lui avait fait du bien et éclaircie aussi les idées et la mémoire.

« Général Mathias, cela suffit ! » s'exclama-t-il en s'adressant au meneur des soldats en pré retraite.

Il venait juste de se souvenir de son nom. C'était lui qui menait la troupe d'élite qui gardait le prince, son grand-père Agnarr à l'époque.

« Je suis Erik, Prince Héritier d'Arendelle, fils de la Reine Elsa et petit-fils de feu le roi Agnarr ! » continua-t-il.

« Comment savoir si c'est vrai ? » demanda Mathias.

Son regard était méfiant mais aussi plein d'espoir. Erik s'approcha de lui en évitant les gestes brusques. Il se pencha à son oreille et murmura quelque-chose. Mathias blêmit et la main qui tenait son épée se mit à trembler.

« Comment savez-vous ça ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix blanche.

« Par mon grand-père » répondit Erik.

« Agnarr est…il est mort ? »

« Oui. Un naufrage lors d'un trajet vers le royaume de Corona. Une tempête. »

« Je vois » dit l'homme en baissant totalement son arme. « Je suis content que vous ayez pu le connaître avant sa mort. »

« Ce n'est pas… » commença Erik.

Mais il préféra laisser tomber. Ce n'était pas le moment. Surtout que les autres soldats étaient toujours en garde. En effet en apprenant qu'Erik faisait également partie de leurs ennemis, certains Northundra avaient commencé à moteur des mines encore plus belliqueuses. Cependant l'esprit du feu veillait. Le petit lézard bleu se tourna vers les autochtones et se mit à grogner alors que son dos se couvrait de flammes pourpres. Erik recouvrir sa main de magie de glace et se mit à le caresser pour le calmer. Il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen de désamorcer la situation sinon…

A ce moment-là, une feuille passa devant ses yeux, puis une autre. Il regarda autour de lui et vit que les feuilles volaient. Est-ce que sa magie avait encore fait des siennes. Non, ce n'était que le vent, rien de plus. Mais Erik se trompait, c'était bien plus que ça. Il se brésil compte quand le vent se mit à forcir. Les feuilles se rassemblèrent alors pour former un tourbillon qui se transforma en tornade, une tornade qui venait droit sur lui.

L'esprit de l'air.

Erik se sentit happé par le souffle et il se retrouva bientôt à tourbillonner dans le vortex. Autour de lui, Arendil et Northundra étaient dans la même situation. Il devait faire quelque chose. Il ne pouvait cependant pas faire confiance à sa magie. Il avait trop peur de ne pas pouvoir la contrôler. Il fit donc appel au seul pouvoir sur lequel il avait toujours pu compter, celui de la glace.

De longs rayons d'un froid mortel sortirent de ses paumes et se mirent à attaquer le tourbillon. Celui-ci se mit alors à se concentrer exclusivement sur Erik. Les Northundra et les Arendils furent éjectés et l'air en furie se mit à former une sorte de sphère tout autour d'Erik. Celui-ci continuait cependant à attaquer pour tenir le vent en respect.

« Mais pourquoi…pourquoi tu fais…ça ! » s'exclama Erik à voix haute en direction de l'esprit.

 _Réponse : le besoin appel le besoin._

« Quoi ? »

Mais d'où venait cette voix ? Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Il avait l'impression que c'était la sienne mais elle était différente, froide et mécanique.

Mais Erik n'avait pas le temps de se poser des questions. Il avait relâché son inattention et le vent en avait profité pour forcir. Erik banda don pouvoir et redoublant d'efforts. Il poussa alors un cri et envoya tout ce qu'il pouvait d'un seul coup.

La sphère explosa et une vague de glace se repenti alentour. Erik reprit sa respiration et regarda autour de lui. Au premier abord, il eut peur d'avoir touché quelqu'un. En effet des statues de glaces se dressaient autour de lui. Il y avait des gens et aussi des chevaux. Sauf qu'il n'y at pas de chevaux auparavant. Non, c'était juste…des statues de glaces.

Les Northundra et mes Arendils regardaient aussi les nouvelles constructions avec stupeur.

« Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? » balbutia Erik.

 _Fait : l'eau à de la mémoire._

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? » demanda Erik en entendant à nouveau la voix.

 _Fait : l'eau à de la mémoire._

De la mémoire ? Il avait déjà entendu cette théorie. Malgré son apparente naïveté, Olaf semblait plein d'informations délirantes mais vraies. Même celle qui disait que les tortues pouvaient respirer par l'anus (seulement les aquatiques et pendant leur période d'hibernation). L'eau avait donc de la mémoire.

« C'est statues seraient donc…des souvenirs cristallisés dans l'eau que mon pouvoir à révélé ? » murmura Erik.

« Que dites-vous, votre altesse ? » demanda Mathias.

« Ces…ces statues sont des souvenirs, des choses qui ont été. L'eau les a…gardés en mémoire. »

« Vous estes sûr ? »

« Général, venez-vous ! » s'écria l'une des subordonnées de Mathias, empêchant Erik de répondre.

Les deux hommes se dirigèrent vers elle pour voir ce qu'elle voulait leur montrer.

C'était un groupe de quatre statues. Ou plutôt deux groupes de deux. Il y avait une jeune fille tenant un jeune garçon endormis ou évanoui dans ses bras et plus loin, deux petites filles serrés l'une contre l'autre.

« Mais c'est…c'est son altesse ! » s'exclama Mathias.

Erik fronça les sourcils et regarda à nouveau le garçon. En effet il s'agissait bien de son grand-père, le roi Agnarr alors qu'il était seulement prince héritier…tout comme lui aujourd'hui.

« Et cette jeune fille… »

« Son châle… » dit alors Yelana en s'approchant. « Cette petite est Northundra. »

« Une Northundra à sauvé le Prince d'Arendelle ! » s'exclama Mathias.

Erik regarda à nouveau la jeune fille qui tenait son grand-père dans ses bras. Elle portait en effet un châle. Les sculptures de glace étaient si finalement réalisées qu'on pouvait voir les motifs qui le décoraient. Il s'agissait des même qu'au dos de sa tunique, ces flocons de neiges stylisés. Soudain, Erik se rappela où il avait déjà vu ce symbole. C'était su un châle semblable à celui-ci, un châle que portait souvent sa mère et sa tante…un châle qui avait appartenu à sa grand-mère Idunna.

Il regarda à nouveau le visage de la jeune fille. Oui, c'était bien elle. C'était bien sa grand-mère. Donc elle était d'origine Northundra. Mais alors cela voulait dire…non, il y avait une autre solution.

Il se retourna et examina l'autre groupe de deux. C'était bien deux filles, l'une semblait un peu plus âgée et l'autre un peu plus jeune que sa grand-mère. En les observant il les reconnut tout de suite. L'aînée était bien sa grande tante Arianna, la Reine de Corona et l'autre sa grande tante Willow, une aventurière qui parcourait le monde.

Donc sa grand-mère aurait sauvé son grand-père et elle et ses sœurs seraient parties avec lui ? C'était étrange mais ça se tenait. Cependant cette information amenait une nouvelle lumière à la situation. Idunna n'avait pas seulement sauvé son grand-père, elle l'avait également épousée. Cela voulait dire que sa mère et sa tante étaient en parties Arendils et en parties Northundra.

La situation sembla changer radicalement après que ce fait ait été mit en lumière. Les deux camps semblaient s'être mis d'accord pour conclure une trêve avec Erik comme lien entre eux. Mais le jeune Prince était gêné. Le lie de sang qui existait et garantissait cette paix précaire n'existait pas vraiment chez lui. Il aurait ou les laisser le penser mais il ne pouvait pas leur mentir. Lien de sang ou non, ils étaient tous les deux son peuple.

« Les liens de sang sont une chose, l'amour est une autre et le second supplante souvent les premiers » avait dit Yelana quand il avait avoué la vérité aux deux chefs.

« L'honnêteté est une vérité capital pour un Prince. Je suis heureux que la Reine vous ai inclut dans cette grande famille » avait aussi dit Mathias.

Donc pour le moment tout à lait plus ou moins bien. Ils étaient retournés au village et les Nothundra avaient organisés un banquet. Ils avaient mangés, bus, chantés et Erik avait appris que les Nothundra avaient le même hymne qu'Arendelle. Le jeune Prince savait que ce n'était pas sa grand-mère qui l'avait amené avec elle depuis sa forêt natale puisque ce chant était déjà ancien. Peut-être qu'Arendelle et les Northundra avaient plus de liens que ce qu'on pensait et peut-être qu'Arend Serre d'Aigle et son clan, en arrivant sur ces terres, avait rencontré leurs ancêtres communs et s'était mêlés avec eux.

Cependant, quelque chose vint perturber la fête. Il y eut un grand fracas et la terre se mit à trembler.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda Erik.

Mais personne ne lui répondit. Arendils comme Northundra s'étaient mis à s'activer. De l'eau fut versée sur tous les feux alors que les autres dispersèrent les rennes puis se cachaient derrière des arbres ou des rochers.

« Viens ! » s'exclama alors une voix en chuchotant près d'Erik.

Il sentit quelqu'un saisir son bras et le tirer derrière une grosse pierre. Il se tourna vers lui et vit qu'il s'agissait de Ryder, le frère d'Honeymaren.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il… »

« Pas si fort » chuchota Ryder en mettant une main sur sa bouche. « C'est un géant. »

« Un… »

Il y eut un autre fracas et la être trembla à nouveau. Ryder regarda per dessus le haut de leur cachette et Erik l'imita. Au début il cet voir une montagne. Ça ressemblait à dur roc et ça dépassait la cime des arbres. Mais la chose se mit à bouger alors qu'un autre fracas se faisait entendre. Est-ce que c'était…

Un battement d'aile lui fit lever la tête. Il vit Hedwige le survoler et se diriger vers la chose. Soudain, il sentit sa magie s'activer et sa vision se brouiller. Quand il pu à nouveau voir clair, il eut l'impression de voler. Pourtant il était toujours au sol. Il sentait que son corps était toujours accroupi derrière ce rocher.

C'est alors qu'il comprit. Hedwige. Il voyait par ses yeux.

Il y a très longtemps il avait lu que certains sorciers étaient arrivés à voir le monde par les yeux de leur familier. C'était ce qui arrivait aujourd'hui à Erik. Sa vision avait été remplacée par celle de sa chouette. Il pu ainsi la voire approcher et survoler la créature.

Ce géant n'avait rien à voir avec ceux que connaissait Erik. Ce n'était pas un être de chaire et de sang comme l'ascendance maternelle d'Hagrid. C'était un être complètement fait de pierre et recouvert par endroit de mousse, une incarnation de l'esprit de la terre. Son large corps était surmonté d'une tête de dimensions plus modeste sur laquelle on pouvait discerner une bouche et des yeux.

Mais la vision partagée cessa subitement. Sentant de la chaleur, Erik se tourna vers l'esprit du feu toujours sur son épaule et vit qu'il semblait s'exciter. Des flammes sortaient de son dos et il faisait des tours sur lui-même.

« Fais-le taire ! » s'exclama Ryder apeuré. « Il va nous faire repérer. »

Mais c'était top tard. La tête massive s'était tournée dans leur direction. Rapidement, Erik saisit le petit lézard et refroidit ses mains pour le calmer. Cela fonctionna mais le géant se dirigeait déjà dans leur direction.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'Erik comprit. Comme l'esprit du feu et du vent, l'esprit de la terre le cherchait. Si Erik restait là, alors le géant allait venir et tout détruire sur son passage notamment le village des Northundra, sans compter les Northundra eux-mêmes. Il fallait qu'il parte. Encore.

Il jeta un regard à Ryder puis s'élança de derrière sa cachette et se mit à courir vers la forêt.

« Erik ! » entendit-il le jeune Northundra crier.

« Votre Altesse ! » s'écria à son tour Mathias qui devait l'avoir vu partir.

Mais Erik ne s'arrêta pas et continua à courir. Heureusement, comme il le pensait, le géant se mit à le suivre. Il fallait qu'il s'éloigne le plus possible du village pour l'affronter ou au moins essayer de se cacher.

Un sifflement lui parvint alors aux oreilles. Il leva la tête et vit un rocher arriver vers lui. Rapidement, il de via pour l'éviter et se protégea le visage pour éviter la terre qui fit expulsé par l'impact. Un hennissement lui parvint alors à sa gauche. Erik tourna la tête et vit Snøhvit qui courait dans les bois et se rapprochait de lui. Le cheval était bientôt prés du jeune homme quand un second rocher atterrit juste entre eux. Erik dévia à nouveau et s'éloigna de sa monture.

Il devait aller plus vite. Rapidement, il créa de la glace devant lui et se mit à patiner rapidement. Sa vitesse était nettement améliorée et il évitait mieux les rochers mais il entendait toujours le géant derrière lui. Il fallait qu'il trouve un endroit où i serait à l'aise pour bouger.

Soudain, il émergea de la lisière des arbres. Il critique que c'était une clairière mais il se rendit compte que c'était le bord d'une falaise. Il dérapage pou s'arrêter mais c'était tellement brutal qu'il dérapa et roula sur le sol. Un peu sonné, il se redressa. La falaise donnait sur le lit du fleuve. De là où il était il pouvait voir le barrage, celui construit par son ancêtre.

Mais à il entendit alors un grand fracas. Le géant avait forcit l'allure et émergeait des arbres en fonçant droit sur Erik. Ne voyant aucune autre issue, celui-ci sauta. Il espérait juste que le fond du fleuve était suffisant.

Heureusement, il l'était.

Erik plongea dans l'eau glacée tête la première. Il leva la tête pour remonter mais vit quelque chose tomber vers lui à travers la surface. C'était le géant. Il avait du tomber en essayant de l'attraper ou alors i le poursuivait toujours.

Comme il n'avait pas trop le choix, Erik utilisa un sort de propulsion pour sortir rapidement de la trajectoire de la créature. Il évita donc le géant mais les remous le prirent par surprise et l'emportèrent. Pros de tournis, Erik essaya de retrouver la surface. Il vit alors une forme nager dans sa direction. Il critique c'était Snøhvit mais le quadrupède n'était pas blanc. Il était translucide.

C'était l'esprit de l'eau.

Erik voulut s'échapper mais le cheval liquide le percuta. Erik se retrouva alors plaqué contre un rocher. Il leva les yeux et vit qu'il s'agissait du géant. A ce moment-là, le cheval le lâcha et se mit à faire des tours autour d'Erik. Il était si rapide qu'il se mit à former un tourbillon qui plaquage un peu plus Erik contre la pierre qui formait le corps du géant.

 _Mais que…qu'est-ce que vous voulez !_ S'exclama Erik dans sa tête.

 _Réponse : le besoin appelle le besoin._

Encore cette voix. Mais quel besoin ? Le sien ? Le leur ?

 _Réponse : le besoin appelle le besoin._

Donc le leur a tous. Les esprits avaient besoin de quelque chose et lui aussi. Mais de quoi avait-il besoin et de quoi des esprits pouvaient avoir besoin ?

 _Fait : l'eau à la mémoire._

La mémoire de l'eau. Est-ce que ce besoin serait visible dans cette mémoire ? Pouvait-il la révéler comme il l'avait fait précédemment contre l'esprit de l'air ? Avec sa glace ? Non, il lui fallait quelque chose de plus fort. Il lui fallait sa magie. Mais il n'arrivait pas à lui faire confiance. Elle était…tellement nouvelle. Pouvait-il vraiment lui faire confiance ?

 _Réponse : le besoin appelle le besoin._

Ce serait donc ça son besoin ? Sa nouvelle magie. Les esprits allaient l'aider à la connaître. L'air commençait à lui manquait, il de ait faire quelque chose. Alors il céda.

Il fit émerger sa magie hors de son corps et la précipita dans l'eau autour de lui, dans chacune des molécules de cette eau. Soudain, quelque chose apparut. Des silhouettes. Il reconnut son arrière grand-père. Il tendait la main à un homme âgé à côté d'une Yelana plus jeune.

« Avec ce barrage, nos peuple ne seront plus jamais séparés » disait-il.

La silhouette disparut mais réapparut plus loin. Il discutait avec un soldat.

« Le barrage va appauvrir leurs terres. Ils seront plus faciles à vaincre. »

Non. Impossible. Le roi Runeard avait…

« Leur magie est trop dangereuse. Nous ne pouvons pas les laisser vivre. Ils doivent être détruits. »

Ces mots rappelèrent à Erik ceux de lord Alva. Il n'y avait plus repensé depuis qu'il avait été arrêté par lui et ses amis. Cela faisait combien de temps ? Cinq ? Six ans ? Certaines personnes détestaient la magie. Ils en avaient peur.

La scène changea. Cette fois son arrière grand-père parlait avec l'homme âgé à qui il avait serré la main sur le barrage. Tout autour d'eux c'est la fête mais l'homme à l'air contrarié.

« Je crois que ce barrage est une mauvaise idée » disait-il. « Nos terres… »

« Allons, ne faites pas cette triste mine » lui répondit son arrière grand-père. « Ils font la fête, ne les inquiétons pas avec ça aujourd'hui. Nous parlerons plus tard. Un peu de thé vous ferait plaisir ? »

« Oui » répondait le vieil homme d'un air las, « J'adorerais »

Erik le vit se mettre à genou pour se servir et derrière lui, le roi Runeard sortir son épée. Le vieil homme n'est pas armé.

 _Non !_ S'écria Erik.

Donc c'était ça. C'était ça la cause de cette guerre ? Les actes d'un fou. Mais la malédiction ? Comment rompre la malédiction ? Puisque c'était de ça qu'il s'agissait. C'était ça dont les esprits avaient besoin. Mais comment faire ? Cela remontait à si loin. Il ne restait rien à part une querelle stupide.

Si. Il restait quelque chose. Le barrage. Le barrage qui appauvrissait, qui asséchait la forêt. Le barrage devait disparaître. Mais s'il faisait ça alors toute l'eau se déverserait dans la vallée jusqu'à l'embouchure du fleuve, là où se trouvait Arendelle. La ville serait détruite par la force de l'eau. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça.

Mais si, il le pouvait. Il le pouvait car il avait sa magie. Il devait faire confiance à sa magie. Elle était sienne. Elle était différente mais c'était _sa_ magie. Sa magie _à lui._

Aussitôt, il la sentit couler dans chaque partie de son corps. C'était comme si, depuis le début, il la retenait et que maintenant, elle était libre. Libre de s'exprimer, libre de faire tout ce qu'il désirait.

A l'extérieur, les Northundra et les Arendils s'étaient précipités sur les berges du lac. Ils avaient vu Erik sauter de la falaise et voulaient aller l'aider. Mais avant qu'ils n'aient pu faire quoi que ce soit, la surface de l'eau s'illumina et quelque chose sembla en émerger.

C'était Erik. La lumière venait de lui. Son corps entier irradiait de lumière. Ses cheveux flottaient autour de sa tête et ses vêtements de peau étaient devenus de la même couleur blanc pur. Il était debout sur la main du géant de pierre qui émergea des eaux et ramena le jeune Prince sur la berge.

« J'ai comprit » dit-il en arrivant devant les autres. « Je sais ce qui s'est passé. Je sais les crimes qui ont été commis et je sais comment réparer. »

« Tu…tu peux mettre fin à la malédiction ? » demanda Yelana.

« Le barrage doit disparaître » répondit simplement Erik. « Sa disparition permettra de soigner es terres et d'apaiser les esprits. »

« Mais si nous faisons ça, Arendelle… » commença Mathias.

« Tout ira bien » dit Erik avec un sourire en se tournant vers lui. « Faites-moi confiance. »

Il se tourna alors vers l'eau, vers le barrage et tendit ses deux mains devant lui. Une immense rayon de lumière chatoyante en émergea et frappa la construction qui se fissura. L'eau enfin libéré s'échappa dans un grondement et se précipita dans la vallée.

« Ne craignez rien » dit Erik alors que les gens derrière lui cherchaient à fuir.

Il tendit à nouveau la main et l'eau se figea dans les airs. Il l'a laissa ensuite tomber et l'eau, privée d'inertie, chuta dans le lit du fleuve. Il y eut des remous et des vagues mais un bouclier érigé par le jeune sorcier protégea les humains qui se trouvaient là.

Enfin, l'eau se calma. Aussitôt, l'air autour d'eux se mit à changer. Il était plus doux, plus léger. Ils levèrent les yeux et virent que le ciel se dégageait. Le matin arrivait et le soleil faisait rougir le ciel. Pour ma plupart, des jeunes Northundra, c'était la première fois qu'ils assistaient à ce spectacle.

« Merci » dit alors Yelana à Erik.

Elle avait les yeux humides. Mathias aussi. En fait, tous avait les yeux humides. Cela faisait tellement de temps qu'ils attendaient la fin de leur calvaire.

« Ce n'est rien » répondit Erik. « Je… »

Il ne put finir sa phrase. Un bruit mouillé se fit alors entendre. Erik se tourna vers le fleuve et vit émerger l'esprit de l'eau, sa queue et sa crinière dégoulinant sur la grève déjà humide. Il s'avança tranquillement vers Erik et se mit devant lui. Il baissa alors sa tête et posa son chanfrein sur le front d'Erik.

A ce moment-là, celui-ci sut.

La mémoire de l'eau lui fit vit ce qu'il ne savait pas. Wolf. L'Être Sombre. Ses amis. La guerre. La guerre était aux portes de Poudlard.

Cependant il vit autre chose. Il se vit lui. Il vit ce qu'il devait faire. Ce n'était pas seulement la mémoire de l'eau mais celle du monde. Les quatre esprits ensemble qui lui disait ce qu'il avait à faire à présent.

Tout irait bien. Tout irait bien parce qu'il était l'Être Céleste. Au cœur de la Source, la Magie Blanche avait séparé la partie de lui qui était défectueuse et avait prit sa place. Elle l'avait imprégnée totalement et fait de lui un avatar d'elle-même tout comme l'Être Sombre, était devenu celui de la magie noir en l'absorbant.

« Je dois partir » dit-il.

« Déjà votre Altesse ? » demanda Mathias.

« Une nouvelle guerre et proche et je dois agir » dit-il.

A ce moment-là, Snøhvit arriva et se plaça près d'Erik. Celui-ci posa sa main sur son encolure et se hissant souplement sur son dos.

« Retournez à Arendelle » dit alors Erik au vieux militaire. « Racontez ce qui s'est passé à ma mère. Dites lui aussi, si elle ne le sait pas déjà, que Poudlard est attaquée. »

« Et vous votre Altesse ? »

« J'ai des alliés à aller chercher. »

Oui. Il était l'Être Céleste. Il devait lancer l'appel pour que les multitudes magiques le suivent comme il était inscrit dans la prophétie. Pour cela il devait avancer, rentrer à nouveau dans la forêt et par elle rejoindre les autres.

Il fit donc avancer Snøhvit vers les arbres. A ce moment-là, Hedwige se posa sur son épaule. Erik caressa le plumage de son ventre et celle-ci lui mordilla l'oreille. Il entendit alors un bruit sur son autre épaule. C'était l'esprit du feu. Avec tout ça, il l'avait complètement oublié. Un mouvement à sa droite lui fit tourner la tête. L'esprit de l'eau marchait à leurs côtés.

« Vous venez avec moi ? » demanda Erik.

Un souffle de vent lui répondit. A ce moment-là, il entendit un grand fracas. Tous les géants de la forêt s'étaient levés pour l'accompagner. Erik sourit. Il avait eut peur que ce voyage soit un peu trop solitaire mais finalement, il n'était pas seul.

Il se mit alors à effleurer sa poitrine au niveau de son cœur et sourit encore plus. Non. Il n'était pas seul.

A suivre.

Et voilà ! Je vous avais dit qu'il fallait voir la Reine des Neiges 2. Bref, j'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre.

En regardant le film j'avais tout de même était déçu que certaines théories soient complètement anéanties. C'est pourquoi j'ai modifie ça dans mon histoire. J'ai laissé tomber le fait qu'Agnarr et Idunna soient revenus ce qui permet de continuer la théorie Tarzan et j'ai également parlé des sœurs d'Idunna pour conserver le lien avec Raiponce (Willow est un personnage qui n'apparaît que dans la série animée de Raiponce). J'espère que ça reste cohérent à vos yeux.

Donc la prochaine fois, le début de la bataille. A partir de ce chapitre, il en reste sept jusqu'à la fin, épilogue comprit. En tous les cas, n'hésitez pas à faire des commentaires et je vous dis à dans deux semaines !


	34. Arc Final - Chapitre 34

Pour me faire pardonner, je publie en avance.

.

Roi des Neiges

Arc Final

Chapitre 34 : face à face

.

« Ils arrivent » dit une voix.

Ingrid ne savait pas vraiment qui avait dit ces mots mais ça n'avait pas vraiment d'importance. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur la grande carte devant elle, en particuliers sur la multitude de points rouges qui s'était mis en mouvement.

« Général… » commença l'un des opérateurs depuis son siège.

« J'ai vu » dit-elle simplement. « Je m'en occupe. »

Elle se détourna et s'éloigna de la table.

« Mais où est-ce que tu vas ? » s'exclama Ronald d'une voix paniquée.

« Il y a un problème que je dois régler » répondit la jeune femme.

« Mais on a besoin de toi ici. »

« Neville se charge de mener les combats sur le terrain. Le reste est que de la tactique et tu peux t'en occuper. »

« Mais…mais non, je… »

« Ronald » dit alors Ingrid d'une voix forte en se tournant vers le jeune homme. « Il y a des moments pour parler et des moments pour agir. Maintenant c'est le moment d'agir. Je te confie le commandement. »

Elle regarda autour d'elle et fixa les personnes présentes une à une. Elle s'adressait aussi à eux. Tel était sa décision et ils devaient l'accepter.

« Nous n'avons pas toujours été d'accord mais j'ai confiance en toi, Ronald » poursuivit Ingrid. « Je connais ton potentiel et je sais que tu peux y arriver. Et toi, tu crois que tu peux y arriver ? »

Ronald serra les poings. Les pouvait-il ? Depuis qu'il était jeune, il était constamment comparé à ses frères et il ne semblait jamais assez à la hauteur. Il n'était pas aussi intelligent que Bill, aussi fort que Charlie, aussi travailleur que Percy ou aussi amusant et inventif que les Jumeaux. Il avait cru qu'être ami avec Harry Potter le sortirait de l'ombre mais il s'était trompé. Il se rendait compte qu'il n'aurait cessé de se reposer sur ses frères que pour se reposer sur Harry…ou Erik.

Finalement, il était heureux d'avoir été repoussé. Cela l'avait forcé à cultiver ses propres forces et cette fois c'était sa chance. Ses frères étaient sur le champ de bataille. Ses parents aussi. Même sa petite sœur que leur mère n'avait pu convaincre de ne pas se battre. Lui il était à l'arrière mais il devait se battre lui aussi mais à sa manière. Il était doué pour la tactique alors il utiliserait son don et il ramènerait sa famille à la maison.

« Très bien, je vais le faire ! » s'exclama Ronald.

Ingrid sourit. Elle aimait ce qu'elle voyait dans son regard. Elle hocha donc simplement la tête et sortit de la pièce. Une fois dans le couloir, elle s'adossa à la porte et prit une grande respiration. Elle rassembla ses souvenirs heureux dans son esprit et mit sa main droite devant elle, paume vers le ciel.

Elle répéta la formule dans sa tête et une fumée argentée se mit à émaner de sa main. Elle tourbillonna quelques instants puis prit la forme d'une corneille. Ingrid amené l'oiseau à son visage et murmura à son oreille.

« Va ! » dit-elle finalement.

Elle leva la main et l'oiseau s'envola rapidement.

0o0o0

Il n'y avait pas un bruit dans le parc. Pas un oiseau. Pas un insecte. Même le vent semblait retenir son souffle. Le ciel était d'un bleu éclatant. C'était la première fois qu'il faisait un temps pareil depuis la fin de l'hiver. Le soleil froid d'Arendelle éclairait la vaste étendue d'herbe piétinée par des centaines et des centaines de pieds.

Entre les deux armées cependant, il y avait une bande de terre intacte. Elle ne le resterait pas longtemps. Bientôt, ce serait là que les marées humaines et non humains se fracasseraient les unes contre les autres.

Mais pour le moment, elles ne faisaient que se regarder en chien de faïence, s'observent, se jugeant, se jaugeant. L'une venait pour envahir et détruire et l'autre pour protéger. Mais tous avaient cette même rage de vaincre, cette volonté de faire triompher ses propres idéaux.

Pourtant, pour chacune d'entre elle, un groupe semblait se détacher. Du côté des envahisseurs, les Mangemorts vêtus de leurs lourdes robes et de leurs masques argentés étaient regroupés autour de leur Seigneur. Voldemort lui-même, se tenait seul devant ses serviteurs. Sa grande robe noir semblait flotter autour de lui et accentuait la pâleur mortelle et la maigreur cadavérique de son corps. Au milieu de son visage, ses yeux rouges brillaient d'un éclat malsain.

De l'autre côté, celui de protecteurs, six personnes émergeaient de la masse d'armures blanches. Ils se tenaient à peine en retrait des autres, plus comme s'ils les couvraient. Cependant ce qui les faisait le plus ressortir, c'était les armures chatoyantes d'origines naines dont ils étaient parés.

Neville, le commandant, se trouvait au centre. Il était vêtu d'une armure de plates faite entièrement de métal d'un blanc scintillant décoré d'or enchantée pour être plus solide que le diamant. Ses mains étaient recouvertes de gantelets épais et renforcés pour donner plus de poids à ses coups.

A son côté, Hermione était vêtu d'une armure plus légère faite de cuir durci noir dont le plastron recouvrait le haut de son corps et donc les gants et les bottes remontaient à mi bras et mi cuisses. Cependant il ne fallait pas croire qu'elle était moins solide que celle de son ami. Renforcé par du Mallenril, elle était résistante tout en étant aussi flexible et confortable que de la soie. Elle était également équipée d'étuis sur les cuisses pour ses armes. L'un des deux tonfa était d'ailleurs rangé tandis que l'autre se balançait nerveusement dans sa main.

De l'autre côté, Pansy était vêtue d'une tunique chinoise et d'un pantalon bouffant mauve doublé d'une côte de maille faite du fameux métal doré des nains. Le tissu gardait malgré tout son soyeux et sa fluidité pour suivre les mouvements des éventails de métal passés dans le tissu.

Juste à côté d'elle se tenait Blaise. Il était vêtu du même type d'armure que Neville mais plus légère et mobile. Elle était également faite d'un métal plus sombre sur lequel ressortait l'éclat poli des chakrams pendu à sa ceinture. Son armure avait été allégée pour lui permettre de transporte la quantité d'autres ares et objets métalliques que son pouvoir allait lui permettre de transporter.

Enfin, à l'autre extrémité se tenait les Jumeaux, l'un jouant avec ses nunchakus et l'autre, les bras croisés, qui les tenait rangés dans leurs étuis. Ils étaient vêtus de façons identique de pantalons maintenus par des ceinture de cuir et des bottes renforcés remontant jusqu'aux genoux. En haut, ils portaient de simples vestes ouvertes sur leur torse nu et bordés de fourrure aux revers jusqu'au pourtour de la capuche. Le tout était dans les tons bruns et orangés sans oublier l'or du Mallenril qui conférait à leur vêtement de tissu la solidité des plus lourdes armures.

Les six sorciers avaient assistés à la rupture de la barrière et à l'avancée de l'armée de Voldemort. Celle-ci avait rapidement mit le feu aux tentes en espérant sans doute semer la terreur. Mais c'était inutile, elles étaient toutes vides.

Finalement, ils étaient arrive en vu de leur armée et ils s'étaient figés. Cela avait donné l'occasion à Neville de voir les forces en présences. Outre les Mangemorts, il pouvait voir des loups garous. Ce n'était pas la pleine lune mais on devinait la sauvagerie sous leurs traits. Ils n'avaient plus grand-chose d'humain.

D'autres créatures dangereuses sortaient du lot. Il y avait notamment plusieurs géants qui dépassaient de beaucoup le reste de l'armée. Il n'y avait pas de vampires cependant. Mais c'était sans doute parce qu'il faisait encore jour. Si le combat s'éternisait jusqu'à la nuit tomber, nulle doute que des alliés nocturne les rejoindrait…enfin, si alliés nocturnes il y avait. Ce n'était peut-être pas le cas mais Neville était prêt à tout. Des vampires renégats en dehors du système seigneurial existaient encore malgré les efforts de leurs congénères officiels pour les exterminer.

Cependant le plus gros de l'armée était derrière encore. C'était la masse grouillante des créatures artificielles que Voldemort avait créé grâce à son pouvoir. Ils formaient une marée sombre qui s'étendait jusqu'aux limites du terrain. Aucun d'eux n'était aussi gros que le dragon qu'avait affronté Wolf la dernière fois mais leur nombre compensait largement ce détail.

De leur côté, seulement des humains, les Défenseurs. Vêtus de leurs armures blanches, certains encapuchonnés, d'autres non, ils se tenaient tous derrière leurs chefs, prêts à se battre. Ils avaient été entraînés dans le seul but de défaire l'armée e face d'eux et, malgré la peur, c'était ce qu'ils allaient faire.

« Tiens donc » dit Voldemort d'une voix forte. « Je vois beaucoup de gens, d'adversaire, mais je ne vois pas celui que je suis vraiment venu chercher. »

Sa voix était amplifiée. Pas à l'aide d'un simple _sonorus_ , mais à l'aide d'un sortilège plus complexe qui semblait faire en sort que tout le monde l'entende clairement.

« Porter aurait-il peur de l'affronter ? » demanda-t-il alors sur un ton moqueur.

Il y eut du mouvement dans l'armée des Défenseurs. Une grogne commença à s'élever. Cependant, Neville leva rapidement la main et tous se calmèrent.

« Qui te dis qu'il estime que tu sois digne de te battre avec lui ? » demanda alors le Gryffondor.

Sa voix était elle aussi magiquement amplifiée mais cette fois par l'effet de son simple pouvoir.

En entendant ces mots, Voldemort serra les dents.

« Il n'y a que Potter que je veux tuer » siffla-t-il. « Livrez le moi et soumettez vous. Alors je vous laisserez la vie sauve. »

« Et après quoi ? Tu gouvernas l'Angleterre et tu passeras au reste ? »

« Non. Je promets que les autres nations n'auront rien à craindre de moi s'ils se retirent du combat maintenant. »

« Conneries ! » s'exclama alors Hermione. « Ce ne sont que des mensonges et tu le sais très bien. Tu es un danger pour l'Angleterre _et_ pour ce monde et tu dois être arrêté. Chaque nation du monde est conscient de cela et fera tout pour t'arrêter alors ferme ta putains de gueule et vient en au fait ! »

 _On n'était pas censé gagner du temps ?_ lui demanda Neville par la pensée. _L'énerver n'est pas vraiment la bonne façon de faire._

 _Il y a des limites à tout,_ renchérit la jeune fille d'une voix ferme.

« Puisque vous avez choisis de mourir… » commença Voldemort en pointant sa baguette sur l'armée ennemie.

« Attendez ! » cria alors Neville d'une voix forte.

« Je savais que vous finirez par entendre raison. »

« Non » dit simplement Neville. « Je pense toujours que tu es un minable que nous allons écraser. »

 _Je croyais que l'insulter allait L'énerver ?_ Se moqua Pansy.

 _Maintenant qu'Hermione a commencé, autant continuer._

« Cependant je pense qu'il est temps de libérer les otages » poursuivit le commandant.

Alors que des murmures s'échappaient des deux armées, celui-ci tendit la main vers l'ennemi.

« Il est temps de rentrer » dit-il. « Surtout toi. Viens, j'ai besoin de toi. »

Il y eut alors un bruit dans l'armée de Voldemort. Un bruit que tous reconnaissait puisque c'était celui qui accompagnait le transplanage. Aussitôt, une silhouette noire apparut juste devant Neville. Celui-ci leva alors aussitôt la main pour éviter tout débordement. Pendant ce temps là, Voldemort s'était retourné et avait remarqué l'absence de la personne qui se trouvait exactement derrière lui. Non, impossible !

De son côté, Neville n'avait pas laissé le temps à la silhouette de retirer son masque et le lui avait arraché avant de presser ses lèvres contre les siennes. Comme c'était bon, comme il lui avait manqué.

« Heureux que tu sois revenu, mon époux » dit-il.

« Heureux d'être près de toi, mon époux » répondit Haldus.

Mystérieusement, malgré le fait qu'ils aient presque murmures ces mots, toutes les personnes présentes, quel que soit leur camps.

« Non ! » cria Voldemort. « Non ! C'est impossible, mon fils ne peut pas…Bella ! »

« Je ne comprends pas mon Seigneur ! » s'écria la femme qui se tenait près de lui avec effroi. « Je lui ai donné la potion avec votre sang ! Il devait être comme vous et vous être fidèle ! »

Haldus se rappela alors la potion que lui avait donnée sa mère le premier soir après son retour et eut la nausée. Donc ce breuvage contenait le sang de Voldemort et devait le changer pour qu'il soit comme lui. Heureusement qu'il n'en avait bu qu'une seule fois.

« Je savais que cette potion était mauvaise » dit Haldus à la femme. « Je l'ai toujours jetée sans la boire. Vous pensiez tellement que j'allais vous obéir que vous n'avez jamais vérifié. »

« Je suis ta mère ! » cria Bellatrix.

« Non ! Vous n'êtes qu'une femme qui s'est laissé engrosser par son seigneur dans l'espoir de lui plaire. Vous m'avez mis au monde et contrairement à ce que vous pensez, ça ne fait pas de vous une mère. »

« J'aurais ou t'offrir le monde » cracha Voldemort.

« J'avais quelque chose de bien plus précieux à protéger » dit Haldus, « l'amour. »

Il prit la main de Neville et les deux se sourirent.

« Et heureusement je n'étais pas seul » ajouta-t-il.

A nouveau, un bruit de transplanage se fit entendre et quatre silhouettes de Mangemorts apparurent près de l'armée adversaire. Face à leurs anciens alliés, les masques et les capuches tombèrent pour révéler Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, Théodore Nott et Draco Malefoy.

La stupeur se misait sur tous les visages et pas seulement sur ceux des Mangemorts. Le secret des espions avaient été si bien gardés que personne n'avait pu soupçonner qu'une telle chose était possible. Cinq espions et pas des moindres puisque parmi eux il y avait l'héritier de l'un des bras droit de Voldemort ainsi que le fils de celui-ci.

« Draco ! » s'exclama alors Lucius Malefoy. « Que fais-tu ! Reviens ! Ne tourne pas le dos à notre maître ! »

« _Ton_ maître, Lucius, pas le mien » répondit Draco d'une voix froide.

« Comment oses-tu piétiner ainsi l'honneur des Malefoy ? »

« Moi ? Moi je piétine l'honneur des Malefoy ? Tu devrais réviser ta notion de l'honneur avant de continuer à ramper dans la boue devant un sang-mêlé ! »

Il y eut des cris et des grognements et plusieurs baguettes se mirent à pointer en avant des deux côtés, les premiers pour tenter de venger l'affront fait à leur maître et les seconds pour répondre à l'agression. Cependant, aucun sort ne fut tiré.

De son côté, Théo avait baissé les yeux. Il avait vu le masque qui dissimulait le visage de son père se braquer sur lui et il savait que ses yeux le fixaient avec désapprobation. Mais une double présence familière dans son dos et son esprit lui fit relever la tête. Non, il ne devait pas flancher. Il avait beau aimer son père, il ne pouvait pas le suivre et accepter ses choix. Il devait tracer son propre chemin et pour cela, il devait avoir de la conviction.

Soudain, un grand éclat de rire suraigu dissipa le silence tendu.

« Oh mon bébé Draco » dit Bellatrix d'une voix amusée. « Je suis surprise que tu sois dans l'autre camps, surtout avec ces garçons. »

Elle désigna les Jumeaux.

« Des cheveux roux, des tâches de rousseurs…je ne me trompe pas en disant qu'ils s'agit de Weasley » continua-t-elle en crachant le nom de famille comme si c'était quelque chose de détestable. « Sont-ils au courent que c'est toi qui a tué leur mère ? »

Draco laissa échapper un rictus. Typique de sa tante. Diviser pour mieux régner. Elle voulait les monter les uns contre les autres mais elle allait tomber sur un os. Il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais à ce moment-là, une silhouette blanche sortit de la foule et se mit à côté de lui.

« Je suppose que tu parles de moi » dit-elle en baissant sa capuche, révélant le visage rouge de colère de Molly Weasley.

« Toi ! » s'étrangla Bellatrix en reculant d'un pas. « C'est impossible ! Tu es morte ! J'ai vu ton cadavre ! »

« Tu veux dire ceci » dit Draco en agitant négligemment la main.

Aussitôt, le cadavre de Molly Weasley apparut sur l'herbe devant lui. Il était tel que Bellatrix l'avait vu pour la dernière fois il y a près de deux ans.

« Tu m'as trompé, petit cancrelat ! » cracha la Mangemorte.

« C'est exact » dit alors une nouvelle voix.

Un autre Défenseur sortit de la masse et se plaça de l'autre côté de Draco.

« Grâce à ça, il n'a tué personne » reprit la silhouette.

Celle-ci baissa sa capuche et révéla des cheveux d'un blond filasse pâle. C'était ceux de Luna Lovegood, celle qui était censé être la première victime de Draco. Bien vivante, elle souriait à ses ennemis, les narguant sans doute sans vraiment le vouloir.

Personne ne se souvint exactement par la suite qui lança le premier sort. Cependant il fut lancé. C'était le signe du début de la bataille.

0o0o0

Comme il l'avait prévu, l'Être Sombre entra dans le château sans encombre et très facilement. Tout le monde était dehors ou dans la salle de contrôle si bien que les couloirs étaient vides.

Il ne se souciait pas vraiment de la bataille. L'issue lui importait peu puisque finalement le grand gagnant, ce serait lui. Il allait retrouver les deux artefacts manquant et retourner à la forteresse de Voldemort pour les réunir avec les autres. Ce serait facile puisque Voldemort lui avait donné la permission d'atteindre sa forteresse.

Mais alors qu'il savourait déjà sa victoire, un éclair tomba sur le sol juste devant lui. Il eut juste le temps de sauter en arrière avant de scruter le couloir devant lui.

« Tu ne pensais pas que ce serait aussi facile, n'est-ce pas ? » dit une voix qu'il connaissait bien.

Ingrid émergea alors du coin du mur. Elle portait son armure nanique qui était composée de bottes et d'un pantalon de cuir ocre maintenu par une ceinture à très large boucle dorée ainsi que d'un lourd manteau qui descendait jusqu'à ses chevilles et qui était fermé par une seule agrafe au niveau du sternum, révélant qu'elle ne portait rien d'autre en dessous. Il était bordé au col, aux revers et aux manches de plume jaune qui scintillaient. Elle portait sa lance négligemment posée sur son épaule et regardait l'imposteur d'un regard dédaigneux.

« Je crois bien que c'est effectivement ce qu'il pensait » dit une voix dans son dos.

L'Esprit Sombre se retourna et vit Hans qui se tenait négligemment adossé à un mur. Il se redressa, faisant cliqueter les écailles dorées de la cataphracte qui recouvrait le haut de son corps. L'armure sans manche laisser voir la tunique matelassé couleur sable que le garçon portait en dessous. Elle était enserrée à la taille par une ceinture à gros clous dorés et laissait voir également les braies et les bottes de cuir brun en dessous. Ses boucliers, eux, étaient fermement fixé aux manchettes de cuir bouilli qui enserrait ses poignets.

« Désolé de te décevoir » dit enfin une troisième voix qui ne semblait en fait pas désolée du tout.

Hotun venait d'émerger du coin opposé à celui où se tenait toujours Ingrid. Il portait un pantalon de cuir verre forêt enserré dans des bottes montantes et maintenu par plusieurs ceintures sur lesquels étaient suspendus les fourreaux de ses dagues et des sacoches. En haut, il portait une chemise à manches bouffantes du même vert que son pantalon dotés manches étaient terminés par des mitaines noir. Les yeux froid, il regardait l'être qui avait prit possession de son ami. Ses bras étaient croisés sur le gilet de cuir noir décoré de motifs de Mallenril qu'il portait par-dessus sa chemise.

« Comment m'avez-vous retrouvé ? » demanda l'Être Sombre, pensif et peu impressionner par le déploiement de force. « La carte n'aurait normalement pas pu me détecter. »

« On se doutait que tu viendrais pour les artefacts » dit Ingrid. « Ça a toujours été ton but. »

« On en a eut la confirmation quand Neville ne t'as pas vu avec les Mangemorts. »

« J'aurais pu être caché. »

Hotun secoua la tête.

« De la même façon que tu sent notre présence, nous sentons la tienne » dit-il. « Ce simple fait rend facile ta poursuite. »

« Ça et le Mangemort que Voldemort t'as collé aux fesses et qui, _lui,_ apparaît sur la carte » ricana Hans.

« Il est vrai que j'aurais dû me montrer plus prudent » dit l'Être Sombre avec nonchalance. « Je m'occuperai de lui plus tard.

Il avait dit ces derniers mots en se tournant vers l'endroit où se cachait le dit Mangemort. Il n'avait pas fait attention et n'avait pas prit en compte la paranoïa de Voldemort tout excité qu'il était de toucher au but. Mais qui cet imbécile de mage noir avait bien pu lui envoyer ? Rowle ? Rosier ? Oh et puis peu importe.

Il soupira.

« Dire que je ne comptais pas en arriver là » dit-il presque peiner.

Il tendit alors la main. Une immense épée d'y matérialisa. Il enleva sa cape et révéla la lourde armure de plates noirs décorés d'or de Wolf. Il sourit. Bientôt elle serait décorée de sang.

0o0o0

Thorin Hache-Feu, assis sur son trône, ressentit les tremblements presque immédiatement. Quoi de plus normal avec un trône en Mallenril et serti de pierre magiques. Le vrai or nain du siège s'était infiltré dans le sol au fil des siècles si bien qu'il pouvait sentir la moindre vibration de la montagne.

Cependant, des tremblements dans la Montagne de Kazath Dúr étaient courent mais jamais il n'avait ressentit quelque chose d'aussi régulier. Comme des pas, des pas qui se rapprochaient à mesure que les vibrations augmentaient.

Du coin de l'œil, le Roi pouvait également voir quelque chose d'autre qui augmentait. C'était le sourire d'Eloira aux yeux blancs. Il était rare qu'elle vienne dans la salle du trône sans y avoir été mandé ou sans avoir quelque chose à lui annoncer. La dernière fois qu'elle s'était tenue ainsi, sans bouger et avec un sourire sur les lèvres, c'était…

A ce moment-là la porte de la salle du trône s'ouvrit avec fracas et un soldat pénétra à l'intérieur. Contrairement à tout usage, il courrait fébrilement vers le trône. Le Roi remarquable ce n'était pas un de ses gardes, plutôt un soldat de patrouille.

« V…Votre Majesté, il…je…ce n'est pas… »

« Et bien, parle ! » ordonna Thorin en frappant du poing sur l'accoudoir de son trône.

Il sentait que quelque chose d'important allait se produire. Il l'avait su dès qu'il avait ouvert les yeux ce matin là mais il ne voulait pas y penser.

« Des géants ! » s'exclama alors le soldat. Des géants de pierre ! »

« De pierre dis-tu ? »

« Puis-je, sire ! » ils ont ouvert les portes de la montagne à main nu. »

« Ils ne peuvent pas passer les galeries ! » s'exclama le Roi.

« Eux, non, mais les autres, si. »

« Les autres ? »

« Il y a une armée d'êtres étranges avec eux, des êtres de l'ancien monde, des berghens. »

« Des berghens ? Alliés à des géants ? Qui les dirige ? »

« Un homme, un humain » répondit le soldat. « Un cavalier aux vêtements et à la chevelure d'un blanc si pure qu'ils en sont lumineux. »

« D'un blanc lumineux » répéta le roi comme pour lui-même.

« Il monte un destrier et est accompagné d'une chouette, tout d'eux d'un blanc aussi lumineux que lui. Il y a aussi un autre destrier fait d'eau qui chevauchée à ses côtés et une boule de feu qui bouge de sa propre volonté. On dirait même que le vent l'accompagne e fait voler des feuilles mortes autour de lui. »

Thorin se tourna alors vers Eloira.

« C'est lui n'est-ce pas ? » lui demanda-t-il.

« Tu devrais le savoir Hache-Feu » répondit la devineresse sans se départir de son sourire.

Le Roi prit une grande aspiration et redressa la tête, regardant le soldat droit dans les yeux.

« Fait passer le message. Laissez les passer. Dans les galeries ou dans la ville, sur les points ou même dans le palais, laissez-les venir à moi comme bon leur semble. »

« B…bien Votre Majesté » balbutia le garde avant de s'enfuir.

Le Roi Thorin s'appuya contre son dossier et attendit. Il n'avait pas besoin de bouger. _Il_ viendrait à lui. En effet quelques minutes plus tard, les portes s'ouvrirent et le destrier blanc se mit à avancer. Pas de géants, pas d'armée, seulement le cheval d'eau et une créature étrange, une monture qui ne ressemblait à rien de connu sur lequel était monté un berghen petit, verdâtre et avec une couronne sur la tête.

« Bienvenu à nouveau chez nous Prince Erik » dit le Roi des Nains d'une voix profonde. « Mais peut-être préférez-vous un titre en accord avec votre nouveau statut ? »

« Comme il vous plaira votre majesté » répondit Erik. « Tant que vous respectez les termes de la prophétie. »

« Et pourquoi le ferons-nous ? » demanda Thorin.

« Pour sauvegarder votre peuple. Maintenant que je suis devenu le dépositaire de la Magie Astrale, j'en ai la certitude. Même votre petit monde séparé du notre ne sera pas épargné par les destructions causées par le pouvoir de Voldemort et celui de l'Être de Destruction. »

Il y eut des murmures autour d'eux. La salle du trône auparavant vide s'était peu à peu rempli de nains ayant suivit le cortège. Ceux-ci avaient entendus les paroles du jeune homme et se demandaient s'il s'agissait de la vérité ou non. Tous les regards alternaient entre le jeune humain et leur Roi qui, main croisés devant le visage, l'observait attentivement.

« Et puis » reprit Erik, « depuis quand les nains refusent ils un bon combat ? »

Le roi resta quelques instants silencieux puis ouvrit la bouche. A la surprise de tous, un grand rire jaillit de sa gorge.

« Tu as raison Avatar de la Magie ! » s'exclama-t-il en se levant. « Il ne sera pas dit que les nains auront reculés face à un combat surtout quand d'autres sont déjà acceptés. Je vois que tu as déjà un compagnon berghen ! »

« Euh…salut ! » dit celui-ci. « Je suis le roi Graillon…des berghen de Berghenville. »

« Salutation valeureux Graillon ! » s'exclama Thorin d'une voix forte. « Je serais heureux de combattre et mourir à tes côtés. »

« Euh…on va quand même essayer de rester en vie, hein ? » dit alors une petite voix provenant de quelque part sur le roi berghen lui-même.

« Allez Branch ! C'est qu'une façon de parler ! »

Plusieurs silhouettes émergèrent alors sur la tête de Graillon.

« J'aimerai quand même que vous arrêtiez de me prendre pour votre perchoir » grogna celui-ci en tendant la main pour faire descendre le groupe de troll.

Il y avait bien sûr Branch, Poppie mais aussi Suki, Guy Diamant, Satin et Chenille, Biggie, Smidge, Cooper et Fuzzbert…bref, toute l'équipe des amis de la princesse.

« Bonjour Roi des nains ! Je suis Poppy, Reine des trolls. »

« En voilà de biens petit guerrier » s'exclama Thorin.

« Ils ne sont pas des guerrier mais ils nous seront utiles » dit Erik en les récupérant. « Leur magie est forte et leurs chants sauront renforcer nos cœurs. »

« Nous les nains chantons aussi beaucoup ! » s'exclama Thorin avec un nouveau grand rire. « Maintenant que les présentations sont faites… »

Il se retourna et tendit la main vers la lourde hache qui se trouvait au mur. Celle-ci se mit à trembler et sauta dans sa main. Aussitôt, des flammes en couvrirent la lame, donnant à l'arme un aspect fantastique.

« Donne-moi quelques heures et mon armée sera prête ! » s'exclama-t-il.

« Malheureusement, je n'aurais pas autant de temps » répliqua Erik. « Il me fait trouver d'autres alliés. Cependant un portail sera créé à l'entrée de la montagne pour que vos troupes nous rejoignent. »

« Je t'accompagne alors, jeune Être Sidéral ! » s'exclama Thorin. « Je t'aiderai à convaincre les autres têtes de bois ! Que mon armée se prépare et nous rejoigne ! Que les pioches, marteaux et hachés cessent de frapper pierre, métal et bois ! Bientôt ils seront couverts du sang de nos ennemis car les nains partent en guerre ! »

0o0o0

Ronald se rongeait les sangs. Il se retrouvait seul aux commandes de la bataille, les yeux fixés sur la carte à l'endroit où les points bleus se mélangeaient aux points rouges.

« L'ennemi a-t-il reçu des renforts ? » demanda-t-il sans lever les yeux.

« Rien à signaler » dit l'opérateur qui surveillait la zone aux alentours de l'entrée.

« Mmm… » fit Ronald.

Quelque chose n'allait pas. Voldemort avait réagit exactement comme il l'avait pensé mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il manquait quelque chose. Est-ce que c'était trop facile ? Peut-être. Certes les troupes de Voldemort étaient plus nombreuses que les Défenseurs mais avec leur armée, la tendance serait assez vite inversée. S'il calculait bien, pour le moment le rapport de force était de trois pour un en faveur de leurs ennemis. Quand les renforts arriveraient cependant, il serait à cinq pour deux en leur faveur. Il ne manquait plus que…

« Message du terrain d'entraînement » dit alors quelqu'un avec un miroir à la main. « Les troupes sont prêtes et parés au départ. Dois-je communiquer l'ordre de transport ? »

« Qu'en est-il de la force de reconnaissance shaman ? » demanda Ronald.

« Elle est prête mais les officiers veulent faire confiance à la carte. »

Ronald se mordit la lèvre. C'est vrai que jamais encore la magie de la carte ne leur avait fait défaut mais Voldemort avait eut le temps de se préparer, surtout en ayant accès aux renseignements de Wolf…ou plutôt de la chose en lui. Il ne voulait rien laisser aux hasards. Cependant il ne pouvait pas non plus perdre trop de temps au risque que les Mangemorts anéantissent les Défenseurs.

« Quel est l'état de l'infirmerie ? » demanda-t-il alors.

« D'après le dernier rapport, il y a une affluence de blessée » dit la personne qui était en lien avec les guérisseurs. « On estime que nous ne sommes plus qu'au huit dixième de nos forces. »

Et ça ne faisait qu'une demi-heure. Ça allait trop vite.

« Transmettez l'ordre de déploiement des troupes en forêt et à l'entrée du passage » dit-il d'une voix qu'il espérait ferme. « Mais dites leur bien que les Shamans qui le peuvent doivent absolument analyser leur environnement. »

« À vos ordres ! » s'exclama l'opérateur avant de se touret vers son miroir.

De son côté, Ronald tourna à nouveau les yeux vers la carte. Il avait hâte de voir apparaître de nouveaux points bleus. Peut-être que cela allait le rassurer.

« Arrivée des 3ème et 5ème bataillon à l'entrée de la grotte » dit une voix.

« Arrivée du 2ème bataillon dans la partie est du secteur 36 » dit une autre.

« Arrivée du 4ème bataillon dans la partie est du secteur 37 » dit enfin une troisième voix.

Tout était presque en place. Les bataillons 3 et 5 allaient traverser la grotte et se cacher à l'entrée du côté de l'école tandis que les bataillons 2 et 4 se rapprochaient de à lisière de la forêt. Mais le mauvais pressentiment de Ronald n'était pas partie.

0o0o0

Yohmei Asakura posa le pied sur le sol de la forêt de façon assez assuré. En six mois, il avait eut le temps de s'habituer aux transports sorciers. Aussitôt, il tendit la main et diffusant son furyoku tout autour de lui. Quelques feuilles fraîchement tombés se mirent à flotter dans les airs et furent rapidement entourés d'une flamme bleue sans se consumer. La flamme se stabilisation et l'énergie shamanique prit la forme de petits êtres humanoïdes.

C'était des koonis, de petits esprits de la nature vivant dans tout ce qui vivait et même ce qui mourrait. Fusionné avec le furyoku du vieil homme, ils étaient devenus des shikigami, des messagers.

Yohmei fit un autre geste et les petits êtres se dispersèrent aux alentours. Ils seraient ses yeux, ses oreilles et son sixième sens pour repérer tout danger. Normalement, son petit-fils, Yoh, qui se trouvait dans un autre bataillon, devait faire la même chose mais il n'était pas très doué pour ce genre de chose.

« Rien à signaler Maître Asakura ? » demanda une voix dans son dos.

Il se retourna et vit un homme qui venait vers lui vêtu de l'armure des Défenseurs. Des protections semblables avaient été distribuées à tous les membres de l'armée mais comme les shamans ne pouvaient pas en activer les protections sans magie, la plupart, comme lui, s'en passait.

« Tout va bien Yosef » dit le vieux shaman. « Enfin je pense. »

« Vous pensez ? » demanda l'Israelite en soulevant un sourcil sous son capuchon.

Yosef Gelb était un sorcier de la Vieille Jérusalem. Descendant des premiers sorciers Cananéens, ses ancêtres, au citrate des non sorciers n'ont jamais quittés la Ville Sainte. A l'arrivée des romains, ils avaient fait comme à l'arrivée des babylonien plus de 600 ans auparavant et s'étaient cachés. Ils avaient donc réchappés à l'esclavage et une nouvelle fois sauvée le temple de la ville. Ils avaient préservés celui de Salomon, leur fondateur, de la destruction la première fois et avaient la même chose avec le second, en laissant une copie su place dont l'un des murs était encore debout aujourd'hui.

Ils avaient vécus en autarcie complète pendant plusieurs siècles jusqu'à ce que la Jérusalem non magique devienne un centre cosmopolite important. Elle avait alors attiré des marchants et des érudits dont certains étaient aussi des sorciers. Ils étaient donc devenus un état indépendant reconnu dont le territoire s'étendait seulement à la ville elle-même.

« Cette forêt est ancienne et puissante » reprit Yohmei. « Nous en avons quelques unes comme cela au japon. Dans ces lieux, il est difficile de bien percevoir les choses. »

« Je vois » soupira Yosef.

« Mais vous pouvez communiquer aux chefs de compagnies de faire bouger les troupes. En cas de problème, je vous préviendrai. »

L'autre homme hocha la tête et s'éloigna pour donner ses ordres. A ce moment-là, Yohmei ressentit quelque chose. Il se retourna et scruta la forêt. Est-ce que c'était…

0o0o0

« Monsieur ! Lord Londubat demande quand les renforts vont arriver » dit l'opérateur chargé des communications avec les officiers sur le terrain. « Selon lui, le front principal risque d'être dépassé. »

« Où en sont les bataillons de l'entrée et de la forêt » demanda Ronald.

« Ils ne sont pas encore en place. »

Il allait donc devoir modifier sa stratégie.

« Dites aux bataillons 6 et 7 d'agir maintenant ! » ordonna-t-il. « Faites passer le message : que les deux fronts essaient de repousser les ennemis soit en direction de l'entrée, soit de la forêt. »

« Bien Monsieur ! » s'écrièrent plusieurs voix.

S'ils ne pouvaient pas venir aux ennemis alors les ennemis iraient à eux. Ronald était tout de même préoccupé par la possibilité que le terrain soit un désavantage. La pleine était bien utile pour la liberté de mouvement. Cependant le passage de la grotte était étroit. Si jamais les troupes ne sortaient pas à temps, ils devraient combattre à l'intérieur. Du côté de la forêt, le sol serait plus inégal et les cachettes plus nombreuses. Heureusement, ils ne seraient pas les seuls à subir les désagréments donc ça devrait s'équilibrer…enfin, il l'espérait.

0o0o0

Voldemort s'était installé sur une légère colline dont il avait monté le niveau par magie afin d'observer la bataille. Il était encore énervé que son fils ait pu le trahir mais finalement ça n'avait pas beaucoup d'importance. Il lui suffirait de le récupérer plus tard. S'il avait voulu sa loyauté c'était plus par jeu qu'autre chose. Au final, son consentement lui importait guère. Il était prêt pour ce qu'il voulait en faire.

Soudain, il entendit de nombreux bruits de transplanage. Il tourna alors la tête en direction du lac et vit qu'une troupe importante venait d'apparaître. Elle était environ deux à trois fois plus importante que ceux qu'ils combattaient déjà et fonçaient dans leur direction.

Loin d'être désappointé, un rictus déformation son visage. Oui, il avait prévu qu'il y aurait des renforts. C'est pour cela que lui aussi avait préparé quelques petites surprises.

0o0o0

« Monsieur, venez voir ! » dit l'unes opérateurs qui surveillait la forêt.

Rapidement, Ronald se déplaça à travers la salle et regarda par-dessus l'épaule de la personne qui l'avait appelée.

« Au nom de Merlin ! Ce n'est quand même pas… »

0o0o0

Yoh Asakura serra fort son sabre Harusame dans sa main droite. Dans l'autre il tenait Futunomitama no Tsurugi, l'ancienne relique familiale sculpté en forme de lame dans une pierre rouge. La légende disait qu'elle avait appartenu à un dieu de la guerre et avait toujours permit au jeune shaman de déployer son pouvoir. Aujourd'hui plus que jamais il allait en avoir besoin.

Autour de lui il pouvait entendre des bruits qu'il avait appris à reconnaître pense les six mois qu'avaient duré son entraînement. Des ennemis arrivaient et en grand nombre. Il avait suivit à tactique qui avait été mise en place mais il semblait qu'elle se soit retournée contre eux.

« Amidamaru » dit-il.

« Je suis là, Maître Yoh » dit le fantôme de samouraï aux cheveux d'argent en se matérialisant au dessus de lui.

Mais aussitôt sa forme commença se diluer. Il se décomposant en filament d'énergie spirituels qui se rassemblèrent pour former une sphère bleuté come embrasée et avec le visage du samouraï visible en son centre.

« Entre dans l'épée et dans la relique en même temps » s'écria Yoh.

Il leva les deux armes au dessus de sa tête et Amidamaru fusionna avec dans un jaillissement lumineux.

« Oversoul ! Esprit de l'Épée ! »

Quand la lumière se dissipa, Yoh ne tenait plus qu'une seule épée mais celle-ci était immense. La garde et la chappe étaient composés de plaques rouges cerclés de noir comme l'armure d'Amidamaru et la lame était faite d'énergie shamanique pure.

Son grand-père lui avait laissé le choix. Au village Pache, il lui avait parlé pour lui dire qu'il allait participer à cette guerre mais que lui n'y serait pas obligé. C'était nouveau pour Yoh. Quand était venu le temps du Tournoi des Shamans, il n'avait pas été question de choix.

Mais cette fois c'était différent. Tant le tournoi était important pour restaurer l'honneur du clan tant cette fois cela ne le concernait que lui. En vérité, Yoh avait bien sentit que le vieux Yohmei ne voulait pas voir son petit-fils sur le champ de bataille. Était-ce à cause de son perpétuel esprit de contradiction ou tout simplement parce que cette fois il voulait vraiment se battre ? Yoh ne savait pas vraiment mais il avait accepté.

Parmi ses amis, ils l'avaient tous fait. Peu avaient de famille pour les dissuader de toute façon. Yoh savait que son ami Ren Tao avait reçu le même genre de choix de la part de son père, Hen et que son autre ami Horo Horo avait dû convaincre ses parents mais ils étaient tous là.

« Apparemment, on va devoir se battre plus tôt que prévu » dit une voix dans son dos.

« On dirait bien, Morgan » soupira le jeune shaman.

Le sorcier américain baissa sa capuche et sortit sa baguette. Il avait encore l'habitude de la porter même s'il n'en avait plus vraiment besoin. De toute façon les consignes avaient été claires : gardez votre baguette le plus longtemps possible car l'effet de surprise reste votre meilleure arme.

« Des groupes d'ennemis apparaissent un peu partout autour de nous » dit Rachel Kowalski.

Elle était chargée de communiquer avec le central et de transmettre à Morgan qui était chef de groupe.

« Des combats ont déjà été engagés » poursuivit-elle. « Apparemment, ce sont principalement des créatures créés par Voldemort menés par des Mangemorts mineurs. Ils devaient sûrement servir au transport. »

« Des nouvelles des troupes du lac ? » demanda Yoh.

Son frère Hao se trouvait là-bas. Ils étaient ennemis mais pour Yoh, il demeurait son frère. N'étant pas du genre à agir de façon discrète, le bataillon où il se trouvait avait été placé au seul endroit qui devait agir directement.

« Tu veux que je demande ? » lui proposa Rachel.

« Non » soupira le jeune shaman. « Mieux vaut éviter d'encombrer les communication. »

« Dans ce cas, le mieux pour le moment c'est d'y aller » dit Morgan alors que son visage androgyne s'ornait d'un rictus.

« Ne vas pas te blesser avec des actions héroïques stupides » soupira son amie.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas ma chère Rachel. En cas de blessure, ma Chère Eliza et moi somme là. »

La personne qui venait de parler était un jeune homme étrange aux cheveux blonds court et aux yeux bleus soulignés par des cernes. Dames androgyne, il portait des bijoux et un rouge à lèvre pourpre. Il était grand, maigre à faire peur et avait la peau blême bien que par endroit des points de sutures de limitaient des zones de peau plus sombre, comme si certaines parties de son corps n'étaient pas à lui au départ.

Il portait un pantalon et des bottes en cuirs noirs ainsi qu'une blouse blanche ouverte sur son torse nu. Son allure inquiétante était encore renforcée par l'arme qu'il tenait, une lame de guillotine fixé sur une hampe en bois rouge. A ses côtés se tenait le fantôme d'une femme très belle, aux longs cheveux dorés et aux yeux azur et qui portait une tenue d'infirmière rose.

« Je ne sais pas si on ne se sentirait pas plus mal après qu'avant ton intervention Faust » dit Yoh avec un petit rire.

« Que nenni, Maître Yoh » dit l'homme. « J'ai beau être nécromancien, je n'en reste pas moins un excellent médecin. N'est-ce pas ma bien-aimée ? »

Il se tourna vers le fantôme et prit sa main pour l'embrasser. Comme à son habitude, Eliza Faust, sa défunte femme le regardait avec des yeux énamourés.

Le sourire de Yoh se fit plus triste. Il enviait Faust de pouvoir être détendu à cet instant. Tout son corps était raide en prévision du combat à venir. Il fallait qu'il soit prêt.

Près d'eux, un buisson se mit à bouger.

0o0o0

Miríel se tenait droite sur son trône de bois brut.

Celui-ci était une pousse de l'arbre qui accueillait son palais et que les artisans avaient enchanté pour donner cette forme. Les elfes ne coupaient pas le bois, ils le sculptaient avec leur magie. Les troncs devaient ainsi murs et colonnes, sièges, tables et lits sans jamais être séparé de la terre. Les objets de la vie de tous les jours poussaient au bout des branches comme des fruits et tombaient tout seul.

Cependant pour être utilisés, ils ne pouvaient pas rester ainsi. C'était donc seulement après qu'objets et mobilier avaient pris forme que les elfes utilisaient des outils pour enlever l'écorce et polir le bois.

Mais ce n'était pas le cas du trône de la Reine des elfes. Le bois était brut et les branches formaient une canopée au-dessus de la tholos de marbre blanc qui composait la pièce où siégeait Miríel. C'était là, sous la lumière dorée du soleil qui passait à travers les branches qu'elle recevait ceux venus faire doléances auprès d'elle.

Chaque visiteur était impressionné par l'apparence de la reine. Chaque rayons lumineux traversant le feuillage de marbre trône semblait converger vers elle, créant des tâches de lumière se reflétant sur le métal de ses bijoux, sur l'éclat cuivré de ses cheveux mais surtout dans ses yeux d'or liquide qui semblaient perpétuellement briller d'une lumière intérieur.

Pour tous ceux qui la voyaient, la Reine ressemblait à une statue chryséléphantine fait de l'ivoire le plus blanc et de l'or le plus pur. Son expression était souvent ce qui marquait le plus les visiteurs. Son visage figé semblait irradier d'une froide douceur et d'une noblesse éthérée, qui n'était pas de ce monde.

Cependant aujourd'hui, son expression était gâtée par la colère et le dégoût qui de formait ses traits et ses yeux, habituellement doux bien que lointains, lançaient des éclairs. A lumière du soleil était éclipsée par une autre plus brillante encore et qui se tenait juste en face d'elle.

« Reine Miríel » dit l'être si brillant. « Il est temps de tenir vos engagements. »

La reine serra les dents. Comment cet être, cet…humain osait il venir chez elle et lui réclamer quoi que ce soit ? Il avait débarqué dans _sa_ forêt avec des nains, des géants de pierre et des êtres répugnant que les légendes appelaient berghens. Sans compter le cheval fait d'eau, la salamandre de feu et les petits êtres aux couleurs bigarrés sur ses cheveux.

Alors que l'armée était restée au pied de l'arbre, lui et son escorte étaient montés jusqu'à elle sans même descendre de cheval et toute sa magie avait été inutile pour les en empêcher. A présent il se tenait devant elle avec à sa droite un de ses crasseux et difforme berghen portant une couronne et à sa gauche, même si elle n'en avait pas vu depuis longtemps elle pouvait les reconnaître, un roi nain.

« Je ne me souviens de n'avoir pris aucun engagement, humain »

Le petit roi berghen qui ressemblait à un crapaud clignant des yeux tandis que le roi nain ne fit qu'esquisser un rictus méprisant.

« Ces engagements ont été pris bien avant vous et par la magie elle-même » précisa calmement Erik. « Pour la sauvegarde du monde, vos armées doivent se lever et me suivre. »

« La sauvegarde d'un monde que nous avons quitté et dont nous ne nous préoccupons plus » renifla Miríel. « De plus je ne peux accepter un humain qui se prétends Avatar de la Magie Sidérale. »

« Vous ne pouvez l'accepter mais au fond de vous, vous savez que c'est vrai. Seul votre orgueil vous empêche de voir clair. »

La Reine serra les poings, tant à l'insulte qu'au fait qu'elle soit vraie. Elle sentait la présence de cet être jusque dans ses tripes mais elle ne pouvait accepter qu'un tel pouvoir soit entre les mains d'une espèce inférieure comme les humains.

« De toute façon » reprit celui-ci, « votre armée viendra avec moi, que vous soyez à sa tête, à mes côtés ou pas. »

Il fit tourner bride à son cheval et le nain et le berghen l'imitèrent. Une silhouette postée jusque-là à la droite de la reine leur emboîta alors le pas.

« Que fais-tu Fëanor ? »

« Je suis ma destiné » répondit celui-ci sans se retourner.

Restée seule, Miríel serra les dents encore plus fort et tapa du poing sur l'accoudoir de son trône. De son côté, Fëanor rejoignit le grand balcon où se trouvait Erik. De là, il dominait les plates-formes de la ville elfique sur lesquels toute la population s'était rassemblée pour une mystérieuse raison.

« Peuple elfe ! » s'écria alors Erik. « Le temps est venu de prendre les armes. Votre monde est en danger. »

La foule commença à s'agiter.

« Mensonge ! » s'écria quelqu'un.

« La Reine nous l'aurait dit ! » s'écria quelqu'un d'autre.

« Où est la Reine ? »

« Pourquoi devrions-nous croire un humain ? »

Les cris, les huées et les quolibets retentirent face à Erik qui restait imperturbable.

« Toujours aussi piailleurs et à se voiler la face c'est elfes » dit une voix moqueuse près de Fëanor.

Celui-ci se retourna puis inclina la tête.

« Eloira aux yeux blancs » salua-t-il la voyante naine.

« Fëanor Orvision » répondit celle-ci en hochant la tête à son tour.

« C'est la première fois que nous nous rencontrons en personne. »

« Dans la réalité certes. Tu ne vas pas m'aider ? »

Elle désigna Erik.

« Il n'a pas besoin de moi. »

Comme pour confirmer ses dires, Erik se mit à hausser la voix.

« Ça suffit ! » s'exclama-t-il pour faite taire la foule.

Si celle-ci se tut effectivement, ce n'était pas seulement à cause de l'autorité perçu dans la voix mais à cause de la vague de magie qui accompagna l'ordre. L'onde d'énergie les traversa aux mais aussi les arbres et les plantes qui se mirent à chanter comme seuls les elfes savaient les faire chanter.

Ceux-ci, qui tentaient d'ignorer depuis le début le sentiment qui les étreignaient se calmèrent immédiatement. Ils surent alors qui étaient vraiment Erik.

« Les nains, les berghens et les trolls ont déjà pris les armes » reprit Erik. « Ils savent à quel point ce combat est important, ils savent que l'avenir du monde dépends de lui. Comme il est dit dans la prophétie de l'Être Sidérale, je viens vers vous pour vous mener au combat. Qui me suivra ? »

Le tonnerre de voix fut la réponse qu'Erik attendait. Il savait que déjà, les elfes se préparaient à la bataille.

« Ils vous suivront » dit une voix dans son dos.

« Merci Fëanor » répondit Erik avec un sourire. « J'aurais juste aimé que la Reine… »

« Miríel n'est pas stupide » dit le voyant elfe en ignorant le toussotement de son homologue naine. « Elle se rangera à l'avis de son peuple afin de garder ses faveurs. »

Sonne pression ainsi que celle d'Eloira se firent alors grave.

« Vous savez comment ça se passera ? » demanda l'elfe.

« Vous savez ce que vous devrez faire » poursuivi la naine, « et ne pas faire. »

Erik hocha la tête.

« Je sais ce qu'i savoir en tant qu'Avatar de la Magie » dit Erik en caressait la crinière de l'esprit de l'eau. « Je connais mes devoirs et je sais aussi pourquoi je dois rassembler cette armée. Parce que quand viendra l'heure du combat, je n'aurais pas le droit de me battre. »

0o0o0

Alors que l'enfer se déchaînait autour de lui, Draco ne bougeait pas. En face de lui, son adversaire ne bougeait pas non plus. Malgré le chaos qui les entourait, ils semblaient seuls au monde. Leurs cheveux blonds flottaient dans les airs et leurs yeux gris étaient fixés les uns sur les autres.

« Draco. »

« Lucius. »

« Il fut un temps où tu m'appelais père. »

« Je ne te considère plus comme mon père depuis mes treize ans. Depuis que j'ai comprit que tu ne serais jamais un père. »

« Je t'ai élevé pour être un meneur. Je ne pouvais faire preuve de sentimentalisme envers toi. »

« Comme si tu le pouvait » ricana Draco.

« Ne me parle pas sur ce ton » cracha Lucius. « Je t'ai élevé pour être mon digne fils. »

« Plutôt tenté de me mouler à votez image je dirais. Et je n'appelle pas ça non plus vraiment élevé. »

Les deux Malefoy se jaugèrent du regard.

« Je suppose que nous pouvons seulement nous mettre d'accord sur le fait que nous ne sommes pas d'accord » dit Lucius avec une grimace de dédain.

« En effet c'est bien la seule chose que nous avons en commun. »

« À part être en vie mais je me charge de changer cet état de fait. »

Lucius sortit rapidement sa baguette et envoya un sort à son fils mais celui-ci était déjà prêt. Il de via le sort avec un bouclier et celui-ci toucha un autre Mangemort dans le dos.

« Pratique » commenta Draco sarcastique. « Je n'aurai même pas besoin de me battre si tu te débarrassé de tes propres alliés. »

Lucius plissa les yeux et pointa à nouveau sa baguette sur Draco. Mais soudain, il se figea, comme s'il écoutait quelque chose. Il eut un rictus et rangea son arme.

« Malheureusement, je pense que ce sera pour une autre fois » dit-il sur un ton léger. « Si autre fois il y a. »

Puis, sans que Draco ne comprenne pourquoi, Lucius disparut. Autour de lui, les autres Mangemorts disparaissaient aussi les uns après les autres. Il jeta un coup d'œil en direction de Voldemort et vit qu'ils étaient tous réapparut près de lui. Est-ce qu'il cherchait à rassembler ses troupes ?

Quelque chose, un bruit, lui fit alors lever les yeux. Il les écarquilla.

0o0o0

« M…Monsieur, j'ai une lecture étrange de la carte » dit un opérateur. « C'est…comment est-ce possible ? »

Ronald se précipita et jeta un coup d'œil. Une marée de points rouges étaient apparut à l'extrémité de la carte et avançaient en ligne droite et à la même allure sans se soucier des routes, des forêts ou des reliefs. Le jeune stratège sentit alors son cœur tomber au fond de son estomac. C'était ça. C'était ce qui n'allait pas, ce qui manquait.

Mais comment avait-il pu être aussi bête ? Pendant plus d'un mois ils avaient essayé de forcer les barrières de Poudlard lorsque celle-ci était scellée. Comment avait-il pu oublier à peur de voir leur bec et les serres ou autres appendices percer la magie qui les protégeait.

Les créatures oiseaux.

0o0o0

Draco dressa immédiatement un bouclier pour se protéger de la charge des créatures volantes. Non ! S'il faisait ça, il allait rester coincé !

Il surchargea sa protection magique qui explosa, repoussant les monstres. Il tendit la main et tira un rayon de lumière pur sur l'un d'eux. De manière aussi concentrée, la lumière devenait une arme qui brûlait tout sur son passage, de la même façon qu'une loupe exposée au soleil pouvait déclencher un incendie.

Autour de lui, les cadavres carbonisés se mirent à s'empiler. Certains arrivaient à lui échapper et lui griffaient le visage mais leur nombre diminuait. Heureusement, son action avait été perçue et d'autres sorciers s'étaient mis à attaquer.

Mais soudain, un rugissement figea le jeune homme. A nouveau, il tourna ses yeux vers le ciel. Ce cri. Il était très différent de n'importe quel autre cri que l'on pouvait entendre dans la nature. Il ne l'avait entendu qu'une seule fois jusqu'à ce jour. C'était le jour de la première bataille de Poudlard.

C'était le cri du dragon noir, la créature gigantesque créé par Voldemort. Sauf que cette fois elle n'était pas seule, loin de là.

Sous les yeux paniqués de Draco, plus d'une centaine dénommés et menaçantes silhouettes fondaient sur eux.

A suivre…

Encore une fois désolé pour le retard…mais pas vraiment pour le suspens par contre. Vous savez bien que c'est comme ma marque de fabrique. Donc voilà un chapitre supplémentaire et le premier de la bataille finale. Croyez-moi, il va y en avoir d'autres. Ça va être épique.

Si vous avez du mal à imaginer les armures de personnages. Sachez que celles de Neville et Blaise sont inspirés de celles des chevaliers dans Saint Seiya. Quand à celle de Fred et George, je me suis inspiré d'un visuel de Maxi de Soul Calibur (le 5).

Enfin ! Depuis le temps que j'attendais ça ! La scène du retour des espions de façon aussi théâtrale, j'en rêvais. Et le retour de Molly, depuis qu'elle est morte vous vous rendez compte ? Qu'est ce sue vous en avez pensé ? Pas très crédible mais je m'en fous, j'adore.

Oui, je sais. Miriel est une emmerdeuse. Mais que voulez-vous ? J'aime PAS les elfes.

Finalement ce petit retard est pas mal. Ça m'a permis de modifier mes chapitres (j'en ai rajouté un en fait…). Il y a une meilleure cohérence avec ces corrections. Bon, c'est vrai, d'un coup le chapitre fait pas vraiment 20 pages mais c'est quand même pas mal, non ?

Allez, je vous dis à dans deux semaines (sans fautes) et n'hésitez pas à me laisser des commentaires !

Ah oui, et Bonnes Fêtes


	35. Arc Final - Chapitre 35

Et voilà ! Je suis de retour ! Je vous ai manqué ?

.

Roi des Neiges

Arc Final

Chapitre 35 : Perte de contrôle

.

« Monsieur ? Quels sont les ordres Monsieur ? »

« Le Général Londubat demande un point sur la situation, Monsieur. »

« Monsieur ? »

Ronald n'entendait pas ce que les gens autour de lui disaient. Il était figé, le regard fixé sur les points rouges qui avançaient en ligne droite. Comment avait-il pu être aussi stupide ? A aucun moment dans leur stratégie ils n'avaient prévus une attaque aérienne. Et surtout pas de ces…ces choses.

Pourtant ils auraient dû s'y préparer. La dernière fois, le dragon noir avait fait de nombreux dégâts et seul Wolf avait réussit à le tuer mais seulement de justesse. Devant la réussite de sa création, ils auraient dû savoir que Voldemort en aurait créé d'autres, probablement plus puissant que le précédent.

Mais que devait-il faire ? Dans les pleines, les combattants étaient des cibles fragiles. Pouvait-il les faire se replier dans la forêt ? Mais à ce moment-là, le château serait sans défense. Il ne pouvait pas non plus les faire rentrer dans le château car ils seraient acculés comme la dernière fois.

La seule solution était de rester là où ils étaient mais à ce moment-là, ils allaient se gare décimer. Il pouvait ordonner à un peloton spécialisé en protectionnisme de servir de couverture mais ils ne tiendraient sans doute pas longtemps face aux dragons créatures. Le mieux serait de les attaquer mais ils ne pouvaient pas se concentrer à la fois sur les troupes au sol et à celles qui venaient du ciel.

Il savait que plusieurs des groupes étaient spécialisés en combat longue distance. S'il pouvait les faire se poster sur les remparts et les tours du château alors ils pourraient couvrir le ciel…mais cane servirait à rien contre les Dragons. Il fallait une plus grande force de frappe. La magie était certes un outil très polyvalent mais leurs sorts les plus puissants pouvaient être dangereux pour les environs immédiats de la cible. Peut-être que parmi leurs alliés…non, il ne connaissait pas suffisamment les spécificités de chacun pour être efficace et il n'avait pas le temps de demander.

Pour le moment, il devait faire avec ce qu'il avait, c'est-à-dire les tireurs d'élite. Ils se trouvaient tous dans la forêt mais couvert par les équipes environnantes, ils pourraient avoir le temps de transplaner jusqu'au château.

Il allait donner ses ordres quand la porte s'ouvrit brusquement et qu'un groupe d'homme entra dans la pièce.

« Faites nous in rapport » dit l'un d'eux.

« Qui êtes vous ? » demanda Ronald.

« Qui êtes vous, vous ? » demanda l'homme de te avec un regard légèrement méprisant.

« Ronald Weasley. Le Général Gudrundottir m'a nommé responsable avant son départ. »

« Plus maintenant, nous prenons tout cela en charge. »

« Que…quoi ? Mais… »

« Faites-nous un rapport de la situation. »

« Mais attendez une minute ! » tenta de s'insurger Ronald. « Vous ne pouvez pas… »

« Écoutez, M…Weasley » dit l'homme avec un léger dédain dans la voix. « Ceci n'est pas un jeu ni une cours d'école, nous vous prions donc de nous laisser travailler. Nous sommes des professionnels de la stratégie militaire agréés choisis par différents gouvernements pour servir d'état major lors de cette bataille. C'est bien trop important pour laisser n'importe qui aux commandes. Donc faites nous un rapport ou mettes vous à l' écart, nous avons un travail à faire. »

Ébranlé, Ronald resta figé. L'homme lui envoya un regard méprisent et l'écarta de son chemin avant de marcher d'un pas ferme vers la carte centrale. Les autres hommes le suivirent et se dispersèrent autour de celle-ci.

Relégué au fond de la salle, Ronald se fier et regarda, impuissant, les étrangers prendre les commandes de la bataille.

0o0o0

Zuma, les mains pleines de sang, baissa les bras. C'était trop tard. Il était mort. Il fit un geste et bannit le corps du combattant décédé vers les cachots, avec les autres. Il n'avait pas le temps de s'attarder sur un mort. Il y en avait des dizaines d'autres qui pouvaient être sauvé et il devait leur faire de la place.

L'infirmerie était un champ de mine sans nom. Pour la lettre en place, la Grande Salle de Poudlard avait été réquisitionnée et ses dimensions avaient été augmentées d'au moins dix fois sa taille originelle. Pourtant elle était pleine et ils ne pouvaient plus pousser les murs sinon l'espace sait devenu instable.

La majorité de l'espace était occupé par des lits de camps. Bas, étroits, ils étaient suffisants pour mettre les patients sans gâcher trop d'espace. Chacun était occupé par un combattant. Certains étaient trop blessés pour se lever tandis que d'autres, moins touchés mais toujours pas en états de combattre, patientaient en aidant le personnel.

Médicomages, infirmiers et moines soignants étaient tous affairés et ne savaient plus où donner de la tête. Bander les blessures, réparer les os brisés, restaurer les tissus, tout cela prenait énormément de temps. Mais ce qui en prenait le plus, c'était d'enlever les malédictions. Beaucoup avaient été blessés par des sorts mais ceux-ci n'étaient plus actifs. Cependant, d'autres avec été l'audit élastique magie ravageait encore leur corps.

Ils devaient donc être pris en charge par des briseurs de malédiction comme Zuma. Lui et d'autres s'étaient appropriés un coin à l'écart. Mieux valait que ces patients là ne soient pas trop en contact avec les autres pour le moment, un désenvoutement pouvait être une pratique brutale. De plus, il fallait un peu plus de place et du calme. Impossible à faire avec le chaos qui régnait dans le reste de la pièce.

Cependant, malgré cela, peu survivaient aux malédictions. Les désenvoutés étaient installés dans des lits mais c'était le plus souvent dans les cachots que finissaient les patents de Zuma, avec les autres cadavres qui y étaient entreposés en attendant que l'on puisse s'occuper d'eux. Là-bas, ils étaient alignés, recouvert d'un de et protégés contre la putréfaction jusqu'à ce que leur proche les réclame.

« Maître Zuma ! »

La voix avait percée le silence dans lequel l'homme s'était enfermé pour travailler tranquillement. Cela voulait dire que cela provenait de lunes membres de son ordre. Seules eux pouvaient, même sans effort, traverser son sort avec sa voix.

Il se retourna et vit Francesco courir vers lui. Il tenait une forme sanguinolente et parcourue de spasmes dans ses bras. Alors qu'il approchait, il reconnut la chevelure odorante et rousse de Giuliana.

« Aidez-la, Maître ! Je vous en prie ! » s'exclama le jeune moine.

Rapidement, Zuma s'écarta pour lui permettre de poser la jeune femme sur sa table de travail. Il grimaça en voyant son état. Le sang qui la recouvrait ne devait pas provenir uniquement d'elle mais elle en avait tout de même perdu beaucoup à cause de multiples plaies fines mais profondes qui parcouraient son corps. Cependant ce n'était pas ça le plus préoccupant. Certaines de ces plaies avaient été maudites avec un sort des plus pervers. Elle provoquait une putréfaction rapide des chaires qui tombaient en lambeaux au fur et à mesure de l'avancée de la malédiction.

Déjà, ses deux jambes étaient touchées et avaient en partie disparus. La droite s'arrêtait à présent au genou tandis que sur l'autre, la malédiction avait progressé jusqu'à mi-cuisse. Sa main gauche avait également disparut ainsi qu'une partie de sa poitrine.

L'odeur de chaire en décomposition rapide était atroce mais le pire devait être la douleur. Cependant, Giuliana avait les yeux ouverts. Le sort l'empêchait de s'évanouir. Elle était obligée de ressentir toute la souffrance qui parcourait son corps à chaque instant.

« C'était horrible Maître Zuma » pleurait Francesco. « Elle criait. Elle criait si fort. Et elle se débattait. Je n'arrivais pas à la tenir. Je ne pouvais pas… »

Mais Zuma était déjà au travail. Il n'avait pas un instant à perdre s'il voulait la sauver. Il connaissait Francesco et Giuliana depuis qu'ils étaient petits. Comme lui s'était des orphelins. Il les avait accueillis avec beaucoup d'autres et les avaient élevés. Beaucoup étaient partis vivre leur vie dans le monde mais eux étaient restés pour se dévouer à la Déesse Mère comme lui. Elle était comme sa fille. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser mourir. Il ne pouvait pas…

Mais les dégâts étaient déjà trop avancés. La malédiction continuait à ronger le corps de la jeune fille. Alors qu'il luttait encore, son bassin avait disparut et ses intestins s'étaient déversés sur la table. Mais même eux avaient commencé à être rongés.

Zuma redoublant d'effort mais encore une fois, la malédiction était trop rapide. Il savait qu'il n'arriverait pas à la battre, pas avant…il leva les yeux vers le visage de sa fille et vit qu'elle le regardait. Ce n'était cependant pas le regard vide qu'elle avait en arrivant. On aurait dit qu'elle était…reconnaissante. Les commissures de ses lèvres se relevèrent légèrement puis se paupières se fermèrent.

Zuma baissa à nouveau les bras.

« Non ! » cria Francesco d'une voix désespérée. « Non ! Tu ne peux pas…tu ne peux pas être… »

Il bouscula Zuma et prit Giuliana par les épaules. Elle ne pouvait pas être morte. Elle était tout pour lui. Son amie, sa sœur, sa mère, son amante, sa rivale…

« Réveille-toi ! » s'écria-t-il en se mettant à la secouer. « Réveille-toi ! Je t'en prie ! »

« C'est inutile » dit Zuma en posant sa main sur l'épaule du garçon.

« Non, ce n'est pas…ça n'aurait pas dû se passer comme ça. C'est moi qui aurais dû mourir. C'est moi... »

Il pleurait à présent.

« Elle a prit les sorts pour me protéger alors que je ne faisais pas attention, comme d'habitude. »

« Elle t'aimais » dit simplement Zuma.

« Alors pourquoi elle n'est pas resté avec moi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? »

Il criait à présent et à chaque mot, il frappait la poitrine de Giuliana. Sachant que ça ne servait à rien, il serra les dents et séchage ses larmes avant de glisser sa main dans le torse nécrosé de sa sœur.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fait ! » s'exclama alors Zuma.

Francesco ne répondit pas. Il fouilla quelques instants puis retira son bras en tirant aussi fort qu'il pouvait. Dans sa main sanguinolente il tenait le cœur encore chaud et fumant de Giuliana. Il le contempla une brève seconde puis voulut partir mais Zuma le retint.

« Ne fait pas ça » dit-il. « Notre Mère n'approuverait pas. Elle est la nourricière, elle donne la vie. »

« C'est ce que je vais faire » fit Francesco d'une voix sombre.

Il se dégagea et courut hors de l'infirmerie. Zuma voulut l'enseigne mais déjà on venait lui amener un autre patient. Il resta quelques instants figés, se demandant quoi faire. Devait-il laisser quelque d'autre s'occuper de lui et poursuivre Francesco avant qu'il ne commette l'irréparable ou alors…

« Mettez-le sur la table » dit-il finalement en faisant disparaître le corps de sa fille.

Non, il devait rester ici. Il avait un travail à faire. Un devoir à accomplir. Il devait absolument le faire. Pour le salut de sa santé mentale, il n'avait pas le choix.

0o0o0

Tout le monde avait été étonné qu'elle veuille participer aux combats. Elle n'était pas vraiment quelqu'un de vaillant habituellement. Elle préférait souvent rester en retrait Si bien qu'on ne la remarquait souvent que bien plus tard.

Cependant cette fois ce n'était pas le cas. Rebeca avait choisi d'être ici, sur le champ de bataille. Elle avait décidé de faire face aux assassins de sa grand-mère bien aimée.

La vengeance était une motivation certes dangereuse mais efficace. Personne n'avait trouvé à redire à cette décision. Peut-être auraient-ils dû plus réfléchir. Mais à présent il était trop tard pour se poser des questions. La jeune Shaman se trouvait sur le champ de bataille…ou presque.

Faisant partie des bataillons extérieurs, celle qui était apparut à l'entrée de la grotte menant au château, elle n'avait pas encore pu apercevoir le conflit. Pour le moment, chacun des groupes se pressait dans la grotte pour la traverser le plus rapidement possible.

C'était difficile.

Cette entrée n'avait pas été prévue pour faire passer autant de monde. Au contraire, elle avait été créée exprès pour empêcher qu'une armée trop grande ne passe trop rapidement pour envahir l'école. Cela avait finit par se retourner contre eux car quand Dumbledore avait eut sa crise cardiaque, les protections étaient tombés ce qui avait permis à l'armée de Voldemort de transplaner directement à l'intérieur. A présent cependant, il était trop dangereux de faire la même chose à cause de la bataille. Le terrain était trop incertain.

En effet la désartibulation n'était pas le seul risque du transplanage. Un autre bien connu était la superpordition. C'était quand une personne, en transplanant, réapparaissait à l'emplacement d'un objet, ou pire, d'un autre être vivant. Les résultats étaient…assez atroces et difficiles (voir impossible) à traiter. C'était généralement causé par le stress, la précipitation et surtout un environnement d'arrivée incertain (non visible, peu familier et/ou encombré). Les deux facteurs étant réunis ici, ils avaient donc dû se résoudre à marcher et donc à passer groupe par groupe a travers l'étroit passage.

Celui de Rebeca se trouvait parmi les derniers. La jeune femme était fébrile et inquiète. Assez timide, elle n'avait pas réussit à bien se lier avec les autres membres de son groupe et elle ne connaissait pas les shamans des autres groupes de sa compagnie. Elle était donc seule. Enfin presque puisque ses esprits étaient tout autour d'elle.

Il ne s'agissait pas vraiment d'esprits uniques comme les autres. Il s'agissait plus d'émanation naturelles comme les shikigami koonis de Yohmei Asakura mais si lui nourrissait des esprits de la terre de son Furyoku, Rebeca, elle, nourrissait des esprits des morts. C'est la raison pour laquelle plusieurs calavera, des crânes mexicains avec des motifs colorés peints à même l'os flottaient autour d'elle pour la réconforter. La jeune femme appréciait le geste mais même ce contact familier (dont l'étrangeté avait aussi participé à son isolement au sein de son groupe) ne réussissait pas à la calmer.

Alors que c'était enfin au tour de son groupe, Rebeca suivit les autres membres dans la grotte. Des lumières magiques dansaient dans les airs pour les éclairer mais même la beauté de cette magie n'arrivait pas à distraire la jeune shaman de son angoisse. Elle sentait quelque chose remuer dans son ombre et répondre à ses sentiments tourmentés. Non, elle ne pouvait pas se laisser abattre. Elle l'avait tu en échec pendant toutes ces années, ce n'était pas maintenant…

C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle émergea à la lumière. Le fracas de la bataille la frappa de plein fouet et elle vacilla. Non, c'était…c'était trop atroce. Elle n'avait pas été préparée à ça, elle n'avait pas été préparée à cette boucherie. Sur le sol, des masses de créatures grouillantes semblaient se rependre partout et le ciel était noir tellement il était remplis de ces même créatures volantes. C'était donc ça leurs ennemis. Elle recula d'un pas.

« Réveille-toi Sandoval ! » s'écria alors une voix toutes proches.

C'était celle de son chef d'équipe, un sorcier allemand dont elle ne comprenait la langue que grâce à un médaillon autour de son cou. Son ton était froid et pressant mais il eut au moins l'effet de réveiller Rebeca qui lança ses esprits dans la bataille. Son rôle n'était pas vraiment offensif. C'était même le contraire. Chacun des crânes qui l'accompagnaient se plaçait devant l'un des ses coéquipier pour le protéger des sorts. Ils offraient également une sorte de protection relative contre des ennemis plus physiques. Cependant dans ces cas là, le choc pulvérisait la symbiose et dispersait l'esprit que la jeune fille devait invoquer à nouveau. Cependant pendant ce temps là, le combattant protégé était vulnérable.

Rebeca ne sut jamais vraiment ce qui s'était passé. Avait-elle ralenti ? Hésité ? Avait-elle mit plus de temps à réformer son esprit qu'il ne l'aurait fallu ou alors était-ce tout simplement une inadvertance du sorcier à découvert ou encore un accident ? Toujours est-il que l'esprit aria trop tard. Une créature avec une forme semblable à celle d'un chien mais avec une tête de cheval aux dents acérés et des cornes de béliers s'était jeté sur l'homme et commencé à le dévorer vivant. D'autres créatures s'étaient jetés sur lui avant que les autres membres de son groupe de réussisse à les chasser.

« Ne rompe pas la formation ! » s'exclama le chef de groupe. « Sandoval…Sandoval ? »

Mais la jeune femme n'écoutait plus. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur le cadavre de l'homme presque à ses pieds. Son corps déchiqueté faisait échos à une vision de cauchemar qui hantait ses nuits et qui était la raison pour laquelle elle était ici aujourd'hui, celle du corps sans vie et mutilé de Jimena, sans grand-mère bien aimée, décédée lors de l'attaque des Mangemorts sur le sanctuaire du Roi des Esprits.

Elle avait cru qu'elle serait forte, elle avait cru qu'elle pourrait venger sa grand-mère, elle avait crue…elle se trompait.

« Resserrez les rangs ! » cria alors l'allemand en voyant que la jeune femme ne le protégez plus.

Il voulut se diriger vers elle pour la secouer mais celle-ci rejeta la tête en arrière et se mit à crier. Il y eut comme une vague d'énergie autour d'elle qui manqua de le déséquilibrer alors que son cri couvrait presque le vacarme de la bataille. Puis, tout aussi brusquement, elle tomba à quatre pattes sur le sol et se mit à vomir. Ses coéquipiers autour d'elle se mirent à remuer précipitamment en se couvrant le nez. La substance qui s'échappait de sa bouche avait une odeur de putréfaction et était également noire et huileuse.

Alors que la jeune shaman continuait à vomir, une fumée noire et épaisse se mit à émerger du sol là où ses mains et ses genoux touchaient le sol. Comme animé d'une vie propre, le liquide noir se mit à se déplacer et se mêla à la fumée et les deux se mirent à s'élever. Rebeca de son côté, se mettait à vomir toujours plus de liquide alors qu'il y avait toujours plus de fumée. Finalement il y en eut tellement qu'ils se mirent à recouvrir son corps qui se souleva dans les airs, porté par les substances immondes.

Sous les yeux effrayés des autres membres du groupe, celles-ci se mirent à prendre une forme vaguement humanoïde. On aurait dit un tas de tentacules groupant rassemblés pour former des jambes, des bras, des amis et une tête. Rebeca, elle, émergeait à peine du torse de la créature qui se dressait à présent devant eux. Parmi l'amas écœurant qui formait la tête, deux lueurs rouges apparurent alors qu'une stèle grincement semblable à un rire sinistre se faisait entendre.

Ma créature était totale et inconnue des membres du groupe de Rebeca ou des groupes alentours. Seule une personne d'origine mexicaine comme elle et sans doute shaman de surcroît aurait pu la reconnaître.

C'était un Coco. Un croque-mitaine des légendes d'Espagne et d'Amérique du Sud, un monstre qui enlevait les enfants pour les dévorer. Les Cocos naissaient du contrecoup spirituel des célébrations des morts. Les festivals joyeux qui célébraient la vie et les biens aimés disparus généraient es émotions négatives fortes auprès des autres esprits, les oubliés, les sans famille. Ceux-ci laissaient donc une pollution sur terre, pollution qui se rassemblait pour prendre forme.

Dix ans auparavant, le petit village où habitait Rebecca avait été la cible d'un puissant Coco. A cette époque là, la jeune fille était une shaman prodige aux dons immenses et d'une grande intelligence. Elle avait cru pouvoir s'occuper seule du Coco. Bien sûr elle avait eut tord. Elle avait attisé sa colère et la seule solution qu'elle a ait vu pour l'arrêter avait été de le prendre en elle, de devenir elle-même la prison du monstre.

Depuis ce jour-là, tout son pouvoir, toute son énergie était consacrée à garder le monstre en échec. Sa grand-mère à bien cherché le moyen de le faire sortir mais il faisait à présent partie de la jeune shaman et allait ronger son corps jusqu'à ce que sa prison soit totalement consumée…et Rebecca avec. Mais parce qu'elle était puissante et douée, elle survécut en confinant la créature en elle, en utilisant ses formidables réservés de Furyoku pour l'enfermer plus encore.

Pourtant elle le sentait. Dans son ombre, sous sa peau, dans sa tête. Et chaque fois qu'elle utilisait ses pouvoirs, elle pouvait le sentir remuer en elle. C'était la raison pour laquelle ses parents l'avaient éloigné de tout ça. Ils avaient déménagés dans une grande ville, Dallas et elle n'avait presque plus utilisé ses pouvoirs, seulement lors de ses visites chez sa grand-mère. Elle n'avait rendit à ses parents mais elle savait qu'ils savaient et qu'ils laissaient faire parce qu'ils avaient confiance en Jimena. Ils savaient que la vieille femme ne la mettrait jamais en danger et que l'entraînement qu'elle lui faisait faire avait pour but de renforcer son emprise sur le Coco. Le monstre était aussi la raison pour laquelle elle n'avait pas participé au Tournoi des Shamans. Elle n'avait même pas demandé la permission, elle ne voulait pas bouleverser ses parents. Elle avait été inquiète quand Jīnfă lui avait demandé de l'aider à maîtriser l'esprit de la Serdaigle et c'est pour cela qu'elle avait eut plus de mal que les deux autres lors du sortilège de déplacement.

Mais aujourd'hui, en plein champs de bataille, elle s'était effondrée. Alors que depuis dix ans elle n'avait pas relâchés ses efforts une seule seconde, cette fois l'avait fait.

Et le monstre l'avait dévorée.

0o0o0

La salle avait des allures de cathédrale. Une longue nef de pierre brute était parcourue de larges piliers dont les colonnettes se perdaient dans la voûte qui semblait s'élever à l'infini. Elle se terminait en un chevet sculptural et nu à l'exception d'une tribune sur laquelle trônait un siège monolithique. Le dossier était très haut et l'assise au contraire était très basse, suffisamment pour accueillir confortablement l'être de petite taille qui se trouvait dessus.

La salle était plongée dans la pénombre. Les seuls lumières provenaient de larges vitraux situés dans les hauteurs des murs entre les piliers mais la lumière qui passait au travers était à peine suffisante pour distinguer quelque chose. On entendait aucun bruit même pas la respiration de l'occupant du siège. Ses courtes jambes étaient écartées et ses coudes cagneux étaient posés sur les accoudoirs. Ses mains aux longs doigts crochus étaient posés l'une sur l'autre devant son visage. Ses yeux étaient fermés et sa tête légèrement baissée.

Soudain un fracas se fit entendre, un bruit de loquet qui déchira le silence et résonna dans le vide de la salle. L'être ne bougea pas. Il ne bougea pas non plus quand une carré de lumière se découpa sur le sol et éclaira jusqu'à l'immense siège.

Une petite silhouette, aussi petite que celle de l'autre, entra alors et parcouru à pieds la longue nef jusqu'au bas de l'estrade où il posa un genou à terre.

« Votre Majesté… » dit-il.

Le roi Ragnok IV l'Ancien, Souverain des Gobelins, leva alors la tête. La lumière provenant de la porte ouverte de sa salle du trône se mit à jouer sur l'or et les pierres précieuses de sa lourde couronne.

« Ils sont arrivé, n'est-ce pas ? » dit-il.

Ce n'était pas une question. Plutôt une constatation. On ne saurait dire s'il était soulagé ou alors contrarié. Peut-être les deux en même temps.

Il tourna la tête sur sa gauche et quelque chose se mit à bouger dans l'ombre. Des pas résonnèrent alors dans la salle et une silhouette émergea dans la lumière. C'était une femelle gobelin à en juger par sa robe et sa chevelure blanche éparse. Elle était très vieille et très ridée, plus qu'aucun autre de ses congénères. Les plis de sa peau étaient si profonds qu'on ne voyait même plus ses yeux. Mais de toute façon, elle n'en avait pas besoin, elle voyait même mieux que la plupart des gens sans eux.

« Il est temps ? » demanda le Roi à la vieille Oracle.

Cette fois non plus ce n'était pas une question.

Le sourire déjà présent sur le visage de l'Oracle s'agrandit. Le Roi soupira. Il aurait souhaité que ce jour n'arrive pas. Mais il savait également que c'était nécessaire. Pour la survie de son peuple…et celle du monde.

« Lancez l'appel » ordonna-t-il alors en se levant de son trône.

« Bien Majesté » dit le gobelin.

Il se redressa et partit précipitamment de la pièce pour obéir aux ordres de son souverain. Celui-ci descendit alors les marchés de l'estrade et se mit à remonter l'allée de pierre de sa salle du trône. Sa cape de pourpre décorée de fil d'or flottait derrière lui. Elle était accrochée à ses omoplates par des fibules incrustées dans son armure de métal sombre et luisant. Oui. Il était prêt. Mais pas seulement lui.

Alors qu'il approchait des portes, celles-ci s'ouvrirent grand comme par magie pour le laisser passer. A son passage, les vingt gardes en armure noir qui gardaient la salle du trône se mirent en rang pour le suivre. Leur armure était enchanté pour que leurs plaques ne fassent pas de bruit en s'entrechoquant mais leur pieds chaussés de métal étaient également silencieux tant le tapis sous leur pieds était volumineux.

Alors que la salle du trône était vide et dépouillée, les couloirs qu'ils parcouraient étaient pavés de marbre sombre et polis aux veines scintillantes. Des colonnes d'or, d'argent et de cristal décoraient les murs à intervalles régulier et entre celle-ci étaient suspendus des tapisseries aux couleurs vibrantes dont les fils étaient mêlés de métaux précieux et de poudre de gemmes.

Les gobelins adoraient l'or et les joyeux et ils étaient extrêmement soigneux dans leurs décorations. L'apparence plus sobre de la sale du trône s'expliquait par une vieille tradition gobeline : en ce lieu, le Roi était le seul joyau que l'on devait pouvoir admirer.

Enfin, après avoir traversé un hall aussi vaste qu'une place de village, Ragnok IV l'Ancien émergea de son palais. Il descendit le large escalier aux pieds duquel attendait un serviteur qui tenait les rênes d'une créature qui ressemblait à un dragon quadrupède de petite taille. Du moins petite par rapport à un dragon ordinaire. L'animal mesurait plus d'un mètre et demi au garrot et sa tête culminait à plus de deux mètres. Son torse et ses hanches étaient larges, tout aussi larges et imposant que ses pattes et sa queue qui battait doucement.

Le Roi approcha de l'animal et prit entre ses mains les poignées fixés à la selle. Il posa son pied sur l'étrier et souleva son corps. Aussitôt la lanière de cuir rétrécit et le fit s'élever jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse passer sa jambe par-dessus l'échine du reptile et s'installer sur la selle. Il récupéra ensuite les rênes que lui tendait l'écuyer puis donna un léger coup de talon sur le flanc de sa monture.

Le drake, c'était le nom de sa race, s'ébroua et fit un quart de tour à droite avant de ce mettre à avancer sur la grande allée centrale en direction du gigantesque portail de métal recouvert de dorures. Ces cousins des Dragons ne portaient pas d'ailes mais pouvaient comme eux cracher du feu. C'était les montures favorites des gobelins et ils étaient lune des rares races à les chevaucher. La raison était principalement que ces créatures magiques ne pouvaient être trouvées que dans les profondeurs de la terre, là où ils se trouvaient.

En effet le royaume des gobelins, là où ils s'étaient retranchés, était un domaine souterrain à l'image de celui des nains. Mais au contraire de leurs cavernes vides, le royaume des gobelins était une terre fertile dont la flore et la faune s'épanouissait à l'ombre des cavernes et à la chaleur du sol.

Encadré par ses vingt gardes ainsi que l'Oracle eux-mêmes montés sur leur propres montures, Ragnok IV l'Ancien sortit de la ville et se rendit presque au bout de l'immense caverne principale sur une pleine bordée par une grande forêt. Là, une immense armée, presque aussi vaste que la pleine, était stationné. Même de la où il était, le roi gobelin pouvait voir les lanciers berghen, les fantassins armés des nains ou les archers à cheval des elfes. Se détachant à peine sur la voûte plusieurs immenses géants en pierre surplombaient la foule, projetant leur ombre imposante.

Tout à l'avant, le Roi des gobelins pouvait voir cinq montures. Sur la gauche se tenait le Roi de Berghen et le Souverain des nains et sur la droite la Reine des Elfes ainsi qu'un cheval fait d'eau sans cavalier. Enfin, celui au centre n'était pas inconnu à Ragnok même s'il ne l'avait jamais rencontré. Il différait cependant des images qu'il avait vues de lui, notamment à cause de ses cheveux d'un blanc pur qu'un vent invisible et assurément magique s'amusait à faire flotter. Cependant sa puissance ne laissait aucun doute même si elle devait être bien différente à présent.

« Votre Altesse » dit-il en inclinant la tête.

« Votre Majesté » répondit Erik.

Sur l'épaule du jeune homme, un lézard bleu-violet fit un léger couinement qui ressemblait à une salutation.

« C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer » reprit le Prince.

« Je dois avouer que moi aussi » dit le Roi. « J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous je dois dire. »

Son regard glisse sur la droite, vers l'un de ses gardes. Erik le regarda attentivement et sourit en reconnaissant les yeux de son cher ami Rangor au travers de sa visière. Tous les gobelins étaient des guerriers. Certains, comme son Chargé de Compte avaient également d'autres emplois jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient appelés. Apparemment, son très cher ami et conseillé semblait avoir acquis un poste assez prestigieux en devenant membre de la garde personnelle du Roi.

« Cependant » reprit celui-ci. « Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que cette rencontre se fasse en ces circonstances…et en ces lieux. »

Erik et un petit rire. Il est vrai qu'il devait être le premier humain à pénétrer dans la nation des gobelins.

« C'est un bel endroit » dit-il en regardant autour de lui.

Son regarda s'attarda alors sur le plafond. En effet, juste à l'endroit où ils se trouvaient le plafond de la caverne était percé d'un immense trou dont les parois semblaient remonter très loin. Impossible pourtant de savoir jusqu'où car le conduit était très sombre.

« Où cela mène-t-il ? » demanda-t-il alors.

« Vous ne devinez pas ? » ricana le Roi.

Les yeux fixés sur le trou, Erik fronça les sourcils un instant avant qu'un éclair de compréhension traverse son regard et que le coin de ses lèvres se retroussé nt en un léger rictus.

« Whitehall ? »

Le grand sourire du gobelin lui prouva qu'il avait vu juste. Cela le ramena des années en arrière quand, guidés par Rangor, lui et ses amis étaient descendu pour la première fois dans le conduit des mille premiers coffres pour rejoindre celui de sa famille. Il s'était longtemps demandé jusqu'où l'immense précipice pouvait bien descendre. A présent il avait la réponse.

Mais soudain son regard se fit plus sérieux et il regarda le souverain dans les yeux.

« Vous savez pourquoi je suis ici ? » demanda-t-il.

« Comme le veux la prophétie de l'Être Astral » répondit son interlocuteur.

« Êtes-vous prêt ? »

« Comme vous pouvez le voir »

En effet au moment où il disait ces mots, un fracas retentit. Les souverains relevèrent les yeux et purent voir la grande armée des gobelins arriver en rangs serrés droit sur eux.

0o0o0

Laissé pour compte, Ronald ne pouvait qu'assister, impuissant, à la débâcle. Malgré leur nombre plus important, ils n'arrivaient pas à surpasser l'armée de Voldemort. La faute pouvait en revenir à la tactique. En effet l'aéropage du nouveau commandement était rarement d'accord els se perdaient en discussion. Au milieu de tout ce bruit les suggestions de Ronald étaient totalement ignorées.

Au bout d'un moment, il avait donc cessé de faire des efforts et se rongeait les ongles en regardant la catastrophe qui se déroulait sous ses yeux et e tentant d'ignorer les regards mi plaintifs, mi paniqué que lui lançaient les opérateurs face à la débâcle générale.

Il continuait à observer le mouvement des troupes jusqu'à ce que l'évidence lui saute aux yeux : il ne voyait plus comment retourner la situation.

En tremblant il fit un mouvement en direction de la porte puis s'arrêta, refit un pas et s'arrêta à nouveau. Finalement, il réussit à sortir de la salle et s'adossa à la porte qu'il avait refermée derrière lui.

Que devait-il faire ? Que _pouvait_ -il ?

Il ne servait plus à rien dans la salle de commandement et même si on lui rendait les commandes il n'était pas sûr d'arriver à changer quelque chose. Il n'avait donc plus qu'une chose à faire : rejoindre le champ de bataille. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Ses jambes tremblaient et il avait du mal à respirer.

Finalement, il se laissa glisser contre la porte et se recroquevilla sur le sol. Le visage caché dans ses genoux, il se mit à pleurer.

0o0o0

L'afflux soudain de furyoku attira l'attention de nombreux shaman et de l'un d'eux en particulier.

Hao, qui était comme à son habitude debout sur l'épaule de son esprit, tourna son regard en direction de la caverne qui servait d'entrée à la cachette de l'école. Même de là où il était il pouvait sentir le pouvoir de la créature. Oui, s'il manœuvrait bien, elle pourrait un être utile. Mais il devait bouger rapidement. En s'alliant avec elle tout de suite, il pourrait renverser le court de cette pitoyable bataille. Plus vite ce serait terminé ici et plus vite le Roi des Esprit reviendrait sur terre et il pourrait s'en emparer.

Il baissa les jeux et jeta un regard plein de mépris aux humains à qui il avait été « assigné ». Jusque-là, il s'était montré conciliant, attendant son heure. Il ne se souciait pas de ces gens, en fait, il les détestait comme il avait toujours détesté les humains. C'était des êtres vils et égoïstes, seulement intéressés par leurs propres intérêts. Cette guerre en était le parfait exemple, d'un côté il y avait un homme qui cherchait le pouvoir en risquant la destruction du monde et de l'autre un simple morveux qui envoyait les autres se battre à sa place tandis qu'il n'était même pas présent. Les autres shamans avaient répondus à l'appel, ces fous, ils ne se rendaient pas comptes qu'ils se mettaient en danger pour un conflit qui ne les concernait même pas.

Oui, les humains étaient des êtres égoïstes, il l'avait toujours vu. Déjà quand il était enfant, lors de sa première vie il y avait de cela près de mille ans, les intrigues de la cour impériale le rebutait. Dans cette tempête de corruption, il avait perdu son père et sa mère et lui avaient été forcés de s'exiler. Mais même alors leur famille, et surtout leurs pouvoirs excitaient les convoitises et la haine. Ils avaient été attaqués à peine la capitale derrière eux et Hao, alors appelé Doji, avait été obligé de se défendre avec ses pouvoirs de shaman. Mais leur puissance conjugué à la peur avait coûté la vie à sa mère bien aimé et l'avait laissé seul.

Il avait alors été trouvé par Ohachiyo, un yokai, un être féerique du japon, qui l'avait élevé. En lui transmettant sa gentillesse, il lui avait peu à peu fait oublier ses désirs de vengeance. Mais c'était sans compter le hasard ou la malchance qui lui avait fait recroiser la route de l'homme qui avait mené l'attaque contre sa mère et lui, le seul survivant de la riposte du jeune Doji. Utilisant Ohachiyo comme un esprit, il avait détruit l'homme dans un accès de rage. Malheureusement, il avait utilisé trop de Furyoku. Son organisme en manque avait alors tenté de la prendre à la seule source disponible à proximité, le petit yokai.

A cause de cela, Ohachiyo avait disparu, fusionné avec le jeune Doji. Grâce ou à cause de cela, le garçon avait acquis le pouvoir du petit esprit, le reishi, le pouvoir de lire les cœurs. Il avait alors pu voir le bien dans chaque être qu'il rencontrait.

Ayant surmonté son deuil, il était revenu à la civilisation et avait grandit pour devenir un homme sage et bon en même temps que puissant et respecté. Mais son pouvoir avait continué à grandir toujours plus et bientôt il ne fut plus capable de percevoir la bonté, seulement la noirceur tapie au fond de chaque cœur. Ces visions le dégoûtaient et il vouait éradiquer ces êtres impures pour ne laisser que ses semblables, les shamans.

Et il avait été en passe de réussir. Par deux fois. Par deux fois il avait été proche de posséder le pouvoir suprême. La première fois, c'était Yoh, son propre frère, son jumeau, qui lui avait mit des bâtons dans les roues et la seconde, c'était à cause de ce misérable sorcier au nom ridicule, Voldemort.

Mais la troisième fois serait la bonne, cette fois il réussirait. Il avait juste à tuer le sorcier pour que le Roi des Esprit revienne. C'était facile. D'après ce qu'il avait appris, celui-ci se croyait immortel à cause de rituels magiques mais ce n'était plus le cas. Le tout était de l'atteindre mais il était protégé par toutes ces créatures. Le mieux serait de toutes les détruire et il se disait que le coco pouvait l'aider. Au vu du carnage qu'il faisait autour de lui à la fois parmi ses ennemis que ses alliés, il était fort. Il lui suffisait de l'atteindre.

« Allons-y Esprit du Feu » dit-il. « Par la voie des airs. »

L'esprit cessa son attaque sur les créatures qui l'attaquant depuis le début de l'assaut et s'éleva dans les airs. Hao entendit le sorcier qui était son chef d'équipe appeler son nom lais il l'ignora. Il n'avait aucune importance.

Alors qu'ils s'élevaient encore, une nuée de créature volante les attaqua. Hao eut un rictus. Il n'eut même pas à donner d'ordre. L'Esprit du Feu tendit sa main et envoya une gerbe de feu qui calcina les adversaires. Plusieurs fois encore, Hao fit brûler les créatures qui les attaquaient.

Lui et son esprit allaient se diriger vers le coco quand il entendit un rugissement. L'un des Dragons noirs de Voldemort se dirigeait vers eux.

« Détruit le » dit simplement Hao à son esprit.

A nouveau, celui-ci tendit sa large main vers la créature et fit feu. Cependant cette fois, l'attaque n'eut pas le résultat escompté. La créature sortit indemne du déluge de feu et plongea sur ses proies.

« Change ! Vite ! » ordonna Hao.

L'esprit géant obéit et sa peau se mit à foncer et à durcir. Quand le dragon referma sa mâchoire sur son bras, il fut bloqué. Grâce aux pouvoirs et aux connaissances de Hao, l'esprit était capable de changer son élément selon les cinq du diagramme chinois : feu, eau, bois, pierre…et métal.

Le dragon se débattit et relâcha le bras. Il renta dans les airs, rouvrit sa gueule et lâcha une immense gerbe de flamme.

« Change encore ! » ordonna le shaman.

Le corps de l'esprit se liquéfia et le feu du Dragon fut éteint par son corps devenu eau. Mais il ne cessa pas son attaque pour autant. Hao voulut alors répliquer mais un mouvement dans son dos le fit se retourner. Trois autres dragons arrivaient. Ouvrant leurs gueules, ils se mirent à leur tour à cracher des flammes. La chaleur était trop importante, le corps de l'esprit allait finir par bouillir.

Rapidement, il ordonna encore une fois à l'esprit de changer pour reprendre son élément feu et s'échapper. Il profita du fait que les dragons cessent leur attaque à cause de la fuite de leur proie pour changer à nouveau son esprit en acier et ordonner à l'esprit d'attaquer le plus proche. La griffe d'acier plongea et s'enfonça dans les chaires sombres de la créature. Malheureusement, cela n'eut pas l'effet escompté. La blessure était profonde mais il n'y avait pas de sang. Le dragon se contenta de se débattre et finit par se dégager avant de l'attaquer à nouveau sans que sa blessure semble le gêner.

Hao serra les dents. Ces créatures étaient faites dos et de chaires mortes maintenus par de l'énergie. Il ne pouvait espérer les tuer comme de simples êtres vivants.

Le combat fut rude mais Hao finit par gagner en découpant la créature en morceau, en lui arrachant membre après membres en finissant par la tête. Malheureusement le dragon n'était toujours pas seul. Les trois autres étaient toujours là et d'autres encore s'étaient mit à tourner autour d'eux, prêt à frapper.

Le shaman se dit alors que peut-être, _peut-être_ avait-il surestimé ses capacités.

0o0o0

Francesco courrait comme si ça vie en dépendait. Il serrait e cœur de Giuliana contre lui comme s'il s'agissait de la chose la plus précieuse au monde. Mais pour lui, c'était le cas. Giuliana était tout pour lui, une sœur, une mère, une amie, une amante, une compagne…

Ils avaient été confiés à l'ordre des Frères et Sœurs de Gaia presque en même temps et avaient été élevés ensembles. Ils avaient grandis à l'orphelinat puis avait intégré la San Marco Scuola, l'école magique italienne administrée par l'Ordre. Puis quand à été venu l'heure du choix, à la fin de leurs études, ils avaient choisis de rester. Ils auraient pu choisir n'importe qu'elle carrière, l'Ordre les auraient soutenus et financés, mais ils voulaient dédier leur vie à la Terre Mère, à la Magie et à Zuma.

L'homme s'était si mal de les retenir ainsi dans une vie qui, peut-être, n'était pas la leur. C'était la raison pour laquelle il n'avait pas hésité quand le Grand Prêtre l'avait appelé à ses côtés. Il pensait que s'il partait alors ses enfants seraient plus libres de choisir. Mais ils étaient restés. Francesco et Giuliana aimait la vie de Moines. Ils l'aimaient autant qu'ils s'aimaient et qu'ils aimaient Zuma.

Mais à présent ils n'étaient plus ensemble. Giuliana était morte et Francesco criait vengeance.

Contournant les combats, il avait finalement réussit à atteindre la forêt. Maintenant il lui fallait trouver l'instrument qui allait lui permettre de faire payer ceux qui lui avaient prit sa moitié. Heureusement, la forêt était ancienne et regorgeait de magie. Il n'eut pas de mal à trouver un arbre assez âgé mais encore vigoureux, un arbre avec un creux.

Il s'agenouilla alors entre ses racines puis posa le cœur sur le sol après l'avoir dégagé de ses saletés. Il prit alors le petit couteau qui pendant à sa ceinture et s'en servit pour s'entailler la paume.

« _Ô Gaia, notre mère a tous, je t'offre mon Sang et ma Magie. Qu'il ravive ce cœur abandonné par la Vie »_ incanta-t-il en faisant couler le liquide rouge sur l'organe encore chaud.

Alors que la magie imprégnait celui-ci à nouveau, le cœur se remit à battre tout seul. Francesco le récupéra doucement puis le plaça religieusement dans le tronc de l'arbre. Puis il se mit à ramasser des feuilles et de la terre pour combler la cavité.

« _Feuilles mortes dont le corps fertilise la Terre, terre fertile qui fait pousser l'arbre, protégez ce cœur fragile, nourrissez le pour qu'il puisse accomplir mon dessin._ »

Puis il se recula et se mit à concentrer sa magie. Sa respiration était profonde et l'énergie suivait le flux de son souffle.

« _Ô Notre Mère, fertile et nourricière, toi qui donne la Vie, tu peux aussi reprendre_ » incanta-t-il de nouveau. « _Racines, sortez du sol, devenez jambes pour marcher sur mes ennemis ! Tronc, brise et change, deviens torse et tête pour les voir ! Branches, bougez et renforcez vous, devenez bras pour les déchirer ! Deviens l'Homme Vert au cœur de femme ! Venge-la ! Venge-moi !_ »

Le sol se mit alors à trembler. Francesco se recula alors que les racines de marbre sortaient du sol. Le tronc se fendit alors à sa base et la fissure remonta jusqu'à la moitié de sa hauteur. Puis, l'un des côté se mit à bouger. Semblable à une jambe qui se déplie, il se souleva, arracha les racines du sol et le reposa plus loin. Avec des craquements les branches se mirent à se replier vers le bas, se tordant et s'enroulant les unes aux autres pour former deux longs bras griffus.

Il y eut alors un rugissement. Tout au sommet du tronc, des fentes étaient apparut, deux fentes semblables à des yeux. Quand au bruit, il semblait venir d'une troisième qui avait la forme d'une bouche. L'homme arbre, une créature que l'on appelait un tréant, rugit une seconde fois en arrivant à s'extirper enfin du sol.

« Vas-y ! » cria alors Francesco. « Vas-y, tue ! Tue nos ennemis ! »

Il se mit à pointer du doigt la bataille alentour et note ment un groupe de Mangemorts et de créatures tous proches.

« Vas-y ! » ordonna à nouveau le jeune moine.

Le tréant se tourna alors vers les combattants puis partit d'une démarche pesante et encore incertaine. Quand les Mangemort le virent arriver, ils pointèrent leurs baguettes sur lui mais aucun sort ne semblait marcher. Il était comme protégé. En effet une aura verte semblait l'entourer quand les sorts tentaient de le frapper. Des créatures se jetèrent alors sur lui mais les gigantesque mains de branches les saisissaient une à une pour briser leur corps et les jeter au loin.

Le Tréant se tourna alors à nouveau vers les humains et avança vers eux. Comme pour avec les créatures, il les saisit et les broya avec sa force titanesque. Ses mains de bois étaient rouges de sang et des entrailles étaient suspendues à ses griffes.

Soudain, il y eut un cri et un sort percuta à nouveau l'arbre. Il se tourna alors vers son attaquant et avança vers lui.

« Non ! » cria Francesco qui avait vu la couleur blanche de la robe de la nouvelle cible de sa créature.

Il avait dû être effrayé et avait attaqué par instinct. Au milieu des combats, il n'était pas facile de différencier les amis des ennemis et les combattants n'avaient pas toujours en temps de se poser la question. Même une seconde d'hésitation pouvait entraîner la mort.

« Non ! » répéta Francisco en courant vers sa créature. « C'est un allié ! Un allié ! »

Mais c'était trop tard. L'arbre géant avait saisit le Défenseur et ses mains avaient broyés ses os.

« C'était…c'était un allié… » balbutia Francesco au bord des larmes alors qu'il arrivait près du tréant.

« _A…allié…_ » gargouilla celui-ci.

Il regarda ses mains où se trouvait toujours la robe blanche à présent teinté de rouge. Il avait serré si fort que la tête s'était détachée de la colonne vertébrale et ne tenait plus que par un lambeau de peau. Elle se balançait doucement d'avant en arrière par-dessus la paume de la créature. Finalement la chaire lâcha et la tête roula au sol.

Soudain, le tréant porta ses mains à son visage et se mit à crier. C'était un rugissement furieux, dément mais aussi désespéré. En dessous de cette voix puissante, on pouvait entendre un autre cri, plus humain mais tout aussi désespéré. Une voix de femme. Celle de Giuliana.

« _Allié ! Allié ! Allié ! »_ se mit à répéter l'arbre.

Il se mit à tituber fébrilement et à faire des gestes désordonnés tout en continuant à crier. Francesco voulut le calmer mais il se prit un coup à la tête. Il s'effondra sur le sol. Sonné, sa vision était trouble et sa tête tournait. Mais une immense douleur traversa alors le voile de son esprit embrumé et lui arracha un cri. Dans sa folie, le tréant avait marché sur son bras, le pulvérisant totalement.

Le cri de Francesco sembla percuter l'arbre géant mais au lieu de le réveiller, il le rendit plus fou encore. Il se mit à courir en donnant de grands coups avec ses poings et ses griffes. Francesco parvint enfin à se redresser en comprimant son bras ensanglanté. Il vit le tréant émerger dans les combats sans s'arrêter ni d'avancer ni de donner des coups.

« Non…Giulia… » gargouilla-t-il.

Il voulut se relever mais il était trop faible. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire c'était assister, impuissant, au déchaînement du monstre qu'il avait créé et qui fauchage tout sur son passage, ennemis…comme alliés.

0o0o0

Les poignards de Blaise formaient comme un bouclier autour de lui. Son esprit les faisait flotter à quelques centimètres de son corps assez rapidement pour intercepter tout adversaire qui voudrait l'attaquer. Dans le même temps, ses chakrams, les cerceaux de métal aiguisé qu'il avait appris à utiliser en Chine, fendaient l'air pour atteindre ses ennemis.

Ceux-là étaient forgés dans l'acier des nains. Les armes magiques étaient donc particulièrement efficaces contre les créations de Voldemort.

N'étant pas assigné à un groupe ou une unité en particulier, le jeune homme parcourait le terrain en détruisant autant d'ennemi qu'il le pouvait. Il avait perdu de vue ses amis mais il était toujours en contact mental. La situation n'était pas brillante mais tous semblaient aller bien…du moins il l'espérait.

Soudain, il sentit quelque chose le percuter sur le côté et le jeter au sol. Le choc lui coupa le souffle. Il réussit néanmoins à se redresser, la main plaqué sur son flanc douloureux. Ce qu'il vit lui fit écarquiller les yeux. Un loup-garou. C'était un loup-garou qui l'avait attaqué. Pourtant ce n'était pas la pleine lune, il ne faisait même pas nuit. Pourtant le loup était bien là en train de lécher les blessures que ses lames lui avaient faites.

« On dirait qu'on t'a surpris, petit casse-croûte » dit alors une voix grave.

Blaise tourna la tête et pu apercevoir l'homme qui venait de parler. Il ne l'avait jamais rencontré mais il savait qui il était. Fenrir Greyback était bien trop tristement connu pour qu'il l'ignore. C'était le chien couchant de Voldemort, un loup-garou renégat qui avait rejoint Voldemort par soif de sang. C'était lui qui avait recruté et qui dirigeait tous les loups-garous qui servaient Voldemort.

A une certaine époque, il était convaincu de pouvoir créer des troupes fidèles en mordant des enfants et en entraînant les survivant pour être des soldats du mage noir. Des dizaines d'enfants avaient péris par sa faute et les survivants étaient devenus ses esclaves. Tous, sauf un. Remus Lupin.

Large de torse, large d'épaules et même marge de cou, il regardait Blaise avec un rictus aiguisé et des yeux sauvages et vicieux. La toison grise qui lui avait valu son surnom de « Greyback » recouvrait sa tête et son visage, lui donnant un air encore plus sauvage. C'était comme s'il était perpétuellement à mi chemin l'homme et le monstre.

« Un petit cadeau de ton « ami » le traître » ricana Greyback. « Une potion qui permet aux loups de se transformer sans la pleine lune. »

Visiblement, le parasite en Wolf n'avait pas vraiment été si inactif que ça pendant ces six mois.

« Je vois à tes yeux que tu me connais » dit le loup-garou. « Tu peux être fier que ce soit aussi mon cas. On m'a parlé de ce jeune Serpentard qui manipule le métal et qui a réussit à tuer plusieurs de mes loups la dernière fois. Tu comprendras qu'un tel acte amène à une certaine forme de…vengeance. »

Il s'approcha du loup blessé et retira de son dos l'une des dagues de Blaise qui y était resté fiché. Le loup glapit puis il se tourna vers Blaise et se mit à grogner. D'autres loups se mirent alors à approcher pour encercler le jeune sorcier. Celui-ci plongea alors sa main dans sa poche et en sortit une pleine poignée de limaille d'argent. Il souffla dessus puis utilisa son pouvoir pour diriger les paillettes de métal sur les loups. Mais elles ne voulaient pas pénétrer. En fait, c'était comme si les loups étaient protégés.

« Ah oui » ricana Greyback. « J'ai oublié de te dire. « Ton « ami » nous a aussi aidés à nous protéger de l'argent. Pratique non ? »

Blaise déglutit. Sans son atout principal, il était mal. Très mal. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire alors que les loups se rapprochaient de lui c'était appeler ses amis à l'aide.

0o0o0

Mais personne ne pouvait l'aider. Tous étaient déjà débordés par les ennemis.

C'était en particulier le cas de Théo. Blême, le jeune sorcier fixait son adversaire, immobile alors que les combats continuaient autour de lui. Le Mangemort avait enlevé son masque et regardait Théo avec déception.

« Tu es bien conscient de ce qui va se passer ? » demanda-t-il.

« Père… » balbutia Théo.

« Il n'est plus temps d'en appeler à ma clémence, fils. Tu as trahit notre maître. »

« _Ton_ maître » répliqua le jeune homme.

« Il est aussi le tien, le seul que tu fois avoir, que tu aurais dû avoir. »

« Cela fais bien longtemps que j'ai comprit que tout ce qu'il dit n'est que… »

« Je t'interdit de parler de notre maître de cette façon ! » cracha Theodred Nott.

« Je vois qu'il est inutile de te faire entendre raison » soupira Théo.

« C'est to qui tes fourvoyé, fils. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres et la seule solution pour restaurer la Magie. »

« Alors que c'est lui qui l'a détruit en créant ces…chose »

Il montra les créatures autour d'eux.

« Ne parle pas de choses que tu ne comprends pas » dit son père d'une voix dure. « Ces créatures sont l'œuvre de notre maître qui a utilisé le don que lui a offert la Magie pour l'aider dans sa quête. »

« C'est ce qu'il vous a dit ? » demanda Théo ave une grimace dégoûté. « Soit tu es devenu pitoyablement crédule, soit c'est un menteur plus expérimenté que je ne pensais. »

« _Crucio_ »

Théo sursauta en entendant le sort. Heureusement, sa barrière de vent était imparable et réussit à dévier l'énergie. Si à présent il tremblait, ce n'était pas de douleur mais de chagrin. Contrairement à beaucoup de père Sang-Pur de familles sombre, son père n'avait jamais utilisé de magie contre lui. Il disait qu'ils étaient une famille et suis devaient se soutenir et non se faire souffrir.

Réaliser à quel point son père avait abandonné ses idéaux était un coup dur pour Théo. Il sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Une grande détresse s'empara alors de lui et se diffusant sur le champ de bataille par le lien qu'il entretenait avec ses amis.

Malheureusement, comme pour Blaise, personne n'était capable de venir à son aide. Tous tentaient désespérément d'endiguer la marée sombre des monstres qui déferlent sur eux.

C'était aussi le cas de Jumeaux mais eux ne pouvaient pas ignorer l'appel. Tous les Weasley, à l'exception de Ronald, s'étaient rassemblés pour se battre. A eux huit, ils formaient une sorte de bloc impossible à briser. Pourtant à détresse de Théo déconcentra les Jumeaux, mettant à mal la défense du groupe.

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous fichez ! » s'exclama Molly en repoussant deux créatures qui s'étaient jetés sur ses fils alors qu'ils regardaient ailleurs.

« Théo… » balbutièrent-ils d'une même voix.

« Quoi ? » demanda Bill, le fils aîné.

« C'est Théo… »

« …il… » dirent ils sans parvenir à finir.

« Il n'est quand même pas… » demanda Ginny, inquiète. »

« Il a besoin de nous. »

« Si vous partez, on va avoir du mal à maintenir ce front ! » s'exclama Arthur.

« Mais… »

« Allez-y » dit alors leur jeune sœur. »

« Ginny ! » s'exclama sa mère.

« Ils doivent aller le sauver ! » s'écria la jeune fille. « Ils l'aiment. »

À cause de son statut d'espion, la relation de Théo avec les Jumeaux n'avaient jamais donné lieu à des révélations avec la famille. Mais Ginny était loin d'être idiote. Elle avait parfaitement comprit les sentent de ses frères quand tout allait encore bien à Poudlard et elle se doutait que leur relation s'était approfondie avec le temps.

« Vous devez aller l'aider » reprit Ginny en direction de ses frères. « Ne vous inquiétez pas pour nous, on va se débrouiller. »

Pour illustrer son propos, elle lança son fameux sort de chauve-furie sur une créature qui approchait un peu trop d'eux. Grâce à l'entraînement et aux connaissances sur les autres magies, elle l'avait modifié pour en faire une arme assez puissante, capable de déchirer une créature en quelques secondes.

« Vous êtes sur ? » demandèrent les Jumeaux.

« Allez-y ! » s'exclama Charlie.

Fred et George regardèrent un à uns les membres de leur famille puis se prirent la main avant de disparaître. Transplaner était trop dangereux mais ils avaient d'autres atouts dans leur manche. C'est donc sous leur forme de renard qu'ils réussirent à se faufiler entre les jambes (ou les pattes) des combattants. Cependant, comme il leur était impossible de faire de la magie sous cette forme, ils se retransformèrent.

 _Théo ! Où es-tu ?_

Il n'y eut pas de réponse mais une vague de détresse frappa les jumeaux en plein cœur. C'était douloureux mais heureusement, c'était tout ce qu'il leur fallait. C'était comme une balise qui leur permettait de se rapprocher.

Ils regardèrent fébrilement autour d'eux et le virent enfin. C'était comme si tout le monde les évitaient, lui et son adversaire. Autour d'eux cependant, les ennemis. A cause de ça, ils auraient du mal à l'approcher.

Se prenant à nouveau par la main, ils se retransformèrent en leur animagus. Mais ici, la foule des créatures était plus compact. Un coup de mâchoire très proche de leurs pattes arrière les fit glapir. Ils changèrent alors à nouveau. Ils ne pouvaient pas passer de cette façon. Ils avaient besoin de la magie et même avec ça ils n'étaient pas sûrs de pouvoir avancer.

Ce qu'il aurait fallut, c'est qu'ils puissent utiliser leur pouvoir. Mais cela leur était impossible. Il n'y avait rien d'amusant dans la guerre.

0o0o0

L'Être Sombre applaudit lentement.

« Je dois vous féliciter » dit-il. « Vous avez…assez bien combattus. »

Devant lui, Hotun, Ingrid et Hans se tenaient toujours en garde mais on pouvait voir qu'ils étaient épuisés. Leur respiration était lourde et leurs armes tremblaient légèrement entre leurs mains. Leur peau était couverte de sueur et de saleté et leurs armures étaient abimées par endroit. Leur magie était toujours aussi forte mais c'était seulement parce qu'ils en prélevaient dans le cœur de Poudlard depuis le début du combat.

Malheureusement, toute cette énergie en continue augmentait le stress dans leur corps. Ils savaient qu'ils n'allaient pas tenir bien longtemps avant de saturer. De son côté, l'Être Sombre était indemne. Il avait évité, bloqué ou absorbé toutes les attaques, magiques ou non que les trois autres lui avaient envoyé sans se fatiguer une seconde.

Ils savaient qu'ils allaient perdre.

« Allons, allons » ronronna l'Esprit Sombre. « Ne me dites pas que c'est déjà finit ? Si ? Comme c'est dommage. »

Il ricana.

« Mais bon, toutes les bonnes choses ont un fin. Et j'ai déjà une idée de comment va être cette fin… »

Alors qu'il disait ces mots, une nuée noire se mit à sortir de ses mains. Elle se mit à flotter puis se précipita sur les trois Arendils. C'était comme une vague de ténèbres qui percuta le bouclier qu'ils avaient réussi à invoquer de justesse.

Mais les ténèbres étaient trop fortes. Elles les submergèrent et commencèrent à faire pression sur le bouclier. C'était trop rapides, ils n'auraient pas le temps…

Leurs boucliers à tous les trois céderont d'un coup et les ténèbres les engloutirent.

Ils sombrèrent.

0o0o0

Hermione semblait être au centre d'une clairière. Les monstres étaient tout autour d'elle en un cercle parfaits mais ils n'arrivaient pas à avancer plus loin. Le pouvoir d'Hermione créait un espace sûr autour d'elle et lui permettait de faire entrer les créatures unes à unes pour le détruire à l'aide de ses tonfa alimentés par la magie.

C'est alors qu'elle le sentit.

Au fur et à mesure des années, ils avaient pu constater que le lien entre elle et Ingrid était plus sensible que les autres. Tout d'abord il s'était initié différemment. Cela remontait au temps où elle était pétrifiée et su un lit d'infirmerie lors de leur deuxième année. Par la suite, cette connexion lui avait permis de suivre les cours à travers les yeux de son amie et elle s'était encore approfondie ave les années, surtout grâce à l'émergence du pouvoir d'Hermione.

C'est sans doute grâce à cela qu'elle le sentit. Elle sentit ce qui arrivait à Ingrid.

Dans une explosion de pouvoir, elle repoussa toutes les créatures autour d'elle puis l'utilisa à nouveau pour se frayer un chemin vers le château.

Elle devait rejoindre Ingrid. Il le fallait car ce qu'elle avait ressentit, ce qu'Ingrid avait ressentit, c'était de la terreur...

A suivre…

.

Et voilà ! Qu'est-ce que vous en pesez pour un retour ? J'espère que ça vous a plu.

En tout les cas le rythme va reprendre normalement à partir de maintenant jusqu'à la fin (qui est proche, je le rappelle). Je vous dis donc à dans deux semaines et n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer des commentaires (même si c'est des insultes pour la fin ou parce que j'ai pris un long congé 😉)


End file.
